L'âme des Potter
by Goten Askil
Summary: Harry Potter est la fierté de sa famille : Préfet-en-Chef, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et craint par toute l'école. Et l'arrivée de sa jeune soeur n'y changera rien. N'est-ce-pas ? UA sans slash, l'OC est sa sœur donc PAS de HP/OC
1. Une Potter à Poudlard

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est ma première fic, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires et/ou critiques, pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une Potter à Poudlard**

« Et si je ne suis pas à Serpentard ? » demanda timidement la petite fille à son grand frère.

Celui-ci prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Il prit enfin sa sœur dans ses bras, se moquant des éventuels étudiants qui pourraient les surprendre dans ce couloir du Poudlard Express, et lui dit d'une voix légèrement hésitante :

« Eh bien, je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait, tu serais toujours ma petite sœur, non ?

- Mais Père dit que ceux qui ne vont pas à Serpentard sont indignes d'être des sorciers, lui répondit la gamine en baissant la tête.

- Et moi je te promets que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il mit un doigt sous son menton pour la regarder dans ses grands yeux verts en souriant et insista :

« D'accord ? »

La petite sembla un peu rassurée par son sourire et acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête.

« Et maintenant, jeune fille, est-ce que vous voulez rester toute la journée dans mes bras ou vous aller vous décider à descendre et rejoindre les autres petits bébés geignards de première année ?

- Hum, fit-elle mine d'hésiter. Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reste en attendant d'être sûre.

- Alors je vais décider pour vous : tu déguerpis tout de suite, tu rejoints le wagon des premières années et tu leur montres à tous qui est Cloé Potter, décida-t-il d'un ton énergique. Exécution !

- À vos ordres, Monsieur le Préfet-en-Chef, rit-elle en sautant de ses bras pour lui faire un salut militaire. Et passe le bonjour à Pansy de ma part.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je lui dirai, grogna-t-il avec une grimace en pensant à la préfète à la tête de bouledogue. Amuse-toi bien ! »

Il regarda sa sœur un léger sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux roux voletant derrière elle alors qu'elle s'élançait dans l'allée du train. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que le frère et la sœur ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment physiquement. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux, ceux de leur mère, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Harry était le portrait craché de son père, avec sa coiffure noire en épis, alors que Cloé avait tout pris du côté maternel.

Il se décida à aller faire son travail de Préfet-en-Chef et partit donc vers l'avant du train, dans le wagon qui leur était réservé. A son soulagement, il ne croisa personne sur le chemin et il fut rapidement devant la porte du compartiment des préfets. Son sourire s'élargit encore quand il vit qui étaient les trois seules personnes déjà présentes, malgré l'accueil glacial que lui réserva le seul garçon du groupe, un grand rouquin au visage constellé de taches de rousseur :

« Tiens voilà enfin Potter, en retard comme d'habitude. Bel exemple pour le Préfet-en-Chef ! grommela-t-il en remarquant l'insigne épinglé sur le torse du Serpentard.

- C'est ta petite copine qui doit montrer l'exemple, rétorqua Harry en les faisant rougir tous les deux. Moi j'ai été nommé pour imposer le respect.

- Désolée de te décevoir, Potter, lui lança la jeune sœur de Weasley, elle aussi préfète, mais je crois que tu confonds le respect et le dégoût. Personne n'oserait prétendre éprouver autre chose pour une vipère comme toi.

- Calme-toi, Ginny, intervint son amie, il est Préfet-en-Chef, maintenant, il pourrait vraiment vous en faire baver cette année.

- Exact, Granger, et je ne vais pas m'en priver, croyez-moi, promit le brun. Oh, et pour ton information, mini-belette, ce n'est pas du dégoût que je vois dans les yeux de toutes les filles de l'école quand elles me regardent, conclut-il avec un sourire des plus charmeurs à l'intention de la rouquine. »

La plus jeune des trois Gryffondors s'apprêtait visiblement à lancer une réplique cinglante, mais elle fut interrompue par l'entrée de plusieurs préfets, dont Pansy Parkinson qui vint presque se coller à Harry. Celui-ci fit de son mieux pour ne pas afficher trop ostensiblement son dégoût. Pendant que tout le monde commençait à discuter en groupes en attendant les derniers absents, il en profita pour enfin prendre le temps de regarder autour de lui.

Le compartiment des préfets était comme les autres années : une pièce carrée assez grande avec une banquette confortable sur chaque côté, des tapisseries à l'effigie de chacune des quatre maisons et des portes menant au reste du train et à la locomotive. Il sortit de son exploration visuelle quand il entendit la porte se fermer une nouvelle fois. Tout le monde était arrivé, et il était temps car le train avait démarré depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Il se racla la gorge pour ramener le silence et commença :

« Je suppose que vous savez tous qui je suis, alors on va passer sur les présentations. C'est moi le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef, et avec ma collègue Granger qui est juste en face de moi, nous allons vous donner les directives pour cette année. »

Il continua à parler sur le même ton professionnel pendant un certain temps pour expliquer le rôle d'un préfet aux nouveaux. Il remarqua avec satisfaction l'air complètement sidéré de son homologue féminin qui avait presque la bouche ouverte de surprise, et il essaya sans succès de l'embarrasser en lui demandant parfois son avis pour des détails comme les groupes à faire pour les patrouilles de nuit dans le château. Après un peu moins de deux heures de réunion, il sembla que tous les principaux points qui devaient être abordés avaient été réglés et il libéra donc tout le monde en leur rappelant de faire des rondes dans le train de temps en temps. Quand tous furent partis, il lança à Granger, toujours occupée à le fixer :

« Bon, Granger, arrête de gober les vifs, il faut qu'on aille voir les premières années.

- Pardon ? répondit-elle en semblant émerger d'une rêverie. Ah, oui ! Nous devons leur expliquer la répartition, les maisons, le règlement, et puis aussi…

- OK, OK, c'est bon, coupa-t-il d'un ton impatient, je sais que tu as bien appris ta leçon, pas la peine de la réciter. Maintenant, on y va. »

Sur le chemin, elle lui déclara d'un ton hésitant :

« Au fait, je crois que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vraiment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait l'année dernière.

- Et moi, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de vous dire que je n'en avais strictement rien à faire de vos remerciements, répliqua-t-il durement. Toi et ton copain avez une dette envers moi et je me chargerai de vous le rappeler quand ça m'arrangera. En ce qui concerne Zabini, si c'est lui qui t'inquiète, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas revenir à Poudlard, mais je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir avec vous deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? interrogea-t-elle suspicieusement.

- Rien qui te concerne, répondit-il fermement. Donc fin de l'histoire, tant que vous n'oubliez pas votre dette.

- Ne crois pas que nous allons tout accepter, simplement parce que tu as fait ton travail de préfet en empêchant Zabini de nous lancer un sort, répliqua vivement Granger, surement vexée qu'il n'ait pas répondu à sa question. On veut bien être un peu plus aimable avec toi ou te rendre un petit service, mais ça s'arrêtera là. »

Harry éclata franchement de rire à cette remarque. Il rit tellement fort qu'il attira l'attention de certains élèves qui parurent surpris de voir le plus connu des Serpentard s'esclaffer avec la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor, alors qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'ils se détestaient cordialement. Il parvint finalement à reprendre son souffle pour répondre à son interlocutrice :

« Je ne veux surtout pas de votre amabilité, merci bien. Je tiens à ma réputation, et faire copain-copain avec les Weasley n'est pas exactement ce que j'appellerais un bon coup de pub. Par contre, continua-t-il en reprenant un peu de son sérieux, en ce qui concerne le petit service, c'est bien ma définition du mot "dette". Et maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, Granger, je préférerais que ce soit toi qui parle aux gamins. Je ne supporte pas ces petits idiots qui ne comprennent rien à rien.

- Il me semblait que tu considérais aussi les autres préfets comme cela, mais j'ai vu tout-à l'heure que je m'étais trompée, glissa-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte du wagon des premières années.

- Que veux-tu ? Tout arrive, répondit-il évasivement en ouvrant la porte. »

Ce wagon ressemblait beaucoup à celui des préfets, mais en bien plus grand. Il attendit quelques secondes que tous les nouveaux élèves l'aient remarqué, cligna discrètement de l'œil à l'attention de sa sœur laissa la place Granger. Celle-ci prit une voix claire et forte pour leur expliquer en détail le système des maisons, des préfets et quelques points importants du règlement, mais quand elle voulut leur dévoiler le système de la répartition, Harry toussa avant de lui rappeler que c'était "le petit plaisir de McGonagall" que d'en dévoiler les modalités. Les deux élèves de septième année conseillèrent donc aux plus jeunes de se changer rapidement en leur indiquant une petite pièce communicante prévue à cet effet, puis repartirent.

« Bon, déclara Harry en s'étirant, maintenant que c'est réglé, j'irais bien dans mon compartiment donc, bonne journée Granger.

- Une minute, Potter, tu oublies quelque chose. Il faut qu'on choisisse le mot de passe de nos appartements.

- _Anima Dominorum_, est-ce que ça te va ? répondit-il immédiatement.

- Oh, eh bien oui, mais… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et partit à la recherche du compartiment des septièmes années de Serpentard. Arrivé dans celui-ci, il salua Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode, Grégory Goyle, Théodore Nott et Drago Malefoy, avant de s'installer à côté de Pansy en vomissant mentalement. C'est le blond en face de lui, justement, qui lui parla le premier, d'un ton pompeux à l'extrême :

« Il semblerait que notre bienaimé Préfet-en-Chef daigne nous honorer de son illustre présence. Alors, mon vieux, reprit-il de son ton narquois habituel, tu as fini de coucher avec Granger ? Comment elle est ?

- Aussi coincée en privé qu'en public, répondit le brun d'un ton nonchalant. Où est Zabini ? demanda-t-il par-dessus les rires en faisant mine et d'ignorer la réponse, et de s'en soucier un tant soi peu.

- Il ne viendra pas. Il m'a envoyé un hibou cet été pour me dire qu'il finirait ses études à Durmstrang, révéla Théodore. La chance, nous on va être obligés supporter un an de plus ces satanés Sang-de-Bourbe et cet idiot de directeur amoureux des moldus.

- C'est clair qu'il a vraiment de la chance. En tout cas, on ferait mieux de se changer, le train va bientôt arriver. »

Tous les sept revêtirent leurs robes d'uniforme, et Harry épingla son insigne de Préfet juste à côté de celui de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard avant de tous descendre du train qui venait de s'arrêter. Les cinq garçons montèrent dans une diligence où ils furent rejoints par Owen Harper, le préfet de sixième année, tandis que les deux filles s'éloignaient pour aller voir d'autres de leurs amies. Drago en profita pour lancer son sujet de prédilection :

« Alors, Harry, à part Granger, combien comptes-tu en avoir cette année ?

- Je pense que je vais être sérieux cette année, répondit le concerné en haussant les épaules. Donc je devrais en avoir au maximum une par trimestre.

- Et qui sera ta première cible ? attaqua encore le blond.

- J'ai pas encore décidé. Mais parlons de toi, à présent, sourit-il alors que l'hériter Malefoy s'apprêtait à continuer son interrogatoire. Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à me débarrasser de Pansy ? J'en ai assez de la voir me coller, alors essaye de tenir ta fiancée, conseilla-t-il en appuyant lourdement sur le dernier mot.

- M'en parle pas, grogna l'autre qui en perdit du même coup son sourire de prédateur. Dans un an, elle sera sans doute Madame Malefoy. Donc je compte bien profiter de ma dernière année de liberté, enfin pardon de célibat, se reprit-il sous le rire des autres. La première à tomber sera Lisa Turpin, de Serdaigle, je pense. Ensuite, je pense m'en prendre à …

- C'est bon, passe nous les détails, Malefoy, coupa sèchement Théodore. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez absolument des petites amies, tous les deux. »

Harry et Drago échangèrent un coup d'œil complice, puis éclatèrent d'un rire ouvertement moqueur. Devant l'air légèrement confus de Nott, ce fut Harper qui se dévoua pour lui expliquer, du ton qu'on employait avec les enfants en bas âge :

« Je crois que si tu tirais un coup de temps en temps, tu comprendrais, Théo.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ça et le fait d'avoir une petite amie, répondit ce dernier. C'est beaucoup plus excitant quand la fille en question n'est pas d'accord. En plus, je n'aurai pas besoin de m'en occuper trop souvent après coup. C'est tout bénéfice pour moi ! termina-t-il du ton de celui qui vient d'arriver à une conclusion inattaquable.

- Tu parles sérieusement, ou c'est juste de la frime ? demanda Harry en reprenant en un instant un air moins frivole.

- Très sérieusement, répondit fièrement le grand brun. Je suis en train de peaufiner mon plan. Je penserai à vous quand je prendrais mon pied pendant que vous serez en train de cajoler vos petites amies respectives.

- Tu es complètement fêlé, Théo, déclara Drago en faisant mine de croire à une plaisanterie.

- En tout cas, on est arrivé au château, intervint Harry. »

Il ne pensait pas que Théodore fût réellement sérieux en projetant de violer une fille à Poudlard, donc il se concentra sur une autre partie de la conversation, pendant qu'il suivait les autres vers la Grande Salle. Drago avait soulevé un point intéressant, et il se demandait qui il allait choisir pour être sa première petite amie de l'année. Après deux Serdaigles, une Poufsouffle et deux Serpentardes de différentes années, il conclut qu'il serait amusant de conquérir une première fille dans la maison du lion. Ce serait un défi intéressant pour lui qui était unanimement détesté chez les rouges et or.

Arrivé à sa table pour le festin, il choisit sa place de façon à faire face à la table de Gryffondor. Son regard la balaya un moment avant de se fixer sur Parvati Patil. Elle était assez mignonne, avec même un petit quelque chose de plus que sa jumelle, sans qu'il ne puisse définir ce que c'était exactement. En plus de cela elle avait le sang pur, ce qui éviterait à Harry de trop se mettre son père ou les autres Serpentards à dos. Elle remarqua finalement son regard fixé sur elle et haussa un sourcil comme pour lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait.

Il fit semblant de détourner la tête d'un air timide pour se concentrer sur les premières années qui entraient, devancés par la directrice adjointe. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit la petite fille aux cheveux roux marcher fièrement au milieu de la file, admirant comme tout le monde le plafond de la salle, mais sans en avoir la langue pendante comme certains. Après la traditionnelle chanson du Choixpeau, la Répartition commença. Ils en étaient déjà à la lettre "M" quand Drago lui donna un léger coup de coude, et Harry se tourna vers lui pour voir ce qu'il voulait:

« Tu aurais pu me dire que ta sœur venait à Poudlard cette année, se fit-il reprocher en chuchotant alors que la Répartition continuait.

- J'ai dû oublier, lui répondit-il, insouciant. »

Drago ne répliqua pas pour la bonne raison que McGonagall venait d'appeler le nom de Cloé Potter. La gamine s'avança vers le Choixpeau alors que presque toute la salle se tournait vers son frère. Celui-ci fut amusé d'entendre de nombreux élèves murmurer en se demandant où irait celle qui semblait être la sœur du célèbre Harry Potter. Après quelques minutes de réflexion de la part du Choixpeau, Drago se pencha à nouveau vers son meilleur ami pour lui chuchoter :

« Il en met du temps pour dire Serpentard. C'est quand même pas si compliqué que ça, non ?

- Peut-être qu'elle ne sera pas à Serpentard, rétorqua Harry en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. Elle a trop de caractère pour aller à Poufsouffle, mais elle est assez intelligente pour se retrouver à Serdaigle. »

Personne ne répondit à Harry, ni ne lui fit remarquer qu'il avait oublié une des quatre maisons dans sa réflexion. En effet, personne n'aurait été assez fou pour oser émettre l'hypothèse d'une Potter à Gryffondor. Du moins personne d'humain, en tout cas, car c'était visiblement ce que venait de penser le Choixpeau Magique en indiquant la maison de Cloé Potter à un Poudlard qui semblait, élèves comme professeurs, comme frappé par la foudre.

Harry était aussi abasourdi que tous les autres. Il restait là, les yeux dans le vague, jusqu'au moment où il entendit l'habituel ton sévère de McGonagall, qui sembla être la première à reprendre ses esprits après la bombe que venait de lâcher le Choixpeau :

« Miss Potter, je vous prierais d'aller vous asseoir à votre table, s'il-vous-plait. Il y a d'autres élèves à répartir. C'est la plus éloignée de l'entrée, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement en constatant qu'elle pourrait attendre longtemps les applaudissements d'usage qui indiquaient le plus souvent leur table aux premières années.

Cloé retira lentement le chapeau de sa tête et risqua un coup d'œil inquiet, pour ne pas dire terrifié, vers la table de Serpentard. Elle parut un peu revigorée en voyant son frère lui sourire machinalement, sans se départir de son air absent. Elle se dirigea ensuite en tremblant vers la table de Gryffondor toujours silencieuse et s'assit timidement avec les autres premières années, permettant à la Répartition de se poursuivre.

Harry, quant à lui, ne perçut pas un seul autre nom de première année, tout comme il ne fit pas attention à la courte allocution de Dumbledore avant le repas. En fait, il resta fixé sur sa sœur, qui lui tournait le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'on lui secouait l'épaule.

« Harry ? Eh Potter, je te parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à cette petite traîtresse à son sang ? Si tu veux je peux… »

Nott s'interrompit en voyant le regard plus que meurtrier de son voisin de table.

« Ne t'avise pas de toucher à un seul des cheveux de ma sœur, Nott, grogna-t-il avec une sourde menace dans la voix.

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu vas garder le contact avec elle ? intervint Drago. Elle est à Gryffondor, Harry ! »

Harry se rendit alors compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. S'il voulait garder le soutien des Serpentards, il devait abandonner sa sœur. Et ça, il était incapable de s'y résoudre. Il réfléchit rapidement à la manière de se sortir de ce bourbier et réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution : jouer un double jeu sur ce tableau-là également. C'est pourquoi il répondit plus calmement :

« Bien sûr que non, Drago. C'est simplement que c'est une affaire personnelle, donc si Nott ou qui que ce soit d'autre s'en mêle, il me le paiera très cher. Parole de Potter. »

Le message était on ne peut plus clair : le sujet était clos. Personne ne se risqua donc à aborder de nouveau le "cas Cloé Potter" avant la fin du repas. Ils préférèrent parler de filles, de Quidditch ou, plus rarement, de cours.

Harry, de son côté, ne participa que très peu aux différentes conversations, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Devait-il prévenir son père ? C'était son rôle en tant qu'héritier, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire un tel coup en traître à sa sœur et filleule. Elle le ferait elle-même un peu plus tard, quand elle serait prête et qu'elle aurait encaissé le coup. Il sortit de sa torpeur quand Dumbledore commença son vrai discours de bienvenue :

« Chers élèves, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme les plus anciens le savent, ou sont du moins censés le savoir, la forêt entourant le château est, comme son nom l'indique, strictement interdite à tous. Notre concierge, Monsieur Rusard, m'a également chargé de vous rappeler que tous les objets venant du magasin des frères Weasley, sans aucune exception, sont également prohibés dans le château.

« La liste complète des objets interdits est, pour ceux que cela intéresserait, placardée sur la porte de son bureau. Je rappelle également aux premières années que demain, ils passeront la journée avec les professeurs pour visiter le château. Ils sont donc attendus à huit heures dans le Hall d'entrée et les autres élèves auront une journée supplémentaire de vacances avant de reprendre les cours lundi matin.

« À présent que ces points administratifs sont réglés, je suis au regret de vous annoncer la démission du professeur Slughorn. Il n'a pas souhaité rester en poste et a préféré retrouver le calme de sa retraite. Le professeur Rogue reprendra donc sa place de maître des potions, tandis que les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal seront confiés à un ex-Auror qui a accepté de s'en occuper. Je vous demande donc d'applaudir le professeur Sirius Black. »

Harry sursauta en entendant le nom. Son parrain allait à présent être son professeur et personne ne lui en avait rien dit ! Il croisa le regard moqueur de l'ancien Serpentard et plissa les yeux en souriant d'un air machiavélique pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se moquait pas ainsi d'Harry Potter sans en payer le prix. Dumbledore les laissa ensuite tous partir vers leurs dortoirs et Harry accompagna ses amis jusqu'aux cachots des Serpentards. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il discuta quelques minutes avec les autres septièmes années, notamment du nouveau professeur de Défense, avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il avait ses propres appartements à présent. Drago reprit donc sa sempiternelle plaisanterie :

« Allez, va donc la rejoindre, ta Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, et passe une bonne nuit, surtout !

- Tu sais, Drago, à force de t'entendre parler de coucher avec Granger, je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui veux le faire. Bonne nuit, les gars ! »

Il partit donc en laissant avec lui plusieurs jeunes hommes hilares et un Malefoy choqué et vexé. Il parcourut la moitié du château désert avant d'arriver finalement au portrait représentant un lion ailé avec un énorme serpent aux yeux verts. Il sourit au symbole à peine sous-entendu et dit le mot de passe avant d'ouvrir le tableau et d'entrer.

La salle commune des Préfets-en-Chefs était vide, ce qui signifiait que Granger devait sûrement déjà être partie se coucher. Il put donc tranquillement admirer la neutralité de la pièce. Il y avait quelques fauteuils de différentes couleurs au cas où ils auraient voulu flâner, ainsi qu'une table basse pour travailler devant la cheminée en marbre blanc. Sur les murs se trouvaient quelques tableaux qui retraçaient rapidement la création de Poudlard et ses débuts, avant le départ de Salazar Serpentard. L'ensemble créait une atmosphère confortable et légèrement plus chaleureuse que la salle commune des Serpentards.

Il se dirigea vers la porte où était inscrit son nom, et quand entra, il remarqua que, contrairement à la salle commune, sa chambre montrait sans ambigüité possible la maison à laquelle il appartenait. Tout était en effet drapé de vert et d'argent, depuis le couvre-lit jusqu'aux rideaux des fenêtres. Comme sa valise était déjà arrivée, il entreprit de se déshabiller pour dormir et s'étendit pour réfléchir aux évènements de la soirée. Il pensa d'abord à sa petite sœur, qui ne devait pas se sentir très bien, seule dans la maison du lion. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'assurer qu'elle s'intègre bien chez les rouges et or.

Ses pensées dévièrent ensuite sur le fait qu'il avait justement choisi une Gryffondore comme première petite amie de l'année. Il ne serait sûrement pas possible de le cacher à son père avec Sirius dans le château, et avec la nouvelle lionne de la famille, ce ne serait pas le moment de le fâcher. En fait, le mieux serait sans doute de sortir avec une Serpentarde, ça rassurerait au moins son père sur sa loyauté à sa maison. Le problème étant évidemment d'en trouver une qui ne démolisse pas sa réputation. Il avait quand même un rang à tenir après les canons qu'il avait eus pour ex-copines !

Il sortit la Carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait volée dans le bureau de Rusard en troisième année, avant de regarder attentivement les dortoirs de Serpentard. Il se concentra directement sur les années inférieures, puisque ni Pansy, ni Millicent ne l'intéressaient. Ce n'était pas que Millicent n'avait pas un visage attrayant, mais le fait qu'elle ait la même carrure que Crabbe et Goyle ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Entre elle et le bouledogue, il aurait fallu qu'il soit zoophile, ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

Il essayait de se souvenir du visage d'une sixième année quand il tomba sur un nom bien plus intéressant. Il sourit alors. Comment avait-il pu oublier l'étudiante qu'il voyait aller rejoindre sa jeune Serdaigle de sœur presque tous les soirs ? Il effaça sa carte et la rangea dans sa table de nuit avant de se laisser aller au sommeil. Il irait la voir le lendemain et avant la fin de la semaine, il sortirait officiellement avec Daphné Greengrass.


	2. Une journée plutôt réussie

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Note de l'auteur** : Le deuxième chapitre arrive en avance, puisque j'ai eu plus de temps que je ne croyais pour écrire aujourd'hui. Enfin bon, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça ! Donc merci à ceux qui m'ont lu, double merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une journée plutôt réussie**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par le soleil qui passait entre ses rideaux. Il regarda sa montre et grogna légèrement en voyant qu'il était sept heures passé. Il se leva donc et, quand il eut fini de se préparer, sortit de sa chambre en pensant à sa sœur qui n'avait pas dû passer une bonne soirée chez les Gryffondors. Il y avait fort à parier que ceux-ci, de la deuxième à la septième année, allaient lui faire payer les blagues et les moqueries qu'il leur avait fait subir depuis son arrivée. Cela lui torturait l'esprit de ne pas pouvoir aider Cloé.

La solution à ce "léger" problème s'incarna dans la jeune femme qui entra en même temps que lui dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef. Les rouages se mirent en place dans sa tête et il l'interpella donc sans réussir à empêcher son petit sourire en coin habituel d'apparaître sur ses lèvres :

« Eh Granger !

- S'il-te-plaît, Potter, coupa-t-elle d'un ton las et presque suppliant. C'est déjà assez pénible de te voir dès le matin, alors n'en rajoute pas avec tes remarques désobligeantes, tu veux ?

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Granger, répondit Harry sans y prêter attention. C'est pour ça que je voudrais vous voir, toi et les deux Weasley, ce soir après le dîner. Donc rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heures, au septième étage devant la tapisserie de Barnabas et ses trolls. Tu vois où c'est ?

- Oui, mais… commença-t-elle.

- Parfait, alors soyez à l'heure, tous les trois. »

Il partit sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le cœur un peu plus léger qu'auparavant. Rien de tel qu'une idée de génie au réveil pour être de bonne humeur pour la journée ! Il croisa les premières années en entrant dans la Grande Salle et fit un clin d'œil discret accompagné d'un petit sourire à Cloé. En se tournant vers la table des professeurs, il remarqua que Sirius lui lançait un regard furieux, sans raison apparente. Il arqua un sourcil interrogatif et son parrain détourna les yeux. Harry s'assit donc en haussant les épaules à côté de Drago, qui lisait la Gazette.

« Tu as raté le courrier, l'accueillit-il sans le regarder.

- Des choses intéressantes ? s'enquit Harry en commençant à manger.

- Non, Scrimgeour veut toujours faire passer sa loi sur les droits des elfes.

- C'est Granger qui va être contente ! Et ne me parle pas d'une folle nuit que j'aurais passée avec elle, prévint-il en voyant Drago ouvrir la bouche, ou je te jure que tu vas souffrir. »

Celui-ci ricana un peu avant de glisser d'un ton mielleux :

« Oh, ce cher M. Potter serait-il de mauvaise humeur de si bon matin ?

- Non c'est juste que j'en ai assez de tes blagues minables, nia Harry. Sinon, quelqu'un sait pourquoi Sirius est fâché ? demanda-il à la cantonade.

- Pas la moindre idée, répondit Théodore. Il est comme ça depuis le courrier. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? On n'a pas cours, il faut en profiter.

- On pourrait passer la journée dans le parc, il fait beau, proposa Harry. Par contre, je vous laisserai cet après-midi, il faut que je voie quelqu'un.

- Ah, sourit Drago. Alors tu as décidé qui sera la prochaine. Qui c'est ? insista-t-il en voyant l'absence de réaction du brun.

- Tu verras bien, mon vieux. »

Daphné était assise quelques places plus loin et il préférait qu'elle n'apprenne ses projets pour elle qu'au moment où il le voudrait. Ils partirent donc vers le parc avec leur groupe habituel et passèrent la matinée à discuter au bord du lac. Bien entendu, Drago relança le sujet et Nott recommença à parler de son "plan", comme il l'appelait. D'après lui, il suffirait d'un petit sort pour isoler la fille en question de ses amis. Harry était tellement agacé par l'un et par l'autre qu'il préféra dévier la conversation sur le Quidditch.

Cela fonctionna et ils bavardèrent, parlant tactique de jeu ou, dans le cas de Pansy, vantant les mérites des joueurs et surtout d'un certain attrapeur de Serpentard. Ils parlèrent des essais à venir et tous firent comme s'ils ne savaient pas que Crabbe et Goyle seraient batteurs -même si eux-mêmes devaient l'avoir oublié-, que Drago passerait plus de temps à draguer les adversaires -sauf les Gryffondores- qu'à faire son travail de poursuiveur, et qu'Harry ferait de son mieux pour sauver les meubles en attrapant le Vif d'or avant qu'ils n'aient trop de retard.

Le Quidditch les tint occupés jusqu'à ce qu'il fût l'heure du déjeuner, où Harry remarqua que Sirius semblait de bien meilleure humeur que le matin. Après manger, Harry laissa les autres retourner dehors et s'éloigna sous les moqueries et les questions plus ou moins discrètes de Drago, pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il croisa Granger et les Weasley dans la salle commune des préfets et considéra leur parler dès maintenant, mais il avait autre chose à faire. Il reprit donc sa carte dans sa table de nuit, la consulta et repartit sans un mot, alors que les trois Gryffondors avaient à peine remarqué son entrée. Il fila ensuite vers les cachots.

En entrant dans la salle commune des Serpentards presque vide, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la jeune femme qui était en train de travailler dans un coin de la salle. Elle leva la tête à son entrée avant de retourner à son devoir. Tous les Serpentards de septième année l'avaient ignorée depuis qu'elle avait été la seule à choisir l'Étude des Moldus en option quatre ans auparavant. Elle ne devait donc vraisemblablement pas s'attendre à ce qu'Harry s'assoie à côté d'elle et la salue après un rapide coup d'œil au devoir en question :

« Salut Daphné.

- Bonjour, Harry.

- Ce n'est pas très sérieux de faire ses devoirs après la rentrée, taquina-t-il pour briser la glace.

- Je n'avais pas accès aux livres dont j'avais besoin chez moi, donc je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- C'est sûr qu'il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de livres d'Étude des Moldus au manoir des Greengrass.

- Écoute, Harry, se braqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, si tu es venu pour te moquer de moi ou m'empêcher de travailler, tu peux repartir.

- Non. En fait, je suis venu m'excuser. »

Daphné parut stupéfaite. Il est vrai qu'entendre Harry Potter, l'élève le plus fier de l'école, appliquer le verbe "s'excuser" à lui-même pouvait légitimement être qualifié de miracle. Elle retrouva finalement sa voix pour demander avec éloquence :

« Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu, sourit Harry. Je suis venu te demander de me pardonner de ne pas t'avoir défendue quand Drago et les autres te qualifiaient de traîtresse à ton sang.

- Et pourquoi fais-tu cela maintenant ? Interrogea-t-elle, de nouveau soupçonneuse.

- Ça, c'est le genre de chose que je ne peux pas te révéler ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Harry prit une mine choquée avant de continuer à voix plus basse :

« Allons, ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas compris que les murs ont des oreilles, alors que cela fait sept ans que tu es à Serpentard et cinq que tu vois en cachette ta sœur qui est à Serdaigle, tout en prétendant la renier en public.

- Je n'ai pas reparlé à ma sœur depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard, réfuta-t-elle avec une lueur de crainte dans les yeux.

- Vraiment ? fit un Harry faussement étonné. Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites à peu près un soir sur deux dans une salle vide du premier étage ?

- Comment sais-tu ça ? voulut savoir Daphné, cette fois-ci franchement inquiète.

- Le travail du Préfet-en-Chef est de savoir tous ce qui se passe dans le château.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi mais comment, rétorqua-t-elle avec un geste d'agacement.

- Viens dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chefs dans à peu près une demi-heure et je te le dirai. »

Daphné se rembrunit nettement avant de lancer d'un ton glacial :

« Si tu crois que je vais coucher avec toi pour que tu me dises ça, Potter, alors tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

- Voyons, Daphné, sourit-il, j'ai parlé de la salle commune, pas de ma chambre. Tu as vraiment les idées mal placées. Mais trêve de plaisanteries. C'est presque le seul endroit où on sera sûr de ne pas être écoutés.

- Et Granger ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton un tout petit peu plus chaleureux.

- En une demi-heure, si les griffies squattent la salle je devrais avoir le temps de les faire partir.

- Je vais y réfléchir, Harry. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser travailler en paix, implora-t-elle, je dois rendre trois rouleaux de parchemin pour le premier cours d'Étude des Moldus.

- C'est d'accord, je te laisse, Daphné. Au fait, ajouta-t-il après avoir lu le début de son devoir, les bateaux moldus qui peuvent plonger s'appellent des "sous-marins", et les avions ne peuvent pas s'arrêter en vol, il n'y a que les hélicoptères qui peuvent faire ça. Le mot de passe est _Anima Dominorum, _à tout à l'heure.»

Il quitta les quartiers de Serpentard avant que la jeune Greengrass ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit. S'il la connaissait à moitié aussi bien qu'il le pensait, elle mettrait cette demi-heure à profit pour aller vérifier à la bibliothèque la véracité de ses informations. L'appât était lancé, et il était sûr qu'elle y mordrait. Il retourna dans ses appartements, heureusement vides, et mit la Carte du Maraudeur sur la table basse devant la cheminée. Il remarqua que deux épaisses liasses de parchemins s'y trouvaient déjà, avec un mot de la main de Granger. Il le lut rapidement :

_Potter,_

_Le professeur McGonagall m'a confié les emplois du temps de tous les élèves. Je me charge de donner ceux des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors aux préfets correspondants. Il faudrait que tu distribues aujourd'hui ceux de Serdaigle et Serpentard. À ce soir._

Harry soupira en emmenant les emplois du temps dans sa chambre. Il se dit qu'il devrait les distribuer après avoir vu Daphné et avant de manger, ce qui l'obligerait à courir presque toute la soirée. Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé en attendant la jolie brune aux yeux sombres. Quand celle-ci arriva enfin, juste à l'heure, elle regarda vaguement autour d'elle avant de s'asseoir là où il lui indiqua, c'est-à-dire à côté de lui sur le canapé. Ce fut elle qui commença après quelques minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux :

« Bon, pourquoi suis-je ici, Harry ?

- À toi de me le dire, Daphné, répondit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Potter, rétorqua-t-elle sans entrer dans son jeu. Je n'ai pas le temps.

- Oui, je sais que tu as un devoir difficile à rendre demain. En parlant de cela, ajouta-t-il l'air de rien, tu as avancé depuis tout à l'heure ?

- J'ai vérifié tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux connaître le programme d'Aspic d'Étude des Moldus alors que tu n'as jamais suivi un seul cours de cette matière. Et aussi, maintenant qu'on en est aux questions sans réponse, comment peux-tu savoir où je vais le soir alors que je prends bien garde à ne pas être suivie et que je sais qu'Asteria fait la même chose de son côté ? »

Harry fit mine de réfléchir après cette tirade. Il savait déjà qu'il allait répondre à ces questions, sinon il n'aurait pas délibérément aiguisé la curiosité de Daphné en l'aidant dans son devoir. Mais il pensait à la manière d'aborder tout cela. Il se lança finalement :

« En somme, tu me demandes de révéler deux des secrets les mieux gardés d'Harry Potter. Il va donc falloir deux contreparties en échange de cela. Premièrement, continua-t-il après une petite pause, tu vas promettre de ne parler de ça à personne, y compris les profs et ma sœur, et deuxièmement j'aurais aussi deux ou trois questions pour toi, si ça ne te déranges pas. Tu es d'accord ? »

Harry n'était pas habitué à prendre autant de précautions avec quiconque, et ça lui faisait bizarre de ne pas parler plus directement. Malgré tout, il préférait ne pas brusquer Daphné qui était réputée pour avoir un caractère assez vif. Elle le fixa un moment dans les yeux avant de répondre :

« Si tu ne me poses qu'une seule question, ça me va.

- Parfait, alors que veux-tu savoir pour commencer ? s'enquit-il.

- Comment m'as-tu suivie ? demanda-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

- Je ne t'ai pas suivie, ou du moins pas physiquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Daphné en fronçant les sourcils. »

Harry lui tendit la carte, vierge, qu'elle retourna avant de lever les yeux vers lui d'un air qui montrait clairement ce qu'elle pensait de sa santé mentale. Harry sourit en coin et tapota le parchemin de sa baguette en récitant "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises". Les yeux de Daphné s'élargirent quand le plan détaillé de Poudlard se dessina devant eux. Elle parut encore plus assommée quand elle remarqua les nombreuses étiquettes nominatives qui se promenaient un peu partout sur la carte. Elle mit quelques instants à se remettre du choc pour demander :

« Ouah…Où est-ce que tu as eu cette carte ?

- En troisième année, raconta Harry, je me suis retrouvé dans le bureau de Rusard pour une histoire de Bombabouses. Pendant qu'il râlait, j'ai remarqué un bout de parchemin qui dépassait du tiroir "Objets dangereux". Je suis revenu un jour où il n'était pas là et j'ai récupéré ça. En la touchant avec ma baguette, les noms des créateurs sont apparus. Il se trouve que je connais très bien Patmol et Cornedrue, donc ils m'ont expliqué le fonctionnement de la carte et depuis, je l'utilise assez souvent.

- C'est bien beau, tout ça, déclara Daphné après avoir assimilé toute l'histoire, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu regardes ce que je fais le soir.

- J'aime bien me tenir informé de tout ce qui se passe. Donc avant de me coucher, il m'arrive souvent de regarder qui est en dehors des salles communes après le couvre-feu. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour remarquer que tu allais voir très souvent ta petite sœur. »

Daphné sembla réfléchir à tous ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle fixait les points en mouvement sur la carte et fit remarquer :

« Granger arrive avec ses deux toutous Weasley.

- Mince. Tu veux bien venir continuer cette discussion dans ma chambre ou tu préfères la remettre à plus tard ? proposa-t-il.

- Non, allons-y. Mais je te déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit, tu le regretterais, Potter.

- Ne me tente pas, rit le préfet. Suis-moi, c'est celle-ci. »

Une fois entrés, Harry métamorphosa une chaise en fauteuil pour Daphné et s'adossa aux coussins de son lit pour discuter confortablement. Elle le regarda d'un air étonné avant de s'asseoir et il la questionna sur cette surprise.

« C'est juste que je m'étonne que tu ne lances pas de sortilège de silence. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que Granger entende ce que tu allais dire.

- Le sortilège est intégré à la chambre, révéla-t-il.

- Ah d'accord, c'est pratique. Bon, alors maintenant tu peux me dire comment tu sais des choses aussi pointues sur les moldus, attaqua-t-elle directement.

- C'est surtout pour ça que je voulais que tu promettes de ne rien dire. C'est ma mère qui m'a donné des cours sur les moldus quand j'étais petit et elle continue de temps en temps pendant les vacances.

Daphné parut surprise :

« Et pourquoi est-ce si secret ? Je sais que ta famille est plutôt réputée anti-moldue, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante, non ? Beaucoup de sang-purs étudient les moldus.

- À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a tenu à m'apprendre ces choses alors que, comme tu dis, toute ma famille est anti-moldue ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Parce qu'elle est née-moldue, lâcha-t-il simplement.

- QUOI ! cria-t-elle en se levant. Mais ça veut dire que… Bon sang, mais si ça se savait tu perdrais tout le respect des Serpentards et... ton père aussi !

- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi c'est secret, maintenant ?

- Mais alors, fit-elle en réalisant quelque chose, ton père et toi faites semblant de mépriser les Sang-de-Bourbes depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ?

- Nous ne faisons pas semblant. C'est juste que, malgré ses idées, mon père est tombé amoureux de ma mère. Il n'a pas réussi à l'oublier et il l'a présentée comme simplement une sang-mêlée pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop rejetée par ses amis. Mais il n'a jamais changé d'opinion, ma mère est juste une sorte d'exception qui confirme la règle.

- Pourquoi tu révèles tout ça à quelqu'un, alors ? Il ne vaudrait pas mieux pour toi que personne ne soit au courant ?

- Désolé, mais ça ne fait pas partie des questions auxquelles j'ai envie de répondre pour l'instant, répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Très bien, concéda-t-elle. Alors peut-être peux-tu me dire pourquoi à moi en particulier ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment été une de tes amies proches.

- Parce que tu sais exactement ce que ça fais d'avoir une petite sœur dans une autre maison que la nôtre et de ne pas vouloir la renier. J'ai pensé que je pouvais avoir plus confiance en toi qu'en n'importe quel autre Serpentard.

- J'en déduis que tu ne veux pas abandonner ta sœur. Ça peut se comprendre, j'ai toujours entendu dire que vous étiez très proches tous les deux.

- En effet. Et maintenant, reprit-il, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu as rempli ta part du marché, alors à mon tour, soupira Daphné. Vas-y.

- Comment se fait-il que la plus jolie fille de Serpentard n'ait jamais eu de petit ami ? questionna-t-il immédiatement.

- À ta connaissance, Harry, fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. N'aies pas la prétention de tout savoir à mon propos.

- Je reprends, comment se fait-il que la plus jolie fille de Serpentard n'ait _à ma connaissance_ jamais eu de petit ami ? reformula Harry. »

En même temps qu'il disait cela, il agita négligemment la Carte du Maraudeur pour bien montrer l'étendue de ladite connaissance. Daphné sembla comprendre le message, car son sourire moqueur disparut lentement. Elle le foudroya du regard, le faisant sourire à son tour, avant de répondre :

« Bon d'accord, tu as gagné. Eh bien c'est simplement qu'aucun garçon intéressant ne me l'a demandé à un moment où j'en avais envie.

- Je crois que le traitement qu'a reçu le dernier qui s'y est risqué a également joué son rôle, dit Harry en riant au souvenir de Warrington frappé de furonculose au milieu de la Grande Salle.

- Peut-être, admit-elle en ne semblant que très légèrement gênée, mais il n'avait qu'à ne pas m'énerver en pleine révision des Buses !

- C'est bon, calme-toi, je suis tout-à-fait d'accord avec toi. Il ne te méritait pas de toute façon. Donc je suppose que le prochain qui essaiera aura la même récompense à cause des Aspics. Ça pourrait être drôle ! glissa-t-il en espérant être assez subtil.

- Je ne suis pas encore à fond dans les révisions, tenta Daphné d'un air songeur, donc je pense que j'y réfléchirais à deux fois si l'occasion se présentait. Mais comme tu l'as dit, peu de gars auraient assez de cran pour tenter le coup.

- Sans doute, glissa Harry d'un ton mystérieux. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il est presque l'heure de dîner et il faut que je distribue les emplois du temps aux préfets de Serdaigle et Serpentard. Comme Granger est partie, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant. »

Il raccompagna Daphné à l'extérieur, prenant au passage sa carte et les emplois du temps, puis lui fit une bise sur la joue en s'attardant légèrement plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de tourner les talons et de partir à la recherche de la cadette des sœurs Greengrass. Il se dirigea vers la tour de Serdaigle en faisant le point sur son après-midi. Il avait beaucoup hésité avant de tout avouer au sujet de sa mère, mais il s'était dit qu'il ne risquait rien et que le mieux pour la convaincre de sortir avec lui était de jouer franc-jeu avec elle dès le début. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas paru totalement réticente à l'idée, ce qui lui donna le sourire typique de celui qui savoure sa victoire à l'avance.

Près d'une heure plus tard, il se rendait au septième étage sous la cape d'invisibilité léguée par son père. Il avait distribué tous les emplois du temps aux autres préfets, puis avait dîné en supportant les questions incessantes de Drago, qui ne semblait pas intéressé par le fait que lui-même sortait avec Lisa Turpin, et avait enfin réussi à quitter ses amis alors que Théodore parlait cette fois de qui il attaquerait en premier.

Harry arriva avec quelques minutes d'avance devant la Salle-sur-Demande. Il vit les trois Gryffondors adossés silencieusement au mur à côté de la tapisserie et entreprit de faire apparaître la salle avant de se montrer. Il fit les trois allers-retours de rigueur et la porte apparut. Les autres ne la remarquèrent que lorsqu'il l'ouvrit pour entrer le premier, toujours invisible.

« Depuis quand il y a une salle ici ? sursauta Weasley mâle avec une totale incompréhension. »

Entre-temps, Harry était rentré, avait caché sa cape sous sa veste et s'était tranquillement installé dans un des fauteuils qu'il avait demandé à la salle. Il héla ses trois "invités" :

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour entrer ? Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, ajouta-t-il d'un ton pompeux quand ce fut fait.

- C'est quoi, exactement, cette salle ? demanda Granger, montrant une nouvelle fois son agaçante obsession de vouloir tout savoir.

- C'est un secret, et ce n'est pas pour celui-là que je vous ai demandé de venir, répondit Harry.

- Et pourquoi tu veux nous voir, alors ? lança agressivement l'unique autre garçon de la pièce, qui s'était affalé dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné d'Harry. »

Harry soupira profondément en fermant les yeux, autant pour se calmer que pour trouver le courage de leur dire ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Puis il se lança :

« J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- J'ai besoin, ou plus exactement je vous demande votre aide. Et si tu m'obliges à le répéter encore une fois, Weasley, je ne réponds plus de rien.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Potter, intervint pour la première fois la jeune rousse, visiblement amusée, nous sommes deux Weasley dans cette pièce. Donc si tu veux vraiment qu'on te donne un coup de main, ce dont je doute, tu vas devoir nous appeler par nos prénoms, et si possible arrêter de nous menacer dès que tu en as l'occasion.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, _Ginevra_, rétorqua-t-il en insistant vicieusement sur le dernier mot.

- Bon, Pot… Harry, commença Granger avant que ses amis n'aient pu répliquer.

- Tu peux m'appeler Potter, la coupa celui-ci, ça ne me dérange pas puisque je suis le seul à porter ce nom ici, termina-t-il d'un ton ironique.

- Très bien, Potter, reprit-elle d'un air las. Pourquoi exactement as-tu besoin de notre aide ?

- Pour protéger ma sœur, lâcha-t-il enfin. »


	3. Un menteur dans tous ses états

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Note de l'auteur **: Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Enespérant que ceux qui se posent des questions auront quelques réponses (pas toutes, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle^^) Encore merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Un menteur dans tous ses états

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et il en fut légèrement agacé. Il n'avait pas l'air si insensible que cela, non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il décida de s'expliquer un peu plus :

« Avec tous les ennemis que je me suis fait depuis que je suis ici, et particulièrement à Gryffondor, je n'ai pas envie que ma sœur ait à en souffrir. Je sais qu'elle peut se défendre avec une baguette, et je suis parfaitement capable de la protéger dans les couloirs du château. Par contre je ne peux rien faire contre le harcèlement moral que les élèves plus vieux pourraient exercer sur elle dans sa salle commune. Et c'est là que j'ai…que j'ai besoin de vous, acheva-t-il douloureusement.

- Potter, répliqua assez sèchement Hermione, tu crois vraiment que nous aurions laissé une première année se faire maltraitée devant nos yeux sans rien faire ? Tu nous connais très mal dans ce cas.

- Je sais que tu l'aurais défendue dans tous les cas, Granger, et je suis presque sûr que mini… que Ginny également.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu demandé de venir si tu étais si sûr de toi ? demanda Ron, sans faire remarquer qu'Harry ne l'avait pas cité.

- Parce que je voulais être absolument certain que quelqu'un de _respecté_ la défendrait à Gryffondor. »

Hermione parut vexée de l'insinuation :

« Je suis Préfète-en-Chef, je te rappelle. Les élèves me respectent.

- Non, les élèves t'obéissent, nuance, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton neutre. Je ne plaisantais pas hier quand je disais que tu avais été nommée pour donner l'exemple et que j'avais été nommé pour qu'on respecte l'insigne. Ne le prends pas mal, Granger, mais la plupart des élèves de ce château ne te considèrent que comme une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à cheval sur le règlement, et ta cote de popularité n'est pas remontée avec ton histoire de SALE.

- Comment tu es au courant de la S.A.L.E. ? demanda Ginny alors que Granger semblait accuser le coup. Je ne crois pas qu'Hermione ait demandé à des Serpentards d'adhérer.

- Ça fait partie de mon travail de savoir tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'élève le plus respecté à Gryffondor, à ma connaissance, c'est toi, Weas… Ronald, se reprit-il, sans doute parce que tu es le joueur qui a ramené la coupe de Quidditch l'année dernière. C'est pour ça que toi, quand tu défendras ma sœur, les élèves ne vont pas seulement attendre que tu aies le dos tourné pour recommencer mais ils vont se demander pourquoi leur héros est du côté de la sœur du gros méchant Potter.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais accepter ? demanda-t-il effrontément, le sourire qu'il avait eu à l'évocation de la coupe de Quidditch ayant à présent disparu.

- Tu as une dette envers moi, et je te propose de la rembourser en remplissant ton rôle de préfet dans le cas hypothétique où certains Gryffondors se comporteraient comme de vrais petits Serpentards.

- De quelle dette tu parles, Potter ? nota Ginny en haussant un sourcil.

- Je laisse ton frère mettre sa fierté de côté et t'en parler, mais plus tard, glissa sournoisement Harry.

- Je ne trouve pas que l'échange soit vraiment équilibré, intervint Granger, visiblement remise de son choc.

- Alors c'est que tu n'as pas bien cerné le personnage, répliqua sombrement Harry. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait plus à Poudlard, et il était parfaitement capable de vouloir débarrasser définitivement le château d'une née-moldue et d'un Weasley, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Granger et son petit ami pâlirent de concert, mais elle couina tout de même :

« Même s'il en avait été capable, comme tu le prétends, c'est bien ce que je dis : nous te devons plus que ce que tu nous demandes en échange. »

Le visage d'Harry s'adoucit et il parut même un peu amusé :

« Alors dans ce cas c'est moi que tu n'as pas bien cerné.

- Que veux-tu dire ? questionna Granger.

- Je vais te l'expliquer clairement : entre le bonheur de ma sœur et la vie de tous les autres habitants de la tour de Gryffondor, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à choisir ma sœur. Bon, si j'ai votre parole que vous ferez ce que je vous ai demandé s'il y en a besoin, je crois que ce sera tout, ajouta-t-il sans faire attention au silence lourd qui s'était abattu dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

- Attends une minute, l'arrêta Ginny. J'ai bien compris pour Ron et Hermione, mais pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir à moi aussi ?

- Pour plusieurs raisons, répondit négligemment Harry. Tu es sans doute la deuxième personne la plus respectée à Gryffondor après ton frère, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Tu aurais pu aider Granger à le convaincre s'il avait oublié sa dette, ajouta-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Et surtout, j'ai pour principe de ne jamais venir dans cette salle sans y amener aussi une jolie fille. »

Harry se releva et tendit la main à Ron après un moment d'hésitation. Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux de la taille d'un souaffle et en oublia aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire à propos de sa sœur. Harry lui expliqua, agacé :

« Ce n'est pas un geste de paix et encore moins d'amitié. Je suis juste en train de sceller notre marché. »

Weasley tendit à son tour la main et la serra brièvement. Harry se tourna vers les deux filles qui s'étaient levées entre-temps et eut le même geste à l'encontre d'Hermione. Ensuite, il ignora la main tendue de Ginny et l'embrassa sur la joue de la même manière qu'il avait embrassé Daphné, avant de s'éloigner en souhaitant une bonne soirée aux trois Gryffondors abasourdis. Sorti de la salle, il revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité et resta près de la porte pour entendre l'explosion. Ronald fut le premier à manifester son mécontentement et cria en sortant de la salle :

« Je vais tuer cet abruti de Potter !

- Calme-toi, Ron, lui murmura Hermione, tu vas rameuter tout le château. Et puis, ça ne sert à rien, il est surement déjà loin.

- Mais tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ? Il a pratiquement violé ma petite sœur sous mes yeux ! reprit-il d'un ton un tout petit peu moins haut.

- Il m'a juste fait la bise, Ron, intervint sa sœur qui venait également de sortir. Je lui ferais payer ça mais ce n'est pas non plus la mort. Dean faisait beaucoup plus devant toi l'année dernière et ça ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça.

- Dean était ton petit ami à ce moment-là, Ginny, grogna le rouquin alors qu'ils commençaient à s'en aller, suivis par un Harry toujours invisible et se retenant de rire. Là, c'est Potter ! Il faut que je te rappelle quel genre de type c'est ?

- Laisse tomber, Ron, le coupa la brune. Tu sais bien que vous êtes tous les deux trop têtus pour vous mettre d'accord, alors abandonne. Tenez, parlons plutôt de cette salle : vous avez remarqué que la porte a disparu dès que Ginny l'a fermée ?

- On s'en fiche de la salle ! s'exaspéra Ron. L'important, c'est que Potter nous a piégés avec un prétexte bidon pour venir dans un coin désert, juste pour se moquer de nous et embrasser Ginny !

- Moi, au contraire je trouve qu'il a été plutôt audacieux sur ce coup-là, le provoqua volontairement sa sœur.

- Quoi ! glapit le rouquin tandis qu'Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. »

Il préféra partir à ce moment avant d'entendre d'autres choses encore plus traumatisantes et s'engouffra dans un passage secret pour arriver avec beaucoup d'avance sur Granger dans ses quartiers. Il se coucha rapidement, encore sous le choc d'avoir entendu la fille Weasley -il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attende à ce qu'il l'appelle Ginny le lendemain- le défendre et pire encore, le complimenter. Ces Gryffondors sont tous fous, pensa-t-il en excluant mentalement sa sœur de la description. C'est sur cette pensée catégorique qu'il s'endormit avant son premier jour de cours.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain un peu plus tôt que la veille. Il eut donc le temps de faire le bilan de sa journée de repos : il avait trouvé le moyen d'aider sa sœur, il sortait presque avec Daphné, il avait embrassé deux des plus belles élèves de Poudlard, tout cela en amenant les Weasley à se disputer. En somme, ça avait été une journée parfaite. Il se prépara donc en étant d'excellente humeur et sortit des quartiers des préfets pour tomber, juste à la sortie du tableau, sur l'aînée des Greengrass qui semblait l'attendre. Il lui fit un sourire éclatant et s'approcha pour la saluer.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. Seriez-vous par le plus grand des hasards perdue ?

- Oui, je ne trouve plus le chemin de la Grande Salle. Vous ne voudriez m'y accompagner ? implora-t-elle en baissant timidement la tête.

- Mais avec plaisir, continua Harry en gardant le même ton pompeux. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher côte-à-côte vers le rez-de-chaussée. Reprenant une voix plus normale, Harry entama :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Daphné ? Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ?

- Je suis juste venue répondre à ta proposition.

- Quelle proposition ? fit-il sans comprendre.

- Harry, je sais reconnaître un dragueur quand je passe la moitié de l'après-midi avec lui. On ne peut pas dire que tu aies été très discret.

- Je plaide coupable, rit-il. J'admets que j'ai peut-être effleuré l'idée de te demander de sortir avec moi. Mais tu remarqueras que je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Pas directement, c'est vrai, convint-elle. Mais ton sous-entendu était suffisant.

- Et l'idée est-elle si désagréable pour que tu ne m'aies pas immédiatement sauté dessus en décelant cette "proposition", comme tu dis ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Je voulais juste mettre une ou deux petites choses au point avec toi, commença-t-elle en s'arrêtant. Je ne suis pas aussi naïve que tes ex pour croire que tu me resteras éternellement fidèle, mais je pense mériter assez de respect pour que tu fasses l'effort de me le dire dans le cas où tu en aurais assez de notre relation, plutôt que me le faire comprendre en draguant d'autres filles sous mes yeux. Et aussi, je te préviens, Potter, menaça-t-elle. Si tu as fait cela uniquement pour m'humilier en me lâchant en public, je te garantis que tu me le paieras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Daphné, je ne suis pas inconscient à ce point. Mais puisqu'on parle de confiance, il faut que je te dise que j'ai fait la bise à Weasley hier soir.

- Je ne te savais pas de ce bord-là, s'étonna la jeune femme, taquine.

- Je parlais de sa sœur, bien sûr. Je te le dis puisqu'il était à côté et que selon lui, j'ai je cite "essayer de la violer". Donc s'il s'énerve contre moi en me croisant, ne t'étonne pas.

- Attends, dit-elle avec un petit rire, tu veux dire que tu as parlé aux deux Weasley hier soir et que vous êtes tous les trois encore vivants ? Tu te ramollis, Harry !

- Il fallait bien que je demande à des griffies de veiller sur ma sœur quand elle est dans sa salle commune.

- Ils ont accepté sans broncher ? douta Daphné.

- Je peux me montrer très convaincant.

- Et tu as ensuite embrassé Weasley devant son frère juste pour les énerver ? s'amusa-t-elle encore.

- Est-ce que cela signifie que j'ai passé le premier test ? fil-il mine de s'inquiéter.

- Je pense que oui, mais att… »

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et l'embrassa doucement. Après quelques minutes, il entendit des élèves approcher et se détacha lentement de sa nouvelle petite amie. Celle-ci le regarda les yeux plissés avant de lui glisser à voix basse :

« Fais attention, je pourrais m'y habituer.

- Mais j'espère bien que tu vas t'y habituer. Je serais déçu que tu trouves le temps de m'oublier.

- Je me demande jusqu'où irait ton tempérament provocateur, pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

- Si nous entrions ensemble dans la Grande Salle, cela t'en donnerait-il une idée ? suggéra Harry.

- Avec grand plaisir, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. »

Ils entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la Grande Salle. Harry avait le bras autour des hanches de Daphné et cela n'échappa à personne dans la pièce. En une seconde, la rumeur s'élevait tandis que tous se demandaient qui était l'heureuse élue, combien de temps le couple durerait ou d'autres détails du même ordre. Les deux fiers Serpentards ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux racontars et se dirigèrent d'un pas royal vers leur table. Ils s'assirent en plein milieu et Harry déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, ce qui était, en passant, formellement interdit par le règlement de l'école. Il croisa les yeux narquois de Drago qui articula silencieusement un "Pas mal", avant de foudroyer du regard tous ceux qui le fixaient sans aucune honte.

Tous retournèrent à leur assiette, sauf Cloé à qui il fit signe de venir le voir avant le début des cours. Puis le courrier arriva et Harry remarqua de suite Ludwig, le hibou de ses parents, se diriger vers sa sœur. Celle-ci semblait avoir compris ce qui l'attendait dans l'enveloppe écarlate car elle pâlit violemment à sa vue. Elle la détacha d'une main tremblante et le hibou s'envola rapidement, comme s'il savait qu'il devait fuir ce qui allait arriver. Et en effet, à peine détachée, la Beuglante s'éleva au-dessus de la table et une voix d'homme tonna dans toute la Grande Salle, faisant sursauter tous ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vue :

_CLOÉ POTTER ! ESPÈCE DE PETITE IDIOTE ! COMMENT OSES-TU ALLER DANS UNE AUTRE MAISON QUE SERPENTARD ? TU ES LA HONTE DES POTTER ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR TANT QUE TU N'AURAS PAS TROUVÉ LE MOYEN DE QUITTER CETTE MAISON D'IMBÉCILES ! ET NE T'AVISE PAS D'AMENER ENCORE UNE FOIS LE DÉSHONNEUR SUR MA FAMILLE OU TU LE PAIERAS AU PRIX FORT !_

Harry tremblait de colère tandis que la voix de son père lui vrillait les tympans. Mais comment avait-il pu être au courant si vite ? Pris d'un doute, il se tourna et vit le sourire vainqueur que lui envoyait Sirius. Sa colère redoubla alors qu'il lui adressait en retour le regard que tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient appris à craindre, celui d'un tueur fou furieux. Le sourire de son parrain se fana. Harry remarqua alors que la lettre s'était retournée et qu'il était à présent la cible des hurlements, alors que Cloé paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

_QUANT À TOI ! POURQUOI NE M'AS-TU PAS DIT CELA TOI-MÊME ? ÊTRE OBLIGÉ DE L'APPRENDRE PAR MON MEILLEUR AMI, C'EST UNE HONTE ! JE T'INTERDIS D'ESSAYER DE LA PROTÉGER TANT QU'ELLE EST CHEZ CES AHURIS ! TU AS INTÉRÈT À TE TENIR TRANQUILLE PENDANT CE TRIMESTRE ! NOUS RÈGLERONS LE RESTE À LA MAISON !_

La voix s'évanouit pendant que la lettre se réduisait en cendres. Cloé se leva et quitta la salle en courant, retenant ses sanglots. Daphné plaça une main sur l'épaule de son petit ami pour l'aider à se calmer, et il s'excusa du regard avant de se lever brusquement, ses yeux lançant toujours des éclairs. Il ne fit pas attention aux rires des autres étudiants alors qu'il partait lentement, mais lorsqu'il entendit une sorte d'aboiement, sa rage explosa, comme le verre de son parrain. Il respira profondément dans une vaine tentative de se maîtriser et se tourna vers Sirius :

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, à l'avenir, Black, cracha-t-il d'une voix tremblante de colère dans le récent silence de la salle. Tu devrais savoir qu'il est très déconseillé de contrarier un Potter. Encore plus quand ledit Potter est le meilleur duelliste de Poudlard. »

Puis il sortit de la salle, parfaitement inconscient du nombre de personnes ayant dégluti difficilement après sa démonstration. Il fit venir la Carte du Maraudeur sans prononcer son sortilège d'attraction pour découvrir que sa sœur était allée se cacher derrière les serres. Il alla donc la retrouver et n'eut pas besoin de la carte pour la localiser plus précisément : les pleurs qui lui déchiraient le cœur étaient amplement suffisants. Elle était assise dos à une serre, les bras entourant ses genoux, ses épaules violemment secouées. Il s'approcha doucement, sa colère immédiatement envolée, et elle sursauta quand il lui tapota l'épaule. Elle leva son visage baigné de larmes vers lui avant de lui lancer d'une voix effondrée :

« Va t'en, je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

- C'est dommage, alors, parce que je suis ton frère. Et que ce genre d'enquiquineurs, on ne s'en débarrasse jamais vraiment.

- Alors tu ne vas pas m'abandonner ? risqua-t-elle avec espoir.

- Dans le train, je t'ai promis que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Tu crois que je suis du genre à ne pas tenir ma parole ? s'offusqua-t-il faussement.

- Non, s'excusa-t-elle piteusement. J'avais oublié, pardon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur, continua Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras. Père était surtout en colère parce que c'est Sirius qui lui a dit, il finira par se calmer.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr, mentit-il sans remords, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que cela arrive. Et puis, il faut regarder les choses du bon côté, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Parce qu'il y en a un ? douta la petite fille.

- Il y en a toujours un. Par exemple, si tout le monde croit que je ne te parle plus, alors je suis prêt à parier que les autres élèves ne t'embêteront pas parce que tu es ma sœur.

- Ça veut dire que tu ne vas plus me parler ? pleura-t-elle.

- C'est le meilleur moyen de te protéger, Cloé. Je te promets que quand j'aurais trouvé une solution, tout redeviendra comme avant. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Bien sûr que oui !

- Alors tu vas accrocher un beau sourire sur ton visage, et tu vas faire comme si rien de spécial ne s'était passé ! l'encouragea-t-il avec énergie. Tout ce qui va changer, c'est que si tu me croises dans les couloirs, il faudra que tu fasses mine d'avoir peur de moi, d'accord ? Je ferai semblant de ne pas te voir, fit-il douloureusement. Mais si tu as besoin de me parler absolument, tu peux me le faire savoir par Granger ou les Weasley. Tu peux avoir confiance en eux.

- Mais je croyais que tu les détestais ? questionna Cloé, complètement perdue.

- C'est le cas, mais j'ai fait un marché avec eux et ils s'occuperont de toi si tu en as vraiment besoin. Mais le plus important, c'est que tu te fasses des vrais amis qui t'apprécient pour ce que tu es. Tu es drôle, gentille, jolie et plutôt intelligente pour ton âge, alors n'hésite pas le leur montrer.

- À qui ?

- À tous ceux qui te jugeront sur ton nom de famille. Allez, sèche tes larmes et va chercher tes affaires de cours, ajouta-t-il alors la première sonnerie se faisait entendre. »

Cloé l'embrassa sur la joue avant de retourner en courant vers le château. Harry, de son côté, lui laissa un peu d'avance et monta directement vers ses quartiers, sachant qu'il avait Métamorphose. Il prit donc ses livres et marcha vivement vers sa salle de classe, devant laquelle les septièmes années de toutes maisons confondues attendaient, dont Daphné qui tenait quelques toasts. Il répondit à sa question muette d'une voix forte en disant qu'il avait remis cette petite idiote à sa place. Harry remercia ensuite Daphné d'un baiser et suivit les autres élèves pour s'installer au fond, comme d'habitude. Il intercepta le regard intrigué de Granger et celui plus proche de la haine de la part de Weasley. Il fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir et écouta le discours de McGonagall.

« Comme vous le savez tous, vous venez de commencer votre dernière année à Poudlard. Il ne vous reste donc plus que dix mois avant vos Aspics, qui détermineront la plus grande partie de ce que vous serez en mesure d'espérer pour votre vie future. Ce seront les épreuves les plus difficiles que vous ayez jamais passées dans cette école, ce qui implique que nous adopterons un rythme extrêmement soutenu et que je ne tolérerai absolument aucun chahut durant mes cours. Le moindre débordement sera sanctionné par un renvoi immédiat et définitif de ma classe. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit alors qu'elle balayait la salle du regard. Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel à l'écoute de ce discours quasiment identique à celui qu'elle leur avait débité en cinquième année. La professeure poursuivit donc d'une voix à peine moins stricte :

« Bien, nous allons donc commencer l'année par une des parties du programme les plus compliquées et qui sera exigée lors de l'examen : le sortilège d'Apparition. Qui dans cette classe est capable de décrire l'effet d'un tel sortilège ? Personne d'autre que Miss Granger ? Voilà qui est décevant. Je ne vous interrogerai pas tout de suite, miss. Je voudrais vérifier si personne ne connait la réponse ou si personne n'ose répondre. Voyons, Mr. Potter, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur le sortilège d'Apparition ? »

Hermione baissa la main, déçue, pendant que toute la classe se retournait vers Harry. Celui-ci prit son inspiration et se lança dans ses explications :

« Ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le sortilège d'Apparition a pour but de faire apparaître des objets, ironisa-t-il, provoquant quelques rires, voire des créatures, mais c'est plus difficile. C'est donc, en quelque sorte, le contraire du sortilège de Disparition. La première étape, assez simple, consiste à matérialiser sa magie pour lui donner une consistance physique. La principale difficulté est ensuite ne pas la laisser prendre une forme aléatoire, mais de la forcer à devenir ce qu'on veut. Cela demande donc un certain contrôle sur sa magie que peu de gens sont capables d'exercer. Mais bien sûr, si on est trop faible pour contrôler son pouvoir, continua-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux, on peut toujours transformer l'amas de matière informe créé par magie en l'objet que l'on souhaite. Avec un peu de rapidité, la plupart des gens n'y voient que du feu, et c'est ce qui explique la présence de ce sortilège dans le programme de métamorphose alors qu'il est plus proche d'un enchantement.

- Excellent résumé, M. Potter. J'accorde vingt points à Serpentard pour cette adaptation parfaite du contenu de votre manuel. Cependant, lorsque vous dites que peu de gens sont capables d'un tel contrôle de leur magie, je crois utile de préciser que même le professeur Dumbledore, qui est comme vous le savez tous le plus puissant sorcier de notre siècle, a lui-même beaucoup de mal à effectuer ce sortilège sans l'aide de la Métamorphose. Vous devriez tous prendre des notes. Tout ce que Mr. Potter a dit se trouve à la page cent-vingt-neuf de votre manuel. »

Tous les élèves sortirent du silence impressionné dans lequel les avait plongé l'exposé d'Harry pour saisir plumes et parchemin et commencer à écrire. Harry soupira avant de les imiter et McGonagall passa le reste du cours à commenter la théorie en laissant les élèves prendre des notes. En d'autres termes, elle reformula de cinq ou six façons différentes ce qu'avait détaillé Harry, essayant de le faire comprendre à tous. Inutile ainsi de dire qu'Harry dut lutter pour rester attentif, ce à quoi il ne parvint qu'à moitié puisqu'il passa une bonne partie des deux heures à écrire une lettre particulièrement hypocrite à son père. Il signait quand la cloche sonna et n'eut donc pas le temps de la relire avant de ranger ses affaires. Il écouta à peine McGonagall leur donner quarante centimètres à propos des lois de Gamp pour le cours suivant.

Il accompagna Daphné à son cours d'Étude des Moldus et se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de potions. Il attendit en silence avec les autres élèves présents -ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine-, puis s'installa à côté de Drago au fond de la salle quand Rogue les fit entrer de son habituel ton sec. Son ami blond s'anima finalement et lui chuchota sans tenir compte du professeur qui parlait à son tour des Aspics -être le filleul du professeur avait ses bons côtés parfois- :

« Alors tu as dégelé Daphné Greengrass, comme ça ? Belle prise, mais c'est dommage qu'elle ait choisi de s'intéresser à ces répugnants moldus, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Il y a deux types de gens qu'il faut toujours connaître parfaitement : ses amis et ses ennemis, murmura Harry d'un ton professoral, omettant la première partie de la phrase.

- Encore une de ces satanées citations de Potter, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant la lettre qu'Harry avait ressortie.

- Une lettre pour mon père. Je n'avais que ça à faire en Métamorphose, répondit le brun en lui tendant. »

Drago la lut et ricana avant de lui rendre d'un air approbateur. Harry la relut tout de même pour être sûr qu'elle était parfaite.

_Cher Père,_

_Je suis profondément navré de ne pas vous avoir prévenu moi-même de la honte que fait peser ma sœur sur notre famille. La seule chose que je puisse dire pour ma défense, c'est que je ne voulais pas vous causer de chagrin inutile, et que je comptais sur le prétendu courage des Gryffondors pour que cette sotte s'en charge à ma place. J'admets avoir été lâche, mais je peux vous garantir que c'est bien la seule chose qu'on puisse me reprocher dans cette triste affaire._

_Bien entendu, il va sans dire que j'ai immédiatement remis la traîtresse à sa place dès qu'elle a reçu votre remontrance ô combien méritée. Cette idiote n'a même pas été capable de garder sa dignité et a couru hors de la Grande Salle en pleurant. Pathétique. Je me porte garant du fait que personne ne pourra reprocher quoi que ce soit à notre glorieux nom à cause d'elle._

_En revanche, je me suis senti fort vexé, pour ne pas dire insulté, de constater que Monsieur mon parrain et nouvellement professeur de Défense s'est immiscé sans invitation dans nos affaires familiales, et je me réserve le droit de le lui faire payer comme il se doit. Je ne permets à personne ne portant pas le nom Potter de me causer une honte telle que j'en ai ressentie ce matin. J'espère que vous n'y verrez aucun inconvénient._

_Sur ce, cher Père, je dois vous laisser. La rentrée à Serpentard s'est très bien passée -exception faite de l'incident que vous savez et dont je ne désire plus jamais entendre parler- et je peux vous assurer que la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger va rapidement regretter d'avoir été nommée Préfète-en-Chef. Je ne suis pas un fils et filleul de Maraudeur pour rien, et elle en fera vite les frais._

_Avec une nouvelle fois toutes mes excuses,_

_Harry Potter_

"_Notre pouvoir est éternel"_


	4. Une très longue première journée

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Note de l'auteur **: Encore merci à tous pour me lire et encore plus quand me reviewer (faites comme si ce mot existait si ce n'est pas le cas ^^). Pour les autres, n'hésitez à me faire part de votre avis, je ne mange personne, du moins pas à travers un écran d'ordinateur en tout cas. Sur ce, voilà le chapitre 4 où ce cher Potter nous montre un autre visage. Attention, sorcier dangereux et énervé ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : Une très longue première journée **

Quand il eut fini de se relire, satisfait, il se rendit compte que Rogue avait terminé lui aussi son discours de "bienvenue"; ceux qui l'avaient écouté semblaient passablement démoralisés.

« À présent, vous allez tous essayer de ne pas faire exploser cette salle en commençant la préparation d'une potion de Félix Félicis.

- Professeur, intervint Granger en essayant visiblement de toucher le plafond avec son doigt, je croyais que la préparation de cette potion durait six mois ?

- Et alors, Miss Granger, en quoi cela est-il dérangeant ? interrogea Rogue d'un air las.

- Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas être interrogés sur une potion aussi longue à l'examen, donc…

- Taisez-vous, coupa sèchement le professeur. Vous n'allez pas m'apprendre à faire mon cours. Il est évident que vous ne pourrez pas avoir cette potion à réaliser aux Aspics, mais sa préparation nécessite plusieurs savoirs-faires indispensables pour tout élève qui se respecte après sept années d'études des potions. De plus, le fait que la moindre erreur gâcherait six mois de travail vous apprendra peut-être les vertus de la concentration, ce dont beaucoup d'entre vous manquent singulièrement. C'est pourquoi, jusqu'au mois de mars, vous travaillerez sur cette potion. Bien entendu, vous aurez également d'autres préparations à effectuer entre-temps dès lors que votre attention ne sera pas requise pour la chance liquide.

- Monsieur, interrogea encore Granger, qui n'avait visiblement pas compris que le maître des potions était d'une humeur massacrante, est-ce que cela signifie que nous devrons rester à Poudlard durant les vacances de Noël ?

- Mais évidemment que non, stupide Gryffondore ! éclata Rogue sous les rires presque discrets des Serpentards. Vous n'avez donc jamais entendu parler du sortilège de Conservation ?

- Si, rougit-elle, il permet de stopper l'évolution d'une…

- Je sais très bien à quoi il sert, merci bien, l'interrompit le professeur. Un élève de première année le saurait. J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour vos interventions intempestives. Et maintenant, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes tous encore assis à vos tables ! Croyez-vous que le Félix Félicis se prépare tout seul ? »

Ce furent les derniers mots prononcés dans la salle avant le déjeuner, exception faite bien sûr des remarques acides faites aux Gryffondors par le directeur de Serpentard, et des félicitations qu'il adressa à Drago. Son chaudron avait pourtant le même contenu que tous les autres, puisque la potion ne présentait encore aucune difficulté insurmontable pour un troisième année moyen. Mais Rogue semblait être le seul à voir les subtilités de la perfection de son filleul. Quand la cloche les libéra enfin, ils furent tous profondément soulagés de pouvoir laisser leurs chaudrons dans l'armoire prévue à cet effet et de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. La matinée avait été, de l'avis de tous les septièmes années, complètement harassante et Drago était heureux d'avoir l'après-midi de libre. Il pourrait se reposer un peu avant de se consacrer aux devoirs de Métamorphose et de Potions. Rogue avait en effet exigé un mètre de parchemin sur le Félix, ses ingrédients et tout ce qui s'y rapportait.

Harry, lui, avait un cours de trois heures d'Étude des Runes qui le fatiguait par avance. Il s'écroula sur le banc, à côté de Daphné, et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue pour la saluer. Elle avait apparemment fait sensation en ressortant ce qu'il lui avait révélé la veille sur les moldus, et s'engagea à le remercier dignement pour cela plus tard. Il accueillit la promesse d'un sourire coquin et commença à lui parler de la mauvaise humeur de leur directeur de maison. Elle n'en parut pas plus étonnée que lui et ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que se faire reprendre le poste de professeur de Défense par son pire ennemi chez les Serpentard devait être un coup assez difficile à encaisser. Ils discutèrent ainsi avec inconséquence avant de se rendre ensemble au cours du professeur Babbling.

À la sonnerie, leur vieille enseignante les fit entrer et commença à leur réciter pour la troisième fois de la journée un discours sur l'importance des Aspics. La différence fondamentale avec les deux premières occurrences était que les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall savaient se faire respecter, contrairement à Babbling qui provoquait surtout les moqueries avec son cornet acoustique et son habitude à dévier de son sujet. À ce moment, par exemple, elle était passée des Aspics à son professeur de runes de septième année, qui avait été selon elle un pur génie. Harry en eut assez au bout d'à peine dix minutes et l'interrompit sans demander la parole. Il n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter divaguer aujourd'hui.

« Excusez-moi, professeur, mais nous avons pour la plupart entendu parler des Aspics deux fois un quart d'heure ce matin, et je pense que nous avons bien compris le message. Ce n'est pas non plus la peine de nous faire l'éloge de votre professeur de runes puisqu'il doit être mort depuis au moins un demi-siècle et que, de toute façon, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour écouter vos histoires. Comme vous venez de le dire, nous sommes en année d'Aspic et nous avons un programme chargé. Je propose de le commencer.

- Mr. Potter, de quel droit me parlez-vous sur ce ton ? s'offusqua la petite vieille. Votre mère était bien plus polie. Je me souviens, quand elle est entrée pour la première fois dans ma salle avec les autres petits Gry…

- Madame, coupa précipitamment Harry, vous recommencez à vous écarter du sujet. En tant que Préfet-en-Chef et représentant des élèves, je me dois de vous dire tout haut ce que vos élèves pensent tout bas. Ne devrions-nous pas commencer l'étude des invocations runiques ? »

Harry espérait de tout cœur que personne n'avait remarqué la maison que Babbling avait été sur le point de citer. Mais à voir les regards que lui adressaient Daphné et Granger, il y avait au moins deux personnes qui s'interrogeaient sur sa promptitude à empêcher la runologue de poursuivre sur Lily Evans Potter. L'octogénaire commença -enfin- son cours en demandant à celui qui l'avait interrompue de façon si cavalière :

« Eh bien Mr. Potter, puisque vous semblez si impatient de commencer, vous allez bien participer un peu à ce cours, cela vous changera. J'ai entendu dire que vous saviez quelques petites choses sur le sortilège d'Apparition, ainsi vous pourrez surement nous éclairer sur la différence entre ce sort et les invocations que vous venez juste de citer.

- Avec plaisir, répliqua-t-il, déterminé à ne pas perdre la face. Au contraire des sortilèges, les invocations runiques nécessitent beaucoup de préparation, ne serait-ce que pour tracer les runes. Mais il faut également connaître la rune spécifique de l'objet ou de la créature en question, ce qui suppose une connaissance parfaite de la langue dans laquelle on effectue l'invocation. De plus, les invocations sont beaucoup plus efficaces car les runes permettent de s'affranchir de tout contrôle sur sa magie. Je n'ai pas besoin de répéter ce qu'il en est pour le sortilège, tout le monde était là ce matin. Le seul inconvénient des runes est qu'elles demandent une quantité importante de magie, afin d'activer chacune des runes dans le bon ordre. Invoquer ne serait-ce qu'une allumette demande beaucoup d'énergie, alors que pour lancer le sortilège, il suffit de maîtriser la technique. Ah si, j'oubliais, les runes permettent également de faire apparaître des choses dont on ne sait rien d'autre que le nom, ce qui permettrait de créer une copie parfaite de Poudlard, alors que pour utiliser le sortilège, il faut avoir une idée très précise de ce que l'on veut. On aurait donc besoin de connaître parfaitement tous les passages secrets, les salles secrètes et les enchantements de protection, entre autres. »

Babbling resta bouche bée, comme le reste de la classe d'ailleurs, devant un tel exposé, lancé sur un ton d'évidence qui devait être particulièrement frustrant pour tous ceux qui n'y avaient rien compris. Elle se ressaisit pourtant et demanda d'une voix d'où la moindre trace d'animosité avait disparu :

« Mr. Potter, souhaiteriez-vous par hasard vous orienter dans une carrière de spécialiste des runes ? »

La question prit Harry de court. Ce qu'il avait dit était au-delà du niveau exigible lors des Aspics, il le savait, mais tout de même pas au point de le faire passer pour un génie en runes ! Il finit par conclure que Babbling était facilement impressionnable et en perdit le peu de respect qu'il lui restait pour son professeur. Il consentit toutefois à répondre d'un ton narquois :

« Absolument pas, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'instruire, non ? C'est bien le rôle d'une école, à ce que je sache ?

- Bien sûr, Mr. Potter, fit-elle, déçue. Vous en avez tout-à-fait le droit. La qualité de votre réponse compense votre insolence de tout à l'heure, et vous ne perdrez donc pas de points, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus ou je devrais vous infliger une retenue. Et maintenant, avant de parler d'invoquer une copie du château, nous allons commencer par les bases. »

Le reste de l'après-midi passa lentement, Babbling décrivant les runes de base de l'invocation et les élèves prenant des notes et s'entraînant à les recopier sans faire d'erreur. À la fin des trois heures, elle les laissa partir sans leur donner d'autre devoir que de continuer à s'exercer, ce dont ils lui furent reconnaissants. Harry et Daphné se dirigèrent vers la volière pour envoyer la lettre du premier. Il avoua que cela lui faisait mal au cœur de parler ainsi de sa petite sœur adorée, même s'il employa d'autres termes. La jeune femme le rassura et une fois Hedwige partie, elle entreprit de mettre à profit le temps qu'il restait avant le dîner pour tenir la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite le midi.

Ils ne redescendirent qu'une bonne heure plus tard, très satisfaits tous les deux de ce moment d'intimité. Ils s'installèrent à côté de Drago à table, et celui-ci salua Daphné pour la première fois en quatre ans, même si ce n'était que d'un simple "bonsoir". La jeune fille, promue le matin Première Dame de Serpentard d'après la rumeur, ne lui répondit pas mais n'hésita pas ensuite à lui faire la conversation. Harry regardait tout cela d'un air rieur en sachant très bien qu'il était le seul responsable de cette réconciliation. Le dîner fut très agréable, en particulier quand Daphné décrivit la tête de Babbling après l'intervention d'Harry. Le blond éclata complètement de rire, sous le regard désapprobateur de Théo.

Après le dessert, ils se rendirent tous dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour commencer leurs devoirs, mais durent abandonner les potions, faute de temps, aux alentours de minuit. Harry prit le temps de souhaiter une bonne nuit à sa petite amie avant de retourner à ses quartiers, où il eut le déplaisir de trouver les deux Weasley qui travaillaient avec leur amie Granger. Il les salua donc à sa manière :

« Dites, les belettes, vous êtes au courant que cette pièce est réservée aux Préfets-en-Chef ? Pas que ça me fasse foncièrement plaisir de la partager avec Granger, mais vous n'avez rien à faire ici. J'ai passé l'éponge hier, mais je ne compte pas vous laisser faire de ces appartements un poste avancé de la salle commune des griffies.

- T'as fini, Potter ? demanda agressivement Ginny. Parce qu'on ne compte pas te laisser nous donner des ordres.

- Calme-toi, Ginny, supplia Granger, qui semblait s'attendre, avec raison, au pire au vu du sourire d'Harry.

- Des ordres, je ne crois pas, Weasley, mais des retenues, ce serait avec plaisir. Tu imagines, deux heures en tête-à-tête avec moi ? Je suis sûr que tu apprécierais, proposa-t-il rêveusement en admirant du coin de l'oeil la colère envahir le visage de Ronald.

- Tu n'es qu'un porc, Potter ! explosa celui-ci en se levant. Tu peux t'amuser à sauter toutes les Serpentardes que tu veux, mais je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma sœur ! Sinon, on verra si tu te fiches tant que ça de ce qui peut arriver à la tienne, conclut-il d'un ton venimeux. »

Le sourire d'Harry disparut dans la seconde et la température de la pièce sembla descendre de plusieurs degrés alors qu'il fixait le Gryffondor suicidaire. Le salon des préfets n'aurait pourtant jamais pu être aussi glacial que sa voix quand il s'adressa au rouquin :

« Est-ce que tu peux répéter ça, Weasley ?

- Je viens de te dire, fit Ron sans tenir compte du danger, que si tu t'en prends à ma sœur, la tienne pourrait très certainement en souff… »

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase : Harry s'était jeté sur lui en le plaquant contre le mur et lui plaquait sa baguette sur la gorge. Alors que les deux filles criaient, il se pencha et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille, avec un calme effrayant pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre :

« Touche à un seul de ses cheveux, et je te garantis que _toute ta famille_ en souffrira.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur avec tes menaces, fanfaronna Ronald, même si sa voix tremblante et son teint blême le contredisait. »

Harry rit sans joie avant de le laisser partir et de se diriger lentement vers sa chambre. Avant d'entrer, il se retourna vers le Gryffondor entouré de sa sœur et de sa petite amie et lui lança, toujours de la même voix calme :

« Ce n'est pas une menace, Weasley, c'est une promesse, et un Potter tient toujours ses promesses, c'est bien connu. »

Il repartit sans attendre sa réponse et s'enferma dans sa chambre. La particularité des enchantements de silence était qu'il pouvait parfaitement entendre ce qu'il se passait dans le salon, alors qu'eux ne percevaient rien. Il put donc facilement écouter la réaction des trois griffies, adossé contre sa porte et toujours furieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Ron ? entendit-il s'inquiéter Granger. C'était quoi cette menace ?

- Il a dit qu'il s'en prendrait à toute ma famille si je touchais à sa sœur.

- Mais pourquoi tu l'as provoqué, aussi ? intervint la mini-belette. Tu sais très bien que c'est un malade ! Et avec ce qu'il a fait ce matin au professeur Black, tu aurais dû remarquer que sa sœur était un sujet sensible !

- S'il l'aime tant que ça, s'emporta Weasley, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas défendue, alors, au lieu de la "remettre à sa place, cette petite idiote", comme il dit ?

- De quoi tu parles, Ron ? »

La fille Weasley semblait être totalement perdue. Ce fut Granger qui lui expliqua :

« Tu n'étais pas là, c'était juste après le petit déjeuner. Potter est revenu et a dit cela à Greengrass. Mais à mon avis, il y a quelque chose de louche, sinon il n'aurait pas été aussi furieux après la Beuglante.

- Tu parles ! reprit l'enragé. Il était en colère simplement parce que son père s'en est pris à lui ! Ce type n'a pas de coeur, je suis sûr qu'il veut juste faire souffrir sa soeur en lui donnant de faux espoirs. Après il n'aura plus qu'à la laisser tomber. »

Un bruit de gifle retentit et Weasley se tut. Apparemment c'était sa sœur qui l'avait frappé, car elle lui cracha méchamment :

« Imbécile ! S'il a ravalé sa fierté hier soir pour nous demander de l'aide alors qu'il savait pertinemment que son père n'apprécierait pas, ce n'est pas pour changer d'avis le lendemain ! Utilise un peu ton cerveau de temps en temps !

- D'accord. Je me demandais pourquoi tu l'avais défendu hier soir, mais je crois que j'ai compris. Si tu as envie d'être la prochaine avec qui il s'amusera, c'est plus mon problème, alors ne viens pas te plaindre après. Bonne nuit, Hermione. »

Weasley devait être parti car Harry entendit le portrait se refermer violemment. Il perçut des sanglots venir du salon et tendit un peu plus l'oreille pour distinguer qui pleurait. Ce ne devait pas être Granger, car sa voix était parfaitement claire quand elle dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny, il finira par se calmer. Attends un peu avant de repartir, et laisse-lui le temps de digérer ce qui s'est passé.

- Mais quel idiot ! J'ai honte que ce soit mon frère ! C'est pourtant évident que les deux Potter souffrent autant de tout ça l'un que l'autre !

- Je sais, mais il a vraiment peur pour toi, et quand tu l'as giflé, il a dû prendre ça pour une trahison. Tu dois te rendre compte que Potter doit être la plus grande peur de tous ceux qui ont une petite soeur dans l'école. Ron ne pensait un mot de ce qu'il a dit, c'est toujours le même grand frère surprotecteur.

- C'est pas une raison. S'il veut récupérer sa sœur, il a intérêt à s'excuser, et plus vite que ça ! s'emporta la jeune rousse.

- Essaie de ne pas trop envenimer les choses, Ginny. Il n'a pas besoin de ça.

- C'est ça, prends son parti, toi aussi ! De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'accroches, il ne remarquera que tu es folle de lui que quand Rogue donnera des points à Gryffondor ! »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, et le silence s'installa. Harry pensa un instant que les deux filles étaient reparties, mais Granger reparla, semblant lutter pour garder une voix égale -était-ce à cause de la colère ou de la peine, Harry n'en savait rien- :

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, Ginny.

- Hermione, attends ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je… »

Elle fut coupée par le son de la porte de la chambre de Granger qui claqua, non sans rappeler le départ de Weasley quelques minutes auparavant. Persuadé que la soirée était enfin vraiment terminée, Harry s'écarta de la porte et commença à se déshabiller pour la nuit. Il était à peine couché qu'il entendit frapper timidement à la porte de sa chambre. Se demandant qui lui voulait quoi, il songea à se vêtir d'une robe de chambre, mais changea d'avis. Si c'était une fille comme il le pensait, elle le dérangerait à ses risques et périls. Si c'était un garçon, celui-ci n'en aurait normalement rien à faire. Alors que les coups sur la porte se répétaient, Harry se leva et alla ouvrir. Il fut alors un peu surpris de voir Ginny Weasley le regarder en rougissant légèrement.

« Potter, je…je peux te parler ? hésita-t-elle. »

Il avait toujours l'air en colère et il le savait. Et pour cause, puisqu'il l'était toujours. Il s'écarta toutefois pour la laisser entrer, sans un mot. Il se rallongea sur son lit et la regarda entrer et fermer la porte avant de lui indiquer le fauteuil face à lui, toujours sans émettre le moindre son. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son cran, pour s'enfermer d'elle-même dans son antre en le sachant furieux.

« Écoute, je ne sais pas si tu as entendu ce qui s'est passé, mais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? la coupa-t-il sèchement.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qu'a dit Ron.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire à sa place, reprit-il un peu plus doucement.

- Je sais, je voulais juste que tu saches… Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais semblant du contraire, je suis sûre que tu tiens vraiment à ta sœur, toi.

- Si tu t'attends à ce que je te dise que ton frère tient à toi, tu t'es trompé de personne, dit-il durement ayant noté l'insistance sur le "toi". Je me fiche totalement de vos histoires de famille.

- Non, je ne m'y attendais pas, reprit-elle avec un petit rire forcé. C'est juste que je trouve que Cloé a de la chance de t'avoir comme grand frère. »

Harry fut stupéfait d'entendre ça. Ginny Weasley, accorder une qualité à Harry Potter ? Il y avait un problème quelque part. Il choisit finalement de le prendre sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Qui t'a jeté un sort, Weasley ? Tu ne peux pas être dans ton état normal et me faire des compliments sans te rattraper juste après. À moins que tu sois juste en train de te ramollir ?

- Non Potter, je vais très bien, dit-elle en riant, ce qui ne rassura pas son hôte. C'est juste qu'aucun de mes frères n'a jamais fait pour moi la moitié de ce que tu as fais pour elle. Je l'envie.

- Ne te compare pas à elle, Weasley, répondit-il sombrement. Tu n'as jamais reçu une Beuglante de ton père, à ce que je sache.

- C'est vrai. Mais je persiste à dire que tu es un meilleur frère que Ron.

- Et moi je persiste à dire que tu divagues pour me parler comme ça. Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que ton frère ne croie encore que j'ai essayé de te violer.

- Oui, tu as… Attends, pourquoi "encore" ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse. Il ne t'a jamais accusé de quoi que ce soit, à part… Tu nous as suivis hier soir. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais elle attendait quand même une réponse. Il grogna d'agacement. Pour qui se prenait-elle à venir le voir dans sa chambre pour lui parler à des heures pas possibles ? Il reprit son ton agressif instantanément, alors qu'il ne se souvenait plus à quel moment de la conversation il l'avait abandonné.

« Même si c'était le cas, Weasley, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarderait. Je suis Préfet-en-Chef, je peux me balader où je veux et quand je veux. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'êtes pas discrets. Maintenant, à moins que tu n'aies l'intention de passer la nuit ici, tu dégages. Tout de suite ! »

Elle parut effrayée quand il se leva d'un air menaçant. Elle sortit d'elle-même, mais lui murmura un "merci" avant de fermer derrière elle. Il en resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de rouvrir sa chambre. Elle était au portrait et se retourna, l'œil interrogateur. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il lui lança :

« Merci à toi de me faire confiance. »

Puis il disparut dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Weasley était de plus en plus cinglée. Il lui criait dessus et la jetait presque dehors, et en retour elle le remerciait. Navrant. Il l'entendit encore frapper à sa porte et faillit en crier de rage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris dans le mot "dégage" ? Il se leva vivement et ouvrit brutalement la porte :

« Weasley, qu'est-ce que… Granger ?

- Désolé de te décevoir. Je voulais simplement te prévenir : Ron est peut-être incapable de faire du mal à ta sœur, mais il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que tu lui paierais cher si tu faisais du mal à Ginny.

- Vous me gonflez vraiment, vous les Gryffondors ! Premièrement, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire pour être sûr que vous compreniez, mais je n'ai absolument aucune, et je dis bien aucune envie de coucher avec Weasley. Seulement, ça me fait bien rire de voir la tête de ton petit ami à chaque fois que je prétends le contraire. Deuxièmement, même si c'était le cas, je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour décider elle-même avec qui elle sort. Et troisièmement, si tu crois que Weasley ou toi me faites peur, alors vous me connaissez vraiment très mal. N'essayez même pas de me provoquer ou me menacer, parce que comme je l'ai montré tout à l'heure à Weasley, je suis largement meilleur que n'importe quel Gryffondor à ce petit jeu.

- Même ta mère ?

- Qu'est-ce que ma mère vient faire là-dedans ?

- Arrête de faire semblant. J'ai remarqué comment tu as coupé la parole du professeur Babbling quand elle a commencé à en parler. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on sache qu'elle était à Gryffondor ? »

Harry poussa un soupir en essayant de se calmer. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, et depuis le matin il avait dû remettre Sirius à sa place, consoler sa sœur, se disputer avec deux professeurs et un Weasley, mentir toute la journée, avant d'être -presque- gentil avec la fille Weasley. Et maintenant, cette stupide Granger ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de venir l'agacer -pour rester poli- avec des questions sur sa mère ! Il était de nature patiente, mais là c'était trop. Il se retourna et sans laisser le temps à sa collègue de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, prit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.

« Maintenant Granger, j'ai une très longue journée. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager sur-le-champ et de me laisser dormir avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment, lui lança-t-il le plus calmement qu'il pût avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, de se jeter sur son lit et de s'endormir comme une masse. »


	5. Révélations

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Note de l'auteur **: Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé. Voici donc le chapitre 5, qui verra la deuxième journée de cours à Poudlard. Comme plusieurs personnes m'ont posé la question, je tiens à préciser que si j'ai mis "Harry/OC" dans les personnages, ce n'est pas en référence au couple final de la fic, mais pour mettre en évidence les deux personnages principaux, c'est-à-dire Harry et Cloé. Je vous rassure tout de suite, ce n'est pas non plus un inceste ! Voilà, vous ne saurez donc ce qui va advenir de la vie sentimentale du jeune Potter qu'en lisant la fic. Sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter et vous souhaite un bon chapitre !

Chapitre 5 : Révélations

Quand Harry entendit, ce qu'il lui semblait n'être que quelques minutes après s'être couché, de nouveaux coups frappés à sa porte, il crut qu'il allait commettre un meurtre. Sans se rappeler des enchantements de silence, il grommela :

« Granger, je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser tranquille. J'ai envie de dormir.

- Ravi d'entendre que tu attendais une autre fille, Harry, se moqua une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. »

Par contre, il était sûr que ce n'était pas celle d'une des deux Gryffondores. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir une paupière que la fille qui avait parlé l'embrassait doucement. Alors seulement, il parvint à suffisamment rassembler ses idées pour lui répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, jolie Daphné ? demanda-t-il une fois séparée d'elle quelques instants plus tard. Tu ne me déranges pas, au contraire, mais…

- Puisque mon adorable petit ami a eu la bonne idée de me faire attendre très longtemps devant sa porte, je me suis dit que je pourrais aller voir qui le retenait dans son lit à moins de dix minutes du début des cours.

- C'est vraiment un idiot, ton petit ami. Attends, s'alarma-t-il soudain, tu veux dire que les cours commencent dans dix minutes ?

- Enfin, cinq maintenant, espèce d'endormi, rectifia-t-elle du même ton amusé. »

Harry jura et se précipita vers sa salle de bain. Trente secondes plus tard, il était habillé de pied en cap, à peu près réveillé, et attrapait son sac de cours avant d'entraîner Daphné au-dehors. Heureusement pour eux, la salle de Sortilèges où ils avaient cours ne se trouvait pas loin de son appartement. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour éviter de perdre des points, et le sourire de Flitwick montrait qu'il se méprenait sur la raison de leur presque retard. Mais Harry n'avait pas assez dormi pour en rire et s'installa à sa place habituelle, le plus loin possible de Pansy qui semblait vouloir le dévorer du regard. Flitwick débuta lui aussi sa leçon par un discours sur les Aspics dont Harry n'écouta pas un mot, avant d'annoncer qu'ils feraient des révisions sur les sortilèges des années précédentes pendant une bonne partie de la matinée. Pendant que tous s'amusaient avec les coussins, Daphné se pencha vers son petit ami :

« Alors, Harry, pourquoi tu as dormi autant ? À ma connaissance, tu n'as jamais raté le petit déjeuner, même après le pire des entraînements de Quidditch. En plus, on ne s'est pas couché si tard que ça.

- Parle pour toi, rétorqua-t-il en jetant un Aguamenti sur le coussin de Goyle qui avait mystérieusement pris feu. Quand je suis revenu hier soir, Granger et les deux Weasley étaient toujours là.

- Mon pauvre Harry. Et lequel ou laquelle d'entre eux t'a autant fatigué ?

- Les trois, grogna-t-il.

- Vraiment ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner. Je ne te savais pas aussi performant. J'ai peut-être bien fait d'accepter de sortir avec toi, finalement.

- Très drôle. La belette a voulu faire le malin en menaçant ma sœur, révéla-t-il en baissant la voix, ce qui était inutile au vu du vacarme ambiant, et je me suis un peu emporté. Ensuite, j'ai entendu sa sœur se disputer avec les deux autres, et quand ils sont enfin partis, la mini-belette est venue frapper à ma chambre pour que je la console ! Moi ! insista-t-il pour être sûr qu'elle avait bien compris. J'ai finalement réussi à la mettre dehors, mais là c'est Granger qui vient me harceler à propos de ma mère ! À ce moment je me suis vraiment énervé et il est possible qu'elle ait eu légèrement peur de moi. Avec tout ça, je me suis endormi vers les deux heures du matin, conclut-il, calmé.

- Alors celle-là c'est la meilleure, en effet. Une Gryffondor qui te demande de la consoler après s'être fait jeter par son frère à cause de toi. Après la journée que tu as eue hier, je suis étonnée qu'aucun d'eux ne soit à l'infirmerie. Mais bon, oublie ça, on va dire que je te pardonne de ne m'avoir laissé manger toute seule ce matin.

- Désolé, je commanderai un réveil un de ces jours. Même si ça va être difficile d'en trouver un aussi agréable que celui auquel j'ai eu droit ce matin.

- Votre vie est très intéressante, Mr. Potter, mais j'aimerais bien voir ce que vous avez retenu de vos six premières années de scolarité. »

Tous deux sursautèrent en se retournant : ils n'avaient pas remarqué que le petit professeur les écoutait parler. Harry leva sa baguette, lança un sortilège de Mutisme à Weasley qui respirait un peu trop fort à son goût, ensorcela la baguette de Granger pour qu'elle danse sur la tête de son petit ami, lui envoya un coussin en pleine tête avant, pour finir, de l'asperger d'un puissant jet d'eau qui le fit tomber de sa chaise. Le tout, bien sûr, sans prononcer une seule formule. Comme si de rien était, il continua ensuite sa conversation avec sa voisine de table, devant un Filius Flitwick légèrement impressionné :

« Alors, très chère, où en étions nous ?

- Mr. Potter, il serait bon que vous utilisiez vos talents pour autre chose que d'importuner vos camarades. Malgré tout, j'accorde cinq points à Serpentard pour ce bel enchaînement de sortilèges informulés, interrompit le professeur avant d'aller aider Weasley.

- Je crois, mon ami, reprit Daphné sans tenir compte de la pause sortilèges, que vous étiez en train de me comparer à un réveille-matin efficace.

- Je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça ? se scandalisa-t-il. À la limite, sourit-il malicieusement, j'aurais pu te qualifier de diablement efficace, mais ce ne serait pas encore te rendre honneur.

- Charmeur, rit-elle, avant de se faire couper par un cri de rage. Tiens, il n'est plus muet.

- Potter, je vais te tuer ! hurlait le rouquin.

- Encore ? bailla ledit Potter. Heureusement que tu ne le fais pas à chaque fois que tu le dis, sinon je serais un cas absolument unique.

- Tu peux faire le malin, mais je te jure que je vais te tuer !

- Mr. Weasley ! intervint Flitwick. C'est un comportement inacceptable pour un septième année ! Je retire dix points à Gryffondor, et si j'entends à nouveau parler de menaces à l'encontre d'un autre élève, je veillerai personnellement à ce que le professeur McGonagall en soit informée. À présent, je crois que nous avons fait assez de révisions. Passons au programme de septième année. »

Le reste du cours se passa sans autre incident majeur, Flitwick leur parlant des différentes manières de prendre le contrôle d'un objet pour le manipuler à loisir. À la fin des quatre heures de cours, ils partirent tous déjeuner, commentant l'éclat de Weasley. Harry semblait ne pas s'y intéresser, ou plutôt être beaucoup plus concerné par le contenu de son assiette. La dernière heure de Sortilèges avait en effet été animée par son estomac qui n'avait vraiment pas été discret, alors que Daphné se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire. Comme ils n'avaient pas cours le mardi après-midi, ils prévirent de faire un peu de Quidditch avant de terminer leur long devoir de Potions pour le lendemain.

Ils allèrent donc sur le terrain, vide à cette heure, et improvisèrent un match à trois contre trois et un seul Cognard : Harry, Daphné et Vincent contre Drago, Théo et Grégory. Le match était assez équilibré, puisqu'ils avaient pris soin de ne pas mettre les deux meilleurs joueurs de Serpentard dans la même équipe. Harry fut tout de même surpris de voir que sa petite amie se débrouillait plutôt bien sur le balai de l'école qu'elle avait emprunté. Rien de comparable avec lui ou Drago, bien sûr, mais elle était bien meilleure que Nott en tant que poursuiveuse. Quand ils descendirent tous près d'une heure plus tard, il lui demanda pourquoi elle ne s'était jamais présentée pour faire partie de l'équipe.

« Il n'y avait pas de place vacante en deuxième année, et après je n'avais pas envie de jouer avec Drago et toi.

- Eh bien, puisqu'il n'y a plus de problèmes de ce côté-là, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas aux essais samedi ? proposa Harry. Je voudrais bien voir ce que tu vaux en match officiel, et il nous manque un poursuiveur.

- Pourquoi pas, haussa-t-elle les épaules. Après tout, il faut bien que sortir avec le capitaine ait des avantages, non ? »

Tous deux rirent en entrant dans la salle commune. Ils mirent plus de trois heures à terminer leurs Potions, et ils maudissaient tous Rogue et sa mauvaise humeur en allant manger, même Drago. C'est en croisant leur directeur de maison en compagnie de Sirius Black qu'Harry se souvint de sa vengeance en attente envers son parrain. Il devait réfléchir à une manière de le ridiculiser en lui en faisant savoir la raison, mais sans laisser aucune preuve. C'est Rogue qui lui donna l'idée en expliquant à Sirius un sortilège simple et indispensable en Potions :

« Ce n'est pas compliqué, Black, même pour toi, crachait-il avec mépris. Le sort de Décoloration ne fonctionne que quand on se trouve sur la pointe des pieds au-dessus de la potion à ensorceler.

- Merci, je le sais parfaitement, Servilus. Je voulais juste vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Je déteste ce sort : il me donne l'air ridicule d'une danseuse étoile !

- Je te rassure, petit toutou à son Potter, répliqua "Servilus" d'un ton doucereux, tu n'as absolument pas besoin de cela pour être ridicule. Et maintenant, il se trouve que des élèves veulent passer, alors tu ferais bien de te rendre utile et de dégager ce couloir rapidement. »

Sur ces mots, les deux professeurs partirent dans des directions opposées, Sirius envoyant un coup d'œil étrange à son filleul en le croisant, alors qu'Harry n'y prenait pas du tout garde. Il avait eu l'idée parfaite, il ne lui restait qu'à trouver le moyen de la mettre en œuvre en toute impunité. Il n'écouta pas les rires des autres septièmes années et resta plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Daphné lui demande ce qu'il avait. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, émergeant de ses réflexions, et regarda autour de lui comme s'il était surpris de se trouver à table.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot et rien mangé depuis qu'on est arrivé. Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Tout va très bien, au contraire, sourit-il. Je viens simplement d'avoir une idée de génie. Il faudrait que j'envoie une lettre après le dîner, tu m'accompagneras ?

- Bien sûr, mais à qui veux-tu écrire ?

- Tu verras bien, éluda-t-il.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me le dire ? Je pourrais prendre ça comme une insulte, insinua-t-elle.

- Ça ne marche pas avec moi, et tu le sais. Par contre, si tu es gentille, peut-être que je te laisserai lire par-dessus mon épaule quand je l'écrirai, cette lettre. Mais si tu es vraiment trop vexée, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aurai plus qu'à aller m'enterrer tout seul dans mes appartements grouillants de Gryffondors, se lamenta-t-il.

- Le bâton et la carotte, hein ? Tu iras loin, Potter.

- Je sais. Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas choisi, pas vrai ?

- En effet, convint-elle avant de l'embrasser. »

Ils furent arrêtés par un élève de première année timide qui demanda :

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais c'est bien vous Harry Potter ?

- Ça dépend, qui le demande ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous donner ça, répondit le gamin, apeuré par le ton agacé d'Harry. »

Harry prit le parchemin sans un mot de remerciement et laissa le petit s'enfuir vers ses amis. Grommelant qu'ils étaient de plus en plus petits, il déplia le message et lut :

_Mr. Potter,_

_Je souhaiterais vous voir dans mon bureau ce soir à vingt-et-une heures précises. Je crois que nous devons clarifier quelques petites choses à propos de votre conduite d'hier matin. En vous souhaitant un bon appétit, A. Dumbledore._

_P.S. : Souvenez-vous que j'adore les Fizwizbiz._

« Tu vas avoir des ennuis. Il faut dire, faire exploser le verre d'un prof et le menacer juste après, tu as fait fort, commenta Daphné d'un ton neutre.

- Bah, minimisa-t-il en haussant les épaules, ce n'est pas comme si je risquais le renvoi. Je pourrai toujours dire que j'ai perdu le contrôle, je n'aurai même pas besoin de mentir. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle se leva et ils quittèrent ensemble la Grande Salle vers le deuxième étage. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans le bureau du directeur après avoir donné le mot de passe, puis Harry frappa à sa porte. Une fois entrés, Dumbledore ne parut pas surpris de le voir arriver en avance, mais ses yeux pétillèrent quand il remarqua Daphné :

« Je ne me souvenais pas avoir invité Miss. Greengrass à se joindre à nous, mais ce n'est pas grave. Asseyez-vous donc, nous allons attendre le professeur Black pour commencer.

- Pourquoi doit-il venir ? questionna Harry après s'être exécuté.

- Il me semble que cela le concerne également, répondit calmement le vieil homme. Entrez ! ajouta-t-il quand on frappa de nouveau à la porte, permettant à Sirius de pénétrer dans le bureau.

- Bonjour, monsieur le directeur, Harry, Miss. Greengrass, salua-t-il avec un signe de tête que seule Daphné lui rendit.

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore, à présent nous pouvons commencer. Mr. Potter, je crois que vous devez des excuses au professeur Black pour avoir fait exploser son verre lors du petit déjeuner, hier.

- Je crois plutôt que lui me doit des excuses pour s'être mêlé de mes affaires familiales sans qu'on lui ait demandé son avis. J'admets m'être laissé un peu emporté par la colère, mais je ne supporte pas les gens qui s'immiscent dans la vie des autres, et plus particulièrement dans la mienne.

- Mais enfin, Harry, cria son parrain, tu n'avais même pas prévenu ton père de cette trahison, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse !

- Peut-être, _professeur Black_, mais ce quelqu'un n'avait aucune raison d'être vous. Cela ne concernait, et ne concerne toujours, d'ailleurs, que la famille Potter.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu amené cette jeune fille ici, alors ? glissa sournoisement Sirius, pensant marquer un point. »

Harry eut un sourire triomphal mais intérieur : c'était exactement la question qu'il voulait que Sirius lui pose. Il prit une voix doucereuse pour lancer la phrase qui marquerait le début de sa vengeance :

« Peut-être parce qu'elle est plus proche de la famille Potter que toi, mon cher parrain. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, alors que les yeux de Daphné s'écarquillaient de surprise. Puis le professeur de Défense se leva vivement et quitta le bureau sans demander son reste. Un silence pesant s'installa avant que Dumbledore ne conclue la réunion :

« Bien. Mr. Potter, Miss. Greengrass, je crois que vous pouvez partir. Sachez que j'enlève dix points à Serpentard pour avoir utilisé la magie en-dehors des cours. Si jamais vous recommencez, je serai dans l'obligation d'être bien plus sévère. Bonne soirée à vous deux.

- Au revoir, professeur. »

Les deux élèves se rendirent à la volière sans un mot. Harry ne disait rien parce qu'il attendait les remontrances, qu'il savait avoir mérité pour ne pas avoir prévenu sa petite amie avant de ce qu'il allait dire. Quand finalement elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche, ils étaient déjà arrivés et ce fut pour lui demander à qui il voulait envoyer une lettre pour que ça ne puisse attendre demain.

« Aux jumeaux Weasley. Je veux leur commander un truc pour ma vengeance contre Sirius.

- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu viens de dire, ta vengeance, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix accusatrice.

- Ce n'était que le début. Je vais le ridiculiser à un tel point qu'il n'osera plus jamais se montrer dans la Grande Salle.

- Alors tu m'as demandé de venir avec toi chez Dumbledore juste pour pouvoir lui dire ça, pas vrai ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Non, je t'ai demandé de venir parce que je voulais que tu sois à mes côtés.

- Arrête de faire le sentimental, Potter. Ça ne te va pas du tout ! cria-t-elle, semblant vraiment à bout de nerf, ce qu'Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment.

- J'aurais dû te prévenir, s'excusa-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, mais je n'ai eu l'idée que quelques instants avant de sortir ça. Je ne savais même pas qu'il serait présent ! Sinon, je te jure que je t'aurais demandé la permission de dire quelque chose comme ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire un truc pareil ? demanda-t-elle toujours en colère, mais sans essayer de quitter ses bras, ce qu'il prit pour un signe encourageant.

- C'est la vérité : en ce moment, je suis beaucoup plus proche de toi que de lui.

- Il ne risque pas de l'avoir compris comme ça, remarqua-t-elle enfin calmée en se lovant plus confortablement contre son torse.

- Je sais. Mais ça, c'est son problème, non ?

- Si, soupira-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Alors, tu l'envoies cette lettre ? »

Harry s'éloigna à contrecœur, renonçant à lui demander la cause de sa si vive réaction, et sortit un parchemin et une plume de son sac pour passer commande chez Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Il cacheta l'enveloppe et la tendit à un hibou de l'école, puisqu'Hedwige était toujours entre ici et son manoir. Quand le volatile se fut envolé, il se tourna vers Daphné et lui proposa doucement :

« Tu veux venir dans mes quartiers, ce soir ?

- Tu as une vengeance à me raconter, je crois, accepta-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. »

Ils se rendirent tous deux d'un pas vif au tableau masquant l'entrée des appartements des Préfets-en-Chefs, avant de vérifier silencieusement que nul Gryffondor n'avait réservé la place. Comme le salon était désert, ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée et leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ce qui n'était pas arrivé assez souvent à leur goût. Après plusieurs minutes de tendresse, Daphné s'écarta légèrement de lui et commença à lui poser des questions, d'une voix qui montrait clairement qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas sans obtenir une réponse satisfaisante. Harry lui avoua donc tous les détails de sa vengeance. Si tout se passait bien, elle aurait lieu le surlendemain au petit-déjeuner, c'est-à-dire jeudi matin. En en apprenant la teneur, la jeune fille éclata d'un grand rire, son premier depuis qu'Harry la connaissait. Il fut tenté de se laisser attendrir mais se fit violence pour lui demander, une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle :

« Pourquoi as-tu réagi aussi violemment, tout à l'heure ?

- Quand ?

- Tu sais bien, quand j'ai dit que j'étais plus proche de toi que de Sirius, précisa-t-il.

- J'ai cru que tu te servais de moi et de notre relation pour te venger, et ça m'a mise en colère, répondit-elle en détournant le regard. Je me suis peut-être emportée, mais admets qu'il y avait de quoi !

- Ne détourne pas la conversation. Il y a autre chose, ou alors regarde-moi dans les yeux. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Daphné, donc qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je… je croyais que tu n'étais pas au courant quand tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi, commença-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Mais quand tu as dis ça, j'ai eu peur de ne plus avoir le choix, et ça m'a fait peur.

- Au courant de quoi ? »

Harry était vraiment inquiet, maintenant, et il installa Daphné sur ses genoux, autant pour la calmer que pour l'inciter à parler.

« J'ai entendu mes parents en parler cet été. Ils ne savaient pas que je les écoutais, alors ils ont commencé à parler de mon avenir, et notamment de l'homme auquel ils voulaient me fiancer. Ils ont parlé de Blaise ou de Théo, mais ils les ont repoussés parce qu'ils trouvaient qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de standing pour une Greengrass. Alors ils se sont décidés sur un garçon. Et c'était toi. »

Harry déglutit difficilement. Ne pas l'informer que Sirius serait son professeur, passait encore, mais "oublier" de lui dire qu'il était fiancé ! Là, ses parents entendraient parler du pays, respect aux ancêtres ou pas.

« Attends, tu veux dire que nos parents nous ont fiancés et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de nous le dire ? Parce que je peux t'assurer que je n'étais pas au courant de cette histoire.

- Je ne sais pas si tes parents ont accepté, tempéra Daphné. En fait, je ne sais même pas si les miens leur en ont parlé, ils peuvent avoir changé d'avis entre-temps.

- Et trouvé un meilleur parti que moi en Angleterre ? ironisa-t-il. Sois sérieuse, s'il-te-plaît, les Potter sont la famille la plus puissante du pays, mon père est pressenti pour être le prochain Ministre, et mon coffre personnel à Gringotts est plus rempli que celui de toute la famille Malefoy ! Non, la seule possibilité est que mes parents ne soient pas au courant, ou qu'ils aient "omis" de le mentionner devant moi !

- Calme-toi, Harry, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais en ce qui me concerne, je t'aime bien et j'apprécie de sortir avec toi, mais je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie à te surveiller. Franchement, je plains celle qui y sera forcée. »

Harry fut légèrement vexé qu'elle soit aussi catégorique, mais ne pouvait nier qu'il pensait exactement la même chose. C'est pourquoi il répondit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver un moyen de se tirer de là. Je sais que ma mère est opposée depuis le début au principe du mariage arrangé, peut-être que ça ne se fera pas.

- Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ? douta Daphné en haussant un sourcil.

- Ma mère peut vraiment être persuasive quand elle s'y met.

- Mes parents aussi.

- Crois-moi, sourit Harry, les Gryffondors n'ont pas la même définition de la persuasion que nous, et quand ils savent résister aux provocations, comme ma mère qui y est habituée, ils peuvent se montrer très coriaces dans une joute verbale. Et je parle d'expérience.

- On a plus qu'à espérer que tu aies raison, soupira sa possible fiancée. Parce que penses-en ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux pas me marier avec quelqu'un choisi par mes parents. »

Elle avait murmuré ces derniers mots en enfonçant sa tête au creux de l'épaule d'Harry, et il passa ses bras autour d'elle. Ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne se redresse et l'embrasse passionnément. Il répondit au baiser en la serrant encore plus contre lui. Quand ils durent s'arrêter pour respirer, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Harry susurra, le souffle encore un peu court :

« On se plaît mais on ne s'aime pas. Autant en profiter pour ne pas penser aux conséquences, non ? »

Pour toute réponse, Daphné l'embrassa avec toujours autant d'ardeur. Elle s'éloigna ensuite de lui avec un sourire mutin et se leva pour se laisser entraîner vers la chambre de Harry. Ils finirent par s'écrouler ensemble sur le lit, leurs lèvres n'ayant pas l'intention de se décoller les unes des autres. Bientôt, leurs robes à tous les deux furent de trop et ils auraient remercié les enchantements de silence s'ils avaient été en mesure de s'en soucier. Après un moment, ils étaient tous les deux allongés, les vêtements parasites retirés depuis longtemps, sur le lit d'Harry, celui-ci passant la main dans les cheveux de sa récente amante. Elle lui murmura d'une voix suave, les yeux presque déjà clos :

« Tu ne manques pas à ta réputation.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, plaisanta-t-il. Tu n'es définitivement pas aussi glaciale qu'on le prétend, la rassura-t-il en voyant son coup d'œil outré. »

Elle rit doucement avant de finir par s'assoupir, bercé par la caresse de son petit ami dans ses cheveux. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée, rabattant sur eux les couvertures et savourant la satisfaction de s'endormir avec une belle femme dans les bras.


	6. La vengeance d'un Potter

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci de lire ma fic et encore plus si vous me laissez des reviews. Donc bon, voilà le chapitre 6. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : La vengeance d'un Potter

Harry s'éveilla en sentant un poids sur son bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et se remémora la fin de sa soirée précédente en observant la délicieuse créature brune qui avait la tête posée sur son torse. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il recommençait à caresser les cheveux de Daphné. Elle remua légèrement et grogna de la laisser dormir avant de relever les paupières pour identifier l'importun. Elle sembla également se rappeler les circonstances dans lesquelles elle s'était endormie, car un mince sourire apparut sur son visage à elle aussi.

« Bonjour, ma belle, bien dormi ?

- Merveilleusement, mais je suppose que le confort du matelas y est pour beaucoup.

- Je crois plutôt que cela vient de l'oreiller, corrigea-t-il en faisant allusion à son torse où sa tête reposait quelques instants auparavant. »

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne lui demande :

« Quelle heure est-il ? J'espère qu'il ne faut pas se lever tout de suite, j'ai encore envie de profiter de cette chambre.

- Seulement de la chambre ? s'offusqua-t-il faussement en regardant sa montre. Dommage pour toi, parce qu'il est déjà sept heures moins le quart. On ferait mieux de prendre une douche maintenant si tu veux aller te changer dans ton dortoir.

- Eh bien allons-y alors ! s'enthousiasma la jeune femme en se levant et en l'entraînant vers la salle de bain attenante. »

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils sortaient tous les deux de la chambre d'Harry, lavés et satisfaits, comme le montrait la légère rougeur sur leurs joues. Granger était déjà en train de travailler devant la cheminée, elle releva à peine la tête en les entendant avant de retourner à son devoir. Puis elle sembla réaliser ce qu'elle avait vu après quelques instants, car elle se redressa subitement alors qu'ils étaient presque sortis :

« Greengrass ? l'interpela-t-elle. Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici à cette heure ?

- Il faut vraiment qu'on te fasse un dessin, Granger ? railla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Attends, Harry, intervint la Serpentarde d'un air faussement inquiet. Miss Super-Préfète veut sans doute nous dénoncer ! Au secours, je vais avoir une retenue ! ajouta-t-elle en faisant mine de paniquer.»

Les deux verts et argent éclatèrent de rire alors que Granger répondait :

« C'est mon devoir de Préfète de vous dénoncer. Mais si tu répondais à une petite question, Potter, fit-elle en ayant l'air de ne pas se soucier de ce qu'elle disait, il se pourrait que j'oublie d'en parler quand je croiserai le professeur McGonagall tout à l'heure.

- Du chantage, Granger ? s'étonna Harry en s'arrêtant de rire. Tu progresses. Encore une semaine en ma compagnie et tu seras une parfaite petite Serpentarde ! Toute mes félicitations !

- Ne rêve pas trop, Potter. Crabbe et Goyle auront un prix Nobel avant que je ne sois une Serpentarde. Oh mais pardon, tu ne dois pas savoir ce qu'est un prix Nobel.

- Une récompense pour les génies moldus, indiqua le brun, sans prêter attention au regard incrédule que lui jetait sa voisine de chambre. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais quelle est ta question ? Je ne te garantis pas une réponse, mais on aimerait bien aller manger, alors dépêche-toi.

- D'accord, se reprit-elle, alors est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on sache que ta mère était à Gryffondor ? »

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accéder à sa demande. Si Granger disait à un professeur qu'il avait amené une élève dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, il pouvait perdre ce poste. Si elle rapportait à sa directrice de maison qu'il avait couché avec une élève dans sa chambre, il pouvait d'ores et déjà faire ses valises. McGonagall n'était pas réputée pour se laisser attendrir par un couple qui enfreint le règlement ensemble, à l'inverse de Dumbledore. Si on l'écoutait, le simple fait de se tenir la main dans la Grande Salle aurait été passible de retenue. Et ce serait encore pire avec la réputation qu'il avait. Il se décida donc à répondre :

« Ça me paraît évident : elle a honte de sa maison. D'ailleurs elle me dit souvent qu'elle passait tout son temps avec les amis Serpentards de mon père, elle n'a jamais vraiment fréquenté les griffies. »

C'était un mensonge éhonté, mais il aurait fallu que Granger connaisse quelqu'un qui avait lui-même connu ses parents à l'école pour le savoir. Et il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que ça ne soit le cas, puisqu'elle était née de moldus.

« Alors ça c'est vraiment étrange, remarqua Granger en écarquillant exagérément les yeux, parce que quand j'ai demandé au professeur Babbling, elle m'a dit que ta mère ne quittait jamais ses amies Gryffondores. D'ailleurs elle se demande toujours pourquoi elle a épousé ton père, ils se détestaient d'après elle. »

En fait si, il y avait une chance, et Granger l'avait saisie. Harry soupira d'exaspération. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes avec sa sœur et son père, il fallait que sa mère s'y mette aussi ! Et puis de quel droit cette stupide Miss Je-Sais-Tout se mêlait-elle de sa vie et se permettait-elle de parler de sa mère à n'importe qui ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'elle ait été à Gryffondor ? Il respira profondément pour se forcer à se calmer avant de répliquer :

« D'accord, Granger, tu as gagné. Oui ma mère était à Gryffondor et oui, ma mère détestait mon père quand ils se sont rencontrés. Le pourquoi de leur haine, le pourquoi de leur mariage et le pourquoi de ce secret ne te regardent absolument pas. C'est une affaire de Potter, et je crois avoir bien fait comprendre à tout le monde ce que je pensais des gens qui se mêlent des affaires de ma famille. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? »

Il espérait que l'allusion à son tour de force la convaincrait de ne pas insister sur la question, mais il partit quand même sans attendre sa réponse. Daphné le rattrapa juste après et lui saisit la main pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était là pour lui au cas où. Il lui sourit pour la remercier, appréciant la marque d'affection. Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles, où Drago et les autres ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a, aujourd'hui ? demanda le blond en guise de salutation.

- Défense et botanique ce matin, potions cet après-midi. Sauf ceux qui ont d'autres cours, bien sûr, persifla Théo en jetant un regard mauvais à une certaine jeune femme brune assise aux côtés d'Harry.

- Si tu as un problème avec moi, Nott, répliqua-t-elle, je te prierais de me le dire clairement. Je serais ravie de mettre les choses au clair avec toi.

- Oh mais je n'ai pas de problème avec toi, Greengrass. Je me demande juste combien de temps tu attendras avant de jeter Potter, maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais et que tous les autres t'ont acceptée de nouveau. S'il y a bien une catégorie de gens que je méprise, ce sont ceux qui se servent de leur corps pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'autres talents, cracha-t-il. »

Tout le groupe de Serpentards fut proprement stupéfait d'entendre cela. Théo ayant toujours été du genre discret, il était rare de le voir s'emporter de la sorte. Harry de son côté ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Et ce n'était pas son habituel rire moqueur, mais un véritable rire d'amusement qui attira l'attention du groupe de Gryffondors qui passait près de leur table. Répondant au regard interrogateur de ses amis, il reprit contenance pour s'expliquer :

« Excuse-moi, Théo, mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiète du fait qu'une fille pourrait jouer avec moi, et non l'inverse. Je suis très touché de ta sollicitude, mais avoue que c'est quand même ironique, moi le gars le plus intouchable de ce point de vue là après Drago, reprit-il alors que le blond en question commençait à ricaner.

- Peut-être, Harry, répondit l'autre brun, mais il n'empêche que tu devrais te méfier d'elle. C'est quand même étrange que tu sois le premier avec qui elle sort alors que des dizaines de gars le lui ont proposé ces dernières années sans qu'elle ne s'en préoccupe.

- Tu commences à m'énerver, Nott, intervint la jeune femme accusée. D'autant que ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, puisque c'est Harry qui est venu vers moi et pas l'inverse. Ensuite, je pense que si tu étais une fille, tu comprendrais mieux ce qu'a Harry et que la moitié des abrutis de cette école n'ont pas. Ça s'appelle la classe, et laisse-moi te dire que tu en es singulièrement dépourvu, toi aussi. »

L'attention d'Harry fut détournée par l'arrivée du courrier, et notamment de deux hiboux à son intention. Il défit la lettre et le colis qui étaient devant lui en se désintéressant complètement de la dispute qui continuait à côté de lui. De toute façon, Daphné était assez grande pour se défendre tout seule. Le colis contenait sa commande aux jumeaux Weasley, et il le mit dans sa poche avec un sourire sadique. Il donna ensuite un morceau de toast à Hedwige avant de déplier la réponse de son père pour la lire attentivement :

_Fils,_

_Tu es pardonné de ne pas m'avoir fait savoir de suite la trahison de ta sœur. Je comprends tout-à-fait que tu aies surestimé le soi-disant courage de ces stupides Gryffondors. Je te fais confiance pour savoir la punir comme elle le mérite. N'aie pas peur d'employer les grands moyens pour lui faire comprendre la différence entre un Potter et une griffie._

_Je dois également m'excuser de m'être emporté. J'ai fait une erreur en te mettant dans l'embarras avec cette Beuglante qui ne t'était pas destinée. Je te prie donc moi aussi de me pardonner._

_Concernant Sirius, tu as raison de dire qu'il a fait une erreur en se mêlant de ce qui ne le regardait pas, et je te laisse le soin de le lui expliquer. Ne sois toutefois pas trop dur avec lui, il croyait bien faire et a agi par amitié envers moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu jugeras seul du degré de honte que tu as pu ressentir ce jour-là._

_Ne parlons plus des sujets qui fâchent et concentrons-nous sur les bonnes nouvelles. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe dont tu me parles, est-ce bien la même Miss Je-Sais-Tout que tu as évoquée pendant les vacances ? Si c'est le cas, tu peux demander à Sirius un coup de main si tu es à court d'idées pour t'occuper d'elle, nous nous sommes bien amusés à l'époque avec le rat de bibliothèque de Gryffondor qu'il y avait dans notre année._

_Nous devrons également parler la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons d'une proposition très intéressante qui nous a été faite récemment, et pour laquelle nous voulons solliciter ton avis. Mais nous reparlerons de tout cela à Noël, ce n'est pas le genre de sujet qu'on aborde par hibou interposé._

_Te souhaitant un bon trimestre,_

_James Potter_

"_Notre pouvoir est éternel"_

Harry resta pensif après cette lecture alors qu'il déjeunait tranquillement. Comme il l'avait prévu, son père ne faisait aucune concession à propos de Cloé. Il y avait fort à parier que même son prénom serait banni du manoir des Potter à l'avenir. Il relut le passage sur Sirius. Ne pas être trop dur avec lui ? C'était un peu tard pour revenir en arrière, et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son colis moisir au fond de sa poche très longtemps. Connaissant les Weasley, leur produit était capable d'exploser s'il n'était pas utilisé assez vite. Demander de l'aide à Sirius pour martyriser Granger ? Et puis quoi encore ! Celui qui le verrait demander des conseils en matière de blague n'était pas encore né, foi d'Harry Potter !

Le dernier point abordé dans la lettre était plus problématique. Harry se doutait bien que la fameuse "proposition" reçue avait un rapport avec la jeune femme avec qui il avait couché la nuit précédente, et ça ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Pour être tout-à-fait franc, le simple fait de se marier ne l'attirait pas plus que ça dans le principe. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une femme qui réussisse à lui faire oublier toutes les autres. C'était rare chez les Serpentards, mais Harry ne voulait en effet se marier que s'il tombait amoureux, ce qui, pour le citer, "n'était pas près d'arriver". Alors s'enchaîner à seulement dix-huit ans pour la vie, très peu pour lui, d'autant qu'en ce qui le concernait, Daphné était plus une excellente amie, une des rares personnes avec qui il se sentait en confiance. Ou plutôt, _la seule_ personne à part sa sœur avec qui il se sentait en confiance. Il n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher cela pour un stupide contrat. Et il ne voyait honnêtement pas en quoi coucher avec elle remettait en cause cette amitié.

Il fut finalement sorti de ses pensées par Drago qui, probablement exaspéré par la dispute qui avait continué pendant tout le repas, lui demandait de qui venait son courrier. Harry resta évasif sur la provenance du colis et proposa de se rendre en cours de Défense, cours qui était partagé par tous les élèves de leur âge, exception faite de Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient échoué à la quasi-totalité de leurs épreuves de BUSE et qui suivaient encore les cours de cinquième année. Les autres acceptèrent, soulagés de pouvoir mettre un terme à l'échange de piques entre Théo et Daphné. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le début du cours et Harry s'installa à l'avant-dernier rang, entre sa petite amie et son meilleur ami. Il fit un sourire mauvais à son parrain en repensant au colis dans son sac, alors que celui-ci commençait son cours.

« Bien, puisque vous êtes tous là, commençons ! Je suis comme vous le savez le professeur Black et je vais prendre la suite de Servilus, enfin je veux dire du professeur Rogue, se reprit-il sous les rires des élèves, surtout des Gryffondors. Comme l'a dit le directeur lors du festin de rentrée, je suis Auror et j'ai pris une année sabbatique pour venir enseigner.

- Ça signifie que vous allez partir l'année prochaine ? intervint Lavande Brown, une glousseuse de Gryffondor.

- En effet, mais ne soyez pas trop déçue, Miss, puisque vous quitterez le château à la fin de l'année. Pour finir de me présenter, et puisque vos camarades de sixième année me l'ont demandé hier, je précise que je suis célibataire et fier de l'être, informa-t-il avec un clin d'œil destiné à Brown, qui rougit comme une Weasley sous les rires des garçons de la classe. Bien, à présent au travail ! »

Le cours se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, malgré le fait que Sirius profitait de chaque occasion pour embarrasser les filles de Gryffondor. Ils révisèrent d'abord leurs connaissances de leurs six premières années, avant de commencer le programme directement avec un sort de très haut niveau : le Patronus. Il y eut des exclamations de surprise quand il annonça cela, et Granger leva la main pour parler :

« Oui, Miss…

- Granger, monsieur.

- Ah, la fameuse Miss. Granger dont j'ai tant entendu parler ! Allez-y Miss, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Du moment que ça concerne les cours, sinon il faudra attendre un peu et venir me voir dans mon appartement ce soir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur qui fit rire toute la classe, à l'exception, mystérieusement, de Ronald Weasley.

- En fait, répondit-elle en rougissant, ce qui sembla accentuer la colère de Weasley, je me demandais s'il ne valait pas mieux commencer par un sortilège un peu plus simple étant donné que nous avons eu six professeurs différents dans cette matière et que, de ce fait, notre niveau est pour la plupart d'entre nous inférieur à celui d'un début de septième année.

- Je suis sûr que vous sous-estimez vos camarades, Miss. Granger. La théorie du sortilège du Patronus est censée être abordée en fin de sixième année et je ne pense pas que Servi… euh, Rogue aurait oublié ça. Prenons un élève au hasard, hum, Mr. Potter par exemple. Venez par ici et montrez-nous ce dont vous êtes capable en matière de patronus. »

Harry eut un sourire en coin en s'exécutant. Il ne croyait pas un instant que le hasard avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Sirius était bien placé pour savoir qu'il était capable d'exécuter un patronus exemplaire depuis plusieurs années. Il s'arrêta devant la classe, repensa au rire de sa sœur, puis prononça distinctement la formule. Le cerf habituel sortit de sa baguette devant une quarantaine d'élèves impressionnés et un professeur faisant de son mieux pour cacher son amusement. Le patronus fit le tour de la salle avant de s'évanouir, alors qu'Harry retournait à sa place, sous les applaudissements de ses condisciples de Serpentard.

« Parfait, Mr. Potter. Dix points pour Serpentard pour ce superbe patronus corporel. Vous voyez, Miss. Granger, avec la théorie, il n'est pas très difficile de produire un patronus. Je ne m'attends bien sûr pas à ce que vous réussissiez tous à lui donner une forme bien définie dès le premier cours, mais ce n'est pas le sort le plus difficile que vous apprendrez cette année, je vous le garantis. Oh, mais je vois qu'avec tout ça, nous n'avons pas le temps de commencer à travailler sur la pratique. Vous allez donc me faire un résumé de cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur les Détraqueurs et le patronus pour la prochaine fois. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Ils partirent tous dans un joyeux brouhaha et Harry se dirigea vers les serres, où le cours était en commun avec les Serdaigles. Daphné allait de son côté en Étude des Moldus. Il s'installa avec Drago à une table de travail et écouta distraitement Chourave débiter pour la énième fois le discours sur les Aspics. Ils firent ensuite des révisions pendant tout le cours et le seul moment intéressant pour Harry fut quand la petite amie de Drago vint le chercher pour lui demander de la rejoindre.

« Dray, tu ne préfères pas venir travailler avec moi ? proposa Turpin en faisant rire d'anticipation Harry, qui savait à quel point le blond pouvait haïr se surnom stupide.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? interrogea-t-il froidement. Mon prénom est Dra-go, tu veux peut-être que je te l'épèle ?

- Non, c'était juste pour te faire plaisir, je…

- Oui, bah abstiens-toi la prochaine fois. Et je préfère rester ici que de supporter le groupe des glousseuses de Serdaigle.

- Mais, tu ne veux pas venir me voir ? On n'est pas obligés de vraiment faire de la botanique, tu sais, suggéra-t-elle en baissant la voix.

- Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de faire autre-chose que de la botanique avec toi ? rétorqua Drago en haussant un sourcil. »

Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête que faisait Turpin. La pauvre fille semblait au bord des larmes. Il se demandait toujours comment les filles de cette école pouvaient être assez stupides pour les croire, Drago et lui, quand ils leur avouaient un amour éternel. Surtout une Serdaigle après ce qu'Harry avait fait à Padma Patil. Il lui avait envoyé une lettre de rupture après l'avoir embrassé comme si de rien n'était un matin, puis avait ouvertement quitté la Grande Salle au bras de Susan Bones, de Poufsouffle. Elle avait eu sensiblement la même expression que Lisa à présent.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que ça commence à m'agacer sérieusement de sortir avec toi, répondit tranquillement Drago en revenant à son Géranium Dentu. Et maintenant, si tu pouvais partir, j'ai mieux à faire que parler avec toi, Turpin. »

Il accompagna le renvoi d'un geste négligent de la main et la jeune fille repartit vers les autres Serdaigles en se retenant de sangloter. Harry ricana avant de glisser :

« Même pas deux jours, tu es de pire en pire, mon vieux.

-Tu viens juste de devenir fidèle, il faut bien que je compense.

-À ce rythme-là, tu seras obligé de t'attaquer aux premières années de Gryffondor avant la fin de l'année ! plaisanta Harry sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

-Hum, c'est vrai que ta sœur est plutôt mignonne, pour son âge, fit mine de réfléchir Drago. »

Le sourire de Harry disparut alors qu'il faisait semblant de se concentrer sur les paroles de Chourave. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de parler des Gryffondors ? Il ne manquait plus que ça, donner à Drago une idée pour punir Cloé d'avoir été répartie chez les lions ! Harry savait parfaitement que tout pour Drago était prétexte pour draguer une fille, et que le seul moyen de le détourner d'une proie, c'était que lui-même vise la même fille, ce qui n'aidait en rien dans ce cas précis. Harry jeta un regard en coin à son ami. Non, il n'osera pas, se rassura-t-il, pas après ce que j'ai dit à Nott et ce que je vais faire à Sirius.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la Grande Salle pour bien rire tous ensemble à la déconfiture de Lisa Turpin. Harry et Drago allèrent ensuite en Potions, alors que les autres se dispersaient entre la bibliothèque et la salle commune. Le cours se déroula sans évènement notable, si ce n'était que Rogue semblait un peu calmé par rapport au cours précédent. Ils continuèrent de préparer la potion de chance, et Rogue leur donna un nouveau devoir promettant d'être aussi long et difficile que le précédent.

Ils rejoignirent finalement leurs amis pour faire leurs devoirs, ou plutôt Drago rejoignit leurs amis dans la salle commune pendant qu'Harry allait voir sa petite amie à la bibliothèque. Il fut salué par la fille Weasley quand il la croisa, seule, dans le hall. Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il répondit avant même de songer à l'ignorer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore, à celle-là ? J'espère qu'elle ne me prend pas pour son ami, pensa-t-il horrifié. Il conclut en s'asseyant à côté de Daphné qu'il avait surement eu une hallucination et décida d'oublier cet incident.

Ils redescendirent pour manger plusieurs heures pus tard, alors qu'ils avaient avancé relativement lentement dans leurs travaux respectifs. Harry raccompagna ensuite sa belle jusqu'à la salle commune avant d'aller chercher sa carte et sa cape d'invisibilité pour mettre en place le piège pour Sirius. Heureusement pour lui que son parrain logeait au château afin d'essayer d'en profiter pour séduire des élèves de septième année, sinon tout son plan aurait pu tomber à l'eau. Il attendit une heure après le couvre-feu pour être sûr de ne croiser personne, puis sortit silencieusement de ses appartements. Il n'y avait personne. Avec un peu de chance, après ce qui s'était passé le deuxième jour, les griffies avaient trouvé un autre endroit pour passer leurs soirées.

Arrivé devant la porte du dernier des Black, il vérifia que celui-ci était bien dans ses appartements et qu'il ne risquait pas d'en sortir. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'Harry avait espéré, puisqu'il avait amené une "amie" dans sa chambre, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit de demander de l'aide à McGonagall ou Dumbledore. Ricanant tout seul, Harry mit en place le Bloque-porte Précommandé, breveté Weasley, et le régla à l'heure adéquate le lendemain matin. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la Grande Salle et força l'entrée avec son couteau magique -offert par Sirius, quelle ironie !-.

Il alla vers la place de son parrain à la table des professeurs et dessina sur sa chaise plusieurs runes qu'il avait soigneusement mises au point. Une fois son travail terminé, et certain que sa blague frapperait les esprits de tous, mais plus encore celui de Sirius, il rentra tranquillement dans sa chambre. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il se précipita à la volière pour envoyer une lettre de dernière minute. Faisant apparaître ce qu'il lui fallait, il entreprit d'écrire ce petit mot pour sa sœur :

_Petite sœur,_

_J'ai eu une idée pour que tu puisses me parler quand tu veux, même sans avoir à déranger Granger ou les Weasley. Tu auras juste à venir me voir le soir dans mes appartements de Préfet-en-Chef. Ils sont derrière un tableau du quatrième étage représentant un griffon et un serpent. Le mot de passe est _Anima Dominorum_. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras à venir sans te faire repérer._

_À la prochaine, ton frère qui t'adore,_

_Harry_

_PS : Brûle ce message et regarde bien du côté de la table des profs ce matin, ça devrait t'intéresser._

Il confia ensuite sa lettre à un hibou de l'école, malgré le regard courroucé que lui lança sa chouette, puis quitta la volière. Il revint enfin à sa chambre, sans détours cette fois, et s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres en repensant à la punition de Sirius. Il était déconseillé à quiconque de provoquer la colère d'Harry Potter.


	7. Potter and Black

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Note de l'auteur **: Merci pour vos reviews. Voici le septième chapitre. J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour voir la farce qu'Harry a préparée pour son cher parrain, parce que ça va faire des étincelles ! Le chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, et je suis fier de dire que la tendance devrait se maintenir. N'oubliez pas de me faire savoir ce que vous en aurez pensé après coup. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : Potter and Black**

Harry se réveilla d'excellente humeur en ce premier jeudi de cours. Il se leva à l'heure habituelle malgré le fait qu'il ne commençait qu'à dix heures, mais il voulait absolument voir la réaction de Sirius et des autres élèves à la petite blague qu'il lui avait concoctée. De toute façon, même sans ça, il serait descendu pour dire bonjour à Daphné avant son cours de Divination. Il se prépara en se demandant pourquoi sa petite amie avait continué les cours avec cette folle furieuse de Trelawney. La seule raison qu'il trouva fut qu'elle ne savait pas que choisir d'autre pour remplir son emploi du temps, pourtant déjà bien chargé.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, il s'assit à côté de Daphné et attendit tranquillement qu'il soit huit heures moins le quart, heure à laquelle il avait prévu l'entrée de son parrain. À ce moment-là, alors que tous les élèves et les professeurs semblaient être en train de déjeuner, les portes grincèrent quand Sirius les poussa. Harry sourit intérieurement : même le château se mettait à l'aider. Tous purent ainsi aisément remarquer le nouvel arrivant, ainsi que la belle marque rouge qui s'étalait sur sa joue. Il se dirigea la tête haute vers sa place, sans prêter, du moins en apparence, la moindre attention aux ricanements sur son passage.

À peine était-il assis que toute la salle put entendre une sorte de cri strident, ressemblant à une alarme moldue. Une seconde plus tard, Sirius était affublé d'un maquillage digne d'une prostituée de bas étage, ainsi que d'une poitrine si opulente qu'elle en devenait ridicule. Mais le clou du spectacle était la "superbe" robe de danseuse étoile rose bonbon qui mettait le tout en valeur, et que même ladite fille de joie n'aurait osé porter, tant elle était ridicule. Il avait aussi un parchemin collé au front, qu'il s'empressa d'arracher. Une voix magiquement déguisée et amplifiée s'éleva alors : "Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'occupe de mes affaires !". Pour couronner le tout, un message lumineux apparut en hauteur dans la salle une seconde plus tard, en lettres rouges et or : "Les Sorciers Facétieux vous remercient de votre fidélité".

Cela agit comme un signal de départ auquel tous obéirent en s'écroulant de rire. Entre deux éclats, Harry crut voir un flash d'appareil photo et en déduisit que Colin Crivey, un Gryffondor de sixième année, avait encore ajouté à la déconvenue du professeur de Défense. Celui-ci se tourna, furieux, vers son filleul qui avait mal au ventre à force de rire, avant de quitter la Grande Salle en courant presque, Harry, grand seigneur, ayant eu la magnanimité de ne pas lui rajouter de talons aiguilles. Il fallut un bon quart d'heure et plusieurs interventions de Rogue et McGonagall pour que tous les élèves, dont certains étaient tombés de leur chaise dans leur hilarité, se dirigent enfin vers leurs salles de cours.

Harry quitta donc Daphné pour se rendre dans ses appartements, apercevant au passage son directeur de maison dont l'anniversaire semblait avoir un peu d'avance. Harry songea qu'il devait absolument trouver Crivey avant le début des cours et lui acheter une copie de sa photo. Elle ferait un cadeau de Noël très intéressant pour son père. Il prit sa carte et remarqua que les sixièmes années de Gryffondor attendaient devant la salle de Sortilèges. Il fonça donc les voir et s'arrêta juste derrière le petit blond, comme s'il était son meilleur ami depuis toujours :

« Salut Crivey ! commença-t-il d'un ton enjoué qui attira l'attention de tous ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? agressa l'autre en se retournant.

- Tu as pris une photo, tout à l'heure, je crois ?

- Et alors, ce n'est pas interdit.

- Tu demandes combien pour une copie ? poursuivit Harry sans prêter d'attention à sa remarque.

- Elle n'est pas à vendre, grogna Crivey.

- Alors c'est dommage pour toi, parce qu'en fait, il est interdit de prendre des photos dans la Grande Salle. Tant pis, dit-il en faisant mine de s'éloigner, tu passeras voir Rusard pour ta semaine de retenue.

- Attends ! le rappela le griffie. Pourquoi tu veux une copie ?

- Si je te dis que c'est pour un cadeau de Noël, tu me croiras ?

- Non.

- Pas grave. Je t'en donne vingt gallions, ça te va ? proposa Harry.

- Hein ? balbutia Crivey en écarquillant les yeux devant la somme. Oui, oui, d'accord, je te préviendrai quand je l'aurai développée.

- Marché conclu. Bon cours, Crivey. »

Harry commença à repartir, alors que les griffies commençaient à rentrer en cours, mais fut retenu par un compliment inattendu :

« Au fait, Potter, jolie métamorphose, tout à l'heure.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, fit-il d'un ton prudent.

- Si tu le dis, rit Ginny Weasley.

- Ce n'est pas moi dont les Sorciers Facétieux sont les frères, je te signale.

- Mouais. Bravo quand même. »

Harry fut dispensé de répondre par le professeur Flitwick qui s'impatientait de ne pas voir entrer la rouquine. Il partit donc vers les cachots en se demandant pour la énième fois ces derniers jours quelle mouche avait piqué la mini-belette. S'il avait su les conséquences que cela aurait, il ne lui aurait jamais demandé de veiller sur sa sœur, principes ou pas. Il retrouva Drago et Théo dans la salle commune, en train de travailler leur devoir de Métamorphose en discutant, ou plutôt de discuter en travaillant, songea Harry. Il alla donc les rejoindre et Drago l'accueillit avec des applaudissements :

« Bravo, Potter ! Ton parrain n'osera plus jamais se montrer dans la Grande Salle, à présent.

- C'était le but.

- Par contre, intervint Théo, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça.

- Il s'était mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas, répondit négligemment Harry en haussant les épaules.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Drago. Eh bien, il ne faut pas le chercher, le Potter, cette année !

- C'est plutôt déconseillé, en effet.

- Parlons de choses plus intéressantes, s'impatienta Drago. J'ai eu une idée de génie.

- À quel moment ça devient intéressant ? coupa Théo d'un ton sarcastique.

- Très drôle.

- Bon c'est quoi ton idée ? recentra Harry avant que Théo réplique.

- C'est pas compliqué : on va organiser des fêtes le samedi soir dans la Salle sur Demande. Enfin, précisa-t-il, tu vas organiser des fêtes, Harry. Je fournirai les boissons et tu n'auras qu'à ouvrir la salle et envoyer les invitations.

- Tu verrais qui comme invités ? interrogea Harry songeur.

- Ben, nous trois et Daphné, déjà. Ensuite, pourquoi pas quelques filles de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, et un ou deux gars sinon on sera tout de suite grillés. Il faut juste faire attention de ne se faire attraper ni au début ni à la fin, et ça devrait aller.

- En fait, conclut Théo, c'est juste la dernière combine que tu as trouvé pour draguer des filles, c'est ça ?

- Pense plutôt à ce que ça pourrait te rapporter, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire lubrique. Si toutes les filles sont saoules, tu n'auras même pas à leur jeter un sort pour te les faire, et elles risquent en plus de ne plus s'en souvenir le lendemain. Aucun risque !

- Intéressant… fit Théo, beaucoup plus intéressé d'un seul coup.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Théo. Il est hors de question que tu violes une fille pendant ou juste après une soirée que _j'aurais_ organisée. Ça pourrait me retomber dessus, et tu me le paierais très cher.

- Rabat-joie ! grommela le grand brun.

- Je sais, mais j'accepte à cette condition. Et bien sûr, c'est moi qui choisis les invités en fin de compte.

- Quoi ? s'insurgea Drago. Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu à te plaindre de mon goût en matière de filles ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu ne sors qu'avec des canons, mais…

- Alors il n'y a aucun problème, l'interrompit Harry. De toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte amener ni laideron, ni Gryffondor.

- Justement, insista le blond, si on oublie leur stupidité congénitale, je suis certain que ça peut être drôle de s'amuser un peu avec elles pour un soir. Évidemment, ajouta-t-il en ayant l'air de trouver l'idée risible, je n'irais pas jusqu'à te proposer d'inviter Granger ou les Weasley. »

Harry repensa à la petite Weasley, justement, et dut admettre que, si elle n'avait pas été de cette famille, il l'aurait mise dans son lit depuis longtemps. Il concéda donc ce point au jeune Malefoy :

« J'y réfléchirai. Dans tous les cas, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas inviter de griffie tout de suite, pour voir avant si une soirée avec des élèves non Serpentards est vivable.

- Bon, intervint Théo, qui semblait s'être totalement désintéressé de la conversation depuis qu'Harry lui avait donné tort. Maintenant, on peut peut-être travailler. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait Métamorphose juste après, mais presque. »

Les deux autres abdiquèrent et firent leurs devoirs jusqu'à ce qu'il fût l'heure d'aller chez McGonagall. Harry réfléchit à l'idée de son ami, et se dit qu'il serait difficile de réussir à tout organiser pour le premier week-end. Il devrait donc repousser la soirée à la semaine suivante, ce qui lui donnerait le temps, et de faire les essais nécessaires pour l'apparence de la salle, et d'inviter tous ceux qu'il voudrait. Très peu attentif au cours, il choisit de n'inviter qu'une dizaine d'élèves pour commencer. Il serait toujours temps d'augmenter le nombre plus tard. Il prit un parchemin et commença à écrire ses idées.

Il avait déjà quatre Serpentards. À Serdaigle, il pourrait convier Goldstein, qui en tant que préfet donnerait une excuse à ses condisciples pour se balader en pleine nuit dans les couloirs. Mieux valait ne pas penser à Lisa Turpin : la voir pleurer quand Drago draguerait tout ce qui avait des seins aurait sûrement plombé l'ambiance. Il ne rajouta donc que Padma Patil et Mandy Brocklehurst sur sa liste. Il n'avait plus qu'à choisir quelques Poufsouffles et ce serait parfait. Susan Bones n'avait pas trop mal pris leur rupture, elle accepterait donc surement de venir avec sa copine Hannah Abbot. Le compte était bon, étant donné qu'il n'avait toujours pas la moindre intention d'inviter tout de suite des griffies, et tant pis pour ce que dirait Drago.

Quand il releva la tête de sa feuille, il parut surpris de voir, ou plutôt d'entendre, que le cours était déjà terminé. Apparemment il avait mis plus de temps que prévu pour choisir qui viendrait à cette première soirée. Il n'avait par conséquent pas pris une seule note, ni écouté un mot de la professeure, et quand Daphné lui en demanda la raison, il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Bien entendu, elle insista jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de répondre :

« Drago m'a proposé d'organiser une fête samedi soir dans la Salle sur Demande. Je réfléchissais aux invités.

- Samedi soir ? Ça risque d'être un peu court pour contacter tout le monde, parce que je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas que des Serpentards ?

- En effet, acquiesça Harry, je crois qu'il va falloir attendre une semaine. D'ailleurs, ça t'intéresse de venir ?

- Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin te décider à m'inviter ! s'indigna faussement la jeune femme. Évidemment que je veux venir, je suis sûr qu'on pourra demander des trucs intéressants à la salle. Montre-moi la liste des invités.

- En parlant de ça, s'aperçut-il en s'exécutant, comment connais-tu l'existence de cette salle ?

- Je suis tombée dessus par hasard en troisième année, et j'y ai vu un autre élève qui m'a expliqué son fonctionnement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à l'intérieur ?

- Si je te dis que c'était Olivier Dubois, de Gryffondor, tu me réponds ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Qu'il mettait au point une nouvelle stratégie pour son équipe de Quidditch ? tenta-t-il.

- Bravo ! Tu as trouvé du premier coup !

- Super ! Qu'est-ce que je gagne ? s'informa-t-il avec un air de gamin réclamant des bonbons à sa mère. »

Pour toute réponse, Daphné l'embrassa passionnément. Après le déjeuner, ils se rendirent en cours de Défense, où ils commencèrent enfin à travailler sur le patronus. Sirius avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser de son accoutrement, et en voulait apparemment énormément à son filleul. Le cours se déroula dans une ambiance des plus glaciales entre eux deux, Harry n'étant jamais interrogé ni sollicité de quelque manière que ce soit. À la fin des quatre heures de cours, il alla donc manger avec ses amis dans la Grande Salle, avant de retourner travailler un peu leur botanique dans les cachots. Harry passa ensuite un agréable moment avec sa petite amie désœuvrée, puis se dirigea vers ses appartements, où il rencontra Granger et la mini-belette. Il ne les remarqua cependant même pas, obnubilé par l'excellente surprise qui venait de crier à son entrée :

« Harry !

- Salut petite sœur, comment tu vas ? s'enquit-il en la recevant dans ses bras.

- Tu me manques, se plaignit la petite fille en perdant un peu de son sourire.

- Toi aussi tu me manques, Cloé.

- Combien de temps ça va encore durer ? Je n'en peux plus de ne pas te voir plus souvent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura son frère en la relâchant, je pense que j'ai trouvé un moyen de tout arranger, mais pour ça il faut patienter jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. En attendant, on va devoir continuer à jouer la comédie. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé, mais certains Serpentards commencent à se douter de quelque chose après ma blague de ce matin. »

Nott lui avait en effet fait plusieurs remarques sournoises pendant la journée. Harry fit une pause et baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait supporter de regarder sa sœur dans les yeux en lui disant ce qu'il devait lui annoncer :

« Donc demain, je vais devoir te renier publiquement.

- Pourquoi ? glapit-elle, sous le choc.

- Parce qu'il faut pour mon plan que nos parents croient que je te déteste encore jusqu'à la fin du trimestre. Après les vacances, tout reviendra comme avant, je te le promets.

- Ça fait encore trois mois ! sanglota Cloé, le faisant immédiatement craquer.

- Je sais, ma puce, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la laisser pleurer sur son épaule, mais je n'ai pas de meilleure idée. Allez, arrête de pleurer, tu sais bien que je déteste ça.

- Excuse-moi, fit-elle piteusement en se calmant peu-à-peu.

- Ne parlons plus de ça ! engagea-t-il en se forçant à adopter un ton enjoué. Comment s'est passée ta rentrée ?

- Pas mal, je savais déjà presque tout grâce aux cours que tu m'as donnés cet été.

- Je m'en doute, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Est-ce que les autres premières années sont sympas ? Comment s'appellent tes amis ?

- Je m'entends bien avec Dawn Ackerley et Emily Crivey qui sont dans mon dortoir, répondit-elle avec enfin un sourire sur les lèvres. Sinon je ne parle pas trop aux autres personnes de la classe, mais je m'entends bien avec tout le monde.

- Et avec ceux des années supérieures ? insista doucement Harry.

- Je ne les croise que le soir dans la salle commune, donc je ne leur parle pas beaucoup. Par contre, poursuivit-elle timidement, je les entends des fois. Ils ne disent que des horreurs sur toi !

- Ils n'ont pas tort, concéda-t-il, je n'ai pas vraiment été correct avec les Gryffondors les années précédentes.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- Tu es encore un peu jeune pour comprendre. Un jour, je t'expliquerai. Toi, ajouta-t-il en la voyant bailler, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, tu as l'air épuisée.

- Mais je suis trop loin de la salle commune, je vais avoir une retenue si je me fais attraper ! Je devrais plutôt rester ici, je crois, tenta-t-elle à voix basse. »

Harry éclata d'un rire joyeux. Elle était bien sa sœur pour essayer de l'avoir par les sentiments. Il réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi serein depuis longtemps, depuis la rentrée, en fait. C'était officiel, il avait besoin de sa sœur pour être heureux. Comme elle attendait toujours une réponse plus articulée, il finit par lui déclarer :

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, gamine. Attends-moi deux secondes. »

Toujours sans accorder le moindre regard aux deux autres filles de Gryffondor, il alla dans sa chambre pour ramener sa cape d'invisibilité à sa sœur. Quand Cloé la reconnut, elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« Mais tu vas en avoir besoin ! protesta-t-elle. Je ne peux pas la prendre, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai te la rendre.

- Je suis Préfet-en-Chef, donc je peux me balader dans les couloirs à n'importe quelle heure sans avoir d'ennuis. Elle te sera plus utile qu'à moi, ne serait-ce que pour venir me voir autant que tu voudras. Alors garde-la, je te la donne, conclut-il en lui tendant le morceau de tissu argenté.

- Mais…

- C'est la cape des Potter, coupa Harry, et la tradition veut que le tout dernier héritier doit la recevoir pendant sa première année à Poudlard. Si tu as un doute, c'est toi. C'est comme ça depuis près de mille ans, alors on ne va rien y changer. Pas de discussions, gamine, c'est un ordre de ton grand frère, de ton parrain et de ton Préfet-en-Chef.

- D'accord, fit-elle avec un petit sourire pour Harry qui comptait ses titres sur ses doigts. Merci grand frère ! Bonne nuit vous trois !

- Bonne nuit Cloé. »

La petite fille le serra dans ses bras avant de faire un petit signe de la main aux autres et de partir sous sa nouvelle cape. Harry regarda sa sœur disparaître, puis se retourna quand le portrait s'ouvrit. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué les deux Gryffondores, et alla dans sa chambre un sourire aux lèvres. Il fut pourtant rappelé par Granger :

« Tu as une cape d'invisibilité, Potter ?

- "Avais" serait plus exact, mais en effet. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas interdit par le règlement.

- Je comprends mieux comment tu faisais pour violer autant de règles en pleine nuit sans te faire attraper.

- Ma réputation me précède, à ce que je vois, se vanta le Serpentard. Au fait, en parlant de violer les règles, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Weasley ? Ces derniers jours étaient parfaits loin de ta présence et de celle de ton frère.

- C'est ta sœur qui m'a demandé de l'accompagner, rétorqua la rousse. Elle est très gentille, d'ailleurs, tout le contraire de ce que tu t'appliques à montrer à tout le monde. Au fait, il n'y a personne d'autre ici, tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer à être désagréable. »

Le ton compatissant qu'elle avait pris sur la fin aurait surement énervé Harry s'il n'avait pas été aussi abasourdi par ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Il comprit alors pourquoi elle était aussi… amicale avec lui depuis quelques jours. Elle croyait qu'il avait fait semblant de les mépriser pendant ces six dernières années ? Même Granger, qui était d'habitude la plus prompte à pardonner aux gens, avait la langue pendante en entendant les conclusions de son amie. Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps en voyant la tête de la née-moldue. Il éclata de rire.

« Non mais vraiment, déclara-t-il après un moment, tu crois que je me suis forcé à dire et à faire le plus de vacheries possibles aux Gryffondors depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette école ? Là, Weasley, tu me déçois, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. À moins que Lovegood déteigne sur ton sens des réalités. Histoire que ce soit bien clair entre nous, je vais te préciser une ou deux petites choses. Premièrement, je te remercie d'être sympa avec ma sœur, je ne suis pas ingrat. Deuxièmement, si je vous ai demandé votre aide la concernant, ce n'était pas pour faire la paix ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse sortir de ton cerveau détraqué, c'était uniquement parce que je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai ravalé ma fierté parce que je ferais n'importe quoi pour Cloé, et uniquement pour ça. Et pour finir, le fait qu'elle soit à Gryffondor ne change absolument pas la vision que j'ai de la bande d'abrutis que se trouve être votre maison. Cloé est une exception en ce qui me concerne.

- Entre ta mère et ta sœur, ça fait beaucoup d'exceptions dans ta famille, tu ne trouves pas, Potter ? intervint Granger alors qu'Harry ouvrait sa porte. »

Il rentra dans sa chambre sans répondre, et s'adossa au mur pour écouter la conversation qui suivrait sans doute. Il n'était absolument pas en colère, même si son ton était un peu monté sur la fin de sa tirade. Il était juste légèrement inquiet à l'idée que son plan échoue à cause d'une personne qui découvrirait toute l'histoire, mais également amusé que ce soit Ginny Weasley, probablement l'élève dont il s'était le plus moqué depuis son arrivée, qui était la plus proche de la vérité. Il se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'elle fabriquait à Gryffondor. Elle était intelligente, sans l'étaler comme Granger, et était aussi l'une des rares rouge et or à montrer un certain sens de la répartie. Il ne poussa pas son analyse mentale plus loin et tendit l'oreille pour entendre la discussion des deux lionnes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire, Hermione ?

- Sa mère était à Gryffondor pendant ses études.

- Attends, James Potter aurait épousé une Gryffondor ? douta la rouquine. Ça m'étonnerait, vraiment, il n'y a pas plus pro-Serpentard que lui.

- Et pourtant, Potter -Harry, je veux dire- m'a avoué que sa mère détestait son père quand ils se sont rencontrés. Juste après, il m'a dit que le reste ne me concernait pas et que je ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille. »

Harry entendit sa voix trembler sur la fin, sûrement devait-elle se rappeler des menaces qu'il avait proférées à ce moment-là de la conversation.

« Quand est-ce que tu lui as demandé ça ? s'enquit Weasley, curieuse.

- Lundi, juste après que tu sois sortie de sa chambre. D'ailleurs, je ne t'en ai pas reparlé, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas, Ginny ?

- C'est-à-dire que… fit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? reprit-elle plus vivement. Toi aussi tu as été le voir en pleine nuit.

- Oui, mais moi je ne me suis pas enfermée dans sa chambre alors qu'il était à moitié nu !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? tenta de se défendre la plus jeune, qu'Harry pouvait presque voir rougir.

- Ginny, tu connais aussi bien que moi la réputation de Potter, répondit son amie d'un ton grave.

- Et alors, tu crois vraiment que je suis stupide au point de vouloir coucher avec lui ? »

La petite rouquine avait l'air vexée et blessée que sa meilleure amie puisse penser cela. Mais il y avait aussi une pointe de détresse dans sa voix, mais si ténue qu'Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvée. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était vraiment pas en grande forme ce jour-là, et ce ne devait pas être un de ses meilleurs souvenirs, surtout considérant le fait que son frère et elle ne se parlaient apparemment toujours pas.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu allée le voir en pleine nuit dans sa chambre ? accusa Granger.

- Parce que j'avais besoin d'un grand frère ce jour-là !

- Pardon ?

- Je venais de me disputer avec Ron et toi, développa Weasley qui semblait totalement à bout. Je n'avais jamais été autant en colère contre lui depuis que je suis rentrée à Poudlard. Avant quand ça arrivait, j'allais toujours voir un autre de mes frères. Mais là, ils n'étaient pas là et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un.

- Je comprends que tu aies voulu parler, Ginny, mais pourquoi Potter ? Il te déteste et ne me dis pas qu'il fait semblant, ça ne tient pas debout.

- Je sais mais… Enfin tu l'as vu comme moi tout à l'heure avec Cloé ! On dirait qu'il est prêt à tout ne serait-ce que pour lui éviter une seule larme. C'est… Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné qu'il ne l'était avec sa sœur. Un gars comme ça ne peut pas être complètement mauvais ! »

Là, Harry était franchement surpris. À vrai dire, il n'avait nullement tenu compte de la présence des deux Gryffondores plus âgées avant le départ de sa sœur. Mais il s'apercevait à présent qu'il n'avait pas été assez prudent. De toute évidence, son attitude, celle qu'il adoptait toujours avec Cloé en privé, avait intrigué la sixième année. Il ferait mieux de la détromper rapidement, elle était un peu trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

« Tu viens juste de le dire, Ginny, répondit Granger d'un ton résigné. C'est sa sœur, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit comme ça avec qui que ce soit d'autre, à part peut-être Greengrass.

- Tu as sans doute raison, fit l'autre sans conviction. On n'est pas Cloé, donc on n'a aucune chance d'un jour rencontrer le vrai Harry Potter.

- Fais attention à toi quand tu es avec lui, il pourrait profiter que tu es un peu fragile en ce moment.

- Mais non, balaya Weasley. Je ne suis attirante pour lui que quand il peut énerver Ron. À part ça, je n'ai aucun intérêt pour lui.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place, Ginny. Potter peut dire ce qu'il veut, son passe-temps favori est de séduire les filles pour les jeter après.

- Pas les Gryffondores, corrigea la rouquine.

- Ça m'étonnerait que ce genre de détail ne l'arrête s'il lui prenait l'envie de s'amuser pour un soir avec une fille.

- Tu as bien vu, il ne m'a fait aucune avance ce soir, répliqua Weasley dont le ton commençait à monter, alors qu'il ne rate jamais une occasion quand Ron est là.

- Peut-être, mais s'il-te-plaît, promets-moi de faire attention quand même, exigea Granger, qui semblait lutter pour garder une voix calme et patiente. Pas question que tu retournes dans sa chambre le soir, compris ?

- D'accord, Hermione, mais je maintiens que tu te trompes, je ne risque rien avec lui, j'en suis sûre.

- Mais arrête de le défendre, bon sang, Ginny ! explosa enfin la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Tu as déjà oublié tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il faisait semblant, il t'a rembarré en bonne et due forme tout à l'heure. Va donc te coucher, tu n'as rien à faire ici à cette heure. »

Le claquement de la porte de Granger ne tarda pas à briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

Harry resta très longtemps songeur après cette conversation, alors qu'il percevait de faibles sanglots venant de la salle commune. Il comprenait mieux à présent le comportement récent de la petite Weasley. Elle le prenait pour un frère génial ? Elle avait raison, mais elle ne devait surtout pas s'imaginer qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre uniquement pour cela. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas complètement tort en disant qu'il se forçait à être désagréable avec les griffies -du moins dans certains cas-, mais il n'avait aucune intention de changer cet état de fait tant que Cloé risquerait quelque chose. Tant pis pour Weasley, elle devrait se trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer au grand frère de substitution, parce que même lui ne pouvait nier qu'elle en avait besoin.

Harry s'allongea ensuite en pensant au comportement qu'il convenait d'adopter envers la sixième année. Honnêtement, si ce n'avait pas été aussi risqué, il aurait tenté de se rapprocher d'elle, elle n'était pas totalement irrécupérable après tout. Mais ce n'était pas cette question qui l'ennuyait le plus à ce moment. Le plus gros problème d'Harry Potter, à plus de minuit, était que la discussion qu'il venait d'espionner entre les deux Gryffondores lui donnait tellement de matière à réfléchir qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir ! Son cerveau fonctionnait trop pour se reposer, et Harry n'était pas assez épuisé, physiquement parlant, pour le forcer à capituler contre le sommeil. Harry décida donc d'aller voler un peu sur le terrain de Quidditch, autant pour se détendre que pour se dépenser.

Il prit donc les clés du vestiaire, sortit de sa chambre, et se stoppa net, bouche bée comme il l'avait rarement été. Pour sa défense, il fallait admettre que la vision qui s'offrait à lui défiait toutes les lois connues de Poudlard : Ginny Weasley était couchée en position en position fœtale sur le canapé de _ses_ appartements, endormie. À en juger les traces sur son visage, il semblait en plus de cela que les larmes avaient coulé pendant longtemps. Harry se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Alors que le Serpentard sans cœur qui était en lui voulait la laisser là ou mieux, la mettre dehors avec une retenue, il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler d'une autre rouquine qu'il avait trouvée en pleurs, dans la même position, quelques mois auparavant.

L'image de sa sœur se superposant dans son esprit à celle qu'il avait sous les yeux, il se décida à aller lui chercher une couverture dans sa chambre avant de se rendre sur le terrain. Quand il revint une heure plus tard, elle était toujours endormie, paisiblement blottie sous la couette verte et argent. La ressemblance avec Cloé était à cet instant vraiment frappante. Il se secoua mentalement pour ne pas y prêter attention et se recoucha, épuisé, pour s'endormir cette fois-ci rapidement.


	8. Essais et tentatives

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Note de l'auteur **: Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Si jamais vous n'êtes pas inscrit, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une adresse pour que je puisse vous répondre. Et maintenant, bonne lecture ! Dites-moi ce que vous en aurez pensé à la fin.

**Chapitre 9 : Essais et tentatives**

_Fils,_

_J'ai appris la teneur de ta farce envers Sirius. Heureusement que je t'avais demandé de ne pas y aller trop fort avec lui ! Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu lui aurais fait dans le cas contraire. Même si je comprends ton point de vue sur cette affaire, je pense donc qu'il est temps d'arrêter les frais. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Sirius pensait bien faire, même s'il ne s'y est pas pris de la bonne façon pour montrer son amitié à notre famille. Il ne faut pas oublier qui est la véritable responsable de ce gâchis._

_En tant que Maraudeur, je suis donc parfaitement heureux et passablement fier de ce que tu as fait, avec classe et talent. J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi ce prodige, d'ailleurs. Malgré tous nos efforts, nous n'étions jamais parvenus à ensorceler un professeur pendant le petit déjeuner. Bien entendu, en tant que père responsable, ta mère me rappelle de te dire que tu ne dois surtout pas faire ça. Tu es Préfet-en-Chef, tu es en année d'Aspics et il faut que tu montres l'exemple et ne surtout pas te dissiper en actes stupides. Note bien que je ne fais que transmettre cette leçon de morale, et que ce sont les mots de ta mère._

_C'était tout ce que je voulais te dire pour le moment, je te souhaite donc à nouveau un bon trimestre. Ton Père,_

_James Potter_

"_Notre pouvoir est éternel"_

Harry reposa la lettre de son père et reprit son repas là où il l'avait laissé avant l'arrivée du courrier. Les félicitations du Maraudeur étaient assez rares pour être signalées, surtout en matière de farces. Il appréciait donc le compliment paternel à sa juste valeur, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le détester pour ce qu'il avait fait à Cloé. Harry était en effet capable de faire la part des choses en ce qui concernait ses relations avec les gens. C'était un talent indispensable pour quiconque voulait se servir des autres, alors même qu'il les détestait. En d'autres termes, c'était l'arme parfaite pour les hypocrites et les menteurs dans son genre, même si à certains moments, il n'arrivait plus à se forcer à faire bonne figure à côté de ces types qu'il méprisait.

À ce moment, par exemple, Théodore les énervait tous tellement en rabâchant une nouvelle fois son "plan" qu'Harry proposa d'aller en cours en avance. Le fait qu'il avait vu du coin de l'œil qu'il pourrait croiser sa sœur en sortant n'avait bien sûr rien à voir là-dedans. Autant se débarrasser de cette corvée dès le matin, pour garder une chance de dormir la nuit suivante. Il l'interpela donc d'une voix forte, alors qu'elle allait passer la porte de la Grande Salle avec certaines de ses amies :

« Hé, la traîtresse ! J'avais espérer ne plus croiser ta route, mais apparemment la mauvaise herbe s'incruste partout. Ne crois pas que tu pourras te balader impunément à Poudlard toute ta vie. Je te ferai payer la honte que tu as jetée sur ma famille, je te le garantis ! Il n'y a rien que je méprise plus que les traîtres dans ton genre, tu me fais vomir ! »

En effet, Harry n'avait pas de mal à paraître dégoûté, puisque ses propres paroles lui donnaient envie de rendre le déjeuner qu'il venait de prendre. Sa tirade avait attiré l'attention de la majorité des présents dans la Grande Salle, l'air moqueur et satisfait pour les Serpentards, choqué voire en colère pour les autres. Voyant que Cloé ne répliquait pas, paralysée par l'impact des insultes de son frère, il s'apprêtait à en remettre une couche, sachant qu'il ne serait tranquille que s'il lui arrachait des larmes, quand une toute petite blonde qui était avec sa sœur, probablement la fille Crivey, lui rétorqua d'un ton plein de haine :

« Ferme-là, espèce de crétin. Mes frères m'ont tout dit sur toi, et tu n'as pas de quoi être fier de ce que tu es. Il vaut mieux être soi-disant une traîtresse à son sang plutôt qu'un idiot prétentieux et sans cœur ! Tu es le type le plus minable que j'aie jamais rencontré, et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être le frère de Cloé.

- Vus tes cheveux jaunes et ta taille de gnome, je suppose que tes frères doivent être Dennis et Colin Crivey, c'est ça ? Ma parole, mais vous pullulez encore plus que les Weasley ! s'exclama-t-il, changeant de cible et faisant rire beaucoup de non-Gryffondors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, les Weasley ? les interrompit une voix venant de derrière les filles. »

C'était Ronald, qui s'apprêtait à venir manger dans un timing parfait avec ses amis Thomas et Finnigan. Harry sourit intérieurement : plus il y aurait de griffies aux alentours, moins ce serait suspect si sa sœur profitait d'une paix relative.

« Vois-tu, Weasley, commença le Serpentard d'une voix faussement compatissante, j'étais en train de me dire que vous allez bientôt perdre le monopole à Gryffondor. Si ça continue comme ça, il y aura dans quelques temps plus de blonds que de rouquins dans votre maison. Quoique, ce ne serait pas très grave, vous n'auriez pas à changer vos couleurs. Rouge et or, tout le monde serait content ! termina-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

- Et on pourrait peut-être rajouter le vert, pour les yeux de ta sœur ? glissa innocemment le Gryffondor, étonnamment calme après la provocation.

- Tu as noté la couleur de ses yeux ? s'étonna Harry qui n'avait, cette fois, pas à faire semblant. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est un peu jeune pour toi, la belette ? Je comprends qu'entre traîtres à votre sang vous vous entendiez, mais Granger va être jalouse.

- Mr. Potter, intervint la voix de Rogue alors que tous riaient du rougissement de colère de Weasley. Bien que cette conversation soit absolument fascinante, il me semble que vous avez cours. Je ne tolérerai pas que la maison Serpentard souffre le moindre retard à cause de vous.

- Bien, Monsieur, s'inclina ironiquement son élève le plus honni. À vos ordres, Monsieur. De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à dire à cette bande de Sang-de-Bourbes et de traîtres à leur sang. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle en bousculant Weasley au passage et se rendit en classe de Botanique. Deux salissantes heures plus tard, il sortait de la serre numéro cinq en compagnie de Drago, qui lui parlait de la fête qu'ils avaient prévue :

« Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas la faire demain ?

- Pour la dixième fois Drago, soupira Harry, oui. Il faut que je fasse plusieurs essais pour voir ce qui marche avec la salle, et je n'aurai pas le temps demain avec les sélections de Quidditch qui vont sûrement durer tout l'après-midi. En plus ça aurait fait trop juste pour envoyer les invitations à tout le monde. Donc ce sera la semaine prochaine, et si tu n'es pas content, c'est pareil.

- D'accord, ne t'énerve pas, j'ai compris. Mais en parlant des invités, qui est-ce qu'il y aura ?

- Des gens… éluda le brun.

- Des griffies ? insista le jeune Malefoy.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? Tu veux te faire Granger, ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr que non, s'offusqua son ami, tu sais bien que je te la laisse. Et puis de toute façon, je préfère les blondes.

- Blonde, tu dis ? réfléchit Harry à haute voix. Hum, Lavande Brown ?

- Gagné. Je veux voir ce qu'elle vaut, il paraît qu'elle est plutôt chaude dans son genre.

- Tu veux passer après Weasley ? Chacun son truc. Si tu es gentil, ce sera la première que j'inviterai quand je déciderai d'amener des Gryffondores. Pour l'instant, je veux voir ce que ça donne sans eux, mais avec d'autres non-Serpentards.

- Oui, je sais, abdiqua Drago.

- Potter ! le héla une voix depuis le grand escalier. »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans le hall pour discuter. Harry se retourna pour voir Granger se précipiter vers lui, c'était elle qui l'avait appelé.

« Je peux te parler en privé ? C'est au sujet des préfets.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je veux d'abord aller voir ma petite amie avant qu'elle ne rentre en Arithmancie, donc on se retrouve à la fin de la récréation dans notre salle commune.

- C'est-à-dire que c'est assez pressé, refusa-t-elle, embêtée par sa réponse.

- C'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas à ta disposition, Granger, coupa-t-il d'un ton sec. Tu n'as pas spécialement le choix.

- D'accord, abdiqua la Gryffondore. À tout à l'heure. »

Harry s'éloigna avec un signe de tête envers Drago. Il se rendit au deuxième étage où Daphné avait cours pour lui dire bonjour. Ensuite il redescendit, sans se presser, vers ses appartements pour parler avec Granger. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir, probablement le réprimander pour son petit éclat du matin dans la Grande Salle.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Granger ? entama-t-il sitôt qu'il eut refermé le portrait. Je te préviens, je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que j'ai dit ce matin, et je te t'expliquerai pas non plus, donc ce n'est pas la même de me demander.

- Je ne voulais pas te parler de ça. J'étais là quand tu as prévenu ta sœur hier, tu te souviens ?

- Mouais, douta Harry qui avait en effet occulté ce détail.

- Ce que je voulais savoir, continua-t-elle sans se préoccuper de sa non-réponse, c'est pourquoi Ginny a dormi ici, et avec une couverture aux couleurs de Serpentards, en plus ! »

La Préfète-en-Chef avait l'air passablement énervée. Harry, lui, ne s'attendait pas à cette interrogation. Il n'avait absolument pas fait attention à Weasley quand il l'avait vue ce matin, toujours allongée dans la même position. Il était simplement sorti sans la réveiller pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il chercha donc à savoir ce qu'avait exactement raconté la jeune rouquine à sa meilleure amie :

« Tu lui as posé la question ?

- Bien sûr que oui, mais elle n'en sait rien !

- Eh bien je crois que tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi elle n'était pas d'humeur à rentrer dans sa salle commune hier soir. Si j'ai bien entendu, elle a pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir sur le sofa. Je me demande bien pourquoi, acheva-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Et comment expliques-tu la couverture verte et argent ? demanda-t-elle sans se démonter, mais en rougissant de culpabilité.

- Quand je me suis levé pour aller faire du Quidditch avant de me coucher, je l'ai vue et je l'ai couverte. »

Granger resta bouche bée. Encore une fois, Harry se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air sans cœur aux yeux de toute la population de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas comme si ça le dérangeait, mais cela lui faisait un peu étrange de constater que personne dans l'école ne le connaissait réellement. La Gryffondore réussit à reprendre ses esprits pour continuer à lui poser des questions :

« Oh c'est… gentil de ta part. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

- En la voyant, elle m'a fait un peu pitié, je dois l'avouer, haussa-t-il les épaules, ne voulant pas lui donner la véritable raison de son comportement, qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

- Il y a autre chose, rétorqua-t-elle au tac-au-tac.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire cela ? demanda-t-il, surpris d'être découvert si vite.

- Je suis presque certaine que tu ne connais pas le sens du mot "pitié", alors dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment à Ginny ! »

Harry resta quelques secondes à la fixer pensivement, alors qu'elle recommençait à s'énerver contre lui. Il se rendit compte qu'elle incarnait à ce moment parfaitement l'esprit de sa maison : bornée et inconsciente des risques qu'elle prenait. Il n'avait donc que deux solutions : ou bien il lui avouait la vérité, ou bien il jetait un sortilège d'Amnésie pour lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait vu le matin même. Il soupira avant de choisir la première option.

« Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas.

- Après ce que j'ai vu, je peux tout entendre, déclara-t-elle, avant de paraître effrayée par quelque chose.

- Elle m'a rappelée ma sœur, marmonna Harry, se demandant ce qu'elle avait imaginé qui ait pu lui faire aussi peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Harry répéta plus fort. Granger resta immobile, les yeux dans le vide, pendant de longues secondes, avant de reprendre avec hésitation :

« C'est vrai qu'elle se ressemblent un peu.

- Merci, je ne suis pas aveugle, trancha le Serpentard, en ayant subitement assez de Granger et de ses questions. Et maintenant, si l'interrogatoire est terminé, je m'en vais. »

Harry passa le portrait et se dirigea vers la salle commune des cachots. Mais que croyait Granger, qu'il voulait sortir avec la petite Weasley ? Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus stupide, et pourtant il avait dormi six ans dans le même dortoir que Crabbe et Goyle. D'accord, elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder, mais l'imaginer lui sortir avec une Gryffondore était purement risible. Il poussa le mur qui menait aux quartiers Serpentards.

« Alors, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? l'accueillit Drago qui discutait dans un coin avec Owen Harper, un de leurs amis de sixième année.

- Rien d'intéressant, des trucs de préfets. Je ne mens même pas, pensa-t-il, Weasley aussi est préfète.

- D'accord. Dis, Owen, tu ne veux pas aller faire un tour un moment ? Harry et moi devons finir notre conversation confidentielle.

- Dis-le tout de suite si je te gêne, rétorqua le plus jeune.

- Non, c'est bon, tu peux rester, l'arrêta Harry.

- Si Harry dit que tu peux rester, c'est d'accord, changea d'avis Drago. Je vais t'expliquer de quoi il s'agit. »

Drago résuma ensuite en détails son idée, depuis son génie jusqu'à son génie, en passant bien sûr par son génie.

« Maintenant, Potter, et si tu me disais enfin qui sera invité ? »

Harry abdiqua et lui tendit la liste.

« Eh, mais on ne sera qu'une dizaine ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dès la deuxième fête, j'inviterai plus de gens. Je suis sûr qu'Owen ici présent pourra nous indiquer quelques sixièmes années intéressantes. Et si tout se passe bien, tu auras ta blonde dans pas longtemps.

- Quelle blonde ? intervint Harper.

- Drago veut se faire Lavande Brown.

- Mais elle est à Gryffondor !

- Et alors, s'agaça Drago, ça ne l'empêche pas de pouvoir servir pour ce que j'attends d'elle.

- Tu vas te salir, à fréquenter des filles dans son genre, Drago, prévint Owen.

- Au moins, elle est de sang pur, tempéra Harry.

- Même si elle ne l'avait pas été, ça ne m'aurait pas empêché de m'amuser avec elle.

- Attends, Malefoy, tu veux dire que tu ne rejettes pas l'idée de coucher avec des Sang-de-Bourbes ? se récria le sixième année.

- Ne te méprends pas sur ce que je veux dire, Owen, expliqua le blond. Je suis intimement convaincu que nous sommes supérieurs aux moldus, aux sangs impurs et aux traîtres à leur sang. Mais malheureusement, ils sont là et on n'y peut rien. Tant qu'à faire, autant s'en servir, non ? Je suis prêt à tout pour atteindre mes objectifs, et actuellement mon objectif est de prendre du bon temps avant de m'enchaîner à Pansy.

- Comme si ça t'empêcherait d'aller voir ailleurs, grommela Owen qui semblait presque convaincu.

- Là n'est pas la question. S'il fallait que je lèche les bottes de Granger pour avoir ce que je veux, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

- Qu'est-ce que Granger pourrait bien t'apporter ?

- Soit un peu réaliste une seconde et tu admettras que si le ministère ne change pas de conduite très vite, elle fera carrière et finira très haut placée, vues les notes qu'elle a.

- Mouais. Tu en penses quoi, Harry ? demanda Harper au Préfet-en-Chef qui n'avait toujours pas donné son opinion sur la question.

- Je crois que Drago n'a pas tort quand il dit qu'on doit se servir de tous ceux qui peuvent nous apporter quelque chose pour avoir ce qu'on veut. On est des Serpentards, et l'ambition est la principale caractéristique de notre maison. Puisque tout le monde nous déteste, on doit être prêts à saisir la moindre opportunité de gagner quelque chose. Après, pour ce qui est de coucher avec des Sang-de-Bourbes, je n'irais personnellement pas jusque là, mais c'est le problème de Drago. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait l'empêcher de draguer de toute façon. Tant qu'il ne lui fait pas un gosse. »

Les trois garçons rirent à sa dernière remarque et décidèrent d'un accord tacite de ne plus revenir sur ce sujet. Harry était assez étonné de l'opinion de son meilleur ami sur les Gryffondors. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que Drago et Théo avaient été pratiquement élevés ensemble, il avait toujours été persuadé que l'héritier Malefoy était du même avis que son presque-frère : formellement opposé à tous rapports autres que haineux avec les lionceaux et les Sang-de-Bourbes. En fait, c'était surtout le dernier point qui avait rapproché les trois garçons en première année, malgré leurs caractères respectifs très différents, à une époque où Harry faisait tout pour être reconnu comme ennemi juré des sangs impurs.

Bien entendu, à présent ils s'entendaient parfaitement et Harry savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance pour tout ce qui ne concernait pas sa sœur. Théo était en effet bien plus intransigeant que le blond sur le sujet et n'aurait pas hésité à répliquer qu'il valait mieux tous les exterminer plutôt que les utiliser comme le disait Drago. Ce dernier, quant à lui, rejetait les griffies plus par habitude que par réelle idéologie, mais était parfaitement capable de le laisser tomber si Harry menaçait son image ou pire, son héritage. En revanche, il apparaissait qu'Harry s'était en partie trompé sur Drago au sujet des autres maisons, et il détestait faire des erreurs de jugement.

Ils parlèrent un peu de ce qu'ils prévoyaient pour la fête, Owen leur conseillant d'inviter une fille de sixième année de Poufsouffle, Melinda Bobbin, une sang-pur plutôt regardable et de confiance. Drago demanderait à son elfe Dobby de prendre des boissons -alcoolisées bien sûr- dans la réserve de son père. Puisque sa famille possédait plusieurs bars dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Harry verrait avec les serviteurs dans les cuisines pour avoir un peu de nourriture solide, et réquisitionnerait sa propre elfe personnelle, Misti, pour servir les élèves. Il ne restait plus que le problème de l'animation, qu'Harry règlerait pendant la semaine en faisant plusieurs essais pour tester les limites du pouvoir de la salle.

Ils ne cessèrent de parler que quand il fut l'heure de rejoindre leurs amis arithmanciens pour manger. Harry retrouva donc Daphné avec plaisir, et la mit discrètement au courant des deux nouveaux invités à leur soirée. Elle se montra très relativement heureuse de voir Owen s'ajouter à la liste. Celui-ci s'entendait en effet très bien avec Théodore, et ne lui avait pas encore pardonné de suivre les cours d'Étude des moldus. Après manger, les septièmes années se rendirent en Métamorphose pour continuer de travailler sur les sortilèges d'Apparition.

Harry y arrivait parfaitement, puisque son père, un des meilleurs élèves des trente dernières années dans cette matière, lui avait donné des cours pendant l'été. Il était impensable, selon James, qu'un Potter soit autre chose qu'excellent en Métamorphose. Son fils avait encore un peu de mal pour créer des objets d'une taille supérieure à la sienne, mais il progressait vite sans avoir besoin de s'entraîner excessivement. À la fin du cours, il alla manger avec tous ses amis, avant de les accompagner dans les cachots pour discuter de tout et de rien. Daphné leur parla d'ailleurs d'un concept moldu qu'elle avait vu en cours. Les jeunes non-sorciers, apparemment, s'entassaient dans des boîtes pour danser, se saouler et draguer.

Il était étonné que sa mère ne lui aie pas parlé de cette idée étrange, mais après tout elle lui répétait souvent qu'il ne travaillait pas assez durant les vacances, elle n'allait pas lui donner une bonne raison pour se dissiper encore un peu plus. L'idée fut accueillie avec un enthousiasme modéré, compte tenu qu'elle venait du monde moldu, mais le fait qu'elle ne soit pas immédiatement rejetée était déjà un signe révélateur de son intérêt. Harry promit donc à sa petite amie de voir ce qu'il pourrait faire et décida d'aller tout de suite au septième étage tester les différentes idées qu'ils avaient eues depuis le début de la journée.

Arrivé devant la Pièce Va-et-Vient un petit quart d'heure plus tard, il se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait et fit apparaître la salle magique. La porte se matérialisa comme à son habitude et il entra pour voir le résultat. C'était exactement comme il l'avait voulu. Il y avait une grande piste de danse qui prenait une bonne moitié de la place, et de l'autre côté se trouvaient plusieurs fauteuils confortables où les élèves pourraient se reposer et boire un verre. Dans un coin, il y avait même un petit bar à la bonne hauteur pour un elfe de maison, et un renfoncement dans le mur où Harry sentit des sortilèges de Refroidissement pour les bouteilles. La décoration était neutre, pour ne pas trop effrayer les non-Serpentards qui seraient déjà en minorité.

Le seul problème qu'Harry rencontra était la musique, ou plutôt l'absence de musique. Il était certain d'avoir songé en entrant à écouter une chanson des Bizarr' Sisters, sa préférée. Et pourtant, il n'entendait rien. Il essaya de se concentrer encore plus, de reformuler sa demande de plusieurs façons, mais rien n'y fit : la salle refusait d'émettre de la musique pour lui. Déçu et pensif, il sortit et alla se coucher, répondant sans s'en apercevoir au salut de Granger et Weasley -la fille, il ne fallait pas pousser- dans sa salle commune. Il s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par cette première semaine de cours qui lui avait paru durer des années.

Harry se réveilla à l'heure habituelle en ce samedi matin, mais il préféra rester allongé en réfléchissant. Il s'était passé tellement de choses pendant cette première semaine qu'il avait vraiment besoin de faire le point. Cloé, son père, Sirius, Daphné, Weasley et la fête de Drago étaient autant de sources de problèmes. Quoique concernant Sirius, il pouvait considérer l'affaire comme close : son parrain retiendrait la leçon. Pour sa famille, il était certain que dans l'état actuel des choses, son plan était infaillible. Tant que son père n'avait pas une idée trop tordue, tout irait bien pour sa sœur. Il espérait juste que Cloé ne lui en voudrait pas trop de se montrer hostile envers elle pendant quatre mois.

Harry devrait aussi s'occuper du cas de Daphné pendant les vacances de Noël, qui ne promettaient décidément pas d'être très reposantes. Il était simplement hors de question qu'il se fiance. Daphné était une amie et ne serait jamais rien d'autre, même si la plupart des habitants de ce château devait penser le contraire. Le problème de Ginny Weasley, en revanche, était plus compliqué. Elle était à deux doigts de découvrir son secret et ça, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Même Cloé n'en savait rien, et c'était bien la seule chose qu'il lui eût jamais cachée.

Il devrait employer les grands moyens pour éloigner la sixième année de lui. Et "grands moyens" rimait à la fois avec "grands risques" et "gros ennuis s'il se faisait attraper". Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait laisser Weasley mettre son plan en péril. Maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de la piéger. Il pensait à simplement lui donner rendez-vous à la Salle-sur-Demande quand il eut le déclic : il suffisait de l'inviter à une des soirées ! Il faudrait attendre deux semaines, mais ce serait le moyen le plus sûr de régler ce problème en particulier.

Le jeune homme sourit à son idée avant de se rappeler de son léger problème d'organisation à propos de la musique. La nuit ne lui avait pas porté autant de conseils que cela, aurait-on dit. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment mettre de la musique dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Il demanderait de l'aide aux autres plus tard, peut-être les moldus avaient-ils eu une autre bonne idée dont il pourrait s'inspirer.

Harry se leva finalement, se rappelant qu'il devait préparer le terrain de Quidditch pour les essais de l'après-midi. Il appela Misti et lui commanda d'aller chercher son matériel chez lui et de l'amener dans son bureau de capitaine. L'elfe disparut avec un pop sonore et Harry songea que jamais le choix des titulaires de l'équipe de Serpentard n'aurait été aussi peu sujet à controverse que cette année. Il prit son petit déjeuner seul dans les cuisines, puisque le service officiel était depuis longtemps terminé, puis alla au terrain, par bonheur désert. Il mit en place tout ce dont il aurait besoin, bénissant une nouvelle fois le génie que sa mère lui avait légué en runes.

Quand il eut terminé, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner, et rejoignit donc ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Quelques heures plus tard, il était de retour dans les vestiaires de Serpentard, entouré par une vingtaine d'élèves, incluant Drago, Daphné, Owen et les deux gorilles. Il invita tout le monde à sortir, puis se lança un "sonorus" pour leur parler :

« Bienvenue à tous. On va débuter par les batteurs. Ensuite ce sera au tour des poursuiveurs, puis les gardiens pour finir.

- Et les attrapeurs ? demanda sournoisement Drago.

- Les attrapeurs, vous pouvez partir, répondit tranquillement le capitaine. La place est la seule à être déjà prise. Bon, donc les batteurs vous venez là, les autres restez sur le côté. »

Harry pointa sa baguette vers le ciel en murmurant un "Finite Incantatem". Une trentaine de mannequins aux couleurs de des trois maisons adverses devinrent visibles sous les cris admiratifs de ses condisciples. Harry se retourna vers les aspirants batteurs et leur expliqua le test :

« Ce n'est pas compliqué, je vais libérer une dizaine de Cognards. Votre travail est de détruire le plus possible de mannequins en essayant d'éviter les coups. Vous volerez jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul mannequin entier. À ce moment-là, les deux qui auront le mieux volé et qui auront touché le plus de cibles seront sélectionnés. Je précise que le but n'est pas de viser les autres batteurs mais seulement les mannequins volant. Faites de votre mieux, vous n'aurez pas de deuxième chance. Tout le monde a compris ? Même vous, Crabbe et Goyle ? Parfait, alors décollez, je vais lâcher les balles dès que vous serez en l'air. »

Tous les batteurs s'envolèrent et Harry libéra les Cognards. Ceux-ci foncèrent sur les joueurs en l'air et tentèrent de les faire tomber de leurs balais. Un véritable massacre commença. Les mannequins étant plutôt bien ensorcelés pour être capables d'esquiver, les mauvais viseurs n'avaient aucune chance de les toucher. Un cinquième année, apparemment assez doué pour frapper fort sans réfléchir, n'arrivait pas à viser, et finit même par être jeté au sol par un Cognard fou. Harry lui demanda de rester au sol, étant donné qu'il ne voulait que des élèves capables de voler correctement dans son équipe. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de vol, le dernier mannequin fut enfin détruit par Crabbe, et tous parurent soulagés quand Harry attira à lui les lourdes balles pour les ranger. Quand tous eurent atterri devant lui, il prit la parole pour annoncer les vainqueurs :

« Bon, vous avez fait du bon boulot. À vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous les ayez tous aussi rapidement. J'ai bien observé votre façon de voler, et j'ai utilisé un sort pour connaître vos scores. Je peux donc dire que les choisis sont Vincent Crabbe, de septième année, qui a largement gagné avec douze cibles détruites, et Brian Saven, de quatrième année, qui n'en a eu que sept mais qui a réussi à ne pas se faire toucher une seule fois. Vous deux vous restez sur le côté, les autres vous pouvez partir, sauf si vous voulez tenter votre chance à un autre poste. Maintenant, au tour des poursuiveurs, ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte alors que des protestations se faisaient entendre. »

Il créa une petite explosion avec sa baguette pour faire fuir les derniers contestataires, puis se tourna vers les poursuiveurs tandis que les bons perdants allaient dans les tribunes.

« Pour vous il y aura deux exercices : un pour tester votre habileté pure sur un balai et un deuxième pour savoir si vous êtes capables d'éviter les cognards. Ça devrait me permettre de voir les quatre ou cinq meilleurs d'entre vous. Le choix final se fera sur votre capacité à réaliser des tirs difficiles à arrêter. Pour commencer, ce n'est pas difficile, vous allez simplement suivre le parcours que je vous ai préparé, exactement comme je vous montrerai. Je noterai vos temps et votre façon de voler. Regardez bien, je ne vous montrerai qu'une seule fois. »

Harry pointa sa baguette sur une grande corde cachée dans un coin et lui lança un sortilège de lévitation. Le long cordon serpenta dans les airs et prit une forme apparemment aléatoire, mais qui était exactement ce que voulait Harry. Celui-ci sourit en coin et prit son balai. Il allait leur en mettre plein les yeux. Il décolla à pleine vitesse, restant à moins d'un mètre de la corde flottante. Avec toute la puissance de son Éclair de Feu, il suivit le trajet voulu, enchaînant les zigzags rapides, les descentes en piqué et les remontées en chandelle. Au bout d'un moment, il effectua un looping complet avant de foncer le plus rapidement possible sur toute la longueur du stade. Il passa à travers l'anneau central des buts, ce qui marquait la fin du parcours.

« Si vous n'avez pas de questions, déclara-t-il après s'être posé, mettez-vous tous en file indienne. Vous allez passer un par un. Vous prendrez cette montre ensorcelée avec vous. Elle s'active dès que je crie "Go !" et s'arrête quand vous passez dans le but. Quand vous aurez terminé, vous venez me voir pour que je note votre temps, et vous vous mettez sur le côté. Je vous préviens, si l'un de vous tombe, je ne perdrai pas mon temps à l'emmener à l'infirmerie, alors faites attention. Le score à battre est de quarante quatre secondes. »

Sur ces mots, le premier participant s'élança, puis tous les autres suivirent. À chaque fois, Harry prenait note du temps sur un morceau de parchemin sans un commentaire, en plus de quelques notes sur les joueurs. À la fin, son temps n'avait toujours pas été battu, même si Drago et un petit troisième année n'en étaient pas loin. Il ne dit rien sur ce fait et passa immédiatement au second test de la journée. Une nouvelle fois les élèves devraient traverser un parcours, moins compliqué cette fois, mais ils devraient le faire alors que les batteurs fraîchement nommés les bombarderaient de Cognards. Ils auraient également à tenir le Souaffle tout du long et à marquer un but à la fin, sans gardien.

Ce furent à peu près les mêmes qui s'illustrèrent dans cette deuxième cession. Harry révéla donc à la fin les cinq présélectionnés qui devraient aider à choisir les gardiens. Il y avait bien sûr Drago, qui avait littéralement survolé les essais, mais aussi Owen, Daphné, le rapide troisième année dont Harry ignorait le nom, et celui qui avait été le premier éliminé parmi les batteurs et ne l'avait pas digéré, un certain Joshua McLaggen. Harry demanda donc aux gardiens de se préparer, puisque leur tour était enfin venu. Chaque poursuiveur montrerait ses talents contre chaque gardien, pour que personne ne puisse être défavorisé.

Il apparut très vite que le troisième année n'avait aucune force dans les bras, même s'il était assez précis. Sûrement un futur grand, songea Harry, mais il n'a pas encore le niveau. McLaggen, lui arrivait à peine à lancer le Souaffle droit, et fut donc rapidement laissé de côté. Du côté des gardiens, aucun n'était vraiment transcendant, et Harry pensa qu'il devrait sûrement sélectionner le même que l'année dernière. Il n'avait aucun espoir pour la dernière candidate de la journée, qui n'était qu'en deuxième année et semblait passablement fragile. Pourtant elle surprit tout le monde, y compris elle-même apparemment, en arrêtant facilement les cinq tirs des poursuiveurs, alors même qu'ils ne se retenaient pas du tout.

Harry n'eut aucune hésitation à l'informer qu'elle avait gagné haut la main sa place dans l'équipe, tout comme ses deux amis et sa petite amie. Elle s'appelait Julia Saven et s'avéra être la petite sœur du batteur. Harry avait un sourire fier en regardant ceux qu'il avait sélectionnés. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et tous les autres partaient déjà. Une seule pensée traversa son esprit tandis qu'il leur annonçait les horaires des entraînements : la coupe serait à eux cette année, personne ne les arrêterait.


	9. Disputes

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Note de l'auteur **: Merci à tous de continuer à lire cette fic. eb, LilyRow, merci pour vos reviews, mais laissez vos adresses si vous voulez que je puisse vous répondre. Désolé de ne pas avoir publié hier soir, mais je n'étais pas libre. J'espère que vous apprécierez tous ce neuvième chapitre. Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé après coup !

**Chapitre 9 : Disputes**

Après les essais, Harry envoya sa toute nouvelle équipe aux vestiaires, puis il alla manger, accompagné de ses amis et poursuiveurs.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris Greg ? lui demanda Owen après un moment. Il aurait parfaitement fait l'affaire.

- Simplement parce que Saven a été meilleur que lui. Il n'a eu qu'une cible de moins que Greg mais il a beaucoup mieux volé.

- Ouais, d'accord, mais il n'empêche qu'il est de Sang mêlé, ce n'est pas bon pour l'image de Serpentard.

- Ce qui n'est pas bon pour Serpentard, rétorqua Daphné, c'est d'avoir un abruti du genre de Goyle dans nos rangs. Laisse-moi deviner, tu voudrais aussi qu'Harry vire la petite Saven parce qu'elle n'a pas le sang assez pur pour toi ?

- C'est bon, Daphné, calme-toi, intervint Drago avant qu'Owen ne réplique sur le même ton. Personne n'a l'intention de sortir la sœur de l'équipe, il faudrait être fou pour faire ça. Personnellement je n'ai jamais vu une gardienne aussi bonne. Et encore, elle n'est qu'en deuxième année, elle peut encore progresser. Si elle ne finit pas dans l'équipe nationale, je ne connais rien au Quidditch.

- Je suis d'accord pour elle, on ne peut pas s'en passer, admit Owen, mais on aurait très bien pu ne pas choisir son frère.

- De toute façon, Harper, dit enfin Harry d'un ton sec, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis "on" puisque c'est moi le seul à choisir. Je suis capitaine, et tu n'as jamais eu ton mot à dire dans la composition de l'équipe. Alors tu peux garder tes remarques pour toi. »

Owen le regarda une seconde, vexé de s'être fait rembarrer de la sorte, puis s'éloigna à grands pas. Les trois autres le retrouvèrent à leur table, semblant être en grande conversation avec Théo. C'est le plus âgé, d'ailleurs, qui accueillit Harry quand ils s'assirent :

« Alors Potter, en plus de fricoter avec les traîtres, tu fais la charité pour les sangs impurs, maintenant ? »

Nott avait parlé d'une voix forte qui avait attiré l'attention. Harry, cependant, était resté sur la première partie de la phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par "fricoter avec les traîtres" ? Théo n'avait jamais parlé sur ce ton à Harry auparavant, principalement parce qu'il savait qu'Harry était probablement le seul élève de l'école à pouvoir le battre en duel. Il devait avoir une bonne raison de l'attaquer aussi ouvertement, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir découvert quelque chose à propos de Cloé, n'est-ce-pas ? Son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure, il décida de rester calme pour voir ce qui dérangeait son camarade :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Théo ?

- Non seulement tu sors avec une garce amoureuse des moldus, mais en plus tu renvoies des fils de bonnes familles comme Greg de l'équipe pour les remplacer par des Sangs mêlés ! Mais où est donc passé le grand Harry Potter, la fierté de Serpentard ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade. »

Nott avait haussé le ton et maintenant, la Grande Salle toute entière semblait attendre la réponse d'Harry. Il était simplement soulagé que sa sœur n'ait rien à voir là-dedans. Par contre, maintenant il allait devoir frapper fort. Théo avait l'air de péter un plomb et d'oublier qui était le chef à cette table. Il ferait mieux de s'en rappeler très vite, pour son propre bien. Harry mit une main sur l'épaule de sa petite amie pour la dissuader de répliquer, puis énonça de sa voix la plus menaçante :

« Écoute-moi bien, Nott. Je sors avec qui je veux, je mets qui je veux dans l'équipe de Quidditch, ça ne te concerne pas. Même si je voulais me faire muter à Gryffondor, tu n'aurais pas ton mot à dire, et tu sais pourquoi ? Simplement, ajouta-t-il après avoir laissé le temps d'assimiler le choc de ses paroles, parce que le patron, ici, c'est moi. Je fais absolument tout ce que j'ai envie de faire dans ce château, parce je suis un Potter, et que les Potter n'ont pas pour habitude de se faire dicter leur conduite, et encore moins par des minables dans ton genre. Mais si tu as oublié comment je suis devenu _la fierté de Serpentard_, je suis à ta disposition pour te le rappeler. Sinon, dégage d'ici sur-le-champ. »

En prononçant ces derniers mots, il avait prestement tiré sa baguette de sa poche et l'avait fait claquer sur la table, faisant sursauter plusieurs personnes dans la salle. Nott, lui, n'avait pas bougé, mais avait sensiblement pâli sous la menace. Il était impossible qu'il ait oublié l'évènement auquel Harry faisait référence. Voir un élève, après à peine trois jours à Poudlard, battre en duel un Préfet qui l'avait regardé de haut n'était pas le genre de chose qui s'effaçait facilement des mémoires.

Même Théo n'était pas assez fou pour provoquer Harry en duel. C'est pourquoi il se leva lentement et commença à sortir de la Grande Salle, dans un silence pesant. Harry commença à manger, sans prêter une once d'attention à Nott ou à tous les élèves qui le dévisageaient. Il remarqua malgré tout l'air furieux de Dumbledore, même si celui-ci ne pouvait rien dire étant donné qu'il n'y avait eu aucune menace explicite d'échangée. Peu à peu, toutes les conversations reprirent, avec pour sujet principal ce qui venait de se passer. Les repas étaient toujours animés quand Harry était impliqué.

« Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de répondre ? lui reprocha Daphné à voix basse.

- Parce que ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation. C'était moi qu'il attaquait, c'était à moi de répondre.

- Il va me le payer. Personne ne me traite de garce sans souffrir en retour.

- Fais quand même attention. Théo n'est pas mauvais avec une baguette.

- Qui te dit que j'ai l'intention de lui laisser une chance de répliquer ? fit-elle avec un petit sourire parfaitement Serpentard.

- Pardon, votre Majesté, les coupa Drago. Quand vous aurez fini de dire des mots doux à votre belle, vous pourrez peut-être me répondre.

- Excuse-moi, gamin, lui répondit un Harry hautain à l'extrême, mais je suis occupé. Reviens plus tard et je t'accorderai peut-être une audience. »

Les deux garçons les plus admirés de l'école échangèrent un regard en se retenant de rire.

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais avancé avec la salle, reprit Drago.

- Un peu, oui. Tout m'a l'air parfait, mais la salle ne veut pas mettre de musique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelle que soit la façon dont je le demande, il n'y a jamais aucun son.

- Tu as pensé à mettre tout simplement une radio ? proposa son meilleur ami.

- À quoi ça servirait ? rejeta Harry. On aurait de la musique, c'est sûr, mais je vois mal comment on pourrait passer la soirée à danser avec ce qui passe sur la RITM. Le mieux serait qu'on puisse choisir une liste des chansons qu'on veut faire passer, ou bien qu'on les commande à loisir.

- Je suis sure que tu vas trouver, le rassura Daphné. Comme ça n'aidera en rien d'en parler pendant des heures, si tu nous disais plutôt ce que tu penses de ta nouvelle équipe ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que les essais seraient aussi difficiles.

- Parce qu'ils n'auraient pas dû l'être ! se plaignit Drago. Honnêtement, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de faire des tests aussi tordus ? J'ai failli me rompre le coup au moins trois fois sur ton parcours ! Et je ne te parle pas des batteurs, la moitié doivent avoir peur de regarder un match depuis les tribunes après ce qu'ils ont subi. Douze Cognards ! C'est un miracle que seul cet abruti de McLaggen se soit écrasé.

- Je voulais être sûr que cette année, on aurait la meilleure des équipes. Je ne supporterais pas de voir une deuxième fois Weasley porter la coupe.

- Ça se comprend. Mais comment tu t'es débrouillé pour faire apparaître et contrôler autant de mannequins d'un seul coup ? Je suis sûr que même McGonagall aurait du mal !

- Je ne les ai pas fait apparaître, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin, et je n'utilisais pas de sortilège d'animation.

- Tu plaisantes ? Une seconde il n'y avait rien, et juste après des dizaines de poupées volantes étaient sur des balais. Comment elles sont arrivées là si tu ne les as pas faites apparaître ?

- Le sortilège de dissimulation, tu connais ? »

Drago le regarda, la bouche entrouverte, alors que Daphné écarquillait les yeux. Harry leur sourit d'un air supérieur tandis qu'ils prenaient conscience du fait que le jeune Potter s'était joué d'eux tous pendant le test. C'était vicieusement bien joué, car tout le monde penserait qu'Harry était capable de lancer ce puissant sortilège, ce qui augmenterait encore son prestige, si c'était possible, quand la rumeur se répandrait. D'autant que connaissant sa réputation, personne n'oserait mettre en doute ses talents. Son meilleur ami déglutit difficilement avant de lui demander une nouvelle fois :

« Et comment tu les contrôlais ? Tu vas me dire que c'était des elfes de maison métamorphosés, c'est ça ?

- Ah ah ! rit le capitaine. Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Non, j'ai juste écrit quelques runes derrière leurs têtes cet été quand j'ai métamorphosé quelques bûches.

- J'abandonne, déclara Daphné. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu peux être aussi fort dans à peu près toutes les matières et ne pas être à Serdaigle.

- Daphné ! s'offusqua l'héritier Malefoy. Comment peux-tu imaginer ce gars-là autre part que chez nous ? Il n'y a pas plus Serpentard que lui ! Il suffit de voir comment il cache tous ses talents à tout le monde et laisse croire aux profs que Granger est la seule à avoir un cerveau dans notre année. Et puis le simple fait qu'il nous ait tous piégés pendant les essais est assez parlant, je trouve. »

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de proposer de retourner dans la salle commune. Mieux valait ne pas s'engager sur le sujet, ou il sentait que Cloé arriverait bientôt dans la conversation. Il annonça qu'il quittait les cachots plus tard dans la soirée, surpris que Daphné vienne avec lui.

« Tu vas quelque part en particulier ? lui demanda-t-il en sortant des quartiers Serpentards.

- Pourquoi, n'ai-je pas le droit de suivre mon petit ami quand il s'enfonce tout seul dans les profondeurs du château le plus hanté de Grande-Bretagne ?

- Oh si, tu en as le droit, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ton genre de t'inviter sans prévenir. Non que ça me dérangerait, soit dit en passant, mais je commence à te connaître, Daphné, et je sais que tu ne ferais pas cela. Alors, où est-ce que tu vas si tard le soir ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, grommela-t-elle.

- Tu ne l'as pas vue de la semaine, je crois. Vous ne vous êtes pas disputées, j'espère ?

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de la famille des autres ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je suis un monstre sans cœur ? demanda Harry, fâché de voir le peu de considération que les gens qu'il connaissait lui accordaient.

- Parce que c'est ce que tu t'appliques à faire croire à tout le monde depuis que tu es né ? lui rétorqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac. »

Harry se calma un peu, prenant en compte le fait que sa petite amie avait parfaitement raison. Pourtant, elle au moins devrait savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade, lui souffla une voix désagréable dans sa tête. Après tout, Daphné était la seule à Serpentard à savoir ce qu'il faisait pour sa sœur. Sentant la colère remonter en lui, il préféra partir avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite. Lui souhaitant une bonne nuit du bout des lèvres, il prit un raccourci pour le quatrième étage et se rendit à grands pas vers ses appartements.

C'était une première pour lui de se disputer avec sa copine sans la laisser tomber immédiatement après, il était donc passablement en colère quand il prononça le mot de passe qu'il avait choisi. Cette colère devait s'évacuer, et c'est sur la petite Weasley que ça tomba, puisqu'elle était encore une fois ici à travailler. Dès qu'il entra, il lui jeta violemment, la faisant sursauter :

« Cette fois c'est trop, Weasley. Je t'ai prévenu plusieurs fois, mais là c'est trop tard. Retenue demain soir à vingt heures avec Rusard. Maintenant dégage d'ici.

- Potter, tu n'as pas le droit de… commença son homologue féminin.

- Non, Granger, c'est elle qui n'a aucun droit de mettre un pied dans cette salle. J'ai été gentil et je n'ai rien dit alors que si j'avais fait tout ce que je suis _en droit _de faire, elle aurait eu au moins une semaine de retenue. Weasley, pourquoi tu es encore là ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot "dégage" ?

- Pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable, Potter, répondit sèchement Ginny, je m'en vais.

- J'espère bien, et ne t'avise pas de revenir ici, ou je te jure que tu passeras toutes les soirées de l'année en retenue. »

La Préfète de Gryffondor partit, et Harry alla se coucher sans accorder un regard à une Granger choquée. Il était un tout petit peu calmé, mais aurait quand même apprécié qu'elle lui parle pour qu'il puisse se défouler encore un peu. Weasley avait abandonné beaucoup trop vite à son goût, il était presque déçu.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de passer ta mauvaise humeur sur les autres, ce n'est pas de la faute de Ginny si Nott t'a provoqué. »

En fait il avait tort, Granger au lieu de le calmer l'avait encore plus énervé. Il avait presque réussi à oublier cet abruti de Théo. Il se retourna vivement, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

« N'essaie pas de me comprendre, Granger, et ne prends surtout pas cette espèce de ton compatissant avec moi. Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Mon humeur n'a rien à voir avec Théo, et si j'ai donné une retenue à ta copine, c'est uniquement parce que j'applique le règlement que tu t'amuses à piétiner sans aucune honte. Il faut bien qu'un de nous deux fasse son travail, tu ne crois pas ? »

La réponse de Granger ne vint que plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle encaissait la critique.

« Non, mais je rêve ! Comment peut-on être aussi hypocrite ? Et Greengrass, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans ta chambre l'autre jour ? Est-ce que tu imagines ce que tu aurais risqué si je l'avais dit à quelqu'un ?

- Encore aurait-il fallu que tu puisses le prouver.

- De nous deux, qui crois-tu que les profs vont croire si je leur dit que tu as amené une fille pour passer la nuit avec elle ? demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

- Oh, les profs vont surement te croire, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils pourront faire quoique ce soit. Sans preuve, personne ne peut rien faire, et surtout pas toi. »

Granger parut chercher un argument à lancer mais ne put rien dire, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Rien ne viendrait corroborer la version de la jeune femme si elle décidait de le dénoncer. Ce qui, en passant, n'empêcherait nullement McGonagall de le punir, mais bon. Elle se contenta donc de soupirer avant de changer de sujet :

« Peut-être que tu n'as pas complètement tort quand tu dis que Ginny n'a pas le droit d'être là, admit-elle avec réticence, mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'être aussi cassant.

- Et peux-tu me donner une seule bonne raison de me comporter autrement avec elle, Granger ? coupa-t-il avec toujours autant de colère dans la voix. On n'a jamais été des amis, à ce que je sache. À vrai dire, c'est exactement l'inverse. Je déteste cette petite idiote et c'est réciproque. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de comprendre cela, alors vous les griffies êtes encore plus stupides que je ne le pensais. Et pourtant mon opinion de vous n'était déjà pas très haute.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, Potter, s'énerva enfin Granger. Nous ne sommes que de simples Gryffondors sans cervelle. Nous sommes loin d'être aussi intelligents et intéressants que les grands Serpentards, dont toi et Nott êtes de parfaits exemples, il faut bien le dire ! Dis-moi, Potter, si tu rejettes ceux qui essaient de se montrer amicaux avec toi dans les autres maisons et si tu menaces les Serpentards, qui te restera-t-il à la fin ?

- Arrête-toi tout de suite, Granger, ou on pourrait croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je préfère aller me coucher avant que tu me déclares ta flamme éternelle, sinon j'en ferai des cauchemars pendant un bon mois. »

Harry entra ensuite dans sa chambre pour être dispensé de continuer cette conversation. Il était plus calme à présent, Granger avait été assez combative pour qu'il trouve distrayant de lui parler. Quant à ce qu'elle disait, cela le faisait doucement rigoler. Il avait toujours exclu les autres maisons et menacé les Serpentards, et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal pour autant. Dès que Théo serait calmé, ils s'expliqueraient et tout redeviendrait normal entre eux. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait toujours des personnes de confiance sur qui compter. Occultant sa dispute à ce propos avec Daphné, ou le fait qu'il cachait des choses relativement graves à Drago, il s'endormit assez rapidement.

La journée du lendemain passa très rapidement, entre devoirs en retard et discussions insouciantes. Lui et Daphné avaient décidé d'un accord tacite de ne pas reparler de leur première dispute. En revanche, Théo ne donnait lui aucune impression de vouloir rétablir leur relation. Il avait froidement ignoré Harry quand celui-ci s'était assis à la table du petit-déjeuner. Il s'était ensuite mis à l'écart toute la journée en restant en compagnie d'Owen Harper pour travailler. Bien entendu, ce ne serait surement pas Harry qui ferait le premier pas.

Harry, lui, passa le reste de la journée calmement, profitant de la présence de ses amis et de sa petite amie. Ils s'étaient installés près du lac pour discuter, comme une semaine auparavant. Le point positif étant que cette fois, Pansy n'osait plus draguer ouvertement Harry juste sous le nez de Daphné. Elle se contentait de jeter à la jeune femme des œillades furieuses que celle-ci ne prenait même pas la peine de remarquer.

Quand il arriva dans ses quartiers ce soir-là, il fut heureux et surpris de voir Cloé qui l'attendait en compagnie de Granger. Cependant, une fois qu'il l'eut regardée un peu plus attentivement, son sourire se fana légèrement. Il n'avait que rarement expérimenté la colère de sa sœur, en dehors des jours où il "l'abandonnait" pour partir vers Poudlard. Ce qu'il pouvait dire, en revanche, c'était que dans ces cas-là il valait mieux ne pas se trouver contre elle.

« Harry ! lui cria-t-elle dès qu'elle eût pris connaissance de son entrée. Il faut que je te parle !

- Bonjour, petite sœur, je suis très content de te voir, moi aussi. Euh, ajouta-t-il en voyant que sa boutade n'avait aucun effet, tu veux aller dans ma chambre pour parler à l'aise ? »

Cloé ne prit pas la peine de répondre et passa la porte. Harry soupira d'anticipation avant de la suivre. Il vit du coin de l'œil le coup d'œil moqueur de Granger mais n'y fit pas attention. Il était trop occupé à s'interroger sur l'humeur de sa sœur. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Ce ne pouvait pas être à propos de son comportement au petit déjeuner de la veille, puisqu'il l'avait prévenue et que de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas attendu jusqu'à maintenant si elle avait eu quelque chose à lui dire. Non, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait.

« Alors, Cloé, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? entama-t-il en fermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? attaqua la première année en croisant les bras.

- Tu sais, ça m'aiderait beaucoup si tu me disais de quoi tu parles, répondit Harry, complètement perdu.

- Pourquoi as-tu donné une retenue à Ginny ? »

Le Serpentard fut vraiment surpris d'entendre cela. Sa propre sœur s'inquiétait pour Weasley. Pire, elle lui en voulait pour lui avoir donné une punition qu'elle méritait ! Il n'y comprenait rien, pourquoi cela intéressait-il Cloé ? Il garda une voix douce pour ne pas blesser sa sœur en tirant cette affaire au clair. Il se sentait toujours coupable de ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille.

« En quoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

- Ça m'intéresse parce que Ginny est mon amie ! éclata la jeune Gryffondore. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si elle vient voir Hermione de temps en temps ? Je suis sûre que ça a toujours été toléré par les autres Préfets-en-Chef. Alors pourquoi tu l'as punie ?

- Parce que c'est interdit, fit simplement. Elle est venue plusieurs fois dans les appartements des Préfets alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit.

- Et alors ? Moi aussi je suis venue plusieurs fois ici et tu ne me donnes pas de retenues !

- Mais Cloé, protesta Harry avec choc, tu es ma sœur !

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis au-dessus des règles, rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement.

- Justement, en ce qui me concerne, si. »

C'était la vérité. Il n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais capable de punir sa sœur, que ce soit à la maison quand il devait la surveiller, ou ici à Poudlard. Il la sentit lentement se calmer à sa dernière remarque, comme toujours quand il lui montrait à quel point il tenait à elle. Elle s'assit enfin dans le fauteuil, alors qu'elle était restée debout pendant toute la dispute. Toute animosité semblait avoir disparu quand elle reprit la parole, ne laissant plus que de l'incompréhension :

« Pourquoi tu es aussi méchant avec elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de mal ?

- Disons simplement que quand on s'est rencontrés, on ne s'est pas appréciés, et que ça n'a fait qu'empirer avec le temps.

- Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas appréciés ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. »

Harry se demanda s'il pouvait répondre à cela. Incroyable comme une question toute simple posée sans arrière pensée par une petite fille pouvait mettre mal-à-l'aise le plus sûr de lui des Serpentards. Comment était-il censé répondre à cela ? Il n'allait pas lui révéler la vérité, ça la détruirait. Cloé avait toujours détesté le décevoir, alors comment réagirait-elle si elle pensait qu'elle venait de concrétiser son pire cauchemar ? C'était beaucoup trop dur pour une gamine de onze ans, éluder la question valait beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde.

« Encore un "pourquoi" ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche ! Arrête de te poser des questions, petite sœur, je suis beaucoup trop compliqué pour toi, ajouta-t-il avec son petit sourire en coin personnel.

- Tu es bizarre, Harry, pas compliqué, rectifia Cloé avec la même légère grimace. Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es méchant avec Ginny, tu pourrais faire un effort.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Tu vois, c'est toi qui demandes "pourquoi", maintenant ! fit-elle victorieusement.

- D'accord, tu as gagné, alors donne-moi une bonne raison d'être sympa avec elle.

- Le fait qu'elle soit mon amie ne suffit pas ? glissa-t-elle innocemment »

Harry fut surpris au point que son sourire disparut instantanément, avant de réapparaître doucement, presque avec fierté. Voilà que Cloé utilisait le chantage affectif avec lui, à présent ! Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'elle lui ressemblait de plus en plus, en caractère sinon physiquement, et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux à l'heure actuelle. C'est surtout cela qui le fit accepter, même si c'était à contre cœur :

« Bon, je veux bien essayer, mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'elle devienne mon amie, parce que même tes jolis yeux de chien battu ne sont pas capables de me forcer à faire quelque chose dans ce genre.

- Je ne t'en demande pas tant, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Si seulement tu étais juste avec elle, ce serait déjà bien.

- Assez parlé de ça. Je n'ai pas envie de passer toute la nuit à discuter de Weasley. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà demandé il y a à peine trois jours, mais comment tu te sens à Poudlard ? Tu dors bien ? Tu manges assez ? Tu n'as pas trop de devoirs ?

- Stop, laisse-moi le temps de répondre ! le coupa-t-elle en riant. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ton papa-poule, pas… »

Cloé s'arrêta brusquement quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, son visage s'affaissant lentement. Harry sut tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas et se précipita à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il voyait bien qu'elle se retenait difficilement de sangloter devant lui, alors il la serra contre lui en la berçant, comme il faisait quand elle était toute petite. Elle résista un peu par fierté, mais finit par se laisser aller et pleura sur l'épaule de son frère. Après plusieurs minutes passées dans un silence entrecoupé de sanglots, la petite Gryffondore murmura avec crainte :

« Il ne m'aime plus, hein ?

- Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répondit-il, sa voix montrant clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, Harry, je le sais. Père ne me pardonnera jamais d'avoir été envoyée à Gryffondor. »

Harry n'avait rien à redire à cela, puisque c'était la pure vérité. Pourtant, il y avait tant de résignation dans la voix de sa sœur qu'il sentit le devoir de lui dire quelque chose pour la réconforter. N'était-ce pas le rôle d'un parrain, de s'occuper d'elle dans le cas où ses parents n'en seraient plus capables ? Il la serra encore un peu plus fort dans ses bras avant de lui faire une promesse au creux de l'oreille, une promesse qui, il le savait au fond de lui, allait bouleverser tout ce qui avait fait sa vie depuis sept ans.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Même si je dois aller contre l'avis de Père pour cela, je serai toujours à tes côtés, je te le jure.

- Non, Harry ! paniqua-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu te fâches avec Père pour moi, je…

- Je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix, Cloé, coupa Harry. Tu passes au-dessus de tout le reste. Je t'ai fait une promesse dans le train, et un Potter tient toujours ses promesses. Je n'ai rien à dire à quelqu'un qui ose faire pleurer ma petite puce. »

Son regard s'était durci à sa dernière phrase, dissuadant la petite rouquine de continuer d'argumenter. Elle se contenta de se laisser bercer dans les bras de son frère, pendant assez longtemps. Finalement, alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, elle implora :

« S'il-te-plaît, je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ?

- Tu as amené ta cape ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je suis bien, là, je pourrais retourner à la salle commune demain matin, essaya-t-elle désespérément. »

Harry la regarda dans les yeux, mesurant à quel point elle semblait malheureuse. Il se leva sans un mot, l'entraînant avec lui, pour métamorphoser le fauteuil en lit-de-camp. Il se tourna ensuite vers Cloé et sentit son cœur tressauter quand il vit son beau sourire. Il fit apparaitre un pyjama à sa taille et lui chuchota de se changer pendant qu'il allait prévenir Granger qu'elle dormait ici. En passant la porte de sa chambre, il fut surpris de voir que Ginny Weasley avait déjà terminé sa retenue. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'ils avaient déjà entamé la seconde semaine de cours. Il se tourna vers son homologue pour lui annoncer d'un ton neutre :

« Pas la peine d'attendre Cloé, elle dort dans ma chambre cette nuit.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua la née-moldue. Mais c'est interdit !

- Je sais, comme le fait d'inviter sa meilleure amie presque tous les jours dans ces appartements.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Potter ? rétorqua Weasley. Tu veux me donner une autre retenue ?

- En fait, non, j'ai changé d'avis. Tu peux venir ici autant que tu veux, tant que ce n'est que pour voir Granger. Mais que ce soit bien clair, menaça-t-il, cette pièce ne deviendra jamais un repaire de griffies, compris ? »

Harry ne fit pas attention aux mines surprises des deux jeunes femmes et attrapa la cape d'invisibilité que Cloé avait laissée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer à nouveau dans sa chambre quand il fut rappelé par la sixième année :

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, Potter ?

- Non. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui et alla directement dans sa salle de bain pour se déshabiller pour la nuit. Quand il revint, il vit que sa sœur était déjà endormie dans le lit-de-camp. Il sourit pour lui-même, avant de la porter dans la plus confortable des deux couches. Il la borda doucement avant de se coucher dans le fauteuil métamorphosé. Il se sentait bien, avec la respiration de sa petite puce comme berceuse. À ce moment précis, il savait que jamais il ne regretterait la promesse qu'il avait faite à Cloé. James Potter avait fait pleurer sa sœur, il allait le lui faire payer.


	10. Harry parle aux filles

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Note de l'auteur **: Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. J'ai modifié le rating juste au cas où, étant donné que la situation se réchauffe un peu dans ce chapitre. Désolé du retard pour ce chapitre, mais j'avais du taf et je n'ai pas pu me libérer pour publier. Bonne lecture, et dites moi ce que vous en aurez pensé !

**Chapitre 10 : Harry parle aux filles**

Cloé Potter avait toujours été quelqu'un de direct. Alors évidemment, quand elle se réveilla dans un autre lit que le sien, elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, et préféra hurler de toute la force de sa voix, sans même se préoccuper du fait qu'il était encore assez tôt dans la matinée :

« AAAAH ! »

Ce qui, il n'est pas besoin de le préciser, fut relativement efficace dans l'optique de sortir son frère du rêve dans lequel il était plongé. Harry se redressa en sursaut, et seul son état de demi-sommeil l'empêcha de crier de surprise à son tour. En regardant autour de lui, il ne vit que sa sœur préférée qui s'était assise dans son lit et le regardait d'un air coupable. Pas encore tout-à-fait conscient, il se retourna pour chercher ce qui effrayait la petite fille, et fut surpris de constater que sa chambre était déserte, sans le moindre danger de mort la menaçant. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et parut, cette fois, remarquer l'air penaud de Cloé.

« Pourquoi tu as crié, exactement ? lui demanda-t-il, craignant d'avoir déjà deviné.

- Euh, je ne me souvenais plus pourquoi je n'étais pas dans mon lit, alors j'ai eu peur, confirma-t-elle, sa voix de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. »

Harry inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se retenir de crier sur sa filleule. Il regarda sa montre et cligna des yeux pour être sûr. Il ne pouvait quand même pas réellement n'être que six heures du matin !

« Cloé, commença-t-il le plus calmement qu'il put.

- Harry, je suis vraiment désolée, l'interrompit-elle précipitamment, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais j'ai vraiment eu peur, je ne savais pas du tout où j'étais.

- Va prendre ta douche, petite sœur, coupa Harry, il faut que tu retourne dans ta salle commune avant que quelqu'un ne voie que tu es partie. »

Cloé parut interloquée qu'il ne soit pas plus en colère. Toutefois, elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et courut vers la salle de bain attenante tandis qu'Harry se rallongeait. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait aussi bien pris son réveil trop matinal à son goût. Probablement parce que c'est Cloé, songea-t-il. Quand elle revint de sa douche, elle avait encore l'air de tellement s'en vouloir qu'il la rassura d'un sourire. Elle repartit chez les Gryffondors un peu plus tard, tandis qu'Harry restait dans son lit, incapable de se rendormir maintenant qu'il était réveillé.

Il repensait à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Cloé. S'il y avait bien une chose que son père lui avait apprise, c'était que quand on voulait se venger de quelqu'un, il fallait le frapper là où cela lui ferait le plus mal. Or il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qui pouvaient vraiment blesser James Potter. Après qu'Harry aura mis son plan en marche, on pourrait réellement dire que la famille Potter serait coupée en deux. Et ce serait irréversible, malheureusement. Harry soupira, il ne voulait pas vraiment se séparer de ses parents, mais il avait prévenu son père très longtemps auparavant : sa sœur passait avant tout.

Harry se rendit donc dans la Grande Salle la conscience parfaitement tranquille. Il fut une nouvelle fois accueilli par la froideur de Théo et Owen, mais ne s'en soucia pas trop, plutôt soulagé dans le fond que le jeune Nott ne soit pas dans les parages. Il aurait été capable de découvrir qu'Harry ne comptait absolument pas rejeter sa sœur. La matinée fut plutôt ennuyeuse de l'avis de tous ceux qui ne portaient pas une attention excessive au contenu des cours -c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf Granger-. Pendant le cours de runes de l'après-midi, en revanche, Daphné se pencha vers lui pour lui parler de son cours d'Étude des Moldus :

« Pendant le cours, j'ai demandé à la prof comment faisaient les moldus pour écouter de la musique dans leurs "boîtes". Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait s'inspirer de leur méthode pour les soirées.

- Bonne idée, approuva Harry qui y avait déjà pensé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?

- Burbage était assez surprise, ce devait être la première fois qu'une élève de Serpentard montrait de l'intérêt pour son cours. En tout cas, elle a dit qu'ils utilisent des grosses machines qu'ils appellent "haut-parleurs" et qu'ils relient à leurs tourne-disques. Je ne sais pas si ça marcherait à Poudlard, mais je crois que ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

- Tu as raison, je tenterai le coup ce soir. Tu veux venir ?

- Je ne peux pas, grimaça la jeune femme. Burbage m'a donné une retenue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'étonna Harry.

- Disons juste que je me suis un peu emportée. Je suis désolée, mais tu devras essayer de te débrouiller sans moi. Enfin, si tu en es capable, bien sûr.

- Hé ! s'indigna son petit ami. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas pris Étude des Moldus en troisième année !

- C'est celle de qui, alors ? C'est bien toi qui as choisi tes options, non ?

- Oui, mais… »

Harry fut à cet instant vraiment reconnaissant au professeur Babbling de l'interrompre. C'était précisément le genre de questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre, et surtout au milieu d'une classe pleine d'ennemis potentiels.

« Mr Potter, voudriez-vous bien cesser d'importuner votre voisine et vous concentrer sur le cours. Tenez, puisque vous êtes volontaire, montrez donc l'exemple d'une petite invocation runique.

- Que dois-je faire apparaître ? s'enquit Harry, cachant à grand peine son sourire suffisant.

- N'importe quoi, du moment que vous y arrivez. Même une simple allumette fera l'affaire, si vous n'êtes capable de rien de mieux, persifla la vieille professeure. »

Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle, immédiatement étouffés d'un regard par Harry. Cette fois, il n'essaya même pas de retenir ses lèvres de s'étirer d'un air machiavélique. Même si cela devait le fatiguer pour le reste de la journée, il allait leur en mettre plein la vue. Il ne fallait jamais provoquer Harry Potter. En plus, une idée lui vint, qui pouvait s'avérer très amusante quand l'histoire se serait répandue dans l'école. Il prit donc sa plume et dessina prestement une série de runes sur un parchemin, avant de sortir sa baguette pour lancer le sort d'activation.

Comparé à la mise en scène du jeudi précédent, c'était vraiment du gâteau. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, il ne ressentit presque aucune fatigue quand une "magnifique" robe rose bonbon apparut au centre de la salle. La plupart des élèves éclatèrent de rire et applaudirent devant cette copie conforme de la robe dont avait été affublé Sirius. Harry vit même Granger se retenir de sourire en se souvenant de l'épisode. Il agita ensuite sa baguette d'un geste nonchalant pour la faire disparaître et regarda la professeure d'un air parfaitement innocent.

« Est-ce que ça ira, Professeur ?

- Oui, soupira-t-elle alors que la cloche sonnait la fin du cours. Dix points pour Serpentard. Pour le prochain cours, vous allez tous me préparer une étude détaillée sur la façon dont Mr Potter s'y est pris pour réaliser cette invocation. Je veux au moins trente centimètres de parchemin. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tout le monde se précipite vers la porte. Les deux Serpentards allèrent diner, puis Daphné partit pour sa retenue. Harry, de son côté, décida de distribuer ses invitations avant d'aller à la Salle sur Demande. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Poufsouffles, puisqu'elle était plus proche que les tours de Serdaigle ou Gryffondor. Comme il connaissait le mot de passe -être Préfet-en-Chef avait du bon-, il traversa le morceau de mur près des cuisines et pénétra dans la salle spacieuse et accueillante. Sans prendre le temps d'admirer le décor, de toute façon un peu trop jaune à son goût, il se dirigea immédiatement vers Susan et Hannah, qui travaillaient toutes les deux dans un coin.

« Salut, Susan, fit-il à voix basse en lui tapotant l'épaule. Bonjour Hannah, quoi de neuf ? »

Les jeunes filles se retournèrent pour voir qui leur parlait et restèrent bouche bée de voir un Serpentard dans sa salle commune. Susan se secoua, faisant onduler ses cheveux blonds vénitiens, et lui répondit :

« Potter, par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu es au courant que tu es tout juste toléré par la moitié des membres de ma maison ?

- Comme si ça me faisait quelque chose. Je suis venue pour vous parler, les filles.

- Vas-y, mais fais vite, on a beaucoup de devoirs, lança Hannah en réponse.

- Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez samedi.

- En quoi ça intéresse le Serpentard égoïste que tu es ? rétorqua son ex-petite amie.

- Disons qu'il est possible qu'une petite fête se déroule ce soir-là dans une certaine salle du septième étage. Il se peut aussi que je doive prévenir les invités et que vous en fassiez partie. »

Harry sourit en voyant les deux jolies Poufsouffles écarquiller les yeux. Hannah posa immédiatement une question, toute agressivité envolée :

« Qui d'autre viendra ?

- Dans votre maison, vous deux et Melinda Bobbin, de sixième année. Il y aura Patil, Brocklehurst et Goldstein de Serdaigle. À Serpentard, moi, Daphné, Drago, Nott et Owen Harper.

- Pas de Gryffondors ? demanda narquoisement Susan.

- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait attendre un peu avant de faire exploser le château, haussa-t-il les épaules. Mais pour les prochaines, il y en aura quelques uns.

- Dommage que ce cinglé de Nott soit dans les parages, remarqua Hannah. Ce type me fait froid dans le dos.

- À raison, il est sadique, raciste et il méprise tout ce qui n'est pas Serpentard. Pourquoi tu l'as invité ? »

Harry grogna un peu à cette question. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il ne l'avait pas invité, c'était Théo qui avait en partie eu l'idée d'organiser cette fête. Quant à l'adorable description qu'en avait faite Susan, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était parfaitement juste. Elle avait assez fréquenté les Serpentards en sortant avec lui pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Légèrement mal-à-l'aise, il choisit donc d'éviter la question.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ai fait jurer de ne rien faire de répréhensible pendant une de mes soirées.

- Parce qu'il a une parole, maintenant ? ricana Susan. Je ne me souvenais pas de ce détail.

- Il n'en a pas, mais il sait où sont ses intérêts, répondit sérieusement Harry en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Hum, toussota Hannah. Si on revenait au sujet.

- Tout-à-fait d'accord. J'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre réponse rapidement, que je puisse choisir quelqu'un d'autre si vous ne venez pas. Bien entendu, vous ne parlez de ça à personne. Je vais y aller, j'ai encore les Serdaigles et Bobbin à prévenir. Vous ne savez pas où elle est ?

- De l'autre côté de la salle commune, avec des amies. Pour notre réponse, ajouta Hannah en jetant un regard hésitant à sa meilleure amie, je crois que tu peux nous compter dans les présentes. Par contre, tu ne nous as pas dit où ce serait. Le septième étage est grand.

- Demande à Susan, elle connait _bien_ la salle. À samedi, alors ! »

Il traversa la salle commune et se dirigea vers Melinda Bobbin alors que Susan rougissait violemment. À présent plusieurs Poufsouffles avaient remarqué sa présence dans leur salle commune, mais personne n'osa lui demander de partir. Après tout, en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, il avait techniquement le droit de se tenir ici. Une amie de Bobbin lui donna un coup de coude et la sixième année se retourna pour le regarder. Il eut un sourire en lui parlant, Owen avait très bon goût :

« Bonjour, Melinda Bobbin, je crois ? Est-ce que je peux te parler, seul à seule ? fit-il sur un ton de conspirateur.

- Pourquoi, tu t'ennuies déjà de Greengrass ? répliqua la jeune fille.

- Mais c'est qu'elle a de la répartie, en plus, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Pense ça si tu veux, reprit-il à voix haute, du moment que tu me suis en-dehors de la salle commune. J'ai quelque chose de privé à te dire. »

Bobbin haussa un sourcil intrigué et se leva pour le suivre. Une fois que le mur de l'entrée de la salle commune se fut refermé, Harry lui expliqua la même chose qu'à ses deux camarades de septième année. Elle accepta immédiatement, sans même se soucier de qui serait invité. Harry prit ensuite congé et se rendit à la tour de Serdaigle. Patil et Brocklehurst furent un peu plus réticentes après ce qui était arrivé à leur amie Turpin, mais acceptèrent en sachant que Goldstein était invité également. Les yeux de celui-ci, en revanche, étincelèrent quand il remarqua la proportion garçons/filles parmi les invités non-Serpentards.

Harry alla ensuite au septième étage pour tester l'idée de Daphné. La Salle sur Demande lui apparut identique à la première fois qu'il était venu, si ce n'était que dans chaque coin se trouvait une sorte de gros cube noir avec des cercles dessinés sur le devant. Il s'en approcha et essaya d'en déterminer le fonctionnement.

Un fil en sortait et allait jusque dans une radio située derrière le bar. L'allumant, il sursauta en entendant le son exceptionnellement puissant qui emplit la salle. Il pointa sa baguette vers le bouton du volume pour le baisser et le ramener à un niveau plus supportable. Au moins, il y avait désormais du son. Malheureusement, il remarqua que la musique qui sortait des _haut-parleurs_ était en fait exactement le type de chanson qui passait sur la RITM, comme le confirma bientôt la voix de Célestina Moldubec. Harry pensa très fort aux Bizarr' Sisters, et à son grand soulagement, ce fut sa chanson préférée qui s'éleva.

Apparemment, si la salle en elle-même ne réagissait pas à ses envies en ce qui concernait la musique, les objets qu'elle créait, en revanche, le faisaient. Il était même possible de choisir plusieurs chansons et elles passaient toutes d'affilée. Très satisfait, Harry sortit de la salle et rentra dans ses appartements. Granger et Weasley étaient encore dans la salle commune en train de travailler quand il arriva. Il se retint de les asticoter par égard pour la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa sœur, mais ne put s'empêcher de soupirer quand Weasley lui adressa la parole.

« Bonjour, Potter. J'espère que tu n'as pas encore changé d'avis depuis hier en ce qui me concerne.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens toujours obligée de me parler, mini-belette ? Tu ne peux pas faire comme si je n'existais pas ?

- Pourquoi tu as accepté que je vienne ici, au final ?

- On ne t'a jamais appris à répondre aux questions avant d'en poser d'autres ?

- Tu peux parler.

- Stop ! intervint Granger. Vous ne voyez pas que vous vous comportez come des gamins ?

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Hermione, répondit son amie.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Weasley, ajouta le Serpentard. Ça ne te concerne pas, Granger. Et pour répondre à ta question, les raisons de mes choix ne te concernent pas non plus, Weasley.

- Quand les choix en question me concernent, si, justement !

- Laisse tomber, Ginny, le grand Harry Potter a honte d'avouer que sa petite sœur est capable de le faire changer d'avis d'un seul regard. »

Granger avait un ton narquois en disant cela. Weasley, en revanche ne semblait pas du tout encline à se moquer d'Harry pour l'instant. Elle se contenta de demander d'un ton curieux et beaucoup plus calme :

« C'est vrai, Potter ? C'est Cloé qui t'a demandé de ne pas me donner de retenue ?

- En quelque sorte, oui, répondit Harry avec réticence. Maintenant, ça ne change absolument rien au fait que je te déteste, donc ce n'est pas la peine de me parler quand tu me croises. »

Ginny le regarda encore un moment avant de hocher lentement la tête. Elle se détourna de lui pour continuer ses devoirs, Harry reprenant son chemin vers sa chambre. Granger regardait cela d'un air intrigué, se demandant visiblement ce qui arrivait à sa meilleure amie pour être aussi conciliante avec Potter. Juste au moment où il allait quitter la pièce, une voix l'interrompit :

« Si tu me détestes tant que ça, Potter, pourquoi il t'arrive de plus en plus souvent d'être presque gentil avec moi ?

- Pour l'unique raison que tu ressembles à Cloé, révéla Harry avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Arrête l'ironie, Weasley, ça ne te va pas.

- J'étais sérieuse. »

Harry fut interloqué. Il se retourna complètement pour la regarder en face. Elle était toujours penchée sur son devoir, même s'il était évident qu'elle ne travaillait pas.

« Je te compare à une petite première année, et tu me remercies ? Tu as vraiment un problème, Weasley.

- Venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment que tu me dises que je te rappelle ta sœur. Je ne devrais pas ? demanda-t-elle en relevant enfin la tête. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Non, elle ne se trompait pas, il pouvait difficilement imaginer une comparaison plus flatteuse en ce qui le concernait. Mais il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il la trouvait séduisante, non ? À moins qu'il ne le fasse pour énerver Granger, puisque Weasley frère n'était plus disponible. Il afficha un petit sourire charmeur et s'approcha d'elle en répondant :

« En effet, Weasley, je ne pourrais pas te faire de plus beau compliment que te dire que tu ressembles à Cloé. Et pourtant, je peux te dire que j'ai de l'imagination.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Potter. Je sais très bien que je ne t'intéresse que pour énerver Ron et Hermione. Alors arrête, je ne tomberai pas dans le piège.

- Je ne joue pas, Ginny. Je gagne, acheva-t-il dans un murmure, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la Gryffondore.

- Laisse-là tranquille, Potter ! Je t'ai déjà prévenu !

- Moi aussi, je t'ai déjà prévenu, Granger, fit-il sans quitter la rousse des yeux, que je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Si je veux draguer Ginny, personne ne m'en empêchera.

- Même pas Greengrass ? glissa Granger.

- Hermione, je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller toute seule, merci, lança vertement Weasley à sa meilleure amie.

Harry était assez surpris de l'aplomb de la sixième année. Il n'y avait vraiment que peu de filles à Poudlard capables de soutenir ce regard-là aussi longtemps. Apparemment elle voulait s'essayer à la provocation avec lui. Elle avait trouvé une sacrée concurrence en la matière, dans ce cas. Mais d'abord, il fallait se débarrasser de Granger :

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir poursuivre cette conversation dans ma chambre, Ginny ? proposa Harry.

- Tu plaisantes, Potter ? s'insurgea Granger. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser emmener Ginny dans ta chambre ?

- Mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Hermione ! Arrête de me traiter comme une gamine ! cria Weasley, rompant enfin le contact visuel pour foudroyer du regard la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Très bien Ginny. Fais ce que tu veux, mais comme l'a dit Ron, ne viens pas te plaindre après. »

Granger, visiblement blessée, abandonna enfin la partie et quitta la pièce. Dès que la porte fut claquée, Harry se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre à son tour, suivi de la plus jeune Gryffondore. Quand Weasley referma la porte, Harry décida de s'amuser en voyant jusqu'où elle était prête à jouer à ce jeu-là avec lui. Il sortit donc sa baguette et bloqua la porte avant de retirer sa robe d'uniforme, se retrouvant en caleçon devant Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? couina-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

- Ne fais pas semblant, Weasley. Tu savais parfaitement ce qui t'attendait en me suivant ici.

- Arrête ton délire. Toi et moi savons très bien que tu n'as aucune envie de coucher avec moi. Tu ne m'as invitée ici que pour enrager Hermione.

- Peut-être. Mais toi, Ginny, continua-t-il en s'approchant encore d'elle, de quoi avais-tu _envie_ en acceptant de venir ? »

Harry était à présent si près qu'elle devait presque lever la tête pour le regarder en face. Il était presque vexé qu'elle soit aussi sûre de ce qu'elle affirmait, d'autant plus que c'était la vérité. Son teint s'assombrit encore un peu alors qu'elle répondait, la voix toujours aussi ferme :

« C'était simplement pour lui faire comprendre que je n'ai plus cinq ans et que je n'ai pas besoin de protection. »

Uniquement pour lui prouver le contraire, Harry lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille d'un geste sensuel. Ginny ne s'y attendait pas et sursauta en reculant contre le mur de la pièce. Harry ricana et avança de nouveau. Se penchant sur sa "victime", il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« N'importe quelle fille a besoin de protection en face de moi, Ginny.

- Alors je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille, _Harry_, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. »

Il se recula légèrement, surpris, et remarqua le sourire vainqueur de la Gryffondore.

« En effet, tu résistes plus longtemps que la moyenne, mais ne crois pas que tu as déjà gagné, il m'en faut plus que ça pour m'avouer vaincu, se vanta-t-il.

- Ça suffit, Potter, l'arrêta-t-elle, sans perdre son sourire. On s'est bien amusés, mais tu as perdu, et de toute façon je ne suis pas venue là pour jouer à la séduction avec toi. Tu ne me battras pas. »

Harry fixa un certain temps la rouquine, cherchant le meilleur moyen de lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Levant la main, il dessina lentement le contour de ses lèvres avant de descendre doucement vers son cou. Ginny ferma les yeux sous la caresse et Harry sourit en lui chuchotant :

« Tu en es vraiment sûre, Ginny ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le foudroya du regard, ôtant sa main d'un geste. Elle ne chercha toutefois pas à s'éloigner en lui répondant, comme pour lui montrer que sa proximité ne lui faisait absolument rien. Ce qui était démenti par son visage écarlate, soit dit en passant.

« D'accord, Potter, tu es peut-être très fort, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai autre chose à faire.

- Et quoi, par exemple ? sourit Harry.

- Je voulais te parler, dit-elle simplement.

- Vas-y. »

Elle soupira d'un air exaspéré.

« J'aimerais bien te parler sans avoir à lever la tête, donc si tu pouvait te reculer un peu.

- Bien trouvée, comme excuse, rit-il en s'exécutant. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- J'ai une question, et je voudrais que tu me dises la vérité, sans essayer de répondre à côté ou de mentir.

- Dis toujours.

- Pourquoi tu t'es acharné sur moi depuis que je suis arrivée ? demanda-t-elle très sérieusement. Ça me tracasse depuis quelques jours, je ne comprends pas.

- Ça me paraît pourtant évident, déclara prudemment Harry. Parce que je ne t'aime pas.

- Après ce qui vient de se passer, permets-moi d'en douter, railla-t-elle. Si vraiment tu me détestais autant que tu le prétends, je pense que tu m'aurais simplement mise dehors après qu'Hermione soit partie. »

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'avait pas tort, il avait été plutôt amical avec elle, et pas seulement pour faire plaisir à sa sœur. La vérité, c'était qu'il appréciait son cran et que le fait qu'elle veuille jouer à son jeu préféré l'avait bien amusé. Mais même s'il commençait à supporter sa compagnie, il n'allait sûrement pas lui révéler la raison pour laquelle il avait fait d'elle son souffre-douleur pendant près de cinq ans. C'était trop personnel et beaucoup trop dangereux si quelqu'un à Serpentard venait à l'entendre.

« Alors, Potter ? insista-t-elle. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es capable d'être aussi méchant sans raison. Après tout, tu détestes Ron beaucoup plus que moi et pourtant j'ai été ta cible bien plus souvent. Il me semble que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi. »

Sa voix était contrôlée, mais Harry voyait bien que ce n'était pas son sujet préféré. Toutefois il avait pris sa décision, il lui dit donc doucement :

« Désolé, Weasley, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que j'ai envie qui se sachent.

- Ça concerne Cloé ? »

Harry tressaillit avant de se reprendre, trop tard car elle l'avait remarqué.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. De quoi tu as peur, Potter ? Tu sais bien que je ne ferai rien qui puisse blesser ta sœur.

- Et comment je saurais cela ? siffla-t-il. Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi.

- Eh bien tu devrais, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Contrairement aux Serpentards, nous les Gryffondors savons ce que c'est que donner notre parole. Dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour faire de ma vie un enfer ! »

Harry se rendit compte, en voyant à quel point elle était en colère qu'il ne veuille pas lui répondre, que Weasley était venue dans sa chambre uniquement pour cela. Elle avait pris le risque que Granger lui fasse la tête et lui avait tenu tête sur son terrain, juste pour savoir pourquoi il l'avait détestée dès leur rencontre. En réalisant qu'elle avait probablement prévu de lui demander ça au moment même où il lui avait dit que c'était grâce à Cloé qu'il ne lui donnerait plus de retenue, Harry se demanda ce que cette fille faisait à Gryffondor. Elle avait beaucoup trop de côtés Serpentards pour que ce soit anodin. Il se détourna et s'allongea sur son lit.

« Assieds-toi, Weasley, lui dit-il en retransformant le lit-de-camp en fauteuil. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? C'est du passé maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, lui répliqua-t-elle en obéissant, je veux juste savoir ce que j'ai fait pour avoir mérité ça.

- Tu ne l'as pas mérité, soupira-t-il. Tu n'as rien fait pour que je te traite comme ça.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? s'énerva Weasley. »

Harry resta encore quelques secondes silencieux à regarder la jolie rousse. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui expliquer une raison aussi stupide, même s'il avait conclu qu'elle méritait de la connaître. Alors qu'elle allait encore une fois insister, il demanda à voix basse :

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que sont les épouvantards, Ginny ?

- Évidemment que je le sais ! lança-t-elle, surprise. Quel est le rapport ?

- Sais-tu en quoi se transformait un épouvantard en me voyant, quand j'étais plus jeune ?

- Non, comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- Ma plus grande peur, c'est de ne plus pouvoir protéger Cloé, répondit-il en détournant les yeux. Alors, quand je rencontrais un épouvantard, il se changeait en…

- Cloé à Gryffondor, termina-t-elle. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi. »

Harry reposa ses yeux sur elle, se demandant si elle n'était pas finalement moins perspicace qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il lui avoua finalement, la voix tellement basse qu'elle dut avoir du mal à l'entendre :

« Tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup, tu sais ? Et c'était encore plus flagrant quand tu es arrivée ici, tu étais si minuscule qu'on n'aurait pas dit que tu avais onze ans.

- Tu veux dire que… que quand j'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor, tu as vu Cloé ? hésita-t-elle.

- Non, j'ai vu mon épouvantard, rectifia-t-il, une petite rouquine avec l'écusson de Gryffondor sur la poitrine. Je savais parfaitement que c'était toi, pas Cloé, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te vouloir du mal. Le fait que je déteste ton frère n'a pas dû aider non plus. C'était idiot, mais à chaque fois que je te voyais, j'avais l'impression qu'en me moquant assez de toi tu disparaîtrais, comme un épouvantard. »

Un long silence suivit cette révélation. Harry n'avait jamais révélé à personne pourquoi son épouvantard prenait cette forme en particulier. En fait, la plupart des gens ignorait la forme de son épouvantard, puisqu'Harry faisait toujours ce qu'il pouvait pour les détruire avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se transformer complètement.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Weasley. Comment tu fais pour gérer qu'elle soit vraiment à Gryffondor ?

- Maintenant, je sais que je peux la protéger même dans cette maison, donc mon épouvantard n'est plus le même. C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai arrêté de t'embêter exclusivement il y a un an.

- Merci de m'avoir dit ça. Ça ne doit pas être facile.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Weasley, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. J'essayais juste d'être polie, c'est tout. Est-ce que… ajouta-t-elle après quelques minutes, est-ce que Cloé est au courant ?

- Non, et je t'interdis de lui dire, à elle et à qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, rétorqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac. Je t'ai déjà dit que… »

Elle fut interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte. Harry se leva immédiatement pour aller voir.

« Ginny, je sais que tu m'entends ! Sors de là tout de suite, ou j'appelle le professeur McGonagall, hurlait Granger de l'autre côté du battant. »

L'interpelée empêcha Harry de continuer. Elle avait sur le visage un air de colère pure qui aurait presque fait peur au Serpentard. Elle lui chuchota, oubliant que grâce aux sorts de silence Granger n'entendait rien de toute façon :

« Tu permets que je m'en occupe ? Je préfère régler mes problèmes seule. »

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, elle s'éloigna de lui, se décoiffa un peu, retira son uniforme et alla jusqu'à la porte, ne portant que ses sous-vêtements noirs. Elle demanda d'un geste à Harry de débloquer la porte, alors que Granger continuait de tambouriner en menaçant d'aller chercher McGonagall. Ginny ouvrit la porte à la volée et commença à parler à sa "meilleure amie" :

« Hermione, ce n'est pas la peine de crier, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir tout de suite. Je m'amuse bien et contrairement à ce que tu disais, il ne s'est absolument rien passé dont je pourrais avoir envie de me plaindre. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous laisser, Harry et moi n'avons pas fini. »

Sur ces mots, elle claqua la porte au nez d'une Granger sidérée et relança le sort de blocage. Peu de temps après, on entendit distinctement la porte de Granger se fermer violemment. Ginny se tourna alors vers Harry en rougissant comme seuls les Weasley savaient le faire, réalisant qu'elle s'était enfermée presque nue avec lui.


	11. Chacun son talent

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Note de l'auteur **: Merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que tout le monde appréciera ce chapitre également. Pour ceux qui voulaient de l'action, le cours de DCFM s'anime un peu. C'est la première fois que j'écris un duel, donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 11 : Weasley, Potter, Saven : chacun son talent**

« Eh bien, Weasley, je ne t'imaginais pas aussi… commença Harry en se demandant quel qualificatif conviendrait le mieux.

- Provocatrice ? tenta-t-elle, en baissant la tête.

- Sexy, corrigea-t-il, l'occasion étant trop belle pour la rater. »

En effet, son rougissement s'accentua encore à cette remarque, marquant un joli contraste avec la peau pâle du reste de son corps.

« Arrête, Potter. Je te rappelle que tu as une petite amie et que tu es censé me détester.

- C'est moi qui décide qui je déteste ou non. Et je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes, continua-t-il en marchant vers elle. C'était tellement brillant que je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serpentard. Et venant de moi, c'est un compliment.

- Ce n'était pas brillant, c'était stupide ! s'énerva-t-elle. Demain elle va dire à Ron que j'ai couché avec toi, et toute l'école va le croire ! »

- Il y a un moyen simple d'éviter ça. Un petit sortilège d'Amnésie au réveil, et elle sera certaine que tu es repartie quand elle s'est couchée. Elle ne se souviendra même plus que tu es venue ici.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est trop dangereux, elle pourrait perdre la tête. Tu ne te rappelles pas de l'histoire de Gilderoy Lockhart, il y a quelques années ? Il paraît qu'il est toujours à Ste Mangouste.

- Tu vois une autre solution ? nargua-t-il, se tenant juste assez près d'elle pour pouvoir paraître menaçant s'il en avait envie.

- Je… je vais m'excuser, lui parler.

- Vu ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure, ricana-t-il, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle prenne le temps de t'écouter. De toute façon, je vais régler ça à ma manière.

- Et pourquoi, s'il-te-plaît ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Parce qu'on a bien vu ce que donnait la tienne. Je ne pense pas que ton intervention d'il y a cinq minutes ait vraiment arrangé les choses, si ? En plus, j'ai plus à perdre que toi dans cette affaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'intrigua la rouquine. »

Harry soupira. Oui, il avait surement surestimé Ginny Weasley, le simple fait qu'elle ait des remords pour ce qu'elle avait lancé à Granger montrait qu'elle n'aurait pas eu sa place à Serpentard. Il lui expliqua patiemment :

« C'est très simple, même pour une Gryffondore. Comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, c'est moi qui aie une petite amie, et donc qui passerait pour le méchant de service.

- Tu es toujours passé pour le méchant de service avec les filles, Potter, précisa-t-elle.

- Peut-être, mais toi, tu passerais juste pour la dernière victime en date du pire salaud de Poudlard. Tu devrais supporter les regards désolés de toutes mes ex et envieux de toutes les autres filles de l'école, mais c'est tout.

- Et la Beuglante que m'enverraient mes parents quand Ron les aurait prévenus, tu la comptes dans quelle catégorie ? cingla-t-elle. J'ai autant à perdre que toi si la rumeur se répand que je couche avec toi, Potter. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était vrai que la réputation de Weasley, à la réflexion, souffrirait au moins autant que la sienne d'une telle situation. Après tout, personne ne se faisait d'illusions sur son manque de morale à lui. Les seules personnes attristées seraient Cloé et Daphné. Weasley le contourna pour reprendre sa robe.

« Oh, Weasley, pourquoi te rhabilles-tu déjà ? Je croyais qu'_Harry et toi_ n'aviez pas fini, se moqua-t-il en l'empêchant de passer.

- En effet, nous n'avons pas fini de parler. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu, je ne parlais que de ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Non, c'est juste que ça fait plaisir d'avoir quelque chose d'agréable à regarder après la visite de Granger, rectifia-t-il en la faisant rougir.

- Potter, combien de fois il faut te dire que ton petit numéro ne sert à rien avec moi.

- Je pense que si, glissa le Serpentard en lui mettant les mains sur les hanches.

- Lâche-moi, Potter, fit-elle d'une voix calme mais un peu tremblante, ou tu pourrais le regretter.

- Des menaces ? Et qu'est-ce que tu me ferais ? »

La sixième année ne répondit pas, mais eut un sourire malicieux. Harry arqua un sourcil à cette vue, et elle lui répondit en lui rendant son étreinte :

« Peut-être que je te rendrais accro, qui sait ? »

Harry, abasourdi, finit par s'esclaffer en entendant cela. Cette fille était vraiment forte. Elle maniait à la perfection la provocation. Il la garda toutefois dans ses bras, trouvant agréable la pression qui s'exerçait sur son torse à ce moment.

« Tu es aussi cinglée que tu es sexy, tu le sais, Weasley ?

- On me le dit souvent, pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es probablement la seule et unique fille dans ce château, répondit-il en riant encore plus de sa remarque, toutes maisons confondues, qui ne profite pas de la situation présente pour me sauter dessus.

- Qui te dit que je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ? provoqua-t-elle encore une fois.

- Simplement le fait qu'il est plus facile de faire oublier une idée à quelqu'un quand cette idée est fausse. »

Immédiatement, la Gryffondore s'éloigna d'Harry et eut une mine coupable qui le fit ricaner. Il se rallongea, invitant la jeune fille à s'asseoir pour continuer leur conversation plus sérieusement.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? entama-t-elle une fois assise et revêtue.

- J'ai bien une idée, mais elle aurait nécessité que tu ne remettes pas cette robe, plaisanta-t-il.

- Je maintiens qu'on ne doit pas lancer de sortilège d'Amnésie, c'est trop dangereux, poursuivit-elle sans prendre en compte son intervention.

- Je te repose la question, alors, as-tu une meilleure idée ? Sachant que t'excuser est exclu, elle en parlerait quand même à ton abruti de frère. Autant dire que toute l'école le saurait dans la minute.

- De toute façon, en y repensant ça m'embête un peu de m'excuser alors que je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je suis sûre qu'Hermione le verrait tout de suite si je n'étais pas sincère.

- Tiens, une Gryffondore avec une fierté, c'est surprenant, fit-il mine de s'étonner. Tu es vraiment certaine que le Choixpeau ne voulait pas te placer à Serpentard ?

- Bon sang, Potter ! Arrête un peu de te moquer de moi et sois sérieux. On a vraiment un problème, alors essaie au moins de faire semblant de t'en soucier.

- Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire. Alors à moins que tu n'aies une autre solution viable à proposer, je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais m'inquiéter.

- D'accord, Potter, abandonna Weasley, mais s'il-te-plaît, fais attention quand tu lanceras ce sort. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux en disant cela, paraissant vraiment inquiète pour la jeune femme qu'elle avait presque agressée moins d'une heure auparavant. Harry hocha simplement la tête en réponse et elle se releva, retirant le sort sur la porte pour partir. Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui dit avant de quitter la chambre :

« C'est un plaisir de parler avec toi, quand tu ne fais ton Serpentard pourri, Potter.

- On aurait pu faire beaucoup mieux que discuter, si tu veux mon avis, mais le plaisir est partagé. Bien entendu, si tu parles de ça à quiconque, je nierai toute implication.

- Potter, si j'ai donné mon accord pour que tu jettes un sort à ma meilleure amie, ce n'est pas pour le dire à quelqu'un d'autre, fit-elle d'un ton las.

- On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais vouloir te vanter de m'avoir presque battu.

- Aucun risque, étant donné que je t'ai _complètement_ battu, fit-elle avec un sourire parfaitement Serpentard du point de vue d'Harry. »

Harry se leva et fut près d'elle en quelques pas. Il replaça ses mains autour de ses reins et la serra contre lui sans lui laisser l'occasion de protester.

« Tu es vraiment plus amusante que la moyenne, Ginny. Repasse quand tu veux, surtout dans la tenue que tu avais en parlant à Granger. Normalement, tu seras bien accueillie.

- J'y penserai, si je n'ai vraiment rien d'autre à faire. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, en s'attardant beaucoup plus que nécessaire. Il la laissa ensuite repartir vers la tour de Gryffondor, ne regrettant pas une seule seconde de sa soirée. La Gryffondore n'était pas un cas complètement désespéré. Normal, se dit-il, puisqu'elle était l'amie de Cloé. En revanche, il avait quelque peu besoin d'une douche froide. Weasley était vraiment trop attirante pour son propre bien. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte.

De retour dans sa chambre, il décida d'aller voir Granger tout de suite. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'elle se lève avant lui et n'aille raconter des histoires à n'importe qui. Il remit donc sa robe et sortit de sa chambre pour aller toquer pour la première fois à l'autre porte. Il prévoyait de lui lancer le sort d'Amnésie dès qu'elle ouvrirait, pour lui faire croire que Weasley était partie juste au moment où elle-même était allée se coucher. En revanche, Harry avait l'intention de faire une bonne action en lui laissant le souvenir de sa dispute avec la rouquine, histoire que celle-ci ait la paix à l'avenir. Il devenait vraiment trop gentil avec le temps, à fréquenter autant de griffies.

Tout se passa comme prévu : Granger n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait qu'elle était déjà stupéfixée. Harry se concentra alors pour effacer les souvenirs non souhaités. Il la ranima ensuite et retourna promptement se coucher. Il s'était décidément bien amusé pendant la soirée. Il avait presque oublié à quel point il aimait draguer des filles pour le simple plaisir de savoir qu'il leur plaisait. D'autant qu'avec Weasley, il avait trouvé à qui parler. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, et encore moins en sa présence, elle l'avait bel et bien battu au jeu de la séduction, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Il devait s'être ramolli pendant les vacances. En plus, le fait qu'il sorte avec Daphné ne soulageait pas sa fierté, car elle s'était laissée faire avant même qu'il n'ait commencé à vraiment la draguer. Il ne voulait pas encore arrêter sa relation avec la belle Serpentarde, mais il devait trouver un moyen de s'amuser un peu. Finalement, les soirées imaginées par Drago serviraient peut-être à quelque chose, songea-t-il en souriant. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée réconfortante.

-~~O~~-

« Alors, Harry, comment s'est passée ta soirée ? Pourquoi Granger te foudroie-t-elle du regard depuis ce matin ? »

C'était au milieu du cours de Sortilèges du lendemain, et les regards furieux de la Préfète-en-Chef, en plus d'intriguer Daphné, avaient eu le don de faire douter Harry de l'efficacité de son sort d'Amnésie. Même si, dans le fond, il n'avait rien fait de réellement répréhensible, il décida quand même d'occulter la fin de la soirée à l'attention de sa petite amie, et se contenta de lui raconter :

« J'ai eu une conversation intéressante avec elle et mini-Weasley hier soir. Enfin, je dis conversation, mais dans leur cas c'était surtout une dispute. En d'autres termes, le petit trio de Gryffondor se fait la tête grâce à moi, et Granger doit m'en vouloir un peu.

- Ah, si ce n'est que ça, c'est la routine, en fait. Et pour la fête de samedi, tu as avancé ?

- Oui, sourit-il victorieusement, j'ai le plaisir de te dire que je sors avec un génie. Ton idée a parfaitement fonctionné. Il suffira de préparer une liste de titres de chansons et des _opareurs_ diffuseront la musique à un volume assez exceptionnel.

- On dit "haut-parleurs", Harry. Mais j'apprécie le compliment. »

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans évènement marquant, entre devoirs et détente sur le terrain de Quidditch. Harry passa la soirée dans la salle commune des cachots, et ne revint que très tard dans ses appartements, vides à cette heure. Le mercredi aurait pu se dérouler de la même façon, si seulement Sirius n'avait pas appris pour le dernier cours de runes. Bien entendu, cela ne prouvait en rien l'implication d'Harry dans sa mésaventure, mais cela avait ravivé sa honte, tout en confirmant les soupçons de tout le monde dans le château.

« Mr Potter, le réprimanda son parrain pendant le cours, plutôt que de discuter avec votre voisin, je vous prierais de bien vouloir suivre ce cours. Je vous rappelle que les duels sorciers sont une grosse partie de l'évaluation pratique des Aspics. »

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise. Avait-il mal entendu ou Sirius lui conseillait-il en effet de suivre des cours de _duel_ ? À lui ? C'était à mourir de rire.

« Tenez, reprit son parrain, puisque vous vous croyez si doué que vous n'avez pas besoin de ce cours, venez ici participer à une petite démonstration. Nous allons faire un petit duel pour montrer à vos camarades les bases de ce que doit savoir faire un élève de septième année. Bien entendu, je ne me donnerai pas à fond pour ne pas envoyer d'élève à l'infirmerie. »

Tous les Serpentards et même certains élèves des autres maisons -surtout des sang-purs qui connaissaient réputation des Potter- regardaient le professeur avec ébahissement. En fait, comme toute la classe savait de quoi Harry était capable, tout le monde se demandait si Black n'avait pas perdu l'esprit.

« Eh bien, Potter, tu as peur ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas te faire ridiculiser au lieu de rester caché au fond de la salle ? »

Rectification, _presque_ toute la classe savait de quoi Harry était capable. Apparemment Weasley n'avait pas compris que c'était plus à Sirius d'être effrayé. Le jeune Potter laissa apparaître son sourire en coin en se levant. Au moins, Sirius n'était pas idiot : il avait couvert ses arrières en prétendant ne pas y aller à fond. Il alla devant les élèves et, d'un coup de baguette, recula les premiers rangs pour faire de la place. Sirius fit en sorte qu'une estrade apparaisse pour que tout le monde puisse bien voir. Harry secoua la tête avec dépit, on aurait dit que le professeur pensait sincèrement avoir une chance contre lui.

« Tout d'abord, débuta l'ancien Maraudeur, il faut se saluer. Je vous conseille dans les duels non-officiels de ne pas quitter votre adversaire des yeux. Personne n'est à l'abri des coups bas. »

Pourtant, alors que Sirius se contentait d'un vague signe de tête, son regard gris restant fixé sur son filleul, celui-ci fit une profonde révérence, son front touchant presque le sol. Pour bien rendre clair qu'il était parfaitement confiant, il ajouta même un petit commentaire personnel :

« Bien entendu, si on est assez sûr de ses capacités à bloquer un mauvais sort, on peut saluer réellement, sans faire semblant. Si vous voulez mon avis, ça fait toujours son petit effet sur l'adversaire. Ensuite, ajouta-t-il en levant sa baguette, s'appropriant du même coup l'animation du cours, les deux duellistes se mettent en position réglementaire. Puis le duel peut commencer. Je vous en prie, Professeur, lancez le premier sort.

- Votre excès de confiance vous perdra, Mr Potter. »

Sirius débuta d'un éclair de stupéfixion informulé qu'Harry dévia en agitant nonchalamment sa baguette. Patmol enchaîna ensuite avec une succession rapide de sortilèges simples, et Harry les géra de la même façon. Il n'avait toujours pas esquissé un seul mouvement en dehors de ses mouvements fluides du bras droit. Il appréciait particulièrement le maléfice de Déviation, très utile pour s'occuper des sorts faibles tout en ridiculisant l'adversaire. Quand Sirius s'arrêta finalement, voyant que ça ne menait à rien, la sueur commençait à perler sur son front et Harry le nargua, n'ayant à aucun moment perdu son sourire en coin :

« Ça y est, vous êtes échauffé ? À mon tour d'attaquer, alors ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry bougea enfin, n'utilisant plus sa baguette que pour lancer des maléfices offensifs, se contentant se sa souplesse pour éviter les ripostes de l'adulte, comme il évitait les Cognards sur son balai. Il tournait autour de sa cible, ne lançant un sort que quand Sirius baissait sa garde pour l'attaquer, ce qui lui permettait la plupart du temps de faire mouche. Quand il toucha son parrain à l'arrière du genou avec un sortilège de Découpe, après une dizaine de minutes d'affrontement, celui-ci grimaça et posa ledit genou à terre, conjurant un bouclier complet le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Outre sa coupure, il semblait hors d'haleine et transpirait abondamment. Harry, de son côté, profita de ce moment de répit pour récupérer le peu de souffle qu'il avait perdu. Ce duel, même s'il était d'un bon niveau selon les critères des Aurors et a fortiori des élèves de Poudlard, était loin de lui demander autant de magie que ses entraînements avec son père, et était également bien moins épuisant physiquement qu'un bon match de Quidditch.

« Bon, professeur, si on en finissait à présent ? proposa-t-il. Je pense que les élèves doivent s'ennuyer de nous voir nous reposer. Si vous retiriez votre bouclier ?

- Puisque vous avez l'air pressé de terminer ce duel, Mr Potter, je pense que nous allons nous arrêter là. Retournez à votre place, le cours va reprendre. Vous n'oublierez pas de passer à l'infirmerie après le cours, on n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Harry ricana à la pirouette de son parrain pour éviter de se faire humilier. Il remit sa baguette dans sa poche et retourna s'asseoir sous les regards admiratifs de ses camarades. Il venait quand même de se tirer d'un duel contre un Auror réputé sans une égratignure, à peine essoufflé qui plus est ! Au moins, il était sûr que plus personne ne mettrait ses talents en doute. Même Weasley semblait avoir la bouche clouée par ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Le cours continua sur le maléfice de Déviation qu'Harry avait utilisé au début.

La rumeur sembla se propager rapidement, même pour Poudlard, car dès le déjeuner Harry croisa des élèves qui chuchotaient sur son passage. Il n'y prêta aucune attention et arriva le soir sur le terrain de Quidditch avec le reste de son équipe, pour le premier entraînement de l'année. Il fut particulièrement fier de ses choix quand il les vit tous voler. Ses deux batteurs se complétaient très bien : même si Crabbe restait plus puissant, Brian ratait rarement sa cible. Daphné semblait s'intégrer parfaitement au duo que formaient déjà Drago et Owen, réalisant des combinaisons qui ne laisseraient aucune chance aux gardiens adverses.

Mais la plus impressionnante était la petite Julia Saven. Du haut de ses douze ans, elle interceptait absolument tous les tirs des trois poursuiveurs. Qu'importaient l'angle, le tireur, la force ou l'effet qu'ils y mettaient, aucun but ne fut marqué durant l'entraînement. Jamais Harry n'avait vu Drago aussi impuissant à passer le Souaffle dans les anneaux. Quand ils redescendirent tous au bout d'une heure, Harry s'approcha de la petite merveille pour lui parler :

« Eh, Julia ! C'était impressionnant ! C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un avec autant de talent que toi.

- Merci, fit-elle en rougissant timidement du compliment.

- Depuis combien de temps tu t'entraînes pour ce poste ? Parce que si c'est de naissance, je crois que Drago va faire une crise cardiaque, plaisanta-t-il.

- Mon père est moldu, et il était gardien dans une équipe de football. Je ne sais pas si tu connais ? Depuis qu'on est tout petit, continua-t-elle après le hochement de tête d'Harry, il nous a appris à garder les buts. J'ai passé tout l'été à m'entraîner pour pouvoir être à l'aise sur un balai.

- C'est réussi ! Je ne sais pas si tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard, mais si tu continues à pratiquer sérieusement, tu pourras surement intégrer une équipe professionnelle dès ta sortie de l'école.

- C'est gentil. »

Alors qu'elle allait continuer, elle fut interpelée par son frère, dès son entrée dans les vestiaires :

« Julia, dépêche-toi. Il faut que tu envoies une lettre aux parents. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront très fiers que tu sois amie avec le capitaine de l'équipe, ils en ont tellement entendu parler. »

Son ton était sournois était sa sœur rougit violemment en se précipitant vers les douches des filles. Brian se tourna vers Harry en ricanant et lui dit d'un ton de confidence :

« Elle a oublié de préciser qu'elle voulait intégrer l'équipe juste pour pouvoir jouer avec toi et Drago. Et bien sûr, maintenant qu'elle a réussi et que tu lui fais des compliments, elle va s'imaginer qu'elle a une chance avec toi, donc fais attention.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser draguer sans rien faire, Saven, cassa-t-il sans aucun humour. Et je n'ai besoin de personne pour gérer les avances d'une fille de douze ans. »

Autant les deux Saven se ressemblaient, avec leurs cheveux blonds foncés et leur peau bronzée, autant il était évident au premier coup d'œil qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Le frère parut surpris du ton employé par Harry, et n'essaya plus de lui adresser la parole de la soirée. Daphné révéla plus tard à son petit ami que le commentaire du batteur était dépassé depuis pas mal de temps. Il était simplement jaloux que sa sœur soit aussi proche de leur père, grâce à leur passion commune. Ils se rendirent ensemble aux appartements d'Harry après dîner, et Daphné l'embrassa exagérément sur le seuil du tableau, juste pour gêner Granger et son petit ami.

Une fois la brune partie, Harry se tourna vers les Gryffondors et eut un sourire en voyant le regard dégoûté que lui lançait Weasley. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de l'occasion :

« Ça fera une retenue pour toi, Weasley, tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici.

- Attends une seconde, Potter, s'étonna la jeune femme. Tu as dit l'autre jour que tu voulais bien que Ginny vienne dans la salle commune. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore changé d'avis ! »

Harry s'approcha des deux élèves assis devant la cheminée pour regarder le rouquin de plus près. Il fit mine d'être étonné et se tourna vers Granger :

« Je ne sais pas quel sortilège l'a touchée, mais elle est sacrément amochée. Dire qu'elle était plutôt séduisante avant, quel gâchis ! conclut-il sur un ton dramatique.

- Imbécile ! grogna Weasley en faisant des efforts visibles pour se retenir. Je ne suis pas Ginny, je suis Ronald, alors arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors quel est le rapport entre le fait que Ginny ait le droit de venir et le fait que tu ramènes ton petit ami, Granger ?

- Tu veux dire que tu autorises Ginny à venir, mais pas son frère ? Pourquoi ? »

Les deux Gryffondors semblaient sidérés. Harry, son sourire habituel aux lèvres, se détourna d'eux et alla vers sa chambre. Juste avant d'entrer, il les regarda, savourant d'avance la couleur qu'allait prendre le visage du rouquin.

« Réfléchis un peu, Granger, et je suis sûr que tu peux deviner toute seule. Qu'est-ce qu'a Ginny qui fait défaut à son frère et qui est susceptible de m'intéresser ? Ce n'est pas difficile, même pour des Gryffondors comme vous deux. Ta retenue se passera demain soir à huit heures avec Rusard, Weasley. Pas la peine de prendre ta baguette. Bonne nuit. »

Sur ce, il les quitta et alla se coucher. Le lendemain, il profita du trou de son emploi du temps pour faire la grasse matinée, et ne se rendit aux cuisines qu'au dernier moment, quand il ne put plus faire autrement avant d'aller en Métamorphose. Lors du déjeuner, il fut accueilli par Daphné qui semblait avoir une nouvelle désopilante à lui raconter.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Trelawney a prédit pendant le cours de ce matin.

- Depuis quand est-elle capable de prédire quoi que ce soit ? railla Harry.

- Elle ne l'est pas, et c'est ce qui est le plus drôle justement. En tirant ses cartes les plus puissantes, elle a conclu sans le moindre doute que ce week-end serait le moins propice au travail scolaire avant de longues années. Elle nous a tous conseillé de prendre une pause dans nos devoirs. Tous ceux qui étaient invités à la soirée ont éclaté de rire.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une de ses "visions" est aussi drôle. Tu te souviens, en quatrième année, quand elle avait dit que Drago ne serait jamais en couple ? Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant ri que ce jour-là.

- En parlant du décoloré, s'enquit la jeune femme, où est-il ? Vous n'aviez pas cours ensemble ?

- Si, répondit Harry, mais il est parti de son côté pour, je cite, "préparer le terrain avec Lavande Brown". À mon avis, il n'a aucune chance avec elle tant que les autres griffies sont dans les parages.

- Oui, surtout avec Finnigan qui essaie de sortir avec depuis plusieurs années, acquiesça Daphné.

- Vraiment ? fit son petit ami, soudain intéressé. Eh bien, maintenant je sais qui inviter chez les rouges et or, la semaine prochaine en plus de Brown et Weasley.

- Weasley ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu invites cet abruti ? Tu veux la guerre.

- Non, sa sœur. L'occasion était trop belle pour la rater. Ça va démolir son pauvre frère. »

Daphné ne répondit rien, il était l'heure d'aller en cours de Défense. Sirius continua à leur enseigner des sortilèges utiles en duel, mais ne commit plus l'erreur de faire participer son filleul. Les septièmes années de Serpentard passèrent ensuite la soirée à faire la liste des différentes chansons qui passeraient, rejoints en cela par Théo et Owen. Harry et le jeune Nott ne se parlaient toujours pas, mais ils s'ignoraient assez pour être assis autour de la même table sans s'entretuer. Finalement, ils se séparèrent tous vers minuit, contents d'avoir pu se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils écouteraient.

Le tant attendu samedi matin, Harry aurait été incapable de parler de la moindre minute de ses cours de la veille. Il avait été trop obnubilé par la fête, à se creuser la tête afin d'être certain de ne rien avoir oublié, pour prêter attention au babillage des professeurs. Il se leva donc nerveux, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que se remémorer encore et encore tous les détails de l'organisation. Il faudrait qu'il dise à Cloé de ne pas passer le voir ce soir, sinon elle pourrait attendre longtemps. Il y avait de longues heures de musique de prêtes, donc la soirée ne se terminerait sûrement pas avant les premières heures de l'aube.

Soudainement, il réalisa ce qu'il avait oublié et qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la veille : il n'avait pas donné l'heure de rendez-vous aux invités. Il se dépêcha de se lever, certain que ce serait vraiment une longue journée. En effet, il passa toute sa matinée et une partie de son après-midi à chercher les six non-Serpentards qui devaient venir pour leur annoncer qu'ils étaient attendus à vingt-et-une heures dans la Salle sur Demande. Finalement, il s'écroula à côté de sa petite amie sur un canapé de la salle commune de Serpentard, entourés de ses amis qui discutaient oisivement.

« Drago, tu es au point pour la boisson ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Dobby doit déposer les caisses à huit heures ce soir dans la Salle.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, Harry, lui conseilla Daphné. Sinon, tu vas arriver tellement fatigué à la fête que tu ne pourras pas en profiter.

- Je m'assure que tout est bon, et je vais faire une sieste, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

- Ce qui me ferait plaisir, c'est que je vienne faire cette sieste avec toi, le taquina-t-elle.

- Oh, pitié, pas de ça ici ! se plaignit Nott, parlant pour la première indirectement à Harry. Il y a des chambres pour ça.

- C'était l'idée, en effet, répondit Harry. Et tant que j'y pense, Théo, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié notre accord. Il vaut mieux pour toi que je n'entende pas parler de viol ce soir ou demain matin.

- J'ai bien compris, Potter. M'as-tu déjà vu désobéir à un de tes ordres ? Non, alors arrête de remettre ça sur le tapis sans arrêt.

- Parfait. Bon, je vais y aller, je dois ouvrir la salle et m'assurer que Misti n'ait rien à faire ce soir. On se retrouve dans une demi-heure dans mes appartements, Daphné ? »

Bien plus tard ce jour-là, Harry se trouvait à l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande, attendant que les invités arrivent. La salle s'était surpassée et la décoration était encore plus magnifique que lors des derniers essais. La musique avait commencé à retentir pour les quatre Serpentards déjà assis sur les canapés, tandis que Misti attendait tranquillement les premières commandes derrière son petit bar. Il avait pu dormir en compagnie de sa petite amie, et était donc parfaitement reposé. Tous les éléments étaient réunis pour une soirée mémorable. Toute trace de nervosité avait donc disparu quand il sourit aux six étudiants qui tournèrent au coin du couloir :

« Mesdemoiselles et Monsieur, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à la première soirée inter-maisons organisée à Poudlard. Je dois dire que vous êtes toutes absolument ravissantes ce soir, flatta-t-il en faisant rougir quelques filles. Tu ne m'en veux pas si je ne t'inclues pas dans la description, Anthony ?

- Je pense que je peux te pardonner de ne pas me trouver ravissante, Potter, rit le Serdaigle. Mais merci quand même.

- Dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, s'inclina Harry en les laissant passer, la piste de danse est à vous et vous pouvez demander ce que vous voulez ou presque au bar. Misti est à votre disposition. »


	12. This means war

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

Je précise que le titre est en hommage à la célébrissime fanfic de Jeconais, traduite en français sous le nom de La Déclaration de guerre et disponible sur le profil d'Alixe. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez.

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous, et merci pour vos reviews ! Me voici donc pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais dans tous les cas dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Et n'oubliez pas, l'alcool se consomme avec modération (désolé, il fallait que je le dise ^^).

J'ai corrigé : Padma et Parvati Patil sont bien des soeurs, pas des cousines. Merci à Raphale pour m'avoir prévenu de cette erreur. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 12 : This means war**

Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande et parurent étonnés des proportions de la pièce. La dernière à passer fut Susan Bones et elle commença à parler à son ex-petit ami :

« Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus, Potter. Par contre, il me semblait que cette salle était un peu plus petite l'année dernière, comment ça se fait ?

- Tu devrais savoir que je peux tout faire, éluda-t-il avec un sourire. Viens, les sièges sont par là. »

Il la mena là où tous les autres étaient assis, puis cria à Misti de leur amener à chacun un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Une fois que tout furent servis, il prit la parole pour porter un toast :

« Voilà, bienvenue à vous tous. Comme je l'ai dit, je crois que ceci est la première soirée dans l'histoire de Poudlard rassemblant des élèves de plusieurs maisons. J'ai également le plaisir de vous annoncer que ce ne sera pas la dernière. Je compte bien en organiser une toutes les semaines. Mais bon, tout ça ne nous concerne pas ce soir. Je voudrais simplement lever mon verre à l'amitié entre les maisons, même si aucune n'arrive à la cheville de Serpentard, bien sûr, acheva-t-il sur un ton d'évidence.

- Si on m'avait dit que je verrais un jour Harry Potter parler d'amitié entre les maisons… se moqua gentiment Padma Patil. »

Si certains rirent à cette remarque, tous levèrent leur verre, même si Théo ne le fit qu'après un regard insistant de la part d'Harry. Après cela, la fête put véritablement commencer, et les premiers élèves, à savoir Hannah Abbot et Drago, se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Harry se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il pense, plus tard dans l'année, à piéger son meilleur ami en changeant la musique pour un slow au dernier moment.

« Décidément, lui fit remarquer Daphné, Drago a vraiment un faible pour les blondes cette année.

- Ouais, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il profite de la soirée pour s'amuser avec Abbot, parce que s'il attend ensuite jusqu'à ce que Brown lui tombe dans les bras, il n'est pas rendu !

- Quoi ? intervint Padma. Malefoy veut sortir avec Brown ? Vous parlez bien de la Brown de Gryffondor, la meilleure amie de ma soeur ?

- Oui, mais c'est top secret, chuchota Harry, se fustigeant mentalement d'avoir laissé échapper ça. Drago nous tuerait si la rumeur se répandait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai muette comme une tombe, promit négligemment la Serdaigle. »

Harry acquiesça et emmena Daphné pour une danse. En fin de compte, il ne revint à sa place que trois morceaux plus tard, passablement exténué, se félicitant de n'avoir enfilé qu'une tenue moldue plutôt légère. Non seulement la salle était magiquement chauffée, mais l'agitation des adolescents s'y ajoutait pour lui donner vraiment chaud. Il prit une Bièraubeurre bien fraîche et alla s'asseoir, observant sa petite amie qui continuait de se déhancher au son des Croque-Mitaines. Il fit passer son regard sur les autres filles qui dansaient.

Il n'avait pas menti en les saluant, elles étaient toutes superbes dans leurs robes se soirée. Abbot était de plus en plus proche de Drago, et Harry n'avait plus le moindre doute sur la fin de soirée de son meilleur ami. Owen parlait avec animation à Melinda Bobbin, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas s'en occuper outre-mesure et se contentait apparemment de lui répondre par monosyllabes. Mandy Brocklehurst essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention du Serpentard, mais finit par retourner aux banquettes en voyant l'inutilité de ses efforts. Goldstein, enfin, avait de toute évidence jeté son dévolu sur Susan Bones, alors que celle-ci arrêtait également de danser, en nage.

Elle s'écroula à côté de Théo, qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas vu se lever depuis le début de la soirée. Quand elle le remarqua, elle se dépêcha d'aller se chercher un verre pour s'éloigner du jeune homme. Celui-ci leva un sourcil en la voyant le fuir comme la peste, et se tourna vers Harry pour -enfin- parler sérieusement :

« Dis Potter, tu sais pourquoi elle part comme ça la Poufsouffle ?

- Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas oublié comment tu la traitais quand elle sortait avec moi.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Je la traitais comme j'ai toujours traité ceux qui n'étaient pas à Serpentard.

- Justement, rétorqua froidement Harry, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies été spécialement correct avec elle.

- Bah, minimisa Nott en haussant les épaules, ça fait presque un an maintenant, elle pourrait passer à autre chose. De toute façon ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi exactement tu as jugé bon de m'humilier dans la Grande Salle la semaine dernière. »

Harry soupira avec exaspération. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à supporter le jeune Nott depuis la reprise des cours. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait toujours fait abstraction de l'opinion extrémiste de ce dernier, mais cette année il en avait assez. C'était peut-être le fait que Cloé soit désormais concernée par ses commentaires sur les griffies et les traîtres à leur sang, ou bien parce qu'Harry s'éloignait de ses amis Serpentards après son changement de dortoir. Il dut donc se forcer à prendre un ton aimable pour répondre, alors qu'il était plus d'humeur à lui jeter un sort très douloureux :

« Juste parce que tu as remis en cause mon autorité à Serpentard. Et accessoirement parce tu as insulté ma petite amie. Ce n'est pas personnellement contre toi, mais tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un me parler comme ça sans réagir, ce serait mauvais pour mon image.

- Ouais, mais il n'empêche que je n'avais pas tort. Entre Drago qui veut sortir avec des griffies et toi qui devient amical avec des traîtres et des Sang-mêlés, j'ai l'impression que notre maison n'est plus aussi traditionnaliste qu'elle devrait.

- Tu t'en fais pour rien, Théo, le rassura Harry. En ce qui concerne Drago, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas changé d'opinion sur tous les inférieurs. Mais tu le connais : dès qu'on parle de sexe, il ne pense plus à rien d'autre. Au moins Brown a le sang pur, c'est déjà ça.

- Et toi, insista l'autre, pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour les traîtres ? »

Il faisait de son mieux pour rester calme, mais Harry sentait qu'il était aussi énervé à ce sujet que lui-même. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que plusieurs personnes s'étaient approchées et semblaient intéressées par leur conversation. En l'occurrence, Melinda et Susan étaient assises juste en face de lui et ne manquaient pas un mot de ce qui s'annonçait comme une future dispute entre les deux garçons de Serpentard. C'est pourquoi il haussa la voix et proposa à Nott de le suivre à l'extérieur pour continuer à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Celui-ci, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil circulaire, accepta et ils quittèrent donc ensemble la Salle sur Demande, suivis du regard par les deux jeunes femmes.

Dans le couloir, Harry se tourna vers Nott dès que la porte fut fermée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par un "soudain intérêt pour les traîtres" ? attaqua-t-il directement.

- C'est simple. Déjà au début de l'année, je n'avais pas l'impression que tu allais laisser tomber ta sœur. Je t'en avais déjà parlé, mais apparemment tu t'es rattrapé depuis. Ensuite tu commences à sortir avec Greengrass qui nous a tous trahis en étudiant les moldus, énuméra Nott en crachant presque le dernier mot. Et le bouquet, c'est que maintenant tu vires Goyle pour le remplacer par un vulgaire Sang-mêlé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ? »

Harry respira profondément, le fait qu'il soit lui-même un Sang-mêlé ne faisait rien pour le rendre plus compréhensif. Heureusement que Nott n'avait pas commencé à insulter sa sœur, sinon, il y aurait sûrement eu un meurtre. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ce sale raciste ?

« Écoute bien Théo, parce que ce sera la première et la dernière fois que je me justifierai devant toi. La raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas immédiatement rejeté Cloé au début de l'année, c'est parce qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour encaisser le coup. Tu n'as pas de sœur, donc tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça fait de se faire trahir comme ça. Quant à Daphné, ne me dis pas que c'est une amoureuse des moldus, c'est ridicule. Elle est l'une des plus fidèles à la maison Serpentard. Tu n'es pas au courant qu'elle a arrêté de parler à sa sœur en troisième année parce qu'elle avait été envoyée à Serdaigle ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la plupart des élèves de notre maison auraient continué de la fréquenter. C'est vrai, après tout, Serdaigle n'est pas Gryffondor, non plus ! »

Harry s'arrêta pour respirer. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était vrai que Daphné aurait facilement pu rester officiellement en contact avec sa sœur en troisième année. Elle avait déjà perdu la confiance des autres élèves de leur année, de toute façon, alors qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Cependant, Nott continua son interrogatoire, sans se préoccuper du ton emporté d'Harry sur la fin de sa tirade :

« Et pour les Saven ? Bon sang, tu n'en as pas sélectionné qu'un seul, mais il a aussi fallu tu prennes sa sœur !

- Théo, ne t'occupe pas de Quidditch, tu n'y connais rien de toute façon. Tu pourras demander à Drago ou Owen, les deux Saven sont vraiment excellents et on ne peut pas se passer d'eux dans l'équipe. Surtout la fille, d'ailleurs, elle est juste imbattable. Maintenant, à moins que tu n'aies autre chose à me dire, je vais retourner dans la salle et profiter de la soirée que je me suis tué à organiser.

- Fais ce que tu veux, Potter, mais laisse-moi te dire que je découvrirai la vraie raison de ton changement de camp, menaça Nott. Tu peux sortir autant d'excuses que tu veux, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Et quand tout le monde le saura et que je serai le nouveau chef de Serpentard, tu me paieras ce que tu as dit la semaine dernière.

- Il faudrait encore qu'il y ait quelque chose à découvrir. Mais même avec toute la maison derrière toi, ce serait une mauvaise idée de t'attaquer au clan Potter, et tu le sais, Théo, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un jour viendra où tu ne seras plus sous la protection de ton père et de ton nom, Potter. Et ce jour-là, tu ferais mieux de ne pas me croiser dans une ruelle sombre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de la protection de qui que ce soit, rit sans la moindre joie Harry. Maintenant, si tu veux une guerre ouverte dans la maison Serpentard, c'est quand tu veux. Souviens-toi juste de qui est celui à qui tu t'attaques, Théo. Mais bon, assez parlé de ça. Tu n'as pas l'air de trop t'amuser à cette fête, tu n'aimes pas danser ?

- Non, je n'aime pas passer ma soirée avec des gens comme il y a dans cette salle. Je m'en vais.

- Bien sûr, passe une bonne nuit, Théo. À demain.

- Toi aussi, Potter, fit Nott avec de la pure haine dans la voix. »

Sur ces aimables politesses, Nott repartit vers les cachots, sans se retourner. Harry resta quelques instants debout à l'entrée de la salle à réfléchir à cette conversation -ou plutôt à cet échange de menaces. Nott voulait la guerre, il l'aurait. Et il la perdrait. Harry n'était peut-être pas celui qu'il avait montré pendant plus de six ans à Poudlard, mais il n'était prêt à perdre ni le soutien, ni le respect de ses condisciples. Il en avait encore besoin. Il faudrait la jouer fine car Nott ne prendrait jamais le risque de s'attaquer directement à lui, il tenait trop à sa vie pour ça.

Harry sourit, un plan se dessinant lentement dans son esprit. Nott avait oublié un léger détail : son don en duel n'était pas la seule chose qui faisait qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu aucun concurrent à Serpentard. Il rentra dans la salle, où la bonne humeur régnait toujours. Après s'être fait servir un autre verre d'alcool ambré, il se rassit à côté de Daphné, qui discutait avec Owen. Le sixième année, semblant assez énervé que ses efforts avec Bobbin se soient révélés vains, se tourna vers lui pour avoir les dernières nouvelles :

« Eh, Harry, où étais-tu passé ? Et où est Théo ?

- Il ne se sentait pas très bien, je l'ai raccompagné au dortoir pour qu'il se repose, mentit-il. Et Drago, il a disparu ? »

Owen se contenta de faire un signe de la tête en direction du coin opposé de la salle, où Abbot et Drago étaient en pleine exploration buccale sur un fauteuil. Avec un petit rire, Harry se détourna des deux blonds et regarda autour de lui comment se passait la soirée pour les autres. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'espionner qui que ce soit, car Daphné le releva de force pour l'entraîner sur la piste, les premières notes d'un slow ayant retenti. Tandis qu'ils tournaient lentement, elle lui demanda à voix basse :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec Nott ?

- Pas ici, répondit-il sur le même ton. Je te raconterai plus tard, viens dans mes appartements après la fête. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il faut que j'envoie une lettre avant d'aller me coucher.

- D'accord, je t'accompagnerai, mais…

- Tout à l'heure, coupa Harry. Pour l'instant profite du fait que tu tiens le plus beau gars de Poudlard dans tes bras.

- Tu ne doutes de rien, Potter ?

- Jamais, confirma-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément. »

À la fin de la chanson, ils retournèrent avec les autres, à savoir Susan, Melinda, Goldstein et Brocklehurst, qui semblaient parler de leurs impressions sur la soirée.

« Je suis déjà allée dans une boîte de nuit moldue, racontait Mandy, et cette soirée-là est bien meilleure. Le seul truc qui pourrait être amélioré, c'est la lumière, je pense que ce serait mieux si la salle était un peu moins éclairée.

- Il suffit de demander, intervint Harry avec un sourire. »

Il se concentra quelques secondes et la salle lui obéit en baissant la puissance des chandeliers jusqu'à laisser une lumière doucement tamisée, juste assez forte pour qu'on puisse distinguer à qui on parlait. Il se retourna vers les autres qui le regardaient tous comme s'il avait trois têtes. Seule Daphné semblait amusée par sa feinte, puisqu'elle connaissait le secret de la salle. Goldstein se dévoua pour l'interroger, impressionné :

« Ouah, Potter ! Comment tu as fait ça ? De la magie informulée sans baguette, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible !

- Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas trop difficile, il faut juste se concentrer un peu. Alors, Mandy, est-ce que tu trouves que c'est mieux comme ça ?

- Oui, c'est génial, merci.

- Harry, tu disais au début que tu voulais organiser d'autres soirées comme celle-là, non ? demanda Susan. Est-ce que tu vas inviter les mêmes personnes ou tu préfères changer à chaque fois ?

- Voyons, Susie, tu sais bien que je ne pourrai jamais me passer de toi, plaisanta-t-il d'un ton charmeur.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grommela-t-elle.

- Pour répondre à ta question, je compte sur vous pour être présents à toutes les soirées. Si je vous ai invités pour la première, c'est parce que je savais à quoi m'attendre avec vous. Mais pour les prochaines, j'inviterai plus de personnes.

- Tu sais déjà qui viendra la semaine prochaine ? s'enquit Melinda.

- Il faut encore que je le leur dise, mais j'ai une petite idée, en effet, éluda-t-il.

- Arrête de te faire désirer, Potter, et dis nous qui tu comptes faire venir, le pressa Daphné, impatiente de voir leur réaction.

- Lavande Brown, Seamus Finnigan et Ginevra Weasley, annonça-t-il fièrement. »

Il y eut plusieurs réactions de surprise, allant de l'exclamation au sursaut, en passant par Goldstein qui avala de travers une gorgée de whisky. Après qu'il eut réussi à reprendre son souffle, il se tourna vers Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

« Attends, mais ce sont tous des Gryffondors !

- En effet, ça dérange quelqu'un ? demanda innocemment Harry.

- Théoriquement, c'est toi que ça dérange de te trouver à moins de dix mètres de Gryffondors ! s'exclama le préfet de Serdaigle.

- Et encore plus de la petite Weasley, ajouta Susan. Sans parler de Finnigan, j'espère que tu ne veux pas sérieusement le mettre dans la même pièce que Malefoy, Nott et toi pendant toute une soirée ?

- Non, Théo s'est aperçu ce soir que ce genre de soirée n'est pas vraiment fait pour lui. Pour le fait que j'invite des griffies, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait poser problème.

- Tu n'as pas répondu, Harry, demanda sa petite amie. Pourquoi tu veux inviter la fille Weasley ? Tu la détestes.

- Jalouse, Daphné ?

- D'elle ? Laisse-moi rire, Harry, elle n'est pas du tout ton genre.

- Vraiment ? s'amusa Harry. Et c'est quoi, mon genre, alors, selon toi ? »

Daphné sembla un peu interloquée par la question. Peut-être s'attendait-elle à ce qu'il la rassure sur le fait qu'elle ne risquait rien, en tout cas elle ne s'imaginait pas ça. Elle toussota pour reprendre contenance et changea rapidement de sujet, arguant que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de cela et qu'elle lui avait posé une question. Harry sourit, conscient de sa petite victoire, avant de déclarer simplement :

« Ça va rendre son frère fou quand il l'apprendra. »

Pas la peine de préciser qu'il avait l'intention de voir à quel point son côté Serpentard s'était développé depuis son arrivée. Ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance, et Daphné risquerait de ne pas apprécier.

« Je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place, Potter, douta Melinda. Il paraît qu'elle s'est disputée avec son frère et qu'ils ne se parlent plus depuis le début de l'année. Si tu veux tout savoir, même Granger ne l'attendait pas à la sortie du cours de Botanique hier midi. C'était la première fois que je voyais ça depuis que je suis arrivée.

- Vraiment, le trio des griffies s'est séparé ? fit-il en feignant l'étonnement. Intéressant…

- Bon, parlons d'autre chose, coupa Susan d'un ton enjoué. Greengrass, est-ce que ça t'embêtes si j'emprunte ton petit ami le temps d'un morceau ? J'adore cette chanson et je veux être sûre d'avoir un bon danseur.

- Hé, s'indigna Goldstein, je danse très bien !

- Échangeons nos cavaliers, dans ce cas, répondit Daphné. Ça ne te dérange pas que je danse avec Anthony, Harry ? demanda-t-elle avec un air typiquement Serpentard sur le visage. »

Harry éclata de rire et se leva en tendant le bras à la Poufsouffle, tandis que Goldstein faisait de même avec à Daphné. Aucune chance qu'il soit jaloux. Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la piste de danse, rejoignant ainsi Drago et Abbot qui avaient enfin réussi à se décoller les lèvres les unes des autres. Pendant qu'ils dansaient, Harry entendit son ex-petite amie lui demander d'un chuchotement :

« Alors Harry, combien de temps tu penses rester fidèle, cette fois-ci ?

- Tu sais Susie, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien que je te connais, je pourrais presque penser que tu veux ressortir avec moi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Susie, tu sais que je déteste ça, Potter, rétorqua-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

- Arrête, je sais que tu adores, mais c'est vrai que d'habitude je le faisais avec moins de témoins. »

Susan commença à rougir, mais ne fit pas de commentaire et se contenta de reposer sa question,

« À vrai dire, je ne sais pas, répondit Harry après un instant de réflexion. J'arrêterai de sortir avec elle quand j'en aurai assez de la routine, je suppose.

- Et si Greengrass en a assez avant toi ? s'enquit-elle, espiègle.

- Tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'on ne peut pas s'ennuyer avec moi, Susie. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis Susan reprit la parole, pour un sujet très différent et beaucoup moins plaisant du point de vue d'Harry :

« Dis-moi franchement, Harry. Pourquoi tu invites la petite Weasley ? Parce que ça fait peut-être un an qu'on n'est plus ensemble, mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai comprise sur toi, c'est que tu détestes par-dessus tout les Weasley et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Alors je ne crois pas que tu fasses une exception pareille simplement pour ennuyer son frère. Et tant qu'on y est, ce n'est pas la peine de me faire croire que tu ne savais pas qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Tu sais presque tout ce qui se passe dans ce château.

- Je suis flatté, Susie. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, je ne pense pas que Weasley frère soit capable de faire la tête à sa sœur au point d'accepter sans broncher qu'elle aille à une soirée organisée par des Serpentards. Pour le fait que je l'invite, c'est un plan de mon père. Tu sais qu'il veut se présenter au poste de ministre pour les prochaines élections. Il s'est dit qu'il aurait plus de chances si son fils était un peu moins connu comme un ennemi des Gryffondors. Histoire de montrer qu'il est tolérant, tu comprends ?

- Oui, je pense. Mais je crois aussi que tu as encore du boulot pour perdre ton image de pire enfoiré de Poudlard. »

Harry rit avant de s'éloigner vers Daphné, la chanson venant de se terminer. Une bonne heure plus tard, la musique se termina et ils se réunirent tous pour discuter et boire un dernier verre ensemble. On aurait presque dit que les rivalités entre maisons avaient été oubliées, en les voyant s'amuser et parler de sujets neutres, sûrement aidés par l'alcool qu'ils avaient dans le sang. Enfin, vers trois heures du matin, Harry leur conseilla à tous de retourner dans leurs salles communes respectives, puisque certains commençaient à s'endormir sur les canapés.

Les derniers à partir furent bien sûr les Serpentards, et Harry interrogea ses amis à propos du déroulement de leur soirée, après avoir congédié Misti :

« Alors les gars, vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

- Moyen, grogna Owen. Dommage que les toilettes soient aussi loin de cette salle à cet étage, j'ai failli me faire avoir par Rusard quand je suis sorti.

- Ouais, je verrai pour améliorer ça la prochaine fois. Et toi Drago, tu as déjà oublié ta griffie ?

- Non, mais Abbot est marrante ! Elle savait parfaitement que je la laisserais tomber à la fin de la soirée, mais elle a quand même voulu jouer. Il faut dire qu'elle est plutôt pas mal, pour une Poufsouffle.

- En parlant de Poufsouffles, pas trop déçu, j'espère, Harper, se moqua Daphné.

- De quoi tu parles, Greengrass ? lança-t-il agressivement.

- Simplement du fait que Bobbin n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ton baratin. J'ai rarement vu un dragueur se faire ignorer comme ça.

- Calmez-vous, tous les deux, intervint Harry avant qu'Owen ne puisse répliquer. Arrêtez un peu de vous disputer, on dirait Weasley et sa Sang-de-Bourbe, les rougissements en moins. »

Les deux insultés grommelèrent un peu mais ne dirent rien, même s'il était évident que la comparaison les vexait profondément. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Daphné allant à la volière tandis que les deux autres garçons retournaient dans les cachots.

« Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec Nott ? lui demanda-t-elle dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Pas grand-chose, il a simplement voulu me faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas que je me rapproche de traîtres à leur sang ou de Sang-mêlés. Oh, et il veut une guerre ouverte à Serpentard, aussi, ajouta-t-il négligemment.

- Attends, tu veux dire qu'il s'est ouvertement déclaré contre toi ? Il est devenu fou ?

- Oui et… oui. Je crois qu'il a oublié que la famille Potter est la plus puissante du pays, annonça-t-il sombrement. Je vais donc envoyer une lettre à mon père pour que Nott senior ait de légers ennuis financiers. Ça devrait rappeler au fils à qui il s'attaque.

- Tu es machiavélique, Potter, tu le sais ?

- Pire : j'en suis fier. »

Il rédigea une lettre bien sournoise et hypocrite à l'intention de son père, lui donnant de ses nouvelles et expliquant les nouvelles circonstances. Les deux Serpentards descendirent ensuite au quatrième étage, et Harry donna le mot de passe de ses appartements. En passant le portrait, il eut un brusque sentiment de déjà-vu : Ginny Weasley endormie sur le canapé. Daphné se tourna vers lui les sourcils levés et il haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il ignorait la raison de sa présence ici.

« Va m'attendre dans ma chambre, il vaut mieux qu'elle ne te voie pas ici, souffla-t-il à la grande brune. »

Celle-ci acquiesça et s'éloigna pendant qu'Harry s'approchait de la rouquine. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait laissé Weasley ici, comme il l'avait déjà fait, mais Daphné aurait risqué de se poser des questions. Il la secoua un peu pour la réveiller, l'appelant doucement -pas besoin que Granger se lève en plus. La Gryffondore grogna un peu mais finit par ouvrir une paupière. Quand elle reconnut Harry, elle se redressa vivement et essaya de sortir complètement du sommeil. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il entama :

« Weasley, va te coucher, tu n'as rien à faire là à cette heure-ci.

- Je voulais te parler.

- Je m'en fiche, retourne dans ta salle commune, coupa-t-il en chuchotant. Et parle moins fort, il est plus de trois heures du matin !

- Mais… essaya-t-elle encore.

- Ne discute pas, reviens un autre jour si tu veux absolument me parler, mais ce soir je suis occupé alors tu dégages ! »

Weasley sembla comprendre en quoi il était "occupé", car elle hocha la tête et se leva enfin. Elle s'étira avant de partir, lui murmurant qu'elle passerait le lendemain. Harry soupira, se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait, puis rejoignit sa petite amie. Celle-ci l'attendait dans le fauteuil, et se tourna vers lui quand il entra :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

- Aucune idée, mentit-il en s'allongeant. Elle s'est surement endormie après avoir discuté avec Granger.

- Ça m'étonnerait, elles se font la tête d'après Bobbin, lui rappela Daphné.

- J'en sais rien, moi, haussa-t-il les épaules, je ne suis pas dans sa tête.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas donné de retenue ? insista sa petite amie.

- Une promesse que j'ai faite à ma sœur. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi sur ce lit trop grand ?

- Parce que je suis venue te parler, pas coucher avec toi, Harry. »

Il grogna son accord, sentant les ennuis arriver. Lui faisant signe de commencer, il s'installa plus confortablement contre les coussins de son lit.

« Déjà, il me semblait qu'on était d'accord, alors pourquoi tu as dragué Bones sous mes yeux, tout à l'heure ?

- J'ai dragué Susan, moi ? demanda-t-il, franchement surpris.

- "Tu sais que je ne peux pas me passer de toi, Susie", imita-t-elle avec une moue méprisante. Comment tu appelles ça, si ce n'est pas de la drague ?

- Crois-moi, tu ne m'as jamais vu sérieusement séduire une fille, Daphné. Si j'avais dragué Bones, elle serait dans mon lit à l'heure qu'il est. Non, ça, c'était ma façon d'être habituelle.

- Bien sûr, tu vas me dire que tu es comme ça avec tout le monde. Pourquoi pas avec Granger, tant que tu y es ? railla-t-elle.

- Non, seulement avec les filles un minimum regardable, rectifia-t-il.

- Merci du compliment, je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'aies déjà parlé de cette façon, se vexa-t-elle. »

Harry faillit éclater de rire en la voyant si susceptible. Il se retint toutefois, ne souhaitant pas envenimer les choses encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

« Évidemment, puisque toi, je n'aurais pas pu te gêner en le faisant.

- Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était l'embarrasser ? douta-t-elle un instant.

- Ce n'est pas trop difficile, il suffit de lui faire un petit compliment et elle rougit. Toi, je sais que ça ne marcherait pas, donc ça ne sert à rien de me fatiguer.

- Mouais, si tu le dis. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Harry se demandait ce qu'il pourrait dire pour briser la tension. Elle n'attendait quand même pas de lui qu'il s'excuse d'être ce qu'il était ! Ce fut finalement Daphné qui reprit la parole, changeant complètement de sujet :

« Tu comptes faire quoi, à propos de Nott ?

- Lui montrer ce qu'il arrive quand on s'attaque à un Potter. Il risque de ne pas supporter le choc, plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Sois prudent, quand même. Il est capable de tous les coups bas.

- Moi aussi, ne t'en fais pas, c'est pour ça que je suis à Serpentard.

- Je voulais dire que ce serait parfaitement son genre de s'en prendre à ta sœur pour t'atteindre, développa-t-elle, l'air sincèrement inquiet. »

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit notablement en entendant ça.

« S'il fait ne serait-ce que penser à toucher un seul de ses cheveux, il signe son arrêt de mort. Mais de toute façon, c'est en partie pour ça que je fais semblant de la renier. Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir qu'il peut me faire quelque chose à travers elle. Officiellement, je ne ressens rien pour personne, donc je n'ai pas de faiblesse.

- J'espère vraiment que tu as raison, Harry.

- J'ai toujours raison. Mais arrêtons de parler de ça, s'égaya-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas dormir avec moi ?

- Je suis vraiment épuisée, je ne suis pas d'humeur à coucher avec toi, répondit-elle.

- Et tu veux retourner dans ton dortoir ? En tant que Préfet-en-Chef, je ne peux pas te laisser te balader dans les couloirs à cette heure. Pour avoir pensé à enfreindre le règlement, je te condamne à passer la nuit dans les bras de ton petit ami, même si ce n'est que pour dormir. »

Harry était un peu déçu, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. La jeune femme sourit et vint s'allonger près de lui après s'être déshabillée. Après un dernier baiser, il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.


	13. Amis, anciens et nouveaux

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous, et merci pour vos reviews ! Me voici donc pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais dans tous les cas dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Désolé, mais il est possible que la fréquence de parution descende à un chapitre par semaine (le weekend). C'est paradoxal, mais j'ai moins de temps pour écrire en vacances puisque j'ai un job d'été. Enfin bon, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie ! Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 13 : Amis, anciens et nouveaux**

Harry ne se réveilla que très tard en ce dimanche de septembre. En fait, quand il ouvrit difficilement à ouvrir les yeux, non seulement Daphné était déjà partie, mais il remarqua bien vite que l'horaire du déjeuner avait commencé. Grognant contre sa malchance, il se leva rapidement et partit faire acte de présence dans la Grande Salle. En jetant un coup d'œil aux élèves installés, il se rendit immédiatement compte que les autres participants à la soirée n'avaient pas tellement meilleure allure que lui. Faisant fi des regards et des commentaires du corps étudiant, il s'assit à sa place habituelle, entre son meilleur ami et sa petite amie et commença à manger.

« Salut, l'accueillit le blond en levant la tête vers lui. Réveil difficile ?

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Harry. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Oh, rien, ironisa Daphné, à part que tu te lèves à plus de midi, que tes cheveux sont dans un état encore pire que d'habitude -ce qui n'est pas peu dire, en passant- et que tu as l'air aussi réveillé que pendant un cours de Binns.

- Ouais, j'avoue que je serais bien resté dormir. Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de me réveiller en ta charmante compagnie, ce matin ?

- Comme si j'allais répondre à ça dans la Grande Salle, répondit le jeune femme, levant les yeux au ciel. Mange, on verra après pour les explications. »

Le Préfet-en-Chef, un peu trop endormi pour penser par lui-même, obéit sans discuter, se rendant à peine compte du regard plus qu'amusé de Drago. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous trois devant la cheminée de la salle commune de Serpentard, Harry légèrement plus vif, en train de bavarder tranquillement.

« Alors, entama Harry, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes levés si tôt, tous les deux ?

- Rogue et Rusard ont fait une virée dans les dortoirs ce matin, aux alentours de neuf heures, l'informa Drago. Je t'assure que c'est radical, comme réveil.

- Et toi ? continua le brun en se tournant vers sa petite amie. Pourquoi es-tu partie avant que je me réveille ?

- Je n'ai pas dormi avec toi, Harry.

- Quoi ! s'indigna ce dernier.

- Tu devrais savoir que personne ne me force à faire quoi que ce soit, même toi. Et je t'avais bien dit que je ne voulais pas rester hier soir.

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure, se moqua Drago, Potter qui se fait rejeter par sa propre petite amie. »

Harry ne fit rien pour montrer qu'il avait remarqué son intervention, se contentant de fixer sans ciller les yeux sombres de Daphné. Devait-il la plaquer aussi sec, ou bien lui laisser une autre chance ? Sa fierté venait de prendre un coup difficile à encaisser, et il avait soudain très envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il ouvrit la bouche et était sur le point de lancer une des répliques assassines dont il avait le secret, quand il se rappela un détail : Daphné était son unique soutien à Serpentard, la seule personne qui savait pour Cloé. Il valait mieux qu'il reste en bons termes avec elle. Il changea donc d'avis et se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

« Pourquoi Rogue a fait une visite ? »

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, probablement trop surpris du changement de sujet tout comme de l'absence de réaction d'Harry. Daphné aussi le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise. Le blond se décida finalement à répondre, renonçant à comprendre le comportement de son meilleur ami :

« Je ne sais pas exactement, il m'a juste dit en passant dans notre chambre qu'une lettre anonyme avait prévenu Rusard que certains élèves seraient surement manquants ce matin. Évidemment, ce stupide Cracmol s'est empressé de courir le prévenir, pour faire une fouille complète de nos quartiers. Je te laisse imaginer la colère mon parrain quand il a vu qu'il avait été dérangé pour rien un dimanche matin.

- Et il n'a pas la moindre idée de qui peut avoir envoyé la lettre, interrogea Harry, pensif.

- C'est le principe d'une lettre anonyme, Harry, railla gentiment Drago. Surement un idiot de Gryffondor.

- Oui, surement. »

Harry réfléchit à cette histoire qui le troublait quelque peu. Une visite surprise aux dortoirs de Serpentard, comme par hasard le lendemain de leur première soirée ? Alors que Daphné était censée dormir avec lui et donc être absente de son lit ? Harry ne croyait pas à une telle coïncidence, les inspections de dortoir étaient trop rares. La lettre "anonyme" venait forcément de quelqu'un au courant de la fête. Or tous ceux qui savaient étaient directement impliqués, sauf Nott. Ainsi, il avait déjà commencé à manœuvrer en essayant d'attirer des ennuis à Daphné.

« Euh… Harry ? Tu vas bien ? lui demanda celle-ci, visiblement inquiète de son silence prolongé.

- Comment ? sursauta-t-il, se rappelant soudain de la présence de ses deux amis. Oui, oui ça va. Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher, je suis vraiment épuisé. Je vous retrouve au dîner, tous les deux. »

Il se leva précipitamment, préférant être seul pour penser à la manière de punir Théo. Il avait fait une erreur en le laissant partir la veille, lui donnant du temps pour préparer sa première attaque. De toute évidence, cet imbécile avait pensé que piéger Daphné pourrait l'atteindre lui, et s'était amusé à la dénoncer au concierge. Pris d'une inspiration subite, il accéléra le pas en direction de sa chambre pour prendre sa carte. Après un rapide coup d'œil, il vit que Goldstein et ses deux amies Serdaigles étaient à la bibliothèque, et se dépêcha d'aller les voir.

Ils travaillaient tous les trois sur un devoir, mais levèrent la tête quand il s'assit à côté d'eux.

« Eh vous trois, est-ce que Rusard à fait une visite à vos dortoirs ce matin ? interrogea-t-il immédiatement.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Potter, siffla Patil. Nous allons très bien, merci de t'en préoccuper. Pour ton information, oui, Rusard est bien venu fouiller les dortoirs ce matin vers sept heures. Comment tu le sais ?

- Le salaud, marmonna Harry sans répondre. Merci, à la semaine prochaine, samedi soir, même heure, même endroit. »

Il repartit ensuite, sans faire attention aux mines intriguées des Serdaigles qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la peine d'aller voir les Poufsouffles, il aurait donné sa main à un dragon qu'eux aussi avaient subi un passage du vieux Cracmol. Mais que cherchait Nott, à impliquer les autres maisons ? Espérait-il pouvoir ennuyer d'autres élèves qui auraient découché ? Harry se secoua mentalement. Peu importaient ses motivations, la riposte le calmerait. Il ricana légèrement : peu de gens allaient apprécier la révélation, et Nott se retrouverait esseulé dans sa propre maison. De retour dans sa chambre, il appela son elfe personnel :

« Misti !

- Oui, Maître Harry, fit-elle en s'inclinant, juste après avoir transplané. Que peut faire Misti pour vous ?

- Tu vas aller dans le bureau de Rusard, ici à Poudlard, et ma ramener la lettre anonyme qu'il a reçue hier. Surtout, personne ne doit te voir. Tu as compris ?

- Oui, Maître Harry.

- Prends ton temps, ce n'est pas grave si tu mets plusieurs jours à la prendre, mais il faut que je l'aie, et que tu ne te fasses pas repérer. Et attends que je sois seul avant de me la donner. Vas-y. »

La petite elfe s'inclina encore, avant de disparaître avec le craquement habituel. Harry s'écroula sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête. S'il arrivait à prouver que Nott était derrière les visites de Rusard, il perdrait le soutien de tous à Serpentard. Pour les autres maisons, cela ne ferait qu'exacerber encore un peu le ressentiment réciproque envers lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il ferma les yeux en réfléchissant encore et encore à la meilleure façon de discréditer Théodore Nott.

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard, surpris de constater qu'il s'était assoupi. Sa montre lui indiquait qu'il avait encore deux heures avant le dîner, deux heures que sa conscience lui ordonnait de mettre à profit pour faire ses devoirs en retard. Aucun des professeurs qu'il avait le lundi n'aurait de scrupules à lui donner une retenue pour travail non fait. Après manger, il revint dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef pour terminer, n'ayant pas envie pour le moment de rester avec ses amis Serpentards. En fait, il voulait toujours être seul et réfléchir à différentes manières de punir son ancien "ami".

C'est pour cette raison que, pour une fois, ce fut Granger qui entra et le trouva en train de travailler sur la table basse, peu après qu'il se soit installé. Harry ne tint aucun compte de sa présence alors qu'elle s'arrêtait sur le seuil, surprise de le voir ici, seul. Elle finit quand même par s'approcher et poser son sac de à côté d'un autre fauteuil.

« Ça te dérange si je travaille ici aussi ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

Harry ne répondit pas, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la présence à sa droite. Il termina tranquillement de rédiger son essai de Potions, malgré que ce soit bien moins simple sans Drago pour lui répéter les réponses attendues par Rogue. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il passa à son devoir de Runes sur son propre travail, devoir qui lui demanda beaucoup moins de temps et d'efforts. Il n'avait toujours pas adressé un seul mot à Granger quand il entra dans sa chambre, avec l'intention évidente d'aller se coucher.

« Eh bien Potter, je finissais par croire que tu ne reviendrais jamais, l'accueillit une voix narquoise, la porte à peine refermée. »

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement, pour se rendre compte que Ginny Weasley l'attendait, tranquillement assise dans le fauteuil en face de son lit.

« Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je te l'avais dit hier soir, ou plutôt ce matin, que je passerais, non ? répondit-elle, arquant un sourcil.

- Mais de quel droit tu rentres dans ma chambre sans autorisation quand je ne suis pas là ? continua-t-il en s'approchant.

- Je préférais venir avant qu'Hermione soit là pour poser des questions. Comme ça, personne ne sait que je suis venue te parler.

- Mouais, si tu le dis. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? »

Harry était à présent allongé sur son lit, regardant fixement la jeune Gryffondore. Il était un peu déconcerté, mais pas mécontent, d'avoir totalement oublié qu'il avait vu Weasley avant de se coucher. L'idée qu'elle avait attendu ici, cependant, lui plaisait bien, sachant qu'elle aurait parfaitement pu être obligée d'entendre une dispute entre Harry et son frère si ce dernier avait eu la mauvaise idée de suivre sa petite amie. Il en venait presque à regretter de ne pas avoir croiser Ronald Weasley ! La réponse de la rouquine le sortit de ses réflexions, le ramenant à des considérations plus actuelles :

« Je voulais savoir si tu l'avais fait exprès.

- C'est commun à tous les Gryffondors de parler de façon incompréhensible, ou c'est juste ma sœur et toi ? rétorqua-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Simplement que ce serait plus pratique que tu me dises de quoi tu parles, si tu veux que je te réponde.

- Je voulais dire, tu voulais vraiment provoquer ces disputes avec Ron et Hermione, ou c'est un hasard si mes deux meilleurs amis ne me parlent plus à cause de toi ?

- Ils ne te parlent plus ? Je suis navré de l'apprendre, se contenta-t-il d'ironiser. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il disait, Harry était parfaitement au courant de la relation entre les trois Gryffondors, sans avoir besoin des commentaires à ce sujet de Melinda Bobbin la veille. À cause des différentes occasions où il s'était disputé avec Granger et son petit ami, et où la fille Weasley s'était rangé de son côté, elle se retrouvait isolée des deux personnes avec qui elle passait le plus de temps avant cela. Il avait remarqué au cours des années que la jeune fille était rarement en compagnie des élèves de sa promotion, alors à présent elle devait se sentir seule. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires acerbes, Potter, merci bien.

- Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, pourquoi tu es venue, alors, Weasley ? D'autant que vu que tu m'attendais, on dirait que tu étais pressée de me parler.

- C'est plutôt parce que je n'avais que ça à faire, répliqua-t-elle vivement, avant de s'interrompre, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle disait.

- Si je comprends bien, tu es venue parce que tu étais toute seule, c'est ça ? sourit-il, triomphant. »

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, semblant furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir avoué, malgré elle, la raison de sa venue. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit encore un peu, alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement dans son lit, se réjouissant de pouvoir s'amuser -aux dépens de la Gryffondore, bien sûr.

« Alors, Weasley, pourquoi c'est vers moi que tu viens ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, tes deux meilleurs amis ne te parlent plus. Bizarre, je croyais que tout le monde s'entendait bien dans le monde merveilleux des nounours de Gryffondor. Il faut croire que les rumeurs sont fausses, conclut-il impitoyablement.

- Tais-toi, Potter, tu sais parfaitement que ce qui s'est passé est de ta faute.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna faussement Harry. C'est moi qui t'aie forcé à crier sur ton frère pour me défendre, ou à venir dans ma chambre ? Non, Weasley, ne me mets pas tout sur le dos. J'ai insulté ces deux abrutis, d'accord, mais je n'y suis pour rien si tu en as rajouté après coup. Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi tu viens là et pas avec les autres nounours de ton année ? Ça aussi c'est de ma faute ? railla-t-il.

- Oui ! hurla-t-elle en se levant. C'est de ta faute si je ne me suis jamais entendue avec les autres filles de mon année !

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Cette fois, il était sincèrement surpris. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir provoqué de différents à Gryffondor avant cette année. En fait c'était plutôt l'inverse : il les avait surtout rassemblés, unis contre lui. Et pourtant l'isolement de Weasley était bien plus ancien, alors en quoi pouvait-il être responsable ? La rouquine en face de lui sembla se remettre de son éclat, et se rassit pour répondre, même s'il était évident qu'elle était sur les nerfs :

« La plupart des filles de mon âge pensaient qu'elles ne t'intéresseraient pas si elles me fréquentaient, puisque tu as bien fait savoir à toute l'école que tu me détestais, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton amer.

- D'accord, fit-il posément. En résumé, toutes celles de ta classe ont le rêve fou de sortir avec moi un jour. Je ne t'aime pas, donc elles essayent de monter dans mon estime en te rejetant. Du coup, tu passes tout ton temps avec ton frère et Granger, mais maintenant, parce que tu réfléchis un peu plus vite qu'eux, ils te laissent tomber, et tu te retrouves toute seule. Je me trompe ?

- Non, grogna-t-elle, c'est ça.

- Alors pour répondre à ta question, non, ce n'était pas volontaire de ma part. Mais si tu veux mon avis, les Gryffondors sont vraiment stupides pour réagir comme ça.

- Je… »

Elle s'apprêtait visiblement à répliquer violemment, mais se retint au dernier moment et inspira profondément, probablement pour se calmer. Harry attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide à parler, ce qu'elle fit après deux nouveaux soupirs.

« Écoute Potter, je ne suis pas venue ici pour me disputer avec toi. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, tu es le seul, avec ta sœur, à m'adresser la parole pour autre chose que me demander le sel ces derniers temps. Alors s'il-te-plait, n'en rajoute pas. »

Harry fut dispensé de répondre par des coups à sa porte. Il se leva, dissuadant d'un geste Weasley d'en faire autant, et alla ouvrir pour constater que personne ne se trouvait à l'entrée de sa chambre. Pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé ? Comprenant soudainement, il s'écarta et sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit, une silhouette invisible passer le seuil, alors qu'il refermait derrière elle.

« Comment tu as su que… commença sa sœur en retirant la cape. Oh ! Salut Ginny !

- À ma connaissance tu es la seule à posséder à la fois le mot de passe et un moyen de te rendre invisible, lui répondit Harry en retournant là où il était. Tu peux te lever, Weasley ? »

Celle-ci s'exécuta le temps qu'il agrandisse le fauteuil, en faisant un canapé deux places, puis il les invita toutes les deux à s'asseoir, notant une fois encore à quel point elles se ressemblaient quand elles étaient côte à côte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, Ginny ? entama Cloé sans prêter attention à la gêne évidente de la jeune Weasley. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Cloé, j'allais partir.

- Reste, Weasley, on n'a pas fini de parler, coupa Harry en bloquant la porte d'un sort. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, petite sœur ? Si tu ne savais pas que j'avais de la visite, c'est que tu voulais me voir, non ?

- Je voulais simplement passer un peu de temps avec mon frère préféré.

- Je suis ton seul frère, Cloé, répliqua-t-il avec une fausse lassitude.

- Peut-être, mais maintenant j'ai une grande sœur, répondit la gamine, apparemment très fière de pouvoir faire taire son frère. »

Harry la regarda, décontenancé, cherchant de quoi, ou plutôt de qui elle parlait, avant de le lui demander.

« De Ginny, bien sûr ! révéla-t-elle d'un ton d'évidence, alors que la jeune fille mentionnée baissait la tête en rougissant.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça, Weasley.

- J'ai dû oublier, fit-elle d'une petite voix. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose à ce que je pense de toi, Potter.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Weasley, rétorqua-t-il en reprenant qu'elle avait utilisé quelques semaines auparavant, il y a deux Potter dans cette salle, alors ce serait bien que tu évites les noms de famille, tu ne penses pas ? »

Elle le foudroya du regard sans répondre, tandis que les yeux de Cloé oscillaient entre eux deux, se demandant surement ce qui se passait. Elle toussota pour dissiper la tension qui menaçait de s'installer, puis demanda, tournée vers son frère :

« En fait Harry, je me demandais si tu avais fait quelque chose de particulier au professeur Rogue. Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois qu'il me déteste, et quand il me parle, c'est comme si "Potter" était une insulte.

- Désolé, petite sœur, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute cette fois. En fait, Rogue était dans la classe de Père et Sirius, et ils ne s'entendaient pas. Servilus se venge sur toi.

- Alors pourquoi il ne te fait rien à toi ? se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Parce que Rogue n'enlèverait jamais de points à Serpentard, intervint Weasley, alors qu'il déteste par principe tous les Gryffondors.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Papa et lui ne s'aiment pas, ils pensent la même chose, marmonna Cloé, baissant la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, petite sœur, je t'ai déjà dit que tout s'arrangerai. Il faut juste que tu attendes jusqu'aux vacances.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu vas faire pendant ces vacances ? exigea-t-elle. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil éloquent à Weasley avant de répondre :

« Pas maintenant, Cloé. Je t'en parlerai un autre jour, d'accord ?

- Je vais y aller, j'ai l'impression de déranger, proposa vivement la sixième année. Vous serez mieux pour parler juste tous les deux.

- Non, tu n'es pas obligée, l'arrêta la plus jeune. De toute façon, je te dirai tout plus tard.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère, riposta Harry. Tout ça ne concerne que la famille, Cloé.

- Peut-être, mais tu as l'air d'oublier que je n'en fais plus partie, de cette famille. »

Harry se tut, interloqué par le ton agressif de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dire cela sans lui donner son opinion sur le sujet, c'était juste impossible.

« Je me fiche pas mal de ce que pense notre Père, tu seras toujours ma petite sœur et la personne que je considère le plus comme étant de ma famille, Cloé. Mais bon, si tu as envie de tout dire à Weasley, c'est ton choix. J'espère juste que tu sais choisir tes amis.

- Mieux que toi, en tout cas, Harry, cingla-t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Si je te dis Blaise, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? dit-elle douloureusement. »

Harry serra les poings de fureur en entendant le nom de Zabini. Comment Cloé pouvait-elle parler de cette ordure à un moment comme celui-là ? Il regarda une seconde Weasley, qui ne semblait vraiment rien comprendre à la conversation des deux Potter. Après tout, si elle avait gagné la confiance de Cloé, elle devait bien mériter la sienne, non ? Son attention revint sur sa sœur, qui ne décolérait toujours pas.

« Très bien, Cloé. Mais je te préviens, Weasley, raconte un seul mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit, et tu me le paieras très cher.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais me faire confiance, Pot… enfin, Harry, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

- En plus Harry, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache ? Je préférerais pouvoir dire à tout le monde que je t'adore, plutôt que devoir faire semblant de te détester.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué, répondit son frère. Il y a trop de gens dans ce château qui voudraient m'atteindre à travers toi. Et encore plus maintenant, pensa-t-il.

- Et pourquoi ça changerait après Noël ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant les vacances ? »

On y était, encore cette question. Il ne voulait pas lui révéler tout son plan, surtout avec Weasley à portée d'oreille. Il devait lui en dire juste assez pour apaiser sa curiosité.

« Je vais appliquer ses leçons : le frapper là où ça lui fera le plus mal.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Weasley.

- Le prestige, l'héritage et la fortune des Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, concrètement ? continua la sixième année.

- Lui faire comprendre que Cloé sera toujours ma soeur, et lui faire perdre un peu d'argent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant, mais je ne compte pas vous donner les détails. Je préfère que tes réactions soient plus spontanées, Cloé, et tu n'es pas aussi douée que moi pour jouer la comédie.

- Tu me promets qu'après ça, tout redeviendra normal ? supplia presque la petite fille.

- Entre nous, oui. »

La première année parut soulagée, même si Harry n'avait, au final, pas révéler grand-chose. En la voyant bailler, Harry profita de l'occasion pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui pose pas de nouvelles questions embarrassantes.

« Tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher, Cloé. Il est tard, surtout pour les gamines de première année.

- Je ne peux pas rester là ? implora-t-elle.

- Non.

- D'accord, bonne nuit, vous deux. »

Harry raccompagna sa sœur à la porte et l'embrassa avant de la laisser partir. Quand elle eut disparu, il se retourna vers Ginny pour terminer la conversation qu'ils avaient commencée. Il se réinstalla sur son lit et la fixa, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

« Tu t'entends vraiment bien avec ma sœur, apparemment, commença-t-il après quelques instants, puisqu'elle ne semblait pas décidée.

- Oui, elle est vraiment adorable, et très mûre pour son âge. Il y a des fois où je me demande qui sont les premières années quand je la vois à côté des filles de ma classe. Je suppose que c'est grâce à toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- D'après Cloé, tu t'es toujours plus occupé d'elle que vos parents, répondit-elle avec hésitation, comme si elle craignait la réaction du Serpentard.

- Elle t'a dit ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, au début de l'année. »

Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à Cloé pourquoi elle avait autant confiance en Weasley. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été du genre à se confier aux gens qu'elle connaissait à peine. Un moment de silence s'éternisa encore une fois, avant qu'Harry, encore une fois, ne le rompe en interrogeant la Gryffondore :

« Pourquoi tu es venue, Weasley ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Tu m'as demandé si j'avais fait exprès de provoquer une dispute entre toi, ton frère et Granger. Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit une raison suffisante pour m'attendre ici, ou pour t'endormir dans la salle commune comme tu l'as fait hier. Alors quelle est la vraie raison ? »

Weasley ne le regardait toujours pas dans les yeux, et gardait la tête baissée, dans une attitude à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait montré la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici. Elle se trémoussait dans son fauteuil, visiblement mal-à-l'aise, mais finit par répondre d'une toute petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

« Je voulais… voir si Cloé avait raison.

- À quel sujet ?

- Toi, quand elle dit que tu es un type bien.

- Et quel est ton verdict ? fit-il, un peu amusé.

- Que je n'ai pas encore rencontré le vrai Harry Potter, reprit-elle avec un peu plus d'assurance. Je crois que je l'ai juste entraperçu tout à l'heure quand Cloé était là.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas quand je suis avec elle que je joue la comédie ?

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Tu aurais tout intérêt à la laisser tomber pour de bon. »

C'était vrai, il prenait beaucoup de risques en voyant sa sœur en cachette, sans parler des ennuis qu'il s'attirerait à coup sûr dans la petite guerre qui allait déchirer la maison Serpentard, ou bien en mettant en œuvre son plan contre son père.

« Écoute, Potter, je vais surement te paraître complètement folle…

- C'est déjà le cas, assura Harry.

- … mais je voudrais te proposer quelque chose, acheva-t-elle sans se soucier de son interruption.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je n'ai plus Ron, ni Hermione, et je me rends compte à présent que sans eux je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis proches.

- Pas la peine de me raconter ta vie, Weasley, coupa-t-il. Viens-en au fait.

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir te considérer comme un ami, lâcha-t-elle en le regardant -enfin- dans les yeux. »

S'il avait eu quelque chose dans les mains, Harry l'aurait surement lâché sous le coup de la surprise. Il répondit, les yeux écarquillés :

« Excuse-moi, je dois avoir mal entendu. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu proposais qu'on devienne amis ?

- Non, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

- Tu as perdu la tête ?

- Je ne crois pas, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Tu as déjà oublié tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Non, mais maintenant j'ai compris que tu avais tes raisons, même si elles n'étaient pas vraiment bonnes.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir depuis quand tu as une idée aussi stupide ? continua-t-il assez méchamment.

- La semaine dernière, quand je suis venue ici. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée. Et puis je me dis que si tu es à moitié aussi sympa avec tes amis que tu es avec ta sœur, alors ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

- En admettant que j'accepte, ça m'étonnerait que ça améliore tes relations avec les autres griffies. »

En réalité, Harry n'était nullement intéressé par les états d'âme des rouges et or. Seulement, il voulait savoir ce que Weasley répondrait à ça. Un bon Poufsouffle bien loyal dirait que ça lui faisait mal de "trahir" ainsi ses amis. Un Serdaigle logique et rationnel prendrait plutôt le parti d'assurer qu'on peut faire la part des choses et ne pas apprécier les amis de ses amis. Un Gryffondor, direct et obstiné, penserait que ses vrais amis l'accepteraient. Quant au Serpentard,

« Ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir. »

Voilà exactement ce que répondrait un Serpentard digne de ce nom, ce qui fit rire Harry de bon cœur. Weasley le regarda sans comprendre :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

- Non, c'est juste que je vais finir par vraiment penser que le Choixpeau a fait une erreur en t'envoyant autre part qu'à Serpentard.

- Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ? demanda-t-elle en essayant vainement de faire croire qu'elle n'accordait que peu d'importance à la réponse.

- Si je l'étais, mais que personne n'était au courant, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça changerait à la situation actuelle. Tu veux que je te donne une autorisation écrite pour venir me voir le soir ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Non, mais au moins je saurais que tu me fais confiance.

- Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ?

- Parce que tu es la personne avec qui j'ai passé le plus de temps cette semaine, en dehors des cours, et je… hésita-t-elle, j'aimerais bien continuer.

- Tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes en me rencontrant le soir sans que personne ne le sache ? »

Il avait repris son sourire en coin, à présent que sa surprise était passée. Elle ne tarda pas à sourire elle aussi, comprenant ce qu'il entendait par là.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu es sourd, Potter. Pour la dernière fois, ton numéro de charme ne marche pas avec moi.

- Mes amis m'appellent Harry.

- Très bien, _Harry_, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire encore plus grand. Mais ça ne sert toujours à rien de me draguer. D'ailleurs, il est trop tard pour ça, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

- Et tu retournes à ton dortoir, ou tu passes la nuit ici ? proposa-t-il quand même. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais se releva pour partir. À peine se fut-elle redressée qu'Harry pointait sa baguette sur le fauteuil. Un instant plus tard, le lit-de-camp sur lequel avait dormi Cloé était réapparu. Elle le regarda d'un air intrigué, et il se mit à rire d'un air supérieur.

« Tu serais bien la première de mes amies à ne pas passer une nuit dans la même pièce que moi. Mais je t'en prie, mets-toi à l'aise, ne fais pas attention à moi. »

Il se leva pour enlever sa robe d'uniforme sur ces mots, se retrouvant encore une fois en caleçon devant elle, mais continua de la fixer pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas se retourner. Elle soupira mais fit malgré out le même geste que lui, non sans lui glisser :

« S'il le faut vraiment… »

Ce fut donc en sous-vêtements et rougissante qu'Harry la vit quand elle lâcha sa propre robe. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle leva la tête vers lui pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'intimidait pas du tout.

« Bonne nuit, Ginny. Si tu as froid, tu sais où me trouver, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Tu abandonnes déjà, Potter ? fit-elle mine d'être déçue. Je t'aurais cru plus… »

Elle s'interrompit quand Harry caressa doucement ses hanches avant de se pencher pour lui faire la bise. Il s'éloigna ensuite comme si de rien n'était, et se recoucha avant d'éteindre les lumières d'un geste de la baguette. Il distingua la silhouette de la jeune fille s'allonger elle aussi, fut presque certain de l'entendre murmurer :

« Merci Harry. »

Et dire qu'il avait pensé à lui lancer un sortilège pour lui faire oublier qu'il pouvait se montrer humain ! Non, Ginny Weasley était quelqu'un de plus intéressant qu'elle n'y paraissait, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.


	14. Ripostes

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous, et merci pour vos reviews ! J'adore savoir si vous appréciez les chapitres, alors faites le moi savoir quand vous l'aurez lu. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 : Riposte(s)**

Le lendemain, Harry se leva avec bien assez de temps pour se préparer trois fois avant d'aller en cours. Sa mauvaise humeur s'atténua quand il perçut une autre respiration que la sienne, et il regarda à côté de lui pour voir qui c'était. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler de qui dormait dans le lit-de-camp, et cette fois un sourire apparut pour de bon sur son visage. Sans la réveiller, il prit un très long bain dans sa salle privée, encore plus luxueuse que celle des simples préfets. Quand il ressortit, il remarqua que la jeune fille était toujours profondément endormie, et décida donc de s'amuser un peu.

S'asseyant sur son lit, Harry secoua doucement Ginny par l'épaule en l'appelant pour la sortir du sommeil, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait fait exactement le même geste à son encontre la veille. Sa réaction fut d'ailleurs identique : après quelques grognements ensommeillés, elle ouvrit un œil et sursauta en le voyant.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, faussement vexé. Tu as déjà oublié la folle nuit qu'on a passée ensemble ?

- Oui, tu ne dois vraiment pas être terrible, parce que je n'en ai absolument aucun souvenir. »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Il ne devait pas êtres très réveillé pour se faire avoir aussi facilement. Ginny, elle, le regardait avec un petit air narquois qu'elle semblait lui avoir emprunté. Pour une fois, il admit la défaite et se releva, sous son petit rire moqueur.

« Tu devrais te lever, Weasley, lui conseilla-t-il comme si de rien n'était, si tu ne veux pas que tes _chères_ camarades de dortoir sachent que tu as encore passé la nuit ici.

- De toute façon, elles se fichent de ce que je fais, alors… haussa-t-elle les épaules.

- Ne fais pas ta victime, Weasley. La plupart d'entre elles tueraient pour être à ta place en ce moment.

- C'est ironique, quand on y pense, rit-elle sans joie. Les filles de ma classe ne m'ont jamais appréciée parce que tu clamais me détester, et à cause de ça on est devenu amis.

- Pas exactement, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être l'ami de tous ceux qui sont abandonnés par leurs camarades de classe, dans l'école.

- Pourquoi moi, alors ?

- Parce que si Cloé te considère comme sa grande sœur, répondit-il, tu ne dois pas être un cas aussi désespéré que les autres griffies.

- On va dire que je prends ça pour un compliment.

- C'en était un. Si j'avais voulu être méchant, je t'aurais dit que c'était de la curiosité scientifique. Tu ferais vraiment mieux de te dépêcher, ou tu auras des ennuis. »

La rouquine hocha la tête, s'étira, et sortit de sous les couvertures. Elle remit sa robe et se dirigea vers la porte, là où Harry l'attendait avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Maintenant que tu t'es rincé l'œil, Potter, tu te pousses, que je puisse y aller, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Attends une seconde, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, avant que tu partes.

- Oui, je sais, coupa-t-elle, je n'en parle à personne. Aucun élève ne saura que j'ai passé la nuit ici, ou qu'on est amis. Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ?

- Sérieusement ? D'accord je plaisante, se reprit-il en voyant son coup d'œil furieux. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Tu fais quoi samedi soir ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu fais quoi… répéta-t-il plus lentement.

- J'ai bien compris, mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Tu comptes déjà laisser tomber Greengrass et tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour la remplacer ? C'est non, et tu le sais parfaitement. »

Harry soupira. Décidément, sa réputation avait vraiment des mauvais côtés, parfois. C'était à se demander s'il n'y avait pas des paris qui circulaient sur le temps qu'il resterait avec sa petite amie. À bien y réfléchir, c'était surement le cas.

« Ça n'a rien à voir, nia-t-il malgré l'air dubitatif de Ginny. C'est juste que j'organise une soirée samedi, et que tu es invitée.

- Quoi ? Tu voudrais que moi, j'aille à une réunion de Serpentards ? Tu te fiches de moi ? lança-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

- Qui t'as dit qu'il n'y aurait que des Serpentards ?

- Si c'est toi qui l'organise, je ne vois pas qui il y aurait d'autre. »

Harry lui expliqua alors l'idée de Drago et lui énonça la liste des élèves venus la semaine précédente.

« Mais cette fois, Théo ne viendra pas, et j'ai décidé de vous inviter, toi, Brown et Finnigan, conclut-il. »

Ginny ne riait plus à présent et le regardait ébahie. Sa dernière phrase sembla l'achever. Quand enfin elle sembla se rendre compte qu'il attendait une réponse, elle secoua la tête et déclara avec hésitation :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais, mais ça m'étonne que Seamus aie accepté. Il te hait.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus enclin à venir si c'était toi qui lui transmettais le message. Soyons réalistes, si la proposition vient d'un Serpentard, il va aller s'imaginer que c'est un piège ou quelque chose du genre.

- Ose dire que tu ne serais pas capable de faire ça, ironisa-t-elle. Mais c'est d'accord, je veux bien essayer de lui en parler.

- Merci Ginny, et c'est encore plus secret que le reste. Il ne faut surtout pas que des gens pas invités soient au courant de ces soirées. Fais bien attention en leur parlant que personne ne vous écoute.

- En _leur_ parlant ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils. Tu veux que je prévienne Lavande aussi ?

- Oui, pour la même raison, elle aura plus confiance en toi qui es de sa maison.

- Mouais. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais tu me revaudras ça, Potter.

- Évidemment. Allez, vas-y, profite qu'il n'y a personne de l'autre côté.

- Comment tu le sais ? s'intrigua Ginny.

- Pars du principe que je sais tout, et tu feras moins d'erreurs. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, puis repartit avec un petit geste de la main auquel il ne répondit pas. Il avait déjà tourné les talons pour prendre la carte du Maraudeur. Il pensait plus prudent de la garder avec lui, pour toujours savoir où était Nott, au cas où il aurait voulu préparer un mauvais coup. Presque personne n'était encore levé, mais il alla quand même dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait hâte de recevoir la réponse de son père à propos du "plan Nott".

Ses amis arrivèrent juste avant le courrier, et il avait déjà presque fini de manger quand ils se montrèrent enfin. Il grimaça en voyant que Nott les accompagnait, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, principalement parce qu'il n'était pas sûr du camp que choisirait Drago, et qu'il aimait mieux ne pas se mettre l'héritier Malefoy à dos. Du moins pas tout de suite. Il fut sorti de ses sombres pensées par la masse de plumes qui entra par les fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Harry distingua avec satisfaction Ludwig piquer vers lui. Il le délesta de sa lettre, puis le laissa repartir en lisant :

_Fils,_

_Je suis content que tout se passe bien à Poudlard. Je suppose que les cours avec Sirius doivent être tendus après ta petite farce de l'autre jour, mais les choses s'arrangeront et il finira même par en rire, tu verras. Je regrette quand même de ne pas avoir été là pour voir ça ! Cette blague aurait pu entrer dans la légende des Maraudeurs._

_Mais trêve de politesses, parlons plutôt de la lettre que tu m'as envoyée hier. Alors comme ça, ce Théodore Nott se permet de contester ton autorité à Serpentard ? Cela ne m'étonne guère, nos deux familles ont toujours été en compétition, les Nott sont les seuls à avoir un jour pu rivaliser avec nos dons en duel. Bien sûr ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, mais l'animosité perdure. Tu as mon approbation pour lui montrer à qui il a affaire._

_Tu voudrais que son père ait de petits ennuis financiers ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais j'en ai une meilleure. Ne m'en veux pas, mais tu devrais avoir les détails demain ou mercredi dans la Gazette. Disons simplement que son poste pourrait être menacé. C'est parfois utile de diriger le bureau des Aurors. __De toute façon il aurait bien fallu que je m'en débarrasse à un moment ou un autre, parce qu'il est un des rares Sang-purs à s'opposer à moi pour les élections à venir._

_Je voulais te parler d'autre chose, toujours en rapport avec le choix du prochain ministre. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais il a été porté à l'attention de certains membres haut-placés du Magenmagot que mon fils serait, je cite, "un des principaux instigateurs du problème récurrent de la mésentente inter-maisons à Poudlard". Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire, mais Dumbledore et les vieux fous qui le suivent ne sont pas de mon avis. Donc je sais que c'est difficile de supporter les idiots de Gryffondors, mais évite de te faire trop remarquer pour l'instant. Ça pourrait m'être utile un jour d'avoir le soutien politique de ces huiles._

_Bien sûr, je ne te demande pas de devenir un amoureux des moldus et des griffies, mais fais juste un petit effort, d'accord. Ce n'est qu'une ultime assurance puisque sans Nott, je n'aurai pas vraiment d'opposition._

_Ne rate pas l'article de Rita Skeeter, et dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu en penses. Ton Père,_

_James Potter_

"_Notre pouvoir est éternel"_

Harry dut relire la lettre pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Non seulement son père acceptait de l'aider contre les Nott, mais en plus il l'autorisait implicitement à continuer d'organiser ses soirées. Quant au fait qu'il avait eu une idée impliquant des Aurors et Rita Skeeter, cela ne pouvait se finir que mal pour Nott. Très mal, car l'ancien Maraudeur n'avait rien perdu de son imagination en matière de coups tordus. Il la relut encore une fois pour savourer par avance sa victoire, un sourire machiavélique apparaissant sur ses lèvres. En revoyant le passage sur sa blague, il se souvint qu'il devait repenser à acheter sa photo à Crivey, pour remercier son père.

« Alors, on dirait que tu as reçu des bonnes nouvelles, Potter, lui dit Drago à côté de lui.

- Vu le sourire qu'il a, je pense que "bonne nouvelle" est un peu trop faible pour ce qu'il a lu, rectifia Daphné.

- Tu as tout-à-fait raison, ma belle, répondit Harry en l'embrassant. Ce que vient de m'envoyer mon père va me mettre de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée. Il m'a lui-même demandé de faire quelque chose pour qu'on arrête de penser que je suis contre l'unité des maisons.

- Ça veut dire que tu as son accord pour continuer les fêtes ? s'anima son meilleur ami.

- Ça veut dire qu'il sera content qu'on ait eu cette idée. Dépêchez-vous de manger, on a cours. »

Le soir, en sortant de la salle commune de Serpentard -autant pour surveiller Nott que pour être avec ses amis-, Harry fut surpris par un _CRAC_ sonore qui retentit tout près de lui, à peine le mur se fut-il refermé. Se retournant vivement, il avait presque saisi sa baguette quand il reconnut les oreilles pointues et les yeux violets de Misti.

« Oh, Misti est désolée de vous avoir effrayé, Maître Harry, s'horrifia la petite créature. Misti va…

- C'est bon, Misti, ce n'est pas la peine de te punir, coupa Harry. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment fait peur, j'ai juste été surpris, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Le maître a demandé à Misti de lui apporter des informations au plus vite, mais qu'il fallait que le maître soit seul, alors Misti est venue dès qu'elle a pu, Maître Harry.

- C'est au sujet de la lettre anonyme ? s'assura ce dernier, soudainement très intéressé.

- Oui, Maître Harry.

- Parfait, alors va m'attendre dans ma chambre de Préfet-en-Chef. Tu sais où elle est ?

- Oui, Maître Harry, confirma l'elfe.

- Vas-y, je t'y rejoins tout de suite. »

Misti disparut dans le même bruit de transplanage, et Harry commença à marcher d'un bon pas vers le quatrième étage. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans le hall, il entendit des voix et s'immobilisa dans l'ombre. Un coup d'œil sur sa carte lui apprit que les deux frères Crivey se dirigeaient vers lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Dennis, entendit-il, je te dis que personne ne saura que c'est nous. D'après la publicité, on a juste à poser ça à l'entrée de leur salle commune.

- Et qu'est-ce qui se passera ? demanda une autre voix, semblant inquiète.

- À mon avis, vous allez gagner une belle retenue, voilà ce qui va se passer, intervint Harry d'une voix glaciale, surgissant devant eux.

- Potter ? cria le plus vieux des deux, alors que son frère semblait paralysé par la peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça, Crivey. Moi, je suis Préfet-en-Chef, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, je crois. En plus de sortir après le couvre-feu, vous prépariez une blague contre les Serpentards. Ça vaudra bien une petite semaine de retenue avec le professeur Rogue, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Les deux Gryffondors pâlirent de concert sous la menace. Tous deux savaient que les retenues avec Rogue étaient les pires pour eux. Harry savoura l'expression de leur visage avant de poursuivre :

« À moins que tu aies toujours un exemplaire de cette photo que je t'avais dit que j'achèterais. Il se pourrait bien que je sois plus tolérant avec vous.

- Il… il m'en reste encore deux copies, hésita Colin, mais elles sont dans mon dortoir. Je pourrai te les donner demain.

- Ce sera parfait. Vingt Gallions, comme convenu, mais j'embarque les farces des jumeaux Weasley.

- De quoi tu parles ? rougit Dennis, ayant enfin retrouvé sa langue.

- Du truc que vouliez poser devant la salle commune. C'est bien là-bas que vous l'avez acheté, non ? C'est interdit, donc vous me le donnez tout de suite. »

Dennis grimaça et lui passa une boîte assez grande qu'il cachait sous sa robe. Harry les réexpédia dans leur salle commune en regardant ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire à ses camarades de maison. C'était un "Marécage Portatif", mais les effets n'étaient pas détaillés. Il était simplement indiqué de le déposer à l'endroit voulu et de lui donner un coup de baguette. La farce se déclenchait quelques temps plus tard. Pris d'une envie de rire, il vérifia que Rusard patrouillait loin de son bureau et installa le fameux Marécage devant, agrémenté d'un petit message "personnel".

Rentré dans ses appartements, il put demander à Misti de lui donner la fameuse lettre. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture, mais elle pouvait très bien avoir été modifiée magiquement, donc ça ne voulait rien dire. Il demanderait à Sirius d'utiliser des techniques d'Aurors pour en retrouver l'auteur. Ensuite, épuisé, il se coucha, pensant avec impatience à l'article qui devrait paraître le lendemain dans la Gazette.

Harry n'eut cependant pas besoin de lire le journal pour animer son petit déjeuner. Il était en train de manger avec les plus matinaux des élèves, comme à son habitude depuis le début de l'année, quand le concierge entra et se précipita vers le directeur, visiblement fou de rage.

« C'est une honte ! Un scandale ! beuglait-il. Il faut les pendre par les pieds, les enfermer dans des placards, les donner en pâture aux dragons !

- Calmez-vous, Argus, tenta de le tempérer, sans succès, Dumbledore. Que s'est-il passé de si grave ?

- C'est un attentat, Monsieur le directeur ! Ils finiront par me tuer, ces petits délinquants ! Il faut…

- Assez, Argus. Qui a fait quoi ?

- Un élève ! hurla le Cracmol, ses yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites. Il a… il a… »

Le pauvre concierge semblait ne pas être capable de trouver des mots assez forts pour décrire l'ignominie du crime. Harry aurait bien voulu qu'il se remette du choc, pour découvrir les effets du produit "certifié Weasley". Les autres adolescents, s'ils avaient été surpris au premier abord de voir débarquer Rusard, riaient à présent sous cape en imaginant ce qu'il avait fallu pour le mettre dans un état pareil. Dumbledore lui-même avait les yeux qui pétillaient et les coins de la bouche qui semblaient tressauter quand il s'adressa à son concierge :

« Je comprends, Argus. Venez donc me montrer de quoi il s'agit. Je prierais les élèves de rester calmement ici en nous attendant.

- Monsieur le directeur, intervint Harry en se levant. En tant que Préfet-en-Chef, je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de vous accompagner.

- En effet, M. Potter, suivez-nous, Argus va nous montrer ce qui le met dans cet état. »

Il sembla à Harry que Dumbledore savait parfaitement qui était à l'origine de la colère de Rusard, vu le regard qu'il lui jetait. Feignant l'innocence, il sortit à la suite des deux adultes. Cependant, il dut s'arrêter à l'entrée de la Grande Salle car Rusard sembla exploser en voyant ceux qui s'apprêtaient à passer la porte. Se décalant légèrement, Harry constata que l'élève qui semblait gêner le concierge n'était autre que Théodore Nott. Il essaya en vain de cacher son sourire d'anticipation, quand Rusard pointa un doigt accusateur sur le "pauvre" septième année de Serpentard.

« Toi ! Comment oses-tu te montrer ici après ce que tu as fait !

- Qu'y a-t-il, Argus ? s'informa le directeur. Comment savez-vous que M. Nott est derrière tout ceci ?

- C'est lui ! Il a lui-même signé son forfait ! Il veut m'empêcher de travailler, me pousser au suicide !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, ce vieux fou ? s'énerva Nott. Laissez-nous passer, au lieu de me crier dessus.

- Venez avec nous, M. Nott. Nous allons éclaircir cette histoire dès maintenant. Les autres, allez manger, si vous voulez arriver à l'heure à votre premier cours. »

Le petit groupe continua donc son chemin vers le bureau de Rusard, Nott ne cessant de demander ce qu'il faisait là. Tous s'arrêtèrent au bout du couloir correspondant, et Harry ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire devant le spectacle. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les jumeaux Weasley avaient du talent. Le couloir tout entier était recouvert d'une substance verdâtre à l'air passablement visqueuse et répugnante.

« Voyez l'étendue du désastre, Monsieur le Directeur, reprit Rusard en prenant la lance d'une armure située un peu plus loin pour l'enfoncer dans le liquide. »

Le marécage était profond au moins d'un mètre, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'hilarité d'Harry. Nott, de son côté, ne riait pas du tout, restant fixé sur le message qu'Harry avait laissé. Des étincelles vertes et argentées, en effet, flottaient au milieu du couloir, formant les mots "Avec le bonjour de Théodore Nott", ce qui n'avait bien sûr pas échappé à Rusard. Celui-ci continuait d'ailleurs son explication, se retenant de hurler pour que le directeur l'écoute :

« J'ai trouvé le couloir, comme ça, Monsieur le directeur, quand j'ai voulu venir dans mon bureau ce matin, après ma ronde de la nuit. Bien entendu, j'ai tout de suite couru vous prévenir. Imaginez, si Miss Teigne, était venue ici pendant la nuit et qu'elle était tombée ! Elle aurait pu se noyer dans ce… cette chose ! Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il voulait, cet assassin ! cria-t-il en montrant à nouveau Théo. Et il en est fier, regardez, il a avoué son crime !

- Mais je n'y suis pour rien, imbécile ! se défendit Nott. Vous croyez vraiment que si c'était moi, j'aurais laissé mon nom comme ça ? Même le plus idiot des Gryffondors ne ferait pas quelque chose d'aussi stupide !

- Cela suffit, M. Nott, le coupa Dumbledore. Je ne pense que vous soyez coupable, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour insulter vos camarades des autres maisons. »

Nott renifla avec dédain au mot "camarades", mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, M. Potter ? continua le vieux mage. Vous avez peut-être une idée de qui a fait cela ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela, professeur ?

- Eh bien, vous auriez pu croiser quelqu'un en revenant de la salle commune de Serpentard, par exemple.

- Malheureusement, non, se désola faussement Harry. Par contre, il me semble que les frères Weasley vendent quelque chose de ce genre dans leur magasin. Peut-être qu'en regardant les dernières personnes à en avoir acheté, nous saurions qui a voulu piéger ce _pauvre Théodore_. »

Il avait fini de parler avec une ironie qui ne trompa visiblement pas tout le monde. Dumbledore le fixa un moment d'un regard perçant, comme s'il voulait déterminer à quel point il était sincère.

« Ce n'est pas possible, M. Potter, les frères Weasley n'ont aucune raison de répondre à nos questions. Je crains que cette affaire ne reste irrésolue.

- Non ! s'étrangla Rusard. Je sais que c'est lui, Monsieur le directeur, j'en suis certain !

- Innocent tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé sa culpabilité, Argus. Retournez tous les deux dans la Grande Salle pendant que je ramène le couloir à son état d'origine. »

Les deux Serpentards ne se firent pas prier et s'éloignèrent vivement du concierge furieux. Ils s'assirent à la table de Serpentard et furent immédiatement assaillir de questions par leurs amis communs. Puisque Nott ne semblait enclin à s'en occuper, Harry leur raconta toute l'histoire, du moins sans la partie où c'était lui qui installait le Marécage Portatif.

« En tout cas, je ne crois pas que Rusard va te lâcher, maintenant, Théo, conclut-il. »

Celui-ci le regarda avec colère, devinant surement à son ton qu'il était responsable de ses ennuis. Harry, innocemment, détourna le regard pour regarder l'arrivée du courrier. Il surveilla la réaction de Drago à la vue du journal et ne fut pas déçu. Le blond faillit recracher son jus de citrouille en lisant la une.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Drago ? fit-il mine de s'inquiéter.

- Écoutez ça ! C'est incroyable ! répondit son meilleur ami. »

Harry tendit l'oreille quand Drago commença à lire à voix haute, remplaçant la jubilation sur son visage par de la curiosité.

_SCANDALE AU MINISTÈRE : UN HAUT RESPONSABLE ACCUSÉ DE MAGIE NOIRE_

_Hier après-midi, tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le hall du ministère ont pu assister à une scène peu commune : Aaron Nott, directeur du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, conduit par plusieurs Aurors dans les salles d'interrogatoire du Département de la justice magique. Par chance, notre reporter Rita Skeeter était présente au ministère à ce moment et a donc pu récolter quelques informations à ce sujet avant toute déclaration publique._

_Selon toute vraisemblance, une équipe d'Aurors menée par leur chef James Potter a réalisé une perquisition au domicile de M. Nott hier après-midi. Les détails de l'opération sont inconnus, mais il est certain que plusieurs artéfacts profondément imprégnés de magie noire en font partie. En conséquence, M. Nott a immédiatement été placé en état d'arrestation afin d'être interrogé sur sa possible pratique des arts sombres._

_Pour plus de détails, voir page 2 pour une interview de James Potter, directeur du Bureau des Aurors, page 3 pour une déclaration du Ministre de la Magie Rufus Scrimgeour, page 5 pour les conséquences politiques de cette arrestation._

Drago tourna ensuite la page pour lire la déclaration du père d'Harry. Sur la première page, au dessus du début d'article, se trouvait une photo de Nott, les bras maintenus dans le dos par deux Aurors, trainé dans le hall du ministère.

_Malgré son emploi du temps très chargé, James Potter a accepté de répondre aux questions de notre reporter, peu de temps après que la nouvelle de l'arrestation de M. Nott ait été connue._

_Rita Skeeter, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier : M. Potter, pourquoi avoir perquisitionné chez un membre du ministère aussi influent que Aaron Nott ?_

_James Potter, directeur du Bureau des Aurors : Nous avons reçu ce matin une lettre anonyme accusant M. Nott de cacher chez lui des objets interdits. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de nous baser sur des sources aussi peu fiables, mais comme vous l'avez dit il s'agit d'un membre influent de notre communauté, et nous ne devons pas laisser le moindre doute sur l'honnêteté de nos dirigeants._

_RS : Comment s'est déroulée votre intervention ?_

_JP : Comme toute perquisition dans les règles. J'ai rassemblé une équipe d'Aurors, et nous nous sommes rendus au domicile de M. Nott. Nous avons procédé à la fouille des locaux, et nous avons trouvé plusieurs artéfacts qui n'ont d'utilité que dans d'horribles rituels de magie noire. Bien entendu, puisque M. Nott a été incapable de nous donner une explication satisfaisante sur la présence de ces objets, nous avons été contraints de l'arrêter pour l'interroger en bonne et due forme._

_RS : Certaines personnes insinueront surement que cette arrestation a un rapport avec votre candidature aux prochaines élections ministérielles, puisqu'Aaron Nott est un de vos opposants les plus actifs. Que leur répondez-vous ?_

_JP : Je voudrais d'abord dire que mon travail n'a rien à voir avec mes ambitions politiques. Je ne compte pas arrêter de travailler pour l'unique raison que les gens peuvent répandre de fausses rumeurs sur moi. Tout le monde a des opinions politiques, et donc m'est soit favorable, soit opposé. Devrais-je pour cela refuser d'arrêter les criminels de crainte qu'on m'accuse d'utiliser mon poste pour ma campagne ? Je m'y refuse. Je suis avant tout un Auror, et je continuerai d'exercer quelles que soient les critiques que je récolterai._

_RS : Voilà un état d'esprit admirable. M. Potter, que pensez-vous du fait qu'un haut responsable comme Aaron Nott se trouve en possession de tels objets ?_

_JP : Professionnellement, je ne peux pas me prononcer à ce sujet tant que toute la lumière n'aura pas été faite. D'un point de vue personnel, je trouve cela révoltant, et je veux que tous sachent que je me battrai pour que rien n'entrave la bonne marche de cette enquête, ni les considérations politiques, ni les luttes d'influence qui sont inévitables quand une personne aussi respectée est impliquée._

_RS : Oh, rassurez-vous, M. Potter, je ne pense pas que quiconque aurait mis en doute votre intégrité. Merci beaucoup pour avoir répondu à mes questions._

_JP : Voyons, ce n'était rien Miss Skeeter. Je ne suis pas assez important pour refuser de donner quelques minutes de mon temps pour informer les sorciers de ce qui se passe dans leur pays. C'était un plaisir._

Drago continua la lecture des autres articles, bien moins intéressants. Le Ministre se disait choqué que ses responsables de Départements soient aussi immoraux, et promettait de "nettoyer en profondeur les couloirs du ministère". L'article politique ne faisait que répéter l'évidence : avec Nott hors du chemin, James Potter faisait encore un pas vers la victoire aux élections.

Tout le monde passa ensuite le reste du petit déjeuner à commenter la nouvelle, à part deux des septièmes années. Pendant une grande partie de la lecture, Nott avait foudroyé Harry du regard, tandis que celui-ci se contentait d'un petit sourire suffisant. Quand ils se levèrent tous pour aller en Sortilèges, Harry se rapprocha de son ancien ami, pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue contre un Potter. Tâche de t'en souvenir. »

Il avait ensuite accéléré pour rejoindre Daphné, sans laisser le temps à Nott de lui cracher sa haine. Ce ne fut qu'une fois assis côte à côte au fond de la classe de Flitwick que Daphné demanda des précisions à son petit ami.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que ton père ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Si avec ça Nott n'abandonne pas, c'est qu'il est vraiment suicidaire.

- Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir prévenu de ce qu'il risquait en me provoquant, pourtant. Mais ce n'est pas fini, ça c'était le coup de mon père. Nott n'a pas encore reçu le mien.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il en a eu assez ? s'étonna Daphné.

- Je vais le détruire au point que plus personne à Serpentard ne voudra plus lui adresser la parole.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Nott a toujours été presque aussi respecté que toi.

- Tu verras, éluda-t-il avec un sourire démoniaque. »

Sa petite amie insista, mais Harry préférait ne rien révéler tant que l'identité de celui qui avait envoyé la lettre ne serait pas certaine. Il était peut-être sûr de lui et, selon certains, profondément arrogant, mais cela ne l'empêchait d'être prudent quand il le fallait. Il attendrait de voir Sirius avant de présumer de quoi que ce soit. Il préféra donc raconter l'histoire du Marécage à Daphné, qui rit bien en imaginant les têtes que avaient dû faire Rusard et Nott. Ils tentèrent ensuite de se concentrer sur le cours qui avait lieu autour d'eux, toujours sur les sortilèges d'animation.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner, Harry se sépara de ses amis pour se diriger vers la table de Gryffondor, sous les regards curieux des autres étudiants. Harry Potter n'allait pas souvent à la table des lions, et cela promettait souvent une animation supplémentaire lors du repas. Sans se soucier de tout cela, Harry s'assit tranquillement à côté de Colin Crivey qui avala de travers en le voyant. Ce fut Dean Thomas le plus rapide à lui parler, ou plutôt à lui cracher :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ?

- Rien qui ne concerne l'abruti que tu es, Thomas, je te rassure, rétorqua le Serpentard sans le regarder. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé, Crivey ?

- Tu as les Gallions ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry sortit de son sac une petite bourse qui tinta quand il le posa sur la table. Colin l'ouvrit pour vérifier que c'était ce qu'il attendait, puis lui tendit à son tour la photo. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de ricaner au souvenir. La photo montrait très bien l'horreur de Sirius en constatant son accoutrement.

« Merci bien, Crivey. Tu as du talent… enfin, pour un Gryffondor, ajouta-t-il comme une évidence. Ravi d'avoir pu faire affaire avec toi. »

Il se releva sous les yeux surpris de tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène, qui devaient probablement se demander pourquoi il ne lançait de remarques cinglantes à aucun griffie. Croisant le regard de Weasley frère, il ne put se retenir de le rendre furieux encore une fois. Se tournant vers la sœur de ce dernier, il lui fit un clin d'œil en déclarant d'une voix forte :

« Au plaisir de te revoir, jolie Ginny ! »

Il repartit ensuite vers sa table, son sourire en coin bien présent en attendant la réaction qui, il le savait, ne tarderait pas à arriver.

« Potter ! entendit-il en effet. Je t'interdis de parler à ma petite sœur !

- M. Weasley ! intervint McGonagall, outrée. Comment osez-vous crier de la sorte dans la Grande Salle ? Je retire cinq points à Gryffondor pour votre comportement.

- Mais… essaya-t-il de se défendre.

- Ça suffit. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, ou ce sera une retenue. »

Pendant que Weasley affrontait sa directrice de maison, Harry rejoignait ses amis et s'excusa en réponse au regard accusateur de sa petite amie :

« Désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui lancer ça pour l'énerver.

- Ça va, mais c'est quoi, ce que tu as acheté à Crivey ?

- Une photo de Sirius en danseuse, révéla-t-il en baissant la voix. C'est le cadeau de Noël de mon père. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire avant de se remettre à manger, se moquant de la réaction continuelle et exagérée de Weasley. À la fin du repas, Harry décida d'aller voir Sirius avant de faire ses devoirs avec ses amis. Il allait surement devoir batailler pour convaincre son parrain de l'aider.


	15. Vieilles rancoeurs et nouveaux couples

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous, et merci pour vos reviews ! Ceci est mon plus long chapitre jusqu'à présent, donc profitez-en pour me bombarder de commentaires ! Bon, je sais que l'excuse est minable, mais on peut essayer, non? Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 15 : Vieilles rancoeurs et nouveaux couples**

Il est beaucoup moins facile qu'on ne le pense d'être Harry Potter. De l'extérieur, tout était merveilleux : il était Préfet-en-Chef, sa famille était fière de lui, il était plutôt bon en cours. Il avait la majorité des filles de l'école à ses pieds, et sortait d'ailleurs avec celle qui était probablement la plus belle de son année. Même si certains garçons le jalousaient, tout le monde le respectait, et en deux semaines de cours, sa renommée avait encore augmenté dans toutes les maisons. En ajoutant à cela qu'on était mardi après-midi et qu'il n'avait pas cours, on serait tenté de dire que sa vie actuelle était parfaite.

Mais il n'en était rien.

Car à l'intérieur, Harry Potter se demandait combien il pourrait tenir sans craquer sous la pression. Pas la pression scolaire, non, celle-ci il pouvait la gérer facilement. Son équipe de Quidditch était simplement invincible, il ne s'inquiétait donc pas outre-mesure à ce sujet non plus. Non, ce qui menaçait de le pousser à bout, c'était tous les secrets qu'il devait garder vis-à-vis de ses différents amis. Entre le fait qu'il devait protéger sa sœur en faisant semblant de la renier et la petite guerre d'influence qu'il avait déclarée à Théo, ses talents d'acteur étaient mis à mal, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Et ça ne risquait pas de s'arranger avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Manipuler son père par hibou interposé pour lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait, il en était capable. Mais demander de l'aide à son parrain face-à-face, en faisant mine de s'excuser pour sa blague, tout en restant ferme sur ses opinions, cela requérait une dose d'hypocrisie qu'il espérait ne pas avoir épuisée. Harry soupira profondément devant la porte du bureau de Sirius. Après cela, il faudrait qu'il fasse une pause dans le domaine des plans tordus et stressants. Avec cette résolution rassurante à l'esprit, il frappa et entra une fois qu'il y fut invité.

« Bonjour, Sirius, entama-t-il, alors que celui-ci levait brièvement les yeux des copies qu'il corrigeait. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris du sérieux apparent de son parrain dans son travail. Non qu'il était un mauvais professeur, au contraire, mais il ne donnait juste pas l'impression d'être un bourreau de travail.

« Bonjour Harry, répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Je finis celle-ci et je suis à toi. Voilà, reprit-il après quelques minutes de correction silencieuse, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Pour commencer, je voulais m'assurer que tu ne m'en voulais plus pour la blague. Désolé, c'est juste que je ne supporte pas qu'on se mêle de mes affaires. »

Sirius le fixa sévèrement un moment, puis lui répondit d'une voix pleine de doutes :

« Tu me certifies que ce n'était pas pour venger la traîtresse qui te sert de sœur ?

- Ce n'est plus ma sœur, fit Harry d'une voix tendue. Elle a cessé de mériter ce nom quand elle a été répartie dans cette maison. »

Il prononça les derniers mots avec le plus de dégoût qu'il put, et son parrain sembla être convaincu. Il hocha la tête avant de poursuivre :

« Bon, oublions ça. Tu n'es venu que pour ça ? Parce que ce n'est pas que tu me déranges, mais comme tu vois, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

- Et je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon parrain préféré ? s'offensa Harry.

- Je suis ton seul parrain, Potter. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. »

Ce qu'il disait était pourtant démenti par le sourire amusé qu'il essayait de son mieux de cacher. Revenant à la raison de sa présence, Harry tendit la lettre en disant :

« Bon, sérieusement, j'aurais besoin de l'aide de l'Auror qu'il parait que tu es.

- Une lettre de dénonciation anonyme ? s'intrigua Sirius en la lisant. Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- J'aimerais bien qu'elle ne le soit plus, anonyme, justement. Vous avez bien un sort pour ça, chez les Aurors ?

- Malheureusement non. S'il y en avait un, tu penses bien que la petite pirouette de ton Père pour justifier sa fouille chez Nott n'aurait pas marcher. Si tu m'amènes quelque chose d'écrit, je peux te dire si c'est la même personne, mais c'est tout.

- Si c'est juste comparer les écritures, je peux le faire tout seul, merci, claqua Harry d'un ton amer.

- Même si elle a été magiquement modifiée ? répondit l'Auror avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Harry ne répondit rien. À quoi cela aurait-il servi, puisque chacun d'eux savait que l'adulte avait raison ? Il se contenta de grommeler :

« Et tu peux supprimer cette modification, ou tu préfères passer ton temps à frimer ?

- Je le pourrais, si elle existait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Harry.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas qui a écrit ceci, mais il n'a pas déguisé son écriture. Du travail de débutant, en fait. »

Le jeune Serpentard resta songeur en acquiesçant. Si on n'avait lancé aucun sort, alors ça ne pouvait pas être Théo qui avait envoyé cette lettre, il aurait reconnu ses pattes de mouche. Mais alors, qui pouvait bien avoir voulu attirer des ennuis à tous ceux qui étaient présents à la fête ? Plongé dans ses pensées, il remercia et salua négligemment son parrain avant de s'en aller. Il alla directement sur le terrain de Quidditch, là où il savait qu'il retrouverait les autres Serpentards de septième année, comme tous les mardis après-midi.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard qu'il se passa de nouveau quelque chose sortant un peu de l'habitude dans la vie du jeune Potter. Quand il revint dans ses appartements, après son cours de Défense, il vit sa petite sœur qui l'attendait en discutant distraitement avec Granger. Elle bondit sur ses pieds dès qu'il eut refermé le portrait, et se jeta sur lui un grand sourire aux lèvres. À la réflexion, il devait avoir exactement le même.

« Harry !

- Salut petite sœur ! Comment tu vas ?

- Super ! Je peux te parler ? lui demanda-t-elle en baissant un peu le ton.

- Bien sûr. Viens. »

Il emmena sa petite sœur dans sa chambre, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait avoir à lui dire qui soit si secret.

« Ginny m'a demandé de te dire que c'était bon et qu'ils étaient d'accord, commença-t-elle une fois installée. Elle a dit que tu comprendrais.

- Parfait. Et non, sourit-il en devinant ses pensées, tu ne sauras pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça ne concerne pas les petits bébés geignards de première année.

- Eh ! se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Je plaisante. Bon, tu n'es pas venue que pour ça, non ? »

Ils discutèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure des cours de la jeune fille, de ses amis et de tout ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de son curieux de frère. Ils en étaient à plaisanter sur le match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, quand Harry repensa à la question qu'il voulait lui poser depuis un certain temps.

« Dis, Cloé, ça me fait penser. Pourquoi tu as fait autant confiance à Ginny Weasley, et aussi vite ?

- Ben, c'est toi qui m'as dit que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Tu sais, quand…

- Oui, je m'en souviens, coupa-t-il, ne voulant pas lui rappeler le mauvais souvenir de la Beuglante de leur père. Mais tu ne considères pas Granger ou Weasley mâle comme tes frères et sœurs pour autant, non ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite à sa question.

« C'était la première semaine, pas longtemps après que j'ai reçu la lettre de Père. Un élève de troisième année est venu m'embêter dans la salle commune, en me disant que je ne méritais pas d'être à Gryffondor, que j'aurais dû aller chez "ces sales serpents", comme mon frère. Ginny est arrivée et lui a dit de me laisser tranquille.

- Qui est cet imbécile ? s'informa Harry en serrant les poings.

- Ce n'est pas important. De toute façon, il s'est excusé juste après, quand elle a arrêté de lui crier dessus. »

Harry respira un grand coup, essayant de se calmer. S'énerver sur l'autre gamin ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'envenimer un peu plus les choses, se raisonna-t-il. Après tout, il s'était douté d'une telle réaction au début de l'année, c'était même pour ça qu'il avait insulté Cloé en public.

« Après ça, reprit la première année, Ginny a commencé à me parler de plus en plus souvent, comme elle ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec les filles de sa classe. Au début, elle était méchante avec toi, alors je lui ai raconté comment tu étais à la maison. Tu m'avais dit de lui faire confiance, alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais. Tu m'en veux pas, hein ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non. C'est juste que j'étais surpris. D'habitude, tu mets plus de temps à te confier aux gens, c'est pour ça. Tu en as parlé à d'autres élèves ? Tes amies de première année, par exemple ?

- J'aurais bien voulu, mais tu m'as dit de le dire à personne, nia-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je pourrai ?

- Je ne préfère pas. Moins il y a de personnes au courant qu'on continue de se voir, et moins il y a de chances que Sirius, et donc Père ne l'apprennent.

- D'accord. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Harry savait que la situation était difficile à gérer pour une petite fille de onze ans. Il se rappelait très bien que lui-même, quand il avait appris les véritables origines de sa mère, avait eu beaucoup de mal à le cacher. Et il avait déjà treize ans à l'époque. Ce devait être encore pire pour elle de dissimuler quelque chose à ses meilleures amies, mais il espérait que la distance qu'il était forcé de mettre entre eux ne serait pas insurmontable le moment venu. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle interrompit ses pensées :

« Et toi, Harry, pourquoi tu fais confiance à Ginny ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est le cas ?

- Ça m'étonnerait que tu invites n'importe qui dans ta chambre, non ? À la maison, même moi je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ici, fit-il en haussant les épaules, il n'y a rien de vraiment personnel dans cet appartement.

- Oui mais… je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu la détestais ?

- C'était le cas.

- Et ça ne l'est plus ? insista-t-elle.

- Disons que le fait qu'elle soit ton amie m'a fait réviser mon jugement, et il se trouve qu'elle n'est pas aussi insupportable que je ne le pensais. »

Cloé ne dit rien, mais sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Mon grand frère et ma presque grande sœur s'entendent bien, alors je suis contente.

- Mouais, grogna-t-il. Mais évite de faire comme si c'était de notoriété publique qu'on est amis. Ce n'est pas le moment que les gens croient que je me rapproche des Gryffondors.

- À cause de ton plan ?

- Pas seulement, mais ne t'en fais pas, je peux me débrouiller comme un grand.

- Au fait, sembla-t-elle se souvenir subitement, j'ai reçu une lettre de maman ce matin.

- Vraiment ? »

Harry était très surpris de cela. Sa mère ne lui avait pas envoyé de lettre depuis sa deuxième année, elle se contentait la plupart du temps de laisser une petite note à la fin des messages de son mari. Avec la récente cassure entre Cloé et leurs parents, il semblait très étrange que Lily Potter écrive directement à sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? s'enquit-il.

- De ne pas m'inquiéter, que Père finirait par comprendre que même les Gryffondors peuvent être de bons sorciers. Elle était dans la même maison que moi, tu le savais ? fit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry, songeur.

- Elle m'a conseillé d'être patiente et d'essayer de me faire des amis sans faire attention aux commentaires des autres élèves. Elle m'a… »

Cloé s'arrêta brusquement et se mordit la lèvre.

« Vas-y, l'encouragea son frère, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre ?

- De… de t'oublier parce que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment. Mais je sais qu'elle se trompe ! se récria-t-elle vivement. Mais on devrait peut-être lui dire que tu fais semblant.

- Tu lui as déjà répondu ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, elle ne voulait pas, mais je ne sais pourquoi. »

Harry soupira de soulagement. Au moins son père ne risquait pas d'apprendre que sa femme gardait le contact avec Cloé. Ce léger détail aurait pu compliquer la mise en place de son plan.

« Il vaut mieux que Père ne sache pas qu'elle continue de t'écrire. Non seulement ça ferait des ennuis à maman, mais en plus ce serait gênant pour ce que j'ai prévu. Il ne faut pas trop énerver Père pour que ça marche.

- Mais quand on la verra pendant les vacances, on pourra lui dire ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- On avisera, éluda-t-il. »

Si tout se passait comme il le prévoyait, Cloé n'aurait pas beaucoup l'occasion de voir leur mère pendant les vacances, mais il préférait garder ce détail pour lui.

« Allez, petite sœur, arrête de t'inquiéter, je me charge de tout. D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être y aller, si tu veux être en forme demain.

- Tu as raison, accepta-t-elle en se levant. Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Il la serra longuement dans ses bras avant de la laisser partir sous sa cape. Il se coucha ensuite en réfléchissant aux nouvelles que lui avait apportées Cloé. Au fond, le fait que Lily soit contre le reniement de sa fille ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Elle aussi avait été à Gryffondor après tout, elle ne pouvait pas détester sa propre fille pour suivre ses pas ! Et puis ça ne changeait rien à son plan, puisqu'il n'avait rien à reprocher à sa mère concernant Cloé.

Dans le pire des cas, sa mère serait juste un peu plus froide avec lui. De toute façon il n'avait jamais été vraiment proche d'elle, puisque son père avait pris en charge son éducation en tant qu'héritier, et qu'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps libre en compagnie de sa sœur. De plus, le fait qu'il fasse de son mieux pour se montrer en tant qu'ennemi des Gryffondors et des nés-moldus alors qu'elle appartenait aux deux catégories n'avait bien sûr pas aidé. Lily avait bien essayé de le faire nuancer ses positions en lui apprenant des choses sur les moldus, mais il n'avait pas voulu montrer son intérêt.

Harry grogna : encore une personne qui le détestait pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Non, être Harry Potter n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir.

Harry attendait devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande que les invités n'arrivent. Ses amis, comme la semaine précédente, étaient déjà installés et discutaient tranquillement. Nott, bien entendu, n'était pas revenu, mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air de déranger outre mesure les autres Serpentards. Les filles de Poufsouffle furent les premières arrivées, suivies de peu des trois Serdaigles. Harry les fit entrer en espérant que les rouges et or n'avaient pas changé d'avis depuis qu'il avait reçu la réponse de Ginny. Il lui avait envoyé un hibou le matin même avec l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous, donc normalement ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Il relâcha sa respiration quand il entendit la voix de Finnigan venant d'un peu plus loin. Quand il les vit au tournant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au visage renfrogné qu'arborait l'irlandais. Les deux jeunes femmes devaient être en train de le taquiner, car elles semblaient se retenir de rire.

« Ah, les accueillit Harry, vous voilà enfin ! Tout le monde vous attendait.

- On est à l'heure que tu nous as donnée, Potter, alors si tu n'es pas content, c'est pareil, cingla Finnigan.

- Je disais juste ça parce que tous les autres sont déjà arrivés, je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez en retard, rétorqua Harry en gardant son sourire. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer. »

Il fit mine de s'incliner pour laisser passer les Gryffondors, murmurant au passage des petits compliments aux deux filles. Il les suivit dans la salle, notant avec satisfaction leur air curieux alors qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux. Il les annonça d'une voix forte une fois la porte refermée, pour que tous ceux qui étaient déjà assis sur les banquettes prennent connaissance de leur arrivée.

Drago se montra tout de suite très intéressé par le fait que Brown soit enfin là. Harry ricana en voyant son air de prédateur et s'installa à côté de Daphné.

« Je prends les paris, combien de temps pensez-vous que Brown va résister avant de céder à Drago ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'elle va céder, pour commencer ? le nargua Patil.

- Allons, Padma, il n'y a pas une seule fille dans cette école qui peut nous résister, à Drago ou moi.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûre, à ta place, Potter.

- Tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour dire ça, Bones, lança Daphné à l'intention de la Poufsouffle qui venait de parler.

- Il n'empêche que je suis sûr de ce que je dis, intervint Harry avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne se disputent. Je mise deux gallions qu'elle tombe même avant la fin de la soirée.

- Avec Seamus pour la surveiller ? Je ne crois pas que le platiné aura beaucoup de champ pour faire ce qu'il veut, donc pari tenu. »

Harry se tourna vers la voix qui venait de derrière lui, et sourit à celle qui se trouvait là.

« Oh, Weasley, tu nous écoutais ! Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas t'asseoir pour discuter, que je n'aie pas me retourner pour t'admirer ? »

Harry savait qu'il jouait avec le feu en réunissant Daphné, Susan et Ginny autour d'une même table, et cette impression était confirmée par l'expression de sa petite amie, mais il avait envie de s'amuser et c'était un bon moyen d'y arriver. La rouquine alla s'installer de l'autre côté de la Serpentarde, pour être sûr de ne pas croiser son regard, et salua toutes les personnes présentes.

« Alors, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as à me répondre ? reprit-elle.

- Je dirais qu'au contraire, la présence de Finnigan est plutôt un avantage pour Drago.

- Là, je ne te suis pas, Harry, répondit Daphné, intriguée.

- La jalousie va toujours en faveur du dragueur le plus doué. Et Drago est très doué, presque autant que moi. »

En disant cela, Harry avait jeté un regard entendu à sa petite amie, et elle avait grimacé en comprenant qu'il jouait avec elle.

« Et si tu nous expliquais, Potter, parce que je ne vois pas vraiment comment Malefoy pourrait faire pour se débarrasser de Seamus, continua la Gryffondore.

- Un bon magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets, Weasley, tu devrais savoir ça. Et puis, qui t'a dit qu'il allait s'en débarrasser ? »

Les quatre autres filles le regardèrent interloquées, faisant s'agrandir son sourire. Il se tourna vers sa petite amie :

« Tu viens danser, Daphné ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se leva pour le suivre sur la piste. Goldstein et Owen étaient déjà là, respectivement en train de danser en compagnie de Brocklehurst et Abbot. Brown semblait moyennement intéressée par ce que lui disait Drago, mais ne le repoussait pas, ce qui était déjà un point positif. Finnigan, à côté d'eux, le regardait d'un œil mauvais. Alors que son meilleur ami s'éloignait, probablement pour aller chercher à boire, Harry entraina discrètement sa partenaire vers les deux Gryffondors.

« Il n'est pas aussi horrible qu'il le laisse paraître, en fait.

- Arrête, Lavande, l'interrompit Finnigan avec colère. Tu ne vois pas qu'il veut juste jouer avec toi ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il n'arrête pas de te faire des petits compliments, de te sourire avec un air idiot. Et là, comme par hasard, il te demande ce que tu veux boire ! À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il veut en faisant ça ?

- Peut-être simplement qu'il est galant, contrairement à certains, Seamus, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Et ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre que les garçons qui me font des compliments mentent forcément.

- Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit… »

Il ne put continuer car au même moment, Drago revint en tendant un verre à la blonde et recommença à lui parler. Harry et Daphné repartirent dans l'autre direction, se retenant de rire pour qu'ils ne les remarquent pas.

« Tu comprends ce que je voulais dire à propos de la jalousie, Daphné ?

- Je crois que oui. Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais de moi en essayant de me rendre jalouse, tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, sourit Harry.

- Alors c'était Weasley que tu visais ?

- En fait, je voulais juste voir ta réaction si je l'invitais à venir nous rejoindre, c'est tout. On s'amuse comme on peut. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, je crois que je suis en passe de gagner mon pari.

- Peut-être, mais en attendant, tais-toi et danse, j'en ai assez de parler de Weasley. »

Harry obtempéra et ils restèrent sur la piste assez longtemps, ne s'interrompant qu'au moment où Finnigan en eut assez et laissa Drago et Brown tous seuls. Le griffie alla s'asseoir avec les autres et Harry, d'un regard, eut l'accord de sa petite amie pour y aller aussi. Il allait s'amuser.

« Salut les gens ! commença-t-il d'une ton enjoué. Vous vous amusez bien ? »

Presque tous le regardèrent bizarrement en acquiesçant. Seul Finnigan grogna un "non" mécontent. Cachant son sourire, Harry prit un ton compatissant très convaincant en se tournant vers lui :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Finnigan ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Ne fais pas semblant, Potter, cracha le blond. Tu n'en as rien à faire de ce qui peut bien m'énerver, alors ferme-la.

- C'est moi qui organise cette soirée, je te rappelle. C'est normal que je m'inquiète si tu me dis que tu n'apprécies pas.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la soirée, elle est très réussie, même si ça me tue de l'avouer.

- Ne lui dis pas, Seamus, il a la tête suffisamment enflée comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter, intervint Patil.

- De toute façon, je suis déjà au courant que la soirée est géniale. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être autrement puisque c'est Drago qui en a eu l'idée et que c'est moi qui l'organise ? se vanta le Préfet-en-Chef.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? se lamenta faussement la Serdaigle sous les rires discrets. »

Harry remarqua que Finnigan s'était notablement rembruni quand il avait parlé de Drago et qu'il avait jeté un regard sombre vers son amie qui riait toujours en compagnie de Malefoy. Il décida d'aider un peu son meilleur ami en le débarrassant définitivement de la présence gênante du Gryffondor.

« Dis, Finnigan, vu ta tête, c'est à cause de Drago que tu râles, alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Les autres le regardèrent avec consternation, sauf le blond dont le visage reflétait plutôt la méfiance.

« Même si ce que tu dis était vrai, Potter, pourquoi, par Merlin, est-ce que je te parlerais à toi, un sale Serpentard ?

- Pour commencer, j'ai peut-être oublié de le préciser clairement, mais il n'y a pas de maisons pendant ces soirées, donc pas la peine de me renvoyer l'excuse habituelle du "tu es un Serpentard donc forcément un salaud". Ensuite, tu pourrais me parler à moi, je ne sais pas, parce que je suis le seul gars de la soirée qui n'est pas en train de draguer ? tenta-t-il innocemment. »

L'autre regarda autour de lui et vit qu'en effet, Goldstein et Harper étaient occupés avec leurs compagnes sur les fauteuils de l'autre côté de la salle. En reposant ses yeux sur les deux blonds qui se levaient pour danser, il explosa :

« Mais de quel droit cet idiot se permet de la draguer ? Il passe son temps à insulter les Gryffondors, mais d'un coup, il trouve qu'elle est à son goût et elle oublie ses amis !

- Ça, ce n'est pas de la faute de Drago, pointa Harry en s'empêchant de rire. »

Finnigan ne dit rien, mais semblait toujours furieux. Harry fit alors ce à quoi personne, et encore moins lui, n'aurait pu s'attendre : il donna des conseils à un Gryffondor.

« Tu sais, Finnigan, il n'y a pas que des mauvais côtés à ta situation.

- C'est évident, la vie est belle et les oiseaux chantent, répondit, sarcastique, le susnommé.

- Réfléchis un peu, tu sais comme moi que Drago ne va pas rester longtemps avec elle. Padma, comment se sentait Turpin quand il l'a laissée tomber ?

- Elle était à ramasser à la petite cuillère, répondit la Préfète, surprise qu'on lui demande son avis dans cette conversation.

- Exactement, et ce sera la même chose pour Brown quand Drago se sera lassé, poursuivit Harry. Et là, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour lui remonter le moral, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Finnigan. »

Celui-ci parut réfléchir un moment à ce que lui disait Harry, alors que Daphné était secouée d'un fou rire silencieux, ayant compris où son petit ami voulait en venir.

« C'est pas complètement stupide, ce que tu dis, hésita l'amoureux rejeté.

- Crois-moi, Finnigan, enfonça Harry, c'est ta chance, alors profites-en et laisse Drago s'occuper de tout.

- Si tu le dis… fit Finnigan.

- Tu n'as pas une très haute opinion de ton meilleur copain, Potter, remarqua Ginny. Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr qu'il ne va pas rester plus longtemps avec Lavande ?

- Ne me casse pas tous mes espoirs, s'il-te-plait, Ginny, geignit l'autre Gryffondor avant d'aller chercher un verre. Pendant que vous parlez de malchance, je vais picoler un peu, ça me fera passer le temps.

- Tu veux perdre un autre pari, Weasley ? s'amusa Harry une fois qu'il fut parti.

- Tu n'as pas encore gagné le premier, je te ferais dire. »

Harry se retourna vers la piste de danse. Drago et Brown ne dansaient pas assez près l'un de l'autre à son goût. Il revint vers Ginny et eut un sourire diabolique en se concentrant un peu. Le rythme de la musique diminua d'un seul coup, et un slow débuta. Rien qu'à voir la tête de la rouquine qui regardait derrière lui, il sut que son plan avait marché et que Drago avait pris la blonde dans ses bras.

« Ça ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant, Weasley.

- Tu es vraiment un enfoiré, Potter.

- Je sais.

- Ce n'est pas juste, se plaignit Melinda Bobbin qu'Harry n'avait pas remarquée avant qu'elle ne parle. Il n'y a pas assez de garçons pour qu'on puisse profiter des slows comme on le voudrait.

- Tout-à-fait d'accord, rebondit Ginny. Tu danses, Potter ? Ben quoi ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant les regards des autres. On a dit qu'on oubliait les différents entre les maisons, non ?

- Oui, il danse, mais avec moi, répliqua fermement Daphné en levant de force son petit ami. »

Celui-ci la suivit amusé et lui murmura en dansant :

« Tu devrais arrêter d'être jalouse de Weasley comme ça, elle va finir par s'imaginer des choses.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à s'imaginer, peut-être ?

- C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'elle n'était pas mon genre, remarqua Harry.

- Eh bien, je me suis peut-être trompée, puisque personne ne sait vraiment ce qui se passe dans ton cerveau givré.

- Merci du compliment, ironisa-t-il, ça me va droit au cœur.

- Sérieusement, Harry, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle agit bizarrement avec toi ? On dirait presque qu'elle veut sortir avec toi !

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu réalises que toutes les filles de cette école veulent sortir avec moi, Daphné. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Weasley _est_ une fille. »

La jeune femme ne se laissa pas prendre à son changement de conversation et le regarda d'un air accusateur :

« Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, Potter. Weasley est une fille qui te déteste, du moins c'est ce que tu as toujours dit. Aurais-tu menti à ce sujet également ?

- Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que récemment, elle s'est mise dans la tête que je ne suis pas l'horrible Serpentard qu'elle croyait. Si j'avais su, je ne lui aurais rien demandé pour Cloé.

- Dans le genre naïve, c'est difficile de faire mieux, quand même.

- Tu ne sais pas le pire, elle m'a dit l'autre jour qu'elle croyait que je m'étais forcé à me moquer des griffies depuis que je suis à Poudlard, et qu'en fait je n'avais rien contre eux.

- _Elle_ a dit ça ? s'exclama Daphné, les yeux écarquillés. Alors que c'est sur elle que tu as testé la moitié des idées de blague de ton parrain pendant sa première année ? Alors que c'est elle la seule personne dont tu te moques plus Granger et Weasley ?

- Quand tu disais naïve, tu étais un peu en-dessous de la vérité, je crois, fit-il mine de réfléchir.

- La pauvre, quand on y pense, déjà qu'elle a été abandonnée par son frère. Elle me ferait presque pitié. »

Contrairement à ce que ses mots sous-entendaient, Daphné avait à ce moment un petit sourire sadique totalement opposé à toute idée de compassion avec Ginny Weasley.

« Danse avec qui tu veux, Harry, lui murmura-t-elle quand il quittèrent la piste, mais je te déconseille d'oublier avec qui tu sors pendant les slows, compris ?

- Daphné, je ne suis pas du genre à m'amuser avec une fille quand je sors avec une autre.

- Non, tu es du genre à plaquer ta petite amie deux minutes avant de te faire la nouvelle, parce que tu lui as déjà fait les yeux doux avant. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu essaies ça avec moi, menaça-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de te perdre en tant qu'amie avant très longtemps.

- Je préfère ça. »

Harry n'avait pas peur de ce que pourrait lui faire Daphné pour se venger dans le cas où il se moquerait d'elle. Il voulait vraiment la garder comme amie une fois qu'ils ne seraient plus ensemble. La plupart des gens croyaient que la loyauté était réservée aux Poufsouffles et aux Gryffondors, mais c'était faux. À Serpentard, on ne considérait simplement pas tous ceux qu'on appelait "amis" comme tel. Ce qui faisait que lorsqu'ils avaient de vrais amis, les Serpentards étaient souvent prêts à tout pour les garder. Mais bien sûr, il était plus facile de prétendre que les Serpentards étaient tous des monstres sans cœur.

« Allez, tout le monde, il va être l'heure de retourner dans vos salles communes ! annonça Harry d'une voix forte plusieurs heures plus tard. »

Il y eut quelques grognements de protestations, mais assez peu étant donné que beaucoup des invités étaient déjà à moitié endormis.

« Euh, Potter ? Je crois qu'on va avoir un petit problème avec Seamus. On voudrait bien un peu d'aide pour le ramener. »

Harry se tourna vers la voix de Ginny près du bar. Finnigan avait fait ce qu'il avait dit : il était complètement soûl à présent et ne serait surement pas capable de marcher tout seul.

« D'accord. Drago, tu veux bien raccompagner les Gryffondors ?

- Ça ne me dérange pas, sourit son meilleur ami, mais si on se fait attraper on est mal.

- Bon, alors je viens avec vous. Avec le Préfet-en-Chef, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes. »

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles et Owen étaient repartis, donc il ne lui restait plus qu'à embrasser Daphné avant d'y aller à son tour. Drago et Brown partirent devant, suivis de Ginny et lui qui lévitait un Finnigan à peine conscient.

« Je crois que tu me dois deux gallions, Ginny, lui chuchota-t-il.

- Tais-toi, Potter, on est censé se détester, ici, je te rappelle.

- Bah, Finnigan n'est pas en état d'entendre quoi que ce soit et les deux autres sont trop occupés pour s'en apercevoir.

- Et s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Il n'y a personne, la rassura-t-il en vérifiant tout de même discrètement sur sa carte. Et je veux mes deux gallions. »

Ginny continua de protester quelques minutes, mais finit par lui donner les pièces dues peu avant qu'ils arrivent à l'entrée de la salle commune. Drago souhaita une bonne nuit à sa nouvelle copine, et Harry continua de léviter l'ivrogne jusque dans son lit. Il redescendit ensuite, un peu étonné de voir que Ginny l'avait attendu.

« Merci du coup de main, Harry, mais comment tu savais où était son dortoir ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je sais tout, Ginny. Bonne nuit.

- Ouais, pareil, bailla-t-elle en se retournant vers son propre dortoir. »

Harry retourna dans sa chambre et se recoucha avec l'intention de ne pas se lever avant le diner, ravi mais épuisé de sa soirée.


	16. Moeurs Serpentardes

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Votre attention pour une page de publicité :** Un forum en français a été créé sur le site ! Le lien est sur mon profil, inscrivez-vous et faites-le connaitre !

**Note de l'auteur**: Bonjour à tous, et merci pour vos reviews ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire pour que je sache ce que vous en aurez pensé !  
Merci à Almark, encore une fois, pour avoir vu cette faute odieuse que je ne citerai pas. Elle à présent corrigée, donc invisible.

**Chapitre 16 : Mœurs Serpentardes**

Après la fête qui avait vu l'arrivée des Gryffondors parmi les invités, la routine s'était doucement installée dans la vie d'Harry. La quantité de travail exigée pour les cours était de plus en plus impressionnante, mais il la gérait. Son équipe de Quidditch était toujours aussi excellente, même si récemment il était -enfin- arrivé à la jeune Julia d'encaisser quelques buts pendant les entrainements.

D'un point de vue plus personnel, les évènements s'étaient largement calmés par rapport aux premières semaines de cours. On était à présent à la fin du mois d'octobre, et il sortait toujours avec Daphné, ce qui était un record battu de très loin pour lui. Il voyait sa sœur au moins une fois par semaine pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et Ginny passait également discuter avec lui un peu moins souvent. Nott avait semblé comprendre la leçon et n'avait plus rien fait contre lui, mais Harry le soupçonnait d'attendre son heure, comme, eh bien, un serpent tapi dans l'ombre.

En fait tout allait bien, il avait encore le temps avant de mettre son plan en route, tous ses problèmes semblaient s'être mis eux-mêmes en pause pour un moment. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui le dérangeait présentement, une petite chose inhérente à la routine.

« Je m'ennuie ! se plaignit-il en effet un jeudi matin. »

Il était avec Drago et Nott dans la salle commune, Daphné avait son cours de Divination et il n'avait strictement rien à faire, puisque les deux autres rédigeaient des devoirs qu'il avait déjà terminés.

« Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit, lui répondit le jeune Malefoy sans même daigner lever la tête. Tu es en manque.

- Crois-moi, ça ne risque pas.

- Non, je ne voulais pas parler de sexe, précisa le blond sans relever la toux incrédule de ses deux amis. Je voulais dire que tu es en manque de drague. Ça ne te réussit pas d'être fidèle, mon vieux ! »

Harry réfléchit un peu à cela. Ce n'était pas complètement idiot, quand on y pensait. Son passe-temps préféré avait toujours été de s'amuser avec des filles, pour le simple plaisir de se sentir admiré, adulé même. Or, il se l'interdisait depuis qu'il sortait avec Daphné, autant par amitié pour elle que par envie de montrer à _certaines personnes_ que lui aussi pouvait parfois rester sérieux.

« T'as peut-être raison, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux y faire : je suis avec Daphné et j'ai promis de ne draguer personne tant que je sors avec elle. »

Drago releva enfin les yeux pour le regarder, abasourdi de ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami.

« Tu te fiches de moi ou tu le fais exprès ? Laisse-la tomber, on a toujours fait ça ! Dès qu'on s'en lasse, on passe à la prochaine.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, râla Harry.

- Attends, tu ne vas pas dire que… hésita Malefoy, fronçant les sourcils. T'es amoureux ? »

C'était au tour d'Harry d'être stupéfait. Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Un instant plus tard, il éclata de rire, le regard inquiet du blond était vraiment trop comique.

« Moi, amoureux ? Arrête le whisky, Drago, tu ne supportes plus. C'est simplement que je n'ai pas envie de la perdre comme amie.

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Tu ne t'entends pas trop mal avec Bones, même si tu l'as plaquée, non ?

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses autant à un être humain mâle autre que toi, Drago ? intervint Nott.

- Très drôle, Théo. Mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais recommencer à draguer, Potter.

- Mouais, douta celui-ci, peu convaincu. »

Avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il était l'heure d'aller en cours, laissant Harry démêler ses pensées presque philosophiques tout seul. Drago avait au moins raison sur un point : il pouvait parfaitement rester ami avec Daphné après être sorti avec elle, elle lui avait dit elle-même qu'elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur leur relation. Et puis, il avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour s'occuper en ce moment, et être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait pendant les soirées sans avoir l'ombre d'un remord, c'était très tentant. Il soupira. En présentant les choses calmement, ça devrait bien de passer.

Le soir même, Harry demanda donc à sa future ex-petite amie d'aller faire un tour après le couvre-feu, pour "discuter de choses importantes". Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas faire attention aux regards moqueur de Drago et méprisant de Nott. Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien, il amena le sujet qu'il voulait aborder :

« Écoute, Daphné, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup, que c'est très agréable de sortir avec toi. Mais, enfin, tu vois où je veux en venir, non ? fit-il en relevant la tête vers elle.

- Évidemment que j'ai compris, Harry, fit-elle en pouffant de rire. Mais je t'en prie, tu as l'air d'avoir longtemps préparé ta série de bégaiements, alors ne t'occupe pas de moi, continue.

- Oh, ça va, rougit-il, ce qui ne lui arrivait _vraiment_ pas souvent. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

- Tu veux dire, à part que depuis ce matin, tu ne m'as pas regardée une fois dans les yeux, que tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées et que jamais tu n'as été assez romantique pour inviter une fille à faire un tour ? se moqua-t-elle. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es absolument pas du genre subtil.

- Et ça ne te déranges pas plus que ça ?

- Que tu ne sois pas subtil ? Non, ça va, on s'habitue.

- Je suis sérieux, Daphné.

- Pas moi. »

Harry grogna alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Déjà qu'il détestait ce genre de situation, il fallait en plus qu'elle se fiche de lui.

« Non, vraiment, tu as l'air de t'en moquer complètement, je serais presque vexé.

- Harry, ça fait presque deux mois qu'on sort ensemble. Auparavant, si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'es jamais resté avec une fille plus de deux semaines, donc j'ai eu largement le temps de m'y préparer, tu ne crois pas ?

- Vu comme tu étais jalouse avec toutes les filles que je croise, je pensais que tu t'étais attachée à moi.

- Désolée, Potter, nia-t-elle en gardant son sourire moqueur, mais je n'ai pas succombé à ton charme pas si irrésistible que ça. Je n'étais pas jalouse mais possessive, nuance. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne mes jouets, même quand c'est ledit jouet qui s'en va tout seul, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Parfaitement. Un baiser d'adieu et amis ?

- Ne rate pas celui-là, ou je te fais une horrible réputation. »

Ils s'embrassèrent donc une dernière fois avant de se séparer, chacun retournant vers son lit le sourire aux lèvres. Les Serpentards ont parfois des mœurs étranges.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en se demandant comment les gens réagiraient à l'annonce. Quoique, il faudrait encore qu'ils soient au courant, puisqu'il passerait sûrement autant de temps avec Daphné qu'avec Drago. Elle avait changé son statut de petite amie pour celui de meilleure amie du plus beau parti de Poudlard. Pas de baisse brutale de popularité à attendre, en somme. Mais bon, les autres élèves finiraient par se faire à l'idée, à force de le voir "discuter innocemment" avec d'autres jolies filles.

« Alors, Potter, enfin débarrassé de ta traitresse à son sang ? l'accueillit Nott pendant le petit déjeuner.

- Théo, il me semble t'avoir déjà prévenu de ce qui arrivait quand on insultait mes amis, rétorqua Harry d'un ton léger, comme pour atténuer la menace présente dans ses propos.

- Oui, mais tu ne sors plus avec elle, d'après Drago. »

Harry leva la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux. Ce type l'énervait à un point inimaginable. Il s'était tenu tranquille ces derniers temps, mais s'il recommençait à vouloir faire n'importe quoi à Poudlard, Harry devrait prendre des mesures plus radicales. Si la mise en détention de son père en attendant son procès ne lui avait pas suffi, il faudrait toucher Nott plus personnellement. Harry n'avait pas encore réfléchi au point faible de son condisciple, mais il allait devoir s'y mettre sérieusement, juste au cas où.

« Vrai, reprit-il d'une voix glaciale, mais je la considère comme une amie au même titre que Drago, justement. C'est-à-dire à un niveau plus haut que toi, Théo.

- On peut savoir ce que vous avez ce matin, tous les deux ? s'enquit Drago à ce moment. On sait tous que Daphné n'est pas une traîtresse, loin de là, même, alors pourquoi se disputer aussi bêtement dès le petit déjeuner.

- C'est vrai, il y a tellement de choses plus intéressantes à faire, glissa Parkinson d'un ton aguicheur. C'est vrai que tu es célibataire, Harry ?

- Oui, mais je ne sors pas avec les bouledogues déjà fiancés, Parkinson, cingla-t-il, alors n'imagine pas que tu as une chance. »

La préfète passa par une intéressante gamme de couleur alors que tous ceux qui étaient autour d'eux éclataient de rire. Finalement, elle fuit la table de Serpentard, versant presque des larmes de honte. Drago, qui avait lui aussi des larmes aux yeux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, se tourna vers lui une fois calmé :

« C'était très méchant, ce que tu viens de dire. Maintenant, elle va vouloir sortir avec moi pour redorer son blason.

- C'est ta fiancée, donc ton problème, Drago.

- En parlant de fiancée, les interrompit Nott, il me semble avoir entendu dire que Greengrass avait été promise à quelqu'un depuis cet été, donc ton petit speech de tout à l'heure n'a pas de sens, Potter.

- C'est très bizarre, parce que je suis sûr que j'en sais plus que toi sur ce sujet, Nott, répliqua-t-il, acerbe. Peut-être une question de relations, qui sait ? Je sais de source sûre que la proposition a été refusée, ou du moins, pas encore acceptée.

- Tu plaisantes, Harry ? s'étonna Owen près d'eux. Qui pourrait refuser de se fiancer à une Greengrass, maintenant qu'on est sûrs qu'elle ne trahit pas son sang ? Surtout aussi canon que celle-ci, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

- Réfléchis, Harper, qui a assez de renommée pour rejeter n'importe quelle prétendante tout en en gardant une bonne centaine sous le bras ? »

Les autres le regardèrent un instant sans comprendre avant que l'évidence ne leur saute aux yeux. En voyant ces derniers s'écarquiller, Harry s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin avant de continuer :

« Je dois en parler avec mes parents pendant les vacances.

- Parce que tu auras ton mot à dire ? fit Nott avec dégoût et, peut-être, un peu d'envie. Les valeurs se perdent.

- Que veux-tu, Théo ? nargua sournoisement le Préfet-en-Chef. On a du pouvoir ou on n'en a pas. Viens Drago, on a Botanique dans cinq minutes, je ne veux pas être en retard. »

Les deux garçons se levèrent pour aller vers les serres. Pendant qu'ils prenaient soin de leur bouture de Filet du Diable -de préférence en évitant de se faire étrangler-, Drago demanda à son meilleur ami :

« Tu as décidé avec qui tu vas sortir, maintenant que tu es de nouveau célibataire ?

- Pour l'instant, personne. Je vais me contenter d'allumer toutes celles qui viennent aux soirées, et une ou deux autres de temps en temps, pour ne pas perdre ma réputation.

- Aucune plus que les autres ?

- Mais tu es irrécupérable, ma parole ! se désola Harry devant l'insistance de son ami. Non, tu me connais, toutes en général et chacune en particulier.

- Ouf ! Je finissais par croire que Daphné t'avait vraiment changé.

- Personne ne peut me changer, Drago, et encore moins en ce qui concerne les filles.

- Heureusement. Mais dis-moi, reprit l'héritier Malefoy d'un ton de conspirateur, si tu veux t'amuser avec toutes celles que tu invites, alors ça inclut la petite Weasley, non ? »

Harry arqua un sourcil en levant les yeux de leur plante mortelle.

« Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?

- Allez, Harry, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis le début de l'année elle n'a presque pas insulté les Serpentards.

- Peut-être parce qu'on la croise moins souvent qu'avant. Il faut dire que c'est surtout avec moi qu'elle a un problème, pas avec le reste de notre maison.

- Elle pourrait profiter des soirées pour régler ses comptes, insista Drago. À la place, elle respecte ta pseudo règle d'oublier les maisons le samedi soir. C'est bien la seule, d'ailleurs.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en conclues ?

- La même chose que toi si tu y réfléchissais plus de deux secondes : qu'elle aimerait bien prendre la place de Daphné. »

Harry le regarda un instant, les yeux ronds, avant d'éclater d'un rire bruyant qui attira l'attention de Chourave. Après s'être excusé et avoir repris son souffle, il murmura à son voisin de table :

« Non, mais tu plaisantes ? Elle me déteste et c'est réciproque. Et de toute façon, je ne sortirais jamais avec une traîtresse à son sang comme elle.

- Ce qui ne l'empêche pas, elle, d'être intéressée.

- C'est vrai, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu me parles de ça, tu es jaloux ?

- Je croyais que je me faisais des idées, glissa Drago, alors de quoi je serais jaloux ?

- Laisse tomber. Mais si jamais tu veux rajouter une nouvelle griffie à ton palmarès, tu sais que je te les laisse toutes si tu veux. Enfin, sauf Cloé, ajouta-t-il en pensée.

- Je sais, et je vais peut-être en profiter.

- Une Weasley… fit Harry en secouant la tête. Tu vas finir par me décevoir, Drago. Mais bon, si tu arrives à te sortir avec elle avant les vacances de Noël, je t'abandonne ma place de capitaine.

- C'est un défi, Potter ?

- Exactement. Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que sera ton gage si tu échoues.

- Ne vends pas le sang du Drago avant de l'avoir tué, Potter, rétorqua Malefoy, usant de son expression favorite. »

Ce que Drago ne savait pas, c'était qu'Harry avait un excellent moyen de s'assurer qu'il gagnerait. Il était bien placé pour savoir que Ginny était parfaitement capable d'ignorer les avances de Drago. Lui-même avait arrêté de jouer à ce petit jeu au bout de deux semaines, ça ne servait vraiment à rien. Il toucherait quand même deux mots à la rousse quand il la verrait, pour la prévenir et lui faire promettre de ne pas céder.

« Mettons les choses au clair, Potter. Tu n'interviens pas, ce qui signifie que tu n'essaies pas de la draguer en même temps que moi, et tu ne m'envoies personne d'autre dans les pattes, d'accord ? Ni Pansy, ni un autre abruti que tu aurais convaincu qu'il avait une chance avec elle. Et tu n'en parles à personne avant qu'on ne soit officiellement ensemble, ou Théo serait fou.

- C'est bon pour moi, mais ne crois pas que je vais te faciliter les choses pour autant. Tu n'auras accès ni à la Carte du Maraudeur, ni à son emploi du temps.

- C'est réglo, accepta Drago en tendant la main. Pari tenu. »

Harry la lui serra en cachant son sourire. Les prochaines semaines risquaient d'être très intéressantes pour le Préfet-en-Chef. C'est toujours agréable de faire un pari qu'on est sûr et certain de gagner sans efforts. À la fin du cours, Harry se dépêcha d'éloigner son meilleur ami des serres, sachant que les prochains à y venir seraient les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Ils retrouvèrent Owen dans leur salle commune et parlèrent longtemps du premier match de la saison qui approchait, et les opposerait à leurs ennemis héréditaires.

« Saletés de Gryffondors ! répétait sans cesse Owen. Ils s'acharnent sur la petite Saven parce qu'ils savent que si elle est en forme, ils ne mettront pas un seul but du match.

- Où va le monde si même les Gryffondors s'attaquent aux plus jeunes qu'eux ? ironisa Harry. C'est notre travail, ça, normalement.

- Il y a qui, dans leur équipe, qui peut servir de cible ?

- S'ils n'ont pas changé depuis l'année dernière, répondit Drago, dans son élément, Weasley est gardien, sa sœur est poursuiveuse avec Robins et Thomas, Peakes et Coote sont batteurs. Je ne sais pas qui est leur nouvel attrapeur.

- Ne vous occupez pas de leur attrapeur, les rassura Harry. Qui que ce soit, il ou elle ne m'arrive pas à la cheville. Est-ce que l'un deux faisait partie de ceux qui s'en sont pris à Julia ?

- Ouais, Coote était avec ceux de sa classe, confirma Owen. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui fait ?

- Je te laisse choisir. Mais fais-lui bien comprendre la raison pour laquelle il est attaqué, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne recommencera pas à s'en prendre à une gamine de deuxième année.

- Dis, Potter, tu ne serais pas en train de t'attacher à notre petite gardienne ? taquina Drago.

- Dans quelques années, elle sera peut-être intéressante, mais pour l'instant je te la laisse, puisque tu as l'air d'apprécier les filles plus jeunes, répondit-il avec aplomb. »

Les petites références à leur défi secret comme celle-là égayèrent la journée, jusqu'au repas spécial d'Halloween. La Grande Salle était tapissée de tentures noires et oranges, on se serait cru dans un cachot géant, du point de vue d'Harry. Une petite cinquantaine de citrouilles volantes contenaient des chandelles pour lutter contre l'obscurité. L'effet général, ajouté aux robes noires des étudiants, était plus sinistre qu'autre chose.

« Où est Théo ? s'enquit Drago. Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être en retard à un festin comme celui d'Halloween. »

Cette absence ne dérangeait pas du tout Harry, bien au contraire, mais il était vrai qu'elle était inhabituelle. C'est Harper qui éclaira la lanterne du blond, comme souvent quand on parlait de Nott :

« Il m'a dit qu'il allait mettre son plan en action ce soir. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de s'amuser avec sa cible, ricana-t-il.

- Hein ? sursauta Drago. Mais il est stupide ! S'il n'y a que deux absents au festin, ça se verra tout de suite, et il sera grillé dès l'instant où un prof s'en mêlera. »

Harry avait une autre inquiétude, infiniment plus importante que de savoir si Nott risquait de se faire dénoncer. Il scruta la table des rouges-et-or en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher ses sentiments. Mais où est-elle ? s'énerva-t-il silencieusement. Il fut rassuré d'apercevoir sa sœur, derrière un grand brun qui la cachait auparavant. Si Nott avait choisi sa sœur comme première victime, il y aurait eu un meurtre à Poudlard. Il se ré-intéressa à la conversation, Owen expliquant à Drago que Nott avait tout prévu, qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il se fasse prendre.

Harry se demandait s'il devait intervenir. Ce serait un bon moyen de détruire la réputation de Nott, il serait renvoyer sans discussion si ça se savait. Mais au-delà de ça, il n'était pas assez immoral et dangereux pour cautionner quelque chose comme ça. Ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Ou plutôt, ça lui rappelait _un_ trop mauvais souvenir. Ça n'a rien à voir, se martelait-il pour s'empêcher de se lever et d'aller chercher Nott. Théo n'aurait sûrement pas le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout, de toute façon, il ne voulait surtout pas se faire renvoyer. Il avait réussi à s'en persuader quand le concerné s'assit en face de lui, provoquant la surprise de leurs amis communs.

« T'es sacrément rapide, Nott, se moqua Daphné sans remarquer que son meilleur ami respirait beaucoup mieux, subitement. Si tu as des problèmes de ce genre, tu peux en parler à Pomfresh, tu sais.

- À mon avis, c'est plutôt qu'il s'est dégonflé, enfonça Harry. C'est qui la grande méchante qui t'as fait peur, Théo ?

- Fermez-la, rougit-il sous les rires des autres. Ses imbéciles d'amis n'ont pas voulu la laisser en arrière. Même en déchirant sa robe juste à l'entrée de la salle, ils ont insisté pour la raccompagner à son dortoir.

- Alors, tu vas nous dire qui était ta cible, au moins ? lui demanda Owen, qui se retenait de rire par égard pour son ami.

- Non.

- Au moins un indice, insista Harry. Vu le traumatisme, c'était quoi, une deuxième année, troisième peut-être ? »

Cette fois, aucun d'eux ne put se retenir et le hurlement de rire qui s'échappa du groupe des septièmes années de Serpentard fut sans précédent. Même lors de la déconvenue de Sirius, Drago ne s'était pas écroulé ainsi sur la table, pleurant de rire et tapant du poing sur le meuble. Owen avait craqué et, comme Harry, il riait à gorge déployée, faisant fi du regard furieux que leur lançait un Nott plus rouge que Weasley dans ses grands jours. Seule Daphné parvenait à garder une certaine décence, et elle donna un coup de coude à son ex-petit ami pour le faire s'arrêter.

Levant les yeux, Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil l'entrée d'un petit groupe de Gryffondors de cinquième année. Parmi eux, la seule fille était la poursuiveuse de leur équipe, Demelza Robins. Mais ce qui attira surtout l'attention du Serpentard fut qu'ils étaient le point de mire de la majorité des élèves et des professeurs de la Grande Salle. Rogue avait l'air en colère de voir que sa maison se faisait -encore une fois- remarquer pendant un repas. Il fallait dire que Drago n'était vraiment pas discret, à essayer de reprendre son souffle en essuyant ses larmes de rire.

Finalement, il fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour que tous se calment. Rogue les foudroyait du regard -surtout Harry, d'ailleurs- pendant que Dumbledore commentait, le pétillement de ses yeux visibles depuis l'autre bout de la salle :

« Bien, puisque ces messieurs de Serpentard ont fini d'animer de repas, il est temps de reprendre là ou nous en étions. Je vous conseille la citrouille farcie, elle est excellente. »

Les élèves détournèrent peu-à-peu les yeux, mais il était évident que l'éclat des Serpentards -au sens propre comme au figuré- ferait parler de lui.

« Alors Théo, sérieusement, tu ne veux pas nous dire qui c'était ? redemanda Drago.

- Non, je ne vous dirai rien, vous faites honte à notre maison.

- Et Demelza Robins, elle ne ferait pas honte à notre maison ? lâcha négligemment Harry.

- Pourquoi tu parles d'elle ?

- Tout simplement parce que pendant que tu pleurais de rire, mon cher Drago, j'ai remarqué que Robins était la seule fille à être rentrée dans la Grande Salle après Théo. Pas difficile de deviner la raison.

- Robins ? Rassure-moi, Théo, tu n'as pas subi un sort te rendant plus stupide que Crabbe et Goyle ? lança Harper.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'insurgea l'accusé. Je l'ai choisi pour la déconcentrer avant le match de la semaine prochaine.

- Tu t'es complètement planté, mon pauvre, se désola Drago. Justement, le match est dans une semaine, tu crois vraiment que ses copains de classe vont la laisser errer toute seule dans le château le soir alors qu'ils jouent contre les grands méchants Serpentards ? Tu rêves ! Réessaies après le match, si tu tiens vraiment à elle. »

Nott grogna un peu mais ne dis plus rien du repas, probablement pour ne pas leur donner de nouvelles raisons de l'humilier. S'il continuait comme ça, Harry n'aurait même pas besoin d'intervenir pour lui enlever tout respect dans la maison du serpent. Il n'avait jamais autant apprécié Halloween ! Et il ne pensait pas que ça change en entendant Drago lui dire à voix basse à la fin du repas :

« Allez, Potter, viens admirer l'artiste !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je vais souhaiter une bonne nuit aux griffies et toi, tu observes et tu prends des notes. »

Harry haussa les épaules et suivit son meilleur ami avec un sourire moqueur. Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait. Ils montèrent l'escalier et attendirent le passage des sixièmes années rouges-et-or quelques couloirs plus loin. Ginny finit par arriver, accompagné seulement de trois garçons de sa classe qui se raidirent instantanément en voyant les deux Serpentards. Ils tentèrent de passer en les ignorant, mais Drago n'était pas de cet avis. Pour rendre les choses encore plus amusantes, Harry lança discrètement un sort de Mutisme et un d'Entrave aux autres Gryffondors.

« Alors, Weasley, tu ne dis plus bonjour à tes amis ?

- Bien sûr que si, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac, mais je l'ai déjà fait ce matin, pas la peine de le répéter.

- C'est bizarre, je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu ta douce voix me parler aujourd'hui.

- Excuse-moi, je croyais que tu parlais de mes amis, pas de toi. Tu veux bien te pousser, j'aimerais bien aller me coucher.

- Les cachots sont dans l'autre direction, fit Drago d'un air charmeur.

- Bravo, tu sais où est ton dortoir, félicita Ginny. Désolée, je ne peux pas te tenir la main pour t'y emmener, mais je suis sûre que Potter sera d'accord si tu lui demandes gentiment. Maintenant dégage le passage et toi, Potter, retire le sort que tu as lancé à mes amis. »

Harry s'exécuta et les quatre autres garçons présents dans le couloir commencèrent à se disputer. Ou plutôt, Drago campa sur ses positions avec obstination et les Gryffondors le menacèrent pour le faire partir. Harry voyait bien qu'ils avaient peur de lui et n'osaient pas sortir leurs baguettes. Était-ce parce qu'il était Préfet-en-Chef ou parce qu'il était largement meilleur en duel qu'eux trois réunis, il n'en savait rien mais ça le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. La "démonstration" de Drago s'éternisait et il s'ennuyait.

« Furioptera ! entendit-il soudain. »

Apparemment, Ginny aussi s'agaçait, parce que ce fut son sort favori qui atteignit Drago en pleine tête. Son visage fut recouvert de bestioles battant des ailes, et il s'enfuit avec un cri aigu pour éviter leurs griffes. Harry aurait pu lui lancer le contre-sort, mais il était parti trop vite, dommage pour lui. Il remarqua que tous les sixièmes années le regardaient d'un air hostile, et fut forcé de faire son travail :

« Très joli sort, Weasley, je suis sûr que le professeur Black t'aurait donné des points pour ça en cours. Pas de chance, tu n'as pas le droit faire de la magie dans les couloirs, et encore moins pour attaquer d'autres élèves. Ça te fera une retenue.

- Mais il l'a provoquée ! protesta un grand brun dont Harry ignorait le nom.

- Non, il n'a rien fait de contraire au règlement, et même si ça avait été le cas, le sort était quand même interdit. Mais bon, je suis très gentil, donc ta retenue se passe tout de suite, Weasley. Comme ça, tu seras débarrassée et moi aussi. Bonne nuit les griffies ! Suis-moi, Weasley. »

Il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée pendant que Ginny rassurait ses amis et leur disait de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle le rejoignit ensuite et ils firent un détour pour atteindre le quatrième étage et les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef. Elle se tourna vers lui quand il ouvrit le tableau, haussant un sourcil :

« J'étais pas censée être en retenue ? Parce que si ma retenue, c'est de passer une nuit avec toi, Potter, tu peux aller te faire voir.

- Ce que tu peux avoir l'esprit mal placé, se désola Harry entrant. Je voulais juste te parler, il fallait bien que je trouve une excuse pour tes chevaliers servants. Ils pensent vraiment que je veux te mettre hors d'état de nuire pour le match ?

- Comme si tu n'y avais jamais pensé ?

- Pas cette année, on n'en a pas besoin pour vous battre.

- Ça veut dire que les autres années, si ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Pense ce que tu veux. »

Harry fit de son mieux pour cacher qu'il était vexé et lui indiqua le fauteuil, comme d'habitude.

« Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qui est assez important pour que tu me sauves d'une retenue ?

- En fait c'est à propos du petit numéro de Drago, tout à l'heure.

- Ah oui, coupa la rouquine. Depuis quand il me drague, celui-là ?

- Si tu me laissais parler, je pourrais peut-être te le dire, cingla Harry. En fait, c'est à cause d'un pari qu'on a fait. Je ne sais plus comment c'est venu, mais il m'a assuré qu'il était capable de sortir avec toi quand il voulait. Alors je lui ai parié qu'il ne réussirait pas avant Noël. Donc attends-toi à ce qu'il te parle assez souvent pendant quelques temps, il est têtu. »

Le sourire de Ginny disparut instantanément alors qu'elle le foudroyait du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

« Tu veux dire que tu fais des paris sur moi avec Malefoy, et que tu n'as même pas eu l'idée de me demander mon avis avant ?

- Bien sûr, je suis bête ! J'aurais dû demander à Drago de m'attendre pendant que j'allais te prévenir.

- Tu aurais pu éviter de lancer ce stupide pari !

- Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? répliqua Harry. Il avait déjà l'intention d'essayer de sortir avec toi. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est profiter de l'occasion pour lui donner un gage quand il aura échoué.

- Qui te dit qu'il va échouer ? »

Harry la regarda bizarrement. Elle n'oserait pas sortir avec Drago juste pour se venger ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnerais ? À part devenir la dernière idiote à tomber dans le panneau de Drago Malefoy.

- Toujours à parler d'intérêt, Potter. Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je pourrais vouloir sortir avec lui pour le plaisir ? Ça arrive, tu sais, chez les gens qui ne sont pas à Serpentard.

- Si c'était le cas, tu ne lui aurais pas jeté un sort comme tu l'as fait ce soir, argua-t-il en essayant de cacher son incertitude.

- Mouais, grimaça-t-elle. Mais donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te faire perdre ton pari. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous avez parié ? Je voudrais bien savoir à combien tu m'estimes ?

- On n'a pas encore décidé, mentit-il. Mais je te laisserai décider son gage quand j'aurai gagné.

- Quand _on_ aura gagné, Potter. Je suis quand même un peu concernée. C'est d'accord, mais à une condition : je veux toute liberté pour choisir sa punition, et je te la dirai quand il aura abandonné, je suis sûre que j'aurai plein d'idées pendant qu'il m'énervera.

- Et on ose dire que les Serpentards sont diaboliques ! ironisa Harry. »

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux avant de se lever pour partir. Il la retint toutefois avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la porte :

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller ?

- Dans mon dortoir, où veux-tu que j'aille ?

- Et tu crois vraiment, que si tu reviens une heure et demie après que je t'ai donné une retenue, personne ne va trouver ça louche ? nargua-t-il.

- Tu ne veux quand même pas me donner une vraie retenue ? dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

- J'y ai pensé, mais je ne fais pas de coups aussi tordus à mes amis. Par contre, je pense qu'il va falloir que tu trouves un moyen de t'occuper, disons, encore une heure pour que ce soit réaliste.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire pendant une heure, soupira-t-elle en se rasseyant.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien à me dire ? Qui est votre nouvel attrapeur, par exemple ? Il y a pas mal de rumeur, mais je n'ai aucune certitude.

- Rêve, Potter. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu m'as prévenu, pour Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle après un moment. Tu ne pensais quand même pas vraiment que j'accepterais de sortir avec lui ?

- Non, ou je n'aurais pas parié. Mais je préférais te prévenir, que tu saches pourquoi tu as un nouveau soupirant.

- C'est presque gentil, tu sais. Fais attention, je vais finir par croire que je déteins sur toi. Et puis, tu devrais savoir que je ne sors pas avec les serpents.

- Vraiment ? Mais ça veut dire que tu ne sortiras pas avec moi, alors ?

- Et non, désolé de te décevoir, Harry. De toute façon, tu as déjà une petite amie qui est très jalouse.

- Possessive, rectifia-t-il, et on ne sort plus ensemble depuis hier, ça m'étonne que la rumeur ne se soit pas encore diffusée.

- Si, j'en avais entendu parler, mais je ne pensais que c'était vrai, puisque vous êtes toujours l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Logique, c'est ma meilleure amie, maintenant.

- Et ça ne te gène pas d'avoir couché avec ta meilleure amie ? s'étonna Ginny. Vous êtes vraiment bizarres, à Serpentard. »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que la jeune femme ne reparte vers sa salle commune. Harry ricana en se recouchant. La soirée du lendemain risquait d'être très intéressante, surtout si d'autres Chauve-Furies étaient échangées.


	17. Les Potter ne perdent jamais

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous, et merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous préviens, il y aura vers le milieu du chapitre un changement de point de vue sur l'histoire, alors dites-moi ce que vous en aurez pensé. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 17 : Les Potter ne perdent jamais**

« Dis-moi, Weasley, est-ce que tu danserais avec moi pour le prochain morceau ? »

Évidemment, songea Harry. Drago devait avoir appris par cœur le programme musical de la soirée, et savait donc qu'à la fin de cette chanson, c'était un slow qui arrivait. Il en profitait donc pour se rapprocher de Ginny, ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis le début de la soirée. Apparemment, il avait oublié le sort reçu la veille, parce qu'il ne s'était pas éloigné de plus de deux mètres de la rouquine depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Sous les regards un peu étonnés de toutes les filles présentes, il passait son temps à lui parler avec animation, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec une fille différente à chaque soirée depuis le début de l'année.

Enfin non, pas tout-à-fait de la même façon. Il y avait une différence de taille : contrairement à toutes les précédentes, Ginny ne lui répondait pas, participant à d'autres conversations à la place. Ce qui avait le don de vexer Drago, même s'il ne le montrait pas, d'où le moment présent. En dansant, elle serait bien obligée d'arrêter de l'ignorer, non ? Harry ricana, son meilleur ami ne savait pas qu'il avait encore plus d'un sort dans sa baguette. Alors que le blond emmenait sa cavalière sur la piste, certain de l'intéresser à la longue, il se concentra légèrement pour supprimer la prochaine chanson.

Drago se retrouva le bras tendu, prêt à prendre Ginny dans ses bras, alors que retentissaient les premières notes d'un rock des plus endiablés. Il se reprit vite, mais son petit froncement de sourcils montrait qu'il pensait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand ils revinrent, il regarda suspicieusement son meilleur ami, et Harry fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir, son sourire en coin s'élargissant. Mandy Brocklehurst devait penser que c'était grâce à elle, parce que ses yeux commençaient presque à briller. Il allait décidément bien s'amuser ce soir !

Harry réussit à se retenir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit revenu dans sa chambre avant de laisser libre court à son hilarité. La fin de la soirée avait vraiment été désopilante. Il avait continué de contrecarrer les projets de Drago tout du long, et celui-ci n'avait pas la première idée de comment il s'y était pris. Mais le mieux avait été quand le blond avait voulu embrasser Ginny pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Finnigan avait bien ri en voyant le Chauve-Furie dévastateur qu'elle avait lancé.

« Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas censé être là non plus, Weasley, avait dit le Préfet-en-Chef en annulant le sort, ou j'aurais dû te donner une retenue pour ça.

- Même une dizaine de retenues ne m'en auraient pas empêché. Tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point il peut être énervant. »

Crivey aurait mérité d'être invité, juste pour immortaliser la tête que faisait Drago à ce moment. La sixième année, sans s'en préoccuper, fit un petit signe de la main aux autres présents avant de partir. Tous les autres partirent par maison, Drago le premier. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu se faire rejeter de cette façon, mais le connaissant, il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Cela ne rendrait les prochaines rencontres entre lui et Ginny que plus amusantes. C'est repensant à cette perspective qu'Harry s'endormit.

Le lendemain, à la table du déjeuner, il ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Drago sur son manque de succès de la veille.

« Alors, tu crois toujours que tu as une chance de gagner ton pari ?

- Ce sera peut-être plus long que prévu, mais j'y arriverai. Pour l'instant, elle cache son attirance, mais elle changera d'avis. »

Harry le regarda un moment, vérifiant qu'il était vraiment sérieux. Secouant la tête de dépit, il revint à son assiette pendant que le blond lui demandait :

« Et toi, ta soirée s'est mieux passée ?

- Oui, largement. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu mettre Brocklehurst, Buggle ou même Parvati Patil dans mon lit.

- Buggle ? Elle ne sort pas avec Owen ?

- Plus pour longtemps, si tu veux mon avis, sourit Harry. Elle avait vraiment l'air très intéressée. »

C'était vraiment, la sixième année de Serpentard n'avait pas du tout eu l'air réticent à l'idée de profiter du récent célibat d'Harry. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de se forcer.

« C'est quand même bizarre, reprit Drago en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- J'étais pourtant certain d'avoir appris par cœur la liste des chansons, mais à chaque fois que je voulais inviter tu-sais-qui, le morceau changeait. À croire que la salle ne voulait pas que je danse un slow avec elle.

- C'est absurde, balaya Harry. Pourquoi la salle s'intéresserait-elle à celles que tu dragues ?

- Quelqu'un pourrait lui avoir demandé.

- Tu crois que l'un des gars invités veut empiéter sur tes plates-bandes ? suggéra naïvement Harry. Ou alors… Tu as pensé que c'était peut-être elle qui ne voulait pas ?

- Il faudrait pour ça qu'elle connaisse les pouvoirs de la salle, objecta le blond.

- Tu sais, on peut s'attendre à tout avec les griffies. D'autant qu'avec ses frères jumeaux, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle en ait entendu parler. »

Drago ne parut pas complètement convaincu, mais n'argumenta pas plus que cela. Ils passèrent ensuite l'après-midi à faire des suppositions sur le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient à ce sujet, depuis le changement de poste de Ginny Weasley jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un élève de Beauxbâtons spécialement pour le match. Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel en entendant cette dernière affirmation. De toute façon, ça ne l'intéressait pas énormément, il se savait capable de battre n'importe qui sur un terrain de Quidditch.

En revanche, un problème se posa le mercredi précédent le match. Harry venait d'arriver dans les vestiaires quand il remarqua que les autres avaient l'air particulièrement sombre. Surpris de ne pas les voir aussi enjoués que d'habitude pour l'entrainement, il leur demanda ce qui leur arrivait :

« C'est ma sœur, Harry, lui répondit Brian, visiblement en colère. Pendant son cours de Potions, elle a trouvé le moyen de faire exploser son chaudron. Elle est à l'infirmerie et d'après Pomfresh, elle ne pourra pas jouer samedi.

- Quoi ? s'alarma Drago àcôté de son capitaine. Mais ce n'est pas possible, Pomfresh soigne n'importe quoi en un tour de main !

- Eh, je n'y suis pour rien, moi ! Je répète juste ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Bon, vous vous taisez, maintenant, intervint Harry. Drago, tu vas dans la salle commune pour trouver un remplaçant pour samedi. Moi, je vais à l'infirmerie pour tirer ça au clair. Le temps que je revienne, je confie l'entrainement à Drago, vous vous concentrez sur le nouveau gardien. Compris ? »

Ils acquiescèrent en cœur et il ressortit des vestiaires avec Drago. Il le laissa descendre dans les cachots pendant qu'il prenait les escaliers, plus inquiet que furieux pour l'instant. Quand il arriva dans l'infirmerie, il entendit immédiatement les protestations de sa coéquipière. Celle-ci était assise sur un des lits, sa main droite bandée ayant doublé de volume.

« Mais si, vous pouvez faire quelque chose ! Je ne vais quand même pas abandonner le match de samedi, les autres comptent sur moi !

- Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez, jeune fille ! Si je vous dis que vous ne pouvez pas jouer, alors vous ne jouerez pas, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? demanda Harry.

- Ah, Harry, dis-lui, toi, que je peux jouer, fit Julia, soulagée de le voir.

- Mr. Potter, que faites-vous là ?

- Je suis son capitaine et son Préfet-en-Chef, alors j'ai parfaitement le droit de venir. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé en Potions, Julia ? demanda-t-il.

- Je sais pas trop, rougit-elle. J'étais en train de mélanger quand mon chaudron a explosé d'un seul coup. J'ai commencé à gonfler de partout, mais Rogue m'a donné l'antidote et ça allait mieux. Sauf pour ma main, et elle me dit que je la garderai comme ça trop longtemps pour jouer ! recommença-t-elle à s'énerver.

- Vous étudiiez la potion d'Enflure, c'est ça ? Pourquoi l'antidote ne marche pas ? interrogea-t-il l'infirmière après avoir obtenu confirmation. Ça avait suffi quand j'étais en deuxième année.

- Il se trouve que votre jeune amie avait une petite blessure à la main, et la plaie a été aspergée. Apparemment le mélange de la potion avec son sang rend l'antidote inopérant. »

Harry grimaça. L'infirmière n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, et pour ce qu'il savait des Potions, il était tout-à-fait possible que la main de Julia reste dans cet état jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé un nouvel antidote.

« Vous pensez que ça va durer combien de temps ? s'assura-t-il, brisant les derniers espoirs de la deuxième année.

- D'après le professeur Rogue, les effets de la potion sont presque imprévisibles. Il est en train de préparer un nouvel antidote, mais cela va prendre du temps. Il est fort peu probable qu'il soit prêt avant samedi.

- Oh non, je suis désolée, Harry, juste avant le match. Pourquoi, il fallait que ça tombe sur moi ? ragea Julia.

- Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne t'en veut. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, on va juste jouer avec un remplaçant samedi, et tu reprendras ta place après. Bon, j'y vais, les autres m'attendent pour l'entrainement. Remets-toi bien, Julia.

- Merci, bonne chance pour le match. »

Il quitta l'infirmerie mais ne se rendit pas de suite au terrain de Quidditch. Il passa d'abord voir son directeur de maison pour avoir de plus amples informations sur ce qui s'était passé. Il en découla qu'elle avait simplement ajouté peu trop d'yeux de poissons, ce qui avait rendu la potion instable. Elle ne peut pas être douée partout, songea Harry avec philosophie. Il alla ensuite rejoindre ses coéquipiers, constatant avec pitié que le remplaçant de Julia était très loin de lui arriver à la cheville. Il décida de l'entraîner tous les soirs jusqu'à samedi, espérant le remettre à peu près à niveau.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas, la veille du match, de se coucher avec beaucoup moins de confiance qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Au petit déjeuner, le samedi matin, il fit de son mieux pour faire bonne figure, comme tous les autres membres de l'équipe. Même s'ils étaient loin d'éprouver la confiance qu'ils affichaient, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre la face devant les autres élèves. Harry se força donc à manger un morceau, n'écoutant que d'une oreille Malcom Crosley, son gardien provisoire. Ce dernier semblait s'y connaitre bien mieux en Quidditch quand il était au sol que ce qu'il montrait sur son balai. Un grand chahut venant du hall annonça l'arrivée de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

« À ton avis, lui demanda son meilleur ami, qui est leur nouvel attrapeur ?

- Pourquoi tu t'occupes de ça, Drago ? Dans tous les cas, il n'a aucune chance. Les Potter ne perdent jamais.

- Alors il va y avoir un problème pour le match d'aujourd'hui, intervint Nott.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Nott ? répondit Harry, franchement agacé cette fois. »

Pour toute réponse, Théo fit un signe de tête vers l'entrée. Harry se retourna et fut paralysé par la surprise en voyant qui venait d'entrer. Il n'arriva pas à retenir son sourire, fier de ce qu'il voyait.

« Ce match devrait être encore plus intéressant que ce que je croyais, marmonna-t-il. »

- ~~ AP ~~ -

Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose. La veille, quand je m'étais couchée, j'étais beaucoup trop stressée pour que ce soit normal. À cause de ça, je n'avais presque pas dormi, et Dawn et Emily avaient dû me traîner sous la douche pour que je me réveille. Sans ces deux là, j'aurais toujours été dans mon lit, et je me demandai si ça n'aurait pas mieux valu. J'étais finalement sortie du dortoir avec mes deux meilleures amies, et j'avais vu que les six autres membres de l'équipe m'attendaient en bas. Nous étions descendus tous ensemble en discutant, et quand j'étais arrivée dans la Grande Salle, j'avais presque retrouvé le moral. Évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Comme d'habitude, je me tournai vers la table de Serpentard pour voir Harry. Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Oh Merlin, je venais de me souvenir de ce que j'avais oublié. J'allais jouer contre Harry. Mais comment avais-je fait pour ne plus y penser ? Ginny me regarda et me demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits avant de lui répondre :

« Rien, c'est bon, tout va bien.

- Tu es sûre ? Ne t'en fais pas pour ton frère, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, il ne t'en voudra pas.

- J'espère. Je savais que j'aurais dû lui dire.

- Venez, les filles, ne restez pas trop longtemps à côté de ces sales serpents, ils vont vous jeter un sort. »

C'était Ron qui nous appelait. Il était gentil, mais il devrait arrêter de se moquer des Serpentards comme ça. Surtout qu'il savait la vérité pour Harry. Bien sûr, comme il avait parlé assez fort, mon frère se sentit obligé de répondre. Il pouvait vraiment se montrer agaçant, quand il voulait, et on dirait que ce matin-là c'était le cas. Je regardai vers lui, il souriait. Mais pas comme quand il se moquait de quelqu'un, un vrai sourire. Peut-être que Ginny avait raison, qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

« Weasley, ce n'est pas comme si on en avait besoin pour gagner. Ça fait quoi, dix ans que vous ne nous avez pas battus ? Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer, je te le garantis !

- Aie un peu pitié, Harry, ajouta Malefoy. Ils sont obligés d'aller chercher des joueurs en première année pour avoir une équipe complète qui ose jouer contre nous. Pas la peine de les enfoncer plus que ça.

- Dites, vous croyez qu'ils acceptent les sorciers normaux, dans leur équipe de bras cassés ? interrogea Nott. Parce que si on enlève les traîtres et les Sangs-de-Bourbe, il ne leur reste pas grand-monde.

- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il te dit, le Sang-de-Bourbe, Nott ? s'énerva Dean en sortant sa baguette.

- Ça suffit ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'arriver. Elle avait vraiment l'air furieux, cette fois. Elle continua de nous crier dessus :

« C'est inadmissible ! Rangez votre baguette, Mr. Thomas. Vous feriez mieux de garder votre combativité pour le match de tout à l'heure. J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor pour avoir lancer cette dispute stupide et vingt points à Serpentard pour vos paroles odieuses, Mr. Nott. Maintenant, tout le monde à sa table et vous terminez de déjeuner. »

Toute l'équipe fit comme elle avait ordonné avant de recevoir une retenue. Nous nous assîmes, mais je ne pouvais rien avaler. J'avais beaucoup trop peur de ce qui allait se passer sur le terrain quelques minutes plus tard. Je jouerais contre mon frère, celui qui m'avait appris à voler. Il n'avait jamais laissé échapper un seul Vif d'or depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. La seule fois où quelqu'un l'avait battu, c'était quand il m'avait laissé gagner pour mon anniversaire, deux ans auparavant. Je n'avais aucune chance.

« Allez, Cloé, tu dois manger quelque chose, me dit Dawn. Il faut que tu prennes des forces, sinon tu vas t'évanouir avant même de décoller.

- N'écoute pas ce que disent l'abruti qui te sert de frère et ses amis, tenta de me rassurer Demelza. Ils essaient juste de te déconcentrer parce qu'ils ont peur qu'on les batte.

- Ça fait longtemps que je n'écoute plus ce que me dit Harry. »

Ça m'avait échappé, mais c'était vrai. Quand on était en public, je savais qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Je me forçai à manger un ou deux toasts pour leur faire plaisir, puis toute l'équipe partit vers les vestiaires. Nous mîmes nos robes, puis Ron ressortit du bureau du capitaine. Il inspira un grand coup, avant de déclarer :

« Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin. On a gagné la coupe l'année dernière, ça montre bien qu'on est meilleur qu'eux. La seule raison pour laquelle ils nous ont battus, c'est parce que Potter était trop fort pour notre attrapeur. Mais cette année, c'est différent. On compte tous sur toi, Cloé, on sait que tu peux le battre. »

Le discours d'avant match, ce n'était pas censé rassurer les joueurs ? Dans ce cas c'était raté, j'avais l'impression que tout le match reposait sur mes épaules. Merci Ron ! D'ailleurs, je dus pâlir ou quelque chose comme ça, parce qu'il se rattrapa tout de suite :

« Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. Fais de ton mieux, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande. De toute façon, tu n'es pas toute seule sur le terrain. Dean, Demelza et Ginny, il parait que leur gardienne titulaire est blessée et que son remplaçant ne joue que depuis cette semaine, alors profitez-en. Ne le laissez pas prendre confiance. Jimmy, Ritchie, faites comme au dernier entrainement et tout se passera bien. Comme vous avez vu, le temps est parfait, juste assez nuageux pour ne pas être aveuglé. On est meilleurs qu'eux et mieux entraînés, alors on y va à fond et on gagne ! »

Nous sortîmes ensuite sur le terrain, plus motivés que jamais. L'équipe de Serpentard était déjà là. Harry et Ron se serrèrent la main, même si on voyait bien que chacun essayait de briser les doigts de l'autre. Mrs. Bibine les sépara et libéra les balles. Le Vif étincela un instant au soleil avant de disparaitre à ma vue. Ensuite, le professeur siffla et les quatorze joueurs décollèrent.

Aussitôt, je me sentis beaucoup mieux. Harry m'avait dit, un jour, ce qu'il ressentait sur son balai. Dès qu'il était en l'air, il oubliait Serpentard, Père et tout le reste. Seul restait le plaisir de voler. Je le compris à cet instant, parce que toute ma peur, tout mon stress disparurent. Je souris avant de monter encore plus haut. J'écoutai le commentaire de Stewart Ackerley, le frère de Serdaigle de Dawn, en tournant autour du terrain à la recherche du Vif.

« Et c'est parti pour cette nouvelle saison de Quidditch ! Comme vous le savez tous, l'attraction principale de ce match, c'est le duel entre les attrapeurs ! D'un côté, Harry Potter, le Serpentard, qui n'a jamais perdu un Vif d'or depuis qu'il est dans l'équipe. De l'autre, sa petite sœur Cloé, Gryffondore, la plus jeune attrapeuse de Poudlard depuis près d'un siècle ! Quelle famille extraordinaire !

- Ackerley, parlez du match ! le réprimanda McGonagall.

- Bien professeur. J'ajouterai quand même qu'ils montent tous les deux le même modèle d'Éclair de Feu, un des meilleurs balais sur le marché. Voilà qui promet…

- ACKERLEY !

- Désolé. Après une belle parade de Ron Weasley, c'est Demelza Robins qui s'avance vers les buts de Serpentard… »

J'arrêtai d'écouter pour me concentrer sur la recherche du Vif. Je criai avec les supporters de mon équipe quand Dean marqua, après une belle feinte de Demelza. Regardant vers mon frère, je le vis grimacer et parler à son gardien. J'évitai quelques Cognards envoyés par Crabbe. C'était bizarre, parce que le Vif était toujours invisible, donc je n'étais pour l'instant pas dangereuse. À croire qu'il m'en voulait personnellement.

« C'est une véritable démonstration de Quidditch ! annonça Stewart après une heure et demie de jeu. Avec ce nouveau but de Ginny Weasley, Gryffondor mène la marque par cent vingt points à zéro ! Qu'arrive-t-il à la si prometteuse équipe de Serpentard ? »

Les supporters verts et argent huèrent sa dernière remarque. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait tort. Ron était en grande forme, il stoppait tous leurs tirs. En même temps, on n'aurait pas dit que Malefoy, leur meilleur poursuiveur, se donnait vraiment à fond. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je regardais le jeu, il était à côté de Ginny, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de toucher un Souaffle. J'en étais là dans mes pensées quand je croisai Harry, qui avait l'air furieux. D'un seul coup, il se mit à plonger à toute vitesse, et je le suivis sans réfléchir. S'il attrapait le Vif maintenant, nous perdrions.

Je donnai toute la puissance de mon balai pour essayer de rattraper Harry. Nous étions à environ cinq mètres du sol, à pleine vitesse, quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur. Je fus vraiment contente, les piqués étaient la spécialité d'Harry, alors le rattraper, ce n'était pas un petit exploit ! Je risquai un coup d'œil vers mon frère, il avait vraiment l'air concentré à l'extrême. Le vent sifflait tellement dans mes oreilles que je n'entendais plus du tout les commentaires. À deux mètres du sol, je commençai à douter en ne distinguant toujours pas la petite balle dorée.

Ce fut quand je vis Harry commencer à redresser que je compris. Je tentai de remonter pour ne pas m'écraser, mais je n'y arrivai pas complètement. Alors qu'Harry reprenait de l'altitude comme s'il ne venait pas de faire un piqué de plus de vingt mètres à pleine vitesse, je heurtai durement le sol. Ça aurait pu être pire, puisque j'avais commencé à redresser, mais le choc me coupa tout de même le souffle. Je sentis plus que je ne vis mes coéquipiers se poser près de moi.

« Cloé ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Tu peux te relever ? me demanda Ron»

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur en m'asseyant. Mon bras gauche avait pris un sale coup à l'atterrissage. J'acquiesçai malgré ma douleur, je n'allais quand même pas abandonner dès mon premier match ! Je me relevai après une petite minute, prête à redécoller.

« Tu es sûre que tu peux encore jouer ? douta Demelza.

- Évidemment ! Il faut plus qu'une petite chute comme ça pour arrêter une Potter ! lançai-je sans réfléchir. »

Les autres me regardèrent bizarrement, et je réalisai que c'était exactement ce que me répondait mon frère à chaque fois qu'on s'entraînait ensemble. Ce simple souvenir me redonna de l'énergie. Harry voulait jouer du haut niveau ? Je le rendrais fier de ce qu'il m'avait appris, alors. Nous allions tous remonter sur nos balais, l'arrêt de jeu dû à ma chute étant terminé, quand nous entendîmes Stewart annoncer :

« Un temps mort demandé par le capitaine de Serpentard pendant cet arrêt de jeu. Après cette superbe Feinte de Wronski, il demande à ces joueurs de se rassembler. Au vu de leur prestation d'aujourd'hui, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit pour les féliciter. »

Les nouveaux sifflements des élèves de Serpentard furent interrompus quand les cris d'Harry retentirent dans le stade. Ou plutôt, un silence de mort s'installa quand il commença à hurler. Je n'aurais pas aimé être en face de lui à ce moment-là.

« Non mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Cent vingt à rien ! Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, le match a commencé il y a plus d'une heure ! Il n'y a qu'Owen et Daphné qui jouent au Quidditch pour l'instant, et encore ! Crosley, tu es censé attraper le Souaffle, pas le laisser passer ! Crabbe, Saven, où vous étiez les trois fois où un Cognard a empêché Daphné de marquer ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur leur attrapeuse et que tu ne protèges personne d'autre, Crabbe ? »

Il s'arrêta une seconde, sûrement pour le laisser répondre. Tout le monde retint sa respiration. En tout cas, j'avais raison, Crabbe ne visait volontairement que moi, et apparemment ce n'était pas Harry qui lui avait demandé. Je sursautai quand Harry recommença à hurler, encore plus fort qu'avant :

« Je me fiche royalement de ce que Nott t'a demandé ! C'est moi, le capitaine, ou lui ? Il n'y a qu'une chose que je n'ai pas faite à Poudlard, et c'est de gagner la coupe en tant que capitaine ! Et c'est pas une bande de Gryffondors arriérés qui va m'en empêcher cette année ! Alors maintenant, écoutez-moi bien ! Drago, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de draguer Weasley, ou je prends ta tête et je l'utilise comme Cognard ! Crosley, tu n'es peut-être que remplaçant, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de faire semblant de savoir jouer ! Crabbe et Saven, vous jouez comme à l'entrainement et vous ne vous occupez que des poursuiveurs, compris ? Je vous ai dit cinquante fois que je pouvais battre n'importe quel attrapeur sans problème, alors vous me laissez la gérer ! »

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser gagner si facilement. Il reprit d'une voix moins forte, mais comme tout le monde se taisait, elle résonna quand même dans tout le stade.

« Et maintenant, si vous savez encore monter sur un balai, vous décollez et vous mettez une raclée à cette bande d'abrutis. Tout de suite ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, il donna un grand coup de pied dans le sol pour s'élever de nouveau. Je l'imitai immédiatement, pour bien montrer que j'étais prête à relever le défi. Les autres joueurs suivirent, se remettant du choc causé par cet éclat. Les discussions semblèrent reprendre dans les tribunes, peut-être un peu plus timidement qu'auparavant.

« Euh, hum, hésita Stewart. Le score est toujours cent vingt à zéro, et le Souaffle est en possession de Greengrass pour Serpentard. »

Ce fut un autre match qui débuta ensuite, autrement plus animé et équilibré. Crabbe semblait avoir compris le message, parce que je ne reçus plus un seul Cognard. L'équipe de Serpentard avait repris du poil de la bête, mais je préférai garder un œil sur Harry et chercher le Vif de l'autre. Décidée à lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable, j'accélérai brusquement vers Malefoy qui avait le Souaffle. Harry me suivit, évidemment, et je déviai de ma trajectoire réussissant de justesse à éviter la collision. L'action avait été trop rapide pour que les deux autres aient la même chance.

« Jolie manœuvre de l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor, et alors que Malefoy nous fait profiter de son langage le plus fleuri, Weasley vole vers les buts de Serpentard ! Elle passe à Robins qui évite un Cognard avant de lui redonner le Souaffle. Weasley zigzague entre les verts et argent, elle va tirer ! Non, elle feinte et passe à Thomas qui tire dans le but vide ! GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! Superbe action, et cent quatre-vingts à trente pour les lions ! »

Je regardai vers le panneau d'affichage, croyant avoir mal entendu. Mais si, l'écart avait bien augmenté en notre faveur. Apparemment, l'état de grâce de Ron et le manque d'entrainement du gardien de Serpentard compensait la supériorité de leurs poursuiveurs. Harper marqua pourtant un nouveau but, prenant Ron à revers. Si Harry attrapait le Vif à ce moment, nous perdrions. Je le vis commencer à plonger encore une fois, et n'hésitai pas à le suivre. J'étais sûre qu'il avait vraiment vu le Vif, cette fois-ci. Il n'était pas du genre à employer deux fois de suite la même feinte.

Et pourtant, de nouveau, il redressa sa course juste avant de s'écraser. Mais je réussis à faire de même, avec un temps de retard. Il remontait déjà en chandelle, vers les tribunes de Gryffondor. Je fonçai à sa suite, forçant mon balai à aller au maximum de ses possibilités. Je vis du coin de l'œil Ritchie envoyer un Cognard juste sur le chemin de mon frère, l'obligeant à faire une embardée pour l'éviter. Cela suffit à me permettre de rattraper mon retard, et nous étions au coude-à-coude, le Vif d'or volant à toute vitesse quelques mètres devant nous.

J'étais plus légère que lui, donc j'étais un peu plus rapide. Pour compenser, Harry jouait des coudes, et je bénis ma chance qu'il soit du côté de mon bras intact. Le message était clair : il n'avait pas l'intention de me faire de cadeau. J'essayai de lui rentrer dedans pour le faire dévier ou, au moins, le déconcentrer, mais il était définitivement meilleur que moi ce jeu-là. J'accélérai encore, alors que les tribunes se rapprochaient dangereusement. Le Vif prit un virage serré qui avantageait Harry, nous remettant à nouveau sur la même ligne.

Je ne remarquai même pas à quel point je passai près des têtes de mes camarades de maison, trop occupée à fixer la petite balle. Le Vif commença à descendre, et je sus instinctivement que ce serait la dernière action du match. Aucun de nous ne voulait laisser l'autre gagner, donc il n'était pas question de ralentir, quitte à se fracasser par terre. Et ce fut ce qui arriva. À la fin de notre chute effrénée, je tendis la main vers le Vif, en même temps qu'Harry. J'étais un peu plus proche, mais c'était lui qui avait le bras le plus long. J'eus à peine le temps de réaliser que j'avais refermé mon poing sur celui d'Harry que je heurtai le sol à pleine vitesse. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

« Il est totalement malade, de sauter de son balai à cette vitesse. C'est étonnant qu'il soit encore en vie après un choc pareil.

- Surtout qu'elle lui est tombée dessus juste après. »

Je reprenais lentement conscience, me demandant pourquoi j'avais aussi mal à la tête. J'ouvris les yeux, mais les refermai très vite, aveuglée. Je me risquai à nouveau à lever une paupière, plus lentement, puis je finis par m'habituer à la nouvelle luminosité, et constatai que j'étais étendue dans un lit, avec une vue imprenable sur les murs immaculés de l'infirmerie.

« Cloé, tu es réveillée ! entendis-je crier près de moi. »

Je grimaçai, mon mal de tête revenant en force. Je tournai la tête vers Emily, qui venait de parler, et lui sourit pour la rassurer.

« Ah, vous êtes enfin revenue à vous ! fit l'infirmière en venant vers moi, soulagée. Je vais finir par prendre une chambre spéciale pour les Potter. C'est à croire que vous avez tous un don pour finir dans cette pièce après chaque match. J'ai toujours dit que c'était un sport de barbare. »

Madame Pomfresh continua de maugréer contre le Quidditch encore quelques minutes en m'auscultant, sous les rires légers des autres personnes présentes. Il y avait mes deux meilleures amies, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe autour de mon lit. Mais les paroles de l'infirmière eurent pour effet de me rappeler les circonstances dans lesquelles j'avais perdu connaissance. Me redressant brusquement, je me tournai vers Ginny :

« Mince, le match ! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à l'attraper, c'est de ma faute si on a perdu !

- Calme-toi, Cloé, on n'a pas perdu, me rassura-t-elle.

- Je suis… Quoi ? Mais si, on n'avait pas assez d'avance, ils ont gagné de dix points, non ?

- En fait, juste avant que tu ne t'écrase, Demelza a marqué un dernier but quand personne ne regardait, m'éclaira Ron. Donc on a arraché le match nul, cent quatre-vingt-dix partout, notre meilleur résultat contre Serpentard depuis au moins dix ans, conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

- Elle a besoin de repos, intervint l'infirmière. Alors je préférerais que vous ne lui parliez qu'une personne à la fois. »

Les autres obtempérèrent, et après une brève concertation, seule Emily resta avec moi.

« Tu sais que tu nous as fait une belle peur ? me dit ma meilleure amie. Ça fait des heures que le match est terminé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je. J'étais devant Harry, j'ai refermé ma main, mais il avait déjà eu le Vif. »

Son sourire se fana légèrement, et elle me répondit d'une voix douce :

« En fait, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'avoir. Apparemment, quand ton frère a vu que tu allais gagner, il s'est jeté de son balai pour attraper le Vif. Il s'est écrasé à plus de deux cent cinquante kilomètre-heure. En plus, il a amorti ta chute, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas trop souffert. Lui, par contre… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais je commençai à craindre le pire. Je regardai tout autour de moi pour voir dans quel état il était, mais je ne vis personne. Il n'y avait aucun autre patient dans l'infirmerie.

« Comment il va ? COMMENT IL VA ? criai-je, folle d'inquiétude.

- Miss. Potter ! s'indigna Pomfresh. Arrêtez d'hurler, c'est une infirmerie.

- Où est mon frère ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Je commençai à sangloter, je ne voulais pas perdre mon frère, surtout pour un bête match de Quidditch comme celui-là.

« Votre frère est à Ste Mangouste, me dit-elle avec compassion. Aux dernières nouvelles, il est toujours dans le coma. »

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je laisse une note en fin chapitre, juste pour vous demander ce que vous avez pensé de ce match de Quidditch. Oh, et aussi pour m'excuser du léger cliffhanger ^^

Je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine. J'essaierai d'écrire, mais il y a de bonnes chances que le prochain chapitre arrive en retard, pardonnez-moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, à bientôt (et n'oubliez pas le petit de cliquer sur le lien bleu juste en dessous, ça fait toujours plaisir).


	18. Sans Harry

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous ! J'ai reçu ma 100e review de la fic pour le dernier chapitre ! Merci à tous ! Pour ce qui est du changement de PDV brutal, j'avais fait un truc qui a sauté au lavagen si je puis dire ^^ Normalement c'est corrigé. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le retard (j'ai fait de mon mieux), mais voici le chapitre 18, entièrement en PDV Cloé, alors bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 18 : Sans Harry**

Je sortis de l'infirmerie le lendemain du match. Après m'avoir dit ce qui était arrivé à Harry, Madame Pomfresh avait insisté pour que tous les autres me laissent tranquille, et m'avait donné une potion pour que je me repose. Je sortis à l'heure du petit déjeuner, et remarquai qu'Emily était venue m'accompagner dans la Grande Salle. Je la remerciai, et après l'avoir rassurée sur mon état de santé, nous partîmes pour manger. En chemin, Emily se tourna vers moi et me demanda avec hésitation :

« Tu… tu tiens toujours beaucoup à lui, pas vrai ? »

Je m'arrêtai, surprise. Ce n'était pas la peine de lui demander de qui elle parlait. Mais je décidai de jouer un peu la comédie, le temps de trouver une bonne explication. Reprenant un air normal, je recommençai à marcher en lui demandant d'un ton que je voulais léger :

« De qui tu parles ?

- De ton frère.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne tiens pas à lui. Il m'a presque renié, pourquoi veux-tu que je l'aime toujours ? répondis-je en essayant de paraitre convaincante.

- Alors pourquoi tu as pleuré quand Pomfresh t'a dit ce qu'il avait ? Et puis, j'avais déjà remarqué que quand certains l'insultent, tu ne dis plus rien, alors que tu devrais être la première à lui en vouloir. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Ça devait bien arriver un jour. En fait, je m'étais même attendue à ce que quelqu'un ne devine plus tôt que je voyais toujours Harry. J'avais beau m'y forcer, j'étais incapable de faire semblant de le détester. Et maintenant, j'allais devoir dire la vérité à Emily. Harry allait me tuer.

« Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, continua-t-elle, interprétant surement mon silence comme une approbation, je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour ne pas le détester.

- Justement, je ne pourrai jamais le laisser tomber avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. »

Ensuite, je lui expliquai comment Harry m'avait presque élevée. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'avais toujours passé plus de temps avec lui qu'avec Père. Le premier mot que j'avais su dire, c'était "Ary", mes premiers pas, c'était pour aller le voir. C'était lui qui avait commencé à m'apprendre à lire avant qu'il ne parte à Poudlard. Lui qui m'avait donné des cours de magie pendant ses vacances. Lui encore qui m'avait appris à voler. C'était uniquement grâce à lui que j'étais une des meilleures élèves de la classe, et la plus jeune attrapeuse depuis un siècle.

Au lieu d'aller manger, nous étions arrivées au portrait qui cachait l'entrée de notre salle commune.

« Édelweiss, fis-je.

- En effet, répondit la Grosse Dame. Vous allez bien, Miss. Potter ? »

Je m'aperçus à ce moment que les larmes avaient commencé à couler pendant mon récit. Je les essuyai rapidement, et sourit en acquiesçant.

« Comment, après tout ça, a-t-il pu oser te laisser tomber ? s'indigna Emily dès que nous eûmes passé le portrait.

- Chut, la suppliai-je. Pas ici. »

Je lui fis signe de monter dans notre dortoir, ne voulant pas que d'autres personnes entendent ce que je m'apprêtais à lui révéler. Une fois installée sur mon lit, je conclus en racontant comment j'allais le voir assez souvent, mais sans parler de la cape d'invisibilité. À la fin, elle était bouche bée, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre du choc.

« Tu veux dire que depuis le début de l'année, vous jouez la comédie devant tout le monde, juste pour que ton père n'apprenne pas que vous voyez toujours ?

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais c'est un bon résumé, acquiesçai-je.

- Et qui est au courant ?

- Ron et Ginny Weasley, et Hermione Granger. Harry m'avait demandé de n'en parler à personne d'autre pour éviter que les Serpentards l'apprennent. »

Emily hocha la tête en silence. Je fus soulagée qu'elle ne m'en veuille apparemment pas de lui avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi important pendant autant de temps. Je lui fis promettre de n'en parler à personne, et nous discutâmes d'autre chose. Bientôt, Dawn nous rejoignit et me sauta presque au cou en voyant que j'étais sortie et en pleine forme.

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venues manger ? nous demanda-t-elle une fois les embrassades terminées.

- On n'avait pas très faim, éludai-je. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Non, à part que tout le monde t'attend pour faire la fête.

- De quelle fête tu parles ? fis-je. »

Mes deux meilleures amies se regardèrent malicieusement avant que Dawn ne me réponde :

« Va voir dans la salle commune et tu le sauras. »

Intriguée malgré moi, je fis ce qu'elle me disait et sortit du dortoir. Dès que j'eus posé le pied en bas des escaliers, j'entendis un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Ron se précipita tout de suite vers moi et me mit la main sur l'épaule pour m'emmener avec lui.

« Et voilà notre championne ! La meilleure attrapeuse qu'on aie vue à Poudlard depuis mon frère Charlie ! Viens avec nous, Cloé, toute l'équipe est réunie. »

Je me laissai entraîner vers une table dans le fond où nos coéquipiers étaient déjà tous installés. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Notre équipe avait fait match nul, alors pourquoi faisions-nous la fête ? Pire encore, j'avais perdu le duel d'attrapeurs, et pourtant ils semblaient tous contents de me voir. Ils auraient dû m'en vouloir, même un tout petit peu, pour avoir laissé échapper la victoire, non ? Sans me laisser le temps de dire un mot, Ron me mit un verre de Bièraubeurre dans les mains et continua de faire mon éloge. Heureusement que j'étais habituée avec Harry, sinon je crois que je serais devenue plus rouge que mes cheveux.

« Je ne comprends pas, avouai-je à Ginny après un certain temps. Pourquoi tout le monde est aussi heureux ? On n'a même pas gagné ! »

Pour une raison qui m'échappait, Ginny parut un peu gênée de ma question.

« Ça faisait plusieurs années d'affilée qu'on perdait contre les Serpentards, donc un match nul, c'est déjà beaucoup mieux.

- Et puis surtout, intervint Dean qui avait tout entendu, on est débarrassé pour un moment de Potter, et ça, c'est une super bonne nouvelle ! »

Je me figeai complètement à ces mots. Ils étaient tous… Non, _nous étions_ tous en train de fêter le coma de mon frère ? Je me tournai vers Ginny, qui baissa la tête pour éviter mon regard. Pour m'aider à rester calme, je préférai orienter la conversation sur le Quidditch. Cette révélation me faisait hésiter entre fondre en larmes et jeter des sorts à tout le monde.

« Au fait, Ginny, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à attraper le Vif la première. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais…

- Attends, tu plaisantes ? m'interrompit-elle. Tu as été géniale, personne n'avait jamais donné autant de mal à ton frère auparavant ! Presque personne n'aurait pu se relever après sa première feinte. Et puis, la fois où tu as fait perdre le Souaffle à Malefoy. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il a vu Potter lui foncer dedans, c'était trop drôle !

- En plus, la poursuite à la fin était juste exceptionnelle, continua Ron. Si tu ne l'avais pas autant gêné, il aurait attrapé le Vif bien avant, Demelza n'aurait pas eu le temps de marquer et on aurait perdu.

- Et Potter ne serait pas écrasé. On te doit une fière chandelle, Cloé, conclut Dean en levant son verre, comme pour me porter un toast. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Je vis à peine Ginny foudroyer le septième année du regard alors que je me levai, prétextant une envie pressante. Dès que je fus hors de vue dans la salle de bain de mon dortoir, je laissai les larmes couler. Je le savais déjà, mais m'entendre dire que c'était uniquement de ma faute si mon propre frère était dans le coma faisait quand même mal. Surtout que celui qui me l'avait dit présentait ça comme une bonne chose, comme si j'avais de quoi être fière.

Harry avait tout fait pour faciliter mon intégration à Poudlard et à Gryffondor, il prenait des risques en continuant de me voit malgré les ennuis que ça pouvait lui rapporter, et comment le remerciais-je ? En l'envoyant à l'hôpital pour une durée indéterminée. À coup sûr, Harry m'en voudrait tellement qu'il ne voudrait plus me parler. Je pleurai encore plus fort à cette idée. J'avais tout gâché, j'allais perdre mon frère pour une stupide histoire de Quidditch. Je sursautai en entendant des coups frappés sur la porte de la salle de bain.

« Cloé, c'est Ginny, est-ce que ça va ? entendis-je. »

Je fis de mon mieux pour reprendre contenance avant de répondre, ne voulant pas montrer que j'avais pleuré.

« Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive. »

J'essuyai les dernières traces des larmes, puis je sortis rapidement. J'avais espéré que Ginny fût retournée dans la salle commune après m'avoir parlé, mais je fus déçue. Elle me regardait avec inquiétude, et me prit par le bras quand j'essayai de partir.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Évidemment, me forçai-je à sourire. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- À toi de me le dire. Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas semblant, Cloé, je t'ai entendu. C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Dean ? devina-t-elle. »

Je ne répondis pas, mais baissai la tête avec honte.

« Ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'a dit cet idiot. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton frère est à l'hôpital.

- Bien sûr que si ! me redressai-je. Si je n'avais pas tout fait pour avoir ce satané Vif avant lui, il ne se serait pas écrasé !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais dû faire, selon toi ? demanda-t-elle sévèrement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le laisser gagner ? »

Mais comment faisait-elle pour deviner ce que je pensais ? Oui, j'aurais dû le laisser gagner, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'Harry aurait été fier de toi si tu avais fait ça ?

- Fier, peut-être pas, mais au moins il ne risquerait pas de mourir ! rétorquai-je. »

Ginny sembla vouloir répondre quelque chose violemment, mais fut interrompue par Demelza qui entra en courant dans mon dortoir.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! nous salua-t-elle. Colin a développé les photos du match, il faut absolument que veniez voir ça !

- Oui, on arrive. Tu viens, Cloé ? »

Contrairement à ce qu'il paraissait, ce n'était pas du tout une question. Ginny m'attrapa fermement par le bras et me ramena dans la salle commune, juste derrière sa collègue poursuiveuse. J'essuyai rapidement mes yeux pour sécher les quelques trace de larmes restantes avant d'arriver en bas. Toute l'équipe regardait les photos mobiles de Colin. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de talent, un vrai don pour choisir pile le bon moment pour prendre sa photo. Il en avait pris beaucoup montrant les poursuiveurs en train de tirer. D'ailleurs, il me sembla que Ginny était présente un peu plus souvent que les deux autres.

La dernière qu'il nous montra nous montrait Harry et moi, à terre et les mains liées. Enfin, j'étais plus sur lui qu'à côté. On voyait encore les ailes du Vif battre autour du poing de mon frère.

« Regarde son visage. Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'en veut ? entendis-je tout bas. »

Je me retournai vivement pour voir Ginny, puis je vérifiai ce qu'elle m'avait dit. De près, on voyait bien qu'il souriait. Il était évanoui, mais il avait quand même son petit sourire en coin qu'il avait quand il était amusé ou content. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, finalement, qu'Harry ne m'en voulait pas trop. Mais soudain, je remarquai autre chose de plus bizarre sur le cliché de Colin.

« Dites, c'est quoi, ces morceaux de bois dans le coin en bas ? demandai-je aux autres.

- Personne ne t'a dit ? réalisa Ron, mal-à-l'aise.

- Dit quoi ?

- Ton, ton balai n'a pas… supporté le choc. »

Je mis un peu de temps à comprendre ce que Ron venait de dire. Mon balai était brisé ? Le cadeau que m'avait fait Père pour mon entrée à Poudlard ? Il avait sûrement dû le regretter quand je fus répartie à Gryffondor, mais c'était quand même la dernière chose que mon père m'avait offerte, et probablement qu'il m'offrirait jamais.

« Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant ? »

Emily se trémoussa un peu dans son fauteuil avant de me dire :

« Je voulais te le dire quand je suis venue te chercher ce matin, mais je n'ai pas trouvée comment te le dire. Désolée. »

Oui, ou plutôt elle avait complètement oublié après que je lui aie raconté toute l'histoire d'Harry. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je fis de mon mieux pour cacher ma tristesse d'avoir perdu mon Éclair de Feu et repris d'un ton enjoué :

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je réussirai bien à me trouver un autre balai un jour ou l'autre, non ?

- Oui, mais c'était quand même un Éclair de… commença Ron.

- Tu as raison, coupa Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude absolument pas discret. De toute façon, ce qui importe, c'est le joueur qui est dessus, pas le balai. »

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air bizarre. Elle n'était pas réputée pour s'y connaître en matière de Quidditch.

« Exactement, Hermione, répondit quand même Ginny. Avec n'importe quel balai, Cloé sera toujours la meilleure. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, vous autres ? »

Ils s'empressèrent d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, et je souris aux deux filles les plus âgées du groupe pour les remercier d'essayer de me remonter le moral. Je croyais bien que c'en était fini pour aujourd'hui pour les émotions fortes, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Colin sortit de son sac une nouvelle feuille pour nous la montrer :

« Oh, j'avais oublié celle-là. Par contre, ça allait trop vite pour la faire bouger, alors j'ai dû la développer à la manière moldue. C'était au moment où Cloé et Potter ont foncé sur les tribunes, juste avant de plonger. Regardez ! »

Sans me vanter, l'image était magnifique. En gros plan on voyait le Vif, étincelant et ses ailes figées. Juste derrière, il y avait moi et Harry, les yeux fixés sur la petite balle. Je n'avais pas réalisé sur le coup que nous étions passés aussi près des tribunes. Les supporters devaient avoir eu une peur bleue en voyant arriver à toute vitesse deux Éclairs de Feu !

« T'es un vrai pro, Colin ! le fit rougir Ginny. Prendre une photo aussi parfaite dans ces conditions, c'est génial !

- Merci, j'ai fait de mon mieux. »

Les autres le regardèrent balbutier d'un air moqueur, mais je décidai de l'aider un peu. En plus, l'idée de revoir ce sourire sur le visage de mon frère à longueur de temps n'était vraiment pas pour me déplaire. Cette fois, il n'y avait vraiment pas de doute : il était fier de moi et content de voir que j'étais à la hauteur contre lui.

« Dis, Colin, tu pourrais m'en donner un exemplaire ? J'aimerais beaucoup garder celle-ci.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en me la tendant. Garde celle-ci, j'en ferai d'autres copies plus tard. »

Je pris la photo et l'emmenai tout de suite dans mon dortoir, sur ma table de nuit. Il ne manquait plus qu'un cadre et ce serait parfait. Je rejoignis ensuite tous les autres, qui m'attendaient pour aller manger.

Quelques jours plus tard, je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger en compagnie de mes deux meilleures amies, quand nous fûmes arrêtés par le groupe des septièmes années de Serpentard. Je les connaissais tous assez bien, puisqu'ils étaient venus assez souvent à la maison pour voir mon frère.

« Tiens, mais voilà la petite traîtresse ! m'accueillit Théodore Nott, un de ceux que j'aimais le moins. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui faire pour qu'elle réalise l'erreur qu'elle a faite en allant chez les chatons ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Théo. Harry a bien dit que c'était une affaire personnelle, lui rappela Malefoy. »

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Drago Malefoy, c'était qu'il faisait quasiment tout ce que lui disait Harry sans discuter. C'était peut-être le seul parmi ce groupe là qu'Harry considérait comme un vrai ami. Mais Nott n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec lui. Il balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

« Potter n'est pas disponible. Qui sait quand il sortira de Ste Mangouste ? Je lui rends un service en m'occupant de sa sœur pendant son absence, tu ne penses pas ?

- Tu verras ça avec lui, capitula Drago. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre s'il est furieux. »

Là, je commençai à avoir vraiment peur. Emily et Dawn à côté de moi n'étaient pas vraiment rassurées non plus, et il y avait de quoi. Nous étions coincées avec cinq élèves de dernière année, menés par un malade, et le seul qui aurait pu nous aider venait d'abandonner la partie. Harry m'avait donné quelques cours de duel, mais je doutais vraiment de leur efficacité au moment présent.

« Alors, Potter, tu es fière de toi ? Tu dois être très contente d'avoir envoyé ton frère à l'hôpital, pas vrai ? C'est vrai que tu as réussi un véritable exploit, je ne connais personne d'autre qui soit parvenu à le blesser. Bravo !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nott, tu es jaloux ? crachai-je sans réfléchir. »

Je m'en voulais toujours terriblement d'être responsable du coma d'Harry, alors entendre cet idiot me le rappeler comme ça, avec un ton aussi joyeux, ça m'énervait vraiment. Je ne fis pas attention au hoquet de surprise -ou était-ce d'horreur ?- de mes amies et continuai sur ma lancée :

« Mais oui, évidemment que tu es jaloux, tu l'as toujours été des Potter. Jaloux de notre argent, de notre pouvoir, jaloux du talent d'Harry, de… »

Je m'interrompis en voyant Nott sortir sa baguette. Je me décalai rapidement sur un côté -merci les entrainements de Quidditch-, mais le sort me toucha quand même à l'épaule. Je sentis une brusque douleur qui me fit y porter la main comme un réflexe. Je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'il m'avait lancé, mais ça faisait un mal de chien. Nott aurait bien aimé continuer, mais Drago l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras qui tenait sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Théo ? Tu veux vraiment qu'Harry te règle ton compte quand il reviendra ?

- Il faudrait déjà qu'il revienne et qu'il apprenne ce que j'ai fait, persifla Nott en me foudroyant du regard.

- Est-ce que ça va, Cloé ? s'inquiéta Emily.

- C'était quoi ce sort ? renchérit mon autre meilleure amie. »

Je ne répondis pas à leurs questions, trop occupée à fixer Nott en attendant sa prochaine attaque. Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de m'apprendre à me battre en duel, mais je connaissais quelques sorts de base. Enfin, un seul, mais ça pourrait être suffisant pour les surprendre. Il fallait juste que je me rappelle de la formule, ce qui n'était pas facile avec la douleur et le stress. Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà ? Quelque chose en "pro". J'avais besoin de temps pour me souvenir. Projecto, Provetum ?

« Drago a raison, Théo, remarqua la seule fille de leur groupe. Harry va te tuer si tu touches à sa sœur à sa place.

- Ferme-la, Parkinson, trancha Nott. Si tu crois qu'il acceptera de coucher avec toi si tu défends sa petite sœur chérie, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. En même temps, il n'a pas tort, regarde-toi ! Même Malefoy a refusé de te passer dessus ! »

Tant qu'ils se disputaient entre eux, ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'avais un peu de temps pour réfléchir. J'essayai de demander discrètement aux deux autres filles si elles avaient une idée pour nous tirer de là, mais Nott le remarqua.

« Vous n'allez pas déjà nous quitter, les gamines ? On commence juste à s'amuser ! Mais si je ne peux pas jouer avec Potter, ce n'est pas grave. Ton Harry n'a rien dit sur les petites copines de sa sœur, Drago ? Je vais pouvoir leur montrer ce qu'il en coûte de faire amie-amie avec des traîtres à leur sang et des Sangs-de-Bourbe. »

Je sentis les deux autres tressaillir et sortis ma baguette. Cette fois, aucun Serpentard n'avait d'objection, et je n'aimais pas du tout le regard de Nott. Il leva le bras au moment précis où je me souvins du sort qu'Harry m'avait appris.

« Protego ! hurlai-je. »

L'éclair rouge s'écrasa sur une sorte de mur invisible, puis ce fut l'obscurité totale. Que se passait-il ? Quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras pour me tirer, et je me débattus avant d'entendre murmurer. Reconnaissant la voix de Dawn, je la laissai mener la route, et la lumière réapparut bientôt. Emily nous attendait, essoufflée mais encore très pâle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demandai-je, moi aussi hors d'haleine.

- De la Poudre d'Obscurité des frères Weasley, révéla Dawn. Il m'en restait un peu dans ma poche, mais ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps. On devrait s'éloigner.

- Mais pour aller où ? objecta Emily. Tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle, et ils sont sur le chemin. »

Nous étions au quatrième étage, et je ne connaissais pas de passage secret utile par ici. Des bruits venant de derrière nous nous incitèrent à courir tout droit pour fuir. Soudain, au bout du couloir, je reconnus un tableau très familier. Oui, mais il y avait Dawn… Tant pis, Harry devrait accepter, il y avait urgence.

« Arrêtez-vous ! dis-je à mes amies. »

Elles me regardèrent bizarrement, trouvant sûrement mon idée saugrenue quand on était poursuivie par cinq septièmes années furieux. Elles parurent soulagées quand je récitai le mot de passe qui ouvrait le tableau. Nous nous dépêchâmes d'entrer et je claquai le tableau derrière Emily, espérant qu'ils ne nous avaient pas vues. Le seul problème était que nous ne savions pas si nous pouvions sortir ou non. Pendant que les autres regardaient la décoration, impressionnées, j'allai discrètement chercher la carte de mon frère dans sa chambre, pour espionner ses camarades de classe.

« Dis, Cloé, ouah ! On est où, ici ? »

Oups, Emily m'avait suivie et admirait la chambre d'Harry. Je me dépêchai de la faire sortir de là, et lui expliquai à voix basse que c'étaient les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef. Par contre, quand Dawn me posa la même question, je fus un peu plus embêtée.

« C'est une longue histoire, je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, éludai-je.

- Comment va ton bras ? m'aida Emily.

- Ça peut aller, j'irai voir Madame Pomfresh plus tard. Pour l'instant, on ferait mieux d'y aller, on va finir par être en retard chez McGonagall.

- Peut-être qu'ils sont encore dehors, suggéra Dawn.

- Non, il faut bien qu'ils aillent en cours, eux aussi. »

Nous sortîmes donc toutes les trois prudemment et nous rendîmes à la salle de Métamorphose. Nous n'avions pas mangé, mais nous préférions ne pas prendre le risque de croiser de nouveau les Serpentards. La journée avait été bien assez riche en évènements comme ça. Les autres nous demandèrent où nous étions, mais nous restâmes vagues, prétextant que nous n'avions pas faim, et ils abandonnèrent vite. Nous n'en reparlâmes que le soir, quand Dawn me redemanda quelle pièce nous avait servi de refuge. Je grimaçai intérieurement, ayant espéré qu'elle avait oublié ce détail.

« C'étaient les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, répondis-je à voix très basse. C'est Harry qui m'a donné le mot de passe en début d'année.

- Et il n'en a pas changé après avoir vu où tu avais été répartie ? s'étonna-t-elle. »

Je me mordis la langue, me reprochant de ne pas trouver d'autre solution que de tout lui dire à elle aussi. Et Harry qui m'avait interdit d'en parler à quiconque ! Une semaine sans lui et tout partait de travers. Vérifiant que les autres filles de notre dortoir étaient occupées ailleurs, nous montâmes pour être tranquilles, et je racontai la version courte de l'histoire à Dawn. La partie qui se passait à Poudlard, sans mon enfance. Elle resta tout aussi abasourdie qu'Emily, mais finit par accepter la vérité. J'aurais beaucoup de choses à raconter à mon frère, quand il reviendrait !

Quand tout le monde fut couché, je pris ma cape d'invisibilité et quittai le dortoir pour aller rendre sa carte à Harry. En la reposant dans le tiroir où je l'avais prise, je remarquai un autre morceau de parchemin tout froissé. Poussée par la curiosité, je la pris pour la lire.

_Cher Mr. Rusard,_

_Je sais de source sûre que certains élèves ont découché la nuit dernière. Je pense qu'une fouille matinale des dortoirs pourrait certainement les dissuader de recommencer._

Alors c'était à cause d'Harry que Rusard et McGonagall étaient venus tous nous réveillés un matin en début d'année ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Quoique ce n'était pas son écriture. Elle m'était vaguement familière, mais impossible de me souvenir à qui elle appartenait. J'haussai les épaules pour moi-même. Ça ferait une chose de plus à demander à Harry. Je me dépêchai d'aller me coucher, refermant précautionneusement la chambre d'Harry, puis le portrait de ses appartements.

Les jours suivants, nous fîmes bien attention à toujours nous déplacer avec le reste de notre classe. Nous avions parlé au professeur McGonagall, mais elle nous avait dit que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de demander l'intervention de Rogue, comme c'étaient ses élèves qui étaient concernés. Et comme ce dernier m'adorait vraiment, il n'y avait aucun risque que Nott ou ses amis se fissent punir. Je gardai aussi ma cape en permanence sur moi, au cas où.

Je vis de loin que Nott était bien plus actif qu'avant chez les Serpentards. J'avais pris l'habitude de souvent regarder du côté de leur table dans la Grande Salle, et je le surprenais de plus en plus souvent à parler avec animation à ses voisins pendant les repas. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il était en train de faire, le samedi matin qui suivit le match de Quidditch, quand on entendit des coups sur les grandes portes de la salle. Le silence se fit immédiatement, et le directeur demanda d'entrer. Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître…

« Harry ! »

Le cri ne venait pas de moi, mais d'une fille assise à la table de Serpentard. En tout cas, Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à l'arrivée de mon frère, parce qu'il lui en demanda la raison :

« Eh bien, Mr. Potter, je suis ravi de vous voir en aussi bonne forme.

- Évidemment ! Il faut plus qu'une petite chute comme ça pour arrêter un Potter ! »

Je me sentis rougir sous les regards de mes coéquipiers. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Harry utilisât exactement les mêmes mots que moi ?

« J'étais pourtant certain que les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste ne pouvaient vous laisser sortir avant encore plusieurs jours, continua le directeur.

- Encore une preuve que notre infirmière est meilleure que les leurs, rétorqua Harry. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, j'irai passer un peu de temps chez Madame Pomfresh. Et puis, s'ils ne sont pas capables de m'empêcher de partir, ils ne méritaient pas mon illustre présence en leurs murs, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Il s'avança ensuite tranquillement vers sa table, boitant un peu. En tout cas, il avait soigné son entrée. Il aurait pu revenir "discrètement" en-dehors des repas, mais il avait préféré se faire remarquer pour bien faire savoir à tout le monde qu'il était de retour. Tout-à-fait son genre. Je ne m'aperçus pas de mon grand sourire avant qu'Emily me donne un coup de coude. Je m'empressai de reprendre un visage neutre, mais au fond de moi j'avais du mal à cacher mon enthousiasme. Harry était sorti d'affaire, il était revenu à l'école et j'allais pouvoir lui parler bientôt.

Je risquai un regard vers lui : il avait perdu son sourire de façade. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait appris ? La non-victoire de son équipe, la perte de mon balai ou l'attaque de Nott ? J'aurais préféré qu'il ne sache rien de cette dernière, il serait vraiment fou de rage et d'inquiétude. J'avais vraiment hâte de lui parler et de m'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais je dus attendre le soir pour ça. Bien après le dîner, je sortis par le portrait de la Grosse Dame et me dirigeai vers le quatrième étage. Je frappai à sa porte, et il m'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Je me jetai dans ses bras dès que je le pus.

« Harry ! Comment tu vas ?

- J'irais très bien si tu me laissais respirer, petite sœur, souffla-t-il. »

Je desserrai mon étreinte, mais ne m'éloignai pas de lui. J'allais lui reposer ma question quand une voix amusée venant de derrière lui m'interrompit :

« Tu me l'avais décrite comme plus polie que ça, Harry. »

Je me décalai un peu pour voir qui avait parlé, c'était celle qui avait crié dans la Grande Salle et qui était sortie avec lui au début de l'année. Il me semblait qu'elle s'appelait Daphné, mais je ne l'avais jamais vue à la maison, donc je n'étais pas sûre. Je me tournai vers Harry, craignant d'avoir fait une bourde en venant ce soir-là.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Cloé, elle est au courant. Je te présente ma meilleure amie, Daphné Greengrass. Daphné, voici ma petite sœur Cloé Potter, présenta-t-il pompeusement.

- Enchantée, Cloé, répondit la fille en me tendant la main. »

Je me dépêchai de la serrer en lui répondant. Au moins, elle ne faisait pas partie du groupe qui nous avait attaquées. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle avait eu toute la journée pour lui parler, elle ne pouvait pas me laisser mon frère pour une petite soirée ? Je savais bien que c'était puéril de réagir comme ça, mais il m'avait tellement manqué et inquiétée que je ne pouvais plus attendre avant de lui parler. Et ça me gênait de le faire devant elle que je ne connaissais pas. Elle dut se rendre compte de mon embarras, parce qu'elle prit congé juste après m'avoir saluée :

« Je vais vous laisser, Harry, je crois que vous avez pas mal de choses à vous dire. À demain.

- Comment tu vas vraiment, Harry ? répétai-je quand elle fut partie.

- Je suis sorti, c'est bien que je suis en pleine forme, non ?

- Alors pourquoi tu boites ? pointai-je »

Il grimaça en allant s'allonger, plus par agacement que par douleur. Du moins c'était ce que j'espérais.

« J'ai encore un peu mal aux côtes quand je marche, mais ce n'est presque rien. Les guérisseurs m'ont déjà soigné mes fractures au bras et au crâne, alors j'en avais assez de voir les murs de Ste Mangouste.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas attendu leur accord avant de partir ? Mais tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Ils m'ont dit eux-mêmes que seul le temps ferait de l'effet, haussa-t-il les épaules. Si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé en mon absence ? »

Je le foudroyai du regard avant d'accepter le changement de sujet. De toute façon, si Pomfresh l'avait laissé sortir, il devait aller bien.

« Dimanche dernier on a fêté le match. Colin m'a donné une belle photo, d'ailleurs, je te la montrerai. Elle ne bouge pas parce qu'on allait trop vite, mais je l'ai gardée quand même. La semaine était plutôt normale, à part que suis officiellement l'héroïne de Gryffondor pour t'avoir donné du mal à attraper le Vif. En parlant de ça, ajoutai-je en baissant les yeux…

- Ne t'excuse pas, me coupa-t-il. Je suis très content que tu aies aussi bien joué, je m'étais rarement autant amusé à Poudlard. »

Je fus soulagée. Même si je m'étais convaincue qu'Harry ne m'en voudrait pas, ça faisait quand même plaisir de l'entendre confirmer. Mais le malaise revint vite quand je me souvins de ce que je devais dire à Harry.

« Harry, je crois que… j'ai fait… une bêtise, dis-je avec hésitation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Emily et Dawn. J'ai dû leur dire qu'on se voyait toujours. »


	19. Parlons d'avenir

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Ce chapitre n'est pas celui où il y a le plus d'action, mais il est nécessaire. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 19 : Parlons d'avenir**

Un long silence suivit la révélation de Cloé. Harry essaya de trouver une autre façon de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais n'y parvint pas. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

« Comment ça se fait ?

- Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas à l'infirmerie, j'ai paniqué, expliqua-t-elle précipitamment. J'ai crié pour savoir où tu étais, et comme elles étaient à côté, elles ont compris que je tenais toujours à toi. Alors je leur ai expliqué, elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je ne t'en voulais pas après tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'année. Mais j'ai bien fait attention que personne ne nous écoute, je te le promets ! »

Elle semblait désespérée de l'avoir déçu. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer. Cela ne lui plaisait pas que d'autres personnes soient au courant, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas savoir mentir à ses meilleures amies. En fait, il préférait de loin qu'elle fût plus sincère que lui à ce niveau là.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, Cloé. Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

- C'est vrai ? le supplia-t-elle presque. Ça ne t'empêche pas de faire ce que tu voulais ?

- Il va peut-être falloir que j'accélère un peu les choses pour être sûr que l'info n'ait pas le temps de se répandre, admit-il avec diplomatie. Mais si tu es certaine qu'elles ne le diront à personne, ça ira.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Si je te le dis ! Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre, cette semaine ? Cette école est vraiment ennuyeuse, sans moi ! plaisanta-t-il. »

Harry voyait bien que sa sœur hésitait à lui parler de quelque chose, mais ne fit rien pour la forcer. Il savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait, et préférait lui laisser une chance de se confier à lui de sa propre initiative. Chance qu'elle ne saisit pas.

« Non, rien de spécial. Il faut croire que tu es indispensable, Harry !

- J'étais déjà au courant, renifla-t-il avec orgueil. »

La discussion se déplaça ensuite sur des sujets plus légers. Harry, à présent certain que sa sœur ne voulait pas lui parler de l'incident avec Nott, se demanda s'il devait le faire à sa place. Il se ravisa en imaginant sa réaction s'il avait été à la place de Cloé : il aurait détesté que quelqu'un, grand frère ou non, se permette de s'occuper de ce genre de choses à sa place. S'apercevant à peine qu'il la fixait depuis plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, il se dit que ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour sa conscience que sa sœur lui en parle directement.

« Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ? le sortit de ses pensées Cloé. Tu es tout bizarre.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je rêvassais, c'est tout. »

Cloé hocha la tête, encore un peu gênée.

« Je vais peut-être te laisser, si tu es fatigué. Avec tout ce que tu as à rattraper pour les cours, je ne veux pas te déranger, annonça-t-elle en se levant.

- Tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais, la rassura aussitôt Harry. Tu peux rester si tu veux, je ne suis pas si fatigué. »

Comme pour prouver le contraire, son stupide cerveau choisit exactement ce moment pour déclencher un long bâillement. Sa sœur le regarda d'un air moqueur :

« Je vois ça. Bonne nuit, Harry, et remets-toi vite de toutes les blessures dont tu n'as pas voulu me parler. »

Une bise plus tard, elle était partie, en lui ayant à peine laissé le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit. Il soupira avant de s'affaler sur son lit en grimaçant. C'était épuisant de faire semblant de se porter comme un charme alors qu'il souffrait le martyr à chaque pas. Quand il avait reçu la lettre de Daphné, il avait dû partir de l'hôpital en toute discrétion. Les guérisseurs ne l'auraient jamais laissé sortir à peine deux jours après son réveil, alors qu'une bonne moitié de ses côtes n'étaient pas encore parfaitement ressoudées.

Mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement, pas après avoir appris que Nott devenait un peu trop entreprenant en son absence. Il avait déjà été obligé de repousser son départ parce qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher -du tout, cette fois-, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cet imbécile prendre ses aises sans réagir. Et ce que son ex-petite amie lui avait raconté quelques minutes auparavant le confortait dans son idée. Il se sentait serrer les poings à la simple pensée de Nott levant sa baguette sur Cloé. Si elle ne faisait rien contre lui d'ici une semaine, il prendrait les choses en main et lui ferait comprendre de façon définitive qu'on ne s'en prenait pas à sa famille.

En parlant de famille, il faudrait aussi qu'il s'assure que son plan démarre un peu avant les vacances de Noël. Il avait compté donner l'idée à son père en lui parlant subtilement de vive voix, mais il n'en avait plus le temps. Il devrait être encore plus discret par lettres interposées, pour faire faire ce qu'il voulait à James Potter, politicien aguerri. Rien de plus facile, songea-t-il amèrement. Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Il avait hâte de voir arriver la fin de tout ça : il commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête de jouer un rôle qui ne représentait pas sa personnalité profonde.

D'énièmes coups frappés à sa porte ce soir là le sortirent de ses sombres pensées. Il amorça un mouvement pour aller voir, mais se ravisa. Les quelques minutes d'immobilité qui avaient précédé avaient suffi à habituer son corps à l'inaction, et la douleur revenait en force. Ne souhaitant pas souffrir uniquement pour bouger de son lit pour l'instant, il regarda sur sa carte qui venait le voir à cette heure, même si les possibilités étaient plutôt réduites. Il agita sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte, puis accueillit l'arrivante d'une voix forte :

« Décidément j'ai beaucoup de visite, ce soir.

- Salut, Harry, répondit la jeune femme en refermant derrière elle. »

Si on avait dit à Harry Potter, quelque mois auparavant, qu'il prendrait un jour Ginny Weasley en flagrant délit d'inquiétude à son sujet, il aurait sûrement éclaté de rire et applaudi pour avoir battu le record de stupidité de Goyle. Comme quoi il avait bien fait de ne pas suivre les cours de Divination. Elle s'assit sans se départir de son air soucieux et le fixa un moment avant de continuer :

« Comment ça va ?

- Vous n'avez que cette question à la bouche, ma parole ! grogna-t-il, agacé de devoir se répéter pour la centième fois ce jour là, selon lui.

- J'en déduis que tu as déjà croisé Cloé, sourit-elle légèrement.

- En effet. Et je vais te faire la même réponse qu'à elle : je ne serais pas sorti si je n'étais pas remis.

- Bien sûr, et c'est ce qui explique pourquoi tu ne t'es pas déplacé pour ouvrir ta porte et pour m'embrasser comme tu le fais d'habitude. J'aimerais bien que tu évites de me prendre pour une idiote. »

Harry trouva qu'elle avait l'air tendue. Sans s'en préoccuper plus que cela, il préféra éviter sa question et le reproche qui y était sous-entendu. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de s'amuser après une semaine sans voir personne !

« Bizarre, j'avais l'impression que ces baisers t'ennuyaient plus qu'autre chose. Me serais-je trompé, Ginny ?

- Absolument pas, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Fais attention, je vais finir par croire que tu t'es vraiment inquiétée pour moi, essaya-t-il encore de l'embarrasser.

- Et comment tu crois que j'ai réagi ? Tu penses que j'ai fêté ton absence comme la plupart des élèves de cette école ? s'emporta-t-elle à la plus grande surprise d'Harry. Désolée de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas exactement ma conception de l'amitié. »

Elle se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sortant de sa torpeur, Harry la rappela avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne :

« Minute ! Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

- J'étais venue voir comment tu allais, mais si tu penses que je m'en fiche, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Bonne nuit, Potter. »

Elle tendit la main vers la porte, mais Harry, plus rapide, la bloqua d'un sort. Elle resta dos à lui, sans bouger pendant quelques minutes.

« Laisse-moi sortir, demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Pas avant de savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves.

- S'il-te-plaît, Harry, ouvre cette porte. »

Son ton suppliant l'inquiéta plus que ses cris furieux. Maudissant le fichu caractère de la rousse, il se leva malgré la douleur pour la rejoindre.

« Si tu veux vraiment savoir, je peux à peine marcher étant donné que la plupart de mes côtes sont encore en miettes, ce qui explique pourquoi je ne suis presque pas sorti des cachots de la journée. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais toujours en train de ne rien faire dans une chambre d'hôpital, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai préféré cacher cette version des faits plutôt qu'inquiéter les personnes auxquelles je tiens alors que je vais bien. »

Sentant un léger relâchement dans la tension de la sixième année, il ajouta avec un petit sourire :

« Ce n'est pas exactement ma conception de l'amitié. »

Ginny eut une réaction étrange, à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot, en se retournant enfin pour lui faire face. Elle avait les yeux rouges, même si aucune trace de larme n'était visible. Essayant de lui rendre le sourire, il continua de la taquiner :

« Tu n'as pas honte de me forcer à me lever dans mon état ? Tu veux vraiment ma mort, c'est ça ?

- Excuse-moi de m'être emportée, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide. Je n'ai pas eu une semaine terrible.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je voudrais bien qu'on retourne s'asseoir pour parler, l'interrompit-il. »

Elle acquiesça rapidement en se mordant la lèvre, et Harry leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'elle allait se sentir coupable, maintenant. Juste avant de s'éloigner, il profita de son inattention pour déposer un petit baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

« Puisque ça avait l'air de te manquer tant que ça, s'expliqua-t-il. »

Ce fut le tour de Ginny de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils se réinstallèrent confortablement, Harry laissant échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, puis il lui demanda, intrigué :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé cette semaine pour que tu sois si violente avec le pauvre infirme que je suis ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose, j'étais juste un peu à cran. Déjà, j'ai eu peur qu'un ami à moi ne sorte pas du coma. Son abruti de meilleur copain a passé la moitié de son temps à me draguer, sûrement pour surmonter le choc, je pense, ironisa-t-elle. Et en plus, j'ai dû essayer de consoler Cloé pour m'assurer qu'elle ne déprime pas trop et qu'elle ne se sente pas trop coupable de la stupidité de son frère.

- Comment ça, ma stupidité ? s'offusqua-t-il, sans relever le reste de la phrase.

- C'est comme ça que j'appelle le fait de sauter de son balai à une vitesse pareille, simplement pour ne pas perdre la face, cingla-t-elle. »

Harry encaissa en apparence la critique sans broncher. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas un comportement qui montrait un instinct de survie très développé, et donc par conséquent pas très Serpentard. Mais c'était viscéral chez lui, il détestait perdre. Daphné avait cru un moment qu'il s'était volontairement jeté pour amortir la chute de Cloé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Non pas qu'il en aurait été incapable, mais l'action avait été beaucoup trop rapide pour cela. Seuls son instinct et l'adrénaline dans son sang l'avait fait tenter l'impossible pour attraper le Vif.

« Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Oui, bien sûr, mentit-il.

- Je te demandais pourquoi tu étais sorti de l'hôpital si tu ne peux pas marcher, répéta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard dubitatif.

- À mon réveil, j'ai reçu une lettre qui me disait en gros que Poudlard avait besoin de moi, fanfaronna-t-il.

- Ben voyons. Et tu vas me dire que c'est Dumbledore qui t'a envoyé cette lettre, aussi ?

- Non, c'est Daphné. »

Elle le regarda d'un air bizarre, semblant réaliser qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de la situation avec Nott, mais elle avait peut-être deviné par elle-même que quelque chose clochait s'il s'était comporté aussi ouvertement que le disait Daphné comme le nouveau chef de Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "besoin de toi" ? reprit-elle, plus intéressée d'un seul coup.

- Ça ne te regarde pas vraiment. C'est une affaire de Serpentards, ajouta-t-il plus doucement en se rendant compte de la dureté de son ton.

- Je vois.

- Pour que tu ne te sentes pas vexée, Cloé non plus n'est pas au courant. Alors ne pense pas que c'est une question de confiance. »

Ce n'était que très récemment qu'il avait commencé à vraiment se préoccuper des états d'âme des autres. Dans sa situation, il avait bien compris qu'il ne tiendrait pas sans avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier sincèrement. Alors mieux valait pour lui ne pas se mettre à dos les rares personnes qui pouvaient remplir le rôle. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était moins intransigeant et plus sympathique avec ses vrais amis depuis peu. Et, aussi incroyable que fût cette pensée, Ginny Weasley en faisait partie, à présent. Il avait bien vu qu'elle avait mal pris son refus de lui parler, mais sa dernière phrase l'avait rassurée.

« Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait te faire du tort de te montrer dans un état de faiblesse ? s'enquit-elle.

- Beaucoup moins que si je ne montrais pas du tout. Et qui te dit que je suis si faible que ça ?

- Toi, quand tu m'avoue que tu ne peux pas marcher.

- Je peux encore me servir de ma baguette. Dans tous les sens du terme, si ça t'intéresse, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu n'en a pas assez de voir que ça ne sert à rien ? J'ai déjà assez de Malefoy à repousser, je voudrais bien me reposer quand je ne le vois pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne devrait pas persister encore très longtemps, la rassura-t-il. Vu comment tu réagis, ça m'étonnerait qu'il continue beaucoup plus d'une semaine.

- J'espère pour lui, sinon il va regretter les Chauve-Furies. »

Harry ricana devant son air menaçant, cachant sa grimace en sentant ce que ça provoquait aux alentours de ses poumons. Était-ce une impression, ou avait-il réellement plus mal que le matin même ? Malheureusement, Ginny le remarqua :

« Tu devrais peut-être aller demander une potion à Madame Pomfresh.

- Et à quoi ça aurait servi que je quitte l'hôpital, si c'était pour m'enfermer à l'infirmerie ? lui rétorqua-t-il.

- Ou alors, tu pourrais préparer toi-même la potion. La recette est sûrement dans les livres de Médicomagie de la bibliothèque.

- Je ne me fais pas assez confiance pour faire ça. De toute façon, ça passera.

- Tu es au courant que si tu ne te soignes pas correctement, il risque d'y avoir des séquelles à vie ?

- De quel genre ? s'enquit Harry, faisant mine de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Par exemple, si ta côte cassée appuie sur ton poumon et que l'os se reforme dans cette position, il sera quasi-impossible de le remettre en place après. En gros, tu ne serais plus jamais capable de respirer normalement. Tu veux la suite ?

- Non merci. Comment tu sais tout ça ? détourna-t-il la conversation. C'est assez pointu, comme détails. »

Ginny rougit légèrement sous le compliment.

« J'avais pensé à faire des études pour devenir guérisseuse après Poudlard, donc j'ai lu quelques livres.

- Vraiment ? J'avais entendu dire que tu voulais devenir joueuse professionnelle, pourtant.

- C'est sûr que ce serait génial, sourit-elle. Mais je suis réaliste, j'ai peu de chances d'être prise.

- Dommage, j'aurais adoré t'avoir dans mon équipe.

- Comment ça, dans ton équipe ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils. Les Potter sont Aurors de père en fils, c'est bien connu.

- Oui, et c'est bien connu aussi que tous les Potter haïssent les Gryffondors en général et les Weasley en particulier, cingla-t-il en réponse. »

La mauvaise réputation traînée par son nom commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Ginny dut le voir car elle s'excusa vite :

« J'oubliais que tu es un cas particulier. Mais c'est une raison de plus d'aller voir Pomfresh. Ce serait bête de gâcher tes chances à cause d'une blessure stupide. »

Harry ne répondit rien, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait dit. En ayant assez de parler de sujets démoralisants, il préféra le prendre sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Au moins, si tu travaillais là-bas, j'aurais une chance d'avoir une jolie infirmière la prochaine fois que j'irai faire un tour à Ste Mangouste.

- Tu es irrécupérable, Harry, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- C'est comme ça qu'on m'aime, non ?

- J'aurais plutôt dit que c'est _malgré_ ça qu'on te supporte, mais bon, se moqua-t-elle.

- Je suis un grand incompris, se plaignit-il avant que les deux n'éclatent de rire. »

Rire qui fut de courte durée pour Harry, une nouvelle fois rattrapé par sa douleur. Il empêcha d'un geste Ginny de faire un commentaire en s'arrêtant.

« Oui, je sais, j'irai demain.

- J'espère. Je vais te laisser, il commence à être vraiment tard. Je suis contente que tu sois revenu, ajouta-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

- Pas autant que moi. À la prochaine, Ginny.

- Salut, Harry, le salua-t-elle avec un petit signe de la main. »

Quand elle fut partie, Harry réfléchit sérieusement à son conseil d'aller à l'infirmerie. Elle avait au moins raison sur un point : il valait mieux pour lui mettre sa fierté de côté et prendre les potions adéquates que de rester handicapé à vie. Ginny avait sûrement exagéré les conséquences de sa blessure, mais il préférait quand même ne pas prendre de risques. Avec un peu de chance, Pomfresh ne le garderait pas trop longtemps et le laisserait passer la nuit hors de l'infirmerie. Il ricana mentalement à cette idée. C'était absolument impossible. Ce fut sur cette pensée pessimiste au possible qu'Harry s'endormit.

Comme il l'avait craint, Madame Pomfresh ne le laissa pas partir le lendemain soir, et préféra lui passer un savon pour s'être enfui de Ste Mangouste. Il balaya ses menaces de l'y renvoyer d'un geste, mais consentit tout de même à rester pour la nuit. Il était cependant hors de question de rater un seul cours maintenant qu'il était de retour. La tyrannique infirmière accepta, après d'âpres négociations, de le laisser sortir le lundi matin, à l'unique condition qu'il passerait la voir tous les soirs de la semaine pour vérifier l'avancement de sa guérison.

De son côté, Harry put constater que Daphné ne lui avait pas menti en disant que Nott avait discrètement pris sa place en son absence. Le simple sourire vainqueur de ce dernier lors de son arrivée était déjà un indice probant. Harry avait vraiment de plus en plus de mal à se retenir à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Repenser à ce qu'il avait voulu faire à Cloé ne l'aidait pas. Il espérait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait prévu avant la fin de la semaine.

Et pourtant, quand le vendredi soir qui suivit son "évasion" de Ste Mangouste arriva, Cloé ne lui avait toujours rien dit. Elle était bien passée le voir une fois dans la semaine, mais n'avait parlé que des banalités habituelles, exception faite de ses impressions sur sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Cloé était visiblement très heureuse de ne plus avoir à lui cacher qu'elle avait été choisie comme attrapeuse. Mais elle ne lui avait rien dit sur l'incident avec Nott. Fidèle à sa résolution, Harry avait attendu le weekend pour la confronter à ce sujet, et lui avait donc demandé de venir le voir.

« Salut, Harry, tu voulais me voir ? fit-elle timidement en entrant.

- Oui. Tu n'as rien de spécial à me dire ? interrogea-t-il directement. »

Il crut la voir perdre quelques couleurs à sa question, alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

« N… non, je ne crois pas. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par spécial ?

- Je ne sais pas, haussa-t-il la voix, peut-être quelque chose comme le fait que tu te sois faite attaquer par des Serpentards quand j'étais à Ste Mangouste, par exemple. »

Cette fois, il était certain que Cloé avait pâli violemment. Elle sembla être sous le choc quelques instants avant de demander d'une toute petite voix :

« Comment tu le sais ?

- Daphné a soutiré l'information à Crabbe quand elle a vu qu'ils avaient disparu. C'était pour me le raconter qu'elle est venue ici le soir de mon retour.

- Tu veux dire que tu es au courant depuis une semaine ?

- C'est ça, confirma-t-il, mais j'attendais que tu m'en parles de toi-même, au cas où tu aurais voulu régler ça toute seule.

- Désolée, fit-elle en baissant la tête. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'énerves contre eux à cause de moi.

- Ah oui ? Et tu voulais quoi, alors ? Que je les félicite ou que je les aide la prochaine fois ? cria-t-il. »

Il s'interrompit en la voyant commencer à sangloter. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer, ça ne servait à rien de faire pleurer sa sœur.

« Cloé, reprit-il plus bas, tu peux me dire comment j'étais censé te venger si je n'étais pas au courant ?

- Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me venges !

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu vas déjà te disputer avec Père. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes tes amis à cause de moi, en plus. »

Harry s'adoucit à ces mots, même s'il était légèrement agacé que sa sœur n'eût toujours pas compris à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras en lui répondant :

« Cloé, Théodore Nott n'est pas mon ami, et encore moins s'il s'en prend à toi. Je voulais attendre de voir si tu comptais lui faire payer toi-même, mais maintenant, je m'en charge. Il va regretter ce qu'il a fait, je te le garantis, mais tu aurais dû tout me dire. C'est à ça que servent les grands frères, non ?

- Excuse-moi.

- C'est bon, arrête de pleurer. Promets-moi juste de m'en parler le plus vite possible si quelque chose comme ça arrivait encore, d'accord ?

- Juré ! acquiesça-t-elle immédiatement.

- Bon, et si tu me disais comment vous vous en êtes tirées, toutes les trois ? Pour changer, Crabbe n'avait pas tout compris. »

Il essayait de lui rendre le sourire, et cela fonctionna presque. Elle lui raconta la manière dont elles s'étaient échappées, et où elles s'étaient cachées ensuite. Harry se montra assez fier qu'elle ait réussi à bloquer le sort de Nott.

« Au fait, Harry, j'avais pris ta carte pour voir si on pouvait sortir, et j'ai vu une lettre bizarre dans ton tiroir. Pourquoi tu as dit à Rusard de fouiller nos dortoirs, en début d'année ?

- Chez les Gryffondors aussi ? »

Harry était assez surpris de cela. Il était vrai que sur le coup, il avait été tellement persuadé que Nott avait écrit cette lettre qu'il n'avait pas vérifié si Gryffondor avait aussi été concerné. Ensuite, il n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé, pour ne pas dire qu'il avait cessé de réfléchir à cette lettre. C'était sûrement une mauvaise blague qui avait eu lieu comme par hasard le jour de sa première soirée.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui a envoyé cette lettre, réfuta-t-il, je l'ai récupérée dans le bureau de Rusard. Toutes les maisons ont été inspectées ce jour-là.

- Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas ton écriture, aussi. Tu sais qui c'était ?

- Non, je sais juste qu'il n'a pas utilisé la magie pour se cacher.

- Tu peux me la remontrer ? demanda Cloé. Il m'avait semblé reconnaitre l'écriture, quand je l'avais vue, mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de bien regarder. »

Harry, surpris, sortit la lettre anonyme de son tiroir et la tendit à sa sœur. Celle-ci relut la missive attentivement et sembla se concentrer un moment, essayant de retrouver où elle avait vu une graphie identique.

« Désolée, dit-elle finalement en secouant la tête. Ça me dit bien quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Pourtant, je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vue, ça m'énerve !

- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas si grave. Si ça te revient, préviens-moi, mais ce n'est pas si important. »

Cloé acquiesça et ne tarda pas à prendre congé. Harry, une fois qu'elle fut partie, soupira profondément -ce qui lui arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût-. Il avait donc eu raison de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de faire payer Nott. En plus, Sirius serait content, puisque cela devrait améliorer le niveau général des élèves dans sa matière. Si après ça, Nott n'avait toujours pas compris, il n'aurait plus le choix et devrait prendre des mesures plus définitives. Le genre de mesures qui faisait qu'on rayait un nom des registres de Poudlard.

-~~O~~-

Le dimanche suivant, au déjeuner, Harry s'installa avec le sourire aux lèvres. La soirée de la veille avait été très divertissante, surtout considérant le fait que les efforts de Drago étaient toujours vains, et énervaient de plus en plus la jeune Weasley. La soirée s'était terminée pour lui dans les toilettes, à cause d'un sortilège de Crache-limaces particulièrement vicieux. Harry avait mis près d'un quart d'heure à se souvenir du contre-sort -et à s'arrêter de rire suffisamment longtemps pour le lancer-. Pour une mystérieuse raison, Drago était ensuite resté à l'écart de la Gryffondore.

« J'abandonne, déclara celui-ci en s'installant en face d'Harry. Elle est trop attachée à toi, ça ne sert à rien.

- De qui tu parles ? s'enquit Nott à côté de lui.

- De la fille Weasley, répondit le blond. J'avais fait le pari avec Harry de sortir avec elle avant les vacances de Noël, mais c'est impossible. Personne n'y arriverait.

- Weasley, renifla dédaigneusement Nott. Pourquoi tu dis qu'elle est trop attachée à Harry ?

- C'est un délire de Drago, dit Harry. Il s'est mis dans la tête que Weasley est dingue de moi juste parce qu'elle n'est plus aussi virulente qu'avant avec les Serpentards. Enfin, sauf avec lui ces dernières semaines, s'amusa-t-il.

- Tu parles, une vraie insensible ! se plaignit Drago. J'ai même essayé de lui dire que ce serait un bon moyen pour se rapprocher d'Harry !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? s'intéressa le seul d'entre eux qui ne venait plus aux soirées. »

Le jeune Malefoy grogna simplement d'un air mécontent, et Harry comprit ce qu'il ne voulait pas avouer.

« Laisse-moi deviner. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle t'a jeté le Crache-limaces ? »

La tête que fit Drago fut une réponse plus qu'éloquente pour tous ses voisins de table. Nott, de son côté, ne rit pas, semblant réfléchir intensément.

« En tout cas, Drago, tu as perdu ton pari, si tu abandonnes.

- Oh, ça va. Quel est mon gage ?

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je te dirai ça quand j'aurai trouvé.

- Mais tu le fais exprès ? Ça fait trois semaines que tu m'as lancé ce défi ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir !

- J'ai eu quelques idées, mais je n'avais pas encore choisi la meilleure, expliqua calmement Harry, mais avec un sourire machiavélique. »

Drago ne répondit rien à cela. Il semblait avoir compris que ce sourire signifiait qu'il n'apprécierait pas la punition. Pas du tout. À la fin du repas, Harry quitta ses condisciples pour aller rendre visite à son parrain. Celui-ci lui avait demandé lors du dernier cours de passer le voir un peu plus souvent, et il avait de toute façon quelque chose à lui demander.

« Bonjour, cher parrain.

- Salut, Harry. Tu t'es bien remis de ton passage à Ste Mangouste ?

- Parfaitement, comme tu le vois.

- Bien, mais laisse-moi te dire que ta mère va sûrement te tuer pour t'être enfui de l'hôpital, remarqua narquoisement le plus âgé.

- Elle s'en remettra. Et toi, tu aimes bien être prof, ou il n'y a pas assez de jolies filles en dernière année à ton goût ?

- Filleul ingrat. Je n'ai plus autant de succès qu'avant, à croire que d'autres sont passés avant moi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Oui, tu devrais demander des comptes à Drago, dénonça Harry. »

Les deux rirent un moment, puis Sirius reprit plus sérieusement :

« Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je voulais te dire que je m'ennuie pendant tes cours, annonça brutalement Harry. Tu ne voudrais pas me faire participer un peu plus ? »

Les cours sur les duels avaient continué, et à chaque fois, Sirius partait d'un combat entre deux élèves pour définir lé thème du cours qui suivrait. Et bien sûr, pour ne pas défavoriser les autres, Harry avait rarement le droit de monter sur l'estrade. Ce qui rendait les cours frustrants pour lui. Frustrants et ennuyeux, puisqu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts tous les sorts enseignés.

« Désolé, Harry, mais je ne peux pas. Tu sais bien que tu es beaucoup trop fort pour eux. Ou plutôt, qu'ils sont beaucoup trop nuls pour toi, se reprit Sirius sous les rires de son filleul. Vous n'avez jamais eu de cours de duel avant cette année ?

- On avait un club de duel en deuxième année, se souvint Harry. Animé par Lockhart, donc autant dire que ça ne servait à rien.

- Un club de duel, tu dis ? Dommage que cet imbécile ait détruit l'idée, ça aurait pu être intéressant.

- Tu sais, il suffirait de faire une petite démonstration de ce dont sont capables tes deux meilleurs élèves de dernière année. Peut-être que les plus jeunes seraient plus intéressés. »

Sirius le regarda bizarrement quand il dit cela, et Harry eut l'impression qu'il savait exactement où il voulait en venir.

« James m'a demandé de garder un œil sur le fils Nott, ça n'aurait pas un rapport, par hasard ?

- Peut-être que oui, sourit Harry.

- Je vois. Je t'arrangerai un duel avec lui au prochain cours, dès que j'aurai parlé à Dumbledore de cette idée de club de duel.

- Tu ne crois pas que ce serait plus efficace si la démonstration se faisait devant toute l'école ? proposa innocemment Harry. Plus de gens la verraient, et ça aurait plus de chances d'intéresser les élèves à faire partie du club, non ?

- Devant tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ? »

Harry se contenta de garder son air mauvais sans répondre, et Sirius se résigna à ne pas avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« C'est d'accord, tu auras ton humiliation publique si tu veux. Essaie de ne pas trop l'amocher quand même.

- Merci Sirius. C'était un plaisir de discuter avec toi.

- La prochaine fois, tu pourrais venir sans avoir rien à me demander, qu'en dis-tu ? plaisanta l'ancien Serpentard.

- J'essaierai. Au revoir. »

Harry ressortit du bureau de son parrain le sourire aux lèvres. Pas plus tard que le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Dumbledore annonçait qu'un club de duel ouvrirait ses portes bientôt :

« Pour le promouvoir, une démonstration sera faite jeudi prochain lors du dîner. Le professeur Black choisira les participants en temps et en heure. Venez nombreux, le spectacle devrait être au rendez-vous. En attendant, bon appétit ! »

Harry se força à ne pas regarder Nott à ce moment, pour que ce dernier ne devinât pas ses projets. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à attendre le jeudi pour lui donner la leçon qu'il méritait. Mais le directeur avait raison : le spectacle vaudrait le détour.

* * *

Juste pour m'excuser auprès des experts en médecine si jamais j'ai vraiment raconté trop d'inepties dans ce chapitre.  
Bye tout le monde, n'oubliez pas la petite review !


	20. Confrontations

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et à ep en particulier à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Tu vas être content : le duel est là ! Petite précision avant de commencer : ceux qui voyaient Harry comme un ange tombé du ciel risquent d'être un peu déçu : comme tout le monde, il a ses mauvais côtés. Un passage avec Cloé au milieu (cette fois je l'ai bien marqué, j'espère ^^') Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 20 : Confrontations**

Le fameux jeudi soir, Harry s'installa dans la Grande Salle un large sourire aux lèvres. Ses amis lui en demandèrent plusieurs fois la raison, mais il se borna à répondre qu'il était de bonne humeur. Personne n'avait d'autre sujet à la bouche que l'évènement qui aurait lieu le soir même. La rumeur avait couru que ce serait lui qui se battrait, mais il n'avait rien fait pour la confirmer ou l'infirmer. Il voulait être sûr que Nott ne se doute de rien. Il fut content de voir sa sœur arriver avec le reste de son équipe, un peu en retard. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle manque ça.

À la fin du repas, alors que le niveau sonore commençait à monter, le directeur se leva enfin. Le silence se fit instantanément, comme à chaque fois que Dumbledore voulait dire quelque chose.

« Bien, comme je sens que vous êtes tous impatients de voir ce qui vous a été promis pour ce soir, n'attendons pas plus longtemps ! »

Il leva sa baguette et la pointa au milieu de la salle, entre les tables de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, et une estrade s'éleva lentement. Tous les élèves qui étaient dos à la nouvelle scène se retournèrent sur leur banc, de sorte que chacun put bientôt admirer un large promontoire circulaire accompagné de deux volées de marches pour que les duellistes y accèdent. Pendant ce temps, le directeur s'était rassis, et Sirius prit la parole :

« Je vais bientôt vous annoncer les deux élèves qui participeront à cette petite démonstration, mais avant cela, je vais préciser quelques règles. Toutes les formes de magie sont autorisées, à condition qu'elles n'entraînent rien de plus qu'un passage de routine à l'infirmerie. »

Il regardait en particulier Harry en prononçant ces derniers mots. Ce dernier comprit parfaitement le message : tous les coups étaient permis, mais il ne fallait pas le tuer. Dommage.

« Au début, continua le professeur, je demanderai aux duellistes de prononcer les sortilèges pour faciliter la compréhension du combat par les élèves plus jeunes. Ce sera un bon échauffement avant de commencer le véritable spectacle. Si ceci est bien compris, je demanderai à Mr Harry Potter et à Mr Théodore Nott de monter sur l'estrade. »

Harry cessa enfin de cacher son sourire mauvais en se levant. Sortant sa baguette, il marcha la tête haute vers l'estrade, suivi de peu par Nott. Il sentait parfaitement tous les regards sur lui, et se moquaient complètement qu'on devine que c'était lui le commanditaire de ce duel, à présent. Il restait totalement concentré sur ce qui allait suivre, se remémorant ses techniques préférées. Il prit place face à la table des professeurs, et Nott passa devant lui pour prendre position. Réalisant un détail qui lui avait échappé, il demanda à son parrain :

« Il faudrait peut-être mettre en place un bouclier autour de l'estrade. Ce serait dommage que des pauvres élèves innocents prennent des sorts perdus.

- C'est déjà prévu, Mr Potter, répondit Dumbledore, mais merci de vous en inquiéter.

- Tu as peur pour quelqu'un en particulier, Potter ? persifla Nott à voix basse.

- Non, j'ai surtout peur que tu vises toujours aussi mal. Je ne voudrais pas avoir d'autres blessures que les tiennes sur la conscience, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton. »

Théo blêmit quelque peu, mais sa baguette ne tremblait pas quand il la leva. Au signal de Sirius, ils se saluèrent brièvement et Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux, cette fois. Il savait que ce duel serait d'un tout autre niveau que celui qu'il avait fait en cours contre Sirius, principalement parce que cette fois ils se donneraient tous les deux à fond. Ce jour-là, Sirius s'était surtout fatigué à contrôler la force de ses sorts, ce que ne ferait sûrement pas Nott. Harry ferma son visage quand son parrain compta jusqu'à trois, puis cria son premier sort exactement au même moment que son adversaire.

Les deux éclairs de stupéfixion se heurtèrent en plein vol et dévièrent de leur trajectoire, mais leurs lanceurs ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, continuant d'échanger des maléfices du même acabit. Leur défense consistait en un mélange d'esquive et de charmes du bouclier, aucun ne voulant se fatiguer à dévier les sorts. Les réflexes d'Harry s'endormirent lentement, les faibles sorts lancés ne dépassant guère le niveau des Buses. Harry, surpris, fut ainsi touché à l'épaule par un maléfice Cuisant au bout de plusieurs minutes de duel.

« Furioptera ! riposta-t-il violemment, furieux de sa propre négligence. »

Le sortilège toucha Nott en plein visage, perçant son bouclier basique, et les Chauve-Furies l'attaquèrent, lui obstruant le vue. Harry profita de ce répit pour se concentrer sur sa prochaine attaque, un des tours les plus difficiles à réaliser qu'il connaissait. Nott réussit à se débarrasser des créatures ailées et sembla s'inquiéter en voyant le jeune Potter se préparer. À ce moment précis, Harry visa soigneusement et lança son sort :

« Expelliarmus ! »

Un éclair rouge jaillit de sa baguette, et Harry se retint de sourire devant l'air soulagé et moqueur qu'arborait Nott. Celui-ci conjura négligemment un bouclier, envisageant déjà son prochain mouvement. Il fut extrêmement surpris, comme tout le monde dans la salle, quand le sortilège passa sa défense et lui heurta la joue. Plus invraisemblablement encore, il n'eut pas l'effet escompté et, au lieu de désarmer Nott, lui fit une profonde entaille, juste sur la paumette droite. Il poussa un cri, plus par surprise que par réelle douleur. Portant la main à sa tête, il essuya un peu de sang avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

Le Préfet-en-Chef souriait narquoisement, très fier de son coup. Il fallait beaucoup se concentrer pour prononcer un sort tout en en lançant un autre sans le formuler, mais l'effet de surprise était toujours au rendez-vous. Il vit la rage dans le regard de Nott, et sut que ce dernier ne ferait plus de cadeau.

« Ignianguis ! cria Nott. »

Une longue langue de feu sortit de sa baguette, et il la dirigea droit sur Harry, qui sut aussitôt qu'il avait raison. Nott était en colère. Il savait que le seul moyen de repousser durablement le Serpent de Feu était de l'éteindre à la base : la baguette du lanceur. Évitant d'une roulade le contact avec les flammes, Harry tourna autour de son adversaire en cherchant une ouverture. Lançant plusieurs sorts de stupéfixion pour le distraire, il réussit enfin à viser l'origine du feu et lui lança un puissant "Aguamenti" qui fit cesser le sortilège.

« Parfait, intervint Sirius à ce moment. Je pense qu'il est temps de faire une petite pause avant de terminer ce magnifique duel. Reprenez votre souffle, je sens que vous ne vous êtes pas donnés à fond pour l'instant. Les autres, avez-vous des questions sur ce que nous avons vu ? »

Harry s'assit par terre et utilisa un nouveau jet d'eau pour se rafraîchir. Le maléfice de Nott avait changé l'arène en véritable fournaise, puisque le bouclier autour de celle-ci empêchait la chaleur magique de se dissiper dans le reste de la salle. En même temps, il écouta un jeune Serdaigle s'intéresser à son tour de passe-passe :

« Monsieur, je croyais que "Expelliarmus" était le sort de Désarmement. Comment ça se fait qu'il ait fait une coupure ?

- Il me semble que Mr Potter a prononcé cette formule, mais a pensé à un sortilège de Découpe. Je vous avais demandé de ne pas lancer d'informulés, Mr Potter, reprocha le professeur de Défense.

- Vous avez demandé de prononcer les sorts, rectifia malicieusement Harry. Vous n'avez jamais précisé de prononcer les mêmes que ceux qu'on lançait. »

Sirius retint un sourire, contrairement à certains élèves. Harry crut même entendre Drago saluer sa réponse depuis la table de Serpentard. Cependant, un autre élève posa une question un peu plus dérangeante :

« Ça ne pouvait pas être un sort de Découpe, l'éclair est bleu.

- Il faut croire que sa couleur n'est pas immuable, éluda Harry.

- Ça demande beaucoup de pouvoir de changer les caractéristiques d'un sort, ajouta Sirius. »

Certains le regardèrent, impressionnés, et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas se moquer d'eux. Il pourrait leur faire avaler n'importe quoi, c'était lamentable. Un coup d'œil au directeur lui confirma qu'il n'était pas dupe de sa supercherie et que ce dernier était frustré de ne pas pouvoir prouver l'utilisation de la magie noire. Mais Sirius avait bien dit que tous les types de magie étaient autorisés, non ? Avec un vulgaire sort de Découpe, la plaie serait déjà cicatrisée, ce qui n'était pas le cas du maléfice de Lacération. Ça apprendrait à Nott à l'utiliser sur Cloé.

« Bon, reprit Sirius. Nous allons continuer, à présent que les questions sont terminées, sinon nos duellistes vont s'endormir. Vous pouvez maintenant lancer des informulés si vous le souhaitez. Nous nous arrêterons quand l'un de vous sera sorti de la zone de duel ou incapable de continuer, que ce soit par évanouissement ou désarmement. C'est bien compris ?

- Entendu, répondit Harry alors que Nott hochait la tête. Par contre, il commence à faire chaud, par ici, donc si vous vouliez bien attendre une seconde. »

Harry retira sa robe d'uniforme et la jeta sur le côté, ne gardant que les légers vêtements moldus qu'il avait pensé à mettre ce matin-là. Il remercia d'un geste les sifflements moqueurs qui le saluèrent.

« Arrête-toi là, Potter, ou Weasley va te sauter dessus ! lui cria Drago.

- Ça ne risque pas d'être sur toi, Malefoy, c'est sûr, rétorqua Ginny sous les rires de la salle.

- Allons, les enfants, ne vous battez pour moi, intervint Harry. Admirez plutôt le spectacle. »

Une fois le silence revenu, Sirius lança le décompte et le duel reprit. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus tenus de les formuler, ni Harry ni Nott n'hésitaient plus à lancer des sorts beaucoup moins conventionnels que précédemment. Cela n'empêcha pas Harry de tenter un banal sort de Furonculose, sachant que ce serait particulièrement douloureux ajouté à la plaie qui ornait toujours la joue de son rival. Nul besoin d'être sophistiqué pour être efficace.

Harry évita une nouvelle série de sorts en tournant sur lui-même. Il finit accroupi dos à son adversaire, et ne put donc pas voir quel sort l'attaquait, mais sentit en revanche très bien la chaleur s'en dégageant. Nott avait réutilisé le Serpent de Feu, et Harry n'avait pas le temps de se retourner sous peine de finir en Potter grillé. Sachant très bien que ce qu'il allait faire était aussi dangereux pour lui que pour Nott, il retourna sa baguette dans sa main d'un geste vif.

« Pyrodraconis ! hurla-t-il, sachant que ce sort ne fonctionnait que formulé. »

Il grimaça alors que les flammes vertes léchaient douloureusement son bras droit. Au moins, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter du sort de Nott. Le maléfice qu'il avait lancé, profondément noir, avait la particularité de se nourrir tout autre type de flammes. Il voyait la lueur verte qu'il émettait, l'exacte couleur du sort de la Mort. Il leva le sort après une seconde qui avait semblé durer des heures pour son bras brûlé, et se hâta de se retourner. Nott avait semblait-il réalisé une roulade pour éviter le maléfice, mais sa robe était quand même en feu.

Harry vit dans l'instant d'inattention nécessaire pour l'éteindre l'occasion parfaite de faire ce qu'il avait prévu dès le début pour ridiculiser Nott. Pour justifier l'emploi de la métamorphose en duel, il avait bien veillé à ne choisir que des transformations qui lui donneraient un avantage stratégique -mais sans oublier de rendre Nott pitoyable. Il eut le temps de faire pousser ses cheveux pour masquer sa vue -leur nouvelle couleur rose bonbon n'étant qu'accessoire- et de changer ses chaussures en talons hauts. Après cela, Nott réussit à éteindre sa robe et riposta.

Aucun des deux duellistes ne fit attention aux rires qui s'élevèrent à ce moment, mais Harry n'aurait pas été surpris de voir son adversaire perdre le contrôle de sa magie, tant il était furieux. Mais avec les "petits désagréments" causés par les ses sortilèges, Théo avait beaucoup plus de mal à viser correctement et à éviter ses attaques. Le duel tournait donc rapidement à son avantage. Cependant, il savait qu'il devait y mettre fin rapidement, en partie à cause de la durée limitée des transformations, mais surtout parce qu'il commençait à avoir vraiment mal au bras.

Mais il apparut que Nott n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Sans qu'Harry ne vît de sort le toucher, il porta soudain sa main libre à sa gorge, incapable de respirer. Voyant le sourire mauvais de l'autre et la baguette pointée négligemment vers lui, il comprit rapidement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Voilà qui l'incitait d'autant plus à rapprocher l'issue du combat. Il ne tarderait pas à perdre conscience s'il ne faisait rien. Il ne devait surtout pas paniquer s'il voulait suffisamment se concentrer pour lancer un informulé. Nott ne pouvait pas se défendre et maintenir le sort en même temps.

Harry lança un sort d'Explosion sur le sol juste devant lui, qui projeta Nott en arrière et dévia sa baguette, levant le maléfice. Sonné par le choc, celui-ci ne put rien faire contre le sort de désarmement qui le toucha la seconde suivante. Il fut expulsé de l'estrade et chuta violemment sur le sol de pierre pendant qu'Harry attrapait négligemment la baguette du vaincu, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Des applaudissements retentirent alors que Nott se relevait difficilement, rouge de colère. Harry se tourna vers son parrain et vit un sourire fier lui répondre. Serait-il possible que personne d'autre que le directeur n'ait remarqué qu'ils avaient employé la magie noire ?

« Bravo, c'était un magnifique duel que vous nous avez proposé, tous les deux ! les félicita le professeur de Défense. Je serais même tenté de vous accorder dix points chacun pour votre performance, avec cinq supplémentaires pour la victoire de Mr Potter. Je vous conseille quand même d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour soigner vos quelques blessures. Si vous souhaitez apprendre quelques uns des sorts que vous avez vus ce soir… »

Harry cessa d'écouter pendant que Sirius expliquait les modalités du club de duel. S'il leur laissait croire que tous les membres atteindraient son niveau, nul doute qu'il aurait pas mal de volontaires. Harry ricana mentalement. Comme si Dumbledore laisserait enseigner de tels maléfices dans son école ! Il descendit de l'estrade et se dirigea vers la sortie, jetant au passage la baguette de Nott aux pieds de son propriétaire. Il nota avec un peu de déception que ses sortilèges commençaient déjà à se dissiper. En passant devant lui, il chuchota :

« C'était le dernier avertissement, Nott. Tu me désobéis encore une fois, et tu es mort. Au fait, Crivey, reprit-il plus fort en tournant le dos à son ancien ami. Si tu as pris des photos, n'oublie pas de m'en garder une ! »

Les rires retentirent dans la salle tandis qu'il continuait vers la sortie. Malheureusement pour lui, Sirius insista pour les accompagner à l'infirmerie et il fut obligé de le suivre. Personne ne pouvait rien pour son bras à moins de savoir qu'il avait utilisé un sort noir, ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à avouer de sitôt. Pomfresh lui étala la pâte orange habituelle en cas de brûlure, et il dut avouer que cela le soulageait un peu, à défaut de vraiment le guérir. Il dut batailler longtemps pour ne pas passer la nuit dans son domaine, arguant notamment serait plus au calme dans ses appartements. Elle capitula finalement en échange de la promesse de venir le voir dès le lendemain.

Il put donc repartir dans sa chambre, alors que Nott devait rester pour soigner sa méchante coupure à la joue. Harry avait prétendu lui avoir lancé un simple sort de Découpe, et ne pas comprendre pourquoi la plaie ne cicatrisait pas. Comme il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé pendant le dîner et que le duel l'avait creusé, il fit un détour par les cuisines avant de monter au quatrième étage. Il passa enfin le tableau qui lui était réservé, mais découvrit rapidement qu'il ne se reposerait pas tout de suite. Trois jolies filles semblaient en avoir décidé autrement…

- ~~ AP ~~ -

Quand Harry partit en compagnie de Sirius, je me demandai si je pourrais le voir à l'infirmerie. Je ne connaissais pas le sort qu'il avait utilisé, je n'avais jamais vu des flammes vertes comme celles-là. Et apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à me poser des questions, et je me rapprochai des élèves des années supérieures qui étaient assis près de moi pour demander à Ginny si elle en savait plus :

« Waouh ! s'extasiait Seamus Finnigan. Ça, c'était du duel ! Vous avez vu les sorts qu'ils lançaient ?

- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de celui qui jetait des flammes vertes, répondit pensivement Hermione. »

Tout le monde la regarda interloqué. Si même Hermione ne savait pas ce que c'était, ce n'était sûrement pas un sort du niveau d'un élève habituel de Poudlard !

« En même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant que Potter connaisse ce genre de sorts, poursuivit-elle.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Ron.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'entraîne au duel depuis qu'il a dix ans.

- Cinq, rectifiai-je, attirant l'attention de tous. Notre père l'entraîne depuis qu'il a cinq ans, expliquai-je en rougissant du surcroît d'attention.

- C'est vrai ? Et toi, s'intéressa Dean, il t'entraîne aussi ? »

Aïe. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de savoir que la moitié de ma famille ne me parlait plus, il fallait en plus qu'on me rappelle que je n'avais de toute façon jamais autant compté que mon frère.

« Non, répliquai-je, la voix beaucoup plus froide.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'enquit-il, sans tenir compte de mon changement de ton et d'humeur. »

Je ne voulais pas répondre à ça, alors je préférai mentir et prétendre que mes amies m'appelaient un peu plus loin. Nous repartîmes vers la salle commune et discutâmes un peu avant d'aller nous coucher. Je n'étais absolument pas fatiguée, et je m'inquiétais un peu pour Harry. Il avait peut-être l'air d'aller bien, mais j'étais certaine de l'avoir vu grimacer de douleur plusieurs fois dans le duel. Je devais absolument m'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Je pris silencieusement ma cape et sortit du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds.

J'avais à peine posé le pied dans l'escalier que je me cognai contre quelqu'un. Je fis un bond en arrière, priant pour que personne ne découvrît que je possédais une cape d'invisibilité.

« Qui est là ? entendis-je. C'est toi, Cloé ?

- Ginny ? fis-je, soulagée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

En parlant, nous descendîmes dans la salle commune pour ne pas réveiller mes camarades de dortoir. Il y avait encore du monde en bas, donc je cachai la cape sous ma robe et par bonheur personne ne vint nous parler.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais avancer dans mes devoirs en attendant de tomber de fatigue.

- Bon, je vais te laisser travailler, alors, je vais voir comment va Harry.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est risqué, s'il est à l'infirmerie ? »

Zut, je n'y avais pas pensé. Harry ne pourrait pas me parler avec Nott à côté de lui. Mais après tout, il avait peut-être déjà deviné qu'Harry me voyait toujours, avec le duel de ce soir. Parce que vu le regard de mon frère, il ne s'était pas du tout retenu.

« Bah, je serai invisible, non ? objectai-je avec plus d'assurance que je ne possédais.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

Pourquoi elle insistait ? J'aurais préféré qu'elle me laisse mes illusions pour que je puisse aller voir Harry sans me torturer.

« D'accord, acceptai-je à contrecœur. Je reste sous la cape, et s'il n'est pas tout seul, je m'en vais sans lui parler, ça va ?

- Tu me promets que tu partiras, même s'il n'y a que Nott en train de dormir ?

- Bien sûr. »

Elle me regarda d'un air suspicieux. Pas besoin d'être très futée pour comprendre qu'elle ne me croyait pas. En même temps, elle n'avait pas complètement tort, je n'étais pas certaine de me retenir de parler à Harry si je voyais que Nott ne pouvait pas nous entendre.

« Je préfère venir te surveiller, me dit-elle. J'espère que ta cape est assez grande, je t'accompagne.

- Et tes devoirs ? lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'était juste pour passer le temps, haussa-t-elle les épaules. Et puis, moi aussi je veux savoir s'il va bien. »

Nous sortîmes donc ensemble de la salle commune. La cape était bien assez grande pour nous deux, même si ça me faisait bizarre d'être avec quelqu'un en-dessous. J'avais pris l'habitude d'être beaucoup plus libre de mes mouvements quand je me baladais invisible. Malgré notre inconfort, nous arrivâmes sans encombre à la tanière du dragon, comme disait Dawn. Elle avait dit cela pour se moquer de la façon dont Madame Pomfresh protégeait ses patients, à la manière d'une dragonne avec ses œufs. Ginny jeta un sort de silence à la porte en la poussant.

À ce moment, je bénis son idée de venir avec moi : si la porte avait grincé, j'aurais été dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Nous entrâmes, et je regardai de tous les côtés pour voir où étaient mon frère et l'autre Serpentard. Nott était tout au fond, dans le lit sous la fenêtre, et dormait apparemment à poings fermés. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Harry. Je sentis un désagréable sentiment de déjà-vu. C'était exactement comme après le match de Quidditch. Il ne pouvait pas être retourné à l'hôpital, il allait bien en sortant du duel ! Ginny me tira au-dehors et je chuchotai une fois la porte refermée :

« Il n'est pas là, il doit être à Ste Mangouste, il est encore…

- Calme-toi, Cloé, me coupa Ginny. Il est sûrement simplement sorti de l'infirmerie parce qu'il allait bien. S'il avait été blessé au point que Pomfresh ne puisse rien faire, il ne serait pas parti en souriant tout à l'heure. »

Je me répétai les paroles de mon amie pour me calmer. Harry allait bien, c'était pour ça qu'il n'était plus à l'infirmerie. Il était tranquillement en train de dormir dans sa chambre. En ayant cette pensée, je partis immédiatement vers le quatrième étage, sans vérifier que Ginny me suivait bien. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

« Attends-moi ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Voir Harry, quelle question ! fis-je sans ralentir. »

Ginny ne dit rien de plus de tout le trajet. Elle devait avoir remarqué que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait me dire ne me ferait changer d'avis. Arrivé devant le portrait, je murmurai en vitesse le mot de passe et traversai le petit salon sans même regarder s'il y avait quelqu'un. Je frappai pour signifier mon entrée, puis nous entrâmes avant d'avoir reçu de réponse. Je jetai la cape et me tournai vers le lit, prête à me faire reprocher mon manque de politesse par Harry. Je remarquai alors deux choses : qu'Harry n'était pas là, et qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à la place.

« Weasley ? s'exclama Daphné Greengrass. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, par Merlin ?

- J'allais te poser la même question, rétorqua Ginny d'un ton dégoûté.

- Euh, bonjour Daphné ! essayai-je de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu la connais ? »

Ginny avait l'air surprise, je me demandai bien pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'était pas très étonnant que je connaisse les camarades de classe de mon frère, surtout qu'il lui avait parlé de moi. Mais à la réflexion, Ginny n'était peut-être pas au courant qu'Harry faisait assez confiance à Daphné pour lui révéler qu'il ne m'avait pas abandonnée. Il devrait vraiment arrêter de faire des secrets à tout le monde. Ça risquait de lui amener des ennuis.

« Oui, Harry me l'a présentée le jour où il est revenu de l'hôpital, répondis-je. Où est Harry ? repris-je à l'intention de la Serpentarde, la surprise faisant place à l'inquiétude.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir, admit-elle à contrecœur. Depuis quand tu viens dans cette chambre, Weasley ?

- Jalouse, Greengrass ? se moqua Ginny.

- Déçue serait plus exacte. Je pensais qu'il avait trop de fierté pour s'abaisser à ça.

- M'abaisser à quoi, Daphné ? »

- ~~ AP ~~ -

Harry poussa la porte de sa chambre et constata immédiatement qu'il arrivait à un moment critique. Daphné et Ginny se foudroyaient du regard, mais Cloé lui sauta dans les bras dès qu'elle l'entendit. Elle paraissait s'être beaucoup inquiétée pour lui, bien qu'il n'y ait eu aucune raison à cela. Il la repoussa doucement en lui souriant après l'avoir embrassée. Il avait, semblait-il, du travail d'ordre diplomatique à accomplir avant d'être autorisé à dormir.

« Je vous en prie, les filles, ne vous battez pas pour moi. Alors, asseyez-vous et je fais les présentations. »

Son ton montrait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une suggestion, et il agrandit le fauteuil pour que tout le monde ait une place. Ses deux amies ne bougèrent pas, alors il se mit entre elles et les fixa tour à tour d'un air autoritaire, rompant le duel visuel auquel elles se livraient.

« Je sais que vous êtes folles de moi, mais vous allez mettre votre jalousie de côté et poser vos jolies fesses sur ce fauteuil avant que je m'énerve. Je vous préviens, je n'ai plus beaucoup de patience ce soir. »

Cloé le regardait d'un air plus qu'intrigué, mais ni Ginny ni Daphné ne réagirent. Il aurait dû s'en douter : elles le connaissaient un peu trop bien pour se laisser intimider aussi vite. Cependant, il n'avait pas menti en ce qui concernait sa patience. Pomfresh avait épuisé toute celle qui lui restait après le duel. Il s'allongea donc sur son lit pour leur faire face à toutes les deux en même temps, sortit sa baguette et les stupéfixa sans leur laisser le temps de réagir. Cloé cria de surprise :

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Si elles continuent à se fixer jusqu'à ce qu'une des deux lâche, on n'en sortira pas. »

Il les fit ensuite léviter pour les asseoir à chaque bout du sofa et indiqua à sa sœur de s'installer entre elles. Ensuite seulement, il les réanima.

« Maintenant, vous vous calmez et vous restez là, ou je vous y attache, compris ? les prévint-il. »

Ginny lui jeta un regard noir et Daphné croisa les bras, mais elles restèrent là où elles étaient.

« Bon, que me vaut le plaisir d'avoir trois des plus jolies filles de l'école dans ma chambre pour moi tout seul ?

- Où tu étais ? demanda sa sœur. Pourquoi tu es sorti de l'infirmerie ?

- Parce que je suis en pleine forme, répondit négligemment Harry. J'étais aux cuisines parce que discuter avec Pomfresh, ça donne faim.

- Ah d'accord. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence pesant. Harry voyait parfaitement que Ginny se retenait de parler pour lui faire croire qu'elle lui en voulait encore. Daphné était plus discrète, mais il se doutait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui brisa le silence la première :

« Dis-moi, Harry. Weasley a le droit de visite depuis avant ou après qu'on se soit séparés ?

- Avant, répondit-il simplement. Depuis la deuxième semaine de cours, en fait. »

Les sourcils de son ancienne petite amie se froncèrent tellement qu'ils se rejoignirent presque au-dessus de son nez. Il savait parfaitement comment elle comprendrait sa phrase, mais dire quoi que ce soit d'autre serait mentir effrontément, et elle était assez intelligente pour le remarquer. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ginny secouer de la tête d'un air dépité. Il ajouta avant que les choses ne s'enveniment trop :

« Comme tous mes amis qui savent pour Cloé. Ce qui doit se résumer à vous deux, d'ailleurs.

- Tes amis, vraiment ? Et tu espères vraiment me faire croire ça après m'avoir certifié pendant des mois que tu la détestais ? Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ?

- Non, je te prendrais pour une idiote si je te disais que je ne la supporte toujours pas. Même si j'ai du mal de temps en temps.

- Merci beaucoup du compliment, Potter, railla Ginny, ça me va droit au cœur. »

Harry soupira difficilement si aucune des deux ne voulait y mettre du sien, il n'était pas sorti d'affaire.

« Supposons une seconde que je te crois, Potter, reprit Daphné. Pourquoi as-tu menti ?

- Ça me paraît évident, tu as bien fait comprendre que tu étais jalouse pendant les soirées, répondit la jeune Weasley avant lui.

- Et à ce que je vois, c'était infondé, pas vrai ?

- Encore heureuse ! s'offusqua Ginny.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as jamais été intéressée, Weasley. Même Drago s'en est rendu compte.

- Oui, c'est sûr que Malefoy est une référence. Qui d'autre pense ça ? Crabbe et Goyle ? Ou peut-être Parkinson, qui sait ? Quoique tous ensemble, ils doivent réussir péniblement à rassembler un cerveau entier. »

Harry regardait l'échange amusé, son sourire en coin commençant à se dessiner sur son visage. Il venait de comprendre à quoi jouait Daphné, et il savait d'expérience qu'elle ne serait pas déçue. Il fit signe à Cloé de le rejoindre pour éviter qu'elle ne finisse sourde à la fin de la soirée. Elle s'installa à ses côtés et il passa un bras sur ses épaules.

« Il suffit d'avoir des yeux et des oreilles pour remarquer que tu t'entends bien avec lui depuis le début de l'année, poursuivit la Serpentarde.

- C'est le principe des amis, Greengrass. Félicitations, tu viens de découvrir un nouveau concept, applaudit Ginny.

- Potter n'a d'amies de sexe féminin qu'une fois qu'il est sorti avec et pas avant.

- Il faut croire qu'il a fait une exception pour moi, ou que tu ne le connais pas si bien que tu le crois.

- Il ne fait pas d'exceptions, c'est une de ses règles d'or : il drague d'abord et discute ensuite, continua Daphné.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il ne m'avait pas dragué, mais il a fini par abandonner.

- Harry n'a jamais laissé tomber une cible.

- Alors il faut croire que je suis plus têtue que les idiotes à être sorties avec lui. Mais je ne dis pas ça pour toi, bien sûr, ajouta sournoisement Ginny. »

Cette fois-ci, Daphné ne répondit rien et la fixa pensivement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry et lui demanda d'un ton très différent et beaucoup plus calme :

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'elle fait à Gryffondor, celle-là ?

- Ça fait trois mois que je me pose la question, répondit-il en riant.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'intrigua Ginny, perdue, mais toujours énervée. »

Les deux Serpentards se sourirent et Harry se dévoua à lui expliquer :

« Je dirais que tu viens de monter en flèche dans l'estime de Daphné.

- Et que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Euh, Harry ? intervint une petite voix à ses côtés alors que les deux jeunes femmes continuaient de discuter. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends rien du tout.

- Facile. Daphné a fait exprès de provoquer Ginny pour la tester.

- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

- Pour savoir à quoi s'attendre à l'avenir. C'est un truc de Serpentard.

- Au fait, Potter, fais attention, l'interpela Daphné. Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Je hais qu'on me mente.

- J'ai une idée pour me faire pardonner.

- Vraiment ? douta-t-elle. »

Harry sourit encore plus largement et se tourna vers la sixième année :

« J'espère que tu as eu de bonnes idées, parce qu'il a abandonné. »


	21. Tel père, tel fils

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je sais que ce titre vous inquiète, non ? :p Voici enfin la tant attendue arrivée de James Potter ! Bonne lecture ;-)

**Chapitre 21 : Tel père, tel fils**

_« J'espère que tu as eu de bonnes idées, parce qu'il a abandonné._

- Pardon ? De qui tu parles ? demanda Ginny.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que ça fait trois jours que Drago a arrêté de te draguer ? »

Les yeux de la Gryffondore s'élargirent un peu, puis elle commença à ricaner quand elle eut compris.

« Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? intervint Daphné, les sourcils froncés. Quel rapport entre Harry et Malefoy qui te court après ?

- Pas grand-chose, minimisa Ginny. Potter a juste eu l'idée de m'envoyer Malefoy dans les pattes avec un pari stupide.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as parié, Harry ?

- Le perdant devait faire un gage qu'on n'a pas encore choisi, mentit-il.

- Tu n'as pas déjà donné, avec les gages de Malefoy ? se moqua la Serpentarde. »

Harry grogna à ce souvenir, alors que Daphné et sa sœur ricanaient.

« C'est vrai que tu n'en es toujours pas débarrassé, depuis le temps, enfonça Cloé.

- Il a triché, se défendit le Préfet-en-Chef.

- Non, Harry, il a été plus retors que toi, c'est différent.

- Vous pouvez m'éclairer, ou vous préférez garder le mystère toute la nuit ? se plaignit Ginny.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas important pour l'instant, mit-il un terme au débat. On parlait de Malefoy.

- Au contraire, Harry, ça pourrait me donner une idée. Racontez-moi cette histoire, ça a l'air drôle.

- Voyons, Harry, tu ne vas pas commencer à faire des cachotteries à tes _amies_, non ? insista Daphné. »

Il la foudroya du regard, mais abandonna la partie pour cette fois. De toute façon, Cloé aurait sûrement tout dit à Ginny un peu plus tard, alors autant se débarrasser de ça au plus tôt.

« Malefoy m'a mis au défi de sortir avec une Black avant la fin de ma cinquième année.

- Et tu as échoué ? s'étonna faussement la sixième année. Je croyais que tu pouvais sortir avec qui tu voulais quand tu voulais, tu me déçois.

- J'ai en effet réussi à sortir avec sa cousine. Sachant que sa mère s'appelait Black, j'avais gagné.

- Sa cousine ? Qui ça ?

- Cassiopée Lestrange, l'informa Daphné, amusée, alors qu'Harry se renfrognait. Et c'est là que ça devient drôle, parce que Drago a objecté qu'elle n'était pas une Black, et que ça ne marchait pas.

- Et ? Tu ne pouvais pas changer de cible ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé. »

Cette fois, Daphné éclata vraiment de rire, vite rejointe par Cloé.

« Le fait est, répondit douloureusement Harry, que la seule personne portant encore le nom de Black se trouve être mon idiot de parrain, et qu'il n'est pas prêt d'avoir des marmots. Du moins pas volontairement et légitimement, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même en ricanant.

- Tu veux dire, commença lentement Ginny, que tu n'avais aucun moyen de gagner ton pari, en fait. Tu t'es fait avoir en beauté.

- Pas la peine de le rappeler, j'avais déjà remarqué. »

Cette phrase fut de trop et les trois jeunes filles redoublèrent d'hilarité. Harry croisa les bras en faisant une moue boudeuse, vaguement conscient qu'il montrait à ce moment la maturité d'un gamin de trois ans.

« Et c'était quoi, l'enjeu de ce pari ? continua Ginny quand elle eut repris ses esprits.

Harry resta silencieux, plus renfrogné que jamais. Ce fut Cloé qui apporta la réponse, très amusée de la situation :

« On peut dire que Pansy n'a jamais vraiment compris qu'Harry ne pensait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Tu as dragué Parkinson ?

- À ton avis, pourquoi elle s'est décollée de son fiancé en fin de cinquième année ? Il faut avouer que Malefoy a été inspiré, sur ce coup-là, concéda Daphné.

- Oui, et maintenant j'ai l'occasion de prendre ma revanche, alors qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de machiavélique, Ginny ? reprit Harry d'une voix forte.

- Machiavélique, moi ? Tu dois te tromper de personne. »

Elle sourit d'un air innocent en sortant de sa poche un morceau de parchemin qu'elle lui tendit. Harry le déplia et le lut, d'un air intrigué. Ensuite il releva le regard vers la rouquine avec un sourire en coin et lui demanda :

« Je savais déjà que tu étais folle de moi, Ginny, mais quel rapport avec Drago ?

- Comme si tu n'avais pas déjà compris, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Choisis une fille, n'importe laquelle, et dis à Malefoy de lui déclamer ça pendant le petit déjeuner. Ça devrait faire du bien à sa réputation, je pense.

- Fais voir, Harry, ça commence à m'intéresser, demanda Daphné. »

Harry lui passa le parchemin, plongé dans ses pensées. En réfléchissant à "l'heureuse élue", il eut soudain une idée, qui rendit son fou-rire difficile à retenir. Il faudrait qu'il pense à se faire un album pour Noël, il avait vraiment trop de photos intéressantes à garder.

« Mouais, c'est pas mal, commenta Daphné. Ça convient tout-à-fait pour un gars comme Malefoy. Tu ne penses pas, Harry ?

- Si, couina-t-il, c'est parfait.

- Tu vas bien, Harry ? s'inquiéta Cloé devant la faiblesse de sa voix. »

Il hocha simplement la tête, essayant de se contrôler.

« C'est d'accord, Ginny, on fait comme ça demain. Maintenant passons à autre chose. Pourquoi étiez-vous toutes venues, déjà ? »

Elles mirent quelques secondes à s'adapter au brusque changement de sujet. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas continuer à penser à la déclaration de Drago, ou il allait perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

« Je voulais te féliciter, se reprit Daphné la première, pour ton petit show. Je pense que tu as fait une bonne publicité pour le club de duel.

- Oui, je sais, je suis imbattable, mais arrête, je vais finir par rougir, se vanta-t-il.

- Je parlais de ton strip-tease, Harry. Tu irais très bien en mascotte. »

Harry inclina la tête pour concéder ce point, alors que les autres ricanaient joyeusement. On aurait pu se croire dans une des soirées, en voyant des Gryffondors et des Serpentards rirent ainsi ensemble. Et cela continua encore un long moment, avant que les invitées d'Harry ne le laissent enfin profiter de sa nuit. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il se leva et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire bien plus tôt. Avec l'aide de sa baguette, il retira le pansement sur son bras et nettoya la pâte orange de l'infirmière.

Immédiatement, il sentit un regain de douleur et serra les dents pour ne pas gémir. La magie avait continué à faire effet et à ronger son bras, même si la pommade endormait la sensation de brûlure. Rapidement, il marmonna un sort de soin pour empêcher le maléfice de continuer à se répandre, avant de reformer le bandage. Il hésita un instant, mais étala de nouveau ce qui restait de pâte orange. Ce ne serait pas parfait, mais ça suffirait jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne voir Pomfresh. Il put donc s'endormir sans trop de douleur, content d'avoir enfin réglé le problème Nott. Du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Le lendemain, en sortant de l'infirmerie, ses oreilles bourdonnaient légèrement du fait des cris de Pomfresh. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, si son pansement n'était pas aussi réussi que celui d'une infirmière professionnelle ? Au moins, sa blessure serait rapidement guérie à présent. La joue de Nott ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il garderait probablement une cicatrice pendant un bon moment. Harry s'assit tranquillement à sa place habituelle, vite rejoint par ses deux meilleurs amis. Il échangea un regard amusé avec Daphné avant de se tourner vers le jeune Malefoy :

« Dis-moi, Drago, tu n'as pas oublié notre pari ?

- J'espérais que _tu_ l'avais oublié, en fait. Tu t'es enfin décidé ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry pour le faire mariner.

- Alors, pressa Drago, quelle est ma punition ?

- Je vais attendre un peu avant de te le dire. Disons que tu as encore un peu de temps pour essayer de deviner. »

Drago marmonna quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à "sadique" en retournant à son petit déjeuner, un pli sur le front montrant sa légère inquiétude. Quand Harry vit que la majorité des étudiants étaient arrivés, dont une jeune femme en particulier, il sortit un petit morceau de parchemin de sa poche. Par précaution, il avait recopié le "discours" de Ginny pour que Drago pense que c'était son idée. Harry le tendit à son voisin de table et lui chuchota à l'oreille ses instructions.

« Quoi ! s'horrifia le concerné après avoir lu. Tu veux que… Hors de question !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, mon vieux. Tu sais ce que je pense de ceux qui ne tiennent pas leur parole.

- Oui mais… Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Quelqu'un avec qui tu aurais pu sortir pour redorer ton blason, par exemple ? Eh bien non, désolé pour toi, sourit Harry, son ton contredisant grandement ses paroles. »

Drago le regarda d'un air suppliant, puis détourna les yeux du visage hilare de son meilleur ami.

« Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer la croiser dans un coin discret.

- Pas besoin d'attendre, elle est en train de manger. Tu as beaucoup de chance, ce doit être le destin.

- Quoi, maintenant ? Tu es fou, ma parole ! La Grande Salle est pleine !

- Et alors ? fit innocemment Harry. Dépêche-toi, ou je considère que tu triches.

- Tu me le paieras, Potter, grogna le blond en se levant.

- Ta baguette, Drago ! »

Le jeune Malefoy lui tendit le bout de bois en grimaçant. Il n'aurait pas fallu qu'il puisse jeter un sort de silence en parlant, ce serait dommage que le reste de la salle ne profite pas de ce qu'il allait dire. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit alors qu'il le suivait des yeux à travers la salle, de plus en plus de regards se tournant vers lui. Discrètement, il pointa sa baguette sur le dos de son meilleur ami et murmura :

« Sonorus. Et maintenant, ma chère Daphné, admire le spectacle.

- À qui va-t-il faire sa déclaration ? s'enquit-elle.

- Tu verras bien. »

Drago était presque arrivé à la table des Gryffondors et Harry croisa le regard amusé de Ginny. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et vit la surprise puis un zeste de colère remplacer le rire dans son expression. Drago marchait dans sa direction et s'arrêta près d'elle, s'agenouillant à ses pieds. Un silence expectatif s'était installé et tout le monde le fixait, certains élèves s'étant même levés pour mieux l'épier.

« Tu es… commença-t-il. »

Il s'interrompit rapidement en remarquant que sa voix résonnait dans toute la salle. Les rires commencèrent à s'élever alors que les deux protagonistes foudroyaient un certain Préfet-en-Chef brun à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais tous se turent quand Drago se résigna à continuer, alors qu'on aurait facilement pu faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues. :

« Tu es la personne la plus géniale que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Dès que je te vois, j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Mais toi, c'est à peine si tu me regardes, alors comme je ne peux pas t'avoir, je sors avec d'autres filles pour te remplacer. Mais je te jure qu'aucune d'entre elles ne compte, et qu'aucune ne comptera jamais, si ce n'est toi. Alors je sais que je ne te mérite pas, je sais que je vais continuer à agir comme un idiot parce que je ne t'aurai jamais, mais je voulais quand même que tu le saches. »

À ce moment, il fit une pause, et beaucoup pensèrent qu'il avait terminé et commencèrent à applaudir. Par un malheureux concours de circonstance, ce fut à cet instant que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Théodore Nott entra et se figea en entendant les acclamations, qui s'arrêtèrent elles-mêmes quand tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me vouer un culte, je ne m'appelle pas Potter, déclara-t-il narquoisement. »

Pour éviter une méprise, Harry crut nécessaire de rectifier le tir et d'aider son meilleur ami à trouver le courage de terminer :

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais ils applaudissaient Drago et sa déclaration. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas fini, vieux, ajouta-t-il en prenant un ton compatissant. Courage, tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que tu ressens. »

Il répondit avec un grand sourire au regard de pure haine de la part du blond, qui lâcha à contrecœur la dernière phrase qu'Harry avait ajoutée au texte de Ginny :

« Je suis amoureux de toi, Ginny Weasley. »

Ensuite il se releva prestement et entreprit de fuir la salle sous les félicitations et les rires des autres étudiants. Il croisa à l'entrée le jeune Nott, ce dernier paraissant stupéfié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les Serpentards qui savaient, ou devinaient, la raison de tout cela riaient à gorge déployée, tout comme ceux qui appréciaient le moins Drago. D'un autre côté, Ginny regardait Harry folle de rage, inconsciente qu'elle était elle-même la cible de la haine de pas mal des filles de l'école. Son frère et leurs amis communs, eux, faisaient à peu près la même tête que Nott à ce moment.

« J'espère que Crivey a pensé à prendre une photo, glissa Harry à l'oreille de sa voisine. Tu imagines, Drago Malefoy, écarlate, à genoux devant une Ginny Weasley toute aussi rouge de honte ? Ça fera un malheur dans les soirées mondaines.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe, ici ? s'informa Nott d'une voix blanche.

- Harry vient de donner son gage à Drago, se dévoua Harper, et c'était d'aller déclarer un amour éternel à la fille Weasley.

- Il fallait bien le forcer à assumer ses sentiments, ce pauvre petit. Il commençait vraiment à se rendre ridicule.

- Parce qu'il était quoi, il y a cinq minutes ? railla Owen.

- Simplement un peu sentimental, minimisa Harry.

- Un peu sentimental ? Je n'avais jamais rien entendu de plus guimauve !

- Tu as eu cette idée tout seul, Potter ? fit pensivement Nott.

- Bien sûr que j'ai trouvé ça tout seul ! s'offusqua Harry. Tu oses remettre en cause mon imagination en matière de farces ?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre de blague. Ton genre aurait plutôt été de lui dire de l'embrasser pour qu'elle le gifle.

- J'y avais pensé pour mettre un point final, mais je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle y réponde par surprise.

- Jaloux, Potter ? se moqua Nott.

- Disons que mon but n'était pas d'arranger un coup à Drago, nia prudemment Harry. Et j'aurais adoré continuer de parler avec toi, mais il faut que j'aille en cours, Théo. »

Sur ces mots, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers les serres. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'air calculateur qu'arborait Nott à la fin du repas, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne devinerait sûrement pas qui avait proposé cette solution à Harry, c'était vraiment trop improbable. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Harry avait choisi Ginny, personne ne pourrait croire qu'ils étaient complices dans cette affaire. Harry ricana. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon d'être un génie.

-~~O~~-

L'histoire du grand amour entre Drago et Ginny resta longtemps dans l'esprit des commères de Poudlard. Harry avait été déçu d'apprendre que Crivey avait été trop surpris pour immortaliser l'instant, mais il s'était rattrapé en écoutant les rumeurs plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Harry apprit par exemple qu'ils étaient déjà sortis ensemble des années auparavant, dans le plus grand secret, mais que Ginny avait préféré tout arrêter en apprenant que Drago était fiancé. Ou encore, qu'ils se retrouvaient souvent le soir dans des salles désaffectées, sans que leurs amis ne le sachent.

Quoiqu'il en fût, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlaient plus à Harry, si l'on exceptait les hurlements de rage que Ginny avait poussés quand elle était venue le voir le soir même. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas apprécié que les nombreuses admiratrices de Drago deviennent brusquement jalouses d'elle et le lui fassent savoir.

« Sors avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça fera taire les rumeurs, lui avait-il calmement proposé.

- Et tu te sacrifies pour le rôle, c'est ça ? avait-elle raillé.

- En fait ce serait une mauvaise idée de te mettre l'autre moitié des filles de Poudlard à dos, je pense. »

Cette réponse l'avait un peu calmée, mais n'avait pas empêché la Gryffondore de le menacer de moult tortures si jamais sa réputation en était durablement entachée. Bien entendu, Harry avait été grandement effrayé par ses avertissements et avait eu la réaction appropriée, selon lui : il avait éclaté de rire. Son visage portait toujours les marques des Chauve-Furies qu'elle avait lancées sur lui avant de claquer la porte.

À présent que ses problèmes internes à Serpentard étaient réglés, il décidé de s'atteler à la tâche ardue d'amener son père à faire ce qu'il voulait -et qui était le mieux pour Cloé. Le samedi suivant, le dernier du mois de novembre, il rédigea donc une lettre pire qu'hypocrite à l'intention de son géniteur, espérant que les sous-entendus seraient suffisants pour atteindre son but.

_Cher Père,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour votre campagne, même si je ne doute pas que peu de gens doivent se dresser sur votre chemin après la malencontreuse aventure de Nott. Parlant d'eux, je vous annonce que le fils ne devrait plus être un problème pour moi dans l'immédiat. Je lui ai donné une leçon de magie en public et me suis arrangé, en plus de cela, pour rendre ce petit duel humiliant. Mais je suis sûr que mon cher parrain a déjà évoqué ceci avec vous, donc je ne m'étendrai pas._

_En revanche, je dois vous parler du problème que constitue l'autre personne portant le nom de Potter dans ce château. Je pense que vous voyez de qui je veux parler. Je sais que je vous avais dit être capable de gérer cela tout seul, mais il se trouve que c'est plus difficile que prévu._

_En effet, vous savez que cette idiote a réussi à se faire recruter dans l'équipe de sa maison, et qu'elle est responsable de mon hospitalisation d'il y a quelques semaines. Eh bien, non contente de retourner ce que je lui ai appris contre moi, elle passe son temps à se pavaner dans le château, comme si cet accident prouvait qu'elle valait mille fois mieux que moi._

_Je ne veux bien sûr pas avoir l'air de geindre, mais je commence à être à court d'idées pour que le nom de Potter cesse de résonner dans notre noble salle commune avec le mépris justifié que les Serpentards lui accordent. À chaque fois que j'entends quelque chose de ce genre, je me sens personnellement attaqué, même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas._

_Aussi, je voulais savoir si vous aviez une idée sur la manière de procéder pour qu'elle cesse de salir notre nom._

_Avec mes plus sincères salutations,_

_Harry Potter_

"_Notre pouvoir est éternel"_

Bien entendu, il savait que Cloé prendrait sûrement très mal la décision de son père quand elle arriverait, mais il savait que c'était la meilleure solution à long terme. Même si c'était difficile à accepter et à encaisser, moins elle verrait leur père, mieux elle se porterait. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si James Potter avait jamais été présent pour sa fille auparavant. Il avait été trop occupé à faire d'Harry son parfait petit héritier. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas trop, sachant que c'était uniquement grâce à cet entrainement qu'il était désormais capable de protéger sa sœur. Mais il savait que Cloé, elle, avait longtemps souffert de ce favoritisme.

Harry se secoua mentalement pour cesser de remuer des souvenirs déplaisants. Cette époque était révolue et bientôt, Cloé serait débarrassée de tout cela. Du moins tant que James Potter tombait dans le piège qu'il lui avait tendu.

Le soir même, Harry ouvrait la Salle-sur-Demande pour la fête. Comme à leur habitude, les Serpentards étaient avec lui et prirent place avant que les autres n'arrivent. Harry alluma la radio et programma la liste de chansons, puis appela Misti pour qu'elle commence à servir ses amis. Il commençait à y avoir pas mal de monde d'invité, avec le rythme d'un nouveau à chaque soirée depuis le mois de septembre. Mais ce soir-là, il y aurait au moins un absent, car Drago avait décidé de ne pas venir. Il avait dit que ce serait une meilleure idée de rester dans la salle commune, au cas où des Gryffondors se poseraient des questions sur l'absence de Ginny.

Quand les autres arrivèrent, Harry sourit intérieurement en remarquant que son meilleur ami n'avait pas eu une si bonne idée que ça, finalement. Ou du moins, dans l'absolu, elle n'était pas mauvaise, mais le problème était que Ginny avait apparemment eu la même. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul à constater cette absence simultanée.

« C'est bizarre que Weasley ne soit pas venue, fit Owen d'une voix narquoise.

- Oui, et Malefoy non plus, ajouta Ernie Macmillan avec un petit sourire. Y aurait-il un rapport ? »

Les autres ricanèrent, et beaucoup semblaient prendre l'information sérieusement. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient les mieux placés pour se rappeler des efforts de Drago. Colin Crivey, qui venait pour la première fois, cependant, n'avait pas l'air d'y croire :

« Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ces rumeurs débiles. Ginny est restée dans la salle commune parce qu'elle était fatiguée, c'est tout.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Daphné. Drago a donné la même excuse, tout à l'heure. Quelle coïncidence !

- Franchement, vous les imaginez ensemble ? Ils se détestent ! maintint Crivey.

- Tu n'étais pas encore invité, donc tu n'as pas pu le voir, mais je peux t'assurer que Malefoy ne la déteste pas tant que ça, objecta Finnigan. Il a sorti le grand jeu pendant les dernières soirées pour sortir avec elle.

- Et puis ne dit-on pas que la haine est proche de l'amour ? dit rêveusement Parvati Patil. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ce proverbe était le plus stupide qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Franchement, il ne connaissait personne qui soit tombé amoureux de son ou sa pire ennemie. Enfin, à part ses parents, mais ils ne se haïssaient pas dans leur jeunesse, ils se méprisaient. Un peu comme Drago et Ginny, en fait. La haine, c'était plutôt ce qu'il y avait entre lui et des gens comme Nott ou Weasley frère. Et il n'y avait aucune, mais alors aucune chance qu'il s'entiche d'un de ces abrutis. Il aurait déjà fallu change de bord, et puis qu'il tombe sur la tête une bonne cinquantaine de fois pour ne serait-ce que les supporter.

Classant l'idée comme stupide, il remarqua que Crivey s'était renfrogné en entendant la théorie. C'était bon à savoir, il y aurait sûrement un moyen d'en profiter un peu plus tard dans l'année. Tapant dans ses mains pour mettre fin à cette discussion potentiellement beaucoup trop romantique, Harry déclara :

« Bon, on ne va pas rester debout là toute la soirée à parler des absents, non ? Je crois qu'on a beaucoup mieux à faire, n'est-ce-pas Parvati ? ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Il emmena immédiatement la Gryffondore sur la piste. Il avait été célibataire trop longtemps et voulait s'amuser. En plus, Patil avait semblé très intéressée récemment, et il était temps selon lui de conclure, s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se lasse.

« Dis-moi, comment les autres réagissent dans votre maison ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Eh bien, une Gryffondore qui sort avec un Serpentard, ce n'est pas banal. Comment les autres le prennent ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

- Ça pourrait m'intéresser de savoir si ça poserait des problèmes que je sorte avec une Gryffondore, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il avait un sourire rayonnant en la regardant dans les yeux, et elle finit par détourner les siens en rougissant, comprenant le sous-entendu. Il se retint de soupirer de dépit. C'était vraiment trop facile.

-~~O~~-

Quelques jours plus tard, il partit en avance pour le cours de Défense. Il voulait parler un peu à son parrain, mais aussi éviter de croiser Parvati Patil. Après qu'il avait passé la nuit avec elle dans la Salle-sur-Demande à la fin de la fête, elle semblait s'être mise dans la tête qu'ils sortaient ensemble. D'accord, il n'était pas totalement contre l'idée, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le coller sans arrêt. Il ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans l'avoir sur le dos, ou plutôt accrochée à son bras, pour être exact. Pire qu'une sangsue.

« Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? l'accueillit Sirius.

- Pour être franc, le fait qu'ici Patil me fichera la paix.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça de ta petite amie.

- Depuis quand suis-je gentil avec mes petites amies ? railla Harry.

- Depuis quand tu sors avec des Gryffondores ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, surpris. Il fut rassuré de voir que Sirius paraissait plus curieux que réprobateur.

« Depuis samedi soir, en fait. Comme dit Drago, elles aussi ont ce que je cherche chez les filles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda son parrain.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

- Vrai. Donc c'est elle ta première griffie ? Tel père, tel fils, je suppose. Je me souviens que ton père avait commencé pour ennuyer ta mère. Il était sorti avec sa meilleure amie et passait tout son temps avec elle, ce qui rendait Lily complètement folle.

- Et à la fin de l'histoire, ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et se sont enfin mis ensemble, ce que tu attendais depuis des années, termina Harry. Je sais, tu me l'as déjà raconté.

- En fait, c'est la version courte. Pour la version longue, il va falloir attendre un autre jour, parce que là le cours va bientôt débuter. »

En effet, à peine quelques instants plus tard, la cloche sonnait et les élèves commencèrent à arriver au compte-goutte. Harry prit bien soin de s'installer à côté de Daphné et le plus loin possible de sa petite amie, et le cours commença. Sirius était un prof assez doué et apprécié, en particulier parce qu'en apparence, il était parfaitement impartial en ce qui concernait les maisons. En apparence seulement, car il retirait rarement des points à Serpentard, tout comme il en ajoutait peu aux autres maisons. Mais il le faisait avec subtilité, et son attitude sympathique le mettait à l'opposé de Rogue dans l'esprit des élèves. Ironique quand, dans le fond, ils faisaient exactement la même chose.

Sirius commença à introduire les bases de l'Occlumancie, même si c'était en limite du programme. Le discours était plutôt ennuyeux pour Harry qui l'avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois pendant son enfance. D'autant plus ennuyeux qu'il ne comprenait strictement rien à cette branche de la magie. Même la menace de demander à Rogue, un expert reconnu, de lui donner des cours particuliers n'avait pas suffi. Il n'était pas fait pour être un Occlumens. Et apparemment, il ne devait pas être le seul à le penser, car malgré l'affection que les élèves portaient à leur professeur, ce cours en particulier rivalisait avec celui de Binns.

La plupart faisaient mine d'écouter, pensant sûrement que ça finirait par devenir intéressant, mais leur nombre commençait à diminuer. Harry, lui, ne se gênait pas pour regarder par la fenêtre, laissant vaguement traîner une oreille pour ne pas rater une éventuelle question qui lui serait posée. Mais ce ne fut pas le cours qui fit sortir la classe de sa torpeur, mais des coups frappés à la porte.

« Entrez ! invita Sirius, interrompant son exposé. »

Le panneau de bois s'écarta et laissa passer la fille Crivey, l'amie de Cloé.

« Excusez-moi, professeur, mais le directeur m'a envoyé chercher Harry Potter. Il faut qu'il vienne dans son bureau tout de suite.

- Bien, répondit Sirius. Mr Potter, suivez Miss Crivey et allez-y. Vous reviendrez prendre vos affaires plus tard. »

Harry se leva sans un mot, le visage fermé. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le vieux fou ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de répréhensible ces derniers jours. Aurait-il enfin découvert que les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef n'étaient pas aussi réservés qu'ils étaient censés l'être ? Après avoir tourné quelques couloirs, son guide lui demanda timidement :

« Alors, c'est vrai que tu fais semblant de rejeter Cloé pour la protéger ?

- Oui, mais baisse le ton, je ne veux pas quelqu'un entende ce genre de choses.

- Excuse-moi. »

Il y eut à nouveau un silence gêné. Que devait-on dire à quelqu'un dont on était censé détester la simple existence et qui se trouvait être la meilleure amie de la personne la plus importante de sa vie ? Pas qu'Harry veuille absolument briser le silence, celui-ci lui convenait parfaitement, mais il paraissait gêner la petite blonde. Lui était de toute façon trop occupé à se poser des questions pour se soucier d'elle.

« Écoute, commença-t-elle, je voulais te dire que je suis…

- Pas la peine, grommela-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser pour m'avoir insulté, développa Harry. D'une, tu n'as fait que me répondre la plupart du temps, et de deux ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Au contraire, ça rajoute du réalisme à ma comédie, donc continue.

- Oh, je… D'accord, j'essaierai.

- Tu sais pourquoi Dumby veut me voir ? s'informa-t-il.

- Non. Il a simplement envoyé un hibou à Cloé pour lui dire de venir dans son bureau et me demander d'aller te chercher.

- Cloé est convoquée aussi ? s'inquiéta-t-il. »

Cette fois, il avait vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait se passer. Pourquoi avoir demandé à Cloé de venir aussi ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser cette question plus longtemps, il était arrivé à la gargouille cachant l'entrée du bureau directorial.

« Le mot de passe est "Ballongommes", révéla Crivey. Au revoir, Pot… enfin, Harry.

- Tu peux m'appeler Potter, je suis habitué, lança-t-il en montant les escaliers mouvants. »

Il frappa à la porte et entra. Il remarqua immédiatement que son pressentiment était justifié. Il y avait foule dans la petite pièce ronde. En plus de Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall était assise droite sur sa chaise et les lèvres pincées, comme toujours. Mais ce ne fut pas elle qu'Harry remarqua en premier. Alors qu'il cherchait sa sœur des yeux, ceux-ci tombèrent sur deux personnes qui n'auraient jamais dû se trouver dans l'enceinte de ce château. Il se raidit imperceptiblement, son visage adoptant instantanément le masque hautain qui seyait à l'héritier d'une grande famille. Une unique pensée le traversa à ce moment.

Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que ses parents fichaient ici ?

« Ah, Mr Potter, vous voici enfin, salua Dumbledore. Je vous en prie, prenez un siège.

- Professeurs, Père, Mère, répondit prudemment Harry avec un hochement de tête à chaque fois. Je suis ravi de vous revoir avant l'heure.

- J'aurais préféré que ce soit dans de meilleures circonstances, fils.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Voyez-vous, Mr Potter, il se trouve que nous avons besoin de vous pour régler un petit problème administratif, expliqua le directeur. Vos parents ont proposé de…

- Ce n'est pas une proposition, professeur, coupa l'Auror. En fait, Harry, il faudrait que tu signes un papier pour nous.

- Quel genre de papier ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. »

Ça commençait à devenir vraiment inquiétant. La surprise passée, il avait pu remarquer l'air choqué de sa sœur et celui réprobateur de sa mère. Apparemment, quelle que soit la procédure qui nécessitait sa signature, sa mère n'était pas entièrement en accord. Ce qu'Harry ne trouva pas très étonnant quand Dumbledore l'éclaira :

« Vos parents ont décidé de retirer votre sœur de Poudlard. »

* * *

*sifflote* Bon, je vous prierai de ne pas jeter de tomates, ce n'est pas bien de gaspiller la nourriture. Jetez plutôt des reviews ^^


	22. Émotions fortes

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous ! 12 reviews O.o Ouah, vous battez des records (les miens en tout cas ^^) Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent et qui commentent ! Je pense qu'on a atteint à peu près la moitié de l'histoire, je dirais. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 22 : Émotions fortes**

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba instantanément.

« Retirer… Cloé… de Poudlard ? bégaya-t-il.

- Oui, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, confirma James en le regardant attentivement. Je ne crois pas que Gryffondor soit une maison adaptée pour son épanouissement personnel.

- J'avais pourtant l'impression que votre fille s'était parfaitement intégrée dans _ma_ maison, rétorqua sèchement McGonagall.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur, je pense que je sais mieux que vous ce qui est bon pour ma fille.

- Pourquoi ne demanderions-nous pas son avis à la principale intéressée ? intervint le vieux directeur. La maison Gryffondor vous convient-elle, Miss Potter ? »

Dumbledore tourna son regard de grand-père bienveillant vers Cloé, voulant de toute évidence la rassurer et l'inciter à dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Le cerveau d'Harry, lui, s'était mis à tourner à plein régime pour essayer de trouver une échappatoire n'impliquant pas que sa sœur quitte le château. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se fustiger d'être responsable de tout cela. C'était contre-productif et il aurait tout le temps de le faire plus tard, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'en vouloir énormément. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses.

« Oui, je… hésita Cloé, je suis bien à Gryffondor.

- Vraiment ? insista son père sans tenir compte de l'air vainqueur de McGonagall. J'avais pourtant entendu dire que certains élèves n'appréciaient pas de voir une Potter à Gryffondor.

- J'imagine que vous voulez parler de votre fils, Mr Potter ? persifla la directrice adjointe.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire dans cette conversation, intervint froidement Harry. D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous m'avez fait appeler.

- Tu es marqué comme parrain dans le dossier scolaire de ta sœur, répondit Lily qui parlait pour la première fois. D'après le règlement il faut ta signature au même titre que la nôtre pour que le retrait soit effectif.

- Et comme il faut également qu'un représentant du corps étudiant soit présent dans chaque discussion de ce genre, le fait que vous soyez Préfet-en-Chef est particulièrement pratique, ajouta Dumbledore en le fixant intensément de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête et se relâcha imperceptiblement, un peu rassuré par ce qui venait d'être dit. Au moins, il était certain que Cloé resterait à Poudlard, parce qu'il ne signerait jamais ce papier, même sous la torture. Maintenant, il devait s'assurer de faire changer d'avis son père, pour ne pas rentrer en conflit avec lui aussi tôt. Son soulagement fut de courte durée, car son père reprit, à l'évidence pressé de partir :

« Signe ce document, Harry, qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire.

- Attendez une seconde, Mr Potter, je pense que ce genre de décision ne doit pas être prise à la légère. Avez-vous pensé à l'avenir de votre fille, si jamais elle n'obtenait pas les diplômes et les enseignements requis ?

- Nous sommes parfaitement capables d'apprendre à Cloé ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir. Quant aux diplômes, rien n'empêche de les passer en candidat libre, n'est-ce-pas ? »

James finit sa phrase sur un ton narquois, sachant qu'on ne pouvait rien lui objecter sur ce point. Théoriquement, il avait raison, n'importe quel parent était parfaitement en droit de donner des leçons à ses enfants à la maison. Il n'y avait qu'un problème avec ce conte : Harry savait très bien que son père n'avait aucune intention d'enseigner à Cloé de la même façon qu'il lui avait enseigné à lui pendant des années. Il se contenterait de faire d'elle une parfaite sorcière de la haute société juste assez talentueuse pour ne pas lui faire honte. Honte, repensa Harry. Oui, il avait peut-être une idée.

« Que faites-vous de l'extraordinaire aventure humaine que représente une scolarité à Poudlard ? poursuivit calmement Dumbledore.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse qualifier sept ans à Gryffondor d'aventure humaine, monsieur le directeur.

- Ça n'a pas si mal réussi à tout le monde, répliqua la directrice des lions. Vous pensez vraiment cela de votre ancienne maison, Lily ? »

McGonagall avait presque un ton déçu lors de sa dernière phrase. Ce n'était pas très étonnant, après tout. Une de ses élèves préférées était en face d'elle, en train de retirer sa fille de Poudlard parce qu'elle était dans leur maison. Cela avait de quoi faire mal. Lily était assez mal-à-l'aise, ayant sûrement mal pris cette déception. Harry voyait qu'elle était à deux doigts d'aller contre l'avis de son mari publiquement pour une des premières fois. Habituellement, elle se retenait et le faisait en privé, pour maintenir l'illusion devant les autres Sangs-Purs que James était le seul à prendre les décisions dans leur couple.

« Pendant que vous vous racontez vos souvenirs en rouge et or, puis-je vous parler en privé, Père ? sollicita Harry, voyant une occasion parfaite de laisser sa mère s'expliquer. »

Les adultes présents froncèrent légèrement les sourcils, peut-être dérangés par sa pique contre sa propre mère, et il se maudit de sa rudesse. Son père acquiesça cependant et le suivit en-dehors du bureau, laissant les Gryffondors entre eux. Dès qu'ils furent en bas des escaliers en colimaçon, James lança distraitement un sort de silence et réprimanda son fils :

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de parler sur ce ton à ta mère, Harry. Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle n'apprécie pas les blagues sur les Gryffondors.

- Désolé, Père, je voulais juste vous parler seul-à-seul et j'y ai vu une bonne opportunité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Je voulais simplement vérifier une hypothèse. Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'intention de lui apprendre tout ce que vous savez, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux Gryffondors.

- Vraiment ? fit Harry, choisissant de paraitre amusé pour ne pas montrer son désaccord.

- Lily est une exception, Harry, répondit son père d'un ton las. Tu comprendras bientôt ce qui me rend aussi catégorique. »

Harry arqua un sourcil intrigué, mais son père ne dit rien de plus à ce sujet. Il revint à ce qu'il voulait dire au départ, balayant mentalement ce mystère. Tout de même, il aurait bien voulu connaitre la raison de l'hostilité quasi-paranoïaque de son père à l'égard des Gryffondors.

« Vous savez, Père, déclara-t-il prudemment, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de la retirer de l'école.

- Et pourquoi cela ? C'est bien toi qui m'avais dit que tu en avais assez d'entendre parler d'elle, non ?

- Oui, mais je pense qu'il y a peut-être une meilleure solution.

- Ah oui, et laquelle ? demanda James, de plus en plus suspicieux du comportement de son fils.

- Je n'ai pas d'idée précise, mais quelque chose qui ne ferait pas à nouveau de nous les ennemis jurés des Gryffondors. Avec les soirées que j'organise, j'ai presque perdu cette réputation, ce ne serait pas le moment de la récupérer, vous ne pensez pas ? »

James prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre, paraissant peser le pour et le contre de cet argument. Voyant qu'il avait fait mouche, Harry enfonça le clou, sachant qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour faire changer son père d'avis une fois qu'il avait pris une décision :

« En plus, nous les Potter avons toujours eu une réputation d'excellence. Ce ne serait pas bien vu si quelqu'un de notre sang venait à devenir une sorcière médiocre.

- Mouais, ce n'est pas dénué de sens, réfléchit l'Auror à voix haute. Tu crois qu'il serait possible de la laisser à Poudlard, malgré tous les ennuis qu'elle te cause ?

- Je pense que cet état de fait est moins grave que ce qui se passerait si nous la retirions. Les élections se dérouleront peu après Noël, il sera bien temps d'aviser à ce moment-là, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Son père le regarda encore un moment pensivement et soupira, visiblement las et, peut-être, un peu soulagé.

« Si tu es sûr de toi. Après tout, c'est sur toi que ça retombe pour l'instant, non ? Je t'avouerai que j'ai dû beaucoup discuter avec ta mère pour la convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ce sera plus simple à gérer après les élections. Mais j'avais cru comprendre dans ta lettre que tu voulais absolument te débarrasser d'elle ? J'apprécierais que tu ne cries pas au dragon comme ça si tu peux l'éviter. Ta sœur est un sujet sensible à la maison en ce moment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Bien entendu, je suis désolé, Père. Mais quand j'ai écrit ma lettre, je venais de la croiser, elle et son équipe de Quidditch. Mes mots ont peut-être dépassé ma pensée.

- Tu ferais mieux de retourner en cours, maintenant. Je vais remonter là-haut et annuler sa désinscription. Nous règlerons le reste pendant les vacances.

- En parlant des vacances, quelle était cette proposition dont vous vouliez me parler de vive voix ? sembla se rappeler Harry, changeant de conversation avant que son père ne revienne encore sur sa décision.

- Tu te souviens de ça ? s'étonna James. Richard et Amelaïe Greengrass nous ont contactés pour nous proposer de te fiancer à leur fille aînée. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle est dans ta classe, c'est bien ça ?

- En effet. Nous sommes même sortis ensemble quelques temps cette année. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me marier avec elle.

- Tu es absolument certain ? Les Greengrass ne sont pas n'importe qui, Harry. Non seulement ils sont très riches, mais ils n'ont pas de fils, donc c'est leur fille aînée qui héritera de toute leur fortune. C'est une occasion rare.

- Oui, tout comme c'en était une quand vous avez rencontré Mère, n'est-ce-pas ? glissa Harry. »

Son père haussa légèrement les sourcils, surpris. Il prit un petit sourire en coin et un ton narquois pour continuer :

« Dis-moi, fils, serais-tu en train de me dire que tu as trouvé ta Lily à toi ?

- Non, Père je ne dis rien de tel, sourit Harry. Simplement, je ne compte pas épouser quelqu'un d'autre que cette "occasion" là, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Tu réalises bien que tu pourrais ne jamais la trouver ?

- Tant pis pour elle dans ce cas, plaisanta-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour avoir de l'argent.

- Harry, reprit sérieusement son père. Je te rappelle que tu es le seul héritier de la famille. Toi seul peut faire perdurer le nom des Potter, alors ne prends pas cette question à la légère.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas occupés de ce genre de détails quand vous…

- Sur un autre ton, fils ! Je ne me suis pas inquiété de la question quand j'avais ton âge parce que je savais en sortant de Poudlard qui j'épouserais, comme n'importe quel fils de bonne famille. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire d'accepter le première demande venue, continua-t-il plus calmement, mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Tu as une grande responsabilité, Harry.

- Bien, Père, accepta humblement celui-ci, ravalant sa colère. Je pense que je vais retourner en cours, Sirius va se demander ce que je fais.

- Très bien. Bonne journée, fils.

- Vous aussi. Présentez mes excuses à Mère pour le ton que j'ai employé tout à l'heure, s'il-vous-plait. »

Harry s'éloigna alors que son père retirait le charme de silence. À présent qu'il était seul, son masque de neutralité se craquela. Comment son père avait-il pu oser essayer de faire renvoyer Cloé ? Et il avait le culot de dire qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait sans la lettre qu'Harry avait écrite ! Mais à qui voulait-il faire croire cela ? Heureusement qu'Harry avait trouvé une parade, sinon il aurait eu beaucoup d'ennuis. Il aurait été obligé de refuser ouvertement d'obéir à son père, et il aurait pu dire adieu à la fois à son héritage et à son plan.

Mais même en évitant cela, tout ne s'était pas parfaitement passé. Être obligé de revenir sur ce qu'il avait écrit pourrait orienter son père vers sa véritable opinion. Après tout, il n'était pas directeur du Bureau des Aurors pour rien, il savait additionner deux et deux. Une ou deux autres occasions comme celle-là et Harry serait fichu. Si seulement ces imbéciles de gobelins avaient accepté de recevoir des instructions par hibou, tout ou presque aurait déjà été réglé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il fallait se rendre en personne à Gringotts pour faire quoi que ce soit en rapport avec son coffre.

Harry regarda sa montre, les cours étaient presque terminés. Il ne retournerait pas en Défense, tant pis pour son sac. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin de se calmer avant de se remontrer en public, sinon tout le monde se rendrait compte que quelque chose s'était passé. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de donner d'autres raisons à son père ou son parrain d'avoir des soupçons. Harry fronça les sourcils en repensant à sa conversation avec James. Il avait peut-être eu des scrupules, même si très légers, à agir ainsi à son encontre, mais ils avaient totalement disparu cet après-midi.

-~~AP~~-

Quand Père et Harry sortirent du bureau, je soupirai presque de soulagement. Harry savait quoi faire, j'en étais sûre, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Je ne voulais pas quitter Poudlard. Ça voulait dire ne plus revoir ni mes amies, ni mon frère et arrêter d'apprendre la magie. Père avait dit que mes parents m'apprendraient des choses, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Même à eux deux, ils auraient beaucoup moins de temps que l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard. Et puis, j'aimais bien être au château.

« Honnêtement, Lily, comment pouvez-vous accepter cela ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- Ce n'est pas seulement ma décision, professeur, répondit maman.

- Quand je vous ai connue, jamais vous ne vous seriez laissée marcher sur les pieds de cette façon. Je suis navrée de le dire, mais vous me décevez, Lily. »

Ma mère eut l'air blessé par cette réplique, et je la comprenais. Ma directrice de maison se mettait parfois en colère quand on ne faisait pas ses devoirs ou qu'on bavardait en cours, mais c'était plus par agacement qu'autre chose. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue aussi déçue, presque dégoûtée. Quand on savait que maman avait été une de ses élèves préférées, ça devait être d'autant plus douloureux à entendre.

« Je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, cingla-t-elle. Après tout, James n'a pas complètement tort, les Potter n'ont jamais été bien vus à Gryffondor. Je sais qu'il exagère en disant que c'est horrible pour Cloé, mais je peux comprendre son point de vue. Ça ne veut pas dire que je le partage.

- Si vous ne le partagez pas, alors pourquoi avez-vous signé ce papier ? »

La discussion commençait à devenir animée. Je me tournai vers le directeur pour savoir s'il comptait intervenir, mais je remarquai qu'il avait déjà les yeux fixés sur moi, ne prêtant pas du tout attention aux deux autres personnes présentes. Son regard bleu me transperçait presque, et j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait voir tout ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête. Ce qui était probablement le cas, d'après Harry.

« Parce que je préfère savoir ma seule fille à la maison avec moi que dans une école où la moitié des élèves sont susceptibles de lui mener la vie dure ! Et ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas possible, j'ai été élève ici et je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Quand certains des plus populaires prennent quelqu'un en grippe, sa vie à Poudlard est un enfer. »

Je me demandai si c'était vraiment pour cette raison que Père voulait me retirer de Poudlard. Après tout, peut-être avait-il changé d'avis sur les Gryffondors ? C'était peut-être ça le plan d'Harry, lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'est pas à Serpentard qu'on n'est pas un vrai sorcier.

« Actuellement, le seul étudiant un peu plus en avant que les autres à avoir "pris en grippe" votre fille, comme vous dites, Lily, n'est nul autre que son propre frère.

- Ne mêlez pas Harry à cette discussion, Minerva, prévint maman. »

Aïe, si elle commençait à appeler un professeur par son prénom, c'était qu'elle était vraiment en colère. Mais cette fois, je n'étais pas certaine que c'était contre McGonagall. Dans sa lettre qu'elle m'avait envoyée deux jours auparavant, elle n'était pas tendre avec Harry. Elle me conseillait de faire attention quand je le croisais, lui ou ses amis. Pour les autres Serpentards, j'avais déjà compris que je devais les éviter après ma dernière rencontre avec eux, mais je savais bien que je ne risquais rien avec mon frère. Ça me faisait quand même de la peine de voir ma mère me dire de ne plus le voir pour ma sécurité. J'avais hâte que tout ça se termine.

« Si, Lily, je l'y mêle, pour la simple raison que s'il y a quelqu'un qui provoque l'animosité entre les maisons actuellement, c'est bien lui ! s'emporta le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Minerva, calmez-vous, je vous prie, parla enfin Dumbledore. Il ne sert à rien de se fâcher. Vous l'avez remarqué aussi bien que moi, il y a beaucoup moins d'altercations cette année, et il faut s'en féliciter.

- Comme si Potter y était pour quelque chose, grommela son adjointe. »

Cette fois, je pensais qu'elle avait tort. S'il n'y avait qu'une chose à comprendre vite à Poudlard, ça aurait été celle-ci : Harry avait plus ou moins directement quelque chose à voir avec quasiment tout ce qui se passait d'important à Poudlard. Pourquoi Sirius ne mettait plus les pieds dans la Grande Salle ? À cause d'une blague d'Harry. Pourquoi avait-on un club de duel désormais ? Parce qu'Harry avait voulu se venger de Théodore Nott. Même le fait qu'une première année ait été intégrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, c'était grâce à son entraînement. Alors rapprocher les maisons, il ne pouvait pas ne pas être derrière ça aussi.

Par contre, je commençai à me demander ce qu'ils se disaient, lui et Père. Ils étaient partis depuis assez longtemps, et s'ils restaient dehors, ça devait vouloir dire qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à convaincre Père. Je le connaissais trop bien pour penser qu'il pourrait abandonner. Une petite voix déplaisante dans ma tête me répétait qu'il faisait peut-être semblant de me défendre. C'était celle que j'entendais à chaque fois que je le croisais avec les autres Serpentards et que nous nous disputions, mais je la rejetai rapidement. Si je ne pouvais pas croire en Harry, que me restait-il ?

« Ce n'est pas le sujet, Minerva, continua toujours aussi calmement Dumbledore. De plus, je crois, mesdames, que cette conversation va devoir s'interrompre. Nos absents nous reviennent. »

Aussitôt que le directeur eut dit cela, je sentis le stress remonter en flèche en moi. Harry avait-il réussi à convaincre Père de ne pas me retirer de Poudlard, ou bien avait-il été obligé de refuser purement et simplement de signer l'autorisation ? J'espérais que c'était la première solution, je ne voulais vraiment pas que Père et lui se disputent à cause de moi. Je fus sortie de mes pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa Père entrer -seul. Je ne réalisai pas immédiatement ce que cela signifiait, et maman non plus, apparemment, car elle prit tout de suite Père à parti :

« Tu sais, James, si Cloé est absolument certaine que tout ira bien pour elle à Poudlard, nous pouvons lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. »

Je vis à peine le sourire victorieux du professeur McGonagall quand elle dit cela. J'étais beaucoup trop occupée à essayer moi-même de cacher mon bonheur de la voir me défendre. Contredire Père en public, il n'y avait que peu de gens qui le faisaient. D'ailleurs, il devait lui aussi être étonné, parce qu'il plissa légèrement les yeux.

« C'est vrai. Après avoir bien réfléchi, Harry m'a fait remarquer quelques détails qui m'avaient échappé au premier abord. C'est peut-être une meilleure idée que Cloé reste à l'école le temps que nous voyons réellement ce qu'il en est à long terme.

- Vous avez l'air persuadé qu'il est de coutume dans ma maison de dénigrer les autres élèves, Mr Potter, reprocha froidement McGonagall. Je ne sais pas si c'est le genre de choses qui se font dans les autres maisons, mais je ne permettrai jamais rien de tel à Gryffondor. Vous pouvez être rassuré sur ce point précis.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour discuter des mérites des différentes maisons, professeur, je pense que vous connaissez mon opinion sur le sujet. À moins qu'il y ait autre chose, je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder à partir. Qu'en penses-tu Lily ? »

Maman acquiesça, les sourcils froncés depuis que Père avait accepté aussi vite de changer d'avis. Elle se leva pour partir, mais le professeur Dumbledore rappela mes parents avant même qu'ils n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche :

« Voyons, Mr et Mrs Potter, il est presque l'heure du dîner. Vous allez bien rester avec nous ce soir.

- Nous ne voudrions pas nous imposer, professeur, refusa poliment maman.

- Il n'en est rien, Madame, puisque je vous invite. Je vais demander aux cuisines de rajouter deux repas à la table des professeurs. Cela ne posera aucun problème, je vous assure.

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez, professeur, abdiqua mon père. Ce sera un plaisir. »

Même, moi, je pouvais dire qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Un silence gêné s'installa avant que Dumbledore ne propose de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Sa capacité à toujours garder le sourire, même quand il se trouvait en compagnie de personnes qui n'étaient assurément pas très heureux d'être ici, était assez impressionnante. Il se tourna vers moi alors que nous marchions et me fixa, les yeux pétillants :

« Dites-moi, Miss Potter, n'est-il pas l'heure de votre entrainement de Quidditch, par hasard ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! réalisai-je. Je vais être en retard, je dois y aller. Au revoir, professeurs, au revoir Père, au revoir maman !

- Peut-être à tout à l'heure, Cloé, me répondit ma mère alors que Père se contentait d'un signe de tête. »

Je me mis à courir dans en direction du stade pour arriver en même temps que le reste de l'équipe. En tournant à l'angle du couloir, j'entendis le directeur parler de moi :

« En parlant de Quidditch, Mr Potter, vous a-t-on déjà dit que vos deux enfants étaient exceptionnels ? Il est évident que vous les avez formés de la meilleure des manières. »

Je ne perçus pas la suite, mais cela suffisait à me faire rire de dérision. Père n'avait jamais entraîné aucun de nous deux. La seule chose dont il pouvait éventuellement se féliciter, c'était qu'on avait le Quidditch dans le sang. Harry était quasiment né imbattable, et c'était lui et lui seul qui m'avait appris à jouer.

Quand j'arrivai dans les vestiaires des filles, toutes les autres étaient déjà là et me regardèrent enfoncer la porte, haletante.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Cloé ? s'inquiéta Demelza.

- J'ai dû… courir…

- Attends, reprends ton souffle avant de parler, ou ça peut durer longtemps comme ça, m'arrêta Ginny.

- J'ai couru pour ne pas être en retard, terminai-je plus intelligiblement après avoir pris une ou deux grandes bouffées d'air. J'avais oublié qu'on avait entraînement.

- Oublié ? sursauta Demelza. Ne dis pas ça à Ron, il deviendrait fou. »

Je ris avec elles. C'était vrai que notre capitaine était devenu de plus en plus intransigeant depuis que l'euphorie de la non-défaite contre Serpentard était retombée. Il avait semblait-il regardé, pour ne pas dire espionné, un entraînement de l'équipe de mon frère, et il avait vraiment peur de leur gardienne titulaire. Je me changeai rapidement et nous sortîmes sur le terrain. J'avais décidé de repousser tout ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi au fond de ma tête et de me défouler. Tous les exercices que me donna Ron se passèrent très bien et j'avais presque oublié qui étaient au château quand nous entrâmes dans le hall d'entrée.

Croiser la bande des Serpentards de septième année qui venait de finir de manger me rappela tout brutalement.

« Tiens, mais c'est l'équipe des perdants congénitaux ! fûmes-nous accueillis.

- Tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre un match nul et une défaite, Malefoy ? rétorqua Ron. Il serait temps de comprendre qu'on n'a pas perdu, tu ne penses pas ?

- Un simple coup de chance. Si Julia avait été là, vous auriez pris la plus grosse raclée de votre histoire. Vous ne jouez qu'avec vos poursuiveurs, nous avons une équipe complète, y compris un attrapeur compétent. »

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Depuis qu'Harry était sorti de l'hôpital, je m'en voulais autant pour avoir perdu que pour avoir causé sa blessure. En d'autres termes, c'était encore un sujet sensible, et ce fut probablement pour cette raison que je lui répondis sans réfléchir :

« Tu sais, Malefoy, ce n'est pas en étant le pire des idiots avec ses amies que tu attireras l'attention de Ginny. »

Les deux groupes se tournèrent vers moi, sûrement surpris de voir une première année s'interposer dans cette dispute de préparateurs d'Aspics. Le meilleur ami de mon frère rougit un peu et Ginny me regarda furieusement, mais je continuai sur ma lancée, impitoyable :

« Mais j'y pense, c'était peut-être pour ça que tu n'as pas joué le match contre nous. Tu sais, si tu continues comme ça, elle finira bien par t'apprécier, dans quelques années. Enfin, si elle tombe sur la tête avant, bien sûr. »

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire, sauf Ginny qui se contenta de sourire. Je lui adressai un regard d'excuse, puis observai discrètement la réaction de l'autre maison. Daphné ricanait silencieusement, un peu en retrait des autres, et Harry se retenait de faire de même. Les autres me foudroyaient du regard, mais je n'y fis pas attention. On se sentait toujours plus en sécurité avec six amis et le meilleur élève de Poudlard en duel de son côté. Mon frère réussit quand même à se reprendre pour nous lancer :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous riez, il n'y a pas de quoi être fiers de vous.

- De quoi tu parles, Potter ? Du match de Quidditch ou de la méthode de drague de Malefoy ? répondit Demelza, faisant redoubler l'hilarité de nos coéquipiers. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit pourtant, ce qui me fit penser qu'il avait une réplique magnifiquement cinglante prête à être lancée. Et j'avais raison :

« Non, simplement du fait qu'une gamine de première année a plus de cervelle que vous six réunis. »

Aussitôt, les rires changèrent de côté, mais Harry n'avait pas fini :

« C'est quand même étonnant qu'on ait dû attendre sept ans pour trouver une griffie avec un sens de la répartie digne de ce nom. Mais si vous êtes contents comme ça, tant mieux pour vous, Robins. À plus tard, les petits lions ! ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant dans les étages. »

Ses amis s'éloignèrent vers les cachots, nous ôtant ainsi toute chance de répondre. Ginny leur lança malgré tout, uniquement pour avoir le dernier mot :

« Au fait, Malefoy, n'espère pas trop ! Il faudrait beaucoup plus qu'un coup sur la tête pour que j'accepte de sortir avec toi un jour ! »

Ce fut donc d'assez bonne humeur que je passai les portes de la Grande Salle. Je déchantai rapidement en voyant les deux personnes assises côte à côte entre Sirius et le professeur McGonagall.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Cloé ? remarqua Ginny. Oh, je vois. Tu sais pourquoi tes parents sont là ? »

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules, je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du directeur. Mais je fus déçue.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que te voulait le professeur Dumbledore, Cloé ? demanda Dawn dès que je fus assise.

- Rien d'important, éludai-je.

- Tu es quand même restée plusieurs heures dans son bureau, insista Emily.

- Il voulait me demander si j'étais sûre de ne pas rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances, inventant la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

- Et ça a mis si longtemps que ça ? douta-t-elle.

- Je suis allée me promener un peu dans le parc après. Tu sais, pour y réfléchir. »

Peut-être qu'elles étaient mes deux meilleures amies et qu'elles savaient une partie de l'histoire de ma famille, mais elles ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce que je ressentais. Elles n'auraient pas compris pourquoi j'avais une petite bulle d'espoir depuis que j'avais entendu mon Père dire qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois rejetée par mes camarades de maison. Même moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'y croyais un tant soi peu. En tout cas, elles durent comprendre que je ne voulais pas en parler, parce qu'elles arrêtèrent de me poser des questions. Rien que parce que je les avais rencontrées, je ne regrettais pas d'être une Gryffondore, même avec tout ce que ça avait amené.

-~~O~~-

Plus d'une semaine après la venue de mes parents, j'étais en train de dîner avec Dawn et Emily en regardant de temps en temps Harry, puisqu'il était en face de moi. À un moment, il fronça les sourcils en demandant quelque chose à ses voisins de table. Il avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose et se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors, croisant mon regard. Il me fit un petit sourire avant de revenir à son repas.

Il avait l'air un peu soulagé, mais soudain il se figea et se raidit visiblement, sans aucune raison apparente. J'avais même l'impression qu'il avait pâli, mais je ne pouvais pas en être certaine à cette distance. Tout aussi brusquement, il se leva et quitta la salle à grandes enjambées, comme s'il avait Morgane aux trousses. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais pour mettre Harry dans cet état, ça ne devait pas être anodin. J'espérais égoïstement que ça ne me concernait pas. J'aurais bien aimé être tranquille jusqu'aux vacances, je trouvais que j'avais eu assez d'émotions fortes pour ce trimestre.

« Sois plus discrète, Cloé, ou tout le monde va remarquer qui tu fixes comme ça, me glissa Dawn à l'oreille. »

Je sursautai et me retournai vers elle pour la remercier du regard. Elle avait raison, je ne devais pas restée bloquée comme ça sur la table des Serpentards. J'avais réussi à faire semblant pendant plus de trois mois, je pourrais bien tenir encore une semaine, non ? Après les vacances, Harry m'avait promis que tout serait de nouveau normal. J'avais commencé à discuter avec les filles quand Ron et Hermione s'assirent à nos côtés :

« Dis, Cloé, est-ce que tu sais ce que fait Ginny le samedi soir ? me demanda le rouquin.

- Pourquoi ferait-elle quelque chose de spécial ? »

Je n'étais pas sûre, mais je pensais que ça avait un rapport avec Harry, puisqu'il m'avait toujours demandé de ne pas venir le voir ces soirs-là. Peut-être qu'ils passaient la soirée ensemble, qui savait ?

« Tous les samedis, elle part sans nous dire où elle va, et ce soir elle est bizarre, expliqua-t-il. On avait fait la moitié du chemin quand elle a fait demi-tour pour aller se changer.

- Non, je ne sais pas où elle est, désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'espère juste que les rumeurs ne sont pas vraies, ajouta pensivement Hermione. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle aille à une soirée avec Potter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait là-bas ? rétorqua agressivement Ron.

- De quoi tu parles ? demandai-je au même moment.

- Il parait que ton frère organise des soirées privées certains soirs. Mais je ne vois pas comment il peut faire.

- Même si c'est vrai, tu peux me dire pourquoi il aurait invité Ginny ? grommela Ron. »

J'arrêtai d'écouter à partir de ce moment. C'était donc ça ! En fait, j'avais raison, ils passaient bien la soirée ensemble, mais avec d'autres élèves en plus. C'était dommage que je ne puisse pas y aller, moi aussi. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec Harry. Ce serait vraiment génial de passer toute une soirée à s'amuser avec eux deux en même temps. Et puis j'aurais bien aimé savoir qui étaient les autres invités.

Mais ça ne me disait pas pourquoi Harry était parti en courant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne devait pas avoir plongé sa main sa main vers sa baguette en sortant pour rien.

* * *

Bon, je laisse une petite note de fin de chapitre pour prévenir que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir publier dans les temps le prochain chapitre. Je vais avoir un weekend et une semaine de cours assez chargés. Je ferai de mon mieux, mais ne soyez pas étonnés si le chapitre n'est pas arrivé dimanche prochain. Mais bon, que cela ne vous empêche pas de cliquer sur le lien en bleu, je réponds quand même aux reviews ! A bientôt !


	23. Sale serpent !

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour les reviews, et désolé du retard, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Non seulement j'avais un emploi du temps chargé ces derniers temps, mais en plus ce chapitre n'était pas le plus facile à écrire. Enfin bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire.

**ATTENTION** : Je préfère vous prévenir que le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli, et est selon moi vraiment justifié dans le début de ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 23 : Sale serpent !**

Harry s'installa tranquillement au bout de sa table en ce samedi soir, une des places les plus proches de la sortie. Il pensait à la fête à venir, qui se passerait sûrement comme celles qui avaient précédé. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de laisser tomber Patil en début de soirée sans trop plomber l'ambiance, parce qu'elle commençait sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs. Il avait aussi bien envie de profiter de la dernière soirée avant les vacances de Noël. Celles-ci promettaient d'être suffisamment mouvementées pour accueillir à bras ouverts toutes les occasions de se détendre.

« Hé, Owen ! Tu sais où Théo est encore passé ? l'interrompit dans ses pensées Drago à côté de lui.

- Il est parti mettre son plan à exécution, répondit le sixième année sans avoir l'air de s'en soucier.

- Dis plutôt qu'il est en train de chercher sa prochaine excuse pour s'être défilé, le reprit vertement Daphné. »

Il était vrai que Nott avait plusieurs fois prétendu être en train de s'attaquer à une fille ces derniers temps, mais à chaque fois il avait abandonné et était revenu avec une excellente excuse pour ne pas être allé au bout de ce qu'il avait prévu. Par acquis de conscience, Harry se tourna discrètement vers la table de Gryffondor et s'assura de la présence de sa sœur, comme à chaque fois que ce sujet revenait à table. Il croisa d'ailleurs son regard et lui sourit avant de se détourner. De toute évidence, Nott n'était soit pas assez fou, soit pas assez dangereux pour faire quelque chose de ce genre. Harry n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Il écouta donc Owen et Daphné continuer de se lancer des piques plus ou moins sous-entendues. C'était de plus en plus souvent leur passe-temps, au point que la comparaison avec Granger et Weasley qu'Harry avait faite longtemps auparavant n'était plus si exagérée. Alors qu'ils avaient commencé à parler de Nott, ils étaient présentement en train de débattre de la valeur du sang. C'était un de leurs sujets préférés, étant donné que Daphné ne faisait plus mystère de sa tolérance envers les "impurs". Harry croisa les yeux de son meilleur ami et ils soupirèrent de concert. Ils en avaient encore pour longtemps.

« Mais vraiment, ça commence à m'agacer de la voir partir comme ça ! entendit-il râler sur sa droite. »

Il tourna la tête et vit justement les deux préfets de septième année de Gryffondor se disputer pour la deux mille trois cent soixante-quinzième fois lui semblait-il. Il allait retourner vers son assiette quand quelque chose attira son attention.

« Arrête un peu, Ron, disait Granger. Ginny a parfaitement le droit de passer la soirée où elle veut. Tant qu'elle ne néglige pas ses devoirs, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains.

- Parce que tu trouves normal qu'elle fasse demi-tour à mi-chemin pour aller se changer pour venir manger, toi ? »

Les rouges et or s'éloignèrent, rendant leur conversation inaudible pour Harry, mais il avait déjà cessé d'écouter. Une sonnette d'alarme avait résonné dans sa tête dès le mot "demi-tour". Dès que les rouages de son esprit se furent mis en place, il bondit du banc et fit de son mieux pour ne pas courir en quittant la salle, sans remarquer si qui que ce soit s'en souciait. Il n'avait pas encore passé la porte que le sort d'Attraction était déjà lancé, et il montait les escaliers quatre à quatre en attendant sa carte. Peut-être -probablement, même- qu'il se montait la tête pour rien, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Le morceau de parchemin vola vers lui et il le saisit au vol pour l'activer. Comme la majorité de la population poudlardienne était rassemblée dans la Grande Salle, il ne fut pas très difficile de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, ou plutôt ce qu'il redoutait de découvrir. Deux points étiquetés dans une salle de classe inutilisée du troisième étage, proches l'un de l'autre. Beaucoup trop proches à son goût. Harry oublia toute idée de contrôler son tempérament et commença à courir vers cette salle de classe. Dès qu'il fut en vue de la porte, son cerveau n'appréhenda même pas la possibilité de tourner la poignée et d'entrer discrètement.

« Confringo ! cria-t-il, et un éclair rouge heurta le panneau de bois, le faisant exploser. »

Il déboula dans la salle de classe désaffectée, et tomba exactement sur la scène qu'il craignait le plus. Ginny, au sol, les mains attachées dans le dos et sa robe arrachée. Nott, presque couché sur elle, mais qui s'était retourné au bruit de la porte. Dans la demi-seconde dont eut besoin Harry pour prendre la mesure de la situation, Nott s'était relevé et sa main était à mi-chemin de sa baguette. Harry avait l'avantage d'avoir déjà la sienne prête, et fut donc logiquement plus rapide.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Nott fut violemment projeté contre le mur opposé tandis qu'il était contraint de laisser échapper sa baguette. Quelqu'un de sain d'esprit aurait trouvé évident que la priorité absolue était de s'occuper de Ginny, de stupéfixer rapidement Nott et de la rassurer, de lui dire que tout était terminé. Mais Harry, à cet instant précis, était très loin d'être sain d'esprit. Il était à peine mentalement présent dans cette salle du troisième étage. Son imagination l'avait ramené des mois en arrière, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa fureur.

Une seule idée résonna dans son cerveau embrumé : massacrer Nott comme il n'avait pu massacrer Zabini. Il se précipita sur lui et le prit à la gorge avant même que l'apprenti violeur n'ait touché le sol. Nott réalisa ce qui lui arrivait sans laisser paraître une once de surprise dans son regard en voyant Harry. En revanche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand Harry pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et murmura d'un ton venimeux "Tracheo". Aussitôt, le Serpentard immobilisé porta ses deux mains à son cou alors qu'Harry le laissait glisser au sol, mais celui-ci ne diminua pas du tout la force du sort.

Au contraire, il envoya un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac de son camarade de classe. Quand on ne pouvait pas expirer sous le choc à cause d'un mauvais sort, ça avait de bonnes chances de faire des dégâts autour de la trachée. Harry observa avec une jubilation malsaine le visage de Nott tourner au rouge vif, sans parler de l'extrême douleur qui se peignait sur ses traits. Il n'était pas très loin de s'évanouir du fait du manque d'air, remarqua une petite partie de l'esprit d'Harry en lui conseillant d'arrêter tout de suite.

Mais ce ne fut pas à cause de cela que lui revint un soudain accès de lucidité. En fait, il entendit un bruit de déchirure qui lui rappela la présence d'une troisième personne dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il se rappela de ce que venait de subir Ginny, il réalisa subitement ce qu'il était censé faire. Il annula son sort, mais continua d'appuyer le bout de bois magique contre la carotide de Nott, tandis que celui-ci reprenait une brusque et grande bouffée d'air qui le fit tousser. Harry se pencha à son oreille et lui dit d'une voix vibrante de la rage qui ne demandait qu'à s'extérioriser de nouveau :

« Tu as de la chance que je n'aie pas le temps de m'occuper de toi maintenant, Nott, alors profites-en et tire-toi. Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, tu es mort. Si tu t'approches d'elle ou de n'importe laquelle de mes amies, tu es mort. Et je te jure que rien ne te sauvera, ni ta réputation, ni ton minable talent en duel. Parole de Potter. »

Sa baguette émit brièvement une petite lueur, comme pour confirmer son sérieux. Il n'avait utilisé aucun sortilège, mais sa propre magie semblait avoir approuvé cette promesse. Nott l'avait très bien compris et pâlit encore un peu plus. Harry n'hésiterait pas une seconde la prochaine fois, et chacun d'eux le savait pertinemment. Il hocha frénétiquement la tête et quitta les lieux sans demander son reste dès qu'Harry l'eut relâché. Harry se retourna ensuite pour chercher Ginny, son visage toujours marqué par la colère mais un peu adouci.

Il la vit prostrée sur elle-même contre le mur, ses bras entourant ses genoux et le regard fixe. Elle ne pleurait pas mais semblait… vide. Oui, c'était le mot. Son âme elle-même avait l'air d'avoir disparu. Elle tremblait, mais Harry n'était pas sûr que cela ait eu un rapport avec la température, même si elle devait être loin d'avoir chaud sans sa robe. Harry fit un pas vers elle et l'appela le plus doucement qu'il put, se reprochant d'entendre une note de fureur :

« Ginny ? »

La jeune fille sursauta violemment, comme si elle avait été plongée dans un abîme de pensées. La voix du Préfet sembla agir comme un déclencheur et elle commença à sangloter en levant les yeux vers lui. Il avança encore par réflexe, sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait faire, mais cette fois il obtint une réaction plus violente que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ginny se recula de plusieurs pas -ou du moins de l'équivalent quand on est assis par terre- et pointa une baguette sur lui en criant :

« Non ! Va-t-en !

- Ginny, c'est moi, Harry, tenta-t-il de la calmer. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini, Nott est parti.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! hurla-t-elle au nom de Nott. Va-t-en, ne m'approche pas, sale serpent ! »

Harry grimaça à l'insulte. On le traitait de sale serpent environ trois fois par jour -c'est-à-dire le nombre de fois où il croisait un septième année de Gryffondor- mais ça faisait un tout autre effet quand c'était lancé par une amie. Il se répéta qu'elle était encore sous le choc et pas dans son état normal, mais ce n'était quand même pas très agréable. Il fit un pas vers elle avec la vague intention de l'aider à se relever, mais s'arrêta quand un éclair bleu lui heurta l'oreille.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? s'exclama-t-il plus surpris que vraiment endolori.

- M'approche pas. Va-t-en. »

Harry réfléchit rapidement et arriva à une conclusion simple. Ginny avait besoin d'aide mais ne voulait pas de la sienne. Or, il était le seul au courant et, la connaissant, elle ne révélerait jamais ce qui avait failli se passer ce soir à quiconque. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Excuse-moi, Ginny, murmura-t-il. »

D'un geste aussi rapide que ses meilleures performances au Quidditch, il pointa sa baguette vers son amie et la stupéfixa. Elle n'eut pas même pas le temps de bouger avant de se faire toucher. Elle s'écroula par terre, rattrapée de justesse par Harry qui lui évita de se casser le nez. Il l'allongea doucement et réfléchit au lieu où il pourrait l'emmener. Les dortoirs de Gryffondor étaient exclus, leur salle commune devait être pleine à cette heure-ci et même lui aurait du mal à en sortir vivant s'il entrait avec l'une des leurs évanouie dans ses bras. Il ne connaissait que deux endroits qui pourraient éventuellement convenir : ses propres appartements et la Salle-sur-Demande.

En ayant cette pensée, Harry réalisa avec horreur qu'il était censé ouvrir la Salle pour la fête de ce soir. Il regarda sa montre, il avait juste le temps d'y aller. Mais un coup d'œil à Ginny suffit à l'en dissuader : il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici, à moitié nue et inconsciente, et passer sa soirée à s'amuser comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et en même temps, s'il n'y allait pas, les autres se demanderaient pourquoi et sauraient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ses amis n'étaient pas des imbéciles, ils feraient rapidement le rapprochement entre son départ précipité au dîner, le nouvel échec de Théo -qui était avec un peu de chance revenu terrifié- et son absence de ce soir.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait au moins se montrer au septième étage. Il n'aurait qu'à prétendre se sentir un peu malade et repartir aussitôt. Avant de changer d'avis à nouveau, il étendit sur Ginny sa robe déchirée pour lui éviter de prendre froid en plus du reste, et quitta la pièce. Il lança le sort de blocage le plus puissant qu'il connaissait sur la porte sans se soucier qu'il n'était pas totalement considéré comme autorisé à Poudlard, et partit d'un pas rapide vers la Salle-sur-Demande. Plus vite il en aurait fini avec ça, plus vite il pourrait s'occuper de Ginny.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? lui demanda Drago de but-en-blanc quand il tourna l'angle du couloir. »

Les Serpentards étaient déjà présents, attendant impatiemment qu'il arrive. Heureusement pour Harry, les autres invités n'arrivaient toujours que plus tard.

« Désolé, mais je crois que je ne vais pas faire la fête ce soir, expliqua Harry, la voix volontairement plus faible qu'à l'habitude. Je vais vous ouvrir, et après je te confierai la soirée, Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta son meilleur ami.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien depuis le repas. J'ai dû mal digérer ce qu'a préparé un elfe trop vieux, inventa Harry. »

Il avait en parlant réalisé les trois allers-retours de rigueur pour ouvrir la salle, en précisant qu'il ne voulait que le pouvoir spécial de celle-ci n'obéisse plus qu'à son meilleur ami à partir de ce moment. Ensuite il salua ses amis, éludant les questions et évitant le regard soupçonneux de Daphné, puis retourna là où il avait laissé Ginny. Il était tellement stressé que son imagination tournait à plein régime pour lui inventer des centaines de scénarii catastrophes. Une seconde, Nott avait forcé son sort de protection ; la suivante, Ginny se sentait tellement mal qu'elle s'était jetée de la fenêtre en son absence.

Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose avait mal tourné pendant qu'il était parti ouvrir la Salle-sur-Demande. Après tout, tout ce qui était arrivé ce soir était de sa faute, non ? Il aurait dû arrêter Nott bien avant cela, mais il avait préféré s'aveugler en prétendant qu'il n'en avait pas le cran. Et s'il avait mieux joué son jeu, Nott n'aurait jamais eu de raison de cibler Ginny en particulier. Il accéléra encore le pas, il valait mieux se dépêcher ou il finirait par exploser avant même d'arriver.

Arrivé à destination, Harry fut rassuré de voir que ses craintes s'étaient avérées infondées. Son soulagement fut tel qu'il faillit éclater de rire en constatant que Ginny était toujours évanouie là où il l'avait laissée. Mais aussi heureux qu'il soit qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée, cela ne résolvait pas le problème de savoir où elle allait dormir. Son avis à ce sujet n'avait pas changé : la seule solution était de lui faire passer le nuit dans sa chambre, mais s'il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait en l'apprenant. Vue la violence de sa réaction quand il avait simplement fait un pas vers elle précédemment, il se pourrait bien qu'elle pense qu'il voulait finir ce que Nott avait commencé.

Harry balaya ses pensées pessimistes plus profondément dans son esprit. Ça ne servait à rien de s'en inquiéter maintenant, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou elle restait sur le sol de pierre de cette salle de classe désaffectée. Il vérifia rapidement sur sa carte que la voix était libre -et notamment qu'aucun griffie indésirable ne se trouvait dans le salon des Préfets-en-Chef- et réfléchit à la manière dont il allait procéder. Le plus pratique aurait été de la désillusionner le temps de traverser le château, mais il n'était pas très sûr de lui sur ce sort en particulier.

C'était dans des moments pareils qu'il aurait voulu avoir gardé sa cape d'Invisibilité. Il pourrait prendre le risque de faire léviter Ginny dans les couloirs, mais il lui serait difficile de surveiller en même temps sa carte pour être certain de ne pas croiser Rusard ou son abominable imitation de chat. En étant hors de vue, ce serait beaucoup plus pratique. Harry regarda une nouvelle fois l'héritage des Maraudeurs et une idée osée monta en lui. Après tout, les dortoirs de Gryffondor, pour ce qu'il en savait, devaient bien posséder une ouverture sur l'extérieur, et sa sœur était toujours dans sa salle commune.

Harry se pencha donc à la fenêtre et lança sans le formuler un sort d'attraction sur sa cape familiale. Quelques instants plus tard, le tissu argenté flotta à sa portée et il l'attrapa rapidement. Il en couvrit la Gryffondore endormie et lui lança un sort de lévitation. Sa carte lui servit autant à savoir où elle était qu'à surveiller les alentours pour éviter de tomber par inadvertance sur un surveillant ou un autre. Une bonne partie des préfets étaient actuellement en train de s'enivrer dans la Salle-sur-Demande, mais on ne savait jamais. D'ailleurs, il se félicita d'avoir pensé à sa cape en voyant le vieux concierge arriver à l'angle d'un couloir. Il eut à peine le temps de déposer Ginny dans un renfoncement du mur que celui-ci l'accostait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Potter ? demanda suspicieusement Rusard.

- Je ne vois en quoi ça vous regarde.

- Parlez-moi sur un autre ton, sale petit…

- Attention à ce que vous dites, Cracmol, avertit Harry. J'ai tous les droits de me balader ici si j'en ai envie, mais _vous_, en revanche, vous ne seriez pas là sans la charité de Dumbledore. Si le conseil d'administration décidait que vous étiez devenu indésirable, vous feriez vos valises en quelques jours.

- Serait-ce une menace, Potter ? se récria le vieil homme, qui pâlit pourtant un peu.

- Content de voir que vous n'êtes pas aussi bête que vous en avez l'air, sourit méchamment Harry. Si j'étais vous, je ne chercherais pas trop d'ennuis aux familles les plus puissantes du pays. Mais heureusement pour moi, j'ai à la fois des pouvoirs et une utilité dans le monde, alors je ne suis pas à votre place. »

Preuve qu'il avait encore un peu de bon sens, Rusard comprit qu'Harry n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes ce soir-là et partit sans demander son reste. Harry attendit qu'il soit totalement hors de vue pour reprendre son chemin. Il se serait presque attendu à ce que Miss Teigne lui soit envoyée pour le surveiller, mais il n'en fut rien, et cela le soulagea un peu. La capacité du chat à le repérer, même quand il était sous sa cape, l'avait toujours étonné et un peu effrayé. Mais heureusement pour lui, il ne rencontra plus personne et atteint sans encombre ses appartements.

Il coucha Ginny dans son lit et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face d'elle sans le changer en lit-de-camp comme à son habitude. Il était résolu à rester éveillé au cas où le sort de stupéfixion cesserait de faire effet. Théoriquement, on ne pouvait pas rêver quand on était stupéfixé, puisqu'on ne dormait techniquement pas. Mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque dans ce cas précis. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Ginny faisait un cauchemar, mais il serait sûrement plus utile conscient qu'endormi. Instinctivement, il était absolument certain que les songes de la jeune fille ne seraient pas remplis de fleurs des champs, si elle en faisait.

Voir Ginny dans cet état de faiblesse faisait remonter des souvenirs dont Harry aurait voulu se débarrasser à jamais. Il avait fait de son mieux pour les éloigner de lui, que ce soit en forçant Zabini à quitter Poudlard ou en ignorant toutes les allusions de Nott quand il parlait de son fameux plan. Mais à présent, ils revenaient au galop dans son esprit, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. Se moquer de Rusard l'avait un tout petit peu calmé, mais sa rage menaçait de le submerger à nouveau. Il n'avait pas besoin de Détraqueurs pour se rappeler de son pire souvenir. Parfois, avoir une assez bonne mémoire était un fléau bien plus qu'une bénédiction.

-~~O~~-

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et se demanda vaguement pourquoi il était assis et non pas allongé. Ensuite, sa soirée lui revint en mémoire et il se redressa en sursaut. Un coup d'œil à son lit suffit à confirmer ses craintes. Ginny s'était réveillée avant lui et était partie.

« Bon sang, mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi idiot ! se fustigea-t-il de frustration. »

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'endorme ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il aurait fait une nuit blanche, après tout. Certes, il était fatigué et le stress n'avait rien dû arranger, mais quand bien même, il s'en voulait. Qui savait dans quel état était Ginny à présent ? Il devrait lui parler au plus vite, ne serait-ce que pour lui expliquer comment elle s'était retrouvée dans le lit du Préfet-en-Chef sans le moindre vêtement sur elle. Harry se leva rapidement et se prépara à affronter cette journée, qui promettait de ne pas être facile à gérer. Se retenir de tuer Nott dès qu'il le verrait serait sans doute le plus difficile.

« Au moins, elle a pensé à prendre la cape, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en s'apercevant de l'absence de l'artefact. »

Harry secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il croyait pourtant avoir définitivement cessé de réfléchir à voix haute -c'était déconseillé quand ce qu'on pensait pouvait être utilisé contre soi. Heureusement qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances. Non pas qu'elles seraient beaucoup plus calmes que le trimestre, mais au moins il serait débarrassé d'une de ses sources d'inquiétude principales. S'il avait dû attendre plus longtemps, il aurait probablement craqué sous la pression. Il prit son petit déjeuner seul à la table de Serpentard, tous ses amis récupérant encore de leur soirée.

Il vérifia sans grande conviction la table rouge et or, mais, comme il s'y attendait, son amie de sixième année n'était pas présente. En revanche, sa sœur l'était, lui tournant le dos pendant qu'elle discutait avec ses amies. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, ou peut-être ne s'attendait-elle tout simplement pas à ce qu'il soit là si tôt un dimanche matin. Elle s'était sans doute habituée à ne pas le voir descendre les lendemains de fêtes.

« Alors, comment ça va, ce matin, Potter ? demanda une voix qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. »

L'élève à qui appartenait cette voix s'assit en face de lui avec un grand sourire. Crabbe et Goyle s'assirent de part et d'autre du nouvel arrivant et Pansy se colla à Harry. Celui-ci se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpelé en se demandant ce qu'il devait répondre. En fait, s'il s'était écouté il n'aurait rien répondu d'autre qu'un sort mortel et de préférence très douloureux. Nott ne méritait pas mieux.

« Mais très bien Théo, merci de t'en inquiéter, se força-t-il dire.

- Je disais justement à Pansy que c'était étrange de te voir déjà levé. La fête ne s'est pas bien passée, hier soir ? »

Harry se maudit d'avoir laissé ses amis commencer à répandre la rumeur de leurs soirées, y compris à Serpentard. Même Parkinson n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas faire le rapprochement et comprendre pourquoi ils partaient le samedi soir. Elle ne savait pas le lieu exact, et avait trop peur de désobéir à Harry pour vraiment le chercher, mais elle avait lourdement insisté depuis pour être invitée.

« Il faudra demander à Drago, je ne me sentais pas assez bien pour y aller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais ? s'inquiéta le pékinois en se penchant vers lui. C'est vrai que tu es parti précipitamment au dîner.

- Rien d'important. Mais si vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, je vais remonter, je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Bien sûr, vas-y, Potter, fit mine d'accorder Nott en élargissant son sourire. Mais fais attention, il ne faudrait pas que tu croises un Gryffondor mal intentionné dans un couloir sombre. Il parait que le troisième étage est très mal fraquenté. »

Harry le fixa de son regard le plus meurtrier avant de tourner les talons. À son crédit, il fallait avouer que Nott ne broncha pas le moins du monde alors que beaucoup d'autres auraient pris leurs jambes à leur cou. Il devait avoir oublié ou décidé d'ignorer les menaces de la veille. Il voulait jouer au sournois ? Alors il trouverait à qui parler. Harry n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien, il était tout-à-fait capable de faire des coups bas. Dès que le problème de Cloé serait réglé, il s'occuperait de Nott et, cette fois, ne se contenterait pas de menaces.

Harry se dirigea bien vers ses appartements comme il l'avait dit, mais uniquement pour récupérer la Carte du Maraudeur. Drago prenait sa douche, de toute évidence, et Daphné s'apprêtait à quitter les cachots. Ils voudraient sûrement savoir ce qui s'était passé de si grave la veille. Chacun d'eux le connaissait trop bien pour avaler son histoire de ne pas se sentir bien. Il devrait inventer un mensonge plausible à l'intention de l'héritier Malefoy. Il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami, après tout.

Ginny, quant à elle, était dans son dortoir, apparemment encore en train de dormir. Ou plutôt, songea Harry, occupée à faire semblant de dormir pour n'inquiéter personne. S'il la connaissait à moitié aussi bien qu'il ne le pensait, il était convaincu qu'elle ne se lèverait pas tant qu'elle n'y serait pas absolument forcée. Partant de là, il avait toutes les chances de ne pas la croiser avant le début des cours du lendemain. Soupirant presque de découragement, Harry s'allongea en pensant à l'excuse qu'il invoquerait au déjeuner. C'est ainsi que vers midi, Harry rejoignit ses amis à la table de Serpentard le visage fermé pour cacher son humeur soucieuse.

« Harry, l'accueillit Drago. J'espère que tu vas mieux qu'hier soir. »

Son ton signalait parfaitement l'ironie de sa phrase, et son regard était sans équivoque : Harry avait vu juste concernant la clairvoyance du blond sur ce coup-là.

« Je n'avais absolument pas envie de passer la soirée avec Patil. J'ai décidé d'être sympa et de ne pas gâcher votre soirée avec ses hurlements. Ne me remerciez pas, je sais, je suis trop bon. D'ailleurs, comment s'est passée votre soirée, à vous ? changea-t-il rapidement de sujet.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit vaguement Owen en haussant les épaules.

- Je vais préciser, alors, reprit Harry. Avec qui a couché Drago, cette fois ? »

Drago prit un air outré qui n'allait pas du tout avec le sourire qui forçait pour s'étendre sur son visage.

« Harry, pourquoi as-tu si peu confiance en ton meilleur ami ? Tu es bien placé pour savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à changer de fréquentations très souvent.

- C'est ça, le coupa Harry. Alors, qui ?

- Bobbin, lâcha simplement le blond. »

Harry émit un léger sifflement, presque admiratif.

« Jolie prise, j'avoue. Tu la gardes combien de temps, cette fois ?

- Je verrai. Peut-être jusqu'aux vacances, qui sait.

- Vous êtes au courant de ce que je pourrais gagner pour les infos que vous sortez devant moi ? intervint Daphné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Drago.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de combien certaines filles seraient prêtes à payer pour avoir des infos sur vos relations et vos goûts en matière de filles, à toi et Harry ? »

Harry sourit en imaginant Daphné négocier le nombre de Gallions que Romilda Vane, une stupide Gryffondore, devrait lui donner pour se faire dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais la moindre chance avec lui.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était compliqué, pourtant, répondit-il. Pour plaire à Drago, il suffirait qu'une fille lui dise qu'elle veut coucher avec lui, et elle a une chance sur deux de réussir. Deux chances sur deux si elle est blonde, en fait, ajouta-t-il en faisant mine d'y avoir vraiment réfléchi.

- Et toi, Potter, se renfrogna faussement Drago sous les rires des autres, quel est ton type ?

- Tu me connais, non ? Toutes en général et chacune en particulier !

- Avec quand même un petit faible pour les rouquines, compléta vicieusement Nott. »

Harry se glaça immédiatement et dut se contrôler pour ne pas laisser paraitre la rage qui était brusquement montée en lui à cette phrase. Il aurait dû se douter que Nott ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour le faire se trahir, à présent qu'il pensait avoir découvert le secret d'Harry. De toute évidence, la première étape venait de débuter.

« Tu délires, Théo, répondit-il le plus calmement qu'il put. Je te signale que la quasi-totalité de mes petites amies étaient brunes.

- Tu oublies Bones et Prewett, rectifia Nott en souriant d'un air suffisant. En plus, Bones est celle avec qui tu es restée le plus longtemps, si on excepte Greengrass.

- Et Susan n'est pas vraiment rousse, dit Harry d'un ton égal.

- Pourquoi tu ne parles pas de toi, Nott ? intervint Daphné. Tu dois bien avoir des préférences, toi aussi, non ? »

Harry remercia mentalement Daphné d'essayer de détourner la conversation. Elle devait avoir compris où Nott voulait en venir, ou du moins elle pensait l'avoir compris. Pourtant, le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit encore, et il ne quitta pas Harry des yeux en répondant, se délectant de la fureur qu'il provoquait :

« Il se trouve que moi aussi, j'ai une petite préférence pour les rousses. Mais je n'oserais pas entrer en concurrence avec le grand Harry Potter, bien sûr. »

Calme-toi, se répétait inlassablement Harry. Il savait que son visage avait perdu toute trace d'amusement, il sentait même à quel point son regard était sombre. Il devait répondre quelque chose de cinglant pour ne pas perdre la face devant les autres Serpentards, mais son cerveau semblait paralysé. Nott se pencha en avant pour conclure avant qu'il n'ait pu se décider :

« Tu n'as qu'à me dire qui t'intéresse, Potter, je serais ravi de la laisser tranquille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En attendant, je me contenterai des Gryffondores, ce n'est pas ça qui te posera de problèmes, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Sa voix était un presque devenue un murmure, et il prenait un plaisir évident à torturer mentalement Harry.

« Fais attention à ne pas tomber sur un os, Théo. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous d'hier soir ? Quelle était ton excuse, cette fois ? La troisième année que tu visais était un peu trop douée en duel pour toi ou bien elle avait encore des amies trop protectrices ?

- J'aurais dit collantes, mais la deuxième solution n'est pas loin de la vérité, Potter. Mais je crois que tu as raison pour ce qui est du talent en duel, la prochaine fois je me contenterai peut-être d'une première année, acheva-t-il pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre. »

Celui-ci mit une seconde pour enregistrer ce que Nott venait de dire. Il plongea instinctivement la main dans sa poche, mais Daphné à côté de lui lui prit discrètement mais fermement le bras pour l'arrêter. Le geste était resté invisible pour la plupart de leurs camarades. Nott continuait de le fixer en jubilant, et Drago, coupa court à la dispute :

« Vous allez arrêter de vous faire des messes basses, vous deux ? Je vais finir par être jaloux, vous savez.

- Désolé, Drago, s'excusa Nott. Mais tu comprends, entre amateurs de petites rouquines, il faut bien qu'on ait quelques secrets entre nous. Elles sont tellement rares, il ne faudrait pas qu'on se concurrence en plus. »

Harry ne fut pas conscient que tous les couverts et les verres de la table de Serpentard s'étaient mis à tressauter, comme s'il y avait un tremblement de terre. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le visage souriant de Nott. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était sa voix moqueuse qui menaçait ouvertement sa petite sœur. Il perçut à grand-peine la voix de Daphné lui demander si elle pouvait lui emprunter Hedwige pour une lettre, et se sentit tout juste accepter d'un signe de tête raide à l'extrême. Elle se leva et l'entraîna rapidement hors de la Grande Salle.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va mieux depuis hier soir ? lui demanda Patil à l'entrée.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, idiote, cingla-t-il d'une voix pleine de la haine qu'il ressentait pour Nott. »

Par malchance, le groupe des Gryffondors de septième année au complet bloquait la sortie de la salle.

« Parle-lui mieux que ça, Potter ! Tu ne vas pas te plaindre que ta petite amie s'inquiète pour toi, non ? le réprimanda Lavande Brown alors que sa meilleure amie paraissait choquée.

- Tu veux dire ex-petite amie, Brown ?

- Quoi ? glapit Patil dont les yeux s'élargirent de surprise.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale serpent, Potter ! cracha Weasley. »

C'était le mot de trop. Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Weasley avant que quiconque n'ait eu l'occasion de l'arrêter.

« Je te préviens, Weasley ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon jour pour me chercher, alors dégage le passage avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment ! »

Le rouquin obéit presque sans y penser, n'ayant jamais vu Harry aussi furieux. À part peut-être le jour où il l'avait défendu contre Zabini. Harry ne lui prêta aucune attention alors qu'il partait en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Il avait besoin de se calmer.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Que la réponse soit oui ou non, je serais ravi de la connaitre ! Encore désolé du retard, je pense pouvoir reprendre mon rythme d'un chapitre tous les weekends, mais si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse d'avance. A la prochaine !


	24. De la rage à la peur

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour les reviews. De justesse, mais je suis dans les temps ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Chapitre 24 : De la rage à la peur**

Harry sortit d'un pas rapide du château et continua son chemin vers le terrain de Quidditch. Le vent froid du mois de décembre lui cingla le visage et diminua légèrement sa colère. Très légèrement. Il remarqua vite que Daphné ne le suivait plus, probablement parce qu'elle avait voulu lui laisser le temps de se calmer un peu avant de lui demander la raison de sa fureur. Il arriva en quelques minutes dans les vestiaires, prit son balai et décolla sans même prendre la peine de se changer.

De toute façon, qui viendrait le lui reprocher par un tel froid ? La neige avait commencé à tomber depuis le milieu de la semaine, et les seuls assez fous pour sortir dans le parc étaient les premières années qui voulaient jouer dans la poudreuse. Il avait donc toute la tranquillité qu'il voulait pour faire des figures que la plupart des autres élèves du château jugeraient de suicidaires. Et en effet, il prenait des risques presque inconsidérés à chacun de ses mouvements aériens, que ce soient des descentes en piqués à vitesse maximale, ou au contraire des remontées à des hauteurs qui lui faisaient perdre la vue du sol à travers le blizzard.

Quiconque l'aurait vu à ce moment se serait demandé à coup sûr s'il était un professionnel du Quidditch de niveau moyen en train de s'entrainer, ou bien un sorcier démoralisé qui cherchait à se tuer. Le fait était qu'Harry n'était pas conscient des risques qu'il prenait, il était beaucoup trop enfoncé dans ses pensées et volait machinalement. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il lui restait encore à faire avant la fin des vacances. Il attendait avec impatience la décision de son père et espérait qu'elle viendrait avant le samedi suivant, ou il serait obligé de lui donner l'idée lui-même directement.

Sa colère s'évanouit lentement, bientôt remplacée par le sentiment de paix qui l'habitait toujours quand il était sur un balai. Il commença alors à se reprocher son emportement. Faire savoir à Nott qu'il avait réussi à l'atteindre était tout sauf une bonne idée, sans parler des questions que Drago et les autres ne manqueraient pas de se poser. Harry devrait faire attention, au moins pendant toute la durée de cette semaine, à ne pas montrer les sentiments qui l'animaient à chaque fois qu'il verrait Nott. Celui-ci paierait en temps et en heure.

Près d'une heure après avoir décollé, il remarqua une silhouette emmitouflée dans une cape qui s'approchait du terrain. Se demandant vaguement qui pouvait être sorti par ce temps, il prit enfin conscience de la température glaciale de l'air dans lequel il évoluait. Il se posa et rentra dans les vestiaires rapidement. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu auparavant, mais il grelottait de froid et sa main était presque statufiée autour du manche de son balai. Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec le fait qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler des gants avant de venir.

« Alors, Potter, tu es calmé ou il faut que je revienne plus tard ? »

Harry sursauta à la voix féminine qui l'accueillit dès qu'il passa la porte. Ensuite il sourit faiblement en reconnaissant celle à qui elle appartenait.

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici ? J'aurais très bien pu ne pas être très habillé en entrant.

- Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois, que je sache.

- On est censé être séparés, je te rappelle, Daphné, lui rappela Harry.

- Et tant mieux, comme ça tu peux draguer tout ce que tu veux quand tu le veux, pas vrai ?

- Tu as tout compris. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant qu'Harry se lançait un sort de réchauffement. Quelques instants plus tard, il demanda, même s'il connaissait la réponse :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- À ton avis ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu t'énerves comme ça ?

- Cette pourriture de Nott m'a provoqué, éluda Harry.

- Et qu'a-t-il dit ? Tu es pourtant habitué à te retenir de le tuer, non ?

- Il a menacé Cloé, marmonna-t-il.

- Comment a-t-il deviné ? »

Harry la regarda, incrédule. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi peu affectée par ce qu'il venait de dire ?

« Arrête de me faire ces yeux noirs, Harry, le réprimanda-t-elle. Ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter sur ce qu'a dit ce malade, quoi que ce soit. Ça ne l'empêchera pas d'agir, au contraire, et ça n'aidera pas ta sœur. Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à comment il a appris ça, pour éviter qu'il ne trouve le moyen de le prouver. Parce qu'au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, si la rumeur se répand que tu vois toujours ta sœur, tu es fini.

- Pas la peine de me le rappeler.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé hier et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce matin ?

- Hier, sa cible, c'était Ginny, répondit-il simplement.

- Oh, fit juste Daphné sans avoir besoin d'autres détails. Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Quand j'ai compris ce qui se passait, j'ai couru hors de la Grande Salle, je les ai trouvés et j'ai arrêté ce sadique. Après, j'ai essayé de m'occuper d'elle, mais elle m'a jeté un sort. Alors, je l'ai stupéfixée, j'ai été vous ouvrir la Salle-sur-Demande et je l'ai emmenée dans ma chambre. »

Daphné le regardait bizarrement à ce moment, mais il n'y fit pas attention et poursuivit :

« Sans le faire exprès, je me suis endormi et à mon réveil, elle était déjà repartie. Au petit déjeuner, Nott a commencé à m'asticoter, mais quand tout à l'heure il a dit que la prochaine fois il choisirait une première année de Gryffondor, j'ai explosé.

- D'accord, mais ça n'explique pas comment il savait que ta sœur était une corde sensible.

- À mon avis, il a dit ça au hasard et moi, je suis tombé dans le piège comme un imbécile, réalisa Harry.

- Oui, mais la plupart des gens auraient craqué bien avant toi. Tu as du mérite de ne pas avoir vendu ton secret plus tôt.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que maintenant que Nott sait, il peut très bien faire en sorte que tout le monde l'apprenne.

- Si tu as décidé d'être pessimiste, vas-y, continue. Quand ce sera fait, peut-être que tu feras fonctionner ton cerveau. »

Harry cligna à son ton sarcastique. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

« Je ne suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste ! rétorqua-t-il. Nott sait pour Cloé, il sait pour Ginny, et il est parfaitement capable de s'en servir contre moi, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y a de fortes chances que toute l'école soit au courant d'ici la fin de la journée !

- Alors quoi, tu vas abandonner ? Le laisser gagner ? Si c'est ce que tu veux, ne change rien, tu es parfait pour l'instant.

- Tu…

- Non, maintenant tu te tais et tu m'écoutes, Potter, coupa son amie. Nott sait pour ta sœur et ta copine, et alors ? Ça fait longtemps qu'il s'en doutait, non ? Il peut aller le raconter sur tous les toits ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ce n'est pas toi qui passe ton temps à te vanter d'être l'élève le plus respecté de Poudlard ? Qui tu crois que les gens vont écouter, Nott ou toi ? Personne ne t'as jamais vu être autre-chose que méprisant avec ta sœur, et ils devraient le croire sur parole ? Il faut qu'il arrête de rêver ! »

Daphné fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, laissant à Harry le temps de méditer sur ses paroles. Au fond, elle n'avait pas tort. Il pensait exagérer quand il s'enorgueillissait de sa popularité, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'entre lui et Nott, il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible.

« Il me semblait avoir entendu un jour dire que les Potter ne perdaient jamais, reprit-elle, toujours aussi virulente. Ce doit être une légende, parce que tout ce que je vois, c'est un imbécile qui s'apitoie sur son sort et qui est à deux doigts d'abandonner.

- Je n'abandonne pas ! protesta Harry, scandalisé à cette simple idée.

- Alors prouve-le et remets Nott à sa place ! lui jeta-t-elle avant de sortir, le laissant seul avec ses réflexions. »

Harry regarda la porte close furieusement, mais ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. S'il avait été le seul impliqué dans cette histoire, il aurait peut-être laissé tomber, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas avec la menace qui pesait sur sa sœur, pas avec ce que Nott avait fait à Ginny, et pas avec ce que risquait Daphné. Ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que si Harry tombait en disgrâce, elle tombait avec lui. C'était peut-être la seule raison pour laquelle elle était venue, mais Harry ne voulait pas réfléchir à cela pour l'instant. Il était temps d'effectuer une petite mise au point à propos de ce que Théodore Nott était autorisé à faire et dire dans ce château.

Une fois qu'Harry se fut douché et changé, ils retournèrent au château et discutèrent longuement dans les appartements des Préfets. Ils n'en sortirent que pour le dîner, le jeune Potter décidé à ne plus s'emporter en public. S'il croisait seul à seul Nott dans un couloir isolé, ce ne serait bien évidemment pas la même donne. En s'asseyant à table, juste assez près des autres septièmes années pour que cela garde l'air naturel, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil rapide chez les Gryffondors. Il constata ainsi qu'il avait vu juste et que Ginny n'avait toujours pas retrouvé d'existence publique.

Daphné remarqua ce regard et ricana d'un air moqueur, ce qu'il ne comprit pas. Interrogée d'un léger signe de tête, elle se contenta de secouer négativement la sienne, sans se départir de son sourire narquois. Harry haussa les épaules et ne tenta plus d'éclaircir le comportement de son amie. Les filles étaient par nature compliquées, mais avec Daphné, cela atteignait des sommets, et il n'avait pas le temps de chercher à la comprendre. Ils mangèrent rapidement et allèrent passer la soirée dans la salle commune de Serpentard avec leurs camarades de classe.

-~~O~~-

Harry entra dans sa chambre avec un soupir soulagé. Les piques de Nott avaient été assez nombreuses pendant la soirée, mais il était parvenu à résister à l'envie de le tuer. En fait, à chaque fois que Nott recommençait à le provoquer, il imaginait de nouvelles façons de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait et menacé de faire, ce qui était efficace pour lui donner un sourire sadique assez effrayant, paraissait-il. La dernière idée en date était de découper Théodore en rondelles pour le donner en pâture à Miss Teigne. Avec un peu de chance, ce sale matou en ferait une indigestion, et Harry ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

Des coups à sa porte interrompirent son ricanement mauvais à son idée, et il alla faire rentrer sa sœur. Il venait de passer toute la soirée en compagnie de Daphné et Ginny devait toujours se cacher dans son dortoir, il n'y avait donc qu'elle pour venir le voir ce soir-là. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

« Granger ? s'étonna-t-il quand il ouvrit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, Potter, je voulais te parler.

- Eh bien aussi prévisible que cela puisse être, moi pas, Granger, donc bonne nuit.

- C'est à propos de Ginny. »

Il s'apprêtait déjà à refermer le battant, mais s'interrompit de surprise à la dernière réplique de sa colocataire forcée. Il se reprit cependant vite, et lui dit d'un ton qu'il espérait naturel :

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de Weasley ?

- Apparemment, j'avais raison, continua-t-elle pour elle-même. Est-ce que c'est vrai, cette histoire de fêtes que tu organises ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- En fait, je m'en fiche de ce que tu fais de tes soirées. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que tu as fait à Ginny samedi, poursuivit-elle impérieusement. »

Harry tiqua au commentaire. Elle voulait savoir ce que _lui_ avait fait à Ginny ? C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Et puis, comment Granger avait-elle pu deviner que Ginny était invitée à ses soirées ? Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser la rumeur se répandre. Il résolut cependant de jouer encore un peu les idiots pour avoir, si possible, quelques nouvelles de son amie. Peut-être que Granger en savait plus à ce sujet.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas directement ? demanda-t-il en prenant un ton agacé.

- Elle ne… commença-t-elle, gênée. Ça ne te regarde pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je lui ai fait quelque chose ?

- Écoute, Potter. Je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi, mais tous les samedis soirs, il y a des soirées je ne sais où, et Ginny et toi y allez. Et ce n'est pas la peine de nier, ce n'est pas difficile de voir le nombre de gens qui ont l'air de ne pas avoir dormi le dimanche matin, ou bien tout simplement tous ceux qui ratent le petit déjeuner. Je ne suis pas une idiote. Ginny n'a pas voulu sortir de son dortoir de toute la journée, et je veux savoir pourquoi. »

Harry referma la bouche, alors qu'il avait été prêt à l'interrompre pour nier encore une fois. Apparemment, elle était déjà au courant de son implication, alors à quoi bon continuer à faire semblant ? Il songea une seconde à répondre à sa question, mais se ravisa. Tout ce que ça apporterait aurait été le renvoi de Nott. Non pas qu'il tenait absolument à la proximité du Serpentard, mais ce dernier méritait bien pire. Étant majeur, sa baguette n'aurait même pas été brisée lors de son départ, alors ça ne servait à rien. Ce fut pourquoi il ne révéla pas à Granger le choc que venait de subir sa soi-disant meilleure amie.

« D'accord, Granger, tu sais beaucoup de choses et tu aimerais en savoir encore plus. Mais je vais répéter ma question, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Weasley boude ses petites amies de Gryffondor ?

- Si la rumeur dit vrai et que c'est bien toi qui organise ces _soirées_, élabora-t-elle avec du dégoût dans la voix en disant le dernier mot, alors je suis certaine que tu sais tout ce qui s'y passe.

- Tu me flattes, Granger.

- Soit tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, soit je te dénonce au professeur McGonagall, menaça-t-elle. »

Harry cessa de plaisanter. Les bruits de couloir n'étaient pas encore remontés jusqu'aux enseignants, et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Un seul regard à sa collègue Préfète-en-Chef suffit à lui garantir qu'elle était mortellement sérieuse. Elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à vendre la mèche, quitte à dénoncer en même temps plusieurs personnes de sa maison. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« D'accord, mais je veux ta parole que tu n'en souffleras pas un mot à qui que ce soit.

- Si j'ai la tienne que tu ne mentiras pas, acquiesça-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

- Tiens, la parole d'un Serpentard a un minimum de valeur, maintenant ?

- Non, mais disons que tu n'es pas le Serpentard moyen.

- Désolé, Granger, répondit-il d'un ton faussement déçu, mais je ne sors pas avec toi, alors arrête la flatterie.

- Je ne… se récria-t-elle.

- Marché conclu, coupa-t-il. Je te jure que je te dirai la vérité. »

Elle prit quand même le temps de le foudroyer du regard avant de demander :

« Que s'est-il passé à ta soirée pour que Ginny soit aussi déprimée ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé à la fête. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, après tout. Il ne s'était rien passé puisqu'elle n'avait même pas eu le loisir de se rendre à la Salle-sur-Demande.

« Je ne te crois pas, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

- C'est ton affaire, haussa-t-il les épaules. En fait, elle n'était même pas là hier soir. Tu peux demander à tes camarades de dortoir, puisqu'elles, elles sont venues.

- Qui ? Lavande et Parvati ? fit-elle médusée.

- Tu en as d'autres, des questions aussi intelligentes ? se moqua Harry. Bon, maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, dégage de ma porte et laisse-moi dormir en paix, Granger. »

Harry ferma le battant avant d'entendre la réponse et le scella d'un sort rapide. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Il se recoucha en repensant au peu qu'il avait appris de cette discussion. Hormis le fait que Granger savait qui et quand organisait les fameuses fêtes dont la moitié de l'école parlait récemment, cela se résumait à pas grand-chose. Ginny n'avait semblait-il parlé presque à personne depuis la veille, mais il s'y attendait. Il espérait pouvoir lui parler dès le lendemain. Il était particulièrement protecteur envers ses vrais amis, même si personne ne l'aurait cru, surtout parce qu'il avait rarement eu l'occasion de le montrer. Ou peut-être était-ce que ceux-ci étaient trop peu nombreux.

-~~O~~-

Les jours suivants, Harry essaya par tous les moyens de croiser Ginny au détour d'un couloir, avec pour seul option de lui lancer une légère pique pour vérifier qu'elle avait assez récupérer pour lui répondre. Mais ses efforts s'avérèrent vains, car il ne la vit qu'aux heures des repas, dans la Grande Salle et, sans mauvais jeu de mots, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette à ces moments-là. Il l'avait plusieurs fois surprise en train de jouer avec sa nourriture, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il la surveillait continuellement, de crainte que son intérêt pour elle ne soit repéré et interprété hâtivement comme l'avait fait Nott. Vus les commentaires qu'il avait fait sur le prétendu goût d'Harry pour les rousses, il devait s'être mis dans la tête qu'ils sortaient ensemble ou quelque chose de ce genre. Non pas qu'Harry soit opposé à l'idée -il aurait fallu être aveugle- mais il la préférait comme simple amie, et elle aussi. Du moins, c'était le cas avant que cet enfoiré ne pose ses mains sur elle, en tout cas, songea Harry avec haine.

C'est ainsi qu'il quitta l'entrainement du mercredi suivant avec un pli soucieux lui barrant le front qu'il n'était même pas conscient de porter. Il ne s'en aperçut vraiment que lorsque Daphné l'aborda au sortir des vestiaires :

« Eh bien, Harry, tu n'étais pas très en forme, ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu avais ? »

Harry était un peu plus en retard que les autres parce qu'il avait eu plus de mal à trouver le Vif qu'à son habitude, ce qui l'avait obligé à prolonger sa propre séance.

« Je ne sais pas. Ce doit être la nuit qui tombe plus vite qu'avant, mentit-il.

- Oui, ou alors tu es trop préoccupé par ta petite amie pour te concentrer sur un vulgaire match de Quidditch, continua-t-elle d'un ton égal. »

Harry arqua un sourcil, cherchant où il avait perdu le raisonnement de sa meilleure amie.

« De qui tu parles, Daphné ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis célibataire depuis ce weekend. Et d'ailleurs, je ne serai jamais embêté par une fille suffisamment pour rater un Vif. J'ai juste eu une baisse de forme, ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?

- Mais tu n'es pas tout le monde, surtout en ce qui concerne le Quidditch. Et si tu préfères, disons que tu es préoccupé par ta Weasley.

- Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou tu viens d'appeler Ginny ma "petite amie" ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

- Non, tu ne rêves pas, répondit-elle avec toujours le même ton calme. »

Harry la regarda ébahi un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Franchement, elle aurait dû le connaitre mieux que ça ! Que Nott se fasse des idées, passait encore, mais Daphné devait bien savoir qu'elle serait la première à le savoir, s'il avait une nouvelle copine. Enfin, la deuxième, mais seulement dans la plupart des cas.

« Sérieusement, Daphné, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire un truc aussi dingue ?

- Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que tu es distrait depuis trois jours ?

- Non, je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est vrai, admit-il, de la même façon que je m'inquiéterais pour n'importe lequel de mes amis qui serait à sa place.

- Si tu le dis, haussa-t-elle les épaules. Tu lui as parlé ?

- Pas moyen de lui mettre la main dessus depuis dimanche, grogna-t-il. On dirait presque qu'elle m'évite.

- Tu te ramollis, décidément, Potter.

- Pardon ?

- Si tu ne peux même plus t'arranger pour parler à une de tes "amies" sans aide, tu es loin du niveau que tu avais. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Daphné n'avait pas totalement tort, après tout. Il devait bien pouvoir trouver un moyen de la croiser plus que quelques secondes. Il était Harry Potter, bon sang ! Il tourna le problème dans tous les sens pendant tout le repas sans trouver l'ombre d'une solution. Heureusement pour lui, s'il y avait bien un domaine de l'Occlumancie qu'il maitrisait, c'était l'art de masquer ses émotions et de garder un visage neutre dans la plupart des circonstances. Seuls ceux qui le connaissaient très bien arrivaient à véritablement lire ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait sur ses traits. Autant dire personne d'autre que Daphné et Cloé.

Il eut cependant bel et bien une idée ce soir-là, objectivement excellente. Ou du moins, Granger lui fit avoir une illumination quand il la croisa dans le salon de leurs appartements :

« Potter, il faut qu'on parle.

- Si tu veux encore me demander ce que j'ai prétendument fait à Weasley, ma réponse est toujours la même.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais te parler du trajet du Poudlard Express de samedi. Il faut qu'on organise les rondes des préfets, qu'on fasse un planning… »

Harry cessa d'écouter, il venait de penser à quelque chose. Il arrêta Granger qui était une nouvelle fois partie dans une longue tirade sur tout ce qu'ils devraient préparer avant samedi. À l'entendre, ils s'apprêtaient à faire une excursion de plusieurs semaines dans un territoire hostile où la magie ne fonctionnait pas.

« Je suis tout-à-fait d'accord, Granger, coupa-t-il donc. Je pense qu'on devrait demander leur avis aux autres préfets. Je te propose de convoquer tous ceux qui prennent le train disons, vendredi soir, pour mettre tout ça au point, c'est d'accord ?

- Tu veux vraiment écouter ce que les autres en pensent ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- C'est le boulot du Préfet-en-Chef, non ? »

Sur ce, il se rendit dans sa chambre, notant dans un coin de son esprit l'approbation de Granger. Avec un peu de chance, ce à quoi il venait de penser suffirait. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il lui faudrait vraiment parler à Ginny bientôt. Harry n'avait toujours pas reçu la lettre qu'il attendait de son père, mais il était certain que Cloé aurait besoin de tout le soutien qu'elle pourrait trouver. Normalement, tout serait quasiment réglé samedi soir, à part l'état moral de sa sœur. Sœur qui, soit dit en passant, l'attendait patiemment allongée sur son lit, la cape d'invisibilité négligemment posée sur le dossier du fauteuil en face d'elle.

« Salut, Harry ! le salua-t-elle en se redressant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, petite sœur ? répondit-il après l'avoir embrassée. »

Il la poussa doucement pour se faire un peu plus de place, et Cloé se blottit contre lui comme à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Autant il la regardait grandir et mûrir presque à vue d'œil cette année, autant elle était toujours par moment la petite fille fragile qu'il avait toujours protégée -et qu'il protégerait toujours.

« Rien de spécial, je voulais juste te voir. Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Si, j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire, ce soir, plaisanta-t-il, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle le prenne sérieusement.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je repasserai, fit-elle d'un air déçu, commençant à se lever. »

Harry la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne soit hors de sa portée et la ramena vers lui de force, aussi facilement que si elle n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'une plume -ce qui n'était pas très loin d'être vrai, comparé à lui.

« Eh, c'était une blague, gamine. Tout ce que j'ai d'important à faire ce soir, c'est de discuter avec ma sœur préférée.

- Je suis ta seule sœur, Harry, lui rétorqua-t-elle en se serrant à nouveau contre lui.

- Et alors, en quoi ça t'empêche d'être ma préférée ? demanda-t-il naïvement. »

Elle répondit d'un petit rire accompagné d'une légère tape sur le bras. Mais son rire se tut bientôt, remplacé par un air plus sérieux, voire même inquiet. Harry le remarqua, mais se contenta de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras, attendant tranquillement qu'elle veuille bien s'ouvrir à lui. Elle était surtout venue pour cela, après tout.

« Dis, Harry, tu penses que ça va bien se passer, pendant les vacances ? »

Et voilà, songea tristement Harry. Elle posait une des rares questions à laquelle il ne pouvait pas apporter de réponse sincère. Comment était-il censé faire pour que Cloé ne déprime avant même que quoi que ce soit n'arrive, mais sans non plus lui donner de faux espoirs qui seraient forcément déçus avant la fin de la semaine ? Tentant de garder à la fois une voix et un visage neutre, il répondit avec prudence :

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, Cloé. Ça dépendra de l'humeur de Père, je suppose.

- De toute façon, tu seras avec moi, non ? fit-elle bravement. »

Harry ne répondit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il y avait de bonnes chances pour que non, il ne puisse pas être avec elle pendant la majeure partie des vacances. Et ça le rendait malade.

-~~O~~-

Deux jours plus tard, la veille du départ des élèves, la totalité des préfets était rassemblée dans une salle du premier étage. Tous prendraient le train le lendemain, ils étaient donc tous concernés par la réunion. Quand Harry entra avec les autres Serpentards, légèrement en retard comme à leur habitude, il sonda l'ambiance d'un rapide coup d'œil circulaire. Il reçut un discret signe de tête de la part de tous ceux qui prenaient part à ses soirées, un regard haineux de Ron Weasley et d'une autre Gryffondore et Granger se força à le saluer poliment. Ginny ne fit rien pour montrer qu'elle l'avait vu.

« Bon, je n'ai pas trop le temps de discuter, commença-t-il avec autorité. Je suppose que Granger vous a déjà dit ce que vous faisiez là, donc allons droit au Vif. Il faut se répartir par groupes de deux pour surveiller le train, un garçon et une fille.

- Tu es réduit à ça pour qu'une fille accepte ta présence, Potter ? railla Weasley.

- Tu es peut-être du genre à te servir de ton insigne pour regarder dans les toilettes des filles, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, la belette, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix égale, mais avec un sourire mauvais. »

Les oreilles de celui-ci rougirent violemment alors que Granger se penchait et lui murmurait quelque chose pour le calmer. Les autres préfets ricanèrent un peu, mais Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'enflammer avant de reprendre :

« Ensuite, il vaut mieux mélanger les maisons pour éviter qu'on accuse les préfets d'être partiaux en cas de problème. La seule solution pour avoir un semblant d'égalité est de grouper Serpentard et Gryffondor d'un côté, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle de l'autre. »

Il attendit cette fois-ci patiemment que tous le regardent avec des yeux ronds, la bouche parfois ouverte, en souriant en coin. Il avait même réussi à attirer l'attention de Ginny, les yeux de la jeune femme presque aussi vides qu'ils avaient été immédiatement après l'agression de Nott. Il se leva pour terminer son discours avant de partir :

« Mais bon, comme je n'ai pas la moindre envie de supporter Granger tout le long du train, je ferai ma ronde avec mini-Weasley. Je suppose que ça te va, Weasley ? »

Ginny acquiesça lentement et silencieusement, alors même que son frère protestait. Harry fit fi du regard soupçonneux de Granger et se tourna vers la porte.

« Histoire d'être débarrassé, on fera même le premier tour. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour le reste du planning, donc bonne soirée. »

Il sortit de la salle sans se retourner, laissant derrière lui le brouhaha habituel de ce type de réunion. Au moins, il était à présent sûr de pouvoir régler ce problème là le lendemain, ou du moins en partie. Avec un peu de chance, il recevrait au petit déjeuner ce qu'il attendait, et tout serait parfait. Enfin, autant que possible, rectifia-t-il pour lui-même. Trahir son père ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaisir, mais il se rassurait en se rappelant que James Potter avait été le premier à rompre sa promesse. Et s'il y avait bien une règle qu'Harry avait toujours respecté, c'était celle-ci.

Un Potter ne trahissait jamais ses promesses, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva en sentant au fond de son estomac une appréhension pire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant tous ses matches de Quidditch. Aujourd'hui se jouerait probablement l'avenir de sa sœur adorée. Incapable de rester immobile tellement il était excité, il descendit en avance prendre son petit déjeuner. Il fut ainsi surpris de voir tous les membres masculins de son groupe d'amis déjà attablés.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous êtes tombés de votre lit, ou vous avez oublié qu'on était samedi ?

- On a été réveillés un peu plus tôt par un hibou adressé à Drago, l'informa Owen, le sourire aux lèvres. Tu ne devineras jamais de qui il venait ! »

Il n'était pas étonnant que le sixième année aie également été réveillé, puisqu'à Serpentard, les élèves se répartissaient dans les dortoirs par affinité plutôt que par année. Ainsi, peu avaient "l'insigne honneur" de partager la même pièce que les grands maitres de la maison verte et argent. Harper en faisait partie.

« Voyons voir, réfléchit Harry. Je dirais que ça venait d'une admiratrice en folie qui lui a dit de laisser tomber Bobbin pour sortir avec elle. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

Owen éclata joyeusement de rire à cette remarque, et même Nott se permit un sourire. Harry arqua un sourcil à leur intention, notant que Drago semblait plus renfrogné qu'autre chose. Apparemment cette fameuse missive n'avait pas apporté des nouvelles bonnes pour tout le monde.

« En fait, tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, Harry. Il faut juste préciser que l'admiratrice n'était plus vraiment en folie, et que c'était Bobbin elle-même.

- Tu veux dire… comprit Harry, dont les épaules commençaient à tressauter. Drago s'est fait plaquer ?

- Cent pour cent de bonnes réponses, Potter ! vint une voix derrière eux. »

Harry se retourna pour croiser le regard bleu de la jeune femme dont ils parlaient à l'instant.

« J'ajouterais même que je ne suis pas contre vérifier ce qu'on dit sur le fait que tu embrasses mieux que lui, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner vers sa table. »

Harry revint à ses camarades, un sourire s'étendant sur les lèvres. Comme la simple perspective de s'amuser avec une jolie fille lui avait fait oublier ses soucis. C'était en cela assez semblable au Quidditch, pour lui : non seulement il adorait ça, mais il était en plus le meilleur. Cependant, toutes ses craintes revinrent au galop, ou plutôt à tire-d'aile, quand il vit le plumage noir du hibou de ses parents devant lui. Il resta momentanément paralysé avant de tendre la main vers le messager pour prendre la lettre. Le moment était venu, il le savait au fond de lui.

D'une main tremblante, il décacheta le pli et le parcourut rapidement. Il resta ensuite plusieurs minutes complètement sous le choc. Le sentiment de soulagement devant l'accomplissement de son plan se mélangeait à la fureur que lui inspirait la lettre. En ajoutant à cela sa tristesse quant à la réaction de sa sœur et l'appréhension de devoir remplir son rôle ce jour-là, et il était aisément compréhensible qu'il soit choqué. Et pour cause :

_Fils,_

_J'ai bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour à propos d'empêcher Cloé de jeter la honte sur le nom des Potter, mais sans m'aliéner l'opinion publique. C'est pourquoi je souhaitais te prévenir le plus tard possible, il faut que cela reste discret._

_J'ai finalement compris quelles mesures s'imposaient à son propos, et je les ai prises. Elle ne porte désormais plus le nom de notre famille._

_Oui, tu as bien lu. Cloé n'est désormais officiellement plus ni ma fille, ni une Potter. Elle n'est donc de fait plus ta sœur non plus. Je te laisse le soin de la prévenir avant qu'elle ne prenne le train, pour nous éviter une scène embarrassante à la gare._

_En te souhaitant un bon voyage, ton Père,_

_James Potter_

"_Notre pouvoir est éternel"_

_

* * *

_  
Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	25. Petite

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour les reviews. Celui-là est très long, mais pas vraiment joyeux. Mais bonne lecture quand même.  
RàR anonyme : Merci pour vos review, Zaeli et Yzeute, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite.

**Chapitre 25 : "Petite"**

Harry réagit enfin après la troisième lecture de la lettre de son père. Il devait agir vite, le Poudlard Express partant déjà dans moins d'une demi-heure. Il avait fait ses bagages la veille, mais il avait encore beaucoup à faire avant de monter dans le train. Il sortit sa baguette, mais elle s'avéra inutile quand il reconnut sa chouette plonger vers lui. Il avait vraiment de la chance de posséder un animal aussi intelligent, avec un sixième sens impressionnant pour savoir quand il avait besoin d'elle. Il fit apparaître du parchemin et de l'encre et écrivit rapidement une missive claire et directe :

_Chère Madame Skeeter,_

_Je préfère ne pas vous dévoiler mon identité pour des raisons que vous comprendrez sûrement, mais j'ai des informations qui vont vous intéresser. Je vous conseille de venir au quai 9¾ cet après-midi, aux alentours de seize heures trente. Je suis certain que vous trouverez quelque chose d'intéressant sur un des candidats au poste de ministre._

James voulait de la discrétion, il allait être servi. Un petit pot-de-vin glissé dans la bonne poche pour s'assurer que l'article soit accepté sous peu par la Gazette, et il pourrait dire adieu à sa victoire aux élections. Même la renommée des Potter ne dépassait pas l'importance du sang pour la plupart des vieux pontes du Magenmagot, même si les nouvelles générations ne s'embarrassaient plus de ce genre de détails. Harry envoya Hedwige avec sa lettre accrochée à sa patte. Skeeter avait toujours eu un don pour récolter des informations confidentielles sans jamais se faire attraper, il y avait donc peu de chances que quiconque remonte jusqu'à lui.

« De bonnes nouvelles, Harry ? s'enquit son meilleur ami. »

Le jeune Potter se tourna vers lui en réfléchissant à sa réponse. Si on exceptait le coup dans le dos que représentait cette décision pour Cloé, il ne pouvait nier que c'était une excellente nouvelle. James Potter avait laissé passer sa dernière chance de s'extirper du piège d'Harry. À présent, il était plus impuissant que s'il était ligoté par un Filet du Diable. La perte des élections ne serait que le début de la descente aux enfers du chef des Aurors. Ce fut pour cela qu'Harry eut un sourire triomphant et passablement mauvais en répondant :

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point elles sont excellentes, Drago. Je dirais même que ce sont les meilleures de l'année.

- À ce point ? s'étonna Daphné qui était arrivée pendant sa lecture. Que se passe-t-il de si merveilleux ?

- Rien que tu trouverais très important, c'est, comment dire, familial, répondit Harry avec un regard entendu pour la jeune femme. »

Celle-ci sembla comprendre et hocha la tête, avant qu'ils ne partent tous en direction de l'extérieur. Les elfes s'occupaient de charger les valises des élèves, mais il fallait se dépêcher pour attraper une des diligences sans chevaux. Du moins, quand on n'était pas un groupe de septièmes années connus pour ne pas accepter le manque de respect des élèves plus jeunes qu'eux. C'était assez facile pour eux de trouver une place, même quand toutes étaient prises. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'ils aient dû marcher toute la route jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

« Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de Bobbin ? lui demanda Owen alors qu'ils étaient confortablement installés.

- Je verrai. Elle n'est pas si mal, après tout. Et puis, elle doit avoir un sacré caractère pour larguer Drago comme elle l'a fait.

- Oh, c'est bon, j'ai compris, râla celui-ci. Fais ce que tu veux avec cette garce. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter de choses et d'autres pendant tout le trajet, mais Harry avait du mal à rester en place. Il était au-delà de la nervosité de par la simple perspective de ce qui se passerait une fois arrivés à Londres. Alors que ses amis montaient dans le train, il s'éloigna vers l'avant du train pour commencer sa ronde.

« Amuse-toi bien avec Granger, Harry ! lui lança Drago, relançant une nouvelle fois sa sempiternelle plaisanterie.

- C'est avec Weasley qu'il fait sa ronde, pas Granger, rectifia Owen. Tu sais, le grand amour de ta vie, Drago ? »

Celui-ci grogna un peu de mécontentement, mais ignora le sixième année en continuant à l'intention d'Harry :

« Alors amuse-toi bien avec la mini-belette. Enfin, si jamais elle se bouge un peu, elle a l'air d'un Inferius en ce moment.

- Tu t'inquiètes, Drago ? sourit Owen. »

Harry partit définitivement avant qu'on lui demande vraiment son avis à ce sujet. Le regard mauvais de Nott n'avait rien à voir avec Drago, et il valait mieux qu'il s'en éloigne au plus vite. Il était déjà à cran ce jour-là, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Quand il entra dans le wagon des préfets, il constata que le fameux trio de Gryffondor était présent dans son ensemble, ce qui l'obligerait à repousser un peu la discussion qu'il comptait avoir avec Ginny.

« Encore en retard, Potter, l'accueillit Ronald. Ça fait au moins cinq minutes qu'on t'attend.

- C'est moi qui fixe les horaires, abruti, comment veux-tu que je sois en retard ? cingla Harry. Allez, amène-toi, mini-Weasley.

- Non, c'est avec moi que tu fais ta ronde, Potter, contesta Granger. Ginny…

- Ça ira, Hermione, coupa-t-elle justement d'une voix lasse en se levant. Je vais y aller, ce sera plus vite fini.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda la brune en jetant un regard suspicieux à son amie. Si tu n'es pas en forme…

- Ça ira, je te dis, interrompit encore Ginny, avec un peu plus de force que précédemment. »

Pendant une seconde, Harry revit la jeune femme indépendante qui avait attiré son attention au début de l'année. Mais l'image fut partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue alors qu'elle s'efforçait de sourire gentiment pour adoucir la dureté de son ton. Si elle voulait rassurer qui que ce soit sur son état, c'était raté. Les cernes s'étendant sous ses yeux étaient un peu trop prononcés pour ne pas gâcher l'effet.

« Bon, dépêche-toi, Weasley, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux… commença le frère qui était resté étonnement silencieux pendant l'entrevue.

- Oui, je sais, soupira Harry en sortant devant Ginny, il faudra que je t'écrase ensuite pour que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour quelqu'un. »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, étouffant la réponse de son frère. Elle se tourna vers lui avec des yeux vides, et il laissa une once d'inquiétude traverser son masque froid. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander des nouvelles quand il entendit des voix derrière lui et reprit un visage austère. Il fit signe à Ginny de le suivre et s'engagea dans le train pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Ils commencèrent à parcourir le train en silence, au cas où quelqu'un les aurait croisés.

Harry était à l'affût de la moindre occasion de demander à Ginny comment elle allait, mais celle-ci ne se présenta pas avant qu'ils n'aient atteint le dernier wagon, qui se trouva malheureusement être celui où ses amis avaient pris place. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au bout du train, la porte juste derrière eux s'ouvrit, laissant passer la silhouette haute et mince de Théodore Nott. Celui-ci arborait un air surpris démenti par le sourire mauvais qui étira ses lèvres quand il les vit.

« Oh, Harry ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser. »

Harry n'avait pas l'intention de faire semblant de le supporter comme il le faisait depuis le début de l'année en public. Ginny s'était notablement tendue à son arrivée, et il comptait l'éloigner le plus vite possible. Il ne l'avait pas faite venir pour lui rappeler son agression, ou du moins pas de façon aussi brutale. Il répondit donc froidement, sa main se rendant discrètement vers la poche où reposait sa baguette magique :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nott ?

- Rien de particulier, je me rendais juste aux toilettes. J'ai quand même de la chance de te croiser en si bonne compagnie, tu ne crois pas ? remarqua-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte que nécessaire. »

Harry n'était pas assez stupide pour se faire avoir aussi facilement. Si sept années à Serpentard servaient à quelque chose, c'était bien à apprendre à rester discret en presque toutes circonstances, même quand son interlocuteur faisait son possible pour attirer l'attention. Il prit donc une voix onctueuse pour continuer, mais ses yeux, eux, ne mentaient pas en affichant clairement sa haine :

« Alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Il ne faudrait pas arriver trop tard, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. N'est-ce-pas ?

- Bien sûr, à tout à l'heure, Harry, répondit Nott en gardant son léger sourire, avant de reprendre, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Très content de t'avoir revue, Weasley. Je serais ravi de passer à nouveau la soirée avec toi. Je suis sûr que tu as aimé autant que moi. »

Avant que Nott n'ait eu le temps bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle, il avait la baguette d'Harry pointée sur sa gorge, une lueur rouge sombre s'en dégageant faiblement. C'était si facile de se débarrasser définitivement de lui. Un mot de sa part, et Nott se viderait de son sang sans que rien ne puisse le sauver. Un mot de sa part, et plus jamais Nott ne s'en prendrait à une personne à qui il tenait. Seule la perspective d'atterrir à Azkaban avant d'avoir pu achever son plan à propos de Cloé lui interdisait de faire cela.

« Je te préviens une dernière fois, Nott, chuchota-t-il à la place. Bientôt je n'aurais plus rien d'autre à penser qu'à te remettre à ta place. Alors si j'étais toi, j'essaierais de profiter de ce qui me reste de temps à Poudlard tant que je le peux encore, et j'arrêterais de provoquer quelqu'un de plus fort que moi. Je te conseille de ne pas oublier ce conseil. »

Harry s'assura que le message était passé avant de lancer un sort d'Expulsion qui envoya l'autre dans le wagon suivant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ginny et la découvrit légèrement tremblante, la main serrée sur sa baguette et les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où Nott avait été présent quelques instants auparavant.

« Ginny ? tenta-t-il, ne se souciant plus de cacher le fait qu'il lui parlait amicalement. »

De toute façon, avec le raffut qu'avait fait le "départ" de Nott, ce n'étaient pas un ou deux mots de plus qui attireraient l'oreille. Ginny sursauta presque au son de sa voix et tourna par réflexe son arme dans sa direction. Quand elle réalisa qui il était, elle baissa à la fois les yeux et le bras, et Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il aimait mieux quand elle ne le prenait pas pour un ennemi. Elle releva la tête quand il s'approcha, et Harry lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle accepta, toujours sans un mot. Ce silence commençait à inquiéter Harry, et il n'était pas peu content de pouvoir enfin lui parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il poussa la dernière porte du train et s'appuya à la rambarde alors qu'elle le suivait. Harry fit un léger geste de la baguette vers le battant pour éviter qu'ils ne soient écoutés, puis posa enfin la question qui le brûlait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le wagon des préfets :

« Maintenant, dis-moi franchement, Ginny. Comment vas-tu vraiment ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de regarder le paysage défiler devant elle. Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à insister, elle laissa finalement échapper, sans aucune émotion apparente dans la voix :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irais pas bien. »

Harry hésita une fraction de seconde entre faire mine de croire ce mensonge, ou passer directement au sarcasme. Il opta pour la deuxième solution, comme toujours quand il était sous pression :

« Bien sûr. Tu peux me dire, dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'as pas dit plus de deux mots depuis tout à l'heure ? Ou bien pourquoi tu as fais de ton mieux pour m'éviter toute la semaine ?

- Je ne…

- À d'autres, Ginny, coupa-t-il. Tu m'évites, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je savais que tu voudrais me parler ! éclata-t-elle enfin. »

Harry sourit intérieurement. Au moins, il avait réussi à avoir une réaction, songea-t-il, c'était déjà un progrès.

« C'est ce que font habituellement les amis, en effet, répondit-il, pince-sans-rire.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, tu entends ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est oublier tout ce qui s'est passé !

- Et que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

Ginny le foudroya du regard et lui tourna à nouveau le dos.

« Laisse-moi, Harry, s'il-te-plaît. C'est déjà assez dur sans avoir à y repenser sans arrêt. »

Vus les cernes qui ornaient son visage, elle ne devait pas avoir eu beaucoup besoin de lui, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre, pour repenser au samedi précédent.

« Ginny, ce n'est pas en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé que tu vas aller mieux.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ?

- Beaucoup plus que je ne voudrais, marmonna Harry en se perdant dans de mauvais souvenirs. Très bien, comme tu veux, reprit-il à voix haute, mais d'un air las. Quand tu en auras assez de faire des cauchemars, tu sauras où me trouver pour crever l'abcès.

- Arrête de faire comme si tu savais toujours tout sur tout, Potter ! »

La voyant commencer à craquer, Harry se détourna pour la laisser reprendre contenance. Il reprit un instant plus tard, la voix résignée. Il s'était douté qu'elle réagirait comme ça, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'essayer quand même.

« Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que tu ressens, Ginny. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de penser à ce que je t'ai dit pendant les vacances. Et si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, eh bien, c'est à ça que servent les amis, non ?

- Merci.

- Et en parlant de coup de main, je voulais te demander quelque chose, commença-t-il, pris d'une soudaine inspiration.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit-elle, un peu sur la défensive à nouveau.

- J'aimerais que tu t'arranges pour que Cloé quitte le train dans les derniers. Ce serait bien aussi qu'elle attende que je sois là pour aller voir nos parents.

- Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Disons qu'il est fort possible qu'elle ait besoin de sa grande sœur avant de quitter la gare ce soir, continua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. »

La rouquine resta une seconde interloquée avant de sembler se rappeler de quelque chose. Son regard s'assombrit alors visiblement.

« C'est ton fameux plan, c'est ça ?

- Oui, confirma Harry. Ça va être dur pour elle aujourd'hui, alors je veux être certain qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule. Désolé de te demander ça, mais je ne voyais personne d'autre. »

C'était vrai. Dans tout le château, les personnes qui savaient à quel point il se souciait de sa sœur se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et parmi celles-là, il n'y avait que Ginny pour bien s'entendre avec les deux Potter à la fois. Il aurait pu demander à Daphné, mais cela la mettrait dans une position trop difficile vis-à-vis des autres Sang-Purs. Il ne voulait détruire la réputation que d'une seule personne aujourd'hui. Alors même s'il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure période pour demander à Ginny de consoler sa sœur, il n'avait pas le choix. En plus, ça ne ferait pas de mal à la jeune femme d'éloigner ses pensées de son agression.

« Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que Cloé rentrait chez vous ? Tu seras avec elle, non ?

- On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, éluda Harry. Tu veux bien t'en charger ?

- Bien sûr, je la retiendrai autant que je pourrai, promit-elle. »

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour continuer quand elle fut interrompue quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Susan Bones et Anthony Goldstein, qui semblait profiter de sa ronde pour faire des choses bien plus intéressantes que prévenir les altercations.

« Il faut le dire, si on vous dérange, persifla Harry. »

Les deux entrants sursautèrent et se séparèrent rapidement en remarquant enfin leur présence. Ils rougirent de concert alors qu'Harry continuait de les sermonner en cachant son sourire amusé.

« Tu as une technique intéressante de surveiller que tout se passe bien, en tout cas, Goldstein.

- On peut en dire autant de vous deux, répliqua Susan. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez enfermés ici ?

- Nous discutions de choses qui ne te regardent pas, Susie. Il me semblait t'avoir appris à mieux repérer les endroits discrets, l'an dernier. »

Son rougissement s'accentua et Harry ricana. Il savait que c'était très bas de parler de l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble juste devant son nouveau petit ami, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

« Allez, dégagez, vous trois, et je veux bien passer l'éponge pour cette fois, fit-il en se retournant vers le paysage derrière lui. »

Il n'écouta pas les protestations qui s'élevèrent alors qu'il cherchait du regard les montagnes entourant Poudlard. Il ne les distinguait plus du tout, ce qui devait signifier que le voyage était à présent bien entamé. Appuyé sur le garde-fou, il ne voyait qu'une sorte de grande tache floue défiler devant lui et à ses côtés. C'était un peu comme voler à grande vitesse sur son balai, mais sans la sensation grisante du vent sur son visage. Malgré tout, il était assez reposant de rester immobile à fixer l'horizon sans penser à rien, surtout compte tenu de ce qui allait se passer quand le train s'arrêterait.

Il se mit quand même à réfléchir à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Ginny. Relativement à l'épreuve qu'elle avait subie, il supposait qu'elle allait en effet plutôt bien. À vrai dire, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit encore dans le déni et qu'elle refuse ne serait-ce que de penser volontairement à ce qui était arrivé le samedi précédent. Peut-être que s'occuper de Cloé l'aiderait à passer à autre chose.

« Vous vous ressemblez vraiment plus que vous ne le pensez, toutes les deux, murmura-t-il dans le vent. »

Il retourna ensuite dans le compartiment des autres Serpentards de septième année, se forçant à participer aux conversations pendant ce qu'il restait de l'après-midi. Quand le train s'arrêta finalement, il dit aux autres qu'il lui restait quelque chose à faire avant de descendre et les regarda s'éloigner. Il ouvrit alors sa valise, se changea et attendit encore un peu. Il aurait besoin de se montrer sous son meilleur jour aujourd'hui, s'il voulait être convaincant. Se décidant enfin, il respira un grand coup et sortit, sa valise lévitant derrière lui. Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

-~~AP~~-

Je trouvais que le voyage de retour était moins intéressant que l'aller. Il fallait dire que quand j'avais pris le Poudlard Express pour la première fois, j'étais surexcitée à l'idée de découvrir l'école dont Harry n'avait pas arrêté de me parler. En plus, j'avais passé tout mon temps à parler aux autres élèves de première année. Nous nous étions tous présentés rapidement, et j'avais presque tout de suite sympathisé avec Dawn et un garçon qui se retrouva plus tard à Poufsouffle, David Zeller. C'étaient deux des rares élèves qui ne m'avaient pas regardée bizarrement quand j'avais dit m'appeler Potter.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était totalement différent, je n'avais absolument pas hâte d'arriver à la gare de Londres. J'étais contente d'être en vacances et de pouvoir passer plein de temps avec Harry, mais j'étais anxieuse de revoir mes parents. La dernière fois que nous nous étions croisés, c'était le jour où ils avaient voulu me retirer de Poudlard, et c'était loin d'être mon meilleur souvenir. Sans Harry, je serais revenue beaucoup plus tôt à la maison, et sans passer par le train. Mais en même temps, je ne serais pas là en train d'angoisser, la tête appuyée contre la vitre.

-~~O~~-

« Tu viens Cloé ? On est arrivées. »

Je sursautai à l'appel d'Emily et me redressai sans pouvoir retenir un bâillement. Je devais m'être assoupie sans m'en être aperçu, parce que la dernière fois que j'avais regardé ma montre, il restait encore plusieurs heures de route. Je me levai et suivis mes amies hors du compartiment que nous occupions, au milieu du train. Alors que je trainais ma valise derrière moi dans les allées bondées du train, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler et me retournai pour voir Ginny se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Je laissai Emily et les autres partir devant en l'attendant.

« Bonjour, Cloé. Tu peux attendre une seconde ? Je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

- Bien sûr, vas-y, fis-je un peu à contrecœur. »

Je n'avais rien contre le fait de parler à Ginny, bien au contraire, mais je préférais ne pas faire attendre mes parents trop longtemps. Mieux valait essayer de commencer les vacances sur de bonnes bases. Mais Ginny avait l'air tellement mal, ces derniers temps, que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser un peu de temps. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis un mois. Avec un peu de chance, ce qu'elle voulait me dire ne prendrait pas très longtemps.

« Oui, voilà, hésita-t-elle, en fait, je… Comment dire ? Je voulais te demander si… quand tu avais prévu d'avoir un nouveau balai ?

- Un nouveau balai ?

- Oui, tu sais, puisque le tien s'est cassé pendant le dernier match, il t'en faudrait un autre, non ? »

Je détournai les yeux, gênée. Évidemment que j'aurais voulu un autre balai ! J'adorais le Quidditch, mais surtout j'adorais gagner au Quidditch, et c'était beaucoup plus facile sur un Éclair de Feu qu'en utilisant les antiquités de l'école. Mais je ne pouvais pas demander à mes parents de remplacer le dernier cadeau qu'ils m'avaient fait alors que je leur avais à peine écrit en quatre mois. En bref, je préférais ne pas parler de ça maintenant, surtout que ça n'avait rien d'urgent.

« Je sais, il faudra que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais faire pour avoir un nouveau balai, répondis-je vaguement. Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?

- En fait, je…, je me demandais si tu ne voudrais rencontrer mes parents, dit-elle rapidement.

- Oui, ça me ferait très plaisir ! répondis-je. Tu m'enverras un hibou pour me dire quand ?

- Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? Ils doivent être sur le quai, et peut-être même que les jumeaux seront là aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Si j'acceptais, je serais en retard, et Père serait sûrement en colère contre moi. Si je n'y allais pas, Ginny croirait peut-être que je ne voulais pas voir sa famille, en fin de compte. Je regardai autour de moi : il n'y avait plus personne. De toute façon, j'étais déjà en retard, apparemment, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Je me décidai et hochai la tête en direction de Ginny. Elle parut tellement soulagée qu'il me sembla que quelque chose clochait, mais je la suivis malgré tout.

En sortant, je remarquai vite qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde sur le quai. Père attendait debout, seul, un peu plus loin, mais ne m'adressa pas un regard. Il ne sembla même pas remarquer que j'étais descendue du train, alors je me détournai et me dirigeai vers le groupe de rouquins pas très loin de lui. Il y avait déjà Ron, les deux fameux jumeaux et deux adultes que je supposai être leurs parents. Je suivis Ginny un peu mal-à-l'aise à l'idée d'arriver comme ça, sans prévenir. Les autres, même Ron, me regardaient d'un air curieux, jusqu'à ce que Ginny leur annonce depuis les bras de sa mère :

« Salut tout le monde -tu m'étouffes, Maman-, je vous présente Cloé Potter, une amie et la nouvelle attrapeuse de Gryffondor.

- Bonjour, fis-je timidement avec un petit sourire.

- Enchantée de te rencontrer, jeune fille, me sourit sa mère.

- Potter ? commença un des jumeaux. Tu veux dire…

- Comme dans James Potter du Bureau des Aurors et…

- Harry Potter, le gars de Serpentard…

- Qui est en train de se pavaner en descendant du train ? »

Je restai bouche bée devant leur numéro. Mais comment faisaient-ils pour compléter les phrases de l'autre comme ça ? Je me secouai la tête et leur répondis :

« Oui, ce sont mon père et mon frère. »

Puis, réalisant ce qu'ils avaient dit -avec un peu de retard, c'était vrai-, je me retournai et vit Harry quitter le train, ses yeux fixés sur Père. Mais ce n'étaient pas ses yeux qui attiraient le regard. Harry avait enfilé sa robe de cérémonie, celle qui portait les armoiries de la famille Potter. Sur le fond noir classique du tissu s'étendait un dragon argenté, entouré par un ruban sur lequel on lisait la devise de la famille. Harry avait lui-même fait ajouter deux émeraudes là où se situaient les yeux du dragon. Droit comme un i, le visage fermé et habillé comme ça, il était vraiment impressionnant.

« Je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille, annonçai-je après un instant durant lequel tout le monde était resté bloqué devant mon frère. Mon père ne va pas tarder à partir, je pense. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, Monsieur et Madame Weasley.

- Mais nous aussi, ma chérie, me répondit gentiment la matriarche. Je serai très contente de pouvoir parler un peu plus longuement un autre jour.

- Merci. À plus, Ginny, Ron ! »

Ensuite je m'éloignai des Weasley vers une autre figure bien moins chaleureuse. J'entendis vaguement Ginny demander à ses parents d'attendre encore un peu avant de rentrer chez eux, mais je ne fis pas attention. Ginny était bizarre aujourd'hui, de toute façon, et en plus j'avais plus important à l'esprit. J'arrivai près de Père en même temps qu'Harry, mais il ne parut voir que mon frère.

« Eh bien, fils, tu as mis le temps. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as mis ta robe de cérémonie ? Il ne faudrait pas l'abîmer dans la gare.

- Je sais Père, mais je dois me rendre à Gringotts aujourd'hui, et je n'aurai pas le temps de repasser à la maison avant.

- À Gringotts ? fit Père en arquant un sourcil. Et qu'as-tu à y faire ?

- Un placement dont j'ai eu l'idée récemment et qui ne pourra se faire que cet après-midi. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je souhaiterais également placer cinq cent gallions de votre propre coffre.

- Tu es sûr de ton coup ?

- Absolument, confirma Harry en gardant un visage neutre.

- Alors tu as mon accord. Je te fais confiance dans ce domaine. »

Bon, ce n'était pas que je ne m'intéressais pas aux finances de la famille, mais j'en avais un peu assez de passer pour un morceau de mur. J'en oubliais presque ma timidité et mon appréhension et toussotai pour faire remarquer ma présence.

« Bonjour, Père, fis-je ensuite d'une petite voix. »

Il me regarda enfin, mais arqua encore une fois un sourcil en me voyant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petite ? me demanda-t-il sans émotion. »

Mon cœur se serra. Pas "ma puce" ou "Cloé", ni même "fille". Non, j'étais simplement une "petite", comme si je ne faisais même pas partie de la famille. Je ravalai mes larmes et essayai sans beaucoup de succès de garder une voix ferme en répondant :

« Je venais vous saluer avant de rentrer à la maison, Père.

- Dois-je en déduire que tu ne lui as rien dit ? dit-il durement en se tournant vers Harry, m'ignorant encore une fois.

- Me dire quoi ? intervins-je, me sentant de plus en plus inquiète.

- Je n'ai reçu votre lettre que dans le train, et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui révéler depuis, mentit Harry. »

J'avais bien vu qu'il avait eu une lettre de nos parents ce matin au petit déjeuner, mais je ne savais pas à ce moment là que c'était important.

« Me révéler quoi ? demandai-je encore une fois, un peu plus fort, cette fois.

- Ne crie pas, Cloé, me reprit Père, qui agissait comme tel pour la première fois de la journée, même si c'était pour me gronder.

- Y a-t-il un problème ? s'enquit une voix venant de derrière moi. »

Je vis alors que les parents de Ginny s'étaient rapprochés, et c'était son père à elle qui avait posé la question au mien. Les jumeaux étaient partis.

« Rien qui ne vous concerne, je le crains, Arthur, dit-il poliment, mais sans cacher son agacement. J'allais juste dire à cette jeune fille qu'elle n'avait dorénavant plus aucune raison de m'appeler "Père". »

Il y eut un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, alors que j'enregistrais ce qui venait d'être dit. Un regard à Harry me confirma ce que je croyais avoir deviné : il était fou de rage. Je ne pus empêcher le sanglot qui me prit alors, ni ceux qui suivirent. Je sentis deux bras me serrer, et je me plongeai dedans sans réfléchir, me laissant pleurer comme je m'étais retenu de le faire quelques secondes auparavant. J'entendis le reste de la conversation comme à travers un flou.

« Comment pouvez-vous… s'insurgeait Mrs Weasley. Et où va-t-elle aller, maintenant ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous laissez une jeune fille de onze ans livrée à elle-même, Potter ?

- Elle n'a qu'à aller voir Dumbledore, il sera ravi de s'occuper d'elle. De toute façon, ce n'est plus mon problème.

- Maman, peut-être que Cloé pourrait venir à la maison ? proposa la voix de Ginny au-dessus de moi. »

Ce devait être sa robe à elle que je trempais de mes larmes. Elle avait l'air en colère, elle aussi.

« Bien sûr qu'elle peut venir. Nous n'allons pas la laisser toute seule ici !

- Parfait, comme ça tout le monde est content, conclut Père. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai plus important à faire que de bavarder avec une portée de traitres à leur sang. Harry, il me semblait que tu devais aller à Gringotts ?

- Oui, Père, j'allais partir. Misti ! Emmène ça au manoir, continua Harry d'une voix sèche quand son elfe eut apparu bruyamment.

- Bien, Maître Harry. Est-ce que Misti doit prendre aussi les affaires de la jeune maîtresse ?

- Il n'y a plus de maîtresse, Misti, trancha mon père. Va-t-en.

- Vous êtes vraiment deux monstres, l'un comme l'autre ! cracha Ron.

- Venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment, Weasley, rétorqua Harry. Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir avant longtemps. »

Il y eut un autre bruit de transplanage, et je sus qu'Harry était parti.

« Eh bien, je suis assez pressé moi-même, donc je vais partir, reprit la voix de Père. Nous nous reverrons sûrement au ministère pour les élections, Arthur. »

Après un dernier pop, le silence se fit, en dehors du bruit que je faisais en pleurant. Ginny me chuchotait des mots de réconfort, mais je l'écoutais à peine. Ses parents discutaient à voix basse, et Ron ronchonnait dans son coin. Moi, je n'arrivais à penser qu'à une seule chose : je n'étais plus une Potter. Même avec tous les ennuis que ce nom m'avait rapportés depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, et même en prenant en compte tout ce que m'avait fait mon père, je réalisai alors à quel point j'étais restée fière de le porter. Peut-être pas au point de m'en vanter ouvertement comme le faisaient Harry ou Malefoy, mais fière quand même.

Harry. J'avais cru qu'il pourrait gagner, qu'il serait plus fort que Père, mais non. Je savais qu'il avait fait de son mieux, mais c'était fini, à présent. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, Harry ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse. Je n'étais même plus sa sœur, alors peut-être qu'il ne voudrait plus me parler, maintenant ?

« Cloé ! m'appela une voix que je connaissais très bien, comme pour contredire ce que je venais de penser. »

Je me retournai en sursautant, quittant involontairement l'étreinte de Ginny. Harry s'approchait à grands pas, venant du mur qui conduisait à la gare moldue.

« Potter ? Tu ne crois pas que tu lui as fait assez de mal ? cria Ron, mais je ne m'en souciai pas. »

Sans même m'en apercevoir, je m'étais mise à courir vers mon frère. Je lui sautai presque dessus quand je l'atteignis. Il me serra aussitôt contre lui, beaucoup plus fort que ne l'avait fait Ginny.

« Chut, Cloé, c'est fini. Tout va bien, je suis là, ma puce, me murmurait-il à l'oreille. »

Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais recommencé à pleurer sur son épaule. Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, je réussis à arrêter, et Harry me repoussa légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux. Les siens aussi brillaient, mais il ne versa pas une larme. Il m'embrassa sur le front et se tourna vers les Weasley qui attendaient toujours un peu plus loin.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Vous étiez sérieux quand vous proposiez que Cloé vienne chez vous ?

- Bien sûr, mais que, enfin tu, mais que se passe-t-il, ici, par Merlin ? éclata finalement Mr Weasley.

- Trop long à expliquer, balaya Harry. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Merci de vous occuper de ma sœur.

- Je suis plus ta sœur, Harry, fis-je à voix basse.

- Alors toi, tu vas tout de suite te sortir ce genre d'âneries de la tête, gamine.

- Mais Père… ? C'est fini, maintenant, Harry.

- Ô que non, ce n'est pas fini ! s'emporta-t-il. Ça ne fait que commencer, au contraire. Il en faudra plus que ça pour te débarrasser de moi, je te le garantis. James Potter va regretter ce qu'il vient de faire, tu peux me croire ! »

En plus de crier, ses yeux étincelaient de colère à ce moment là. Pour la première fois, je compris pourquoi certains disaient avoir peur d'Harry. Il semblait capable de cracher le feu aussi bien que le dragon sur sa poitrine. Il prit plusieurs grande inspirations pour se calmer, et reprit un peu plus bas.

« Je vais devoir y aller, petite sœur. Sois sage.

- Non, pas encore, s'il-te-plait, Harry, plaidai-je en le serrant encore plus fort.

- Cloé, coupa-t-il en prenant délicatement mes mains pour les éloigner de lui. Fais-moi confiance et arrête de pleurer, d'accord ? »

Je hochai faiblement la tête, et il se tourna encore vers les parents Weasley pour les remercier.

« Je vous revaudrai ça. Je ne suis pas du genre à oublier ce genre de service.

- Ce n'est rien, jeune homme, répondit Mr Weasley. Nous sommes ravis d'aider une amie de Ginny qui en a besoin. »

Avec un dernier hochement de tête, Harry transplana.


	26. Pour un vulgaire tas d'or

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.  
Le nom Crane vient de Boston Justice, une série créée par David E. Kelley. Pas à moi, non plus, donc !

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour les reviews. On quitte Poudlard pour cette fois, et je vous présente l'obscurité du monde politique à ma façon. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 26 : Pour un vulgaire tas d'or**

Harry apparut dans un coin obscur près du passage menant à la partie moldue de la gare. Il se camoufla et observa de loin James disparaitre à son tour, faisant de son mieux pour ravaler sa colère. Il avait su à l'avance que Cloé souffrirait à l'annonce de la décision de leur père, mais le voir aussi insensible, sans pouvoir rien dire, était une torture. Harry sortit rapidement sa baguette et lança un sort que lui avait appris James pour l'avancer dans ses études d'Auror. Comme si Harry avait jamais eu l'intention de devenir Auror !

« _Hominum revelio_, murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le quai dans son ensemble. »

Les dernières personnes présentes -ce qui se résumait aux Weasley et à Cloé- se mirent à briller d'une légère lumière rouge sombre que seul Harry pouvait voir. Cependant, ce qui attira son regard fut une autre source de lumière, beaucoup plus petite. En plissant les yeux, il distingua vaguement une sorte de gros insecte qui se déplaçait en direction du train. Harry fut un moment déconcerté. Il s'attendait à mettre en évidence quelqu'un de désillusionné ou de caché sous une cape d'invisibilité, et en plus le sort n'était censé fonctionner que sur les sorciers.

Ensuite la vérité le frappa, et un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait simplement voulu s'assurer que Skeeter ne trainait plus dans les parages pour être certain que son implication ne soit pas diffusée dans les journaux, et à la place, il découvrait le secret qui avait permis à la meilleure journaliste de la Gazette de réaliser ses plus grands scoops. Si on ajoutait qu'il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'elle soit enregistrée, et donc qu'elle était passible d'Azkaban, il venait potentiellement de trouver un excellent moyen de se la mettre dans la poche.

Lorsqu'il vit la lumière disparaitre, il sut que Skeeter avait transplané, sûrement bien à couvert dans le train, et qu'il pouvait à présent aller voir sa sœur sans risque. Il repoussa le pouvoir de Rita dans un coin de son esprit, certain que cela finirait par lui servir un jour ou l'autre, que ce soit pour la faire chanter ou pour pouvoir négocier avec une de ses victimes diffamées. Ce qui représentait tout de même une bonne partie du gouvernement. Mais pour l'instant, il devait rassurer Cloé et mettre son plan à exécution. Il sortit donc de l'ombre et appela Cloé en s'approchant du groupe de rouquins.

-~~O~~-

Après avoir quitté sa sœur, la laissant entre ce qu'il espérait être de bonnes mains, Harry réapparut à l'entrée de Gringotts. Un discret petit sortilège défroissa sa robe luxueuse et il passa les portes de marbre. À partir de maintenant, il devenait Mr Potter, une des cinq plus grosses richesses d'Angleterre. Il s'approcha du comptoir le plus proche et exigea de voir son conseiller financier d'une voix passablement méprisante. Le gobelin qui étudiait des comptes releva brièvement la tête, l'air prêt à lui répondre vertement, mais il s'interrompit en écarquillant légèrement les yeux en apercevant les armoiries Potter.

« Mais bien entendu, Mr Potter, Gripsec va vous conduire immédiatement, susurra-t-il onctueusement. »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête en le regardant secouer une clochette. Il avait enfilé cette robe à dessein : c'était un symbole à la fois de son talent en tant que sorcier et de sa richesse. Un symbole du fait qu'il était un Potter, en somme. Il suivit ensuite le gobelin qui venait d'arriver et passa la porte opposée à celle menant aux coffres en eux-mêmes. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs d'une taille plus raisonnable que le hall, mais toujours entièrement faits de marbre, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en tous points semblable à celles qui jalonnaient le dédale. Le gobelin frappa trois fois et annonça poliment à Harry :

« Le conseiller Harpag va vous recevoir, Mr Potter. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. »

Harry ne répondit pas et pénétra dans une assez grande pièce dans laquelle il était déjà venu quelques fois avec son père. Un grand bureau s'étendait sur toute la largeur de la pièce, paraissant gigantesque par rapport à la créature ridée qui l'attendait derrière. Harry s'avança vers Harpag et s'assit après y avoir été invité.

« Alors, que puis-je pour vous, Mr Potter ?

- Pour commencer, je voudrais jouer mille deux cents gallions de mon propre coffre en faveur d'une société, et ainsi que cinq cent gallions depuis le coffre familial, mais cette fois contre cette même société. »

Harpag ne fit rien pour dévoiler l'étonnement que devait provoquer l'apparente contradiction des deux opérations, ce qui prouvait son expérience. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas terminé, et donna donc l'ordre le plus important :

« Je sais que vous êtes tenu de transmettre un compte-rendu de ces opérations à mon père, puisqu'il est l'un des titulaires de mon coffre, mais je suppose que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ne mentionner que le bilan total des virements le concernant, et non pas des détails sans importance comme le coffre d'où vient l'argent. »

Voyant que le gobelin plissait les yeux en se demandant s'il devait accéder à sa requête -peu orthodoxe, il était vrai-, Harry lança nonchalamment :

« Évidemment, si cela s'avérait impossible, je pourrais toujours m'adresser à la filiale française de Gringotts. On m'a dit qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins…

- Cela sera fait comme vous l'avez demandé, Mr Potter, coupa précipitamment Harpag. Il n'y a aucune raison de déranger Monsieur votre père avec de telles trivialités, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Harry répondit au sourire mauvais que lui adressa le gobelin. Ces créatures étaient peut-être exceptionnellement intelligentes et rusées, mais la rivalité qui les opposait entre eux pour la recherche des plus riches clients finirait par les perdre.

« En effet, aucune raison. La société en question est Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Quand vous aurez fait cela, je veux que vous retiriez à James Charlus Potter le droit de retirer de l'argent de mon coffre personnel. »

Cette fois, le gobelin cligna des yeux de surprise. Cela devait rarement arriver que des clients aussi riches qu'Harry placent une telle somme d'argent sur un magasin ne se situant pas sur l'Avenue des Rois, la rue la plus huppée du Chemin de Traverse. Quant au fait d'empêcher son propre père d'utiliser le coffre qu'il avait participé à remplir, ce devait presque être du jamais-vu. Harry garda son petit sourire en coin et attendit patiemment que le gobelin ait enregistré tout ce qu'il avait dit.

« Parfait, Mr Potter. Mais je vous préviens que nous serons tout de même obligés de fournir l'identité de ceux qui recevront le placement à Monsieur votre père.

- Ça ira comme ça. Mais il ne sera pas nécessaire de l'informer qu'il n'est plus titulaire de la procuration sur mon coffre, à présent. J'espère que vous ferez tout cela très vite, conclut-il en se levant.

- Bien entendu, Mr Potter. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Harry hocha la tête en salutation et repartit. Il avait au début pensé à choisir une toute autre entreprise pour son placement, mais en revoyant les jumeaux Weasley sur le quai de la gare, il s'était dit que perdre des milliers de gallions serait encore plus dur moralement pour son père si cela se faisait à cause d'eux. En ajoutant à cela le séjour de Cloé chez eux, James songerait probablement à une sorte de conspiration de Gryffondors ou quelque chose du genre. Il était souvent plutôt paranoïaque dès qu'on parlait de la maison rouge et or.

En sortant du bureau d'Harpag, Harry retrouva le gobelin qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici. Il lui demanda de l'amener à son coffre personnel et récupéra quelques sacs de gallions. Il espérait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait sans en avoir besoin, mais il était plus prudent de prévoir des pots-de-vin par avance dans ce genre d'affaires. Il quitta rapidement la banque une fois ses retraits effectués, puis se dirigea vers une rue parallèle, opposée à l'Allée des Embrumes, dans tous les sens du terme.

L'Avenue des Rois réunissait en effet les commerces les plus coûteux et les bureaux des plus puissantes firmes du monde sorcier britannique. Que l'on veuille un bijou ou une robe de la meilleure qualité, un rendez-vous avec le directeur de la Gazette ou un conseil d'ordre juridique, c'était ici qu'il fallait aller en priorité. Du moins, à condition d'être capable et désireux d'y mettre le prix : rien de ce qu'on trouvait ici n'était autre chose qu'exorbitant.

Comme Harry n'avait aucun problème de ce côté, il se dirigea d'un pas royal vers le bout de la rue où se situait l'établissement pour lequel il était venu. C'était un petit bâtiment à un étage dont la façade sobre ne dévoilait aucunement la nature. Il passa la porte surmontée d'un simple écriteau "_Cabinet Crane, avocat depuis 1168"_. Cicérus Crane ne semblait pas prendre en compte que le rôle d'un avocat se réduisait à cette époque à récupérer l'argent des condamnés. Harry poussa la porte en reprenant son air hautain et alla directement se présenter à la gargouille près d'une autre porte.

« Harry James Potter, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Me Crane.

- Patientez, lui répondit la gargouille d'une voix rauque. Me Crane peut vous recevoir, ajouta-t-elle quelques instants plus tard. Veuillez entrer. »

Harry s'exécuta et se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans un bureau dont la taille démesurée avait pour seul but d'impressionner les visiteurs. Assis derrière le bureau en ébène, attendait un homme qui devait avoir une bonne soixantaine d'années, les mains croisés et l'œil acéré. Il fit immédiatement un geste pour inviter Harry à s'asseoir, affichant un sourire encore plus faux que son apparence de gentil grand-père.

« Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, Mr Potter, et surtout sans avoir reçu de demande de rendez-vous de votre part à l'avance. Vous avez de la chance que j'aie pu vous recevoir, je suis quelqu'un de très occupé.

- Alors allons droit au but, intervint Harry. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de ce qu'a récemment fait mon père ?

- Le secret professionnel m'interdit de vous parler des affaires que je traite avec mes autres clients, vous le savez bien, Mr Potter. »

Harry dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était évident dès qu'on l'entendait parler avec cette voix pleine de sous-entendus que Crane n'avait besoin que d'une chose pour violer ce fameux secret professionnel. Harry avait amené assez de gallions, mais il n'était pas venu pour cela. Il sortit tout de même un premier sac d'or et le posa sur la table.

« Bien entendu, et ça tombe très bien, parce que je ne veux pas que ce que je vais vous dire sorte d'ici, déclara-t-il avant de pousser le sac vers son interlocuteur.

- Parfait, parfait. Que puis-je pour vous, Mr Potter ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la similitude entre Harpag et Crane. Tous deux se montraient obséquieux, vicieux en affaires et beaucoup trop rusés pour être honnêtes. Il était également difficile de déterminer lequel était le plus cupide des deux. Sans entrer ni dans les détails inutiles, ni dans les raisons pour lesquelles il faisait ce qu'il faisait, Harry expliqua le point-clé de son plan. Crane s'appuya un peu plus en arrière dans son fauteuil et le regarda d'un air calculateur, essayant probablement de deviner combien Harry était prêt à payer pour cela.

« C'est une procédure qui a d'ordinaire très peu de chances d'aboutir, mais compte tenu des circonstances disons, particulières, je suis peut-être en mesure de faire appel à certaines personnes qui pourraient faciliter les choses. »

Tout ça pour dire qu'il sait à qui il faut graisser la patte, songea Harry. Ce type aimait vraiment s'écouter parler.

« Toutefois, reprit-t-il avec un sourire cupide, c'est dans tous les cas quelque chose de très long à demander et à faire accepter. Je doute de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit avant au moins plusieurs semaines. »

Harry s'efforça de ne pas répliquer trop vite. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air trop impatient, ou Crane saurait qu'il pouvait l'extorquer de tout ce qu'il voulait sans risque. Harry l'aurait fait, puisque ça concernait Cloé, mais il préférait éviter de se ruiner dans la mesure du possible. Quand il eut fait semblant de prendre un temps de réflexion raisonnable, il annonça lentement, tendant un nouveau sac :

« Je veux que cela soit fait avant mardi. Je vous retrouverai ici à neuf heures du matin pour signer les papiers qu'il faudra.

- Mardi ? se récria Crane en ayant pour la première fois l'air dépassé par les évènements. Ce ne sera pas possible, Mr Potter, le ministère…

- Je me fiche de ce qu'en pense le ministère. Vous connaissez suffisamment de fonctionnaires aussi véreux que vous pour faire ce que je demande. Payez qui vous voulez, mais je veux ce formulaire sur votre bureau mardi matin. Ne soyez pas en retard.

- Très bien, Mr Potter, je ferai ce que je pourrai, accepta Crane en reprenant contenance. Mais je vous préviens, mes honoraires risquent d'être plus élevés que la normale.

- Veillez à ne pas devenir trop gourmand, Maître, avertit Harry en se levant. Oh, et j'y pense, ajouta-t-il juste avant d'ouvrir la porte. Votre petite fille est bien en cinquième année à Serdaigle, si je ne me trompe pas ?

- En effet, pourquoi ? répondit l'autre en plissant les yeux avec méfiance.

- Pour rien, mentit Harry. Au fait, vous avez la parole d'un Potter que si vous dites un seul mot de tout cela à qui que ce soit, mon père compris, vous le regretterez amèrement. »

Un coup d'œil à son avocat suffit à convaincre Harry qu'il avait pris sa menace au sérieux et qu'il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de parler de lui. Il partit donc sans se retourner, satisfait de l'ensemble de son passage sur le Chemin de Traverse. Son plan était bien lancé, et plus rien ne pourrait plus empêcher James Potter de sombrer. Harry transplana donc à un petit village peu loin au nord de Cardiff. Les sorts anti-transplanage qui protégeaient le manoir Potter englobant une bonne partie du hameau, il lui restait donc un peu de chemin à faire à pied.

Il n'eut qu'à pousser le portail décoré du même emblème qui ornait sa robe pour entrer dans la grande propriété. Toute personne dont la magie n'avait pas été reconnue par les gargouilles entourant ce portail aurait été violemment repoussée. Harry remonta l'allée gravillonnée en direction de la grande bâtisse en se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de ses vacances. Avec un peu de chance, son père serait trop occupé par les élections et par la publication de l'article de Skeeter et il pourrait passer voir Cloé sans éveiller les soupçons. Parler à sa mère ne ferait pas de mal non plus, puisqu'elle devait être très remontée contre lui ces derniers temps.

Quand Harry passa la porte du manoir, il se rendit directement dans sa chambre avec l'intention d'y passer tout le temps qui le séparait du repas. Il fit tout de même un détour par le salon pour saluer Lily, mais ne l'y trouva pas. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était assez étrange qu'elle ne soit pas venue le chercher à la gare. Peut-être n'avait-elle tout simplement pas voulu voir dans quel état serait Cloé. Mais alors, où était-elle à présent ?

Il eut sa réponse le soir même, quand il pénétra la salle à manger et ne trouva que son père assis à table. Harry arqua un sourcil et s'installa à la droite de James en demandant :

« Où est Mère ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et je n'en ai rien à faire, affirma James en plissant légèrement le front.

- Est-elle encore au Ministère ? essaya Harry en sachant pertinemment que c'était faux. »

Un travail d'experte en runes magiques au Département des Mystères prenait certes beaucoup de temps, mais Lily Potter s'était toujours arrangée pour garder des horaires fixes pour voir ses enfants. Et cela n'aurait pas expliqué la nouvelle tension de son père.

« Non, elle est partie, révéla brusquement James. J'ai reçu un hibou de Gringotts, peux-tu me dire exactement pourquoi tu as misé sept cent de nos gallions en faveur des Weasley ? »

Harry accepta le changement de sujet sans broncher, notant quand même le ton très proche du dégoût employé sur le dernier mot. Toutefois, intérieurement, son cerveau fonctionnait à pleine régime pour essayer de déterminer la raison du départ de sa mère.

« Ils ont pas mal de succès à Poudlard, répondit-il distraitement. Et il faut bien avouer qu'ils ont du talent pour inventer des farces et attrapes. Certains de leurs coups étaient dignes des maraudeurs, et je ne parle pas à la légère.

- Il n'empêche que ce sont des Weasley. Ils n'ont pas assez d'argent pour tenir longtemps sous la pression de concurrents comme Zonko.

- Raison de plus, répliqua Harry, son esprit toujours à des kilomètres de la conversation actuelle. Si tu regardes bien, le simple fait qu'ils aient réussi à s'installer aussi vite sans avoir de fond de départ montre qu'ils sont prometteurs. »

James médita ses paroles plusieurs minutes, restant ensuite silencieux tandis que les elfes amenaient le plat principal. L'air de rien, Harry reprit là où il s'était arrêté avant que son père ne l'interrompe :

« Mère sera-t-elle partie longtemps ? »

Son père se raidit visiblement. Il regarda Harry suspicieusement, et celui-ci sut que sa naïveté feinte avait été percée à jour.

« Tu as parfaitement compris qu'elle ne reviendra pas, Harry, lâcha-t-il durement. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi, voilà une autre chose que tu peux reprocher à ton ancienne filleule. »

Harry eut besoin de toute sa force de caractère pour ne pas laisser voir son humeur. Il imaginait très bien l'ultimatum que sa mère avait dû poser pour essayer d'aider Cloé. Finalement, elle avait dû choisir entre son unique fille et son mari. Harry préférait ne pas savoir s'il avait eu un impact sur ce choix. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il valait mieux ignorer. Il ne répondit rien et partit se coucher, toujours sans un mot, dès qu'il eut englouti son dessert.

Le lendemain, il croisa brièvement son père qui lui annonça qu'il passerait la journée au ministère. Harry n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que se montrer un dimanche sans aucune obligation de venir au bureau serait particulièrement bien vu par les membres du Magenmagot. Ces vieilles huiles adoraient que les autres viennent travailler à leur place.

Harry, lui, entreprit de passer s'assurer que la Gazette n'oublie pas son prochain scoop pour un vulgaire tas d'or. Peu après avoir déjeuné, il transplana donc à nouveau sur l'Avenue des Rois et se rendit cette fois au bâtiment qui abritait les presses à imprimer et les bureaux de la rédaction du principal journal sorcier du pays. Il monta directement au troisième étage et frappa à la porte de Barnabas Cuffe. L'autorisation lui fut rapidement donnée, et il entra.

« Le jeune Mr Potter ? s'étonna le quarantenaire. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

- Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que vous risquez de bientôt recevoir un article intéressant de la part de Rita Skeeter. Vous seriez très avisé de le publier, disons, dans l'édition de mercredi matin, et ce sans prendre la peine d'avertir les concernés, pour une fois.

- Votre proposition sonne comme si vous craigniez que je me laisse soudoyer vous éviter la publication d'un article.

- Bien sûr que non, où allez-vous chercher cela ? déclara Harry avec emphase. Je voulais simplement vous rassurer sur le fait que ce que Skeeter va écrire cette fois méritera amplement une première page non repoussée. Croyez-moi, l'édition de Noël n'aura jamais eu autant de succès.

- Personne ne sait jamais sur quoi va écrire Rita, alors comment… ? se méfia l'autre.

- J'ai mes sources, moi aussi, éluda Harry. »

Voyant que son interlocuteur le regardait encore pensivement, Harry abandonna ses faux-semblants de politesse et se montra un peu plus direct :

« Bien. Puisque vous n'avez pas l'air de saisir, laissez-moi être un peu plus clair. Si je ne vois pas cet article en première page mercredi matin, vous aurez affaire à moi, Cuffe. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser menacer de la sorte, Mr Potter, dit froidement Cuffe en bougeant sa main en direction de sa baguette d'un mouvement qui aurait presque semblé naturel.

- Je ne ferais pas cela à votre place, sourit méchamment Harry, sa propre baguette dans sa main en un éclair. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez la réputation en duel des Potter. »

Cuffe pâlit légèrement et remit lentement sa main sur son bureau. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers Harry, bien plus méfiant qu'auparavant.

« J'y réfléchirai, Mr Potter, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je publie un torchon pour vous faire plaisir. J'ai un journal à faire tourner, moi.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, le rassura Harry en reprenant ses manières plaisantes, sa baguette à présent rangée dans sa poche. Vous qui aimez les scandales, vous n'en croirez pas vos yeux. Bonne journée, Mr Cuffe.

- Vous de même, Mr Potter. »

Harry quitta le bureau, un sourire aux lèvres. En passant la porte, Harry regarda autour de lui et vit tout de suite le bureau qu'il cherchait. La plaquette incrustée des mêmes fausses pierres que les lunettes de son occupante indiquait, au cas où il ne l'aurait pas déjà su, qu'il avait bien devant lui Rita Skeeter, journaliste à scandales. Harry jeta discrètement un sort de silence autour d'eux et l'aborda :

« Mrs Skeeter, puis-je vous dire un mot ?

- Je suis occupée, gamin, tu ne vois pas ? grogna-t-elle sans lever les yeux de sa plume.

- Bien entendu. Écrire un article sur mon père doit vous prendre tout votre temps, en ce moment, lâcha-t-il négligemment. »

La journaliste releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Quand elle l'eut reconnu, elle parut méfiante un instant avant de sourire d'un air mauvais.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Ainsi, ma mystérieuse source n'est autre que le propre fils de James Potter ? Si je m'attendais à ça.

- Je ne suis pas votre source, Skeeter, mais je suis déçu de voir que vous non plus ne connaissez pas son identité.

- Ne jouez pas la comédie, Potter, rétorqua-t-elle. Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour que vous sachiez quel sera le sujet de mon prochain article. Vous êtes obligatoirement celui qui m'a prévenu de ce qui se passerait.

- Non, je vous ai simplement vue à King's Cross hier. Je sais additionner deux et deux, vous savez, répondit calmement Harry. »

Skeeter fronça légèrement les sourcils, commençant à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Pour confirmer ses soupçons, Harry sourit en se penchant en avant, mimant une discrétion inutile.

« Les insectes trop gros ont toujours tendance à attirer l'attention sur un quai de gare, quand on sait regarder.

- De quoi parlez-vous, Potter ? fit-elle sans réussir à cacher la touche de peur qui perçait dans sa voix.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi de quoi je parle, Mrs Skeeter. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur à vous dénoncer aux autorités dans l'immédiat. Du moment que vous vous dépêchez de terminer votre article. Je pense que cela ferait un excellent cadeau de Noël pour votre rédacteur.

- Pourquoi essayez-vous de démolir la réputation de votre père, Potter ?

- J'ai mes raisons, et je ne veux pas les voir étalées dans le journal, ne nia pas Harry. Au passage, si je vois une mention de moi mercredi, je pourrais changer d'avis en ce qui concerne votre petit secret. Animagus non déclaré, ça vaut toujours dix ans à Azkaban, non ?

- Du chantage, Potter ? Ça aussi, c'est passible d'Azkaban. »

Il se contenta de sourire avant de partir. Elle ne pouvait rien contre lui. Normalement, il en avait à présent terminé avec les menaces en tout genre. En d'autres termes, il pouvait retirer son masque de parfait Serpentard sournois et dangereux pendant le reste des vacances. Il n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il avait fait ces deux derniers jours, mais savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait que tout se passe bien pour Cloé. Même s'il devait menacer la moitié de l'Angleterre et faire chanter l'autre moitié, il ne s'arrêterait pas. Pas tant que sa sœur aurait besoin de lui.

En quittant les bureaux de la Gazette, Harry regarda sa montre et fut soulagé en constatant qu'il était encore temps pour lui de profiter de la dernière distraction qu'il lui restait pendant ces vacances. Il transplana donc pas très loin de chez lui et réapparut au milieu d'un petit bois, juste à l'entrée d'un terrain clôt par des murs extrêmement hauts. Il sourit en s'approchant d'un homme assez petit qui ne semblait pas très content de devoir rester à la porte en attendant les derniers supporters. Son visage s'éclaircit légèrement en reconnaissant Harry, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui faire payer quoi que ce soit.

« B'jour, M'sieur Potter. Ai failli croire que vous viendriez pas.

- Je ne raterais jamais une victoire des Catapultes alors que je suis en vacances.

- Pour sûr, affirma le jeune homme. Vous avez de la chance, j'allais fermer les portes. Je ne vous accompagne pas à la loge d'honneur, mais le cœur y est.

- Merci, Gerald. Bon match. »

Gerald était le petit frère d'un des batteurs de l'équipe, mais il n'avait pas eu le talent nécessaire pour l'imiter, et avait dû se résoudre à ce poste de guichetier. Harry monta les marches qu'il connaissait presque par cœur pour se rendre aux meilleures places du stade. Mis à part ceux qui avaient eu lieu pendant qu'il était à l'école, il n'avait presque jamais manqué un seul match des Catapultes depuis qu'il était en âge de s'en rappeler, alors forcément, il commençait à connaitre les lieux. Harry s'installa confortablement et regarda les joueurs entrer sur le terrain.

-~~O~~-

Harry quitta le stade relativement déçu. Le match avait été excellent, et il était de bien meilleure humeur qu'en arrivant, mais c'était quand même une défaite que venait de subir Caerphilly. Et contre les Canons de Chudley, la seule équipe qui n'avait pas encore gagné un seul match de la saison, en plus ! Il y avait quand même de quoi être frustré. D'autant qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il y avait eu un meilleur attrapeur, ils auraient gagné sans problème. Même lui, des tribunes, avait vu le Vif à plusieurs reprises, mais c'était le joueur des Canons qui l'avait eu le premier.

La soirée et la journée du lundi se déroulèrent à une vitesse d'escargot pour Harry. Il restait seul au manoir la majeure partie du temps, et ses devoirs de vacances ne l'occupèrent que très peu de temps. Il était également nerveux en sachant comment se passerait le lendemain. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait que Crane ferait de son mieux pour tenir ses engagements, mais il restait toujours une possibilité que même cela ne suffise pas.

Pour se détendre, d'habitude, il allait sur leur terrain de Quidditch, dans le jardin, ou bien allait lancer des sorts dans une des salles d'entrainement, mais c'était beaucoup moins distrayant sans adversaire. Il envisagea presque sérieusement de faire un saut au ministère pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas trouver un Auror désœuvré sur lequel il pourrait se défouler en rencontrant un minimum de résistance. Il décida donc d'aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après tout, hormis les matches de Quidditch et les balades sur la rue sorcière, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix en matière de divertissements dans le monde sorcier.

Il en profita pour acheter un nouveau balai à sa sœur, qui en aurait besoin à la rentrée. Il lui prit le même qu'elle avait, puisque c'était toujours le meilleur sur le marché, puis retourna chez lui à l'heure du dîner. Il remarqua avec surprise que son père était rentré et déjà attablé.

« Bonjour, Père. Votre journée s'est-elle bien passée ?

- Parfaitement, si on excepte la visite de Sirius. Cet imbécile semblait trouver la défaite des Catapultes _drôle_.

- Ne m'en parlez pas. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, cet attrapeur serait au chômage à l'heure qu'il est.

- Tu étais au match ? s'enquit James.

- Bien sûr. Je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, rétorqua Harry. »

Ils mangèrent plusieurs minutes en silence, jusqu'à ce que James prenne à nouveau la parole :

« J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu mercredi, parce que je veux t'emmener quelque part.

- Où ? répondit simplement Harry, curieux.

- Je vais te montrer un secret de famille qui m'était sorti de la tête jusqu'à récemment. Tiens-toi prêt à y aller avant que je parte au bureau. »

Harry attendit qu'il continue, mais en vain. Son père ne précisa rien de plus sur ce fameux secret de famille, mais il pensa que c'était surement quelque chose en rapport, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec Cloé. La coïncidence était trop troublante pour en être une. Il avait tout de même l'assurance absolue de ne pas avoir de père trop curieux sur les bras le lendemain. Il était à présent dans la dernière semaine avant les élections, et il voudrait essayer de s'assurer les votes des derniers membres du Magenmagot qui hésitaient encore entre lui et un nouveau mandat pour Scrimgeour.

Harry se réveilla assez tôt le mardi, au moins comparé à un jour de vacances ordinaire. Il ne s'était endormi que très tard, son esprit étant particulièrement préoccupé, mais il n'était pas si fatigué. Sa nervosité lui donnait de l'énergie. Il se leva, se prépara et transplana sur l'Avenue des Rois. Le temps qu'il arrive devant le cabinet de Crane, neuf heures sonnaient. Il entra et se présenta une nouvelle fois à la gargouille, puis se retrouva à nouveau devant le même bureau ébène. Il lutta alors pour ne pas laisser voir son soulagement en voyant l'air satisfait de Crane. L'air de celui qui vient de se faire beaucoup d'argent et qui le sait.

« Eh bien, Mr Potter, vous êtes juste à l'heure.

- Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ? coupa vivement Harry. »

Il se maudit intérieurement de se montrer aussi ouvertement impatient. Il prenait peut-être des précautions inutiles, Crane étant assez expérimenté et malin pour avoir deviné lui-même l'importance que revêtait cette affaire pour Harry, mais il n'aimait pas ça.

« Comme je vous l'avais dit, Mr Potter, le Département de la Justice n'a pas pour habitude d'accéder à de telles demandes de la part de la famille. J'ai dû déployer des trésors de persuasion pour… »

Il avait surtout dû offrir des trésors en gallions, songea Harry alors que son avocat continuait de parler sans s'arrêter. Quand il en eut assez, il intervint :

« Venez-en au fait et montrez-moi ces papiers, Crane.

- Nous n'avons pas encore réglé la question de mes honoraires.

- Vous n'aurez pas une Noise tant que vous n'aurez pas prouvé que vous avez fait ce que je vous avais demandé. »

Crane obtempéra avec réticence et sortit un feuille marquée de l'en-tête du ministère d'un de ses tiroirs. Harry la prit avec révérence, la lisant en entier pour être certain qu'aucune close non voulue ne s'était glissée dans le texte. Mais au moins, Crane avait été efficace : tout ce qui était écrit était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

« Tout ce que vous avez à faire, expliqua l'avocat, c'est de me dire quel est le nom adéquat à inscrire ici, puis de signer.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le faire moi-même ?

- Question de procédure. Tous les papiers officiels n'ont de valeurs que si remplis par un sorcier accrédité.

- D'accord. Des notifications seront-elles envoyées ? s'enquit Harry sans bouger les yeux du formulaire.

- Non, pas une seule. Vous êtes le seul juridiquement concerné, puisqu'elle est encore mineure.

- Parfait, conclut Harry en tendant de nouveau la feuille à Crane. Indiquez Liliane Evans Potter.

- Navré, mais c'est impossible. Le ministère refuse toute nouvelle implication dans son cas. »

Harry grimaça. Il n'avait pas prévu ce petit désagrément, et cela le contrariait légèrement. Réfléchissant rapidement, il ne vit qu'une solution.

« Cela pose-t-il un problème si la personne en question n'est pas majeure ?

- Absolument pas. Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda Crane, cachant à peine sa jubilation à l'idée de l'or qu'il allait récupérer.

- Ginevra Weasley, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

- Pardon ? glapit Crane.

- Ginevra Weasley, répéta Harry, agacé. Vous voulez que je vous l'épèle ?

- Non merci, se reprit-il en écrivant. Compte tenu du temps de travail et de la difficulté de la demande, je pense que vous devez quelques cinq mille gallions, Mr Potter.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? grogna Harry. Je n'irai pas au-dessus des mille.

- Et moi, je n'irai pas en-dessous du prix que je vous ai donné. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

D'un coup de baguette, Crane alluma une bougie sur son bureau, avec une intention évidente. Harry paniqua. Le prix était peut-être exorbitant, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« C'est d'accord, accepta-t-il précipitamment. Vous aurez vos cinq mille gallions.

- Maintenant, Mr Potter, jubila Crane.

- Très bien. Misti ! appela-t-il, et l'elfe apparut. Va chercher cinq mille gallions dans mon coffre. Tout de suite. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Misti revenait, un gros sac dans les mains. Harry le tendit à l'avocat qui y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de tendre le contrat à Harry. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait de la chance que les gobelins acceptent que les elfes aillent directement dans les coffres les plus anciens. Une fois qu'il l'eut relu une dernière fois et signé, Crane le rangea dans un de ses tiroirs et déclara :

« Voilà, Mr Potter, je suis ravi de vous annoncer que vous êtes à présent le père adoptif de Miss Cloé Liliane Potter. Félicitations. »


	27. Le meilleur jour de sa vie

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour les reviews. Certains devraient avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre, je pense. Bonne lecture !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à ep pour sa review.

**Chapitre 27 : Le meilleur jour de sa vie**

Harry ne réagit pas à la remarque ce son avocat. En revanche, si l'affaire avec Nott lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien les gens avaient tendance à oublier rapidement les menaces et les avertissements. S'il ne faisait rien, Crane finirait par révéler ce qu'il avait fait à quelqu'un, très probablement son père, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Ou peut-être que si, songea-t-il en sortant sa baguette magique.

« Que faites-vous, Mr Potter ? s'inquiéta l'autre, son sourire cupide pas encore totalement parti de son visage.

- J'assure mes arrières, Me Crane. _Oubliettes_ ! »

Le sort frappa Crane, dont le regard se fit aussitôt plus lointain. Le temps qu'il secoue la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, Harry avait déjà quitté son bureau. Il se rendit ensuite à Gringotts, ayant encore une petite chose à régler. Il demanda cette fois très poliment à voir le gobelin responsable de la famille Potter, et fut conduit au même endroit que trois jours auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici à nouveau, Mr Potter ? l'accueillit Harpag.

- Je voudrais vérifier l'état du coffre de ma sœur.

- Je suis navré, mais je ne suis plus en charge de cela. La jeune fille en question ne fait plus partie de votre famille, et donc ni vous ni moi ne sommes plus concernés.

- Vraiment ? sourit Harry. Pourtant ceci me dit le contraire. »

Il tendit la déclaration d'adoption à Harpag qui la lut attentivement avant de relever un regard plus calculateur que jamais vers lui.

« Très bien, si vous voulez bien me donner un instant. »

Le gobelin claqua des doigts, et il ordonna à un de ses congénères -il semblait loin de le considérer comme un égal- de lui amener un dossier particulier. Une fois que cela fut fait, il ouvrit le dossier en question et le parcourut rapidement.

« Coffre numéro 512, appartenant à Miss Cloé Inconnu, contenant la somme minimale autorisée dans un coffre de Gringotts, c'est-à-dire une noise. Elle est la seule à pouvoir accéder à son coffre. C'est tout ce qu'il y a.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait rien dans ce coffre ? s'enquit Harry, furieux.

- Votre père l'a vidé il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. »

Harry respira profondément. Ce n'était pas si grave, après tout, il avait bien assez d'argent pour deux. Mais, uniquement pour le principe, et au cas où, il ne voulait pas que Cloé se retrouve sans rien.

« Veillez à ce qu'il y ait toujours deux cent gallions dans son coffre. Si elle en retire, remplissez-le depuis le mien. Et inscrivez son véritable nom dans ce foutu dossier. Elle s'appelle et s'appellera toujours Cloé Liliane Potter.

- Ce sera fait, Mr Potter, accepta Harpag en prenant sa plume. Je suppose qu'elle est désormais autorisée à venir dans votre coffre personnel.

- Bien sûr. Bon, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, aujourd'hui. Au revoir, Harpag. »

Harry quitta Gringotts et retourna chez lui. Il n'avait pas été très long, et il devait donc encore avoir largement le temps d'aller chercher Cloé. Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où vivaient les Weasley. Et il ne savait pas du tout où commencer, jusqu'à ce qu'un hululement le sorte de ses réflexions. Il tourna la tête et vit Hedwige plonger vers lui, sûrement en quête d'attention.

« Désolé, ma belle, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi pour l'instant. Je dois trouver où habitent les Wea… Aïe ! »

Le volatile l'avait mordu. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas comprendre quand il avait des choses à faire. Au contraire, elle savait toujours différencier les moments où il avait besoin d'elle. Et soudain, il réalisa ce qu'elle voulait et se traita mentalement d'idiot.

« Tu pourrais les trouver, c'est ça ? s'assura-t-il, souriant grandement. »

Sa chouette lui répondit d'un hululement qu'il prit comme un "oui", mais il aurait juré la voir lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'envoler. Il balaya cette pensée. Les chouettes n'étaient pas capables de faire quelque chose de ce genre, non ? Il courut dans le manoir pour enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud, puis vérifia qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre avant de décoller à la suite d'Hedwige.

Ce fut le vol le plus éprouvant de sa vie. Pas forcément parce qu'il allait très vite, il devait garder le rythme d'Hedwige puisque c'était elle qui le guidait. Mais il était obligé de rester au cœur des nuages pour ne pas être vu depuis la terre ferme. Et au cœur des nuages, en plein milieu du mois de décembre, il ne faisait pas chaud _du tout_. En plus de cela, il devait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas perdre sa chouette de vue dans le brouillard blanc qui les entourait. Il remarqua au bout d'un moment qu'il survolait la mer, et malgré son assurance légendaire sur un balai, il ne put retenir une légère pointe d'appréhension.

Il avait perdu la mesure du temps depuis un bon moment quand Hedwige commença enfin sa descente. Il apercevait au loin un bâtiment qu'il reconnut pour avoir vu une fois dans le journal, il y avait très longtemps. On aurait pensé que les Weasley auraient entrepris quelques travaux depuis le temps que leur maison tombait en morceaux, mais ils n'avaient pas eu la volonté, ou l'argent de le faire. Tremblant de froid, il remercia Hedwige d'une caresse affectueuse, lui promettant une récompense plus substantielle à son retour au manoir. Hedwige s'en alla avec son balai, et il se demanda comment elle faisait pour voler par ce froid aussi souvent.

Il traversa la petite cour, effrayant quelques poules, et frappa à la porte, impatient de revoir Cloé.

« J'arrive ! entendit-il, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. »

Molly Weasley ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant qui venait chez elle. Harry, ne voulant pas rester toute la journée à la regarder dans le blanc des yeux, déclara avant qu'elle ait pu lui demander quoi que ce soit :

« Bonjour, Mrs Weasley, je suis venu voir Cloé. Elle est là ? »

Il ne posait la question que par politesse, ne voyant comment sa sœur aurait pu être ailleurs.

« Je vais la chercher, se reprit la mère de famille. Entrez donc, vous allez geler si vous restez dehors par ce froid. »

Harry acquiesça et la suivit dans l'entrée, légèrement mal-à-l'aise à l'idée d'arriver ainsi à l'improviste chez des gens qu'il avait considérés comme des ennemis la majeure partie de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il leur confiait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, et il était forcé de leur faire confiance. Mrs Weasley le laissa dans une minuscule cuisine déserte, et monta sans plus de cérémonie dans les étages. À peine eut-elle disparu qu'une autre porte, opposée à celle par laquelle il était passé, s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une des personnes qu'il avait le moins envie de voir à ce moment.

« Potter ? s'exclama Ron Weasley en le voyant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Cloé, répondit simplement Harry en s'asseyant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- C'est ma sœur. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de ton autorisation pour la voir.

- C'est ta sœur quand ça t'arrange, rétorqua Weasley. Tu ne l'as pas beaucoup montré pendant le trimestre. »

Harry serra les poings en se retenant de répondre. Il ne devait pas attaquer Weasley chez lui, se répétait-il inlassablement. Heureusement la confrontation fut évitée par un roulement de tonnerre qui sembla emplir l'escalier. Une demi-seconde plus tard, une masse orange s'écrasa sur Harry, qui serait sûrement tombé s'il avait été debout.

« Harry ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

- Moi aussi petite sœur. Prépare-toi, tu passes la journée avec moi.

- Quoi ? »

Surprise, Cloé s'éloigna doucement de lui pour le regarder avec interrogation. Harry lui sourit, amusé :

« Dis-moi, petite sœur, tu n'aurais pas par hasard oublié quel jour on était ?

- Bien sûr que non, on est mardi, le vingt-tr… C'est pas vrai ! réalisa-t-elle soudain, écarquillant les yeux.

- Si, rit Harry. Joyeux anniversaire, gamine, ajouta-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- C'est ton anniversaire, Cloé ? s'enquit la voix de Ginny. Tu aurais pu nous le dire.

- J'avais oublié.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie, la rassura Mrs Weasley.

- Mais Harry, hésita Cloé, tu ne vas pas m'emmener là-bas ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Mais, et Père. »

Aussitôt, une partie de la bonne humeur d'Harry disparut et il sentit presque son regard se durcir. Sa voix était froide lorsqu'il répondit :

« Père n'a plus rien à dire en ce qui te concerne, petite sœur. Et ce n'est sûrement pas lui qui va t'empêcher de profiter de ton anniversaire.

- Est-ce que je peux vous parler seule-à-seul, jeune homme ? intervint Mrs Weasley avant que Cloé ne puisse répondre. »

Harry la jaugea du regard avant d'hocher la tête. Il se leva et suivit la mère de famille dans un petit salon ne contenant qu'un sofa et plusieurs fauteuils passablement usés.

« Voilà, commença-t-elle embarrassée, je sais que ça ne me concerne pas vraiment, mais Cloé est un peu sous ma responsabilité pendant ces vacances, et je suis un peu réticente à la laisser partir comme ça.

- Vous pensez qu'elle risque quelque chose avec moi ? clarifia Harry.

- Bien sûr que non ! Simplement, je serais plus rassurée si ses parents étaient d'accord.

- Ses parents l'ont abandonnée, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. C'est pour ça qu'elle est ici, pour commencer.

- Oui, mais…

- De plus, coupa-t-il, il se trouve que c'est désormais moi qui aie la responsabilité de Cloé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Harry sortit de la poche intérieure de sa cape le papier officiel qui ne le quittait plus et lui tendit sans un mot. Elle le parcourut rapidement, ses yeux s'élargissant au fur et à mesure.

« Une… adoption ? C'est bien ça ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

- Pourquoi Ginny est-elle mentionnée comme marraine ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils. »

Harry se fustigea mentalement. Il n'avait plus repensé à ce détail et n'avait donc pas prévu de mensonge crédible à cette question. Il opta donc pour la vérité, espérant de tout cœur que personne n'écoutait la conversation.

« Il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui je faisais suffisamment confiance pour ça.

- Et est-elle au moins au courant ?

- Non, pas plus que Cloé, et c'est très bien comme ça.

- Je croyais que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien avec Ron et Ginny ? insista-t-elle. »

Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi curieux ? Et surtout, par Merlin, comment la discussion avait-elle dévié sur un sujet pareil ?

« C'était le cas, avant cette année, et c'est une histoire un tout petit peu trop longue, se défila-t-il.

- Peut-être que vous savez ce qu'a Ginny depuis le début des vacances, alors ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mentit-il sans remords. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux aller chercher Cloé, nous n'allons pas tarder à devoir partir.

- Est-ce qu'elle reviendra ce soir ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas. J'ai encore une petite chose à faire avant de pouvoir m'installer avec elle.

- Ce sera un plaisir. »

Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine, d'où les trois autres n'avaient pas bougés.

« Allez, Cloé, on y va, avertit Harry. »

Elle partit enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud, et Harry en profita pour regarder discrètement comment se portait Ginny. Elle était assez souriante -ou du moins ça aurait pu être bien pire-, mais affichait des cernes qui révélaient clairement qu'elle faisait toujours des cauchemars et qu'elle dormait peu. Alors qu'Harry était plongé dans de sombres pensées, il fut surpris d'entendre Ronald s'adresser à lui :

« Au fait, Potter, il parait que tu es un supporter des Catapultes ? Pas trop déçu, j'espère ? »

En plus de briser le silence qui commençait à s'installer, il eut le mérite d'alléger la tension d'Harry. Ironiquement, il songea que Weasley et lui devaient être destinés à ne s'entendre sur rien, même sur le Quidditch. Le nouveau sujet de conversation leur permit au moins d'entretenir une conversation presque civilisée jusqu'à ce que Cloé redescende. En tout cas, Harry retint les moqueries du premier degré qu'il échangeait d'habitude. Il jaugea du regard l'épaisse cape d'hiver qu'avait enfilée sa sœur, puis se tourna vers ses hôtes :

« Au revoir, les Weasley. Je vous la ramènerai ce soir, vers sept heures, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, agréa immédiatement Mrs Weasley. Vous resterez bien dîner avec nous ? »

Cette femme était tellement accueillante que c'en devenait gênant. Et pas que pour les invités, remarqua Harry en voyant Ronald se raidir visiblement après avoir entendu sa mère. Il considéra un instant d'accepter, juste pour pousser le rouquin -et possiblement ses frères- à bout, mais sa raison le rappela à l'ordre. Il devait au moins faire acte de présence pour son père, pour être prêt à réagir quoi que fasse James en lisant l'article du lendemain.

« Navré, mais je suis déjà pris ce soir, mentit-il. Peut-être un autre jour.

- N'y compte pas, entendit-il Ronald marmonner, mais tellement bas qu'il crut l'avoir imaginé. »

Le regard amusé de Ginny, à côté de son frère, lui dit le contraire. Après que Cloé eut dit au revoir et remercié profusément chaque membre de la famille Weasley présent, ils sortirent enfin et Harry frissonna au premier coup de vent. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû garder sa cape à l'intérieur.

« Alors, petite sœur, comment ça se passe ?

- Ça va, haussa-t-elle les épaules. J'ai reçu une lettre de maman !

- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? »

Harry avait préféré ne pas amener le sujet de sa mère, de peur que Cloé se sente trop blessée qu'elle ne soit pas venue la voir à la gare. Mais au vu du sourire qu'elle affichait à cet instant, ce n'était pas le cas du tout. Le seul détail différant de n'importe quelle petite fille le jour de son anniversaire était la petite lueur de tristesse qui pointait au fond de ses yeux, et il fallait bien la connaitre pour la distinguer.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle passait les vacances chez son meilleur ami d'école.

- Ah, fut tout ce que répondit d'abord Harry. Et tu sais qui c'est ?

- Il s'appelle Remus Lupin et habite sur le Chemin de Traverse. Maman m'a même donné l'adresse exacte. Attends, je suis sûre que je l'ai quelque part. »

Cloé commença à fouiller ses poches alors qu'Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Si Lily avait contacté sa fille, alors pourquoi n'était pas venue la soutenir à la gare ? Le nom de Lupin lui disait quelque chose, il était certain que son père et Sirius devaient lui avoir mené la vie particulièrement dure à Poudlard. En même temps, s'il avait été le meilleur ami de Lily, ce n'était pas très étonnant. Pendant toute leur scolarité, James avait été soit haineux, soit ultra-possessif envers elle, et dans tous les cas les garçons trop proches d'elle en voyaient de toutes les couleurs.

« Ah, ça y est, je l'ai retrouvée ! »

Harry prit le parchemin qu'elle lui tendait et parcourut rapidement la lettre. Elle était en fait assez courte, Lily exprimait son désaccord avec son mari, son amour pour sa fille et lui annonçait son nouveau domicile. Harry n'était pas un expert en immobilier, mais il pouvait dire d'après l'adresse que ce Lupin n'était pas très riche. Mais au moins, il savait où c'était.

« Tu veux aller la voir ? demanda-t-il à Cloé en lui rendant sa lettre.

- Tu veux bien ? rayonna-t-elle. Ça ne nous mettra pas en retard ?

- C'est ta journée, c'est toi qui décide.

- Alors allons-y, j'ai hâte de revoir maman. »

Harry hocha la tête. Lui-même ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Bien sûr, il voulait parler à sa mère et mettre les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toutes, mais il n'était pas prêt à le faire pour l'instant. Il savait qu'il l'avait volontairement trompée pour mener son plan à bien, mais il lui en voulait toujours pour avoir ouvertement conseillé à Cloé de ne plus le revoir. Bon sang, elle avait été jusqu'à avertir à Cloé du danger de le croiser dans un couloir ! Même si c'était en grande partie dû à sa comédie à lui, au fond de lui, il était blessé qu'elle ne l'ait pas mieux compris.

Il serra fermement la main de Cloé et transplana sur la rue sorcière la plus connue d'Angleterre. Il emmena ensuite sa sœur dans une rue parallèle, et ce qu'il vit confirma ce qu'il avait pensé de l'adresse : la rue en question était de toute évidence destinée à ceux qui n'avaient absolument pas de quoi se trouver mieux. Le bâtiment où Lupin vivait semblait ne rien être de plus qu'un simple entassement de minuscules appartements, mais Harry fit quand même entrer Cloé. Il la laissa quand ils furent arrivés au quatrième étage, et commença à faire marche arrière, la laissant seule devant la porte.

« Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? fit-elle, déçue.

- Non, je préfère attendre un peu avant de lui parler.

- Est-ce qu'au moins je peux dire la vérité à maman ?

- Si tu veux, sourit-il tristement. Ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. Je reviendrai te chercher d'ici une heure, d'accord ?

- D'accord. À tout à l'heure, Harry. »

-~~AP~~-

Je frappai à la porte pendant qu'Harry redescendait les escaliers. Une minute plus tard, le battant s'ouvrit, découvrant un homme à l'air assez âgé qui portait des vêtements en mauvais état.

« Bonjour, Monsieur, saluai-je timidement, désolée de vous déranger. Je suis bien chez Mr Remus Lupin ?

- C'est bien moi. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Voilà, je m'appelle Cloé Potter, et…

- Tu veux voir ta mère, coupa-t-il en souriant. J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu es son portrait craché. Entre donc. »

Je répondis à son sourire et le suivis à l'intérieur. Son appartement n'était pas trè grand, il n'y avait qu'une petite pièce qui semblait servir à la fois de cuisine et de salon avec deux portes sur les côtés. Et dans un des fauteuils, ma mère était assise, les yeux fermés et semblait dormir.

« Lily, viens voir qui t'a trouvé ! appela d'une voix forte Mr Lupin. »

Maman ouvrit lentement les yeux, et je fus frappée de constater à quel point son regard était terne. Il s'éclaira néanmoins quand elle me vit, et je courus vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bientôt, nous nous serrions dans nos bras, moi assise sur les genoux de ma mère comme une gamine de trois ans. Mais je m'en fichais, je n'avais presque pas vu ma mère depuis quatre mois, alors j'avais bien le droit de faire le bébé, non ? Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'embrassades, je m'écartai doucement d'elle pour la regarder en face. Je me rendis alors compte que nous avions toutes les deux les yeux plus rouges que la normale.

« Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ? J'ai essayé de venir te voir, à Poudlard, mais on m'a dit que tu avais pris le train.

- Ça va, maman, je vais bien. Les Weasley ont été très gentils avec moi.

- Les Weasley ? Tu es chez eux ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, ils ont proposé que je passe les vacances avec eux quand Père m'a, enfin, samedi. »

Je détournai les yeux pour qu'elle ne voie pas que je pleurais encore. Elle me serra encore plus fort contre elle et me berça légèrement. Je remarquai à ce moment que Mr Lupin n'était plus dans la pièce. Peut-être avait-il voulu nous laisser un peu d'intimité. C'était encore difficile pour moi de parler du fait que je n'étais plus la fille de mon père. Harry pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, je n'étais plus de sa famille, et je ne le serais plus jamais.

« Ce sont eux qui t'ont amené ici ? demanda doucement maman. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas montés ? J'aurais aimé les remercier.

- Non, c'est Harry. »

Je la sentis se raidir et relevai les yeux vers elle pour voir les siens ronds de surprise.

« Harry ? Tu veux dire, ton frère ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

- Parce que je lui ai demandé, répondis-je simplement.

- Mais je croyais que… fit maman, l'air perdue. Explique-moi, Cloé, je ne comprends plus rien. Je croyais que ton frère était d'accord avec James dans cette histoire ? »

Je lui racontai tout, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'année : comment il m'avait consolé après la Beuglante, comment il m'avait laissé venir le voir quand je le voulais dans son appartement privé, comment j'avais rencontré Ginny grâce à lui, comment il m'avait promis que tout redeviendrait normal à la fin de ces vacances. Je lui racontai même comment il m'avait vengé quand Nott m'avait attaquée. Maman resta sans voix, se contentant de continuer à me serrer dans ses bras. Quand enfin elle parla, elle semblait lutter pour garder une voix neutre :

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

- Harry ne voulait pas, fis-je, mal-à-l'aise. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Père l'apprenne. »

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, la porte d'entrée claqua violemment, nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux. Mr Lupin entra en tempêtant, l'air furieux :

« Lily, ton fils est vraiment le pire imbécile que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Oh, désolé, j'avais oublié. »

Il venait de me voir et arrêta immédiatement de crier, l'air un peu gêné. Pourquoi disait-il cela d'Harry ?

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Remus ? Tu as vu Harry ? s'enquit maman. »

Il me jeta encore un regard gêné avant de répondre :

« Je l'ai croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse, et nous avons eu une petite …discussion. Ou plutôt, je lui ai fait savoir ce que je pensais de son comportement. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir en le voyant se pavaner dans la rue comme si elle lui appartenait. Exactement comme son père, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

- Que _quelqu'un comme moi_ n'avait aucun droit de lui faire des reproches, révéla Mr Lupin en lançant un regard perçant à ma mère. »

Il devait vouloir lui faire comprendre silencieusement quelque chose, parce qu'ils restèrent à se fixer dans les yeux plusieurs secondes. Maman finit par se tourner vers moi :

« Pourquoi Harry ferait-il ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûre qu'il avait une bonne raison. Peut-être qu'il jouait juste la comédie parce qu'il y avait du monde dans la rue ?

- Il ne jouait pas la comédie, je peux te l'assurer, me détrompa Mr Lupin. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il l'aurait fait, d'ailleurs.

- Vous savez, Mr Lupin, …

- Remus, rectifia-t-il machinalement.

- D'accord, Remus. Eh bien, personne ne peut deviner quand Harry fait semblant ou non, souris-je. Après tout, il a bien fait croire à tout Poudlard qu'il me détestait alors que je venais le voir une fois par semaine. »

Remus resta bouche bée en comprenant ce que je voulais dire. Il allait vraisemblablement me dire quelque chose quand on frappa encore. Il se retourna pour aller ouvrir, et je reconnus tout de suite la voix de mon frère. Cela faisait-il déjà une heure que j'étais arrivée ?

« Re-bonjour, je viens chercher Cloé.

- J'arrive, Harry ! l'appelai-je. »

Je me levai, comme maman, et nous allâmes dans l'entrée, rejoignant Harry et Remus. Harry se raidit un peu en croisant le regard de maman, mais il sourit en me voyant.

« Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions, Harry, annonça-elle tristement.

- Je sais, Mère, mais pas aujourd'hui. »

Je sursautai à son ton froid. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi distant avec maman ? Avant que j'aie pu y réfléchir plus longtemps, Harry coupa mes pensées :

« Tu viens, petite sœur ? Il faut qu'on se dépêche si tu ne veux pas rater le début. N'oublie pas que j'ai dit aux Weasley que je te ramenais tôt, ce soir.

- Je pourrai revenir pendant les vacances ? demandai-je avec espoir.

- Il n'y a rien dans mon _calendrier_ qui m'empêche de t'amener, dit-il prudemment en coulant un regard de côté à Remus qui pâlit légèrement. Préviens-moi quand tu veux que je vienne te chercher. »

Je hochai la tête et me tournai vers maman pour lui dire au revoir. Elle me serra bien plus fort que nécessaire dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur chaque joue avant de me laisser partir. Je fis une bise timide à Remus et passai le seuil, attendant Harry. Il se contenta d'un signe de tête à l'adresse de maman avant de se retourner pour partir. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas à propos d'Harry et maman.

« Prends soin d'elle, Harry, lui dit-elle finalement.

- C'est ce que je fais depuis que j'ai cinq ans, Mère. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'arrêterais maintenant. »

-~~O~~-

Nous transplanâmes au Terrier juste un peu avant l'heure qu'Harry avait donné. Je souriais encore du merveilleux après-midi que j'avais passé. En quittant le Chemin de Traverse, Harry nous avait immédiatement emmenés dans un endroit que je reconnus immédiatement, pour y être venue plusieurs fois. À chacun des anniversaires dont je pouvais me rappeler, en fait. Harry me fit traverser entièrement la foule qui emplissait le seul et unique parc d'attraction sorcier d'Europe jusqu'à arriver au petit bâtiment où on pouvait manger un morceau.

Après que nous nous fûmes remplis l'estomac, tout ce qui suivit fut comme un rêve. Tous les ans, nos parents m'emmenaient ici pour mon anniversaire, et si j'avais pris le temps d'y réfléchir cette année, je n'aurais jamais cru que j'y reviendrais. J'avais passé l'après-midi à aller de spectacle en manège et de manège en stand de jeux sur balai. C'était un des rares endroits où les sorciers mineurs pouvaient voler en toute impunité, et je n'allais pas m'en priver. Je réussis même à gagner quelques prix avant de me poser.

Il y avait aussi quelques-uns des meilleurs illusionnistes du monde qui montraient des histoires mythiques plus vraies que nature. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Et quand ils donnaient l'impression qu'un dragon gigantesque nous fonçait dessus alors même qu'on était véritablement en pleine chute libre, il fallait vraiment se sentir en sécurité dans les bras de son grand frère pour ne pas hurler de peur avec tous les autres enfants -et certains des parents- qui empruntaient le manège. Mais c'était génial.

J'étais un peu déçue quand Harry me dit qu'il fallait rentrer, mais je n'insistai pas, trop heureuse de ma journée dans son ensemble. Il me laissa devant la porte du Terrier et m'embrassa avant de repartir.

« Tu ne veux pas rester ? Je suis sûre que ça ne dérangera pas Mr et Mrs Weasley.

- Elle peut-être pas, mais je n'en dirais pas autant de ses fils. Je suis loin d'être leur meilleur ami, tu sais ?

- Tant pis. Merci Harry. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de partir, et je toquai à la porte, qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Mrs Weasley me fit entrer avec un grand sourire, et je fis un pas dans la cuisine avant de me figer, stupéfaite. Une grande banderole s'étendait au-dessus de la table et indiquait "Joyeux anniversaire, Cloé". Je regardai sans y croire Mrs Weasley, et elle me serra contre elle tellement fort que je crus que mes os allaient se briser. Ensuite elle céda la place à tous les autres qui étaient présents, et tous me souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire à leur tour.

« Arrête de sourire, tu vas te faire une crampe ! me cria le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée quand je passai devant lui. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon reflet, et constatai en effet que mon humeur se voyait. On aurait même dit que j'avais des étoiles dans les yeux. Je me dirigeai vers la place que Ginny me montrait sans pouvoir m'empêcher de continuer à sourire, et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas à ce miroir. Je me retrouvai en face des deux jumeaux que je n'avais pas revus depuis mon arrivée de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas pour me rassurer, avec tout ce qu'on m'avait raconté sur leur tendance à ensorceler toute la nourriture qui leur tombait sous la main. Ils me fixaient tous les deux d'un air intrigué, et parlèrent juste au moment où j'allais leur demander pourquoi :

« Dis-moi, Fred, commença un des jumeaux.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Georges ?

- Penses-tu à ce que je pense ?

- Cela dépend de ce à quoi tu penses, mon cher frère. »

Ça y était, j'avais déjà perdu le compte de qui parlait quand. Et je ne devais pas être la seule :

« Arrêtez ça, tous les deux, vous me donnez mal à la tête, se plaignit Ginny.

- Oh, très chère petite sœur, tu tombes bien ! Je voulais justement…

- Te poser une question. Tu vois, cher frère, je pense que nous pensions à la même chose, en fin de compte, ajouta-t-il après avoir donné l'impression de réfléchir à quelque chose.

- Je le pense aussi, cher frère.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez me demander ? intervint Ginny d'un ton las, mais elle souriait quand même.

- En fait, nous aimerions savoir si toutes tes amies…

- Sont aussi jolies que Miss Potter ici présente. »

Je commençai aussitôt à rougir. Il n'y avait guère qu'Harry pour me faire des compliments comme ça, gratuitement. Sans tenir compte de ma gêne, l'autre jumeau continua :

« Parce que tu comprends, si jamais c'était le cas, nous ne serions pas contre le fait que tu invites d'autres jeunes filles de ton année.

- Nous serions même ravis de leur faire une démonstration de nos talents en matière de farces et attrapes.

- Oui, nos baguettes farceuses se vendent comme des petits pains en ce moment.

- FRED, GEORGES ! hurla leur mère. Arrêtez tout de suite, vous ne voyez pas que vous gênez Cloé.

- Oui maman ! répondirent-ils en chœur, affichant un sourire innocent. »

Leur mère soupira bruyamment, abandonnant la partie contre eux. Ils me firent un dernier clin d'œil avant de commencer à taquiner Ron. Ginny, elle se pencha vers moi :

« Ne fais pas attention à eux, ils sont simplement aigris parce qu'aucun d'eux n'a de petite amie, me dit-elle juste assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent. »

Je les regardai alors tous les quatre échanger des piques plus ou moins gentilles, alors que nous profitions du délicieux repas d'anniversaire que m'avais préparé Mrs Weasley. Je me couchai assez tard ce soir-là, rejoignant la chambre de Ginny où j'avais dormi depuis le début des vacances. Pourtant, je n'étais pas très fatiguée, et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me tournai et me retournai sur le matelas, repensant à cette merveilleuse journée. Il me sembla que c'était le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie, même si c'était le premier que je passais sans ma famille. Je me reprochai aussitôt cette pensée. J'avais vu maman, et passé tout l'après-midi avec Harry, donc j'avais eu ma famille.

Alors qu'il faisait nuit noire et que je me demandais si j'allais finir par m'endormir, je fus tirée de mes pensées par un petit gémissement venant du lit de Ginny. Elle devait rêver. Toutefois, une autre plainte suivit bientôt, et je crus même l'entendre murmurer quelque chose dans son sommeil. Je me levai pour voir ce qui lui arrivait et découvrit qu'elle grimaçait et qu'elle remuait dans ses couvertures. Elle faisait un cauchemar, et apparemment ce n'était pas agréable du tout. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait de grands cernes récemment.

« Non, murmurait-elle, ne me touche pas, sale porc. »

Je décidai de la réveiller, elle avait vraiment l'air de souffrir. Je la secouai doucement pour commencer, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse en sursaut, en sueur et effrayée.

« Ça va, Ginny ?

- Cloé, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Tu as fait un cauchemar, je crois, ça va ? insistai-je.

- Oui, un cauchemar, dit-elle avec un frisson.

- Tu veux en parler ? demandai-je doucement.

- Non.

- Quand je faisais des cauchemars, petite, Harry me disait toujours que ça faisait du bien de les raconter.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es trop jeune.

- Alors parles-en à un de tes frères ! »

Ginny ricana de dérision.

« Tu imagines Ron ou les jumeaux essayer de consoler quelqu'un ? Ils s'enfuiraient sûrement, et les autres, je ne les vois pas souvent.

- Mais ce sont tes frères, ils feront un effort ! la contredis-je, ne comprenant pas un tel état d'esprit.

- Tous les grands frères ne sont pas comme Harry, Cloé.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Harry ? proposai-je. »

Elle me regarda bizarrement, comme si elle essayait de déterminer si j'étais sérieuse ou non. Voyant qu'au moins, elle réfléchissait à cette idée, je continuai d'insister :

« Je suis sûre qu'il voudrait bien.

- Je vais y réfléchir. C'est promis, ajouta-t-elle, agacée, sous mon regard appuyé. »

Satisfaite, je la serrai dans mes bras pour lui dire bonne nuit. Une fois recouchée, je mis longtemps à m'endormir, me demandant de quoi Ginny rêvait pour que ça la secoue autant.

* * *

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'oubliez pas de cliquer juste en dessous, ça ne fait pas de mal.  
Le prochain chapitre arrivera à l'heure, j'en suis sûr cette fois, pour cause de semaine de vacances (donc avec plein de temps :-))  
Alors à la semaine prochaine tout le monde !


	28. Une histoire de bijoux

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour les reviews (18 ! Continuez comme ça, vous êtes géniaux !). Bonne lecture !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à ep, Mei, yzeute et Val pour leurs reviews et pour leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 28 : Une histoire de bijoux**

Harry regarda le gobelin ouvrir le coffre de sa famille, de plus en plus intrigué. Son père n'avait rien voulu lui révéler sur la raison pour laquelle il voulait le voir aussi tôt le matin. James s'était contenté de l'amener ici, dans ce coffre qu'il connaissait très bien pour y être souvent venu. Ils entrèrent rapidement, et James ordonna au gobelin de rester à l'extérieur, ce que celui-ci fit sans protester. Harry suivit son père dans un des recoins les plus obscurs de la salle.

« La tradition voulait que je te raconte ça juste après ta majorité, commença James, mais j'avais complètement oublié. Je ne m'en suis souvenu que récemment, en regardant de vieux papiers familiaux pour, eh bien, tu sais pourquoi, conclut-il sombrement. »

Oui, Harry imaginait bien toute la paperasserie que le reniement de Cloé avait dû nécessiter, mais ça ne lui disait toujours pas ce que son père lui voulait. Une tradition de ne raconter quelque chose qu'après sa majorité ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais apparemment, ça n'avait pas, comme il l'avait pensé, de rapport direct avec sa sœur.

« En fait, l'histoire que je vais te raconter remonte au tout premier sorcier de notre famille, c'est-à-dire peu après la fondation de Poudlard. Elle se transmet depuis ce temps-là de génération en génération pour ne jamais oublier ce qui a fait la gloire des Potter. »

Harry commençait à être légèrement perdu. En quoi un récit vieux de près de mille ans pouvait-il bien l'intéresser ? Il n'y avait pas besoin de remonter si loin pour s'apercevoir que la "gloire des Potter", comme disait son père, venait de leur fortune et de l'entrainement auquel ils se soumettaient tous dès le plus jeune âge. Si c'était pour dire que cette tradition-là remontait aux origines de la famille, il n'y avait pas besoin de faire tous ces mystères et de venir ici.

« Le premier des Potter était donc fils de moldu, comme beaucoup à cette époque, puisque nous n'étions pas aussi nombreux que maintenant, mais il venait tout de même d'une famille assez riche. Et surtout, c'était un très bon sorcier. Comme quoi, il y a des exceptions partout. En tout cas, il a étudié longtemps dans ce qui aurait pu se rapprocher du Département des Mystères, et a fait de nombreuses découvertes très intéressantes, sans parler de plusieurs sortilèges qu'il a inventés. Il a consigné tout ce qu'il savait, ainsi que l'histoire de sa vie, dans un journal qui devait rester dans la famille.

- Comment ça, "devait" ? s'enquit Harry, finalement pris malgré lui dans le récit.

- Il a commis l'erreur de devenir ami avec un Gryffondor, et lui a confié le secret de son journal. Résultat, à sa mort, le journal a mystérieusement disparu, et personne dans la famille ne l'a jamais revu. »

Harry crut comprendre quelque chose de plus dans ce que disait son père, mais il préférait croire qu'il se trompait. C'était vraiment trop…

« Ça montre bien qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux Gryffondors, conclut amèrement James. Et dire qu'on accuse les Serpentards de frapper dans le dos ! »

…stupide. L'aversion envers les Gryffondors que son père lui répétait depuis son enfance ne se basait que sur la disparition d'un vulgaire journal plus de mille ans auparavant ? Mais on nageait en plein délire, là ! D'accord, ce soi-disant meilleur ami avait l'air d'avoir été une belle pourriture, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi provoquer l'animosité qu'il y avait entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Quand Harry réalisa que c'était presque uniquement à cause de cela que Cloé se retrouvait dans sa situation actuelle, il eut du mal à garder un visage neutre. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

« Vous voulez dire que c'est pour cette raison que depuis toujours, les Potter sont classés comme ennemis des Gryffondors ?

- Bien sûr que non, nous ne sommes pas idiots au point de nous fier seulement à quelque chose d'aussi vieux ! »

C'était bon à savoir, songea Harry, soulagé. Il avait failli avoir un doute.

« Cependant, c'est assez pour rester prudent, continua James. Et honnêtement, as-tu déjà vu un Gryffondor mériter ta confiance au point de te faire oublier une trahison pareille ? Pas étonnant qu'on se méfie ! »

Réflexion faite, Harry n'était pas si rassuré que ça sur les capacités mentales de ses ancêtres paternels. Si on était élevé pour mépriser les griffies en général, évidemment qu'on ne risquait pas de se faire des amis dans cette maison. Un mauvais départ à Poudlard était difficile à rattraper, surtout si on apprenait à dix-sept ans, c'est-à-dire au moment où on pouvait commencer à avoir des doutes, qu'en fait tout ce qu'on nous avait appris avait un semblant de justification. La réputation des parents et les animosités personnelles faisaient le reste.

C'était sûrement ce qui se serait passé pour Harry si son père n'avait pas nuancé très légèrement son propos par égard pour Lily. Il n'avait jamais été tendre avec la maison du lion, mais s'était retenu de les insulter ouvertement jusqu'à cette année -ce qui devait avoir largement participé à provoquer le départ de sa femme, au passage. Certes, le fait était qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu d'a priori positif sur les Gryffondors, mais au moins il avait gardé un minimum d'esprit critique. Si on poussait la théorie plus loin, James avait presque du mérite d'avoir épousé une rouge et or.

Harry se demanda d'ailleurs brièvement comment réagirait son père s'il répondait sincèrement à la question qu'il venait de lui poser.

« Hum, Père ? demanda-t-il presque timidement.

- Oui ?

- Sachant tout cela, pourquoi avez-vous épousé Mère ? »

Le visage de James se ferma instantanément en un masque de froideur, avec peut-être une touche de douleur. Harry attendit patiemment l'explosion, puisqu'il venait de poser une des rares questions sur laquelle il savait son père sensible. Il s'était pas mal posé la question ces derniers temps, et honnêtement, tout ce qui pouvait forcer James Potter à faire face à ses erreurs était le bienvenu en ce moment.

« Il se trouve que pendant un moment, j'ai pensé qu'elle était différente et digne de confiance. De toute évidence, je me suis trompé. »

La réponse ne satisfaisait pas totalement Harry, mais il savait qu'il ne tirerait rien d'autre de son père. Ce dernier pouvait se montrer encore plus têtu que lui quand il le voulait. Alors il s'empressa de changer de sujet, ne voulant pas laisser le silence tendu s'installer :

« Pourquoi avez-vous voulu venir ici pour me parler de cela ? La salle à manger du manoir aurait très bien fait l'affaire.

- Je voulais te montrer autre chose. Il se trouve que notre ancêtre était assez malin pour protéger son journal afin que personne ne soit capable de le lire sans avoir la clé adéquate.

- Quelle clé ? demanda Harry, pressé d'en finir. »

James se retourna et prit une petite boîte située sur une étagère derrière lui. La boîte avait l'air parfaitement normale, même si ses dimensions laissaient penser que la clé qu'elle contenait était vraiment minuscule. Le plus vieux des deux Potter l'ouvrit, et Harry réalisa que c'était en fait un écrin qui contenait une bague à l'air relativement onéreuse. C'était difficile à dire dans la semi-obscurité du coffre, mais il aurait parié qu'elle était taillée directement dans une émeraude. Hormis ce détail insolite, elle semblait parfaitement normale, aussi Harry leva un regard interrogateur vers son père :

« Seul celui qui porte cette bague serait capable de lire le journal. Malheureusement, pour une raison inconnue, personne ne peut la toucher. Sûrement un autre coup en traître de ce sale Gryffondor qui lui servait de soi-disant meilleur ami, ajouta-t-il d'un ton mordant.

- Et vous voulez que j'essaie, même si personne n'a réussi en près de mille ans ? devina Harry, plutôt incrédule.

- Dit comme ça, ça parait idiot, mais c'est une vieille tradition, répondit son père en haussant les épaules. Je suppose que c'est pour vérifier quand le maléfice qui nous empêche de la toucher s'annulera. C'est déjà impressionnant qu'il est tenu aussi longtemps sans renforcement. »

Harry hocha la tête distraitement. Honnêtement, il se moquait totalement de savoir s'il pouvait toucher cette bague ou non. Découvrir en détails la vie de son ancêtre ne l'intéressait pas, et d'ailleurs même avec cette bague, ça serait resté impossible. Ce fut donc sans aucune motivation qu'il tendit la main vers le bijou. Et ce fut sans aucune excitation qu'il put la saisir et la retirer de son écrin. En revanche, il fut assez surpris de sentir sa surface tiède après tous ces siècles passés dans les profondeurs de Gringotts. Des toutes petites pierres précieuses venaient la faire briller, confirmant ce qu'Harry avait pensé au premier coup d'œil : cette bague valait énormément de gallions.

« Comment as-tu fait ? demanda James, abasourdi.

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, fit sincèrement son fils. Je suppose que le sort a fini par s'atténuer, finalement.

- Oui, sûrement, acquiesça pensivement James. »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment qu'en penser, mais il avait beaucoup plus important à l'esprit en ce moment, et avait hâte de remonter à la surface pour pouvoir profiter de l'article de Skeeter.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je peux au moins la garder ? Elle ne sert pas à grand-chose sans le journal qu'elle est censée permettre de lire, mais elle est plutôt agréable à regarder.

- Bien sûr que tu peux l'avoir, Harry. Allez, viens, il ne va pas falloir que je tarde trop à aller au bureau. Sache que je suis très fier de ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui, fils.

- Je me suis contenté de prendre un bijou dans une boîte, rappela Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Peut-être, mais cela cache sûrement un pouvoir insoupçonné et exceptionnel. »

Un coup d'œil à son père suffit à Harry pour confirmer qu'il n'était pas sérieux et qu'il se moquait de lui. Il avait joué les solennels dans le coffre, mais au fond, James Potter devait se moquer autant que lui du contenu de ce prétendu journal secret. Ils remontèrent rapidement par les wagonnets, Harry continuant d'observer sa nouvelle acquisition dans ses moindres détails, puis entrèrent à nouveau dans le hall. À la lumière du jour, les petits diamants étincelaient de mille feux, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son père :

« Miss Greengrass aura beaucoup de chance de recevoir une telle bague de fiançailles, si tu veux mon avis.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Harry. »

Avait-il mal entendu ou son père suggérait-il bien qu'il était engagé avec Daphné ? Il releva brusquement la tête vers son père et vit son air moqueur dissimulé tant bien que mal. Il semblait de particulièrement bonne humeur ce jour-là, probablement parce qu'il était plus que confiant pour les élections à venir. Tant mieux, songea Harry. La défaite n'était jamais aussi dure à encaisser que quand on était certain de sa victoire. Et ça valait aussi pour les sujets un peu moins graves.

« Il me semblait vous avoir dit que je ne voulais pas être fiancé à Daphné, Père, répondit-il, entrant dans le jeu de son père en jouant les vexés.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? insista lourdement James. D'après Sirius, on vous voit rarement l'un sans l'autre à Poudlard.

- Tout comme on vous voit rarement sans ce même Sirius. Envisageriez un mariage dont vous ne m'avez pas parlé, Père ? »

Celui-ci grimaça légèrement, reconnaissant s'être fait avoir, puis transplana directement en sortant de Gringotts, laissant Harry retourner seul au manoir. Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry regarda une dernière fois le magnifique bijou avant de l'enfiler à sa main droite. Au moins, cette visite n'aurait pas été complètement inutile, songea-t-il. Il eut ensuite un grand sourire en entendant des coups portés au carreau de la fenêtre. Il alla immédiatement récupérer le numéro de la Gazette et son sourire s'élargit encore à la vue de la une :

_UN PÈRE INDIGNE PEUT-IL DIRIGER NOTRE PAYS ?_

-~~AP~~-

Alors là, je n'y comprenais plus rien. La journée avait pourtant commencé d'une façon tout-à-fait banale : je m'étais levée assez tard, ce qui était normal vue l'heure à laquelle j'avais enfin réussi à m'endormir. J'avais été manger en bonne dernière, comme d'habitude, et quand Mrs Weasley avait proposé d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les dernières courses de Noël, j'avais sauté sur l'occasion. Ce serait peut-être une bonne occasion d'aller voir maman, et puis en plus il fallait que je trouve des cadeaux. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y penser avant, mais on était quand même à la veille de Noël !

Ensuite, nous avions pris la poudre de Cheminette et étions partis au Chaudron Baveur, Ron, Ginny et moi. Nous avions dû négocier âprement pour que leur mère nous laisse partir seuls. Il fallait d'abord que nous passions à Gringotts pour récupérer un peu d'argent, et ce fut là que ça commença à devenir étrange. Juste à l'entrée de la banque, j'aperçus Père et Harry en train de rire ensemble. Je m'arrêtai sur place en voyant cela, et mon cœur faillit en faire de même. Ils transplanèrent un instant plus tard, à quelques secondes d'intervalle, et je me demandai pourquoi Harry avait l'air aussi satisfait. Je préférai ne pas penser à la raison pour laquelle ils riaient.

« Ça va, Cloé ? me demanda Ginny. »

Ron avait continué, ne remarquant pas ma pause. Je souris pour la rassurer et repartit de l'avant. Nous rattrapâmes son frère, et bientôt nous entrions dans la banque. Quand Ron demanda à un gobelin de les emmener dans leur coffre, il me dévisagea un instant avant d'agiter sa clochette, faisant venir un de ses congénères :

« Gripsec, salua celui du comptoir, emmenez ces personnes au coffre de la famille Weasley, puis à celui de Cloé Potter.

- Euh, vous devez faire erreur, intervins-je timidement. »

Ça m'étonnait beaucoup qu'ils ne sachent pas encore qu'il n'y avait plus de Cloé Potter. Pourtant, le gobelin releva ce qui lui servait de sourcil en me demandant, l'air intrigué :

« Vous êtes bien Cloé Liliane Potter, titulaire du coffre numéro 512 ?

- Eh bien, oui, mais…

- Alors il n'y a pas d'erreur, coupa-t-il d'un ton cassant. Veuillez suivre Gripsec et cesser de nous faire perdre du temps. »

J'obtempérai à contrecœur, et nous suivîmes tous le dénommé Gripsec alors que j'essayai toujours de comprendre ce qui se passait. Après un passage par le coffre des Weasley, pas très rempli, nous reprîmes les wagonnets et le gobelin ouvrit le mien de la même façon que d'habitude, en posant simplement sa main sur la porte. Heureusement que je n'avais pas besoin de clé. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que je vis alors : il y avait un énorme tas d'or, beaucoup plus que ce dont je me souvenais de l'été dernier.

Les Weasley à côté de moi étaient bouche bée, eux aussi, mais sans doute pas pour la même raison. Je réalisai que mon coffre contenait plus de gallions que le leur contenait de noises, et je me précipitai pour en sortir le plus vite possible, gênée. Nous restâmes ensuite silencieux jusqu'au moment de quitter la banque, et alors que Ron partait de son côté, Ginny insista pour rester avec moi :

« Hors de question que je te laisse toute seule sur le Chemin de Traverse, maman me tuerait.

- Et comment je choisis ton cadeau, si tu es là ? répliquai-je. Ce ne sera pas vraiment une surprise si tu viens avec moi quand je le choisis.

- Tu voulais m'acheter quelque chose ?

- Évidemment ! »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle paraissait aussi surprise ? En fait, j'avais même l'intention de prendre quelque chose pour ses parents. Je leur devais bien ça, non ?

« Oh, continua Ginny, l'air embarrassée, je pense qu'il suffira de se séparer cinq minutes à ce moment-là, alors. Mais en attendant, où est-ce que tu veux aller en premier ? »

Comme je ne savais pas où commencer, et Ginny non plus, nous décidâmes de faire un tour dans chacun des magasins pendant la majeure partie de la matinée. Je réussis à trouver quelque chose de correct pour tous ceux à qui je comptai acheter quelque chose. Quand nous nous séparâmes, je me dépêchai de lui acheter le cadeau que j'avais repéré, puis je me précipitai dans la rue où Harry m'avait emmené la dernière fois. Je frappai chez Mr Lupin, enfin Remus, mais je fus déçue de constater qu'il n'y avait personne.

Alors que j'étais en chemin pour rejoindre Ginny, je remarquai que plusieurs personnes dans la rue avaient l'air de me regarder plus que la normale. Je devais devenir paranoïaque, parce que j'avais même l'impression que plein de gens se chuchotaient des choses entre eux en me pointant du doigt. Mal-à-l'aise, je fis de mon mieux pour les ignorer et retrouvai enfin mes deux amis au Chaudron Baveur, d'où nous devions repartir très vite chez eux. Les chuchotements étaient encore plus nombreux dans le pub, et je fus contente d'y échapper enfin en sautant la première dans la cheminée.

« Je ne sais pas comment elle est au courant, entendis-je Mr Weasley déclarer en arrivant, mais elle a mis une sacrée pagaille au ministère. James Potter n'a pas arrêté d'être vu en train de courir dans tous les sens depuis ce matin. C'est un coup très dur pour sa campagne.

- Il ne mérite pas mieux, après ce qu'il a fait, persifla sa femme, étonnamment venimeuse. »

À ce moment-là, Ginny arriva derrière moi et me tomba dessus, puisque je m'étais figée en entendant parler de mon père. Nous nous écroulâmes tous les deux par terre, renversant au passage un ou deux fauteuils dans notre élan. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron arrivait et s'écrasait sur nous deux, alors que nous avions presque réussi à nous relever. Évidemment, le vacarme que tout cela provoqua attira l'attention de Mr et Mrs Weasley, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Par chance, aucun de nos paquets n'avait été détruit, et cinq minutes plus tard j'en riais avec Ginny en allant ranger les boîtes dans sa chambre.

« Au fait Cloé, pourquoi tu es restée collée devant la cheminée ? me demanda-t-elle quand nous fûmes redescendues pour manger. »

Je me souvins à ce moment que Mr Weasley avait mentionné un incident concernant mon père quand j'étais arrivée. Je me tournai donc vers lui pour en savoir plus :

« Excusez-moi, Mr Weasley, mais que s'est-il passé au ministère pour ennuyer mon père ?

- Oh, tu as entendu ça ? fit-il, l'air gêné. Ce n'est pas très important, Rita Skeeter a juste publié un article qui lui complique la vie pour les élections.

- Un article sur quoi ? s'enquit Ron. »

Cette fois, Mr Weasley était franchement embarrassé par sa question. Je me demandai pourquoi, après tout ce n'était pas comme si je serais très déçue que Père ne soit pas élu ministre. Alors qu'il ne répondait toujours pas au bout d'une minute, ce fut Ginny qui répondit :

« C'était à propos de Cloé, c'est ça ? devina-t-elle, me faisant sursauter.

- Oui, soupira enfin son père, me jetant un regard désolé.

- Est-ce que je peux lire ? demandai-je quand même. »

Je venais de comprendre pourquoi autant de gens me pointaient du doigt sur le Chemin de Traverse, et je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était exactement. Mr Weasley sortit la Gazette sous une corbeille de fruits. Je le pris, m'attendant au pire, et écarquillai les yeux en voyant la une. Juste en dessous d'une photo me montrant à la gare, en train de pleurer dans les bras de Ginny, il y avait un des articles les plus incisifs que je n'avais jamais lu :

_UN PÈRE INDIGNE PEUT-IL DIRIGER NOTRE PAYS ?_

_On a coutume de dire qu'un Ministre de la Magie traite ses administrés comme ses enfants. Si jamais James Potter venait à hériter de ce poste, nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que ce proverbe ne se vérifie pas, sinon nous pourrions bien avoir à tous dire adieu à notre beau pays._

_Pas plus tard que samedi dernier, en effet, notre envoyée spécial Rita Skeeter a pu assister à la gare King's Cross à un évènement des plus singuliers. Alors que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard quittaient la gare en compagnie de leurs familles, il ne resta bientôt plus que deux groupes de personnes : la famille Weasley, dont les deux plus jeunes enfants suivent des cours respectivement en sixième et septième année, et la famille de l'actuel directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Ou plutôt, le directeur en question _semblait_ attendre ses enfants sans accorder un regard à sa fille qui était, elle, en compagnie des Weasley._

_Une telle indifférence était déjà suspecte, mais le pire arriva quand l'aîné des enfants Potter descendit du train en bon dernier, majestueusement paré d'une robe de cérémonie parfaitement inutile en de telles circonstances. Alors qu'il s'approchait de son père pour parler finance, ignorant toujours l'autre membre de leur famille, celle-ci quittait les Weasley pour les rejoindre. Ce fut à cet instant que James Potter, faisant montre d'une froideur qui n'avait rien à envier aux Détraqueurs, annonça à sa fille qu'il venait de la renier._

_Oui, vous avez bien lu, James Potter, qui ose ambitionner de devenir le chef de notre gouvernement, a bien fait la pire chose que l'on puisse faire à un enfant, lui retirant à la fois ses droits, son nom et tout ce qui va avec. Quand Molly Weasley, présente au moment de la révélation, l'interroge sur l'avenir de la jeune fille, il se contente de répondre que "ce n'est plus son problème". Quel admirable sens des responsabilités ! Heureusement pour la jeune fille que les Weasley ont accepté de l'héberger pendant les fêtes, ou elle aurait sûrement profité de l'hospitalité des rues londoniennes._

_Mais il y a encore mieux, ou plutôt pire, dans cette affaire : les raisons qui ont amené cette ignominie à se produire. Car non, ce n'était pas un acte gratuit de la part de James Potter, même s'il aurait sans doute mieux fallu. Ce n'était même pas une punition exagérée pour une faute grave d'une fille envers son père. Non, une enquête approfondie menée de main de maître par la talentueuse Rita Skeeter a permis de révéler que cette sinistre décision prend ses racines au mois de septembre de cette même année. Plus exactement lors de la Répartition à Gryffondor de la jeune Cloé Potter -qui ne porte désormais plus ce nom._

_Une nouvelle fois, la réalité dépasse donc les pires cauchemars de certains. Celui qui prétend devenir ministre, le représentant de l'ensemble de notre communauté, vient de renier sa propre fille pour la simple et mauvaise raison qu'elle a été répartie à Gryffondor. Mais après tout, renier tous les ressortissants de cette maison ne serait pas si grave à l'échelle nationale, ils ne représentent qu'un quart de la population._

_Un élève de Poudlard qui a souhaité rester anonyme, de peur des représailles, nous a confié que la jeune fille avait même récolté une Beuglante de son père, en plein milieu du petit déjeuner de son premier jour de cours, au moment où tous les camarades de son année recevaient les félicitations de leurs parents. Quoi de mieux pour commencer une scolarité saine ?_

_Soyons honnêtes une seconde. Pouvons-nous vraiment confier les rênes de notre pays à un tel homme, insensible qui refuse d'assumer les conséquences de ses pires décisions et qui rejette toute une catégorie de ses administrés ? Pouvons-nous lui faire assez confiance pour lui confier l'avenir de nos enfants, quand la seule chose qu'il fasse pour sa propre fille est de s'en débarrasser sans aucun souci des conséquences ?_

Je terminai la lecture presque en état de choc. Avant que j'aie pu m'en remettre, Ron, qui avait lu par-dessus mon épaule avec Ginny, posa la même question que Mr Weasley un peu plus tôt :

« Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour savoir ? Elle n'était pas à la gare, on l'aurait vue !

- Ça me parait évident, répondit Ginny en faisant écho à mes pensées. Ce doit être Harry qui l'a prévenue.

- Oui, sûrement, acquiesça son père, mais ça n'explique pas comment elle a pu prendre cette photo. Encore un mystère sur les méthodes de Rita Skeeter !

- Peut-être pourrait-on parler d'autre chose ? proposa Mrs Weasley en me jetant un regard en coin.

- Ouais, par exemple, depuis quand tu appelles Potter par son prénom, Ginny ? interrogea Ron, les sourcils froncés. »

Il y eut un silence assez tendu que je ne compris pas. D'accord, Ron n'aimait pas beaucoup Harry, mais pourquoi est-ce que ses parents non plus ne disaient plus rien ?

« Simplement parce que Cloé aussi s'appelle Potter, répliqua-t-elle calmement.

- Plus maintenant, corrigeai-je tristement.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ma chérie, intervint Mrs Weasley. Et toi, Ron, laisse un peu ta sœur tranquille, elle est assez grande pour choisir ses… amis. »

Je trouvai qu'elle avait dit le dernier mot sur un ton étrange, mais je n'y fis pas attention et préférai profiter du délicieux repas qu'elle avait préparé. Je remarquai que Ron avait toujours les sourcils froncés en regardant Ginny.

-~~O~~-

Le reste de la journée se passa sans grand évènement, nous restâmes tous les trois dans le salon à discuter ou à faire des parties de bataille explosive. Au début des vacances, je m'étais bien essayé aux échecs sorciers contre Ron, mais c'était peine perdue. Je m'étais toujours crue assez douée, puisque je battais Harry à chaque fois, mais en fait ça devait plutôt être lui qui n'était vraiment pas bon, parce que Ron jouait dans une autre catégorie. Ou alors, Harry me laissait gagner, c'était bien son genre. Nous aurions bien joué au Quidditch, les Weasley ayant assez de balais pour m'en prêter un, mais Mrs Weasley nous l'interdit à cause de cette neige de malheur.

En tout cas, je me couchai en attendant avec impatience le lendemain. J'avais hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait Noël chez les Weasley. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré fêter ça avec Harry et maman, mais comme ce n'était pas possible, j'avais bien l'intention de m'amuser le plus possible. Je me levai donc en même temps que Ginny, pour une fois, et nous descendîmes prendre le petit déjeuner. Il y avait foule dans la petite cuisine : en plus de Ron, des jumeaux et de leurs parents, il y avait deux autres rouquins que je ne connaissais pas et une jeune femme blonde magnifique et enceinte. Ou du moins, j'espérais pour elle qu'elle était enceinte.

« Salut tout le monde ! salua Ginny à la cantonade en faisant le tour de la table pour embrasser tous ses frères. »

Je la suivis un peu timidement, et elle me présenta à Bill, Fleur -les futurs parents- et Charlie. En voyant ce dernier, je me rappelai toutes les fois où Ron m'avait comparée à lui, et quand on me dit qu'il étudiait les dragons, je sus que nous allions bien nous entendre. Du Quidditch et des dragons, que demander de plus ? Mrs Weasley insista pour que nous mangions avant d'ouvrir nos cadeaux, alors je m'assis entre Ginny et Charlie.

« Alors jeune fille, il parait que tu as réussi à devenir attrapeuse dès ta première année, me dit-il avec un sourire. Comment est-ce que tu t'es débrouillée pour faire ça ?

- C'est surtout un coup de chance. Le jour du premier cours de vol, j'ai volé un peu plus que ce que demandait Mrs Bibine et ça a tapé dans l'œil du professeur McGonagall.

- Tu parles d'un coup de chance ! intervint Ron. Elle battu Bibine à la course pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cours de vol ! »

Tous les Weasley éclatèrent de rire et je baissai la tête, rouge de honte. Heureusement, la suite de la conversation fut moins embarrassante pour moi, et Mrs Weasley nous autorisa bientôt à aller ouvrir les paquets. Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, les jumeaux se mirent à courir vers le salon, suivis par leurs trois frères tout aussi excités.

« Pire que des gamins, entendis-je à côté de moi. »

Une seconde plus tard, j'étais au milieu des papier-cadeaux à moitié déchirés avec les autres, en train de chercher tout ce qui portait mon nom. La première chose que je vis fut le plus gros paquet de la pile, presque aussi grand que moi. Après avoir ouvert la boîte, je restai bouche bée devant la réplique exacte de mon ancien balai. Il y avait une carte posée dessus, qui confirma ce dont j'étais presque sûre :

_Je me suis dit que ce serait dommage pour Gryffondor que leur meilleure joueuse ne puisse plus exprimer son talent._

Je ris doucement en lisant le mot. C'était typique d'Harry de glisser une pique sur les Gryffondors dans tout ce qu'il disait. C'était mieux qu'une signature pour savoir d'où venait le cadeau. Je mis le balais de côté, me promettant de l'essayer dans la journée, et me jetai sur mes autres présents. Dawn et Emily m'avaient offert tout un assortiment de bonbons qui venaient, d'après Dawn, directement de chez Honeydukes. J'en salivai d'avance. De la part de Ginny, j'avais reçu un livre sur les attrapeurs célèbres, et sa mère m'avait tricoté un pull entièrement vert. J'avais même eu une carte de maman s'excusant de n'avoir rien pu acheter. J'étais vraiment contente.

Du côté des autres, Mr et Mrs Weasley me dirent plusieurs fois que je n'aurais pas dû leur acheter quoi que ce soit, mais j'insistai sur le fait que je c'était la moindre des choses. Ils me serrèrent quand même dans leurs bras pour me remercier, et je détournai les yeux pour qu'ils ne voient pas mes larmes. Ça avait été une vraie étreinte parentale, et ça m'avait rappelé que je ne pouvais pas être avec maman et Harry ce jour-là.

« Eh, Ginny ! Tu as oublié ce petit là ! appela Fred -ou était-ce Georges ?-. Voyons voir, qui a bien pu offrir quelque chose à notre chère petite sœur ?

- Ne touche pas à ça, Fred ! l'avertit Ginny. »

Trop tard, songeai-je avec amusement. Le temps qu'elle se précipite à travers la pièce jonchée d'emballages vides, Son frère avait déjà ouvert la petite boîte et écarquillait les yeux devant ce qu'il voyait. Elle lui arracha des mains dès qu'elle le put et s'éloigna de lui pour le découvrir elle-même. Les autres étaient soudain devenus silencieux en voyant la tête que faisait le jumeau. Jumeau qui fut bientôt imité par sa sœur, quand elle eut elle aussi constaté ce qu'était ce mystérieux présent.

« Alors, Ginny, qu'est-ce que c'est pour faire autant d'effet à Fred ? demanda Bill sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Des… déglutit-elle difficilement, des boucles d'oreille.

- Et qui t'a acheté ça ? interrogea Ron, fronçant encore les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas. Attends, il y a un mot avec : _J'espère que ça ira avec tes cheveux roux_. Il aurait pu signer ! »

Je m'approchai pour voir les fameuses boucles d'oreille alors que tous les autres essayaient de deviner d'où elles venaient. Je ne compris pas pourquoi Fred avait été aussi choqué. Elles étaient très jolies, mais pas non plus exceptionnelles : juste une petite cordelette en or qui pendait de l'attache. Harry m'avait offert les mêmes quelques années auparavant. Ce fut à ce moment que je compris qui les avait envoyées. Je souris en regardant tous les Weasley se creuser la tête pour essayer de le découvrir, et décidai de les laisser chercher encore un moment.

Alors que Ginny les mettait, je demandai à Mrs Weasley si je pouvais aller essayer mon nouveau balai. Cela attira l'attention générale sur l'Éclair de Feu, et Ron me demanda bientôt qui me l'avait acheté.

« C'est sûrement son frère, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? lança Ginny à ma place.

- Je ne sais pas, ça pourrait être McGonagall, elle veut peut-être s'assurer que l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor ait un bon balai.

- Non, c'est bien Harry, mis-je fin au suspense. Il a laissé une carte dans la boîte du balai. »

Je leur lis le petit mot de mon frère, pour leur prouver ce que je disais. Si ça avait été le professeur McGonagall, elle n'aurait sûrement pas dit que j'étais la meilleure joueuse de Gryffondor.

« Tu es sûre que c'est lui ? demanda Fleur. Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas le dire clairement.

- Harry ne signe jamais ses cartes de Noël, haussai-je les épaules. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, réalisant ce que je venais presque d'avouer. Je tournai un regard d'excuse vers Ginny, tous ses frères la regardaient d'un air suspicieux.

« Euh, oups ? »

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	29. Le Noël Potter

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour les reviews. Ce chapitre là n'est pas spécialement joyeux, surtout au début, mais bon. Je crois que pas mal de gens l'attendaient. Bonne lecture !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à ep et hln pour leurs reviews et pour leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 29 : Le Noël Potter**

Harry passa la veille de Noël seul au manoir Potter. Après avoir lu la une de la Gazette, il avait exploré le journal pour découvrir plusieurs interviews de Sangs-Purs influents qui exprimaient tous les uns après les autres leur choc et leur mépris pour James Potter. Même Lucius Malefoy témoignait de son horreur à la simple idée de renier une enfant. La Gazette publiait aussi un article sur les conséquences exactes de la procédure, se plaçant du point de vue de Cloé pour bien montrer qu'elle perdait tout ce qu'elle avait. En d'autres termes, le journal faisait tout ce qui était possible pour présenter James Potter comme le monstre qu'il était.

Malgré tout, une fois que sa jubilation fut un peu retombée, Harry fit face à une conséquence qu'il n'avait pas prévue : un véritable assaut de hiboux en tout genre, presque tous porteurs d'enveloppes rouges. S'en suivit une cacophonie telle qu'il ne comprit pas un mot d'une seule des Beuglantes. En revanche, il avait parfaitement saisi le message de la lettre normale qui était cachée au cœur des autres : dans l'opinion publique, il n'était pas plus haut que son père, c'est-à-dire tout au fond d'un terrible gouffre.

Quand il vit que le flot de Beuglantes ne se tarissait pas, il se lança à lui-même un "Assurdiato" et se rallongea tranquillement, perdu dans ses pensées, sans prêter attention aux lettres qui explosaient autour de lui, pas plus qu'aux hululements furieux qui les accompagnaient. Il lui sembla rester des heures ainsi sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que son estomac le sorte de sa torpeur. Regardant sa montre, il remarqua qu'il était resté à moitié endormi pendant toute la matinée, et il se leva pour aller profiter du repas que les elfes avaient sans doute préparé pour lui.

Quand il arriva dans la salle à manger, rien n'était servi et il appela Misti pour y remédier. Surpris de ne pas entendre sa voix ou le bruit de transplanage de la petite elfe, il mit quelques instants à se souvenir du sort qu'il s'était jeté et le leva. Il mangea ensuite seul en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire de son après-midi. Hormis celui de sa sœur, il n'avait acheté aucun cadeau de Noël à qui que ce soit. Non pas qu'il avait l'intention d'en offrir beaucoup, mais ses trois meilleurs amis méritaient bien quelques chose. Après manger, il transplana donc sur le Chemin de Traverse, prévenant les elfes qu'il serait absent toute la journée.

Se baladant sur la rue sorcière, il lui fut impossible de ne pas remarquer que beaucoup de regards se tournaient vers lui, et qu'ils n'étaient pas des plus amicaux. Il fit pourtant mine de ne rien voir, il s'y était attendu. En fait, il était même un peu soulagé : si lui était haï, ce devait être encore pire pour son père. Un jour viendrait où tout le monde apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait pour sa sœur, et ce jour-là ils oublieraient tous qu'ils l'avaient méprisé aujourd'hui. Il préféra donc se concentrer en cherchant qu'acheter à son Malefoy de meilleur ami, puisqu'il avait déjà une idée pour Daphné et Ginny.

Il allait leur offrir à toutes les deux les mêmes boucles d'oreille. Elles étaient déjà suffisamment jalouses et rancunières l'une envers l'autre comme cela, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et pour éviter que Ginny ne se fasse des idées, il choisit la même paire qu'il avait donnée à Cloé, un jour. Ça n'empêcherait pas sa famille, et surtout les frères qui le connaissaient, de devenir fous, mais ça lui éviterait de penser qu'il voulait l'acheter ou quelque chose comme ça.

Une fois qu'il eut acheté ce qu'il voulait à Drago, il se mit à réfléchir à la réaction qu'aurait celui-ci après l'article de Skeeter. Soit il mettait Harry dans le même sac que James, et alors il s'éloignait de tout ce qui pouvait ternir son image, soit il demandait des explications à Harry, et il s'apercevait que si James tombait en disgrâce, son fils avait bien l'intention de rester au sommet. En d'autres termes, si Harry voulait garder son meilleur ami, il allait devoir tout lui raconter et espérer que Drago ne lui en veuille pas trop de lui avoir caché l'histoire avec sa sœur aussi longtemps.

Harry soupira en transplanant chez lui. Quand il entra dans son manoir, il resta immobile un instant à écouter le silence pesant qui y régnait. Il sentait qu'il allait adorer ces vacances.

-~~O~~-

Le lendemain, il ne fit que croiser brièvement son père à son réveil. Toute joie avait disparu du visage de James Potter, comme Harry s'y était attendu. Il portait des légers cernes, probablement à cause d'une nuit blanche particulièrement éprouvante, et semblait beaucoup plus stressé que la veille.

« Ah, Harry, te voilà, l'accueillit-il. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, il faut que je retourne au bureau pour essayer d'arranger ça. Tu as lu la Gazette, je suppose ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre. Des idées sur comment Skeeter a été mise au courant ?

- Sûrement les Weasley ou ta mère. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Barnabas Cuffe ne m'ait pas prévenu avant de cet article. J'aurais au moins pu préparer une réponse, mais là…

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? interrogea Harry, toujours sans montrer la moindre émotion. »

Il savait que James n'abandonnerait pas encore. Non, même si son cerveau lui assurait, à raison, que c'était peine perdue pour ces élections, sa fierté l'empêcherait de renoncer. Harry s'en fichait : son père pourrait repousser l'échéance autant qu'il le voulait, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il perdrait.

« Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, l'opinion publique est contre moi. Il faut que je trouve de quoi redorer mon blason. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai plus qu'une semaine. Je voulais juste de donner ton cadeau de Noël avant de partir. Je risque de ne pas être souvent là pendant tes vacances, désolé.

- Je m'en remettrai. Moi aussi, tant que j'y pense, j'ai quelque chose. »

James lui tendit un paquet, alors qu'Harry sortait la photo de Sirius du début d'année. James eut un pâle sourire en voyant la robe ridicule et partit après une dernière poignée de main à son fils. Celui-ci entendit le grondement de la cheminée quand son père partit, puis ce fut à nouveau le silence. Il s'approcha du petit tas de paquets tous marqués à son nom sans grand enthousiasme. Une autre année, Cloé l'aurait déjà trainé pour qu'il puisse voir tout ce qu'on lui avait offert. Elle aurait à elle seule éclairé sa journée. Sirius l'aurait taquiné sur sa petite amie du moment, et il en aurait fait de même avec son parrain.

Oui, une autre année, quand les Potter étaient encore une famille, il aurait pu profiter de ce Noël. Mais aujourd'hui, il était seul, et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'en plaindre, parce que c'était en grande partie à cause de lui. Repoussant ces pensées déprimantes dans un coin de son esprit, il décida de commencer par le cadeau de son père. Mieux valait garder celui de Cloé pour la fin, puisque ce serait sûrement celui qui lui ferait le plus plaisir, et de loin. Son père lui avait acheté un uniforme d'Auror. Avec un mot disant qu'ainsi, il serait prêt pour une intronisation accélérée.

Harry mit l'uniforme de côté avant de le mettre en pièce dans un mouvement d'humeur. Maintenant que Cloé était sa fille, il faudrait que James Potter comprenne qu'il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur sa vie. Et ça commençait par oublier toute idée de nommer Harry Potter comme second au Bureau des Aurors. Il serait attrapeur professionnel, point final. Et peu lui importait ce qu'en pensait le reste de l'Angleterre.

Sa mère lui avait envoyé une simple carte de Noël, lui demandant de venir la voir bientôt pour parler, et s'excusant de ne pas avoir pu lui acheter autre chose. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait sûrement plus accès au coffre des Potter, qui contenait pourtant tout ce qu'elle avait. Harry savait qu'en tant que née-moldue, Poudlard lui avait ouvert à onze ans un compte à Gringotts, mais ses parents l'avaient vidé à leur mariage. Lily Evans Potter n'avait donc plus un sou en poche, et ce n'était pas Lupin qui avait des gallions à dépenser en cadeaux de Noël. En même temps, on n'avait jamais vu de loup-garou rouler sur l'or.

Harry déballa enfin le cadeau de sa sœur, passablement démoralisé. En voyant la photo de Quidditch dont elle lui avait parlé, qu'elle avait mise dans un cadre décoré de jolis vifs d'or, il réussit finalement à sourire. Elle avait eu raison, le cliché était magnifique. Quoiqu'il ait pu dire sur les Gryffondors, il fallait bien admettre que Colin Crivey avait un sacré talent. Il mit le cadre sur sa table de nuit et redescendit dans le salon. En revoyant la carte de sa mère, il se rappela de son invitation à venir la voir.

Il savait bien qu'il devait aller lui parler bientôt. Ça ne lui plaisait pas spécialement d'être en froid avec elle, surtout à cause d'un malentendu. D'accord, c'était plus un mensonge trop bien mis en scène de sa part qu'un malentendu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir discerné la vérité. Après tout, c'était bien elle qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait sur les moldus. Elle, parmi tous les autres, aurait dû savoir qu'il mentait en disant mépriser les sangs impurs et les Gryffondors ! Regardant l'heure, Harry prit la décision d'y aller maintenant. Autant crever l'abcès le plus rapidement possible, la situation avait suffisamment eu le temps de s'envenimer comme ça.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il frappait à la porte de l'appartement de Remus Lupin. Celui-ci ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et lui demanda d'une voix froide -ce qui n'était guère étonnant au vu de la manière dont leur dernière entrevue s'était passée- :

« Harry. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Est-ce que ma mère est là ? répondit Harry tout aussi froidement. »

Lupin s'écarta un peu pour le laisser entrer, sans un mot. Harry s'avança dans le petit salon et vit que sa mère et son ancien meilleur ami semblaient passer un Noël un peu plus animé que le sien. Enfin, c'était ce qu'Harry supposait, parce qu'il voyait mal comment on pouvait passer une journée calme en compagnie de Nymphadora Tonks. La jeune Auror, qu'il avait déjà rencontrée -et tenté de séduire- lors de quelques passages au ministère, avait ce jour-là des cheveux bleus électriques un brin plus discrets que son rose habituel.

Harry sourit en coin en la voyant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, mais sa visite serait peut-être plus drôle que ce qu'il avait cru. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers sa mère, qui avait l'air un peu plus en forme que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Peu pressé d'avoir la conversation pour laquelle il était venu, Harry salua brièvement sa mère avant de se tourner vers Tonks :

« Bonjour, Mère. Bonjour Nymphadora, je ne m'attendais pas à croiser une jeune femme aussi séduisante aujourd'hui. C'est une très agréable surprise.

- Potter, renifla-t-elle, combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?

- À tes ordres, Nymphadora, fit-il mine de s'incliner en souriant en retour.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Lupin, les sourcils froncés, en s'asseyant à côté de Tonks.

- Bien sûr ! Qui ne connait pas Nymphadora ? Au fait, tu as réfléchi à ce que t'ai proposé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ? Tu sais quand…

- Hors de question ! coupa-t-elle énergiquement. Je n'utilise pas la métamorphomagie pour satisfaire tes fantasmes, espèce de sale pervers !

- Arrête ça, Harry, les interrompit la mère de celui-ci. Je suppose que c'est pour me voir que tu es venu ? »

Harry soupira légèrement en perdant un peu de son sourire. La partie amusante de la conversation venait déjà de se terminer.

« Oui, Mère, il me semble que vous vouliez me parler, reprit-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Vraiment ? douta Lupin en le foudroyant du regard. J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu étais venu gâcher le Noël de quelqu'un d'autre puisque tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

- Il faut croire que vous avez eu une mauvaise impression, cingla Harry d'un ton agressif.

- Viens Harry, nous allons parler ailleurs. Merci de l'invitation, Tonks, mais je vais vous laisser entre vous.

- Vous pouvez rester avec nous, si vous voulez. Nous serons un peu serrés, mais il devrait y avoir assez à manger pour tout le monde, proposa Lupin. »

Vu sa grimace et le regard coléreux qu'il jetait à l'Auror, Harry comprit que l'ami de sa mère était tout sauf enthousiaste à l'idée d'inviter un deuxième Potter à sa table, et il décida de ne pas s'imposer. C'aurait sans doute été intéressant de découvrir qui primerait alors, du meilleur ami de Lily ou de l'ennemi de James, mais Harry avait beaucoup plus important à penser. Renouer le contact avec sa mère, par exemple.

« Merci, mais non merci, Lupin. Que diriez-vous si je vous invitais au Chaudron Baveur, Mère ?

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir, Harry, accepta-t-elle précipitamment, probablement pour éviter de nouveaux accrochages. »

Il sortit après un simple signe de tête à l'intention du maître de maison, mais un clin d'œil charmeur à l'intention de Tonks, tout en prenant bien garde de se faire voir de Lupin. Il était évident en les voyant que ces deux là étaient plus qu'amis, et ça faisait très légèrement remonter Lupin dans son estime. L'étiquette d'amant de sa mère qu'il lui avait collée de prime abord, quand il avait appris qu'elle avait promptement déménagé avec lui, n'était pas des plus appréciées. Lily, elle, les salua tous les deux chaleureusement avant de suivre son fils. Ils quittèrent en silence l'immeuble et, quelques instants après avoir rejoint la rue principale, elle entama la conversation d'une voix surprise :

« Nous allons vraiment au Chaudron Baveur ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous y voyez un inconvénient ?

- C'est un pub très fréquenté, surtout à midi, remarqua-t-elle lentement.

- Et alors ? Vous avez honte de vous afficher avec moi ? »

Le ton d'Harry était plus agressif qu'il ne le voulait. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas ce que voulait dire sa mère, mais il lui en voulait beaucoup, sans en savoir exactement la raison. La réflexion lui avait échappé, et il était évident que sa mère était horrifiée qu'il puisse penser ça d'elle.

« Bien sûr que non ! se récria-t-elle. Je croyais juste que tu ne voulais pas que les gens sachent pour Cloé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, excuse-moi, Harry. »

Harry se força à s'adoucir après cela. Il était venu pour régler les malentendus entre lui et sa mère, pas pour en rajouter de nouveaux.

« Désolé de m'être emporté, marmonna-t-il. Et pour ce qui est du Chaudron, ce n'est pas parce que je mange avec ma mère que je soutiens forcément ma sœur. Et même si c'était le cas, je me fiche que Père apprenne tout, à présent. J'ai déjà fait tout ce que je pouvais pour Cloé, ou presque, et il n'y a rien que James Potter puisse faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit, à présent.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse. »

Harry regarda autour de lui, le Chemin de Traverse n'était heureusement pas très peuplé, à cette heure de repas de Noël. Il sortit donc la déclaration d'adoption et la tendit sans un mot. Sa mère ouvrit des yeux grands comme des Souaffles en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

« Tu as… tu as adopté ta propre sœur ? Mais quand ? Comment ?

- C'est simple, j'ai demanda à Crane, l'avocat, de réunir la paperasserie nécessaire au début des vacances.

- Mais pourquoi…

- Vous avez le culot de me demander pourquoi ? s'énerva Harry. Vous croyez peut-être qu'elle sera moins heureuse avec moi qu'avec Père ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'étais pas comporté comme le père de Cloé depuis sa naissance !

- Si tu me laissais finir, Harry tu saurais que je voulais te demander pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit pendant tout ce temps, se défendit-elle. »

Harry la regarda un instant, dubitatif. Mais elle semblait sincère et ne pas avoir inventé une autre question pour se rattraper. En tout cas, il avait envie de s'en persuader.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? fit-il en recommençant à marcher.

- Ça m'aurait évité de te prendre pour un monstre de la même espèce que ton père. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était plus soulagé qu'elle ait compris que ce n'était pas le cas, ou bien blessé qu'elle en ait été convaincue. Toujours était-il qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le bar-restaurant le plus connu du monde sorcier, aussi Harry se dépêcha-t-il de s'asseoir à une table libre et de demander les menus. Quelques minutes plus tard, une serveuse -qui se trouva être Hannah Abbot- vint leur demander ce qu'ils avaient choisi.

« Depuis quand tu travailles ici ? s'intéressa poliment Harry quand ce fut fait.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire, Potter, déclara-t-elle sèchement en se retournant. »

Il fut surpris de l'entendre aussi cassante, et n'en comprit pas la raison. D'habitude, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle, comme avec la plupart des filles avec lesquelles il n'était jamais sorti. En regardant autour de lui, Harry constata que la plupart des regards que les Potter recevaient des autres clients attablés étaient aussi haineux que celui de Hannah.

« L'article de Rita Skeeter ne t'a pas rendu très populaire, toi non plus, fit tristement Lily. Moi aussi, on me regarde bizarrement quand je sors dans la rue.

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça, répondit Harry, soulagé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ça ne te dérange pas que les gens te détestent alors que tu as fait exactement le contraire de ce qu'ils te reprochent ?

- Je ne suis pas politicien, Mère. Je me fiche totalement de ma réputation. Pour ce qui est des élèves de Poudlard, ils verront bientôt ce qu'il en est vraiment. Je n'ai plus l'intention de me cacher.

- Quand même…

- Si ça vous dérange vraiment, dites-vous que c'est encore pire pour Père. Il ne sera jamais élu. »

Sa mère le regarda une minute en fronçant les sourcils, pensive. Il fallait dire que son ton montrait sans ambiguïté sa joie à cette idée. Elle ne sortit de son mutisme qu'une fois qu'ils furent servis, pour lui demander à voix basse :

« C'est toi qui as contacté Skeeter, n'est-ce-pas ?

- En effet.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela, Harry ? Tu as toujours fait tout ce que te disait James, alors pourquoi as-tu choisi Cloé et pas lui, cette fois ? »

Harry se demanda s'il devait vraiment répondre à ça. Sa mère pourrait mal le prendre. Après tout, elle avait été une des plus blessées depuis qu'il avait pris la décision qui guidait sa vie depuis ses cinq ans. Le voir grandir en devenant apparemment le parfait héritier de grande famille de Serpentards n'avait pas dû être très facile à vivre pour elle. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu le choix : c'était ça ou le calvaire que vivait à présent Cloé se serait produit beaucoup plus tôt, à une époque où il n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'aider.

« Entre Cloé et ma fierté, Zabini, Père ou n'importe qui d'autre, j'ai _toujours_ choisi Cloé, répondit-il évasivement. Et ce n'est pas près de changer.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que quand tu refusais de t'intéresser à tout ce que je te disais sur les moldus, c'était aussi pour Cloé ?

- Quand je refusais de montrer mon intérêt pour les moldus, rectifia-t-il, oui, c'était pour Cloé.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, pointa Lily, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Un Potter digne de ce nom tient toujours ses promesses.

- De quelle promesse parles-tu, Harry ?

- Désolé, Mère, mais ça ne vous concerne pas. »

Harry avait bien fait attention, pour une fois, à adoucir sa voix pour ne pas paraitre trop agressif. Ils continuèrent ensuite à manger en silence. Harry avait envie de demander pourquoi elle-même ne disait pas à tout le monde qu'elle était du côté de Cloé, mais doutait qu'elle lui apporte une réponse réelle, après sa rebuffade.

« Je crois que je te dois des excuses, Harry, dit-elle enfin après plusieurs minutes.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Pour avoir conseillé à Cloé de t'éviter à Poudlard, fit-elle douloureusement. »

Harry avala sa bouchée de travers et faillit s'étouffer avant que sa mère ne lui lance un "Anapneo". Il la regarda horrifié, n'en revenant pas qu'elle ait osé dire ça à Cloé, et que celle-ci ne lui ait rien dit non plus, au passage.

« Je croyais que Cloé t'en avais parlé, expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Quand tu as envoyé cette lettre qui a donné l'idée à James de retirer Cloé de Poudlard, j'ai pensé que tu étais prêt à tout pour qu'on arrête de te parler d'elle. Je sais maintenant que c'est faux, et je regrette ce que je lui ai dit, mais j'avais peur pour elle ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ?

- La même chose, répondit immédiatement Harry, qui se sentait toujours blessé par ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ça fait plaisir.

- Je sais Harry, et je suis désolée, mais que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Tu voulais que je devine ce que tu cachais même à tes meilleurs amis à Poudlard alors que j'étais à des centaines de kilomètres ? »

C'était ce que son cerveau ne cessait de lui répéter à chaque fois qu'il se demandait pourquoi il en voulait à sa mère, et comme à chaque fois, il savait que c'était vrai et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de penser autrement, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas s'empêcher de reprocher son attitude à sa mère. Si encore elle avait elle aussi fait quelque chose pour Cloé, ça aurait été plus facile de lui pardonner ! Mais non, elle n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt avant que James ne renie effectivement sa fille, et après cela elle n'avait même pas fait l'effort de venir voir comment elle prenait la nouvelle. D'ailleurs, ça faisait un moment qu'Harry voulait lui poser la question :

« Mère, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue accueillir Cloé à la gare, samedi dernier ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait le train, après ce que James avait fait, raconta-t-elle. Alors je suis allée à Poudlard pour la voir et lui parler, mais on m'a dit qu'elle était partie. Quand je suis rentrée et que James a su où j'étais, nous nous sommes disputés. Ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, et je suis immédiatement partie. J'ai demandé à Remus s'il voulait bien m'héberger en attendant que je trouve quelque chose de plus permanent, et j'ai transplané au ministère pour demander le divorce. Ça a pris plus de temps que ce que je croyais, et quand je suis finalement passée à la gare, tout le monde était déjà partie.

- Vous avez divorcé ? interrogea Harry, abasourdi.

- Oui. Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure mère qui existe, mais tu n'es pas le seul à te soucier de Cloé, Harry. »

Il ravala la réplique mordante qu'il était sur le point de lancer. Pendant longtemps, il s'était justement demandé si qui que ce soit d'autre que lui prenait les intérêts de sa sœur à cœur. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de rien dire pour effacer la gêne qui commençait une nouvelle fois à s'installer, Hannah revint et leur dit d'un ton abrupt :

« Excusez-moi, vous avez fini ?

- Ce n'est pas très poli de parler aux clients sur ce ton, Hannah, fit Harry l'air de rien.

- Parce que tu trouves ça poli de jeter sa sœur en public ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas ce que Cloé vient faire là-dedans, et je ne vois pas non plus ce que ça peut te faire, Abbot.

- Tiens, tu repasses au nom de famille, maintenant, Potter ? T'aurais-je vexé, par hasard ?

- Tu sais, je doute que ton patron serait content s'il apprenait comment tu essaies de mettre les gens dehors.

- Tu me menaces ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

- Non je te préviens, c'est différent.

- Bon, ça suffit, intervint Lily. Nous avons fini, jeune fille, et nous aimerions avoir l'addition avant de partir, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Je vais vous la chercher, acquiesça Hannah en foudroyant une dernière fois Harry du regard. »

Quelques instants plus tard, elle revenait avec un morceau de parchemin qu'elle tendit sans un mot à Harry. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil au prix et sortit l'argent requis de sa bourse avant de quitter le pub, sa mère sur ses talons. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux regards qui les suivirent encore une fois, et se retrouva bientôt à nouveau sur le Chemin de Traverse. Se souvenant de quelque chose, il se tourna vers sa mère pour lui proposer :

« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à vous servir dans mon coffre à Gringotts. Vous en avez toujours l'autorisation, normalement.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire la charité, Harry. Je peux me débrouiller seule, tu sais, et Rookwood a accepté de me verser en avance mon salaire pour le mois de décembre. »

Bien sûr. Augustus Rookwood, directeur du Département des Mystères et, par le fait, patron de Lily, était un soutien politique de James, et ne devait donc pas avoir envie de se mettre celui qu'il considérait comme le futur ministre à dos. Évidemment, s'il avait été au courant du récent éclatement du couple Potter, la démarche aurait été beaucoup moins aisée.

« Comme vous voulez, haussa-t-il les épaules. C'est juste que je ne pense pas que Lupin puisse vous aider financièrement si vous en aviez besoin.

- Merci quand même, Harry. Parlons d'autre chose, maintenant, reprit-elle d'une voix un peu plus enjouée, c'est une habitude chez toi de te disputer avec toutes les jolies jeunes filles que tu croises, ou c'est juste parce que je suis là ? »

En souriant légèrement, Harry réalisa qu'en effet, Lily avait été forcée d'intervenir alors qu'il manquait de crier sur toutes les autres personnes avec qui il avait parlé.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je fais d'habitude. Mais bon, avouez que ce n'était pas entièrement de ma faute.

- Tu l'as quand même un peu cherché avec Tonks, le taquina-t-elle.

- On s'amuse comme on peut.

- Et tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle et Remus étaient ensemble ?

- Bien sûr que si, il faudrait être aveugle. Mais je rends service Lupin, en la testant.

- Et ta petite amie du moment ne serait pas gênée de le savoir ? glissa-t-elle.

- Est-ce une façon détournée de me demander avec qui je sors ?

- Peut-être bien. »

Harry se détendait enfin. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé d'autre chose que de sujets graves avec sa mère, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. D'autres que lui auraient pu être embarrassés de dire clairement à leur mère le peu d'importance qu'il attachait aux filles avec qui il sortait, mais pas lui. Après tout, elle avait bien épousé James Potter, alors ce genre de caractère ne devait pas trop la déranger, non ? Même si ça ne devait sûrement pas non plus être son côté préféré quand il s'était agi de son propre petit ami.

Ils se baladèrent assez longtemps sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il se mettait juste à neiger quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Lupin. Ils entrèrent à l'abri dans le hall d'entrée, et Harry s'arrêta, peu désireux de revoir le loup-garou et la jeune Auror. Sa mère se tourna vers lui et, quand elle eut compris que le moment de la séparation était venu, son sourire se fana légèrement. Voyant qu'elle était réticente à le voir déjà partir -et il en était plus qu'heureux-, Harry prit les devants en tentant de plaisanter, même si le cœur n'y était pas :

« Vous feriez bien de monter, Mère, ou Lupin va croire que je vous ai attaquée ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Je me demandai, comment sais-tu pour sa… condition ?

- Quand Cloé m'a dit chez qui vous habitiez, à présent, le nom m'a dit quelque chose. J'ai été cherché le vieil album des Maraudeurs dans le débarras du manoir, et il y avait une photo de lui qui indiquait ce que Père et Sirius avaient deviné.

- Comment ont-ils fait ? s'étonna Lily.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pendant leurs excursions animales, qui sait ?

- Tu reviendras me voir pendant les vacances ? demanda-t-elle avec un espoir visible.

- J'essaierai, mais je ne promets rien. J'ai pas mal de choses à faire pour l'instant.

- Oh… Me pardonneras-tu un jour, Harry ? s'enquit-elle après un court instant de réflexion.

- Je vous promets d'essayer, se contenta-t-il de répondre, ne voulant pas ni mentir, ni faire des promesses qu'il n'était pas certain de tenir. »

Lily parut déçue, mais se força à lui sourire en le serrant dans ses bras. Harry se raidit un peu au début, puis lui retourna l'étreinte avec chaleur. Quand elle s'éloigna, il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rouges, et il n'était pas loin d'être dans le même état que sa mère. Ce qui en disait long sur l'importance qu'avait eu pour lui cet après-midi en compagnie de celle qui lui avait donné la vie, parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de sentimental.

« Bonnes vacances, Harry. Prends soin de toi.

- Vous aussi, Mère, salua-t-il en se retournant. »

Harry repartit directement chez lui après cette conversation. Il s'effondra sur son lit sans même faire attention au fait qu'il était trempé à cause de la neige qui tombait de plus en plus fort au-dehors et réfléchit longtemps au Noël qu'il avait passé. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il était difficile de le qualifier de "fête" de fin d'année. Il était plus heureux qu'il ne saurait le dire d'avoir enfin pu mettre les choses à plat avec sa mère, mais la perspective de passer le reste des vacances sans la moindre compagnie lui donnait le cafard.

-~~O~~-

Pendant la semaine qui suivit sa discussion avec sa mère, Harry fit des recherches discrètes pour trouver un endroit à acheter à sa sortie de Poudlard. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que James finirait par apprendre sa trahison, ne serait-ce que quand Sirius lui parlerait du fait qu'il parlait à nouveau publiquement avec Cloé. Et à ce moment là, Harry était certain qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais au manoir Potter. Son père ne pouvait le renier puisqu'il était majeur, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de faire des pieds et des mains pour que même sa mort ne rende pas Harry propriétaire de la grande bâtisse.

Il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas d'autre demeure du standing de la sienne, mais il se contenterait de peu. De toute façon, il serait souvent en déplacement quand il aurait trouvé une équipe de Quidditch, et Cloé passerait encore le plus clair de l'année à Poudlard pendant quelques années. Quant à une hypothétique concubine, c'était actuellement le cadet de ses soucis.

Il ne croisa que très peu son père, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais alla en revanche plusieurs fois voir sa mère, le souvent en compagnie de Cloé. La première fois qu'il avait remis les pieds au Terrier, Weasley numéro six lui avait fait un long et véhément discours sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'offrir l'ombre d'un morceau de parchemin déchiré à son innocente petite sœur, alors des boucles d'oreille, jamais de la vie ! Merlin seul savait comment Harry était parvenu à se retenir d'éclater de rire, mais il y avait réussi tant bien que mal.

Cependant, comme les cris du rouquin lui avaient fait perdre pas mal de temps -surtout ajoutés à ceux qu'avaient ensuite poussés Ginny pour l'avoir dérangée alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs de vacances- Harry avait décidé de rester à la porte pour attendre Cloé lors de ses visites suivantes. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il viendrait aussi souvent chez les Weasley pendant les vacances et, pire, qu'il en serait content.

La seconde semaine des congés passa donc ainsi pour lui, entre ennui chez lui, après-midi d'amusement avec Cloé, visite à sa mère, ennui chez lui et autres activités normales pour des vacances de Noël. Du moins quand on s'appelait Harry Potter et que sa famille était totalement éclatée. Il fut presque content de voir approcher le retour des cours, surtout que le début de l'année marquerait la fin des illusions son père. Le résultat des élections devait tomber le jour même du nouvel an, et Harry se réjouissait déjà de la tête que ferait son père. Certains auraient appelé cela du sadisme. Harry préférait parler de satisfaction du devoir accompli.


	30. Les Fourneaux du Magyar

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour les reviews.  
Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé du retard. Je vous jure, je voulais vraiment écrire ce chapitre, mais ce ***** euh, très cher prof de physique ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Croyez-moi, j'aurais de très loin préféré pouvoir publier à l'heure. Mais bon, c'est un chapitre (beaucoup ?) plus long que la normale, donc ça m'excuse un peu, non ? Encore pardon et bonne lecture quand même !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, yzeute pour leurs reviews et pour leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 30 : Les Fourneaux du Magyar**

Je me levai assez tard le premier jour de la nouvelle année. Nous avions réveillonné longtemps avec les Weasley, ce qui fit que je ne me réveillai pas avant l'heure du déjeuner. Ginny était déjà descendue, comme d'habitude, et je supposai qu'il en était de même pour tous les autres membres de la famille.

« Bonjour, marmotte ! m'accueillit l'un des jumeaux. »

Je n'étais pas encore tout-à-fait assez alerte pour essayer de déterminer lequel c'était. Ce qui, de toute façon, était quasiment impossible. Même leur mère avait du mal à les différencier, et ils ne facilitaient pas la tâche, étant donné qu'ils prenaient bien garde à s'habiller toujours pareil et qu'ils avaient à peu près le même caractère. Je répondis presque intelligiblement et n'eut pas le temps de m'asseoir avant d'être emportée par la tornade de la maison -Mrs Weasley.

« Ah, j'allais demander à Ginny d'aller te réveiller, ma chérie. Ce n'est pas très bon pour ta santé de sauter des repas, surtout à ton âge, et comme tu n'as déjà pas pris de petit déjeuner, il était temps que tu avales quelque chose. Allez, assieds-toi et sers-toi, tu dois être morte de faim. »

Je m'installai devant une assiette en m'attendant à ce que les jumeaux se moquent un peu de mon air hébété -ils faisaient souvent ça-, mais ils semblaient, pour une fois, rester sérieux et avaient déjà repris leur conversation :

« Il n'empêche, je me demande qui a bien pu faire ça.

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend qu'un type est prêt à jouer mille deux cents gallions sur des Weasley.

- De quoi vous parlez ? intervins-je pendant que Mrs Weasley me servait.

- Il y avait le rapport sur la Bourse gobeline du mois de décembre dans la Gazette, ce matin.

- Et alors ?

- Tu connais un peu le système ? me demanda un des deux jumeaux.

- Vaguement, haussai-je les épaules. Harry a essayé de m'expliquer, un jour, mais je n'ai pas compris grand-chose.

- C'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas. Les gobelins le font exprès pour avoir plus de chances d'arnaquer les sorciers.

- Mais bon, quand on a un frère infiltré pour nous donner toutes les ficelles, c'est plus simple. Tu commences, Fred ? »

Celui qui était juste en face de moi -Fred, donc- prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il se préparait à faire quelque chose de long et de particulièrement fatiguant. Je me concentrai sur ce qu'il disait, ça pouvait toujours servir.

« En fait, c'est beaucoup plus facile qu'il n'y parait, une fois qu'on a compris, débuta-t-il. Les gobelins ont en quelque sorte organisé un système de paris à grande échelle. Les gens peuvent parier sur une entreprise ou un magasin. Si le magasin gagne de l'argent pendant le mois qui suit, le parieur gagne la mise, mais si le magasin est en déficit, le parieur verse l'argent aux gobelins. Les gains dépendent de la somme que tu joues, mais aussi de la quantité de profit que réalise l'entreprise en question.

- Tu peux aussi faire l'inverse et parier que le magasin va perdre de l'argent, interrompit son sosie alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. »

Mrs Weasley alla ouvrir en marmonnant alors que Fred reprenait son explication :

« Et comme on a fait un véritable carton en décembre, entre les ventes habituelles, les élèves de Poudlard qui profitent des vacances pour faire des provisions et les cadeaux de Noël, ceux qui jouaient sur nous étaient assurés de faire pas mal de bénéfices. Aux alentours de cent fois ce qu'ils avaient joué au départ.

- Mais alors, si ce quelqu'un avait joué plus de mille gallions, combien est-ce qu'il a gagné ? demandai-je en écarquillant un peu les yeux, soufflé par la perspective de tant d'argent.

- Cent vingt-huit mille sept cent soixante-quatre gallions, douze mornilles et trois noises très exactement, révéla une voix derrière moi. »

Je me retournai pour constater que Mrs Weasley venait de revenir de l'entrée, suivie de près par mon frère. C'était donc bien sa voix que j'avais entendue.

« Salut, Harry, fis-je en me levant pour lui faire la bise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? lança Ron avant que je n'en aie eu l'occasion. »

Son ton était clairement agressif, encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant Noël. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, mais apparemment Ron détestait encore plus Harry depuis qu'il avait fait son cadeau à Ginny. Franchement, il n'y avait pas de raison, elles étaient très jolies, ces boucles d'oreille. En tout cas, malgré la provocation évidente, Harry sourit largement en répondant à Ron :

« Vois-tu, Weasley, je suis venu voir une petite rouquine absolument sublime pour l'inviter à dîner ce soir. Tu ne connaitrais pas quelqu'un qui réponde aux critères, par hasard ? »

Les oreilles de Ron commencèrent à rougir, comme toujours quand il s'énervait, mais alors qu'il allait répliquer, il reçut un coup de coude peu discret de la part de Georges.

« Laisse tomber, petit frère, tu vas encore te ridiculiser.

- Parlons de choses plus importantes, continua Fred. Comme par exemple, est-ce que c'est à toi, Potter…

- … que nous devons cet article dans la Gazette ?

- Quel article ? fit Harry en cachant tellement mal son sourire que même moi, je me rendis compte qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi ils parlaient -ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

- Ne fais pas semblant, rétorqua Georges avec cet air vraiment sérieux qui faisait bizarre chez lui. L'article sur le plus gros placement du mois à Gringotts qui nous fait une pub d'enfer depuis ce matin.

- Oh, cet article là, fit mine de comprendre Harry. Eh bien dans ce cas, oui, c'est peut-être bien à moi que vous le devez. »

Un silence surpris accueillit cet aveu, avant que Ron ne pose une nouvelle fois la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres :

« Mais pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ?

- Mais parce que j'adore donner de l'argent à ta famille bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry d'une voix enfantine et enjouée. Mais non, abruti, reprit-il normalement après une courte pause encore plus stupéfaite que la précédente, pour me faire un gros tas d'or, pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

- Vraiment ? douta Ginny. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton père ? »

Le coin des lèvres de mon frère tressaillit légèrement alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, l'air encore plus amusé. De mon côté, j'espérais que ça avait vraiment un rapport avec Père, parce que tout ce qu'Harry faisait en rapport avec lui en ce moment était rarement à son avantage. Peut-être que c'était méchant de penser cela, mais tout ce qui pouvait faire regretter à Père ce qu'il m'avait fait était le bienvenu.

« Le fait que _j'aie_ joué et gagné un beau paquet de gallions à la Bourse gobeline n'a rien à voir avec lui, non. En revanche, si _lui_ avait joué, disons, cinq cent gallions à la baisse et qu'il avait lamentablement perdu, là, il y aurait peut-être un lien.

- C'est pour ça que tu as demandé de l'argent à Père, à la gare ! réalisai-je.

- J'ai fait ça, moi ?

- C'est vicieux, Potter, commenta Fred, mais vicieusement bien joué.

- Serpentard, quoi, répondit simplement Harry qui souriait toujours aussi largement.

- Pourquoi tu es d'aussi bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, Harry ? demandai-je. »

Pendant les vacances, et surtout depuis Noël, je l'avais trouvé assez maussade, pour ne pas dire déprimé. Alors que maintenant, il bondissait presque de joie et ne s'en cachait pas.

« C'est juste que j'attends de recevoir un excellente nouvelle dans la soirée. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir, parce que je t'invite aux _Fourneaux du Magyar_.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus mettre un pied dans un restaurant sorcier sans te faire lyncher ? »

Je n'y comprenais plus rien. La semaine précédente, il m'avait dit cela pour se justifier d'aller manger dans le Londres moldu au lieu de rester sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Cette fois, je ne pense pas qu'ils cracheront sur leur seul client de la soirée.

- Bien sûr, comprit Mr Weasley, qui s'était jusqu'ici contenté d'écouter la conversation sans y participer, comme sa femme. Tout le personnel du ministère ainsi que les gens les plus influents du pays seront à la réception donnée au ministère pour les résultats du vote du Magenmagot.

- Exactement ! Je suppose que vous y êtes invités, donc ?

- En effet, en tant que chef de service, je me dois d'assister à cette soirée, fit Mr Weasley d'un air déçu.

- Mon Père va adorer ! Une véritable invasion de Weasley pour assister à sa défaite !

- Ron, et moi, on n'y va pas, révéla Ginny l'air de rien. On passe la soirée au magasin des jumeaux. »

Ron grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais personne n'y fit attention alors qu'Harry reprenait :

« En tout cas, petite sœur, si ça te va, je passerai te prendre ce soir à huit heures, d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête avec enthousiasme, et Harry annonça qu'il allait partir. Je lui fis la bise, déçue qu'il s'en aille déjà, et il fit un signe de la main à tous les autres en se tournant vers la porte -ce qui était plus qu'il n'avait jamais consenti à faire pour saluer Ron, d'ailleurs. Mr Weasley se leva à sa suite et mon frère le regarda, intrigué :

« Je crois que je trouverai la sortie tout seul, mais merci de vous en inquiéter, plaisanta-t-il.

- J'aimerais vous dire un mot en privé, si ça ne vous dérange pas, demanda Mr Weasley.

- Vous êtes chez vous, accepta Harry en haussant les épaules. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux, suivis du regard par le reste des personnes dans la pièce. Je me demandai ce que voulait dire Mr Weasley à Harry. Ce devait être assez sérieux, pour qu'il ne veuille pas en parler devant nous. J'espérai quand même que ce n'était pas trop grave, et dès que la porte fut refermée derrière eux, les jumeaux me sortirent de mes pensées :

« Ginny, à première vue, je crois que je peux dire que …

- … j'aime bien ton petit ami. »

-~~AP~~-

Harry se retourna quand il entendit le battant claquer dans son dos.

« Alors, vous vouliez me parler ? entama-t-il directement. »

Le père de famille semblait assez gêné par ce qu'il avait à dire. Sans regarder Harry dans les yeux -préférant fixer les siens aux alentours de son oreille-, il annonça :

« Je ne vous retiendrai pas très longtemps. Je veux simplement connaître vos intentions vis-à-vis de ma fille. »

Harry n'en revint pas et en perdit son sourire, abasourdi. Que certains de ses camarades de classe s'imaginent qu'il s'intéressait à Ginny, passait encore, mais là on commençait à nager en plein délire ! Qu'est-ce que la rouquine avait bien pu dire à sa famille pour leur mettre une idée pareille dans le crâne ? Elle n'avait quand même pas sous-entendu qu'_elle_ voulait sortir avec lui ? Non, impossible, se rassura-t-il, sinon elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de le rejeter en début d'année, non ?

« Écoutez, exposa-t-il calmement mais fermement, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu vous faire croire le contraire, mais je ne sors pas et ne suis jamais sorti avec Ginny. Donc, pour répondre à votre question, ma seule intention la concernant est de la garder comme amie le plus longtemps possible, rien de plus.

- J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien, pour employer un doux euphémisme.

- Il faut croire que Cloé fait des miracles, expliqua simplement Harry.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ça, répondit-il avec le plus de politesse qu'il put, je ne suis pas certain que cela vous concerne, monsieur. Maintenant, je crois que vous avez eu la réponse à votre question, donc si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais y aller. »

Harry tendit la main, que Mr Weasley s'empressa de serrer. Son regard dériva vers la main droite d'Harry, probablement surpris par le contact froid de sa nouvelle bague. Harry l'éclaira avant de partir :

« Un bijou familial. Bonne journée, Mr Weasley. »

Ensuite, il fit demi-tour et transplana dès que cela lui fut possible, réapparaissant à l'endroit habituel, à quelques centaines de mètres de chez lui. Arrivé au manoir, il se dirigea directement vers son bureau pour écrire les lettres qu'il souhaitait envoyer. Le jour de l'annonce du nom du prochain ministre lui semblait parfait pour ce qu'il voulait faire.

_Salut vieux._

_Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas écrit, pas vrai ? Il faut dire qu'à se voir tous les jours ou presque depuis sept ans, ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de choses à raconter par écrit. Il me semble que la dernière lettre que je t'ai envoyée, c'était quand je t'ai fait croire que Ron Weasley t'avait envoyé une carte de Saint Valentin, en cinquième année. Oh, tu ne savais pas que c'était moi ? Tant pis, alors._

_Enfin bon, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler aujourd'hui. Comme mon père -et tes parents aussi, sûrement- est à la fête du ministère, je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion parfaite de profiter des _Fourneaux du Magyar_ pour nous tous seuls. Enfin, avec Daphné, bien sûr, je m'en voudrais de la laisser s'ennuyer chez elle pendant ce temps. En plus, j'ai récemment, pour ne pas dire ce matin, touché un beau tas de gallions, et il me faut une bonne idée pour les dépenser._

_Si ça t'intéresse, confirme par retour de hibou et pointe-toi sur l'Avenue des Rois à sept heures et demie. Ne sois pas en retard. Tu sais bien que l'apéritif est servi assez tôt, et je n'ai pas envie de rater la rasade de __töklikőr __qui sera à coup sûr servie._

_Réponds vite, Malefoy, ou tu auras affaire à moi,_

_Harry_

Celle-ci terminée, le jeune Potter se mit à la rédaction de la deuxième invitation, pour laquelle il était beaucoup moins inquiet. Daphné n'avait aucune raison particulière de refuser de venir, surtout s'il la prévenait que la discussion qui aurait lieu pendant le repas promettait d'être intéressante.

_Chère amie,_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes cordialement invitée à dîner ce soir par ma modeste personne. Si vous vouliez bien accepter de vous présenter devant la façade des _Fourneaux du Magyar_ aux alentours des huit heures moins le quart. Il serait fort possible que vous y croisiez une de nos connaissances communes, et encore plus probable qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux roux nous rejoigne plus tard._

_Plus sérieusement, Daphné, j'ai pensé profiter du fait que nos parents respectifs soient en train d'assister à la déchéance de mon père pour réserver une table et y inviter mes deux meilleurs amis. Bien sûr, il n'est pas question que je fasse ça sans convier aussi quelqu'un d'autre -je m'en voudrais de ne pas remplir une table de quatre personnes._

_Si jamais ça t'intéresse, réponds-moi par retour de hibou le plus vite possible. En espérant te revoir ce soir,_

_Harry_

Une fois qu'il eut fini d'écrire ces lettres, Harry se dirigea vers la volière, pour réquisitionner les deux hiboux de sa famille. Il envoya Hedwige au manoir Malefoy et Ludwig chez Daphné. Par mesure de prudence, il préférait éviter que Lucius ne reçoive la missive à la place de son fils en reconnaissant le hibou de James Potter. Ça avait bien moins de chances d'arriver avec Richard Greengrass.

-~~O~~-

Le soir venu, Harry partit pour arriver à l'heure prévue devant la porte du restaurant sorcier le plus en vue d'Angleterre. Et le plus cher, évidemment, ce qui allait sans dire pour un établissement situé sur l'Avenue des Rois. Il avait prévu le retard qu'aurait inévitablement Drago, et était donc arrivé quelques minutes après l'horaire du rendez-vous qu'il lui avait donné. "Un Malefoy n'attendait pas", lui répétait-il sans cesse. Quand il réapparut devant la devanture des _Fourneaux_, il n'eut ainsi à attendre que quelques instants pour voir arriver son meilleur ami.

« Heureusement que je t'avais dit d'être à l'heure, fit-il mine de grogner en le saluant. Ça fait dix minutes que je suis là.

- Tu parles, sourit Drago, je suis sûr que tu viens d'arriver.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai soif, alors entre au lieu de raconter des âneries. »

Les deux sorciers passèrent en riant la porte d'entrée, et un serveur en livrée bordeaux se précipita pour les accueillir. Assez grand, le visage aussi fermé qu'une bourse de gobelin, il respirait la froideur. Ils furent emmenés à une grande table dans un coin, et ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Il n'y avait, comme Harry l'avait prévu, personne d'autre dans la salle. Les rares personnes qui avaient assez d'argent pour se permettre de venir ici devaient toutes être au ministère.

« Je croyais que Daphné devait venir aussi ? demanda Drago pendant qu'ils attendaient l'apéritif.

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, je lui avais conseillé de prendre en compte ta ponctualité légendaire, nargua-t-il.

- Dommage pour elle, elle n'aura rien à boire avant le repas.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me faire avoir aussi facilement, Malefoy ? »

Daphné approchait tranquillement de leur table, dans le dos de Drago. Harry l'avait vue, mais s'était bien gardé d'en prévenir son ami. Le serveur revint peu après qu'elle se soit installée, posant devant chacun d'eux un verre d'une boisson orangée dans laquelle était placé un petit cure-dent à l'effigie d'un dragon, une friandise plantée à l'autre bout. Alors qu'ils trinquaient, Daphné se pencha vers Harry et le regarda avec un petit sourire moqueur :

« Au fait Harry, tu n'avais pas invité quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Il regarda rapidement sa montre et, constatant l'heure, se leva immédiatement.

« Tu fais bien de m'y faire penser, il faut que j'aille la chercher.

- Tu invites tes petites amies à dîner, maintenant, Potter ? s'étonna Drago. Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Tu verras bien, répondit Harry sans confirmer ou infirmer le fait qu'il amenait sa nouvelle petite amie. »

Si l'air narquois de Drago ne le surprenait pas, il n'en était pas de même pour celui de Daphné. Il pensait qu'elle aurait compris qu'il allait enfin raconter la vérité à son meilleur ami, et qu'elle le soutiendrait un minimum. À la place, elle avait l'air de s'amuser de le voir lentement stresser. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande des éclaircissements, mais pour l'instant, il devait se dépêcher de transplaner au Terrier, en espérant que le don des Weasley pour le retard ne soit pas contagieux. Il apparut quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte de la maison des Weasley -même si comparée au manoir Potter, ça aurait plutôt mérité le nom de taudis.

Il frappa, attendit une dizaine de secondes et recommença plus fort. Grommelant d'agacement quand il n'eut toujours pas de réponse, il lança le sort de Révélumain et jura en voyant le résultat. Il n'y avait personne. Il savait que les parents Weasley devaient déjà être partis à la réception du ministère, mais il avait pensé que les autres auraient la bonne idée de rester ici en attendant qu'il passe prendre Cloé. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller voir au magasin des jumeaux pour retrouver sa sœur. Ce fut donc passablement énervé qu'il réapparut sur le Chemin de Traverse, sur la rue principale cette fois.

Dès qu'il fut en vue de _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_, il sut qu'il n'avait pas fini de chercher. La boutique était plongée dans l'obscurité et comme le confirma un sortilège rapide, totalement vide. À ce moment, il commença à paniquer légèrement. Les Weasley ne seraient pas partis en emmenant Cloé sans le prévenir, ils savaient qu'elle devait passer la soirée avec lui. Harry se faisait l'impression de devenir paranoïaque, mais tous les scénarios auxquels il pouvait penser impliquaient un peu trop de danger à son goût.

Harry se força à respirer calmement. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid. La première chose à faire était de dire à Drago qu'il ne pourrait pas manger avec lui ce soir, en fin de compte. Le blond trouverait ça louche et il ne pourrait pas le mettre au courant de l'histoire à propos de Cloé avant la rentrée comme il en avait eu l'intention, mais Cloé passait avant tout. Si les Weasley l'avaient juste emmenée il-ne-savait-où pour la soirée, il allait les massacrer. Un peu pour l'occasion qu'il lui faisait manquer, mais surtout pour l'inquiétude qu'ils lui causaient en ce moment.

Harry se précipita donc au restaurant, oubliant même de transplaner alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à la manière de présenter son retrait à ses deux meilleurs amis. S'il ne se calmait pas pour afficher un visage neutre, Daphné remarquerait au premier coup d'œil -et Drago aussi, probablement- qu'il commençait à "légèrement" mourir d'inquiétude. Il reprit son souffle une fois arrivé à la porte encadrée de deux gargouilles en forme de dragon, et entra à nouveau, portant le masque le plus hautain dont il se sentait capable.

Masque qui tomba immédiatement quand il vit qui était assis à la table la plus proche de celles des Serpentards. Il était beaucoup trop occupé à gober les vifs pour prendre la peine de feindre de contrôler la situation. En même temps, ce devait être la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi soulagé de croiser des Weasley -ou plus exactement quatre Weasley en train d'échanger presque courtoisement des piques avec deux Serpentards, le tout sous le regard interrogateur et un peu gêné de sa sœur.

Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et s'approcha lentement des deux tables. Le premier à le remarquer fut, pour son plus grand malheur, un des deux jumeaux :

« Ah, Potter, tu es enfin là ! l'appela-t-il. On a failli t'attendre !

- Weasley, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, par Merlin ! rétorqua Harry.

- On s'est dit que ce serait plus pratique pour toi si on amenait directement Cloé ici, répondit l'autre jumeau, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Non, ce n'était pas possible, Harry devait cauchemarder. Cet imbécile ne pouvait pas avoir révélé comme ça, comme si ça n'avait aucune conséquence, qu'Harry était parti pour sa sœur. La tête de Drago à ce moment était passablement impressionnante d'incrédulité. Il avait l'air encore plus stupide que Goyle à qui on aurait demandé de lacer ses chaussures. Harry devait choisir ce qu'il allait dire, et il devait choisir vite. Devait-il prendre le risque de perdre son meilleur ami, ou de se fâcher avec sa sœur ? À peine pensée, la réponse lui parut évidente.

« La plupart du temps, quand je dis que je viens chercher quelqu'un, ce n'est pas pour qu'une bande d'abrutis l'emmènent autre part pendant ce temps.

- Et c'est nous que tu traites d'abrutis, Potter ? lança Ronald, l'air énervé.

- Alors tu voulais vraiment inviter ton ancienne sœur ce soir ? s'écria Drago, interloqué. »

Il y eut un brusque silence, alors que les Weasley semblaient subitement comprendre l'étendue de l'erreur qu'ils venaient de commettre. Bien entendu, ils ne s'étaient absolument pas attendus à ce que quelqu'un qui ne savait pas pour Cloé soit présent ce soir là. Ce qui ne faisait rien pour réduire la rancœur d'Harry à leur égard, bien au contraire. Il méprisait les gens qui se montraient incapables de mesurer les conséquences de leurs actes.

« Bien sûr que non, répondit simplement, aussi calmement qu'il put. »

Drago parut un peu rassuré, mais ce ne fut pas le cas des autres. Cloé semblait horrifiée, Ginny le foudroyait du regard, ses frères avaient l'air perdu et Daphné arqua un sourcil à son intention, passablement étonnée. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, il se tourna vers Cloé, lui fit un sourire affectueux et compléta sa phrase :

« Par contre, il se pourrait bien que j'ai invité mon _actuelle_ sœur. Ça, c'est même très possible, Drago. En revanche, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il y a des Weasley ici. »

Espérant détourner la conversation, il regarda à nouveau le jumeau le plus proche, les sourcils froncés, mais ça ne se passa pas comme prévu.

« Une minute, Potter, l'arrêta froidement Drago. Je sais qu'il est prodigieusement déplaisant d'être à côté de ce genre de personnes, mais tu as quelques explications à me donner avant.

- Tu veux que je t'explique ? Ça tient en deux mots : je n'ai jamais laissé tomber ma sœur. Et celui qui voudra m'y forcer a intérêt à faire attention, parce que je suis du genre rancunier. »

Drago le fixa un long moment, déduisant toute l'histoire de ces simples phrases, et Harry ne se soucia absolument pas des réactions des autres personnes. Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, le serveur qui les avait accueillis sembla apparaître de nulle part, et annonça d'un ton professionnellement neutre :

« Messieurs et mesdemoiselles, je vous demanderai de vous asseoir pour ne pas encombrer la salle. De plus je vous avertis de quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser, ajouta-t-il en coulant un regard en coin à Harry. Le Magenmagot a annoncé il y a quelques minutes le résultat de son vote : Rufus Scrimgeour a été reconduit au poste de ministre avec quarante cinq voix contre sept pour James Potter et trois pour Albus Dumbledore, bien qu'il n'ait pas été candidat officiel. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le restaurant en début de soirée, Harry sourit joyeusement. Il s'assit à la place qu'il avait choisie, juste en face de Drago qui le regardait toujours d'un air pensif, et fut secoué d'un rire nerveux. Avant d'être complètement emporté, il parvint à ordonner au serveur :

« Amenez donc un nouveau verre pour tout le monde. C'est ma tournée. »

Alors que l'elfe de maison humain repartait sans un mot, il succomba cette fois à un grand fou rire. Toute sa tension, toute l'appréhension qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de ressentir s'étaient envolées d'un seul coup. Il ne restait plus que le soulagement, d'avoir mené son plan à son terme, d'avoir enfin mis Cloé à l'abri, ou que savait-il encore. Il ne pensait plus à la réaction de Drago -en fait, c'était à peine s'il pensait tout court. Il était revenu exactement à la même humeur que le matin, chez les Weasley : il était simplement fou de joie et surexcité.

Quand il refit surface, il s'aperçut que ses invités -et ceux qui s'étaient invités tous seuls aussi- le regardaient les yeux ronds, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'Harry Potter, le froid Serpentard, soit capable de se relâcher autant. Il leur fit un grand sourire -y compris à Ronald- et annonça, toute trace d'hostilité disparue :

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous asseoir ? Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit le monsieur, non ? Vous bouchez le passage.

- Est-ce que tu serais en train de nous inviter, Potter ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas encore commencé à boire, Ginny ? Vous êtes venus tous seuls comme des grands, alors vous assumez. Moi, je paye ma tournée et les repas de ceux à qui j'ai demandé de venir, mais c'est tout. Il ne faut pas croire que je vais vous faire la charité, non plus.

- Je crois qu'il y a encore une ou deux petites choses que tu ne m'as pas dites, Harry, accusa Drago. »

Son ton était toujours aussi froid, mais au moins il avait recommencé à l'appeler par son prénom. C'était déjà un progrès. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il avait appelé Ginny par son prénom, ce qui devait avoir surpris autant l'héritier Malefoy que les frères Weasley. Le regard de Ronald en cet instant était indescriptible, alors que toutes ses pires craintes étaient en train de se matérialiser devant lui -ou du moins le croyait-il.

« Je ne pense pas, mon vieux. Je t'ai raconté le principal, le reste, ce ne sont que des détails sans importance.

- Merci du compliment, Potter, rétorqua Ginny, je suis très touchée.

- Ou alors tu es largement capable de les deviner tout seul, termina Harry avec son sourire en coin personnel -il lui semblait qu'il ne l'avait pas affiché depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le serveur revint et déposa devant chacun d'eux un verre rempli de la même liqueur qu'auparavant. Harry loucha légèrement vers celui de sa sœur, et il fronça les sourcils, apostrophant le grand type qui s'éloignait :

« Dites, ça vous arrive souvent de servir du töklikőr à des gamines de douze ans ?

- Navré, monsieur, j'ai cru que vous commandiez la même boisson pour tout le monde. Que prendra la jeune demoiselle ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit timidement Cloé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Nectar de groseille, répondit Harry avant que le serveur ait eu l'occasion de proposer la carte des boissons.

- Bien, monsieur. Il sera apporté dans quelques instants.

- Tant que vous y êtes, amenez-en aussi un pour Ginny. Elle est trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool, ajouta Ronald. »

Harry, tout comme les deux autres Serpentards, retint un éclat de rire alors que la rouquine s'offusquait. Le pauvre n'avait vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où Ginny passait ses samedis soirs ? Harry aurait cru que Granger se serait empressée de le mettre au courant que sa sœur était en danger presque constant à cause du grand méchant Potter. Étonnant. Quoiqu'il en soit, pendant que la jeune fille expliquait sa façon de penser à son grand frère, le serveur regarda les Weasley d'un air méprisant et repartit sans lui répondre. Il n'était peut-être pas la fine fleur de la société, mais au moins il savait reconnaître ceux qui en faisaient partie. Et Weasley n'en était pas.

« Bon, Ginny, on a tous compris que tu étais une alcoolique invétérée, mais évite de trop le montrer, s'il-te-plaît. Ou au moins, essaye de rester debout jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

- Excuse-moi, Potter, mais il me semble que ce n'est pas moi qui aie fini le plus souvent complètement saoule, cette année.

- Je suis organisateur, je te rappelle, et je n'ai pas l'excuse de la minorité pour refuser un verre, _moi_.

- Oh, pauvre petit chou, on te force à boire, maintenant ? fit-elle avec une voix enfantine et un petit sourire compatissant. Arrête de faire ta victime, ce n'est pas _si_ honteux que tu ne saches pas tenir l'alcool, tu sais. Je connais des gens qui y survivent très bien.

- Toi, par exemple ? »

Le sourire d'Harry s'était encore élargi depuis le début de sa conversation avec Ginny. Enfin, même si parler de joute verbale serait plus approprié. Il était content de voir que la rouquine avait retrouvé son mordant habituel. À coup sûr, elle n'était pas encore totalement remise de l'agression de Nott, mais au moins elle ne se laissait pas abattre. Et c'était beaucoup plus agréable de discuter avec elle qu'avec le légume qu'il avait rencontré dans le train.

« Je ne suis pas encore égocentrique au point de parler de moi à la troisième personne. Je ne m'appelle pas Potter, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué.

- Pas encore, rectifia Harry. »

Cette fois, elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma de suite, incapable de trouver une réplique assez cinglante. Harry eut un sourire encore plus triomphant :

« Potter, dix. Weasley, zéro. J'ai encore gagné, je crois.

- Mouais, profites-en, ça ne va pas durer. La soirée n'est pas finie, je te rappelle.

- Mais bon sang de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? intervinrent en même temps Drago et le plus jeune des frères Weasley. »

En s'en apercevant, ils se regardèrent avec dégoût et détournèrent immédiatement les yeux. Harry, lui, parut s'apercevoir seulement maintenant qu'il avait un public. Le regard des jumeaux oscillaient entre lui et leur sœur, Daphné avait retrouvé son air moqueur et Cloé sirotait tranquillement son Nectar. Quand est-ce qu'elle avait été servie, d'ailleurs ?

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il me semble qu'on a pas encore pris la peine de trinquer, non ? clama-t-il pour dissiper la gêne des deux ennemis.

- Et trinquer à quoi ? interrogea Drago. À ta nouvelle petite amie ?

- Manquerait plus que ça, grommela Ronald. Et tu ne veux pas non plus que je t'envoie des fleurs pour te remercier, en plus ?

- T'es volontaire ? Parfait, je te préviendrai si je sors avec ta sœur, il manque des fleurs chez moi. Mais je comptais plus fêter la défaite de mon père, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Alors t'es derrière ça aussi ? s'étonna Drago alors qu'ils portaient tout de même un toast. Et moi qui croyais que c'était toi qui lui avais demandé de mettre le père Nott hors d'état de nuire.

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas ? répliqua froidement Harry. »

Drago fronça les sourcils, autant devant le ton employé que la réponse en elle-même. Harry s'était à peine aperçu qu'il avait perdu son sourire à la simple allusion au nom Nott. Le serveur -ou plutôt, comme le disaient les jumeaux, le pingouin rouge- revint leur apporter les menus, mais Harry se contenta de demander le "plat du jour" pour tous. Ce qui signifiait à la fois qu'il voulait ce qui se faisait de mieux et qu'on les laisse tranquilles pour la soirée.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit lentement le blond. Tu mens à tes meilleurs amis en prétendant lâcher ta sœur, mais tu dis la vérité aux Weasley que tu détestes et à Daphné à qui tu n'as pas parlé depuis près de quatre ans. Tu conseilles à ton père de se débarrasser de Nott pour sa campagne, mais tu fais tout dans l'ombre pour qu'elle échoue quand même.

- Je t'arrête, Drago, ce n'est pas pour sa campagne que mon père a arrêté Aaron Nott. C'était pour remettre son fils à sa place. Même si ça n'a pas suffi, ajouta-t-il en pensée. Pour les Weasley, c'est simple, j'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un à Gryffondor pour veiller sur Cloé, c'est tout. Même s'il est arrivé que mini-belette se fasse des idées ! plaisanta-t-il pour éloigner la conversation des Nott. »

Peine perdue.

« En parlant de ça, pourquoi tu en veux autant à Théo, cette année ? Aller jusqu'à provoquer un duel avec lui devant toute l'école, tu as vraiment fait fort. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Harry grogna intérieurement contre la curiosité de son meilleur ami. S'il y avait un sujet dont il ne voulait pas parler, c'était bien celui-ci. Il jeta un regard autour de lui pour constater que les frères Weasley parlaient entre eux. Seule Daphné semblait s'intéresser à la conversation à voix basse entre les deux Serpentards.

« Nott a fait quelques petites erreurs cette année.

- Petites ? hoqueta Ginny en se tournant vers lui, l'air dégoûté, et attirant ainsi l'attention de ses frères.

- Ainsi que deux grosses conneries qu'il n'a pas fini de regretter, acheva-t-il sérieusement en la fixant dans les yeux. »

Il y eut encore un silence gêné, brisé quand le pingouin apporta les entrées. Un mélange de cuisine anglaise et de ce qui se faisait de mieux dans les pays d'Europe de l'est. L'un des jumeaux profita de cette interruption pour déclarer d'un ton enjoué :

« Dites, il me semblait qu'on était censé fêter quelque chose, ce soir ? Vous n'auriez pas de sujet moins déprimant ?

- Tout-à-fait d'accord, Fred, continua son double. Par exemple, j'aimerais bien être présenté à la ravissante jeune femme que voilà, cher futur beau-frère.

- Daphné Greengrass, Gred et Forge Weasley, répondit Harry d'un ton morne, et je perdrai un vif d'or le jour où je serai votre beau-frère. C'est-à-dire, jamais.

- Voyons, Potter, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu offres des bijoux hors de prix à toutes les filles que tu rencontres ? insinua encore le jumeau, tout-sourire. »

Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains en croisant le regard de Daphné. Même si jamais elle lui pardonnait de l'avoir mise au même niveau qu'une Weasley, il en entendrait parler toute sa vie.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Encore désolé du retard, je vais essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain mais c'est loin d'être garanti.  
Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le mot töklikőr est hongrois, totalement inventé par moi-même, et signifie, normalement, "liqueur de citrouille". Ben oui, les sorciers prennent bien du jus de citrouille à la place de notre jus d'orange, alors pourquoi ils en feraient pas de l'alcool ?

Enfin bref, à dans une ou deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre.


	31. Un nouveau venu encombrant

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour les reviews.  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, yzeute, Talanthyr pour leurs reviews et pour leurs encouragements. Pour répondre à ta question, klaude : oui Cloé est bien sa fille, mais les autres ne le savent pas. Et dans sa tête, il la considérera toujours comme sa sœur avant tout.

**Chapitre 31 : Un nouveau venu encombrant**

Harry était en train d'assister à quelque chose de tout simplement inimaginable : Ronald Weasley et Drago Malefoy étaient en train de s'entendre sur un sujet. En l'occurrence, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que les Catapultes perdraient leur prochain match contre les Faucons de Falmouth. Malefoy parce qu'il supportait cette équipe depuis longtemps, Weasley uniquement parce qu'il n'aimait pas Harry. D'ailleurs, on voyait tout de suite lequel des deux Serpentards il détestait le plus : même en apprenant qu'il soutenait indirectement Drago, Weasley n'était pas revenu sur son avis.

« Franchement, Potter, s'exclama le blond à un moment, vous n'êtes même pas capable de battre les Canons, et tu oses dire que vous avez une chance contre nous ? Arrête de rêver !

- Attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, protesta Weasley. Comment ça, "_même pas _capable de battre les Canons" ? Tu insinues qu'il n'y a que des boulets pour perdre contre nous ?

- Il y a un peu de ça, oui, ricana Drago. »

Harry détourna le regard alors que Ronald répliquait vertement. Il aurait dû savoir que cette brusque entente était trop belle pour durer. Il perdit le fil de la conversation et regarda autour de lui pour voir comment se portaient les autres. Un des deux jumeaux était en train de draguer honteusement Daphné, et elle était apparemment assez réceptive à ses pitreries. En tout cas, si elle ne l'était pas, elle faisait bien semblant. Le dernier Weasley mâle était pour l'instant occupé à vider son assiette avec enthousiasme, tout en trouvant quand même le moyen de discuter avec Ginny et Cloé.

Finalement, il semblait bien que, malgré ce qu'il avait dit au début de la soirée, les deux tables se soient bel et bien réunies, et ce sans qu'il y ait aucune casse pour l'instant. Profitant qu'il avait fini son plat -ils attendaient à présent la carte des desserts- et qu'il n'avait donc plus rien à craindre de la part des jumeaux, Harry se leva et se dirigea de l'autre côté du restaurant, vers le seul lieu où il pourrait faire ce qu'il avait à faire : les toilettes. Juste quand il quittait sa cabine, Drago entra dans la petite pièce, avec l'intention visible d'avoir une conversation entre Serpentards.

« Bon, Potter, maintenant qu'on est tranquilles, dis-moi ce que tu as oublié tout à l'heure.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas. La raison pour laquelle tu trahis ton père, peut-être ? Ou alors, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ce soir ? Il me semblait que tu me faisais confiance.

- C'est le cas, assura immédiatement le brun.

- Tu ne le montres pas vraiment, cingla Drago. »

Il avait repris l'air froid et hostile qu'il avait eu juste après avoir vu Cloé. Harry rassembla son courage pour s'expliquer. Repousser cette discussion ne l'avait pas rendue plus facile à aborder, loin de là même.

« Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que ça remonte jusqu'à mon père. Même si tu es mon meilleur ami, Cloé passe avant toi, désolé. Ensuite, entre moi et mon père, ce n'est pas moi qui aie brisé une promesse le premier. De nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui trahit l'honneur des Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'intrigua Harry.

- Simplement qu'un Potter digne de ce nom tient toujours ses promesses.

- Tu peux développer ? »

Harry réfléchit une fraction de seconde avant de se décider à ne pas répondre. Il n'était pas encore prêt à dévoiler cette facette là de sa personnalité à quiconque.

« Ça, ça me regarde, désolé.

- Je vois. »

Le silence s'installa alors qu'Harry, mal-à-l'aise, se demandait comment y mettre fin. Il s'apprêtait à proposer d'aller déguster leur dessert, mais Drago reprit la parole le premier :

« Tu sais ce qui m'énerve vraiment ? C'est pas que tu m'aies rien dit. Non, ça, je peux comprendre, il n'y a qu'un Gryffondor qui aurait dit un truc aussi énorme à ses amis sans prendre de précaution. Par contre, que tu aies préféré faire confiance aux Weasley ? Là, je bloque. D'accord, il y avait peu de risque qu'ils aillent tout raconter à ton père, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as été leur parler.

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un chez Gryffondor.

- Oui, oui, je sais, coupa Drago, agacé. Mais pourquoi eux en particulier ? S'il y a bien deux personnes qui ont des raisons de t'en vouloir, ce sont les deux Weasley !

- Le frangin me devait quelque chose. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne manière de me débarrasser de cette dette. Tu aurais dû voir Granger se forcer à être sympa avec moi ! Même moi, ça me dégoûtait de voir autant d'hypocrisie.

- En tout cas, maintenant ils ne font plus semblant, vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde, non ?

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que t'as bu ? D'où tu sors que j'arrivais à supporter cet abruti de Weasley ? Je ne peux pas voir cet imbécile en peinture.

- Je te plains, vieux, compatis Drago, ça doit être difficile de ne pas s'entendre avec son futur beau-frère. C'est bien le seul avantage de Pansy, elle est fille unique.

- Je ne sors pas avec Ginny, répondit Harry d'un ton las.

- Tiens, tu l'appelles par son prénom, maintenant ?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler autrement de mes amis. »

Harry s'aperçut, un peu trop tard, de ce qu'il venait de dévoiler. Drago eut lui sourit d'un air narquois, de toute évidence très satisfait d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

« Une amie, vraiment ? fit-il d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'y croyait pas. Une amie comme Daphné, sans doute ?

- Non pas comme Daphné, réfuta Harry.

- Ah bon, et quelle est la différence ? continua Drago, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus.

- Juste que, contrairement à Daphné, je n'ai pas couché avec Ginny.

- Si tu le dis, douta le blond.

- Oui, je le dis. Tu avais autre chose à me demander ?

- Ouais. Théo a deviné, je suppose ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? se raidit Harry.

- Son petit discours avant les vacances sur les rouquines, et aussi ta réaction ce jour-là. Sur le coup, j'avais essayé deviné avec quelle rousse tu voulais sortir. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix, elles ne sont pas si nombreuses à Poudlard. J'aurais jamais pensé à Weasley -ou _Ginny_, si tu y tiens absolument-, mais je dois avouer que tu as bon goût.

- D'une, je ne veux pas sortir avec Ginny, et c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. De deux, je pense que oui, Nott a deviné, au moins en partie, ce que j'ai caché cette année.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Weasley ?

- Rien, répondit précipitamment Harry -peut-être un peu trop.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot, coupa Drago, elle t'a pratiquement agressé quand tu as parlé de "petite erreur". Alors c'est quoi cette fameuse connerie qu'il a faite ? »

Harry réfléchit une seconde avant de se décider à parler mais, après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Il avait bien tout dit à Daphné dès le lendemain, non ? D'accord, il l'avait fait sous l'impulsion de la colère, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui aurait caché ça. Par mesure de prudence, il agita sa baguette pour Impassibiliser la porte des toilettes. Il doutait fort que Ginny apprécie beaucoup que ses frères l'apprennent de cette façon. Et puis, les Weasley mâles en auraient gâché la soirée.

« Tu te souviens de la dernière soirée que j'ai organisée ?

- Tu veux dire celle que tu as ratée ? Weasley aussi, maintenant que j'y pense. Tu étais avec elle ? supposa Drago avec un petit sourire lubrique.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Mais bien sûr, tu ne passais pas la nuit avec elle, ironisa le jeune Malefoy.

- Tu te souviens aussi que Nott avait prévu d'attaquer quelqu'un, ce soir là ?

- Oui, il était même revenu encore plus agité que d'habitude. Mais qu'est-ce que ça a… »

Drago s'interrompit brutalement au milieu de sa phrase et perdit son sourire en comprenant enfin où était le problème. Il regarda Harry en quête de confirmation, et celui-ci acquiesça de la tête.

« Oh je vois. Je comprends mieux qu'il ait été traumatisé, si Weasley lui a mis une raclée. Je ne la pensais pas si forte que ça, elle remonte dans mon estime.

- Drago, rassure-moi, c'est bien toi, pas Vincent déguisé ?

- On peut savoir ce qui me vaut une comparaison aussi… élogieuse ?

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le seul élève de l'école à être capable de mettre une raclée à Nott, c'est moi, répondit Harry. Tu crois vraiment que Ginny aurait eu la moindre chance ?

- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est logique. Je comprends mieux que tu lui en veuilles un peu, du coup.

- N'est-ce-pas ? ironisa Harry. Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, ou ils vont se poser des questions.

- Tu as raison. Et puis surtout, j'ai hâte de goûter à ce dessert. Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux ne pas en parler aux autres Weasley ?

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle en ait parlé à ses frangins, oui.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, Harry, statua Drago avant de se retourner pour partir. Mais ne me demande pas de me mettre entre la baguette de Théo et une de tes deux rouquines, parce que je ne le ferai pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui laisser le loisir de lever sa baguette sur une d'elles encore une fois. »

-~~O~~-

Quand ils revinrent à leur table, les desserts avaient déjà été servis et ils trouvèrent deux assiettes pleines devant leurs places. Harry inspecta suspicieusement la sienne, laissant Drago répondre aux provocations de Weasley à propos du temps qu'ils avaient passé enfermés ensemble. La tarte à la mélasse qu'on avait commandée pour lui -probablement Cloé, c'était son dessert préféré- paraissait normale, mais les jumeaux n'avaient pas acquis leur réputation en laissant des preuves trop grossières de leurs blagues. Hésitant à lancer un sort, au cas où il gâcherait le goût pour rien, il se tourna vers les Weasley qui le regardaient, goguenards :

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dedans ?

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? protesta Daphné. Tu ne penses quand même pas que je les aurais laissés faire ?

- Pas une seconde, tu n'aurais jamais laissé passer l'occasion de leur donner un coup de main, à la place, grogna-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, intervint Cloé sous l'air faussement offusqué de Daphné, ils n'ont rien fait du tout à ton assiette.

- Ah, enfin quelqu'un de compréhensif ! »

Harry prit une cuillère et la plongea dans sa part de tarte avec enthousiasme.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu crois ta sœur et pas moi ? se vexa sa meilleur amie.

- Oh, c'est juste parce qu'elle n'a jamais su me ment… Cuiiiiii ! »

La fin de sa phase ne put être aussi intelligible qu'il l'aurait voulu, pour la bonne raison qu'il s'était métamorphosé entre-temps. À en juger par l'angle sous lequel il voyait à présent les autres rire et par le son ridiculement aigu qu'il avait produit, il devait être devenu un petit oiseau. Un _très _petit oiseau, en fait. "Sûrement une de leur fameuses Crèmes Canari", devina-t-il. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il remarqua que même Drago et Weasley s'étaient arrêtés de se disputer pour se moquer de lui. Décidant de profiter de cette mésaventure pour réaliser son vieux rêve de "voler de ses propres ailes", il battit maladroitement de ce qu'il ressentait comme ses bras et décolla un peu de sa chaise.

« Non, attends, ne fais pas ça, Potter… tenta de l'avertir le jumeau le plus proche de lui alors qu'Harry survolait Daphné dans sa direction. »

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, à présent, d'autant plus que le jumeau en question n'était pas très compréhensible quand il était plié de rire. Harry avait à peine quitté son siège que la transformation cessa. Il s'écroula donc de tout son poids sur la pauvre jeune femme qui n'avait rien demandé, faisant redoubler les ricanements. Harry se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes, libérant sa tête d'une position que tout autre que lui aurait trouvé très compromettante. Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux furieux de Daphné et lui sourit, venant d'avoir une excellente idée. Enfin, excellente de son point de vue, bien sûr.

Il ne fit donc pas le moindre geste pour se redresser, plus amusé que réellement agacé de la façon dont avait tourné la blague des jumeaux. Ce pourrait après tout être un bon moyen de montrer aux Weasley qu'il ne s'intéressait absolument pas à Ginny. Accessoirement, les quelques verres qu'il avait bus ne l'incitaient pas vraiment à se montrer gêné.

« Oh, quel maladroit je fais ! En plus ce n'est pas de chance, je dois m'être fait mal en tombant, parce que je n'arrive pas à me relever, fit-il mine de se plaindre, penchant même un peu plus la tête vers elle.

- Potter, loin de moi l'idée que ta présence est désagréable, mais, comment dire… dégage tout de suite.

- Je vois, tu préfères régler ça en privé ? D'accord, ma belle, comme tu voudras. »

Il se releva prestement et tendit une main à la brune pour qu'elle en fasse autant avant de reprendre place, un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres. Weasley avait un grand sourire, mais ses frères jumeaux regardaient leur sœur d'un air intrigué. Parfait. Cela devrait leur faire revoir leur position.

« En attendant, vous allez le regretter, tous autant que vous êtes, prévint Harry en claquant des doigts.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais nous faire ? s'enquit un des jumeaux, tandis que le serveur arrivait, en réponse à l'appel d'Harry.

- Tu verras bien. Ramenez-moi un autre dessert, celui-là ne me convient pas.

- Et un pour moi aussi, tant qu'à faire, ajouta Drago, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Bien messieurs, mais la maison ne remboursera pas les anciens, même si vous n'en avez pas été satisfaits.

- Ah, parce que vous connaissez le sens du mot "rembourser", vous, de toute façon ? railla le blond. »

Le serveur ne répondit rien et s'éloigna, emportant avec lui les assiettes empoisonnées d'Harry et Drago.

« Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous m'aviez réservé, à moi ? interrogea l'air de rien Drago.

- Rien de bien méchant, minimisa Ginny. Juste une petite potion de Weaslitude.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc ? fit Drago, suspicieux.

- Juste une potion qui rend roux. Je suis sûre que ça t'irait très bien. »

La tête que fit le jeune Malefoy à ce moment était inestimable. Tous les autres se moquèrent outrageusement de lui et de son air horrifié, puis ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leur repas quand les deux Serpentards eurent reçu leurs desserts. Ils mangèrent dans une bonne humeur partagée par presque tout le monde : Drago et Daphné s'amusaient à envoyer des piques au second degré à l'intention des Gryffondors, les jumeaux leur répondaient de même et Harry s'amusait du spectacle. Cloé somnolait sur son épaule, et il avait inconsciemment passé un bras autour d'elle.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait qu'on y aille, finit par dire le jumeau de gauche. Les petits Ronnie et Gin-Gin doivent aller faire dodo, il est tard.

- Va te faire voir, Fred, répondit son jeune frère. Tu n'as aucun ordre à nous donner.

- Tu entends ça, Georges ? À croire que Ronnie a oublié que nous sommes ses ainés, et qu'il nous doit donc le respect.

- Tout-à-fait d'accord avec toi, Fred, je pense qu'il mérite une bonne leçon.

- Penses-tu à ce que je pense ?

- Je pense que oui.

- Une minute, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? les interrompit Ronald, l'air légèrement effrayé. »

Les deux sourires sadiques qu'il récolta réussirent même à inquiéter Harry. Quand on voyait la façon dont ses frères se moquaient de Weasley, et dont Drago et lui prenaient leur place à Poudlard, il aurait presque pitié du pauvre "Ronnie". Presque. Celui-ci parut également comprendre que cela n'augurait rien de bon pour lui, parce qu'il fut ensuite beaucoup moins réticent à obéir aux deux Weasley les plus riches. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry secouait légèrement sa sœur pour qu'elle parte avec eux. Il semblait bien qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir pour de bon.

« Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Les Weasley rentrent, il faut que tu ailles avec eux, lui chuchota son frère.

- Déjà ?

- Eh oui, gamine, ça fait un moment que tu ronfles sur mon épaule.

- Je ne ronfle pas, protesta-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras. »

Harry rit un peu en la prenant dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, puis se leva pour saluer les Weasley. Enfin, dire qu'il salua Ginny et qu'il fit un signe de tête aux jumeaux aurait été plus proche de la vérité, et il ignora totalement leur frère. Conformément à ce qu'il avait dit, il ne déboursa pas une Noise pour eux, se contentant de payer le repas de sa sœur en laissant les jumeaux s'occuper du reste. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir gagné pas mal d'argent avec son coup du matin. Daphné et Drago imitèrent les Weasley peu de temps plus tard.

« Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, Greengrass, proposa le blond, légèrement arrosé, quand ils furent à l'entrée du restaurant. Il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses une mauvaise rencontre aussi tard le soir.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seule, Malefoy, cingla-t-elle. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser mettre un pied chez moi.

- Et pourquoi ça ? La place est déjà prise ?

- Drago, tu es un peu trop saoul pour draguer proprement, intervint Harry, alors arrête de te rendre ridicule.

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi, Harry. Allez, à dans trois jours à la gare. »

La seconde suivante, la jeune femme transplanait, emportant avec elle la dernière idée de Drago pour ne pas finir la soirée seul. Visiblement déçu, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

« Tu me déçois, Potter. Normalement, je m'amuse beaucoup plus à la fin de tes soirées.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir chez les Parkinson, si tu es si désespéré. Je suis sûr que Pansy sera ravie de te voir.

- Il me manque encore quelques bouteilles avant d'avoir envie de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, réfuta Drago avec un peu moins de véhémence que d'habitude. »

Il devait vraiment avoir trop bu de töklikőr ce soir pour réagir aussi faiblement.

« Mais en parlant de bouteilles, ça te dit de venir boire un verre ou deux dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? Mon père a engagé des femmes de chambre plutôt pas mal, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Pas ce soir, vieux. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre ma part.

- Ça se pourrait bien. Bonne soirée, Potter, salua Drago avant de transplaner à son tour. »

Harry resta un instant à regarder dans le vide, puis, quand il fut certain d'être seul, fit demi-tour et retourna à l'intérieur du bâtiment où il avait passé tout sa soirée. Il était à présent largement plus de minuit, mais il lui restait encore une petite chose à faire avant de rentrer chez lui. Dès que la porte se referma derrière lui, faisant sans doute retentir un sort d'alarme quelque part dans les locaux du personnel, le même serveur austère que précédemment vint l'accueillir. Il arqua simplement un sourcil, montrant sa surprise de le voir revenir, et lui demanda de son ton froid et poli coutumier :

« Mr Potter. Que puis-je à nouveau pour vous ?

- Me conduire aux cuisines. J'aimerais remercier celui qui nous a préparé ce repas.

- C'est contraire au règlement, Monsieur. Je me vois contraint de devoir refuser.

- Alors demandez au chef de venir me voir ici, dans ce cas. Il n'est pas contraire au règlement qu'il quitte sa cuisine de temps en temps, non ? se moqua Harry.

- Si vous voulez bien attendre ici quelques secondes, s'inclina l'autre avant de partir. »

Il revint en effet quelques petites secondes plus tard, accompagné d'un homme assez courtaud, mais disposant d'une carrure qu'un batteur professionnel n'aurait pas reniée.

« Ferenc Hunyadi, se présenta-t-il. Vous m'avez demandé, Mr Potter ?

- En effet, je voulais vous féliciter. _Les Fourneaux_ et vous n'avez pas usurpé votre réputation.

- J'avais pourtant l'impression que le dessert ne vous avait pas totalement contenté ? Votre sœur aurait-elle fait un mauvais choix, ou bien ma cuisine laissait-elle à désirer ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent légèrement à cette fausse question, puis un discret sourire apparut sur son visage. Les gens aussi francs que ce Hunyadi étaient rares, et cela ne faisait que conforter Harry dans sa décision. Il sortit subrepticement sa baguette de sa poche et, sans prononcer un mot, lança un sortilège d'Amnésie sur les deux employés en face de lui pour effacer de leur mémoire la présence des Gryffondors avec lui ce soir. Les rayons de lumière les frappèrent sans qu'ils ne puissent faire un geste, et il leur annonça alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits :

« Réellement, messieurs. Autant le service que le repas étaient excellents. J'attends avec impatience le jour où je vais revenir en profiter.

- Nous serons ravis de vous compter à nouveau parmi nos clients, Mr Potter, répondit Hunyadi, l'air un peu désorienté.

- Moi aussi. Au revoir. »

Harry quitta, définitivement cette fois-ci, _Les Fourneaux du Magyar_ et transplana chez lui. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait voulu s'assurer que son dîner avec les Weasley et sa sœur reste privé. Il ne pouvait juste pas supporter l'idée que tout soit révélé avant qu'il ne soit revenu à Poudlard, et il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. Pourtant, il se moquait totalement que son père l'apprenne, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus rien y changer. Quant à le rendre fier de lui, il n'avait plus rien à faire de l'opinion de la pourriture qu'était James Potter. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement à cause de l'habitude qu'il avait prise d'agir dans l'ombre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, quand il arriva à son manoir, il découvrit vite que la réception du ministère était terminée, et que son père était déjà parti se coucher. Ou du moins, c'était ce que laissaient supposer la bouteille de whisky pur Feu vide qui trainait sur la table basse du salon. Avec un sourire moqueur, Harry alla se coucher. Le lendemain devrait être intéressant.

Il se réveilla assez tard, ce qui n'avait en soi rien d'étonnant, vue l'heure à laquelle il était revenu. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il fut immédiatement pris à partie par son père, qui était déjà installé devant un café très serré. Le verre posé juste devant lui indiquait qu'il s'était préalablement préparé une petite potion contre le mal de cheveux.

« Où étais-tu, hier soir, Harry ? Je t'ai attendu après être revenu du ministère, mais tu es rentré trop tard.

- Je soupçonnais que j'allais m'ennuyer, alors j'ai profité que presque tout le monde serait à la réception pour inviter Drago et Daphné à dîner.

- Où ça ? »

Un peu agacé par cet interrogatoire en règles, Harry choisit de le prendre sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Suis-je en état d'arrestation, Auror Potter ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je crois que je ne dirai plus rien sans que mon avocat ne soit là.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Harry. Je voulais simplement savoir si tu avais entendu parler du résultat des élections.

- Oui, et je ne peux pas dire que ça m'a étonné.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? s'énerva James.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? C'était couru d'avance : depuis l'article de Skeeter, la moitié du pays est contre vous.

- Contre nous, tu veux dire. »

"Plus pour très longtemps dans mon cas", songea Harry.

« Et puis ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde, continua-t-il à voix haute. D'ici deux ou trois ans, tout le monde aura oublié cette histoire, et vous serez élu la prochaine fois.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est plus grave que ça, Harry ! éclata son père. Je t'ai expliqué plusieurs fois déjà que je me suis beaucoup investi dans cette campagne. J'avais versé pas mal d'argent à des gens influents pour m'assurer une oreille très attentive au Magenmagot, et ça n'a servi à rien. Maintenant il va falloir que je rembourse tout, et que je trouve un moyen de tenir les promesses que j'avais faites.

- L'or n'est pas un problème. Nous sommes la famille la plus riche du pays. À moins que vos dettes ne se chiffrent en millions de Gallions, vous serez toujours capables de les régler.

- Oui, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce problème avec Gringotts.

- Quel problème ? demanda Harry en se retenant de sourire.

- C'est à propos de ce placement que tu as fait en faveur des Weasley au début des vacances. Vraiment brillant, au passage. Avec les ventes qu'ils ont eues ce mois-ci, nous allons nous faire une petite fortune. Mais ces imbéciles de gobelins semblent croire que j'ai joué à la baisse ! Résultat, ils ont prélevé dans le coffre familial un tas d'or tellement énorme qu'il doit être moitié moins plein qu'avant, maintenant. »

Harry jubilait intérieurement. Tout s'était passé exactement comme il l'avait prévu, presque trop bien pour que ce soit vrai. Mais il n'était pas du genre à remettre en cause ses propres succès, alors il profitait tranquillement du spectacle de son père réalisant qu'il avait presque tout perdu en l'espace de deux semaines : sa fille et sa femme volontairement, sa renommée et son avenir politique par un "malheureux concours de circonstances", son argent à cause de ce qu'il croyait être une méprise, et bientôt il découvrirait qu'il avait aussi perdu son fils. Et ce n'était sûrement pas Harry qui allait le plaindre.

« En effet, c'est assez problématique, répondit Harry, bien qu'il pensât exactement le contraire. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, à présent ?

- Il y a beaucoup trop de choses qui me sont tombées dessus en même temps pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Il y a quelqu'un qui a tiré beaucoup de ficelles dans l'ombre, et je découvrirai qui et pourquoi. Je suis sûr que les Weasley y sont mêlés d'une certaine façon, et dès que j'aurai trouvé des preuves, je me vengerai de ces sales Gryffondors ! jura James d'un ton mordant.

- Les Weasley, monter un complot politique ? fit mine de douter Harry. Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils ont assez d'influence ?

- Sans doute pas, mais ils ont dû avoir de l'aide de types comme Dumbledore.

- Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, lâcha Harry l'air de rien. Le vieux fou sera difficile à atteindre.

- Ne me sous-estime pas, Harry. Un Potter ne perd jamais.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue hier soir. »

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, entendre son père continuer de nier qu'il était fini était vraiment trop pathétique pour qu'il s'empêche de casser ses espoirs une bonne fois pour toutes. James lui envoya un regard furieux, mais se contenta de ce reproche silencieux. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse répondre à cela, parce qu'il n'y avait pas plus vrai.

« Alors dis-moi, comment s'est passée ta soirée, mis à part le moment où tu as appris que je devrais attendre pour être ministre ?

- Plutôt pas mal. Les _Fourneaux_ n'ont pas pour habitude de décevoir leurs clients.

- Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus cher pour un simple dîner entre adolescents ? s'étonna James.

- J'ai de l'argent, à quoi servirait-il si ce n'était pas à être dépensé ? »

La discussion se termina ainsi, car il était l'heure pour James de retourner travailler. Maintenant que les élections étaient passées, il allait sûrement reprendre des horaires plus normaux, ce qui signifiait en majeure partie qu'Harry serait moins souvent seul chez lui. Toutefois, il commençait à se demander combien de temps James mettrait pour comprendre qui était derrière son fameux complot. Il finirait bien par le soupçonner, puisqu'Harry était à la fois celui responsable de son placement faussé et de son idée de renier Cloé. Si on ajoutait à cela l'enthousiasme du jeune Potter à empêcher le renvoi de Cloé, il devenait évident qu'il était hautement concerné par toute cette histoire.

Mais quand James découvrirait le pot-aux-roses, cela signifierait sûrement la fin de la vie d'Harry au manoir Potter, et il préférait ne pas avoir à s'en remettre à la charité de gens comme les Weasley. Et surtout, il ne voulait surtout pas être à nouveau séparé de sa sœur pendant les prochaines vacances d'été. Ainsi, il mit à profit les derniers jours avant la rentrée des classes pour commencer ses recherches d'un nouveau domicile. Ce serait sans doute long, fastidieux, et révélateur si son père l'apprenait, mais c'était surtout nécessaire.

Le dimanche suivant, il convainquit son père de le laisser aller seul à la gare, arguant qu'il ne servait à rien d'exacerber encore plus l'énervement général. Il transplana donc de façon à arriver largement en avance, certain que lui non plus n'échapperait pas à la vindicte populaire si jamais il venait à se montrer au beau milieu de la grosse affluence. Il serait toujours temps de croiser Cloé pendant le voyage. Il s'installa donc dans son compartiment habituel et attendit patiemment que l'un de ses amis n'arrive. Et malheureusement pour lui et son humeur, ce fut le pire qui fut le premier à pousser sa porte.

« Eh bien, Potter, les vacances ont été plutôt difficile, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je serais toi, je ne me provoquerais pas en ce moment, Nott.

- Mais tu n'es pas moi, coupa l'autre avec le même sourire suffisant et profondément énervant.

- Encore heureux, tu as vu ta tête ? Au fait, tu as une petite trace blanche, là, mentit Harry en pointant l'endroit où son sortilège de Lacération l'avait frappé pendant leur duel public, j'espère que ça ne te fait pas trop mal. »

Nott fut empêché de répondre par l'entrée de leurs camarades de classe. Pour une fois, Pansy ne se jeta pas sur Harry, mais il était de trop mauvaise humeur pour remarquer cet autre point positif à son action pendant les vacances. Drago lui lança un regard interrogateur, se demandant visiblement comment s'était passée l'entrevue entre lui et Nott, mais apparemment les autres étaient inconscients de la tension qui pesait sur la pièce avant son arrivée. La conversation se porta sur des sujets neutres, et même si Nott déplorait parfois la défaite de James avec une ironie débordante, Harry se calma peu à peu.

Finalement, plusieurs heures plus tard, ils descendirent du train, profitant du fait qu'une des diligences leur était comme toujours réservée pour prendre leur temps. Harry entendit quelques insultes lui être jetées, mais cela ne faisait qu'élargir son sourire. Ces pauvres idiots tomberaient de très haut quand il croiserait Cloé. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés à leurs places quand ils entrèrent, et ils se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la table verte et argent sans un regard pour personne.

Enfin, sauf Harry qui fit un clin d'œil et un grand sourire à sa sœur quand leurs émeraudes respectives se croisèrent. Elle lui répondit de même et ils se détournèrent, chacun de leur côté. Une fois assis face au reste de la salle, Harry remarqua deux choses : beaucoup de regards haineux étaient dirigés droit vers lui, et le tabouret qui servait pendant les Répartitions était placé devant la table des professeurs, le Choixpeau posé dessus. Harry en fut très intrigué, il ne savait pas que l'artefact pouvait servir à autre chose qu'à choisir les maisons des élèves. Dès que les portes se furent refermées, Dumbledore se leva pour donner les explications qui s'imposaient :

« Mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite à nouveau la bienvenue en ces murs, et j'espère que les fêtes de fin d'année se sont déroulées de la meilleure des façons pour vous tous. Mais si je retarde encore le moment de remplir vos estomacs encore habitués aux excès de la fin d'année, ce n'est pas pour des paroles de politesse, mais pour vous faire une annonce importante. Exceptionnellement, Poudlard accueillera un élève russe étant dans l'impossibilité de continuer ses études à l'institut Durmstrang. Je vous demanderai donc, et particulièrement aux septièmes années, d'applaudir Mr Vladimir Karsov ! »

Un jeune homme sortit d'un coin obscur et s'avança vers le tabouret sous les applaudissements modérés du corps étudiant. Il était assez grand et maigre, et on pouvait être sûr en le regardant qu'il n'avait pas vécu dans un pays chaud. Il était encore plus pâle que Rogue. Harry, lui, n'applaudit pas, de même que la plupart des élèves de sa maison. Durmstrang était peut-être assez proche de Serpentard au niveau idéologique, mais les Serpentards n'avaient jamais été expansifs. En plus, le nom de l'école nordiste lui avait fait redouter quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Karsov enfila le chapeau magique et s'assit, et pour une fois, le Choixpeau ne tomba devant les yeux de celui qui le portait. Il ne réfléchit que quelques secondes avant de placer le russe à Poufsouffle. La maison au blaireau l'applaudit encore plus chaudement que la première fois, et il alla s'asseoir parmi eux, près de Macmillan qui lui faisait de grands signes.

Le repas se passa ensuite comme d'habitude, les Serpentards se demandant plus ou moins sérieusement ce qui avait conduit le nouveau venu à changer d'école. L'idée la plus réaliste étant qu'il avait été renvoyé pour être un peu trop conciliant envers les Moldus ou des Sangs-de-Bourbe. Après tout, avait-on déjà vu un Poufsouffle intolérant ? À la fin du festin, cependant, Nott insista pour aller lui parler, bien qu'il ait été l'un des plus méprisants envers Karsov.

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux Poufsouffles, Théo ? Il t'a tapé dans l'œil ou quoi ? se moqua gentiment Drago.

- Tu verras. J'ai juste une question à lui poser à propos de Durmstrang. »

Une alarme sonna à nouveau dans l'esprit d'Harry, mais il était toujours incapable de déterminer pourquoi. Malgré son très mauvais pressentiment, il suivit donc ses amis, et vit Karsov sur le point de quitter la salle avec les Poufsouffles. Mais alors qu'il allait disparaitre, Nott le héla :

« Eh, Karsov ! Attends une seconde ! »

Le russe se retourna, de même que ses nouveaux camarades de maison, et Harry vit nettement les sourcils d'Abbot et de Macmillan se froncer à sa vue.

« Et ça, Vladimir, ce sont les Serpentards, les types les plus tordus et les plus violents de l'école, les présenta d'ailleurs le préfet.

- Merrrci, Errrnie mais j'aime me fairrre mon opinion surrr les gens tout seul. »

Il avait un accent tellement prononcé que c'en devenait comique, selon Harry. Nott ne prêta aucune attention au commentaire de Macmillan et demanda à la place :

« Dis-moi, Karsov, si tu viens de Durmstrang, tu dois connaitre un ami à nous qui y est allé cette année. Blaise Zabini, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Da, bien sûrrr, Blaise était un bon ami à moi, à l'institut. »

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut plus une sonnette qui résonna dans la tête du jeune Potter, mais une vraie cacophonie. Le cœur d'Harry sembla rater un battement, et même s'il fit de son mieux pour garder un visage neutre, il se sentit pâlir violemment. À présent, il se souvenait de ce que Durmstrang lui avait évoqué, et ce n'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas une bonne nouvelle. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu songer à un moyen de le faire taire, Nott reprit :

« Parfait, alors il ne t'aurait pas dit pourquoi il a quitté Poudlard, par hasard ?

- Et toi, parrr hasarrrd, tu ne connaitrrrais pas un type du nom de Harrrry Potterrr ? Parrrce que c'est à cause de lui que Blaise a changé d'école. »


	32. Pour une petite soeur

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour les reviews. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste un peu surchargé de boulot en ce moment, je n'arrêterai pas cette fic avant sa fin. Parole de Potter, si je puis dire ! ^^ Bonne lecture à tous.  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, calypso, Talanthyr, The black lord pour leurs reviews et pour leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 32 : Pour une petite sœur**

Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir des nouveaux en cours d'année à Poudlard, surtout en dernière année. Je me demandais bien pourquoi il était parti de son école, et je n'étais pas la seule. Le fameux Karsov était le sujet de conversation de la plupart des élèves de l'école.

« Dis, Cloé, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? me demanda d'ailleurs Dawn. Tu crois qu'il a été renvoyé ou juste qu'il en a eu marre de Durmstrang ?

- Je ne sais pas, haussai-je les épaules. Le mieux ce serait de lui demander, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de nous poser la question dans notre coin.

- Oui, tu n'as pas tort, mais je ne me vois pas aller voir un septième année et lui dire "Salut, on ne te connait pas, mais avec des amies on se demandait si tu t'étais fait virer ou juste si tu étais parti tout seul. Sinon ça va ?" »

Tous ceux qui étaient autour de nous éclatèrent de rire, la voix enfantine et idiote que Dawn avait prise était vraiment tordante. Nous étions assises assez près des deux années les plus grandes, comme à notre habitude, et Seamus intervint dans notre conversation :

« Si j'étais vous, je n'essaierais pas de l'approcher avant d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Il a appris la magie noire, à Durmstrang.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, rétorquai-je. Il n'a peut-être pas choisi d'aller étudier là-bas.

- C'est vrai, mais s'il a vraiment été renvoyé, ce n'est sûrement pas un enfant de cœur, et il connait sans doute des sorts dangereux, ajouta Dean.

- Dumbledore n'aurait pas accepté quelqu'un qui soit vraiment dangereux, assura Hermione, donnant à son tour son avis.

- Dumbledore est trop gentil, répliqua Dean. Si ce que tu disais était vrai, la moitié des Serpentards aurait été expulsée, avec tout ce qu'ils ont fait comme coups tordus depuis notre première année. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il a nommé Potter Préfet-en-Chef, alors que c'est sûrement le pire de cette maison ! »

Il s'interrompit brusquement en me jetant un regard en coin, alors que je grimaçai intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que mon frère apparaisse dans la conversation, à chaque fois qu'on parlait de sales types ? Après, c'était toujours moi qui me retrouvait mal à l'aise, à essayer de le défendre alors que j'étais censée l'enfoncer. Déjà, dans le train, j'avais eu du mal à convaincre les filles de mon compartiment que j'allais bien, elles étaient persuadées que je lui faisais trop confiance. À présent, tout le monde semblait attendre ma réaction, donc je me décidai à dire quelque chose :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? On dirait que vous avez vu un dragon.

- Ben, on se demandait si ça ne te dérangeait pas trop qu'on parle de Potter, se dévoua Dean, gêné.

- Pourquoi ça me gênerait ?

- Eh, Karsov ! »

Ce cri résonna dans la Grande Salle et me sortit du mauvais pas que représentait cette discussion embarrassante. En me tournant vers l'origine de la voix, je remarquai que le groupe de Serpentards de mon frère allait vers la sortie, et que c'était Nott qui venait de héler ainsi le nouveau.

« Allons voir, proposa Seamus, on en apprendra peut-être plus sur lui. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et je suivis le mouvement, sans vraiment être aussi curieuse qu'eux au sujet du nouveau. D'un autre côté, on ne parlerait plus d'Harry, ce serait déjà ça de gagné. Comme pas mal d'autres élèves, nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre les portes de la Grande Salle, pour ne pas rater une miette de ce qui allait être dit.

« Blaise Zabini, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Da, bien sûrrr, Blaise était un bon ami à moi, à l'institut. »

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines en entendant le nom de Zabini. Cette fois-ci, j'étais fixée : venir écouter ce que se diraient Karsov et les Serpentards était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Si quelqu'un parlait de lui devant Harry, ça ne pouvait apporter que des ennuis. Ça ne me faisait pas vraiment plaisir non plus, mais dans le cas d'Harry, l'histoire avec Zabini le rendait fou furieux. Quand Karsov révéla à cause de qui Zabini était parti de Poudlard, un grand silence s'installa autour de tous ceux qui écoutaient, et la plupart d'entre eux se tournèrent vers Harry.

Il avait l'air un peu pâle, mais son visage ne reflétait rien de ce qu'il ressentait. Par contre, quand il prit la parole pour répondre, sa voix était tellement calme que ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, quand on le connaissait bien : il était vraiment en colère et essayait de se contenir pour ne pas tout casser. Ce qui était assez difficile, il avait toujours eu tendance à faire exploser des choses quand sa magie échappait à son contrôle. Et concernant ce sujet en particulier, il devait être encore plus nerveux que moi -ce qui n'était pas peu dire-.

« Harry Potter, c'est moi, commença-t-il par se présenter à l'intention du nouveau. Alors comme ça, je suis même célèbre jusqu'à Durmstrang ? Tu me flattes, Karsov.

- À vrrrai dire, il vaudrrrait mieux pourrr toi que tu sois moins connu, répondit l'autre avec une grimace dégoutée. Menacer de tuer quelqu'un de bien si jamais il rrrevenait à Poudlarrrd, c'est vrrraiment minable de ta parrrt.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? intervint une voix derrière moi. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas retourner dans vos dortoirs ? »

Oh non, voilà que le directeur s'y mettait, comme si avoir la moitié de l'école pour témoin n'aurait pas suffi. Dumbledore approchait, fendant la foule silencieuse sans perdre son habituel sourire bienveillant. Il ne regardait personne en particulier, mais j'eux l'impression de me sentir un peu mieux quand je croisai son regard. Ce qui n'était pas très logique en soi, puisqu'il était exactement la personne qui pouvait causer le plus d'ennuis à mon frère.

« Oh, ce n'est rien de grave, monsieur le directeur, dit immédiatement Nott, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Le nouveau nous expliquait simplement comment notre _cher _Préfet-en-Chef s'amusait à empêcher ses amis de revenir en cours. »

Le sourire du directeur se fana légèrement, mais sans disparaitre. Il fixa son regard sur Harry qui le soutint sans broncher, puis soupira avant de briser le lourd silence qui s'était une nouvelle fois installé :

« Bien, je crois que nous allons régler cette affaire dans mon bureau. Mr Potter, Mr Karsov, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Tous les autres, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de rejoindre votre dortoir au plus vite et profiter de tout le repos que vous pourrez avoir avant de recommencer vos cours. Bonne soirée à tous. »

Les pas de Dumbledore résonnèrent dans toute la salle alors qu'il partait, suivi par les deux septièmes années. Mon frère me regarda un instant et me fit un sourire qui se voulait sans doute rassurant, mais je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il aurait voulu l'être. Mais quel que soit son niveau de doute, il ne pouvait pas être plus inquiet que moi. Je savais exactement ce qu'Harry avait fait à Zabini, ainsi que pourquoi il l'avait fait. Et c'était de ma faute, encore une fois, comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez un fardeau pour lui. Si Dumbledore croyait ce que disait Karsov -et il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire, puisque c'était la vérité-, Harry serait sûrement renvoyé.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Nott prit la parole, en regardant directement de mon côté d'un air moqueur :

« On dirait bien que Potter va enfin avoir ce qu'il mérite. J'ai l'impression qu'il va manquer à une ou deux personnes, ici. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas tenir ses promesses ! Pas vrai, la Reniée ? »

Je ne répondis rien, sous le choc de la façon dont il m'avait appelée. D'accord, je savais depuis longtemps ce que j'étais, mais appeler quelqu'un "Renié" en public était à peu près aussi injurieux que de traiter un né-moldu de Sang-de-Bourbe. D'ailleurs, à part les Serpentards, tout le monde se récria dans la salle, même si une voix féminine sembla tous les surpasser :

« Je serais toi, je ne parlerais pas si vite, Nott, lui rétorqua Greengrass. Harry a plus d'un sort dans sa baguette, et s'il y a une chose sur laquelle on peut lui faire confiance, c'est bien qu'il n'a qu'une parole. Alors si jamais il t'a promis un duel, rassure-toi, tu l'auras.

- Bon, ce n'est pas bientôt fini, ce blocage de l'entrée ? Tout le monde dehors ! Le directeur vous a ordonné d'aller dans vos dortoirs, alors exécution ! »

Nous obéîmes tous sans discuter, même les Serpentards, bien conscients que ma directrice de maison n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes quand elle criait comme ça. Le professeur McGonagall était gentille, mais il ne fallait pas la pousser à bout. Je suivis mes amies, toujours un peu ailleurs. Je pensais à la fois à l'insulte de Nott et à ce que risquait Harry. S'il était renvoyé, je ne savais pas ce que je ferais. Dès que nous fûmes arrivés dans notre salle commune, je me dépêchai de prétendre aller dormir. Là-haut, j'enfilai rapidement ma cape d'invisibilité, profitant du fait que tout le monde était resté dans la salle commune pour commenter la révélation à propos de mon frère.

Je sortis discrètement des quartiers Gryffondors et me dirigeai vers ceux des Préfets-en-Chef. Quoiqu'il se passe, Harry finirait par passer par ici, soit pour aller dormir, soit -et je préférais ne pas y penser- pour faire ses valises. Malheureusement, le mot de passe devait avoir changé ce trimestre, parce que j'eus beau répéter plusieurs fois "_Anima Dominorum_", le tableau refusa obstinément de pivoter. Je résolus donc d'attendre à l'extérieur qu'Harry ou Hermione arrive pour l'ouvrir, trouvant étrange qu'Harry ait changé le mot de passe sans m'en parler. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps depuis ce matin.

-~~O~~-

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard que je vis du mouvement au coin du couloir. Je fis bien attention d'être entièrement cachée sous ma cape, au cas où, et regardai avec soulagement Hermione approcher. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule, puis déclara à haute et intelligible voix :

« Je sais que tu es là, Cloé, montre-toi. »

Je restai un instant abasourdie avant de retirer ma cape et de lui demander comment elle avait deviné.

« Je suis montée te voir, et ton lit était vide. Ce n'était pas très difficile de comprendre où tu étais.

- J'aurais pu être déjà rentrée, objectai-je.

- Ça m'aurait beaucoup étonnée que tu connaisses le nouveau mot de passe, puisque même ton frère n'est pas encore au courant qu'il a changé.

- Comment est-ce qu'il peut ne pas le savoir ?

- J'avais l'intention de lui dire juste après le repas, mais je n'ai pas pu.

- Ah. Alors, c'est quoi ?

- _Chant du phénix_, récita-t-elle, faisant s'ouvrir le portrait. »

Nous entrâmes dans le petit salon, et je posai ma cape sur le dossier d'un fauteuil avant de m'y asseoir. J'aurais pu attendre Harry directement dans sa chambre, mais puisqu'Hermione était déjà au courant que j'étais là, autant rester lui parler. Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose sur ce qui se passait dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

« Dis, Hermione, tu crois qu'Harry aura des ennuis ? demandai-je timidement.

- Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de si Karsov dit la vérité, je suppose. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment pour me rassurer. D'ailleurs, Hermione dut s'en apercevoir, car elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en me demandant :

« Tu sais quelque chose ? Ton frère a vraiment menacé Zabini ?

- Je… oui. »

Après tout, tout le monde l'avait entendu tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle, alors quel mal y avait-il à en parler avec Hermione ?

« Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Ils étaient amis, non ? Quoique, … »

Elle se mit à froncer encore plus les sourcils, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose. Là, je ne compris pas totalement ce qui lui arrivait. En même temps, je n'étais pas tellement encline aux questions à propos des raisons d'Harry. Vraiment, je préférais parler d'autre chose. Je ne devais vraiment pas avoir de chance ce soir là, parce qu'Hermione sortit de sa rêverie après avoir marmonné toute seule pendant un moment, et qu'elle se tourna vers moi :

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que ton frère a empêché Zabini de venir à Poudlard ?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler, fis-je, gênée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Cloé, je ne le dénoncerai pas, m'encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire gentil.

- Non, je… je vais attendre Harry dans sa chambre. »

Je me dépêchai de me lever et de me précipiter dans la pièce réservée à Harry, sans tenir compte des appels de la Préfète-en-Chef. Je fermai la porte derrière moi, regrettant qu'il n'y ait pas de clé pour m'enfermer. Je ne savais pas faire de sortilège de Blocage comme Harry en plaçait à chaque fois que je venais, mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir un autre moyen de m'assurer qu'Hermione ne puisse pas venir me parler. Je ne voulais vraiment pas lui dire ce que l'ancien ami de mon frère m'avait fait, presque un an auparavant.

-~~AP~~-

Quand Harry arriva devant la gargouille cachant l'entrée du bureau directorial, il douta sérieusement d'avoir l'occasion de le revoir un jour. Selon toute probabilité, il ne ressortirait pas de ce bureau en tant qu'élève -et ne parlons même pas de son badge de Préfet-en-Chef. Il monta l'escalier en spirale, sans prêter attention au russe qui regardait autour de lui d'un air intéressé, une attitude à l'opposée de celle du jeune Potter. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer, sans pour une fois proposer de bonbon au citron à Harry. Son sourire avait disparu, et Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi grave.

« Asseyez-vous, tous les deux. Maintenant expliquez-moi exactement ce que c'est que cette histoire, Mr Karsov.

- Trrrès bien, monsieur. Au début de l'année, quand Zabini est arrrrivé à Durrrmstrrrang, nous nous sommes prrresque tout de suite bien entendus. C'était évident qu'il regrrrrettait de ne plus êtrrre ici, alorrrs au bout d'un moment, je lui ai demandé pourrrquoi il était parrrti. Il m'a rrrépondu que c'était à cause d'un de ses anciens amis. Il m'a dit que Harrrry Potterrr avait menacé de le tuer s'il rrremettait un pied à Poudlarrrd. Il n'a rrrien voulu dirrre d'autrrre, alorrrs je l'ai laissé trrranquille. J'avais prrresque oublié ça, jusqu'à ce que ce Serrrpentarrrd me pose la question. »

Harry resta silencieux pendant que Karsov racontait son histoire, sentant ses ennuis augmenter à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il garde profil bas pour l'instant, s'il voulait avoir une chance de s'expliquer à Dumbledore. En supposant que celui-ci n'avait pas déjà décidé de son renvoi, ce qui était bien possible.

« Je vois, Mr Karsov. Vous êtes bien certain que Mr Zabini ne vous a rien révélé des raisons de ces menaces ?

- Absolument sûrrr. Mais peut-êtrrre que _lui_ pourrrrait vous éclairrrer, répondit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Harry.

- Nous verrons, fit calmement Dumbledore, toujours sans accorder un regard à Harry. Je ne voudrais pas mettre votre parole en doute, mais avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? Comprenez-moi, ce sont des accusations très graves. »

Même s'il n'en laissa rien voir, Harry eut un léger sursaut d'espoir. Compte tenu de la teneur de leur conversation, il doutait beaucoup que les deux jeunes hommes aient eu des témoins à ce moment. Et il doutait encore plus que Zabini ait accepté d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, Karsov n'avait que sa parole pour le soutenir, ou du moins c'était ce que supposait Harry. Il espérait vraiment ne pas se tromper sur ce point.

« Si vous le voulez, Dirrrecteurrr, je pourrrrais boirrre du Verrritaserrrum et vous le rrrépéter, mais ça ne changerrra rrrien à ce que je dirrrai.

- Nous sommes dans une école, Mr Karsov. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'interroger mes élèves de cette façon. Je voulais simplement savoir si vous aviez quelque chose de tangible pour corroborer ce que vous disiez. À présent, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez à répondre à ces accusations, Mr Potter. »

On y était, songea Harry. Le moment était venu de jouer finement, s'il ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard prématurément. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment en soi, mais il ne permettrait pas que Nott reste libre de ses mouvements avec sa sœur, Daphné ou même Ginny dans les parages. Il ne partirait pas tout seul.

« J'imagine que simplement nier ne me servira pas à grand-chose, commença-t-il d'un ton désabusé.

- En effet, Mr Potter, il va vous falloir être un peu plus convaincant que cela.

- Alors dans ce cas, je confirmerai juste que j'ai bien juré à Zabini de le tuer s'il venait à Poudlard cette année.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez fait cela, Mr Potter ? interrogea Dumbledore quand il eut compris qu'Harry ne dirait rien d'autre sans quelque encouragement.

- Il l'avait mérité.

- Et qu'a bien pu faire Mr Zabini qui puisse justifier à vos yeux de telles menaces ? »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait répondre à cela, il avait l'impression que ce serait trahir Cloé. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il serait renvoyé à coup sûr et ne pourrait plus rien faire pour elle, alors il n'avait pas le choix. Ça avait peu de chances de marcher, mais la seule option qui lui restait était de jouer franc jeu en espérant que Dumbledore fasse preuve de clémence.

« Il s'en est pris à la seule personne à laquelle il ne fallait pas. Renvoyez-moi si vous voulez, mais n'espérez pas me faire regretter ce que j'ai fait.

- Vous rendez-vous compte de la portée de vos actes, Mr Potter ? Empêcher quelqu'un d'accéder à l'éducation est quelque chose de très grave, même si…

- Avez-vous une petite sœur, monsieur le directeur ? coupa Harry. »

Dumbledore s'interrompit brusquement et sembla se raidir légèrement, peut-être parce qu'il n'appréciait pas d'entendre autant d'insolence dans le ton d'un de ses élèves. Il se reprit vite, cependant, et déclara d'une voix au calme forcé :

« En effet, Mr Potter, j'ai une sœur plus jeune, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela a à voir avec ce dont nous parlions.

- Alors dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait si vous étiez allé la voir pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit après avoir passé la soirée avec des amis, et que vous aviez vu un de ces mêmes amis avec une main dans son pyjama et l'autre sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier ? Est-ce que vous auriez laissé la moindre chance à cette pourriture de l'approcher après ça, monsieur le directeur ? »

Cette fois, toute trace de bienveillance avait disparu du visage de Dumbledore, et il n'avait jamais autant paru ses quelques cent cinquante ans. Harry le remarqua à peine, cependant, il serrait les poings à s'en faire mal, tant il était furieux et effrayé rétrospectivement, même après plus d'une année. Ce jour là, s'il n'avait pas entendu Cloé sangloter, il y aurait eu un Zabini de moins sur Terre. Exactement de la même façon qu'il aurait écartelé Nott si Ginny n'avait pas eu besoin de quelqu'un avant les vacances.

« Je suis sûrrr que c'est faux, affirma Karsov. Blaise est un type bien, il ne s'en prrrendrrrait jamais à une fille comme ça.

- Tu me traites de menteur ? demanda Harry, que son humeur était loin de rendre patient.

- Messieurs, je vous demanderai de cesser cela immédiatement, intervint puissamment le directeur. »

Harry était certain qu'il n'aurait pas été plus difficile de désobéir à cet ordre s'il avait été placé sous Imperium. Aussi bien lui que le russe se turent à l'instant et se tournèrent à nouveau vers Dumbledore. Aucun des deux n'était calmé le moins du monde, mais le fait que Dumbledore soit considéré comme le plus puissant sorcier encore vivant n'incitait pas à le pousser à bout quand il avait cette voix là.

« En partant du principe que tout ce que vous m'avez dit tous les deux est vrai, et je ne vois pas de raison d'en douter,… »

Autant dire qu'il n'avait vu aucun souvenir contraire à ce qu'ils disaient en sondant leur esprit.

« … je me vois dans un dilemme. Il est vrai que Mr Potter a fait quelque chose de terrible, mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse trouver de meilleure raison que la sienne. Et il est vrai que la plupart des gens aurait fait exactement la même chose à sa place. »

Harry n'osait même pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Il avait recommencé à espérer en découvrant l'existence d'une autre Dumbledore -dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, au passage, il se demandait bien qui c'était-, mais il lui semblait irréaliste de s'en tirer sans aucune punition.

« Cependant, il demeure qu'il ne vous appartenait pas de décider de quoi que ce soit concernant Mr Zabini. Vous auriez dû en référer aux autorités compétentes. Croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurais laissé une telle chose se produire dans mon école ? »

Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas lui jeter à son visage ridé la réponse sincère qu'il avait à cette question. À la place, il ravala sa réplique et préféra lancer un autre des arguments qu'il avait en réserve :

« Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur, j'aurais même dû envoyer une lettre à la Gazette, pour être certain que tout le monde la prenne en pitié. Ou mieux, pour que mon père s'en serve comme d'une publicité pour sa campagne.

- Là n'est pas la question, Mr Potter. Quelles que soient vos …circonstances atténuantes, disons, vous n'avez aucun droit de décider qui a ou non le droit de venir à Poudlard. Ceci est encore une tâche qui incombe au directeur de cette école.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai tous les droits d'éloigner les gens dangereux de Cloé, répliqua Harry, décidé à ne pas se sentir coupable.

- Moralement, vous n'avez pas tort, mais rien dans la loi ou dans le règlement de l'école ne se prête à une telle interprétation.

- Tout comme rien n'autorise un professeur ou le directeur à employer la Légilimancie sur ses élèves, remarqua Harry d'un ton neutre. »

C'était un pari risqué de dire cela, le directeur ne serait sûrement pas plus enclin à le conserver comme élève s'il pensait qu'Harry cherchait à le faire chanter. D'un autre côté, si ça pouvait faire pencher un peu la balance en sa faveur…

« Je vois, Mr Potter, répondit lentement Dumbledore, sans laisser le moindre indice qu'il puisse être ne serait-ce qu'un minimum ennuyé par la remarque de son élève. Si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, je ne compte pas vous renvoyer. Et même si j'ai des scrupules à vous laisser le poste de Préfet-en-Chef, je dois avouer que vous êtes de loin le meilleur candidat, surtout avec tout ce que vous faites pour améliorer l'entente entre les maisons depuis le début de l'année. »

Il regarda Harry d'un air entendu, et celui-ci eut un instant la certitude que Dumbledore savait exactement à quoi il occupait ses samedis soir. Quand il enregistra le reste de la phrase, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, stupéfait. Non seulement il ne semblait pas y avoir de répercussions trop importantes à ses actions envers Zabini, mais en plus il récoltait des félicitations pour autre chose qui aurait normalement dû lui valoir une expulsion immédiate. Son naturel méfiant reprit alors le dessus, et le persuada que sa chance allait bientôt tourner. Dumbledore ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Et en effet, il ne tarda pas à nuancer ses paroles :

« Ne vous réjouissez toutefois pas trop vite. Vous allez passer trois soirées par semaine en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Peut-être cela vous aidera-t-il à mesurer ce dont vous avez retiré à Mr Zabini.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Harry. »

Il se fustigea immédiatement pour avoir laissé échapper cette exclamation de surprise, mais il y avait de quoi. Pas de renvoi de l'équipe de Quidditch, pas de retour temporaire au manoir Potter, même pas un retrait de point ? C'était sans commune mesure avec tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer de plus fou.

« Si vous insistez vraiment, reprit Dumbledore, sa malice habituelle à nouveau présente dans ses yeux bleus, nous pouvons en rajouter.

- Non merci, grommela précipitamment Harry, je pense que ça suffira largement.

- Bien, à présent que tout ceci est réglé, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien montrer à votre nouveau camarade où se trouve sa salle commune. Je vous ferai savoir quand commenceront vos retenues. »

Un peu surpris de ce brusque congédiement, Harry ne fit rien d'autre qu'acquiescer et se lever pour partir. Karsov le suivit rapidement, l'air profondément plongé dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils quittèrent le bureau directorial et Harry se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les sous-sols où se trouvaient les quartiers Poufsouffle. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la chance qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Je n'arrrrive pas crrroirrre que Blaise ait pu fairrre une chose parrreille, finit par dire le russe alors qu'ils arrivaient au premier. Tu peux me dirrre comment ça s'est passé ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, cingla Harry.

- C'est juste que je pensais que c'était quelqu'un de bien, et j'ai du mal à comprrrendrrre qu'il ait pu s'intérrresser à une gamine alorrrs qu'il pouvait avoirrr qui il voulait à Durrrmstrrrang.

- C'est personnel, refusa encore Harry, et d'ailleurs je te déconseille d'en souffler un seul mot à qui que ce soit, ou tu le regretteras.

- Tu ne me fais pas peurrr, mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parrrler, de toute façon. Moi aussi, j'ai une sœurrr, elle a quinze ans. C'est pourrr ça que je voulais savoirrr exactement ce qui s'était passé, pourrr éviter qu'il n'arrrrive la même chose à Katrrrina. »

Harry se radoucit légèrement. Mais il n'avait quand même pas envie de raconter _ça_ au premier venu, surtout sachant qu'il était ami avec Zabini. En réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire, Harry en profita pour détailler le russe, maintenant qu'il le voyait de près. Plus grand que lui, Karsov avançait à ses côtés sans le regarder, semblant attendre patiemment sa réponse. De profil et dans la semi-pénombre des couloirs, tout ce qu'Harry pouvait voir de son visage était son nez pointu, mais il avait l'air de quelqu'un qu'on oublie facilement. Rien à voir avec Drago ou lui, donc.

« Alors je te dirai simplement de ne jamais le laisser dans la même pièce qu'elle si jamais il a un peu bu, se décida-t-il.

- Il était saoul ce jourrr-là ?

- Pas plus que n'importe quel autre. Voilà, tu es arrivé. »

Ils venaient en effet de passer le tableau menant aux cuisines, et Harry venait de s'arrêter devant le pan de mur cachant la pièce secrète. Karsov d'un air étrange, comme s'il doutait de sa santé mentale, et Harry se contenta d'avoir un sourire moqueur. Seulement, il ne se souvenait plus du mot de passe des Poufsouffles, il sortit donc sa baguette et envoya un patronus à travers le mur pour ramener un élève. Le mur ne tarda pas à disparaître, laissant passer Hannah Abbot, préfète de son état. Elle arqua un sourcil à la vue du Serpentard, puis s'écarta du passage pour laisser passer le nouveau.

« Alors, Potter, c'est ta dernière mission en tant que Préfet-en-Chef ? Je ne peux pas dire que je te regretterai.

- Dommage, Abbot, je ne compte pas quitter cette école de sitôt. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils, réalisant lentement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il lui lança alors qu'il repassait devant les cuisines :

« Au fait Abbot, à mon avis tu ne devrais pas saute trop vite aux conclusions, surtout quand tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu verras bien. J'espère te voir samedi. »

-~~O~~-

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, Harry se retrouva devant l'entrée secrète d'une salle commune sans pouvoir l'ouvrir, faute de mot de passe. La grande différence étant que cette fois, il était certain de ne pas avoir oublié ce que c'était. Après quatre mois à le répéter tous les jours, ça aurait été difficile. Et pourtant, à présent, le tableau refusait de s'ouvrir. Résigné, Harry frappa donc contre la peinture, espérant que Granger était toujours là et qu'elle pourrait venir lui ouvrir. Par bonheur, ce fut le cas :

« Tu es enfin là, Potter, l'accueillit-elle.

- Je peux savoir depuis quand le mot de passe a changé ? coupa Harry.

- Depuis ce soir. C'est _chant du phénix_, maintenant. Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de le changer juste avant le repas, pour le nouveau trimestre.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te parler, Granger, mais je vais me coucher.

- Une minute ! le rappela-t-elle, alors qu'il la contournait. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau du directeur ?

- Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que je suis toujours Préfet-en-Chef. Bonne nuit, Granger. »

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui répondre. Dès qu'il fut entré, il fut aussitôt attaqué par une masse orange qui lui fonça dessus, lui coupant pratiquement le souffle.

« Holà, calme-toi ! Tu veux me faire tomber, ou quoi, Cloé ?

- Je suis désolée, Harry, c'est de ma faute ! se mit-elle à sangloter sans desserrer sa prise le moins du monde.

- Hé, je plaisantais, Cloé. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment fait mal, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer.

- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Harry arqua un sourcil, désorienté. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien se reprocher ? Elle ne pensait tout de même pas que c'était à cause d'elle que Karsov s'était retrouvé à Poudlard et qu'il avait "accidentellement" révélé ses menaces à l'encontre de Zabini, non ?

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ?

- C'est à cause de moi si tu t'es fait renvoyer.

- Déjà, je n'ai pas été renvoyé, et ensuite, comment par Merlin est-ce que ça aurait pu être de ta faute ?

- Parce que… Tu n'es pas renvoyé ? »

Cloé s'éloigna de lui juste assez pour le fixer de deux yeux écarquillés. Il lui sourit en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé, puis lui répondit doucement :

« Non, Dumbledore a considéré que j'avais de bonnes raisons de faire ce que j'ai fait. Les meilleures raisons possibles, en fait, insista-t-il en la regardant intensément. »

Il venait de comprendre de quoi elle s'accusait encore, et il dut retenir un grognement d'agacement. Elle baissa les yeux en répondant :

« Je suis contente. J'avais eu peur que tu sois forcé à partir à cause de moi.

- Pour la dernière fois, Cloé, jamais je ne regretterai ce que je fais pour toi. Si j'avais été viré, ce n'aurait pas été de ta faute, mais de celle de Zabini. C'est compris ?

- Oui.

- Alors maintenant, si tu me disais comment s'est passée la fin de tes vacances, reprit-il, voulant lui remonter le moral.

- Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose, c'était plutôt calme, comme au début des vacances. Les jumeaux n'ont pas arrêté de parler de toi, quand ils passaient au Terrier.

- Vraiment ? fit Harry, amusé.

- Oui, je crois qu'ils t'aiment bien. »

Comme c'était intéressant. Il allait finir par vraiment croire que les Weasley voulaient le voir entrer dans leur famille. Le simple fait de penser à la tête que ferait Ronald dans ce cas suffit à le rassurer sur ce point : il y avait au moins un membre de cette famille qui n'avait pas totalement perdu la tête.

« Dis, Harry, est-ce qu'il faut que je continue à me cacher quand je viens te voir ?

- Non, ce n'est plus la peine, maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse. »

Harry alla s'effondrer sur son lit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir elle aussi en répondant :

« Père ne peut plus rien te faire, alors maintenant ce n'est plus grave s'il apprend que je ne t'ai pas abandonnée.

- Mais et toi ? Il pourrait te faire pareil, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je suis majeur, donc il ne peut pas. Et comme il n'a plus accès à mon coffre à Gringotts, il ne peut vraiment pas me faire grand-chose.

- Si tu le dis. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, mais voyant qu'il commençait à se faire assez tard et sachant qu'ils avaient une longue journée de cours à venir le lendemain, Harry lui conseilla d'aller se coucher. Après la toute petite minute qui suffit à le convaincre, il transforma le fauteuil en lit-de-camp et Cloé se jeta dessus, refusant que ce soit elle qui dorme dans le lit le plus confortable. Harry l'entendit rapidement s'endormir, et la suivit dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par la respiration de sa sœur -ou plutôt, de sa fille.

-~~O~~-

Le lendemain, quand ils sortirent des appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, Harry avait l'intention de rentrer avec sa sœur dans la Grande Salle, rendant ainsi très clair pour tout le monde que les deux enfants Potter étaient unis. Malheureusement, il n'en eut pas l'occasion, parce qu'ils croisèrent le directeur à peine à un couloir des quartiers réservés aux Préfets-en-Chef.

« Ah, Mr et Miss Potter, quel bonheur de vous croiser de si bon matin. Justement, je voulais vous voir, Mr Potter. Pouvez-vous venir dans mon, bureau, s'il-vous-plait ?

- Bien entendu, répondit Harry, ne se trompant sur l'ordre qui se cachait derrière le ton des plus polis du vieil homme. Tu n'as qu'à aller manger en avance, Cloé, je te verrai plus tard.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, Harry. Au revoir, professeur.

- Bon appétit, Miss. »

Elle s'éloigna avec un signe de la main, et Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore, lui demandant du regard de quoi il retournait.

« Suivez-moi, Mr Potter, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau pour parler.

- Pour parler de quoi, exactement ? s'enquit Harry, légèrement inquiet.

- Vous verrez bien. »

Harry se résolut donc à patienter jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient monté l'escalier en spirale et qu'ils se soient installés au même endroit que la veille.

« Alors, commençons avant que ne soyez malade d'impatience. Je voulais premièrement vous parler des modalités de vos retenues. Comme aucun des professeurs de l'école n'avait assez de temps libre pour prendre en charge autant d'heures de retenues, j'ai été obligé de répartir votre temps entre plusieurs d'entre eux. Vous passerez donc vos mardis soir avec le professeur Rogue, les jeudis avec le professeur McGonagall et les dimanches en compagnie de Mr Rusard. Vous aurez à chaque fois rendez-vous à vingt heures dans le bureau de la personne concernée. C'est clair ?

- Limpide, acquiesça Harry. »

Il se demanda si c'était un hasard que les samedis soient toujours libres, ou si Dumbledore faisait exprès de lui laisser l'occasion d'organiser ses soirées. Probablement la deuxième solution.

« Parfait. Je voulais également vous voir pour vous parler de votre situation quelque peu… particulière.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

Ceci n'était pas parfaitement exact. En fait, Harry voyait un peu _trop_ de raisons rendant sa situation particulière à Poudlard.

« Eh bien, depuis que l'école a commencé à accueillir des élèves dès l'âge de onze ans, je ne pense pas que nous ayons jamais eu d'élèves étant parents. Et même en comptant les périodes antérieures, je crois que vous êtes le premier étudiant à avoir une fille suivant elle aussi des cours ici, Mr Potter. »


	33. Confessions

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour et noyeux Jowel à tous ! Comment ça, j'ai un jour de retard ? C'est pas ma faute, j'étais pas chez moi hier. Mais de toute façon, me voilà ! Merci pour les reviews. Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, mais bon, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture quand même.  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, yonmi, pour leurs reviews et pour leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 33 : Confessions**

Harry se figea un instant en entendant ce que venait de dire son directeur, puis il fronça les sourcils en comprenant ce que cela impliquait.

« Vous êtes allé fouiller mon esprit jusqu'à trouver ça ? Ce n'est vraiment pas très moral, pour le Président-sorcier du Magenmagot.

- Non, Mr Potter, je n'utilise la Légilimancie sur un élève que pour vérifier s'il me ment. Bien que vos pensées soient tellement évidentes pour quelqu'un d'entrainé qu'on pourrait presque les lire par inadvertance.

- Alors comment êtes-vous au courant ?

- J'ai encore d'assez bons contacts au ministère pour savoir quand quelque chose en rapport avec l'école arrive.

- Je ne vois pas bien en quoi ma vie de famille a un quelconque rapport avec l'école.

- Tout ce qui concerne un élève est en rapport avec l'école, Mr Potter, répondit simplement le directeur. »

Harry soupira. Ça ne lui plaisait pas que Dumbledore soit au courant de l'adoption de Cloé. Il préférait de très loin décider lui-même où et quand les gens apprenaient des choses sur lui, et il lui semblait que le vieux fou faisait tout pour le contrarier sur ce sujet en particulier.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire à propos de ça ?

- C'est assez simple, en fait. Je voulais seulement vous assurer de mon soutien, Mr Potter.

- Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de votre soutien, merci bien.

- Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, s'excusa Dumbledore sans lui tenir rigueur de son ton agressif. Sachez seulement qu'en public, Miss Potter se fera appelée Evans par les professeurs, comme…

- Le nom de jeune fille de notre mère, je sais. Vous avez dit "les" professeurs, qui d'autre sait ? »

Si Sirius avait été mis au courant, il ferait mieux de se dépêcher de tout raconter à Cloé. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre -son père, par exemple- le fasse à sa place, car ce serait sûrement d'une manière beaucoup moins agréable pour la jeune fille.

« Seulement le professeur McGonagall, en tant que directrice de maison. Bien entendu, si vous souhaitez que cela devienne public, il n'y aura aucun problème.

- Je ne préfère pas, répondit précipitamment Harry. Ce n'est pas que votre conversation est inintéressante, monsieur le directeur, mais j'aimerais bien manger un morceau avant de reprendre les cours, s'il n'y a rien d'autre.

- Non, vous pouvez y aller, Mr Potter. Oh, si, tant que j'y pense ! le rappela-t-il alors qu'Harry avait la main sur sa poignée. »

Ledit Potter se retint de grimacer devant le goût immodéré du vieillard pour la théâtralisation de tous ses faits et gestes.

« Oui ?

- Vous avez sans doute remarqué que nous vous avons laissé certaines soirées libres de retenues, alors j'espère que vous les utiliserez à aussi bon escient que pendant le premier trimestre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, exactement ? fit Harry d'un ton neutre, se retournant pour essayer de deviner ce que savait exactement Dumbledore. »

Le pétillement de ses yeux n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer.

« Je parlais de vos entraînements de Quidditch, bien sûr. Pourquoi, vous voyez quelque chose d'autre ?

- Non. À bientôt, professeur, grommela Harry en quittant le bureau. »

Maudits soient les Gryffondors qui jouaient trop bien au Serpentard.

-~~O~~-

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle, Harry ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux nombreux regards et murmures qui l'accueillirent. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, constata que Dumbledore avait réussi à le devancer, puis s'avança de son habituel pas seigneurial en direction de sa place à la table de Serpentard. Pour la trouver déjà prise. "Calme-toi", s'intima-t-il.

« Alors, Potter, tu viens prendre ton dernier repas ? attaqua directement Nott. »

Harry lui jeta un regard méprisant, puis se lança le sort de Mégaphone :

« Pour éviter qu'on me pose la question une centaine de fois dans la journée, je vous annonce que je suis toujours élève ici, toujours Préfet-en-Chef et toujours Capitaine. Rien n'a changé, je suis donc encore le mec le plus beau, le plus riche et le plus influent de cette école. Avis aux amatrices. _Sourdinam_. »

Il commença ensuite à manger en ignorant les regards incrédules, furieux ou curieux qu'on lui lançait. Harry n'avait pas besoin de regarder les professeurs pour savoir que McGo était outrée de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais le règlement lui interdisait de punir un Serpentard alors que Rogue et Dumbledore étaient présents. Le premier ne retirerait jamais de points à sa maison en public, par principe, et le directeur s'amusait probablement encore plus qu'Harry. Un sourire échappa à Harry tandis que Nott en face de lui semblait frappé par la foudre.

« Oh, et tant que j'y suis, reprit Harry entre deux bouchées, c'est à ma place que tu es assis, Théo. Je comprends que tu aies pu te tromper en pensant que je ne reviendrai pas, mais tache de ne pas recommencer, tu veux. »

Étrangement, Nott ne répondit rien et se contenta de recommencer à manger, parlant de temps en temps à Harper à côté de lui. Quand ils se levèrent finalement pour aller en Métamorphose, Harry remarqua que Cloé partait en même temps avec ses amis. Il sourit largement et, quand les deux groupes se croisèrent, il l'appela :

« Hé, Cloé !

- Oh, arrête ça, Potter, tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait ? répliqua un petit brun qui marchait avec les trois premières années.

- Il faudrait que tu passes me voir, dans la journée, j'ai un truc important à te dire, annonça-t-il sans accorder un regard au gamin.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Ce soir, à la fin des cours, ça ira ?

- Parfait. Bonne journée, petite sœur !

- Pareil, Harry. »

Les petits Gryffondors descendirent vers les cachots alors que les Serpentards suivaient Harry dans les étages. Nott le dépassa et partit devant, visiblement furieux.

« Harry, je crois qu'entre hier soir et ce matin, tu vas alimenter les ragots de toute l'école pendant un moment.

- Bah ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau pour moi, haussa-t-il les épaules.

- Sinon, on peut savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec Zabini ? demanda simplement Drago.

- Pas ici. Si vous n'avez pas peur de croiser quelques griffies, passez me voir ce soir après le dîner.

- Tiens, tu te décides enfin à me donner l'accès à tes appartements ? persifla le blond.

- On en a déjà parlé, Drago, je ne pouvais pas prendre de risques avant les vacances, rétorqua Harry, tendu.

- On arrive, alors mettez-la en veilleuse, avertit Daphné. »

Nott était en train de parler avec les trois idiots de leur classe -Vincent, Greg et Pansy-, à l'écart des membres des trois autres maisons qui étaient déjà là. La conversation dériva sur des sujets moins conflictuels, tandis que le reste de leur année arrivait au compte-gouttes. Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'il recevait pas mal de regards, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. En entrant, il vit que même McGonagall avait un air bizarre. Encore quelqu'un qui ne pensait pas que les Serpentards étaient capables de faire quelque chose de bien dans leur vie, ironisa-t-il mentalement.

Harry attendit qu'ils soient tous les trois assis à leurs places habituelles, tout au fond de la classe, pour poursuivre sa conversation à voix basse :

« Au fait, le mot de passe pour les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, c'est…

- Mr Potter ! le réprimanda McGonagall. Je pense que vous vous êtes suffisamment fait remarquer, alors taisez-vous et prêtez un peu d'attention à ce cours, je vous prie. »

Il grimaça en constatant que la professeure de Métamorphose avait l'air de lui en vouloir pour une raison ou une autre. Alors qu'il recevait quelques regards narquois de la part des Gryffondors, il jugea préférable de donner le nouveau mot de passe de ses quartiers par écrit. Il avait largement assez de retenues comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

-~~O~~-

Le soir même, en sortant d'un cours de Runes qu'il avait une nouvelle fois survolé, Harry quitta ses amis pour attendre sa sœur dans ses appartements. Granger n'était pour une fois pas encore en train de travailler dans la salle commune, mais il préférait ne pas prendre le risque qu'elle arrive et entende ce qu'il voulait dire à Cloé. S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne la regardait pas, c'était celle là. Il n'eut qu'un quart d'heure à attendre avant d'entendre frapper à sa porte, et il alla immédiatement accueillir Cloé.

« Re-bonjour. Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ? entama-t-il.

- Horrible. Absolument tous ceux que j'ai croisés ont voulu savoir si les rumeurs disant qu'on s'était réconciliés étaient vraies.

- Et tu leur as répondu quoi ?

- La vérité. Que je t'adore, précisa-t-elle en voyant son regard interrogatif.

- Et ça leur a suffi ? douta-t-il en souriant largement.

- Non, mais c'est tout ce que j'avais envie de répéter au bout de la cinquantième fois. »

Harry éclata de rire devant la mine exaspérée de sa sœur. Il imaginait très bien ce qu'elle avait dû endurer, puisque lui-même avait été obligé d'avertir fermement les curieux qu'ils feraient mieux de se mêler de leurs affaires. Étrangement, le dire en les foudroyant du regard avait été encore plus efficace.

« Et toi, personne ne t'a posé de questions ? C'est bizarre qu'ils ne me demandent qu'à moi, non ? »

Harry lui raconta sa façon pour le moins expéditive de se débarrasser des gosses plus ou moins jeunes posant trop de questions. Cloé rit avec lui, cette fois, et promit qu'elle essaierait le lendemain.

« Et les cours, ça a été ?

- Oui, comme d'habitude, à part que pour une fois, le professeur Rogue n'a pas été trop injuste avec moi. Mais ça faisait bizarre de l'entendre m'appeler Evans, encore plus que les autres professeurs.

- Hein ? s'étonna Harry, avant de se souvenir brusquement de la cause de ce changement d'appellation. Ah, oui, ça ne doit être agréable. »

Cette remarque lui rappela pourquoi il avait demandé à sa sœur de venir ce soir là, et il pensa à la meilleure façon de commencer. Il valait peut-être mieux être direct, se dit-il, au moins cela éviterait les quiproquos.

« Écoute, Cloé, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? s'alarma-t-elle. C'est grave ?

- Non, enfin c'est important, mais… »

Harry s'interrompit et prit le temps de respirer profondément une ou deux fois avant de continuer. S'il se mettait à bégayer, ça ne servirait qu'à faire peur à Cloé plus que nécessaire.

« C'est à propos de mon plan et de ce que j'ai fait pendant les vacances.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça n'a pas marché, c'est ça ?

- Si, ça a parfaitement marché, au contraire.

- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air aussi inquiet ? fit-elle avec un petit sourire de soulagement.

- Parce que… Enfin, il vaut mieux que je te montre, je n'arriverai jamais à tout t'expliquer sinon. Tiens, lis ça. »

En parlant, Harry sortit d'un de ses tiroirs la déclaration d'adoption et la tendit à sa sœur. Il vit ses yeux s'élargir et sa bouche s'entrouvrir quand elle le lut une première fois, mais il dut attendre quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose, sans le regarder.

« Je… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Harry ?

- Ça veut dire qu'officiellement, tu n'es plus ma petite sœur mais… ma fille.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir veiller sur toi tout le temps. Tu feras toujours partie de ma famille, Cloé, et personne ne changera ça. »

Le manque de réaction de sa sœur commençait légèrement à l'inquiéter. Il supposa qu'elle était toujours sous le choc, car elle était tout ce temps restée fixée sur la notification, le regard vide. Quand elle releva enfin la tête vers lui, ses yeux brillaient un peu.

« C'est juste un bout de papier légal, tu sais, continua-t-il précipitamment. Pour moi, tu seras toujours ma petite sœur.

- Alors… c'était ça, ton plan ?

- Oui, je ne voulais plus que James soit responsable de toi, et je ne voulais pas non plus que tu te retrouves sans personne, ou bien chez des inconnus. »

Cloé se leva du fauteuil où elle était assise, puis s'avança lentement vers son frère pour se plonger dans ses bras. À ce moment seulement, elle laissa libre cours à son émotion et se mit à pleurer sans retenue. Harry la serra le plus fort qu'il put, cherchant quoi faire pour la consoler. Savoir la raison exacte pour laquelle elle pleurait aurait d'ailleurs été un bon début.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, petite sœur ?

- Rien, sanglota-t-elle, c'est juste, ça va faire bizarre.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Harry.

- De t'appeler Papa, sourit-elle timidement après un petit temps d'hésitation. »

Harry la regarda pour voir si elle était sérieuse, mais quand il vit son sourire, il fut plus soulagé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de s'être autant inquiété de la réaction de Cloé. Mais malgré tout, il était plus qu'heureux qu'elle l'ait bien pris.

« Qui est-ce qui le sait ?

- Je ne l'ai dit qu'à maman et Mrs Weasley, mais Dumbledore l'a appris et l'a révélé à McGonagall.

- Et… est-ce que je peux le dire à Dawn ou Emily ?

- Si tu veux. Tu peux même le crier dans la Grande Salle si ça te fait plaisir.

- Oui, rit-elle légèrement. Enfin, je ne pense pas que je vais faire ça quand même. Il faudrait que je demande son avis à Ginny, déjà. »

Harry réalisa alors un léger détail, mais qui pouvait avoir son importance dans la conversation qu'il avait avec sa sœur :

« En parlant de Ginny, la mettre au courant serait peut-être une bonne idée pour commencer. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de lui dire qu'elle était ta marraine.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? s'exclama la petite fille. Non mais je rêve, tu aurais pu lui demander son avis, quand même ! Imagine qu'elle ne veuille pas ?

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait refusé d'être responsable de toi en cas de besoin ? Je n'avais pas le temps de la prévenir, j'ai dû choisir rapidement. En plus, je ne voyais pas qui d'autre était possible, comme le ministère refusait que maman reçoive la corvée.

- La corvée ? s'indigna Cloé. Merci du compliment, je ne savais pas que j'étais si désagréable !

- Pas tant que ça, je te rassure, c'est encore supportable du moment qu'on ne te voit pas trop souvent. »

La seule réponse de la "corvée" en question consista en un coup pas-si-gentil-que-ça sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Tu vois ? plaisanta Harry. Avec un caractère pareil, je mériterais une médaille pour t'avoir supportée aussi longtemps !

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que tu continues à être avec moi, d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il faut croire que tu m'as rendu complètement accro, se désola-t-il. Tu ne m'aurais pas jeté un sort, par hasard, sorcière ? »

Frère et sœur discutèrent et plaisantèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller dîner, puis ils quittèrent les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef. Contrairement à ce qui s'était passé le matin-même, personne ne vient accaparer l'attention de l'un d'eux, et ils purent atteindre ensemble la Grande Salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde dans le Hall d'entrée, les portes de la salle étant fermées devant eux. Ils devaient sûrement être un peu en retard, ce qui ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça.

« Alors, tu es prête ? demanda l'aîné en se tournant vers sa sœur.

- Quand tu veux, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Harry ouvrit les grandes portes et entra, un bras passé autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Assez étrangement, ils attirèrent l'attention en s'avançant au milieu des autres. Enfin, il aurait été plus réaliste de dire que presque chaque personne de la salle se tourna vers eux dès qu'ils entendirent les portes grincer. Il allait finir par se demander si Dumbledore ne faisait pas exprès de ne pas corriger ce petit problème pour être certain que les retardataires se fassent remarquer à chaque fois. Alors que tout le monde le regardait, il se tourna vers Cloé et lui dit à haute et intelligible voix –voix qui résonna dans le silence de la Grande Salle- :

« Bonne soirée, petite sœur.

- Oui, pareil… Papa. »

Le dernier mot avait été dit à voix juste assez forte pour qu'Harry l'entende, et il ne put empêcher un sourire énorme de se répandre sur son visage. Les deux Potter se séparèrent pour aller manger chacun à sa table avec ses amis. Harry fut accueilli à sa place habituelle par deux amis lui souriant d'un air narquois et plusieurs autres Serpentards ne semblant pas en revenir. Parmi ceux-là, Owen fut le premier à se reprendre suffisamment pour lui parler :

« Potter, tu te sens bien ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi tu en doutes ? répondit l'interpelé.

- Depuis quand tu parles à ta sœur pour autre chose que l'insulter ?

- Depuis sa naissance, en fait. Avant ça, il m'arrivait de lui parler, mais je ne crois qu'elle m'ait entendu, donc ça ne doit pas compter. »

Il prit un air pensif alors que Daphné se moquait ouvertement du sixième année. Harper fronça les sourcils devant la raillerie de son Capitaine, mais ne se défila pas :

« D'accord, mais il me semblait que tu avais arrêté de le faire au début de cette année scolaire. Tu sais, depuis qu'elle a été répartie à Gryffondor comme une bonne traîtresse à son sang.

- Je te déconseille de redire ça en parlant de Cloé, Owen, rétorqua Harry un poil plus froidement. Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on insulte les membres de ma famille.

- Elle ne fait plus partie de ta famille, Potter, tu as oublié ? intervint Nott d'une voix mesquine. »

Harry se força à garder un ton de conversation normale pour répondre, son assurance de savoir quelque chose que les autres ignoraient l'aidant à afficher un sourire en coin tout aussi moqueur que sa voix :

« Je me considère comme mieux informé que toi sur qui fait ou ne fait pas partie de ma famille, Nott. Mais bon, on ne sait jamais, je peux me tromper. »

Les regards qu'il reçut après cette remarque furent encore plus surpris que les précédents.

« Cette fois, c'est sûr, j'ai raté un épisode, marmonna Owen, presque pour lui-même.

- Ne réfléchis pas trop, Harper, se moqua Daphné, tu vas te faire mal à la tête.

- Oh, ferme-la, Greengrass, on ne t'a pas sonnée, répliqua-t-il directement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai touché un point sensible ? »

Drago soupira bruyamment en les voyant recommencer leurs gamineries. Se tournant vers son meilleur ami, il commenta l'entrée de celui-ci :

« Et tu oses dire après ça que tu n'as pas le sens du spectacle ?

- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si tout le monde me regarde dès que je mets un pied dans une salle pleine.

- Ben voyons. Fais attention à ta baguette, elle enfle.

- Je te remercie, mais ma baguette est parfaite comme elle est.

- T'es sûr ? Je me demande si Weasley dirait la même chose. Il faudrait que je lui demande si tu la satisfais, on ne sait jamais. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de soupirer. Décidément, il semblait que ses amis ne le laisseraient jamais tranquille avec cette histoire. Le pire fut que Drago n'avait pas vraiment été discret en lançant sa pique, et que certaines personnes non désirées avaient entendues.

« Comment ça, tu es avec Weasley, Harry ? s'exclama Harper.

- Franchement, tu m'as bien regardé ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête à sortir avec une belette ?

- Honnêtement, Harry, je dois dire que vous allez bien ensemble. »

Harry foudroya du regard l'imbécile d'héritier Malefoy qui venait de parler.

« C'est vrai, continua le blond à voix basse. Vous les auriez vus pendant les vacances, quand il l'a invitée aux _Fourneaux_, on aurait dit un vieux couple marié, encore pire que Daphné et Owen.

- Moi, avec Greengrass, tu plaisantes ? Attends, réalisa Owen avec un air atterré, tu as vraiment invité Ginny Weasley aux _Fourneaux _?

- Bien sûr que non. Je mangeais avec Daphné, Drago et ma sœur, et il se trouve que les Weasley ont eu envie de dépenser de l'argent, pour une fois.

- Comme par hasard. À qui tu veux faire croire ça, Harry ? insista Daphné. »

En la voyant s'y mettre aussi, Harry renonça à protester. C'était une véritable conspiration, et tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il supporta donc sans broncher les moqueries de ses soi-disant amis pendant tout le repas, même si intérieurement il aurait largement préféré qu'ils se taisent. Finalement, quand la salle commença à se vider, il fit signe à Drago et Daphné, et tous les trois s'éloignèrent ensemble dans les étages.

Ils furent suivis des yeux par quelques étudiants, mais personne n'osa arrêter trois septièmes années de Serpentard, et ils arrivèrent donc devant le tableau cachant l'entrée des appartements secrets sans encombre. Harry donna le mot de passe et vérifia rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne de non-voulu. Il savait qu'il y avait plus de chances que ce soit le cas en début de soirée, car Granger passait souvent dans sa salle commune avant de venir.

« Pas mal, comme décoration, nota Drago. C'est bizarre, j'aurais cru qu'il y aurait plus de symboles des quatre maisons, au lieu de simplement rester neutre.

- Ils se rattrapent dans les chambres, annonça Harry en les menant vers la sienne.

- Ah, c'est beaucoup mieux ! confirma en effet le blond en entrant. »

Alors que son ami regardait autour de lui d'un air intéressé, Harry agrandit le fauteuil d'un coup de baguette, songeant avec amusement qu'il devait rarement s'être passée une journée entière sans que le meuble n'ait été métamorphosé au moins une fois. Une fois installés, Harry reprit un air plus sérieux, sachant parfaitement bien que la discussion qui arrivait serait très longue.

« Bon, alors qu'est-ce que tu as à dire, Potter ?

- À quel sujet ?

- Et si tu commençais par Zabini ? proposa Daphné.

- D'accord. Tu te rappelles de la fois où je vous avais invités chez moi, Drago, l'an dernier ?

- Aux vacances de Pâques ?

- C'est ça. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'avait bu Zabini, ce jour-là ?

- Pas plus que tous les autres. Greg avait eu du mal à marcher pour repartir, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu de problème particulier avec Blaise. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas de problème particulier parce qu'il n'est pas parti en même temps que vous. Alors que je vous raccompagnais, il est resté en arrière.

- Et ? l'encouragea Drago. »

Harry détourna les yeux, serrant les poings en se remémorant parfaitement comment il avait décidé d'aller souhaiter une bonne nuit à sa sœur. Il se souvenait de chaque pas qu'il avait fait, de chaque marche qu'il avait montée, et surtout il revoyait dans les moindres détails la vue qu'il avait eue en poussant la porte de Cloé. Il faisait de son mieux depuis ce jour-là pour ne pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée d'aller voir sa soeur avant d'aller dormir, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et ça ne l'aidait pas à se calmer quand il pensait à Zabini, loin de là.

« Harry ? Tu es toujours avec nous ? »

Il sursauta presque quand Daphné l'appela, le faisant revenir à l'instant présent. Il regarda à nouveau ses amis avec des yeux plus vides qu'auparavant, puis leur raconta exactement ce qui s'était passé, comme il l'avait fait la veille dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi il s'entendait aussi bien avec Nott, marmonna Daphné.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai pratiquement été élevé avec Théo, et je n'ai jamais essayé de violer personne, à ce que je sache.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Drago, tenta-t-elle de se rattraper.

- Mouais, c'est ça, douta-t-il. Sinon, Potter, comment as-tu fait pour t'en tirer sans être puni ? Empêcher un élève de revenir, ce n'est pas rien, même s'il le méritait.

- J'ai tout expliqué à Dumbledore hier soir, et il a décidé d'être clément. Mais il m'a quand même collé tous les mardis, jeudis et dimanches jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- C'est incroyable à quel point tu peux avoir de la chance, statua Drago. N'importe qui d'autre se serait fait virer sans discussion à ta place. Pourquoi par Merlin ils ont été aussi sympas ?

- Je crois que Dumby a été attendri parce qu'il a aussi une sœur, c'est tout. Après, il y a aussi du fait qu'il ne pouvait sans doute pas se passer de moi en tant que Préfet-en-Chef. »

Cette remarque aurait pu passer pour une vantardise, mais aucun d'eux ne savait qu'il y avait une bonne part de vérité dedans. Après tout, le directeur n'avait-il pas lui-même avoué qu'il était le meilleur candidat possible pour le poste ?

« Il a vraiment une sœur ? intervint Daphné, ignorant totalement la dernière phrase.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, en tout cas. Moi non plus, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant.

- On s'en fiche de la fille Dumbledore. Elle a probablement plus d'un siècle, comme son frère, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ?

- Vrai, acquiesça Harry. Vous vouliez savoir autre chose ? »

Il se faisait l'effet d'un professeur demandant à ses élèves s'ils avaient des questions sur le cours précédent. C'était plutôt désagréable.

« Oui. Tu as bien dit que tu étais collé le mardi, le jeudi et le dimanche, c'est ça ? Tu as vraiment de la chance que ça n'empiète ni sur le Quidditch, ni sur les soirées.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit de la chance. Il me semble que Dumbledore a deviné.

- Quoi ? Mais comment il aurait fait ? s'effraya Drago.

- Je ne sais pas.

- En même temps, ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir des heures sur ça. Il a toujours su des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû, non ?

- C'est pas faux, acquiesça Drago. À quoi servait ton bluff avec Nott, tout à l'heure ?

- Quel bluff ? sourit Harry. »

Il savait bien sûr parfaitement de quoi Drago parlait, mais pensait qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à les faire mariner un peu.

« Tu sais, quand tu as dit que ta sœur faisait partie de ta famille, rappela Daphné d'un ton désabusé, comme si elle savait à quel point Harry pouvait se montrer agaçant en faisant l'ignorant.

- Dit comme ça, ça fait vraiment bizarre, ricana un peu Drago, mais bon, on s'est compris. Alors, Potter ?

- Comme je l'ai dit à Nott, je crois que je suis le mieux placé pour savoir qui est ou non un ou une Potter, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Son sourire s'était encore élargi cette fois-ci, et Daphné arqua un sourcil.

« Vas-y, Harry, crache le morceau, tu en meures d'envie.

- Allons, réfléchis un peu, Daphné. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour porter le nom de Potter ?

- Que ton père s'appelle Potter, répondit-elle immédiatement.

- Ou bien épouser un Potter, ajouta Drago.

- Le problème, c'est que je vois mal James Potter épouser sa fille après l'avoir reniée, objecta Daphné, pensive.

- Tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais laissé faire ? reprit Harry.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle serait toujours de ta famille. Officiellement, je veux dire.

- Là tu me déçois, Daphné. Est-ce que James Potter est le seul homme à porter ce nom en Angleterre ? »

Drago et Daphné le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, ayant compris où il voulait en venir. Enfin, c'était ce que croyait Harry.

« Tu as épousé ta propre sœur ? s'exclama le blond.

- Eurk ! C'est d'un glauque ! ajouta Daphné.

- Rassurez-moi, vous le faites exprès ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Évidemment. Même Malefoy n'est pas assez obsédé pour imaginer un truc pareil. Enfin j'espère. J'en déduis donc logiquement que tu as adopté Cloé, c'est ça ?

- Obsédé, tu peux parler. Tu es sortie avec un type qui est encore pire que moi !

- Tout bon, Daphné, répondit Harry en ignorant les marmonnements de Drago. Cloé n'est restée anonyme que trois jours. Je dois avouer que Crane a bien bossé, sur ce coup là.

- Qui est sa mère adoptive, du coup ?

- C'est évident, Harry a choisi sa petite Weasley, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ! affirma Drago. »

Harry ferma les yeux pour se calmer. C'était reparti. Le pire étant que s'ils continuaient à vouloir connaitre tous les détails de l'adoption, le nom de Ginny finirait vraiment par apparaître, ce qui n'aiderait en rien Harry.

« Le père suffisait, déclara-t-il simplement. Donc il n'y a pas de mère adoptive, désolé de te décevoir.

- Ça m'étonnerait que le ministère ait accepté de te confier ta sœur à toi seul, sans personne pour s'occuper d'elle au cas où tu aies la même réaction que ton père. Surtout que pour le public, c'est ton opinion la plus probable.

- Ils ont surtout accepté parce que j'étais son parrain. Ça aidait pas mal.

- En parlant de ça, tu as choisi qui, comme parrain ?

- Ou comme marraine, peut-être ? sourit Daphné en voyant Harry grimacer. »

Celui-ci secoua la tête. Il savait que cette conversation allait mal finir. Il foudroya du regard sa meilleure amie qui avait déjà deviné la réponse à sa question.

« Je voulais nommer ma mère, mais le ministère refusait qu'elle ait à nouveau des responsabilités vis-à-vis de Cloé.

- Alors ? l'encouragea Daphné.

- Alors j'ai choisi Ginny, répondit Harry sans la quitter des yeux. C'était la seule personne de ma connaissance qui soit à la fois une amie à moi et à Cloé.

- Pourquoi tu te sens forcé de te justifier, Harry ?

- Parce que vous êtes tous les deux complètement idiots, et que vous vous imaginez des trucs. Alors pour la dernière fois, il n'y a rien entre Ginny et moi. »

Il n'avait pas la moindre illusion sur la réaction qu'auraient ses deux meilleurs amis, mais au moins il aurait essayé.

« C'est d'accord, Harry, on se fait des idées si tu veux. Tu nous inviteras quand même à votre mariage ?

- Vous m'énervez, tous les deux, retournez donc dans les cachots. Ça me fera des vacances.

- Oh, je vois, tu as un autre rendez-vous juste après nous et tu n'as pas envie qu'on croise Weasley, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ça, abandonna Harry. Déguerpissez, il faut que je prépare le dîner aux chandelles.

- Bien sûr, on ne voudrait pas déranger. Tu viens, Daphné ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça et les deux Serpentards quittèrent Harry, qui ne se fatigua pas à les raccompagner. Étant donné que ce soir était une de ses deux seules soirées de libre de la semaine, il ferait bien d'en profiter pour faire le maximum de devoirs possible.

« Bonne nuit Granger, entendit-il Drago provoquer. J'espère que ta chambre est bien insonorisée, parce que ta copine Weasley vient voir Harry, ce soir.

- Quoi ? »

Génial. Granger devait être la seule personne les connaissant un minimum qui ne croyait pas encore que Ginny et lui était ensemble, et cet imbécile de blondinet stupide s'était senti obligé de faire son malin. Il méritait une bonne leçon. Harry se concentra sur son essai de Potions, puis sur celui de Métamorphose. Il termina bien après minuit, trop fatigué pour se demander pourquoi Granger n'était pas venu lui parler de Ginny, pour une fois. Il s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit presque instantanément.

-~~O~~-

Le lendemain, Harry arriva dans la Grande salle en étant presque assez en forme pour suivre ses cours. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et se servit immédiatement un café bien serré. Il n'y avait guère que cela pour le réveiller. Ça et des sarcasmes signés Malefoy, bien sûr :

« Tu fais une drôle de tête, Harry. Tu as mal dormi ?

- Pas mal, peu, rectifia Harry sans y faire attention. Je n'ai pas pu m'endormir avant une heure du matin.

- Je comprends. Je savais bien que Weasley était épuisante au lit, elle n'a pas un physique à être rapidement fatiguée. »

La réponse d'Harry fut noyée dans le bruit des centaines de chouettes qui entrèrent par les fenêtres à ce moment. Levant les yeux machinalement, Harry vit que Ludwig descendait vers lui, portant une enveloppe rouge vif qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Apparemment, la vie des Potter était toujours aussi intéressante pour le commun des mortels ces derniers temps. Alors que le grand duc couleur de corbeau repartait, ayant délivré son paquet, Harry jeta celui-ci à côté de son verre, ne montrant pas le moindre intérêt pour la missive hurlante. Missive qui finit quand même par exploser, faisnt résonner la voix de James Potter dans toute la salle.

_ESPÈCE DE SALE TRAÎTRE À TON SANG ! COMMENT OSES-TU TE …_

D'un geste négligent, Harry agita sa baguette en direction de la Beuglante en déclarant "_Silencio_". Un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs confirma à Harry ce dont il se doutait déjà : Sirius le regardait d'un air furieux qui n'était pas sans rappeler sa réaction à la Beuglante de Cloé, en début d'année. Harry se contenta d'adresser un grand sourire à son parrain avant de se tourner vers la table de Gryffondor, remarquant quand même que beaucoup d'élèves dans la pièce s'étaient tus pour écouter le discours de la lettre ensorcelée -qui hurlait toujours silencieusement au-dessus de la table de Serpentard, soit dit en passant-.

« Tu vois, petite sœur, c'est comme ça qu'on s'occupe d'une Beuglante. Essaie de t'en souvenir, pour la prochaine fois, déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Il recommença ensuite à manger, un petit sourire aux lèvres. La journée ne commençait pas si mal que ça, finalement.


	34. Accident

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour et bonne année 2011 à tous (avec une semaine de retard, certes, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non ?) !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, Talanthyr, pour leurs reviews et pour leurs encouragements. klaude, Ginny apprend tout dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu apprécieras.

**Chapitre 34 : Accident**

J'étais tranquillement en train de manger en discutant avec mes deux meilleures amies quand le courrier arriva. Si je ne reçus rien, je fus quand même étonnée quand Dawn me donna un léger coup de coude. À mon coup d'œil interrogatif, elle me montra du menton la table de Serpentard, et cela me suffit pour me faire me demander ce qu'avait encore fait Harry. Je le réalisai cependant avant même d'avoir pu me tourner vers lui, puisque mes oreilles furent aussi agressées que celles de n'importe qui dans la salle par la voix de mon p… ancien père.

_ESPÈCE DE SALE TRAÎTRE À TON SANG ! COMMENT OSES-TU TE…_

« _Silencio_, le fit calmement taire Harry. »

Étrangement, je n'eus aucun mal à entendre ce qu'il disait, malgré le hurlement de la Beuglante. J'entendis aussi, beaucoup plus logiquement, ce que mon frère me dit après cela, et ne put m'empêcher de légèrement faire la moue. Comment voulait-il que je connaisse ce sort ? Il me semblait qu'on l'apprenait en quatrième année au moins, alors ça aurait été un miracle que je puisse le lancer à mon deuxième jour ici !

« Il n'y a pas à dire, nota Dawn, ton frère a le sens du spectacle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Depuis qu'on est revenus de vacances, il ne s'est pas passé un repas sans qu'il attire l'attention de toute la Grande Salle. Le pire, c'est qu'on dirait qu'il ne le fait pas exprès.

- Là tu te trompes, Dawn, intervint Emily. Je suis certaine qu'il le fait exprès et qu'il adore ça. Il n'y a qu'à voir le sourire qu'il a maintenant. »

J'étais plutôt de son avis. Si Harry avait voulu passer inaperçu, il aurait parfaitement pu, mais ce n'était absolument pas son genre. Je me détournai de la table de Serpentard en essayant de déterminer ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire juste après le petit déjeuner. Mrs Bibine avait jugé que je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de cours de vol, donc elle m'en avait dispensée depuis le début de l'année. D'habitude, je profitais de mon temps libre pour aller à la bibliothèque et m'avancer un peu dans mes devoirs, mais comme on venait de revenir de vacances, je n'avais rien à faire.

« Et en plus, elle se plaint de ne pas avoir cours ! s'exclama Emily quand je leur demandai leur avis.

- Je ne me plains pas, je voudrais juste avoir quelque chose à faire à la place.

- C'est bon, je plaisantais. Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un à qui parler dans la salle commune.

- Bonne chance, nous il faut qu'on y aille, déclara Dawn. À tout à l'heure. »

Je les regardai quitter la Grande Salle avec la grande majorité des autres élèves de l'école. Ça ne m'avançait pas beaucoup, mais je décidai de suivre le conseil d'Emily et d'aller voir si quelqu'un que je connaissais avait aussi du temps libre en ce moment. Je remontai donc au septième étage sans me presser, regrettant de ne pas connaître de passage secret qui m'aurait permis d'éviter les -très- nombreux escaliers magiques et capricieux. En plus, ils semblaient avoir envie de s'amuser ce jour-là, parce qu'aucun de ceux que j'empruntai ne s'orienta du premier coup dans la bonne direction.

Résultat, je n'arrivai dans la salle commune que près d'une demi-heure après être partie de la Grande Salle. Là, passablement agacée et ayant légèrement mal aux pieds, je me jetai dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée en soufflant, sans même me rappeler pourquoi j'étais montée au départ.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Cloé ? me surprit une voix que je connaissais bien. »

Je sursautai en me retournant dans le fauteuil et m'aperçus de ce à quoi je n'avais pas fait attention : il y avait des _élèves_ dans cette pièce. Très peu, mais Ginny en faisait partie. Elle était assise à une table juste derrière moi, en train d'écrire quelque chose.

« Tu n'es pas en cours ? lui demandai-je, faisant fi de sa question.

- Non, c'est un des avantages de la sixième année. Les profs nous laissent plein de temps libre pour qu'on ait une chance de finir les montagnes de devoirs qu'ils donnent.

- Ah. Il vaut mieux que je te laisse travailler, alors.

- Non, ça va. Une pause ne sera pas de refus. Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres premières années ?

- Mrs Bibine m'a dispensée de cours.

- Tu m'étonnes, sourit Ginny. C'est presque toi qui devrais lui donner des cours de vol. »

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas rougir et préférai changer de conversation. En plus, je venais de me souvenir que j'avais quelque chose à lui apprendre, et comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle, ce pourrait être un bon moment pour le faire. Je me levai et allai m'asseoir à la même table qu'elle, pour ne pas avoir à crier en lui parlant.

« Au fait, Ginny, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise, commençai-je à voix basse. »

Elle arqua un sourcil intrigué et se pencha un peu plus vers moi.

« Vas-y, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?

- C'est à propos du plan d'Harry.

- Ah. Il t'a enfin dit ce que c'était alors ?

- Oui. Il m'a adoptée, révélai-je après une petite pause. »

C'était plus facile à dire que la première fois où je l'avais fait. J'avais profité du fait que nous n'étions que toutes les trois dans le dortoir pour tout raconter à mes deux meilleures amies, et leur avais demandé de ne rien dire tant que je n'aurais pas demandé son avis à Ginny. Elle me regarda au moins une minute sans cligner, totalement éberluée.

« D'accord, déclara-t-elle finalement. Et… ça te fait comment ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ça ne fait pas grande différence, je pense. Après tout, comme dit Harry, c'est juste un bout de papier. Au fond, on est toujours frère et sœur, alors ça ne change rien.

- Si tu le dis.

- En fait, ce n'est pas exactement ça que je voulais te dire, poursuivis-je, gênée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

- Ben, Harry ne pouvait pas rester mon parrain après avoir fait ça, donc il a dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Et il a pensé à toi. »

Je baissai les yeux, ne voulant pas voir sa réaction. C'était bien Harry, de me laisser me débrouiller pour apprendre ça à Ginny alors que c'était lui qui avait tout fait.

« Tu veux dire qu'il veut que je sois ta marraine ? demanda-t-elle confirmation.

- Non, je veux dire que tu _es_ ma marraine, maintenant. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

J'avais toujours les yeux baissés, je ne vis donc pas la tête qu'elle fit quand je lui dis ça. Par contre, je remarquai très bien que sa voix était plus froide quand elle reprit la parole :

« Tu veux dire que ton frère m'a officiellement nommée marraine sans même me demander mon avis ?

- Oui, fis-je timidement. Mais bon, si tu ne veux pas, je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de revenir en arrière. »

Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas cacher ma déception. J'aimais bien l'idée d'être la filleule de Ginny, moi. Mais elle avait l'air d'en vouloir à Harry de l'avoir nommée. Je savais bien qu'il aurait dû lui demander son avis avant !

« Mais non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis très contente, au contraire. C'est juste que j'aurais bien aimé que ton imbécile de frère m'en parle, au lieu de t'envoyer à la place.

- Il ne m'a pas vraiment envoyée, marmonnai-je, soulagée.

- Mouais. Tu as vu l'heure ? s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Il faut que je me dépêche, j'ai Arithmancie dans cinq minutes. À plus tard, Cloé !

- Salut. »

Ginny se dépêcha de ranger toutes les affaires qui étaient encore éparpillées sur la table et quitta la salle en courant presque. J'avais encore une heure avant de devoir reprendre les cours, et je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire pour passer le temps. Je retournai donc m'asseoir devant la cheminée, réfléchissant. J'enviais presque mes camarades de classe d'avoir cours pendant ce temps-là. Au moins ils pouvaient voler, même si ce n'étaient que les exercices imposés de Bibine. Mais après tout, réalisai-je soudain, pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas profiter du beau temps, moi aussi ?

Je me relevai et regardai l'heure. J'avais bien assez de temps pour aller faire un tour sur le terrain de Quidditch. Heureusement que les cours de vol se déroulaient dans un coin du parc, et pas sur le terrain, sinon je n'aurais pas pu y aller. Je me dépêchai donc d'aller chercher mon balai et allai faire un petit entraînement personnel. Dehors, le sol était recouvert de neige, mais il y avait un beau soleil d'hiver, donc c'était un temps parfait pour voler.

-~~AP~~-

Harry sortit du cours de Sortilèges de très bonne humeur. Il avait eu raison le matin-même : cette journée était vraiment excellente. Il aurait juste fallu que Drago arrête ses insinuations stupides -et Harry avait eu une bonne idée pour cela- et tout aurait été parfait. Dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas, songea-t-il en s'asseyant dans la Grande Salle, de façon à être dos au reste de l'école.

« Potter ? appela une petite voix derrière lui. »

Il se retourna pour constater que les deux amies de sa sœur étaient venues le voir, et que c'était la petite Crivey qui lui avait parlé. Il arqua un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi Cloé n'était pas avec elles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas être trop impoli.

- Est-ce que tu sais où est Cloé ? »

Aussitôt, ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il fit de son mieux pour cacher son inquiétude.

« Comment ça, elle n'était pas en cours ?

- Non, elle aurait dû nous rejoindre en Botanique, mais on ne l'a jamais vue.

- Potter, intervint une autre voix, veuillez me suivre.

- Où ça, professeur Rogue ? demanda Harry.

- Vous verrez bien. Dépêchez-vous. »

Harry se leva et suivit le professeur qu'il aimait le moins -et qui le lui rendait bien- en-dehors de la Grande Salle. Il fit un petit signe de tête aux deux premières années, qui maintenant qu'il y pensait avaient eu du cran de venir lui parler jusqu'au milieu de la table de Serpentard. Elles avaient toujours l'air inquiet, et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas presser Rogue d'accélérer. Dès qu'ils furent dans le Hall d'entrée, il lui demanda encore où ils allaient.

« À l'infirmerie, répondit sèchement le professeur, sans montrer le moindre signe d'émotion.

- Pourquoi ? Qui est blessé ? »

Harry avait l'impression que sa voix était en train de le trahir, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Il était à peu près certain de connaître la réponse à sa question. Et la simple idée de sa sœur nécessitant les soins de Madame Pomfresh suffisait à le faire paniquer.

« Miss Evans a dû y être emmenée, et le directeur a… Potter ! »

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plu. Dès qu'il avait eu la confirmation que c'était bien Cloé qu'il devait aller voir, il était parti en courant, laissant sur place son directeur de maison. Sans montrer de signe qu'il avait entendu l'appel de Rogue, il fonça dans le passage secret le plus proche, plongeant derrière une tapisserie en prenant le risque de la déchirer. Empruntant à toute vitesse la voie la plus rapide qu'il connaissait -certains passages étant mêmes inconnus de Rusard, il en était convaincu-, il lui fallut à peine une minute pour atteindre l'infirmerie, dont il enfonça presque la porte dans sa hâte de retrouver sa sœur. Pomfresh hurla quand il le fit.

« Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, à la fin ? Ceci est une…

- Comment elle va ? coupa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- C'est ce que nous aimerions bien savoir, Mr Potter, répondit une autre voix très calme, comme à son habitude. »

Harry s'avisa alors de la présence de Dumbledore et de son adjointe dans l'infirmerie. Ils étaient tous les deux, avec Madame Pomfresh, debout autour du lit où Cloé avait l'air de dormir. Ses cheveux roux étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête, et elle ne semblait pas avoir d'autre blessure qu'une légère égratignure sur sa joue. Sans prêter attention aux adultes présents, Harry se précipita à son chevet, souhaitant de tout son cœur pouvoir faire autre chose que simplement lui tenir la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, exactement ? demanda-t-il, tendu, sans lever les yeux du visage de sa sœur.

- Elle s'est assommée sous le choc, et a plusieurs côtes cassées, répondit Pomfresh d'une voix étrangement émue, à ce qu'il sembla à Harry. »

Il releva un instant les yeux vers elle pour constater que son expression s'était beaucoup radoucie, et qu'elle le regardait lui, pas Cloé.

« Comment ? s'enquit-il succinctement.

- Elle est apparemment tombée de son balai, alors qu'elle volait toute seule, l'informa McGonagall. C'est Mrs Bibine qui l'a trouvée, étendue par terre au milieu du terrain de Quidditch.

- J'ai toujours dit qu'un membre de cette famille finirait par se tuer, à voler comme ils le font, grommela l'infirmière.

- Impossible, statua Harry, catégorique.

- Je vous demande pardon, Potter ? Vous insinuez peut-être que votre sœur et vous êtes des modèles de sécurité quand vous volez ? Vous avez fini sous ma garde presque après tous les matches que vous avez joués ici, et c'est déjà la deuxième fois que votre sœur atterrit ici à cause de ce fichu sport !

- Calmez-vous, Pompom, voyons, intervint le directeur, semblant amusé.

- Je voulais simplement dire que c'est impossible que Cloé soit tombée de son balai. Elle est beaucoup trop douée pour cela.

- Même les meilleurs peuvent faire des erreurs, Mr Potter, lui dit doucement McGonagall. D'autant que ce que vous et Miss Evans considérez comme un simple échauffement correspond plus à un exploit irréalisable pour la plupart des gens. »

Harry releva une nouvelle fois la tête, agacé, pour croiser le regard de la directrice adjointe.

« Depuis le temps que vous êtes Animagus, professeur, vous est-il arrivé de manquer une transformation ?

- Eh bien, non, mais…

- Pourtant, la plupart des gens en sont incapables. C'est la même chose pour Cloé et le Quidditch. Elle ne _peut_ pas être tombée toute seule, quelqu'un a dû l'y aider, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Et vous avez une idée de qui aurait pu faire cela, je suppose, Mr Potter ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Non, mentit Harry d'un ton égal. »

Non seulement il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas avant de faire quoi que ce soit, mais surtout c'était une affaire personnelle, et il ne laisserait pas celui qui avait fait ça s'en tirer avec simplement des sanctions disciplinaires. Surtout si c'était celui auquel il pensait.

« Bien, reprit Dumbledore. Je pense que Miss Evans est sous bonne garde, à présent. Je suppose que nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre, n'est-ce-pas, Pompom ?

- Je lui ai donné ses potions, il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille, maintenant.

- Parfait, dans ce cas je crois que nous allons vous laisser. Bonne journée, Mr Potter. »

Harry grommela la même chose pendant que Dumbledore et McGonagall quittaient l'infirmerie. Lui resta dans la même position jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh revienne de son bureau. Elle déposa deux fioles de potion sur la table de chevet et se tourna vers lui.

« Vous ne devriez pas aller en cours, Potter ? Elle ne va pas s'envoler, vous savez.

- Je n'ai jamais cours le mardi après-midi. Et je resterai avec elle.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Dans ce cas, donnez-lui ces deux potions dès qu'elle se réveillera.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave ?

- Potter, vous avez assez souvent atterri ici avec des blessures similaires pour savoir que je suis parfaitement capable de la soigner, l'admonesta légèrement Pomfresh. Si elle est aussi bornée que vous, votre sœur remontera sur un balai, soyez-en sûr. Même si à mon avis…

- Les balais devraient être interdits à Poudlard, termina Harry avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Vous devriez apprendre à faire la différence entre un vol sur balai normal et votre façon de voler suicidaire, Mr Potter, corrigea-t-elle. Et vous devriez apprendre cette différence à votre sœur. »

Elle repartit sur ces mots, laissant Harry se demander quelle était la cause de la chute de sa sœur, si elle était vraiment tombée de son balai. Il lui paraissait moins qu'impensable d'imaginer qu'elle ait pu faire une erreur stupide du genre de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un qui l'aurait appelée, ou quelque chose du genre. L'autre solution était que quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort pour la faire tomber. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il lui demande comment elle s'était blessée quand elle se réveillerait. Cela n'arriva que près d'une heure plus tard, bien après que le plateau-repas apporté par un elfe ait été vidé.

Il avait passé tout ce temps à son chevet, ne la quittant presque jamais des yeux -les taches de différentes couleurs sur sa robe pouvaient en attester. Quand il l'entendit enfin grogner en reprenant conscience, il sursauta avant de sourire largement de soulagement. Cloé cligna plusieurs fois, plissant les yeux à cause de la brusque lumière qui agressa ses pupilles, avant de réussir à les ouvrir assez longtemps pour identifier son frère :

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est ce que j'allais te demander, mais il faut que tu boives ça d'abord. »

Il lui tendit les fioles que Pomfresh avait laissées à son intention, et elle grimaça quand elle les avala d'un trait.

« Beurk. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Potions de Pomfresh. Plus elles sont infectes et plus elles sont efficaces, à ce qu'il parait.

- Alors celles-là ressusciteraient sûrement un mort, grommela Cloé, l'air d'avoir toujours un horrible goût dans la bouche. »

Harry faillit éclater de rire, mais il se retint pour garder son sérieux.

« Alors, est-ce que tu te souviens comment tu t'es blessée ? Bibine a dit qu'elle t'a trouvée au milieu du terrain de Quidditch.

- J'avais du temps libre toute seule avant de commencer les cours, donc j'ai décidé d'aller voler un peu pour m'amuser. Il me semble que j'ai fait une descente en piqué pour m'échauffer, mais je n'ai pas réussi à redresser à temps. Après ça, c'est le trou noir complet. »

Soudain, elle eut l'air plus ennuyée que pensive.

« Je n'en reviens pas d'être tombée pour si peu. Je n'ai même pas plongé de dix mètres !

- Rien ne t'a distraite, ou quelque chose comme ça ? réfléchit Harry à voix haute.

- Je ne crois pas. Mon balai n'a rien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. »

Cloé regarda partout autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver l'objet magique, et fut soulagée de le découvrir appuyé contre le mur, près de son lit.

« Cloé, pourquoi étais-tu toute seule au terrain ? demanda Harry sans avoir remarqué la brusque inquiétude de sa sœur. Où étaient les autres ?

- En cours de vol. Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que j'étais dispensée de cours depuis que je faisais partie de l'équipe.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu as de la chance d'échapper à cette corvée. C'est vraiment ennuyeux, à force, quand on n'en a pas besoin.

- Il faut croire que j'en ai besoin, si j'ai réussi à tomber en m'échauffant.

- Si tu le dis, fit Harry, toujours pensif.

- Ah, Miss Evans, vous êtes réveillée, parfait, s'exclama à ce moment Pomfresh en sortant de son bureau. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry, boudant légèrement :

« Vous auriez pu me prévenir.

- Vous m'avez demandé de lui donner ses potions quand elle reviendrait à elle, haussa-t-il les épaules, pas de vous appeler.

- Peu importe, balaya l'infirmière. Je dois ausculter Miss Evans, alors allez-vous en pour le moment. Vous pourrez revenir après le dîner, si vous le souhaitez.

- Quoi ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de rester, je suis Pré…

- Et moi je suis infirmière, alors c'est encore moi qui commande ici, interrompit-elle sèchement. Sortez d'ici, Potter, ou je vous jure que vous ne mettrez plus les pieds dans cette salle avant votre prochaine blessure. Et inutile de vous dire que ce ne sera pas la peine alors de compter sur des visites.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, je m'en vais, grogna Harry. À tout à l'heure, Cloé.

- À plus, Harry. Bon appétit. »

Elle avait l'air à moitié déçue qu'il ne puisse pas rester, et à moitié moqueuse devant la façon dont il s'était fait expulser. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda sa montre. Il restait encore une bonne moitié de l'après-midi avant le dîner, et il aurait après cela à peine le temps d'aller rendre visite à sa sœur avant de se retrouver en retenue. Il grimaça, n'ayant clairement aucune hâte de découvrir ce que lui réservait Rogue pour sa première soirée de punition. Assurément, ce ne serait pas quelque chose d'agréable, et encore moins de rapidement plié, il en aurait pour des heures.

-~~O~~-

Harry prononça le mot de passe de ses appartements très tard ce soir-là, presque sur les rotules. Il faillit d'ailleurs ne pas remarquer que quelqu'un l'avait attendu, depuis assez longtemps semblait-il, parce qu'elle était profondément endormie sur le fauteuil, appuyée sur l'accoudoir. Il se demanda s'il devait la réveiller ou non, sachant qu'il n'était vraiment pas assez en forme pour mener une conversation émotionnellement prenante. Il décida de la laisser dormir pour l'instant, remettant la discussion qu'il lui avait lui-même demandée à un autre jour, de préférence sans retenue.

Plaçant un bras sous les genoux de la rouquine et l'autre derrière sa tête, il la souleva le plus doucement qu'il put pour la reposer dans son lit. Elle était plus légère qu'elle en avait l'air, songea-t-il distraitement. Elle grogna et remua un peu quand il la déplaça, mais par bonheur ne se réveilla pas. Il remit les couvertures sur elle, métamorphosa encore une fois le fauteuil en lit-de-camp et s'allongea dedans après s'être changé. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

-~~O~~-

« Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi !

- Grmbll. Qu'est-ce tu veux ? grogna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. »

Il ne savait même pas à qui appartenait cette voix, mais il était en revanche certain qu'il était beaucoup mieux endormi qu'éveillé. Surtout considérant le rêve très agréable dans lequel il était plongé, et qui mettait en scène plusieurs vélanes très peu vêtues. Quand il sentit qu'il était secoué, la voix l'appelant toujours de façon répétée, il finit par entrouvrir un œil et vit une espèce de tache orange devant lui.

« Cloé, laisse-moi dormir.

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas ta sœur, Potter, et deuxièmement, tu ferais mieux de te lever tout de suite si tu tiens à la vie. Il faut que je te parle avant que les cours commencent. »

Bizarre, Cloé ne l'avait jamais appelé par son nom de famille auparavant. Pas que ce fut étonnant, puisqu'elle avait le même. Mais alors pourquoi le faisait-elle à présent ? Il finit par enregistrer le reste de ce que disait la voix, légèrement en retard, et comprit finalement que ce n'était pas Cloé qui lui parlait. Il avait vraiment besoin de ses lunettes pour voir de près. Il bailla profondément et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de consentir à se redresser, se mettant en position assise dans le lit-de-camp.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, se plaignit Ginny à côté de lui. »

Sans faire attention à elle, il mit ses lunettes sur son nez et les utilisa pour regarder sa montre. Aussitôt qu'il eut vu l'heure qu'il était, il se tourna vers elle, stupéfait et franchement énervé.

« Tu es dingue, Weasley. As-tu la moindre idée de l'heure à laquelle je me suis couché ? Les cours commencent dans près de trois heures, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Elle eut le bon goût de paraître gênée de cela et baissa les yeux. Elle les releva immédiatement avec un regard de défi, cependant, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les cernes violets qui bordaient ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas fait une nuit complète, se demanda-t-il, la sollicitude remplaçant peu à peu la colère dans son cerveau. C'était étrange, il n'avait rien vu de particulier pendant la semaine.

« J'avais envie de te parler. Aussi étrange que ça puisse sembler, c'est pour ça que j'étais venue te voir hier soir. Où tu étais, en parlant de ça ?

- En train de récurer les chaudrons de Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour écoper d'une retenue ? s'enquit-elle.

- Bon, écoute Weasley, j'ai envie de dormir, alors dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu es venue me dire, d'accord ?

- Tu es vraiment infect quand tu viens de te réveiller, tu le sais ? »

Comme elle ne reçut qu'un grognement ensommeillé en réponse, elle soupira et continua sur sa lancée :

« Bref, je voulais juste savoir ce qui t'avais pris de m'enregistrer comme marraine de Cloé sans même me demander mon avis. »

Tout d'un coup, ce fut au tour d'Harry de se sentir gêné. Vu le ton de sa voix, elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup ce qu'il avait fait.

« Oh, Cloé t'a parlé de ça.

- Oui, elle m'a parlé de _ça_, comme tu dis. Très courageux de ta part, de la laisser m'annoncer ce que tu as fait, au passage.

- Hé, ce sont les Gryffondors qui sont censés être courageux, je te rappelle, se récria-t-il. Moi je suis juste un Serpentard sournois et lâche, n'oublie pas.

- C'est ça. Et tu n'as pas répondu.

- Ça te dérange tant que ça d'être la marraine de Cloé ?

- Bien sûr que non, réfuta-t-elle. Ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'un type qui se prétend mon ami prenne des décisions sur ma vie sans m'en parler !

- J'avais pas vraiment le temps de te le dire, d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas repousser l'adoption de Cloé, et puis j'avais déjà pensé à quelqu'un d'autre, mais le ministère a refusé. Soi-disant que ce n'était pas sain que ma mère soit à nouveau impliquée avec Cloé.

- Génial, ravie d'apprendre qu'en plus, je n'étais que ton choix de remplacement.

- Il faudrait te décider, Weasley. Est-ce que tu m'en veux de t'avoir choisie comme marraine de Cloé, ou bien parce que je ne l'ai pas fait tout de suite ? »

Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, et ils restèrent tous les deux là à se fixer sans rien dire, boudant chacun pour des raisons différentes. Ginny s'était assise aux pieds d'Harry pendant qu'ils parlaient, et d'une certaine manière, cela rendait son allure débraillée après avoir dormi toute habillée encore plus réaliste. Hormis la quantité de vêtements qu'elle portait, bien sûr.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire d'autre ? Tu ne m'as sûrement pas réveillé à cinq heures du matin pour parler seulement dix minutes. »

En parlant, il eut également une autre pensée étrange. Comment par Merlin s'était-elle débrouillée pour se lever si tôt, alors qu'elle avait probablement veillé assez tard en l'attendant ? Il eut encore plus de soupçons quand il la vit détourner le regard, se mordant la lèvre. Encore un peu sous l'influence de son rêve érotique, il se demanda si elle était consciente d'à quel point elle était attirante quand elle faisait cela.

« Je… commença-t-elle, je me suis réveillée tôt, et j'ai pensé à te parler avant de retourner dans mon dortoir.

- Je vois. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec les deux grosses poches violettes qui sont sous tes yeux, bien entendu ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

- Vraiment ? Suis-moi. »

Il sortit de son lit, content que les sortilèges de Réchauffement soient actifs toute la nuit, et prit d'autorité le bras de Ginny pour la traîner vers sa salle de bain. Elle protesta et se débattit un peu, mais il la lâcha très vite, dès qu'il fut devant la glace qui ornait tout un mur de la pièce. La tenant par les épaules face au miroir, il lui montra son propre reflet du doigt en décrivant sarcastiquement :

« C'est évident que tu n'as pas remarqué ça avant.

- Fiche-moi la paix, Potter, rétorqua-t-elle en s'essayant de se sortir de sa prise.

- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as plus eu une nuit sans cauchemar, Ginny ? demanda-t-il considérablement plus doucement. »

Étant placé derrière elle, il vit nettement dans le miroir le visage de Ginny s'affaisser alors qu'elle arrêtait tout combat, se contentant de regarder ses pieds sans rien dire. Après un moment, il lui sembla voir les épaules de Ginny tressauter, et il la retourna vers lui pour la regarder en face. Comme elle regardait toujours en bas, cependant, il mit la main sous son menton pour lui relever la tête. Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux et respira profondément avant de les rouvrir. Harry vit qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré, mais elle avait quand même les yeux plutôt rouges, comme si elle était à deux doigts de le faire.

« Je vais parfaitement bien, Potter, merci, prétendit-elle d'une voix qui lui criait le contraire en le fixant dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr. Et Goyle est un modèle d'intelligence. Tu en as d'autres, des comme ça ? »

Elle se renfrogna et détourna à nouveau les yeux, mais il continua :

« Allez, arrête de me prendre pour un idiot et dis-moi ce qui t'empêche de dormir.

- À ton avis ? répliqua-t-elle vertement. »

Harry aurait dû savoir que la folie de Nott laisserait des cicatrices trop profondes pour disparaitre seulement au bout de trois semaines.

« Ginny, ce que je t'ai proposé avant les vacances, pendant le trajet en train, ça tient toujours. Si tu as besoin de parler…

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, Potter, compris ?

- Tu crois peut-être que les cauchemars passeront tous seuls ? Parce que je peux te dire que ce n'est pas le cas. En fait, ça risque plutôt d'empirer, jusqu'à ce que tu manques tellement de sommeil que tu seras bonne pour Ste Mangouste.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais doué en divination, grommela-t-elle.

- Et moi je ne savais pas que tu étais si forte pour te voiler la face. Tu sais que j'ai raison, mais tu préfères te le cacher et mettre un sort pour dissimuler tes cernes. Tu vas encore continuer combien de temps comme ça, Ginny ? Parce que je peux te dire que tu ne tiendras pas très longtemps. »

Cette fois, il sembla que ses mots avaient fait mouche, parce que Ginny ne répliqua pas immédiatement avec un de ses mensonges à propos de comment elle allait parfaitement bien et ne pourrait pas aller mieux. Elle déglutit visiblement avant de recommencer à parler, son regard lointain et sa voix plus faible qu'elle avait été auparavant :

« Depuis que… depuis ce jour-là, j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je le revoie encore s'approcher de moi, avec ce regard de fou. Je ne peux pas dormir sans revivre toute cette soirée, sans le sentir à nouveau me toucher. »

Elle frissonna et Harry la prit presque inconsciemment dans ses bras, voulant la réconforter autant que possible.

« Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, Ginny, souffla-t-il doucement.

- Quand je marchais avec Ron et Hermione, j'ai soudain eu l'impression que tout allait bien, que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Et puis cette petite voix m'a dit de les laisser continuer tous les deux et d'aller au troisième étage. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je l'ai écouté, mais sur le moment j'étais incapable de penser à autre chose. »

Harry se sentit pâlir et resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme dans ses bras, reconnaissant ce qu'elle décrivait. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas pu penser à désobéir. Les gens capable de contrer l'Imperium se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Il se força à écouter la suite, puisqu'il semblait que rien ne pourrait arrêter Ginny une fois qu'elle était lancée.

« Je suis revenue à moi dans cette salle désaffectée, continua-t-elle, et Nott était là, juste devant moi avec cet air dément. Il s'est approché de moi, et quand j'ai essayé de me défendre, il m'a giflée, et c'est là que je me suis retrouvée par terre. Il m'a attaché les mains dans le dos avant de remettre sa baguette dans sa poche. Il disait que ce serait plus amusant sans magie. Il… il a arraché ma robe et… il a commencé à…»

Elle s'interrompit, sanglotant contre lui, et il la berça par réflexe, lui chuchotant à l'oreille que tout irait bien, que Nott ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal. Il n'aurait pas cru que c'était possible, mais sa haine pour son ancien ami avait encore atteint de nouveaux sommets.

« Et après tu es arrivé, termina-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus assurée. Je ne crois pas t'avoir remercié d'être venu. Sans toi, je… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais il sut ce qu'elle voulait dire. Harry la serra encore plus contre lui, lui passant la main dans le dos comme on faisait à un petit enfant qui avait fait un mauvais rêve.

« C'est fini, Ginny, Nott ne te fera plus rien, je te le jure.

- Je… je ferais mieux d'y aller, déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

- Tu peux rester et finir ta nuit ici, si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

- Non, non, ça ira.

- Tu es sûre ? S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pout toi, n'hésite pas. »

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête et commença à partir, mais se ravisa au moment de passer la porte.

« Si, peut-être. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre à… me défendre, juste au cas où ?

- Tu as pensé à t'inscrire au club de duel ? demanda-t-il. »

Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de revenir sur sa promesse, mais entre ses entraînements, ses retenues et les soirées, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre à consacrer à des cours de duel, parce que c'était bien ce que lui demandait Ginny.

« Évidemment, et j'ai déjà été à une ou deux réunions, mais je ne suis pas idiote. Le professeur Black avance au rythme des plus lents, et c'est évident que même après dix ans d'entraînement, ceux-là ne sauront pas faire la moitié de ce que tu as fait pendant la démonstration.

- Tu n'as pas complètement tort, mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que toi, tu y arriverais ?

- Oh, je t'en prie, je sais ce que je vaux, rétorqua-t-elle, et je ne suis pas une incapable en magie. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, dis-le clairement.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… Bon, pour parler franchement, je n'ai que deux soirs de libres dans la semaine, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année, alors je n'aurai dans tous les cas pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer.

- Oh ? Une nouvelle petite amie prenante ?

- Non, ça, ça rentrerait dans mes soirées de libres, grimaça-t-il. »

Il lui expliqua donc pourquoi son emploi du temps était aussi chargé, mais quand elle voulut à son tour savoir pourquoi il avait menacé Zabini pour qu'il ne revienne pas, il hésita. Elle commençait juste à se remettre d'avoir revécu son agression pour lui raconter, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

« J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour l'instant. Peut-être un autre jour, d'accord ?

- Oui. Alors, tu veux bien m'apprendre quelques sorts ou pas ? Même si ce n'est qu'une fois de temps en temps, ce sera parfait, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant qu'il allait parler. C'est bien toi qui dis tout le temps que tu es le meilleur, alors qui pourrait être un meilleur prof ? »

Elle essayait de l'avoir en le flattant, à présent. Et en plus, avec un petit sourire timide ! Bon sang, ce devrait interdit pour des filles aussi mignonnes de demander des services à une heure pareille, songea-t-il.

« Je vais y réfléchir, finit-il par quasiment accepter. Passe me voir vendredi soir, comme je n'ai rien de prévu.

- Merci, Harry, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire absolument plus timide. À vendredi ! »

Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle était déjà partie. S'il était clair qu'elle était dans un sale état émotionnel, au moins il était aussi évident qu'elle savait parfaitement faire semblant du contraire.


	35. Les Gryffondors, ces étrangetés

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde et merci pour vos reviews ! non, vous ne rêvez pas, je viens bien avec un nouveau chapitre moins d'une semaine après le prochain ^^ Bonne lecture !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, pour sa review et pour ses encouragements. La discussion avec Ginny était le lendemain, mais c'est vrai qu'Harry n'a pas passé une si bonne journée que ça.

**Chapitre 35 : Les Gryffondors, ces étrangetés**

Le jeudi soir, Harry quitta la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, ayant mangé tôt pour pouvoir ensuite aller à sa retenue avec McGonagall. Dans le hall, ils croisèrent la majorité des membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui revenaient de leur entraînement. Il remarqua cependant que Cloé manquait à l'appel, et il se demanda pourquoi. Elle était sortie en pleine forme de l'infirmerie après y avoir passé une nuit, et à ce qu'il savait la première chose qu'elle avait faite, allant en cela totalement contre l'avis de Pomfresh, avait été de remonter sur son balai. Son petit tour s'était déroulé parfaitement normalement, confortant Harry dans son idée que quelqu'un l'avait aidée à tomber la première fois.

« Ben alors, les griffies, commença à se moquer Drago, vos deux rouquines se sont enfin rendues compte à quel point leurs coéquipiers sont mauvais ? »

Harry remarqua à ce moment qu'en effet, Ginny était elle aussi absente du groupe des Gryffondors. S'il trouvait logique que son meilleur ami ne dise rien sur Cloé avec lui à portée d'oreille -à moins que ce ne soit la manière dont elle l'avait mouché la dernière fois qu'il s'y était essayé qui lui avait valu une sorte de respect malefoyen- Harry se demanda pourquoi Drago avait exclu Ginny de sa plaisanterie sur le niveau des Gryffondors. D'accord, elle était douée, mais pour être honnête, pas aussi indispensable que son frère.

« Ferme-la, Malefoy, rétorqua Thomas d'un ton las, n'ayant apparemment pas envie de débuter une joute verbale contre Drago pour l'instant.

- Ça pourrait t'intéresser de savoir, Potter, que ta sœur est encore à l'infirmerie, lui apprit Weasley d'un ton neutre.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On n'a pas bien compris, déclara Robins en haussant les épaules. Elle a attrapé le vif, et après elle a foncé sur Ginny, la faisant tomber de son balai. Elle a encore continué en ligne droite sur toute la longueur du terrain avant de se poser, et elles sont tout de suite parties voir Pomfresh. »

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien. Deux accidents étranges en l'espace de trois jours, c'était beaucoup pour de simples erreurs de manœuvres, surtout pour quelqu'un du niveau de Cloé. Alors que les Gryffondors entraient dans la salle pour manger, Harry commença à monter les escaliers au pas de course dans l'intention d'aller une nouvelle fois voir sa sœur.

« Hé, Harry ! l'appela Drago depuis le hall. N'oublie pas que tu as une retenue !

- Ouais, je sais, cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule, McGo attendra ! »

Après tout, l'infirmerie et le bureau du professeur étaient situés au même étage, alors il ne ferait pas un gros détour. Et puis de toute façon, connaissant le goût du professeur de Métamorphose pour le Quidditch, elle serait peut-être elle-même allée vérifiée que son attrapeuse et sa meilleure poursuiveuse seraient capables de jouer le prochain match. Harry emprunta donc les mêmes passages secrets que deux jours auparavant, espérant simplement que cela ne lui vaudrait pas de retenues supplémentaires. Il était tellement pressé qu'il faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un en tournant l'angle du couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Sans se retourner, il continua à avancer en s'excusant rapidement :

« Désolé, je suis pressé, il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

- Ce quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas nous, par hasard, Harry ? »

Il se figea et se retourna lentement, incapable de réaliser qu'il était quasiment entré en collision avec sa sœur et qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de ne pas la reconnaître. Ginny et elle était là, visiblement parfaitement remises de leur passage éclair dans la pièce de soin, et lui souriaient d'un air narquois. Ce dernier fait lui fit repenser à deux fois la première chose qu'il avait eue en tête, à savoir de serrer Cloé dans ses bras. Au lieu de cela, il les croisa sur sa poitrine et regarda les deux rouquines d'un air faussement ennuyé :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu veux absolument faire avoir une attaque à Pomfresh avant la fin de l'année, Cloé, ou tu veux juste battre le record du nombre de passages à l'infirmerie avant la fin de l'année ?

- Cloé n'avait rien, elle a juste insisté pour venir avec moi soigner mon poignet foulé, c'est tout, déclara Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, se renfrogna la jeune attrapeuse. J'ai vu le vif assez facilement au milieu du terrain, alors j'ai accéléré pour l'avoir avant de le perdre de vue. Mais après, impossible de m'arrêter ou de changer de direction ! J'ai essayé de prévenir les autres, mais je suis rentrée dans Ginny avant que mon balai redevienne normal et que je puisse me poser.

- J'ai eu de la chance, ajouta la sixième année, je ne volais pas très haut à ce moment là, alors je me suis juste fait un peu mal à la main. Madame Pomfresh m'a soigné ça en cinq secondes.

- D'accord, acquiesça Harry. Et tu ne sais pas du tout pourquoi tu as perdu le contrôle de ton balai ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, confirma sa sœur.

- À mon avis, ça ne vient pas de toi mais du balai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ce balai est tout neuf, tu étais là quand je l'ai ouvert à Noël !

- Je crois que Ginny a raison, petite sœur, intervint Harry. Il a peut-être un défaut de fabrication, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Mais il marchait très bien pendant les vacances, et hier aussi, essaya-t-elle. »

Harry était tout-à-fait d'accord avec elle sur ce sujet, et il ne pensait pas du tout que le "défaut de fabrication" ait été présent avant le retour de sa sœur à Poudlard.

« Il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque, statua-t-il. Tu devrais l'emmener à Bibine ou Flitwick pour qu'ils regardent si les sortilèges utilisés pour le faire voler fonctionnent toujours normalement.

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Le professeur McGonagall va me tuer si je n'ai plus de balai ! Elle était tellement contente après le match contre toi ! »

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. La mention de la directrice adjointe lui avait fait penser à une chose assez peu agréable : sa retenue. Il avait déjà près d'un quart d'heure de retard, et il devait encore se rendre au bureau du professeur. Il prit donc rapidement congé des deux Gryffondores et traversa le premier étage, priant pour ne pas récolter de retenues supplémentaires pour son retard. Il frappa, reçut la permission d'entrer et s'exécuta avec appréhension.

« Désolé, Professeur, j'étais allé...

- Voir votre sœur et Miss Weasley à l'infirmerie, je sais, coupa-t-elle, sans même lever la tête des copies qu'elle corrigeait. Mr Malefoy et Miss Greengrass se sont sentis obligés de venir justifier à votre place votre manque de ponctualité. Asseyez-vous là, Potter, et sortez une plume et du parchemin. Vous allez me rédiger un essai. »

Harry fit ce qu'elle avait dit, ayant du mal à croire à sa chance. McGonagall devait être de particulièrement bonne humeur pour ne rien lui dire, alors qu'elle tenait habituellement la ponctualité comme la règle la plus importante de Poudlard -si ce n'était du monde entier. Il sortit ses affaires et attendit patiemment qu'elle lui donne le sujet de son essai, ce qu'elle fit une petite minute après qu'il soit prêt.

« Bien, alors vous allez écrire à propos des métamorphoses d'humains en animaux. Comment fait-on, quelles sont les difficultés, pourquoi est-ce douloureux, je veux tout ce que vous pouvez me dire à ce sujet avant minuit. »

Harry prit sa plume et commença à écrire. Ce n'était pas son sujet préféré -ses notes étaient redevenues plus moyennes quand on avait arrêté de flirter avec le programme de runes- mais il connaissait les bases et pouvait broder autour de cela. Quand quatre heures plus tard McGonagall l'autorisa enfin à arrêter, son poignet le faisait souffrir le martyr.

« Quelle longueur avez-vous écrite ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Quatre-vingt trois centimètres, répondit-il en lançant un rapide sortilège de mesure.

- Bien. Vous pouvez partir. Je vous conseille de garder précieusement ce travail, Mr Potter, il pourrait vous servir par la suite.

- Euh, c'est d'accord, hésita Harry. Bonne nuit, professeur. »

La réponse fut perdue quand il ferma la porte. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il devrait garder quelque chose qu'il avait écrit en retenue, mais connaissant la professeure de Métamorphose, il devait y avoir une bonne raison à cela. Il avait hâte de découvrir ce que c'était.

-~~O~~-

« Pour le prochain cours, ordonna McGonagall quand la cloche sonna, je vous demanderai pour préparer notre prochain sujet d'étude de me dire tout ce que vous savez sur le fait de métamorphoser un autre humain en animal. Je veux quatre-vingt centimètres lundi matin.

- Excusez-moi, intervint Harry. Vous avez bien dit quatre-vingt ?

- En effet, Mr Potter, confirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire. »

Il y eut quelques protestations d'élèves se plaignant éternellement de la quantité de devoirs qu'ils recevaient, mais Harry ne croyait pas en sa chance. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Minerva McGonagall, mais il semblait qu'elle voulait lui donner un coup de main avec le temps qu'il perdait en retenue. Il n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre.

Le soir même, il entra dans ses appartements et se jeta sur son lit, soufflant un grand coup pour relâcher la pression de sa journée. À peine une minute plus tard, il entendit deux voix discuter dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, et il s'approcha de la porte pour écouter ce qu'elles disaient.

« Ginny, ne me dis pas que ce que disait Malefoy l'autre jour était vrai ?

- Il y a assez peu de chances que cet imbécile ait eu raison de toute façon, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Que tu sortais avec Potter, annonça clairement Granger.

- Absolument ridicule, répondit Ginny du tac-au-tac. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui faire penser un truc pareil ? »

Harry choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa chambre, et ne cachant même pas qu'il avait tout entendu, il déclara :

« Ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi. De même que pour la moitié de tes frangins, Weasley. Je sais que tu es folle de moi, mais évite de raconter à toute ta famille qu'on est ensemble, c'est un peu agaçant qu'on me fasse la réflexion à chaque fois.

- Tu peux toujours rêver si tu crois que je leur ai raconté quelque chose de ce genre, Potter.

- Bref, j'espère que tu es prête ?

- Prête pour quoi ? interrompit Granger, soupçonneuse.

- Pour venir faire un peu de sport avec moi, bien sûr, répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil. Tu viens, Ginny ? Je connais un coin tranquille où on sera très bien. »

Il tendit un bras à Ginny, et elle le prit et le suivit en-dehors des quartiers qui lui étaient réservés. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Granger avait la bouche légèrement ouverte de surprise et se moqua intérieurement d'elle. Dès que le portrait se referma derrière eux, Ginny retira son bras et se tourna vers lui :

« Tu étais encore obligé de la faire marcher ?

- Franchement ? Oui. C'est vraiment trop facile, elle avale tout ce qu'on veut. Et tu as joué le jeu aussi, je te ferais dire.

- Et où on va, exactement ? changea-t-elle de sujet. Je croyais qu'on resterait dans ta chambre pour être certains de ne pas être dérangés.

- Heureusement que Granger n'est pas là pour t'entendre dire ça, ou bien elle exploserait, s'amusa Harry en recommençant à marcher. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans ma chambre pour lequel il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit dérangés ?

- Oh, la ferme, tu m'as parfaitement comprise. Alors, où va-t-on ?

- Dans la Salle sur Demande.

- La quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- La Salle sur Demande, répéta-t-il lentement en articulant bien, comme s'il parlait à une enfant en bas âge.

- Merci, je ne suis pas sourde. Mais je te demande juste ce que c'est que cette salle. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Et pourtant, tu y vas une fois par semaine depuis le début de l'année.

- Tu veux dire... là où tu organises les soirées ? comprit-elle. Je ne savais pas qu'on l'appelait comme ça.

- Je t'expliquerai quand on y sera. Tu vas devoir me promettre de ne rien dire de ce que je vais te montrer aujourd'hui, et je ne parle pas seulement des sorts.

- Pourquoi être aussi secret ?

- Tu verras. »

Elle arrêta de poser des questions, s'apercevant sans doute qu'Harry était d'humeur assez joueuse pour garder le mystère indéfiniment. Ils ne croisèrent personne entre les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef et le septième étage, et Harry demanda à Ginny de rester devant la porte qui n'était pas encore apparue pendant qu'il continuait et faisait les allers-retours. À son troisième passage, elle se tourna finalement vers lui, les sourcils froncés :

« Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien, Potter ?

- Évidemment, pourquoi ? affirma-t-il en continuant à marcher.

- Tu fais des allers-retours dans un couloir vide. Tu fais quoi, tu attends que la porte s'ouvre par miracle ?

- Par miracle, non. Plutôt par magie. »

Il se retourna une dernière fois et vit que la porte était apparue. Trop occupée à le regarder marcher, Ginny ne s'en était pas encore rendue compte, alors il le lui indiqua d'un petit geste du menton.

« Après toi.

- De quoi tu p… Oh. Alors c'est faisant des va-et-vient devant qu'on ouvre cette salle. C'est bon à savoir.

- Rentre, je vais t'expliquer, la pressa Harry. »

Il referma la porte derrière eux, faisant confiance à la salle pour les sorts de silence et de blocage. Il avait demandé à avoir une pièce assez grande, de façon à avoir suffisamment de place pour pouvoir bouger sans gêne, avec deux fauteuils confortables dans un coin pour discuter un peu avant et après leurs réunions. Entassés contre le mur du fond se trouvaient plusieurs mannequins de bois identiques très semblables à ceux qu'il avait utilisés lors des essais de Quidditch, exactement ce qu'il voulait. Ginny regarda autour d'elle d'un air étonné et s'installa en face de lui.

« C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas l'impression que la salle est comme pendant les fêtes. Un peu plus grande aujourd'hui, et plus vide, aussi.

- Oui, et si tu demandes à Susan Bones comment elle était la première fois que je la lui ai montrée, elle te dira que c'était une chambre de luxe.

- C'est bon, passe-moi les détails, je vois le genre, coupa-t-elle. Je ne vois pas bien la logique, elle se transforme selon la personne que tu y amènes ?

- Pas exactement. En fait, si elle s'appelle Salle sur Demande, c'est parce qu'elle prend l'apparence que tu veux qu'elle ait quand tu fais les trois allers-retours pour l'ouvrir.

- N'importe quelle apparence ? s'enquit-elle les yeux ronds. Absolument tout ce qu'on veut ?

- Absolument tout. En tout cas, Drago, ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle lui avait fait faux bond, et je peux te dire qu'il a pas mal d'imagination.

- Ça t'arrive de parler d'autre chose que de sexe, de temps en temps, Potter ?

- Bien sûr. Quand je suis avec Cloé, ajouta-t-il devant son air dubitatif.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Pour ce qui est de ceux qui connaissent l'existence de la salle, il y a tous ceux qui sont invités aux soirées. Granger et ton frère, puisque je vous ai amenés ici le premier jour, tu te souviens ? Et ça doit être à peu près tout. Là-dedans, il ne doit y avoir que moi, Drago, Daphné et Owen qui savons comment l'ouvrir. Et toi, maintenant. Tu peux te sentir privilégiée, tu es la seule non-Serpentarde à être dans le secret.

- Merci beaucoup, ironisa-t-elle. Bon, on commence, ou tu ne m'as faite venir que pour te vanter de cette salle ? »

Harry se leva et s'approcha du tas de bois situé au fond de la salle pour regarder à l'arrière de la tête du pantin le plus proche. Comme il s'en souvenait, il y avait une petite zone plate dans le bas de la nuque où il put graver les runes d'animation. Il passa aux pantins suivants, inscrivant sur chacun d'eux les mêmes symboles, qui leur permettraient, une fois activés, de devenir des cibles mouvantes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? s'informa Ginny.

- Je prépare le terrain. Voilà ! Conclut-il quand il eut terminé avec le huitième et dernier mannequin. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

- Hein ?

- Eh bien, si je veux savoir par où commencer, il faut d'abord que je sache à peu près de quoi tu es capable. Essaie de toucher ces pantins avec le plus de sorts possibles, le plus vite que tu peux.

- C'est tout ? Je te montre les sorts que je connais ? »

Harry lui sourit d'un air machiavélique et lança silencieusement le sort d'Activation sur les runes. Aussitôt, tous les pantins se mirent à courir aléatoirement dans la salle, ne se cognant que très rarement, dans le désordre le plus total.

« Allez, arrête de les admirer et tire-leur dessus, cria-t-il par-dessus le vacarme que faisaient les pieds de bois sur le sol en pierre. Envoie-leur tous les sorts qui peuvent servir pendant un duel, même les plus idiots auxquels tu peux penser. J'ai déjà vu quelqu'un gagner un duel avec un maléfice de Croche-pied bien placé. »

Ce qu'il ne précisait pas, c'était que c'était lui qui avait été victime de ce maléfice, un jour qu'il s'entrainait contre son père et son parrain. Perdre en s'écrasant la tête la première par terre, se tenant le nez et regardant deux adultes se moquer de lui était une des choses les plus humiliantes qu'il avait jamais vécues. Ginny hocha simplement la tête et commença à jeter des sorts, tandis qu'il se mettait sur le côté pour regarder. Elle ne bougeait pas beaucoup, ce qui n'était pas illogique étant donné que rien ne la menaçait.

Par contre, il s'aperçut qu'elle connaissait une assez bonne variété de sortilèges offensifs, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry. Le sortilège de Chauve-Furies revenait le plus souvent -il fut d'ailleurs étonné d'en voir la puissance, pour une sixième année, c'était visible qu'elle le lançait souvent- mais en-dehors de cela, elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Rien à voir avec qui que ce soit qui ait reçu un véritable entraînement au duel, mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir son niveau à lui non plus. En revanche, il pouvait lui reprocher que la plupart des sorts qu'elle jetait étaient un peu trop "gentils" pour être efficace dans un vrai duel. Il faudrait qu'il lui montre un ou deux bons maléfices.

Au bout d'un moment, il avait donc vu tout ce qu'il voulait à propos de ses capacités offensives et commençait à légèrement s'ennuyer, et Ginny semblait être du même avis, car elle lui lançait fréquemment des regards impatients qu'il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas interpréter. Il décida donc de corser un peu le jeu -pour elle- et de rendre les choses plus amusantes -pour lui. Sans prévenir, il jeta un sortilège de chatouille droit sur son amie, au moment où elle regardait dans sa direction, histoire qu'elle ne puisse pas dire qu'il l'attaquait dans le dos.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama-t-elle en invoquant de justesse un charme du Bouclier.

- J'ai vu comment tu te débrouillais à viser quand on te laissait tranquille, alors maintenant fais la même chose en te défendant en même temps contre moi, ordonna-t-il.

- Tu veux dire qu'en plus de démolir les pantins, je dois me battre en duel contre toi ?

- Non, tu dois juste éviter mes attaques. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai doucement pour commencer. »

Il tint parole, se retenant pour garder un rythme excessivement lent au début. Tous ses instincts lui disaient de lui lancer des maléfices en succession rapide et de la mettre vite hors-combat, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle progresserait. Il valait mieux voir comment elle se défendait _avant_ de démolir sa défense, c'était plus efficace pour lui montrer par l'exemple ses défauts. Comme il augmentait graduellement la vitesse de ses sorts, elle eut de plus en plus de mal à se contenter de les dévier ou de les arrêter avec un simple bouclier, et dut commencer à les esquiver pour ne pas se faire se toucher. Il n'utilisait aucun sort vraiment dangereux, mais elle semblait jouer la prudence, et il était loin de l'en blâmer.

Harry voyait bien, après un bon quart d'heure à ce rythme, que Ginny commençait à fatiguer, ne s'en prenant presque plus aux cibles, et il se demanda jusqu'à quand elle tiendrait avant de s'écrouler pour de bon. Se sentant d'humeur magnanime, il lui dit de s'arrêter avant que cela n'arrive, et elle se laissa immédiatement tomber au sol, respirant fort. Il désactiva les pantins et lui laissa le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle avant de s'approcher -lui-même étant resté tranquillement adossé au mur en la bombardant de sortilèges, il avec tout juste un peu sueur sur le front-.

« Allez, lève-toi et viens t'asseoir, feignante, il faut qu'on parle.

- Feignante, j'aimerais bien t'y voir, grommela-t-elle en s'exécutant malgré tout.

- Bon, on va commencer parce qu'il y a de positif. Tu as de bons réflexes, tu connais pas mal de petits maléfices ennuyants qui peuvent être utiles et tu es du genre puissante. C'est presque anormal pour une sixième année, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- C'est parce que je suis la septième enfant de mes parents, il parait que ça me rend plus puissante, l'éclaira-t-elle. Tu sais, la puissance du chiffre sept et tout ça.

- Ah oui, l'Arithmancie.

- Beaucoup de grands sorciers croient à l'Arithmancie, je te signale, fronça-t-elle les sourcils devant son ton moqueur.

- Peut-être. Je ne suis que l'aîné de ma famille, et pourtant je peux t'assurer, sans vouloir te vexer, que question puissance, tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville. Alors excuse-moi, mais j'attends de voir des preuves avant de penser que ce n'est pas un ramassis d'âneries. Mais bon, on était en train de parler de tes qualités et défauts, pas des miens, recentra-t-il alors qu'elle allait protester. Ton plus gros défaut, c'est que tu envoies des sorts trop gentils. On dirait qu'ils sortent d'un bouquin de première année, à part pour ton Chauve-Furie.

- C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai demandé de l'aide, pas seulement pour courir partout et tirer sur des bouts de bois.

- Je ne critique pas, je constate juste. Et histoire que ce soit dit, même si tu connais tous les sorts existants à la perfection, tu n'auras aucune chance si tu te fais avoir par surprise. Le plus important en duel, c'est la vitesse.

- Alors quoi ? s'agaça-t-elle. Ça ne sert à rien que je cherche à apprendre de nouveau sorts, il faut juste que je devienne plus rapide ?

- Non, il faut que tu connaisses des sorts capables de faire mouche quand même, sinon tu n'arriveras à rien non plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Harry soupira. La façon la plus rapide de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire serait de lui montrer par l'exemple. Il sortit sa baguette et plaça devant lui un bouclier sans le formuler.

« Vas-y, déclara-t-il, perce ce bouclier.

- Quoi ? Mais si je fais ça, je vais te toucher !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Vas-y. »

Elle commença timidement par un sort de Chatouilles, comme il avait lancé plus tôt, qui ne fit absolument rien à sa protection. Pour la faire prendre le problème sérieusement, il éclata de rire.

« Tu ne peux rien faire de mieux ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi, tu n'es pas capable de briser ce bouclier, de toute façon.

- Ah oui, tu crois ça ? »

Elle commença à lancer des sorts un peu plus puissants, et il sentit son bouclier finir par faiblir -un peu plus vite que ce qu'il pensait, mais plus lentement que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Quand elle lança finalement son Chauve-furie, le charme vola en éclats, et Harry dut utiliser le maléfice de Déviation pour ne pas le recevoir. Ginny le regarda d'un air triomphant, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se rengorger de sa petite victoire.

« Bien. À mon tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu veux essayer de percer mon bouclier, c'est ça ?

- Exact. Fais-moi confiance, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Mais si tu veux être sûre, tu n'as qu'à faire le bouclier le plus puissant que tu peux. Et évite de trop bouger, je ne veux pas que tu reçoives le sort par hasard.

- D'accord. »

Elle avait l'air encore un peu dubitative, mais elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et murmura "_Protego_", faisant miroiter l'air autour d'elle. Elle garda ses yeux fermés, que ce soit pour conserver sa concentration ou pour ne pas voir un ami lui jeter un sort, tranquillement assis dans un confortable fauteuil. Harry leva sa baguette, visa soigneusement et pensa très fort "_Sectumsempra_". Un éclair rouge sombre quitta sa baguette et heurta le siège de Ginny à côté de son bras sans même être ralenti par le bouclier, creusant une profonde entaille dans le cuir du meuble.

Ginny sursauta en sentant sa protection exploser et jeta un coup d'œil à son accoudoir, écarquillant les yeux. Harry la vit distinctement déglutir en imaginant ce qui se serait passé s'il avait mal visé. Elle releva ensuite le visage vers lui, l'air un tout petit peu plus pâle que la normale.

« Je suppose que c'est ce que tu voulais dire en disant que tu es beaucoup plus puissant que moi ?

- Pas seulement. Si j'avais essayé de t'attaquer avec des sorts de furonculose, par exemple, j'y serais encore, même en les lançant à pleine puissance.

- Oui, d'accord, tu connais des sorts plus puissants que moi, je sais, s'agaça-t-elle. C'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir au départ, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, mais je n'étais pas certain que tu comprenais bien ce qu'il te manquait. Le charme du Bouclier, c'est bien, mais il suffit d'envoyer un sort un tout petit peu plus puissant que la moyenne pour le réduire en miettes. En d'autres termes, contre quelqu'un d'entraîné, il ne sert à rien.

- Et il y a d'autres boucliers que tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

- Il y en a un, mais il a pour défaut d'empêcher de contre-attaquer quand il est en place. Il n'y a pas tant que ça de sorts défensifs, les duellistes préfèrent souvent l'attaque.

- Si je comprends bien, l'attaque est la meilleure des défenses, à moins de commencer à inventer soi-même ses propres sorts, c'est ça ? raisonna-t-elle.

- N'essaye pas de créer ton propre bouclier, l'avertit-il. Même les chercheurs professionnels évitent de le faire, et ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Je ne suis pas idiote à ce point. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait toute une démonstration pour conclure que j'avais besoin d'apprendre des sorts plus puissants ? J'ai l'impression de me répéter, mais j'étais déjà au courant.

- Parce que je préférais que tu voies de tes yeux ce qui arrive quand on pense que le Charme du Bouclier protège de tout, expliqua-t-il en montrant l'accoudoir démoli. Crois-moi, ton bras n'aurait pas apprécié ce sort beaucoup plus que ton fauteuil, et je n'y suis pas allé à fond. Contre un vrai duelliste, l'esquive est largement la manière la plus sûre de rester entier. »

Ginny hocha silencieusement la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Il espérait qu'il en irait de même pour la suite, parce qu'essayer de faire rentrer quelque chose d'un tout petit peu subtil dans la tête de quelqu'un qui n'y comprenait rien était un véritable enfer pour lui qui n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Goyle et Crabbe pouvaient en témoigner, puisqu'ils avaient voulu lui demander des conseils en première année en Défense. Étrangement, ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une seule fois.

« C'était quoi, le sort que tu as utilisé pour éviter le Chauve-furie, tout à l'heure ? Ce n'était pas un bouclier, non ?

- Maléfice de Déviation, c'est au programme de septième année, mais c'est un des sorts de base du duel. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ce serait à apprendre en troisième, maximum.

- À ce point là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- À part un Impardonnable, tu peux dévier n'importe quoi avec un peu d'entraînement. Après, c'est plus fatiguant qu'un bouclier, mais c'est aussi plus efficace.

- Je vois. Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? »

Elle semblait avoir récupéré et être prête à repartir. Harry regarda sa montre, cligna des yeux pour être sûr et se tourna vers Ginny, un peu surpris de voir combien de temps cela avait pris de simplement la tester.

« Pas ce soir, en tout cas, répondit-il. Le couvre-feu est déjà passé depuis un quart d'heure, il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasses avoir par Rusard ou par un des professeurs.

- Je suis préfète, je te rappelle. Je peux rester dehors plus tard que la normale.

- Je parlais du couvre-feu des préfets, précisa-t-il. Il est minuit passé.

- Déjà ? Je n'aurais pas cru.

- Que veux-tu, le temps passe toujours plus vite quand on est avec moi. Tu aurais dû t'en apercevoir, depuis le temps.

- Mais bien sûr, leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel. Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'y aller, donc ? Dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu vraiment commencer à s'entraîner, mais merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de ton précieux temps.

- De rien. Ça fera dix Gallions. »

Il tendit la main en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser voir son sourire moqueur. Le regard de Ginny oscilla entre sa main et son visage, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« On n'avait pas prévu cela, dit-elle lentement.

- Mon prix a changé, alors. »

N'y tenant plus, il finit par éclater de rire avant de la rassurer, se moquant allègrement de sa crédulité sur ce coup-là.

« Tu peux toujours rêver si tu crois que je t'aurais donné une Noise, de toute façon, riposta-t-elle, l'air quand même soulagée.

- Je sais, tu es beaucoup trop fière pour ça. Allez, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille. On se retrouve ici vendredi prochain ?

- C'est d'accord. Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps libre.

- Si ça me dérangeait vraiment, je n'aurais pas accepté, répondit-il en atteignant la porte. À demain !

- Au fait, Harry, je voulais te dire à propos des fêtes, le rappela-t-elle. Ron et Hermione m'ont posé des questions, et je ne crois pas qu'ils m'aient cru quand je leur ai dit que je ne savais rien de ces soirées. Comme je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur dire où je vais le samedi, ils ont décidé qu'ils ne me lâcheraient pas d'une semelle jusqu'à ce que je leur dise la vérité. »

Elle grimaça en disant cela, mais Harry eut une idée pour s'amuser le lendemain. En plus, il pourrait faire d'un sort deux coups. Il lui fit signe de le suivre en quittant la Salle-sur-Demande, dont la porte disparut derrière eux. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la salle commune de Gryffondor en discutant -c'était au même étage, donc il n'avait pas vraiment de détour à faire.

« Eh bien, pourquoi je ne les inviterais pas ? entama-t-il à voix basse, pour ne pas attirer de surveillant.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, c'est ça ? Tu ne considères pas sérieusement le fait de proposer à Ron de venir à la fête de demain ?

- En fait, si. Je suis sûr que ce sera amusant.

- Amusant ? répéta-t-elle. Tu veux revivre la même soirée qu'au premier de l'an ? Ou alors, tu veux juste me gâcher la soirée en me collant mon frère dans les pattes.

- Mais non, je te garantis qu'il n'embêtera personne. »

Harry s'arrêta au bout du couloir, retenant Ginny par le bras pour qu'elle l'imite. Elle arqua un sourcil et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu restes là ? L'entrée de ma salle commune est juste au bout du couloir.

- Je sais, mais la Grosse Dame est une des pires commères de cette école, alors je préfère ne pas trop m'approcher.

- Tu as honte de t'afficher du côté de Gryffondor ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Je peux compter sur toi pour prévenir les autres invités Gryffondors que les soirées reprennent ? Laisse-moi faire pour Granger et ton frère, je m'en occupe.

- Oui, c'est d'accord. À demain, Harry. »

Il lui fit la bise et la regarda partir vers sa salle commune. Il entendit vaguement les protestations du tableau quand Ginny la réveilla, mais se détourna pour aller dans la direction opposée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, et il laissa un mot à Granger disant qu'il voulait lui parler, à elle et à Weasley, un peu avant le déjeuner. Il se coucha ensuite et prit le temps de faire le point sur sa soirée.

Pour ce qui était des capacités magiques, Ginny était raisonnablement douée, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas passé la moitié de sa vie à suivre un entraînement supérieur à celui des Aurors. Elle avait un certain potentiel -voire même un potentiel certain- et il était sûr qu'il arriverait à en faire quelque chose. Il faudrait simplement qu'elle apprenne quelques maléfices vraiment efficaces, et elle pourrait vraiment être très forte. Le Serpent de Feu, ou le maléfice de Déviation seraient de bons débuts, avant de passer à des sorts plus dangereux.

D'un point de vue moins scolaire, il avait pas mal apprécié sa compagnie, et il réalisa que passer la soirée à lui lancer des demi-piques lui avait plus manqué qu'il n'avait cru. Une chose était sûre, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté de lui donner des cours, cela promettait au contraire de lui offrir des distractions supplémentaires bienvenues, en plus des soirées.

-~~O~~-

Le lendemain, il retrouva comme prévu les deux préfets Gryffondors de septième année dans une des petites salles du rez-de-chaussée proches de la Grande Salle, un peu avant midi. Granger avait l'air intriguée, mais chez Weasley c'était plutôt de la méfiance. Harry roula intérieurement des yeux en voyant cela : Weasley le croyait-il stupide au point de lui envoyer un message signé s'il voulait lui tendre un piège, ou ne connaissait-il simplement pas le mot "subtilité" ?

« Bon, on a tous les trois mieux à faire, alors je vais faire vite, déclara-t-il directement. Vous êtes tous les deux invités à une soirée réservée à une minorité d'élèves, ce soir. »

Weasley le regarda la bouche entrouverte, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était un nouveau point commun entre le rouquin et Drago. L'héritier Malefoy avait réagi exactement de la même façon quand Harry lui avait parlé des deux nouvelles personnes qu'il comptait inviter, avant de commencer à rire quand Harry lui eut expliqué une de ses idées.

« Alors c'était vrai ? Tu organises vraiment des soirées depuis le début de l'année ? demanda Weasley quand il eut retrouvé sa voix.

- Ouais. Évidemment, vous n'en parlez à personne qui n'est pas invité, ce qui veut dire personne tout court pour l'instant, étant donné que vous ne savez pas qui viendra.

- Tu es complètement fou, Potter, statua Granger, tu pourrais perdre ton poste pour ça.

- Peut-être, mais Dumbledore est au courant et il est d'accord, haussa-t-il les épaules.

- Le directeur sait ? »

Cette fois, c'était Granger qui était bouche bée devant lui. Il savait qu'il s'avançait beaucoup en disant cela, mais c'était le moyen le plus sûr pour que Granger accepte et se taise, selon lui. Et en effet, elle n'eut plus aucune objection après cela, alors qu'il leur expliquait quel genre de soirées ce serait.

« Par contre, je dois vous prévenir qu'il y a des règles. Premièrement, vous êtes tenus de venir avec l'intention de vous amuser, donc pas de conférence sur les cours ou les elfes, Granger. Deuxièmement, pas de conflits entre maisons dans la salle et troisièmement, spécialement pour toi, Weasley, tu fiches la paix à ta sœur pour toute la durée de la soirée.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- La dernière condition n'est pas de moi, mais d'elle. Et comme je préfère passer la soirée avec elle que toi… Bref, rendez-vous à neuf heures ce soir devant la tapisserie de Barnabas, au septième. Vous serez là ?

- On va y réfléchir, répondit Granger.

- Bien sûr que oui, fit en même temps Weasley. »

Harry sourit simplement en réponse et quitta la salle, satisfait. Il allait vraiment passer une bonne soirée.


	36. Un samedi à Poudlard

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde et merci pour vos reviews ! Le titre est nul, je sais (ou en tout cas, pire que les autres ^^) mais je n'avais vraiment pas l'inspi pour ça, désolé. Bonne lecture quand même !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, pour leurs reviews et pour leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 36 : Un samedi à Poudlard**

Je frappai à la porte du bureau du professeur Flitwick pour lui donner mon balai. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le faire le vendredi, et en plus je n'avais au départ pas vraiment envie de me séparer de mon Éclair de Feu. J'étais certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de problème avec mon balai, que c'était juste que j'avais fait une erreur idiote qui m'avait faite tomber. Mais bon, Ginny, entre autres, m'avait presque harcelée pour y aller, alors je n'avais pas trop le choix. J'entrai donc quand le petit professeur de Sortilèges me répondit, le découvrant en train de corriger des copies.

« Ah, Miss Pott... enfin, Evans, désolé.

- Je préfère Potter, si ça ne vous dérange pas, lui répondis-je.

- Je comprends, fit-il d'une voix compatissante. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors, Miss Potter, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Contrairement à ce qu'il disait, je doutais fortement qu'il sache pourquoi j'aimais mieux être appeler par mon vrai nom de famille, mais je ne dis rien pour le détromper. À la place, je lui montrai le balai que j'avais dans les mains et lui répétai ce qu'Harry m'avait conseillé :

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais mon balai a l'air de fonctionner bizarrement depuis que je suis revenue de vacances, et on m'a conseillé de vous le confier pour vérifier si les sorts qui le font voler marchaient toujours.

- Quel est le problème, exactement ? S'intéressa-t-il en me le prenant des mains. »

Je lui expliquai donc que j'avais eu l'impression de ne pas pouvoir freiner quand je m'étais échauffée mardi, et que je n'avais pas réussi à le contrôler du tout pendant l'entraînement. Comme me l'avait dit Harry, je dis aussi qu'il n'y avait eu aucun problème entre le moment où je l'avais reçu et le début des cours, alors que j'avais pris l'habitude de voler avec presque tous les jours en compagnie des Weasley. Le professeur sembla à peine m'écouter pendant qu'il examinait mon balai, agitant sa baguette au-dessus en marmonnant des incantations.

« Très bien, Miss Potter, finit-il par me dire, je vais m'occuper de cela. Je verrai avec le professeur Bibine pour avoir l'avis d'une experte et je vous tiendrai au courant. J'essaierai de faire le plus vite possible pour ne pas trop handicaper l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup professeur. Bonne journée. »

Je le saluai et repartit, les mains vides cette fois-ci. J'espérais vraiment qu'il n'y avait pas de problème avec un balai, et qu'il volerait toujours après les examens que lui feraient subir les deux professeurs. En même temps, cela aurait été un léger soulagement d'apprendre que je n'étais pas totalement responsable pour les deux chutes, et donc pour avoir envoyé Ginny à l'infirmerie.

Alors que je descendais les dernières marches de l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée, je croisai Ron et Hermione qui arrivaient d'un des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, et j'entendis de quoi ils parlaient :

« Je n'en reviens pas que Dumbledore accepte ça, disait Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? Ce ne sont que des fêtes, après tout. Il n'y a pas de mal, même si c'est Potter qui les organise.

- Quand je pense que c'est toi, Ron Weasley, qui essaie de me convaincre de répondre à une invitation d'Harry Potter. C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers.

- De quelle fête vous parlez ? intervins-je. »

Ce qu'ils disaient me rappelait quelque chose, mais je n'étais pas sûre de quoi. S'apercevant de ma présence, Hermione sembla se mordre la lèvre, mais Ron avait l'air tout-à-fait naturel quand il me répondit :

« Oh, ce n'est rien, on pensait juste à ce qu'on ferait quand on aurait gagné le prochain match.

- Ah bon ? doutai-je. Et qu'est-ce qu'Harry vient faire là-dedans ?

- Il est Préfet-en-Chef, donc on se demandait s'il ne pourrait pas nous donner un coup de main pour l'organisation, expliqua Hermione. »

Je les regardai chacun leur tour, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'ils me disaient. Je n'étais pas idiote, non plus, je savais parfaitement bien que jamais Ron ne demanderait de l'aide à Harry, même si sa vie en dépendait. Je haussai les épaules, décidant que je finirais bien par découvrir ce qu'ils me cachaient, à la longue.

« Au fait, Ron, en parlant de Quidditch, j'ai été voir Flitwick pour savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas avec mon balai, et il mettra un peu de temps avant de me le rendre.

- Tu l'auras récupéré pour le match ? fronça-t-il les sourcils alors que nous entrions dans la Grande Salle.

- J'espère. Je ne pense pas que ça dure deux mois, quand même.

- Bon, alors tout va bien, tu pourras toujours utiliser les balais de l'école pendant les entraînements. »

Nous nous séparâmes, eux allant manger avec les gens de leur année alors que je me dirigeais vers Dawn et Emily, à l'autre bout de la table de Gryffondor.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? m'accueillit Emily. »

Elles avaient toutes les deux fait partie des personnes qui m'avaient convaincue de confier mon balai au professeur Flitwick pour le faire réviser.

« Rien de spécial. Il a simplement dit qu'il me le rendrait le plus vite possible, dès qu'il aurait vu si quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Dawn me montre quelque chose derrière moi en me demandant :

« Qu'est-ce que fait encore ton frère, Cloé ? Il n'en a pas assez de se faire remarquer ? »

Je me retournai sur le banc -il fallait vraiment que je pense à ne plus me mettre dos au reste de la salle, c'était énervant de ne rien voir de ce qu'il se passait- et constatai qu'Harry était à la table de Poufsouffle, penché entre deux filles que je ne connaissais pas avec un bras autour des épaules de chacune d'entre elles. Il ne semblait rien faire de plus que de discuter avec elles, et la fille avec les cheveux roux hochait la tête en réponse. Je revins à mes deux meilleures amies, me demandant pourquoi elle me parlait d'Harry alors qu'il ne faisait pour une fois rien de spécial.

« Oui, il parle à deux filles de Poufsouffle, et alors ? fis-je à l'intention de Dawn.

- Il y a trente secondes, il était en train de faire la même chose à la table de Serdaigle.

- Et ?

- Et ce n'est pas commun, un élève de Serpentard qui se lève pour discuter avec des gens de deux autres maisons. Il doit préparer quelque chose.

- Peut-être, haussai-je les épaules. Si je le regardais à chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose de bizarre, je n'aurais pas fini.

- Mais bon, Dawn n'a pas l'air de se lasser de regarder ton frère, Cloé, intervint Emily avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Oh, de rien, c'est juste que c'est souvent toi qui nous parles de tous ses faits et gestes pendant les repas.

- Et alors ? C'est le frère d'une de mes deux meilleures amies, c'est normal qu'il attire mon regard quand je le vois.

- Ça, c'est sûr qu'il attire le regard, rit Emily. »

Dawn se renfrogna en voyant qu'elle se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Pendant ce temps, je réfléchis à ce qu'Emily avait insinué à propos de notre meilleure amie commune. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, c'était vrai que Dawn parlait même plus souvent de mon propre frère que moi, ce qui était vraiment bizarre. Si on ajoutait la manière dont elle rougissait en ce moment même, c'était tout-à-fait possible que la déduction d'Emily soit la bonne et qu'elle ait un faible pour Harry. Voyant que Dawn était vraiment très embarrassée par les commentaires d'Emily, je décidai d'en rajouter une couche en proposant l'air de rien :

« Tu sais, Dawn, si tu es vraiment intéressée, je pourrais peut-être parler de toi à Harry. »

Cela eut le mérite de rendre mon amie encore plus mal-à-l'aise, et elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains tandis qu'Emily et moi éclations de rire.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles, les filles, se plaignit-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter cinq minutes avec ça ? »

Son air suppliant nous décida à ne pas poursuivre la moquerie plus longtemps, mais je vis dans les yeux d'Emily que ce n'était que provisoire. Si jamais le sujet de mon frère revenait dans la conversation, j'étais certaine qu'elle ne raterait pas Dawn.

-~~O~~-

Le reste de la journée passa sans événement majeur, nous ne parlâmes que très peu des Serpentards en tous genres et nous contentâmes de rester dans la salle commune à jouer à la bataille explosive ou aux échecs entre deux rédactions de devoirs. Ou l'inverse, ça dépendait des moments. Le soir après le dîner, je partis me coucher très tôt, en profitant pour aller chercher ma cape d'invisibilité. Quand je redescendis des dortoirs, je vis que Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'étaient toujours pas revenus de la Grande Salle, ce que je trouvai étonnant. J'étais pourtant sûre de les avoir vus quitter la table en même temps que nous.

J'attendis donc près du portrait que quelqu'un donne le mot de passe pour pouvoir sortir des quartiers Gryffondors. Je fus surprise de constater que les premiers à passer le portrait ne vinrent pas de l'extérieur, mais de la salle commune elle-même. Je dus me pousser du chemin et évitai de justesse la collision avec les trois septièmes années qui sortirent, l'air pressé. Je les suivis dehors en ayant l'intention de me séparer d'eux immédiatement, mais leur conversation attira mon attention :

« Dépêchez-vous, les filles, disait le garçon, un blond qui était d'habitude toujours en compagnie de mon coéquipier Dean Thomas, on va être en retard.

- Oh, calme-toi, Seamus, répondit une fille à l'air indienne -celle qui ne tenait pas la main du dénommé Seamus dans la sienne, Parati ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on se presserait pour aller voir ce salaud de Potter. »

Dès que j'entendis le nom de mon frère, je compris que ces trois-là étaient ma chance de découvrir exactement la raison pour laquelle Harry ne voulait pas que je vienne le voir le samedi. Apparemment, la plupart des élèves de son année -en tout cas chez les Gryffondors- se réunissaient ce soir, et je voulais savoir pourquoi. Je suivis donc mes trois camarades de maison à travers les couloirs du septième étage, toujours cachée sous ma cape. À un moment, ils furent rejoints par un autre groupe d'élèves plus âgés, et je m'aperçus en essayant de voir l'écusson des nouveaux venus qu'ils avaient tous préféré des robes de soirée à celles, noires et sobres, de l'uniforme de l'école.

« Tiens, vous aussi vous êtes en retard ? demanda Seamus.

- On a hésité à venir, l'éclaira une fille rousse que je reconnus comme la Poufsouffle à qui Harry avait parlé à midi.

- Pourquoi ?

- On avait un doute après ce que Potter a fait à sa sœur, compléta une autre fille, et avec l'histoire qu'a racontée Vladimir quand il est arrivé. »

Je n'en revins pas que d'autres élèves puissent en vouloir à Harry pour ce qu'avait fait Père -enfin, James. De quoi se mêlaient-ils, je ne les connaissais même pas ! Ils ne continuèrent pas leur conversation, car ils avaient tourné un dernier angle et qu'ils arrivaient dans un couloir où mon frère attendait devant une porte ouverte.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! les accueillit-il. J'ai failli croire que vous ne viendriez pas.

- On ne raterait jamais une soirée, Potter, déclara un garçon assez gros qui était avec les deux filles de Poufsouffle. »

Je faillis dénoncer son hypocrisie flagrante, mais me retint, me rappelant que j'étais censée rester discrète si je ne voulais pas qu'Harry sache trop tôt que j'étais là. Peut-être qu'après que l'heure du couvre-feu soit passée, il serait plus enclin à me laisser rester. Pour qu'autant de gens qui le détestaient viennent passer la soirée avec lui, ils devaient vraiment bien s'amuser. Harry fit rentrer les autres élèves, et je parvins à me faufiler derrière eux juste avant qu'il ne les suive, pendant qu'il regardait dans le couloir s'il n'y avait personne. Je dus marcher un peu sur les pieds de la fille rousse qui entra en dernier, mais je ne fus heureusement pas repérée.

Dans la salle, je remarquai rapidement qu'il y avait déjà pas mal de monde de présent, dont Hermione, les Weasley et les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry assis dans des coins différents, entre autres. De la musique résonnait, sans que je puisse voir d'où elle venait, mais plusieurs personnes en profitaient pour danser dans le grand espace vide au milieu, immédiatement rejoints par Seamus et son amie blonde. Parati, cependant, avait vu que la Préfète-en-Chef et son petit ami étaient là, et s'étonna de leur présence. Je me plaçai derrière le canapé où était assise Hermione, projetant de rester là pour écouter leur conversation jusqu'au couvre-feu.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, toi et Ron ?

- La même chose que toi, je suppose, grommela Hermione en réponse.

- Moi, je suis venue m'amuser, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas, vue la tête que tu fais, remarqua Parati.

- Le seul intérêt de cette soirée, c'est la musique, et môssieur Ronald Weasley a décidé qu'il ne danserait pas. »

Elle fit un signe de la tête en direction de Ron qui était en train de discuter avec animation avec d'autres garçons à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je comprenais qu'il refuse de danser -franchement, c'était l'enfer- mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi il n'était pas plus près d'Hermione. D'habitude ils ne se lâchaient jamais d'une semelle.

« Mais ça peut s'arranger, Granger, vint une autre voix, masculine. »

Je me tournai vers la personne qui venait de parler, surprise de voir Drago Malefoy, le meilleur ami de mon frère. Tout le monde dans l'école savait que lui et Hermione se détestaient, alors je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi il l'invitait. Elle non plus, d'ailleurs.

« Malefoy ? Non mais tu plaisantes ? Pourquoi par Merlin danserais-je avec toi ?

- Parce que ton imbécile de petit ami ne t'inviteras pas et que personne d'autre dans cette salle ne serait d'accord pour le remplacer, peut-être ? proposa-t-il du tac-au-tac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "personne d'autre ne m'inviterait" ? plissa-t-elle les yeux.

- Juste que je suis sûrement le seul ici à en avoir assez entre les jambes pour demander de danser à une fille déjà casée. Et en plus, ajouta-t-il plus bas, qui mieux que moi rendrait Weasley furieux ? Je parie que tu veux lui donner une leçon. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ron un peu plus loin, qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Je ne comprenais pas exactement en quoi c'était si embêtant que ce soit avec Drago, si elle avait vraiment envie de danser. Après tout, c'était bien fait pour Ron, non ?

« Il y a une petite chose que tu oublies, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle en revenant à lui. Tu m'as insultée pendant presque sept ans ici, et je te hais, alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'accepterais de… collaborer… avec toi sur ce coup-là.

- Oh ? s'étonna Drago. Harry n'a pas précisé la règle numéro une de cette soirée ? Celle qui dit qu'on laisse toutes les inimitiés à la porte avant d'entrer, y compris les petites disputes entre maisons ? Ça m'étonne de lui d'être aussi négligent, à moins que ce ne soit toi, notre dévouée Préfète-en-Chef, qui veuille pour une fois violer quelques règles ? acheva-t-il avec un sourire. »

-~~AP~~-

Harry était en train de tourner lentement en compagnie de Melinda Bobbin quand il vit son meilleur ami se lever à nouveau, cette fois en même temps que Granger. Un sourire très amusé apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait du côté de Weasley pour voir sa réaction. Il n'avait encore rien remarqué, ce à quoi Owen, assis en face de lui, ne tarderait sûrement pas à remédier. Cette soirée serait vraiment amusante.

« C'est moi qui te fais sourire comme ça, Harry ? susurra Bobbin.

- Navré, mais pas cette fois, réfuta-t-il. Regarde plutôt de ce côté. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago et Granger, mais se retourna rapidement vers lui, désintéressée.

« Malefoy a une nouvelle proie, tant mieux pour lui.

- Oh, il ne fait pas ça pour la draguer. Il veut juste énerver Weasley, et le meilleur moyen pour ça, c'est d'occuper Granger.

- Dis-moi, Harry, tu n'as rien de mieux à penser que les affaires de Malefoy ? tenta-t-elle de le séduire en se rapprochant de lui. »

Harry la regarda faire avec un petit sourire en coin. C'était vraiment une jolie fille, rien à dire là-dessus, un beau visage éclairé par des yeux bleus tout simplement superbes. Et d'après Drago, elle était encore beaucoup mieux en privé. Mais c'était justement ça le problème : il s'était juré de ne pas toucher aux restes de son meilleur ami. Sans parler du fait que le blond avait été blessé dans son orgueil quand elle l'avait laissé tomber. Harry détestait qu'on blesse ses amis, presque autant que les gens qui n'avaient aucune parole.

« En effet, j'ai mieux à faire, confirma-t-il en se penchant vers elle. »

La jeune femme leva le visage pour le rejoindre, fermant les yeux en attendant de l'embrasser, inconsciente du coup tordu qu'il allait lui faire. Juste au moment où elle ouvrait ses lèvres pour l'accueillir, il l'évita et chuchota au creux de son oreille :

« J'ai très envie d'aller boire un verre avant de chercher une fille avec qui m'amuser. Bonne soirée, Melinda. »

Il quitta immédiatement ses bras, souriant d'un air moqueur au regard abasourdi -et profondément offensé, il fallait le dire- que lui jeta la jeune femme. Sans y prêter la moindre attention, il se dirigea vers le bar et ordonna à son elfe de lui servir un cocktail -une autre idée qu'avait eue Mandy Brocklehurst un peu après Halloween, les moldus étaient vraiment géniaux en ce qui concernait l'art de faire la fête. En attendant qu'elle ait fini de le préparer, il alla rejoindre le groupe que formaient les autres garçons célibataires. C'était un parfait hasard que Ron Weasley soit présent dans ce groupe, bien sûr.

« Alors, comment tu trouves ma soirée, Weasley ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Pas mal, renifla dédaigneusement le rouquin. On va dire que je m'attendais à pire.

- Et on va dire que je prends ça pour un compliment. Mais dis-moi, c'est le coin des célibataires fiers de l'être, ici, tu n'avais pas une petite amie en entrant ?

- Bien sûr que si, elle est assise là-b… »

Weasley s'était retourné pour montrer Granger à Harry, et venait de remarquer où, et surtout avec qui, elle était en ce moment. Ça aurait pu être pire, la musique actuelle n'était pas un slow mais un rock plutôt animé. Et heureusement, pensa Harry en voyant la tête que fit Weasley en les apercevant. Sentant ce qui allait venir dès qu'il aurait récupéré l'usage de sa voix, Harry sortit discrètement sa baguette et lança un sort de silence autour d'eux, murmurant la formule pour être certain de ne pas le rater. Il ne voulait pas que le hurlement qui suivrait sûrement gâche la fête de tout le monde.

« Mais qu'est-ce que cette foutue fouine est en train de faire !

- Weasley, appela Harry.

- Pour qui il se prend à flirter avec ma petite amie ?

- Weasley…

- Je vais aller…

- Weasley ! cria cette fois le Préfet-en-Chef. Tu vas m'écouter, oui ? »

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui l'air furieux. Il s'était déjà levé et s'apprêtait de toute évidence à aller régler son compte à Drago.

« Tu veux quoi, encore ?

- Simplement t'empêcher de pourrir la soirée, c'est tout.

- Oui, bien sûr, tu ne veux juste pas que je démolisse ton copain, c'est ça ? attaqua Weasley.

- Non, tu peux essayer de lui faire ce que tu veux, c'est à tes risques et périls. Réponds simplement à une petite question avant. Pourquoi tu crois que Granger a accepté d'aller danser avec Drago ?

- Parce qu'il lui a jeté un sort, c'est évident !

- Tu penses vraiment ça ? se moqua Owen. Il a beaucoup trop de fierté pour draguer une fille en utilisant la magie. Non, si elle l'a suivi, c'est plutôt parce qu'elle s'ennuyait, si tu veux mon avis.

- Comment ça, elle s'ennuyait ?

- Assieds-toi, Weasley, je vais t'expliquer, dit lentement Harry.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Potter, rétorqua l'autre. Si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à me dire, je vais apprendre à Malefoy à… aïe ! »

Il fut interrompu par la tape assez violente que sa sœur lui donna à l'arrière de la tête. Elle venait d'arriver, un verre à la main et s'invita à leur groupe, foudroyant son frère du regard.

« Si ça t'arrivait de réfléchir plus d'une seconde de temps en temps, Ron, tu saurais que tu n'as aucun droit d'en vouloir à Malefoy de faire ton boulot.

- Comment ça ? J'ai tous les droits de lui en vouloir, il drague ma petite amie !

- Non mais je rêve ! s'exclama sa sœur. Tu la laisses toute seule toute la soirée sans même montrer que tu sais qu'elle existe, et en plus tu te permets de critiquer quand elle trouve le moyen de s'amuser ? Mais pour qui tu te prends ? »

Weasley mâle semblait abasourdi par la tirade de sa sœur. Harry, lui, de même que les autres personnes présentes, luttait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il vit même une lueur d'intérêt très reconnaissable dans le regard d'Owen, ce qui l'amusa encore plus. Son plan pour convaincre les autres qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à Ginny marchait encore mieux que ce qu'il aurait cru.

« Mais… Ginny, c'est Malefoy ! protesta Weasley, les oreilles rouges de colère.

- Oui, je suis d'accord qu'elle aurait pu choisir un peu mieux, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. Maintenant écoute-moi bien, Ron, ordonna-t-elle en lui enfonçant son index dans la poitrine. Dès la fin de la chanson, tu vas aller voir Hermione et l'inviter à danser, et _sans_ insulter Malefoy au passage. Compris ?

- Oui, mais…

- Pas de mais, tu y vas et tu fais ce que je te dis. Et tâche de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds, aussi. Tu devrais y aller maintenant, ou tu vas encore te faire doubler. »

Weasley, en état de choc, fit exactement ce qu'elle avait dit, et Harry ne put s'empêcher ne penser que Drago serait déçu. Il aurait adoré être la cause d'une séparation entre Weasley et Granger. Harry quitta le rouquin du regard quand il entendit le sifflement venant de Colin Crivey -il ne s'était pas encore aperçu de sa présence.

« Waouh, Ginny, ça c'était un discours !

- Merci Colin, sourit-elle, mais ne même temps, si personne ne l'aide, lui et Hermione vont finir par casser.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est gênant, remarqua Owen l'air de rien.

- C'est gênant parce que c'est elle qui devra les écouter tous les deux se plaindre à longueur de temps, l'éclaira Harry avec un clin d'œil à l'intention de la rouquine.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, confirma-t-elle. Bon, vous m'excusez, mais j'étais juste venue pour éviter une catastrophe. Tu m'en dois une, Potter, sans moi ta fête aurait fait long feu.

- On verra.

- Dis, Ginny, tu voudrais... danser avec moi à la prochaine chanson ? fit timidement Crivey, rougissant clairement.

- Bien sûr. »

Les deux Gryffondors se levèrent, Harry se demandant brièvement si c'était le visage du petit blond ou les cheveux de Ginny qui étaient les plus flamboyants. Quand le morceau prit fin, Harry vit du coin de l'œil Weasley, qui avait été sur le bord de la piste de danse pendant tout ce temps, s'approcher de sa petite amie et Drago et demander quelque chose. Drago en perdit son sourire charmeur presque immédiatement, tandis que Granger s'éloignait de lui pour se plonger dans les bras de Weasley, son sourire visible depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

« Je crois que je commence à voir ce que tu lui trouves, Harry, lui dit Owen, le sortant ainsi de son observation. »

Harry se tourna vers lui, arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

« De qui tu parles ?

- Weasley. J'admets qu'elle est peut-être plus intéressante que la moyenne des griffies.

- Tu délires, Owen, fit Harry d'un ton las. Si je voulais me la faire, tu crois vraiment que c'est avec cet avorton de Crivey qu'elle serait en ce moment ?

- Vu la façon dont tu l'as regardé, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, à celui-là, rit Harper. Harry Potter jaloux, je crois que c'est une première ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait donc le sixième année ? Heureusement pour lui, il fut dispensé de répondre par l'arrivée de son meilleur ami, qui lui parla en s'asseyant lourdement avec eux, un verre à la main.

« Le plan A n'a pas marché, Harry, il faut qu'on passe au B.

- Le plan B ? interrogea Harry, sautant sur l'occasion de changer de sujet. »

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à énerver Weasley en jouant avec Granger, donc c'est ton tour.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle se fera avoir deux fois de suite de la même façon, surtout avec un chien de garde.

- Mais non, pas elle ! Tu vas draguer sa sœur, ça va le tuer. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ça te dérangerait. »

Leur voisin éclata de rire et Harry eut soudainement envie de fracasser la tête de son supposé meilleur ami contre un mur.

« Sauf bien sûr si tu ne penses pas pouvoir y arriver, insinua Owen, s'esclaffant toujours.

- Arrête ça, tu veux. Si j'en avais envie, je la mettrais dans mon lit dès ce soir.

- Je te parie que tu n'y arrives pas, fit Drago en tendant la main. »

Harry regarda la main, hésitant à accepter le pari. D'un côté, sa fierté serait franchement piquée au vif dans le cas où il refusait, et sortir avec Ginny pourrait avoir quelques avantages assez plaisants, songea-t-il en se rappelant les différentes occasions où il l'avait vue à moitié nue. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas risquer l'amitié de Ginny, et il sentait qu'essayer de la convaincre de sortir avec lui pour un simple pari serait un excellent moyen de faire cela. Il se souvenait encore de ce que ça faisait de recevoir un de ses Chauve-Furies, même si cette fois, il ne serait pas autant pris par surprise.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Drago avait commencé à ricaner, et il était maintenant en train de rire ouvertement. Il finit par retirer sa main, se moquant de la "fuite" de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci n'aurait pas pu s'en soucier moins, cependant, car il était en train de regarder les quatre Gryffondors qui avaient été en train de danser, à présent rassemblés autour d'une petite table pas très loin d'eux. Il sentit son visage se fermer complètement en les regardant, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Hé, Harry, pas la peine de regarder Crivey comme ça, tu vas finir par lui faire peur, ricana Owen.

- Oui, tu peux simplement faire ce que tu fais de mieux et nous montrer que tu ne parlais pas en l'air tout à l'heure, renchérit le blond. »

Harry ne les écoutait pas, mais il se leva quand même en se dirigeant furieusement vers les rouge-et-or.

« Drago, c'est moi qui voit double, ou Ginny Weasley a une sœur jumelle ? entendit-il vaguement Owen se demander derrière lui.

- Oh Merlin, on est foutus, lui répondit seulement une voix blanche ressemblant légèrement à celle de Drago. »

Harry ne fit pas attention à eux et continua de s'avancer vers l'endroit où il avait vu sa sœur assise au milieu d'élèves des deux dernières années. Sa sœur de douze ans à qui il avait interdit de venir le voir le samedi soir pour tenter de prévenir un tel moment. Il la vit lever les yeux vers lui, et elle pâlit visiblement à sa vue. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il se pencha vers elle et lui dit entre ses dents serrées, luttant pour ne pas hurler :

« Suis-moi. Tout de suite. »

Après cela, il la regarda intensément en attendant qu'elle se lève, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Il lui attrapa le bras et la traina presque à grandes enjambées vers la sortie de la salle, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses demandes de ralentir. Dès qu'il fut dans le couloir à nouveau, il referma violemment la porte, relâcha Cloé et se tourna vers elle, absolument furieux.

« Bon sang, Cloé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Qui est l'abruti qui t'as parlé de cette fête, pour commencer ?

- Personne, fit-elle la tête basse. J'ai suivi les autres Gryffondors qui sont venus.

- Foutus imbéciles, grommela-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de les suivre ?

- Je voulais savoir si c'était vrai que tu organisais des fêtes et que tu ne m'avais rien dit.

- Encore heureux que je ne te l'ai pas dit ! explosa finalement Harry, qui prit quelques profondes inspirations quand il vit sa sœur reculer en le regardant d'un air effrayé. Tu n'as pas pensé que c'était parce que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes ? reprit-il -un tout petit peu- plus calmement.

- Pourquoi ? intervint-elle. Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de moi ? Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser.

- Tu es trop jeune. Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, c'était de l'alcool que servait Misti.

- Et alors, tu pourrais lui demander de prendre un peu de Bièraubeurre aussi, non ? S'il-te-plaît, Harry, je veux juste te voir de temps en temps, et je ne vois pas quand est-ce que je ferais ça avec toutes tes retenues.

- Cloé, quand je disais qu'il y avait de l'alcool, ce n'était pas parce que je ne veux pas que tu en boives, c'est parce que la plupart des gars invités vont finir complètement saouls, et je ne veux pas que tu sois dans les parages à ce moment-là. À moins que tu ne te souviennes pas de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. »

Même dans son état de colère intense, Harry regretta ce qu'il venait de dire immédiatement après que les mots aient quitté sa bouche. Il vit sa sœur faire un pas en arrière, le regardant avec l'air plus blessé qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Son brusque accès de culpabilité fit s'évaporer une bonne partie de son irritation, même s'il était encore loin de pouvoir être qualifié de bonne humeur.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Mais bon, tu peux comprendre que j'aie envie de te protéger, non ?

- Mais je serai avec toi, il ne peut rien m'arriver ! argua-t-elle.

- Je refuse de prendre ce risque, statua Harry. Ça ne sert à rien d'insister, Cloé, je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

La petite fille se renfrogna, visiblement déçue de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait, mais Harry n'était pas près de plier sur ce sujet. Il était quand même content qu'elle ait accepté son excuse, parce qu'il préférait largement qu'elle croie que c'était pour sa sécurité qu'il l'éloignait -même si son inquiétude était bien présente-, plutôt que pour ne pas gâcher ses propres soirées. Harry savait parfaitement que, dans le cas où elle viendrait elle aussi, il ne serait pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la surveiller pendant tout son temps.

« Allez, ne fais pas la tête, petite sœur, essaya-t-il de lui remonter le moral. De toute façon, il n'y a personne en dessous de la sixième année, alors tu ne crois pas que tu te serais ennuyée si tu étais venue ?

- Ben, Dawn et Emily...

- C'est bon, arrête-toi tout de suite, grommela Harry. »

Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'une troupe de fillettes de premières années débarque pour l'empêcher de draguer en paix.

« Où est ta cape, Cloé ? Il va falloir que tu retournes à ton dortoir, maintenant, ou je vais devoir te donner une retenue.

- Euh, tu plaisantes, là ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en le regardant d'un air inquisiteur.

- Absolument pas, mentit-il, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire. »

Cloé soupira en baissant la tête et sortit sa cape de sa poche. Harry la regarda disparaitre et, pour être certain qu'elle n'essaie pas une nouvelle fois d'entrer en douce dans la salle, lança le sort de Révélumain dans le couloir. Il vit ainsi la lueur rouge s'éloigner, et attendit quelques instants après qu'elle eut tourné à l'angle du couloir pour rentrer dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Une bonne chose de faite, se dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bar pour reprendre un verre. Voyant que Drago et Owen étaient toujours au même endroit, ce qui l'étonnait un peu, il les rejoignit et s'assit avec eux, interrogeant :

« Ben alors, les gars, pourquoi vous ne draguez personne ?

- Tu peux parler ! Je ne t'ai vu avec personne d'autre que Bobbin depuis le début de la soirée.

- Évidemment, j'ai passé la moitié de mon temps avec ma sœur, haussa-t-il les épaules.

- Même avec ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es reculé quand elle a essayé de t'embrasser ? s'enquit Owen, intrigué.

- Je ne voulais pas briser le cœur de Drago, il a _tellement_ souffert quand elle l'a plaqué.

- Tu parles. D'ailleurs, fais-moi plaisir, demanda Drago. Sors avec elle, prends ton pied et laisse-la tomber bien méchamment. J'aimerais mieux ça plutôt que tu te prives, surtout que tu raterais quelque chose.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de tes restes, vieux. Question de principes.

- Théoriquement, rectifia Owen, c'est plus Drago qui fait partie des restes de Melinda que l'inverse.

- C'est pas faux, ricana Harry.

- Pense ce que tu veux, Potter, mais tu peux bien me rendre ce petit service, non ?

- Ça dépend de ce que tu me donnes en échange.

- Un coup de main avec Weasley, ça te plairait ? »

Harry regarda son meilleur ami une seconde, abasourdi.

« Non mais tu plaisantes ? Déjà, je n'ai pas envie de me la faire, et si jamais je voulais des conseils en matière de filles, ce qui n'arriverait jamais en un million d'années, tu crois vraiment que j'irais les demander à un type qu'elle a jeté ? »

Owen éclata de rire, mais ce n'était pas pour la raison qu'Harry crut au premier abord. Il comprit quand il reçut une petite tape sur l'épaule, et qu'en se retournant il constata que c'était Ginny qui était venue le voir. Il cessa de rire, se demandant brièvement ce qu'elle avait entendu de leur conversation.

« Je peux te parler une minute, Potter, s'il-te-plait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

- Bien sûr, vas-y.

- Je voulais dire, en privé.

- Évidemment, Harry, en privé, à quoi tu pensais ? se moqua Drago.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas à danser, vous seriez tranquilles pour… parler, ajouta Owen, mimant des guillemets avec ses mains au mot "parler". »

Harry se retint de grimacer et hésita un bref instant avant de se lever. Quoi que Ginny veuille lui dire, plus loin ils seraient des deux Serpentards et mieux il se porterait. Il emmena donc Ginny sur la piste, indifférent aux sifflements provenant de derrière lui.

« Je suis si horrible, pour que tu sois réticent à danser avec moi ? commença-t-elle.

- Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir de temps en temps, Ginny, ça t'éviterait de dire des âneries pareilles. C'est simplement que j'en ai marre qu'ils se fassent des idées, c'est tout. »

Alors qu'ils se plaçaient à environ un mètre l'un de l'autre, la musique changea brusquement de rythme, faisant retentir les premières notes d'un slow.

« Bizarre, on aurait dit que ça allait être plus vivant, comme musique, remarqua Ginny en se rapprochant de lui.

- Oui, on aurait dit, fit Harry en coulant un regard suspicieux vers son meilleur ami. »

Quand il le vit lui sourire d'un air narquois et lever son verre, comme pour porter un toast, il sut tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû ordonner à la Salle de n'obéir qu'à lui.


	37. Une question de vengeance

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'aute****ur **: Salut tout le monde et merci pour vos reviews ! Comme promis, spéciale dédicace à Shad' pour la numéro 300 (même si ce n'était pas pour le chapitre 36) ! Bonne lecture à tous !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, pour sa reviews et ses encouragements.

**Chapitre 37 :**** Une question de vengeance**

Soupirant intérieurement, Harry mit ses mains sur les hanches de Ginny et commença à tourner, celles de la jeune femme posées sur ses épaules. Il revaudrait ce coup fourré à son soi-disant meilleur ami, mais pour l'instant il comptait bien mettre au clair ce que lui voulait la Gryffondore.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, pour que les autres danseurs ne l'entendent pas.

- Je voulais juste savoir comment ça s'était passé avec Cloé. Et aussi si elle était toujours là sous sa cape ou non, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Tu as voulu que je sois sa marraine, alors assume, maintenant, justifia-t-elle, lui arrachant un sourire amusé.

- Je lui ai simplement dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne aux soirées, et elle est repartie.

- D'accord. Tu me fais la version longue ?

- Elle a essayé de me convaincre d'inviter aussi ses deux meilleures amies, grogna-t-il.

- Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elles viennent, déjà ?

- Tu rigoles ? Franchement, tu vois des premières années ici ?

- Des premières années en général, ou c'est juste valable pour ta sœur ? pointa-t-elle.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ça t'embête tellement que j'aie refusé que Cloé reste ? dévia-t-il la conversation.

- Disons simplement que j'ai un peu trop de grands frères surprotecteurs dans ma famille à mon goût. Alors forcément, je suis de son côté.

- Tu admettras quand même qu'elles sont trop jeunes pour venir à une fête où il n'y aura que des sixièmes et septièmes années, non ? tenta de la raisonner Harry.

- Elles ont aussi le droit de s'amuser, objecta-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre s'amuse avec elles. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, s'apercevant qu'il venait de faire la même gaffe pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Et en effet, Ginny baissa les yeux, son regard semblant devenir plus lointain et sa voix vide quand elle parla :

« Alors, c'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ? Tu as peur pour Cloé parce que…

- Non, coupa-t-il fermement, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je n'avais pas besoin de Nott pour avoir peur pour Cloé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea-t-elle, relevant les yeux.

- Je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui conseille toujours de crever l'abcès ? »

C'était à son tour de détourner le regard. Il n'avait pas encore dit à Ginny pour quelle raison il avait empêché Zabini de revenir à Poudlard, même s'il savait qu'il devrait le faire sous peu. D'abord parce qu'elle était son amie, et ensuite parce qu'elle était la marraine de Cloé. La pensée le fit presque sourire. Marraine de Cloé. Si qui que ce soit avait osé émettre devant lui l'hypothèse qu'il ne serait pas toute sa vie le parrain de sa sœur, et qu'il serait remplacé par Ginny Weasley, en plus, il l'aurait probablement attaqué, et sûrement pas de la façon la plus douce qu'il connaissait.

« Je vois, fit Ginny, amère devant son silence. Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais, c'est ça ?

- Ginny…

- Tais-toi. Si tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me répondre, aie au moins le courage de me le dire en face.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la confiance. Je ne peux pas t'en parler ici, ajouta-t-il devant son reniflement mi-dubitatif, mi-énervé.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais ta foutue obsession pour les secrets.

- Dis, je peux savoir ce que tu as, ce soir ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, depuis hier ?

- Mais rien.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'agresses à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche ?

- Je ne… Tu sais pourquoi Melinda Bobbin me foudroie du regard depuis tout à l'heure ? détourna-t-elle la conversation en même temps que ses yeux. »

Harry arqua un sourcil, intrigué par le comportement de la rouquine. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? En plus, sa diversion était vraiment stupide : à moins qu'elle ne soit devenue obtuse depuis la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, elle devait avoir parfaitement compris la raison de l'hostilité de Bobbin.

« Sûrement parce qu'elle aimerait bien être à ta place, je suppose, répondit-il quand même. Ce qui doit aussi être la raison pour laquelle Crivey _me_ fixe comme s'il voulait me tuer.

- Tu sors avec Bobbin ?

- Tu sors avec Crivey ? rétorqua-t-il. »

Elle plissa les yeux en réponse, et ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Harry se mette à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? s'enquit-elle.

- C'est juste que je viens de comprendre pourquoi Drago et les autres s'imaginent des trucs. Si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais juré que tu étais jalouse, il y a deux minutes.

- Je peux dire la même chose de toi, riposta-t-elle. Ce ne serait pas toi, le jaloux, dans l'histoire ?

- Moi, jaloux de Crivey ? s'offusqua-t-il. Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce tu crois qu'on est ensemble. Ou alors, parce que lui peut être avec sa sœur autant qu'il le veut, termina-t-elle à voix basse. »

Harry cessa immédiatement de bouger, mais l'arrêt de la musique au même moment ne rendit pas le geste trop visible. Ginny écarquilla les yeux et parut regretter ce qu'elle venait de dire à l'instant où les mots eurent quittés ses lèvres. Harry lui en voulut d'abord pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait presque plus voir sa sœur -ce que celle-ci lui avait déjà reproché plus tôt dans la soirée, pour couronner le tout-, mais ensuite autre chose lui effleura l'esprit. Elle avait raison, après tout, le simple fait d'être tous les deux à Gryffondors permettait aux Crivey de se voir autant qu'ils le voulaient. Ne serait-ce que pendant les repas.

« Désolée, Harry, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je…

- Ne t'excuse pas, sourit-il. Tu viens de me donner une excellente idée.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oh oui. Merci Ginny, tu es géniale. »

Puisqu'elle était toujours dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur la joue pour la remercier et se détourna vers sa place, près de là où étaient Drago et Owen, pour aller reprendre sa cape. Il avait un petit quelque chose à faire au plus vite, et il savait qu'il ferait un peu froid là où il irait. Il remarqua que depuis tout à l'heure Drago était enfin reparti en quête d'une bonne compagnie, mais que dans le cas d'Owen, c'était la bonne compagnie qui s'était déplacée.

« Eh bien, Harry, ça a l'air de te mettre de bonne humeur de danser, se moqua Daphné.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, répondit-il, toujours souriant. Tu peux te considérer comme la meilleure amie du gars le plus intelligent de cette école.

- Vraiment ? Et on peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec cette cape ? interrogea-t-elle quand il l'eut récupérée.

- J'ai une ou deux lettres à envoyer, et je dois m'assurer qu'elles arrivent bien au bon moment.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu pars maintenant ? fit-elle, absolument incrédule. Comme ça, en plein milieu de la fête, juste après…

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Continuez sans moi, je serai sûrement revenu dans à peine cinq minutes. À plus ! »

Sur ces mots, il sortit à grands pas de la Salle-sur-Demande, faisant tournoyer sa cape derrière lui. S'il avait vu ça, il aurait probablement été horrifié de constater à quel point cela le faisait ressembler à Rogue, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Il avait des certitudes à secouer à Poudlard.

-~~O~~-

Quand il revint au septième étage, Harry flottait sur un petit nuage. Vraiment, il y avait du bon à être un génie. Il se réinstalla avec ses amis qu'il venait de quitter, ayant l'impression d'interrompre une énième dispute entre eux.

« Franchement, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, Potter, l'accueillit Daphné. Tu me déçois. »

Elle se leva immédiatement après pour aller discuter avec d'autres filles un peu plus loin. Harry, étonné mais pas encore débarrassé de sa bonne humeur, se tourna vers le sixième année pour avoir des explications. Harper se contenta de faire un signe de tête vers l'autre bout de la salle en soupirant. Harry se retourna et vit qu'il lui montrait l'endroit où les Gryffondors étaient assis. Entre autres, Ginny avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Crivey, dos à Harry, et Weasley, en face d'eux, eut l'air meurtrier quand il croisa son regard. Aucune raison de perturber Daphné à ce point, donc.

« Oui, donc ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu ne vois pas Weasley et Crivey ?

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

- Ça ne t'énerve pas, qu'elle sorte avec un autre gars ? rétorqua Harper, l'air interloqué.

- Combien de fois il faudra que je vous dise que je ne m'intéresse pas à Ginny ? C'est une amie, c'est tout. »

À vrai dire, ça lui faisait quand même un petit quelque chose. À peine dix minutes plus tôt, Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle et Crivey n'étaient pas ensemble. Elle lui avait donc menti, et _ceci_ avait tendance à l'agacer légèrement. Mais à part cela, il était plutôt content qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un. D'une part c'était de bonne augure concernant sa réaction à l'affaire Nott, et d'autre part, peut-être que ses amis à lui comprendraient enfin ce qu'il en était.

« C'est ça, Harry, c'est juste une amie, et c'est exactement pour ça que tu l'as embrassée avant d'aller envoyer tes lettres tout à l'heure.

- Hein ? fit Harry, faisant preuve de toute l'éloquence du troll des montagnes moyen. »

Ou peut-être que non, ils ne comprendraient pas.

« Quand vous avez fini de danser, tu te souviens ? l'éclaira Owen sur le même ton qu'on employait pour parler à un gamin très jeune et très idiot.

- Ah, ça. Je lui ai juste fait la bise pour la remercier, elle m'a donné une idée vraiment très bonne. »

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Daphné, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs, pourrait bien lui en vouloir pour quelque chose d'aussi commun pour lui.

« La bise ? D'où on était, avec Daphné, on n'aurait pas dit ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ben simplement que pour moi, quand tu te jettes sur les lèvres d'une fille, je n'appelle pas ça lui faire la bise, c'est tout. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant plus rien à cette histoire. S'il avait embrassé Ginny Weasley, il serait quand même bien placé pour être au courant, non ? Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire, s'apercevant à cet instant que c'était plutôt difficile à ce stade de la soirée, d'autant plus qu'au moment qui l'intéressait, il n'avait pas été très attentif à ce qu'il faisait, trop occupé à réfléchir à l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir. Il se revoyait bien s'arrêter de danser, le regard un peu dans le vide, avant de se pencher sur Ginny. Il se revoyait parfaitement s'approcher de son visage, et maintenant qu'il y pensait vraiment, il ne pouvait nier que c'était sur les lèvres de Ginny qu'il avait brièvement posé les siennes.

« Admettons. Qu'est-ce que me reproche Daphné, exactement ?

- Apparemment, simplement le fait que tu te sois "lâchement enfui" juste après. Et ce sont ses mots, je précise. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'était pas qu'un peu agacé d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi idiot. Non pas qu'il ait trouvé ça désagréable -il avait trop bu pour faire la différence entre un bon baiser et un horrible, de toute façon- mais c'était le genre de choses qui pourraient très bien faire que Ginny lui en veuille pendant un moment. Après tout, pour se jeter dans les bras de quelqu'un comme Crivey, il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit désespérée, après tout, songea-t-il avec un sourire. Il faudrait qu'il s'excuse, quand il serait de nouveau sobre. Enfin, si elle voulait bien l'écouter, bien sûr, ce qui n'était pas certain du tout, au vu de la fierté de la Gryffondore.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda Owen après un moment.

- À quel sujet ?

- Elle et Crivey. Ça risque de te compliquer la vie, non ?

- Je me fiche totalement de ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ensemble, Harper, combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise ? s'agaça Harry.

- Vraiment ? Parce que ça va briser ta réputation à Serpentard. Déjà que ça parlait beaucoup dans la salle commune, te faire piquer une proie par Crivey…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Owen le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« Attends, tu plaisantes ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de te vanter de pouvoir faire tomber n'importe quelle fille, alors te faire battre par cet avorton…

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, coupa Harry. C'est quoi, cette histoire de beaucoup parler dans la salle commune ?

- Ben, tu passes tout ton temps dans tes appartements de Préfet-en-Chef avec Granger, alors les gens ont commencé à croire que tu n'étais plus vraiment Serpentard. Et puis maintenant qu'apparemment tu n'as pas lâché ta sœur, c'est encore pire.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry, commençant à se sentir légèrement en colère en apprenant tout ça.

- Ben, en deux mots tu commences à perdre de ta notoriété à Serpentard. La défaite de ton père aux élections n'a pas dû aider.

- Et bien sûr, les gens se tournent maintenant vers Drago, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il avait la désagréable impression de déjà connaître la réponse à cette question, et savait d'avance qu'il n'allait pas l'apprécier, mais alors pas du tout. Il avait raison.

« Pas vraiment, non. Tu sais comment il est, ça ne l'intéresse pas de diriger, il est beaucoup mieux à l'écart pour pouvoir draguer tout ce qui bouge sans être dérangé. Non, je crois que c'est Théo qui a le plus de succès en ce moment.

- Évidemment, marmonna Harry. »

C'était exactement ce qu'il craignait. Pas besoin de se demander qui s'amusait à raconter partout qu'Harry ne méritait plus d'être le chef de la maison Serpentard. Nott s'était sûrement débrouillé pour faire rentrer cette idée lentement dans la tête de leurs camarades de maison, et Harry n'avait rien vu venir. En fait, il avait même inconsciemment joué le jeu de cet abruti ! Il s'en voulait, il aurait dû savoir que ne plus se montrer dans la salle commune serait risqué. Il ne tenait pas tant que ça à rester le leader des serpents, mais si c'était Nott qui héritait du poste, sa vie n'en serait sûrement facilitée.

Mais est-ce que ce n'était pas déjà trop tard ? Ce qui avait attiré les gens derrière lui avait été d'une part son nom de famille, et d'autre part le fait qu'il se soit montré contre les Gryffondors, les sangs impurs et les traîtres à leur sang. Et à présent, tout le monde savait qu'il voyait toujours sa sœur malgré sa maison, et ce ne serait pas la renommée des Potter qui l'aiderait, cette fois : son père avait perdu pas mal d'influence grâce à lui, et de toute façon, soutenir une sœur reniée n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'en appeler ensuite à la famille.

Alors si en plus la rumeur se répandait qu'une Gryffondore -et une Weasley, qui plus est !- lui avait résisté en faveur de Crivey, même si rien n'était plus faux, c'en était définitivement fini de tout ce qui avait fait de lui l'élève le plus respecté et le plus craint à Poudlard. Quoique, pour ce qui était d'être le plus craint, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle il n'avait jamais menti, même par omission, et qui lui avait valu de gravir les échelons à Poudlard, c'était son talent en duel. Il serait peut-être temps de rappeler à Théodore Nott qui il était.

« Tiens, en parlant de Théo, je crois qu'il s'est enfin décidé à profiter des filles qu'il y a dans cette école, et je parle d'une façon plus… normale que ce qu'il prévoyait au trimestre dernier.

- Vraiment ? interrogea Harry, vaguement intéressé par ce qui se disait.

- Ouais. Il a dit à Crabbe et Goyle de ne pas l'attendre, l'autre jour, il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un aux vestiaires de Quidditch.

- Aux vestiaires ? Et avec… quand c'était ? changea-t-il d'avis, soudain nerveux.

- Je sais plus, lundi peut-être. Ouais, c'est ça, c'était lundi. Pourquoi ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour confirmer son hypothèse quant aux deux accidents de Cloé. Il savait bien qu'elle était trop douée pour avoir fait des erreurs de débutant comme celles là. Harry ignorait quel sort exactement il avait lancé à son balai, mais il allait le regretter. On pouvait défier son autorité à Serpentard, on pouvait essayer de le faire renvoyer, on pouvait même s'en prendre à ses amis, c'était encore dans les limites de ce qu'il tolérait -même si c'était juste sur la limite en question dans le dernier cas. Mais toucher à Cloé, ça non, il ne le supporterait pas. Jamais.

Harry se leva d'un bond et reprit sa cape, mais retomba aussitôt assis. Il ne pouvait pas débouler comme ça dans les dortoirs de Serpentard et assassiner Nott dans son sommeil, même si l'éventualité était plus que tentante. Tout le monde, au moins à Serpentard, connaissait leurs différends, et ce serait un moyen certain de récolter un aller simple pour Azkaban.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'éviter ça et de tuer Nott tout en restant dans les limites de la légalité. Mais pour ce qu'il en savait, Dumbledore avait parfaitement le droit d'interdire un duel officiel à l'école, et il ne voulait pas repousser l'échéance aux prochaines vacances. Qui savait ce que serait la tentative suivante de Nott pour s'en prendre à Cloé ?

Harry finit par avoir une idée. Avec toutes les lois sorcières qui avaient été oubliées depuis des siècles, il devait bien y en avoir une qui lui servirait, non ? Il savait que la plupart des textes se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque mais il allait quand même devoir fouiller l'antre de Mrs Pince pour trouver ce qu'il voulait. En admettant que cette loi existe, il n'aurait pas trop de toute la nuit pour la dénicher. Et encore, il avait de la chance que les textes officiels soient classés selon leur sujet dans la section dédiée, ou cela lui aurait pris des années.

« Malefoy ! appela-t-il, sans se soucier du fait qu'il allait sans doute attirer l'attention de la moitié des élèves présents. »

Son meilleur ami se retourna, au grand désespoir de celle avec qui il était actuellement. Harry se releva une nouvelle fois, cette fois bien décidé à partir.

« Quoi, Potter, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

- Rien à foutre. Tu feras la fermeture de la salle, ce soir, d'accord ? répondit Harry en déposant ostensiblement la carte du Maraudeur sur le comptoir du bar. Misti, tu obéis à Drago comme si c'était moi, compris ?

- Bien, Maître Harry.

- Eh, où tu vas, Harry ? lui demanda Drago. Pourquoi c'est à moi de fermer la salle ?

- J'ai un truc à vérifier, et ça va me prendre pas mal de temps.

- Tu veux vérifier quoi ?

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, répondit Harry avec un sourire mauvais. Disons juste que j'ai un compte à régler et qu'avec un peu de chance, tu sauras tout demain. »

Harry quitta définitivement la Salle-sur-Demande -du moins pour ce soir-là- en voyant parfaitement le regard à moitié inquiet de Drago. Il savait que son meilleur ami serait suffisamment sérieux pendant le reste de la soirée pour être capable de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. Il avait confiance en lui, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de tout lui expliquer pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de se venger de Zabini autant qu'il le voulait, mais il se rattraperait avec Nott. Il se rattraperait en beauté.

Parole de Potter.

-~~O~~-

Harry passa toute la nuit dans la section juridique de la bibliothèque. Plusieurs fois il faillit s'endormir, mais une simple pensée pour sa sœur suffit à le secouer assez pour le faire continuer. Il avait lu la majorité des ouvrages à propos des duels, ne se souciant même pas de cacher sa présence dans la bibliothèque au beau milieu de la nuit. Rusard était venu lui demander -avec autant de sympathie qu'à son habitude- ce qu'il faisait là, mais Harry n'avait eu qu'à agiter son insigne pour se débarrasser du Cracmol, ne levant même les yeux des anciens textes.

Il avait commencé par parcourir le récapitulatif des principales lois récentes, mais n'avait rien trouvé, comme il s'y attendait. Enfin, il y avait bien le dernier règlement des duels en date, mais il stipulait clairement que la demande devait être présentée devant le Magenmagot lui-même, et il croyait se souvenir que Dumbledore n'avait jamais autorisé aucun duel officiel pendant son mandat, alors inutile d'y compter quand ça concernerait deux de ses précieux élèves. La raison à cela était assez simple : dans un duel officiel, tous les sorts, sauf les trois Impardonnables, étaient autorisés, et aucune poursuite ne pouvait être menée contre les duellistes. Un véritable cauchemar pour quelqu'un ayant les idéaux de Dumbledore.

Alors Harry commença à remonter le temps, parcourant tout ce qui avait un rapport, de près ou de loin, avec n'importe quel type de combat magique. Comme il était dans un coin plutôt reculé de la bibliothèque, il ne s'aperçut pas que l'aube avait fini par se lever, pas plus qu'il ne vit les premiers acharnés du travail arriver à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Non, il était beaucoup trop absorbé par ce qu'il venait de trouver. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il vérifia deux fois pour être sûr, mais cette loi n'avait jamais été abrogée en plus de trois cent ans.

Harry fut pris d'un fou rire, plus nerveux qu'autre chose, en réalisant tout ce qu'impliquait cet Édit. Il remarqua qu'il attira ainsi l'attention des quelques élèves présents, mais s'en moquait. En revanche, il fut plutôt étonné de constater qu'il faisait à présent jour. Plongé comme il était dans les vieux bouquins poussiéreux, il n'avait pas eu conscience que tant de temps était passé.

« Potter ? Que faites-vous là ? interrogea Mrs Pince quand elle arrivé à son tour.

- Ça va peut-être vous paraitre incroyable, mais j'étais en train de lire, rétorqua Harry. D'ailleurs, je voudrais emprunter ce livre, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

On ne savait jamais, il pourrait avoir besoin prouver l'existence de cette loi quand il aurait présenté sa requête à Dumbledore. Le vautour de la bibliothèque eut l'air vexé une seconde du ton qu'il avait employé, mais accepta quand même de lui confier un de ses précieux ouvrages.

« Rangez-moi tous les autres que vous avez sortis, Potter, et venez au comptoir. Je vais enregistrer l'emprunt. »

Harry suivit docilement ses instructions, portant tout du long un sourire mauvais qui aurait donné froid dans le dos à un Détraqueur. C'était peut-être pour cela que les gamins qui l'avaient entendu un peu plus tôt s'éloignaient de lui sans demander leur reste, à présent. Il tendit le livre à l'irascible bibliothécaire, planifiant le petit spectacle qu'il allait mettre en place ce matin.

« _Le Compte-rendu des réunions du Magenmagot de 1421 à 1705_. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire de cela, Mr Potter ?

- Vous verrez bien. »

Il partit en la laissant réfléchir à ses paroles sibyllines, et s'arrêta à ses appartements pour se changer. Il s'apprêtait à repartir en direction de la Grande Salle quand il lui apparut que peu de monde serait sans doute présent à cette heure. La plupart des élèves, et même certains professeurs, profitaient du dimanche matin pour faire la grasse matinée, et tous ceux qui avaient été à la soirée de la veille, notamment, ne prendraient sans doute pas de petit déjeuner. Il ferait mieux d'attendre le midi pour aller parler à Dumbledore. Harry régla son réveil pour sonner un peu avant l'heure du repas, puis tomba presque immédiatement endormi sur son lit, épuisé.

Quand il se réveilla, il se sentait encore tellement peu en forme qu'il dut se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour réussir ne serait-ce qu'à ouvrir les yeux en entier. En se regardant dans la glace, il vit un jeune homme ne semblant pas avoir dormi de la nuit, portant à nouveau un air malfaisant sur le visage. Il était temps de montrer à Théo qui était le chef. Il sortit de sa salle de bain et enfila sa robe familiale, comme il l'avait fait pendant sa comédie sur le quai 9¾, pour bien souligner le fait que c'était l'héritier d'une grande famille qui allait parler, pas l'étudiant ou même le Préfet-en-Chef.

Il se rendit dans la Grande Salle, ravi d'entendre le bruit des couverts et des conversations. Il semblait que son timing serait parfait pour que l'entièreté du château soit au courant de ce qui allait se dérouler. Il poussa donc les portes et se dirigea, toujours avec son sourire mauvais, en direction de la table des professeurs. La plupart des yeux dans la salle s'étaient tournés vers lui, mais les siens ne dévièrent de Dumbledore que quand il entendit la voix haïe l'interpeler :

« Alors, Potter, pas trop déçu ? Il parait que tu t'es fait devancer par un avorton, hier soir. »

Harry ne perdit pas son sourire et ricana même avec les abrutis d'élèves autour de lui. Il regarda calmement Nott et lui lança, mettant autant de venin dans sa voix qu'il en était capable :

« Voyons, Théo, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que les rumeurs disent. J'ai même entendu dire que tu étais incapable de sortir avec une fille sans utiliser l'Imperium, mais on sait tous les deux que c'est faux, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire dans l'instant tous les rires. Sans attendre de réponse, Harry se tourna à nouveau vers le directeur et, une fois arrivé juste devant lui, parla d'une voix forte, ce qui n'était pas utile puisque toute la salle était suspendue à ses lèvres. Il récita le texte prévu qu'il avait relu plusieurs fois :

« En tant que dernier héritier mâle de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Potter, je requiers l'arbitrage du Président-sorcier du Magenmagot dans le cadre d'un duel officiel.

- Refusé, répondit immédiatement Dumbledore, apparemment soulagé que rien de pire ne soit arrivé.

- Je ne pense pas, directeur, sourit Harry. Compte tenu de l'Édit de 1666 du gouvernement anglais, l'arbitre demandé pour un duel ne peut refuser à moins de pouvoir prouver l'incapacité magique permanente d'un des deux duellistes. Et comme vous seul auriez eu le pouvoir de faire interdire ce duel, on dirait qu'il aura lieu de toutes façons. Si vous ne me croyez pas… »

Harry tendit le livre qu'il avait emprunté au directeur stupéfié, et profita du moment que prit le vieil homme pour lire attentivement le texte pour regarder discrètement les réactions des autres. Les élèves murmuraient un peu, la plupart ne saisissant pas ce que pouvait bien apporter cette loi. Seuls certains Sang-Purs paraissaient entrevoir la portée de la révélation d'Harry. Il allait sûrement y avoir un regain de duels dans les prochaines semaines, en Angleterre.

« Bien, apparemment vous avez raison, Mr Potter, soupira Dumbledore quand il eut fini de lire, mais je dois tout de même vous demander de bien y réfléchir. C'est…

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, vous perdez votre temps, coupa Harry. J'ai pris ma décision, et vous ne me direz rien qui me ferait changer d'avis.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous demander de me suivre dans mon bureau pour régler les détails d'ordre administratif, si vous le voulez bien.

- Ce serait beaucoup plus rapide de faire ça ici, refusa Harry. Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps, de toute façon.

- Comme vous voudrez. Qui souhaitez-vous défier ?

- Théodore Nott.

- Pour quel motif ? continua Dumbledore, sans prendre garde aux murmures qui avaient repris dans la salle. »

Harry sourit encore une fois et se tourna vers la table de Serpentard. Il regarda Nott dans les yeux en disant d'une voix forte :

« Affronts répétés à l'encontre de la famille Potter.

- Je réfute l'accusation, protesta immédiatement Nott. Je n'ai jamais attaqué aucun membre _actuel_ de la famille Potter.

- Vraiment, Théo ? Tu n'as pas le souvenir d'un petit sort que tu aurais jeté devant témoins à ma sœur, par hasard ?

- Cloé _Evans_, insista Nott en appuyant bien sur le nom de famille, ne fait plus partie de ta famille, Potter. Même si ce que tu dis était vrai, ça ne te concernerait pas.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Théo, je suis mieux placé que toi pour savoir qui fait partie de ma famille ou non. Acceptez-vous ce duel, monsieur le directeur ?

- Je ne vois aucune raison de le refuser, à mon grand regret. En accord avec la loi, si Mr Nott ne désire pas relever la provocation, il devra…

- Évidemment que je relève, interrompit Nott d'un ton sec.

- Bien, dans ce cas, le duel aura lieu le lundi 9 mars de cette même année,

- Pourquoi pas plus tôt ? interrompit Harry, pour la première fois agacé.

- Il se trouve que je connais moi aussi certaines législations, Mr Potter. Je dispose d'un délai de soixante jours à compter d'aujourd'hui pour organiser le duel que vous m'avez demandé d'arbitrer. Il aura donc lieu le lundi 9 mars, dans un lieu que le Magenmagot définira lors de sa prochaine assemblée. »

Harry se renfrogna un instant, il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir attendre aussi longtemps pour régler le cas Nott. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il savait avec certitude qu'il avait le choix pour d'autes détails, autrement plus intéressants.

« Si ça ne dérange pas mon honorable adversaire, reprit Harry, son sourire encore plus diabolique qu'auparavant, je propose de mener ce duel ici-même, devant l'ensemble de la population de Poudlard.

- Je suis tout-à-fait d'accord, répondit l'adversaire en question. Il ne faudrait pas que les autres élèves ratent la première défaite d'un Potter depuis je ne sais combien de temps.

- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, abandonna Dumbledore. Je ne puis qu'essayer de vous convaincre de changer d'avis d'ici là.

- Vous pouvez essayer, c'est vrai. Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir. »

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, ne regardant personne alors que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Il entendait les conversations reprendre lentement, et ne se posait même pas de question quant à leur sujet. Il ne s'arrêta que juste avant de sortir, et déclara d'une voix forte sans même se retourner :

« Au fait, Théo, pour ce que tu disais tout à l'heure. Quel que soit le domaine, personne ne peut battre un Potter. Donc la simple idée qu'on puisse me devancer est risible. Essaie de t'en souvenir. »

-~~O~~-

Quand Harry alla en cours à partir du lendemain de sa provocation en duel, il fut de nouveau ébahi de constater à quel point les informations circulaient vite à Poudlard. Alors qu'il était certain que peu de monde devait connaître la particularité des duels officiels, il entendait presque tout le monde chuchoter sur son passage, et apparemment toute l'école était à présent au courant que le duel entre lui et Nott ne serait pas exactement du genre gentil. Ce qui était un joli euphémisme pour dire que dans le meilleur des cas, le perdant passerait le reste de sa vie à Ste Mangouste.

Il y avait donc pas mal de murmures dans les couloirs, et la plupart avaient pour sujet la dernière évolution de la trépidante vie d'Harry Potter. Sa cote de popularité était remontée en flèche -si tant est qu'elle soit jamais réellement descendue de façon significative-, y compris à Serpentard. Un gars qui avait le cran de défier quelqu'un en public dans un duel potentiellement mortel, et de le faire avec le sourire, inspirait forcément le respect de tous les assoiffés de pouvoir que comptait la maison au serpent. Ils n'étaient pas tous comme ça, bien sûr, mais toute sa maison se souvenait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le provoquer.

Un dommage collatéral, pour ainsi dire, avait été que Nott bénéficiait également du même type de respect, puisqu'il avait accepté sans hésiter, mais Harry comptait passer un peu plus de temps dans la salle commune qu'il n'avait fait jusqu'ici. Avec un peu de chance, cela aiderait à faire taire les rumeurs selon lesquelles il était à présent un traître à son sang de la pire espèce. Techniquement parlant, ce n'était pas faux, mais personne n'en était vraiment certain, et c'était très bien comme ça.

Présentement, Harry attendait patiemment à la table du petit déjeuner, en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il était légèrement nerveux en pensant à ce qui allait se passer, notamment parce qu'il se doutait que l'accueil serait loin d'être bon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Harry ? lui demanda son ex-petite amie.

- Rien.

- Alors pourquoi tu regardes la porte toutes les trente secondes ? Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Si tu te poses la question, ajouta Drago, d'après ce que je sais Weasley et Crivey sont toujours ensemble, alors ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu pourras la consoler.

- De nous deux, c'est toi, celui qu'elle a repoussé, je te rappelle, répondit calmement Harry. »

Il avait décidé que cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver à chaque fois que l'un de ses amis amenait ce sujet en particulier, puisque cela semblait les conforter dans leur fantasme. À la place, il titillait la fierté de Drago en lui rappelant le pari qu'il avait perdu, ce qui le satisfaisait puisque ça fermait le clapet du blond.

« Ça ne nous dit pas qui tu attends, recentra Daphné.

- Tu verras quand elle s'assiera avec nous.

- "Elle" ? nota Drago. Attends, tu n'as quand même pas invité Weasley à notre table ?

- Tu n'en as pas marre de parler d'elle à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche ? On avait déjà compris que tu étais dingue d'elle quand tu lui as révélé devant toute l'école. Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas invité Ginny.

- Alors qui ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et regarda de nouveau en direction de la porte d'entrée, impatient. Et finalement, il vit arriver les trois personnes qu'il attendait, à peine une seconde plus tard. Il se sentit sourire, et sut en entendant le hoquet de son meilleur ami qu'il avait été démasqué. Il se tourna vers le blond, qui semblait vraiment ne pas en revenir.

« Tu as osé faire ça, Harry ? demanda-t-il, assez stupidement.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Non, mais…

- Ce que le blondinet veut dire, c'est que tu prends des risques inconsidérés en faisant ça, compléta Daphné. »

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie dans les yeux en souriant avant de lui répondre :

« Crois-moi, j'ai parfaitement considéré tous les risques. Je pense qu'il est temps que les gens arrêtent de croire que moi et ma sœur ne nous entendons pas.

- Et tu as pris en compte le fait que…

- Tout le monde à Serpentard n'appréciera pas ? coupa Harry. Oui. Maintenant, si tu veux bien faire un peu de place, Drago, j'ai bien envie que Cloé mange à côté de moi. »

Les trois Serpentards arrêtèrent de discuter, puisque trois petites filles de premières années se tenaient devant eux, l'air incertain.

« Tu es sûr qu'on peut, Harry ? lui demanda la seule rousse des trois.

- Tu as l'autorisation du Préfet-en-Chef, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- Salut les… gars, acheva Owen en s'asseyant, bloquant légèrement quand il s'aperçut de la présence des Gryffondores devant lui. »

Il était loin d'être le seul, presque toute leur table avait résonné en murmures depuis que les gamines s'étaient arrêtées à son niveau. Harry fit mine de ne rien remarquer et embrassa la joue de sa sœur tandis qu'elle s'installait entre lui et Drago. Ses deux amies se mirent en face d'elle.

« Je peux demander ce qui se passe, ici, ou c'est encore un truc qui ne me regarde pas ? demanda encore Owen.

- Oh, pas grand-chose qui sorte vraiment de l'ordinaire, vraiment, sourit Harry.

- Attends, tu veux rire ? »

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit en fixant le sixième année.

« Non, c'est classique. Les Potter changent les règles, ça arrive tous les jours. »


	38. De qualités et de défauts

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde et merci pour vos reviews ! Ongil Nyatar, si tu lis, je crois que le nombre de chapitres restants que je t'avais donné dans une précédente RàR doit être revu à la hausse ^^ Je ne vais plus donner de chiffres (étant donné que je me plante à chaque fois), mais cette fic sera vraiment beaucoup plus longue que ce qu'elle était prévue au départ. Allez savoir pourquoi… En tout cas, désolé du retard, un ou deux repas de famille et un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre se sont ligués pour me ralentir.  
RàR anonyme : Merci à ep, klaude, Talanthyr pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 38 : De qualités et de défauts**

* * *

Si Harry avait demandé à Cloé d'attendre le mardi pour venir pour la première fois manger à sa table, c'était pour profiter que la veille soit sa seule soirée libre pour être en forme, au cas où quelqu'un -comme Nott, au hasard- prenne vraiment mal l'invitation. Cela s'était cependant avéré inutile, puisque Nott ne semblait plus prendre tous ses repas dans la Grande Salle. Harry avait remarqué qu'il revenait chaque soir dans la salle commune à la limite du couvre-feu, et descendait immédiatement au dortoir. D'après Owen, il avait entrepris de s'entraîner au duel pour être certain de lui faire mordre la poussière.

« D'ailleurs, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais faire la même chose, Harry ? lui avait conseillé Daphné. Nott y ira à fond, cette fois.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais me retenir ?

- Non, mais tu devrais faire attention. Ce n'est pas un débutant.

- Écoute Daphné, laisse tomber. Je suis le meilleur, Nott pourrait avoir un niveau mondial qu'il n'aurait toujours absolument aucune chance contre moi.

- Harry… commença-t-elle, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire ce qu'elle voulait.

- Et puis, qui te dit que je ne m'entraîne pas ? »

Daphné parut interloquée.

« Mais, quand ça ? Avec toutes tes retenues et le reste, tu n'as sûrement pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu dois avoir quoi, trois soirs de libres par semaine ?

- Deux. Et c'est largement suffisant, crois-moi.

- Tu sais ce que c'est, ton plus grand défaut, Harry ? intervint Drago, assis à côté d'eux dans la salle commune.

- Arrête, on dirait que tu insinues que j'en ai vraiment.

- Ta confiance te perdra, Potter.

- Un jour, peut-être, mais celui qui me battra n'est pas encore né. »

La discussion se termina ainsi, même si Harry voyait clairement que ses deux amis étaient incrédules devant sa certitude d'être le meilleur. Il regarda sa montre et jura à voix basse. Il était presque l'heure de sa retenue avec McGonagall, et en plus il avait une lettre à envoyer à Ginny pour savoir si elle comptait toujours venir à leur entraînement du lendemain. Il avait compté la croiser pendant la semaine pour lui en parler, mais elle était sans arrêt collée à Crivey, alors ce n'était pas simple de s'approcher sans se faire incendier du regard par toute une bande de Gryffondors agressifs. Certaines personnes étaient vraiment étroites d'esprit.

Le lendemain, Harry vit depuis sa place le hibou de l'école qu'il avait réservé descendre vers la table rouge et or. Après avoir lu son message, Ginny leva les yeux et croisa son regard, avant d'hocher la tête. Harry sourit imperceptiblement en retour et détourna les yeux quand un griffie se retourna. Il se demandait comment elle réussirait à échapper à ses chiens de garde, mais après tout elle avait de la ressource, alors il pouvait bien lui faire confiance.

Harry se reconcentra sur son petit déjeuner, mais fut bientôt distrait de nouveau par l'arrivée d'une chouette qui lui était inconnue, à sa propre destination, cette fois. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et saisit la première lettre, négligeant la seconde dans un premier temps.

_Cher Mr Potter_, lut-il,

_Nous avons bien enregistré votre demande, et vous avons d'ores et déjà ajouté à notre dossier. Vous trouverez ci-dessous un récapitulatif de vos exigences, aussi veuillez nous avertir si jamais une erreur s'y est glissée. Dans le cas contraire, nous avons plusieurs propositions à vous soumettre, qui pourraient potentiellement correspondre à votre demande, et n'attendons qu'une réponse de votre part pour organiser une visite selon vos disponibilités._

_Avec l'expression de nos sentiments distingués,_

_Sullivan Forsale, agence immobilière des Sept Lutins, Cardiff._

Harry sourit encore plus largement en lisant cette lettre. Il prit la deuxième feuille et vérifia informations notées, qui correspondaient toujours à ce qu'il voulait.

« C'est quoi, cette lettre, Harry ? demanda Daphné.

- Un petit truc qui devrait me faciliter la vie pendant les prochaines vacances.

- C'est-à-dire ? l'encouragea Drago.

- Regarde. »

Harry leur tendit la lettre et patienta le temps qu'ils la lisent et comprennent ce qu'elle impliquait. Quand ils se tournèrent vers lui, Drago arqua les sourcils et demanda confirmation :

« Alors tu veux déménager ?

- Ouais, je doute que mon père soit très content de nous revoir aux prochaines vacances, moi et ma sœur. Et comme je n'ai pas l'intention de squatter chez les Weasley comme elle a fait à Noël, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je trouve un endroit où aller.

- Pas envie d'aller chez les Weasley, hein ?

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et amène-toi, Drago, fit Harry d'un ton las, on a Botanique. À plus, Daphné.

- Une seconde, le retint-elle. Comment tu vas te débrouiller pour aller visiter des maisons avant les vacances ?

- Je sais pas, je suppose j'irai y faire un tour un weekend.

- Et comment tu vas faire ça ? On n'a pas le droit de quitter le château, remarqua Drago.

- Mais je ne vais pas sortir du château, je vais rester tout du long dans ma chambre. Quel dommage que personne ne puisse le vérifier ! »

Plus tard ce jour là, Harry répondit à Forsale, lui faisant savoir qu'il était disponible le dimanche après-midi suivant. Hedwige parut plus que satisfaite d'avoir du travail, puisque cela plusieurs fois qu'il envoyait un hibou de l'école à sa place. Harry se massa inconsciemment le lobe de l'oreille où elle lui avait montré sa reconnaissance pour ce congé forcé. Il avait vraiment une chouette violente et avec un sale caractère, songea-t-il en allant vers la Salle-sur-Demande.

Il avait demandé à Ginny de venir directement, puisqu'à présent elle connaissait un peu mieux la salle, mais était venu un peu plus tôt pour son bénéfice personnel. Après tout, il était peut-être sûr de lui et absolument certain que Nott n'avait pas la moindre chance de le battre, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de reconnaitre que cela pourrait lui faire du bien de se dérouiller un peu. Une fois dans la salle, Harry inscrivit une rune de protection à l'arrière de chacun des cinq pantins qu'il avait demandés, puis une autre pour les faire bouger tout autour de la salle.

Il s'amusa ensuite à leur lancer des sorts, puis à éviter ou bloquer ces derniers quand ils rebondissaient sur son bouclier pour lui revenir dessus à toute vitesse. Son challenge personnel était de réussir à jeter le plus de maléfices possibles avant d'avoir à bouger pour ne pas se faire toucher par son premier. Un excellent moyen d'améliorer sa rapidité, aussi bien que sa visée et son aptitude à se défendre. Ce n'était pas pour rien que c'était l'entrainement habituel des Aurors, dès lors qu'ils n'avaient pas de coéquipiers avec qui échanger des sorts. Être le fils de leur chef n'avait pas que des inconvénients, après tout.

« Harry ? entendit-il après un moment. »

Il bloqua les dernières décharges de magie qui lui venaient dessus et regarda vers la porte pour constater que, comme il l'avait entendu, Ginny était arrivée. Il désactiva les runes animant les mannequins et lui demanda de l'attendre encore un peu :

« Salut Ginny. Tu peux m'excuser deux petites secondes ? Le temps de prendre une douche rapide et j'arrive.

- Pas de problème. »

Il sortit de la Salle-sur-Demande et se dépêcha de se rendre dans ses appartements pour se laver et se changer. La douche était vraiment nécessaire, car son petit exercice était plutôt épuisant. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard -il était du genre rapide-, il revint dans la salle principale, les cheveux encore un peu humides, et s'installa en face de Ginny.

« Écoute Ginny, commença-t-il sans la regarder après quelques minutes de silence embarrassé, pour ce qui s'est passé à la fête de samedi, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé.

- C'est bon, l'interrompit-elle. Tu étais saoul, moi aussi, fin de l'histoire.

- Très bien, accepta-t-il lentement. »

Il n'était pas mécontent de cette réponse, mais un peu surpris, plutôt. Il s'était attendu à ce que Ginny lui en veuille plus que cela pour l'avoir laissé en plan comme il l'avait fait -même si ce n'avait pas été volontaire. Il trouvait aussi étrange qu'elle lui parle sans montrer la moindre émotion, puisqu'elle avait à cet instant un visage fermé digne d'un Occlumens.

« Bon, on commence ? proposa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as réservé, aujourd'hui ?

- Attends une seconde, il y a autre chose qu'il faut que je te dise avant.

- Ah bon ? Quoi ? »

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Ginny montrait un peu de sentiment, de l'étonnement en l'occurrence. Elle devait avoir oublié la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient un peu disputés pendant la fête, mais Harry savait qu'il devait lui parler de ce qui était arrivé à Cloé.

« C'est au sujet de pourquoi j'ai empêché Zabini de revenir à Poudlard.

- En quoi ça me regarde ?

- Il a essayé de s'en prendre à Cloé, termina-t-il sans prendre en compte son intervention. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne veux pas que Cloé vienne aux soirées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Harry la regarda, un peu tristement, et vit dans ses yeux qu'elle avait déjà compris, même si elle ne voulait pas y croire.

« Exactement ce à quoi tu penses. Apparemment, il y avait de bonnes raisons pour que lui et Nott soient amis, lâcha-t-il sur un ton mordant. »

Harry attendit quelques minutes pour laisser le temps à Ginny de digérer la révélation, mais elle parla juste quand il allait changer de sujet :

« Comment elle fait ? Pour avoir l'air aussi heureuse, je veux dire.

- Je suppose que ça finit par passer avec le temps, au moins un peu. Elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre pendant plus d'une semaine. Et après ça, elle a eu des cauchemars pendant des mois.

- Je la comprends, entendit-il, pas complètement à son intention.

- Je crois que ça s'est un peu calmé quand elle a réussi à en parler. Enfin, à l'écrire, puisque j'étais à Poudlard à ce moment là. En tout cas, quand je suis revenu chez moi pour les grandes vacances, je ne l'entendais plus pleurer la nuit.

- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de… enfin, de moi et…

- Non, je ne voulais pas lui rappeler ça, et de toutes façons ce n'est pas à moi de le raconter à qui que ce soit. »

Harry fit taire la petite voix qui lui rappelait qu'il l'avait quand même révélé à Drago et Daphné, et ce sans demander son avis à la première concernée. Un peu d'hypocrisie n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne -en tout cas pas à lui, c'était certain.

« On pourrait parler d'autre chose, s'il-te-plait ? demanda Ginny. Il serait peut-être temps de commencer, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry la fixa une seconde avant d'acquiescer. Étrangement, elle semblait être revenue à sa personnalité habituelle, plutôt que la jeune femme froide et fermée qui était entrée.

« Ouais. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais commencer par le Serpent de Feu. C'est un sort assez dur, mais très utile, puisque tu ne peux l'éteindre qu'en arrosant directement la baguette de celui qui le lance.

- Ou en lui jetant des flammes vertes à la place, nota-t-elle.

- Tu peux aussi utiliser le maléfice du Dragon, c'est vrai, sourit-il. Mais je te garantis que celui-là n'est pas de ton niveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua-t-elle vivement. Si toi tu peux le lancer, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en serais pas capable. »

Harry réfléchit en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée, le Dragon étant vraiment un sort dangereux. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas classé en tant qu'Impardonnable était pour ne pas le faire trop connaître, car il provoquait encore plus de dégâts quand il n'était pas contrôlé. Sans parler du fait que l'Avada n'était qu'une plaisanterie en termes de pouvoir nécessaire, en comparaison.

« Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, Ginny, mais il y a des sorts à peu près cent fois plus faciles à lancer que celui-là, et que tu ne connais même pas.

- Par exemple ?

- Par exemple les deux ou trois que j'avais l'intention de t'apprendre en premier, dont le Serpent de Feu. Essaie déjà de marcher, avant de vouloir courir, ajouta-t-il, assez fier de sa comparaison.

- D'accord, mais à une condition. Si j'arrive à maitriser deux des sorts que tu veux m'apprendre en moins d'un mois, tu m'enseignes ce maléfice du Dragon. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Harry hésita, réticent à ce que la connaissance de ce sort quitte sa famille. Après tout, c'était une spécialité Potter depuis des décennies -au moins-, et presque personne d'autre n'avait jamais su comment le jeter sans finir vidé de toute magie. Mais, une minute, pensa-t-il. Depuis quand se souciait-il que les secrets de famille le restent, secrets ? En plus, qu'est-ce qui pourrait énerver son père plus que de savoir qu'il avait enseigné un maléfice pareil à une Weasley, celui-là même qu'il lui avait interdit ne serait-ce que de lancer en public s'il pouvait l'éviter ? Ce fut surtout cela qui le décida :

« Pari tenu. Si je juge que tu peux lancer correctement le Serpent de Feu et, disons, le maléfice de Déviation d'ici un mois, je t'apprendrai le Dragon.

- Et bien sûr, tu n'essaieras pas de me ralentir ?

- Si je ne voulais pas réellement que tu progresses, on ne serait pas là, Ginny, remarqua-t-il en prenant un air vexé.

- Juste pour être sûre. On ne sait jamais ce que vous êtes prêts à faire pour un pari, vous les Serpentards. »

Harry dut se retenir pour maintenir un visage blessé en entendant cela. On ne pouvait rien dire de plus véridique que ce que Ginny venait d'affirmer. Les quelques paris qu'il avait fait avec Drago en étaient de belles preuves : malgré leur amitié, aucun d'eux ne s'était privé de faire des coups bas à l'autre pour s'assurer la victoire.

« Si je te donne ma parole, ça suffira, ou celle d'un Serpentard n'est pas assez bonne pour toi ?

- Celle d'un Serpentard, non, mais la tienne devrait aller, je crois, répondit-elle en lui tendant la main. »

Harry sourit sournoisement en la lui serrant :

« Attention, Weasley. Tu as déjà un petit ami, alors n'essaie pas de me draguer, ça ne marchera pas.

- Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités, Potter. Alors au lieu de dire des âneries, si tu me disais exactement comment on lance ce Serpent de Feu. J'ai un pari à gagner, moi ! »

-~~O~~-

Près de trois heures plus tard, Ginny retombait lourdement sur le fauteuil où elle avait été assise précédemment, pantelante. Harry s'installa un peu plus gracieusement en face d'elle, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres devant l'état dans lequel se trouvait la rouquine. Lui-même transpirait légèrement, pas à cause d'un hypothétique effort qu'il aurait fait, mais simplement parce les nombreux essais de Ginny pour lancer le sortilège avaient nettement fait grimper la température. Même si elle n'avait pas encore réussi à créer un vrai Serpent -c'était plus une queue de lézard à ses meilleurs essais-, il y avait bel et bien des flammes, avec les conséquences prévisibles.

« Je peux savoir… ce qui te fait rire ? haleta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- J'étais juste en train de me dire que tu étais plus douée que je ne croyais. Il y a des gens qui essayent pendant des semaines avant de faire sortir une étincelle.

- Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne, maintenant ?

- Mais bon, ne t'excite pas trop, il y en a aussi qui réussissent parfaitement ce sort au bout d'une seule soirée, continua-t-il sans faire attention à son commentaire. Et cette fois, oui, je parle de moi à la troisième personne. »

Ginny se contenta de grogner en réponse, l'air profondément agacé. Après lui avoir laissé une petite minute pour reprendre complètement son souffle, Harry reprit la parole :

« Plus sérieusement, ce n'était vraiment pas mal. Je pense que si tu continues comme ça, tu devrais avoir maîtrisé la création des flammes d'ici la semaine prochaine.

- C'est vrai ? sourit-elle. Je parie que tu regrettes d'avoir parié, maintenant !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu maîtriserais le sort, j'ai juste parlé de créer des flammes. Ça ne te servira pas à grand-chose si tu ne sais pas les contrôler. Donc non, je n'ai pas peur pour mon pari. »

Elle se renfrogna, perdant du même coup le sourire vainqueur qu'elle venait d'afficher. Harry ricana mentalement, s'amusant de voir à quel point il était simple de faire croire tout ce qu'il voulait à son amie, puisque c'était lui l'expert, ici. S'il le voulait vraiment, il lui serait très facile de ralentir son entraînement au point qu'elle en finisse presque par régresser au lieu de l'inverse. Heureusement pour elle qu'il tenait plus à ses amis qu'aux secrets de sa famille. Par contre, il n'allait pas se mettre à trop la féliciter, sinon elle finirait par ne plus se donner à fond.

Regardant sa montre, il fut une nouvelle fois ébahi de voir le temps qu'ils avaient passé à s'entraîner, même si pour lui l'exercice s'était résumé à superviser les essais infructueux de la Gryffondore. Il était temps d'y aller, alors il annonça, faisant mine de renifler une odeur désagréable.

« Bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je crois qu'il faudrait vraiment que tu ailles prendre une douche avant de dormir, Ginny. Tu pourrais réveiller tout ton dortoir rien qu'à l'odeur.

- Va te faire voir, Potter, grommela-t-elle. J'irai faire un tour à la salle de bain des Préfets en revenant.

- Pourquoi pas la tienne ?

- Réfléchis, tu penses vraiment que qui que ce soit croira que j'ai passé la soirée à réviser avec Luna si je reviens à plus de minuit en disant que j'ai besoin d'une douche ?

- Tu n'as dit à personne que tu t'entraînais ? »

Il était surpris, il n'aurait pas cru que Ginny était du genre à cacher des choses à ses amis comme ça.

« Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pensé si je leur avais dit que je passais ma soirée avec toi, à ton avis ?

- Ah oui, j'oubliais que les griffies n'étaient pas capables de voir au-delà des évidences.

- Franchement, Potter, tu le croirais, à leur place ? douta-t-elle.

- C'est vrai qu'à la réflexion, j'aurais du mal à imaginer que tu puisses résister à mon charme, mais bon, ce n'est pas non plus si exceptionnel. Tes amis te font si peu confiance ?

- Ils _te_ font si peu confiance, rectifia-t-elle. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un qui ne te connait pas puisse ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que tu sois capable de m'aider sans que ça te rapporte quelque chose à toi aussi. »

Harry adorait vraiment la réputation qu'il avait chez les Gryffondors. C'était à se demander pourquoi ils ne déposaient pas une pétition pour le faire renvoyer. À la réflexion, peut-être que certains avaient essayé.

« Bref, on parlait d'autre chose, au départ, recentra-t-il. Tu ne peux pas aller à la salle de bain des Préfets, le couvre-feu est passé.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est quand même pas toi qui va me parler du règlement, non ?

- C'est mon boulot de faire respecter le règlement, je te rappelle, dit-il en tapotant son insigne. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu n'as jamais essayé de prendre un bain après le couvre-feu ?

- Ben si, plusieurs fois après un entrainement de Quidditch.

- Après celui des Préfets ?

- Euh, non, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

- La porte se bloque immédiatement à minuit pile, même s'il y a encore quelqu'un dedans.

- Ça sent le vécu, se moqua Ginny.

- Je me suis fait avoir l'an dernier. Je ne me suis réveillé que quand quelqu'un est entré le lendemain.

- Et qui est-ce que tu as traumatisé à vie ?

- Hé, je ne traumatise personne, moi ! Par contre, deux heures plus tard, je sortais officiellement avec Padma Patil, si tu veux savoir, répondit-il avec un sourire lubrique au souvenir de cette matinée précise.

- C'est bon, passe-moi les détails, fit Ginny d'un air dégouté. Je crois que je vais me contenter d'éviter cette salle de bain pour ce soir.

- Bonne idée. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller aux vestiaires de Quidditch, je crois.

- T'es vraiment drôle, dans ton genre, toi. Comment veux-tu que j'entre sans les clés ?

- J'en ai un jeu dans ma chambre, je peux te les prêter pour ce soir, proposa négligemment Harry. »

Ginny hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'accepter et de le suivre. Heureusement pour eux que le château était vide à cette heure, ou bien la machine à rumeurs de Poudlard se serait mise à tourner à plein régime si quelqu'un les avait vus se promener tous les deux à plus de minuit, ayant l'air d'avoir pas mal transpiré auparavant. Malgré ce qu'Harry avait prétendu un peu plus tôt, il n'y avait pas que les Gryffondors qui seraient sautés aux conclusions un peu trop vite. Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon des Préfets-en-Chef, ils eurent cependant la très mauvaise surprise de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Ah, Potter, l'accueillit Granger sans le regarder, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Avec qui est-ce que tu couchais, cette… ? »

Elle leva enfin les yeux, et resta bouche bée en remarquant qui le suivait.

« Ginny ? Mais je croyais…

- Écoute, Hermione… commença la rouquine.

- Tu nous as dit que tu allais travailler avec Luna ! répliqua l'autre, le ton cette fois plus accusateur qu'incrédule. Alors qu'en fait tu étais… tu couchais avec ce…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Hermione ! se défendit Ginny.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? Tu vas me faire croire que ce n'est pas Potter, mais Luna déguisée, c'est ça ?

- Évite de devenir insultante, Granger, si tu veux bien, intervint Harry, légèrement amusé de la réaction de son homologue féminin. Si tu peux me confondre avec Loufoca, tu as encore plus besoin de lunettes que moi.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! le réprimandèrent en même temps les deux Gryffondores, ce qui le fit sursauter. »

Apparemment, elles n'étaient pas assez en colère l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas réussir à se mettre d'accord contre lui. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté d'être aussi talentueux pour les énerver, ou vexé qu'elles soient si promptes à se liguer contre lui. Décidant d'être prudent, pour une fois, il leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix et déclara :

« D'accord d'accord, ne vous énervez pas. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller me coucher maintenant, puisque votre petite dispute ne me concerne pas. Bonne nuit les griffies.

- Attends une seconde, Potter ! l'arrêta Granger. Tu ne sors pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous faisiez ensemble dehors à cette heure.

- Et tu peux me rappeler en quoi ça te regarde, déjà ?

- Harry, s'il-te-plait, n'en rajoute pas, soupira Ginny. Hermione, on était dehors parce qu'Harry me donne des cours de duel, c'est tout.

- Pas la peine de mentir, Ginny, je ne suis pas idiote. »

Là, à l'instant, Harry se le demandait. Pour être tout-à-fait honnête avec lui-même, il avait toujours trouvé que Granger était quelqu'un de logique et de plutôt intelligent -même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué sous la torture, cela allait de soi. S'il y avait eu une seule et unique Gryffondore capable de concevoir qu'il puisse devenir ami avec Ginny pour une autre raison que de vouloir coucher avec elle, il aurait pourtant été certain que c'aurait été Granger. Après tout, non seulement elle avait su depuis le début pour Cloé, et donc était au moins consciente qu'il n'était pas totalement comme il le faisait croire, mais en plus elle était censée être la meilleure amie de Ginny.

« Quoi ? n'en revint pas la rouquine susnommée. Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Écoute Ginny, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que je me faisais des idées, mais là c'est trop. D'abord tu le défends sans raison, ensuite passes tes soirées avec lui sans prévenir personne, et maintenant tu mens à ton petit ami pour le rejoindre. Désolé, mais là, tu me déçois, Ginny.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne sors pas avec Harry !

- Essaie de réfléchir une petite seconde, Granger, se décida à parler Harry, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Si j'étais occupé à coucher avec Ginny, tu ne crois pas que tu nous aurais vus _sortir_ de ma chambre, au lieu d'y entrer ?

- Je suppose que vous ne vouliez pas faire ça devant Malefoy ! rétorqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac. »

Harry cligna les yeux de surprise, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi elle parlait de Drago maintenant. Puis il crut deviner, et espéra aussitôt se tromper, ou il serait vraiment dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

« Tu veux dire que Drago est venu me voir ce soir ? Quand ?

- Maintenant, Harry, intervint une voix venant de la porte de la chambre d'Harry avant que Granger n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Et je dois dire que je m'attendais pas à apprendre quelque chose d'aussi intéressant. Alors, comment c'était ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire plus que pervers. »

Harry sentit lentement -ou peut-être pas tant que ça- la colère monter en lui. C'était déjà suffisamment ennuyeux d'avoir à ôter ces idées de la tête de Granger sans devoir en plus traiter avec Drago en même temps.

« Décidément, vous faites la paire, tous les deux, grommela-t-il. Alors maintenant, vous allez bien m'écoutez, tous autant que vous êtes, parce que je ne le dirai qu'une fois : JE. NE. SORS. PAS. AVEC. GINNY ! C'est peut-être un peu trop difficile à accepter pour ton pauvre petit cerveau, Granger mais il se trouve qu'il est possible d'avoir des amis du sexe opposé sans forcément coucher avec eux. Mais bon, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, le seul ami que tu as jamais eu est Weasley et tu sors avec lui, persifla-t-il. »

Harry regarda avec satisfaction Granger ouvrir la bouche, choquée, avant de repartir dans sa propre chambre sans un mot. Ginny, elle, ne semblait pas apprécier la manière dont il avait traité son amie :

« Tu étais obligé d'être aussi méchant ?

- Je te signale que c'est toi qu'elle traite à peu de choses près de fille facile qui trompe son petit ami avec moi. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

- Comme tu le dis, c'est mon problème, alors j'aimerais bien que tu ne t'en mêles pas, lança-t-elle avant de quitter la salle commune à la suite de son amie.

- Foutu caractère, marmonna Harry.

- Alors, Potter, tu aurais pu me dire que tu sortais avec elle finalement. Ce n'est pas bien de cacher des choses à son meilleur ami.

- Ferme-la et amène-toi, Malefoy, il faut qu'on parle. »

Sans lui laisser le choix, Harry saisit Drago par le bras et le fit sortir de force des appartements des Préfets-en-Chef.

« Oh là ! Calme, Potter ! Il fallait le dire si tu voulais que je te laisse seul avec la rouquine, j'aurais compris tu sais.

- Tu insinues encore une fois que je sors avec elle, et je te jure que tu le regretteras. »

Harry le fixa dans les yeux en disant cela, pour bien lui faire comprendre à quel point il était sérieux. Drago sembla saisir, parce qu'il perdit immédiatement son sourire narquois.

« Honnêtement Harry, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu réagis aussi mal ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'elle ne te plait absolument pas ?

- Drago…

- D'accord, c'est bon. Mais dans ce cas, réponds juste à une question : pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? répondit Harry sans comprendre de quoi son ami parlait.

- Elle est canon, sur ça je sais qu'on est du même avis, expliqua le blond. Si comme tu le dis tu la considères comme ton amie, c'est qu'elle doit être plus que supportable dans une conversation, et elle a du caractère. En d'autres termes, c'est exactement le genre de fille que tu aimes, alors donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas sortir avec elle. »

Harry soupira de dépit, effaré de voir à quel point son meilleur ami pouvait se montrer têtu quand il le voulait. Mais en même temps, admit-il pour lui-même, il n'avait pas non plus totalement tort : Ginny était tout-à-fait son type.

« Arrête de faire cette tête, Harry, je suis sérieux, continua Drago, l'air agacé. Si je te connais à moitié aussi bien que je le pense, tu es absolument d'accord pour te la faire, alors donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas provoquer Granger avec ça à chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion.

- Tu veux une raison ? Parfait, alors en voilà une : je ne veux pas que Ginny perde ses amis simplement parce que Nott a essayé de la violer et que je lui donne des cours de duel pour qu'elle puisse se défendre s'il recommence. T'es content ? »

Sa réponse eut au moins le mérite de couper le sifflet à l'héritier de Malefoy. Pour un moment, seulement, parce qu'il reprit rapidement un sourire narquois en disant :

« Et après tu te demandes pourquoi je crois que tu tiens à elle ? Harry, rappelle-moi la dernière fois que tu t'es inquiété des amies d'une fille, déjà ?

- Je m'en inquiète parce que c'est une amie, c'est tout, balaya Harry.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de trop t'en faire pour le fait que Théo me fasse la tête, pourtant, argua Drago.

- Ça, c'est parce que si tu traînais toujours avec ce salaud, tu pourrais m'oublier.

- Et pourquoi, tu peux me dire ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, parce qu'il a choisi de s'attaquer à ta précieuse petite Weasley.

- Drago, ne commence pas à le défendre ! éclata Harry, de plus en plus en colère. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la seule raison.

- D'accord, tu le détestais déjà avant. Mais tu sais très bien que c'est à partir de ce jour là que tu t'es vraiment mis à le haïr. Quand il a attaqué ta sœur, tu t'es contenté de l'humilier un peu. Cette fois, tu l'as carrément défié dans un duel à mort ! Et pas la peine de t'enflammer, je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas mérité.

- Ce n'est pas pour ce qu'il a fait à Ginny que je l'ai défié, grommela Harry, qui détestait avoir à se justifier. C'est lui qui a ensorcelé le balai de Cloé et qui l'a envoyée à l'infirmerie deux fois en d'une semaine.

- Quoi ? Tu es sûr de ça ?

- Évidemment que j'en suis sûr, pour qui tu me prends ? »

Harry était vraiment énervé par cette conversation dans son ensemble, et il en avait assez d'écouter son meilleur ami essayer de le convaincre qu'il était attiré -voire plus, si on lisait entre les lignes- par Ginny Weasley.

« Je te fais confiance si ça concerne ta sœur, reprit Drago, mais on ne parlait pas de ça au départ. Si je résume, Weasley est canon, c'est une de tes meilleures amies, tu tiens à elle au point de ne pas vouloir qu'elle se dispute avec ses autres copains, tu l'invites secrètement dans ta chambre depuis avant que tu aies cassé avec Greengrass, mais même avec tout ça, tu ne veux pas sortir avec elle. J'ai bon ?

- Oui ! Une minute, réalisa Harry, comment tu sais depuis quand Ginny vient me voir ?

- Daphné me l'a dit l'autre jour, mais bref. Bonne nuit, Harry, tu me diras quand tu auras arrêté de te voiler la face.

- Hé, attends ! le rappela Harry alors que Drago faisait demi-tour. Pourquoi tu étais venu, déjà ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je voulais savoir si tu étais partant pour un petit pari sur le match de dimanche.

- Tu veux parier quoi ? »

Il n'était absolument pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée, compte tenu du dernier coup fourré qu'il avait fait à son meilleur ami en matière de pari. En plus, il savait qu'il y avait assez peu de chances que les Catapultes gagnent, puisqu'il n'avait pas entendu parler d'un changement d'attrapeur depuis le match des Canons. Il n'était pas très enclin à jouer quoi que ce soit sur une partie qu'il pensait perdre.

« Oh, je sais pas, pourquoi pas un petit gage comme la dernière fois ? proposa Drago.

- Rêve, Malefoy.

- Tu te dégonfles ? provoqua-t-il.

- Non, c'est juste qu'avec l'attrapeur qu'on se traîne, on n'a presque aucune chance, sauf si le vôtre est manchot.

- Donc tu te dégonfles. Ça ira pour cette fois, je veux bien épargner ta fierté, à demain Potter.

- Mouais, c'est ça. »

Harry regarda son meilleur ami retourner vers les cachots avant de retourner dans ses propres appartements. Comme lui et Drago étaient restés juste devant le tableau et qu'ils n'avaient rien vu, il supposa que Ginny n'avait pas encore fini de parler avec Granger. Il entra dans sa chambre et fut surpris d'entendre du bruit venant de sa salle de bain. Il s'apprêtait à entrer pour voir qui cela pouvait bien être quand son cerveau se remit en marche et qu'il comprit. Il se demanda alors comment il avait pu ne pas avoir eu plus tôt l'idée de proposer sa salle de bain personnelle à Ginny.

Harry alla s'allonger en l'attendant, mais n'eut guère le loisir de réfléchir à toute cette soirée avant qu'elle ne ressorte, encore en train de se passer une serviette dans les cheveux. Elle sursauta quand il lui adressa la parole, comme si elle avait oublié chez qui elle était présentement :

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais le vert et argent te va très bien, Ginny, l'accueillit-il, faisant référence aux couleurs de la serviette qu'elle avait sûrement empruntée dans un de ses placards.

- Oh, tu es revenu. Oui, je ne savais pas où tu rangeais les clés, et puis ensuite je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de me fatiguer à aller jusqu'aux vestiaires alors qu'il y avait une douche libre à portée de main. Comme je ne pouvais pas te prévenir…

- Ouais, tu as bien fait. Alors, Granger a fini par comprendre ? »

Ginny se rembrunit visiblement à sa question, et Harry se demanda ce que le rat de bibliothèque avait bien pu dire comme idiotie, cette fois. Elle n'avait quand même pas continué d'affirmer que lui Ginny sortaient ensemble, non ? La jeune fille s'assit sur le fauteuil des visiteurs, comme Harry avait commencé à l'appeler en lui-même.

« Oui, elle a finalement admis qu'on n'était pas ensemble, même si elle n'en revient pas que tu aies accepté de me donner des cours.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit pourquoi, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Ce n'était qu'à moitié une question, car il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Non, et elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié. Elle a dit qu'elle en avait assez que je lui cache des choses, que je ne la considérais plus comme une vraie amie depuis que je te connaissais. Vraiment idiot, quand on y pense, puisque je ne serais pas venue vers toi si elle et Ron ne m'avaient pas laissée tomber en début d'année.

- Et dire que les gens pensent qu'elle est intelligente.

- Elle l'est, la défendit Ginny. C'est juste qu'elle te déteste un peu trop pour te faire confiance. Ça peut se comprendre, vu comment tu la traites.

- Excuse-moi, mais si quelqu'un a des raisons de me détester à Gryffondor, ce serait plutôt toi. Mais bon, c'est ton problème, après tout, si tu préfères ne pas lui en vouloir…

- Au moins, elle a accepté de ne rien dire à personne pour nos rendez-vous.

- Comme c'est gentil de sa part ! persifla-t-il.

- Harry, s'il-te-plait, fit-elle d'un ton las, avant de pousser un long bâillement.

- Il commence à se faire tard, nota-t-il platement en la voyant faire. Tu veux rester pour la nuit, ou tu retournes à ta salle commune ?

- Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, je pense. Bonne nuit, et merci pour ce que tu fais.

- De rien. »

Il la regarda partir avant de retomber en arrière sur ses oreillers. Malgré lui, les paroles de Drago lui revinrent en mémoire, et il y réfléchit sérieusement, pour une fois. En toute honnêteté, c'était vrai qu'il avait toutes les raisons possibles et imaginables de vouloir sortir avec Ginny : elle était belle, il appréciait son caractère, elle s'entendait bien avec lui et sa sœur, ça rendrait Cloé folle de joie, et la moindre d'entre elles était que ça tuerait le frère Weasley à coup sûr. Mais est-ce que tout ça valait le coup de risquer de perdre son amitié ?


	39. Potter a pété un plomb

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde et merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour un peu d'action !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, pour sa reviews et ses encouragements. Hermione n'est pas stupide, juste "un peu" méfiante.

**Chapitre 39 : Potter a pété un plomb**

Malgré ses certitudes, les affirmations de son meilleur ami continuèrent de trotter dans la tête d'Harry pendant la majorité de son samedi, si bien qu'il arriva à la fête le soir même avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Il avait passé une bonne partie de sa journée à réduire la quantité faramineuse de devoirs qu'il avait à rendre pour la semaine suivante. En fait, il avait tout simplement plus d'un parchemin à rédiger dans chacune des matières qu'il avait choisies pour ses Aspics, et ça lui avait pris pas mal de temps de tout finir pour rattraper son absence du lendemain.

Harry arriva un peu en retard dans le couloir menant à la Salle-sur-Demande et trouva donc, pour une fois, d'autres élèves que ses camarades Serpentards pour l'attendre. Voyant que Drago était déjà présent, entre autres, il le regarda d'un air étrange :

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert à ma place ?

- Parce que je viens d'arriver et que je n'ai pas eu le temps, répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac. Tu arrives tout le temps une heure en avance d'habitude, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me presser.

- Allez, Potter, le pressa un Serdaigle, dépêche-toi d'ouvrir, je ne veux pas que Rusard nous attrape dehors après le couvre-feu.

- C'est bon, Dorny, j'arrive. C'est fatiguant d'être le seul à connaitre un minimum ce château, marmonna Harry pour lui-même. »

Surprenant les autres invités, il commença à aller et venir devant l'entrée cachée de la salle, faisant fi des regards intrigués ou moqueurs qu'il récoltait.

« Ça y est, je crois que Potter a définitivement pété un plomb, commenta Crivey quand les Gryffondors arrivèrent.

- Crivey, préviens-moi quand tu auras trouvé un cerveau à te faire greffer, tu veux ? »

Harry était arrivé à son troisième passage, et ceux qui étaient les plus proches de la porte poussèrent une exclamation de surprise en la voyant apparaitre. Il eut un sourire narquois en voyant l'air ébahi du Gryffondor et lui tapota "gentiment" l'épaule en lui déclarant :

« Ne t'en fais pas, petit, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

- La ferme. »

Harry ricana en s'approchant de la porte, tous les autres restant figés là où ils étaient quand elle était apparue. Il se demandait si ces idiots étaient simplement trop surpris pour réagir, ou s'ils pensaient que c'était lui le seul à pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Quelle que soit la raison, il eut tout loisir de se positionner à coté de la porte et d'annoncer d'un ton théâtral au possible :

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous inviter à entrer dans… la seule et unique Salle des Fêtes de Poudlard, acheva-t-il avec une pause pour ménage un peu de suspense.

- Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait la Salle Harry Potter, moi, nargua Drago.

- Franchement, Malefoy, tu es obligé de me casser mes effets ? Quoique, en même temps, c'est vrai que ta solution sonne mieux. Je devrais… »

Harry s'interrompit et, avec un sourire mauvais, se concentra un peu avant de laisser passer les autres. Il entendit les premières exclamations surprises, agrémentées d'un éclat de rire de son meilleur ami, quand ils virent la petite décoration qu'il avait rajoutée. Vraiment, Drago avait parfois des idées excellentes. Il s'apprêtait à entrer à son tour, juste derrière un couple de Poufsouffles, quand il remarqua du mouvement du coin de l'œil et qu'il referma la porte devant lui par réflexe. Il fut purement abasourdi de voir qui était ce promeneur nocturne.

« Bonsoir, Mr Potter. Belle soirée pour une petite fête, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Si vous le dites, monsieur le directeur, répondit prudemment Harry.

- Voudriez-vous bien me suivre dans mon bureau, j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander.

- Bien sûr. »

Il voyait mal comment il aurait pu refuser alors que Dumbledore venait de le prendre, lui et plus d'une vingtaine d'autres probablement, à trainer dans les couloirs pour faire la fête dans une salle secrète. Il suivit donc le vieux directeur jusque dans son bureau, se demandant à quoi il devait s'attendre. L'air tranquille de Dumbledore ne l'incitait pas à la méfiance, mais on ne savait jamais. Harry était certain qu'il était prêt à tout pour faire annuler, d'une manière ou d'une autre, son duel avec Nott. Quand ils furent arrivés dans son bureau, Harry s'assit en face du directeur et attendit patiemment qu'il parle.

« Alors, professeur, que me vaux votre visite un samedi soir ? »

Bon, peut-être pas si patiemment que ça, après tout. Il ne voulait pas arriver trop en retard à la fête, ou les autres finiraient par faire n'importe quoi en son absence.

« C'est assez simple, Mr Potter, j'aimerais profiter de votre expérience pour organiser une petite surprise à la fin de l'année.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par "profiter de mon expérience" ?

- Je crois que vous avez deviné, Mr Potter, répondit Dumbledore en le fixant de son regard perçant. Les maisons ne se sont pas aussi bien entendues depuis longtemps, et je sais très bien à qui je le dois, et comment il a fait. Alors j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez du banquet de fin d'année. »

Dire qu'Harry était stupéfait aurait été le plus bel euphémisme du siècle. Il avait déjà été passablement surpris quand il avait compris que Dumbledore était au courant pour ses soirées du samedi soir, et qu'il ne faisait rien, mais d'apprendre qu'en plus, il voulait le voir rééditer ses exploits de façon officielle, ça l'achevait. Harry aurait été ravi d'accepter -ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'un chapitre "Harry Potter" soit présent dans la Prochaine édition de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_-, mais il y avait quand même un léger problème.

« Ce n'est pas que je suis contre, monsieur, mais je suis quand même assez occupé, entre mes cours, le Quidditch, mes retenues et tout le reste.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, considérez cette tâche comme une partie de votre travail de Préfet-en-Chef, proposa le directeur, son sourire de grand-père toujours présent à ses lèvres. Toutes vos autres activités, hormis vos cours, bien entendu, passent après. Je suis certain que vous trouverez le temps de tout faire, n'est-ce-pas, Mr Potter. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Harry comprit. Dumbledore essayait de lui donner un autre passe-temps dans l'espoir de le faire abandonner son duel par manque de préparation. Harry sourit, le directeur devait vraiment être à court de ressources pour avoir une idée aussi désespérée. Ce pourrait être comique s'il essayait de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Nott également.

« C'est d'accord, professeur. Je me débrouillerai. Vous vouliez me dire autre chose ?

- Non, Mr Potter, je vais vous laisser profiter de votre soirée.

- Bonne nuit, professeur. »

Harry quitta le bureau directorial et remonta au septième étage pour rejoindre sa fête en réfléchissant. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui tenait pas rigueur de tous les règlements qu'il ignorait en faisant ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, et organiser une nouvelle fête, de façon officielle cette fois, lui semblait un prix très peu cher à payer. Il entra dans la Salle-sur-Demande et fut momentanément surpris de voir la banderole qui s'étendait en face de l'entrée. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres en se rappelant l'idée que lui avait suggérée Drago.

"_Bienvenue à tous dans la Salle Harry Potter_", proclamait l'affiche, en lettres d'argent sur fond vert.

-~~O~~-

Le lendemain, Harry se leva un peu avant midi en réfléchissant à ce qu'il ferait de sa journée. Il devait aller visiter plusieurs maisons avec Forsale en début d'après-midi, en espérant trouver ce qu'il voulait rapidement. Il savait qu'il avait peu de chances de tomber sur une perle rare dès le premier jour, surtout s'il s'attendait à voir une demeure du même standing que le manoir Potter, mais il se devait de rester optimiste et d'aller voir quand même. Ensuite, il comptait profiter du fait qu'il serait déjà sorti du château pour se rendre au stade des Catapultes et regarder le match contre les Faucons.

Harry déjeuna donc rapidement, puis se dirigea aussi discrètement qu'il lui était possible vers la table de Gryffondor. En d'autres termes, il n'y eut cette fois que la moitié des personnes présentes dans la salle qui le remarquèrent. Il se pencha à l'oreille de sa sœur et lui demanda à voix basse, ne voulant pas que les griffies autour de lui entendent :

« Salut, Cloé, est-ce que tu as besoin de ta cape d'Invisibilité, cet après-midi ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je peux te l'emprunter ? continua-t-il sur le même ton. Ça me faciliterait la vie.

- Évidemment, mais est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu en as besoin ?

- Oui, si tu veux, mais pas maintenant, je n'ai pas le temps. Merci, petite sœur, à la prochaine. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et repartit comme il était arrivé, sans s'occuper de qui que ce soit. Il se dépêcha d'aller au septième étage, ne s'arrêtant qu'à son appartement pour récupérer sa carte, et donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, toujours aussi réticente à laisser entrer un Serpentard, fût-il le Préfet-en-Chef. Il put quand même poser le pied dans la salle commune des rouges et or, heureusement vide puisqu'ils étaient tous en train de manger. Connaissant le sort réservé à tout garçon ayant l'idée plus que compréhensible -selon lui- de se rendre dans les dortoirs des filles, il eut la présence d'esprit d'utiliser un sort d'Attraction pour récupérer la cape familiale.

Dès qu'il prit le fin tissu argenté, un sourire lui échappa, alors qu'il se rappelait tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire sous cette cachette impénétrable. Définitivement la meilleure arme qu'aient jamais possédée les Maraudeurs. S'arrachant à ses souvenirs, il enfila sa cape -enfin, celle de sa sœur- et quitta les quartiers Gryffondors pour prendre un des passages secrets menant hors du château. Il utilisa sa carte pour éviter les différentes âmes -vivantes ou non- qui se baladaient entre le septième étage et la statue de la sorcière borgne, puis, une fois dans le passage, pour repérer le moment où il quitterait les sorts anti-transplanage.

Harry réapparut comme prévu à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur, toujours invisible. Il retira sa cape en entrant dans le pub, avec à peine une minute d'avance sur son rendez-vous, et remarqua rapidement le petit brun à qui il avait déjà parlé pendant les vacances. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire énorme qui montrait tellement de sa dentition qu'il rappelait à Harry son professeur de Défense de deuxième année. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un professeur, bien sûr…

« Ah, Mr Potter, pile à l'heure ! Je suppose que vous êtes toujours partant pour aller voir ce que j'ai repéré pour vous ? Je suis certain que vous serez plus que satisfait !

- Bien entendu, Mr Forsale. Et si nous allions tout de suite ? Je ne serais pas contre profiter du match des Catapultes quand nous aurons terminé.

- Comme vous voudrez, mais vous ne devriez pas être à Poudlard ?

- J'ai reçu une permission spéciale, mentit Harry, agacé. »

Ce type était-il capable de la mettre en veilleuse ? C'était à croire qu'il hurlait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, ce qui était passablement énervant pour Harry. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin que tout le Chaudron sache qu'il cherchait une maison. Il accompagna cependant l'agent immobilier dans la cour arrière du pub, et attrapa son bras pour qu'il les fasse transplaner à la première maison qu'ils avaient à visiter. Forsale lui disait qu'il en avait sélectionné quatre pour leur première rencontre. Harry pourrait réserver celles qui lui plaisaient le mieux pour revenir un autre jour avec Cloé. Bien sûr, le vendeur ne connaissait pas ce dernier détail, mais il savait qu'Harry reviendrait une autre fois pour faire son choix définitif.

Toutefois, Harry fut déçu par les trois premières demeures qu'il vit. Principalement localisées dans la campagne galloise, elles étaient globalement ce qu'on pouvait appeler d'anciennes fermes moldues qui étaient arrivées en possession de sorcier par l'intermédiaire soit de nés-moldus, soit -et c'était le plus probable- d'une vente plus que douteuse à un type se faisant passer pour un moldu. Un type pas très grand et dont les sourires imitaient selon Harry les affiches de _pubicité_ qu'il voyait à chaque fois qu'il se baladait dans le Londres moldu.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Forsale lui présenta d'abord deux demeures spacieuses, on ne pouvait le nier, mais dans un tel état qu'elles auraient chacune nécessité des semaines de travail pour être habitables, sans même parler de sorts de protection. La troisième propriété, de ce point de vue, était bien meilleure que les précédentes, mais était presque trop grande au goût d'Harry. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'élever des dragons, alors il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il aurait fait des cinq hectares, comme il le dit à son guide. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment clair en demandant des "dimensions raisonnables avec si possible un jardin" ?

Assez étrangement, l'agent immobilier ne paraissait pas plus ennuyé que cela par le manque d'enthousiasme de son client quand il le fit transplaner au dernier endroit où ils devaient se rendre ce jour-là. Cette fois, ils étaient dans un petit village, pas en rase campagne, et Harry eut donc le privilège de voir pour la première fois de la journée des potentiels _voisins_. Il commençait à désespérer. Mais la compagnie n'était pas le seul aspect qui tranchait avec les précédentes visites.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas commencé par là ? demanda-t-il à Forsale en commençant à faire le tour du terrain. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être exactement ce que je vous avais demandé, pas comme les trois d'avant.

- Eh bien, Mr Potter, l'important est de finalement trouver votre bonheur, n'est-ce-pas ? éluda l'autre avec un grand sourire. »

Le cottage était un peu en-dehors du village, et un petit portillon de fer perçait la haie qui entourait le petit jardin. Ce n'était pas un terrain de Quidditch, mais la maison était distante de la haie d'au moins cinq ou six mètres de chaque côté, ce qui laissait amplement la place de mettre en place une petite arène de duel en extérieur. Si ses années à Poudlard lui avaient appris une chose, c'était qu'avec de l'argent et un talent en duel, on pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu'on voulait en Angleterre. Le bâtiment lui-même ressemblait à une maison moldue classique, pour ce qu'en savait Harry.

Quand ils entrèrent pour regarder l'intérieur, cependant, il fut surpris par les proportions. Tout semblait beaucoup plus spacieux que ce que l'extérieur laissait prévoir. Il n'y avait bien sûr aucun meuble, ce qui contribuait à l'impression de grandeur, mais Harry était presque certain qu'on avait lancé des sorts d'agrandissement, et pas des ratés si son sentiment qu'il serait plus qu'à l'aise ici avec sa sœur -et même occasionnellement une autre personne- était un quelconque renseignement. Il ressortit, essayant de prévoir la réaction qu'aurait Cloé en voyant cette maison.

« Alors, Mr Potter, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Ledit Mr Potter se tourna vers le petit homme qu'il avait presque oublié et vit à l'air heureux de celui-ci qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question. Quoique, à la réflexion il avait eu la même expression depuis le début, alors c'était difficile d'être sûr. Harry avait beau ne pas être un marchand de balai, il savait quand même que la base lors d'une vente était de ne jamais montré son véritable intérêt pour ce qu'on souhaitait acquérir -c'était le meilleur moyen de se faire arnaquer.

Mais cette fois, étant donné qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder l'entièreté des autres propositions et qu'il était en train de scruter celle-ci dans ses moindres détails, le doute devait être très ténu, si doute il y avait. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Harry n'était pas du genre à se faire avoir aussi facilement.

« C'est de très loin la meilleure que j'aie vue aujourd'hui, répondit-il lentement en se dirigeant vers la sortie du village. Mais je dois encore réfléchir. Je suppose que comme convenu, je pourrai revenir la visiter une autre fois, disons dimanche prochain ?

- Bien sûr, mais je vous conseille de ne pas trop tergiverser. C'est une de nos meilleures acquisitions, et je doute qu'elle reste très longtemps en notre possession. Après tout, ce n'est pas si souvent qu'on trouve une maison sorcière dans un coin aussi tranquille.

- Si vous le dites. Nous sommes d'accord, donc ? Je vous retrouverai ici dimanche prochain, quatorze heures, pour voir les derniers détails. Je vous demanderais d'amener tous les papiers à propos des sorts de protection.

- Marché conclu, Mr Potter, sourit Forsale. C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. J'attends avec impatience la fin de cette semaine. »

L'agent immobilier transplana immédiatement après lui avoir serré la main, puisqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'orée d'un petit bois qui cachait aux yeux des moldus n'importe quel sorcier arrivant par des moyens magiques. Vraiment, à tout point de vue, cette maison était parfaite, à part bien sûr si on la comparait à un manoir comme celui des Potter, mais ce n'était pas son but. Regardant sa montre, Harry jura en s'apercevant qu'il serait sans doute en retard pour le début du match. Il jeta donc un dernier regard en arrière avant de transplaner Un écriteau indiquait le nom du village :

_Godric's Hollow_.

-~~AP~~-

J'étais en train de jouer à la bataille explosive dans la salle commune avec mes deux meilleures amies, puisque nous avions fini nos devoirs, quand j'entendis taper contre une vitre. Je levai les yeux par réflexe, mais les écarquillai un peu en reconnaissant la chouette de mon frère. Hedwige était tranquillement en train d'attendre sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, ses yeux ambres fixés sur moi. Je me levai pour aller lui ouvrir, et elle me sauta immédiatement sur l'épaule pour me mordiller l'oreille. J'étais en train de la caresser, me demandant pourquoi elle était venue me voir, quand elle tendit une patte, où était accroché un parchemin bien plié.

« Tu peux refermer, Cloé, s'il-te-plait ? me demanda Dawn, la plus proche de l'ouverture. On gèle.

- Hein ? Oh, oui, excuse-moi. »

Je me dépêchai de libérer Hedwige de son fardeau, et elle s'envola sans attendre dans la nuit glaciale. Je refermai la fenêtre et dépliai le message d'Harry, répondant distraitement à Emily quand elle m'en demanda la provenance.

_Salut petite sœur,_

_Désolé de te déranger dans ton "travail", mais comme je suis revenu, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'attendre pour te ramener ta cape. Donc si tu pouvais sortir de ta salle commune cinq petites minutes…_

_Harry_

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Juste me rendre ce qu'il m'a emprunté ce midi. Je reviens tout de suite, à tout à l'heure ! »

Je passai le portrait et vit Harry qui m'attendait au coin du couloir. Son sourire était tellement énorme que ce qu'il avait eu à faire dans la journée, quoi que ça ait été, devait s'être bien passé. La preuve, pour une fois le sourire en question ne put même pas s'élargir quand il me vit s'approcher de lui.

« Comment ça se fait que tu n'étais pas au dîner ? entamai-je en l'embrassant.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Le match des Catapultes a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu, c'est tout.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu as quitté le château pour aller voir un match de Quidditch ? n'en revins-je pas.

- Chut, moins fort ! Ce n'est pas spécialement autorisé, je te rappelle.

- Raison de plus ! Tu es complètement fou, ou quoi ? Tu aurais pu te faire renvoyer !

- Mais non, minimisa-t-il, Dumbledore a trop besoin de moi. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose en-dehors du château, de toute façon, j'en ai juste profité pour aller regarder le match en revenant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que tu fasses ? demandai-je, ma curiosité piquée.

- Tu verras dimanche prochain. Il faut que j'y retourne et cette fois, j'aurai besoin de toi aussi. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

- Le travail du Préfet-en-Chef n'est pas de faire respecter le règlement ?

- Si, pourquoi ? sourit-il bêtement.

- Que tu partes du château, passe encore, mais tu n'as pas honte d'entrainer ton innocente petite sœur avec toi ? »

Harry éclata de rire, et je finis par le rejoindre. Comment aurais-je pu rester sérieuse alors qu'il passait son temps à faire comme si rien de ce qu'il faisait n'avait d'importance ? Quand il eut repris son souffle, Harry me tendit ma cape pliée et me fit la bise pour me dire au revoir.

« Si, j'ai terriblement honte, mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de venir avec moi, non ?

- Non. On va où ?

- Surprise. Allez, j'y vais ou je vais être en retard à ma retenue. Ne fais pas de bêtises ! »

C'était bien à lui de dire ça ! songeai-je en le voyant s'éloigner. Je retournai dans ma salle commune, un sourire aux lèvres, et expliquai à mes deux amies l'interprétation que faisait Harry de l'insigne qu'il portait. Une fois passé le choc de découvrir qu'il avait quitté le château pendant les trois quarts de la journée, cela les fit bien rire.

« Mais dis, Cloé, par où il est sorti, exactement ? Je ne pense qu'il ait simplement passé le portail, non ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il doit connaitre un passage secret. »

Ou plus probablement, il avait dû utiliser sa Carte du Maraudeur pour trouver un passage secret. C'était aussi possible que, depuis le temps qu'il l'avait, il la connaisse par cœur. Après tout, il devait être en quatrième année quand il avait commencé à m'en parler, donc il avait largement eu le temps d'emprunter tous les passages qu'elle montrait une bonne dizaine de fois chacun. Il faudrait que je lui demande s'il pourrait me la laisser, une fois qu'il aurait fini les cours. Ce n'était pas comme s'il en aurait l'utilité, non ?

-~~O~~-

La semaine se passa sans évènement notable, à part que je vis de loin qu'Harry semblait devenir de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que le weekend approchait. Il essaya de le cacher quand j'allai manger avec lui un matin, mais une fois qu'on savait quoi chercher c'était assez évident. Je n'osais pas lui demander ce qu'il avait, pensant que cela avait à voir avec ce qu'il allait m'emmener voir le dimanche suivant. Et comme je savais à quel point Harry était borné quand il voulait faire une de ses "surprises", ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui demander encore une fois.

Je n'étais pas certaine que ses amis à lui l'aient remarqué avant le samedi où Serpentard devait jouer contre Serdaigle, mais ce matin-là je n'eus plus le moindre doute. Je ne l'avais tout simplement jamais vu aussi angoissé, ça commençait presque à me faire peur. Au début, je n'avais eu l'intention d'aller à sa table que quelques instants pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, mais quand je vis l'état dans lequel il était, je décidai de rester un peu plus longtemps. Il ne mangeait rien, n'arrêtait pas de tapoter ses doigt sur la table et regardait autour de lui comme un hippogriffe en cage. Il n'était quand même pas comme ça pour un match de Quidditch, si ?

« Harry ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? demandai-je en m'asseyant entre lui et Drago, comme d'habitude.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi tu veux que ça n'aille pas ? Il n'y a aucune raison que ça n'aille pas, tu vois une raison que ça n'aille pas, toi ?

- Harry, si même ta sœur voit au premier coup d'œil que quelque chose cloche, évite de nier, argua Daphné.

- Mais oui, arrête de t'inquièter, on va mettre une raclée aux Serdaigles, ajouta Drago. Il faut qu'on te rappelle combien on avait de points d'avance l'an dernier ? En plus, ils avaient encore Cho Chang en attrapeuse, alors que maintenant c'est un petit débutant de deuxième année.

- Julia aussi est en deuxième année, ça ne t'a pas empêché d'essayer deux mois avant de lui mettre un but, répliqua vertement mon frère.

- C'est bizarre, tu n'étais pas aussi nerveux avant le match contre les Gryffondors. Et pourtant, tu savais cette fois là que tu aurais une vraie concurrence. »

Daphné me fit un petit sourire en disant cela, me faisant légèrement rougir. Harry lui, semblait de plus en plus agacé par nos tentatives de le calmer.

« Mais bon sang, ça n'a rien à voir avec le Quidditch ! Ou en tout cas, sûrement pas avec l'équipe de Serdaigle, marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'à notre intention.

- On progresse, tout à l'heure il n'y avait rien du tout, soupira le brun dont je ne me souvenais jamais du nom.

- Ferme-là, Harper, grogna Harry, et regarde la table des profs. »

Ah oui, Owen Harper, c'était ça. Je suivis le conseil de mon frère mais ne vis rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, tous les professeurs présents étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Le professeur Flitwick portait un grand chapeau aux couleurs de sa maison et discutait avec enthousiasme avec le professeur McGonagall. Il y en avait quelques uns que je ne connaissais pas, mais c'était normal, puisque je n'avais pas encore pu prendre toutes les options.

« C'est qui, le gars qui discute avec Bibine ? demanda Harper. »

Apparemment, ce n'était pas un professeur, sinon il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Il avait le regard à l'opposé d'où nous étions, mais quand il se tourna pour boire, je le reconnus immédiatement. Après tout, combien de fois l'avais-je regardé jouer depuis le haut des tribunes ?

« Ga… Gary Goldquaffle ? bégayai-je, m'attirant un regard surpris de la part de mes voisins de table. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Gary Goldquaffle ? répéta Drago, impressionné lui aussi. Tu veux dire, le capitaine des Catapultes ? »

Je hochai la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Je n'en revenais pas qu'une véritable icône du Quidditch, rien de moins qu'un des trois meilleurs batteurs du pays, soit à Poudlard et que personne ne s'en soit aperçu à part Harry. Que pouvait-il bien faire là ? me demandais-je sans cesse.

« Attends, Harry, ne me dis pas qu'il est là pour ce que je pense ?

- Si, répondit Harry qui avait fermé les yeux. Il est venu faire du repérage pour sélectionner un nouvel attrapeur pour la saison prochaine.

- Comment tu sais qu'il ne cherche qu'un attrapeur ? interrogea Daphné.

- D'une, parce que le reste de l'équipe a un niveau suffisant, et de deux parce qu'il m'a lui-même demandé quand était le prochain le match ici, après la défaite contre les Faucons. »

Un profond silence suivit. Ça expliquait son comportement depuis qu'il était revenu de son rendez-vous ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit stressé, avec une légende présente exprès pour décortiquer chacun de ses gestes et voir s'il était digne de jouer avec lui. Je n'en revenais pas, mon frère allait quasiment faire des essais pour devenir joueur professionnel dans mon équipe de Quidditch préférée.

« Harry Potter, attrapeur des Catapultes, murmurai-je, le sourire aux lèvres. Ça sonne bien, non ? »

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je reçus seulement un coup d'œil furieux de la part de mon frère. Ça n'arrivait vraiment pas souvent, alors je me demandai ce que j'avais fait pour le mériter, cette fois. Ce fut Drago, une nouvelle fois, qui m'éclaira :

« Oh, arrête de faire ton modeste, Harry, ça ne te va pas. Tu n'imagines quand même pas sérieusement que ce gosse de Serdaigle va te battre ?

- Ce n'est pas question de gagner le match, je sais bien que je vais attraper le Vif, imbécile. Mais ce n'est pas en prouvant que je suis meilleur qu'un minable que je lui montrerai quoi que ce soit.

- Alors montre-lui que tu es meilleur qu'Higgins, dis-je. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, ça fait un an et demi qu'il n'a pas attrapé de Vif.

- Ouais, si tu le dis, soupira Harry, pas convaincu du tout.

- Allez, je vais aller manger avec les filles. Je sais que tu vas y arriver. T'es mon frère, après tout. »

Je serrai mon frère dans mes bras avant de me lever. Je souhaitai bonne chance aux autres membres de son équipe -j'avais bien le droit, notre match contre eux était déjà passé- et allai à ma table pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je m'assis en face de Dawn, qui me demanda ce qui m'avait retenue aussi longtemps alors que j'avais dit que je n'allais que souhaiter bonne chance à Harry.

« Le capitaine des Catapultes est venu superviser le match pour voir quel attrapeur il va essayer d'engager à la fin de la saison, résumai-je.

- Et comment ton frère le prend ? Pas trop stressé ? demanda Emily alors que Dawn manquait de recracher son jus de citrouille. »

Je haussai les épaules en me retournant pour voir comment ça se passait à la table de Serpentard. Harry était justement en train de se lever et d'appeler ses joueurs. Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un petit sourire -il me semblait que c'était le premier de la semaine- avant de sortir sous les huées des trois quarts de l'école. Littéralement, car il n'y avait guère que sa propre maison pour applaudir son équipe. Et moi qui avait toujours cru qu'Harry exagérait quand il parlait de "l'alliance" entre les trois autres maisons.

« Allez, Serpentard, on a rendez-vous ce soir pour fêter la victoire dans la salle Harry Potter ! provoqua-t-il, faisant redoubler les sifflements. »

- De quoi il parle ? s'enquit Emily. C'est quoi cette salle ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il a l'air d'avoir repris un peu du poil de la bête, souris-je. »

Juste après, les Serdaigles quittèrent à leur tour la salle, inversant les rôles des siffleurs et des supporters, puis nous partîmes également quelques minutes plus tard. Nous nous installâmes ensemble dans la tribune de Gryffondor, même si aujourd'hui c'étaient les couleurs de Serdaigle qui prédominaient. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le stade soit plein à craquer, et une ou deux minutes de plus pour que le frère de Dawn commence à commenter :

« Bienvenue à tout le monde pour ce troisième match de l'année ! Veuillez accueillir l'équipe de Serpentard ! »

Je me levai pour acclamer l'entrée de mon frère, mais je me rassis rapidement, me sentant un peu intruse parmi les siffleurs. Harry et ses coéquipiers firent un tour d'honneur avant de se poser devant Mrs Bibine, ce qui n'était pas vraiment la procédure. Ou du moins, pas à Poudlard, c'était l'entrée standard pour les matches professionnels.

« Et maintenant, la superbe équipe de Serdaigle ! continua Stewart. Allez les bleus !

- Restez impartial, Ackerley, le réprimanda le professeur McGonagall. »

Il aurait bien été le seul du château à l'être : cette fois, on entendit à peine les huées des Serpentards sous les acclamations des trois autres maisons, et je commençais à trouver cela un peu agaçant, à force. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour être aussi appréciés, au juste ? Les joueurs de Serdaigle entrèrent à leur tour sur le terrain, à pied cette fois, et se placèrent en face des Serpentards, chacun défiant son vis-à-vis du regard. Les capitaines se serrèrent la main, puis les quatorze joueurs décollèrent.

« Et le match commence ! Les Serpentards partent tout de suite à l'attaque, c'est Malefoy qui a le Souaffle. »

Je cessai d'écouter le commentaire, préférant me faire ma propre idée. C'était évident que les poursuiveurs de Serpentard n'avaient pas autant de concurrence que contre nous. Déjà qu'ils étaient naturellement doués tous les trois, le fait qu'ils soient en plus de bons amis devaient les aider au niveau de la coordination. D'un autre côté, le gardien de Serdaigle était très bon, et les attaques des bleus et bronze aboutissaient plus souvent.

« Le score est de cinquante à trente pour Serdaigle, disait un Stewart très enthousiaste après une demi-heure de jeu, et c'est Harper qui vole vers les buts de Serdaigle pendant que Potter discute avec Saven, sa gardienne. Apparemment, il les choisit de plus en plus jeunes.

- Ackerley, un peu de tenue ! beugla ma directrice de maison, distinctement audible malgré les ricanements de tout le stade. »

Je me demandai ce qu'Harry pouvait bien reprocher à sa joueuse. Elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillée, pour son premier match, à mon avis, même si celui de Serdaigle était pour l'instant meilleur. Au moins, il ne lui criait pas dessus comme il avait hurlé sur son équipe lors de son match contre nous, il se contenta de lui mettre une main sur l'épaule sans arrêter de parler. Soudainement, sa coéquipière pointa par-dessus son épaule, et il se retourna pour voir ce que presque tout le stade avait déjà remarqué : un Cognard qui leur arrivait droit dessus.

Le problème, c'était que si les deux joueurs évitaient le Cognard -ce qui n'était pas si difficile, il était encore loin-, Saven ne serait plus capable de défendre ses buts. Une attaque de Serpentard venait d'être arrêtée par le gardien de Serdaigle, et ceux-ci contre-attaquaient, donc avec un but assuré en plus, l'écart commencerait à se creuser. Ce fut peut-être pour ça qu'Harry fit quelque chose d'aussi idiot.

« Cette fois, c'est officiel, Potter a pété un plomb, le voilà qui se met à foncer sur les Cognards, maintenant ! »

Stewart aurait pu le dire autrement, mais dans le fond, c'était ça. Harry s'était retourné au signal de sa gardienne, et une demi-seconde après avoir vu le Cognard, il était en train de foncer dessus, au lieu de faire ce que faisaient la plupart des gens sains d'esprit -les éviter comme la dragoncelle. Je me penchai en avant pour mieux voir ce que faisait Harry sans faire attention à ce qui se passait sur le reste du terrain. Alors qu'il approchait, Harry fit probablement la seule chose qui pouvait rendre sa position encore plus précaire : il lâcha son balai d'une main tendant le bras droit sur son côté.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de faire ? marmonnai-je. Il ne croit quand même pas qu'il va impressionner Goldquaffle en s'écrasant stupidement ! »

Je commençais à avoir vraiment peur. Harry avait beau être le meilleur joueur que je connaissais, on aurait dit qu'il voulait absolument se prendre ce Cognard en pleine tête. Peut-être que finalement, il n'avait pas bien supporté le surplus de stress apporté par la perspective d'être recruté par les Catapultes.

« C'est trop tard, maintenant, c'est la collision assu… »

Stewart se tut en plein milieu de sa phrase, comme le firent aussi une bonne partie des élèves présents dans le stade, moi y compris. Ce que venait de faire mon frère était juste… énorme. Et encore, le mot était faible. Juste au moment où il allait heurter le Cognard, il avait ramené son bras à toute vitesse sur l'avant de son balai, le déséquilibrant. Il était parti en vrille à toute vitesse, c'était déjà incroyable qu'il ne soit pas tombé de son balai. Mais le plus impressionnant, ce fut qu'Harry avait fait ça avec le timing exact pour que les branches de son Éclair de Feu heurtent le Cognard et le frappent à toute vitesse.

Michael Corner ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce coup là qu'il ne put éviter le Cognard qui lui venait dessus qu'à la dernière seconde, et dut en plus lâcher le Souaffle au profit de Drago. Harry, de son côté, fit encore une dizaine de tours sur lui-même avant de s'immobiliser, regardant autour de lui comme si de rien n'était. Il régnait toujours un silence impressionné dans le stade, si bien que tout le monde entendit ce qu'il dit à Saven :

« Tu vois, Julia ? Ils ne sont même pas fichus d'éviter un petit Cognard. Montre-leur ce que tu vaux vraiment. Je te fais confiance. »

Et là-dessus, il recommença à tourner autour du stade pour chercher le Vif d'or. Un "petit Cognard", non mais vraiment ! Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte, au moins, que la plupart des batteurs de cette école aurait été content de faire avec leur batte ce qu'il venait de montrer avec les branches de son balai ? Je retombai sur le banc, ébahie de ce qu'il venait de faire. Je n'avais tout simplement jamais vu ça, et pourtant j'avais déjà été voir quelques matches professionnels avec Père avant de venir à Poudlard.

Le reste du match ressembla à une formalité pour l'équipe de Serpentard. Après sa discussion avec Harry, je compris pourquoi Ron avait eu peur de Saven en début d'année. Elle n'encaissa plus un seul but de tout le match, tandis que les poursuiveurs semblaient galvanisés par l'exploit de leur capitaine. Quant à l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, quand il vit le Vif, Harry se contenta de le bloquer et de le ralentir pour laisser son équipe prendre un peu plus d'avance. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, le match semblait plié, et même Stewart avait perdu tout entrain.

Finalement, Harry mit fin au supplice des Serdaigles avec un beau piqué, sa spécialité. Score final : trois cent points d'avance pour Serpentard. La démonstration avait été tellement impressionnante que même mes camarades de maison renoncèrent à le siffler quand il leva le bras en signe de victoire, entouré par ses coéquipiers. En fait, il y avait quand même des gens qui étaient assez fair-play pour reconnaitre une belle victoire quand ils en voyaient une, donc je ne fus cette fois pas la seule à applaudir dans ma tribune. Si après un match pareil, Golquaffle avait toujours des doutes sur le niveau d'Harry, alors il ne connaissait vraiment rien au Quidditch !


	40. Plans d'avenir

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde et merci pour vos reviews ! Ce chapitre est bien là une semaine après le précédent, mais il y a assez peu de chances que le prochain suive le même rythme. Non seulement je reprends les cours, mais en plus c'est concours blanc, donc une semaine de devoirs T.T Mais bon ma vie ne vous intéresse pas, donc bonne lecture !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, ep, pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements. J'admets que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Harry de se montrer nerveux ^^ Mais bon, même lui il a droit de stresser avant un entretien d'embauche.

**Chapitre 40 : Plans d'avenir**

Harry entra dans les vestiaires de Serpentard avec un sentiment d'euphorie qu'il avait rarement expérimenté, même lors des victoires de son équipe au tournoi de Quidditch. Quand ils avaient enfin quitté le terrain, les supporters de sa maison scandaient son nom et il avait même vu quelques Gryffondors l'applaudir quand il avait cherché Cloé des yeux. Dire qu'il était content de lui aurait été un léger euphémisme.

« Bon sang, Potter, sur ce coup là, on peut dire que t'as fait fort, le félicita Owen une fois dans les vestiaires.

- Heureusement que tu nous avais prévenu avant, sinon j'aurais été trop stupéfait pour rattraper le Souaffle, renchérit Drago. Comment t'as pu oser faire ça en plein match ?

- Eh, ce n'est pas pour rien que je me suis entrainé dessus pendant toute la séance de mercredi.

- Tu parles ! Mercredi soir, tu en avais à peine un sur deux. T'as eu un gros coup de chance, c'est tout. »

Harry n'était pas tout-à-fait d'accord, son rendement était bien meilleur que ça vers la fin de la séance : il approchait plus des huit Cognards sur dix frappés. Par contre, pour le fait de l'avoir envoya en plein sur Corner, là…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on a du talent ou on n'en a pas, haussa-t-il "modestement" les épaules.

- Ouais, c'est ça, répliqua son meilleur ami. Va donc prendre ta douche, frimeur, Goldquaffle ne va pas t'attendre toute la journée. »

Cette pique rappela soudainement à Harry pourquoi il avait pris le risque de tenter cette figure suicidaire, et il se dépêcha de rentrer dans le bureau du capitaine pour se laver. Drago avait raison, repousser l'échéance de la discussion avec le recruteur des Catapultes ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à agacer celui-ci. Il sortit dans le parc environ vingt minutes plus tard, seulement pour se trouver face à celui qui serait avec un peu de chance son futur capitaine.

« Ah, Harry, te voilà. Je ne vais pas tarder à devoir y aller. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que nous parlions un peu sur le chemin ?

- Absolument pas, répondit Harry en essayant de faire taire sa nervosité. »

Les deux hommes partirent en direction du portail, et Harry en profita pour détailler son interlocuteur. Vu comment il s'habillait, on voyait que, bien qu'il n'ait que vingt-cinq ans et qu'il ne soit pas d'une grande famille au Sang-pur, Garvin Goldquaffle était du genre riche. Et même très riche, si les boutons de manchette en or étaient une quelconque indication. Sa carrure attestait sans erreur de son talent en tant que batteur, même si ses qualités ne l'avaient pas empêché de se casser le nez au cours du dernier match contre les Faucons.

« Bon, et si nous commencions ? reprit-il après un moment. Pour être franc, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser quand j'ai découvert que tu m'avais informé de la date de ton propre match.

- Vous m'aviez demandé quand était le prochain match, et c'était celui-là, se défendit Harry. Si vous voulez revenir voir celui entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, vous pouvez.

- Je pourrais, mais je doute que je trouve un meilleur attrapeur que toi, qu'en penses-tu? »

Même si Harry sentit son humeur remonter en flèche avec ce dernier commentaire, Harry essaya de rester juste :

« On ne sait jamais. Ma sœur est vraiment excellente, elle aussi.

- Et elle est également en septième année ? douta Goldquaffle.

- Non, en première.

- Je croyais que les premières années ne pouvaient pas jouer ?

- Quand je vous disais qu'elle était excellente, sourit Harry, pas peu fier de sa sœur.

- Impressionnant. Mais passons, c'est la saison prochaine que j'ai besoin d'un attrapeur, pas dans sept ans. Et après ce que j'ai vu ce matin, il n'y a qu'une petite chose que je me demande : pourquoi as-tu tenté cette figure complètement folle ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment pour essayer de se souvenir de la raison il avait accéléré en direction du Cognard. Dire qu'il avait voulu impressionner son superviseur ne serait sans doute pas trop apprécié. Quand Julia lui avait dit ce qui arrivait, il s'était retourné et avait vu que les deux batteurs étaient trop loin, et que Corner était lui trop près. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir, il avait juste suivi son instinct, et ça avait marché.

« Je n'avais pas trop le choix, non ? J'aurais pu éviter ce Cognard facilement, et Julia aussi, mais on aurait encaissé un but. Elle n'était déjà trop contente de son début de match, ça aurait juste servi à l'énerver.

- Tu as réfléchi à tout ça en une demi-seconde ? demanda Goldquaffle, l'air modérément impressionné, mais dubitatif.

- Pas vraiment. J'ai bougé d'instinct, ce n'est qu'après que j'ai réalisé que c'était juste la bonne chose à faire.

- Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire que tu as plutôt un bon instinct, dans ce cas. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, l'an prochain ?

- Me trouver une équipe et devenir pro, répondit Harry sans hésitation. »

Goldquaffle avait déjà pointé qu'Harry lui avait indiqué le match dans lequel il jouerait, alors ça ne pouvait guère l'handicaper de lui dire qu'il l'avait fait intentionnellement.

« Ne cherche plus. Si tu veux bien, tu pourras signer un contrat avec nous dès la fin de tes cours. A priori, en tant qu'attrapeur de réserve, mais ça pourrait changer après notre camp d'été. Ça te tente ?

- Évidemment. Vous avez déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui a répondu "non" à cette question ? »

Le batteur éclata de rire et tendit la main pour saluer Harry. Ils étaient arrivés au portail, et Rusard était en train de l'ouvrir, ayant sans doute été prévenu du départ imminent du champion de Quidditch. Le jeune Potter, de son côté, avait du mal à retenir son sourire. Il était en train de réaliser un rêve de gosse.

« Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu personne refuser. Eh bien, si nous sommes d'accord, alors je te recontacterai pour te donner rendez-vous et régler les détails administratifs. Bien entendu, d'ici là, je te conseille de garder cela discret.

- Je veux bien, mais ce sera difficile. Il y a pas mal de monde qui a dû réaliser que vous étiez là. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner pourquoi.

- Alors fais comme tu le sens, mais si ça sort attends-toi à devenir une célébrité.

- Je suis habitué, répondit Harry avec un sourire. »

Après le départ de Goldquaffle, Harry fit mine de pas remarquer le regard mauvais que lui lança Rusard -de toute façon, il adressait le même à tous les élèves- et rentra au château. Il se rendit directement aux cachots, sachant que le reste de sa maison serait descendue là pour fêter la victoire. Quand il ouvrit le mur menant à sa salle commune, il faillit tomber en arrière sous l'effet du brusque vacarme. Il était surpris, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Serpentards de se montrer aussi bruyants. Et pourtant, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, car dès que Drago le repéra, il se mit à hurler, une bouteille à la main :

« Et veuillez tous accueillir le nouveau joueur pro de Serpentard ! »

Harry grimaça un sourire pour tous ceux qui l'applaudirent. Entre ça et la fête du soir même, il aurait vraiment besoin de dormir le lendemain. Quand il mit le pied dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, en effet, Harry avait légèrement mal à la tête et commençait à se demander si c'était une si bonne idée de ne pas avoir annulé la soirée. Et pourtant, il était toujours incapable d'ôter le grand sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. Il s'installa à sa place à la table de Serpentard en compagnie de Daphné -Drago était resté dans les cachots avec une fille de sixième année- et avait à peine eu le temps de se servir qu'il fut assailli :

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda frénétiquement sa petite sœur.

- Tu as vu le match, non ? On a gagné ! la taquina-t-il.

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Tu as vu Goldquaffle ? Tu es pris, ou pas ?

- Ouais, je lui ai parlé à la fin du match, répondit-il lentement, savourant l'excitation de Cloé.

- Alors !

- Allez, réponds-lui, Harry, tu ne vois pas que l'angoisse la tue, le pria Daphné, qui souriait pourtant presque autant que lui.

- Il me recontactera à la fin des cours.

- Pour quoi faire ? Pourquoi il attend ?

- Pour me faire signer un contrat d'attrapeur avec les Catapultes, lâcha-t-il enfin. »

Cloé mit quelque instants à enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire, mais quand elle le fit, elle se jeta sur lui avec un véritable hurlement de joie qui resterait dans les annales de Poudlard. Il grimaça réellement quand elle commença à lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille. Ou du moins, c'était peut-être ce qu'elle essayait de faire, mais il était probable que même Drago entendait ces "chuchotements" depuis les cachots.

« Je le savais ! Je savais que c'était toi le meilleur !

- Cloé, tu veux bien éviter de me détruire les tympans, s'il-te-plait ?

- Hein ? Oh, excuse-moi, dit-elle un peu moins fort. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Quand est-ce que tu commences ?

- Mr et Miss Potter, nous vous serions tous gré de bien vouloir laisser vos effusions de joie en-dehors de la Grande Salle, intervint la voix très amusée du directeur.

- Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur, répondit Harry. Tu viens, Cloé ? Je crois que j'ai deux ou trois choses à te raconter.

- T'as plutôt intérêt, oui ! »

Ce fut avec son bras sur les épaules de sa sœur qu'Harry Potter quitta la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Et honnêtement, il aurait difficilement pu être plus heureux.

-~~O~~-

Les deux Potter s'étaient installés dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef pour qu'Harry puisse réciter presque mot pour mot son entrevue avec Goldquaffle. Cloé rougit brusquement quand il lui raconta qu'il avait ouvertement dit à quel point elle était douée sur un balai, mais à part cela, la bonne humeur régnait dans leur conversation. Si bien que quand il fut l'heure pour Harry de se rendre à la Salle-sur-Demande -enfin, à la Salle Harry Potter-, elle insista une nouvelle fois pour l'accompagner.

« On en a déjà parlé, Cloé, c'est non.

- S'il-te-plait, juste pour ce soir. Je veux juste fêter ta nomination.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas que tu viennes, et tu sais pourquoi, refusa-t-il.

- Mais tu seras là, et Ginny aussi !

- Oui, et on sera tous les deux trop occupés pour t'avoir à l'œil. Moi, à faire la fête, et Ginny à embrasser son petit ami.

- Tu parles. Dans la salle commune, ils ne font que de se disputer, bouda-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? »

Étrange qu'il n'ait pas entendu parler de ça, même s'il était vrai qu'il ne s'était pas beaucoup intéressé aux ragots pendant cette semaine. Il garda cette information dans un coin de son esprit, cela pouvait toujours servir.

« C'est bon, d'accord, je ne viendrai pas, accepta Cloé à contrecœur. Tu es content, maintenant ?

- Je le serais encore plus avec un beau sourire de ma petite sœur préférée. »

Elle haussa les épaules et se força à lui sourire, même si cela ressemblait plus à une grimace.

« Allez, arrête de râler, Cloé. En plus, tu auras besoin d'être en forme demain après-midi. Tu n'as pas oublié que je t'emmène quelque part, hein ?

- Non. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va ?

- Tu verras bien demain. Si je ne te revoie pas d'ici là, pense à me retrouver ici juste après le déjeuner, aux alentours de treize heures. N'oublie pas ta cape.

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. À demain, Harry. »

Ils se séparèrent devant le tableau du lion et du serpent, allant tous deux vers le septième étage mais dans deux directions totalement opposées. Harry arriva à destination avec suffisamment d'avance pour ouvrir la salle sans que personne ne soit encore arrivé, cette fois, contrairement à la semaine précédente. Il lança la musique, appela Misti, et s'installa dans un des canapés créés par la salle en attendant les invités. Il regarda un instant en souriant la banderole donnant son nouveau nom à la salle, n'ayant même pas réalisé qu'il l'avait demandée en ouvrant.

« Salut, Harry, entendit-il venant de la porte après un temps indéterminé à regarder dans le vide. »

Il se retourna pour constater que Drago avait finalement réussi à trouver la sortie de son lit, et sans même avoir eu besoin de sa dernière conquête, en plus ! Il devait aussi avoir pu mettre la main sur une potion contre la gueule de bois, car il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop mal à la tête à cause de son après-midi mouvementé. Confirmant ses soupçons, Drago s'assit en face de lui et déposa une petite fiole sur la table qui les séparait.

« Il parait que ça pourrait t'aider à survivre à la soirée. Ce ne serait pas très bien vu que l'organisateur s'écroule avant que la fête soit vraiment devenue marrante.

- Ce jour là n'est pas près d'arriver, répondit Harry en enfilant quand même la potion. »

Il grimaça sous le regard goguenard de Drago et commanda à Misti un verre de jus de citrouille pour faire passer le goût. Il était _très_ déconseillé de boire à nouveau de l'alcool moins d'un bon quart d'heure après avoir bu de cette potion.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène avec autant d'avance ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Je ne voulais pas faire la même erreur que la semaine dernière.

- Bien sûr. Et la vraie raison ?

- Tu ne me crois pas ? s'indigna le blond.

- Drago, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'en as absolument rien à faire si les autres attendent toute la soirée pour entrer. Tu ne serais sûrement pas sorti de ton dortoir juste pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Drago le regarda fixement quelques instants, comme s'il réfléchissait, avant de parler d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux :

« Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, répondit prudemment celui-ci.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si ton père avait vraiment conclu un contrat de mariage avec les parents de Daphné ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ça. Réfléchissant à sa réponse, il réalisa qu'il n'en savait rien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé à ces quasi-fiançailles entre lui et Daphné, mais au moment où il l'avait appris, il avait vraiment été furieux. Il aurait été capable de beaucoup de choses, dont très peu auraient été agréable pour son père. Que cherchait Drago à demander ça ?

« Je ne sais pas trop, j'aurais sûrement tenté de le faire annuler. Comme tu sais, je ne me souciais déjà plus beaucoup de l'opinion de mon père quand j'ai appris pour leurs contacts.

- Comment tu aurais fait, concrètement ?

- Oh, je vois, tu t'es enfin décidé à te débarrasser de Pansy, c'est ça ? comprit enfin Harry.

- Ça t'étonne ? Je n'ai pas eu autant de chance que toi, au moins Daphné agréable à regarder.

- Redis-ça devant elle, et Pansy n'aura plus aucune raison de te vouloir dans ton lit, plaisanta Harry.

- Sérieusement, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

- Va voir Crane, comme j'ai fait pour Cloé. Après tout, si quelqu'un peut profiter des trous dans un contrat pour le faire annuler, c'est lui.

- Et s'il ne peut rien pour moi ? insista l'héritier Malefoy. »

Harry réfléchit plus profondément, mais ne vit rien qu'il aurait pu faire et dont Crane se serait montré incapable. Il haussa donc les épaules en répondant :

« Tu n'auras plus qu'à essayer de convaincre soit tes parents, soit les Parkinson de l'annuler.

- Autant dire que je suis foutu, alors.

- Pas sûr, objecta Harry. Du côté de Pansy, je suis d'accord, tu ne leur feras pas abandonner. Mais pour tes parents, il suffirait de trouver un meilleur parti, ce n'est pas si difficile.

- Parle pour toi. À part Daphné, tu connais beaucoup de sorcières au Sang-pur qui ne sont pas encore prises ? »

Maintenant qu'il le disait, il n'y avait pas d'autre nom qui lui venait à l'esprit -à part celui de Ginny, mais elle ne faisait pas partie de la catégorie de Sang-purs dont parlait Drago. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose : il n'avait jamais spécialement intéressé par tenir un registre de toutes les fiançailles ayant lieu dans les grandes familles anglaises.

« Désolé, vieux, je ne peux rien de plus pour toi. Mais bon, ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu trompes une fille, non ?

- Non, mais ce sera la première fois que je risque qu'elle se retrouve avec tout l'héritage Malefoy si je me fais avoir, rétorqua le blond.

- Le contrat est en béton ?

- Encore pire, soupira Drago. Bon, si tu n'as pas d'autre idée, j'aimerais bien qu'on arrête d'en parler, d'accord ?

- Si tu veux. De toute façon, les autres vont bien finir par arriver. Je me demande ce qu'ils font. »

Harry se leva pour aller ouvrir, surpris de voir sur sa montre que le rendez-vous était déjà passé depuis plusieurs minutes. Il fut encore plus surpris quand il vit que la plupart des invités étaient déjà là, mais n'entraient pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? leur demanda-t-il. Vous n'aviez pas vu la porte, ou quoi ?

- Le truc, c'est qu'elle n'était pas là avant que tu sortes, Potter, répliqua Goldstein.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Bref, elle est là, maintenant, alors amenez-vous. À moins que vous ne vouliez absolument vous faire attraper par Rusard à rôder en bande dans un couloir ? »

Cela suffit à les convaincre d'entrer sans protester, mais il n'échappa pas à quelques commentaires mal placés -c'est-à-dire du genre qu'il aurait sorti à leur place- sur le fait que Drago et lui étaient enfermés seuls dans une grande pièce pleine de canapés.

« Eh, Potter, c'est vrai ce que disent les rumeurs depuis ce matin ? l'interpela Finnigan. »

Harry retrouva immédiatement le sourire en entendant ça. La pauvre vie sentimentale de Drago lui avait presque fait oublier la bonne nouvelle de la journée, et il remercia mentalement Finnigan pour la lui avoir rappelée. L'irlandais était le Gryffondor de septième année avec lequel il s'entendait mieux -sans doute y avait-il un rapport avec la stupide commère blonde pendue à son bras depuis quelques mois. Bon, en même temps quand on voyait ses relations avec Thomas ou Weasley mâle, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

« Ça dépend ce que disent les rumeurs. J'ai passé les trois-quarts de ma journée à fêter le match de ce matin, alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me tenir au courant.

- Je crois qu'il parle de la rumeur qui dit que tu t'es fait engager par les Catapultes, Harry, l'aida Daphné.

- Oh, ça. Eh bien oui, je suis leur nouvel attrapeur. Ne me dites pas que personne n'a rien de mieux à parler dans le château ? »

Il laissa de côté le fait qu'il n'ait encore signé aucun contrat. Pourquoi les ennuyer avec des détails sans importance comme celui là ? Certains le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, rendant évident à ses yeux que si Finnigan avait été le seul à demander, tous avaient envie de savoir si c'était vrai. Harry se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, un sourire plus que suffisant sur les lèvres :

« Tu aurais pu leur dire, quand même, ce n'est pas bien de cacher des choses aux gens qui demandent. Ça mériterait que tu danses avec moi pour te faire pardonner.

- C'est bien à toi de dire ça ! se moqua-t-elle en acceptant quand même son bras tendu. »

Alors qu'ils dansaient, Harry se rappela sa conversation avec Drago et la dernière chose que lui avait dite le blond à ce sujet. Le fait était en effet les Greengrass étaient bien mieux cotés que les Parkinson, donc le changement serait profitable à tous les Malefoy : financièrement pour ce cher Lucius, et sexuellement pour Drago. Mais bon, ça, c'était dans l'hypothèse où Daphné se montrait coopérative, parce qu'Harry était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle pouvait se montrer contrariante si l'envie lui en prenait. Harry bénissait vraiment le fait d'être débarrassé de ce problème.

« Alors dis-moi, Daphné, comment va la vie, ces derniers temps ? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue me voir un soir.

- Tu sais, Potter, mon monde ne tourne pas autour de toi.

- Vraiment ? Et autour de qui, alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

- Ne me dis pas que tes parents pensent encore à nous fiancer. Depuis le temps, ils doivent bien avoir reçu d'autres propositions, non ? »

La jeune femme grimaça, trouvant sûrement que ce n'était pas spécialement un sujet de conversation plaisant pendant une danse entre amis. Mais bon, si Harry voulait donner un coup de main à son meilleur ami, il fallait bien qu'il s'informe.

« Tu as don pour casser l'ambiance, Potter, tu sais ça ? Et pour te répondre, j'ai clairement dit à mes parents ce que je ferais s'il leur venait encore l'idée de me vendre au plus offrant.

- C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Harry, plaignant d'avance Malefoy s'il essayait.

- C'est-à-dire que je pourrais bien suivre ton exemple dans ce cas. Tu n'es pas le seul ici à avoir un vrai esprit Serpentard.

- Tu peux préciser ?

- Je crois que tu m'as bien compris, Harry, sourit-elle. Mon coffre personnel est plutôt bien rempli aussi, et je suis assez maline pour me servir dans celui de mes parents quand j'ai des choses à acheter depuis que je suis assez vieille pour aller seule à Gringotts. »

Harry était légèrement impressionné par cette parfaite démonstration de sournoiserie Serpentarde. Cette fille là, c'était définitif que personne n'avait mieux sa place chez les serpents qu'elle. Il se félicita encore une fois de ne jamais s'être personnellement déclaré son ennemi, parce qu'elle aurait été autrement plus dangereuse que Nott, du point de vue de la ruse.

« Donc si je comprends bien, tu comptes finir vieille fille et isolée de tes parents, c'est ça ?

- Un peu comme toi, Potter, sourit-elle moqueusement.

- Qui t'a dit que je voulais finir seul ? Parce qu'il ferait bien de se faire soigner, dans ce cas. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être le dernier Potter de l'histoire, on est beaucoup trop indispensable.

- Tu as déjà une fille, tu as fait ta part du boulot.

- Cloé est un cas spécial. Mais ne détourne pas la conversation, j'étais en train de parler de _ta_ vie sentimentale, insista-t-il.

- Je crois que mon petit ami actuel serait très jaloux que tu te soucies de demander. »

L'air que Daphné prit en disant cela montrait clairement qu'elle savourait chaque parcelle de sa surprise. Sa meilleure amie sortait avec quelqu'un et il ne l'avait pas remarqué ? Non, il devait y avoir un truc, il ne pouvait pas être _si_ aveugle que cela, non ? Ou au moins, si lui n'avait rien vu, ce qui pouvait être compréhensible compte tenu de son emploi du temps pour le moins rempli, Drago aurait dû s'en apercevoir. À moins que…

« Je ne crois pas que Drago soit mentalement capable d'éprouver de la jalousie, il est trop arrogant, tenta-t-il, observant minutieusement la réaction de son ex.

- Malefoy ? s'exclama-t-elle, l'air horrifiée. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'a mis une idée pareille dans la tête ? Tu es devenu fou, ou tu te fiches de moi ?

- Ça valait le coup d'essayer, et puis il était bizarre avant le début de la fête. Mais bon, je le connais ?

- Oui, mais ça ne te regarde pas.

- Allez, s'il-te-plait, supplia-t-il. Je te jure que je ne le dirai à personne.

- Non, tu en sais déjà un peu trop sur moi à mon goût, Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi, alors ? argua-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas tort, acquiesça-t-elle lentement en baissant la voix. Fred Weasley.

- QUOI ? »

Daphné le foudroya du regard alors que la plupart des autres danseurs se tournaient vers eux. Harry n'avait pas été très discret, mais il s'en fichait. Après toutes les fois où elle s'était moquée de lui pour sa prétendue histoire avec Ginny, Daphné sortait avec un _Weasley _? C'était soit une blague de très mauvais goût, soit la nouvelle la plus surprenante de l'année. Et considérant qu'elle avait l'air prête à le tuer dans l'instant, il penchait plutôt pour la seconde solution.

« Bon sang, Potter, tu ne peux pas te taire un peu ?

- J'en déduis que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Ça te dérange si on va s'asseoir pour parler ? Il y a un peu beaucoup de gens qui nous écoutent, au milieu de la piste.

- La faute à qui ? se plaignit-elle en le suivant malgré tout. »

Ils s'isolèrent dans un coin presque vide, et Harry appela Misti pour qu'elle les serve.

« Alors, depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? Ça ne doit pas être si récent que ça, puisque je n'ai rien remarqué quand je t'avais invitée aux _Fourneaux_.

- Rien du tout ? Même pas qu'on a passé toute la soirée à discuter ?

- Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'un des jumeaux n'a pas arrêté de te draguer, se rappela Harry. Alors vous êtes ensemble depuis ce jour là ? Vous ne devez pas vous être vus souvent depuis la reprise des cours.

- Non. Heureusement qu'il connait bien les passages secrets pour rentrer au château, on peut profiter de toutes les heures que tu passes en retenue et que Malefoy passe à draguer.

- Je vois. Les placards à balais sont toujours aussi confortables, depuis l'année dernière ? À moins que tu ne lui aies fait découvrir la Salle-sur-Demande ?

- Tu ne penses jamais à autre chose qu'au sexe, Potter ? soupira-t-elle, mais en riant quand même. »

Harry crut même la voir rougir, mais ce devait être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours avec le mauvais éclairage. Pensant à quelque chose, il éclata à son tour de rire avant de demander à son amie :

« Si jamais vous décidez de rendre ça public, surtout prévenez-moi, je veux voir la tête que fera Weasley.

- Ce ne sera pas mieux que quand tu sortiras avec sa sœur, retourna Daphné.

- Oh non, tu ne vas pas remettre ça !

- Chacun son tour, Potter. Alors, Malefoy m'a dit que tu as réussi à éviter sa question quand il t'a demandé pourquoi tu n'essayais pas de sortir avec elle, mais je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer aussi facilement.

- Vous passez combien de temps exactement à parler de moi, avec le décoloré ? soupçonna-t-il.

- Ne change pas de conversation. Pourquoi ? »

Harry soupira profondément. Deux fois. Le problème étant que, contrairement à Drago, il n'arriverait pas à détourner Daphné de son objectif, ou en tout cas sûrement pas simplement en discutant avec elle. Elle était beaucoup trop douée avec les mots pour ne pas repérer tout ce qu'il pourrait tenter avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase. En deux mots, ils étaient à eux deux la parfaite représentation de Serpentard : Drago était ambitieux au possible, tandis que Daphné était la ruse incarnée. Si ces deux là se mettaient en équipe pour le faire parler, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer. Dans ce cas, autant répondre.

« Si je te dis que je n'ai pas envie de risquer de perdre son amitié, tu me croiras ou pas ?

- Je veux bien te croire, mais si c'est ta seule raison, alors laisse-moi te dire que tu es un idiot.

- J'ai l'impression de l'entendre assez souvent, celle là, en ce moment, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

- En même temps tu le mérites, Potter. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle se mettrait soudainement à te détester si tu la plaquais, à supposer que ce ne soit pas elle qui te laisse tomber, bien sûr ? »

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la seconde partie de la phrase, tout en jetant à la jeune femme un regard qui établissait clairement ce qu'il en pensait.

« Daphné, tu connais beaucoup de filles qui apprécient de se faire jeter ?

- Non, mais je connais au moins deux de tes ex qui arrivent encore à te supporter. Je vais même te dire un secret : il parait que l'une d'elles est ta meilleure amie.

- Vraiment ? Et qui est l'autre ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, Susan Bones te considère toujours comme quelqu'un de bien. Ça me fait me demander si c'est bien avec toi qu'elle est sortie, d'ailleurs, ou avec un autre Harry Potter, mais bref. Si c'était ça ta meilleure raison, alors je confirme ce que je t'ai déjà dit : tu es un idiot, Potter.

- Fais attention, Daphné, si tu vieillis encore un peu, on pourra appeler ça du radotage. »

Harry essayait de garder un ton léger, mais intérieurement il était plutôt agacé. Il savait parfaitement que Daphné avait raison, et il détestait avoir tort. Surtout quand son interlocuteur était assez ennuyant pour le lui faire remarquer de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas répliquer.

« Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense, continua malgré tout Daphné. Je pense que la véritable raison pour la quelle tu n'essayes pas de sortir avec Weasley, c'est parce que pour la première fois de ta vie tu n'es pas sûr de réussir. Tu as la trouille de te faire rejeter, et c'est uniquement pour ça que tu ne tentes pas ta chance. »

Cette fois, Harry était vraiment soufflé, presque autant que quand elle lui avait révélé l'identité de son petit ami. Lui, avoir peur de se faire jeter ? L'idée en elle-même était risible.

« Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas sérieuse quand tu dis ça, Daphné ?

- Au contraire, je suis très sérieuse. Et si tu penses que j'ai tort, alors prouve-le-moi.

- Je ne suis pas idiot au point de me faire avoir aussi facilement, répliqua-t-il.

- Idiot, non, enfin j'espère, mais tu es certainement assez fier pour vouloir rétablir ta réputation. Médite là-dessus, Harry. »

Daphné se leva sur ces mots, laissant derrière elle un Harry Potter passablement pensif. Que voulait-elle dire par "rétablir sa réputation" ? S'il avait vraiment eu besoin de ça, ce n'aurait pas été en sortant avec Ginny qu'il y serait arrivé. Ça aurait plutôt eu l'effet inverse, à bien y réfléchir. En plus, pourquoi par Morgane l'encourageait-elle autant à séduire la petite Weasley ? La dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, les deux jeunes femmes ne pouvaient pas se trouver dans la même conversation sans se lancer des piques au bout de cinq minutes, et ce pour une raison qui était tout aussi inconnue à Harry. Vraiment, les filles de cette école avaient un problème.

-~~O~~-

_Mr Potter,_

_Nous ne nous connaissons pas très bien et cette requête pourra vous sembler étrange, mais j'aimerais beaucoup vous parler. Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous préfériez ne pas quitter le château, mais j'aimerais savoir quand il sera possible de nous rencontrer au plus tôt, si vous le voulez bien. Je pense que vous trouverez ce que j'ai à vous dire hautement intéressant. En espérant avoir une réponse positive et rapide,_

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry relut plusieurs fois le mot qu'avait apporté ce vieux plumeau qui se prenait pour un hibou pour être certain d'avoir bien compris. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus n'était pas le fait qu'on veuille lui parler de façon urgente en pleine période de cours, mais plutôt l'identité de ce requérant. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir le père Weasley ? Était-ce encore pour lui réciter le couplet du père protecteur de la vertu de sa fille ? Pour ce qu'en savait Harry, Mr Weasley n'était pas exactement du genre autoritaire, et pourtant cette lettre ressemblait plus à une convocation qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Encore des nouvelles de ta nouvelle maison, Harry ? demanda Drago en s'asseyant.

- Mais non, tu vois bien que la lettre vient des Weasley, répliqua Daphné. Personne d'autre au monde n'utiliserait un hibou plus mort que vivant pour porter du courrier.

- Tu crois que je dois le faire léviter chez les Gryffondors, ou le laisser là jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de voler ?

- J'envisagerais plutôt de l'achever tout de suite, ça abrégera ses souffrances, répondit la jeune femme. »

Un examen minutieux révéla que le hibou en question était soit évanoui, soit endormi, et qu'il n'était donc pas près de reprendre les airs. D'un autre côté, si Harry se déplaçait lui-même pour le ramener à ses maîtres, il y aurait sans doute des questions ennuyantes à la table de Gryffondor. Harry vit son dilemme prendre fin quand sa propre chouette arriva pour manger un morceau. Ou bien avait-elle senti que son maître la "trompait" avec un autre oiseau ? Très possible, se dit Harry en voyant le regard menaçant qu'elle lança au plumeau. Connaissant l'intelligence et le caractère de sa chouette, il n'en aurait pas été plus étonné que cela.

« Hedwige, ma belle, tu veux bien emmener _ça_ à Ginny ? commanda-t-il en désignant le vieux hibou. »

Elle regarda Harry un instant avant de sauter de son épaule pour atterrir sur le hibou, de l'attraper dans ses serres et de redécoller vers l'autre côté de la salle. Il se mit à espérer qu'elle ne soit pas trop violente dans sa prise, ou elle pourrait bien tuer la pauvre bête avant même de le reposer. Il préférait de toute façon utiliser Hedwige pour sa réponse, ayant trop peur que l'autre hibou ne meure avant d'arriver à destination. sérieusement, il faudrait qu'il demande à Ginny quel âge exactement avait cette chose quand il la verrait.

« Harry, est-ce que tu réalises que tu parles presque plus gentiment à ta chouette qu'à tes petites amies ? fit remarquer Daphné.

- Pour une raison très simple, Daphné. Si une de mes petites amies s'énerve contre moi, j'ai juste à m'en trouver une autre. En d'autres termes, je m'en moque complètement. Par contre, si c'est Hedwige qui refuse de rester en ma compagnie, continua-t-il alors que ledit oiseau revenait chercher sa récompense, j'aurai du mal à trouver une autre chouette postale aussi efficace.

- Si tu le dis. De qui était ta lettre ? Tu n'as quand même pas redemandé de l'aide aux Weasley pour ton problème de logement ?

- Non, ça, c'est déjà réglé. Arthur Weasley veut juste me parler.

- De quoi ? demanda encore Drago. »

Harry haussa les épaules, autant pour dire qu'il n'en savait rien que pour exprimer sa réticence à continuer cet interrogatoire. L'allusion de Daphné à son "problème de logement" le fit repenser au petit voyage qu'il avait fait avec sa sœur quelques jours auparavant. Cloé avait semblé plus qu'enthousiaste en découvrant la maison de Godric's Hollow, même s'il était évident qu'elle aurait largement préféré retourner au manoir Potter. Harry aussi, mais il y avait simplement des choses impossibles dans la vie, et il y avait de très fortes chances que retourner chez lui en fasse partie.

Harry sortit de son sac une plume et un morceau de parchemin pour envoyer sa réponse. Il accepta en quelques mots de voir Arthur Weasley le dimanche suivant aux Trois Balais, puis confia la missive à sa fidèle harfang. Deux jours plus tard, Hedwige lui ramena la confirmation de la rencontre, accompagnée de tellement de remerciements que c'en devenait ridicule. Le soir même, il se dépêcha de manger pour aller ensuite à la Salle-sur-Demande pour son entraînement habituel. Celui-ci s'était légèrement allongé au fil des semaines, plus parce qu'il s'amusait bien que parce qu'il en avait besoin.

Il recommença à détruire des pantins animés, mais cette fois prenait le risque d'utiliser des sorts plus noirs que ce qu'il avait choisi lors des dernières semaines. Après tout, il y avait assez peu de chances qu'il ait à se défendre contre quelque chose de moins dangereux qu'un maléfice de Lacération lors du duel contre Nott. Le seul inconvénient était que, les runes ayant aussi une limite, il finit par détruire l'ensemble de ses cibles d'entraînement avant qu'il ne soit l'heure que Ginny arrive. Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, et fut surpris d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir lentement. Son élève était en avance, apparemment.

« Salut Ginny. Tu arrives tôt. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton pari ? plaisanta-t-il. »

Elle ne répondit pas, et Harry vit dès qu'il se retourna qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Elle semblait avoir pleuré, mais au vu de son regard, c'était plus de colère que d'autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant.

- Rien, c'est bon, balaya-t-elle. On commence ? Je crois que j'ai encore besoin d'un peu d'entrainement avec le Serpent de Feu, mais ça ne devrait plus être très long, tu en penses quoi ?

- Ne change pas de conversation, la coupa-t-il dans son babillage. Je doute que ce soit "bon" si quelque chose te fait pleurer. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Ginny…

- Oh tais-toi ! explosa-t-elle, démontrant qu'elle n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Colin m'a plaquée, voilà ! Tu es content ? »


	41. Journal d'un sorcier trahi

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'aute****ur **: OK, euh… désolé ? ^^' Enfin bon, au moins je vous avais prévenu que je risquais d'avoir du retard. Mais bon, cette fois mon concours blanc est bien fini, donc le rythme normal va reprendre (jusqu'au vrai concours, en tout cas ^^') ! Alors maintenant, en route pour un nouveau chapitre !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, Talanthyr et un introverti pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 41 : _Journal d'un sorcier trahi_**

« _Colin m'a plaquée, voilà ! Tu es content ?_

– Oh. »

Harry s'était déjà montré plus éloquent dans sa vie, il le savait. Mais en même temps, il lui semblait que simplement répondre "oui, très" n'était pas exactement une chose intelligente à faire. À moins, bien sûr, qu'il n'ait envie de voir quelle était la puissance magique de Ginny quand elle était vraiment en colère. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. D'ordinaire, il se trouvait plutôt de l'autre côté de la séparation, et il était mal placé pour aller réconforter la fille en question. Enfin, au moins, Ginny n'avait pas l'air trop anéantie, c'était déjà ça.

« C'est vrai que Cloé m'avait dit que vous vous disputiez souvent. Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.

– Attends, tu veux dire que tu me fais espionner par ta sœur, maintenant ? répliqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

– Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Non, c'est juste l'excuse qu'elle a trouvé pour dire que tu aurais le temps de t'occuper d'elle si elle venait à la fête de samedi dernier. »

L'espionner, non mais vraiment ! Harry dut lutter pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en entendant une idiotie pareille. Il y avait vraiment des gens qui se prenaient pour le centre du monde, dans ce château. En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait eu besoin d'impliquer sa sœur s'il avait vraiment voulu savoir ce qui se passait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Attendre une fin de soirée et parler à cette commère de Lavande Brown aurait amplement suffi.

« Si tu le dis. Bon, par quoi est-ce qu'on commence ?

– Toi, tu commences déjà par te calmer, sinon on ne va pas arriver à grand-chose.

– Je suis parfaitement calme ! répliqua-t-elle.

– Bien sûr, et moi je suis un Gryffondor. Si on s'asseyait le temps que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé ?

– Et pourquoi je te dirais quoi que ce soit ? Ça ne te regarde absolument pas. »

Malgré ce qu'elle disait, Ginny consentit tout de même à s'installer en face de lui sur les fauteuils qu'il y avait toujours dans un coin de la salle. Ils avaient tous deux reçu quelques sorts durant l'entraînement d'Harry, mais heureusement rien qu'un simple _Reparo_ ne saurait arranger.

« Parce que je suis très curieux ? proposa-t-il, avant de continuer devant le manque de réponse. Ou peut-être parce que j'ai demandé très gentiment et que je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit ?

– C'est toujours non, refusa-t-elle, mais avec un ton beaucoup moins coléreux. Et si tu continues de me poser la question, je me sers de toi comme cible mouvante. »

D'accord, "beaucoup" était peut-être un terme un peu trop fort pour le moment.

« Bon d'accord, renonça-t-il –pour le moment–. Tu peux peut-être me dire pourquoi ton père veut me voir, alors ?

– De quoi tu parles ?

– De la lettre qu'il m'a envoyée il y a deux jours. Il a demandé à me parler dimanche midi aux Trois Balais. Tu ne le savais pas ? devina-t-il.

– Non. Je ne savais pas non plus qu'il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce weekend.

– Il n'y en a pas, sourit Harry. Tu croyais que tes frères jumeaux étaient les seuls à savoir comment sortir en douce du château ?

– Je croyais que le Préfet-en-Chef était censé faire respecter le règlement. Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais ça l'autre jour ? »

Au moins, la partie "calmer Ginny" de la conversation avait fonctionné, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Arthur Weasley voulait le voir. Il réessaya donc d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé chez les Gryffondor, espérant ne pas annihiler en un instant tous ses efforts pour améliorer l'humeur de son amie :

« Bon, maintenant que tu n'as plus l'air de vouloir tuer tous ceux qui t'approchent, est-ce que tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu n'es plus avec cet idiot de Crivey, ou il faut que je trouve un autre sujet de conversation pour passer le temps ?

– Tu n'abandonnes jamais, Potter ? demanda-t-elle, apparemment plus ennuyée qu'énervée à présent –mais pas de beaucoup.

– Jamais. Alors ? Comment Crivey s'est-il débrouillé pour te mettre en colère, toi qui as si bon caractère ?

– Tu es fatigant, soupira-t-elle. Mais bon, puisque ça t'intéresse tellement, il n'a pas trop apprécié que je passe la soirée en-dehors de la salle commune pour la troisième semaine de suite, sans lui dire où j'allais.

– Tu n'avais pas dit que tu allais travailler avec Louf… Lovegood ? se rattrapa-t-il, perdant son sourire en sentant une pointe de culpabilité.

– Si, mais quand Colin a demandé à Luna, elle lui a dit qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

– Tu n'avais pas demandé à Lovegood de te couvrir ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Excuse-moi si je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir à mes amis, Potter, répliqua-t-elle vertement.

– C'est peut-être parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'avoir de bonnes raisons de le faire ?

– Mouais. J'essaierai de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois que j'aurai envie de mentir à tout le monde, répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

– Donc Crivey t'a découverte, tu lui as racontée que tu prenais des cours de duel avec le meilleur, et il n'a pas apprécié et a commencé à se faire des idées, c'est ça?

– Non, je ne lui ai pas dit où j'allais.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué. »

Il comprenait qu'elle ne se soit pas vantée au premier abord de passer la soirée avec lui, puisqu'il aurait sûrement fait la même chose à sa place –avec la différence notable qu'il aurait mieux couvert ses arrières, bien entendu. Par contre, une fois confrontée, il ne voyait aucune raison de garder le secret vis-à-vis de ses amis.

« Ça me paraît évident, répondit-elle. Même s'il m'avait cru, il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi tu as accepté.

– Et aussi pourquoi tu voulais des cours de duel au départ, compléta-t-il doucement. »

Ginny détourna les yeux, gênée, et Harry sut qu'il avait vu juste en devinant la véritable raison de son silence. Il était vrai que si elle avait avoué qu'elle venait s'entraîner avec lui, il aurait fallu qu'elle se montre très convaincante pour leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas seulement pour sa brillante compagnie. Expliquer cela, alors que beaucoup de gens pensaient encore qu'ils se détestaient, aurait été très difficile sans tout raconter depuis le début –ce qu'elle était plus que réticente à faire, il le savait.

« Tu sais, je comprendrais si tu préférais arrêter…

– Non ! coupa-t-elle brutalement. Je veux dire, c'est un peu tard, maintenant, non ? Et puis, de toute façon, je préfère être ici plutôt qu'à écouter Colin se plaindre que je ne suis pas assez souvent avec lui.

– Il est stupide, ou quoi ? Vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

– Fais attention, on dirait que tu es jaloux, à t'entendre, taquina-t-elle.

– Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as dit que tu préférais être avec moi qu'avec ton petit ami, répliqua-t-il. Ce qui ne change rien au fait que vous passiez tout votre temps ensemble.

– C'est un peu normal quand on sort ensemble, non ?

– De quoi il se plaint, alors ? »

Ginny ne répondit pas, mais rougit assez fortement en détournant à nouveau les yeux. Harry comprit alors et sut que, sur ce point là, il ne pouvait être que d'accord avec Crivey. N'importe qui sortant avec une fille comme Ginny aurait forcément voulu l'emmener dans un coin isolé et le plus confortable possible. Mais apparemment, il aurait d'abord fallu l'en convaincre.

« En même temps, fit-il remarquer en essayant de prendre un ton diplomate, jusqu'à preuve du contraire Crivey est un gars, et qui sort avec toi, en plus. C'est plutôt s'il n'y pensait pas du tout qu'il faudrait se poser des questions.

– Tu ne comprends pas, s'agita-t-elle. Ça me rappelle…

– Je sais, Ginny, coupa-t-il. Mais comment veux-tu que Crivey comprenne, lui, étant donné qu'il n'est au courant de rien ?

– J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais de son côté, fit-elle, l'air dégoûtée. Tu ne penses jamais à rien d'autre quand tu parles d'une fille, de toute façon.

– Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est juste que tu ne peux pas reprocher à Crivey de ne pas pouvoir deviner ce qui s'est passé et que tu t'appliques à cacher du mieux que tu peux. »

Honnêtement, Harry s'étonnait lui-même. Non seulement il défendait Crivey, mais en plus il avait l'impression en s'écoutant d'entendre une gamine fleur bleue au possible. Ce n'était pas un sentiment très agréable, mais il pouvait bien faire un effort pour une amie, non ?

« Tu veux quoi, alors ? Que je raconte tout, pour que tout le monde sache que je suis… que je ne suis qu'une… »

Ginny s'interrompit brusquement, ayant sur le visage l'expression caractéristique de ceux qui en ont dit plus qu'ils ne voulaient. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de la fin de cette phrase. Un _très_ mauvais pressentiment.

« Que tu es quoi, Ginny ?

– Arrête, Harry, je ne veux vraiment pas en parler.

– Non, je n'arrêterai pas, déclara-t-il, fermement décidé à aller au fond des choses pour une fois. Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire, exactement ?

– Rien d'important, répondit-elle encore, à la fois gênée et agacée par son insistance.

– Dis, tu veux bien éviter de me prendre pour un crétin ? fit Harry, ennuyé. Rien qu'à voir la tête que tu fais, je vois bien que c'est important. Tu crois peut-être que j'irais le raconter à n'importe qui ?

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu ne comprends pas.

– Et comment tu veux que je comprenne puisque tu ne dis jamais rien ? répliqua-t-il. »

Il savait qu'il était injuste, égocentrique et ne se comportait pas vraiment comme un ami en disant cela, mais il était réellement agacé, sans même savoir exactement pourquoi –ce qui l'agaçait encore plus, d'ailleurs. Il aurait parfaitement compris qu'elle refuse d'en parler à qui que ce soit par crainte d'être prise en pitié –et il y avait sûrement de cela–, mais le commentaire de Ginny avait piqué sa curiosité, et il détestait ne pas tout savoir. Surtout, comme dans ce cas, quand il s'agissait de choses qui affectaient ses meilleurs amis ou sa sœur. Ginny ne répondait toujours pas, restant immobile les yeux dans le vide, mais elle se décida à parler juste avant qu'Harry n'insiste encore une fois :

« Pourquoi moi, à ton avis ?

– Hein ? répondit-il avec éloquence, surpris de cette question.

– Pourquoi c'est moi qu'il a voulu… Ce n'est pas comme si je lui plaisais, non ? Il aurait pu essayer avec n'importe qui, mais non, c'est moi qu'il a choisie, il doit bien y avoir une raison ! »

Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas grimacer, même si Ginny ne le regardait toujours pas. Il savait parfaitement –ou du moins il en était presque sûr– pourquoi Nott avait _choisi _Ginny plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle apprécierait.

« Probablement parce que tu es une jolie fille, Ginny, répondit-il, choisissant de donner l'explication la moins dérangeante pour lui.

– Arrête, il y a des dizaines de filles plus belles que moi à Poudlard, balaya-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard, et il remarqua que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, à présent. »

Elle devait vraiment être aveugle, ou manquer sérieusement de confiance en elle, pour dire quelque chose comme ça. D'accord, il y en avait peut-être deux ou trois qui pouvaient rivaliser –à commencer par Daphné– mais dire qu'une dizaine de filles à l'école étaient plus séduisantes que Ginny était un peu exagéré, se surprit à penser Harry, sans aucun rapport avec la conversation actuelle. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas avalé son excuse, et il allait donc devoir lui dire la dure vérité.

« Ginny, je… je crois que c'est de ma faute.

– Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– C'est de ma faute si Nott a choisi de s'attaquer à toi et pas à quelqu'un d'autre, continua-t-il sans prendre en compte son intervention. Il… je suis à peu près certain que c'est à moi qu'il en voulait, et c'est pour ça qu'il s'en est pris à une de mes amies. »

Cette fois, c'était lui qui n'arrivait plus à la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait essayé de ne pas trop y penser, mais il sentait vraiment coupable de ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. Le fait que, s'il lisait entre les lignes, Ginny se reproche à elle-même d'avoir été attaquée –un comble, selon Harry– ne soulageait en rien sa conscience, bien au contraire. Ce devait être cela, peut-être plus encore que le reste, qui la hantait et l'empêchait de passer à autre chose.

« De quoi tu parles, Harry ? À ce moment-là, tout le monde croyait que tu me détestais, tu te souviens ? La plupart des gens le croient toujours d'ailleurs.

– C'est à cause des commentaires de Drago, expliqua Harry. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que je te plaisais, quand il essayait de gagner ce stupide pari. Je suis désolé, vraiment.

– Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui…

– Qui quoi ? Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Ginny ! Tu n'y es pour rien si ce malade s'en est pris à toi. C'est le lui le seul responsable, pas toi.

– Toi non plus, dans ce cas, répliqua-t-elle.

– Très spirituel, Ginny.

– Écoute, Harry, s'il-te-plait, parlons d'autre chose. Je ne sais pas, moi, pourquoi on ne commencerait pas enfin ce cours de duel ? Tu veux vraiment gagner ce pari à ce point ? »

Harry hésita un peu, mais au fond de lui il n'avait pas plus envie que Ginny de continuer sur ce sujet, au contraire. Il était soulagé qu'elle ne semble pas lui en vouloir de lui avoir attiré autant d'ennuis. Il se leva et esquissa un sourire en acceptant le changement très subtil de sujet :

« Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pris le risque de parier si je n'avais vraiment pas voulu te montrer ce sort ?

– C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-elle en se levant également.

– Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois lambiner. Alors au boulot, fais-moi voir si tu t'es améliorée pour le Serpent de Feu. »

-~~O~~-

« Allez, on va faire une pause, déclara Harry un peu plus tard.

– Je ne suis pas fatiguée, je peux continuer, protesta Ginny, dirigeant toujours une longue flamme du bout de sa baguette pour atteindre les quelques cibles qui restaient.

– J'espère bien, ça fait à peine une heure qu'on a commencé !

– Alors pourquoi tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

Harry la regarda un instant se débarrasser des derniers mannequins d'entraînement qui lui servaient de souffre-douleurs avant de répondre. Une fois qu'on avait bien maîtrisé l'acte de création des flammes, ce n'était pas gagné pour autant, parce que les contrôler était loin d'être la partie la plus facile de ce sort. Il fallait pas mal se concentrer pour les diriger à sa guise tout en maintenant le flot de magie qui alimentait les flammes, et Ginny avait mis un peu de temps à comprendre le "truc" qui permettait d'y arriver. Ne pas se focaliser sur les flammes en elles-mêmes, mais plutôt sur la magie qui leur donnait forme et chaleur.

« Tu te débrouilles bien pour celui-là, répondit-il enfin quand elle se tourna enfin vers lui, cessant le sort. Un peu plus d'entraînement ne serait pas de refus pour la visée, mais tu as fait le plus gros du travail.

– Alors on peut passer à la suite, c'est ça ? sourit-elle. »

Enfin, elle ne souriait qu'à moitié, il avait l'impression qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue mieux faire depuis avant les vacances de Noël. Elle n'avait même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, mais il était inutile d'en demander la raison selon lui.

« Ouais, le maléfice de Déviation. Le principe est assez simple, tu crée une sorte de barrière que les sorts ne peuvent pas traverser, et donc ils passent à côté, expliqua-t-il en essayant de ne pas rentrer dans les détails de la théorie –ce qui n'était pas très difficile puisqu'il ne les connaissait pas. La formule est "_Deflecto_", mais le sort ne marche quasiment pas quand on le formule.

– Comment ça se fait ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr, il me semble que c'est une histoire de concentration. Si on prononce le sort, on est concentré sur les mots et moins sur la magie elle-même, quelque chose comme ça. »

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien, il avait toujours fait plus attention aux conseils d'ordre pratique quand il s'entraînait avec son père, plutôt qu'aux explications théoriques. Il se fichait de savoir comment fonctionnait la magie, en voir les résultats et savoir refaire la même chose lui suffisait –ce qui était une autre raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas suivi les cours d'Arithmancie. Si Ginny voulait une réponse plus précise, elle n'aurait qu'à aller voir à la bibliothèque ou demander à Vector, celui qui enseignait cette matière.

« Je comprends. Sinon, tu as autre chose à me dire, ou je peux commencer directement à essayer ?

– Tu es si pressée que ça de recevoir des sorts, Ginny ? taquina-t-il.

– Il faudrait déjà que tu réussisses à me toucher, ce n'est pas gagné.

– On verra. Si tu es si sûre de toi, essaie déjà de dévier un sort de chatouille. »

Sans prévenir, il enchaîna immédiatement par ledit léger maléfice, et Ginny, prise par surprise, eut simplement le temps de se pousser avant de le recevoir en plein dans l'estomac.

« Hé ! protesta-t-elle. Tu pourrais prévenir !

– C'est ce que j'ai fait. Tu avais l'air certaine que je ne saurais pas viser, il y a trente secondes, alors de quoi tu as peur, maintenant ? se moqua-t-il.

– Je m'excuse, ô grand expert, rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasme. Voulez-vous bien me laisser le temps de me concentrer avant de recommencer ?

– Envoie m'en un, avant, pour que tu vois comment on fait. Enfin, si tu arrives à me viser correctement, bien sûr. »

Ginny le foudroya du regard et lui lança immédiatement un maléfice de Chauve-Furies particulièrement vicieux. Heureusement qu'Harry était doué, ou il aurait été bon pour voir ce qui sortait de son propre nez l'attaquer pendant un moment. Il dévia l'éclair sans difficultés, s'assurant de faire un geste un peu plus grand que nécessaire, alors que Ginny l'observait attentivement. Pour l'essentiel, c'était assez simple, puisqu'il suffisait de faire comme si on voulait physiquement balayer le sort, tout résidant dans la concentration.

« Tu t'en sens capable, ou tu veux le revoir une fois ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, ça devrait aller, je pense. Tu me laisses un peu de temps avant d'y aller ? Ah, si, je me demandais, on peut dévier des sorts jusqu'à quelle distance ? reprit-elle après qu'il eut acquiescé et qu'elle eut fermé les yeux.

– Plus c'est loin et plus c'est difficile, mais avec de l'entraînement, tu peux aller jusqu'à environ deux ou trois mètres sans trop de problèmes. Ça dépend aussi de la puissance du sort qui t'attaque.

– Donc la plupart du temps, si on rate son coup on n'a pas le temps de former un bouclier derrière ?

– Non, confirma-t-il, mais si tu fais un bouclier dès le début et que le sort passe au travers, tu n'as le temps de rien faire non plus. Comme je t'ai dit, la plupart du temps, la meilleure défense, c'est l'esquive. »

Elle hocha la tête et se tut encore quelques instants. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fit signe à Harry de commencer, et il leva à nouveau sa baguette sur elle. Ça faisait vraiment étrange d'attaquer une de ses meilleures amies, même si c'était pour la bonne cause. Harry balaya ces pensées et jeta le sort, en le formulant pour ne pas –trop– prendre Ginny par surprise. Après tout, elle n'en était qu'à ses débuts, la première fois avait juste été pour lui faire ravaler ses moqueries.

Elle agita sa baguette, le visage tendu par la conversation, mais le sortilège d'Harry l'atteignit quand même, et elle se mit instantanément à rire de façon incontrôlable. Harry annula aussitôt son propre sort, lui faisant reprendre contenance. Il lui avait semblé que le sort n'avait pas atteint Ginny au milieu de son ventre –là où il avait visé– mais plutôt à la hanche. Et comme il était certain de sa précision, ça devait venir d'elle.

« Tu as bougé, avant de recevoir le sort ?

– Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

– Tant mieux, sourit-il, mais elle ne parut pas très bien le prendre.

– Oui, je sais, c'est très amusant de me voir rire, on me le dit souvent.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je veux dire que ta défense a en partie marché, le sort a été dévié.

– Pas assez, apparemment, répondit-elle d'un air sombre.

– Ce n'est pas si mal, tu t'y es juste prise un peu tard, à mon avis. Allez, prépare-toi, on va recommencer. »

Ginny ne réussit pas totalement à arrêter un sort ce soir-là, mais à ses derniers essais, elle parvenait à ne pas se faire toucher en bougeant légèrement après avoir lancé son sort, ce qui était déjà un très bon début en soi. Il lui faudrait encore un peu d'entraînement pour maîtriser la technique parfaitement, mais Harry avait bonne espoir de pouvoir commencer à lui parler du maléfice du Dragon dès la semaine suivante. Ou peut-être celle d'après, il faudrait quand même qu'il vérifie qu'elle était capable de se défendre contre plus qu'un sort de chatouilles.

Quand ils eurent fini, Ginny était assez essoufflée et avait les joues rouges, plus des suites de ses nombreuses crises de fou rire à chaque échec qu'à cause des efforts qu'elle avait dû fournir. Le maléfice de Déviation n'était pas très fatiguant, surtout quand on l'utilisait pour se défendre contre des sorts aussi basiques. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de noter dans un coin de sa tête que cette coloration lui allait particulièrement bien.

« Je peux encore utiliser ta douche ? demanda-t-elle, le sortant de ses pensées. Elle est quand même beaucoup mieux que celles des dortoirs.

– Bien sûr que tu peux, tu sais bien que tu es toujours la bienvenue dans mon appartement.

– C'est ça, répondit-elle, et Harry pouvait presque l'entendre lever les yeux au ciel en disant cela.

– Je suis sérieux. Si jamais tu as envie de passer me voir quand tu en as marre des griffies, tu peux venir quand tu veux.

– Je sais, merci, Harry. Mais je vais déjà essayer de voir combien de gens acceptent encore de me parler.

– Tu me vexes, répondit-il en souriant pour bien montrer qu'il plaisantait, on dirait presque que tu préfères être avec les Gryffondors qu'avec moi.

– Désolé de briser tous tes espoirs, Harry. »

Harry se contenta de rire brièvement en réponse. Ginny repartit chez les Gryffondors peu après être sortie de sa douche, prenant simplement le temps de souhaiter une bonne nuit au Préfet-en-Chef. Celui-ci s'allongea, réfléchissant. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il repensait toujours à la même réflexion de Drago juste avant de dormir, et ça commençait à l'agacer franchement. Mais après tout, cela valait peut-être le coup d'essayer, ne serait-ce que pour voir exactement ce que ça lui ferait. Et puis bon, il fallait bien commencer à être honnête avec lui-même, à un moment : il aimait les défis, et celui-ci risquait de se révéler à sa mesure.

-~~O~~-

Le surlendemain, premier jour de février, Harry se leva comme à son habitude très tard, et juste après le déjeuner il quitta encore une fois le château, n'ayant toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que lui voulait Arthur Weasley. Il entra aux Trois Balais légèrement en avance, et repéra le grand homme partiellement chauve assis à une table un peu à l'écart. Harry s'installa en face de lui et le salua.

« Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir, Mr Potter, entama-t-il en lui serrant la main. Désolé de vous avoir demandé d'enfreindre le règlement, mais j'avais quelque chose à vous dire, et j'avais déjà trop attendu pour vous parler.

– Me parler de quoi ?

– De ceci, répondit l'adulte en sortant un vieux livre pour le poser devant lui. »

Intrigué, Harry saisit l'ouvrage pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près. La reliure était en cuir rouge plus qu'usé, et une dorure ternie par le temps indiquait le titre : _Journal d'un Sorcier trahi_. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, et il n'y avait pas de nom d'auteur pour le mettre sur la voie, donc il le feuilleta pour voir ce qu'il contenait. Il déduisit des quelques passages sur lesquels il se concentra que ça semblait être une sorte d'autobiographie. En quoi était-il si urgent de le voir, si c'était pour lui montrer un vieux bouquin sans intérêt ? Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de bien plus important. Il releva les yeux et demanda en haussant les sourcils :

« Je peux savoir ce que ça a de spécial ?

– Vous arrivez à lire le texte, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Évidemment. Pourquoi, pas vous ? comprit-il.

– Non. On ne peut pas si on ne porte pas la bague que vous avez au doigt. »

Harry tressaillit en entendant cela. Ce que prétendait Weasley ne voulait absolument rien dire, si ce n'était qu'il sembla faire sonner quelques cloches dans l'esprit d'Harry. Qu'avait dit son père, déjà ? Que seule la bague des Potter était censée permettre de lire le journal du premier sorcier de la famille, un journal qui avait été volé par un soi-disant ami à Gryffondor ? Ce serait quand même une coïncidence exceptionnelle, mais en même temps pas si dénuée de logique que cela. Après tout, les Weasley se répartissaient tous à Gryffondor depuis des siècles, il aurait bien été possible que ce soit l'un d'eux qui ait reçu le journal.

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de cela ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

– Je pense que vous devriez la retirer, soupira Weasley, vous comprendrez mieux. »

Harry n'était pas du genre à obéir aveuglément quand on lui disait quelque chose comme ça, mais obtempéra quand même, principalement parce qu'il voulait avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. En plus, il connaissant suffisamment la réputation du patriarche Weasley pour douter fortement d'un quelconque risque avec lui. Il fit donc glisser sa bague pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée dans son coffre familial, et rouvrit le livre. Il tressaillit une nouvelle fois.

Sur chacune des pages s'étalait à présent un dessin extrêmement précis du bijou qui était à présent au creux de sa main. Là où il n'y avait auparavant pas un seul centimètre carré de parchemin qui n'était pas recouvert d'écriture, il n'y avait plus que cette image répétée à l'infini. Qui qu'ait été l'auteur de ce livre, il avait vraiment voulu s'assurer que cette bague soit vue en détail. Sous la couverture, en revanche, il y avait aussi un court texte, qu'Harry s'empressa de lire.

_Toi qui lis ces mots, tu n'es point celui à qui je destine cet ouvrage. Il est une lettre à ma descendance que j'ai cachetée avec ma plus puissante magie. L'unique clé permettant de dévoiler le véritable message est en sûreté, attendant seulement que l'adéquate personne se l'approprie et ne reçoive le droit de consulter les secrets que j'ai inscrits ici. Cet ouvrage est mon dernier espoir de rétablir mon honneur. Aussi, toi qui ne peux lire plus avant, écoute la prière d'un être probablement déjà loin de ce monde, et efforce-toi de trouver celui qui possède la clé qui dévoilera le secret de ces pages._

_Aymeric P._

Harry termina de lire, profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Ce qu'il avait cru deviner des commentaires de Mr Weasley était plus ou moins confirmé par ces mots. Ou en tout cas, ce n'était pas contredit, car les initiales pouvaient parfaitement correspondre, même s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque Aymeric Potter.

En même temps, en mille ans, il y avait largement le temps d'oublier un nom parmi tant d'autres.

« Comment avez-vous trouvé ce livre ? demanda Harry d'une voix neutre, sans regarder son interlocuteur alors qu'il remettait sa bague, faisant ainsi instantanément réapparaitre le vrai texte. »

Qu'un sort de dissimulation ait pu perdurer aussi longtemps sans perdre une miette de sa force était en soi assez exceptionnel, et témoignait que ce fameux Aymeric, quel que soit son nom de famille, avait été en son temps quelqu'un avec qui il fallait compter.

« Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, mon département a été appelé dans un petit village moitié moldu, moitié sorcier, pour un incident avec un héritage. Cela arrive souvent, un sorcier qui meure sans descendance, et ses affaires se retrouvent dans les mains des moldus. Et parfois, quand ces objets sont ensorcelés, cela amène quelques problèmes. Cette fois-ci, un jeu d'argenterie assez agressif a commencé à faire du grabuge chez les moldus qui devaient se le partager. Heureusement, il y a pas mal de sorciers à Godric's Hollow, et le ministère a donc été appelé rapidement.

– Godric's Hollow, vous dites ?

– Oui, c'est ça, un petit village au Pays de Galles. »

Et dire qu'Harry avait osé parler de coïncidence cinq minutes auparavant, qu'est-ce que c'était à présent ?

« Quoiqu'il en soit, mon service a été appelé juste après le départ des Oubliators, et nous avons fait une perquisition chez le défunt pour savoir s'il y avait d'autres dangers, et c'est là que nous avons trouvé ce livre. Comme le titre était déjà évocateur, nous étions obligés de l'emmener, mais nos sorts de détection nous ont aussi informés qu'il était puissamment enchanté. Nous avons essayé de déjouer ce qui nous empêchait de le lire, pour savoir si oui ou non il était dangereux, mais nous avons dû nous avouer vaincus et passer le flambeau au Département des Mystères.

- Dois-je en déduire que même les Langues-de-Plomb n'ont pas réussi à briser la protection ? s'étonna Harry. »

Même en étant le fils de l'une d'entre eux, il n'avait aucune idée de ce sur quoi travaillaient les employés des sous-sols du ministère. La seule chose dont tous étaient certains à leur propos, c'était qu'ils étaient tous des experts dans leur domaine –et qu'ils ne refusaient pas d'engager la meilleure runologue du pays quand elle le demandait. Qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu passer au travers de cet enchantement était simplement impressionnant. Il devait vraiment y avoir des informations de valeur dans ce livre –et il était le seul au monde à pouvoir le lire.

« En effet, confirma Mr Weasley. C'est quelques jours plus tard que vous êtes venu chez moi et que j'ai remarqué votre bague. Après l'avoir regardée autant de temps dans ce livre, ce n'était pas difficile de la reconnaître. Je me suis dit qu'il vous serait plus utile qu'à quiconque d'autre.

– C'était le premier de l'an, fit remarquer Harry. Pourquoi avoir attendu autant, si vous vouliez me le donner dans tous les cas ?

– Le Département des Mystères n'était pas très enclin à se séparer de leur nouveau jouet. Il a fallu tout ce temps pour qu'ils abandonnent enfin. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'ils nous l'ont rendu, puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune utilité d'un livre que personne ne pouvait lire.

– Personne à part moi, marmonna Harry pour lui-même.

– Cela semble être le cas, en effet. Si ça ne vous dérange pas est-ce que vous savez qui l'a écrit ? »

Harry réfléchit une seconde, mais ne vit pas de raison de ne pas répondre sincèrement. Weasley avait mérité le droit de savoir, de son point de vue, et Harry lui était toujours reconnaissant d'avoir hébergé Cloé pendant les dernières vacances.

« Un ancêtre à moi, lâcha-t-il finalement. Le premier sorcier de la famille, en fait. Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir amené, vous n'aviez aucune raison de le faire.

– Je vous en prie, c'est normal. Après tout, nos filles respectives sont amies, alors je pouvais bien faire cela, non ? »

Harry releva brusquement les yeux en entendant cela, fronçant les sourcils. Weasley avait baissé la voix, s'assurant que personne ne les entende autour d'eux, et son visage ne montrait que de la sympathie. Ce devait être une déformation purement Serpentarde de voir une tentative de chantage à chaque fois que quelqu'un révélait ce qu'il savait à son propos. Harry devrait se convaincre que ce n'était pas le genre des griffies –et encore moins des Weasley– de faire quelque chose comme ça.

« Si vous le dites, répondit-il en espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop méfiant. Bien, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais y aller. Il ne faudrait pas que j'abuse de mon droit de sortie.

– Vous avez raison. À moins que vous n'ayez des nouvelles de Ron ou Ginny ? Il semblerait que ce ne soit plus dans leur priorité de tenir leurs vieux parents informés. »

À vrai dire, ce n'avait jamais été dans les priorités de qui que ce soit à Poudlard, mais bon.

« Désolé, mais je ne crois pas être le mieux placé pour vous raconter ce qui se passe chez les Gryffondors.

– Tant pis. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Mr Potter, le salua Weasley en tendant la main. »

Harry hocha la tête en retour et retourna au château, son nouveau livre sous le bras. Plongé dans ses pensées, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si important à l'intérieur pour mettre en place des protections aussi puissantes. Et accessoirement, puisqu'il semblait que ce n'était pas à cause de l'affaiblissement de la magie avec le temps qu'il avait pu retirer la bague de son écrin, pourquoi par Salazar avait-il été capable de récupérer cette "clé" ? La réponse devait être à l'intérieur, et ça ne le rendait que plus impatient de lire ce journal.

Malheureusement, il n'aurait pas de réponse à ses questions ce jour-là, puisqu'il avait dit à ses amis qu'il passerait le reste de l'après-midi avec eux. Il n'aurait donc pas le temps de commencer à lire, avec en plus une retenue de programmée ce soir là. Après presque un mois à ce régime, les professeurs qui devaient le surveiller pendant ses punitions en avaient assez presque autant que lui. Presque. Le lundi, après ses cours, Harry redescendait vers ses appartements avec l'intention d'enfin lire son journal, mais il en fut une nouvelle fois empêché sur son chemin, lorsque Sirius demanda à le voir.

« C'est à quel sujet, professeur ? demanda-t-il de façon neutre après s'être assis en face de son parrain. »

Sirius Black mit un peu de temps à répondre, fixant Harry d'un regard pensif.

« Je sais que ça ne va plus trop bien entre toi et ton père, Harry, entama-t-il.

– Bravo, je pense que vous devez faire partie des quatre-vingt-dix pourcents les moins aveugles de la population magique anglaise, commenta narquoisement Harry pour dissimuler son étonnement. »

Pourquoi l'ancien second de James Potter voulait-il lui parler de cela ? Si son père pensait que lui envoyer quelqu'un changerait quoi que ce soit à la situation, il pouvait s'enfoncer très profondément sa baguette dans un endroit qu'on ne montrait habituellement au public. Alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à continuer, il parla le premier, l'empêchant de faire de même :

« Pas la peine de continuer, professeur, je sais très bien dans quel camp vous êtes. Vous ne laisseriez pas votre meilleur ami tomber, n'est-ce-pas ?

– James est mon meilleur ami, c'est vrai. Ou du moins, le James que je connaissais à Poudlard l'était, rectifia-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

– Il a changé. Quand on était à Poudlard, on disait tous les deux qu'on n'aurait jamais rien à faire de toutes ces traditions de Sang-Pur, de toutes ces soirées mondaines. Aujourd'hui, il s'y promène comme si rien n'était plus important. Il n'a plus jamais été le même après être devenu chef de famille juste avant notre septième année. La politique n'a pas aidé non plus.

– Attends une minute, intervint Harry, repassant sans s'en apercevoir au tutoiement et n'en revenant pas de la conclusion à laquelle il arrivait. Tu es en train de me dire que tu me soutiens contre mon père ?

– Non, je ne compte pas prendre parti. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre en début d'année que c'était une affaire de Potter, pas vrai ?

– C'est vrai, admit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, alors ?

– Comme je t'ai dit, James a beaucoup changé. Celui qui était vraiment mon ami a disparu depuis longtemps, et tout ce qu'il en reste, c'est toi, son sosie, et pas seulement physiquement.

– Je ne ressemble pas à mon père ! protesta Harry en serrant les poings.

– Oh, si, crois-moi, tu lui ressembles que tu le crois. À l'école, James était capable de faire n'importe quoi pour ses vrais amis. Quand il décidait quelque chose, personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis, que ce soient Dumbledore, son père, ou l'opinion du reste du monde. Tu aurais dû voir le discours qu'il a fait dans la salle commune juste après avoir annoncé qu'il avait demandé Lily en mariage, fit-il d'un air nostalgique. À ce moment là, quiconque se serait mis entre eux aurait vu le bout de sa baguette. Ose me dire que ce n'est pas ce que tu ferais dans la même situation ! Et puis il y a aussi le fait que tu as les mêmes goûts que lui en matière de filles, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

– Mon père n'avait pas de goût particulier, il se contentait de coucher avec tout ce qui bouge.

– Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dingue de ta mère, compléta Sirius. Une rouquine de Gryffondor, avec un foutu caractère et un corps de rêve. Un peu comme la petite Weasley, en fait.

– Qu'est-ce que Weasley vient faire là-dedans ?

– Tu sais, Harry, j'ai eu un cours avec les sixièmes années, cet après-midi. »

Harry fut désarçonné par le changement de sujet. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce que les cours de Sirius venaient faire dans cette histoire, pas plus que le rapport avec Ginny.

« Et alors ? se reprit-il.

– Je leur ai demandé quel était selon eux le sort le plus fatiguant qui existait, juste pour avoir une idée de ce qu'ils connaissaient. Évidemment, la plupart a proposé l'Avada, comme je m'y attendais. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui a donné un autre maléfice. C'était Ginny Weasley et elle m'a parlé du maléfice du Dragon. Tu as une idée de comment elle a pu apprendre quoi que ce soit là-dessus alors qu'il est le secret le mieux gardé de la famille Potter depuis des siècles ? »


	42. L'erreur de Rita

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'aute****ur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! Voilà un petit chapitre, avec le début du Journal d'Aymeric. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, ep, antisocial, pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements. klaude, j'ai bien ri quand j'ai lu ton commentaire sur la petite sœur ^^

**Chapitre 42 :**** L'erreur de Rita**

« Quelle idiote, marmonna Harry, sans s'apercevoir qu'il parlait à voix haute.

– C'est une Gryffondor, Harry, tu t'attendais vraiment à ce qu'elle cache qu'elle savait quelque chose quand on lui pose une question ? »

Exact, Harry ferait bien de s'en souvenir, parfois : Ginny était effectivement dans la maison rouge-et-or, et même si les défauts inhérents à cette condition n'étaient pas aussi visibles chez elle que chez les autres, ils n'étaient pas non plus totalement absents, malheureusement. Mais quand même, ça atteignait des records : qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller clamer qu'elle en savait plus que la normale sur le maléfice du Dragon ? Au mieux les gens qui s'y connaissaient croiraient qu'elle faisait des recherches poussées en magie noire.

Au pire, ils croiraient qu'elle sortait avec lui et qu'il la mettait au courant des plus grands secrets de sa famille. Et au vu du sourire du professeur de Défense, c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? s'enquit-il, espérant –sans grand espoir– éviter les questions.

– J'ai bien été obligé d'ajouter des points à Gryffondor, elle avait raison. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de me demander comment elle s'est débrouillée pour te faire lui raconter ça.

– Pourquoi tu demandes ? Tu comptes aller tout raconter à mon père pour lui donner une autre raison de regretter qu'il ne puisse pas me déshériter ?

– Arrête, Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais prendre parti dans votre dispute.

– C'est ça, riposta narquoisement Harry alors que la sonnerie de fin de cours retentissait, et c'est exactement pour ça que tu as été lui dire que Cloé avait été envoyée à Gryffondor.

– C'était une erreur, et franchement, je suis désolé. »

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement de dérision, mais Sirius se contenta de lui jeter un regard agacé avant de continuer à parler :

« J'ai fait ça parce que je pensais qu'il avait le droit de savoir, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça. Renier sa propre fille… Le James que j'ai connu n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Il a lui-même épousé une Gryffondore, par le caleçon de Merlin !

– Tu espères me faire croire qu'il est devenu le pourri qu'il est du jour au lendemain, peut-être ?

– Non, je te dis simplement que quand il est parti chez lui à la fin de notre sixième année, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était à comment il allait convaincre ses parents de le laisser épouser Lily. Il est revenu en septembre chef de famille, absolument obsédé par le prestige des Potter, et pratiquement déjà fiancé. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il a autant changé. »

Harry, malheureusement, avait une petite idée. Si tout s'était passé dans l'ordre qu'il croyait, une des dernières choses que James Potter avait entendue de son propre père avait été l'histoire du vol du journal d'Aymeric. Cela avait dû horriblement ressembler à des dernières volontés, et on pouvait dire sans se tromper qu'il les avait suivies. Harry se secoua mentalement pour arrêter ce train de pensées. Il ne voulait pas croire Sirius et trouver des excuses à son père. C'était beaucoup plus facile de le "trahir" en pensant à lui comme à un véritable monstre.

« Tu as autre-chose à me dire ? lança-t-il assez durement.

– En fait, oui. Comme je suis ton parrain, il faut bien que je me dévoue, et que je te demande comment tu te débrouilles avec ta nouvelle petite amie secrète.

– Ginny n'est pas ma petite amie, répondit-il d'une voix rendue morne par l'habitude de répéter cette même phrase.

– Ginny, hein ?

– Oui, c'est son prénom, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

– D'accord, j'ai compris. Elle est encore en phase de préparation, c'est ça ? sourit largement l'adulte.

– Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, Sirius. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller manger, je meurs de faim.

– Oui, moi aussi. Je vais t'accompagner. »

Ils descendirent tous les deux, Sirius continuant de glisser des insinuations à propos de Ginny tout au long du chemin. Harry laissa couler, habitué à ces commentaires à force de les entendre répétés sans arrêt par ses deux prétendus meilleurs amis. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser les portes de la Grande Salle –se préparant mentalement à être de nouveau le centre d'attention– Sirius le retint en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, l'air plus sérieux que quelques secondes auparavant :

« Écoute, Harry, tu ne me crois peut-être pas, mais je voudrais que tu saches que je suis très fier de toi. C'est vrai que j'aurais préféré que ta sœur soit à Serpentard, mais James n'aurait jamais dû l'abandonner comme ça.

– Et tu aurais fait quoi, à sa place ?

– Tu crois vraiment que c'est à moi qu'il faut demander ça ? Harry, je suis encore plus loin d'être père que toi ! »

Harry se raidit légèrement. Sirius avait-il la moindre idée de l'exactitude de sa remarque ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Ce n'est pas difficile. Ne crois pas que je n'ai jamais remarqué comment tu t'occupes de ta sœur, Harry. Je ne crois pas que tu t'en rendes compte, mais c'est toi qui l'as élevée, personne d'autre. »

Harry sentit une bouffée de fierté monter en lui, et ne put réprimer un sourire. Il savait que ce que disait Sirius était un peu exagéré, sa mère ayant toujours préféré Cloé –plus pour équilibrer avec le comportement de James, se disait-il pour se rassurer– mais il ne pouvait pas le nier complètement. Il remercia son parrain d'un signe de tête et entra. À peine fut-il assis à côté de ses amis qu'Owen l'interpela :

« Dis, Potter, je croyais que le maléfice du Dragon était un secret de ta famille ? »

Évidemment, les cours de Défense de niveau Aspic étaient en commun avec toutes les maisons, donc Owen était déjà au courant pour ce que Ginny avait dit. Et n'importe qui un tout petit peu impliqué dans la vie de la haute société savait que ce sort était une spécialité Potter. Voilà qui allait encore faire du bien à sa réputation à Serpentard, songea-t-il.

« Ça l'est, pourquoi ?

– Alors comment Weasley peut-elle le connaître ?

– Elle a dû lire quelque chose dessus dans un bouquin de la réserve, haussa-t-il les épaules.

– C'est impossible. Je suis certain qu'aucun livre à Poudlard, même dans la réserve, ne contient des informations aussi pointues que la quantité de magie qu'il consomme à propos de maléfices pareils. Si c'était le cas, tout le monde le saurait, et je suis sûr que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Alors comment se fait-il qu'elle soit au courant ?

– Tu l'as dit, Owen, intervint Drago en souriant d'un air mauvais. C'est un secret de _famille_, ça doit être pour ça que Weasley est au courant.

– Qu'est-ce que… Oh ! comprit Owen alors qu'Harry avalait de travers. Tu veux dire que Weasley va bientôt rentrer dans la famille Potter, c'est ça ? »

De mieux en mieux ! Maintenant, non seulement Ginny était devenue sa cible numéro une, mais en plus il voulait l'épouser, rien de moins ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils inventeraient, la prochaine fois, qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? Regardant, dépité, ses meilleurs amis répéter encore et encore à quel point il était fait pour finir avec Ginny, il se dit qu'il n'entendrait décidément jamais la fin de cette rengaine. Ça aurait presque valu le coup d'accepter les fiançailles avec Daphné, ne serait-ce que pour qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Mais il y avait quand même quelque chose qui l'étonnait. Ce n'étaient pas eux qui passaient une bonne partie de leur temps à l'insulter en début d'année ? À les entendre à présent, on dirait tout simplement que Ginny était une fille parfaite. Pourquoi y avait-il eu un changement aussi brutal chez Drago et Daphné ? À force d'insister, ils avaient même réussi à convaincre Owen du bien-fondé de ce qu'ils racontaient, alors qu'il avait encore plus de griefs contre Ginny qu'eux, étant dans la même année. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette histoire qui lui passait totalement au-dessus de la tête, et il détestait ça au plus haut point.

Il ne participa plus à leur conversation pendant le repas, et repartit ensuite directement dans ses appartements, où il put enfin commencer à lire le journal d'Aymeric. Il y avait une sorte de préface au début, qui ne fit qu'exciter un peu plus sa curiosité :

_À toi qui lis ces mots,_

_J'ai sans nul doute d'ores et déjà rejoint les limbes depuis fort longtemps au moment où tu te trouves si je ne t'ai pas remis cet ouvrage en mains propres. Je me suis assuré, en enchantant à la fois le livre en lui-même et la __clé qui permet de le déchiffrer, que seul un de mes descendants digne de connaître ma vie serait en mesure de tout en apprendre. J'ose espérer que c'est bien pour cette raison que tu es entré en possession de ce journal, et non à cause de la défaillance de__ la protection._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, ceci est le récit tout entier de ma vie depuis que j'ai découvert l'existence du monde de la sorcellerie, et plus encore, que j'en faisais partie depuis ma naissance. Tu y liras ici tout ce que j'ai étudié, tout ce que j'__ai découvert, jusqu'à la raison pour laquelle j'ai confié ce journal à mon meilleur ami plutôt que le laisser à ma famille. J'entretiens l'espoir qu'en lisant, tu comprendras mes choix et seras en mesure de réparer les erreurs qui ont été faites._

_Aymeric P__otter, sorcier né de moldus_

Harry n'avait pas encore commencé à vraiment lire, et pourtant il avait déjà découvert quelque chose d'intéressant. De toute évidence, l'histoire que lui avait racontée son père sur le vol du journal était légèrement différente de la vérité, puisque c'était tout-à-fait volontairement que le meilleur ami d'Aymeric l'avait reçu. Ce qui amenait une autre question : pourquoi est-ce qu'un mensonge circulait de père en fils dans la famille Potter depuis des lustres ? Harry tourna la page et commença le cœur du livre, bien décidé à découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

_Mon récit commence au cœur de mon enfance. Aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent, j'avais toujours été en mesure de faire des choses que ni ma famille, ni quiconque d__'autre au village ne comprenait. Il m'était arrivé de faire voler un objet que mes parents m'avaient interdit de toucher, ou au contraire de repousser un garçon qui me déplaisait. Pendant le plus grande partie de mon jeune âge, je fus affublé du sobriquet __de monstre, bien que je ne comprisse pas comment j'accomplissais ces exploits. Jusqu'au jour où ces deux illustres personnages passèrent le seuil de la demeure où je vivais._

_L'homme, qui se présenta comme Lord Gryffondor, avait des cheveux courts et jaune__s comme la paille, et portait une épée au côté. Sa forte carrure signalait qu'il était parfaitement capable de la manier, et son visage anguleux, bien que souriant, qu'il n'était point homme à se laisser contrarier. La femme, Lady Serdaigle, portait le plu__s délicat bijou que j'aurais l'heur d'admirer dans ma vie, un diadème incrusté de pierreries, posé sur ses longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond, mis en valeur par sa figure harmonieuse, semblaient être capable de lire dans les tréfonds de mon âm__e._

_Ils parlèrent longtemps avec mes parents, et je sus quand ils m'appelèrent un peu plus tard qu'ils étaient au courant de mes pouvoirs. Je fus terrorisé au premier abord, craignant qu'ils ne fussent venus pour débarrasser le village de ce qu'ils nommaie__nt sorcier. Au contraire, ils me rassurèrent et jurèrent que leur unique but était de cultiver et d'accroître mon contrôle sur ces capacités, dans leur école là-bas au Nord._

_Je refusai d'abord, car étant l'aîné je devais reprendre l'atelier de mon père __dès que j'aurais atteint l'adresse nécessaire. Dans le cas contraire, qui donc créerait les pots de terre dont tout le village avait besoin ? Mes parents me contredirent et me conjurèrent de partir avec les deux nobles. Même fort seulement de mes onze pr__emières années de vie, je compris parfaitement leur soulagement de me voir partir, de se voir enfin libéré du fardeau d'avoir un "monstre" pour progéniture. J'acceptai donc, et partis en compagnie de ceux qui, je l'apprendrais, étaient les fondateurs de la__ seule école de sorcellerie existante._

_Ils me regardaient avec compassion, et s'excusèrent de bouleverser ainsi ma vie. Je ne pus leur donner mon nom, n'ayant jamais été appelé autrement que "le fils du potier" ou le monstre. Je n'avais même plus le souve__nir du prénom que mon père m'avait donné à la naissance. Lord Gryffondor me dit alors que c'était désormais à moi de choisir quel homme je serais, et que cela commençait par porter un nom de sorcier. J'optai pour le prénom du seul garçon du village qui acc__eptait encore de me côtoyer. Le patronyme était simple, puisque c'était celui qu'on me donnait depuis toujours. Ce fut ce jour que je devins Aymeric Potter._

_Lorsque nous eûmes quittés le village, sous les yeux curieux des autres habitants, Lady Serdaigle __me tendit le bras et me dit de m'y agripper un temps. J'eus l'impression d'étouffer alors que le monde qui m'entourait devenait noir, puis je revins à la réalité devant un château digne de celui du seigneur qui régentait la région où je vivais. Plus impres__sionné que je ne saurais le dire, ce fut la première fois que je vis le château de Poudlard. Je ne m'attarderai pas sur la beauté qui résidait entre ses murs, car tu dois sûrement la connaître aussi bien que moi._

_On m'enjoignit de me rendre dans la plus g__rande salle à manger du château, proche de l'entrée, où je découvris que j'étais loin d'être le seul enfant à avoir été accueilli ici. Il y avait plus de gens réunis dans cette salle qu'il n'y en eut jamais dans tout mon village natal. Tous me regardèrent __m'avancer derrière deux des quatre seuls adultes apparemment présents, en direction d'un homme qui me regardait arriver de ses petits yeux perçants. Entièrement vêtu de noir, seuls ses cheveux d'un roux vif apportaient un peu de couleur à sa silhouette. À côté de lui __se trouvait une dame qui était tout son contraire, et m'accueillit avec un grand sourire avenant._

_Lord Gryffondor les présenta comme Lord Serpentard et Lady Poufsouffle, les deux autres professeurs de cette école. On me demanda de plonger mon regard dans __celui, toujours aussi angoissant, de Lord Serpentard, et j'eus l'impression de revivre la majorité de ma vie, alors que, comme je l'appris bien plus tard, il fouillait ma mémoire. Il se retira quelques instants plus tard de mon esprit et demanda à Lady Ser__daigle de me faire passer le même examen, puis les quatre professeurs se concertèrent à voix basse. Quand ils eurent terminé de parler, ils se retournèrent vers moi, et Lord Gryffondor me fit un léger sourire en me disant des mots que je n'oubliai jamais :_

_« Fort bien. Je suis fier de te compter parmi mes élèves, Aymeric Potter. Je suis certain que la maison Gryffondor saura t'apporter ce que tu cherches. »_

_Ni lui ni moi ne soupçonnions à cet instant à quel point il disait vrai._

-~~AP~~-

« Dis, Cloé, tu sais quand est-ce que tu récupéreras ton balais ?

– Non, Ron, soupirai-je. Le professeur Flitwick m'a dit qu'il croyait avoir compris ce qui n'allait pas, mais qu'il n'avait encore trouvé pourquoi exactement.

– Ne t'en fais pas, intervint Ginny. Flitwick réparera ton balai en un rien de temps, et tu pourras recommencer à voler au top.

– J'espère qu'il aura fini avant le match de Poufsouffle, quand même. »

Nous venions de finir notre entrainement, et j'en avais vraiment assez d'être forcée d'utiliser la vieille Étoile Filante de l'école. À côté de ce que pouvait faire mon Éclair de Feu, j'avais l'impression de voler à reculons quand je faisais des "pointes" de vitesse avec ce balai. Et c'était sans parler des tremblements qui l'agitaient dès que je dépassais la vitesse des papillons. Alors ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à faire des plongeons sans m'écraser, et encore moins d'avoir une chance de battre n'importe qui dans un match.

Alors que j'entrai dans la Grande Salle, je tournai mon regard vers la table de Serpentard, comme d'habitude, avant de me rappeler qu'Harry avait une retenue, ce soir là. Je me mis à repenser à ce qu'avait dit son meilleur ami quand je l'avais rencontré une semaine auparavant. J'étais en train de revenir à la salle commune après avoir demandé des nouvelles de mon balai au professeur Flitwick quand Drago Malefoy m'avait interceptée dans un couloir pour me parler. Mais vraiment, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il m'avait demandé ce qu'Harry pensait de Ginny. C'était bien lui, son meilleur ami, non ? Il était censé bien le connaitre.

« Miss Evans ? entendis-je m'appeler derrière moi. »

Je sortis brusquement de mes pensées et me retournai pour constater que c'était le professeur Flitwick qui me demandait. Je me sentis tout de suite soulagée qu'il ait enfin réussi à refaire fonctionner mon balai normalement, mais je déchantai rapidement en remarquant son air sombre.

« Oui, professeur ? C'est pour mon balai ? demandai-je quand même.

– En effet. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ? Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, promis. »

Je dis à mes amies que je les rejoindrais dans la salle commune, puis je suivis le seul professeur de l'école qui était plus petit que moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir un peu inquiète à cause de son visage grave, lui qui était presque tout le temps en train de sourire. Ce sentiment ne s'améliora pas quand nous arrivâmes devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial.

« Professeur, qu'est-ce que…

– Vous allez bientôt le savoir, Miss Evans. Patacitrouille. »

La gargouille s'écarta –le mot de passe était toujours aussi original, décidément– et je suivis le professeur Flitwick en haut des escaliers. Il entra sans frapper, et parut aussi surpris que moi de voir qui nous attendait à l'intérieur, en plus du directeur lui-même.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir, répondit mon frère, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'air ennuyé.

– Pourquoi cet élève est-il ici, Albus ? s'enquit le professeur Flitwick.

– J'ai demandé à ce qu'il vienne. Vous devriez tous vous asseoir, même si nous risquons de manquer un peu de place. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta, et j'en profitai pour regarder autour de moi, remarquant pour la première fois qu'en plus du directeur et de mon frère, ma directrice de maison et Sirius étaient là également. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce monde était réuni, alors que le professeur Flitwick m'avait dit que ça concernait mon balai ?

« Bien, j'ai demandé à vous voir à cause d'un problème avec le balai de Miss Evans. Comme vous le savez déjà, il semblerait qu'au début du trimestre, l'objet n'ait pas fonctionné comme il l'aurait dû, et cela a provoqué plusieurs accidents heureusement sans conséquences. Filius ici présent a mené quelques tests sur le balai, et il a découvert ce qui n'allait pas. Si vous voulez bien nous expliquer, Filius ?

– Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi certaines personnes sont ici, commença l'interrogé en glissant un regard lourd de sens à Harry.

– Vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant, professeur, mais il se trouve que Cloé est ma sœur, répliqua Harry du tac-au-tac, donc même si je n'étais pas Préfet-en-Chef, ça me regarderait quand même. Ce qui fait deux bonnes raisons pour que je sois là.

– S'il-vous-plait, continuez, Filius, interrompit le directeur. Je vous assure que Mr Potter a parfaitement sa place dans cette conversation.

– Si vous le dites, Albus. Quoiqu'il en soit, il y a quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup étonné avec le balai de Miss Evans. À chaque fois que je lançais un sort de vérification, absolument rien ne clochait. Les sortilèges de Freinage, de Vol, de Coussinage, tout fonctionne correctement dans ce balai.

– Si vous êtes en train de dire que ces chutes étaient naturelles, commença Harry.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, Mr Potter, le coupa le professeur Flitwick. Je dis simplement que le maléfice qui sabote le balai de Miss Evans n'agit sur aucune fonction en particulier. En fait, la seule cible du sabotage était le sortilège de Coordination, celui qui fait tenir les enchantements en place et qui les lie à celui qui monte le balai. En d'autres termes, le balai fonctionne parfaitement, mais de façon totalement aléatoire. Il peut être tout-à-fait normal une seconde et faire l'inverse de ce qu'on lui dit la suivante. »

Un silence s'installa après l'exposé du professeur Flitwick. Je n'avais pas bien compris les détails techniques de ce qu'il disait, mais vu la tête que faisaient les autres, ça devait être assez grave.

« Ça m'a tout l'air de demander excessivement de puissance et de travail pour simplement intervenir dans une compétition amicale entre étudiants, commenta Sirius.

– Pas vraiment. En temps normal, je vous l'accorde, il faudrait passer outre les sortilèges de protection. Seulement dans ce cas précis, je crois qu'il y a eu utilisation de magie noire, et les protections d'un balai de course ne sont pas faites pour résister à cela. »

Je coulai un regard à Harry, qui semblait en colère, mais pas le moins du monde surpris. Le connaissant, ça ne devait pas beaucoup l'intéresser de savoir comment mon balai avait été ensorcelé, dès lors que ça ne l'aidait pas à découvrir qui l'avait fait.

« Vous avez pu l'annuler, professeur ? demandai-je.

– Malheureusement, je suis loin d'être un expert dans ce domaine de la magie. Je connais un moyen, mais il entrainerait également la destruction du balai, et c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à ce que vous soyez là, professeur Black, en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il semblerait que quelqu'un en veuille particulièrement à Miss Evans.

– Potter, laissai-je échapper.

– Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Je préfère vraiment être appelée Potter, répétai-je.

– Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. »

Je commençais à en avoir un peu assez que tout le monde me regarde avec pitié à chaque fois quelqu'un prononçait le nom Potter devant moi, et encore plus qu'ils me disent qu'ils comprenaient ce que je ressentais alors qu'ils n'en savaient vraiment _rien_. Je me tournai vers Harry, voulant m'assurer que ça ne le dérangeait pas :

« Harry ? Est-ce que je peux leur dire ?

– Comme tu veux, sourit-il. Je t'ai dit, c'est à toi de choisir.

– De quoi parlez-vous, tous les deux ? interrogea Sirius.

– Je… hésitai-je, pas sûre de comment annoncer une chose aussi énorme. Harry m'a…adoptée. Pendant les vacances de Noël. »

Je grimaçai mentalement en me disant que j'aurais peut-être dû être moins directe, alors qu'un grand silence s'installait. Les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore semblaient déjà au courant, mais le professeur Flitwick me regardait avec de grands yeux, tandis que ceux de Sirius oscillaient entre Harry et moi, tout aussi énormes. Cela perdura jusqu'à ce qu'Harry éclate de rire, et que tous se tournent vers lui avec un air étonné.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui est si comique, Mr Potter ? demanda le directeur.

– Rien, c'est juste que je suis à chaque fois ébahi de voir le tact légendaire des Gryffondor en action.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Harry. Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça ? s'exclama Sirius, très agité. »

Le sourire disparut immédiatement du visage de mon frère, et il regarda son parrain dans les yeux.

« Si, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait, et je ne le regrette pas. C'était le seul moyen pour que Cloé ne soit plus sous l'influence de mon père. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi en toute légalité dans le cas contraire.

– Harry, James n'aurait jamais…

– Si tu crois que j'allais prendre le risque, tu me connais très mal.

– Potter, je vous serais gré de parler à vos professeurs sur un autre ton, intervint sèchement ma directrice de maison. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter des affaires familiales de ces deux jeunes gens. Filius, savez-vous quand ce balai sera réparé ?

– Malheureusement non. Comme je l'ai dit, je pensais le confier au professeur Black, parce que m'occuper de magie noire avec délicatesse dépasse mes compétences.

– Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit Sirius, qui n'avait pas détourné ses yeux de ceux d'Harry depuis ma révélation. Mais je crois qu'il y a un autre problème dont il faut que nous parlions.

– Lequel ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

– Je doute fortement que ce sort ait été lancé accidentellement, surtout s'il relève de la magie noire.

– En effet. Avez-vous une idée de qui aurait pu faire ça, Mr Potter ? »

Harry se détourna enfin de Sirius pour regarder le directeur, les sourcils froncés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que la réponse allait de soi. Évidemment qu'Harry avait une idée, il savait toujours tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Il y avait des fois où je me demandais même s'il n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de convaincre les elfes de maison, ou même les portraits dans les couloirs, de lui faire passer le plus d'informations possible pour le mettre au courant de tout.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez à moi si le directeur de Poudlard, son adjointe, un autre directeur de maison et le professeur de Défense n'en ont aucune idée ?

– C'est simple. Vous êtes un élève et quelqu'un de très observateur, donc vous êtes bien mieux placé que nous pour savoir qui aurait les capacités et le désir de faire une telle chose. Sans même parler du fait que vous êtes personnellement impliqué et que je suis certain que vous avez commencé votre enquête à la seconde même où vous êtes sorti de l'infirmerie après ce premier accident. »

Je vis sur le visage d'Harry qu'il n'était pas très content de ce qu'il entendait. Et pourtant, il accepta de répondre volontairement :

« Très bien. Je ne sais pas de quel niveau était le sort qui a affecté le balai de Cloé, mais si le professeur Flitwick ne peut pas l'annuler, il doit être assez difficile à lancer. Donc à mon avis, il n'y a pas plus de dix élèves dans cette école qui en sont capables, et un seul qui a une raison d'en vouloir à la famille Potter.

– Et qui, selon vous ? insista le professeur Dumbledore quand il comprit qu'Harry n'avait pas l'intention de continuer. »

Mon frère eut un sourire totalement dépourvu de joie et se pencha un peu vers le bureau du directeur pour répondre :

« Dites-moi, professeur, pensez-vous vraiment que je provoque des gens en duel pour le simple plaisir de les faire souffrir ? »

-~~O~~-

Un long moment plus tard, Harry et moi sortîmes du bureau du directeur, alors que les professeurs y restaient pour "discuter de choses qui ne regardent que le personnel du château", comme l'avait dit le directeur. À mon avis, ils voulaient simplement parler d'Harry sans qu'il ne les entende, mais bon, j'avais autre chose à penser pour le moment. Mon estomac se fit entendre alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, et en réalisant que je n'avais pas eu le temps de manger après mon entrainement, Harry me demanda de le suivre. Il disait qu'il connaissait un endroit pratique pour les heures où la Grande Salle était fermée.

« Tu es bien sûre que c'est ce que tu veux, Cloé ? Que tout le monde sache que je t'ai adoptée ? demanda-t-il en marchant. »

Je réfléchis une seconde, m'apercevant que je pouvais encore faire marche arrière si je le voulais. Les professeurs au courant pourraient très bien ne rien révéler, et ça resterait un secret. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment changé d'avis depuis tout à l'heure : j'en avais réellement assez que tout le monde m'appelle Evans et en veuille à Harry pour ce qu'avait fait mon p… son père. J'expliquai ça à Harry, et il me sourit en réponse :

« Et tu veux que ça devienne public à quel point ? Juste Poudlard ou bien carrément un article dans la Gazette ?

– Tant qu'à faire, autant avertir le pays tout entier, non ? ris-je, croyant qu'il plaisantait. »

Ce n'était pas le cas, et il me surprit en répondant, sans avoir l'air embêté du tout :

« Ça me va. Rita Skeeter me doit toujours un petit service, et je suis sûr qu'elle ne serait pas contre un petit scoop.

– Euh, Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

– Si pourquoi ?

– Je croyais que tu plaisantais, expliquai-je. Tu ne vas pas vraiment faire publier ça dans le journal ?

– Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, si on le dit aux autres élèves, il y en aura bien un qui finira par vouloir avoir son petit moment de gloire en informant la Gazette. À mon avis, connaissant Skeeter, il vaut mieux qu'on lui donne notre version des choses. Je crois que tu as raison, il faut qu'on arrête de se cacher. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était à nous d'avoir honte, après tout ? »

Je hochai la tête, toujours un peu gênée à l'idée de raconter ma vie dans le journal comme ça. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas tort en disant que ça finirait par sortir un jour ou l'autre. Je faisais confiance à Harry pour savoir comment faire pour ça se passe le mieux possible.

« Il faudrait peut-être demander son avis à Ginny, tu ne crois pas ? réalisai-je soudain. Ça la regarde un peu, quand même.

– Si tu veux, je lui demanderai la prochaine fois que je la verrai. »

Étrange, pourquoi Harry ne me demandait-il pas de faire passer le message ? Elle était dans ma maison, donc j'avais toutes les chances de la croiser avant lui. Je ne pus cependant pas y réfléchir plus longtemps, parce que nous nous étions arrêtés devant un tableau représentant un panier de fruits. Je n'avais pas fait très attention au chemin, mais il me semblait que nous nous trouvions dans un des couloirs qui descendaient depuis le hall d'entrée, comme celui d'où venaient toujours les élèves de Poufsouffle.

Harry chatouilla une poire sur la peinture, et elle se transforma en poignée de porte après s'être trémoussée un peu. Il la tira et me fit signe de le suivre dans une pièce qui devait être aussi spacieuse que la Grande Salle à l'étage au dessus, et surpeuplée d'elfes de maison. Il y en avait une bonne centaine et ils courraient partout, faisant léviter avec eux des assiettes, des verres et toutes sortes de plats que je soupçonnais d'avoir été pleins à ras bord pendant le dîner. L'un d'eux prit quand même le temps de venir vers nous, drapé d'un grand torchon aux couleurs de l'école.

« Les jeunes maîtres désirent-ils quelque chose ? nous demanda-t-il en s'inclinant profondément.

– Ma sœur n'a pas eu le temps de manger après son entrainement. Il doit bien rester un petit quelque chose pour elle ? »

L'elfe hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et frappa dans ses mains en se retournant. Aussitôt, cinq de ses congénères arrivèrent avec un grand plateau sur lequel s'étalait suffisamment à manger pour au minimum contenter toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Nous nous assîmes à l'une des grandes tables qu'il y avait dans la salle, et je commençai à manger en même temps qu'Harry.

« Je n'ai pas tant mangé que ça tout à l'heure, avec ma retenue, haussa-t-il les épaules quand je l'interrogeai du regard.

– Cette salle, ce sont vraiment les cuisines de l'école ? m'assurai-je. Je ne savais pas que les élèves avaient le droit d'y venir.

– Bien sûr que si. C'est juste qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui savent où elles sont. Mais sinon, tu peux venir quand tu veux, les elfes sont tellement contents d'avoir de la visite qu'ils te préparent un repas à n'importe quelle heure. »

C'était pratique, quand on était obligé de sauter un repas, surtout que les professeurs avaient l'habitude de toujours nous convoquer pendant les heures des repas. Ils devraient dire à tout le monde où étaient les cuisines, ce serait beaucoup mieux. Je finis de manger et Harry me raccompagna jusqu'à ma salle commune, comme on n'était pas très loin de l'heure du couvre-feu. Quand j'entrai et que je passai le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je fus presque aussitôt assaillie par mes deux meilleures amies, un peu inquiètes, qui me demandèrent où j'étais passée pendant tout ce temps.

Je leur expliquai, promettant de leur montrer où étaient les cuisines quand nous aurions du temps libre. En racontant la conversation qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau du directeur, je me rappelai que je devais parler à Ginny pour lui demander si ça la dérangeait que nous révélions à tout le monde qu'elle était ma marraine. Je regardai tout autour de moi, mais ne la vis ni avec les autres élèves de son année, ni ailleurs. Comme elle était préfète, elle devait sûrement en profiter pour rester plus longtemps dehors.

Je ne vis pas Ginny rentrer ce soir là, pas plus que pendant la journée du lendemain, même pendant les repas. Cette semaine, elle n'avait que très rarement mangé à la table de Gryffondor, allant plus souvent avec une fille blonde de Serdaigle, et je me demandais pourquoi elle n'était presque plus du tout avec les gens de sa classe. Je réussis finalement à la croiser le samedi midi, mais je fus surprise par sa réponse :

« Oui, je sais, ton frère m'en a parlé hier soir, me dit-elle. Tu es sûre de toi ?

– Oui, oui, mais toi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Harry m'a dit qu'il ne comptait pas dire à Skeeter que je suis ta marraine.

– Mais au fait, quand est-ce que tu l'as vu ? demandai-je, curieuse de savoir comment Harry avait fait pour parler à Ginny aussi vite.

– Je l'ai simplement croisé en revenant de la bibliothèque, c'est tout. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité. Elle revenait toujours dans la salle commune largement après le couvre-feu, et il y avait peu de chances qu'Harry se trouve du côté du territoire de Mrs Pince aussi tard. Déjà qu'il y allait rarement en journée, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il aurait été faire là-bas en pleine nuit.

En m'éloignant après avoir salué Ginny, je repensai à ce que m'avait demandé Drago quelques semaines auparavant. Est-ce que c'était possible que mon frère –qui se trouvait également être mon père adoptif– sorte vraiment avec ma marraine ?

-~~O~~-

Ce ne fut que trois jours plus tard, alors que je prenais mon petit déjeuner avec Harry comme tous les mardis, que j'eus à nouveau des nouvelles de la lettre qu'Harry avait envoyée à la Gazette. En fait, tout se passa normalement jusqu'au moment où Drago reçut son exemplaire de la Gazette. J'étais en train de manger tranquillement quand je l'entendis hoqueter. Je relevai les yeux et vis son regard osciller entre Harry et moi, ses yeux écarquillés.

« Bon sang, Harry, je crois que tu as des ennuis.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça, Drago ?

– Skeeter a tout découvert sur l'adoption de ta sœur, et elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de le publier dans la Gazette.

– Ouais, je sais, c'est moi qui lui aie raconté, l'éclaira Harry qui avait à peine levé les yeux depuis le début.

– Quoi ? Tu as révélé à _Rita Skeeter_ que tu as adopté ta propre sœur et que tu as nommé Ginny Weasley comme marraine ?

– Harry ! protestai-je. Tu avais dis à Ginny que tu ne parlerais pas d'elle ! »

Je réalisai vite qu'il en était aussi surpris que moi, cependant. Il fronça les sourcils plus que je ne l'avais jamais vu le faire, et arracha presque le journal des mains de son meilleur ami.

« Troisième page, c'est tout ? Je baisse en popularité, apparemment, marmonna-t-il. »

Je le regardai tourner brusquement les pages et le vis pâlir alors qu'il lisait l'article.

« Bon, il a l'air un peu occupé, tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe, Cloé ? me demanda Daphné.

– Harry a envoyée une lettre à Rita Skeeter pour faire savoir à tout le monde qu'il m'a adoptée, mais normalement il n'aurait pas dû lui dire que c'était Ginny ma marraine.

– Et je ne l'ai pas fait, grogna mon frère sans lever les yeux du journal. Cette espèce de garce a dû convaincre Crane ou un larbin du ministère de tout lui raconter, ou réussir à trouver l'info d'une autre façon.

– Ce n'est pas si grave, Harry, si ? m'inquiétai-je.

– Si, ça l'est.

– Et voilà, soupira Drago. Harry Potter, celui qui s'inquiète plus pour Ginny Weasley que pour lui-même, est de retour ! »

Harry grimaça en levant son bras, et je fus surprise de voir Hedwige s'y poser juste après. J'étais certaine qu'elle n'était pas descendue avec les autres hiboux, donc elle venait juste d'arriver. Il agita sa baguette pour faire apparaitre deux morceaux de parchemin en même temps, et répondit à Drago en commençant à écrire :

« Tu te trompes, Drago. Sur ce coup-là, c'est uniquement pour moi que je me fais du souci.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit le blond alors que je commençais à voir les autres élèves nous regarder curieusement.

– Ginny va me tuer, dit simplement Harry. »

Et vu le coup d'œil qu'elle lui jetait quand je la regardai à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, il ne devait pas être très loin de la vérité.


	43. Légère incompréhension

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! Une dédicace spéciale pour Zayyyna, pour la review numéro 400 ! Shad', tu devrais aimer la fin de ce chapitre, je pense ^^ Bonne lecture à tous !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, sam, pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 43 : Légère incompréhension**

« Ginny va me tuer, répondit-il distraitement à son meilleur ami. »

Harry n'avait pas levé les yeux de ce qu'il était en train d'écrire, et ne vit donc pas, contrairement à sa sœur, le regard assassin qu'il recevait d'une certaine Gryffondor. En revanche, il était parfaitement conscient du fait que ce qu'il venait de dire était plus que probablement la réaction qu'aurait Ginny la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Et le fait qu'il soit lui-même son instructeur en matière de duel ne faisait rien pour le rassurer, bien au contraire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris, Harry ? s'enquit Drago, l'amusement s'entendant clairement dans sa voix. »

Sans répondre, Harry relut rapidement les deux lettres, les signa, et se pencha vers sa chouette pour lui donner les adresses. Il n'était presque plus surpris de l'avoir vue arriver juste au moment où il avait besoin d'elle. Après tout, après sept ans en sa possession, il était temps qu'il se rende compte qu'Hedwige avait probablement un sixième sens.

« Celle-là est pour Crane, chuchota-t-il en attachant une des lettres à sa patte gauche, et l'autre pour Skeeter. Fais attention à toi, ma belle.

– C'est un peu tard pour faire supprimer cet article, Harry, l'avertit Daphné. Tout le monde doit déjà avoir entendu la nouvelle.

– Je sais. Je veux juste rappeler à Skeeter notre dernière conversation.

– Harry, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui lui as dit, pour Ginny ? lui demanda sa sœur.

– Évidemment, tu m'as déjà vu faire le contraire de ce que je dis ?

– Pas plus de cinquante fois cette année, je te rassure, répliqua Drago. »

Harry jeta un regard agacé à son meilleur ami, mais ne répliqua rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tort, de toute façon : combien de fois avait-il prétendu rejeter sa sœur pendant le premier trimestre ? Mais tout ça ne l'aidait pas à résoudre son problème : il n'y avait absolument aucune chance que Ginny se soit levée un instant auparavant pour le remercier. Elle n'était quand même pas assez idiote pour venir lui parler à la table de Serpentard ? songea-t-il avec effroi. Mais non, il la vit avec soulagement quitter la salle.

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais aller t'expliquer maintenant, Harry, continua le blond en remarquant lui aussi la jeune femme qui sortait. Elle n'a pas l'air spécialement de bonne humeur.

– Le jour où j'aurai besoin de tes conseils, Malefoy, je te ferai signe, répliqua vertement Harry.

– Moi, je disais ça pour aider.

– C'est ça. Bon, on a cours, vous venez ? proposa le Préfet-en-Chef. »

Il restait encore pas mal de temps avant la sonnerie, mais Harry ne voulait surtout pas être dans la Grande Salle quand les imbéciles qui peuplaient cette école comprendraient l'article de la Gazette et commenceraient à lui demander –encore– s'il sortait avec Ginny.

« Pars devant, répondit Daphné avec un sourire étrange. Je voulais parler de trucs de filles avec ta sœur. »

Harry arqua un sourcil. Cloé avait l'air gênée et aussi surprise que lui d'entendre ça, et il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que disait sa meilleure amie. Ça ne collait tout simplement pas à son caractère.

« Et toi, Drago, tu veux parler de trucs de filles aussi ?

– Moi, non, j'arrive. »

Les deux garçons se levèrent, Harry dit au revoir à sa sœur, et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Salle. Ce faisant il remarqua que son ex-petite amie lançait à l'intention du blond un regard colérique qui aurait sans doute beaucoup intimidé ce dernier s'il l'avait vu. Juste après avoir passé la porte de la Grande Salle, l'héritier Malefoy se frappa le front et s'exclama, d'une façon beaucoup trop théâtrale au goût d'Harry :

« Je suis bête, j'ai oublié mon devoir de Sortilèges dans le dortoir ! Je vais le chercher, tu n'as qu'à aller en cours en premier ! »

Et avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il s'élançait vers les cachots, plus vite que ce qu'aurait jamais fait Drago Lucius Malefoy pour un simple devoir. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui prenait à ses deux amis, ce matin ? On aurait dit que c'était un coup monté pour le laisser se balader tout seul dans les couloirs. Ce qui était complètement idiot, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait croiser personne, tout le monde étant… Oh, d'accord, réalisa Harry, se sentant vraiment lent pour une fois. C'était censé être un moyen de le convaincre d'aller parler à Ginny, ça ? Et pour lui dire quoi, pour commencer ?

Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si cette plaie qui se prenait pour une journaliste était allée fouiller encore plus loin que ce qu'il lui avait déjà révélé. Elle était tout de même contrariante : il lui offrait un scoop potentiellement énorme sur un plateau, et elle trouvait le moyen de lui pourrir la matinée malgré tout. Harry cligna des yeux en réalisant où ses pas l'avaient mené. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et se dit qu'après tout, Drago n'avait pas totalement tort et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller parler à Ginny au plus tôt. Il récita donc le mot de passe et franchit l'ouverture que cela provoqua, entrant d'un pas vif dans sa chambre.

Il sortit la Carte du Maraudeur de sa table de nuit, et constata qu'il n'y avait que deux élèves, lui mis à part, qui n'étaient pas à ce moment dans la Grande Salle à profiter du petit déjeuner. Harry rangea sa carte en se demandant à quoi Drago pouvait bien occuper son temps dans la salle commune, maintenant que sa diversion était accomplie, et se dirigea vers le septième étage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry arrivait dans le couloir de la Salle-sur-Demande. La porte était déjà là, donc il entra prudemment, espérant ne pas recevoir de maléfice à vue.

La salle ressemblait à ce qu'elle était pendant leurs entrainements, à part qu'à cet instant les cibles n'étaient pas des mannequins magiquement animés, mais de simples disques de bois qui flottaient à mi-hauteur tout autour de Ginny. La jeune femme en question était en train de consciencieusement les démolir à coups de sortilèges, des sortilèges plus "méchants" que ceux qu'elle avait utilisés quand il lui avait demandé de lui montrer ce qu'elle valait.

« Ginny ? tenta-t-il en s'approchant.

– Dégage, Potter, je n'ai pas envie de te parler, répliqua-t-elle froidement sans même arrêter de déchainer sa magie.

– Ouais, j'avais remarqué. Bon, écoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant le début des cours, alors je voulais juste te dire que ce n'était pas moi qui aie dit à Skeeter que tu étais la marraine de Cloé. »

Ginny baissa enfin sa baguette et se tourna vers lui, les sourcils si froncés que pendant un moment Harry eut l'impression de se retrouver face à McGonagall –ce qui n'était pas pour le mettre à l'aise, loin de là.

« Et tu t'imagines que je vais te croire ? Qui d'autre aurait pu lui raconter ça ? Moi, peut-être ?

– Tu peux me donner une raison pour laquelle j'aurais fait ça ? rétorqua-t-il.

– Pour me pourrir la vie. Tu fais ça très bien depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette école.

– Quoi ? »

Harry reçut la critique comme une gifle. D'accord, il savait qu'il n'avait été rien de moins qu'une ordure avec Ginny pendant la quasi-totalité des cinq années qu'elle avait passées à Poudlard, mais il pensait que c'était fini.

« Écoute, Ginny, je sais que je n'ai pas été correct pendant tes premières années ici, mais je t'ai déjà expliqué pourq…

– Je ne parle pas de ça, balaya-t-elle. C'était complètement stupide, mais j'ai compris que tu avais juste peur pour ta sœur. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à cause de toi, depuis le début de l'année, la plupart de mes amis ont arrêté de me parler, juste parce que je ne te déteste plus autant qu'avant ! »

Une façon originale de parler d'un ami, se dit Harry. Plus sérieusement, il était assez ébahi de voir la réaction de base des Gryffondors quand l'une des leurs "allait voir ailleurs", pour le dire comme ça. Ce n'étaient pas les griffies qui étaient censés être tolérants, à Poudlard ? Il savait qu'il était vraiment mal vu –non sans raison, d'ailleurs– dans la maison rouge-et-or, mais il n'aurait pas cru que c'était au point de les faire rejeter une de leurs élèves les plus populaires.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ils sautent aux conclusions sans réfléchir, se défendit-il.

– Peut-être, mais tu ne fais rien pour leur faire penser autrement, non ?

– Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, ça ? C'est toi qui m'as demandé des cours de duel, je te rappelle.

– Je ne parle pas de ça ! Je te parle de ta saleté d'habitude de draguer toutes les filles que tu croises !

– Hé ! Je ne drague que les jolies filles, moi, tu confonds avec Drago, essaya-t-il de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. »

De toute évidence, sa tentative d'humour ne tomba pas dans les bonnes oreilles.

« En plus, je ne te drague pas, toi, ajouta-t-il en réponse à son regard toujours aussi colérique, donc je ne vois pas comment ça peut agacer les autres lionceaux.

– Bien sûr. Et comment tu appelles ça quand tu embrasses une fille avant de la laisser en plan et de partir en courant, dans ce cas ? »

Harry fit de son mieux pour retenir une grimace. Décidément, elle y allait fort sur les coups bas, aujourd'hui. Il savait bien qu'elle avait accepté ses excuses trop facilement après cette fois là, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ressortirait cette histoire plus tard.

« C'était… une erreur, hésita-t-il. Désolé de te décevoir, mais je n'essayais pas de te draguer, Ginny.

– Pour une erreur, c'est sûr que c'en était une belle ! fit-elle avec amertume. J'ai cru que Ron ne s'arrêterait jamais de me demander pourquoi je ne t'avais pas lancé de Chauve-Furies. »

À vrai dire, Harry se le demandait aussi, mais lui, contrairement au rouquin, ne s'en plaignait franchement pas. Il préférait largement quand le contenu de son nez y restait, au lieu de l'attaquer sauvagement.

« C'était bien ce que tu voulais, d'ailleurs, énerver Ron ? C'est juste pour ça que tu l'avais invité, non ? »

Harry hésita sur ce qu'il devait répondre. S'il mentait en disant qu'en effet, il avait embrassé la jeune femme simplement pour énerver son frère, la connaissant, elle risquait fort d'être passablement vexée. Mais en même temps, la vérité n'était pas très flatteuse pour lui. Honnêtement, mal viser pour faire la bise à une fille ? C'était déjà totalement ridicule pour n'importe qui, alors pour _lui _! Enfin, songea-t-il, au moins aurait-il l'excuse de l'alcool pour expliquer ce qu'il avait fait.

« Non, je n'ai… pas fait exprès. Tu m'avais donné l'idée d'inviter Cloé à manger avec moi à la table de Serpentard. Je voulais simplement te faire la bise pour te remercier, c'est tout. »

Pi-toy-able. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qu'il venait de raconter. Harry se fustigea pour ne pas avoir trouvé un mensonge qui n'entraîne pas de sortilège lancé à son égard. Bon sang, il était à Serpentard, ou non ? Inventer des excuses était censé être une seconde nature, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de se ridiculiser !

« Tu me crois vraiment assez stupide pour croire ça ? cria-t-elle. »

Relevant la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, Harry vit qu'elle le regardait d'un air profondément blessé. À bien y réfléchir, il était vrai qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir particulièrement honorée d'entendre ça. Le plus beau gars de cette école l'embrassait, et il trouvait le moyen de lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. C'était peut-être mieux qu'elle ne le croie pas, en fin de compte. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait lui donner une autre explication qui leur convienne plus à tous les deux. Enfin, s'il en avait le temps, bien sûr…

« Si tu voulais juste jouer avec moi pour provoquer mon frère, aie au moins le courage de me le dire en face, au lieu d'inventer un bobard aussi stupide !

– Je ne…

– C'est bon, tais-toi, j'ai compris, le coupa-t-elle en affichant un air dégouté. Au revoir, Potter. »

Harry lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de partir, n'ayant pas vraiment l'impression qu'elle ait effectivement compris ce qu'il avait dit, mais elle se débattit pour se défaire de sa prise, et s'éloigna un peu plus vite en direction de la sortie.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! lui lança-t-elle sans même le regarder. J'ai un cours, alors je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de te parler ! »

Avec ça, elle claqua la porte de la Salle-sur-Demande, laissant un Harry passablement stupéfié derrière elle. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ici, au juste ?

-~~O~~-

« Mr Potter ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour avoir plus d'une heure de retard à mon cours ! »

Harry leva un regard vide vers le petit professeur de Sortilèges. Honnêtement, il n'avait vraiment pas la force de mener une autre joute verbale ce matin. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules en lâchant d'un ton totalement désintéressé :

« Problème familial.

– Quel genre de problème ? insista l'enseignant.

– Vous avez lu la Gazette, non ? Les détails ne vous concernent pas.

– Très bien, comme vous voudrez. Cela fera cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard, et une retenue pour vous ce soir.

– J'ai déjà une retenue ce soir, répondit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Drago.

– Alors ce sera demain. Et je vous déconseille de vous faire remarquer d'ici là. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement et se mit à travailler sur les sortilèges Protéiformes en silence. Il sentait les regards de la plupart des Gryffondor et entendait les questions de Drago, mais ne fit rien pour montrer qu'il avait remarqué les uns ou les autres. Il avait toujours l'esprit tourné vers sa discussion avec Ginny, cherchant à deviner ce qu'il avait fait pour la mettre autant en colère, cette fois-ci. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de succès. Il eut beau y penser pendant la majeure partie du cours, il n'avait qu'une seule explication à peu près en accord avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais elle était si invraisemblable qu'il la mit de côté.

Presque à la seconde même où la cloche sonna, quelqu'un lui donna un coup pas si léger sur l'épaule, et Harry se tourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami, qui avait l'air en colère comme il l'avait rarement vu. C'était peut-être le résultat des quatre heures précédentes pendant lesquelles Harry avait totalement ignoré toutes les tentatives de Drago pour lui adresser la parole.

« Bon, Potter, tu vas répondre, à la fin ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Weaslette ?

– Rien.

– C'est ça, et tu me crois vraiment assez stupide pour croire ça ? »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Harry fut profondément agacé par ce qu'avait dit Drago, et hâta le pas pour quitter la salle de Sortilèges, n'attendant pas ses amis. Il voulait vraiment rester seul pour réfléchir pour le moment, et n'avait surtout pas envie qu'on le harcèle à propos de Ginny pour l'instant, ce que Drago aurait sûrement fait s'il l'avait laissé parler. Il n'en avait pas la force, donc il ne se rendit même pas dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, préférant aller manger dans les cuisines. Les elfes furent ravis de croiser un de leurs "jeunes maîtres", et lui fut content de pouvoir avoir un peu la paix.

En repartant pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, cependant, il était toujours aussi plongé dans ses pensées, et n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de la raison de la colère de Ginny. Enfin, à part cette théorie stupide, mais il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'elle ait réagi comme ça parce qu'il lui plaisait. D'accord, ça aurait pu expliquer pourquoi elle avait été aussi blessée en croyant qu'il ne l'avait embrassée que pour énerver son frère, mais si ça avait été le cas, il y aurait eu d'autres indices plus évidents que ça, non ?

Déjà qu'elle devait être la seule fille de l'école à ne pas avoir cédé quand il la provoquait en début d'année, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle aurait pu faire ça tout en étant intéressée quand même. Ce qui impliquait qu'elle ne l'était pas, point final, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître qu'une jeune femme normalement constituée et plutôt séduisante _ne soit pas_ intéressée par Harry James Potter. Mais dans ce cas, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue le matin même. Et ignorer ce qu'on lui reprochait rendait assez compliqué le fait de se le faire pardonner.

Finalement, après avoir passé une bonne partie de son après-midi à regarder son plafond en réfléchissant –et non pas à simplement rêvasser, comme on aurait pu le croire–, Harry se décida à revenir à la vie et se redressa, se demandant s'il y aurait du monde sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il ne connaissait rien de tel qu'un bon vol pour oublier des ennuis ou des pensées peu joyeuses. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour prendre les clés des vestiaires, et s'arrêta un instant en voyant le _Journal_ d'Aymeric, comme il avait commencé à l'appeler dans sa tête.

Il avait bien sûr continué à le lire, et s'était surpris à apprécier le récit des quatre premières années de son ancêtre à Poudlard, même si elles avaient été relativement ennuyeuses. Ou du moins, aussi ennuyeuses que pouvait l'être un apprentissage sous les ordres directs des fondateurs eux-mêmes. Harry était certain qu'il avait appris des faits sur les quatre célèbres sorciers que certains historiens –ou même Granger– tueraient pour connaitre. Le fait que le don de Fourchelang, pour lequel Serpentard était bien connu, vienne en fait de son grand talent –pour ne pas dire de son indescriptible génie– en matière de Métamorphose, par exemple.

C'était apparemment la première chose qu'il montrait à ses élèves pendant son cours, un peu à la manière de McGonagall qui faisait une démonstration de transformation Animagus lors du premier cours : une métamorphose sans baguette, informulée et partielle de sa langue pour la rendre fourchue. Et si lui avait sûrement dû étudier une bonne partie de sa vie pour perfectionner ce tour, son fils, selon Aymeric, en était capable de façon instinctive, comme tous leurs descendants suivants, d'après la rumeur. Légèrement impressionnant.

Bien entendu, Harry avait été plus qu'étonné que son ancêtre se soit retrouvé à Gryffondor, mais c'était juste une nouvelle preuve que la maison où on était répartie n'était pas un trait héréditaire. Quand on songeait que la propre fille de Godric avait été placée sous la tutelle de Serdaigle, au début de la troisième année du premier Potter ! Harry avait bien ri à ce moment, et n'avait eu aucun mal à imaginer la réaction des autres élèves, même s'ils avaient grandi en côtoyant la gamine. Après tout, ce ne devait pas avoir été si différent de la réponse à la Répartition de Cloé, hormis que Gryffondor avait malgré tout été fier de sa fille, _lui_.

Harry secoua ces pensées, revenant à des préoccupations du millénaire actuel. Il prit les clés des vestiaires et se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch, heureux de constater qu'il était absolument seul à avoir eu cette idée. Comme à son habitude il laissa l'essentiel de sa vie au sol, ne gardant à l'esprit que ce dont il avait besoin pour voler : son instinct. Il remarqua à peine le groupe de Gryffondor qui vint voler après la fin des cours, évitant machinalement les joueurs et les Cognards perdus qui croisaient son chemin. En fait, il ne pensa strictement à rien jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il faisait complètement nuit, et qu'il était de nouveau seul sur le terrain.

Il se décida enfin à aller manger, sans prendre la peine de ramener les clés dans sa chambre auparavant. Il y eut un bref silence quand il entra dans la Grande Salle –forcément, il arrivait au moins trente secondes après le précédent, alors toute l'attention était sur lui–, mais il n'y fit pas attention et alla directement s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

« Bien volé ? l'accueillit froidement Drago. »

Rien que cette petite phrase mettait plusieurs choses en évidence à propos de Drago Malefoy et de sa relation avec Harry. Son ton montrait qu'il ne lui avait pas pardonné son isolement de la journée, mais le simple fait qu'il lui adresse la parole prouvait qu'il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des excuses. Et surtout, la question en elle-même montrait bien qu'il était conscient qu'Harry n'était pas plus enclin que le matin à parler de sa discussion avec Ginny, et que Drago savait parfaitement la réaction presque automatique de son meilleur ami dans ces cas là : le Quidditch.

Et tout ça en deux mots. Il n'y avait probablement personne dans cette école, pas même Cloé, qui pouvait faire passer autant de choses à Harry aussi clairement et aussi succinctement. Parfois, il se disait qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un ami pareil. Et à chaque fois que ça arrivait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour tout ce qu'il lui avait caché pendant le premier trimestre.

« Je vole toujours bien, répondit-il. Je suis un Potter, après tout.

– Tu as quand même du culot de te vanter de ton nom de famille après le coup que tu as fait à ton père, Potter. »

Harry se tourna vers Nott juste assez longtemps pour lui lancer un regard méprisant, mais ne dit rien. Honnêtement, il valait mieux pour la santé de Nott qu'il se taise tout de suite, parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à le supporter. Quoique, se dit-il après réflexion, ce serait un moyen presque aussi bon que le Quidditch de se défouler, après tout. Ou de s'énerver encore plus, étant donné que Nott était très doué pour trouver les points les plus sensibles chez lui.

« Tu ne réponds rien ? continua Nott. Tu as menti pendant des années en prétendant être un vrai Serpentard et mépriser les Gryffondor, tu as trahi ton père en adoptant ta sœur, et tu fais honte à la famille en couchant avec une misérable traitresse à son sang, mais tu ne dis toujours rien ? Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'avoir de l'honneur et admettre que tu n'es qu'un petit traître ! »

La tirade n'avait pas été dite très fort, et normalement elle n'aurait donc pas dû attirer l'attention de la moitié de la Grande Salle. Cependant, tous ceux qui l'entendirent se turent instantanément en attendant sa réponse, et cela finit par se propager à toute la table, laissant un silence chez les Serpentard qui ne tarderait pas à intriguer les autres maisons, s'il se prolongeait. Ce dont Harry n'avait pas du tout l'intention. Sans s'arrêter de manger, il parla juste assez fort pour que Nott l'entende :

« Tu sais, Théo, quand tu le dis comme ça, on dirait presque que tu es jaloux.

– Tu ne nies même pas ?

– J'ai une retenue d'ici cinq minutes, alors désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer des concepts compliqués à un crétin à qui il reste moins d'un mois à vivre. Si ça t'intéresse vraiment, tu n'auras qu'à demander à ta mère quand tu la verras. »

Le silence à sa table était encore plus pesant quand il se leva pour quitter la salle. Il sentait parfaitement les yeux haineux et furieux de Nott sur lui alors qu'il s'éloignait lentement, mais il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas le regarder. Peu de gens savaient que la mère de Nott était morte dans sa jeunesse, et il était temps qu'il se rappelle qu'Harry aussi était capable de porter des coups très bas quand il le voulait.

D'un autre point de vue, Harry était assez fier de la façon dont il était resté parfaitement calme pendant cet échange, du moins extérieurement. Il savait que son rappel sur le duel qu'ils allaient livrer serait beaucoup plus efficace avec ce ton sans émotion qu'autrement. Mais il réalisait aussi que ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas sans risque. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne se battait jamais avec autant de motivation que quand son adversaire touchait des sujets sensibles, ce qu'il venait de faire avec la mère de Nott.

-~~O~~-

Pendant les trois jours suivants, Harry ignora totalement les murmures sur son chemin. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient à propos de l'article de Skeeter, ou de son nouvel éclat envers Nott, et il s'en moquait complètement. Il ne fit pas non plus attention aux regards encore plus haineux que d'habitude que lui envoyait Nott, ce qui était beaucoup moins difficile qu'il n'y paraissait, avec de l'entrainement. Il ne revint ni sur sa discussion avec Ginny, ni sur l'article avec ses amis, ce dont il leur était reconnaissant, parce qu'il se posait toujours des questions à ce sujet.

Après tous ses cours du vendredi, il profita encore une fois du fait qu'il n'avait pas de retenue pour aller échanger quelques sorts avec lui-même. Comme à son habitude, il augmenta graduellement le danger que représentaient ses maléfices, mais il aurait dû savoir qu'utiliser des sorts aussi noirs sans être complètement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Soudain, un sort le heurta à la main, et il cria de douleur en lâchant sa baguette. Comme par hasard, il avait fallu que le premier maléfice qui le touche soit un fichu sort d'Explosion. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser que sa main était en miettes avant que les autres sorts qu'il avait déjà lancés ne l'atteignent. Par bonheur, le reste était un peu moins mortel que le premier, ou il y aurait eu un Potter de moins à Poudlard. Enfin, si on pouvait dire qu'un Sectumsempra en pleine poitrine et un autre dans la jambe étaient moins mortels qu'autre chose… Sa seule chance fut de s'écrouler au sol, ce qui fit que les maléfices volant encore lui passèrent au-dessus de la tête sans danger. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était content qu'un sort de duel lui passe loin au-dessus de la tête.

Harry se secoua mentalement, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'ironie, et encore moins sans quiconque pour l'entendre. Où était l'intérêt, si personne ne pouvait rire avec lui ? Mais bon, il ferait peut-être mieux d'essayer de refermer cette blessure avant de saigner à mort, se dit-il en regardant le devant de sa robe se teinter de rouge plus vite qu'il ne voudrait.

Après, il y avait la question du comment, qui restait assez épineuse dans son état. Bien sûr, il connaissait le contresort –personne de sain d'esprit n'utiliserait un truc pareil sans avoir un moyen de réparer les accidents–, mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa bonne main, et sa main gauche n'avait jamais été assez habile pour un travail de précision comme celui-là. Il essaya de se relever pour aller à l'infirmerie, mais la douleur violente dans sa jambe l'en dissuada en un instant, lui faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur qui lui aurait fait honte dans d'autres circonstances.

Quel génie, vraiment ! pensa-t-il avec colère. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ses maléfices rebondissent sur lui exactement à ces endroits précis ? S'il avait eu un véritable adversaire, il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance que celui-ci ait réussi une combinaison aussi parfaite. C'était simple, il menaçait de se vider de son sang, mais il ne pouvait ni utiliser sa baguette, ni se lever. En désespoir de cause, il tenta quand même de voir s'il ne pouvait pas lancer un sort, mais même en négligeant la douleur, il lui était impossible de manier sa baguette. Avec la moitié des os de la main brisés, ce n'était pas très étonnant.

Harry ragea en réalisant dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Ce n'était quand même pas possible qu'il finisse comme ça, saigné à blanc pendant qu'il s'entrainait tout seul, non ? Pas lui, Harry James Potter, le meilleur duelliste qu'on ait vu à Poudlard depuis au minimum vingt ans ? Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait battu un ami Auror de son Père pour s'amuser, et il trouvait le moyen de se trouer le ventre en se préparant pour un duel contre _Nott _? Non, son cerveau tout entier se révoltait contre cette conclusion. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner.

Sans lui qui s'occuperait de remettre Nott à sa place et de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait à Poudlard ? Qui protégerait sa petite Cloé ? Rien que pendant cette année, elle avait déjà été attaquée, rejetée, reniée et avait cru le perdre une fois. Il ne pouvait pas en plus la laisser tomber. Sans se rappeler avoir pris de décision consciente, il remarqua qu'il avait déjà commencé à ramper vers la sortie de la Salle-sur-Demande. Même s'il devait laisser une trainée de sang le long des six étages qui le séparaient de l'infirmerie, il l'atteindrait. Même s'il commençait déjà à avoir la tête qui tournait du fait de la perte de sang et qu'il devait mordre sa lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur, il l'atteindrait.

« Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Il n'aurait su dire à quel point il fut soulagé de voir Ginny entrer, alors même qu'il n'avait pas fait la moitié du chemin –franchement, il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de créer une salle aussi grande. Il arrêta d'essayer d'avancer –pour ce que ça changeait, de toute façon– et s'assit, une main sur le ventre, alors qu'elle s'approchait en courant, l'air passablement inquiète. Au moins, elle ne lui en voulait pas à mort, c'était déjà ça.

« Bon sang, mais comment tu t'es débrouillé pour te faire ça ?

– Je vais te surprendre, mais ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire, croassa-t-il. »

Une minute. Il _croassait _? Il devait se reprendre, une petite plaie à la poitrine n'était quand même pas suffisante pour le faire se ridiculiser ainsi.

« Tais-toi, idiot, tu as déjà de la chance d'être conscient avec tout le sang que tu as perdu. Essaie de ne pas trop bouger, je vais te léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

– Ou alors, tu m'aides d'abord à refermer la coupure, et après je vais à l'infirmerie. Ce sera beaucoup plus rapide comme ça, et ça m'évitera pas mal des cris de Pomfresh.

– Tu es complètement fou, Potter ? lança-t-elle. Tu as besoin d'une professionnelle, pas d'une élève de sixième année.

– Oh, arrête, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Il suffit juste de lancer le contresort. En plus, je ne te demande pas de le lancer toi-même, simplement de tenir ma baguette pendant que je le fais. Et non, pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de double sens, ajouta-t-il après une demi-seconde de réflexion.

– Tant qu'à faire, je pourrais aussi lancer le sort de guérison moi-même, si tu tiens absolument à faire quelque chose d'inutile, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

– Non, je sais quel sort j'ai utilisé, et je sais qu'il faut absolument le contresort spécifique. Et désolé, mais je préfère que la première fois que tu le lances ne soit pas sur moi. »

Elle le regardait avec une expression qui était un mélange intéressant de colère et d'inquiétude. Il espérait vraiment que ses mains ne tremblaient pas quand elle était stressée, ou le changement ne lui serait pas vraiment profitable. Il voudrait bien aussi qu'elle se dépêche de se décider, parce que sa tête commençait vraiment à lui tourner. Si possible, il préférait vraiment guérir cette plaie _avant_ de s'évanouir.

« Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas lancé ce contresort toi-même ?

– Parce que je suis droitier, et que ma main droite n'est pas utilisable, l'éclaira-t-il en levant son bras droit pour lui montrer. »

Ce qui se trouvait là où aurait dû se situer sa main n'était pas vraiment beau à voir. Les cibles d'un sort d'Explosion avaient tendance à être dans un sale état. C'était presque une chance qu'il ait la poitrine relativement ouverte : il avait tellement mal à cet endroit qu'il ne sentait plus sa main. Comment faisait-il encore pour parler, déjà ?

« D'accord, Potter, alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire, accepta-t-elle enfin.

– Contente-toi de me tenir fermement la main gauche et de faire passer ma baguette le long de la blessure. Je m'occupe du sort. Essaie juste de ne pas trop appuyer.

– Tu es sûr que ça suffira ?

– Bien sûr. Aie un peu confiance en moi. »

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais consentit à prendre sa main et, après avoir relevé sa robe d'école et dégluti en voyant la blessure, posa sa baguette au bord de la blessure. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier s'il était prêt, puis commença à faire lentement passer l'extrémité du bout de bois pendant qu'Harry incantait en boucle :

« Vulnera Samento. Vulnera Samento. »

La plaie s'amincissait à vue d'œil, mais il ne fallut pas moins de trois passages pour la refermer complètement. Cela laissa Harry légèrement haletant, ce qui montrait bien qu'il n'était pas dans sa plus grande forme. D'ailleurs, à présent que son cerveau n'était plus occupé à essayer de sauver sa peau, il commençait à sentir les dégâts dans sa main et en haut de sa jambe. Il les sentait même un petit peu trop à son goût.

« Allez, déclara-t-il, celle sur ma jambe est moins profonde, on devrait arriver à la refermer en une seule fois, et après je pourrai aller voir Pomfresh pour ma main.

– Si tu le dis. Tu es prêt ? s'assura-t-elle en replaçant la main qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée. »

Il faudrait qu'il se rappelle de ça pour une prochaine fois. D'accord, c'était un peu extrémiste, mais c'était toujours un bon moyen d'amener une fille à le déshabiller, et à le faire en lui tenant la main qui plus est ! La moitié des idiotes de cette école seraient capables de s'évanouir devant autant de _romantisme_. Mouais, il faudrait quand même qu'il soit désespéré pour en arriver là.

« Bon, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Il sortit de ses rêveries et se reconcentra pour lancer le sort. Ça ne lui réussissait vraiment pas, de perdre trop de sang. La plaie fut rapidement traitée, comme il l'avait prévu, et il put respirer un peu mieux. Ginny s'éloigna de lui et s'assit sur un des fauteuils que la salle avait créés, comme d'habitude. Quand Harry voulut se lever pour faire de même, en revanche, il eut un tel vertige qu'il _s'écroula_ dans un siège, plutôt que de s'asseoir. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin d'où il avait été au sol.

« Potter ? Ça va ?

– Oui, oui, aucun problème.

– Tu es sûre que ton contresort était efficace ? s'enquit-elle. D'après ce que j'ai lu, le sort habituel pour les coupures est censé marcher en une seule fois, pas avoir besoin de trois essais.

– Ouais, et il soigne les plaies faites par un sort de magie noire, aussi ?

– Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. »

Harry grimaça en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles –ce qui le fit grimacer encore plus à cause de l'état déplorable de sa main droite. Il avait vaguement entendu parler de la puissance vocale de la mère Weasley, mais si Ginny tenait ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu d'elle de ce côté-là, les rumeurs étaient loin d'être exagérées. Il avait l'impression que ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

« Bon sang, Ginny, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de hurler comme ça ?

– Imbécile ! Toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend de lancer des sorts de magie noire ?

– Ne me dis pas que tu fais partie des idiots qui croient que quiconque lance un sort noir est forcément un assassin maléfique ? »

Devant l'absence de réponse, Harry comprit que si, elle en faisait partie. Il ne devrait pas être si étonné, c'était une opinion relativement répandue en-dehors des cercles de riches-et-puissants-Serpentard, et en particulier chez les Gryffondor héréditaires comme les Weasley. Il lui arrivait simplement de l'oublier de temps en temps, autour de Ginny.

« Bon, d'accord. Tu peux me dire exactement ce que tu as contre la magie noire ?

– Pour commencer, c'est illégal.

– Faire de la magie avant dix-sept ans aussi, c'est illégal, fit-il remarquer, en passant.

– Mais ça n'a jamais tué personne !

– Donc selon toi, la magie noire tue des gens ? Et si tu stupéfixes quelqu'un qui vole à trente mètres du sol, tu ne le tues pas, peut-être ? Ou si tu lui lances un sort de chatouilles jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer ? Ou alors, c'est aussi de la magie noire, selon toi ?

– Non, hésita-t-elle, mais…

– Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'est la différence entre un sort noir et un autre normal ayant le même but ? la coupa-t-il. C'est que la magie noire se base sur les sentiments négatifs, comme la colère ou l'envie de détruire, alors que la magie blanche, c'est l'inverse. La seule autre différence, c'est que la plupart des sorts noirs ont un contresort spécifique.

– Alors pourquoi la magie noire a aussi mauvaise réputation, dans ce cas ?

– Parce que c'est plus facile de faire mal à quelqu'un en pensant que tu le détestes plutôt qu'en pensant à des petits oiseaux, rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme. »

Elle sembla chercher quoi répondre à ça, mais ne dut rien trouver, parce qu'elle se renfrogna légèrement. Mais au moins, se dit Harry, le froncement de ses sourcils semblait montrer qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait dit, au lieu de se comporter comme une stupide gamine bornée et bien enfoncée dans ses certitudes.

« Bon, admettons, mais qu'est-ce qui te forçait à utiliser des sorts aussi dangereux alors que tu étais tout seul, exactement ?

– Il n'y a aucune chance que je reçoive moins que ça contre Nott, alors je n'ai pas le choix si je veux que ça serve à quelque chose. De toute façon, je peux me débrouiller.

– Oh, bien sûr, c'est évident, railla-t-elle en désignant la flaque de sang en plein milieu de la salle. Jusqu'ici, j'ai surtout vu que tu pouvais te débrouiller pour te couper en deux. »

Harry haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas admettre qu'elle marquait un point.

« Oh, c'est bon, au moins si je mourrais, ça t'enlèverait pas mal d'ennuis, non ? »

Il ne vit même pas la gifle partir, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de la sentir arriver, loin de là même.

* * *

Bon, salut tout le monde, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je préfère vous prévenir : je commence lundi mes concours d'entrée aux grandes écoles (les vrais, ce coup-ci, pas le blanc) et ça va durer une semaine et demi. Pendant ce temps, je ne serai absolument pas disponible pour écrire, donc n'attendez pas le prochain chapitre avant au moins trois semaines.

Désolé, mais mes études passent quand même avant les fics.

Goten Askil, membre du FoF


	44. Mille ans de mensonge

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! Désolé du retard, ce chapitre a rencontré quelques problèmes d'inspiration ^^' Mais bon, j'aimerais bien savoir si certains avaient vu venir ce qu'il y a à la fin… N'hésitez pas à me le dire !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, sam, Lis, Talanthyr, Mei, pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 44 : Mille ans de mensonge**

Quand Harry reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il fit, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, fut de grogner de douleur. Il avait une migraine de sphinx, et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il entendit le cri qui suivit :

« Madame Pomfresh ! Il est réveillé ! »

Tentant d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui pouvait bien avoir été en train de le veiller, il fut d'abord aveuglé par une blancheur éclatante, et un mot résonna dans sa tête sans qu'il eut eu besoin de réfléchir consciemment –ce qu'il avait trop mal à la tête pour faire, de toute façon– : _l'infirmerie_. Ce qui était logique, étant donné que c'était Pomfresh qui avait été appelée. Il sentit des mains se poser sur son front, le forcer à ouvrir un œil et l'aider à se redresser, et cette fois il reconnut la voix qui lui parlait :

« Très bien, tout a l'air en ordre. Et ne bougez pas, Weasley, je vous ai dit de rester ici jusqu'à ce que nous puissions tirer tout cela au clair.

– Mais… commença à répondre la première voix.

– Pas de discussions, coupa l'infirmière. Comment vous sentez-vous, Potter ? Est-ce que vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux ?

– Mal à la tête, grommela-t-il en essayant de s'exécuter. »

Il dut cligner plusieurs fois avant d'être capable de garder les yeux durablement ouverts, mais finalement il y parvint et put voir ce qui l'entourait. Il devait faire nuit, parce que les seules lumières étaient celles des nombreuses torches de l'infirmerie, suffisantes pour qu'Harry remarque qu'il n'y avait que lui, Pomfresh, et une Ginny qui avait l'air passablement énervée.

« C'est normal que vous ayez une migraine, Potter, disait Pomfresh en le fixant d'un regard perçant, c'est un effet secondaire de la potion de Régénération Sanguine en grande quantité. Maintenant, et si vous nous disiez ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter ? Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ginny, mais cela ne servait à rien. Il n'avait aucun moyen de deviner quel mensonge elle avait servi à Pomfresh sur la façon dont elle l'avait trouvé. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en était là, comment avait-il fait pour s'évanouir ? La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était la gifle de Ginny, mais la rouquine n'était sûrement pas assez forte pour le mettre KO, non ?

« Je ne me souviens pas très bien, mentit-il donc en partie. Comment j'ai atterri ici, en fait ?

– Je t'ai trouvé dans une mare de sang dans un couloir du septième étage, répondit Ginny, comprenant sans doute ce qu'il cherchait à apprendre. J'ai réussi à refermer tes blessures, et je t'ai amené ici.

– Et vous auriez mieux fait de l'amener directement ! s'exclama Pomfresh. Au moins, j'aurais pu refermer les plaies correctement, au lieu de laisser ces cicatrices ! Quant à _vous_, reprit-elle en se retournant vers lui, je veux des explications sur l'origine de ces blessures ! »

Harry était toujours en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse pour trouver une excuse plausible. C'était très tentant de simplement prétendre que quelqu'un –pourquoi pas Nott, au hasard ?– lui avait jeté un sort, mais prouver le contraire aurait été trop facile, donc ça n'aurait servi à rien d'autre que lui apporter des ennuis en plus. À contrecœur, il en conclut donc qu'il était bien obligé de raconter la vérité, aussi honteuse soit-elle pour lui :

« En fait, je m'entraînais au duel, et je n'ai pas pu éviter quelques uns des sorts qui m'arrivaient dessus.

– Et qui était suffisamment fou pour lancer de tels maléfices lors d'un simple entraînement ? »

Harry surprit le regard suspicieux que l'infirmière jetait à Ginny, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'elle pensait que c'était elle la responsable. Harry roula des yeux. Comme si Ginny aurait été capable de le blesser !

« Je m'entraînais tout seul. Il n'y a personne de suffisamment doué dans cette école pour me servir à quoi que ce soit. Enfin, Dumbledore serait peut-être un léger défi, mais à part lui… »

Il espérait quand se vantant outrageusement –quoique, pas tant que ça, au fond–, il réussirait à faire perdre le fil de ce qu'il disait à Pomfresh, et cela réussit en partie. Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air énervée :

« En tout cas, Potter même votre incomparable génie ne vous empêchera pas de rester ici cette nuit, et probablement une bonne partie du weekend aussi. Ça vous apprendra à vous lancer un sort d'Explosion pour vous amuser. Ne restez pas trop longtemps, Miss Weasley, et vous, Potter, continua-t-elle d'un ton nettement plus sec que quand elle avait parlé à Ginny, je vous conseille d'être endormi la prochaine fois que je viendrai. »

Harry entendit le hoquet de surprise de Ginny alors que Pomfresh s'éloignait vers son bureau, et il se tourna vers elle pour découvrir qu'elle le fixait, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Un sort d'Explosion ? Mais tu es complètement malade, ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu imagines si ça avait été celui-là qui t'avait touché à la poitrine ?

– Oui, bon, fit Harry, gêné, ça n'est pas arrivé, alors ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter de ça maintenant, non ?

– Ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Bon sang, mais quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'il n'y a pas que ta sœur qui tient à toi, à la fin ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'écarquiller les yeux, alors que Ginny détournait les siens en réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit. Cela, plus que le reste, lui confirma qu'il avait bien entendu, et il ne sut quoi répondre. En fait, il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise pour savoir quoi dire quand on lui parlait directement de sentiments. D'ordinaire, quand une de ses petites amies s'y mettait, il se contentait de l'embrasser, et elles avaient toutes semblé apprécier la réponse. Mais bon, considérant le fait que le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de Ginny était de la voir le gifler, ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée…

« Euh, merci ? hésita-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Mais sinon, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? Je ne me rappelle pas exactement comment je me suis débrouillé pour m'évanouir. »

Pour une raison mystérieuse, Ginny sembla encore plus embarrassée par cette question, ou en tout cas c'était ce que la couleur que prit son visage semblait signifier. Toujours sans regarder Harry, elle répondit d'une petite voix :

« Eh bien, en fait… Tu te souviens de quoi ?

– De toi, enfin surtout de ta _douce_ main qui touchait ma joue, si tu vois de quoi je parle.

– Oui, euh… J'ai dû te frapper plus fort que ce que je voulais, parce que tu ne te relevais pas, expliqua-t-elle, gênée. Je croyais que tu te fichais de moi, mais non, alors je t'ai fait léviter ici. »

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus, se contentant de la fixer d'un air horrifié.

« Tu veux dire que tu m'as mis KO en un seul coup ? coupa-t-il sans même s'en apercevoir. »

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce devait être à cause de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu avant, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Mais quand même, si jamais qui que ce soit l'apprenait, sa réputation était finie. Assommé d'une gifle par une fille ? Et ce n'était pas Millicent, en plus, qui jouait dans la même catégorie que Crabbe ou Goyle au niveau de la force physique, c'était Ginny Weasley ! Sans être exactement sans défense –jouer poursuiveuse avait tendance à épaissir les bras–, la rouquine était quand même très loin d'avoir une carrure effrayante. Harry ne voulait même pas penser à la réaction qu'aurait Drago s'il avait un jour vent de cette histoire.

« C'est de ta faute, aussi ! répliqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire que je serais contente que tu sois mort ?

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

Le regard qu'elle eut en cet instant rendait parfaitement clair ce qu'elle pensait de la légère nuance entre ce qu'il avait dit et ce qu'elle venait de reformuler.

« C'était juste une blague, d'accord ? ajouta-t-il. Je sais bien que je suis trop exceptionnel pour que tu puisses te passer de moi. »

Ginny roula des yeux et se leva.

« Bon, si tu recommences à te vanter pour rien, c'est que tu dois aller mieux, donc je peux y aller.

– Ginny ! la rappela-t-il. Merci.

– Pour t'avoir assommé ? répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Harry vérifia rapidement que Pomfresh était toujours dans son bureau et rectifia, redevenu parfaitement sérieux :

« Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie tout à l'heure, pour m'avoir amené ici, et aussi pour avoir attendu que je me réveille avant de partir.

– J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, Pomfresh m'a interdit de partir. Elle avait l'air de croire que c'était moi qui t'avais jeté un sort.

– Oh, fit-il simplement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il était déçu. Eh bien, merci quand même, je t'en dois une belle cette fois-ci.

– Tu ne me dois rien, Harry. En fait, je crois plutôt qu'on est quittes, maintenant. »

Harry la regarda un moment avant de hocher la tête.

« Si tu le dis. Bonne fin de soirée, Ginny.

– Bonne nuit. »

Avec un timing qui lui aurait presque fait croire qu'elle les avait écoutés, Madame Pomfresh ressortit de son bureau à peine trente secondes après que Ginny fut sortie, et donna une potion de sommeil à Harry avec un sourire presque mauvais. Il grimaça à cause du goût de la mixture, et glissa rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve comme il les détestait.

Le lendemain, Pomfresh le laissa sortir un peu avant l'heure du petit déjeuner. En fait, à sa grande surprise, il n'eut même pas à la supplier ou la harceler pour que cela arrive, elle le mit presque dehors avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, en le sommant quand même de repasser la voir le soir même. Se demandant ce qui arrivait à l'infirmière habituellement tyrannique, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Ses amis arrivèrent un peu plus tard, peu avant l'arrivée du courrier, et ce fut ce dernier évènement qui lui fit comprendre le comportement de Pomfresh.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? s'étonna-t-il devant la petite dizaine de chouettes qui se pressaient devant lui.

– Tu as oublié quel jour on est, Harry ? ricana Drago qui avait lui-même quatre ou cinq messages. »

Harry réfléchit une fraction de seconde avant que le souvenir lui revienne, et le fasse pousser un grognement.

La Saint-Valentin. Également connue sous le nom de La Fête La Plus Stupide Jamais Inventée, ou encore La Journée Pendant Laquelle Toutes Les Filles Le Regardaient En Battant Des Yeux. Son cauchemar. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que le concept lui-même débordait de guimauve qu'Harry détestait cette journée. Il avait en plus pas mal de mauvais souvenirs associés. Entres autres, c'était ce jour là que cet imbécile de Drago lui avait lancé le défi de séduire une Black, de sinistre mémoire. Le seul avantage était que les filles étaient pour la plupart tellement en manque de romance ce jour-là qu'il n'avait plus dormi seul un quatorze février depuis sa quatrième année.

Soupirant de dépit, il commença à détacher les messages un par un, pendant que les hiboux se battaient pour arriver en premier jusqu'à lui. Quand ce fut terminé, il regarda de qui venaient les messages. Il ne se fatigua à en ouvrir que trois, soit à peine le tiers de ce qu'il avait reçu.

_Je te supplie de me pardonner, Harry, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de te quitter. Si tu savais à quel point ma vie est vide depuis que nous ne sommes plus ensemble !_

_Plus sérieusement, essaie de ne pas brûler tous tes messages comme l'an dernier, on n'avait pas eu besoin de Mimi Geignarde pour provoquer une inondation, pour une fois._

_J'espère que tu as trouvé quelque chose de bien pour ta Weasley, aussi, ou elle sera déçue._

_Joyeuses Saint-Valentin, Potter,_

_Daphné_

_PS : N'espère même pas me faire chanter avec ça, j'ai enchanté le parchemin pour qu'il brûle dès la fin du petit déjeuner._

Harry sourit en lisant le rappel de ce qu'il avait fait exactement un an auparavant, mais grimaça au commentaire à propos de Ginny. Franchement, depuis quand est-ce qu'il offrait quoi que ce soit à la Saint Valentin ? C'était à peine s'il faisait un effort pour Noël, alors bon… Mettant la lettre de sa meilleure amie sur le tas de celles qu'il ne comptait pas lire –comme ce serait dommage quand elle se mettrait à brûler, il ne pourrait rien lire d'autre–, il passa à la suivante. Sa sœur lui disait simplement bonjour, mais la dernière, dont il reconnut l'écriture comme celle de Ginny, était un peu plus intéressante.

_Salut Harry. Ne va pas te faire des idées, je ne fais partie des cinglées qui veulent à tout prix sortir avec toi, merci bien. Je voulais juste te redire que j'étais désolée de t'avoir giflée hier soir, même si tu l'avais mérité. Ça t'apprendra à mieux choisir le sujet tes blagues, la prochaine fois._

_Sinon, j'ai pensé à quelque-chose pour enfin faire taire ces stupides rumeurs sur nous deux. Peut-être que si tu emmenais une fille à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi, ça leur ferait comprendre, tu ne penses pas ?_

_Enfin bref, te connaissant tu avais déjà prévu quelqu'un, alors bonne journée, et à la prochaine._

_Amicalement,_

_Ginny_

Le plus surprenant dans cette lettre, c'était que Ginny s'était trompée : il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'inviter une fille à venir avec lui à Pré-au-Lard. En fait, depuis le début du deuxième trimestre, il avait tellement peu de temps libre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps ne serait-ce que de penser que ce maudit quatorze février tombait pour la première fois un samedi. C'était dommage, parce que l'idée de Ginny était très bonne, presque digne d'une Serpentard. Mais bon, avec un peu de chance il n'était pas trop tard pour ça…

-~~AP~~-

« Tiens, pourquoi tu es là, Cloé ? me demanda Émily alors que je m'asseyais à côté d'elle. Ne le prends pas mal, mais d'habitude, tu manges avec ton frère le mardi, non ?

– Il est avec sa nouvelle petite amie, je ne vais pas aller les déranger, répondis-je en jetant un regard désolé à mon autre meilleure amie. »

Elle s'en aperçut, et haussa les épaules comme pour dire que ce n'était rien. Elle avait le regard un peu triste quand même en regardant vers la table de Serpentard, où Harry souriait en discutant avec cette fille de Poufsouffle. Je trouvais ça bizarre, d'ailleurs, sa copine Daphné m'avait assurée que la prochaine fois qu'il sortirait avec une fille, ce serait avec Ginny. Il fallait croire qu'elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle le pensait.

À la fin du repas, je les regardai se rendre au cours de vol, un peu démoralisée de ne plus pouvoir voler. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que mon balai était en réparation, et franchement, voler sur les vieux balais de l'école était loin d'être aussi amusant. Je décidai donc d'aller voir le professeur Flitwick avant que les cours commencent, pour lui demander –une énième fois– s'il avait réussi à supprimer le sort qui l'affectait. Peut-être que j'aurais de la chance, cette fois ?

En arrivant dans le couloir de la classe d Sortilèges, je découvris que le professeur Flitwick commençait avec les élèves de septième année, apparemment de toutes les maisons réunies, parce que le couloir était vraiment bondé. Je saluai Harry et lui expliquai ce que je faisais là en passant à côté de lui, fis un petit signe de la main à Ron et Hermione et frappai à la porte de la salle de classe, un peu intimidée d'être entourée d'étudiants qui faisaient pour la plupart deux têtes de plus que moi.

« Eh bien, quel enthousiasme ! entendis-je derrière la porte. Oh, c'est vous, Miss Potter ? Vous tombez bien, je vous aurais demandé de venir dans la journée de toute façon.

– Vous avez réussi à le réparer ! m'exclamai-je, surexcitée. »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire en agitant sa baguette, et mon balai se retrouva rapidement dans sa main. Il me le tendit et je lui arrachai presque le balai des mains, n'en revenant pas de pouvoir enfin le ravoir. J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais entouré des élèves de l'année de mon frère, jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa voix derrière moi :

« Vous êtes bien sûr qu'il n'y a plus de risque ?

– Absolument, Mr Potter. Le professeur Black a fait un excellent travail pour retirer ce sort, et Mrs Bibine et moi-même avons lancé tous les sortilèges de détection possibles et imaginables. Ce balai est aussi sûr que le jour où il a été fabriqué.

– Et il marche aussi bien qu'avant ? intervins-je, sans quitter l'Éclair de Feu des yeux, cherchant la moindre trace de dégâts.

– Ça, ce sera à vous de nous le montrer. Mais pas contre les Serdaigles, cela va de soi. »

Je relevai la tête pour le voir sourire avec bonne humeur, et je sus qu'il plaisantait. Je le remerciai chaleureusement au moment où la cloche sonna, et il se tourna vers ceux avec qui il avait cours.

« Bon, c'est l'heure ! Entrez tous, vous autres, nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. »

Je me poussai sur le côté pour les laisser passer, étant donné qu'essayer de partir en plein milieu reviendrait à me faire écraser par l'un ou l'autre des plus distraits de septième année. Je n'étais même pas certaine qu'ils le remarqueraient si jamais ils me marchaient dessus sans le faire exprès.

« Fais attention à toi, Potter. Un accident est vite arrivé, entendis-je une voix murmurer en passant à côté de moi. »

Je fis volte-face pour trouver qui m'avait parlé, mais je ne vis qu'une grande silhouette avec des cheveux noirs, et je ne reconnus pas qui ça pouvait être. Je serrai un peu plus mon balai contre moi. Si le professeur Flitwick disait qu'il n'y avait pas de risque, alors je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Ce garçon devait être un Poufsouffle qui essayait de me faire douter pour notre prochain match. Oui, ça devait être ça, me rassurai-je alors que le dernier élève entrait en cours et que le professeur Flitwick refermait la porte en me faisant un dernier sourire amical.

Décidant de ne pas faire attention au commentaire du septième année, et voulant essayer mon balai pour voir s'il fonctionnait toujours aussi bien, je partis en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Quand je me retrouvai à la sortie des vestiaires, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'appréhension, mais je la mis rapidement de côté. Ça ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait arriver, il valait mieux décoller tout de suite, au moins je serais fixée.

-~~O~~-

Bon, d'accord, j'aurais peut-être dû faire plus attention en volant, pour ne pas arriver en retard en Botanique à cause de ça, mais est-ce que ça suffisait vraiment pour m'enlever dix points et me donner une retenue en plus ? me demandai-je, un peu renfrognée, en me rendant aux serres ce soir là. Le professeur Chourave n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que j'arrive avec un quart d'heure de retard, et encore moins que ma seule explication soit que j'avais perdu le compte du temps pendant que je volais. C'était pour cela que je me trouvais à présent dans le parc après le dîner et que j'attendais que le professeur m'ouvre la serre.

Puisqu'elle ne venait toujours pas après une ou deux minutes, j'eus l'espoir qu'elle avait oublié m'avoir convoquée, surtout que la porte était scellée magiquement. Pour me donner bonne conscience avant de partir –d'après Harry, c'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée de sécher une retenue sans une excellente raison– je toquai une dernière fois, un peu plus fort que la précédente, et cette fois, le professeur Chourave vint presque aussitôt. Elle avait une paire de cache-oreilles dans la main, mais semblait moins fâchée que le matin, parce qu'elle souriait.

« Ah, c'est vous, Miss. Excusez-moi de ne pas être venue plus tôt, mais j'avais complètement oublié que vous deviez venir et j'avais commencé à rempoter des mandragores, donc je ne vous ai pas entendue, expliqua-t-elle en me montrant les cache-oreilles. »

Je hochai la tête, même si je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'étaient des mandragores –à part que ce devait être des plantes, bien entendu– ou de la raison pour laquelle elle s'était rendue sourde. Elle me fit signe d'entrer, et me tendit une autre paire de cache-oreilles.

« Pour votre retenue, vous allez m'aider. Comme c'est un peu plus difficile que ce vous faites habituellement, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de la plante en elle-même. Vous allez mettre le terreau une fois que je l'aurais changé de pot. C'est bien compris ?

– Oui. Euh, pourquoi faut-il se boucher les oreilles ?

– Excellente question. Vous aurez la réponse dans le cours de l'année prochaine, mais cela ne fera pas de mal de prendre un peu d'avance, n'est-ce-pas ? Le cri de la mandragore est mortel à celui qui l'entend. Et comme celles-ci sont presque adultes, je ne veux pas prendre de risque. »

Comprenant rapidement, je me dépêchai de mettre l'appareil sur mes oreilles et attendis que le professeur sorte la mandragore. Quand elle le fit, je vis qu'en-dessous des feuilles violettes, il y avait une sorte de bébé absolument horrible à voir, et qui semblait hurler de toute la puissance de ses petits poumons –enfin, en supposant qu'une plante pouvait avoir des poumons. Je me rappelai subitement pourquoi j'étais là, et je la recouvris de terreau, ce qui au moins permettait de ne plus voir cette horreur. Le seul point positif était que les rempoter avait l'air très facile, donc ce cours là devrait être du gâteau l'an prochain.

-~~O~~-

Plusieurs heures plus tard, j'avais révisé mon jugement. Rempoter des mandragores n'était peut-être pas difficile, mais c'était assez épuisant de sans cesse creuser dans la réserve de terreau et de le tasser autour de la plante. Je rentrai donc au château en trainant des pieds, couverte de terre et ayant hâte de pouvoir prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller dormir. En entrant dans le hall, je me jurai de ne plus jamais avoir de retenue avec le professeur Chourave, quoiqu'il arrive.

Un peu plus haut dans les étages, j'entendis des pas venir vers moi, et je me demandai s'il fallait que je me cache ou non. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais il faisait nuit noire, donc le couvre-feu devait être dépassé depuis pas mal de temps. Je ne risquai pas d'ennuis, puisque le professeur Chourave m'avait donné un mot au cas où je croiserais quelqu'un, mais je préférais éviter les rencontres, parce que j'étais vraiment pressée d'aller me coucher, et que je ne voulais passer trop de temps à expliquer ce que je faisais encore en-dehors de ma salle commune.

Je fus rassurée quand je constatai qu'il s'agissait de Ginny, en compagnie d'un garçon de Serdaigle que je me souvenais avoir vu le jour où je m'étais invitée à la soirée d'Harry.

« Cloé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me salua ma marraine, étonnée.

– J'étais en retenue avec le professeur Chourave, répondis-je en lui tendant le mot explicatif.

– Anthony Goldstein, se présenta le garçon quand je lui jetai un regard curieux. Tu n'as qu'à la raccompagner à votre salle commune, Weasley, je fais finir la ronde tout seul.

– Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas très réglementaire.

– Tu parles, il reste à peine trois couloirs, haussa-t-il les épaules.

– Mouais, pourquoi pas.

– Je connais le chemin pour retourner à la salle commune, vous savez, intervins-je, un peu vexée. »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux brusquement vers moi, comme s'ils avaient oublié que j'étais là.

« Pas à dire, c'est bien la sœur de son frère, marmonna Anthony. Fais comme tu veux, Potter, mais Rusard n'est pas connu pour laisser aux élèves le temps de s'expliquer quand il en pince un dans les couloirs. Après je dis ça, je dis rien… »

Il s'éloigna pour continuer sa ronde, nous laissant toutes deux en plan, et Ginny me fit signe de la suivre.

« Il a raison, tu sais. Il ne vaut mieux pas se balader toute seule en pleine nuit. Cet imbécile de Rusard serait capable de dire que tu as mis trop de temps à remonter ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Bizarrement, j'eus le pressentiment que le concierge n'était pas du tout la vraie raison pour laquelle elle voulait me raccompagner, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais cette impression. Je devais rêver. Nous discutâmes pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que je formule la question que je me posais depuis tout à l'heure sans regarder Ginny, comme je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment le droit de lui demander ça.

« Goldstein ? me répondit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Bien sûr que non, je ne sors pas avec lui, il est avec Susan Bones. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui on faisait équipe pour les rondes dans le château.

– Bones ? notai-je, le nom me disant quelque chose.

– Oui, tu la connais peut-être, c'est encore une autre des petites amies de ton frère.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demandai-je, remarquant le ton qu'elle avait employé en parlant d'Harry.

– Rien, pourquoi ?

– Parce que tu as l'air de t'énerver juste en parlant de lui. Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Ça n'était pas très difficile à comprendre, même si aucun d'eux ne m'en avait parlé : ils avaient tous les deux l'air ailleurs et pas très heureux depuis une semaine, et à chaque fois que l'un des deux était évoqué en présence de l'autre, ils fronçaient les sourcils avec mauvaise humeur. Exactement comme Ginny venait de faire à l'instant.

« Oui, en quelque sorte.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Et pourquoi tu es aussi curieuse, toi ? contra-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Pour rien, c'est juste que ça m'étonnait que vous soyez fâchés alors que… enfin bref, oublie ça. »

Bon sang, je ne pouvais pas me _taire _? J'avais failli raconter à Ginny ce que Daphné m'avait dit qu'elle pensait sur elle et Harry, et à mon avis elle n'aurait pas apprécié.

« Alors que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, Cloé ?

– Je… Rien, c'est juste quelque chose que j'ai entendu, mentis-je en partie.

– Ne me dis pas que tu crois ces rumeurs stupides qui disent que je sors avec Harry ? demanda-t-elle en me regardant fixement.

– Quelles rumeurs ?

– Peu importe. De toute façon, c'est complètement idiot, il est avec Bobbin. »

Elle dit le nom de cette fille avec tellement de méchanceté que je me demandai ce que cette Bobbin avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça.

« Tu la connais ?

– Un peu, elle est de mon année à Poufsouffle.

– Et… Elle est comment ?

– Elle devrait bien s'entendre avec ton frère, elle change de petit ami presque aussi souvent que lui. »

Je compris en entendant le ton de sa voix qu'il valait mieux arrêter de parler d'Harry pour l'instant, mais une voix derrière nous en décida autrement :

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'entendre une légère pointe de jalousie dans ta voix, Ginny ?

– Parce que tu es encore plus arrogant que tout le reste de l'école réunie, riposta Ginny sans même se retourner.

– Euh, salut, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il s'approcha en souriant et me fit la bise avant de répondre :

« J'étais en retenue, moi aussi. Je suis tombé sur Goldstein en revenant, et il m'a dit que tu étais encore debout. Je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te demander comment s'était passée ta première retenue. »

Je lui racontai tout depuis mon arrivée à la serre jusqu'à la décision de Ginny de me raccompagner.

« Oh, c'est gentil de sa part de s'assurer que tu ne te perdes pas.

– Oui, et _elle_ n'est pas sourde, donc _elle _aimerait bien si vous ne parliez pas d'_elle_ comme si _elle_ n'était pas là, répliqua vertement Ginny avant que j'aie pu protester sur mon prétendu besoin d'être tenue par la main pour retourner à mon dortoir. D'ailleurs, Potter, tu es sûr que tu ne devrais pas te dépêcher de rentrer dans ta chambre ? Il y a peut-être quelqu'un qui t'attend.

– Ça m'étonnerait, étant donné que Melinda n'a pas le mot de passe des appartements des Préfets-en-Chef. Donc les deux seules personnes susceptibles de m'attendre là-bas sont devant moi. »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, et j'étais moi aussi passablement surprise qu'il n'ait pas dit à sa petite amie comment venir le voir.

« Bon, vous êtes arrivées, toutes les deux, alors bonne nuit. »

Je m'aperçus alors que pendant que nous marchions nous étions remontés jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Harry m'embrassa pour me dire au revoir, se tourna vers Ginny et fit de même après une seconde d'hésitation. Il lui murmura aussi quelque chose à l'oreille, mais je n'entendis pas ce que c'était, et il était parti avant que j'aie pu lui demander. Ginny le regarda s'éloigner, plongée dans ses pensées, et elle sursauta quand je l'appelai :

« Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

– Qu'il s'excusait.

– C'est bien, non ? hésitai-je, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle semblait si perturbée.

– Si, mais il m'a dit lui-même qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'excusait. Allez, viens, il est largement temps d'aller se coucher. »

-~~AP~~-

Harry n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de lire. Il aurait pu croire qu'il avait été victime d'un mauvais sort, mais il savait instinctivement que ce n'était pas le cas. Considérant qu'il n'était plus célibataire depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, on se serait attendu à ce qu'il ait d'autres occupations en plein cœur de la nuit, mais il était simplement trop obnubilé par ce qu'il y avait dans le _Journal_ pour penser à aller dormir, même s'il était une heure indue même pour lui.

Il était à présent arrivé à la septième et dernière année d'Aymeric à Poudlard, et s'il avait été surpris d'apprendre que le premier sorcier de sa famille avait été réparti à Gryffondor, ce n'était rien, _rien du tout_, devant ce qui avait commencé à arriver au début de la sixième année. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il lisait le récit avec autant de concentration.

_Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où je dus quitter Poudlard pour la dernière fois, ayant enfin terminé mon apprentissage après sept années passées dans le prestigieux château. Mais si je me rappelle clairement chaque seconde de cette journée, ce n'est pas par nostalgie, mais bien parce que tel était le jour où j'avais décidé de rassembler tout mon courage et de parler à Lord Gryffondor._

_Je me réveillai très stressé, sachant ce que j'avais prévu, et que l'issue de cette discussion aurait un impact décisif sur ma vie. Je descendis de notre tour en compagnie des autres étudiants de ma maison, mais parmi eux, seul mon fidèle ami Adrian savait que mon trouble n'était nullement causé par mon départ prochain. À lui seul je m'étais confié sur ce que je comptais faire, et combien cela signifiait pour moi._

_Je me souviens encore que je mangeai peu ce matin là, et ma nervosité ne s'atténua point quand Lady Poufsouffle se leva pour parler à la foule des habitants du château, bien plus fournie que ce qu'elle était la première fois que j'avais posé le pied dans la Grande Salle. Mais tous se turent rapidement quand ils virent la figure sympathique mais autoritaire réclamer leur attention._

_« Bien. Comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui les plus âgés d'entre vous vont nous quitter, pour peut-être ne plus jamais revenir en nos murs. Je vous demanderai donc de bien les saluer pendant que nous les appelons pour faire définitivement d'eux des sorciers. »_

_Et comme elle l'avait demandé, les plus jeunes élèves nous applaudirent tandis qu'elle appelait chacun de mes camarades l'un après l'autre, et qu'à chaque fois, son directeur de maison supprimait définitivement l'enchantement qui bridait sa magie en-dehors des murs de l'école avant de lui offrir un cadeau d'adieu. Je ne prêtai guère attention qu'à la cérémonie d'Adrian, trop plongé dans mes pensées pour observer les autres._

_« Adrian, tu as été un étudiant appliqué et exemplaire pendant toutes ces années. Je sais que ta mère est fière de toi de là où elle te regarde, déclara Lord Gryffondor d'une voix douce._

– _Merci, mon oncle, répondit mon ami orphelin, faisant pour la première fois allusion à leur lien de sang en public. Je jure que je ferai bon usage de tout ce que j'ai appris ici._

– _Alors approche, que je te libère de ton fardeau, et que ta magie coule à flots. »_

_Sur ces mots rituels, il agita sa baguette en direction de son neveu, qui étincela un instant d'une lueur dorée avant de s'éteindre, et avec elle tout ce qui l'empêchait de montrer au monde le puissant mage qu'il était. Lord Gryffondor lui tendit alors un paquet et lui chuchota quelque chose que personne d'autre qu'Adrian n'entendit, mais je fis en revanche à quel point cela l'affecta. Il remercia une nouvelle fois son oncle et s'écarta pour laisser la place au prochain à partir, et je me raidis en sachant de qui il s'agissait._

_Je m'avançai quand appelé, et me retrouvai bientôt devant un Lord Gryffondor souriant. Il était toujours aussi impressionnant que sept ans auparavant, peut-être même encore un peu plus en raison de ce que je comptais lui demander. Le seul fait qui me mettait en confiance était que j'étais un de ses élèves favoris, ou du moins c'était ce qu'on me répétait depuis longtemps. Il répéta les mêmes paroles rituelles pour faire de moi un sorcier adulte, puis me jaugea encore un moment du regard avant de faire apparaitre de sa baguette une magnifique épée dans son fourreau._

_« Je sais que tu as toujours été intéressé par les épées et que tu trouveras le secret pour utiliser ta magie à travers elle, comme moi jadis._

– _Merci, messire, répondis-je en ceignant le fourreau avant d'admirer la lame, qui n'était pas sans rappeler la sienne propre. »_

_Aucun autre "cadeau d'adieu" n'avait été aussi précieux, j'en étais certain. Et cela me fournit un regain de courage pour prononcer mes mots suivants :_

_« Messire, j'aimerais vous parler seul-à-seul, dès que possible. »_

_Il accepta, un sourcil levé seul montrant son étonnement, et me convia à aller le voir à la fin cérémonie. Je m'éloignai et regardai distraitement les derniers sorciers recevoir le droit de magie et quitter l'école. Quand le dernier fut parti, Lady Poufsouffle convint tous les plus jeunes à commencer à manger, et Lord Gryffondor me fit signe de le suivre en-dehors de la salle. Quand nous fûmes arrivés à ses appartements, je fus trop nerveux pour m'asseoir et restai face à lui, presque paralysé par l'appréhension._

_« Alors, Aymeric, je t'ai connu plus bavard, se gaussa-t-il avec son habituel sourire avenant. De quoi voulais-tu m'entretenir ?_

– _Messire, je… commençai-je, avant de m'interrompre pour inspirer une large bouffée d'air. Je souhaite vous demander la main de votre fille. »_

_Je l'avais regardé dans les yeux en me dévoilant, sachant que ne pas le faire aurait été une insulte à ma maison –et donc à celle du grand homme en face de moi– et je vis donc parfaitement son sourire disparaitre, et avec lui mes espérances._

_« Aymeric, j'ose espérer que tu te sais être un de mes apprentis les plus appréciés depuis que j'ai fondé cette école, n'est-ce-pas ? Cependant, tu comprendras que je ne peux donner ma fille à…_

– _À un simple fils de potier ? l'interrompis-je en faisant preuve de plus d'insolence que je n'avais jamais montré dans ma vie. Vous m'avez dit vous-même, messire, le jour de mon arrivée ici, que cet enfant était mort, et qu'Aymeric Potter était un homme neuf._

– _Silence, coupa-t-il sèchement en me réduisant immédiatement au silence. Je ne te permets pas de prétendre que je juge les gens sur leur naissance. Si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu saurais que je m'apprêtais à dire que jamais je ne laisserai ma fille, l'unique héritière de mon sang, à un homme qui n'a pas encore prouvé sa valeur. »_

_Je baissai à ce moment la tête, honteux de mon éclat et convaincu en mon for intérieur que j'avais gâché le peu de chances que j'avais._

_« C'est pourquoi je ne t'accorderai sa main, après qu'elle eut quitté cette école, qu'à deux conditions, continua-t-il en me faisant me redresser en un éclair. La première est qu'il faut que Valwën elle-même te donne son accord. Il est hors de question qu'elle soit promise à un être qui la dégoûte. »_

_Je sentis mon espoir remonter, car j'étais certain que ma belle ne me refuserait pas, pas après les deux années que j'avais passées à lui faire la cour dans l'ignorance de quiconque n'étant pas Adrian. J'attendis impatiemment qu'il énonce sa seconde condition, mais il saisit une lettre sur son bureau et la relut, pensif, alors que je luttais pour ne pas le presser. L'attente de la fin de l'apprentissage de Lady Gryffondor ne me paraissait rien, en comparaison de ces quelques instants d'immobilité._

_« Nous avons reçu cette missive ce matin. Il semblerait qu'une bête enchantée ait élu domicile en Northumbrie et s'en prenne aux moldus. Un mage local, un de nos anciens élèves, nous a demandé de l'aide car même lui ne peut soulager les brûlures du souffle enflammé de la bête._

– _Un dragon, murmurai-je fasciné, mais n'oubliant pas la raison de ma présence._

– _Cela même. Tu es celui qui a le plus étudié ces créatures, ainsi que le seul de mes élèves à présenter un défi pour moi en matière de combat magique. Si quelqu'un est en mesure d'aider ces pauvres gens, ce quelqu'un se nomme Aymeric Potter, je le sais. »_

_Lisant entre les lignes, je compris exactement ce que me demandait mon professeur, sans qu'il n'eût besoin de le formuler. Je me redressai de toute ma hauteur, non pour tenter de l'impressionner, ce qui était inutile, mais pour lui prouver mon sérieux._

_« Lord Gryffondor, je jure sur ma vie et ma magie que je reviendrai en ces murs dans exactement deux années, jour pour jour, avec la tête de cette bête dans une main et l'autre prête à prendre celle de votre fille._

– _Tu devrais te refréner de prendre des serments si puissants quand tu n'es pas certain de les tenir._

– _Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Lord Gryffondor. À présent, si vous le permettez, je dois partir. La Northumbrie est éloignée, et je dois y être au plus vite._

– _Va, et prends garde à toi. »_

Harry arrêta de lire à ce moment, totalement stupéfié. Aymeric l'avait vraiment fait, il avait réellement demandé la main de la propre fille de Godric. Mais non, c'était impossible, les Potter ne _pouvaient_ pas descendre de Gryffondor, la simple idée était ridicule. Aymeric devait avoir échoué, ou avait sans doute trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à épouser à la place de Valwën Gryffondor, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Pourtant, quand il continua son livre, il lut comment Aymeric s'était rendu dans la zone attaquée par le dragon, comment il avait constaté par lui-même que les brûlures ne se guérissaient pas. Harry lut comment il vainquit le dragon, d'abord sans le tuer, et qu'il l'étudia jusqu'à inventer un sort permettant de les guérir. Il apprit aussi que de ces études était sorti un maléfice si puissant qu'Aymeric en était presque mort d'épuisement, et qui permettait de reproduire ces mêmes flammes vertes magiques. Quand sa mission fut terminée, Aymeric, fidèle à sa promesse, retourna à Poudlard et épousa la fille du fondateur.

Harry referma brutalement son livre en lisant cela. Il restait encore un bon tiers du Journal, mais il n'avait honnêtement pas la force d'en lire plus ce soir. Ou plutôt, ce matin, réalisa-t-il en s'apercevant que le soleil était presque levé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait passé une nuit blanche à lire, il devrait bientôt aller en cours, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était qu'il venait de découvrir que tout ce qu'il avait tenu pour acquis n'était qu'un tissu d'inepties.

Harry Potter, avant-dernier héritier de Godric Gryffondor, avait vécu toute sa vie dans un mensonge vieux de mille ans…


	45. Préparatifs

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! Pour ceux qui ont demandé, mon concours s'est super bien passé ! Je suis admissible aux oraux de Polytechnique, c'est génial ! Mais bon, vous vous en fichez, donc bonne lecture !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, kakashi069, pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 45 : Préparatifs**

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, je me dirigeai vers la table de Serpentard, puisqu'Harry m'avait dit la dernière fois que je l'avais vu que ça ne le dérangeait pas que je vienne manger avec lui, même si sa petite amie –dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le prénom, d'ailleurs– était là. Il me semblait que ses mots avaient été "tu passes avant elle, Cloé", ou quelque chose comme ça. J'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir un frère comme Harry.

Cependant, en m'approchant, je réalisai vite qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé, et que Drago et Daphné l'attendaient en compagnie de Bobbin. Je m'assis à côté d'eux et n'eus pas le temps de leur demander où il était que la Poufsouffle m'adressait déjà la parole avec un gentil sourire :

« Alors c'est toi, Cloé ? Harry n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin.

– Euh, merci, moi aussi, répondis-je, un peu embarrassée. »

Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée dire ? Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais lui retourner le compliment : Harry ne m'avait même pas dit comment elle s'appelait ! Ou peut-être que si, mais il avait dû simplement le dire en passant, parce que je l'avais oublié. D'ailleurs, ça m'aurait arrangée si elle s'était présentée, ça aurait été plus pratique pour lui parler.

« Vous savez où est Harry ? repris-je, essayant de dévier la conversation.

– En fait, dit Daphné, si Melinda n'avait pas été ici, j'aurais parié qu'il était avec elle, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. »

J'aurais presque eu envie de l'embrasser pour la remercier de m'avoir enfin donné le prénom de cette fille. Mais bon, ça ne m'avançait pas en ce qui concernait l'endroit où se cachait Harry au lieu de venir manger. Hésitant un peu, je finis par me décider :

« Bon, je vais voir ce qu'il fait. Si ça se trouve, il a juste oublié de se réveiller, étourdi comme il est.

– Tu ne devrais pas le déranger, coupa précipitamment Drago, il est peut-être… Aïe ! »

Il porta soudain sa main à ses reins, et il était évident que Daphné lui avait donné un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Je ne compris pas pourquoi aller voir Harry était une mauvaise idée. C'était mon frère, ce ne serait pas la première fois que je le verrais au réveil. Melinda devait être aussi confuse que moi, parce qu'elle leur jeta à tous les deux un regard bizarre avant de me contredire elle aussi :

« En plus, il y a un mot de passe aux appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, donc tu ne pourrais pas entrer.

– Ce n'est pas un problème, haussai-je les épaules, je le connais, ce mot de passe.

– Tu le connais ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils. »

Je me mordis la lèvre en me rappelant ce qu'Harry avait dit la semaine précédente : qu'il n'avait pas donné le mot de passe à sa nouvelle petite amie. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait depuis ?

« Évidemment qu'elle le connait, intervint Daphné. S'il y a bien quelqu'un à Poudlard qui a le droit d'aller le voir, c'est Cloé.

– Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

– Ben, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le droit de le donner, hésitai-je, je crois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui le connaissent, il est un peu secret.

– Pas beaucoup ? Qui ça ? insista Melinda.

– Oh, Granger ne doit sûrement l'avoir dit à personne, elle est trop à cheval sur les règlements. »

J'arquai un sourcil en direction de Daphné. Si elle était venue voir Harry en début d'année, elle devait sûrement savoir qu'Hermione l'avait dit à Ron et Ginny, non ? Je m'apprêtais à la corriger, mais Drago me devança, avec un tout petit sourire en coin que je n'aurais pas vu si je n'avais pas été habituée à ce qu'Harry aie le même :

« Oui, et Harry l'a révélé à sa sœur, et à nous deux comme on est ses deux meilleurs amis. Je crois que c'est tout, fit-il pensif.

– Non, tu oublies la Weasley, compléta Daphné immédiatement après qu'il eut fini.

Leur discours était si bien en rythme qu'on aurait presque dit qu'ils l'avaient répété. Je commençais à soupçonner ce qu'ils voulaient faire exactement, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

« Weasley ? fit froidement Melinda. Vous êtes en train de dire qu'Harry a donné le mot de passe de sa chambre à _Ginny Weasley_ ?

– Eh bien, oui, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi.

– Je vois. Si jamais il se décide à arriver, vous pourrez lui dire que ce n'est pas la peine de m'accompagner en cours ? Merci. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva brusquement, jeta un regard coléreux vers ma table et retourna vers ses amies de Poufsouffle d'un pas vif. J'en profitai pour regarder d'un œil inquisiteur les deux meilleurs amis de mon frère –enfin, c'était ce que je croyais jusqu'à ces dernières minutes– qui ne prenaient plus la peine de cacher leurs sourires.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, sourit Drago.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous lui avez dit ça ? explicitai-je en roulant des yeux. Elle va en vouloir à Harry. Si ça se trouve, elle va même le laisser tomber.

– C'était un peu le but, ma grande, répondit Daphné.

– Alors je repose la question : pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Ce n'est pas très gentil de faire perdre sa petite amie à son soi-disant meilleur ami.

– Sois honnête, tu préfères voir ton frère avec elle, ou avec Weasley ? contra la brune.

– Ginny, accordai-je avec réticence. Mais je croyais que vous ne l'aimiez pas, alors pourquoi vous vous en mêlez ?

– Non, _nous_, on ne l'aime pas beaucoup, c'est vrai. »

Avant que j'aie pu me demander ce que Drago voulait dire, exactement, la porte de la Grande Salle grinça en s'ouvrant, et Harry entra. Décidément, il avait toujours autant le chic pour arriver au bon moment !

-~~AP~~-

Épouser. Valwën. Gryffondor. _Gryffondor_.

C'étaient les trois derniers mots qu'Harry avait lus dans le _Journal_ d'Aymeric, et il avait presque pu sentir le bonheur que son ancêtre avait éprouvé. Il avait l'impression d'être resté immobile à regarder dans le vide pendant des heures –ce qui était peut-être bien vrai, car il commençait à entendre des bruits suggérant que d'autres élèves s'étaient réveillés– mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à enregistrer ce que ça signifiait vraiment.

Comment aurait-il pu ? Il était un Serpentard, le fils d'un Serpentard lui-même fils d'un Serpentard, et on pouvait remonter ainsi jusqu'à la nuit des temps –ou plutôt, jusqu'au dernier millénaire, apparemment. On lui avait répété pendant la majeure partie de sa vie à quel point les Gryffondor lui étaient inférieurs, que seuls les Serpentard comptaient vraiment dans le monde. Comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce que concevoir qu'un des ancêtres Potter, rien de moins que le premier du nom, avait été un Gryffondor et, encore mieux, qu'il avait épousé la propre fille de Godric ?

Harry avait compris longtemps auparavant que la maison ne disait rien sur la valeur d'une personne. Surprendre une conversation où ses parents parlaient du fait que sa mère soit née-moldue et ancienne lionne avait suffi, que Cloé ait suivi les pas de leur mère n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà, et le fait qu'il ait appris à connaitre et à apprécier Ginny avait été le coup de grâce pour ses préjugés envers la maison du lion. Donc non, ce n'était pas parce que ça changeait sa vision des Gryffondor que la nouvelle de son ascendance le perturbait.

Non, ce qui le perturbait, hormis bien sûr le fait d'apprendre qu'il était l'un des héritiers de celui que beaucoup considéraient comme le meilleur duelliste de tous les temps, c'était que presque toute sa vie, il avait fait de son mieux pour que personne n'imagine qu'il était un traître à son sang. Même pendant le début de l'année, il avait joué la comédie pour que les autres le croient être le parfait petit Serpentard. Il était passé à deux doigts de perdre sa sœur, simplement pour préserver des traditions bâties sur un mensonge. Et _ça_, il avait tendance à ne pas très bien le prendre.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, assis devant son bureau où le _Journal_ était posé, fermé. Il ne bougea vraiment que lorsque les rayons du soleil remontèrent jusqu'à ses yeux, et même à ce moment, il mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser qu'il devait se lever. Regardant autour de lui en se rappelant subitement qu'il était censé prendre un petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et suivre des cours, il se leva enfin, une bonne moitié de ses muscles le faisant souffrir d'être resté assis toute la nuit, et parvint tant bien que mal à se préparer pour descendre.

Comme très souvent cette année, il arriva dans la Grande Salle bien après le dernier à avoir passé la porte. Pour une fois, cependant, cela ne le dérangea absolument pas alors qu'il allait machinalement s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Il remarqua à peine que sa sœur était là, et il ne lui dit bonjour presque que par habitude, tant il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il était en train de manger depuis quelques instants quand un son perça enfin l'espèce de brouillard qui avait engouffré toutes ses perceptions.

« Potter ? Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? »

Il releva paresseusement la tête et vit que Drago le regardai fixement, avec même un léger air inquiet qu'il ne lui avait pas souvent vu.

« Quoi ?

– Je te demandais avec qui tu avais passé la nuit pour être dans cet état. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis trois mois.

– Personne, grogna Harry en revenant à sa tranche de bacon.

– Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? fit la voix inquiète de sa sœur à côté de lui.

– Rien.

– Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais au moins aller voir Pomfresh, enchaîna Daphné, elle doit bien avoir une potion pour te donner un coup de fouet.

– Je te dis que je vais bien, répliqua-t-il. »

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, tous, à la fin ? D'accord, il avait sans doute l'air fatigué après sa nuit blanche, mais ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois, et ils n'en faisaient pas tout un chaudron d'habitude.

« Bon, comme tu voudras. Bobbin nous a demandé de te dire que ce n'était pas la peine de lui tenir compagnie avant le début des cours. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'aurait pas pu se préoccuper de sa petite amie moins qu'il ne le faisait. Honnêtement, trente secondes auparavant, c'était peine s'il se souvenait qu'il sortait actuellement avec quelqu'un, alors se rappeler de qui il s'agissait…

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ? s'étonna Cloé.

– Franchement ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. De toute façon, ça m'enlève plutôt une épine du pied, je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer au petit couple amoureux aujourd'hui.

– Tu sais, je doute que tu auras le loisir d'y jouer avec elle un autre jour. Elle n'a pas trop apprécié que Cloé connaisse le mot de passe de ton appartement et pas elle, expliqua Drago. »

Harry le regarda, vaguement surpris, et la tête du blond lui disait clairement qu'il y avait plus dans l'affaire que ce qu'il révélait. Il haussa encore les épaules et recommença à manger. Apparemment, l'épine qu'on venait de lui ôter de son pied était encore plus grosse qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il avait déjà appris ce qu'il voulait savoir en sortant avec Bobbin. Tout ce qui pouvait hypothétiquement se révéler embêtant était l'opinion que Cloé aurait de lui en le voyant accorder autant d'importance à ses petites amies. Mais bon, avec le bourrage de crâne de sa maison cette année, elle avait sûrement déjà compris qu'il avait lui aussi des mauvais côtés assez prononcés.

Repenser à la maison de sa sœur le conduisit évidemment à se remémorer ce qu'il avait découvert ce matin, mais le choc commençait à passer. D'un coup, en voyant Cloé assise là avec son écusson rouge et or, il vit les choses d'un point de vue différent, et une pensée en particulier le fit sourire, puis ricaner silencieusement.

« Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda sa sœur en le voyant rire sans raison apparente.

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas encore fou.

– Pourquoi tu te mets à rigoler comme ça, d'un seul coup ?

– Pour rien. Dis, Cloé, tu veux bien me promettre une chose ? demanda-t-il en souriant toujours alors que les premiers élèves se levaient pour aller en cours.

– Si tu veux, quoi ?

– La prochaine fois qu'un imbécile te dit que tu as trahi ton sang en allant à Gryffondor, envoie-lui un bon maléfice de ma part. Allez, à plus, petite sœur. »

Il partit en l'embrassant, sans attendre de réponse. Alors qu'il allait quitter la salle, il eut une autre pensée qui le fit cette fois franchement éclater de rire. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir la réaction de son père en apprenant la nouvelle.

Finalement, se dit-il en passant un groupe de jeunes Serdaigle près des portes, il n'y avait peut-être pas que des mauvais côtés à descendre de Godric Gryffondor.

-~~O~~-

Harry finit par se calmer un peu au niveau des éclats de rire intempestifs, et personne ne semblait être durablement convaincu qu'il avait perdu la tête. Ou en tout cas, personne qui ne l'était pas auparavant. Ses amis avaient renoncé à essayer de lui faire avouer ce qui lui était arrivé ce matin là, étant donné qu'il n'était pas très enclin à leur parler de son ascendance. Il savait bien qu'il devrait le dire un jour à Cloé, mais d'abord il voulait pouvoir lui raconter toute l'histoire, donc il attendrait au moins d'avoir terminé de lire le _Journal_.

De plus, il voulait aussi se laisser un peu de temps à lui-même pour digérer la nouvelle. Pendant la journée, il réussissait à se concentrer un minimum sur ses cours et les différentes personnes qui lui parlaient en se focalisant sur l'aspect positif de la situation. Cela expliquait en grande partie pourquoi il était d'aussi bonne humeur depuis quelques jours. Cependant, une fois qu'il était tout seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Une fois, il s'était même demandé ce que penserait Aymeric s'il le voyait en tant que parfait anti-Gryffondor, mais il éloigna rapidement ces pensées. Il ne s'était jamais inquiété de ce que pensaient les vivants, il n'allait pas commencer avec les morts, non ?

En somme, Harry était lentement en train d'accepter ce qu'il ressentait comme la révélation d'une nouvelle partie de son identité, mais ce n'était pas gagné. Donc pour éviter de trop se donner mal à la tête, il se défoulait des deux seules manières qu'il connaissait : le Quidditch et le duel. C'était pourquoi il était à présent, comme il en avait pris l'habitude chaque vendredi de ce trimestre, en train de lancer des sorts à des mannequins ensorcelés. Il avait retenu la leçon, toutefois, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à Ginny : il entrainait maintenant son endurance et la force de ses sorts _séparément_ de son sens de l'esquive…

Quand Ginny entra, Harry termina sa volée de sorts et se tourna vers elle. Elle s'approcha et regarda d'un air curieux les pantins de bois qui étaient étalés autour de lui, totalement inertes puisqu'il avait coupé la magie qui les animait.

« Je n'avais pas fait attention, mais tu t'es enfin décidé à ne pas leur lancer de sorts trop dangereux, on dirait.

– Oui, je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de me blesser inutilement, répondit-il en grimaçant.

– Tu crois que tu es prêt pour ton duel ?

– Évidemment que je suis prêt ! se vexa Harry. Ça fait deux mois que je n'attends que ça, alors je peux te dire que je suis prêt depuis longtemps !

– Si c'était vrai, pourquoi tu viendrais t'entrainer toutes les semaines ici ? pointa-t-elle.

– Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer aux autres où je vais quand je viens t'entrainer, _toi_. La seule chance qu'aurait eu Nott, c'était s'il m'avait pris par surprise, et ce ne sera pas possible pendant un duel. Après, tu sais très bien que je suis imbattable une baguette à la main.

– Et si jamais il arrive à te désarmer ? contra-t-elle calmement. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Comment fallait-il le dire pour qu'elle comprenne le sens du mot imbattable ?

« Il ne pourrait pas le faire même en essayant pendant quinze ans.

– Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais tu n'es pas infaillible, Harry. Si tu arrives à te faire toucher par ton propre sort, qui te dit que Nott n'y arrivera pas aussi ? Et puis même, est-ce que les Serpentard ne sont pas censés avoir toujours quatre ou cinq plans de rechange juste au cas où ? »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, et fut bien forcé d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Mais bon, si jamais ça devait arriver, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pourrait faire. Il avait entendu parler de magie sans baguette, mais c'était hors de portée des sorciers normaux. D'après ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal, même les fondateurs n'y parvenaient que pour des sorts simples –à l'exception de Salazar et de son don de Fourchelang, mais c'était un cas spécial.

« Dans ce cas là, j'aimerais bien que tu te débrouilles pour cacher les yeux de Cloé, parce ce qui suivrait ne serait pas beau à voir, répondit-il en tentant de garder le ton le plus nonchalant possible. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça…

– Tu veux dire que tu abandonnerais ? coupa Ginny, qui semblait vraiment inquiète.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse sans baguette ? Le principe d'un duel de sorcier, c'est justement de ne pas la perdre, parce que c'est presque impossible de contrôler sa magie sans.

– Peut-être, mais tu pourrais sûrement te débrouiller autrement, non ? Je ne sais pas moi, pourquoi pas une Potion ?

– Les potions sont interdites en duel, rétorqua-t-il calmement.

– Hein ? Tu as le droit d'utiliser tous les sorts que tu veux, mais pas de potions ?

– Pas tous les sorts, les Impardonnables ne sont pas autorisés non plus.

– Et les Runes ? insista-t-elle. Il parait que tu n'es pas mauvais en Runes.

– Le meilleur, comme dans tout ce que je fais, corrigea-t-il. Mais ça ne marchera pas, il faut une baguette pour activer les runes. Écoute Ginny, arrête de t'inquiéter, je te dis qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que Nott réussisse à me désarmer. »

Ginny ne parut pas heureuse, mais finit par s'avouer vaincue sur ce sujet en particulier. Harry se dit que c'était tant mieux, parce qu'il n'avait pas tout dit au sujet des runes. Il se souvenait clairement qu'Aymeric avait appris que les runes pouvaient s'activer automatiquement lorsqu'elles étaient tracées avec du sang magique. Mais bon, comme il n'avait pas l'intention de saigner plus que nécessaire pendant le duel, ça ne servirait à rien. Sans parler que même Nott ne serait pas assez stupide pour le laisser tracer des runes tranquillement.

Balayant ces pensées avant que Ginny ne remarque qu'il cachait quelque chose, il encouragea cette dernière à reprendre ses essais sur le maléfice du Dragon. Ginny avait hésité en apprenant que c'était de la magie noire, mais elle avait quand même résolu d'apprendre à le lancer. C'était la deuxième semaine qu'ils consacraient au Dragon, et la première où elle essayait vraiment de le jeter, puisqu'il avait surtout passé la séance de précédente à lui expliquer le principe et l'état d'esprit dans lequel il fallait être. Le dernier point étant ce qui était le plus difficile, quand on n'était pas habitué à la magie noire.

« Comment veux-tu que je me concentre sur l'envie de détruire des pantins qui ne m'ont rien fait ?

– Tu n'as qu'à imaginer qu'ils ont la tête de quelqu'un que tu détestes, haussa-t-il les épaules.

– Je n'ai pas forcément envie de faire griller tous les gens que je n'aime pas.

– C'est un peu le but de ce sort, en même temps, grommela Harry.

– Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Harry soupira. Comment était-il censé apprendre un maléfice aussi puissant et dangereux à quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa cible, alors que c'était l'essence même de la plupart des sorts noirs ? Le maléfice du Dragon ne servait qu'à deux choses : brûler vif son opposant ou… Mais bien sûr, comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ?

« On va essayer autre chose, suggéra-t-il. Je vais lancer le Serpent de Feu, et tu vas te concentrer sur détruire les flammes. Avec un peu de chance, ça marchera mieux comme ça.

– Mais je ne risque pas de te toucher en faisant ça ?

– Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester derrière les flammes ? Non, je vais les lancer le plus loin possible de moi, je ne suis pas suicidaire.

– Tu ne connais pas le contresort ? s'étonna Ginny.

– Bien sûr que si, mais ça n'empêche que le feu d'un dragon fait mal.

– Oui, Charlie dit sans arrêt que même si on les soigne tout de suite, les brûlures sont douloureuses un moment après.

– C'est un de tes frères ? s'enquit Harry, puisqu'apparemment, la rouquine voulait faire une pause discussion.

– Le deuxième. Il travaille dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie.

– C'est lui, l'ancien attrapeur soi-disant meilleur que moi ?

– Pas soi-disant, il te battrait avec les mains attachées dans le dos et en montant un des balais de l'école, provoqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

– Pfff. Allez, tu t'es assez reposée, fainéante. Essaie d'éteindre ça. Ignianguis ! »

Il dirigea les flammes pour qu'elles fassent environ un quart de tour autour de Ginny, de façon à ce qu'il soit largement en-dehors de son champ de tir au cas où elle réussirait. Il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions, personne d'autre qu'un Potter n'était jamais parvenu à le maitriser, mais en même temps, il doutait que qui que ce soit ait jamais eu un Potter pour professeur auparavant. Mais toujours était-il que ce n'était pas le genre de choses pour lesquelles il suffisait d'essayer une ou deux fois.

En effet, Ginny prononça la formule deux ou trois dizaines de fois sans aucun résultat, et elle commençait à s'énerver. Harry proposa de s'arrêter là pour ce soir, étant donné qu'il commençait à fatiguer à devoir maintenir son sort depuis plus d'une demi-heure, mais Ginny le supplia presque de continuer.

« Je veux réussir à créer _quelque chose_ ce soir, même si ce n'est pas parfait, fit-elle, les dents serrées par l'effort de concentration qu'elle faisait.

– Tu sais, c'est normal de ne pas réussir après seulement deux heures d'essais. Il m'a fallu presque une semaine à ne faire que ça pour y arriver. »

Et encore, il n'était plus un débutant en matière de magie noire, à ce moment là, donc il connaissait déjà bien la façon de penser bien spécifique à cette magie. Il préféra ne pas préciser que cela datait de l'été avant sa sixième année, Ginny aurait été capable de prendre ça pour une insulte.

« S'il-te-plait juste un dernier essai, d'accord ? »

Harry se retint une nouvelle fois de soupirer. Ça lui arrivait souvent, en ce moment. Mais bon, si elle était décidée à réessayer, autant qu'elle arrive à faire un progrès, ce serait déjà ça de gagné. Puisque le reste n'avait pas marché, autant passer directement au plan C, même si c'était risqué. Il espérait vraiment avoir bien jugé le caractère de Ginny, sinon elle pourrait bien prendre un très mauvais coup au moral.

« Comme tu veux, de toute façon tu n'y arriveras sûrement jamais.

– Pardon ?

– Tu as bien entendu. C'est un maléfice trop dur pour toi, c'est tout. De toute façon, il n'y a que les Potter qui réussissent à le lancer, alors je devrais peut-être demander à Cloé si ça l'intéresse.

– Quoi ? hurla-t-elle. »

Bon, apparemment, elle réagissait de la façon qu'Harry voulait, en se mettant en colère plutôt qu'en se démoralisant. En même temps, en insinuant qu'une première année serait plus douée qu'elle, c'était logique qu'elle s'énerve… Maintenant, il y avait juste à espérer que ça donnerait un coup de fouet à sa magie suffisant pour créer au moins une flammèche verte.

« Tu vas voir si c'est trop dur pour moi, l'entendit-il marmonner avant de crier de toute la force de sa voix. Pyrodraconis ! »

Ce qui sortit de sa baguette fut magnifique à voir. Le torrent de flammes émeraude se précipita sur sa cible et ne fut même pas ralenti par le Serpent de Feu. Harry cessa immédiatement son sortilège pour éviter que celui-ci ne lui prenne vraiment trop de forces, et dut se retenir pour qu'un sourire fier n'apparaisse pas sur ses lèvres en voyant le Dragon heurter le mur en face de Ginny. Quand le maléfice se dissipa, une marque de brûlé de près deux mètres de diamètre s'étendait là où il y avait auparavant une belle tapisserie.

Harry se tournait vers son amie pour la féliciter quand elle tomba à genoux, la respiration si forte que même un aveugle se serait rendu compte de son essoufflement. Il se précipita vers elle et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule complètement à terre.

« Ça t'en bouche un coin, que j'aie réussi, pas vrai ? fit-elle d'une voix faible.

– Pas mal pour une première fois. Il suffisait juste de te motiver un peu.

– Tu as fait exprès de me provoquer ? Espèce de…

– Évidemment que je l'ai fait exprès, coupa-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que je me serais fatigué à te donner des cours si je n'avais pas pensé que tu y arriverais ? Mais arrête de parler et récupère un moment, je crois que tu t'es un peu vidée sur ce coup-là.

– Oui, je crois aussi, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

– Hé, ne t'endors pas maintenant ! Trop tard… réalisa-t-il. »

Malgré la grande difficulté que représentait la réussite du maléfice, ce n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant comparé à contrôler la quantité de magie qu'on mettait dedans, en grande partie parce qu'au début, c'était si épuisant qu'il était fréquent de s'évanouir d'épuisement dès le premier essai. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique pour s'entraîner… Le résultat, c'était que Ginny devait s'être presque complètement épuisée avec ce sort, donc elle était bien partie pour dormir toute la nuit, et probablement une bonne partie de la matinée du lendemain en plus.

Harry se résigna et souleva Ginny dans ses bras. Apparemment, elle allait encore avoir l'honneur de passer la nuit dans sa chambre, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il la raccompagne inconsciente dans son dortoir. Même sans ces maudits escaliers ensorcelés, il n'était pas du tout intéressé par vérifier que tous les Gryffondor imagineraient tout de suite qu'il l'avait attaquée. À la limite, ce serait intéressant de voir la tête que ferait cet imbécile de Weasley, mais à part ça, ça ne valait vraiment pas le coup.

Il sortit donc de la Salle-sur-Demande et descendit les étages jusqu'à son appartement, où il fut content de ne pas croiser son homologue. Les explications auraient pu être compliquées. Il déposa Ginny dans son lit, lui enleva ses chaussures –c'était _son_ lit, après tout– et métamorphosa le fauteuil en lit-de-camp, comme à son habitude. En se couchant, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Ginny, et au fait d'utiliser des runes écrites dans le sang. Il réalisait tout-à-fait que le simple fait de faire de la magie sans utiliser sa baguette serait sans doute suffisant pour porter un grand coup au moral de Nott, à défaut d'autre chose, mais…

Il n'empêchait que jamais il ne pourrait prendre le temps de dessiner des runes utiles en plein milieu d'un duel, surtout contre Nott. Malgré toutes ses fanfaronnades, il savait bien que Théo était un excellent duelliste, alors il était plus qu'improbable qu'il puisse utiliser ça. Le seul moyen aurait été d'amener des runes déjà préparées, mais apporter d'autres objets magiques que sa baguette était interdit, et la sentence en cas de tricherie lors d'un duel officiel n'était pas du tout attrayante. Son problème était insoluble, et il en aurait presque voulu à Ginny de lui avoir donné une demi-idée comme ça.

À croire que ça l'amusait, en plus de le reléguer à ce lit-de-camp inconfortable, de l'empêcher de dormir en lui donnant quelque chose à penser ! Bon, d'accord, la première partie n'était peut-être pas totalement de la faute de Ginny… Peut-être même pas du tout, s'il était un peu honnête, mais ça n'empêchait pas que c'était à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

Harry soupira une énième fois ce soir là. Le seul moyen, au point où il en était, c'était d'aller voler un peu. Il se rhabilla donc, prit les clés du local à balais et sortit avec un dernier regard à Ginny, paisiblement endormie. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le parc qu'Harry s'aperçut du léger détail qui faisait qu'il était tout seul dehors : il faisait nuit…

Après avoir volé, Harry se dirigea directement vers sa salle de bain, non pour se laver, comme on aurait pu le croire, mais pour se regarder dans la glace. Il n'était pas soudainement devenu plus narcissique encore qu'auparavant, mais il voulait simplement vérifier combien de fois exactement il s'était entaillé cette nuit. Il avait au moins découvert une ou deux choses importantes : la vue était au moins aussi importante que l'adresse quand on effectuer une feinte de Wronski à pleine vitesse, et aussi que voler de nuit en pleine forêt n'était pas une bonne idée. Un peu trop d'arbres, et qui avaient tous un peu trop de branches un peu trop pointues à son goût.

En tout cas, quand Harry vit son reflet, il grimaça en se disant que s'il avait été un Malefoy, il aurait probablement une attaque sur l'instant. Il avait l'impression de saigner de partout, et le pire était qu'il n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Ce fut pourtant en se regardant qu'il eut un de ses nombreux éclairs de génie. Il réussit à guérir la plupart de ses plaies, pour la plupart superficielles, et tâta du bout du doigt la cicatrice qui lui restait de sa maladresse. Pomfresh n'avait pas plaisanté, elle n'avait pas pu résorber la plaie à moitié guérie. Harry sourit en retournant se coucher, cette fois pour de bon. Oui, ça pourrait marcher, mais il allait devoir faire la vérification.

« Décidément, tu as un truc pour me faire avoir des idées géniales, Ginny, murmura-t-il juste avant de fermer les yeux. »

-~~O~~-

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, le lendemain matin, Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était réveillé après un rêve très agréable, avait remarqué que son sujet était encore profondément endormie, et s'était ensuite rappelé de l'excellente idée qu'il avait eue la veille. Autrement dit, il était de si bonne humeur qu'il y avait peu de chances que quelque chose ne le mette vraiment en colère. Même si une certaine Hermione Granger eut l'air de vouloir essayer alors qu'il quittait le petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Potter, je peux te parler ? Seul-à-seule ?

– Tu n'en as pas marre de faire tomber toutes les Gryffondor, Harry ? se moqua le jeune Malefoy.

– J'espère que ça ne prendra pas longtemps, Granger, j'ai des choses à faire, aujourd'hui. Je vous retrouve dans la salle commune, vous deux. »

Les autres Serpentard s'éloignèrent, l'air légèrement intrigué en se demandant ce que lui voulait la Préfète-en-Chef, et Harry fit signe à celle-ci de le suivre dans une salle de classe inutilisée pour parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? entama-t-il d'un ton brusque.

– Où est Ginny ?

– Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est toi, sa _meilleure amie_, aux dernières nouvelles, fit-il ironiquement.

– Ne te fiche pas de moi, je sais très bien qu'elle passe tous ses vendredis soirs avec toi !

– On n'est ni vendredi, ni le soir, alors je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport.

– Mais arrête de te moquer, à la fin ! s'énerva-t-elle. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas rentrée avant le couvre-feu hier soir, et elle n'était pas non plus dans son lit ce matin, alors dis-moi où elle est !

– Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ça te concerne, Granger. Si Ginny a envie de te dire où elle a passée la nuit, c'est son problème. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour parler d'une amie dans son dos, compris ? »

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la salle et se rendit dans les cachots, où il expliqua à Drago et Daphné que Granger devenait encore paranoïaque. Évidemment, ces deux là pensaient la même chose que Granger en ce qui concernait la seule personne qui savait où était passée Ginny, mais Harry se borna à leur dire qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans la Salle-sur-Demande, s'étant écroulée de fatigue après leur entraînement. Il ne leur dit pas qu'il lui apprenait le Dragon, mais il connaissait largement assez de sorts puissants pour épuiser magiquement Ginny sans cela.

Toutefois, quand à l'heure du déjeuner il ne vit toujours pas son amie rousse, il se dit qu'elle prenait quand même son temps pour récupérer des forces. Une opinion visiblement partagée par Granger, s'il fallait en juger par les regards coléreux qu'il recevait depuis la table de Gryffondor. Après avoir mangé, il se dit qu'il ferait bien d'aller dans sa chambre pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de problème, simplement au cas où. En plus, il pourrait commencer à voir si son idée pouvait marcher ou non. Il pouvait difficilement tester ça dans la salle commune, avec Nott à côté.

Harry constata rapidement que Ginny était toujours profondément endormie, et il mit même un instant sa main devant sa bouche pour vérifier qu'elle respirait encore, tant elle était immobile. Il s'installa alors à son bureau pour commencer à travailler sur l'idée qu'il avait eue, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

-~~O~~-

Harry rentra dans sa chambre plus tard que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il avait u besoin d'un objet particulier pour sa petite expérimentation, et avait donc fait un petit voyage à Londres pour aller en acheter un exemplaire. Il avait eu un peu de mal à le trouver, cependant, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne revenait qu'avec peu de temps libre avant le dîner. Il savait qu'il devrait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas –encore– se faire remarquer. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, en revanche, c'était de trouver Ginny encore en train de récupérer de ses exploits de la veille.

Il se figea sur le pas de sa porte, vraiment surpris qu'elle ne se soit toujours pas réveillée. Ça commençait même à l'inquiéter un peu, parce qu'il ne trouvait pas normal de dormir près d'une journée entière simplement à cause d'un sort. D'accord, ce n'était pas un sort normal, mais lui n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'une dizaine d'heures pour retrouver la forme, la première fois qu'il l'avait lancé. Il se décida à essayer de la réveiller, puisqu'il y avait de bonnes chances que ses amis soient devenus totalement malades d'inquiétude en ne la voyant pas de la journée.

Il s'assit donc sur le côté de son lit et la secoua doucement par l'épaule, s'en voulant presque de la déranger, vu comme elle avait l'air paisible. Au moins, on pouvait être certain qu'elle avait bien dormi. Elle marmonna quelque chose à voix basse avant d'entrouvrir les yeux un tout petit peu, puis leva une main pour se les frotter quand elle le vit.

« Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

– Il est sept heures, il faudrait penser à te lever si tu ne veux pas que les griffies s'inquiètent trop. »

Alors qu'elle avait commencé à se redresser, elle se renfonça immédiatement dans son oreiller en entendant ça.

« On est samedi, il peuvent bien me laisser faire la grasse matinée, non ?

– Tu m'as mal compris, il est sept heures du _soir_. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas rater le dîner.

– Hein ? Mais combien de temps j'ai dormi ? s'exclama-t-elle, l'air un peu plus alerte.

– Toute la journée. Granger n'était pas très contente ce matin quand je n'ai pas voulu lui dire où tu avais passé la nuit.

– Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? Non, ne réponds pas, je sais que ça t'amuse de l'énerver.

– C'est vrai, admit-il sans honte. Tu aurais préféré que je lui dise que tu étais tout du long dans mon lit ?

– C'est sûr que vu comme ça, marmonna-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce que je fais là, d'ailleurs ?

– Je t'ai amenée ici pour que tu récupères après avoir lancé le Dragon. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais aussi longtemps. Tu te sens bien, au moins ?

– Oui, ça va. Par contre, je meurs de faim.

– Pas étonnant. Allez, viens, le dîner va bientôt être servi. »

Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle en silence, Harry réfléchissant à quelque chose auquel il avait pensé pendant l'après-midi et dont il devrait parler à la soirée dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand il entendit Ginny soupirer fortement à côté de lui. Se tournant vers elle, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à se perdre dans ses pensées un instant auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

– Rien. J'essayais juste d'imaginer comment j'allais me sortir du discours que va me faire Hermione. À tous les coups, elle ne va pas arrêter dès que je me serai assise à table.

– N'y va pas, alors, haussa-t-il les épaules.

– Tu parles. Même si je vais manger avec Luna, je n'y échapperai pas, j'en suis sûre.

– Et tu crois que Granger te poursuivrait jusque chez les grands méchants Serpentard ? »

Ginny arrêta de marcher, et le regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

« Est-ce que c'est moi, ou tu viens de m'inviter à manger avec toi ?

– Techniquement, je t'ai juste proposé de venir à ma table, mais en gros, oui, confirma-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça, répondit-elle.

– Oui, je sais, je disais ça pour rire. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'aller manger directement aux cuisines. Tu sais où elles sont, hein ?

– Évidemment, Fred et Georges me l'avaient dit avant même que je rentre à Poudlard, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si le contraire aurait été ridicule. Mais ça ne me dit rien de manger toute seule, alors je suppose que je vais juste devoir supporter Hermione.

– Dis-moi, ce ne serait pas toi qui essaierait de m'inviter, cette fois, par hasard ? taquina-t-il.

– Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, Potter.

– Si tu le dis. Bonne chance avec Granger, alors. Tu viens quand même à la fête, bien sûr ? s'assura-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte de la Grande Salle.

– Oui, évidemment. À tout à l'heure. »

Elle entra, mais Harry attendit un peu avant de la suivre. Il savait que ça ne tromperait pas tout le monde, mais il valait quand même mieux qu'on ne les voie pas arriver ensemble au dîner, surtout quand aucun des deux n'avait été vu dans sa salle commune de tout l'après-midi. Plus tard ce soir-là, il venait juste d'ouvrir la Salle-sur-Demande et était ressorti pour attendre les autres quand quelqu'un vint à sa rencontre, mais ce n'était pas un élève.

« Bonjour, monsieur le directeur.

– Bonsoir, Mr Potter. J'aimerais savoir si vous avez bien avancé avec la tâche que je vous ai confiée.

– J'ai eu quelques idées, mais rien de définitif encore, éluda-t-il. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai encore bien assez de temps pour organiser quelque chose qui vous conviendra parfaitement, j'en suis sûr. »

En réalité, il n'avait pas encore commencé à réfléchir à ce sujet, mais le directeur n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Et puis, il avait raison, il avait largement le temps d'avoir une idée géniale avant le repas de fin d'année.

« Bien sûr, Mr Potter, mais j'osais espérer que nous pourrions discuter de cela pour que je puisse juger de la valeur de ce que vous aurez prévu. Je sais que vous êtes pris ce soir, alors peut-être que vous pourriez venir me voir dans mon bureau demain, dans l'après-midi pour me faire part de vos différentes idées, qu'en dites-vous ?

– Avec joie, sourit Harry, même si ça ressemblait plus à une grimace.

– Parfait. Bonne soirée, Mr Potter, salua le directeur. »

Harry marmonna la même chose, mais il ne pensait qu'une chose en le regardant partir. Les yeux de ce vieux hibou brillaient beaucoup trop pour être honnêtes.


	46. Attente et provocations

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne m'appartiennent. Seul le scénario m'appartient, tout le reste est à la célèbre JK Rowling, et je ne touche bien sûr aucun argent avec cette histoire. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec d'autres œuvres de votre connaissance, c'est purement fortuit et involontaire.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! Bon, désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu du retard, mais j'ai reçu les dates de mes oraux à la dernière minute, et j'ai été sans internet pendant un peu plus de 2 semaines. En plus, j'attends toujours les résultats T.T Mais bon, maintenant c'est fini, et je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre cette fic à plein temps ! Bonne lecture !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, SanguiBuveur pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements. MAlpha : Maintenant, les reviews passent par les MP, donc je n'ai pas pu te répondre, mais merci à toi aussi.

**Chapitre 46 : Attente et provocations**

Dès que les derniers invités furent entrés dans la Salle-sur-Demande, Harry se jeta le Mégaphone pour attirer leur attention. Reprenant une voix normale –le son résonnait un peu trop dans le cas contraire–, il leur déclara d'un forte :

« Bon, avant que vous ne soyez plus capables de réfléchir correctement, je voulais vous demander un truc, alors écoutez bien. J'avais l'intention d'inviter quelques nouveaux à venir la semaine prochaine. Je me demandais si vous aviez des idées.

– Tu en envisages combien, Potter ? s'enquit Anthony Goldstein.

– Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas un par maison ? »

Le choix se passa très bien pendant un bon moment, et Harry ne s'offusqua même pas que son avis ne soit pas toujours suivi. Ou du moins, il ne le fit pas ouvertement. Évidemment, quand on en vint aux Gryffondor, ce devint un peu plus compliqué…

« Dean, proposa Finnigan dès que le mot "Gryffondor" fut prononcé.

– Non, répliqua fermement et immédiatement Harry, et cette fois ce n'est pas négociable.

– Pourquoi ça ? se plaignit Weasley. Il a déjà deviné où on allait tous les samedis, et il n'arrête pas de nous demander pourquoi il ne peut pas venir.

– Il ne peut pas venir pour la simple raison que je n'inviterai pas quelqu'un qui a fait pleurer ma sœur.

– Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

– De la fois où vous avez fêté mon passage à l'hôpital et que ce crétin a été dire à Cloé que c'était grâce à elle que Poudlard était libéré de ma présence maléfique, lança Harry d'une voix légère.

– Ils ont fait quoi ? n'en revint pas Owen. Et ils osent _nous_ traiter d'ordures ? »

Il y eut un silence assez gêné alors que la plupart des Gryffondor baissaient les yeux, honteux. Ginny, qui n'avait rien à se reprocher à ce sujet, fut celle qui y mit fin en suggérant un de ses camarades de classe. Cela eut le mérite de relancer la conversation, et quelques minutes plus tard, la grande majorité des présents étaient d'accord à propos de l'identité de ceux qui les rejoindraient à partir de la semaine suivante.

« Bon, je m'occuperai de les prévenir, mais est-ce que tu pourrais te charger de Hooper, Crivey ? J'aime autant éviter les Gryffondor quand je peux.

– Il y a certains Gryffondor que tu n'évites pas beaucoup, Harry, je trouve, fit Drago d'un air entendu, alors que le petit blond acceptait d'un grognement.

– Bien sûr que non, je n'ai rien contre ma sœur, après tout.

– Je ne parlais pas de Cloé, et tu le sais très bien. »

La conversation était à présent beaucoup moins publique, tous les autres invités s'étant éloignés pour profiter de la fête proprement dite, maintenant que les détails d'ordre administratif étaient réglés. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque que quiconque n'entende ce que les deux Serpentard se disaient, mais Harry n'avait pas pour autant envie d'entendre ces insinuations.

« Drago, il serait vraiment temps que tu arrêtes avec ces histoires, tu ne crois pas ?

– Après ce soir ? Ça ne risque pas, fais-moi confiance. Tu l'as dans la peau, Potter, et encore plus que ce que je croyais.

– Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène à cette brillante conclusion, Drago ?

– C'est la première fois que je te vois jaloux, et franchement c'est trop drôle, sourit l'héritier Malefoy.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Harry était relativement perdu. C'était étrange, Drago n'avait pourtant rien bu, puisque la soirée n'était pas encore commencée. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses aussi stupides ? Lui, jaloux ? Et de qui, pour commencer ? Pour être jaloux de quelqu'un, il fallait déjà que ce quelqu'un ait quelque chose qu'il n'ait pas lui-même, et ça, ça ne se trouvait pas facilement dans son cas. Même s'il avait été attiré par Ginny, elle était célibataire en ce moment, alors de qui aurait-il été jaloux ?

« Je ne vais quand même pas te le dire comme ça, il faut que tu réfléchisses un peu, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il disait, Drago avait l'air de trouver la situation extrêmement comique. Pas Harry.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Drago, alors crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui peux bien te faire croire que je sois jaloux ?

– Bon d'accord. J'ai remarqué que tu n'as refusé presque personne, comme invité. Juste deux gars, en fait.

– Et alors ? s'impatienta Harry.

– Michael Corner et Dean Thomas, précisa fièrement Malefoy.

– Et alors ?

– Si là tu ne vois pas, je ne peux plus rien pour toi, Harry ! répondit Drago avant d'éclater de rire. Quel est le rapport entre Corner et Thomas ? »

Harry réfléchit et vit ce que voulait dire son meilleur ami en quelques secondes. Il soupira de dépit. Les allusions de Drago étaient vraiment de plus en plus stupides : même en supposant tout le reste vrai, il n'aurait eu aucune raison d'avoir peur de ces deux là. Elle les avait elle-même jetés, après tout !

« Tu es idiot, ou quoi ? Si je voulais sortir avec elle, je pourrais le faire en claquant des doigts.

– Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

– Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, répondit fermement Harry.

– Harry, je te connais. Et il n'y a pas besoin d'être Legilimens pour savoir que tu mens. »

Après avoir lâché ces mots d'un air inhabituellement sérieux, Drago s'éloigna pour commencer à se servir, laissant Harry seul pour enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi ses meilleurs amis s'obstinaient-ils à prétendre que Ginny lui plaisait ? Ils le faisaient tellement souvent qu'Harry se surprenait parfois à y penser juste avant de se coucher, alors qu'il essayait justement de ne penser à rien pour s'endormir.

« Ça va, Harry ? »

Il sursauta en entendant une voix le sortir de ses pensées. Il cligna des yeux, revenant à l'instant présent, et s'aperçut que Ginny s'était approchée de lui, un verre à la main, et le regardait d'un air intrigué.

« Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

– Je ne sais pas, ça fait bien cinq minutes que tu regardes dans le vide. Tu pensais à quoi ?

– Rien d'important, éluda-t-il.

– Si tu le dis, haussa-t-elle les épaules.

– Et toi, comment s'est passé le dîner ? Granger ne t'a pas trop harcelée ? »

En parlant, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar où Harry demanda un cocktail à son elfe. Il ne manqua pas la grimace de douleur que fit son amie en entendant le nom de la Préfète-en-Chef.

« Disons que ça aurait pu être pire, et ne pose pas de questions. Je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre. Tu n'as pas un autre sujet de conversation ?

– Pas trop fatiguée par tes exploits d'hier soir ?

– Non, ça va. Heureusement, en même temps, je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps !

– Si tu veux mon avis, tu en avais déjà besoin avant de t'épuiser magiquement, lâcha Harry sans réfléchir.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

– Ginny, évite de mentir quand tu sais aussi bien que moi de quoi je parle.

– Et moi je ne veux pas en parler, d'accord ? s'énerva-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. Je sais très bien que la nuit dernière était la seule nuit entière que j'ai faite depuis des mois, alors ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler.

– Je sais, excuse-moi. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, avant qu'Harry se décide enfin à rompre le léger malaise qu'il avait créé.

« Allez, viens danser, Ginny.

– Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Je t'ai dit, viens danser. Pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir rappelé un mauvais souvenir.

– Peut-être quand tu me le demanderas correctement. »

Elle fit la moue, comme si elle était vexée, mais ses yeux disaient exactement le contraire. Aussi, Harry arbora son sourire le plus sûr de lui et prit le verre de Ginny de ses mains pour le poser sur le bar.

« On s'est mal compris, je crois. Je ne t'ai rien _demandé_, Weasley, je t'ai _dit_ de lever tes jolies petites fesses et de venir danser. Alors, exécution.

– Et si je ne veux pas ? répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire de défi.

– Très simple, je te mets sur mon épaule et je t'emmène sur la piste de danse quand même. Par contre, ton frère risque de mal interpréter.

– Tu n'oserais jamais.

– Tu veux parier ? sourit-il, en n'affichant pas la moindre once de doute.

– Si c'est un pari, tu es assez cinglé pour vraiment le faire, fit remarquer Ginny en le regardant d'un air bizarre. Alors si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aime autant aller sur la piste de façon plus normale.

– À vos ordres, très chère. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Bizarrement, un slow commença à l'instant exact où ils posèrent le pied sur la piste de danse. Au même instant, on pouvait voir un jeune homme blond et à l'air aristocratique sourire triomphalement à une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, qui secoua la tête en lui donnant une pièce en or. Harry le vit, et secoua lui aussi la tête, presque atterré de voir que ses propres meilleurs amis en étaient à parier sur lui.

« Au fait, Ginny, commença-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour danser. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit, mais tu m'as impressionné, hier soir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réussisses aussi bien dès le premier soir.

– Merci, rougit-elle légèrement.

– Mais bon, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut te prendre pour n'importe qui non plus. Tu n'es toujours qu'une petite gamine à côté de moi !

– Crétin ! se plaignit-elle en le frappant sur le bras. »

-~~O~~-

Quand Harry mit le pied dans la Grande Salle en revenant de son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, le lendemain de cette fête, il intercepta le regard courroucé du vieux directeur et eut envie d'éclater de rire. Apparemment, Dumbledore avait détesté son idée de partager l'organisation du festin de fin d'année entre quatre personnes, tout en ne pouvant rien dire parce que ça allait dans le sens de sa sacro-sainte entente entre les maisons. Encore un éclair de pur génie à mettre à l'actif d'Harry Potter cette année !

Il s'approcha de sa table pour constater que Cloé était déjà installée en compagnie de Drago et Daphné, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. En effet, la plupart du temps elle ne venait manger avec lui que pendant les petits déjeuners, jamais pendant le dîner.

« J'étais juste venue te demander quelque chose pour le match de la semaine prochaine, répondit-elle immédiatement quand il lui posa la question.

– Quoi donc ? Tu sais que je ne peux pas trop aider une équipe adverse. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour gagner.

– Je voulais savoir comment tu avais fait pour frapper ce Cognard, l'autre jour. J'aimerais bien essayer le même tour.

– Je te le déconseille, grimaça Harry. Tu es un peu trop légère pour ça, tu ferais exploser ton balai.

– Ah bon, tu es sûr ? Tant pis, je trouverai autre chose pour surprendre les Serdaigle. Bon appétit, vous trois ! »

Harry répondit machinalement, un peu étonné que sa sœur ait si vite abandonné. D'ordinaire, elle aurait plutôt été du genre à insister pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de lui apprendre son "coup de Cognard", comme l'avait appelé Owen –avant de n'en faire qu'à sa tête après avoir échoué à le convaincre–, mais là, elle acceptait son refus dès la première fois. Étrange. Comme le fait qu'elle ait semblé en pleine conversation avec ses meilleurs amis quand il était arrivé.

« Au fait, vous deux, se rappela-t-il soudainement. Sur quoi vous avez parié, hier soir ?

– De quoi tu parles, Harry ?

– Du Gallion que tu as donné à Drago en début de soirée, juste après que j'ai invité Ginny à danser.

– Oh, ça ! C'est juste que je n'aurais jamais cru que tu oserais l'inviter pour un slow. Tu as tellement l'air d'avoir peur qu'elle te rejette. Malefoy avait un peu plus confiance en toi, et il avait raison, on dirait. »

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa viande en entendant que Daphné pensait qu'il avait peur. À vrai dire, il fallut que son meilleur ami lui donne des coups dans le dos pour qu'il ne tousse pas à mort pour de bon.

« Non, vraiment, tu m'impressionnes, Harry, continua la jeune femme comme si de rien n'était. Quand est-ce que tu te décides à lui demander de sortir avec toi ?

– Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, d'accord ? soupira Harry.

– Ouais, fais comme d'habitude, Potter, fais comme si ce qu'on dit n'était pas vrai. Un de ces quatre, tu ne pourras plus faire semblant, tu sais.

– Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, persista Harry. D'ailleurs, vous allez devoir m'excuser, mais je dois aller à ma retenue. Dumbledore m'a retenu un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? s'enquit Drago.

– Rien d'important, juste me demander des conseils sur la façon de gérer son école. »

Ne faisant pas attention à la mine surprise que sa remarque avait fait apparaitre sur le visage de ses amis, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Rusard pour recevoir sa retenue. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de les faire taire à propos de Ginny, comme c'était devenu assez fréquent pour lui, mais ne trouvait rien, à part réellement sortir avec elle. Il commençait à croire qu'il allait vraiment devoir séduire Ginny pour avoir la paix, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pour l'instant pas le temps de s'occuper de ça. Il devait se concentrer sur son duel avec Nott, rien d'autre. Il n'avait toujours pas testé l'idée qu'il avait eue.

-~~O~~-

Le match entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle s'annonçait comme une formalité pour les lions. Même Harry admettait –mais pas à voix haute, il ne fallait pas exagérer– qu'ils avaient une excellente équipe. En talent brut, les Serpentard les dépassaient, mais les rouge-et-or avaient l'avantage de l'expérience pour eux. Quant aux deux autres équipes de l'école, elles ne tenaient même pas la comparaison. En allant au terrain de Quidditch ce samedi là, Harry ne s'attendait donc pas à voir un match extrêmement disputé, et ne se déplaçait que pour voir sa sœur jouer. Et encore, il ne pensait pas non plus qu'elle aurait besoin de montrer tout son talent.

Il avait tort.

« Et c'est parti pour le match entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle ! commença Ackerley. Les lions sont déjà à l'attaque avec Ginny Weasley en possession du Souaffle qui vole vers les buts de Poufsouffle ! »

Ginny marqua. À peine trente secondes de jeu, et Gryffondor menait déjà au score. Harry se désintéressa assez rapidement du jeu des poursuiveurs pour regarder du côté de Cloé, et ce qu'il vit le surprit. Au premier abord, il semblait que les batteurs de Poufsouffle avaient décidé de la prendre pour cible pour que leur propre attrapeur ait l'ombre d'une chance de gagner. Après la cinquième pirouette de Cloé pour ne pas se faire avoir par le Cognard qui lui volait après, cependant, il remarqua enfin que personne ne renvoyait la balle vers sa sœur. Le Cognard revenait tout seul vers la Gryffondor, invariablement.

Harry fronça les sourcils en s'en apercevant et sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Un Cognard était censé attaquer le plus de gens possible, pas se concentrer sur une seule personne.

« Dis, Harry, qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à ta frangine ? lui demanda Owen. Elle prépare un ballet, ou quoi ?

– Crétin, tu ne vois pas que ce Cognard en a après elle ? répliqua vertement Harry sans même le regarder. »

Harper prit la sage décision de ne pas répondre. Pourtant, il n'était de toute évidence pas le seul à avoir eu une réflexion similaire, parce que Cloé était effectivement forcée de multiplier les figures de haute voltige pour ne pas se faire toucher par la balle noire. Le résultat était certes magnifique à regarder, mais totalement ridicule et contre-productif pendant un match de Quidditch classique.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent, ces deux abrutis de batteurs ! s'énerva Harry, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier. »

Cloé devait commencer à fatiguer d'enchaîner les pirouettes, parce qu'il avait l'impression que le Cognard ensorcelé passait de plus en plus près à chacune de ses attaques. Il était tellement préoccupé par ce qui arrivait à Cloé qu'il remarqua à peine que le reste du match était beaucoup plus équilibré que ce qu'il avait cru, et que les Poufsouffle restaient au contact.

« Ron Weasley demande un temps mort sur le score de quatre-vingt-dix à cinquante, annonça Ackerley. Je me demande ce qu'il reproche à ses joueurs.

– Quel idiot, ce commentateur, nota Drago. On voit d'ici que tout ce que veut Weasley, c'est demander à Cloé ce qui se passe.

– Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si lui pouvait se permettre de critiquer ses joueurs, ajouta Owen. S'il avait joué aussi mal contre nous, on leur aurait mis au moins vingt-cinq buts de plus. »

Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre pourquoi ce maudit Cognard s'acharnait sur sa sœur. Sa première réflexion était de penser à une tricherie, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le genre des Poufsouffle, d'autant plus qu'ils ne refuseraient sûrement pas une deuxième munition à envoyer sur les poursuiveurs rouge-et-or. Cette balle avait certainement été ensorcelée, mais, il ne savait qui avait bien pu faire ça.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas les entendre, il voyait distinctement que les Gryffondor avaient une discussion animée et que Cloé ne cessait de secouer négativement la tête. Harry imaginait très bien la réaction que lui aurait eue si jamais quelque chose de similaire était arrivé à un joueur de son équipe, et supposait logiquement que Weasley essayait donc de convaincre Cloé de déclarer forfait. Autant demander à un dragon de cesser de cracher du feu. Même si Harry aurait lui aussi préféré que le match s'arrête ici, il ne fut absolument pas surpris de voir sa sœur décoller de nouveau quand Bibine siffla fin du temps mort.

Ce dont il fut surpris, en revanche, ce fut de voir qu'aucun des deux batteurs de Gryffondor ne restait près d'elle pour éloigner le Cognard, au moins de façon temporaire. Cloé continua exactement comme avant la pause, la seule différence étant qu'elle avait semblait-il récupéré un peu d'énergie. Elle virevoltait autour du terrain, esquivant le Cognard fou à chaque fois, dans une démonstration de vol qu'Harry n'était même pas certain, en son for intérieur, de pouvoir imiter. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, d'être persuadé qu'elle finirait par se faire toucher.

Et en effet, au bout de près de deux heures de match, alors que les Gryffondor commençaient enfin à creuser réellement l'écart, Cloé freina soudainement, et le Cognard la heurta violemment en pleine poitrine, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Comme elle n'était à ce moment pas très loin de la tribune de Serpentard, Harry entendit distinctement le craquement qui résulta de ce choc, et se sentit pâlir. Il était à deux doigts de faire exploser lui-même le Cognard qui avait fait demi-tour pour revenir à la charge quand Cloé se pencha soudain sur son balai et partit à toute vitesse vers l'autre attrapeur.

Celui-ci comprit qu'elle avait vu le vif, mais c'était déjà trop tard pour qu'il ait une chance. Il avait à peine commencé à accélérer en direction de Cloé qu'elle changea brusquement de direction, le prenant totalement à contre-vol. Un clin d'œil plus tard, et la jeune fille étendait le bras pour attraper le vif d'or. Elle n'eut pas le temps de célébrer, cependant, parce qu'elle sembla souffrir brusquement de sa collision avec le Cognard et porta par réflexe son autre main au niveau de son cœur. Le problème était qu'elle ne tenait plus son balai que par ses genoux, rendant ainsi difficile d'esquiver le Cognard qui voulait toujours en découdre avec elle.

« CLOÉ ! hurla Harry en la voyant tomber, la balle noire ayant heurté l'arrière de son Éclair de Feu en la ratant de peu. »

Il sortit sa baguette avec l'intention d'au moins ralentir sa chute, mais un des deux batteurs réussit à la rattraper avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le faire. En revanche, quand le satané Cognard ensorcelé se précipita vers Cloé, alors même que son coéquipier la faisait redescendre, il visa rapidement et jeta un sort d'Explosion, s'assurant que ce Cognard là ne frapperait plus jamais personne. Sans accorder un regard à qui que ce soit, il se précipita ensuite vers les marches et arriva sur le terrain à temps pour voir McGonagall faire léviter une civière en direction du château.

Harry courut pour la rattraper, et resta ensuite aux côtés de sa sœur, qui s'était entre-temps évanouie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à l'infirmerie.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? se lamenta Pomfresh quand il passa la porte, avant de remarquer la civière qui le suivait et de se mettre en mouvement. Que lui est-il arrivé, cette fois ?

– Elle a pris un Cognard en pleine poitrine. Elle est tombée de balai pas longtemps après, mais un des batteurs l'a rattrapée. »

L'infirmière ne répondit rien d'intelligible, mais Harry connaissait presque ses marmonnements par cœur, depuis le temps qu'il les entendait. Elle agita sa baguette au-dessus de Cloé, fronça les sourcils, et se précipita vers son bureau.

« Potter, rendez-vous utile et retirez-lui sa robe de Quidditch ! lui cria-t-elle en même temps. Et faites attention de la bouger le moins possible ! »

Harry s'exécuta, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il trouvait que l'agitation de l'infirmière était un très mauvais signe, elle qui restait d'ordinaire calme en toutes circonstances. Il l'avait déjà vue crier sur un élève –voire un professeur– parce qu'il avait été imprudent ou parce qu'il ennuyait un de ses patients, mais jamais elle ne lui avait semblé stressée comme cela. Dès qu'elle revint, les mains pleines de différentes potions, il fit de son mieux pour garder une voix à peu près normale en demandant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, exactement ?

– Donnez-moi un coup de main, Potter, et tenez ces deux fioles près de votre sœur, l'ignora-t-elle. Il faut qu'elle respire les vapeurs. »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait, penchant un peu les flacons pour que les fumées s'en échappant pénètrent directement dans les narines de sa sœur. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi servaient les potions, mais ce n'était pas le moment de le demander à Pomfresh, parce qu'elle avait commencé à prononcer une longue incantation pendant ce temps, sa baguette formant des arabesques compliquées au-dessus du corps de Cloé. Au bout d'un bon moment, elle baissa le bras, essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front, et Harry comprit qu'il pouvait à présent se permettre de la déconcentrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste ?

– Vous pouvez retirer les flacons, ils ont fait leur office. Le Cognard qu'a reçu votre sœur a brisé une côte, et elle est venue perforer son poumon droit, expliqua-t-elle. Il a donc fallu traiter l'hémorragie en même temps que je remettais l'os en place, et c'est cela qui était délicat.

– Mais elle va bien, maintenant ? s'assura Harry, plus soulagé qu'il n'aurait su le dire.

– Je connais mon travail, Potter, s'exaspéra Pomfresh, reprenant son caractère habituel. Oui, votre sœur va très bien, elle a simplement besoin de repos, et si vous voulez rester, je vous conseille de ne pas la déranger. »

Harry acquiesça, et s'assit sur le côté en tenant la main de Cloé. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua que la porte de l'infirmerie était martelée de l'extérieur, probablement par des gens voulant entrer. Pomfresh agita sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un flot de Gryffondor agités, incluant la totalité de leur équipe de Quidditch ainsi que les deux meilleures amies de Cloé.

« Pourquoi la porte était bloquée ? Je parie que c'était toi, Potter ! s'exclama Weasley en entrant.

– Mr Weasley, je vous prierai de vous taire si vous voulez avoir le droit de rester ! Pour votre information, c'est moi qui ai fermé la porte pour ne pas être dérangée pendant que j'opérais.

– Opérer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, au juste ? s'inquiéta Ginny. »

Pomfresh expliqua une nouvelle fois ce que le Cognard avait fait à Cloé, tandis qu'Harry continuait de regarder sa sœur en attendant qu'elle se réveille. C'était à peine s'il s'était tourné pour voir qui était entré. Il fut donc passablement surpris quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et que ce quelqu'un lui parla :

« Elle va bien, Harry. Pomfresh a dit qu'elle a juste besoin de repos, et qu'elle sera en pleine forme d'ici demain.

– Je sais, répondit-il sans se tourner vers Ginny. Ce n'est pas pour ça que ça me fait plaisir de la voir allongée là, inconsciente.

– Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à ce Cognard pour qu'il s'acharne sur Cloé comme ça ?

– Il a sûrement été ensorcelé, répondit-il sombrement. Je ne vois pas comment ça aurait été possible autrement.

– Mais quand ? Tout était normal hier quand on s'est entrainés, et Bibine les a gardés dans son bureau depuis.

– Quelqu'un a dû rentrer quand personne ne regardait, haussa-t-il les épaules.

– Ça suffit ! rugit Pomfresh. »

Ce ne fut que quand il disparut brusquement qu'Harry se rendit compte du vacarme que faisaient les autres joueurs de Gryffondor autour d'eux. L'infirmière sortit de son bureau, les yeux lançant des éclairs, et agita sa baguette pour faire disparaitre les quelques boissons et bonbons qu'ils avaient apportés pour commencer à fêter leur victoire en attendant que Cloé se réveille.

« Cette jeune fille vient de subir un traumatisme qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie si elle avait attendu une heure de plus avant de venir. Elle a besoin de repos, alors TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! »

Harry fit l'erreur de ricaner en observant les griffies détaler dans une parfaite démonstration de courage gryffondorien. Pomfresh se tourna alors vers lui et lui lança :

« Cela s'applique aussi à vous, Potter.

– Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit depuis que je suis là ! s'indigna-t-il.

– Je ne veux pas le savoir. Sortez tout de suite d'ici.

– Prévenez-moi quand elle se réveillera, se résigna-t-il.

– Je lui ai donné un somnifère, alors elle dormira sans doute jusqu'au dîner. Allez faire quelque chose d'utile en attendant, pour changer. »

Harry ignora la pique et sortit, pour constater que Ginny n'avait pas suivi ses coéquipiers et l'avait attendu.

« Alors ?

– Elle va sûrement dormir tout l'après-midi. Tu ne vas pas faire la fête avec ta maison ?

– Si, mais je voulais te parler avant. Apparemment Bibine a vérifié son bureau, et personne n'a ouvert la porte depuis qu'elle l'a fermée hier soir. Donc je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un a pu entrer pour trafiquer les balles.

– Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

– On a entendu Bibine et McGonagall en parler avant de monter voir Cloé. Je ne sais pas si elles ont décidé s'il fallait te donner ou t'enlever des points pour le Cognard que tu as détruit.

– Je leur en rachèterai un, haussa-t-il les épaules. Pourquoi elles voudraient me donner des points, d'ailleurs ?

– Oh, juste parce que tu as réussi à atteindre un Cognard en plein vol depuis l'autre bout d'un terrain de Quidditch, l'informa-t-elle avec un sourire railleur. Franchement, il faut qu'ils arrêtent le favoritisme, si tu veux mon avis. »

Harry haussa encore les épaules, ayant toujours la tête à l'état de sa sœur et à l'identité de celui qui avait truqué le Cognard.

« Franchement, comment tu as fait pour l'avoir à cette distance ? continua-t-elle alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Avoue, c'était un coup de chance, c'est ça ?

– Non, c'est juste que je ne rate jamais ma cible.

– Tu peux expliquer, dans ce cas, pourquoi ma chère petite sœur est toujours célibataire Potter ? »

Les deux sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, pour constater qu'un des jumeaux Weasley venait de sortir du passage secret menant chez Honeydukes et leur souriait d'un air moqueur.

« Fred ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? l'accueillit Ginny en choisissant –sagement, selon Harry– d'éviter sa question. Être en retenue te manquait tant que ça ?

– Non, mais j'ai des affaires à mener ici, et j'aimerais bien que ma présence reste discrète, si ça ne te dérange pas.

– C'est ça, tu as des affaires mais Georges n'est pas avec toi. Tu me prends pour une idiote, Fred ?

– Ne change pas de conversation. Il m'avait semblé que tu ne voyais personne en ce moment, petite sœur, alors qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux dans un couloir désert ?

– Pas la même chose que toi, si ça peut te rassurer, Weasley, répondit Harry avant que Ginny n'ait eu le temps de le faire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'inquiéta le marchand de Farces et attrapes en perdant un peu de sourire.

– On s'est bien compris, je crois, sourit Harry.

– De quoi vous parlez, tous les deux ? les interrompit Ginny, son regard suspicieux alternant entre son frère et Harry. Pourquoi tu es venu à Poudlard, exactement, Fred ? »

Celui-ci se passa la main derrière la tête d'un air gêné, sous le regard goguenard d'Harry. Visiblement, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de raconter tout de suite à sa famille avec qui il sortait. Ça promettait une discussion intéressante pour lui et très embarrassante pour les Weasley.

« Fred, j'attends, exigea la plus jeune des deux Weasley qui, mystérieusement, se comportait beaucoup plus comme l'aînée ici.

– Ben, c'est que… Bon, se décida-t-il en inspirant un bon coup. Je suis venu voir ma petite amie, si tu veux savoir.

– C'est tout ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite, alors ? Je la connais ?

– Je ne crois pas.

– Si, si, elle la connait, corrigea Harry, son sourire s'élargissant.

– Minute. Comment ça se fait que _tu_ sois au courant, Harry ? interrogea encore Ginny, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en comprenant. Attends, tu sors avec une Serpentard, c'est ça ?

– Oui, je…

– Pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas Buggle, je ne supporte pas cette fille, coupa-t-elle.

– Non, je ne co…

– Elle est en quelle année ? En septième, j'espère, ou Maman va t'écarteler pour avoir séduit une fille mineure.

– Ginny, si tu lui laissais le temps de parler, peut-être qu'il pourrait te répondre. »

La jeune femme jeta un regard agacé à Harry qui lui fit un grand sourire en réponse. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son frère, les bras croisés, et attendit.

« Merci, Potter. Heureusement que tu sais comment la faire taire, ça t'aidera beaucoup plus tard, crois-moi. D'accord, d'accord, je vais te le dire, Gin, ne t'énerves pas comme ça, ça ne va pas avec tes cheveux.

– Appelle-moi encore comme ça, et tu goûtes à mon Chauve-Furies, grommela-t-elle. Et maintenant, crache le morceau !

– Je sors avec Daphné Greengrass, et si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous avec elle si je ne pars pas maintenant, alors à plus tard. Fais attention à ce qu'elle ne se perde pas, Potter ! »

Il s'éclipsa ensuite en courant presque, profitant de l'ébahissement de sa sœur pour mettre un terme à la conversation. Celle-ci cligna des yeux, la bouche entrouverte, puis se tourna vers un Harry hilare. La tête qu'elle faisait était vraiment irrésistible, et ça ne lui donnait que plus envie d'être présent quand Ronald apprendrait la nouvelle. Il croisa le regard de Ginny et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater encore de rire.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, Potter ! Depuis quand tu savais ?

– Pas si longtemps, minimisa Harry après avoir pris le temps de reprendre son souffle. Daphné me l'a dit il y a quelques semaines. »

En réfléchissant bien, Harry se rappela qu'elle l'avait fait le soir du match contre Serdaigle, ce qui remontait déjà à plus d'un mois. Il fut légèrement étonné, parce que cette histoire paraissait bien plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait crue au départ. Il y avait peut-être matière à rendre à Daphné la monnaie de sa Noise, finalement.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? continua Ginny en reprenant sa route.

– Daphné m'a fait jurer de n'en parler à personne. Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je tombe par erreur sur son petit copain, et encore moins en ta compagnie.

– Mouais. Tu aurais quand même pu te débrouiller pour me le faire savoir. Pourquoi ils ne le disent à personne, d'ailleurs ?

– Ils n'ont probablement pas envie de voir les réactions de leur famille, supposa Harry. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, vu l'histoire entre les Weasley et les Serpentard.

– C'est bon, on n'est pas si horribles, non plus. Regarde, tu as été très bien accueilli pendant les vacances.

– Oui, j'ai remarqué que j'étais particulièrement bienvenu dans la famille. C'est à se demander ce que tu as été leur raconter sur moi, taquina-t-il.

– Oh, c'est bon, arrête, je ne sais pas ce qui leur a donné une idée aussi stupide. »

Elle était actuellement légèrement tournée, donc il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il était prêt à parier qu'elle était à présent rouge Weasley. Il décida donc d'en rajouter encore un peu, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

« Tu devrais être flattée, tu sais ?

– Quoi ? Flattée ? n'en revint-elle pas.

– Exactement, ce n'est pas comme s'ils croyaient que tu sortais avec, disons, Crabbe. Tout-à-fait objectivement, ils auraient pu te trouver bien pire que moi à Poudlard.

– Tout-à-fait objectivement, bien sûr, répéta-t-elle avec ironie. Je me demande comment ton balai fait pour décoller, vu comment ta tête est enflée.

– Et voilà, j'essaie de te faire voir le bon côté des choses, et tu recommences à m'insulter ! Tu es vraiment ingrate, tu sais ?

– Arrête, je vais pleurer. »

Ils se turent un bon moment alors qu'ils continuaient à monter dans les étages, et Harry se remit à penser à Cloé. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qui avait le plus de chance d'être responsable du comportement de ce Cognard, mais Harry ne voyait vraiment pas comment Nott aurait pu s'introduire dans le bureau de Bibine sans qu'au moins les sorts ne soient perturbés.

« Dis, Harry, tu es sûr que tu es prêt ? lui dit Ginny, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

– Hein ? Prêt pour quoi ?

– Pour ton duel de lundi, bien sûr, roula-t-elle des yeux.

– Arrête, je vais finir par croire que tu t'inquiètes vraiment.

– Mais évidemment que je m'inquiète ! Je n'ai pas envie de te voir mourir !

– Je te rassure, moi non plus je n'en ai pas vraiment l'intention, tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois de la rassurer. Nott ne me battra pas, je te le promets.

– Mais imagine qu'il te prenne par surprise, ou…

– On en a déjà parlé, Ginny, et j'ai trouvé un moyen. »

Aussitôt, Ginny tourna la tête vers lui, si brusquement qu'il se dit qu'elle avait dû se faire un torticolis.

« C'est vrai ? Tu sais comment faire pour faire de la magie sans ta baguette ?

– Oui, mais parle moins fort, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la surprise de Nott, suggéra-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

– Je comprends. Comment tu feras ?

– Tu verras si j'en ai besoin, mais ça m'étonnerait. Je préfère que tu aies la surprise, toi aussi.

– Tu as vraiment trouvé quelque chose, au moins ? fit-elle, soupçonneuse. Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me rassurer ?

– Bien sûr que non. Je t'ai dit que je gagnerai Ginny. Tu sais bien qu'un Potter digne de ce nom tient toujours ses promesses.

– J'espère, Harry. Parce que crois-le ou non, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te perdre, avoua-t-elle d'un ton lourd d'émotion. »

Elle avait l'air tellement sincère qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de mettre un bras sur ses épaules, et elle le surprit en répondant à son étreinte.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas étonnant que tes frères pensent qu'on sort ensemble, si tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu tiens à moi comme ça, plaisanta-t-il.

– Peut-être, mais il vaut mieux ça que de croire que je suis avec Crabbe, non ? »

Harry rit un peu et écarta légèrement Ginny pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient rouges et lointains, mais vides de larmes. Elle croisa son regard et lui fit un petit sourire triste, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le front, comme il faisait quand Cloé, petite, faisait un cauchemar. Elle avait vraiment l'air trop malheureuse pour que ça ait l'air naturel chez elle.

« Fais-moi plaisir, et mets-lui la raclée de sa vie, d'accord ? murmura-t-elle.

– C'est bien ce que j'avais prévu. Je te promets que je lui ferai regretter ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Il serra encore Ginny dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes, puis elle s'écarta et le prévint que si elle n'allait pas à sa salle commune bientôt, son frère allait lancer une expédition de recherche. Harry acquiesça en riant et la regarda s'éloigner, ayant encore plus hâte qu'auparavant d'être arrivé à ce duel. Il détestait voir ses amis dans cet état.

-~~O~~-

Comme prévu, Cloé resta en observation à l'infirmerie tout le weekend, et se montra ensuite honteuse de s'être faite toucher par ce Cognard. Il fallut une bonne moitié du dimanche après-midi à Harry pour réussir à la convaincre qu'elle avait été passablement géniale à l'éviter aussi longtemps. Même lui n'aurait pas aussi bien réussi, il en était convaincu. Et il était presque jaloux de sa sœur pour ça.

Le lendemain, le lundi neuf mars, diverses personnalités du monde de la magie commencèrent à affluer à partir du déjeuner, ce qui contribua à faire du duel à venir le principal –voire le seul– sujet de conversation du château. Le duel devait avoir lieu au crépuscule, mais la plupart des gens importants du pays étaient arrivés en avance pour être certains d'avoir une place à l'évènement du siècle. C'était le premier duel autorisé depuis que Dumbledore avait pris ses fonctions, mais en plus, ce n'était pas souvent qu'on voyait un Potter se battre en duel. La plupart des adversaires potentiels n'étaient pas assez suicidaires pour essayer.

En d'autres termes, Poudlard allait être le théâtre d'un évènement comme il n'en arrivait qu'une fois toutes les trois vies environ, alors évidemment, tout le monde faisait le déplacement. Harry regardait tout cela d'un air amusé, et accueillait le surplus de regards qu'il recevait avec l'ignorance de ceux qui ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Tout au long de la journée, il ne répondit pratiquement que par monosyllabes à tous ceux qui lui parlaient. Ses mains tremblaient presque d'excitation, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais, même avant un match de Quidditch. Certains auraient pu confondre cela avec de la peur, mais ceux qui le connaissaient reconnaissaient la lueur dans ses yeux.

« Harry, arrête d'avoir ce regard là, tu me fiches la trouille, lui dit d'ailleurs franchement Drago au dîner, alors que l'impatience d'Harry avait atteint son paroxysme. On dirait un loup-garou devant sa proie.

– Alors imagine une minute ce que va penser Nott en me voyant, sourit Harry. »

Ils furent interrompus par l'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle, et pour une fois, Harry se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, comme pris d'un pressentiment. Bien lui en prit, car le hasard avait fait que son père était arrivé presque en même temps que sa mère, qui était elle accompagnée de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks. Tous se dirigèrent vers la table de Serpentard, alors que beaucoup de gens dans la salle se tournaient eux aussi, pressentant qu'une conversation intéressante allait sans doute se dérouler. Harry les accueillit à sa façon en s'exclamant, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Nymphadora ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Ton petit ami n'a pas été trop lunatique, depuis la dernière fois ? »

… Ou comment énerver quatre personnes en autant de secondes. James Potter rougit de rage d'être ignoré de la sorte –alors qu'il n'était déjà pas de très bonne humeur pour commencer– et lança, oubliant les formules de politesse qu'il s'était tué à inculquer à son fils :

« Est-ce que je peux savoir à quoi rime tout cela, Harry ? Pourquoi as-tu défié quelqu'un en duel au nom de la famille Potter ?

– Oh ça, je peux répondre, Mr Potter. Votre fils était juste jaloux que j'aie été le premier à voir ce qu'il y avait sous la robe de la petite Weasley. »

Le silence de la salle fut plus assourdissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de mémoire d'homme, tandis qu'Harry se tournait vers l'origine de cette voix, ses yeux brillant d'une rage à peine contenue :

« Tu veux peut-être commencer en avance, Théo ?

– Mais avec plaisir, ça fait des années que je t'attends, _Harry_. »


	47. Duel dans l'arène des fondateurs

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Il y a juste le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqué qui sont à moi.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai cru comprendre que certains d'entre vous étaient impatients de lire ce chapitre là en particulier, donc j'espère que l'attente aura été à la hauteur. Je vous avertis quand même qu'il n'est **pas pour les enfants**, et qu'Harry n'est sûrement pas un enfant de cœur, loin de là. L'avertissement fait, bonne lecture !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, titi6666, Mordos, toto32, pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 47 : Duel dans l'arène des fondateurs**

Harry regarda brièvement par la fenêtre, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore, le vieux directeur s'étant approché pour, officiellement, accueillir les derniers arrivés, mais en réalité, Harry était presque certain qu'il voulait empêcher qu'Harry et Nott en viennent aux sorts avant qu'il ne l'ait décidé. Le fait que Dumbledore ait la main dans sa poche allait dans ce sens.

« Le crépuscule approche, vous ne croyez pas, professeur ?

– En effet, Mr Potter, soupira Dumbledore. Vous êtes certains…

– Ça fait deux mois que vous me posez cette question, coupa Harry, et ma réponse n'a pas changé.

– Très bien. Dans ce cas, si tous ceux qui assisteront à ce duel veulent bien me suivre, nous aurons plus de place dans le parc. »

On entendit le raclement des bancs tandis que tout le monde dans la salle se levait. Les parents d'Harry, tout comme Dumbledore, d'ailleurs, restèrent à proximité dans l'intention évidente de lui parler, mais il les ignora une nouvelle fois. Il avait récemment lu un passage plutôt intéressant sur le moment où Godric Gryffondor avait combattu Salazar Serpentard en duel avant le départ de ce dernier de Poudlard, et voulait voir s'il ne pouvait pas en tirer partie à son tour. Après tout, on ne pouvait jamais avoir une réputation suffisamment impressionnante, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Je vous conseille d'attendre un peu, vous tous, déclara-t-il en se jetant le Mégaphone, rétablissant immédiatement le silence. »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la table de Gryffondor, ignorant les gens à côté de lui et balayant d'un geste la main que sa mère posa sur son épaule. Il ne voulait pas se montrer aussi brusque avec elle, mais il n'avait pas le temps de lui parler pour l'instant. Avant d'arriver aux griffies, cependant, il se tourna vers le mur de la Grande Salle, tentant de se rappeler où était le déclencheur. Il repéra l'armure dont avait parlé Aymeric, compta les pierres dans le mur et tapota la bonne de sa baguette, d'une façon similaire à l'ouverture du Chemin de Traverse. Quand elle se mit à scintiller, il sourit encore, entendant les murmures étonnés derrière lui, et chuchota, pour que personne n'entende :

« Moi, Harry James Potter, héritier de Lord Gryffondor, je demande l'ouverture de l'arène de Poudlard ! »

Il ne voulait pas encore que tous sachent son ascendance, même si ça aurait sans doute été très déstabilisant pour Nott. Quand il eut terminé son appel, sa bague se mit à briller, et son père ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« Harry ! Cette bague…

– Ouais, c'est la bague que seul un Potter digne de ce nom peut porter. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas l'abîmer. Tu peux me la garder, Cloé ? »

Il retira le bijou et le lança à sa sœur, qui n'eut comme il le pensait aucun mal à l'attraper, même si elle ne comprit sans doute pas pourquoi il lui donnait une bague dans un moment pareil. Harry intercepta le regard ébahi de son père juste avant que la salle ne réponde à son ordre et que les murs ne commencent à bouger. Il y eut quelques cris de frayeur, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Au milieu de la pièce s'étendait une large étendue seulement occupée par les tables, qui ne tardèrent pas à disparaitre à leur tour. Tout autour d'eux, les murs de la Grande Salle s'étaient écartés et étendus pour former une série de gradins.

« La mythique arène des fondateurs… s'extasia Dumbledore, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur la nouvelle Grande Salle.

– Pas si mythique que ça, on dirait, corrigea Harry. Je pense qu'on sera plus à l'aise ici que dans le parc, qu'en dit le Magenmagot, professeur ? »

Dumbledore le regarda d'un regard plus perçant que jamais, et Harry eut la certitude étrange qu'il avait parfaitement bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit pour faire changer la salle. Il hocha cependant la tête, soupirant de déception, avant de se tourner vers la foule :

« Si les spectateurs veulent bien prendre place dans les gradins, et les duellistes s'approcher pour le contrôle de l'équipement, je crois que nous allons commencer. »

Cela fit taire dans l'instant les conversations qui s'étaient élevées à cause de la métamorphose de la Grande Salle, et Harry redevint un des centres d'attention tandis qu'il allait vers un vieillard portant la robe caractéristique des membres du Magenmagot. Harry regarda les gens se mettre en place pendant que l'officiel vérifiait qu'il n'emportait pas d'objet interdit, souriant à ses amis quand il croisa leur regard. Tous avaient l'air inquiet, même si les deux Serpentard le cachaient mieux que Ginny et Cloé. Quand le vieux lui dit qu'il pouvait y aller, Harry s'avança encore vers l'arène, lançant par-dessus son épaule :

« Allez, amène-toi, Théo. Viens montrer à tout le monde ce qui arrive quand on s'attaque à la famille Potter.

– Elle fait déjà partie de ta famille, alors ? Sacrée baisse de niveau, après avoir été quasiment fiancée à Greengrass, si tu veux mon avis.

– Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je considère mes amis comme ma famille, non ? répliqua Harry. »

L'examen de Nott avait été un peu plus long que celui qu'avait subi Harry, mais il finit par prendre sa suite, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt face-à-face, séparés par une vingtaine de mètres, entourés par une bonne partie de la population magique du Royaume-Uni. Dumbledore, comme plusieurs autres officiels, dont le ministre nouvellement réélu, était sur une estrade un peu en avant des autres spectateurs, de façon à avoir une meilleure vue. Harry posa une dernière question à voix suffisamment basse pour être couverte par la foule, sachant qu'il n'en aurait plus l'occasion ensuite :

« Je me demandais un truc. Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour entrer dans le bureau de Bibine sans te faire repérer ?

– C'est très simple, Potter, tellement simple que même toi tu aurais pu y penser. Je me suis contenté de transplaner directement à l'intérieur, c'est tout.

– On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard.

– Toi, peut-être pas, mais mon elfe de maison n'a eu aucun mal. Tout comme il n'aura aucun mal à m'emmener chez les Gryffondor quand ce petit duel sera fini, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Harry voyait très bien, et serra les poings de rage. Il se retint de répliquer, sachant que seules des actions feraient vraiment regretter à Nott toutes les menaces à l'encontre de Ginny et de sa sœur. D'ailleurs, même s'il avait voulu dire quelque chose, il n'aurait pas pu, parce que Dumbledore choisit cet instant pour prendre la parole et fit taire le public en s'exclamant, la voix magiquement amplifiée :

« Nous allons procéder à un rappel des règles. Le sortilège de la Mort, le sortilège Doloris et le maléfice de l'Impérium sont interdits pendant ce duel. Toutes les autres formes de magie sont autorisées. Le duel prendra fin lorsque l'un des concurrents sera jugé inconscient. De l'accord mutuel des participants, ni un abandon, ni la perte ou la destruction de leur baguette magique ne sera une cause d'arrêt du duel. Il n'y aura pas de second à ce duel. Êtes-vous toujours en accord avec ces règles ?

– J'accepte les règles, répondirent-ils à l'unisson, sans se quitter un instant du regard.

– Dans ce cas, Harry James Potter et Théodore Aaron Nott, battez-vous dans les lois ancestrales du duel de sorciers. Duellistes, saluez ! »

Les deux ennemis inclinèrent juste assez la tête pour que les juges le voient, toujours sans perdre l'autre de vue. Harry n'était absolument pas certain que Nott ait suffisamment d'honneur en lui pour respecter les règles, même devant autant de témoins. Ils se mirent ensuite en position, attendant le commandement de l'arbitre.

« À mon signal, trois ! Deux ! Un ! Commencez ! »

Harry avait prévu de commencer le duel doucement, avec des sorts relativement faibles –c'est-à-dire du niveau normal d'un septième année– histoire de s'échauffer.

« Pyrodraconis ! »

Il avait changé d'avis. Il y irait à fond dès le début, ne serait-ce que pour faire payer à Nott ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et tous les ennuis que ça ne manquerait pas d'apporter à Ginny. Le torrent de flammes vertes jaillit de sa baguette et carbonisa en un instant le serpent que Nott avait conjuré pour commencer. Il sauta hors d'atteinte du feu, mais Harry en profita pour lancer son offensive. Rien de tel que le Dragon pour empêcher un adversaire d'attaquer, puisqu'on ne connaissait aucun bouclier capable de le repousser tout en laissant une possibilité de contre-attaque.

Harry se mit donc à enchaîner les maléfices, le plus rapidement possible, tout en sachant très bien qu'il s'épuiserait vite en utilisant cette méthode. Il savait aussi qu'il tiendrait largement assez longtemps pour écraser Nott avant d'être totalement drainé.

« Maxima protectum ! s'exclama Nott au bout d'un moment. »

Même si ce bouclier complet empêchait également tout sort de sortir, ce qui était son principal défaut, Harry resta sur ses gardes. Le duel n'avait pas duré assez longtemps pour que Nott soit vraiment fatigué, et il doutait fortement qu'il se soit caché derrière ce bouclier pour le simple plaisir de gagner du temps. Logiquement, il devait donc préparer quelque chose de tordu. En effet, bien à l'abri derrière sa protection, Nott sourit en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, pas du tout essoufflé.

« Alors, Théo, tu as déjà besoin de te reposer ? provoqua-t-il quand même.

– Tu sais, Potter, tu m'as surpris en commençant aussi fort. D'habitude tu es plutôt du genre à t'échauffer lentement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il ne fallait pas essayer de m'énerver avant le duel.

– Peut-être. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais besoin de ça dès le début, mais bon, déclara Nott en fouillant dans sa robe. On ne va pas décevoir tous ceux qui sont venus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce que venait de sortir Nott. Il ne pouvait quand même pas avoir réussi à apprendre _ça_, quand même ? Plus personne n'avait utilisé ça dans un duel depuis au moins… il n'était même pas sûr que qui que ce soit ait essayé depuis que ça n'avait pas suffi à sauver Grindelwald ! Où Nott avait-il bien apprendre à se battre avec _deux_ baguettes ? Instinctivement, il fit deux pas en arrière, rétablissant une distance de sécurité entre eux deux.

« Bah alors, Harry, pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? Oh, tu as peut-être peur ? J'ai vu que tu as passé ta journée à trembler, après tout. »

Harry se secoua mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir. Le comment pouvait attendre, l'important était de massacrer Nott quand même. Et ça risquait de s'avérer compliqué, si jamais Nott était vraiment efficace à ce type de duel. C'était simple : même si Harry réussissait à lui lancer un sort, il pouvait toujours avec assez de concentration utiliser une baguette pour l'arrêter et l'autre pour contre-attaquer immédiatement. Même en étant beaucoup plus doué que lui, Harry ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec une telle cadence de tir.

Il y avait bien sûr la possibilité que Nott ne soit pas suffisamment talentueux pour faire ça, mais Harry serait suicidaire de se baser sur une telle éventualité. S'il avait sorti sa seconde baguette aussi tôt dans le duel, c'est qu'il devait savoir s'en servir, et Harry savait bien que son ancien ami n'était ni un imbécile, ni un incompétent. Si Harry lui laissait l'ombre d'une ouverture, il commencerait à le bombarder de maléfices trop vite pour lui laisser la chance de se défendre. Et là, il serait fini. En d'autres termes, si jamais Harry faisait la moindre erreur et se laissait mettre sur la défensive pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il perdait. Génial.

« Mais il ne faut pas t'en faire, continua Nott à voix basse, pour que le public n'entende rien. Je te promets de bien m'occuper de ta petite amie quand tu ne seras plus là pour le faire. Et de sa filleule aussi, bien sûr. »

Harry ne répondit rien, sachant que s'il ouvrait la bouche, ce serait pour lancer le sort de la Mort, ce qui assurerait le reste de sa vie à Azkaban. Tout son corps tremblait littéralement de rage, et il n'attendait que le début d'une esquisse de geste pour retirer son bouclier de la part de Nott pour attaquer. Les risques pour lui-même lui paraissaient insignifiants, à présent. Il se moquait totalement de recevoir des dizaines de sorts potentiellement mortels, du moment qu'il arrivait à retirer ce sourire pervers du visage de son ennemi.

Nott avait encore fait l'erreur de menacer Cloé, et sans s'encombrer d'allusions et de jeux de mots, cette fois. Il allait le payer de sa vie, quelles que soient les conséquences pour Harry. Il vit presque au ralenti Nott pointer sa première baguette sur lui, tandis que l'autre faisait les premiers mouvements destinés à mettre fin au bouclier. L'échauffement était terminé, le véritable duel commençait maintenant. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry savait qu'il y avait une véritable chance qu'il le perde.

Dès que la protection fut levée, Harry se mit en mouvement et lança le plus puissant sort de lacération qu'il pouvait. Déjà que le nombre de coups qui porteraient ne serait sûrement pas très élevé compte tenu des deux baguettes de Nott, il valait mieux que les sorts qui le toucheraient effectivement fassent de vrais dégâts. L'une des baguettes de Nott avait également tiré un maléfice, heureusement à l'endroit où Harry s'était trouvé une fraction de seconde auparavant. Harry n'attendit pas de voir si son sort avait touché et enchaîna immédiatement avec un sort d'Explosion lancé à hauteur de poitrine.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser à Nott le loisir d'encaisser un sort sans trop de dommages, ou il pourrait déclencher une mortelle rafale de sorts. Toutefois, il avait tout de même eu le temps de remonter sa deuxième baguette après l'avoir utilisée pour faire disparaitre son bouclier, et ce fut à ce moment que les choses commencèrent vraiment à se compliquer pour Harry. D'une main, Nott dévia le sort d'Explosion loin de son torse, et il tira de l'autre ce qu'Harry reconnut comme un sort censé couper les vaisseaux sanguins, mais pas la peau, rendant ainsi toute guérison plus difficile. Évidemment, c'était de la magie noire.

Harry réussit encore à éviter celui-ci de justesse, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça très longtemps. Il se fatiguerait plus vite à esquiver les maléfices que Nott à les dévier. Il lui fallait un sort qui ne se déviait pas, et il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, si on exceptait les sorts utilisant les éléments. Or, les sorts élémentaires avaient la désagréable particularité de compenser cette qualité par un besoin d'énergie légèrement plus grand que la moyenne. Réfléchissant vite, Harry opta pour un sort de lame d'air, moins efficace qu'un _Sectumsempra_, mais qui obligerait Nott à bouger un peu.

Nott parut ne pas remarquer dès le début les distorsions que le sort provoquait, parce qu'il se fit toucher par la première lame au niveau de la joue. Il plongea ensuite sur le côté pour éviter les suivantes, pointant ses deux baguettes vers Harry. Deux maléfices identiques jaillirent, chacun vers une épaule pour rendre l'esquive plus difficile. Il détestait cette situation, parce qu'il était forcé de faire exactement ce que son adversaire attendait de lui, à savoir se mettre de côté pour que les deux sorts passent de part et d'autre de son corps.

Et en effet, Nott profita de la légère avance que ce mouvement lui procurait pour enchaîner à toute vitesse avec un sort d'Explosion, tout en se défendant contre le sort de Foudre avec lequel Harry avait riposté. Ce dernier évita encore une fois le sort d'extrême justesse, et devait remercier le talent de ses batteurs pour lui avait permis d'entraîner ses réflexes déjà excellents. Voulant déconcentrer un peu Nott, il lança à son tour un _Confringo_, mais en visant cette fois le sol à ses pieds. Croyant qu'il commençait à fatiguer et perdait en précision, Nott ne fit rien pour dévier le sort, comme il l'avait prévu.

Le plan d'Harry marcha, et une Explosion eut lieu juste aux pieds de Nott, mais la contrepartie était que celui-ci avait eu tout loisir de préparer une attaque avec ses deux baguettes en même temps. Il envoya en rapide succession deux maléfices plus noirs l'un que l'autre, et aurait sans doute continué sans le déséquilibre provoqué par le tour d'Harry. Pour la première fois du duel, il n'eut cependant pas d'autre choix que de Dévier le maléfice d'Hémorragie qui était le second à venir vers lui, s'il ne voulait pas finir par se vider de son sang.

Harry profita de la distraction pour lancer un nouveau sort élémentaire, cette fois un Serpent de Feu, espérant gagner un peu de temps pour chercher comment prendre l'avantage dans ce duel, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait pour l'instant. Il manœuvra le jet de flammes pour ennuyer le plus possible Nott, son cerveau tournant à plein régime pendant ce temps, tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour maintenir son sort. L'autre utilisait pendant ce temps une baguette pour envoyer des jets d'eau et tenir le feu à distance, tandis que l'autre servait à faire pleuvoir des maléfices qu'Harry évitait difficilement.

Harry, de son côté, commençait à en avoir franchement assez de se faire malmener ainsi. Il devait avouer que Nott le surprenait, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ait pu être si compétent au combat à deux baguettes, mais là c'était comme combattre deux adversaires en même temps, sans la possibilité de les faire se tirer l'un sur l'autre. Or, s'il était imbattable au duel à un contre un –ou du moins, son père ne l'avait pas battu une seule fois l'été dernier–, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à être aussi bon en combat de groupe. Son principal atout était la vitesse, mais même lui ne pouvait pas tirer littéralement _deux fois_ plus vite qu'un duelliste entraîné.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées quand un sort lui heurta l'épaule gauche, immédiatement suivi par un autre dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle et l'envoya plusieurs mètres en arrière. Ce ne furent que ses réflexes qui lui permirent de se défendre contre ceux qui suivirent, alors que le Serpent de Feu qu'il avait maintenu jusqu'ici disparaissait. Bon sang, mais quel idiot ! Comment pouvait-il être assez stupide pour rêvasser en plein milieu d'un duel aussi disputé ? se fustigea-t-il en se défendant contre ce qu'il avait le plus craint : une avalanche de maléfices telle qu'il était chanceux de ne se faire toucher qu'une fois sur trois.

Son épaule disloquée le lançait douloureusement, et il remerciait sa bonne étoile que ce ne soit pas la droite qui soit blessée, et il avait encore un peu de mal à respirer. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait touché, mais ce n'était pas rien. Il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'une des baguettes de Nott, ou il était fichu. Que disait son père, déjà ? Que contre plusieurs adversaires, le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir était de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de l'un d'eux. Comme c'était utile. Harry fut d'ailleurs récompensé de ses nouveaux manques de concentration par plusieurs sorts de Lacération, principalement à des endroits où ils ne pouvaient pas faire beaucoup de mal.

Il avait la désagréable impression que Nott jouait avec lui, impression confirmée par le sourire amusé qu'il affichait depuis qu'Harry était bloqué sur la défensive. Ça le mettait en rage, et ce fut cette rage qui le convainquit de faire ce qu'il fit ensuite. Il s'était juré qu'il ne ferait pas le plaisir à son père d'employer sa spécialité, ce qu'il avait passé des années à faire rentrer dans le crâne de son fils, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Et ça l'enrageait encore plus. Avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre son plan à exécution, cependant, il fut touché à nouveau par un maléfice en pleine poitrine, qui lui fit un choc suffisant pour qu'il ne puisse pas éviter le double Expelliarmus qui suivit.

Harry fut projeté en arrière avec plus de force qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et comprit que Nott avait mis tout son pouvoir dans ses sorts. Il se rendit à peine compte que sa baguette lui avait échappé des mains, et heurta le mur de la salle avec suffisamment de force pour que quelques gouttes de sang s'échappent de sa bouche. Il fut soudain reconnaissant que les sortilèges entourant l'arène empêchent les bruits de provenir du public –à l'exception de l'arbitre–, parce qu'il savait que sa sœur devait avoir hurlé de terreur en le voyant faire un tel vol plané.

Il fit de son mieux pour se relever le plus vite possible, mais il s'avéra que ce fut inutile. Nott était en train de rire sans même se préoccuper de faire semblant d'être sur ses gardes. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, puisqu'il était devant un ennemi sans défenses ? Ou plutôt, c'était ce qu'il pensait, songea Harry en ne retenant pas un sourire mauvais. Faisant mine de tester une de ses coupures, il posa sa main gauche sur sa hanche droite, grimaçant sous la tension que ça provoquait dans son épaule meurtrie. Si Nott continuait à le juger fini comme cela, il avait une chance de mettre en œuvre ce à quoi Ginny lui avait fait penser.

« Alors, Potter, qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on va mourir ? se moqua Nott en jouant avec la baguette d'Harry, la troisième qu'il avait dans les mains.

– Je ne sais pas, je te demanderai quand tu auras compris que c'est ce qui va t'arriver, répliqua Harry le plus calmement qu'il put. »

Il haït sa voix de trahir son manque actuel de souffle, mais il n'y pouvait vraiment rien. L'enchaînement de sortilèges élémentaires avait vraiment tiré sur ses réserves, et le fait qu'il ait passé le reste du duel à courir dans tous les sens pour esquiver tout en Déviant des sorts presque constamment n'avait certainement rien arrangé.

« Tu n'es plus vraiment en position de frimer, Potter. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai trois baguettes dans les mains, et tu n'en as aucune.

– Et pourtant, je suis toujours prêt à parier que je vais gagner ce duel, Théo.

– Vraiment ? fit Nott, presque amusé. Et tu parierais quoi ?

– Ce que j'ai déjà parié en lançant ce duel. La vie de ma sœur. »

Nott parut se rendre compte du sérieux d'Harry, parce qu'il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des Souaffles. Il semblait se demander si Harry était fou à lier ou bien s'il avait vraiment encore un tour dans son sac. Il était loin de penser que techniquement, il en avait encore deux. Harry ne put se retenir en voyant la tête qu'il faisait, il éclata d'un rire nerveux, ce qui sembla convaincre son adversaire de sa folie.

« Franchement, je dois avouer que tu m'impressionnes, Potter. Tu es désarmé, et pourtant tu es toujours convaincu de ton propre talent. Je ne sais pas si de la folie ou du génie.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis désarmé, Théo ? demanda Harry en se calmant, sachant que le moment était proche. »

Nott le regarda étrangement et agita une nouvelle fois la baguette d'Harry devant lui, comme s'il se demandait s'il avait bien compris la situation. Jugeant qu'il avait assez repris son souffle, Harry s'avança à pas lents vers son adversaire, son sourire s'élargissant de seconde en seconde. Il s'arrêta à une distance respectable et se tourna vers les tribunes, cherchant un visage en particulier. Il repéra rapidement le groupe de rousses, et celle qu'il cherchait était à côté de sa sœur. Il ne regarda pas Cloé, sachant que voir son visage à ce moment ne lui ferait aucun bien.

« Hé, Ginny ! Tu me rappelleras que je t'en dois une belle, sur ce coup-là ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers un Nott furieux. »

Peut-être que l'ignorer ainsi n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sage à faire, se dit Harry en évitant quelques _Sectumsempra_ lancés vicieusement.

« Pfff ! Ce n'est même plus drôle de te lancer des sorts Potter, maintenant que tu ne peux plus rien faire. Je commence à en avoir marre. Adieu.

– Franchement, Théo, tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ma baguette pour faire de la magie ? Tu devrais me connaitre mieux que ça. »

Alors que Théo levait ses baguettes, il leva lui aussi sa main gauche ensanglantée et hurla la formule du sort de Désillusion en se donnant un petit coup sur le crâne pour le spectacle :

« Talpallusio ! »

Il fit ensuite de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant Nott bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. Grimaçant en sentant ses blessures le lancer, Harry fit silencieusement le tour de Nott, notant avec plaisir que ce dernier plissait les yeux en espérant voir le scintillement distinctif des personnes désillusionnées. Manque de chance pour lui, c'était une Rune d'Invisibilité qu'Harry avait utilisée, et si elle ne marcherait que pendant un temps réduit, il était en revanche parfaitement bien dissimulé. Il s'approcha sans bruit d'un Nott tournant prudemment sur lui-même, semblant s'attendre à recevoir un sort venant de nulle part.

Nott tira au début quelques maléfices dans la direction générale où Harry avait disparu, mais arrêta rapidement, réalisant qu'il gaspillait son énergie. Il restait sur ses gardes, cette fois, et semblait furieux contre lui-même d'avoir laissé le temps à Harry de préparer ça. Quand le jeune Potter arriva juste en face de son adversaire, il savait qu'il avait peu de temps avant que sa Rune d'Invisibilité ne soit à court d'énergie. Il étala du sang sur la paume de sa main droite, et se prépara à faire ce dont il mourrait d'envie depuis le début de l'année. Il prit son élan, et le sentiment qu'il était à nouveau visible coïncida avec le sursaut de Nott.

Théo écarquilla les yeux, choqué de trouvé Harry littéralement sous son nez, une fraction de seconde avant que le poing d'Harry n'entre en contact avec ledit nez. Harry n'était peut-être pas Crabbe ou Goyle, mais il y avait mis toute sa force, et cela suffit tout de même à faire tituber Nott en arrière. Il ne perdit pas de temps à se profiter de sa petite victoire, en revanche, et écarta immédiatement la main en criant, activant sa seconde rune :

« Accio baguette ! »

Nott était encore trop sonné pour empêcher l'arme d'Harry de revenir tout droit dans la main de son propriétaire légitime, et celui-ci ressentit une étrange sensation de chaleur quand il la récupéra, un peu comme le jour où il s'en était saisi pour la première fois chez Ollivander. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce phénomène, il profita du léger répit qu'il avait encore avant que Nott ne reprenne ses esprits pour appliquer la méthode son père. Il dut rassembler toute la concentration et une bonne partie des forces qui lui restaient, mais quand Nott revint à lui, il faisait face à un gros loup gris bien décidé à faire de lui arracher son dîner.

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de reprendre son souffle, cependant, car il devait attaquer en même temps que son loup pour que la conjuration lui apporte vraiment un avantage. Comme l'animal était pratiquement déjà sur lui, Nott n'eut pas le temps de s'en débarrasser avant que ses crocs ne se soient refermés sur son bras droit, mais il n'aurait aucun mal à le tuer avec sa deuxième baguette. Harry devait donc s'assurer que ça n'arrive pas pendant que le canidé rendait une des deux baguettes de Nott inutilisable. Comme son but était autant de détourner l'attention que de réellement toucher Nott, Harry s'abaissa même à formuler son sort :

« Confringo ! »

Nott fut contraint de Dévier le sort de sa main libre, mais le loup qu'Harry avait conjuré réussit à ce moment à lui couper le bras dans ses mâchoires, résultant en un hurlement de douleur assourdissant. L'animal s'éloigna ensuite avec son butin, tandis qu'un sort de Désarmement touchait Nott, envoyant sa baguette voler vers Harry, qui ne s'embêta même pas à la rattraper. Il s'approcha de Nott, le regard brûlant de rage. On y était. Maintenant, il allait payer.

« Ça, c'était pour avoir ensorcelé le balai de Cloé, déclara-t-il d'une voix froide, juste assez fort pour faire relever les yeux à Nott. Celui-là, c'est pour avoir trafiqué le Cognard il y a deux jours. »

Il fit un grand geste du bras, et une profonde coupure apparut en travers du torse de Nott. Il était allongé sur le dos, des larmes de douleur plein les yeux, tenant son moignon bien serré contre la plaie béante qui ornait sa poitrine, baignant dans son propre sang, et pourtant il réussissait encore à sourire d'un air moqueur à Harry.

« Tu m'as peut-être battu, Potter, mais je vais bientôt m'évanouir à cause du sang perdu, et les guérisseurs vont se précipiter pour me sauver. Une ou deux potions, et je reviendrai pour te le faire payer.

– Tu as sans doute raison, mais tu oublies un léger détail, répondit calmement Harry. Il y a des blessures que même Ste Mangouste ne sait pas guérir. Des brûlures, aussi, je crois. »

Harry vit avec satisfaction que les yeux de son ancien ami s'emplissaient de peur en comprenant ce qu'Harry sous-entendait. Il pointa sa baguette vers lui en déclarant, sachant que ce seraient les dernières paroles qu'entendrait jamais Théodore Nott :

« Ça, c'est pour ce que tu as fait à Ginny, ordure. Pyrodraconis ! »

Le flot de flammes vertes engouffra totalement Nott, qui poussa à nouveau un hurlement de douleur qui aurait fait pitié à n'importe qui. Harry Potter n'étant pas n'importe qui, il maintint le maléfice jusqu'à ce que les cris se soient évanouis, même s'il était lui-même déjà exténué par son duel. Dans le silence qui suivit la fin du Dragon, Harry fixa un moment le corps en flammes de son ennemi, fit disparaitre le loup, puis releva la tête en direction de son directeur.

« Je crois qu'il a perdu conscience, annonça-t-il platement, le regard comme la voix vides d'émotion –à présent que le duel était fini, l'épuisement le rattrapait, et il se demandait comment il tenait toujours debout.

– En effet, se réveilla Dumbledore d'une voix triste. Au nom du Magenmagot, je déclare ce duel terminé et Harry James Potter vainqueur. Guérisseurs, si vous voulez bien… »

Harry n'attendit pas la suite et se dirigea vers la sortie en boitant –quand avait-il été touché à la jambe ?– dissuadant d'un regard le premier guérisseur qui l'approcha. Il sortit des sortilèges de protection et entendit enfin le vacarme produit par la foule, même s'il était un peu trop fatigué pour y faire attention. Son unique but était d'aller dans sa chambre et de dormir au moins un mois. Toutefois, son corps semblait en avoir décidé autrement, parce que son monde devint noir après seulement quelques pas, et il ne remarqua même pas à qui appartenaient les bras qui le rattrapèrent. Pas qu'il se soit rendu compte que quelqu'un le rattrapait, en même temps.

-~~AP~~-

Dès que j'entendis le professeur Dumbledore dire que c'était terminé, je sautai du banc où j'étais assise entre Ginny et Maman et je courus vers le bout de l'arène de duel sans les attendre. Je voulais me jeter dans les bras de mon frère et ne plus le lâcher avant qu'il n'aille mieux. Cependant, j'avais du mal à avancer au milieu de tous les sorciers et sorcières qui avaient la même idée que moi. Quand je parvins enfin à rejoindre Harry, je vis qu'il était avachi dans les bras de Drago Malefoy, et qu'il n'avait pas l'air conscient.

« Hé, Harry ! entendis-je le blond appeler en m'approchant. Harry, réveille-toi, tu es lourd ! »

Il y eut quelques rires autour de nous, mais l'autre meilleure amie de mon frère eut pitié de lui et fit apparaitre une civière sur laquelle Drago l'allongea avec un sourire de soulagement. Est-ce que c'était moi, ou Daphné avait vraiment les yeux rouges ? Ce fut à ce moment que la voix de Madame Pomfresh résonna au-dessus du vacarme qui régnait dans la Grande Salle.

« Mais que font ces incompétents ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'est en train de soigner Potter, au juste ?

– Il n'a pas voulu qu'on s'approche de lui, répondit une voix légèrement penaude dont je ne connaissais pas le propriétaire. »

Je vis Madame Pomfresh fendre la foule à coups de baguette, l'air furieux, jusqu'à arriver près de mon frère. Ses amis Serpentard s'écartèrent prudemment, ne voulant pas se mettre sur son chemin, tandis que j'essayais encore passer les derniers élèves entre Harry et moi. Elle agita sa baguette un moment au-dessus de lui, puis commença à le faire léviter vers la les portes, alors que j'arrivais enfin au milieu du cercle où ils étaient. Je voulus lui courir après, mais une main sur mon épaule m'en empêcha. J'essayai de me dégager, mais il ou elle ne me lâcha pas.

« Lâchez-moi, je veux aller voir mon frère ! criai-je en me retournant, seulement pour voir que c'était Daphné Greengrass qui m'avait retenue.

– Attends une minute, Cloé, il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose avant. »

Drago hocha la tête derrière elle, et ils m'entraînèrent à l'écart de la foule, puis en-dehors de la Grande Salle. Partout, il y avait des élèves qui commentaient avec enthousiasme le duel qu'ils venaient de voir, mais je n'y fis pas attention, pressée que les deux amis de mon frère en finissent avec ce qu'ils voulaient me dire, pour que je puisse aller le voir.

« Alors ? m'impatientai-je dès qu'ils arrêtèrent de me traîner.

– Écoute, Cloé, il ne faut pas que tu ailles voir ton frère tout de suite, affirma Drago.

– Quoi ? Et pourquoi ça ? Je veux savoir comment il va !

– Pomfresh a juste eu le temps de nous dire qu'elle va avoir besoin de pas mal de temps pour le soigner, et qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée, expliqua-t-il. Donc elle nous a demandé d'aller monter la garde à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. »

Je hochai la tête, même si je voulais voir Harry plus que tout. Je les suivis jusqu'à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, luttant contre l'envie de pousser la porte et d'aller voir exactement ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

« J'ai toujours dit que Pomfresh devait avoir un faible pour Harry, lâcha Drago, alors que nous étions tous les trois assis par terre en face de la porte.

– Quoi ?

– Ben oui, elle est tout le temps en train d'essayer de le faire rester plus longtemps avec elle. Ça cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr.

– Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, ajouta pensivement Daphné. En plus, tu ne trouves pas que ces pyjamas de l'infirmerie sont un peu transparents ? »

Je me mis à rire à leurs idioties, même si c'était plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Ils continuèrent encore un moment de lister toutes les preuves qu'ils avaient du fait que Madame Pomfresh était en fait folle d'Harry, et que le fait que le temps qu'il passait à l'infirmerie n'avait rien à voir avec la gravité réelle de ses blessures. À la fin, nous étions tous les trois pliés en deux de rire, et ce fut comme ça que Ginny nous trouva quand elle tourna à l'angle du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Pourquoi vous n'entrez pas ?

– On parlait de ta plus grande rivale, Weasley, répondit tout-à-fait sérieusement Daphné, provoquant de nouveaux éclats de rire.

– Hein ? répondit Ginny. Mais de quoi… Non, laisse tomber, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. »

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, mais Daphné l'arrêta en la prévenant que Pomfresh avait interdit l'entrée à son antre.

« Elle voulait rester seule avec Harry, compléta Drago en riant. Désolé, Weasley, mais je crois qu'elle a décidé de te piquer ton petit ami.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, à la fin ? Et combien de fois il faut vous dire que Potter n'est pas mon petit ami ? Tu es dur d'oreille, ou tu le fais exprès, Malefoy ?

– Moi, je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble, intervins-je d'une petite voix. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire les deux amis de mon frère encore plus fort, mais Ginny me lança un regard à la fois énervé et incrédule.

« Oh non, pas toi aussi, Cloé ? Tu es bien placée pour savoir que ton frère est… »

Je ne sus jamais ce qu'était Harry, parce que ce fut ce moment que choisit Madame Pomfresh pour ouvrir l'infirmerie. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers elle immédiatement, toute envie de rire s'évanouissant alors que nous nous souvenions de la raison pour laquelle nous étions tous en train d'attendre devant la porte. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, mais ne parut pas du tout surprise de nous voir tous réunis.

« Comment va Harry ? demandai-je instantanément, sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de me devancer.

– Il dort. Vous pouvez entrer, mais je vous déconseille fortement de le réveiller, ou vous le regretterez, menaça-t-elle avant de se retourner. »

Nous la suivîmes tous les quatre jusqu'au lit d'Harry, et j'eus un hoquet horrifié en voyant l'état dans lequel il était. En soulevant un peu les couvertures, je vis qu'il avait des bandages partout, et il y avait encore des taches de sang à certains endroits. Son visage était tellement pâle qu'il se fondait presque avec les draps et les oreillers sur lesquels il dormait, il devait respirer très faiblement, parce que je ne distinguais même pas le mouvement de sa poitrine. Je sentis les larmes couler alors que Daphné demandait ce qu'il avait exactement.

« Vous voulez la liste complète, ou l'idée générale ?

– L'idée générale suffira pour le moment, je pense, répondit ma marraine.

– Alors je dirai simplement que je ne crois pas avoir trouvé une seule partie de son corps qui ne devait pas lui faire souffrir le martyr, déclara sombrement Madame Pomfresh.

– Mais… il va s'en tirer, hein ? s'enquit Drago alors que je retenais mon souffle.

– Évidemment, sinon je ne vous aurais pas laissés entrer.

– Quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ? demandai-je.

– La potion que je lui ai donnée le devrait le faire dormir toute la nuit. Aussi, je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher, vous pourrez le voir demain.

– Non, je reste avec Harry, réfutai-je fermement.

– Cloé, je ne crois pas qu'Harry voudrait que tu passes une nuit blanche pour lui.

– Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais je suis d'accord avec Weasley, confirma Drago. Harry ne nous le pardonnerait jamais si on te laissait passer la nuit ici sans aller dormir.

– Je m'en fiche. »

Les trois autres continuèrent d'essayer de me convaincre d'aller me coucher, mais je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu dormir en sachant Harry blessé ici. Et puis, il y avait eu bien trop d'excitation dans la soirée pour que je me calme tout de suite. Madame Pomfresh, qui s'était un peu éloignée, revint en donnant à tout le monde un verre d'eau, disant que ce n'était pas bon de parler autant sans s'hydrater. Je vidai le mien d'une seule lampée et reposai le gobelet sur la table de nuit d'Harry.

« Je vous dis que je ne suis pas fatiguée-ééééééé, baillai-je.

– Oui, on voit ça, se moqua Ginny. »

Je ne comprenais pas, je n'avais pas le moins du monde envie de dormir encore cinq secondes auparavant. Alors que maintenant, j'arrivais à peine à garder les yeux ouverts et à rester assise droite. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, je finis par tomber en avant, et je me serais écroulée sur Harry si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas rattrapée. Je me sentis portée sur un autre des lits de l'infirmerie, mais je ne pus rien faire d'autre que marmonner en protestation, étant donné que j'avais déjà un peu de mal à rester éveillée. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

« Vous savez, vous pouvez boire sans risque, entendis-je Madame Pomfresh dire après que je fus allongée. Je n'ai mis de somnifère que dans son gobelet.

– Vous avez bien fait, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à dormir sinon. »

Je n'entendis pas le reste de la conversation, m'abandonnant à contrecœur au sommeil sans rêves provoqué par la potion de l'infirmière.


	48. Comment ça, deux semaines ?

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Il y a juste le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqués qui sont à moi.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, titi6666, pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements. Pas d'inquiétude, titi, j'ai encore quelques petits chapitres à écrire avant la fin de la fic. Sanguinbuveur : les RàR passent par les MP, donc je n'ai pas pu te répondre, mais merci à toi aussi.

**Chapitre 48 : Comment ça, deux semaines ?**

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua quand il se sentit émerger du sommeil, ce fut que la lumière du jour atterrissait directement sur ses paupières. La seconde fut la voix de sa sœur, qui n'avait pas l'air elle-même très réveillée.

« Comment va Harry ?

– Il dort toujours, et en plus il est en bonne compagnie. »

Ça, c'était Drago, et il avait l'air de trouver la situation amusante. Harry fronça les sourcils quand ce que son meilleur ami avait dit prit vraiment tout son sens. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était de quitter l'arène de duel après avoir mis une raclée à Nott, il supposait donc logiquement qu'il s'était écroulé de fatigue et qu'on l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital ou, plus probablement compte tenu de la présence de sa sœur, à l'infirmerie. Or, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il aurait pu être "en bonne compagnie" dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh, surtout dans le sens où l'entendait Drago.

Jugeant que de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas se rendormir en ayant le soleil dans les yeux, il les entrouvrit pour essayer de voir où son analyse s'était avérée fausse. A priori, il était bien dans l'infirmerie, étant donné que c'était le seul endroit où on trouvait des draps _aussi_ blancs. Écartant encore un peu les paupières, il y eut soudainement un reflet de lumière lui arrivant droit dans l'œil, et il essaya par réflexe de mettre sa main en visière. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut du poids présent sur son bras droit, ainsi que des doigts qui étaient entrelacés avec les siens.

Il ouvrit complètement les yeux pour voir ce qu'était ce poids, exactement, heureux que son autre bras soit libre de ses mouvements et puisse soulager un peu ses pupilles agressées. Ce faisant, il dut attirer l'attention de ceux qui le regardaient dormir, parce qu'il entendit un cri inarticulé avant de sentir un autre poids foncer sur son autre côté. Réussissant enfin à regarder autour de lui sans être ébloui, il reconnut sa petite sœur et retourna l'étreinte.

« Harry, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Quand tu as perdu ta baguette, j'ai cru que… j'ai cru que…

– Chut, c'est fini, Cloé, la rassura-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à sangloter. Tu vois bien, je suis un pleine forme, alors arrête de pleurer, d'accord ? »

Il la sentit hocher la tête en reniflant, et en profita pour voir qui d'autre se trouvait dans la pièce. Assis côte à côte au pied de son lit se trouvaient ses deux meilleurs amis, lui souriant d'un air qui oscillait entre l'attendri –dans le cas de Daphné, surtout– et le moqueur –ça, c'était Drago quand son regard portait vers le fameux poids sur son bras. Les saluant d'un signe de tête, Harry se décida à confirmer ce qu'il pensait et se tourna à droite. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui faisait sourire Drago comme ça, et assurément, il vit que Ginny était à moitié tombée endormie sur lui, apparemment pendant qu'elle le veillait en lui tenant la main.

Harry soupira, secouant légèrement la tête. Comment était-il censé paraitre crédible en disant qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble après ça ? Se tournant vers ses meilleurs amis, il demanda sans s'apercevoir qu'il baissait la voix :

« Depuis quand elle est comme ça ?

– Une heure ou deux, elle était réveillée quand on est allés manger, et dormait à notre retour, l'éclaira Daphné. Si tu veux mon avis, elle attendait juste d'avoir un peu d'intimité pour te sauter dessus.

– Je me passerai de ton avis, merci. Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas lévitée ailleurs ?

– Impossible de lui faire lâcher ta main. Et pourtant, Merlin sait qu'on a essayé de vous séparer.

– Dites, intervint Cloé avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, on devrait peut-être dire à Madame Pomfresh que tu es réveillé, non ?

– Attends un peu, on a le temps. Mais rassure-moi, Cloé, tu n'as quand même pas passé la nuit ici à attendre que je me réveille avec les trois autres malades ? »

Harry intercepta avec surprise le regard vexé que sa sœur jeta en direction du bureau de l'infirmière, et en déduisit qu'elle avait changé d'avis à propos de la prévenir. Pour une raison ou une autre, Cloé semblait fâchée avec elle.

« J'aurais bien voulu, mais Madame Pomfresh m'a donné une potion pour me faire dormir en me disant que c'était juste de l'eau.

– Tant mieux. Il lui reste un semblant de santé mentale, marmonna Harry.

– Vous parliez de moi, Mr Potter ? »

Tous les occupants de la salle sursautèrent –sauf Ginny, qui réussissait par on ne savait quel miracle à continuer à dormir malgré le raffut– et Harry jura mentalement. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours arriver au mauvais moment ? Il se creusa la tête pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à dire qui n'implique pas de passer un surplus de temps à l'infirmerie –ce qui était bien probable si jamais elle l'entendait la critiquer.

« Bien sûr que non, madame, je demandais juste à Drago que j'attendais avec impatience votre visite matinale.

– Évidemment, Potter. Maintenant, réveillez Miss Weasley, je dois vous examiner. Tous les autres, dehors.

– Mais, madame…

– Oui, vous aussi, Miss Potter, coupa Pomfresh d'un ton considérablement plus doux. Vous pourrez revenir dans un moment, après avoir mangé, par exemple. »

Cloé obtempéra et suivit les deux septièmes années dans le couloir, qui savaient d'expérience qu'il était inutile de discuter avec le dragon qui servait d'infirmière à cette école. Pomfresh se tourna ensuite vers Harry et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il n'avait pas fait un geste pour faire bouger Ginny.

« Potter, il me semble vous avoir dit de réveiller Miss Weasley. Sinon, je m'en occupe moi-même, c'est compris ?

– Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser dormir encore un peu ? Elle a déjà fait une nuit presque blanche, d'après ce que j'ai compris, et elle ne dort pas très bien en ce moment.

– Vous êtes adorable de vous inquiéter pour votre petite amie, Mr Potter, ironisa-t-elle, mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle aille dormir ailleurs que sur mon patient.

– Bon, alors attendez cinq minutes, je vais la faire léviter, s'agaça Harry en prenant la baguette qu'il y avait sur sa table de nuit.

– Ne touchez pas à ça, pauvre fou ! l'arrêta vivement Pomfresh. »

Harry sursauta dans son lit et se tourna intrigué vers l'infirmière. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, cette fois ? Elle n'allait quand même pas croire que sa propre baguette était dangereuse, non ? Il savait déjà qu'elle était paranoïaque, mais à ce point, elle devait monter un club avec le vieux Fol' Œil…

« Quoi, encore ? Vous voulez peut-être que je la lévite sans ma baguette ?

– Vous vous êtes évanoui par épuisement magique presque complet, Potter, alors vous n'utilisez pas de magie pendant au moins toute la journée. Pour la dernière fois, réveillez Miss Weasley, Potter, ou je vais finir par m'agacer. »

Harry abandonna, l'infirmière avait cherché quelques affaires pendant qu'ils parlaient, mais elle se tenait à présent les bras croisés devant lui, l'air singulièrement énervée. Soupirant, il reposa sa baguette et secoua doucement les épaules de Ginny de la main qui n'était pas emprisonnée dans celle de la rousse. Il aurait largement préféré qu'elle ne sorte pas du sommeil à moitié couchée sur lui en lui tenant la main, mais bon, il devrait faire avec les rougissements Weasley… Ginny grommela et se trémoussa sur son siège, mais il eut l'impression qu'elle serrait encore plus sa main. "Génial, pensa-t-il, voilà qu'elle me prend pour son doudou en plus de son oreiller."

« Nan, veux dormir.

– Ginny, notre _chère _infirmière attend impatiemment de te jeter dehors, donc tu ferais bien de te réveiller, ou tu risques de mal atterrir dans le couloir.

– Harry ? fit-elle avec sommeil, en ouvrant enfin ses yeux.

– Bravo, tu as gagné le droit de me lâcher la main et te lever.

– Ta m… »

Ginny rougit en se redressant brusquement, le relâchant dès qu'elle s'aperçut de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Pomfresh. Maintenant sortez d'ici, Miss Weasley, j'ai un patient à examiner.

– Euh, oui, bien sûr, répondit la sixième année en rougissant encore plus. »

Elle sortit pratiquement en courant, probablement mortifiée d'avoir été attrapée ainsi par l'infirmière. Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître gêné lui-même –après tout, il n'avait rien fait, non ?– mais c'était difficile sous le regard narquois de Pomfresh. Elle s'approcha et lui demanda de pousser ses couvertures, ne faisant heureusement pas de commentaires.

« La prochaine fois, vous serez bien avisé de conseiller à votre petite amie de ne pas dormir sur une chaise, Potter, elle pourrait se faire mal au dos. »

Harry grimaça d'agacement en réalisant qu'il avait pensé trop vite, mais ne répliqua rien. Il n'était pas stupide au point de contrarier une femme de mauvais caractère ne l'appréciant pas spécialement et ayant une baguette pointée sur lui. En fait, ça faisait quatre bonnes raisons de ne pas la contrarier. Donc non, il ne lui répliqua pas qu'il aurait eu du mal à la prévenir de quoi que ce soit en étant endormi lui-même. Il ne fit même pas remarquer que Ginny et lui n'étaient pas ensemble. Pour l'importance qu'avait son avis, après tout… Il choisit donc de lui poser des questions d'ordre médical pendant qu'elle changeait ses bandages.

« Je m'en suis sorti avec quoi, finalement ?

– Cinq côtes cassées, une hémorragie interne au niveau de l'estomac et une au niveau du poumon droit, trois fractures différentes dans l'épaule gauche, quelques brûlures, une vertèbre démise, une entorse de la cheville et une lésion de votre diaphragme, énuméra-t-elle calmement en continuant son examen. C'est sans compter la bonne vingtaine de coupures diverses et l'épuisement magique. J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous ?

– Et j'ai survécu avec tout ça ? s'étonna Harry.

– Ça n'aurait peut-être pas été le cas si vous étiez monté ici dix minutes plus tard. Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête de refuser l'aide d'un guérisseur ?

– Je ne voulais pas vous ôter le plaisir de virer mes visiteurs.

– Arrêtez de plaisanter, Potter. Est-ce que vous réalisez que vous avez failli y laisser la vie ? réprimanda-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. »

S'il n'avait pas mieux connu Pomfresh, et notamment s'il n'avait pas su qu'il ne lui était aucunement sympathique, il aurait presque cru qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui. Bien sûr, c'était une idée ridicule.

« J'en ai eu une vague idée quand vous m'avez dit ce que j'avais, oui. Je sors quand ?

– Pas avant au moins deux semaines, Potter.

– Deux semaines ? Mais vous plaisantez, ou quoi ? Je vais très bien, je sors demain au plus tard !

– Potter, commença-t-elle d'un ton dangereusement calme, l'unique raison pour laquelle vous êtes actuellement conscient et pas en train de hurler de douleur est que je vous ai presque noyé de potions contre la douleur. Ce sont à peu près les seules potions qui peuvent marcher sur vous sans user le peu de magie qu'il vous reste. J'ai pu refermer de façon provisoire les hémorragies internes, mais tout traitement de fond devra attendre jusqu'à ce que vous ayez rechargé un minimum votre magie. Ensuite, je pourrai commencer à travailler, et vous resterez sous surveillance médicale jusqu'à ce que vous soyez dans le même état où vous étiez avant ce stupide duel. Maintenant, vous avez le choix : voulez-vous passer votre convalescence ici, ou à Ste Mangouste ? »

Ah, c'était donc pour ça qu'il se sentait aussi bien. Il se disait aussi, ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit en pleine forme le lendemain de son duel alors que ses côtes lui avaient toujours fait mal une semaine après être tombé, après le match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor. Mais quand même, deux semaines sans bouger de l'infirmerie, ça relevait du cauchemar. Il espérait au moins pouvoir avoir quelques visites, ou il allait mourir d'ennui avant de guérir de ses blessures –ce qui serait quand même dommage. Il marmonna une réponse affirmative et l'infirmière s'éloigna d'un air satisfait, le laissant seul et désœuvré.

« Attendez ! la rappela-t-il. Les autres peuvent revenir, au moins ?

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, prétendit se souvenir Pomfresh. Vos amis pourront venir vous voir pour vous donner les devoirs que vous devrez rattraper, mais à l'unique condition qu'ils ne vous fatiguent pas trop. Et bien sûr, que personne ne s'endorme sur vous dans mon infirmerie. Je ne l'ai toléré la nuit dernière que parce que vous étiez inconscient, c'est compris, Potter ?

– Vous venez de le dire, j'étais inconscient. Comment est-ce que j'étais censé empêcher Ginny de s'écrouler sur moi, au juste ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et alla entrouvrir la porte, disant à quelques personnes inconnues qu'il était autorisé à recevoir de la visite à nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle retournait dans son bureau et deux certains septièmes années de Serpentard entraient dans l'infirmerie, un grand sourire aux lèvres dans le cas de Drago. Harry ne songea même pas à lui en demander la raison.

« Dites, c'est pas que je me plaigne, mais vous n'êtes pas censés être en cours ? Il est quelle heure, d'ailleurs ? les accueillit-il.

– Un peu moins de dix heures. Dumbledore a décidé qu'on pouvait tous faire une pause aujourd'hui, pour se remettre des émotions d'hier soir. En même temps, je ne pense pas qu'un seul élève aurait été concentré.

– Au cas où tu te poses la question, intervint Daphné, on a convaincu ta sœur d'aller manger un morceau. Si on l'avait écoutée, elle aurait passé la nuit à te tenir la main.

– Et on sait tous que ta main avait une occupation bien plus intéressante, hein Harry ? conclut Drago avec un clin d'œil.

– La ferme, Drago, on n'a pas le temps de jouer à ça, le fit taire la jeune femme sous le regard surpris de l'autre adolescent présent. Harry, j'en ai assez d'attendre, alors raconte.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– De la façon dont tu t'y es pris pour apprendre la magie sans baguette. Et surtout, qu'est-ce que Weaslette a à voir là-dedans ? »

Harry sourit en s'appuyant un peu plus dans ses oreillers. Les occasions où il pouvait apprendre quelque chose à ses meilleurs amis n'étaient pas si nombreuses que ça, et il allait profiter de chaque instant de celle-ci.

« C'est simplement Ginny qui m'a donné l'idée, c'est tout. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle pourra m'apprendre quelque chose en magie, crois-moi.

– Soit, elle t'a donné une idée. Mais ça ne nous dit pas comment tu as appris ça. Surtout en aussi peu de temps !

– Ne sois pas ridicule, Daphné, tu sais bien que la magie sans baguette est quasiment impossible.

– Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, tu fais bien semblant, Harry, ironisa Drago, parce que j'aurais juré que tu t'étais lancé un sort de Désillusion après avoir été désarmé, hier soir. »

Sans dire un mot, et sans perdre son sourire, Harry montra ses mains à ses amis, paumes en évidence. Comme les plaies étaient cicatrisées depuis longtemps, Pomfresh n'avait pas jugé bon de les bander, et c'était tant mieux. Les deux autres s'avancèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant ce qu'il s'était gravé dans la main.

« C'est une Rune d'Invisibilité, déclara Daphné en montrant sa main gauche, et autour, tu as écrit… "Que ne s'accomplisse la magie que quand _Talpallusio_ sera dit", c'est ça ?

– Exactement, et il y a le même genre de texte avec une Rune d'attraction sur l'autre main, continua Harry.

– Je ne comprends pas. Même si cette idée de mot de passe peut marcher en théorie, on ne peut pas utiliser une rune sans l'activer avec sa baguette. La seule exception, ce sont les runes qui sont censées fonctionner en permanence, mais là ce n'était pas le cas, puisque tu étais visible au début du duel.

– En plus, ça aurait pris beaucoup trop d'énergie de maintenir ça pendant plus d'une minute. Et comme tu as vu, je ne l'ai pas activée avec ma baguette.

– Alors, est-ce que tu vas te décider à nous dire comment tu as fait ? s'agaça Drago.

– Non, je vais vous laisser deviner, c'est bien plus drôle. Un indice : qu'est-ce que j'ai fait juste avant de déclencher ma rune ? »

Même s'ils avaient toujours l'air impatient, ils jouèrent le jeu et tentèrent de se rappeler les détails du duel.

« Tu t'es fait désarmer par Nott, tu as heurté le mur, se souvint Daphné.

– Et après tu t'es relevé, tu l'as provoqué et tu as jeté le sort juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à en finir, termina Drago, alors qu'Harry secouait la tête en signe de dénégation, souriant.

– Voyons voir, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta main gauche ? Tu ne t'es pas essuyé une blessure ?

– Bravo, Daphné ! Presque du premier coup !

– Je ne vois pas le rapport. Je ne suis peut-être pas expert en runes, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que tu aies mis du sang sur ta main ?

– Je suis un sorcier, Drago, j'ai la magie dans le sang. »

Il regarda ses deux meilleurs amis pendant qu'ils comprenaient que la magie nécessaire à l'activation de la rune avait été tirée directement de son sang. Pourtant, c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça, puisqu'il aurait probablement fallu beaucoup plus de liquide vital qu'il ne consentait à en perdre pour alimenter une rune aussi forte. Mais les quelques gouttes avaient suffi à lier la rune à sa magie à lui, et la rune s'était servie directement dans ses réserves, en quelque sorte.

« Comment est-ce que tu savais que ça marcherait ? demanda Daphné. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une rune tracée avec du sang, et ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'on fait par hasard, non ?

– C'est un truc que ma mère a étudié avec les Mystères, mentit Harry après avoir hésité un moment. »

Les deux autres le regardèrent d'un air suspicieux –et il ne pouvait leur en vouloir, les Langues-de-Plomb étaient connus pour ne pas révéler leurs secrets, même à leur famille– mais il n'était pas encore prêt à leur avouer son ascendance pour le moins inattendue. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas trop tarder, car l'utilisation de l'arène la veille allait attirer quelques soupçons, mais il voulait au moins en parler à Cloé avant. Et pour ça, il voulait au préalable pouvoir répondre à la question qui suivrait obligatoirement : pourquoi est-ce que c'était resté un secret ?

« Je voulais te demander autre chose, aussi, continua en effet Daphné. Comment est-ce que tu t'es débrouillé pour faire apparaitre l'arène des fondateurs ? Je croyais que c'était une légende, comme la Chambre des Secrets de Serpentard !

– Oh, ça. Si ça t'intéresse, pour ce que j'en sais, la Chambre des Secrets est effectivement un mythe, éluda Harry. »

D'ailleurs, il était certain que cette chambre n'existait pas. Même Serpentard n'était pas assez malade pour laisser un monstre dans son école. Et il aurait été stupide de vouloir se débarrasser des nés-moldus, surtout qu'à son époque les trois quarts de ses étudiants entraient dans sa catégorie.

« Ne change pas de sujet, Harry. Comment as-tu transformé la Grande Salle alors que personne n'a jamais su comment faire ?

– Désolé, mais je préfèrerais ne pas vous répondre tout de suite pour ça.

– Autrement dit, tu n'as pas trouvé de mensonge assez vite, c'est ça ? devina Drago, l'air passablement agacé. »

Harry ne répondit rien et détourna les yeux, gêné. Il aurait dû savoir que ses meilleurs amis seraient capables de le remarquer s'il leur mentait ouvertement –surtout si ledit mensonge n'était pas suffisamment crédible pour être cru plus de trois secondes. Il se racla la gorge et tenta de dissiper le malaise en posant une autre question, espérant changer complètement de conversation.

« Euh, sinon, est-ce que ça vous dérange de m'amener les devoirs pour les cours que je vais manquer ? Pomfresh veut absolument me garder pendant au moins deux semaines, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

– D'accord, on s'en occupera, accepta Daphné. De toute façon, tu as tous tes cours avec au moins l'un de nous deux, donc ça ira.

– Au fait, songea brusquement Harry, personne d'autre n'est venu voir si j'étais toujours en vie, la nuit dernière ?

– Ta mère est restée une bonne partie de la nuit, elle est partie ce matin en disant qu'elle devait aller travailler, lui apprit Drago. Personne d'autre n'est venu, à part nous, ta sœur et Weaslette. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, quand vas-tu enfin te décider à faire quelque chose ?

– Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Drago.

– Bien sûr, ironisa Daphné. Donc on a rêvé, quand elle est sortie d'ici avec la tête plus rouge que son blason tout à l'heure, c'est ça ?

– Et j'ai rêvé quand je t'ai entendu dire que c'était pour la venger que tu achevais Théo ? termina le blond. »

Harry cligna des yeux à cela, surpris que quelqu'un ait entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Il s'était pourtant assuré de ne pas parler trop fort en disant cela, justement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que trop de gens dans le public n'apprennent que Nott s'en était pris à Ginny.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais utilisé un charme Supersensoriel pour ne rien manquer du duel, annonça Drago. Je pense que je dois être le seul à avoir entendu ça. Tu prétends toujours que la seule raison que tu avais d'en vouloir à Théo était qu'il avait attaqué ta sœur ?

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça, nia Harry en toute mauvaise foi. »

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre, car ce fut ce moment que choisit Cloé pour revenir de son petit déjeuner. Elle ouvrit la porte et passa timidement la tête, puis se précipita à l'intérieur en voyant que la voix était libre.

« Salut, petite sœur ! Tu as pris ton temps pour manger, non ? fit remarquer Harry, en profitant pour échapper à la conversation en cours.

– Oui, j'ai croisé Ginny et on a parlé pendant longtemps.

– Bon, on va vous laisser en famille, annonça Daphné après avoir échangé un regard avec Drago. Remets-toi, bien, Harry. »

Ils sortirent de la salle en lui lançant un dernier regard statuant clairement qu'ils lui en voulaient encore un peu de ne pas leur raconter la façon dont il avait appris des secrets sur les fondateurs. Cloé lui demanda ensuite de ses nouvelles, compatissant avec lui pour devoir rester aussi longtemps à l'infirmerie.

« Oh, au fait, il faut que je te rende ça ! se rappela-t-elle soudain en sortant quelque chose de sa poche. »

Harry reconnut la bague qu'il lui avait confiée pendant son duel, et songea avec plaisir que son hypothèse s'était avérée vraie, puisqu'elle avait pu la toucher. Il n'avait encore aucune preuve, Aymeric n'ayant pas encore fait allusion à la bague là où il était rendu dans le Journal, mais Harry pensait que son ancêtre cherchait certaines qualités chez le porteur de sa bague. Il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi sa sœur, Gryffondor comme lui, n'aurait pas correspondu aux critères.

« Merci, petite sœur. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un petit service ?

– Bien sûr, si tu veux !

– Est-ce que tu pourrais aller dans ma chambre et m'amener le livre qu'il y a dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit la prochaine fois que tu passeras, s'il-te-plait ?

– Oui, d'accord, accepta-t-elle sans problème. C'est pour tes cours ?

– Pas exactement, mais je t'expliquerai quand je l'aurai fini. »

Cloé insista encore quelques minutes, mais finit par accepter. Elle discuta avec lui jusqu'au déjeuner, puis Pomfresh arriva et exigea qu'on laisse son patient en paix pour l'après-midi. Harry eut beau se plaindre, elle ne voulut rien entendre. Il passa donc le reste de la journée à ne rien faire de particulier, glissant occasionnellement dans le sommeil, autant par ennui que parce que la fatigue consécutive à son épuisement magique recommençait à se faire sentir. Quand il se réveilla, il découvrit que quelqu'un était présent à ses côtés, et attendait apparemment qu'il revienne à lui.

« Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux en se jetant sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

– Mère ? fit-il, surpris.

– J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de provoquer ce duel ?

– Nott s'était arrangé pour faire avoir des accidents de Quidditch à Cloé, répondit simplement Harry. »

Lily s'éloigna un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux, et il put voir qu'elle retenait difficilement des larmes –étaient-elles de soulagement ou de peur rétroactive, il l'ignorait.

« Alors pourquoi ce garçon a-t-il parlé de la jeune Weasley ?

– Parce que c'est un crétin, et qu'il adore amener des ennuis à mes amis, répliqua-t-il fermement, peut-être un peu trop vite pour être crédible.

– Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas d'elle que tu parlais toujours comme d'une "stupide petite griffie tout juste bonne à traîner avec son imbécile de frère" ?

– Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis. »

Il n'aimait pas le sourire qu'avait sa mère en ce moment. Pris d'un doute, il demanda, suspicieux :

« Vous n'auriez pas parlé à Drago ou Daphné, par hasard ?

– Nous avons peut-être échangé quelques mots quand je suis venue te voir cette nuit, sourit-elle. Je peux d'ailleurs te dire que j'approuve totalement ton choix… pour la marraine de Cloé. »

Harry avait été prêt à protester avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, et savait qu'il venait de se faire avoir. En voyant la tête qu'il faisait, Lily éclata de rire, ce qui ne le fit que se renfrogner encore un peu plus.

« Plus sérieusement, Harry, ne te remets plus jamais en danger comme cela, s'il-te-plait.

– Je n'en ai pas l'intention si je peux l'éviter, accepta-t-il sans rien promettre. »

Elle le regarda un moment, comprenant parfaitement la nuance entre ce qu'elle avait demandé et ce qu'il avait dit. Harry était bien conscient que sa mère savait ce qu'il ferait si quelqu'un d'autre menaçait Cloé, et qu'elle désapprouvait. Mais comme elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis, elle choisit plutôt de changer de sujet.

« J'ai parlé à ton père, hier soir, commença-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

– Et qu'a-t-il bien pu dire d'intéressant ? se raidit Harry.

– Il n'a pas semblé beaucoup apprécier l'article à propos de toi et de Cloé. Désolé de te le dire comme ça, mais je ne crois pas que tu seras le bienvenu au manoir pendant les vacances. Tu as quelque part où aller ?

– Bien sûr, j'avais prévu le coup, répondit Harry sans préciser. »

Sa mère ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour demander où il irait exactement –elle avait bien le droit de s'inquiéter pour sa fille, après tout– mais elle fut devancée par l'ouverture de l'infirmerie. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'entrée pour constater qu'une tête rousse était passée par l'ouverture et semblait vérifier que la voix était libre avant d'entrer.

« Oh, désolé Mrs Potter, je ne veux pas vous déranger, je reviendrai plus tard.

– Non, non, j'allais partir de toute façon ! la rappela Lily avec un grand sourire à son fils, qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer qu'à grand-peine. Prends bien soin de toi, Harry, j'essaierai de revenir dès que possible. »

Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de partir, saluant Ginny au passage. Cette dernière parut hésiter un peu et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, sans le regarder un seul instant dans les yeux. Croyant connaitre la raison de ce malaise, Harry ne se priva pas pour la taquiner un peu :

« Ginny, Madame Pomfresh m'a demandé de te dire que si tu veux passer la nuit ici, les lits sont plus confortables que les chaises.

– Oh, tais-toi, à la fin, rougit-elle, j'y ai déjà eu droit de la part de tes deux copains et de Cloé, ça suffit.

– Même Cloé, s'y est mise ? s'étonna Harry. C'est embêtant, ça.

– Ne me le fais pas dire. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où on m'a demandé depuis quand je sortais avec toi.

– Au moins ta… Aïe ! »

Harry s'interrompit en grimaçant, alors qu'une douleur sourde enflait un peu partout dans son corps. Il avait l'impression que la moitié de son corps était en feu, et son épaule recommençait à le lancer comme si on lui avait arraché le bras. Les potions contre la douleur devaient avoir cessé de faire effet, et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Pomfresh voulait le garder aussi longtemps.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

– Pomfresh, réussit-il à articuler, les yeux fermés par la douleur. »

Il entendit Ginny courir vers le bureau de l'infirmière alors qu'en plus du reste, une migraine pointait. Pomfresh revint et le força à avaler plusieurs potions, sans qu'il ne puisse savoir ce qu'elles étaient exactement. Alors que la douleur reculait, il put enfin rouvrir les yeux et voir que Ginny et l'infirmière se tenaient toutes deux devant lui, l'air inquiet dans le cas de son amie. Le mal de tête mettait un peu plus de temps à partir, mais il réussit à faire un petit sourire qu'il espérait rassurant alors que Pomfresh lui parlait :

« Je pensais que vous aviez encore une heure ou deux avant d'avoir besoin de reprendre des antidouleurs. Ce doit être à cause de la fatigue de votre magie, je pense. Vivement qu'elle ait récupéré, que je puisse commencer à vous guérir. Où aviez-vous mal, précisément ?

– Vous feriez mieux de me demander où je n'ai pas mal, grommela-t-il.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon, je viendrai vous donner un somnifère d'ici une demi-heure, tâchez de ne pas faire de folies entre-temps. »

Elle retourna ensuite dans son bureau, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, alors que Ginny rougissait violemment en comprenant le sous-entendu. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, la rouquine se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise en soupirant.

« Personne ne me laissera jamais oublier ça, pas vrai ?

– J'en doute. Tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuis, hier soir ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Avec ce qu'a dit l'autre ordure, précisa Harry. Les griffies ne t'ont pas posé trop de questions ?

– Non, mais je crois que la plupart a oublié avec le duel.

– Tant mieux pour toi, acquiesça Harry, même s'il aurait été étonné que quelqu'un comme Granger n'ait pas remarqué la référence à une de ses meilleures amies. »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que Ginny ne reparte, préférant devancer le retour de Pomfresh pour éviter un énième commentaire désagréable. Harry avait hésité à lui dire ce qu'il considérait comme le seul moyen de faire taire les gens comme Drago. Il avait renoncé en réalisant qu'elle prendrait sûrement très mal la proposition de faire semblant de sortir ensemble pour se séparer publiquement. À tous les coups, elle se serait vexée, se dit-il. Il ne voyait pourtant pas d'autres façons, puisque sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre n'avait pas marché.

-~~O~~-

Le lendemain, Harry eut presque la surprise de sa vie peu après que ses amis soient partis en cours. Ils étaient venus le saluer pendant la récréation de la matinée, et lui avaient appris que Sirius avait passé la majorité du cours à commenter son duel pendant qu'Harry se faisait opérer. Pomfresh avait jugé que sa magie était suffisamment revenue, et avait commencé par guérir ce qui était le plus urgent, c'est-à-dire les hémorragies internes qu'elle avait jusque là arrêtées par un enchantement temporaire. Il restait encore beaucoup à faire, mais elle lui avait laissé le reste de la matinée pour se détendre un peu –et pour qu'elle puisse récupérer.

Toujours était-il qu'Harry ne s'attendait pas à recevoir la visite de Ronald Weasley alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir le livre que Cloé lui avait amené avant le petit déjeuner.

« Je peux te parler, Potter ? commença-t-il, détruisant l'idée selon laquelle il était venu pour voir l'infirmière.

– Weasley ? laissa échapper Harry, stupéfié. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

– Je viens de te le dire, je veux te parler.

– D'accord, acquiesça lentement le Préfet-en-Chef. Est-ce que tu as bu quelque chose de suspect ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ? Je penche pour de l'essence de folie, mais j'ai encore un doute. »

Il n'était pas certain que l'essence de folie existe en effet, mais ce n'était pas le problème. Weasley commençait déjà à s'énerver, comme le prouvait la rougeur qui pointait au sommet de ses oreilles. Harry pouvait pratiquement voir la fumée en sortir alors qu'il essayait de garder son calme. Il avait fait des progrès, pour ça, d'ailleurs, songea Harry.

« Je suis sérieux, Potter, je veux vraiment te parler. De Ginny.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien vouloir me dire à propos de ta petite sœur ?

– Qu'est-ce que Nott lui a fait ? »

Tout le rire s'évanouit instantanément du visage d'Harry alors qu'il réalisait qu'il s'était trompé. D'une, Weasley voulait réellement lui parler, et de deux, il n'avait apparemment pas manqué le commentaire de Nott avant le duel.

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est toi, son frère, non ?

– Peut-être, mais c'est toi que Nott voulait provoquer, répliqua avec justesse Weasley.

– En même temps, ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose de t'énerver toi.

– Écoute, Potter, je me fiche de savoir pourquoi il pensait que ça allait te déconcentrer, je veux juste que tu me dises ce que Nott voulait dire en disant qu'il avait vu ce qu'il y a… enfin, ce qu'il a dit. »

Harry considéra un moment le rouquin en réfléchissant. Dire qu'il le surprenait aurait été un euphémisme. Non seulement, il avait fait preuve de plus de présence d'esprit qu'Harry aurait jamais cru, mais en plus il était venu lui parler, à _lui_, probablement la personne qu'il détestait le plus à Poudlard. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait réussi à battre le record de temps passé en sa compagnie sans lui jeter d'insulte, bien sûr.

« Et pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas à elle, au juste ? évita-t-il encore la question.

– Parce que je sais très bien qu'elle ne voudra pas me le dire.

– Donc tu t'es dit que tu pourrais venir voir ton vieux pote Potter et qu'il parlerait d'une amie dans son dos ? fit narquoisement Harry.

– J'ai le droit de savoir ce que cette ordure a fait à ma sœur ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, si c'était à Cloé qu'il était arrivé quelque chose et qu'un type refusait de te dire ce que c'était ? »

D'accord, un point pour lui.

« Je lui lancerais des maléfices jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue, répondit sincèrement Harry. Écoute Weasley, crois-le ou non, mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te dirais ce qui s'est passé.

– Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

– Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, c'est à Ginny.

– D'accord, j'ai compris, abandonna le rouquin, l'ai agacé. Tu prends ton pied en sachant que ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir, pas vrai ?

– À vrai dire, je me fous totalement de ton avis. Même si c'est vrai que ça ne me dérange pas spécialement de t'énerver.

– OK, tu ne veux pas me raconter, comprit enfin Weasley en fermant les yeux –pensait-il vraiment qu'il était intimidant en essayant de se calmer ?– Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire qu'ils ne sont pas sortis ensemble ? S'il-te-plait ? »

Harry fut plus estomaqué par son dernier mot que par tout le reste de la conversation réuni. Il était absolument certain que jamais Weasley n'avait prononcé une formule de politesse en sa présence, et encore moins à son adresse. C'était vrai qu'il s'amusait à savoir quelque chose que Weasley mourrait d'envie d'entendre, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser penser ça de Ginny, non ?

« Franchement, Weasley, je sais qu'elle a mauvais goût, mais pas à ce point là. Bien sûr que non, ils ne sont lamais sortis ensemble.

– Mauvais goût ?

– Elle est restée plus d'un an avec Corner, tu appelles ça comment ? pointa Harry. »

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma presque immédiatement et hocha la tête avec réticence. Une première mondiale venait d'arriver : Ronald Weasley était d'accord avec Harry Potter. À ce rythme, il allait finir par neiger en été, se dit Harry avec un léger sourire.

« Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle a un sacré problème de goût si tu lui… Bref ! s'interrompit-il. Reste ici le plus longtemps possible, Potter, le château est très bien sans toi ! »

Harry était en train de chercher ce que Weasley s'était apprêté à dire –ou plutôt d'essayer sans succès de se convaincre que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait cru comprendre– et ne fit donc pas attention au rouquin qui quitta la pièce. Il ne s'en aperçut que quand il entendit la porte se refermer bruyamment après son départ précipité. Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit avant que Pomfresh n'arrive depuis son bureau, portant un plateau contenant presque autant de potions que de réels plats à manger.

« Ça y est, votre beau-frère est parti, Potter ? Parfait, donc mangez, puis prenez toutes ces potions, et dans l'ordre, c'est important.

– Déjà, ce n'est pas mon beau-frère, merci bien. Et pourquoi vous m'apportez déjà le déjeuner, il n'est pas si tard que ça, si ?

– Il faut annuler l'effet des antidouleurs pour que je puisse vous opérer cet après-midi, expliqua Pomfresh. Et comme vous ne pourriez pas rester conscient après ça, je vais vous faire dormir tout le long. D'où le fait que vous n'aurez pas le temps de manger plus tard. Dépêchez-vous de tout avaler, Potter. »

Il préféra obtempérer et mangea sans se plaindre tout ce qui se trouvait sur son plateau. Il prit ensuite les antidotes aux antidouleurs –parce qu'il avait plusieurs types d'antidouleurs, bien sûr– puis le somnifère avant de se sentir partir. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il en avait définitivement assez. Dès qu'il sortirait de cette maudite infirmerie, il ferait quelque chose pour faire taire la gigantesque bande d'abrutis qui répandaient des rumeurs à propos de Ginny et lui.

Et s'il arrivait à s'amuser un peu au passage, quel mal y avait-il ?

-~~O~~-

Quand il se réveilla la fois suivante, Harry sentit qu'il n'avait plus aucune potion pour l'aider dans son inconfort. Il grogna un peu en essayant de se redresser, un fait qui n'était facilité ni par la douleur qu'il ressentait à peu près partout, ni par les couvertures beaucoup trop serrées dans lesquelles il était actuellement ligoté. Quand il eut enfin réussit à s'adosser aux montants de son lit, il remarqua qu'il faisait nuit et qu'aucune torche n'éclairait l'infirmerie. La lumière de la lune était donc la seule chose qui lui permettait de voir à peu près ce qui se passait.

Il put donc saisir ses lunettes et sa baguette sur sa table de nuit, et vit une fiole de potion dorée posée sur un petit mot. Se demandant ce que c'était, étant donné que la fiole ne ressemblait pas à l'une de celle de Pomfresh, il la souleva le plus silencieusement possible et lut le message, reconnaissant l'écriture de son meilleur ami.

_Severus m'a donné la permission de faire les dernières étapes de la potion à ta place, étant donné que tu ne pourras pas le faire toi-même et qu'il n'avait pas envie de garder ton chaudron pendant deux semaines. Il a laissé tout le monde emmener une fiole de la potion qu'on avait préparée et nous a prévenus qu'on en boirait à nos risques et périls. Si tu veux mon avis, ta potion marche très bien. Mais bon, fais comme tu veux._

_Drago_

_PS : Daphné me dit de te dire que si tu as peur de tenter ta chance avec ta Weasley, tu peux toujours tenter celle de Félix._

Harry secoua la tête, presque amusé de voir jusqu'à quelles extrémités ses amis étaient prêts à aller pour le convaincre de parler à Ginny. Mais Daphné ne le connaissait pas si bien, si elle proposait qu'il se dope pour essayer de sortir avec une fille. Il avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour ça. Il reposa la lettre et prit le Journal d'Aymeric, n'ayant aucune envie de se rendormir pour l'instant. Il était arrivé aux deux tiers de l'ouvrage, et il avait hâte de découvrir pourquoi Aymeric avait caché son livre. Il venait de lire la naissance de son premier fils, et la description de son enfance laissait présager que le problème venait de lui, d'où l'impatience grandissante d'Harry.


	49. Le fin mot de l'Histoire

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Il y a juste le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqué qui sont à moi.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! Bravo et merci à Dj3ssii3 pour la numéro 500 ! Bonne lecture !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, pour sa reviews et ses encouragements. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à cocholat, comme les rars passent par les MP, mais merci à toi aussi !

**Chapitre 49 : Le fin mot de l'Histoire**

Harry referma la Journal d'Aymeric, repensant à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait passé pas mal de temps à lire pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie et avait enfin appris pourquoi les derniers, et mêmes les seuls, héritiers de Godric Gryffondor étaient élevés de père en fils en se faisant répéter que seuls les Serpentard valaient la peine d'être pris en considération. Et il n'en revenait pas qu'une telle _bêtise_ ait pu engendrer une querelle aussi longue. Pourtant, c'était le cas, et Aymeric avait décrit en détails comment son fils ainé en était venu à le détester.

Tout avait commencé quand Dorian Potter, à onze ans, était parti à Poudlard. Bien sûr, ses parents auraient pu l'instruire eux-mêmes, mais ils avaient préférés qu'il apprenne des meilleurs, autrement dit les trois fondateurs restant, puisque cela s'était passé après le départ mouvementé de Salazar. Le fondateur de la maison d'Harry avait été remplacé par un de ses élèves les plus doués, mais il était resté une animosité générale entre Godric et la maison qui n'avait plus de Serpentard que le nom, à présent.

Évidemment, Dorian avait été réparti à Serpentard, ce qui ne surprit que moyennement ses parents. Après tout, avec une ascendance pareille, il était naturel qu'il ait montré très tôt une envie prononcée de faire ses preuves. Même en oubliant qu'il était le petit-fils d'un des fondateurs de la première école de sorcellerie d'Europe –et peut-être même du monde, on n'était pas très sûr de la chronologie– ses deux parents étaient relativement bien connus dans le monde de la magie pour leur talent et pour leurs études sur les dragons.

Ce qui les étonna un peu plus, en revanche, fut d'apprendre qu'il s'était rapidement acclimaté à la vie dans la maison au serpent. Au début, ils en furent heureux, jusqu'à ce qu'Aymeric n'en comprenne la raison un jour pendant la troisième année de son fils. Ils auraient peut-être deviné plus tôt s'ils avaient revu Dorian, mais les sorciers du Moyen-Âge ne connaissaient pas de concept aussi trivial que les vacances, et la scolarité à Poudlard était donc synonyme de séparation de sept ans sans interruption entre les jeunes sorciers et leurs parents.

Ils recevaient des lettres de leur fils, bien sûr, mais la plupart des nouvelles leur venaient de la correspondance entre eux et Godric Gryffondor. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils apprirent que la bonne intégration de Dorian à Serpentard avait pour principale raison le fait qu'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec son grand-père. Ou plus exactement, il en voulait énormément à Gryffondor de le traiter comme un élève normal, sans le favoriser d'aucune façon. Il semblait se plaindre assez souvent que ce n'était qu'une conséquence de sa Répartition, que son propre sang lui reprochait d'être un Serpentard.

Cela n'aidait pas que Dorian ne soit que très modérément doué en matière de guérison, l'une des deux matières –avec le duel– qu'enseignait Gryffondor, d'après Aymeric. Toujours était-il qu'année après année, le nombre d'incidents entre le plus jeune Potter et des élèves de la maison Gryffondor ne cessait d'augmenter. En plus de cela, Dorian s'était aussi mis à s'éloigner de ses parents, quand ils avaient voulu défendre le fondateur en prônant la nécessité d'apparaitre impartial. Étrangement, le gamin ne l'avait pas bien pris.

En somme, quand il quitta Poudlard à l'issue des sept années réglementaires, Dorian Potter n'était resté que le temps d'apprendre le maléfice du Dragon, pour lequel son père était connu, avant de partir sur le continent pour étudier la magie étrangère. La distinction n'était pas faite entre magie noire et blanche à l'époque, du moins pas du moins de vue moral, mais Harry comprit en lisant entre les lignes que ce n'avait pas été avec des sorts particulièrement blancs que Dorian était revenu au pays.

D'ailleurs, dès son retour quelques années plus tard, il avait semblé évident qu'il ne comptait plus être associé à sa famille. Sept ans passés à entendre les Gryffondor dénigrés et à se plaindre de l'absence de favoritisme de son grand-père avaient apparemment porté leurs fruits, et la seule chose que Dorian ne reniait pas dans son héritage était son talent en duel –ou plutôt en combat magique, comme on disait à l'époque. Aymeric et Valwën Potter, pendant ce temps, n'avaient pas perdu espoir de le voir revenir un jour et faire honneur à son sang, mais ils abandonnèrent cette idée quand le fils de Dorian entra à Poudlard.

Pour commencer, ils furent surpris d'apprendre du fondateur vieillissant qu'ils étaient grands-parents, leur fils ayant apparemment "oublié" de les informer de l'agrandissement de la famille. Ce fut ensuite toujours de la même source qu'ils découvrirent que le dernier Potter en date avait été élevé dans la haine des Gryffondor en général, et de Godric en particulier, au point qu'Aymeric doutait même que le petit ait connu ses origines. Ce furent ces doutes qui motivèrent l'écriture du journal qu'Harry tenait à présent dans ses mains, et la méfiance envers son fils qu'il le conduisit à l'enchanter pour le préserver.

Il avait pris avantage d'une des premières propriétés connues du sang de dragon, la capacité d'absorber la magie plus que n'importe quel autre matériau ou presque, pour s'assurer que seul quelqu'un de reconnu par sa magie et celle de Gryffondor puisse la toucher. En d'autres termes, il avait utilisé un enchantement comparable à celui qui animait le Choixpeau magique, mais bien sûr moins évolué, pour empêcher quiconque n'étant pas digne de Gryffondor de lire un jour son journal, et il était ainsi certain que les secrets qu'il contenait finiraient par retomber dans les mains de quelqu'un susceptible de les utiliser et pas de les cacher.

Et c'était là qu'Harry ne comprenait plus, parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'était _pas_ un Gryffondor, du moins pas en terme de maison. D'accord, il n'avait pas spécialement laissé au Choixpeau le temps de l'analyser et avait instantanément exigé d'être envoyé à Serpentard pour ne pas faire de vagues et pouvoir continuer à veiller sur Cloé, mais quand même. S'il avait autant de caractéristiques Gryffondor que ça, ça n'aurait sûrement pas suffi à le faire échapper aux lionceaux, non ?

Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir pu prendre la bague et d'avoir trouvé le journal –ne serait-ce que pour l'information sur les runes qui lui avait sauvé la vie pendant son duel– mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait pu. Selon toute logique, la seule Potter à pouvoir toucher cette bague aurait dû être Cloé. Ou peut-être sa mère, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Aymeric ne faisait mention de rien pouvant empêcher quelqu'un n'étant pas né dans la famille de toucher le bijou. Il devait penser que le placer dans le coffre familial suffirait pour cela.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit que sa première visite de la journée ne devrait plus tarder. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il était enfermé ici, et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir plus qu'assez. Heureusement qu'il avait eu le journal pour s'occuper, ou il serait sans aucun doute devenu fou. Étant donné que tous ses amis avaient cours pendant la journée, il ne recevait de la visite que le matin avant le petit déjeuner et pendant les horaires des repas. En fait, la seule visite qu'il avait reçue pendant les horaires travaillés –Weasley mâle mis à part, il préférait nier que cet épisode avait réellement eu lieu– était également la plus satisfaisante pour lui.

Deux jours après son incarcération, comme Harry se plaisait à l'appeler, il avait en effet eu l'insigne honneur de voir Dumbledore s'asseoir à côté de son lit. Pourtant, il réalisa rapidement que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie –à son grand étonnement, bien entendu– mais que la venue du directeur était motivée par un problème purement logistique. En deux mots, malgré tous ses efforts, Dumbledore avait été incapable de rendre son apparence normale à la Grande Salle, et était venu demander à Harry comment faire. Ce dernier avait dû déployer de grands efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

Il aurait bien été fermer l'arène sur l'instant, mais Pomfresh lui avait formellement interdit de se lever avant qu'elle ne lui ait donné son autorisation expresse. Le plus drôle dans l'histoire était qu'Harry étant celui l'ayant appelée, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait convaincre le château que son duel était terminé. Pour cette raison, tous les autres élèves de l'école prenaient leurs repas depuis deux semaines dans une arène de duel vieille de mille ans. Et rien que d'y repenser, Harry avait encore envie d'en rire. Il l'aurait sans doute fait, d'ailleurs, si la porte de l'infirmerie ne s'était pas ouverte à ce moment pour laisser passer sa sœur.

« Salut Harry, bien dormi ?

– Ça va, mais si tu savais à quel point je m'ennuie ! Je suis réveillé depuis au moins une heure et demie.

– Tu as déjà fini le livre que tu m'avais demandé ? demanda-t-elle en désignant ledit livre, qu'Harry avait reposé sur sa table de nuit un peu plus tôt.

– Pas tout-à-fait, mais j'ai passé le moment le plus intéressant.

– Oh. Et ça raconte quoi, au fait ? s'enquit curieusement Cloé. Il a l'air vieux, ce n'est pas un livre de cours, non ? »

Devait-il tout lui raconter maintenant ? Il savait bien qu'il faudrait qu'il lui dise un jour, mais il ne savait pas exactement comment Cloé pourrait réagir à la nouvelle. Après tout, c'était à cause de cette stupide histoire de jalousie qu'elle avait été reniée, non ? Même si le manque d'esprit critique de leur père –et de presque tous les Potter depuis très longtemps, d'ailleurs– était également en partie responsable, il perdurait que perdre sa famille pour si peu se révélerait sûrement frustrant pour la jeune fille. Mais bon, elle venait de lui donner une opportunité en or d'amener la conversation, donc il allait devoir prendre ses responsabilités.

« Non, ce n'est pas un livre de cours. En fait, c'est une sorte de journal intime.

– Tu écris un journal intime ? s'étonna Cloé. Ce n'est pas un truc de filles, ça, normalement ?

– Mais non, ce n'est pas le mien ! contredit-il en roulant des yeux.

– Pourquoi tu le lis, alors ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton accusateur. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ça s'appelle un journal _intime_, tu sais ?

– Celui qui l'a écrit est mort il y a un bon millénaire, alors je ne crois pas que ça le dérangera.

– Un mil… Ah, fit-elle, un peu gênée.

– Tu fais moins la maline, d'un seul coup ? se moqua gentiment Harry. En plus, il l'a écrit exprès pour que quelqu'un le lise.

– Ah bon ? Et il était à qui, ce journal intime pas intime du tout ? »

Harry respira un grand coup. On y était.

« À Aymeric Potter, le premier sorcier de la famille.

– Et il dit des trucs intéressants ?

– Oui. Il raconte pourquoi les Potter sont ennemis des Gryffondor depuis très longtemps. »

Cloé pâlit légèrement en entendant cela, et Harry tapota son lit pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle s'exécuta après un moment d'hésitation, et il la prit dans ses bras pour lui rappeler que cette "tradition" s'était arrêtée avec lui. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait lu, et il lui un résumé de l'histoire qu'il venait lui-même d'achever. Quand il eut terminé, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et le regarda avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte pendant un bon moment avant de lui demander :

« Tout ça… c'est vraiment vrai, hein ? Tu n'as pas tout inventé ?

– Bien sûr que non, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

– Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est… enfin, ça parait fou, non ?

– Ouais, je sais, rit Harry. Si on m'avait dit au début de l'année qu'on était les descendants de Godric Gryffondor, je ne l'aurais certainement pas cru.

– Ah oui, ça aussi, je n'avais pas réalisé. »

Harry arqua un sourcil. Si elle n'avait pas réalisé ça, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver fou ? En même temps, raisonna-t-il en voyant la tête que faisait sa sœur, elle semblait toujours en état de choc, ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle n'était pas particulièrement logique. Après tout, il venait en gros de lui expliquer qu'elle avait été reniée parce que leur ancêtre mille ans auparavant était jaloux de son père et ne supportait pas que son grand-père soit quelqu'un d'honnête…

« Dis Harry, comment ça se fait que personne ne le savait ? Tu n'es sûrement pas le premier à lire ce livre, non ?

– En fait, si, Aymeric l'avait ensorcelé et personne n'a pu le lire. Tiens, regarde. »

Harry lui tendit le journal et elle l'ouvrit là où il avait laissé son marque-page, c'est-à-dire juste après la fin de la partie narrative de l'ouvrage. Évidemment, Cloé ne vit, elle, que le dessin en gros plan de sa bague, et le regarda d'un air curieux. Il retira le bijou qu'il avait au doigt et lui fit signe de le mettre avec un sourire. Dès qu'elle eut enfilé le petit anneau de sang de dragon cristallisé, elle écarquilla les yeux d'une façon presque comique, puis cligna plusieurs fois, comme pour être sûre que sa vue ne lui jouait pas de tour. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et demanda :

« Où est-ce que tu as eu cette bague ?

– Dans le coffre familial, mais il y avait un enchantement dessus qui empêchait tout le monde de la toucher avant.

– Pourquoi tu as pu, alors ?

– Je ne sais pas exactement. Aymeric voulait que seul un Gryffondor puisse lire son journal, mais bon.

– Je ne comprends pas, tu n'es pas un Gryffondor, coupa Cloé.

– Merci, je suis au courant, répliqua Harry. C'est possible que le sort ait fini par se dissiper avec le temps, sinon je ne vois vraiment pas comment ça se fait. »

Cloé acquiesça, mais Harry savait que l'hypothèse qu'il venait de faire n'était pas la bonne solution. Il n'y avait aucune raison que l'enchantement sur la bague se soit dissipé alors que celui sur le journal lui-même perdurait. Pour une mystérieuse raison, la magie d'Aymeric l'avait bien jugé digne d'être réparti à Gryffondor, et il savait qu'il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit l'apprenne.

« Dis, tu sais quand est-ce que tu vas sortir d'ici ? demanda Cloé un peu plus tard.

– Aujourd'hui, j'espère, soupira-t-il. Pomfresh m'avait dit que je devais rester deux semaines. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, étant donné qu'elle m'a complètement guéri au bout de trois jours, mais bon.

– Je vous ai déjà dit, Mr Potter, que votre corps avait besoin de se réhabituer à fonctionner sans l'aide de la magie, expliqua pour la centième fois l'infirmière en sortant de son bureau, faisant sursauter le frère et la sœur.

– Bon sang, mais comment vous faites ça ?

– Comment je fais quoi, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-elle distraitement en l'examinant de sa baguette.

– Pour toujours arriver au mauvais moment quand il y a des visiteurs dans votre infirmerie, précisa Harry alors que Cloé se retenait de rire à côté de lui.

– Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler, nia-t-elle. »

Son petit sourire supérieur démentait totalement ce qu'elle disait, cependant.

« Bon, vous pouvez partir, enchaîna-t-elle subitement, avant de se retourner pour se rendre dans son bureau.

– Arrêtez de faire… Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

– Je vous ai dit de partir Potter. Vous me harcelez depuis deux semaines pour vous en aller, alors maintenant, dehors ! Et je ne veux plus voir aucun d'entre vous avant la fin de l'année. C'est compris ?

– À vos ordres, mais vous allez me manquer, répondit Harry avec enthousiasme, éjectant les couvertures. »

Il crut voir Pomfresh sourire, mais s'il n'avait pas rêvé, elle le cacha bien vite et partit, les laissant en famille. Cloé attendit de l'autre côté du rideau pendant qu'il se changeait, enfilant les vêtements propres qu'il avait demandé le plus vite possible à son elfe, au cas où. Ceux qu'il avait porté pendant son duel étaient trop déchirés, brûlés et ensanglantés pour servir à quoi que ce soit. Même un elfe de maison libéré n'en aurait pas voulu. En croyant à peine sa chance, il sortit ensuite presque en courant de l'infirmerie, trainant quasiment Cloé derrière lui.

« Dépêche-toi, elle pourrait changer d'avis, se justifia-t-il à voix basse quand elle se plaignit. »

Dès qu'il fut sorti, il claqua la porte et poussa un soupir de soulagement très exagéré en regardant autour de lui. Il avait presque oublié qu'il existait des endroits dans ce château qui n'étaient _pas_ d'un blanc aveuglant, et ça faisait plaisir, pour une fois, de revoir les vieilles pierres qu'il y avait partout ailleurs.

« J'ai mangé tôt pour te voir, mais le petit déjeuner doit encore être servi à l'heure qu'il est, l'informa Cloé. En fait, comme on est dimanche, la plupart des élèves doit encore être en train de manger.

– Tant mieux. Ça te dit de faire une entrée remarquée ?

– Je te l'ai dit, j'ai déjà mangé, répondit-elle, gênée.

– Et alors ? »

Finalement, Cloé haussa les épaules et le suivit, tandis qu'il faisait craquer la majorité de ses articulations en marchant. Deux semaines d'inactivité totale avaient _légèrement_ engourdi son corps, et il avait hâte de remonter sur son balai –rien de tel pour tout remettre en place. Quand il arriva à les portes de la Grande Salle, il regarda une dernière fois sa petite sœur pour avoir confirmation qu'elle voulait venir, accrocha un large sourire sur ses lèvres –il n'eut pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour cela– et poussa les battants toujours aussi grinçants. En entrant, il remarqua immédiatement l'aspect de la salle, et se souvint qu'il était censé dépanner le directeur pour le petit problème logistique qu'il avait provoqué pendant son duel.

Les tables des quatre maisons avaient été placées sur l'estrade de duel, mais certaines personnes avaient pris le parti d'emmener leurs assiettes dans les gradins qui étaient toujours présents. Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry s'avança en compagnie de sa sœur en direction de la table de Gryffondor, sans faire attention aux commentaires qu'il provoquait et répondant d'un clin d'œil au regard étonné qu'elle lui jeta. Il bifurqua presque au dernier moment, et s'approcha de l'armure à côté de laquelle se trouvait la pierre qui commandait l'apparition de l'arène des fondateurs. Repensant brusquement à quelque chose, il se retourna et fit face aux centaines d'élèves qui le fixaient tous plus ou moins discrètement.

« Les gens qui sont dans les gradins pourraient avoir envie de descendre avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, prévint-il d'une voix forte.

– Parce que tu crois que tu peux y arriver alors que même le directeur n'a pas réussi, Potter ? rétorqua un Serdaigle non identifié qui était installé tout en haut.

– Oh, fais comme tu veux, haussa-t-il les épaules. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu auras fait une chute de cinq mètres sur le sol en pierre. »

La plupart de ceux qui s'étaient mis dans les tribunes s'étaient déjà levés, ce qui montrait bien qu'Harry n'avait pas la réputation de faire ce genre de commentaires à la légère. Sans faire attention aux derniers récalcitrants, il reporta son attention sur le pan de mur au-dessus de l'armure et recompta les pierres pour repérer la bonne, et sortit sa baguette. Il la tapota selon le rythme que Godric avait révélé à son élève favori, et murmura :

« Duel terminé. »

Une nouvelle fois, sa bague étincela brièvement, la magie de Gryffondor présente à l'intérieur réagissant avec celle qui avait créé cette arène, et le grondement des murs se remettant en place se fit entendre, presque immédiatement suivi par quelques cris de frayeur. Apparemment l'idiot de Serdaigle –beau paradoxe, d'ailleurs– ne l'avait pas écouté et était resté là-haut. Il secoua la tête de dépit, ce n'était pourtant pas faute de l'avoir prévenu. Il alla tranquillement s'installer à sa table sans faire attention au fait que les professeurs s'étaient tous précipités pour faire léviter le Serdaigle et ses amis en toute sécurité.

« Potter ! s'insurgea McGonagall. Vous ne pouviez pas attendre que tout le monde soit descendu ?

– Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute s'ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Je les avais prévenus, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué. Professeur, ajouta-t-il après coup. »

Il s'assit à côté d'un Drago hilare et commença à manger sans faire attention aux regards qu'il recevait. Il s'était bien sûr attendu à un surcroit d'intérêt à son égard, étant donné qu'il venait essentiellement d'assassiner un autre élève en public, et en s'arrangeant pour rester dans les limites de la loi en prime. Déjà qu'il avait une réputation de personne à n'énerver sous aucun prétexte, ça ne pouvait que s'arranger.

« Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant que tu es libéré de ta prison préférée ? taquina son meilleur ami.

– Monter sur mon balai et aller me dégourdir un peu. Ça intéresse quelqu'un, un match de Quidditch amical ? demanda-t-il l'ensemble de sa table. »

Il retourna que la plupart des membres de l'équipe avaient des devoirs en retard et ne serait pas disponible pendant la matinée.

« D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être t'y mettre aussi, Harry, observa Daphné. Tu as quand même deux semaines de cours à rattraper, et les profs ne te feront pas de cadeaux.

– Ouais, je sais, mais j'avais prévu de le faire cet après-midi. Je voulais juste profiter encore un peu de mes vacances. Et puis depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux études, toi ?

– Depuis que tout le monde ne gagne pas un des boulots les mieux payés du pays avant même de finir les cours, monsieur l'attrapeur professionnel, répliqua-t-elle.

– Oh, c'est bon, Daphné, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais vraiment avoir besoin de travailler, avec la richesse des Greengrass, intervint Drago, sans même lever la tête de son assiette. »

Daphné ne répondit rien, mais Harry lut sur son visage qu'elle ne disait pas tout. Il se souvint de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue plusieurs semaines auparavant, le jour où elle lui avait avoué sortir avec Fred Weasley. Se pouvait-il qu'elle s'attende à ne pas pouvoir profiter de la richesse des Greengrass dont parlait justement Drago ? Il devait s'être passé quelque chose pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie, parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendue aussi définitive quant à son éloignement de sa famille. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle d'ici peu, même s'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle soit d'accord.

Ils se rendirent donc tous les trois dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour travailler un peu, Daphné et Drago aidant leur ami à rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé malgré les devoirs qu'ils lui avaient apporté. En potions, notamment, il eut besoin d'une bonne heure pour comprendre toutes les explications que Rogue avait données à propos du Felix Felicis.

« En parlant de ça, Harry, tu vas utiliser ta potion pour quoi ? s'enquit Daphné.

– Pas dit que je m'en serve tout court. C'est moi qui l'ai préparée, je te rappelle, et je suis loin d'être suicidaire.

– Tu n'as qu'à nous prévenir le jour où tu décideras d'être chanceux, on préviendra Pomfresh au cas où.

– Hors de question que je remette un pied là-bas, marmonna Harry. Plutôt mourir.

– Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que ta petite amie soit jalouse ?

– Non, j'ai peur que Pomfresh se fasse des idées. C'était la seule sorcière du château qui ne me courait pas après, donc je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'y mette aussi.

– Frimeur. Quand est-ce que tu vas parler à Weasley ?

– Jamais. Il est bientôt midi, on va manger ? »

-~~O~~-

Trop pris par ses cours, ses devoirs et ses retenues qui avaient, Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de parler à Ginny avant leur séance d'entrainement du vendredi suivant sa libération de l'infirmerie. Puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vue, il ne savait pas si elle comptait continuer à suivre ses cours de duel –en fait, il n'était même pas certain qu'elle vienne ce soir-là, même s'il la croyait assez polie pour lui dire en face si elle voulait arrêter– et il n'était venu en avance que par pure habitude, contrairement à ce qu'avait insinué Drago. Au lieu de détruire des mannequins en bois, il s'installa simplement sur un des fauteuils et attendit, espérant que Ginny serait elle aussi un peu en avance.

Quand elle arriva, elle entrouvrit la porte et passa timidement la tête, avant d'entrer complètement et de venir s'installer en face de lui. Elle avait l'air surprise, et Harry se dit que peut-être qu'elle aussi n'était pas sûre qu'il vienne.

« Salut. Ça fait bizarre d'entrer et de ne pas te voir tout détruire à coups de sortilèges, pour une fois. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais assis là, d'ailleurs ?

– Je regardais les pierres vieillir, répondit sérieusement Harry.

– Ah ah. Tu es drôle dans ton genre, tu sais ?

– Oui, je sais.

– Mais tu n'as pas répondu, pourquoi tu es venu en avance ? redemanda-t-elle.

– Par habitude, surtout. Tu es toujours partante pour que je te donne des cours ?

– Bien sûr, pourquoi ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ben, je me disais que puisque Nott n'était plus là…

– Ça n'a rien à voir, je veux quand même savoir me défendre, coupa-t-elle. Sauf si tu as peur que l'élève dépasse le maître ?

– Le maître, répéta Harry d'un air pensif. Oui, j'aime bien comment ça sonne, tu peux répéter ?

– Oh, tais-toi, c'est une façon de parler.

– Bon, et si on se mettait au travail ? Je suppose que tu t'es reposée pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie ?

– Bien sûr que non, s'offusqua-t-elle. J'ai continué à venir essayer de lancer le maléfice du Dragon les deux vendredis où tu n'étais pas là. Je crois que j'y arrive à peu près. »

Harry se figea en entendant cela, avant de tourner lentement la tête vers elle, passablement stupéfié. Elle le regarda intriguée, ne comprenant apparemment pas sa surprise.

« Quoi ? Ça t'étonne, que j'y arrive, c'est ça ?

– Non, je me demandais simplement ce qui t'a pris de faire ça sans personne pour te surveiller. Tu as déjà oublié ce qui t'est arrivé la première fois où tu as réussi à le lancer ? Et la suivante aussi, d'ailleurs ?

– Oh, c'est bon, j'ai fait attention, cette fois, minimisa-t-elle.

– Bien sûr, répondit-il ironiquement en se disant que ce serait bien la première fois qu'une Gryffondor ferait attention à quelque chose. Et tu es arrivée à quelque chose ?

– Oui. Il m'a fallu plusieurs essais, mais j'ai réussi à créer un vrai jet de flammes la semaine dernière.

– Et tu t'es évanouie sur place, ou tu as pu retourner à ton dortoir ? s'enquit-il.

– Ça a été parfaitement, merci de ta confiance ! se vexa-t-elle. J'ai été un peu plus fatiguée que d'habitude, mais à part ça, tout allait très bien.

– C'est bon, calme-toi, je n'étais pas en train de dire que tu n'en étais pas capable. De toute façon, il faut continuer à t'exercer, parce que ça ne servira vraiment que si tu peux le lancer en plein milieu d'un duel, et ce n'est possible que si tu contrôles bien la dépense d'énergie. Donc au boulot, élève ! Le maître t'ordonne de lui montrer ce que tu sais faire !

– Tu veux que je te dise où tu peux te les mettre, tes ordres ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

– J'adorerais que tu me montres cette partie de ton corps, Ginny, mais on n'a pas le temps. Au boulot, j'ai dit !

– Rêve toujours, Potter, marmonna-t-elle en se levant quand même pour se rapprocher des cibles.

– Tu veux que je rêve de toi, Ginny ? Tu ne serais pas un peu prétentieuse, par hasard ? »

Il la vit lever les yeux au ciel avant de les fermer, se concentrant pour lancer le sort. Après quelques instants, elle les rouvrit et pointa sa baguette sur le mannequin le plus proche, en criant la formule. Le sortilège fonctionna normalement, même s'il fut un peu moins puissant que le dernier qu'Harry avait vu –les efforts de Ginny pour réduire la quantité d'énergie qu'elle mettait dans son sort commençaient à payer, apparemment. Elle se pencha ensuite pour appuyer ses mains sur ses genoux, respirant très fort et offrant inconsciemment une assez jolie vue à Harry. Elle n'avait pas mis sa robe d'uniforme pour être plus à l'aise, comme d'habitude, et ce qu'elle portait à la place la mettait particulièrement en valeur.

« Tu peux t'asseoir le temps de reprendre ton souffle, tu sais, fit-il remarquer sans détourner les yeux du bas de son dos.

– Pourquoi, tu en as marre de te rincer l'œil ? répliqua-t-elle en se redressant et en se tournant vers lui.

– En même temps, avec la vue qu'il y avait, tu ne vas pas me le reprocher, non plus, haussa-t-il les épaules pour ne pas avouer sa gêne de s'être fait prendre.

– Bon, on peut peut-être se reconcentrer sur l'entrainement, non ? rougit-elle.

– Mais je ne me suis jamais déconcentré, moi. C'est toi qui as commencé à changer de conversation, je te rappelle.

– Comment tu as trouvé mon maléfice ?

– Pas mal. Est-ce que tu es encore capable de faire quelque chose, ou tu es trop fatiguée ? s'enquit-il, se reprochant intérieurement son manque de tact.

– Évidemment, que je peux ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

– C'est bon, calme-toi, je ne disais pas ça pour t'insulter. C'était juste pour vérifier si tu as bien compris le principe. Donc je repose la question : est-ce que ça va, ou tu es trop fatiguée pour lancer un autre sort ?

– On va dire que ça dépend du sort que tu veux que je lance, répondit-elle plus honnêtement. Ça m'étonnerait que je puisse utiliser un Chauve-Furies après ça.

– C'est normal, c'est pour ça que tu ne dois le lancer qu'en dernier recours. Avec de l'entrainement, tu pourras le faire sans broncher, mais tu n'en es pas encore là.

– Comment tu as fait pour le lancer en tout début de duel, et pouvoir encore te battre comme tu l'as fait après ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

– Je te l'ai dit, de l'entrainement, fit-il. C'est comme le Quidditch, tu ne tiendrais jamais un match entier sans entrainement. Ou alors, c'est juste que je suis génial, choisis l'explication que tu préfères.

– Mouais. Je crois que je penche pour l'entrainement, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

– Si, terriblement. Allez, maintenant écoute-bien, j'ai encore quelques sorts à t'apprendre.

– Hein ? Tu veux arrêter avec le maléfice du Dragon ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais pourquoi, tu viens de dire qu'il me fallait de l'entrainement, justement !

– Tu comptes crier encore longtemps, ou me laisser expliquer un jour ? coupa-t-il vertement. Merci, continua-t-il quand elle se tut enfin, le foudroyant du regard. Je disais donc, je vais t'apprendre quelques autres sorts en attendant, parce que le meilleur moyen pour améliorer ton endurance magique, c'est de t'épuiser régulièrement. Maintenant que tu as compris le truc pour le Dragon, autant te fatiguer avec autre chose. Après, si tu veux continuer à jeter un sort que tu connais déjà à la place, c'est comme tu veux, conclut-il d'un ton _légèrement_ sarcastique.

– D'accord, j'ai compris, accepta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer, alors ? »

Harry hésita à faire une blague sur le double-sens qu'on pouvait trouver dans sa question, mais se contenta d'un sourire amusé.

« Pour dépenser de l'énergie, le meilleur moyen c'est encore les sortilèges élémentaires. As-tu déjà entendu parler du sort de Foudre ? »

-~~O~~-

Environ trois heures plus tard, Ginny s'écroulait dans un des fauteuils après avoir titubé sur la moitié de la pièce, les yeux fermés et la respiration erratique. Harry l'avait poussée complètement à fond pendant l'entraînement, ne la laissant s'arrêter que quand il vit qu'elle était sur le point de s'écrouler. En effet, il aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était endormie sur place si sa poitrine ne s'élevait pas avec autant de force.

« Ne t'endors pas tout de suite, Ginny, il faut encore que tu retournes à ton dortoir.

– Mmm. Laisse-moi.

– Sûrement pas, je n'ai aucune intention de te porter jusqu'à ta salle commune, refusa-t-il fermement en s'approchant. »

Il lui prit le bras et tira pour la forcer à se relever, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il aurait pensé qu'elle avait pris beaucoup de poids en très peu de temps, s'il n'avait pas remarqué le petit sourire amusé qui flottait aux coins de ses lèvres. Il sourit à son tour, elle n'était pas la seule à savoir jouer.

« Bon, tant pis, marmonna-t-il comme s'il parlait tout seul. Je n'ai plus qu'à la ramener dans ma chambre, comme la dernière fois. Je la laisserai devant la porte de Granger, elle sera contente du cadeau.

– Hum, pas Hermione, grogna la rouquine, toujours affalée devant lui, mais ayant perdu son sourire.

– Oh, Ginny, tu es réveillée ! feignit-il d'être surpris. Parfait, comme ça tu peux te lever pour partir.

– Rabat-joie. »

Ouvrant enfin les yeux, Ginny se hissa sur ses pieds en foudroyant faussement Harry du regard, et fit un pas vers la sortie, mais elle vacilla et dut s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber. Il la saisit par le haut des bras pour la maintenir debout et lui dit d'un ton amusé :

« Eh bien, il fallait le dire si tu voulais juste être dans mes bras, Ginny ! Je t'ai connu moins timide.

– La ferme, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

– Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais, continua Harry. Tu n'es pas la première fille à te jeter sur moi, je peux comprendre que tu n'arrives pas à me résister.

– Mais tu vas te taire, à la fin ? Je te dis que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à marcher. Je ne comprends pas, c'est pire qu'après trois heures sur un balai alors que je n'ai pas fait de sport du tout. »

Harry soupira, à présent convaincu qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant –même quelqu'un avec un ego aussi surdéveloppé que le sien ne pouvait prétendre que Ginny feignait la colère, l'embarras et la pointe de panique qu'il entendait dans sa voix simplement pour qu'il la tienne.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on va faire avec. Tu n'as qu'à t'appuyer sur moi, je vais te raccompagner jusque chez les griffies. On a de la chance, votre salle commune est au même étage, donc il n'y aura pas d'escalier.

– Euh, Harry ? répondit-elle d'un ton timide au possible. Quand je te disais que je n'arrivais pas à marcher, je voulais dire… _pas du tout_. »

Harry se figea et la regarda, incrédule. Ginny avait baissé les yeux, mais il pouvait voir à quel point elle était rouge. Il la tenait toujours par les bras, et ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que les jambes de la jeune femme tremblaient trop pour pouvoir la soutenir. Il se rapprocha du fauteuil duquel elle s'était levée une minute auparavant, et la reposa doucement, le temps de réfléchir. Maintenant qu'il pouvait voir son visage, il nota qu'elle semblait avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il faudrait qu'il pense à arrêter leur entrainement un peu plus tôt la semaine suivante, histoire que ça lui cause moins de problèmes.

« Hé ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser là ! se méprit-elle.

– Bien sûr que non. Mais bon, puisqu'apparemment, je vais devoir te porter, autant que je puisse avoir une bonne prise, je ne voudrais pas te lâcher sans le faire exprès.

– Tu pourrais aussi me faire léviter, ce serait plus pratique et moins…

– Ridicule ? proposa-t-il. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas. Je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais il me semble que c'est très déconseillé de faire léviter des gens conscients. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que tu ne t'es pas trop goinfrée au dîner.

– Et comment tu vas faire pour monter les escaliers vers les dortoirs des filles ? pointa-t-elle.

– Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Il va bien y avoir quelqu'un dans ta salle commune pour te donner un coup de main, non ?

– Ça m'étonnerait s'il est aussi tard que je crois.

– Dans ce cas, il va falloir que je t'amène dans mes appartements. Encore une fois.

– Et si on croise Ron et Hermione ? objecta-t-elle encore.

– On leur demande un moment d'intimité ? Tu as une meilleure idée ? demanda-t-il après un court silence pendant lequel il fut clair que sa blague avait fait un blanc.

– Non, je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix, soupira-t-elle, déçue. »

Harry hésita une fraction de seconde, puis se décida à lui parler de la Carte du Maraudeur. En fait, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il ne lui en avait jamais révélé l'existence auparavant, alors qu'il l'avait montrée à Daphné dès la rentrée et que Drago l'utilisait depuis des années. Il sortit la carte de la poche où il l'avait mise au cas où, sachant qu'il terminerait tard, et la tapota de sa baguette en prononçant la formule.

« Tu n'as qu'à regarder ça pour vérifier qu'on ne croise personne.

– Qu'est-ce que… ? Mais où tu as eu un truc pareil ? s'extasia-t-elle.

– Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Il n'y a personne chez les Préfets-en-Chef, donc on va en profiter. Tu es prête ? »

Elle hocha distraitement la tête, toujours concentrée sur la carte, et Harry passa, comme la dernière fois où il l'avait transportée, un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos pour la soulever. Le trajet se déroula sans encombre, à part qu'Harry se demanda plusieurs fois si la Gryffondor était toujours réveillée, au vu de la façon dont elle se servait de sa poitrine comme d'un appuie-tête. Il entra dans sa chambre et déposa Ginny dans son lit, s'apercevant à ce moment seulement qu'elle ne dormait pas –même si vu, son air ensommeillé, il était probable qu'elle soit sur le point de contredire cette affirmation.

« Tu sais, Ginny, tu es sûrement la personne après moi qui a le plus souvent dormi ici. Je vais finir par croire que tu y as pris goût.

– Rêve toujours, Potter, marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

– Il faut vraiment que tu fasses attention à cette obsession pour que je rêve de toi, Ginny, plaisanta-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne l'avait probablement pas entendue. Tu pourrais au moins me souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de sombrer, espèce d'ingrate. »

Harry se détourna ensuite pour transformer encore une fois le fauteuil en lit-de-camp, débattant intérieurement de la possibilité de le laisser ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année, puis s'allongea à son tour. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, il suivit le conseil de Ginny, et ses rêves, ou du moins ce dont il se souvenait, furent très agréables.


	50. Trou noir

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Il y a juste le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqué qui sont à moi.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! Souvenez-vous, l'alcool est à consommer avec modération… Bonne lecture !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, titi6666, Talanthyr pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE EN FIN DE CHAPITRE. NE LA MANQUEZ PAS.**

**Chapitre 50 : Trou noir**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain au son de sa propre douche, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Il fut tenté d'aller voir ce qui se passait –du moins de le prétendre, il savait parfaitement qui était la seule personne susceptible de prendre une douche ici– mais préféra attendre que Ginny sorte d'elle-même. On ne savait jamais, elle aurait été capable de le prendre pour un vulgaire voyeur et de l'attaquer, avec son sale caractère. Il resta donc allongé dans son lit, se demandant pourquoi elle se lavait ici et pas chez les Gryffondor. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais il aurait aimé qu'elle le prévienne auparavant. Quand elle sortit enfin, elle se figea sur le seuil en remarquant qu'il était réveillé, et s'excusa immédiatement :

« Oh, désolée, Harry, j'aurais dû te demander avant, mais je n'avais pas envie de devoir expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi je n'ai pas passé la nuit dans le dortoir.

– Non, c'est bon, fais comme chez toi. Tu devrais peut-être t'installer ici officiellement, si tu ne peux plus te passer de ma chambre, taquina-t-il.

– Est-ce que c'est une invitation ?

– Et si c'en était une, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ? provoqua Harry en s'avançant vers elle, son éternel sourire en coin aux lèvres.

–Ça dépend ce que tu donnerais en échange. Parce que s'il faut te supporter sans arrêt juste pour avoir accès à la meilleure salle de bain du château, laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas un marché équitable.

– Je suis d'accord, puisque c'est tout positif pour toi et tout négatif pour moi. »

Il s'arrêta juste devant la jeune femme, assez prêt pour qu'elle doive légèrement lever la tête pour le regarder en face, mais pas trop pour ne pas paraitre collant.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il y aurait de négatif pour toi, dans l'hypothèse où j'accepterais cette hypothétique invitation ?

– Eh bien, déjà, je devrais partager ma salle de bain, je serais forcé de subir ta compagnie et ton sale caractère, et en plus je me ferais réveiller tous les matins par ma propre douche. Je dois continuer ?

– En même temps, c'est de ta faute, si tu n'étais pas une marmotte pareille, je ne t'aurais pas réveillé, se défendit-elle.

– Est-ce que la marmotte doit te rappeler qui s'est endormie dans les bras de l'autre, hier soir ? rétorqua-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant. »

Ginny détourna les yeux, gênée, et Harry en profita pour s'approcher encore un peu d'elle, ce qui la fit presque sursauter en se reconcentrant sur lui. Ils se touchaient presque quand elle lui demanda, la voix tendue :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ?

– À ton avis ? répondit-il à voix basse en se penchant légèrement.

– Si je le savais, je ne te poserais pas la question. »

Harry resta un moment à la fixer dans les yeux avant de répondre, savourant d'avance le choc qu'il allait causer. Puis il se lança, gardant toujours le même ton bas et séducteur :

« En fait, je me demandais si tu pouvais te pousser pour que je puisse aller prendre ma douche. »

Le message mit quelques instants à rentrer, mais quand ce fut le cas, Ginny entrouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Harry ne put résister à son expression –et n'essaya de toute façon pas beaucoup– et éclata de rire au nez de son amie en se redressant. Elle carra la mâchoire, rougit de colère –ou du moins il le supposait– et le bouscula en passant à côté de lui pour le laisser passer, le traitant de crétin au passage. Il se dépêcha de se rendre dans sa salle de bain, n'ayant pas envie de prendre le risque de recevoir un Chauve-Furies, malgré le fait qu'il riait trop fort pour rester droit. Il entendit cependant distinctement Ginny lui crier depuis l'autre côté du battant, juste avant d'entendre la porte de sa chambre claquer :

« Ton petit jeu ne marche pas avec moi, Potter ! »

-~~O~~-

Quand Harry vit Ginny tourner à l'angle du couloir menant à la Salle-sur-Demande le soir même, il ne put empêcher son sourire narquois de réapparaitre au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé le matin. Elle lui fit une grimace en le voyant, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau. Il la fit entrer avec les autres Gryffondor –arrivés les derniers, comme d'habitude– et se dirigea vers Daphné, en train de discuter un verre à la main avec Padma Patil et Mandy Brocklehurst.

« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, salua-t-il en s'approchant. Puis-je vous interrompre assez longtemps pour inviter Daphné à danser ?

– Ça dépend, Potter, répondit Mandy du tac-au-tac. Il te reste un créneau de libre, dans la soirée ? »

Elle rougit brusquement, comme surprise d'avoir dit cela à voix haute, et les deux autres filles rirent. Harry lui sourit, amusé et pas peu fier de constater qu'il faisait toujours le même effet aux filles de l'école –pas qu'il en ait douté, en même temps.

« J'en avais encore un, mais je crois qu'il vient de se remplir. À plus, Padma, à tout à l'heure, Mandy, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil pour la seconde en emmenant Daphné vers la piste. Pas trop tôt, ça fait une semaine que j'essaie de te parler seul-à-seule, déclara-t-il dès qu'ils se furent éloignés.

– Tu es au courant que je ne suis pas célibataire, Harry, n'est-ce-pas ?

– J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, oui. D'ailleurs, ça fait un moment, ça devient sérieux, non ?

– Et tu as un problème avec ça, Potter ? rétorqua-t-elle, sur la défensive.

– Bien sûr que non. Je me demandais simplement si ça avait un rapport avec ton soudain intérêt pour tes études. »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton détaché, mais Daphné fronça les sourcils, avant de secouer la tête en souriant légèrement.

« Tu es un peu trop perspicace pour ton propre bien, des fois, Harry.

– C'est l'une de mes innombrables qualités, je sais. Tu as annoncé ta… fréquentation… à tes parents, alors ?

– Pas encore, mais je leur ai dit clairement que je refusais d'être fiancée à Blaise Zabini, donc je ne m'attends pas à être très bien accueillie la prochaine fois que je les verrai.

– Zabini ? répéta-t-il avec dégoût. Ils baissent en qualité. Si tu veux un conseil, va voir directement ton Weasley sur le quai de la gare pour les vacances de Pâques et montre clairement ce que tu penses de lui. C'est le meilleur moyen de faire passer le message.

– Déjà, "mon Weasley", comme tu dis, a un prénom, et ensuite, je ne peux pas faire ça. Étant donné que tu vas déjà les choquer en embrassant ta copine, ils auraient tous une attaque. Tu imagines la tête de Ronald ? _Deux_ membres de sa famille qui sortent avec des Serpentard, le pauvre ne s'en remettrait pas.

– Pour ça, il faudrait que je sorte effectivement avec Ginny, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

– Pas encore. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer d'ici à la fin de l'année ? insinua-t-elle.

– Je remarque que tu n'imagines même pas que tu sois séparée de _ton Weasley_ entre-temps, changea-t-il de sujet. C'est vraiment sérieux, donc ?

– J'emménage chez lui à la fin de l'année, répondit-elle en rosissant légèrement. »

Harry siffla, cherchant autant à exprimer des félicitations –c'était bien ce qui se faisait dans ce genre de situations, n'est-ce-pas ?– qu'à embarrasser encore un peu plus son amie. C'était presque vexant : elle n'avait jamais rougi quand ils sortaient ensemble, et là la seule mention de Fred Weasley suffisait à la changer en tomate. Bon, il exagérait un peu, mais c'était à croire que les Weasley étaient contagieux.

« Tu ne perds pas de temps, on dirait. J'espère que je serai invité au mariage, au moins.

– Seulement si sa sœur s'encombre de toi comme cavalier. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire si tu veux venir, sourit-elle.

– Très drôle. Je peux savoir combien de temps il me reste avant de devoir travailler sur cette invitation ? Tu comprends, je ne voudrais pas rater l'occasion, alors il faudra bien que je me sacrifie temporairement.

– Arrête, Harry, on n'en est pas là, éluda-t-elle. On veut juste voir comment c'est d'être ensemble sans arrêt. Ce n'est pas dit que ça marche. »

Harry la regarda en écarquillant les yeux, ayant du mal à croire que c'était bien Daphné Greengrass qui venait de parler. Il se demanda un moment si une des filles désespérément romantiques qui pullulaient dans l'école ne se faisait pas passer pour sa meilleure amie, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle ait pu parler de Weasley si ce n'était pas réellement Daphné.

« Quoi ? finit-elle par s'agacer devant son regard ébahi.

– Tu veux dire que tu es prête à risquer d'être déshéritée, juste pour "voir comment ça fait" ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, Daphné.

– De toute façon, mes parents ne me laisseront probablement pas une Noise, alors que ce soit pour cette raison ou une autre, haussa-t-elle les épaules. Ça en fera plus pour Astoria.

– En parlant d'elle, tu ne la vois plus beaucoup, cette année, je me trompe ?

– Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ça, Harry ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Depuis que j'ai peut-être une idée. Tu viens t'asseoir ? Les gens vont se poser des questions si on reste sur la piste pour la troisième chanson d'affilée.

– Peur que ta petite amie devienne jalouse ? sourit-elle en le suivant à l'écart.

– Si ça t'amuse de le penser. »

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur des fauteuils dans un coin de la salle, et Daphné lui demanda immédiatement :

« Alors ? C'est quoi cette fameuse idée ?

– Je viens juste d'y penser. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'inviter ta sœur aux soirées ? Tu pourrais la voir plus souvent, comme ça.

– Tu as l'air d'oublier qu'officiellement, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis quatre ans et demi, fit-elle remarquer.

– Et alors ? Tu viens de dire que tu ne pensais pas retourner chez tes parents de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu es idiot, ou quoi ? Je ne veux pas l'entrainer avec moi. Imagine qu'ils lui fassent la même chose que ta sœur ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de l'adopter, moi.

– Ils ne feront pas ça, l'interrompit Harry. Réfléchis, Daphné. Si jamais tu es effectivement déshéritée, Astoria devient la seule héritière de la famille Greengrass. Autrement dit, le deuxième meilleur parti féminin libre du pays, à ma connaissance. Et étant donné que Cloé va traîner l'étiquette de "reniée" encore longtemps, ça ferait de ta sœur la sorcière la plus convoitée d'Angleterre. Ce que tu es pour le moment, si jamais tu n'étais pas au courant. Si tes parents ont un brin de jugeote, ils ne vous abandonneront pas toutes les deux, peu importe si vous vous entendez bien ou pas. »

Daphné réfléchit un long moment à ce qu'il venait de dire, et Harry en profita pour faire signe à Misti de leur amener des boissons. Parler donnait soif. Repensant à ce qu'il venait de discuter avec Daphné, et notamment à cette histoire de bon parti, il réalisa que ça pourrait rendre service à plusieurs de ses amis en un seul coup, finalement. Il eut un sourire alors qu'un plan commençait à se former dans sa tête. Oui, il devait absolument inviter Astoria Greengrass à ses soirées.

« Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, le sortit-elle de ses pensées. Je lui demanderai si elle veut venir la semaine prochaine, mais je ne sais pas si ça l'intéressera, ce serait la seule cinquième année.

– Dis-lui que je lui réserverai une minute de mon temps et Drago une autre, aucune fille ne peut résister à ça, proposa-t-il "modestement".

– Tu sais ce qui est le pire ? C'est que tu as peut-être bien raison, j'ose espérer qu'Astoria n'est pas aussi impressionnable mais je ne suis pas sûre. Merci du coup de main, Harry, vraiment.

– Mais à ton service. Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Donc si je te demande de convaincre Ginny Weasley de préparer le terrain pour nous dans sa famille, tu le feras ? demanda-t-elle innocemment, ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

– J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, Greengrass, mais comme je l'ai dit à Mandy, j'ai un emploi du temps chargé ce soir. Je ferais bien d'aller lui accorder sa minute de gloire maintenant, ou je n'en aurai peut-être pas l'occasion.

– Tu as raison, fuis la conversation, Potter ! lança-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la Serdaigle. »

-~~O~~-

Quelques heures et de nombreux verres plus tard, Harry s'affala dans un canapé, juste à côté de son meilleur ami qui n'avait, ô miracle, aucune compagnie pour le moment. Ou du moins, aucune autre compagnie que son verre, en tout cas. C'était le seul moment depuis le début de la soirée où aucun des deux n'était occupé, et Harry avait bien l'intention d'en profiter pour parler enter hommes.

« Drago, mon ami, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

– Tu as enfin été embrasser ta rouquine ? demanda immédiatement le blond.

– Non, et je te conseille de ne pas continuer sur ce sujet là, ou tu ne sauras jamais ce que ton génie de meilleur ami vient de faire pour toi. »

Bon, "venir de" était peut-être un peu exagéré étant donné que ça remontait à plusieurs heures, mais Drago n'avait pas besoin de connaitre ce détail.

« Vas-y, alors, crache le morceau.

– Te débarrasser de Pansy t'intéresses toujours ?

– Non, je suis tombé fou amoureux de son exceptionnelle beauté, répondit l'héritier Malefoy, pince-sans-rire.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu ne seras donc pas spécialement content d'apprendre qu'une sorcière au sang on ne peut plus pur et à l'héritage on ne peut plus conséquent fera partie des invités de la semaine prochaine.

– Qui ? se contenta d'interroger Drago, l'air très intéressé.

– Si je te le disais maintenant, ce ne serait pas drôle. Par contre, je dois te prévenir : tu ferais bien de faire attention à ne pas la blesser, y compris moralement, parce qu'il se trouve qu'elle a quelques amis dangereux contre qui même moi je ne pourrais pas te défendre.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu sais bien qu'aucune fille ne peut rester en colère contre moi très longtemps, balaya-t-il. Mais tu me certifies que je pourrais convaincre mon père de remplacer Pansy ?

– Mon vieux, ton père va pratiquement de supplier d'abandonner ta vie de bonheur avec Parkinson. Fais-moi confiance, tout deviendra plus clair la semaine prochaine.

– Là, tu m'intrigues, Harry. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me donner un indice ?

– Absolument. Ce sera bien meilleur si tu es aussi surpris que, enfin tu verras, abrégea-t-il. »

Harry se fustigea d'avoir failli dire le nom de Daphné. Si Drago savait à l'avance de qui Harry lui parlerait, il serait capable de le laisser échapper en présence de leur meilleure amie, et Harry en prendrait pour son grade. Il avait complètement l'intention que Daphné ne sache jamais qu'Harry avait eu un rôle dans l'intérêt que Drago porterait à sa sœur. Ensuite, il suffirait de quelques lettres au timing réglé à la seconde, et le problème de Drago serait entièrement réglé sans qu'aucun de ses amis ne soupçonne son implication. Il leva son verre et annonça d'une voix forte, faisant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami, avant de le vider :

« À la future Mrs Malefoy !

– Quoi ? Tu portes des toasts à Parkinson, maintenant ? entendit-il venir d'un peu plus loin. »

Plusieurs personnes, dont Ginny, acquiescèrent, puisqu'Harry n'avait pas été très discret et que tous ceux qui étaient assis autour d'eux l'avaient entendu malgré la musique. L'alcool avait tendance à le rendre plus bruyant et expansif. Heureusement que Daphné n'était pas dans le coin, elle aurait été capable de faire le rapprochement avec le fait qu'il ait invité Astoria, et ça aurait pu devenir… déplaisant… pour lui.

« Oh, Parkinson ou une autre, quelle importance ? commenta-t-il évasivement avec un nouveau clin d'œil à l'intention de Drago.

– Tu me vois dans l'obligation de te répondre en levant mon verre pour la future Mrs Potter, Harry, répliqua le blond, plus amusé par son propre toast que par celui d'Harry.

– Il n'y a pas de future Mrs Potter, Drago. En fait, il n'y en a même pas tout court ! ricana-t-il.

– Raison de plus, alors. Avec un peu de chance, elle t'entendra.

– Tu es irrécupérable, mon vieux. »

Il se leva pour s'éloigner de son meilleur ami –et surtout des autres élèves qui écoutaient leur conversation. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait vraiment finir par lâcher quelque chose de stupide et ceux qui ne le croyaient pas encore allaient se persuader que Ginny l'intéressait.

« C'est ça, fuis la conversation, Potter ! s'exclama Drago, utilisant sans le savoir les mêmes mots que Daphné un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

– Je ne fuis rien du tout, idiot, je vais me servir ! rétorqua Harry en lui montrant son verre vide. »

-~~O~~-

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête absolument horrible, et des souvenirs confus sur la façon dont il était arrivé là où il était. En ouvrant les yeux, grognant de douleur, il découvrit enfin qu'il était dans son lit, tout habillé, mais il ne se rappelait toujours pas comment il y était venu. La dernière chose présente dans sa mémoire était le moment où il avait embrassé Mandy Brocklehurst. Ou était-ce Hannah Abbot ? Ses souvenirs étaient _vraiment_ confus. Il avait peut-être un peu trop forcé sur le Pur Feu. Laborieusement, il se traîna dans sa salle de bain, remarquant avec un peu d'étonnement que personne d'autre n'était présent dans sa chambre.

Compte tenu de ce qu'il se rappelait de sa soirée et de l'état dans lequel il avait dû être pour souffrir d'amnésie, il n'aurait pas été plus surpris que cela de se retrouver en bonne compagnie au réveil. Il resta sous le jet d'eau suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il sente un peu de conscience lui revenir, puis il sortit et se prépara à se rendre au déjeuner. Il avait toujours un mauvais goût dans la bouche, et avait hâte de manger un morceau pour le faire passer. Peut-être même que Drago pourrait lui fournir quelque chose contre le mal de tête sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'aller voir le tyr… Pomfresh.

Il arriva dans la Grande Salle en ayant aussi, voire plus, mal à la tête qu'il n'avait en quittant sa chambre. L'air frais n'était pas censé soulager les migraines ? Il s'assit brutalement à sa place à côté de Drago et demanda immédiatement :

« Ton cher parrain ne t'aurait pas donné quelque chose contre le mal de tête, par hasard ?

– Contre le mal de tête, ou contre la gueule de bois ? sourit-il.

– Peu importe, du moment que ça fait s'arrêter cette maudite migraine. »

Drago ricana un peu, mais posa devant lui une fiole de potion bleu vif sur laquelle Harry se jeta presque. Le goût était toujours aussi horrible, et il grimaça avant de se verser un verre de jus de citrouille. Il sentit immédiatement le mal de tête diminuer en intensité, puis disparaître complètement, mais regretta qu'il n'y ait rien à faire pour sa mémoire.

« Allez, vas-y, raconte ta fin de soirée, Harry, questionna Drago avec enthousiasme.

– C'est exactement ce que je comptais te demander, grommela Harry en continuant de manger.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Attends… devina Daphné, les coins de ses lèvres tressautant, tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un nouveau grognement inarticulé en réponse, et cela fit éclater de rire les deux Serpentard. Harry les regarda d'un air agacé et remplit à nouveau son verre, il mourrait de soif. Bien entendu, c'était de l'eau, cette fois, contrairement à la veille.

« Alors ça, c'est trop bon, haleta Drago entre deux éclats, la première nuit qu'il passe avec Weaslette, et il est trop saoul pour s'en rappeler. »

Harry recracha la quasi-totalité de son jus de citrouille sur la place, heureusement vide, qu'il y avait en face de lui.

« QUOI ?

– Potter ! entendit-il venir de la table des professeurs. Quand allez-vous cesser de déranger la Grande Salle ?

– Oui, oui, désolé, madame, s'excusa rapidement Harry. Et vous deux, dites-moi ce que vous savez, tout de suite ! reprit-il à l'égard de ses amis.

– Oh, allez, Harry, tu ne…

– Drago, tu la fermes, ou tu me dis tout ce qui s'est passé à partir du moment où je suis parti après t'avoir parlé. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

– Bon, d'accord, accepta le blond. Quel sale caractère, franchement. Donc, je n'ai pas passé mon temps à te surveiller, mais quand je t'ai revu, tu étais collé à Brocklehurst.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, intervint Daphné, elle n'a pas trop apprécié de te voir renvoyer ton dîner juste après l'avoir embrassée.

– Oui, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'imagine sortir avec toi. Je crois qu'après tu as passé ton temps à enchainer verre sur verre. À la fin de la soirée, tout le monde est parti dans son coin, mais mini-Weasley est venue nous demander de te raccompagner à ta chambre, parce que tu ne voulais pas la lâcher. C'était marrant, d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré son air désespéré quand elle a compris qu'elle serait pratiquement obligée de te traîner pour te faire bouger.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par "je ne voulais pas la lâcher" ? interrogea –trop– calmement Harry.

– Tu étais affalé dans un fauteuil à lui tenir le bras, raconta Drago qui semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de rire. Elle essayait de te tirer, mais tu ne bougeais pas. Donc, comme on est très gentil et que tu es notre ami, on vous a laissé un peu d'intimité et on est retournés à la salle commune. Donc je repose ma question : comment s'est passée ta nuit ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es capable d'oublier _ça_.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de donner trop de détails quand même, grimaça Daphné. »

Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir croisé Ginny la veille. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table de Gryffondor, espérant peut-être découvrir un indice, mais il ne croisa que le regard dégoûté habituel de Weasley mâle. Et comme il était habituel, justement, il ne l'aidait en rien. Heureusement pour lui, il y avait une chose dont il était absolument certain.

« Désolé de te décevoir, Drago, mais je n'ai pas couché avec elle.

– Je croyais que tu ne te souvenais de rien ?

– Non, mais je sais que je me suis réveillé ce matin seul, dans ma chambre et habillé. Donc je n'ai peut-être pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé après que vous soyez partis, mais je sais que j'ai passé la nuit tout seul comme un grand. Et encore, c'est en supposant que ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai et que ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez raccompagné dans mon lit.

– Mouais, si tu le dis, fit Drago, peu convaincu. Mais ça ne nous dit pas ce qui s'est passé avant ça, donc ça ne prouve rien.

– Pendant que tu joues à l'Auror, tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais j'ai deux ou trois lettres à envoyer. À tout à l'heure dans la salle commune ! »

Sur ces mots, Harry quitta ses amis sans se retourner. Il n'avait pas mangé grand-chose, mais leur récit lui avait plutôt coupé l'appétit. Il devait absolument parler à Ginny au plus vite et apprendre exactement ce qui était arrivé. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la volière, et fit apparaître le matériel nécessaire pour écrire les trois lettres. La première était à destination de son amie de sixième année et lui demandait de passer le voir le soir-même après sa retenue, ou le lendemain au plus tard. Les deux autres concernaient le plan auquel il avait pensé pour Drago, et qui avait miraculeusement échappé à son "trou noir" de la veille. Il retourna ensuite dans ses appartements afin de dormir encore un peu, ne cessant de se demander, non sans appréhension, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire la nuit précédente.

En se réveillant, il fit distraitement quelques devoirs, pour lesquels il s'attendait fortement à recevoir une note entre le Troll et le Désolant, étant donné qu'il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Après le dîner, il alla subir sa retenue en compagnie de Rusard. Heureusement pour lui, il ne semblait pas être le seul à en avoir assez de ces retenues à répétition, et les professeurs le laissaient partir de plus en plus tôt. McGonagall était à mettre à part, mais comme il utilisait toujours ce temps pour faire les devoirs qu'elle donnait le lendemain en cours, ce n'était pas très gênant. Ce soir là, il put donc revenir dans sa chambre aux alentours de onze heures, et il eut le plaisir de constater que Ginny l'attendait, faisant elle-même ses devoirs à son bureau.

« Décidément, tu comptes vraiment t'installer ici, plaisanta-t-il en entrant.

– Pourquoi pas, c'est plus confortable que mon dortoir et le voisinage est plus intéressant.

– Merci, merci.

– Je parlais d'Hermione, contredit-elle en relevant enfin la tête de son parchemin pour lui envoyer un sourire moqueur. »

Harry ne répliqua pas, soulagé que, quoi qu'il ait fait la veille, au moins Ginny n'ait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Il s'assit sur son lit et hésita sur la façon d'amener la conversation au sujet qui l'intéressait. Par chance, il n'eut pas à le faire, car Ginny lui demanda après quelques instants, toujours un brin narquoise :

« Alors, tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux que hier soir, on dirait.

– Ouais, enfin, ce serait difficile d'être pire, tu ne crois pas ? fit-il avec un petit rire d'autodérision.

– C'est vrai que tu étais vraiment dans un sale état. Heureusement que j'étais là !

– D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé.

– Désolé ? répondit-elle sans comprendre, le sourire soudain figé. De quoi ?

– Si jamais je t'ai attiré des ennuis.

– Des…ennuis ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Ben, Drago et Daphné m'ont raconté comment je t'ai retenue et empêchée de partir, donc…

– Comment ça, ils t'ont raconté ? coupa-t-elle.

– Oui, j'ai comme qui dirait un léger problème de mémoire à propos de ma fin de soirée. Donc si jamais j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de blessant, désolé. Tu as peut-être remarqué, mais je n'étais pas tout-à-fait dans mon état normal.

– Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Rien du tout ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

– Non. Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain en voyant son changement de comportement.

– Non, rien de spécial. J'ai essayé de te faire bouger encore cinq minutes, mais tu es définitivement trop lourd, donc je t'ai stupéfixé et je t'ai fait léviter jusqu'ici. Fin de l'histoire.

– Je me suis laissé stupéfixer sans rien faire ? s'étonna Harry.

– Je ne t'ai pas vraiment laissé le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, répondit-elle en détournant le regard. Et puis bon, tu avais tellement bu, je ne crois pas que tu aurais été capable de m'en empêcher.

– Si tu le dis, douta Harry. »

D'accord, il était probablement à moitié endormi à ce moment-là, mais il y avait quand même des automatismes qui ne le quittaient jamais, et réagir au quart de tour quand on pointait une baguette sur lui en faisait partie. En plus, il y avait le comportement étrange de Ginny depuis qu'il avait dit ne se souvenir de rien. Harry était certain qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, et la seule réponse logique était quelque chose qu'il aurait fait ou dit la veille. Mais pourquoi refusait-elle de lui en parler, dans ce cas ?

« Ginny, tu es sûre qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? demanda-t-il encore, la regardant intensément.

– Puisque je te dis que non ! s'agaça-t-elle. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux qui soit arrivé avec toi inconscient.

– Franchement, Ginny, commença-t-il à s'énerver lui aussi. Tu me prends pour un idiot, ou quoi ? Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que j'ai fait quelque chose, alors pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?

– Laisse tomber, Harry, je te dis, persista-t-elle en baissant la tête. De toute façon, tu l'as dit, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, sinon tu n'aurais jamais fait ça. Ça n'arrivera plus, donc c'est aussi bien que tu l'aies oublié. Je ferais mieux de faire pareil. »

Elle commença ensuite à partir, laissant Harry surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Au moins, Ginny voulait enfin admettre qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, c'était déjà ça. Par contre, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer le ton déçu qu'elle avait eu en parlant. La question était : qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour ça ? Si elle avait été en colère, d'accord, il avait une ou deux idées qui auraient convenu, mais pour la décevoir, par contre… Réalisant qu'elle s'en allait, il se précipita pour la rattraper et la tint par le bras, la forçant ainsi à lui faire face.

« Lâche-moi, Harry tu me fais mal !

– Pas avant que tu m'aies répondu, refusa-t-il en réduisant quand même sa prise. Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles comme ça. »

Ginny se contenta de le foudroyer du regard sans rien dire, semblant le défier d'attendre plus longtemps qu'elle. Au bout d'un long moment à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, Harry soupira et lui demande encore une fois :

« Bon sang, mais je ne te demande pas grand-chose ! Juste de me dire ce que je t'ai fait ! Après tu pourras me gifler ou me jeter un sort ça te chante, et je m'excuserai autant que tu veux, mais…

– Mais je ne veux PAS que tu t'excuses ! l'interrompit Ginny. Je ne veux PAS que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait, tu comprends ?

– Étant donné que je ne sais pas de quoi tu me parles, non je ne comprends pas. C'est justement ça le problème.

– Non. Le problème, c'est que j'en ai assez que tu me prennes pour une de tes groupies et que tu joues avec moi comme tu le fais ! Alors décide-toi, ou laisse-moi TRANQUILLE ! »

Sans qu'un Harry surpris par son éclat n'ait le temps de réagir, elle se défit de sa prise et quitta la chambre en courant presque, et ce fut le bruit du portrait claquant derrière elle qui le fit sortir de sa stupeur. Il considéra l'espace d'une seconde l'idée de retourner lui parler, mais il ne pensait pas que ça changerait grand-chose. Peut-être qu'il se montrait particulièrement lent à la détente, mais il ne comprenait toujours absolument pas ce qu'on lui reprochait, donc la discussion n'aurait servi qu'à les énerver tous les deux encore un peu plus.

Il se rallongea sur son lit et repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit en partant –même si "craché" serait un terme plus exact. Quand est-ce qu'il avait bien pu "jouer" avec Ginny, quoiqu'elle ait pu vouloir dire par là ? Se rappelant de la petite blague qu'il lui avait faite au réveil, la veille, il admit pour lui-même qu'il avait-peut-être été un peu trop loin, mais ce n'était sûrement pas suffisamment pour la mettre dans un tel état, si ? Il comprendrait sans doute beaucoup mieux ce qu'elle avait voulu dire s'il avait pu se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, et il se jura de ne plus jamais, au grand jamais, boire autant –tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne tiendrait probablement pas ce serment.

Harry se demanda brièvement s'il n'existait pas de potion ou de sortilège pour retrouver la mémoire, mais comme l'amnésie était d'origine "naturelle" et non magique, il en doutait fortement. Il faudrait qu'il fasse sans, et ça n'allait pas l'aider pour ce qu'il avait prévu concernant Ginny, d'ailleurs. Il allait devoir déployer tout son talent. Cette pensée arracha tout de même un sourire à Harry avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il lui avait pourtant déjà dit, une fois : il ne jouait pas, il _gagnait_.

-~~O~~-

_Très cher futur beau-frère,_

_Soyons clair : tu nous demandes si nous sommes intéressés par une fête qui aurait lieu à Poudlard ? Une fête où nos chers frère et sœur seront présents avec leurs conjoints respectifs, tout ça dans le but de faire une surprise à ma petite amie (c'est bien moi qui écris) ? Une fête où il y a des jolies jeunes filles, de l'alcool et de la musique (cette fois, c'est toujours moi, mais plus le même) ? Non mais franchement…_

_COMMENT OSES-TU POSER UNE QUESTION PAREILLE (on a essayé d'écrire en même temps, mais tu devras te débrouiller pour imaginer qu'on te crie dessus en cœur) ?_

_Trêve de plaisanterie : évidemment qu'on veut venir ! Dis-nous l'heure et le lieu et on fera même un effort pour être à l'heure._

_Réponds vite,_

_Gred et Forges Wistily_

Harry dut se retenir de rire en lisant la première des deux lettres qu'Hedwige venait de lui apporter. Il griffonna rapidement une réponse aux jumeaux, cachant l'adresse pour que Daphné ne se doute pas de ce qu'il manigançait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, Harry ? lui demanda Cloé, toujours aussi curieuse, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

– Oh, rien d'important, éluda-t-il, juste une petite surprise que je prépare pour quelqu'un.

– Pour qui ?

– Si je le racontais à tout le monde, ce ne serait plus une surprise.

– Donc c'est pour l'un de nous, conclut Drago. Vu ta tête, je m'inquiète déjà.

– Voyons, tu me connais, non ?

– Justement, c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète !

– Fais-moi confiance, je peux te jurer que cette surprise ne fera de mal à personne. Au contraire, je connais au moins trois personnes qui vont bien rire et plusieurs autres seront bien plus contentes après coup. »

Enfin, peut-être que ça ferait un peu de mal à Parkinson, ajouta-t-il en pensée. La seconde lettre était la deuxième réponse qu'il attendait, et comprenait seulement la confirmation du rendez-vous qu'il avait demandé samedi après-midi. Il renvoya Hedwige vers le Chemin de Traverse, un sourire satisfait s'étendant sur ses lèvres.

« Dis, Harry, appela sa sœur. Je voulais te demander, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les vacances de Pâques ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– On reste à Poudlard, ou on rentre au… à la maison, se reprit-elle, ses yeux se ternissant légèrement sur la fin de sa phrase.

– J'adorerais aller enfin m'installer, mais je ne peux pas quitter le château.

– Trop de devoirs ?

– Ha ! Le jour où de simples devoirs empêcheront Harry de faire ce qu'il veut ! commenta Drago, mais les Potter l'ignorèrent.

– Je préférerais, grimaça Harry, mais je dois rester à cause de ces fichues retenues. Dumbledore a insisté pour que j'en aie pendant les vacances pour remplacer celles que j'ai ratées en étant à l'infirmerie. Comme si j'avais _choisi_ de rester dans cet enfer !

– Oh, arrête, Harry, ce n'est pas comme si tu serais allé en retenue si on te l'avait proposé, non ? raisonna Daphné.

– Plutôt que de rester avec Pomfresh ? Bien sûr, que j'aurais choisi la retenue ! Tout plutôt que cette malade !

– Techniquement, quand tu vas à l'infirmerie, ce n'est pas elle qui est malade, fit remarquer Drago, l'air de rien.

– Peu importe, balaya Harry. Pour en revenir à ta question, petite sœur, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'emmener à Godric's Hollow pour Pâques, mais si tu veux passer les vacances chez une amie, ou quelqu'un d'autre, tu peux.

– Non, je préfère rester, mais Ginny m'y a fait penser l'autre jour en me demandant si je retournais chez elle pour les vacances. »

Harry se renfrogna au nom de Ginny. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis ses paroles incompréhensibles du dimanche précédent, et il avait l'impression qu'elle l'évitait. Oh, bien sûr, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu le temps ou l'envie de se parler en-dehors des fêtes et de leurs entraînements, mais il avait l'habitude de la voir et de la saluer aux intercours. Là, rien, et pourtant il était absolument certain d'avoir croisé les sixièmes années de Gryffondor. Il ne comprendrait jamais cette fille. Comment voulait-elle qu'il s'excuse –ou quoi que ce soit qu'elle veuille, d'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas– si elle faisait tout pour ne pas lui parler ?

« Ça va, Harry ? entendit-il, le sortant de ses pensées.

– Hein ? Oui, bien sûr.

– Si tu le dis, fit une Cloé dubitative. J'étais en train de te demander si tu savais pourquoi Ginny est bizarre depuis ce week-end ?

– Pourquoi je le saurais ?

– Parce que vous sortez ensemble ? proposa "innocemment" Drago. »

Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Avec un peu de chance, songea-t-il, la fête de samedi prochain lui donnera autre chose à quoi penser. Il se tourna vers sa sœur et lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il ne valait mieux pas commenter ce que venait de dire le blond. Le sourire de sa sœur ne lui disait rien de bon –il ressemblait trop à celui qu'il aurait eu s'il avait été à sa place.

« Je ne sais pas, je me disais que comme vous êtes bons amis, peut-être que…

– Tu t'es trompée, coupa-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Excuse-moi, se reprit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par bizarre ?

– Oh, rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Je trouvais juste qu'elle avait l'air un peu triste, c'est tout.

– Si tu veux mon avis, elle n'est pas satisfaite, déclara Drago. Ta réputation va en prendre un coup, Harry.

– Je crois que je ne veux pas savoir de quoi vous allez parler, grimaça Cloé. Je vais y aller, votre cours va bientôt commencer. À plus, Harry ! »

Elle se dépêcha de lui faire la bise et s'éloigna en direction du hall d'entrée, et les trois Serpentard ne tardèrent pas à la suivre, allant pour leur part en cours de Sortilèges. Évidemment, l'héritier Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de continuer la conversation précédente :

« Au fait, Harry, tu ne nous as pas raconté. Tu as sûrement demandé à Weaslette ce que vous aviez fait après la fête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

– Rien.

– Elle n'a pas voulu te répondre ? Ça cache quelque chose, si tu veux mon avis.

– Je me passerai de ton avis, merci bien, cingla Harry tandis qu'ils s'installaient à leur place habituelle. Et je voulais dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai fini par m'endormir dans ce fauteuil, elle m'a fait léviter dans ma chambre, et elle est partie. Fin de l'histoire.

– Mais bien sûr. Même si tu étais bourré, jamais tu ne te serais endormi en étant tout seul dans la Salle-sur-Demande avec un canon comme Weasley. »

Harry s'apprêtait à rétorquer, mais il fut devancé par une voix fluette provenant de l'avant de la classe :

« Je ne doute pas que votre vie amoureuse soit passionnante, Mr Potter, mais je vous demanderai de bien vouloir attendre la fin de mon cours pour en faire part à vos camarades. »

Harry remarqua alors qu'une bonne moitié de la classe –celle qui était la plus éloignée du professeur, donc heureusement Weasley et Granger n'en faisaient pas partie– avait les yeux fixés sur eux et ricanaient en le regardant. Et vu le commentaire amusé de Flitwick, ils devaient tous avoir entendu Drago. Harry ne put penser qu'à une seule chose.

Foutu Malefoy.

* * *

Salut tout le monde.

Ceci est une note importante, donc lisez bien. Je pars lundi matin à l'école polytechnique, et on commence par un stage militaire jusqu'au mois d'Avril. Je n'aurai donc surement pas accès à Internet pendant ce temps là, mais je continuerai à écrire par ci par là si jamais j'ai le temps.

Ne vous étonnez donc pas s'il n'y a pas de mise à jour, de RàR, ou simplement de preuve que je suis toujours en vie avant un certain temps (ou même un temps certain), je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic.

Désolé, donc, et j'espère vous retrouver en avril,

Goten Askil


	51. Un plan à crocs sans accrocs

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Il y a juste le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqué qui sont à moi.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis de retour ! Et pour jouer un très bon tour, en plus ! Donc, comme vous le voyez de vos propres yeux, je publie ce chapitre un mois plus tôt que prévu. Cependant, je suis toujours en stage (jusqu'au 20 avril, ça n'a pas changé), donc je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain. Mais ne parlons pas de sujet qui fache, restons-en aux bonnes nouvelles ! Merci beaucoup de votre soutien pendant tout ce temps, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir quand je pouvais avoir accès à Internet.  
RàR anonyme : Merci à klaude, william31, Talanthyr, La Prof, Ouragan, Mel, LN Po pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements. SanguinBuveur, je n'ai pas pu te répondre parce que les RàRs passent par les MP, mais merci à toi aussi.

Comme ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est vus, vous avez droit à un magnifique (hum) résumé des derniers évènements :

Après un duel éprouvant et disputé contre Nott (qu'il ne repose pas en paix, celui-là), Harry est séquestré pendant deux semaines à l'infirmerie. Il met ces deux semaines à profit pour terminer l'histoire écrite dans le journal d'Aymeric, et apprend en particulier que la séparation entre Potter et Gryffondor remonte au propre fils d'Aymeric, Dorian Potter. Ce dernier n'a pas supporté 1) d'être moins bon que son père et son grand-père et 2) que ce dit grand-père ne le favorise pas pendant les cours à Poudlard. Bien sûr, vous vous rappelez que le grand-père en question n'est autre que Godric Gryffondor. Harry raconte alors toute l'histoire à sa sœur, qui le prend plutôt bien, avant de sortir de l'enfermerie. À partir de ce moment, sa vie reprend son cours normal.

Une semaine après sa libération, il retrouve Ginny pour leur cours de duel, pendant lequel il estime qu'elle maitrise enfin le maléfice du Dragon. Il résout alors d'augmenter l'endurance magique de Ginny en la fatiguant le plus possible, et lui enseigne d'autres sortilèges, dont le sort de Foudre. Il réussit si bien à la fatiguer que les jambes de Ginny refusent de la porter. Harry est donc forcé de l'emmener dans sa chambre à lui, et elle s'endort quasiment dans ses bras en chemin. Le lendemain, Ginny est dans sa douche quand il se réveille, et il lui fait une petite blague qu'elle prend assez mal en faisant mine de vouloir l'embrasser. Il est à noter que ces deux conversations marquent le grand retour des allusions et des provocations toutes les deux phrases de la part d'Harry (et que Ginny n'est pas forcément en reste non plus).

Le soir même, pendant la soirée, Harry discute avec ses deux meilleurs amis. De Daphné, il apprend qu'elle s'attend fortement à être déshéritée d'ici peu, et qu'elle ne veut pas entraîner sa sœur avec elle. Harry la convainc tout de même d'inviter Astoria la semaine suivante, arguant que, l'héritière Greengrass représentant un parti non négligeable, ses parents ne se débarrasseront pas des deux. En parlant ensuite avec Drago, Harry lui annonce qu'il a un plan pour lui trouver une autre fiancée que Pansy, et que cette future fiancée va venir à la fête dans une semaine, sans la nommer.

La fin de soirée d'Harry est très arrosée, tellement en fait qu'il ne se souvient de rien le lendemain matin. Ses amis lui apprennent qu'il a passé la nuit avec Ginny, ce qui est contredit par le fait qu'il se soit réveillé seul et complètement habillé. Énervé par ses amis, il envoie trois hiboux avant de faire une bonne petite sieste. Le premier demande à Ginny de venir le voir, mais elle prend très mal son manque de souvenir. Il semblerait qu'Harry ait fait quelque chose qu'il ait oublié, mais elle ne veut pas qu'il s'excuse (inutile de dire qu'Harry est légèrement confus). Quelques jours plus tard, on apprend qu'une autre des lettres qu'Harry avait envoyées était une invitation à la prochaine fête destinée à Fred et Georges Weasley, et ils acceptent de venir. Concernant la troisième lettre, tout ce qu'on sait c'est que c'était une demande de rencontre pour le samedi suivant, et qu'elle a été acceptée.

Et voilà où nous en étions, donc place au nouveau chapitre, et bonne lecture à tous ! Je crois qu'on peut appeler ça un long chapitre :p

**Chapitre 51 : Un plan à crocs sans accrocs**

« J'espère que ça ira pour Demelza.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, me répondit Ginny alors que nous entrions dans le vestiaire, Madame Pomfresh peut rafistoler une fracture en deux temps, trois mouvements. »

C'était la fin de l'entrainement de Quidditch, et nous avions terminé en avance à cause de la blessure de Demelza. La pauvre n'avait pas vu arriver un Cognard, et elle ne s'était tournée que de justesse, la balle ne touchant que son bras. Le craquement que nous avions entendu n'était pas de très bon augure, cependant, et Jimmy avait été désigné pour accompagner la blessée à l'infirmerie. Avec une poursuiveuse et un batteur en moins, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose de continuer l'entrainement, et Ron nous avait envoyé à contrecœur à la douche. Après tout, une semaine avant les vacances, il était inutile de se forcer.

Un peu plus tard, je sortis de la douche avec une serviette autour de moi, mais comme souvent, Ginny était déjà sortie rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Je me pressai de me sécher et de m'habiller, sachant que tous les autres m'attendaient pour retourner au château. Je me demandais parfois s'ils ne faisaient pas exprès de se dépêcher pour que je sois tout le temps la dernière.

« Encore dernière, Cloé ? Décidément, c'est toujours la même qu'on attend, plaisanta Ritchie en me voyant –enfin– arriver.

– Évidemment, on garde toujours les meilleurs pour la fin, répliquai-je, comme c'était d'usage après presque chaque entrainement. »

Qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais si je mettais plus de temps que les autres à me laver ? Déjà, les garçons n'avaient pas aussi long de cheveux, ce qui représentait un avantage non négligeable. Pour les autres filles, ce devait être l'entrainement qui les faisait aller aussi vite, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Moi, c'était la première année où j'étais dans l'équipe et en plus, je n'avais jamais été habituée à ne pas prendre tout mon temps pour me laver. Je n'y étais pour rien.

La conversation en resta là en ce qui concernait mon retard, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le château en parlant Quidditch, en particulier des différents scénarios possibles concernant les derniers matchs de la saison. Après manger, je décidai d'aller faire quelques devoirs à la bibliothèque avec Emily et Dawn, comme nous avions pris du retard dans le devoir du professeur Chourave. En m'installant au rayon Botanique, j'eus la surprise de croiser Harry, déjà assis au milieu d'un tas d'encyclopédie des plantes. Comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup de places dans le rayon, j'allai directement à sa table pour m'asseoir.

De toute façon, la moitié des livres susceptibles de nous intéresser devaient déjà être dessus, alors… Dawn avait l'air un peu réticente à y aller, mais Emily et moi la tirâmes un peu et elle finit par nous suivre.

« Salut Harry, on peut se mettre ici ? demandai-je en tirant la chaise. »

Il releva les yeux et nous accorda tout juste un regard avant d'acquiescer. Il semblait profondément agacé, typiquement comme quelqu'un qui ne trouve pas ce qu'il veut.

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais la bibliothèque, Harry, le taquinai-je en sortant mes affaires, ça doit être le seul endroit du château dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé.

– Ah ah. Tu sais que tu es marrante, toi ?

– Oui, très. Dis, tu aurais un livre sur les plantes à racines aériennes dans ta collection ?

– Sûrement, j'ai vidé le rayon, répondit-il avec un soupir. Servez-vous, je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais.

– Tu voulais savoir quoi ? m'enquis-je, curieuse de savoir ce qui avait bien pu mettre la bibliothèque en défaut.

– S'il existait une plante qui pouvait redonner la mémoire, mais apparemment pas. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir, de toute façon.

– Une plante toute seule n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de marcher, intervint distraitement Emily. Tu devrais regarder les potions.

– Déjà fait. Et non, l'antidote à la potion d'amnésie de marche pas parce que ce n'est pas à cause de cette potion que j'ai oublié… ce que j'ai oublié, conclut-il précipitamment. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait encore ? Et puis déjà, comment savait-il qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, puisque justement il l'avait oublié ?

« Et comment est-ce que tu as… commençai-je, mais je fus interrompue pas Dawn.

– Est-ce que tu as essayé la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges ?

– Pourquoi faire ? haussa-t-il les épaules. Ça ne sert qu'à réfléchir plus vite. Et puis comment tu connais cette potion ? On ne la voit qu'en quatrième année.

– C'est le professeur Rogue qui m'en a parlé quand on étudiait la potion d'Amnésie. Il m'a dit qu'en rajoutant cent grammes de crocs de fléreurs en poudre juste avant de mettre la bile de tatou, l'Aiguise-Méninges permettait d'augmenter la mémoire de façon exceptionnelle. On peut même se rappeler le jour de sa naissance si on en prend assez ! récita-t-elle avec enthousiasme, comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de potions. Ce n'était pas au programme, mais le professeur Rogue donne souvent des informations en plus.

– Il n'en donne qu'à toi, rectifia Emily avec un sourire, et seulement parce que tu es la meilleure élève de la classe et que tu restes après chaque cours pour lui poser des questions.

– Mais non, ne dis pas ça, rougit Dawn. »

Je la regardai d'un air amusé baisser la tête, glisser un regard vers mon frère avant de recommencer à fixer ses cuisses, encore plus rouge qu'avant. Et pour cause, Harry la fixait depuis qu'elle avait parlé, immobile et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Enfin, je disais ça comme ça, marmonna-t-elle. Je me suis peut-être trompée.

– Tu t'appelles Dawn Ackerley, c'est ça ? coupa Harry en se levant.

– Euh, oui, pourquoi ? »

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira soudainement d'un énorme sourire. Il se tourna vers moi et me dit :

« C'est bien, petite sœur, tu sais choisir tes amies. Et toi, reprit-il en revenant vers Dawn, merci, je te revaudrai ça. »

Là-dessus, il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa sur la joue, et partit précipitamment de la bibliothèque, marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il avait une commande importante à passer. Dawn, de son côté, était à présent tellement rouge qu'il ne devait plus y avoir de sang autre part que dans sa tête à l'heure actuelle, et semblait frappée par la foudre.

« Que… de rien… je… mais… bégaya-t-elle jusqu'à ce qu'Emily et moi éclatâmes de rire. »

Bizarrement, ça parut ne pas plaire à Madame Pince. Nous n'eûmes la permission de rester dans la bibliothèque que le temps de ranger tout ce qu'avait sorti Harry –quel égoïste, d'ailleurs, il aurait pu le faire lui-même au lieu de partir comme un voleur– mais je crois que nous n'aurions pas fait beaucoup de devoirs de toute façon. Surtout pas Dawn.

-~~AP~~

Le samedi matin qui suivit l'excellent conseil de l'amie de Cloé, Harry entra dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et se dirigea immédiatement vers la table de Gryffondor. Il était légèrement irrité que sa commande spéciale d'ingrédients ne soit pas encore arrivée –et encore plus que Rogue ait changé les sorts de protection sur son armoire– et qu'il ne puisse donc pas "guérir" son amnésie passagère, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper plus que cela. Il avait du pain sur la planche.

« Salut petite sœur, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de l'intéressée. Je pourrais t'emprunter ta cape cet après-midi ?

– Bonjour, Harry. D'accord, mais tu ne regrettes pas de me l'avoir donnée, vu le nombre de fois où tu me demandes de te la prêter ?

– Bah, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le seul à m'en servir, je me trompe ? »

Harry sourit en voyant sa petite sœur rougir de son commentaire, et en déduisit qu'il avait vu juste. Si elle lui ressemblait –et niveau curiosité, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus–, elle devait certainement faire comme lui, et profiter de chaque occasion disponible pour explorer le château et ses nombreux passages secrets. Si ça se trouvait, il ne lui apprendrait peut-être pas grand-chose en lui confiant la Carte du Maraudeur à la fin de l'année.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te dénoncer, même si je te croise un soir. Évite simplement de te faire prendre, d'accord ?

– Compte sur moi ! répondit-elle, l'air soulagée. Au fait, pourquoi tu en as besoin, aujourd'hui ?

– Si on te demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Allez, merci et à la prochaine, Cloé. »

Sur ces mots, il ressortit de la Grande Salle et profita que la tour de Gryffondor était vide pendant le repas pour aller chercher la cape d'Invisibilité. Au repas du midi, il n'avait toujours pas reçu la poudre de peau de serpent, et était donc encore un peu plus agacé qu'avant. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle, mangea rapidement et sans beaucoup parler à ses deux meilleurs amis –ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs– et annonça en se relevant :

« Je pars quelques heures, il faut que je voie quelque chose à propos de ma maison.

– Tu avais dit que tout était réglé ? s'étonna Daphné en arquant un sourcil.

– Ça l'est, il y a juste un ou deux détails à peaufiner concernant les sorts de protection, mentit Harry. »

Harry maudit intérieurement la mémoire de son amie et se félicita en parallèle de sa promptitude à inventer des fausses explications. Tout ce qui concernait la sécurité de la maison de Godric's Hollow était mis en place, vérifié et revérifié depuis des mois, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas répondre à Daphné qu'il allait voir Lucius Malefoy pour convaincre ce dernier d'acheter la sœur de la première, si ? Elle continua d'afficher un léger scepticisme, mais ne fit pas d'autre commentaire, au grand soulagement du Préfet–en-Chef.

Harry leur dit une dernière fois au revoir avant de se diriger vers la statue de la sorcière borgne. Il prit le passage, sortit en douce de chez Honeydukes et alla dans une ruelle un peu plus à l'écart pour retirer la cape à l'abri des regards. Il se rendit ensuite aux Trois Balais et commanda un whisky Pur Feu en attendant son rendez-vous. Il regarda sa montre et fut satisfait de voir qu'il était pile à l'heure. Comme il s'y attendait, le père de Drago arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa en face d'Harry, celui-ci s'étant assis de façon à être facilement visible depuis l'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me vouliez ?

– Eh bien, vous êtes pressé, Lucius ? sourit Harry en faisant un geste de bienvenue.

– En effet. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez occupé, vous savez ?

– Bon, très bien, si vous voulez. C'est à propos de Drago. Vous êtes sans doute au courant qu'il n'est pas spécialement satisfait de ses fiançailles avec Pansy Parkinson.

– Et en quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? répliqua froidement Malefoy.

– Drago est mon meilleur ami, et je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous intéresser de savoir qu'il existe un parti libre qui serait meilleur que Parkinson à la fois pour Drago et pour vous.

– Êtes-vous en train de négocier un contrat pour votre fille, Mr Potter ? s'enquit lentement Lucius, ayant pour la première fois de la conversation l'air intéressé –même s'il le cachait bien.

– Ne soyez pas ridicule. Cloé est bien trop jeune pour Drago et jamais je ne vendrais ma _sœur_ comme ça. Non, je parlais de la fille Greengrass. Je peux vous assurer qu'elle serait une bien meilleure acquisition pour la famille Malefoy.

– Les Greengrass ne sont pas beaucoup plus riches que les Parkinson, ça ne vaudrait pas la peine de faire annuler les fiançailles de Drago.

– Peut-être, mais vous réduiriez les chances de perdre toute la fortune familiale pour cause d'adultère, lâcha nonchalamment Harry.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Vous connaissez Drago, vous savez très bien que jamais il ne pourra se retenir d'aller voir ailleurs s'il est avec quelqu'un comme Pansy. Il m'a dit que le contrat était plutôt sévère sur ce point précis.

– C'est vrai, mais malgré tout, ce n'est pas possible. Il se trouve que j'ai un léger… différend avec Richard Greengrass, et il a juré que jamais son héritage n'irait aux Malefoy.

– Je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris, Mr Malefoy, sourit Harry, diabolique. Je ne vous propose pas de marier Drago à l'aînée Greengrass, mais à la cadette, Astoria. Le vieux Richard n'y verrait sûrement aucun inconvénient, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Êtes-vous stupide ? Quel est l'intérêt de marier Drago à une fille n'étant pas l'aînée de sa famille ? »

Lucius arborait à présent l'air méprisant typique des Malefoy. Évidemment, il ne voyait pas la logique du plan génial d'Harry, puisqu'il n'avait pas toutes les données dont disposait le jeune Potter. Peut-être qu'il était temps de l'éclairer un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me répondriez si je vous disais qu'il y a de très bonnes chances pour que Daphné Greengrass soit déshéritée prochainement, peut-être même dans la semaine ? lâcha Harry, son éternel sourire en coin bien présent sur ses lèvres.

– Pourquoi cela arriverait-il et comment le savez-vous ? interrogea Lucius, méfiant, en fronçant les sourcils.

– Daphné est une de mes meilleures amies, Mr Malefoy, je suis bien placé pour savoir ce qui se passe dans sa vie qui serait susceptible de ne pas plaire beaucoup à son père. Et croyez-moi, Richard Greengrass ne va _vraiment_ pas apprécier ce qui va devenir public ce soir. Il oubliera tout de suite votre "différend", comme vous dites.

– Vous êtes bien vague.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de dévoiler le secret avant l'heure. Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher, par contre. Il va falloir la jouer fine pour amener Greengrass à commencer les discussions. Vous savez bien qu'une fois débutées, on ne peut pas les arrêter. Greengrass, en apprenant ce que sa fille aînée a fait, supprime son héritage, et quand il essaie d'arrêter les négociations pour la cadette pour que vous ne l'ayez pas, il ne peut pas.

– Très joli plan, mais il est presque impossible de s'occuper de tout cela, en plus de l'annulation avec les Parkinson, en une seule journée, fit remarquer Lucius, l'air déçu. Pour commencer, il faudrait une raison valable de rompre le contrat.

– Oh, ça, ce n'est pas très difficile, il vous suffira de dire que Pansy a passé la moitié des deux dernières années à coucher partout où elle le pouvait.

– Drago aussi.

– Peut-être, sourit Harry, mais je doute que Drago ait envoyé des lettres enflammées à l'héritier Potter racontant comment il comptait tromper sa femme pour, je cite, "vivre pleinement son amour". »

En disant ces mots, Harry avait sorti une petite liasse de parchemin qu'il avait retrouvé dans le fond de sa valise. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas brûlé les lettres d'amour dès qu'il les avait reçues (probablement pour nourrir un futur chantage), mais c'était une heureuse coïncidence. Le patriarche Malefoy, ayant les yeux légèrement écarquillés, parcourut rapidement les missives, souriant de leur ridicule, avant de les empocher. Cette fois, son sourire se fit carnassier alors qu'il regardait Harry.

« Superbe poésie, si je peux me permettre. Dites-moi, Mr Potter, avez-vous d'autres idées comme celle-ci en réserve, par hasard ?

– Malheureusement, j'ai atteint ma limite journalière, Mr Malefoy. J'espère que j'ai pu vous être utile.

– Oh, oui. Je suppose que l'on peut dire que je suis votre débiteur, à présent, réalisa Lucius, son sourire se fanant très légèrement.

– On peut dire cela, en effet. Mais entre gens de bonne compagnie, cela n'est pas un problème, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Bien sûr que non.

– Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Lucius. Je peux vous appeler Lucius, évidemment ?

– Évidemment, confirma Malefoy en tendant la main. Bonne journée à vous aussi. »

Le blond se leva et s'éloigna pour vaquer à ses occupations, qui auraient pour la plupart lieu dans le service des mariages du ministère. Harry laissa son sourire machiavélique s'élargir sur son visage. Tout s'était parfaitement déroulé, et son plan était en marche. Avec l'expérience et le prestige dont disposait Lucius, il n'avait aucun doute sur sa capacité à faire ce qu'il fallait dans les délais impartis. Et de toute façon, même si Lucius ne recevait pas la dot qu'il voulait, Harry s'en fichait un peu. C'était pour son meilleur ami qu'il faisait tout ça, pas pour le père de celui-ci. L'important était qu'il rompe les fiançailles avec Parkinson au plus vite, le reste n'était que du bonus pour le convaincre.

Le seul défaut du plan d'Harry était le cas où Astoria ne plairait vraiment pas à Drago, mais d'après ce qu'il se rappelait, il y avait assez peu de chances que ça n'arrive. Elle n'était pas blonde, mais elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur, et Drago n'était pas _si_ obsessionnel à propos des blondes.

En tout cas, il valait mieux pour Harry qu'il ne le soit pas.

-~~O~~-

Beaucoup plus tard dans la journée, et après avoir passé une bonne partie de son temps à rejouer dans les moindres détails comment il allait gérer sa soirée, Harry se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande en compagnie de Drago, qui ne cessait de lui casser les pieds.

« Allez, tu peux bien me le dire, maintenant ?

– Tu vas la voir dans à peine vingt minutes, tu ne peux pas attendre encore un peu ?

– Harry, tu es en train de parler de la fille qui va peut-être me débarrasser de Pansy, là ! répéta l'héritier Malefoy pour la cinquantième fois. Est-ce que ça t'étonne vraiment que je sois impatient ?

– Non, je comprends, mais ça n'empêche que tu vas devoir attendre, répliqua Harry avec un sourire.

– Bon, d'accord, mais tu as plutôt intérêt à ce qu'elle soit vraiment parfaite.

– Tu as déjà eu à te plaindre de mon goût en matière de filles ?

– Non, c'est bien la seule chose dont je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre venant de toi, soupira l'héritier Malefoy. »

Ils continuèrent de se lancer amicalement ce genre de piques pendant qu'ils attendaient le reste des invités, et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils furent tous là que Daphné s'éloigna de la foule pour venir les rejoindre, une fille plus jeune mais lui ressemblant énormément derrière elle. Les yeux de Drago voyageaient entre ses deux meilleurs amis, exorbités, et Harry avait du mal à rester impassible.

« Harry, Drago, je crois que vous ne connaissez pas ma sœur Astoria.

– On s'est déjà rencontrés aux réunions de préfets, salua Harry en lui serrant la main avec un sourire en coin.

– Ravi de te rencontrer, petite, fit Drago en la détaillant attentivement.

– Je ne suis pas petite, rétorqua-t-elle instantanément en le regardant dans les yeux.

– Ça, ça reste à prouver. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir danser avec moi, _petite_ Greengrass ?

– J'en dirais que si tu cherches des ennuis, tu as choisi le bon moyen, mini-Malefoy. »

Sur ces mots, et moins de trente secondes après s'être rencontrés pour la première fois, Drago et Astoria se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. La sœur de cette dernière les regarda s'éloigner avec des sourcils plus froncés que jamais avant de se tourner vers son autre ami, qui avait toujours autant de mal à se retenir de sourire. Son plan marchait encore mieux que ce qu'il avait pensé.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu mijotes, Potter ? attaqua directement Daphné.

– Mais rien du tout, qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

– Ne te fiche pas de moi. Tu m'as manipulée pour amener Astoria ici, toi et Malefoy me cachez quelque chose depuis la semaine dernière, et ce pervers a regardé Astoria comme le dernier balai à la mode quand elle est arrivée. Alors réponds-moi : depuis combien de temps il a des vues sur elle ? »

Harry fut momentanément réduit au silence par le discours de la jeune femme. Et pourtant, il n'aurait pas dû être étonné, il savait depuis toujours qu'elle était intelligente et logique.

« Je te jure que Drago ne m'avait jamais parlé de ta sœur avant ce soir, répondit-il aussi honnêtement que possible. Mais tu le connais, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, surtout à une fille. Elle ne risque rien avec lui.

– Je sais bien qu'il ne ferait rien volontairement, mais Astoria ne serait pas la première fille qu'il ferait pleurer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Du peu que je la connais, je ne pense pas qu'elle aura trop de mal avec ça. Laisse-la vivre, Daphné.

– C'est toi qui me dis ça ? rétorqua-t-elle en arquant un sourcil. C'est bon, je les laisse tranquille, mais je te préviens : s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Malefoy.

– Je sais. Et maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai de nouveaux invités à aller chercher.

– Qui ça ?

– Tu verras bien. »

Elle le dévisagea encore une fois suspicieusement, puis se détourna pour aller discuter avec quelques autres filles. Elle allait avoir une sacrée surprise, se dit Harry. Il sortit discrètement de la Salle-sur-Demande et se dirigea à pas de loup vers le passage secret qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait demandé aux jumeaux de le retrouver juste en bas du premier escalier, ne voulant pas qu'ils se fassent repérer avant d'être parvenus au septième étage. Il n'avait rien à craindre personnellement, en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, mais il préférait largement ne pas se faire prendre en compagnie des deux plus grands fauteurs de troubles de la décennie.

« Ah, on a failli t'attendre, futur-beau-frère ! l'accueillit Jumeau numéro 1.

– Je dirai même plus, on a failli t'attendre !

– Nous avons presque pensé que tu avais voulu nous jouer un tour…

– …ou que tu nous avais oubliés…

– Heureusement que jamais tu n'oserais faire ça aux frères préférés de ta petite amie.

– Fermez-la, tous les deux, ou vous allez nous faire repérer, les coupa Harry. Suivez-moi, et en silence, je vais vous montrer une salle que je suis certain que vous ne connaissez pas.

– Si c'est un défi, sache que tu t'attaques à plus fort que toi, Potter, avertit Jumeau numéro 2.

– Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra. »

Les deux farceurs parurent légèrement étonnés de son assurance, mais le suivirent quand même en silence. Il avait réussi à piquer leur curiosité, ce qui s'avérait être un bon moyen de les faire se tenir à carreau. Arrivés dans le couloir du septième étage où se trouvait sa destination, il s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vers les Weasley, qui étaient en train d'échanger un regard moqueur.

« Si tu voulais simplement nous montrer un placard à balais qui n'apparait que quand il a le temps, ce n'était pas la peine de nous faire venir ici.

– On l'a trouvé en troisième année, quand Rusard nous courrait après. Incapables de remettre la main dessus depuis, mais on connait déjà. Où elle est, la fête ?

– Un placard à balais ? Vous osez traiter la Salle Harry Potter de vulgaire _placard à balais _? fit semblant de s'offusquer Harry.

– La Salle quoi ? s'étonnèrent en cœur les deux jumeaux.

– Admirez. »

Harry ouvrit la porte en faisant signe aux derniers invités de se mettre sur le côté et se concentra pour éteindre la musique. Aussitôt, il parla d'une voix forte, pour se faire entendre malgré les protestations qu'il savait approcher.

« Désolé pour la musique, mais je voulais juste vous annoncer l'arrivée de deux nouveaux invités.

– Mais on n'a besoin de personne, Potter, tous les gens intéressants sont déjà là. Donc dépêche-toi de remettre la fin de ce morceau ! »

Harry sourit intérieurement : Drago était toujours en compagnie de la petite Greengrass, et apparemment ils passaient tous les deux un bon moment. Il hocha la tête en direction de son meilleur ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris le message : Drago approuvait son idée. Cette espèce d'égocentrique devait penser qu'Harry lui avait rassemblé tout un lot de filles pour lui donner le choix.

« C'est clair, surtout si c'est pour ramener encore un autre Serpentard, renchérit Weasley –celui qui était déjà dans la salle, pas un des deux autres. Vas-y, dis-nous qui c'est, qu'on en finisse.

– Ne sois pas mauvaise langue comme ça, la belette, je suis sûr que tu vas les adorer, sourit Harry d'un air moqueur. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit… les jumeaux Weasley, de retour à Poudlard ! »

Il se décala pour laisser les deux autres entrer dans un silence stupéfait. En regardant rapidement tout autour de la salle, son sourire ne fit que s'élargir : non seulement la plupart des élèves étaient abasourdis par l'arrivée des deux anciens Gryffondor, mais en plus la tête que faisaient Ronald Weasley et Daphné était absolument hilarante. Le rouquin semblait littéralement frappé par la foudre, et Harry n'avait jamais vue Daphné écarquiller autant les yeux.

« Salut la compagnie ! s'annonça immédiatement un des jumeaux.

– Ben alors, vous ne nous applaudissez pas ? Potter a dit de nous accueillir "comme il se doit", non ?

– Fred, Georges ? s'exclama Ronald Weasley, abasourdi. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

– On est venu taquiner nos frères et sœur préférés, bien sûr. Enfin, moi je suis venu pour ça. Fred est juste venu rendre visite à sa petite amie.

– Depuis quand Fred a une petite amie ?

– Je crois qu'il va falloir lui montrer, Weasley, intervint Harry à voix basse et en se tournant vers celui qu'il supposait être Frederick, parce que sinon il ne va pas comp… »

Il s'interrompit en s'apercevant que son interlocuteur était déjà en train de se diriger à grands pas vers la zone où étaient rassemblées la une bonne partie des filles de septième année qui ne dansaient pas. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent pour le suivre des yeux, mais il ne parut pas le remarquer, son regard fixé sur Daphné, qui le lui rendait. Harry observa sa meilleure amie et vit la résignation remplacer le choc sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui et lui fasse un petit sourire. Harry le lui rendit et se détourna pour aller se chercher un verre. Il se doutait de ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes, et ça promettait de l'amuser grandement.

En effet, quand le jumeau fut rendu à côté de Daphné, il la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cela provoqua tellement de murmures parmi l'assistance que Harry faillit ne pas entendre la voix qui venait de juste à côté de lui. A sa décharge, Ronald Weasley ne parlait pas beaucoup plus fort qu'un murmure non plus :

« Tu étais au courant ?

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répondit Harry, surpris de ne pas entendre le dégoût habituel dans la voix du Gryffondor.

– Pourquoi tu les aurais invités, sinon ? Sûrement pas pour me faire plaisir, en tout cas.

– Pas faux.

– Tu n'as pas répondu, tu étais au courant ?

– Évidemment, c'est ma meilleure amie après tout, lança Harry non sans une pointe de moquerie.

– Et Fred est mon frère !

– Écoute, Weasley, s'il n'a pas voulu te dire qu'il sortait avec Daphné, c'est son problème. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de te voir lui hurler à la figure qu'il avait trahi sa famille en sortant avec une sale vipère ? »

Weasley n'aurait sans doute pas fait une tête différente si Harry l'avait frappé –il aurait simplement eu un peu plus mal, c'est tout. Puis il fronça les sourcils, l'air en colère :

« Pour qui tu te prends, Potter ? Ce n'est pas moi le raciste, entre nous deux !

– Je te ferai remarquer que ça fait plus de trois mois qu'ils sortent ensemble, et que Daphné est toujours ma meilleure amie, même si elle sort avec ton frère. En fait, pour ce que ça me regarde, je me fiche totalement d'avec qui elle passe ses soirées. Et toi, tu as un problème avec le fait que ton frère soit avec une Serpentard ? Et une de mes amies, en plus ? »

Weasley se mordit la lèvre et s'éloigna furieusement, ce qui fit se demander à Harry s'il savait ce qu'il risquait en se frottant au mauvais côté de Daphné. Secouant la tête de dépit, Harry vida son verre et retourna son attention vers la piste de danse, où tout était revenu à la normale. Pas mal de gens dansaient, et parmi eux Daphné et son jumeau attitré. Il se rendit seulement alors compte que la musique avait repris, et se demanda vaguement qui, parmi ceux qui connaissaient les pouvoirs de la salle, avait souhaité assez fort que la pause s'arrête.

Observant sa meilleure amie qui souriait plus largement qu'il ne l'avait vue depuis longtemps –si jamais il l'avait vue aussi heureuse un jour, ce dont il n'était pas sûr du tout–, ainsi que Drago qui semblait donner absolument tout ce qu'il avait pour que la cadette Greengrass s'attache à lui, Harry se dit que son plan allait décidément faire pas mal d'heureux. Bien entendu, il allait quand même falloir blesser l'orgueil de quelques personnes, en particulier de Parkinson, mais le bénéfice pour ses amis serait bien plus grand. Voyant du coin de l'œil Granger approcher, et n'ayant pas la moindre envie de lui parler, Harry sortit le plus discrètement possible de la pièce. Après tout, il ne devait pas oublier de lancer l'étape trois de son plan.

Ce fut pourquoi il se dirigea à grands pas vers la volière, afin d'envoyer la lettre qu'il avait déjà écrite plus tôt dans la semaine :

_CHER MR GREENGRASS,_

_JE PENSE QUE VOUS SEREZ INTÉRESSÉ D'APPRENDRE QUE VOTRE FILLE AÎNÉE EST ACTUELLEMENT EN TRAIN DE SE COMPROMETTRE AVEC UN WEASLEY. JE SAIS QUE CELA DOIT ÊTRE UN CHOC, MAIS JE CROIS QUE DEVEZ LE SAVOIR. JE SUIS CERTAIN QUE VOUS SAUREZ PRENDRE LES MESURES NÉCESSAIRES POUR QU'ELLE CESSE DE VOUS DÉSHONORER AINSI. SI VOUS NE ME CROYEZ PAS, JE VOUS CONSEILLE D'INTERROGER UNE PERSONNE DE CONFIANCE, DE NOMBREUX DESCENDANTS DE SANG-PURS ÉTAIENT PRÉSENTS ET POURRONT VOUS LE CONFIRMER. ÉVITEZ TOUTEFOIS LE FILS POTTER, IL EST TROP AMI AVEC VOTRE FILLE POUR NE PAS LA COUVRIR._

Il avait pris soin d'écrire en lettres capitales pour qu'on ne puisse pas reconnaître son écriture et confia la lettre à un des hiboux de l'école pour être certain que personne ne le relie à cette délation. Si jamais elle apprenait le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la révélation de son couple, Daphné allait le tuer, même si c'était pour la bonne cause. Elle ne lui laisserait même pas le temps de commencer à s'expliquer. Retournant à la fête, il fit de son mieux pour se glisser au cœur des invités sans se faire remarquer, et réussit plutôt bien de son point de vue. Il fallait dire que les deux personnes les plus susceptibles de se rendre compte de son absence étaient actuellement occupés.

Drago avait changé de partenaire entre-temps, et après un peu de recherche, Harry eut la confirmation que le piège –classique– de son meilleur ami semblait fonctionner. En effet, quand il eut repéré Astoria Greengrass, il remarqua que, même si elle discutait avec quelques filles de Serdaigle, elle glissait régulièrement des regards en direction du blond, et que ceux-ci n'étaient pas spécialement agréables.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, Harry ? entendit-il à côté de lui. »

Le jeune Potter se tourna pour identifier celui qui lui parlait avant de répondre :

« Je me rappelais juste de ce qu'a dit un grand homme, un jour.

– Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Owen.

– Que la jalousie profite toujours au meilleur dragueur.

– C'est pas toi qui as inventé ce truc là ?

– Si, et alors ? rétorqua Harry d'un ton moqueur.

– Mais tu viens… Bon, laisse tomber. Tu étais au courant pour Greengrass ? »

Harry dut se forcer pour ne pas sourire, mais il fit tout de même l'ignorant :

« Laquelle ?

– Comment ça, laquelle ? Daphné, évidemment ! Tu savais qu'elle sortait avec Weasley ? Oui, bien sûr que tu le savais, tu sais toujours tout, se répondit-il tout seul. Depuis quand ?

– Un moment, à mon avis : ils ont l'air de plutôt bien se connaître et je doute que ce soient des amis d'enfance.

– Ça ne durera pas longtemps. Jamais Richard Greengrass n'acceptera que sa fille se fasse un Weasley.

– Il faudrait déjà qu'il soit au courant, insinua Harry.

– Il va bien y avoir quelqu'un pour le prévenir, avec tous les gens qui sont ici. Et le vieux Richard ne va pas être content, tu peux me croire.

– Et alors ? Tu connais Daphné, ça m'étonnerait que ça la gêne beaucoup.

– C'est vrai, admit le sixième année avec une grimace. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si c'était mon problème !

– Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, tes parents t'ont casé avec qui, toi ?

– Personne encore, ils réfléchissent. Ce sera sans doute décidé cet été.

– Et à ton avis ?

– Sais pas, haussa-t-il les épaules. Sans doute une étrangère, étant donné que toutes les anglaises sont déjà prises, ou presque. Et comme j'ai clairement dit à mes parents que je préfère être célibataire que d'écoper d'un thon…

– Je te comprends, bonne chance Owen. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais commencer à profiter de la quantité de filles réunies dans cette salle. »

-~~O~~-

Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt midi, Harry eut deux raisons de se montrer de très bonne humeur. Tout d'abord, et c'était peut-être triste d'être au point de remarquer ce genre de détail, il se souvenait de l'intégralité de sa soirée, y compris du nom de la fille qu'il avait laissée dormir dans la Salle-sur-Demande aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Il espérait simplement qu'_elle_ ait oublié, histoire de lui épargner la corvée de devoir la plaquer avant même de sortir officiellement avec. La seconde raison qui rendait Harry heureux, c'était qu'en s'installant au déjeuner en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, il eut la bonne surprise de voir Hedwige se poser près de lui.

La plupart des hiboux ne venaient que le matin, et tant pis pour ceux qui faisaient la grasse matinée, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que la chouette des neiges faisait exception à la règle. D'après des témoins dignes de confiance, elle ne se fatiguait jamais à se présenter dans la Grande Salle quand lui-même n'y était pas. La raison pour laquelle elle semblait toujours savoir où était Harry était un mystère. Mais ce n'était pas à cause du génie de sa chouette que Harry fut content de la voir arriver. Cela avait plus à voir avec le paquet qu'elle portait, et qui portait le logo de son apothicaire.

« Depuis quand tu t'embêtes à acheter tes ingrédients de potions ? demanda Daphné, l'air indifférent. »

Comme Harry venait juste de se lever, il n'avait pas encore pu réellement discuter avec ses amis, et ne savait donc pas si Daphné lui en voulait pour les petites surprises qu'il lui avait réservées la veille. Il fut donc passablement rassuré de la voir lui adresser la parole.

« Rogue a changé les sorts de sécurité sur son armoire, expliqua-t-il en rangeant les ingrédients dans son sac.

– Tu aurais dû me demander, je t'aurais ouvert, intervint Drago. De quoi tu avais besoin ?

– De poudre de crocs de fléreurs.

– Pour quelle potion ? Ce n'est pas très utilisé, ce truc là. »

Harry grimaça intérieurement. C'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Drago de lui ouvrir l'armoire personnelle de Rogue, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce dernier en laissait libre-accès à son filleul. Il n'avait aucune envie de rappeler à ses amis l'incident qui avait eu lieu la semaine précédente.

« C'est un essai, une idée d'une copine de Cloé, éluda-t-il. Cherche pas, ça ne va sûrement pas marcher.

– D'accord, acquiesça lentement le blond. Si tu n'as pas envie de répondre, dis-le clairement, plutôt que de raconter un bobard plus gros que toi. Mais jouons le jeu : c'est un essai qui est censé servir à quoi, au juste ?

– Je ne sais pas exactement, c'est Cloé qui m'a demandé si je connaissais un bon apothicaire. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je vais essayer d'aller la trouver pour lui donner son colis. »

Il avait remarqué que sa sœur était partie un peu plus tôt, donc c'était l'excuse rêvée pour enterrer cette histoire pour de bon. Si seulement les deux autres daignaient le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement, bien sûr…

« Pas si vite, Potter, le rappela Daphné en lui attrapant le bras au passage. Tant que je vous ai sous la main tous les deux, j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

– Moi aussi ? s'inquiéta soudainement l'héritier Malefoy. Je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant qu'il avait invité ton petit ami. Je ne savais même pas que tu sortais avec quelqu'un !

– Je sais, idiot, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Mais tant qu'on y est, Potter, si jamais tu t'imaginais que j'allais te remercier d'avoir invité mon petit ami et son frère hier soir… »

Daphné fit à ce moment une pause dramatique en inspirant un grand coup, et Harry se prépara mentalement à subir une très longue et très virulente tirade sur toutes les raisons qu'avait Daphné de le tuer dans d'horribles souffrances.

« … tu avais raison, termina-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Merci, Harry.

– Hein ? verbalisa éloquemment Drago, mais Harry n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large. Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

– Bien sûr que non. Évidemment, j'aurais préféré qu'il prévienne avant histoire que je n'ai pas l'air d'une idiote ignorante quand Fred a débarqué, mais ça faisait des semaines qu'il me tannait pour qu'on arrête de se cacher. Si Harry ne l'avait pas invité hier soir, il aurait fini par se pointer en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et venir manger avec moi. Je préfère qu'il vienne dans l'intimité de la Salle-sur-Demande.

– Tu es au courant que d'ici ce soir, tout le monde à l'école sera probablement au courant que vous sortez ensemble ? s'assura Harry.

– C'est différent si ça reste à l'état de rumeur, mais arrêtez de détourner la conversation, je voulais vous parler d'Astoria.

– Écoute, Daphné, entama immédiatement Drago, je te jure solennellement que je ne lui ferais aucun mal, que ce soit moralement ou physiquement, et je sais que dans le cas contraire, tu me le feras payer tellement cher que je ne pourrai probablement plus jamais m'amuser avec aucune fille. Ça te va ?

– Malefoy, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne joues pas avec ma sœur comme tu le fais avec toutes les autres filles de ce château, sinon je te garantis que ce que je te ferai te fera regretter de ne pas avoir été castré à la naissance. »

Le ton de la jeune femme était si menaçant qu'Harry eut la quasi-certitude d'entendre son meilleur ami déglutir bruyamment. Elle le fixa encore un moment pour s'assurer que son effet était réussi, puis se tourna vers Harry.

« Quant à toi, dis-moi la vraie raison pour laquelle tu as invité Astoria.

– C'est moi qui lui aies demandé, répondit aussitôt Drago. Elle m'a tapé dans l'œil, mais je ne savais même pas que c'était ta sœur avant que tu nous le dises.

– Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Malefoy, si ça s'était passé comme ça, tu aurais toi-même été lui parler, au lieu d'envoyer Harry aux infos. La prochaine fois, laisse ton crétin de meilleur ami inventer ses mensonges tout seul, il en est largement capable. Potter, j'attends tes explications.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Drago m'a demandé si je connaissais une fille au sang pur qui ne soit sortie avec aucun de nous, alors j'ai pensé à Astoria, fin de l'histoire. Et comme je ne lui ai pas dit qui j'invitais, il était aussi surpris que toit hier soir.

– Mouais, fit-elle, dubitative. Je laisse tomber pour cette fois, mais je finirai par trouver ce que tu mijotes, Harry. Et toi, Malefoy, je te préviens une dernière fois : ne joue pas avec ma sœur.

– Pas plus que je ne jouerais avec Cloé, juré.

– En parlant de Cloé, profita Harry, je peux aller lui donner son colis, maintenant ?

– C'est bon, va la préparer ta potion, puisque tu ne veux pas nous dire ce que c'est. »

Harry ne répondit rien et se leva pour partir dans sa chambre. Là-bas, il sortit son chaudron et, à la réflexion, s'installa dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef pour préparer la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges modifiée. On n'était jamais à l'abri que Rogue ait donné cette idée à la petite Ackerley dans le seul but de voir une griffie faire exploser son chaudron, et il ne voulait pas abîmer son tapis. Il avait ressorti son livre de potions de quatrième année et avait rajouté à la main de verser la poudre de crocs au bon moment pour être certain de ne pas se tromper.

La potion n'étant pas très compliquée –ou plutôt d'une simplicité enfantine frisant l'évidence, aurait dit Rogue–, il se retrouva rapidement devant un chaudron plein d'un liquide bleu-violet, ce qui était un peu différent de ce que le livre indiquait, mais il mit cela sur le compte de l'ajout d'un nouvel ingrédient. Il avait vérifié et revérifié trois fois tout ce qu'il avait fait, donc il était confiant. Par contre, il ne savait pas quelle quantité de potion il devait avaler pour faire remonter sa mémoire à la semaine précédente. L'expérience pourrait être intéressante, mais il ne comptait_ pas_ se rappeler du jour de sa naissance.

Il se décida donc pour boire progressivement, par petites gorgées, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de ce qui s'était passé avec Ginny. Il fit donc apparaitre un verre, le remplit de potion, et commença à ingurgiter la mixture. Il faillit tout recracher à cause du goût, mais se retint, et en fut content quand, un instant plus tard, les effets commencèrent à se faire sentir et qu'il commença à se rappeler de détails qu'il ne croyait même pas avoir remarqué auparavant. Comme le nombre exact de verres qu'il avait bu la veille, ou encore le nom du hibou qu'il avait envoyé à Greengrass, ou des dizaines d'autres choses sans importance comme celles-là.

C'était incroyable la quantité d'informations que le cerveau pouvait enregistrer sans même qu'on ne s'en rende compte, se dit Harry en avalant une nouvelle gorgée, puisque sa mémoire exceptionnelle ne s'était étendue que sur la journée de la veille. Au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait de la potion, il remonta le cours de ses souvenirs jusqu'à la semaine précédente, et se souvint avec précision de tout ce qu'il avait dit à Ginny quand il lui avait avoué son amnésie passagère, ainsi que de ses réactions. Comme il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée à se rappeler, il leva son verre et but encore une bonne gorgée.

Après que l'horrible goût auquel il ne s'était pas habitué ait laissé place à l'effet de la potion, il commença à revivre sa soirée, se concentrant à partir du moment où il avait entendu Drago et Daphné quitter la Salle-sur-Demande.


	52. Quelques accrocs

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqués sont à moi.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! Allez, j'abrège vos souffrances et je vous raconte enfin ce qui s'est passé pendant ce trou noir. Bonne lecture et joyeuses Pâques (avec un peu d'avance) !  
RàR anonyme : Merci à toto32000, titi6666, yonmi, Voltea, pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 52 : Quelques accrocs…**

Harry resta allongé sur son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en attendant que les effets de la potion se dissipent. Il venait de revivre avec moult détails sa soirée de la semaine précédente. Et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que ça le mettait de bonne humeur. D'accord, ce n'était pas forcément son plus grand moment de classe de l'année, et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour se faire pardonner, mais au moins, maintenant, il était fixé sur ce qui s'était passé. Et ce qui s'était passé était particulièrement plaisant, en plus.

Bien entendu, pour commencer, le fait qu'il ait été obligé de s'accrocher fermement à Ginny pour qu'elle reste seule en sa compagnie n'était pas la technique la plus glorieuse qu'il pouvait utiliser, mais au moins c'était efficace. Ensuite, après avoir supporté quelques cris, il avait, en parfait gentleman, proposé de la raccompagner à sa salle commune, et elle avait immédiatement accepté, bien entendu.

« Écoute, Potter, l'entendait-il toujours dire, de nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui suis trop saoule pour me tenir debout sans tomber, alors c'est plutôt toi qu'il faudrait aider à retourner jusqu'à sa chambre. »

Bon, d'accord, elle n'avait pas _tout-à-fait_ accepté qu'il la remmène à sa salle commune, mais bon. Peu importait, de toute façon ils étaient sortis tous les deux, et Ginny n'avait cessé, tout le long du chemin, de le conjurer de se taire.

« Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ! s'était-elle exclamée à un moment, excédée. On va finir par se faire repérer par Rusard !

– Et alors ? Je m'en fiche, je suis Préfet-en-Chef, j'ai parfaitement le droit de me balader avec ma petite amie. »

Ginny s'était arrêtée brusquement, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au coin du couloir menant à l'appartement d'Harry. Lui avait continué d'avancer en tressautant –volontairement ou non– d'un mur à l'autre, sans s'apercevoir de l'arrêt de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? avait-elle demandé.

– Que je suis Préfet-en-Chef ? taquina-t-il.

– Non, après ! »

À ce moment, Ginny avait recommencé à marcher, un peu plus vite pour le rattraper, et l'avait quasiment rejoint, devant le tableau du lion et du serpent. Elle prit le bras du Serpentard pour le retenir, et Harry se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il mit son autre bras sur ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui et dit à voix basse, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Ginny :

« Quand j'ai dit que j'avais le droit de me balader dans les couloirs, alors ?

– Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parlais, Potter. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit que j'étais ta petite amie ?

– Parce que c'est vrai, non ?

– Non ! se récria-t-elle.

– Alors il va falloir changer ça, murmura-t-il avant de se pencher vers elle. »

Il avait déjà fait ce geste plusieurs fois dans l'année, pour la taquiner ou la provoquer, mais pour la première fois il alla volontairement jusqu'au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Ginny. Là, il l'embrassa doucement pendant quelques secondes, avant que le cerveau de la jeune femme ne se remette en route et qu'elle ne le repousse. Il se redressa, admirant la coloration rose qui s'étendait sur ses joues, et fut content de constater qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de quitter ses bras –même s'il l'avait sans doute trop choquée pour qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

– Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ?

– Je… la question ne se pose pas ! se plaignit-elle en rougissant encore plus. Tu n'as pas à m'embrasser comme ça, sans me prévenir !

– Ah, donc si je te préviens que je vais recommencer, c'est bon, alors ?

– Quoi ? Ne… »

Ses protestations furent assourdies quand Harry l'embrassa à nouveau, y mettant cette fois un peu plus de passion. Comme elle lui avait lâché le bras –une nouvelle fois, il doutait qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte– il utilisa ses deux mains pour la serrer contre lui. Pourtant, elle se déroba une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il sentait ses mains à elle sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir à distance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? commença-t-il à s'agacer. Je t'ai prévenu, cette fois, non ?

– Pourquoi tu fais ça, Harry ? chuchota-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'Harry-ne-savait-quoi.

– Ben, parce que j'en ai envie, et toi aussi.

– Et comment tu pourrais savoir ce que je veux ?

– Facile. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-le-moi. »

Leurs visages respectifs étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Harry avait l'intention de rester dans cette position tant que Ginny ne lui demanderait pas de se rapprocher. De toute façon, il était certain qu'elle ne tarderait pas à le faire. Son instinct le lui hurlait depuis le début de la conversation –à moins que ce ne soit l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang. Son instinct avait tort, pourtant, car Ginny ne lui demanda rien du tout. À la place, elle se mit simplement sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa d'elle-même. Sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir, Harry savait que cette réponse lui convenait parfaitement. Ce ne fut qu'après un moment indéterminé qu'ils se séparèrent, légèrement essoufflés et très rouges tous les deux.

« Wow, fit-elle, encore sous le coup de leur baiser.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire. Chant du phénix. »

Le tableau qui marquait l'entrée s'ouvrit tandis qu'Harry assaillait à nouveau les lèvres de Ginny. Ils entrèrent ensemble, ouvrant et refermant des portes sans trop savoir comment, et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Harry pratiquement sans se décoller l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle et un semblant de leurs esprits, ils étaient allongés côte à côte en travers de son lit, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors qu'Harry allait continuer là où ils en étaient restés, Ginny l'arrêta.

« Écoute, Harry, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête maintenant.

– Moi, je ne crois pas, souffla-t-il en continuant de déposer des petits baisers dans le cou de la rousse.

– Arrête, s'il-te-plaît. Il faut que je rentre.

– Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il en se reculant un peu pour la regarder.

– Parce que. S'il-te-plaît, Harry. Tu es complètement saoul, il vaut mieux que je parte maintenant, justifia-t-elle en se levant. »

Même dans l'état où il était à ce moment-là, et encore plus à présent qu'il se rappelait de tout avec une précision extraordinaire, Harry remarqua qu'elle devait se forcer pour partir. Il ne fit pourtant aucun geste pour la retenir. Il se contenta simplement de lui lâcher sur un coup de tête, alors qu'elle venait de remettre d'aplomb la robe de soirée qu'elle portait :

« Alors, tu sors avec moi ?

– On en reparlera quand tu seras sobre, d'accord ? répondit-elle avec un sourire si craquant qu'Harry n'insista pas. »

Il eut encore moins envie d'insister quand elle se pencha pour lui donner un dernier baiser de bonne nuit, qu'il essaya en vain de prolonger.

« À demain, Harry, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de partir. »

Il ferma les yeux et entendit la porte se fermer doucement derrière elle, déçu. Il se rallongea et ne mit pas de temps avant de s'endormir, aidé en cela par la quantité impressionnante d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang. Ses rêves, étrangement, furent peuplés de rouquines sexys et de baisers enfiévrés. Et aussi de quelques scènes où Ginny ne décidait pas de partir après les baisers…

-~~O~~-

Harry sursauta en ouvrant les yeux, apparemment il s'était assoupi en replongeant à nouveau dans ses souvenirs de cette soirée. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi douter que ce n'était pas un rêve pour commencer. Mais la précision des détails qu'il se remémorait grâce à la potion ne laissait aucun doute : il avait bien embrassé Ginny Weasley. Plusieurs fois. Et si on en jugeait par le sourire qu'elle avait en partant, elle avait adoré autant que lui. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire, d'ailleurs, car la potion lui avait rappelé la moindre des sensations qu'il avait éprouvée lors des deux baisers auxquels elle avait participé.

Il ne savait pas où Ron Weasley était allé pêcher que sa sœur était une petite chose innocente, mais il aurait difficilement pu se tromper plus lourdement. Harry n'en avait que très peu fait l'expérience, mais il était certain d'une chose : cette fille savait embrasser, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il avait hâte de voir ce que ça donnait quand il était suffisamment sobre pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa Noise de ce point de vue. Mais bon, pour cela, songea Harry en se rappelant de sa situation actuelle, il fallait déjà amener Ginny à recommencer à lui parler, ce qui n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Sentant les effets de la potion se dissiper, Harry fut content d'avoir pensé à écrire l'évènement principal s'étant déroulé pendant la soirée sur un bout de parchemin, au cas où il l'oublie à nouveau, mais apparemment ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Il oubliait peu à peu les détails, mais l'idée générale restait. Autrement dit, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais bu au point de ne pas se souvenir de sa fin de soirée.

Regardant sa montre, il constata avec surprise qu'il était presque l'heure du dîner. Il devait avoir mis une bonne heure et demie à préparer la potion, pas plus, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait passé le plus clair de l'après-midi à rêvasser. En même temps, il n'en était pas mécontent, parce que si la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges modifiée améliorait grandement la mémoire, il avait trouvé beaucoup plus compliqué de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait dans le présent. Il ne se voyait donc pas du tout tenir une conversation avec ses amis alors que la mixture faisait toujours effet. Il y avait de quoi avoir mal au crâne.

Décidant que rejoindre le monde extérieur ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, Harry se leva pour aller manger. En arrivant dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, il s'aperçut que dans sa hâte de revivre la semaine précédente, il n'avait pas pris le temps de ranger son matériel de potion. Il se contenta de faire disparaitre les restes de la potion –tout en en gardant une fiole de côté au cas où– avant de sortir, il aurait bien le temps de le faire plus tard. Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, il réfléchit à la meilleure manière de se faire pardonner de Ginny son oubli, même s'il n'y était au fond pour rien.

« Alors, ta potion a marché, Harry ? l'accueillit Drago quand il s'installa à côté de lui.

– Tiens, tu me fais penser qu'il faut que j'aille le demander à Cloé, répondit-il en se relevant.

– Arrête ton cinéma, on sait bien que c'est toi qui as préparé quelque chose, j'ai vu ton chaudron quand je suis passé te voir tout-à-l'heure. Plutôt maline, d'ailleurs, la modification de l'Aiguise-Méninges. C'était censé servir à quoi ?

– Tu m'espionnes, maintenant ?

– Non, je voulais juste savoir si une petite partie de Quidditch te tentait, haussa-t-il les épaules. Apparemment pas, puisque tu n'as même pas répondu.

– Je faisais une sieste. Et pour ton information, oui, la potion a bien marché, et non, je ne te dirai pas ce qu'elle était censée faire.

– Tant pis, je demanderai à mon parrain. »

Harry ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Il lui semblait qu'il y allait souvent, ces temps-ci, mais bon, tant qu'il y était, il pourrait toujours parler avec Ginny. Si elle acceptait de l'écouter, bien entendu. Arrivé au niveau de sa sœur et de ses amies, il se pencha pour faire la bise à Cloé, avant de se tourner vers la petite Ackerley :

« C'était juste pour te remercier de l'idée pour la potion. Ça a marché du tonnerre.

– De rien, c'est plutôt le professeur Rogue qu'il faut remercier, accepta-t-elle modestement.

– Ouais, mais lui je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, haussa-t-il les épaules. Bon, je vais vous laisser, il faut que j'aille manger, moi aussi. Encore merci et à plus !

– Pourquoi tu ne restes pas manger avec nous pour une fois, Harry ? proposa subitement sa sœur. Je suis certaine que ça ne dérangerait personne. »

Harry était à peu près certain du contraire, surtout en entendant les hoquets de surprise –voire d'horreur– qui venait de certains élèves plus âgés autour d'eux. Il espérait qu'ils s'étouffent avec ce qu'ils mangeaient, ça leur apprendrait à écouter les conversations privées. Même si l'envie de leur casser les pieds était forte, il secoua la tête à l'intention de Cloé :

« Et qu'est-ce que je ferais avec une bande de petits bébés geignards de première année, exactement ?

– À part réviser tes cours de potion ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. Drago et Daphné pourraient venir, on est bien allées manger à votre table, nous. »

Harry dut se retenir à grand-peine d'éclater de rire. Cloé ne semblait sincèrement pas se rendre de la différence qu'il pouvait y avoir entre avoir trois premières années aller manger à une autre table pour être avec le frère de l'une d'elles, et trois _septièmes_ années de Serpentard, dont lui-même et Drago, s'installer chez les Gryffondor. D'accord, ils avaient parfaitement le droit de manger où ils le voulaient, mais là, il y avait des limites à la provocation, quand même.

« Désolé, petite sœur, on va éviter de donner une crise cardiaque à toute ta maison ce soir. Peut-être une prochaine fois ! »

Il fit mine de ne pas entendre les multiples soupirs de soulagements qui résonnèrent à son refus, ne réagissant qu'en levant les yeux au ciel, et repartit du côté opposé à celui par lequel il était arrivé. Le hasard fit que ce chemin le fit passer juste derrière Ginny. Étrange chose que le hasard, vraiment.

« Ginny, dit-il à voix basse en se penchant à côté d'elle, il faut que je te parle.

– Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de te voir, Potter, et encore moins de t'adresser la parole, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

– Écoute, Ginny, concernant ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière, si j'avais été dans mon état normal…

– Je sais, tu n'aurais rien fait du tout, coupa-t-elle en poignardant –il n'y avait pas d'autre mot vu la violence du geste– une pauvre pomme de terre dans son assiette.

– J'aurais fait exactement la même chose, contredit-il. Ou plutôt non, je crois que j'aurais été bien meilleur que ça. »

Cette fois, Ginny se tourna vers lui, de l'incompréhension dans les yeux. Il fit de son mieux pour continuer à parler à voix basse, parce qu'une bonne moitié de la table de Gryffondor les écoutait à présent –si ce n'était pas une moitié de la Grande Salle, il ne voulait pas regarder autour de lui pour vérifier.

« Je croyais que tu avais tout oublié ?

– J'avais, mais grâce à la petite Ackerley, je m'en rappelle, maintenant. Et je peux t'affirmer que même sobre, j'aurais fait la même chose.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ?

– Te parler, répondit-il simplement. Et de préférence pas ici. Tu pourras passer ce soir, après ma retenue ?

– Je verrai ce que je peux faire, répondit-elle en retournant à son assiette. »

N'attendant rien de plus, Harry se redressa et quitta définitivement la table de Gryffondor pour aller s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Bien entendu, son passage prolongé chez les rouges-et-or n'était pas passé inaperçu –les idiots qui peuplaient cette école n'avaient toujours pas de vie, donc ils s'intéressaient à la sienne– et Drago le reçut avec l'air narquois qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à parler de Ginny.

« Alors comme ça, cette potion était censée de rendre la mémoire, hein ?

– Tu devrais vraiment arrêter avec ton charme Supersensoriel, vieux, ça devient malsain.

– Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux, c'est tout. Alors, raconte-nous ta super soirée avec mini-Weasley, puisque tu sais tout, maintenant.

– Tu sais, Malefoy, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire innocent –ou en tout cas, aussi innocent qu'il était capable–, j'étais sur le point de te raconter, mais il se trouve que je déteste me faire espionner. Dommage pour toi. »

Drago insista encore un peu, mais finit sagement par laisser tomber. Le reste du repas se passa donc sans encombre, et Harry fit beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas montrer à quel point il attendait la conversation à venir. Comme Drago avait entendu que Ginny devait venir le voir, il aurait pu se méprendre sur la raison de son enthousiasme.

« Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, Harry. Tu vas finir par être en retard chez Rusard, lui rappela Daphné.

– Ce serait dommage qu'il te garde plus tard en compensation, non ? renchérit son autre meilleur ami. »

Harry ne répondit rien et regarda simplement sa montre, constatant que Daphné avait raison. Il se leva donc en les saluant et alla profiter d'une énième soirée passée à nettoyer une salle de classe désaffectée depuis des siècles et qui ne serait sans doute pas utilisée par quelqu'un d'autre qu'un élève puni avant plusieurs autres centaines d'années. Enfin, il ne se plaignait pas, au moins il n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher de toilettes, cette fois, pas comme quand il s'était pointé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor en deuxième année.

Cependant, si subir une telle retenue en temps normal n'était déjà pas très plaisant, faire la même chose en étant tout du long préoccupé par la conversation qu'il allait mener ensuite était une véritable épreuve. Il passa sa soirée à regarder sa montre toutes les cinq minutes, et quand le moment arriva enfin où Rusard lui dit qu'il pouvait partir, il avait l'impression d'avoir passé trois semaines en retenue, et non pas trois heures. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était enfin libre de retourner dans sa chambre, donc il ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit immédiatement au quatrième étage, empruntant moult passages secrets pour aller plus vite.

Il respira un grand coup avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, se préparant mentalement à toutes les éventualités. Ginny était assise dans le fauteuil des invités, en train de lire un livre sur les Harpies de Holyhead. Elle était au départ dos à l'entrée, mais elle se retourna vers lui en entendant la porte se refermer. Elle ne sourit pas et n'eut aucun geste pouvant montrer qu'elle était contente de le voir, mais au moins elle ne le regardait pas avec le dégoût qu'elle avait montré une bonne partie de la semaine.

« Salut, Ginny, j'espère que tu n'attendais pas depuis trop longtemps ?

– Je viens d'arriver. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

– Je te l'ai dit, je voulais juste te parler. Continuer notre conversation de la semaine dernière, en fait.

– Tu veux dire celle où tu passais ton temps à t'excuser sans savoir de quoi tu parlais ? lança-t-elle avec amertume, fronçant les sourcils.

– Non, répondit-il calmement, celle où je te demandais de sortir avec moi juste après t'avoir embrassée. »

Pendant qu'Harry s'approchait de là où elle était assise, il y eut un moment de silence que Ginny brisa, parlant d'une voix un peu moins furieuse qu'auparavant :

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Potter. Tu ne m'as jamais embrassée, ou tu ne serais plus de ce monde.

– Arrête, Ginny, je t'ai dit tout-à-l'heure que je me rappelais de ce qui s'était passé l'autre soir.

– Tu as dû halluciner, ou alors tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je peux te garantir que jamais tu ne m'as embrassée, et encore moins la semaine dernière. »

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un léger sourire en coin commençant à se former. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle jouait les imbéciles, mais elle n'allait pas être déçue du voyage.

« Après tout c'est vrai, j'ai dû rêver. Tu embrassais beaucoup trop bien pour que ce soit vrai.

– Je te demande pardon ? éructa-t-elle en écarquillant légèrement les yeux –et non sans rougir un peu.

– La fille dont je croyais me rappeler était assez douée dans ce domaine, donc ça ne doit sûrement pas être toi, tu ne crois pas ?

– Tu penses ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche royalement, Potter. »

Ginny ne semblait pas savoir si elle devait se montrer flattée de son compliment –puisqu'ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre de qui Harry parlait en disant cela– ou en colère de la manière dont il se moquait d'elle.

« C'est dommage que ce ne soit pas toi, d'ailleurs, sourit-il en gardant les yeux fixés sur elle, parce que sinon j'aurais pu te dire que j'adorerais recommencer.

– Et j'aurais pu te dire d'aller te faire voir. Tiens, juste pour ça, on va supposer que tu n'as pas rêvé. Va te faire voir.

– C'est bizarre, tu n'avais pas l'air contre l'idée la semaine dernière.

– Nouvelle preuve que ça n'est jamais arrivé, s'entêta-t-elle en se levant. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je m'en vais. Bonne…

– Attends une seconde, la retint-il en lui prenant le bras. Je crois qu'il y a un bon moyen de savoir si j'ai rêvé ou non.

– Je le sais déjà, moi, pas besoin de confirmation. Lâche-moi, Potter.

– Je pense que si je te montrais exactement de quoi je me souviens, continua-t-il sans faire attention à son commentaire, ça te rafraichirait la mémoire. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

– J'en dis que tu devrais vraiment arrêter de confondre la réalité avec les délires d'alcooliques qui sortent de ta tête.

– Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit sorti de ma tête, comme tu dis, sinon tu ne serais jamais repartie.

– Alors ça se voit que tu ne me connais pas, répliqua Ginny, parce que je ne suis pas une des traînées avec qui tu sors sans arrêt. Comment elle s'appelait, celle d'hier, déjà ? Stevens, Travers ? À moins que tu ne _rappelles_ plus de qui c'était !

– Alors c'est ça, tu es jalouse ? Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis toujours fidèle quand je suis officiellement casé.

– Mais combien de fois il faudra te le dire, à la fin ? Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi !

– Menteuse. »

Harry avait rarement vu une fille aussi butée que Ginny, et aussi déterminée à s'aveugler sur ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle allait finir par le forcer à lui sortir le même baratin qu'il utilisait habituellement avec les imbéciles qui ne le connaissaient pas. Mais bon, s'il voulait qu'elle l'écoute il allait d'abord falloir la déconcentrer un peu. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, se retirant juste avant qu'elle ne se mette à le repousser.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, Ginny, mais arrête de faire semblant, s'il-te-plait. Tu sais très bien ce que tu veux, et je le sais aussi. Tu m'as dit la semaine dernière qu'on en reparlerait quand je serai sobre. Eh bien voilà, je suis sobre, donc j'attends.

– Je n'ai pas peur, Potter, et certainement pas de toi, dit-elle à voix relativement basse. J'en ai simplement assez de te voir jouer avec moi depuis le début de l'année !

– Je joue avec toi, moi ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

– Mais bien sûr, essaie de me faire croire que tu ne le fais pas exprès. D'abord tu me détestes, mais tu me demandes quand même de l'aide pour Cloé. Après tu prétends que tu me considères comme une amie, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de me draguer alors même que tu étais avec Greengrass, ni de m'embrasser _soi-disant_ par accident pour me remercier de t'avoir donné une idée ! J'en ai marre, Harry, marre de ne pas savoir ce que tu veux d'une fois sur l'autre. Il y a des fois où tu me traites comme une amie normale, d'autres où tu me prends pour une de tes groupies, sans parler des moments où j'ai l'impression que tu me confonds encore avec ta sœur. Alors choisis ce que tu veux, mais par pitié, décide-toi. »

Bon, d'accord, dit comme ça, on pouvait trouver que son attitude prêtait à confusion. Mais il n'empêchait que la fois qu'elle avait mentionnée, ça avait vraiment été un accident. Lui avait toujours su parfaitement comment il considérait Ginny. C'était juste plus fort que lui, à chaque fois qu'il croisait une jolie fille il était obligé de tout faire pour l'embarrasser et la rendre dingue de lui. Ce n'était quand même pas de faute s'il était si doué à ce jeu-là qu'il arrivait même à gagner sans le faire exprès…

« Je me suis déjà décidé, Ginny, répondit-il quand même. J'ai peut-être mis le temps, mais j'ai très envie que tu sois ma petite amie. Et tu sais bien que j'arrive toujours à avoir ce dont j'ai très envie, acheva-t-il avec un nouveau sourire en coin.

– Et ce que moi j'ai envie, ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

– La dernière fois que je t'ai demandé, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tant que cela, si je me souviens bien.

– Eh bien maintenant, si, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je ne veux pas sortir avec un type qui change d'avis à mon sujet tous les deux jours.

– Je te promets que je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis de sitôt. Et tu sais très bien ce que vaux ma parole. »

Ginny le regarda un moment sans répondre, paraissant jauger sa sincérité, et elle le fixait tellement du regard qu'il en vint même à se demander si elle n'était pas Légilimens. Pour finir, elle détourna les yeux en répondant d'une petite voix :

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, avec toi.

– C'est pourtant simple. Tu as juste une question à te poser : est-ce que je te plais ?

– Justement non, je n'ai pas qu'une question à me poser, s'agaça-t-elle. Il faut que je pense à la réaction de mes amis, et de ma famille, je n'ai pas envie de les perdre.

– Oh, arrête, ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir. Et arrête de te préoccuper des autres. Les seuls que ça concerne, c'est toi et moi. Donc je repose ma question : est-ce que je te plais, oui ou non ?

– Il faudrait déjà que je le sache, pour répondre, marmonna Ginny à voix basse, toujours sans le regarder.

– Ça, il n'y a qu'une manière de le savoir, à mon avis, dit Harry en levant le menton de la jeune femme vers lui.

– Arrête, Harry, s'il-te-plait, refusa-t-elle en se détournant. Laisse-moi un peu de temps, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

– De réfléchir à quoi, exactement ?

– À tout ce que je t'ai dit. S'il-te-plait, Harry, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

– D'accord, soupira-t-il, légèrement agacé, et combien de temps tu veux ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je rentre chez moi pour les vacances, je pense que j'aurai décidé à ce moment-là. »

Harry cligna des yeux, abasourdi. _Trois semaines _? Elle abusait, là. Mais bon, il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose dans l'immédiat, à part lui donner une bonne raison de prendre la décision qui lui convenait.

« Très bien, mais à une condition.

– Laquelle ? fit-elle, l'air méfiante.

– Tu arrêtes de m'ignorer comme tu as fais cette semaine.

– Ça, je peux faire, sourit-elle légèrement. Et je viendrai vendredi, si tu me promets…

– Que je ne ferai rien d'autre que t'apprendre à te battre en duel, acheva-t-il. Tu me connais, quand même ?

– Justement. Merci, Harry.

– Ne me remercie pas, ce n'est pas comme si tu me laissais le choix.

– Je sais. Bonne nuit.

– Ouais, bonne nuit, répéta-t-il en lui faisant la bise. »

Ginny fit rapidement de même avant de partir d'un pas précipité, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne change d'avis et l'empêche de s'en aller. À moins que ce ne soit _d'elle_ décidant de rester qu'elle n'ait peur. Quand la porte se referma derrière elle, Harry soupira, maudissant une fois de plus sa perte de mémoire de la semaine précédente, qui lui avait fait perdre trois semaines entières avec une petite amie absolument canon. Cette fois, c'était juré, il arrêtait de boire. Au moins jusqu'au samedi suivant.

-~~O~~-

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva avec un souvenir très clair de ce qui s'était passé. Si on ajoutait à cela qu'on était lundi, et donc que la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de Pâques commençait, on comprenait aisément qu'il ne soit pas forcément de très bonne humeur. Heureusement que Dumbledore avait une bonne nouvelle pour égayer sa journée.

« Votre attention, s'il-vous-plait, annonça fortement le directeur un peu avant que le courrier n'arrive. Merci. Avant que vous ne le lisiez dans le journal, je tenais vous annoncer une bien triste nouvelle. Comme je vous l'avais dit il y a quelques semaines, votre camarade Théodore Nott, en dernière année à Serpentard, est depuis le 9 mars hospitalisé à Ste Mangouste, dans un profond coma dû à ses blessures.

– Tiens, il n'est pas encore mort, celui-là ? s'étonna Harry d'une voix pas si basse que cela alors que de nombreux regards se tournaient vers lui. Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention de ses deux meilleurs amis.

– Il est de mon devoir de vous annoncer que Mr Nott a finalement succombé à ses blessures dans la nuit, malgré l'intervention continue des guérisseurs, lâcha Dumbledore en jetant un regard furieux à Harry. Je vous demanderai de respecter une minute de silence en sa mémoire.

– Parce qu'ils ont essayé tout ce temps de le guérir ? Non mais quelle bande d'imbéciles ! commenta Harry avant d'éclater de rire dans la Grande Salle sinon silencieuse. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Potter pouvait soigner une brûlure causée par le Maléfice du Dragon !

– Est-ce que vous insinuez que vous auriez pu le sauver ?

– Je n'insinue rien. Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, si je l'ai brûlé au quatrième degré, ce n'était pas dans le but de le voir être de retour moins d'un mois après. Et avant que vous ne le disiez, n'espérez même pas me voir regretter ce que j'ai fait. Nott avait amplement mérité chacun des sorts qu'il a reçus. »

Ses paroles jetèrent un grand froid sur la Grande Salle, pendant lequel il continua tranquillement son petit déjeuner, un sourire aux lèvres. Au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore déclara d'une voix polaire :

« Merci pour cette minute. Je vous souhaite malgré tout à tous une bonne journée.

– Si elle commence comme ça, elle ne risque pas d'être mauvaise, commenta Harry pour lui-même. »

Les discussions reprirent petit à petit, avant d'être à nouveau interrompues quelques instants plus tard par l'arrivée du courrier. Drago prêta la Gazette à Harry le temps qu'il lise une autre lettre lui étant adressée, et qui venait de ses parents. Harry avait une bonne idée de ce que devait contenir ce message, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer en regardant s'il trouvait un article. Il avait à peine commencé celui sur la mort de Nott qu'il entendit son voisin s'exclamer :

« Quoi, déjà ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à la "nouvelle".

– Mon père a réussi à rompre les fiançailles avec Parkinson, révéla Drago, son sourire montant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour aller aussi vite, je ne lui en ai parlé qu'hier. Et il est déjà entré en contact avec Richard Greengrass !

– Je te demande pardon ? fit Daphné en levant les yeux de sa propre Gazette les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi ton père veut-il parler au mien ?

– Oh, pour rien, ne t'en fais pas, se reprit Drago en comprenant son erreur. Il veut juste… »

Drago fut interrompu par le véritable hurlement d'horreur de son ex-fiancée. Toute la Grande Salle se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle se précipitait vers le blond, se jetant à genoux à côté de lui :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça, Dray chéri ? Je t'aime ! Nous aurions été tellement heureux ensemble, pourquoi est-ce que tu me quittes ?

– Je ne peux pas te quitter, imbécile, puisqu'on n'a jamais été ensemble, rétorqua Drago. Et ferme-la, tu ne vois pas que tout le monde te regarde ?

– Oh, laisse-la, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi, ricana Harry qui buvait le spectacle. »

Il n'y avait aucun moyen que cette matinée soit meilleure, pensait-il. Nott mort –même s'il croyait que c'était déjà le cas depuis un moment–, Parkinson humiliée, la seule ombre au tableau était la réponse de Ginny la veille au soir. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que cette idiote de Parkinson ne se tourne vers lui, les yeux haineux :

« Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu as donné ces lettres à Lucius ? De quoi tu te mêles ? Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! hurla-t-elle avant de partir en courant, les épaules secouées de ses sanglots. »

Harry était partagé entre éclater de rire devant cette sortie ridicule et grimacer de dépit à cause de la mèche qu'elle avait vendue juste avant.

« De quelles lettres elle parle, Harry ? demanda Drago, méfiant.

– Des lettres d'amour que cette imbécile m'avait envoyées quand j'avais perdu mon pari, minimisa Harry.

– Et comment mon père a pu les avoir ?

– Absolument aucune idée, mentit Harry, sans même l'espoir d'être cru.

– Oh, c'est bon, on sait que c'est toi qui lui as données, Harry, coupa Daphné d'un ton sec. Malefoy, n'essaie pas de changer de conversation. Pourquoi ton père veut-il voir le mien ? »

Malheureusement pour elle, et heureusement pour Drago, ils furent à nouveau interrompus avant que le jeune Malefoy n'ait pu inventer une histoire. Cette fois, c'était Owen qui venait juste d'arriver.

« Dis, Greengrass, ça te dérange si je confirme à ton père que tu sors avec Weasley ?

– Quoi ? Mais comment il peut déjà savoir ça ? s'alarma-t-elle.

– Quelqu'un lui a probablement dit, il y avait pas mal de monde à la soirée, proposa Harry.

– Mais qui aurait pu faire ça ? Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait amuser de me dénoncer à mon père.

– Bon, qu'est-ce que je lui réponds, alors ? s'impatienta Owen. Il a déjà l'air bien au courant.

– Dis-lui ce que tu veux, de toute façon il finira bien par le découvrir. Par contre, je voudrais bien savoir qui est-ce que ça arrangerait que mon père soit au courant.

– Quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir déshéritée, sans doute, tenta Harper.

– Tout irait à Astoria, mais ce n'est pas son genre, et elle n'est pas… »

Daphné s'interrompit en fixant Drago du regard, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Celui-ci sembla comprendre pourquoi, parce qu'il s'alarma soudain et secoua frénétiquement la tête pour s'innocenter. Harry eut d'un coup un très mauvais pressentiment, et maudit intérieurement Parkinson pour avoir révélé son implication, et Harper pour sa suggestion stupide –ou bien pas assez stupide, selon les points de vue.

« Hé oh, pas si vite, Daphné ! Je te rappelle que je n'ai prévenu mon père qu'hier que j'avais l'intention de sortir avec Astoria. Et je viens juste d'apprendre que j'étais libéré de Pansy, tu te rappelles ?

– C'est vrai, mais tu es le seul qui… Bon sang, mais quelle idiote. C'est tellement évident, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser ?

– Penser à quoi ?

– Réfléchis, qui est la seule personne qui savait à l'avance qu'Astoria serait à la fête pour que tu puisses la draguer et qui savait aussi que j'allais sans doute bientôt me faire déshéritée ? Qui est-ce qui s'est arrangé pour que ma relation avec Fred devienne publique ? Qui est-ce qui est sorti faire on ne sait quoi samedi pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi ? »

Daphné tournait à présent des yeux brûlants de colère et d'accusation vers Harry, qui aurait bien voulu pouvoir, juste une fois, transplaner à Poudlard pour se retrouver n'importe où, sauf devant sa meilleure amie.

« Arrête, Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça, le défendit Drago.

– Vraiment ? Alors tu peux me dire d'autre aurait _pu_ le faire ? Personne, parce que c'est le seul qui savait que je suis avec Fred avant samedi.

– Non, Ginny le savait aussi, corrigea Harry sans avoir pu s'en empêcher.

– Bien sûr, et tu vas me faire croire que c'est elle qui est allée donner les lettres de Parkinson à Lucius Malefoy ? contra Daphné.

– Même Lucius n'aurait pas réussi à faire annuler les fiançailles sans une bonne raison, tu le sais très bien.

– Et il n'aurait jamais accepté de le faire sans la perspective de gagner l'héritage des Greengrass tout entier, pas vrai ? Et pour ça, il ne fallait plus que je sois l'héritière en titre. Je me trompe ?

– Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu ne t'attendais pas à rester héritière très longtemps, rappela-t-il.

– Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas de quel droit tu te permets de décider à quel moment je me ferai déshéritée sans me prévenir ! Je ne suis pas une marionnette avec qui tu peux jouer comme tu veux, Potter. Je croyais que tu accordais plus de valeur que ça à tes amis. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le reste de la salle et lança d'une voix forte en se levant :

« Weasley, j'espère que tu sais ce qui t'attend, parce que ton nouveau petit copain est un véritable abruti menteur et manipulateur !

– Tiens, d'ailleurs, comment ça s'est passé, cette discussion avec Weaslette, hier soir ? demanda Drago alors que Daphné quittait la Grande Salle d'un pas vif.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas, toi ?

– Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? C'est tout bénéfice pour moi, ce que tu as fais, je te signale. Je n'ai plus qu'à conclure avec Astoria, et je peux oublier tout ce qui aurait fait de ma vie une horreur avant cette année, grâce à toi. Par contre, tu as intérêt de faire profil bas du côté de Daphné, parce qu'elle risque de t'en vouloir un bon moment.

– Ouais, je n'ai pas vraiment géré sur ce coup-là, c'est vrai, admit Harry.

– Bel euphémisme. Alors, et avec Weasley ?

– On ferait bien d'aller en cours, la vieille McGo va faire une crise si on est en retard.

– Tu as raison, on peut parler en marchant, répondit Drago en se levant. Alors, ça s'est passé comment ?

– On n'est pas ensemble, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

– Ouais, bien sûr, comme vous ne l'étiez pas avant, c'est ça ?

– Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu ne me crois pas quand je réponds ? soupira Harry. »

Finalement, son début de journée avait été plutôt mitigé : d'un côté la nouvelle de la mort de Nott était indiscutablement jouissive, et les avancées dans son plan pour caser Drago très appréciables, mais d'un autre côté, le fait que Daphné soit à présent au courant qu'il avait donné des informations à son père dans son dos mettait en péril son amitié avec la jeune femme, et il pouvait dire qu'il le regretterait grandement si elle ne lui pardonnait pas.

-~~O~~-

Harry se rendit rapidement compte que la prédiction de son meilleur ami s'avérait exacte : Daphné devait réellement lui en vouloir car elle ne lui parla pratiquement pas de la semaine, restant à l'écart de lui et de Drago. Entre cela et l'hostilité affichée de Parkinson à leur égard, l'ambiance chez les septièmes années de Serpentard n'était clairement pas au beau fixe pour le moment. On se serait presque cru revenu aux jours de la petite guerre entre Harry et Nott, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'apprécier la nouvelle apportée par Sirius deux jours avant le début des vacances :

« Un peu d'attention, tout le monde, appela-t-il au début de leur dernier cours du trimestre. Avant de terminer l'étude des manticores, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. C'est bon, vous m'entendez tous ? Parfait. Comme nous avons quasiment terminé le programme de septième année, nous passerons la majeure partie du troisième trimestre à réviser tout ce que vous avez vu. Nous commencerons par le duel, donc revoyez ce que nous avons fait, ça commence à remonter. Nous ferons un petit tournoi en compagnie des sixièmes années au début du trimestre, mais essayez d'y aller doucement sur eux, on ne veut pas de blessés.

– Je suis prêt à parier que certains sixièmes années vont mettre une raclée à des gens de cette classe, commenta Harry à Drago, assez fort pour que tout le monde à part le professeur l'entende.

– Mais oui, Harry, on sait que tu donnes des cours de duel à ta Weasley chérie, pas la peine de le raconter à chaque fois, lui lança une voix forte depuis le milieu de la classe. »

Quelques éclats de rire retentirent alors qu'Harry redressait subitement la tête. Faisant le tour de la salle du regard, il remarqua les regards incrédules ou alarmés d'une bonne partie des Gryffondor et celui moqueur de Sirius avant de poser les yeux sur Daphné. Elle avait reçu une lettre d'un des hiboux caractéristiques de Gringotts le matin même, et il n'avait pu que deviner de quoi il s'agissait puisqu'elle ne lui parlait plus. Vu l'air mauvais qu'elle arborait en cet instant, il était à peu près sûr que ça avait été la confirmation de la décision de son père, et le déclencheur de sa vengeance.

« Il parait que c'est une tradition familiale d'entraîner les futures épouses Potter, c'est vrai ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton faussement candide, provoquant des hoquets de surprise de la part de Sirius et de Ron Weasley. »

Saleté de Greengrass.

* * *

Alors, contents ? J'espère que je vous ai surpris.

Nan, je déconne ^^ Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à compter le nombre de "Enfin !" que je vais recevoir…


	53. Et un coup de croc

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqués sont à moi.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole ! Lien sur mon profil, rejoignez-nous !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! Félicitations à angele.360 pour la numéro 600, au passage ! Euh, comment dire ? Désolé pour l'attente ?^^' Je n'ai pas vraiment de bonne excuse, à part qu'il y a vraiment, vraiment plein de trucs à faire sur le campus de Polytechnique, et que donc ce n'est pas facile de trouver le temps d'écrire. Mais bon, maintenant j'ai un gros mois de vacances, donc ça devrait aller un peu mieux ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, pour X-ième fois, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic !

Dans un autre ordre d'idées, j'ai maintenant une page face de bouc (qui a dit mégalomane ?), pour ceux que ça intéresse (au nom de Goten Askil, ça ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver, et de toute façon, je vais mettre un lien sur mon profil). Donc si vous avez des choses à dire en-dehors des reviews, des dessins à poster (tiens, si quelqu'un se sent de faire le blason de la famille Potter, je pense que ça ferait comme couverture pour ma fic), ou que sais-je encore, allez-y. Je pourrais aussi répondre aux reviews anonymes plus en détail là-bas, puisque c'est interdit de le faire dans les chapitres. Enfin bref, si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas !

Donc maintenant, comme vous en avez marre de lire ma note d'auteur, bonne lecture ! Et dites-moi à quel point vous avez envie de me tuer à la fin du chapitre…  
RàR anonyme : Merci à (), titi6666, Voltea, LN Po, pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 53 : … Et un coup de croc**

« Dis, Harry, tu crois que Fred m'en voudrait beaucoup si je mettais Greengrass en pièces ? demanda Ginny en arrivant, en retard dans la Salle-sur-Demande. »

Harry se tourna vers l'entrée, relevant brièvement la tête du livre qu'il lisait –le _Journal d'un Sorcier trahi_. Après avoir raconté son histoire, Aymeric avait écrit une sorte de récapitulatif de tous les sorts qu'il avait inventés, ainsi que plusieurs textes sur d'autres domaines de la magie qu'il avait étudiés et qu'il trouvait particulièrement utiles ou intéressants. La plupart des faits qu'Aymeric jugeait révolutionnaires étaient devenus banals aujourd'hui, mais Harry ne désespérait pas de découvrir une nouvelle perle du genre du Dragon. Aymeric était, après tout, le premier sorcier de la plus puissante famille d'Angleterre.

« Je pense que oui, il t'en voudrait un peu. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

– Parce que si je suis en retard, c'est parce que j'ai dû semer la moitié de ma maison qui essayaient de me suivre. La plupart voulaient me convaincre de ne pas venir, mais il y en avait aussi qui voulaient profiter des mêmes cours que moi. Et tout ça, c'est parce qu'elle a été dire à tout le monde que tu me donnais des cours ! »

Harry grimaça intérieurement, il ne comptait plus les abr… élèves qui lui avaient demandé de leur apprendre à eux aussi depuis que Daphné avait lâché sa bombe en cours de Défense. Sans parler des cinq ou six fois où Ron Weasley lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait fait à sa sœur. Harry aurait adoré se montrer _très_ descriptif pour répondre à cette question, mais malheureusement il détestait mentir sur sa vie sexuelle. Il s'était donc contenté d'un petit sourire indiquant clairement que Ronald ne voulait pas savoir. Quand Rogue était arrivé peu après, Weasley avait écopé d'une retenue et Harry d'un regard méprisant. Le Maître des Cachots, étrangement, n'avait pas semblé apprécier les voir échanger quelques sorts _amicaux_.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça finira par leur passer.

– Si tu le dis, répondit-elle, agacée. Bon, on s'y met ? Quel sort tu veux m'apprendre, ce soir ?

– Je pense que tu connais suffisamment de sorts comme ça, maintenant, dit-il négligemment en tournant une page de son livre.

– Quoi ? Tu veux arrêter ?

– Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai juste dit qu'à mon avis, tu connais assez de sorts pour te débrouiller dans un duel. Maintenant on va passer à autre chose.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de cours dans d'autres matières, merci bien, se renfrogna-t-elle légèrement.

– Et je n'avais pas l'intention d'en donner. C'est quoi le plus important, dans un duel ?

– De garder sa baguette, je dirais.

– Faux, réfuta-t-il. Si tu reçois un _Diffindo_ à la gorge, ta baguette ne te servira pas à grand-chose. Et comme je l'ai prouvé il y a quelques semaines, on peut parfaitement se débrouiller sans sa baguette quand on est suffisamment doué. Non, le plus important, c'est de ne pas te faire toucher. Le moindre sort qui fait mouche peut être dangereux.

– Mais en même temps, si tu perds ta baguette, tu es presque certain de te faire avoir plus facilement ensuite. Je mets de côté ton petit tour avec les runes, il ne doit pas y avoir dix personnes capables de le faire et de toute façon, ça demande trop de préparation.

– Tu oublies ce que je t'ai dit sur la défense, Ginny, contredit Harry en tournant à nouveau une page. Quelle est la meilleure défense pendant un duel ?

– Tu avais parlé de l'esquive, je crois.

– Exact, et pour esquiver, tu n'as pas besoin de magie, donc pas besoin de ta baguette.

– D'accord, j'ai saisi. Le plus important en duel, ce n'est pas de garder ta baguette. Donc aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit-elle à nouveau.

– Facile, répondit-il en marquant sa page et en posant le _Journal_ à côté de lui. On te fait travailler ton esquive. »

Il s'était levé en disant ça, et la regardait avec un sourire dangereux. Elle parut ne pas beaucoup apprécier les implications, car elle fronça les sourcils en lui répondant :

« Je pense que je m'entraîne suffisamment à ça en jouant au Quidditch.

– Vraiment ? Et tu t'entraînes aussi à riposter en même temps, sur ton balai ? Parce que dans un duel, c'est bien beau de ne pas se faire toucher, mais ça peut aussi servir d'envoyer quelques maléfices bien placés à l'adversaire, de temps en temps.

– C'est moi ou tu me proposes enfin de me laisser te lancer des sorts à volonté ? s'assura Ginny en commençant elle aussi à sourire d'un air mauvais.

– Tu m'as mal compris si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, rétorqua Harry mais je pense que tu as saisi l'idée générale. On va éviter d'utiliser la magie noire pour pas que tu sois trop blessée, mais à part ça, donne tout ce que tu as.

– Dans les sorts que tu m'as appris, lesquels sont noirs ? demanda-t-elle, soudain un peu mal-à-l'aise.

– Seulement le Dragon, sinon je t'aurais prévenu. Tu peux lancer n'importe lequel des autres autant que tu veux. Ça ne suffira pas, mais tu peux toujours essayer de m'avoir par surprise.

– Frimeur. Avant que ta tête soit trop gonflée pour parler, il y a d'autres règles dont tu veux me parler ?

– Je ne crois pas. On va s'éloigner un peu des fauteuils pour ne pas être gênés. Essaie de rester debout plus de cinq minutes, histoire que j'aie l'impression de ne pas avoir totalement perdu mon temps. »

Harry ne fit pas attention aux marmonnements de Ginny pendant qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la grande aire dégagée qui servait habituellement de lieu de vie pour les cibles et les mannequins d'entraînement. Une fois en place, il se tourna vers son adversaire d'un soir, décidé à l'épuiser le plus totalement possible –et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle lui soit littéralement tombée dans les bras la dernière fois que c'était arrivé, rien du tout– avant la fin de la soirée. Après tout, si son but premier était de lui enseigner quelques tactiques de duel, il n'oubliait pas non plus qu'il fallait qu'elle augmente son endurance pour utiliser le Dragon efficacement.

Ils échangèrent donc des sortilèges –ainsi que de nombreux maléfices, d'ailleurs– pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, Harry étant relativement satisfait des performances de Ginny. Il lui manquait encore la technique nécessaire pour remporter un duel contre quelqu'un de bon, mais au moins ses sorts étaient précis et réussis. Ça ne l'empêcha pas bien sûr de la critiquer constamment sans jamais lui adresser le moindre compliment. Il partait du principe que plus il serait intransigeant avec elle, et plus elle aurait envie de lui prouver qu'il avait tort, et donc plus elle travaillerait.

« C'est bon, je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre au bout de quelques heures.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? haleta-t-elle en lui lançant un maléfice de Foudre vicieux qui l'obligea à se jeter sur le côté.

– J'ai dit STOP ! répéta-t-il plus fort, utilisant un bouclier complet pour se faire mieux comprendre.

– Ah, d'accord, comprit-elle enfin en baissant sa baguette, mettant les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Ouah, tu n'y as pas été de main morte.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment forcé non plus, sinon je ne crois pas que tu tiendrais encore debout.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de me rabaisser à chaque fois que tu me parles, tu sais.

– Je te rabaissais pas. En fait, tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillée, mais pour être franc, tu as encore besoin de bosser. Allez, viens t'asseoir, on va en parler.

– Alors, j'étais comment ? demanda Ginny une fois qu'ils se furent installés sur deux fauteuils.

– Très sexy. Si tu parlais du duel, là où tu pourrais vraiment progresser, c'est sur ta cadence de tir. J'ai le temps de lancer cinq sorts que tu n'as toujours pas terminé ton premier. Il va falloir qu'on travaille ça. Après, au niveau de la puissance, ça peut aller, fais bien attention de ne jamais lancer de sort à moitié, ce n'est qu'une perte de temps. Sinon, pour l'esquive, ça allait à peu près.

– Donc si je résume, je ne suis pas mauvaise, c'est ça ?

– C'est à peu près ce que je viens de te dire, oui, pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, étant donné ton don pour les compliments, j'interprète ça comme voulant dire que je suis géniale, répondit-elle avec un sourire hautain.

– Tu pourras t'estimer géniale quand tu réussiras à me toucher ne serait-ce qu'avec un seul sort pendant la soirée, la calma aussitôt Harry. Jusque là, tu restes simplement au même niveau que tous les idiots de ce château, c'est-à-dire très en-dessous de moi.

– Message reçu, j'arrête d'essayer de me vanter autant que toi, c'est peine perdue. Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?

– Pas spécialement. Pourquoi, tu es pressée de partir ?

– Non, c'est juste que j'ai encore quelques affaires à mettre dans ma valise, et comme le train part tôt demain matin, je dois le faire ce soir.

– Ah, fit éloquemment Harry, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas saisir la perche lui étant tendue de parler de ce qu'elle ne devait pas oublier de faire pendant les vacances. Bonne nuit, alors.

– Oui, bonne nuit à toi aussi, Harry. »

Ginny partit avec simplement un petit geste embarrassé de la main, mais Harry ne fit rien pour la retenir et lui dire au revoir proprement. Après tout, il _avait_ promis de ne rien faire d'autre que de lui donner un cours de duel ce soir-là, et elle aurait été capable de mal interpréter une initiative.

-~~O~~-

Harry s'installa à la table de Serpentard, soulagé d'être enfin arrivé à la moitié des vacances. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ainsi une semaine qu'il était forcé de passer au château à faire ses devoirs et à aller en retenue un soir sur deux. Heureusement que ses amis et sa sœur étaient restés, eux aussi, ou il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait bien pu trouver de réjouissant dans le fait de ne pas avoir cours. D'autant que Daphné insistait pour que lui et Drago passent tous leurs instants de libres à réviser pour leurs Aspics.

Il lui aurait bien rappelé qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin, mais elle aurait été capable de mal le prendre. Elle n'avait toujours pas entièrement digéré qu'il ne l'ait pas prévenue quand il s'était arrangé pour fiancer Drago à Astoria, même si elle avait recommencé à lui parler. En fait, elle était particulièrement prolixe quand il s'agissait de lui reprocher quelque chose…

« Alors, quoi de neuf, Potter ? Tu avais une retenue avec qui, hier soir ? demanda Drago d'un ton trop joyeux au goût d'Harry. »

Celui-ci salua les deux sœurs Greengrass qui étaient assises en compagnie du blond avant de répondre, se servant en même temps. C'était quelque chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, de voir Astoria Greengrass à la table de Serpentard. Elle sortait officiellement avec Drago depuis la soirée de la semaine précédente –ce qui n'était pas un record pour le blond, mais représentait déjà un score très honorable– et avait rapidement été désignée Fille-la-Plus-Jalousée-de-l'École, étant la seule non-Serpentard s'installant avec eux de toutes les petites amies cumulées de Harry et Drago. Et encore, leurs fiançailles, bien que réelles –Lucius avait vraiment fait du bon travail– n'avaient pas encore été publiées dans la Gazette.

« Je n'ai jamais de retenue le vendredi, il serait temps de t'en être rendu compte.

– Ah bon ? Il me semblait que ton jour de libre était le lundi, pourtant ?

– C'est parce que le vendredi, il le passe avec sa petite amie, l'éclaira Daphné.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, ta future belle-sœur. Oh, mais minute, je viens de penser à un truc !

– Tous aux abris, un Malefoy qui pense ! se moqua gentiment Astoria.

– J'espère que ton cerveau n'est pas trop rouillé, tu pourrais te faire mal à trop l'utiliser, enchaîna Daphné. C'est comme les muscles, il faut le faire fonctionner de temps en temps pour le garder en forme. »

Harry ricana silencieusement en écoutant les deux jeunes femmes se payer la tête de Drago. Le pauvre, si elles étaient déjà comme ça, Harry n'osait même pas imaginer à quoi ressembleraient les repas de famille après quelques années de mariage. Surtout si les jumeaux Weasley étaient toujours de la partie.

« C'est bon, arrêtez, j'ai _vraiment_ pensé à quelque chose, alors écoutez.

– Deux secondes, intervint Harry, j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour me remettre du choc.

– Ah ah ah, vous êtes vraiment trop drôle, railla Drago tandis que les trois autres riaient de bon cœur. D'ailleurs, je te signale, Astoria, que tu t'insultes toi-même en disant que les Malefoy ne pensent jamais.

– Bien sûr que non, ça n'a rien de choquant qu'_une_ Malefoy réfléchisse, rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

– Surtout quand elle est née Greengrass, ajouta sa sœur. »

Harry était content, il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Les trois autres finirent par laisser Drago s'exprimer et il le fit en faisant mine d'être vexé, alors qu'au fond il s'amusait presque autant qu'eux. Presque.

« Ça y est, vous avez fini ?

– Oui, c'est bon, balance-la, ta grande découverte.

– C'est pas une grande découverte, c'est juste un truc que je n'avais pas remarqué avant.

– Et c'est quoi, exactement ? s'impatienta Harry.

– Eh bien, je sors avec Astoria, qui est la sœur de Daphné.

– Contente que tu t'en sois enfin aperçu ! commenta ladite Astoria.

– Et Daphné sort avec Fred Weasley, vrai ? continua-t-il sans faire attention à la réflexion de sa petite amie.

– Jusqu'ici, on te suit, et ce dont tu viens de te rendre compte, c'est ? pressa une nouvelle fois Harry.

– C'est simple, comme tu sors avec _ta_ Weasley et que c'est la sœur de _son _Weasley, maintenant on est tous de la même famille. Il ne manque plus que je convainque mes parents de me faire un petit frère, que Cloé attende quelques années pour l'épouser, et la boucle sera bouclée !

– Bien sûr, Drago, ce serait magnifique, mais je ne sors pas avec Ginny, donc pour l'instant les seuls à être de la famille de Ron Weasley, aussi connu sous le prestigieux surnom de "la belette", c'est vous trois. Dommage, vieux ! »

Harry n'avait pas parlé à ses amis du délai de réflexion qu'avait demandé Ginny quand il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Il savait que quand ils seraient effectivement ensemble, il entendrait encore des commentaires du genre "je te l'avais bien dit" des années après que lui et Ginny se seraient plus ensemble, alors autant repousser l'annonce au plus tard possible.

Le regard d'Harry fut attiré par la vieille McGonagall qui parlait avec Weasley et Granger, juste quand le courrier arrivait. Harry ne s'attendait pas à voir sa propre chouette arriver, étant donné que Hedwige avait été réquisitionnée par Cloé pendant une bonne partie des vacances pour envoyer "des lettres urgentes qui sont trop urgentes pour les donner aux hiboux de l'école, ils sont beaucoup trop lents" à Ginny. Il avait depuis longtemps appris que quand une fille employait ce ton-là, discuter ne servait à rien.

Les deux septièmes années de Gryffondor ne tardèrent pas à se lever pour suivre la professeure de Métamorphose, mais ce qui éveilla réellement l'intérêt d'Harry fut que Cloé les rejoignit presque immédiatement. Harry s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller demander à la directrice adjointe ce qui se passait et en quoi cela concernait sa sœur, mais il fut interrompu par cri de surprise venant de son meilleur ami. Il se tourna vers lui et constata qu'il tenait un exemplaire de la Gazette, et que c'était la Une qui avait provoqué cette réaction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, soudain pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

– C'est… Il vaut mieux que tu lises toi-même, je pense, dit le blond en lui tendant le journal. »

Toute bonne humeur avait quitté la voix de Drago, et Harry prit le quotidien avec un froncement de sourcil.

_**FENRIR GREYBACK FRAPPE À NOUVEAU !**_

_GINNY WEASLEY SAUVAGEMENT ATTAQUÉE, TOUJOURS DANS LE COMA !_

_Hier soir aurait pu être une pleine lune comme les autres au petit village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, dans le Devon. Pourtant, la tragédie a touché les Weasley, famille de Sangs-Purs bien connus qui vit un peu à l'écart du hameau. Ils avaient notamment fait parler d'eux ces derniers mois lors de "l'affaire Cloé Potter", ayant été ceux qui recueillirent la jeune fille lors de son lâche abandon par son père James Potter, actuel Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas leur bonté ou leur générosité qui les met aujourd'hui sous les feux de la rampe._

_Dans la nuit, d'horribles hurlements animaux et humains se sont fait entendre peu après minuit, réveillant la maisonnée. Arthur Weasley, père de famille travaillant au Ministère, prévient immédiatement les Aurors en constatant l'absence de sa fille, avant de partir à sa recherche, seul, dans la forêt environnante. Il est bientôt rejoint par un détachement d'urgence envoyé par le Bureau des Aurors._

_« Elle a été trouvée au bord d'une clairière protégée par de puissants champs de protection nous empêchant de passer, nous confie l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, directeur adjoint du Bureau par intérim (Sirius Black, l'adjoint en titre, enseignant actuellement à Poudlard) et en charge de l'enquête. Il a fallu plusieurs minutes à une équipe expérimentée d'Aurors pour les traverser. »_

_Derrière ces champs de protection, ils trouvent une scène repoussante : un loup-garou inconscient, énorme même pour les standards de la race, brûlants d'ardentes flammes vertes. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant prudemment pour examiner le corps de la bête qu'ils remarquent un fleuve de cheveux roux éclatants en-dessous, preuve de la présence de la jeune Ginevra Weasley, dite "Ginny". Expédiant le loup loin d'elle, les Aurors ne parviennent qu'à grand mal à éteindre les flammes qui s'étaient répandues jusqu'à la jeune femme, et ne réussissent pas à la ranimer._

_À l'heure où nous publions ces mots, Miss Weasley est actuellement toujours en soin intensifs à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques, et les guérisseurs se refusent toujours à émettre la moindre conclusion quant à sa santé. On ne peut donc que supposer que la pauvre enfant a été mordue par le loup-garou, et l'origine de ces flammes vertes est encore inconnue._

_« Les lycanthropes sont incapables d'utiliser la magie dans leur état transformé, c'est un fait avéré, nous explique le guérisseur Augustus Pye, spécialiste des loups-garous, c'est donc cette jeune femme qui en est la cause. De plus nous ne connaissons aucun sort de feu créant des flammes de la couleur verte caractéristique qu'on m'a décrite, on peut donc en conclure que c'est la magie même de ce loup-garou qui est à l'origine de cette coloration pour le moins singulière. C'est une immense avancée dans la recherche d'une cure durable contre la lycanthropie…_

Harry arrêta de lire à cet endroit, le guérisseur en question était vraisemblablement un incompétent pour ne pas connaître le maléfice du Dragon –en particulier après que plusieurs de ses collègues aient été occupés pendant plus d'un mois à essayer de guérir Nott. En plus, il n'avait pas le temps pour lire les élucubrations de la Gazette, il aurait plus d'informations en allant lui-même à Ste Mangouste. Ce qu'il allait d'ailleurs s'empresser de faire, décida-t-il en se levant.

« Tu sais, Harry, ce n'est pas si grave, elle ne se transformera qu'une fois par mois, tenta Drago avec l'air de ne pas croire lui-même à ce qu'il disait.

– Tu n'aides pas, Malefoy, cingla sèchement Daphné, les sourcils froncés en continuant à lire l'article. Et en plus, il n'est dit nulle part qu'elle a été mordue.

– Elle a été retrouvée à moitié écrasée sous un loup-garou ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle n'ait _pas_ été mordue ? répliqua Drago, exaspéré.

– Je n'en sais rien, mais je vais en avoir le cœur net, et vite fait, trancha Harry d'une voix neutre, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas écouter sa raison qui lui répétait exactement ce que son meilleur ami venait de statuer.

– Si tu vas à Ste Mangouste, je t'accompagne, répondit Daphné.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur moment pour rencontrer ta belle-famille, Daphné, fit le blond en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, ne réussissant qu'à s'attirer les foudres de ses deux amis.

– Nous, on va rester ici et passer la journée en amoureux, intervint Astoria avant que sa sœur ne puisse lancer de répartie trop assassine. Donnez-nous des nouvelles rapidement. Tu viens, Drago ? »

Elle ne laissa pas à son petit ami le temps de répondre et l'entraîna en direction de la sortie, le tirant fermement par le bras. Harry se tourna vers l'autre Greengrass, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle hocha la tête et ils se levèrent tous les deux pour quitter clandestinement l'école. En quelques minutes à peine, en empruntant des chemins dont peu de gens, Harry mis à part, connaissaient l'existence, ils furent dans le passage secret menant à la cave d'Honeydukes. Ils n'allèrent pas si loin, cependant : dès qu'ils eurent passé le marquage que les Maraudeurs avaient laissé à la limite des protections du château, Harry saisit le bras de Daphné et les fit transplaner directement dans le hall de l'hôpital sorcier.

« Bon sang, Potter, tu pourrais prévenir quand tu fais ça, crétin ! lui cria-t-elle dessus aussitôt que la sensation de compression se fut dissipée.

– Parle moins fort, on n'est pas censés être là, je te rappelle.

– Ça n'empêche que tu es un crétin, maintint-elle en lui emboitant le pas. Tu ne vas pas au guichet ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– On est le lendemain de la pleine lune, il va sans doute y avoir tout un ramassis de crétins qui ne se sentaient pas bien hier soir et qui pensent qu'un Doxy leur a refilé la lycanthropie. On ira plus vite en allant directement à l'étage des créatures magiques.

– Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas en Pathologie des Sortilèges, pour essayer de contrer les effets du Dragon ? »

Harry s'arrêta net et se retourna vers son amie, admettant en son for intérieur qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tort et déviant de sa voie pour se rendre aller consulter la sorcière d'accueil. Il grimaça en voyant la longueur de la file d'attente, mais eut un sourire en reconnaissant la standardiste. Jeune, rousse, jolie, et l'air assez préoccupée se tenait Lucila Prewett, l'une de ses –nombreuses– ex-petites amies. Il tenait donc une occasion en or de passer devant tout le monde, s'exclamant d'une voix faussement joyeuse :

« Lucila ! Ça faisait longtemps !

– Potter. Ça aurait pu faire encore plus longtemps, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée, salua-t-elle sans émotion. Fais la queue, comme tout le monde.

– Arrête, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas passer en dernier. Tu ne saurais pas où est Ginny Weasley, par hasard ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux à ma cousine ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils alors que Daphné distrayait les autres patients qui attendaient derrière lui.

– Cousine ?

– Oui, cousine, comme dans "fille de la sœur de mon père". Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

Le déclic se fit enfin dans l'esprit de Harry. Les Serpentard avaient tendance à l'oublier, mais les Weasley étaient une des familles au sang le plus pur du pays, et il était vrai que la mère de Ginny et de sa portée de frangins était née Prewett. Ce qui aurait pu être une belle acquisition pour les finances de la famille, si elle n'avait pas eu trois frères et deux sœurs aînés. En tout cas, ce lien de parenté expliquait l'air soucieux de Lucila.

« Je veux simplement voir comment elle va, répondit-il en retrouvant tout son sérieux. J'ai lu l'article de la Gazette.

– Et tu crois que je vais te laisser enfoncer le clou ?

– Je te donne ma parole de Potter que tout ce que je veux, c'est vérifier qu'elle va bien, jura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. »

Elle hésita encore un instant, mais Harry savait qu'elle finirait par accepter de lui dire. Ils s'étaient quittés en relativement bons termes –autrement dit, sans crises de larmes et sans sorts échangés– et Harry savait qu'elle connaissait la valeur de sa parole.

« D'accord, Potter, mais c'est juste parce que tu bouches le passage. Quatrième étage, couloir de droite, cinquième porte à gauche.

– Merci, Lucila, répondit-il en souriant sincèrement. Je te revaudrai ça. »

Il se détourna en prenant le bras de Daphné au passage, et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers en ignorant les protestations des autres visiteurs ou patients derrière eux. Il semblerait que même la brillante conversation de l'héritière Greengrass n'ait pas suffi à leur faire oublier qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir en beauté.

« Tu as mis le temps, commenta la jeune femme. Alors ?

– Quatrième étage, et ne fais pas de commentaire.

– Arrête, comme si c'était mon genre de te dire que j'avais une nouvelle fois raison. »

Ils montèrent les marches quatre par quatre et arrivèrent en quelques minutes devant la salle que Lucila avait indiquée. Un petit panneau à côté de la porte indiquait : "Salle Gwendoline la Fantasque – Grand brûlés Guérisseur en chef : Ignacio Prince". Daphné posa la main sur l'épaule de Harry pour le retenir d'entrer au dernier moment :

« Tu réalises bien que si elle est ici et pas deux étages plus bas, c'est sans doute parce qu'elle n'a pas été mordue par le loup-garou ?

– Ou alors, c'est qu'ils ont considéré que les brûlures la mettaient plus en danger que le reste, contra Harry. Ce qui est tout-à-fait possible si elle a bien été touchée par le Dragon. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. »

Daphné acquiesça en le lâchant, et il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. De toute façon, toutes les chambres à Ste Mangouste étaient collectives, à part les pièces du rez-de-chaussée réservées à ceux qui pouvaient se les payer. Il n'avait donc aucun risque de tomber sur une scène qu'il ne devait pas voir. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle dégageant une forte odeur de brûlé. Il y avait deux ou trois personnes enveloppés de bandages qui se tournèrent à leur passage, mais Harry ne fit attention qu'à la grande bande de rouquins autour d'un lit au fond de la salle. Ce fut pourtant une des rares personnes du groupe ne portant pas le nom Weasley qui les remarqua la première :

« Potter et Greengrass ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites en-dehors de l'école ? s'exclama la vieille McGonagall, déjà prête à leur donner une centaine de retenues et à les réexpédier au château dans la seconde.

– La même chose que ceux que vous avez accompagnés, je suppose, rétorqua Daphné en disant bonjour à son petit ami –ce qui ne passa pas totalement inaperçu aux yeux des plus âgés des Weasley.

– Et nous avons une autorisation spéciale du professeur Rogue, vous pourrez lui demander, bluffa Harry. »

Il espérait que le favoritisme reconnu de Rogue pour sa maison dissuaderait la directrice de Gryffondor d'aller poser la question, sinon il risquait d'avoir quelques ennuis. Mais bon, il n'était plus à une ou deux retenues près, après tout. Il s'approcha du lit en passant entre les rouquins, serrant brièvement sa sœur dans ses bras au passage, et fit le point sur l'assemblée présente. Il compta sept Weasley, en plus de Granger, Cloé, McGo, d'une très jolie blonde et d'une jeune femme aux cheveux rose bonbon que Harry reconnut immédiatement. Il tourna finalement le regard vers Ginny et put constater par lui-même l'étendue des dégâts : les seules parties de son corps visibles étaient ses yeux et ses lèvres, tout le reste était recouvert de bandages.

« Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi neutre qu'il le pouvait –c'est-à-dire, selon ses standards, pathétiquement pleine d'émotion.

– Comme quelqu'un qui s'est retrouvée écrasée sous un loup-garou en flammes, répondit-elle, le coin de ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

– En parlant de cela, Miss Weasley, intervint Tonks, j'aurais besoin de savoir de savoir tout ce dont vous vous souvenez sur les circonstances de l'attaque.

– Vous ne pouvez pas attendre un peu avant de la harceler ? s'insurgea Mrs Weasley. Elle vient tout juste de se réveiller !

– Ça va, maman, je vais bien, contredit Ginny en ayant l'air d'avoir déjà fait cette remarque. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, madame l'Auror ?

– Auror Tonks, ça suffira, je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour être appelée madame. Comme je le disais avant l'arrivée de Mr Potter, j'aurais besoin de savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé.

– Je me suis réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit, et je suis sortie faire un tour dans la forêt.

– Pourquoi ? interrompit Tonks, que Harry n'avait jamais vue aussi sérieuse. Qui aurait l'idée d'aller en forêt au beau milieu d'une nuit de pleine lune ?

– Je ne sais pas, je… je crois que j'étais sous Impérium. »

Ces mots choquèrent toutes les personnes présentes, et la matriarche eut un hoquet d'horreur en se jetant sur sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Mon pauvre petit bébé, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? sanglota-t-elle comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose, à présent.

– Maman, sers moins fort, tu me fais mal.

– Oh, excuse-moi, ma chérie, fit-elle en la lâchant, mais sans cesser de pleurer. »

Le chagrin empêchait peut-être Molly Weasley de faire fonctionner son cerveau, mais pas Harry. Au début on aurait pu croire que tout cela découlait d'une imprudence de la part de Ginny, et d'une simple envie de casse-croûte pour Greyback, mais c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Ginny était visée depuis le début, et les types qui l'avaient attaquée avaient bien préparé leur coup. Tonks aussi devait avoir remarqué quelque chose, parce qu'elle fronçait les sourcils quand elle posa sa prochaine question :

« Comment savez-vous que c'était l'Impérium, Miss Weasley ?

– C'était comme quand… enfin… hésita-t-elle en tournant un regard apeuré en direction de Harry, qui comprit immédiatement de quoi elle parlait.

– Quand quoi ? Quelqu'un vous a déjà mis sous influence de ce sort auparavant ? devina l'Auror, tournant un regard suspicieux vers Harry –trop à son goût.

– Maugrey, notre prof de quatrième année, s'est amusé à nous le lancer pour qu'on sache ce que ça fait, inventa rapidement Harry. Peut-être qu'il a fait pareil avec les troisièmes années. »

S'il était vrai que leur prof cette année-là avait employé un Impardonnable, Harry savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas Alastor Maugrey, mais une espèce de psychopathe qui avait pris sa place à coup de Polynectar. Il y avait également peu de chances qu'il ait utilisé le maléfice sur une autre classe que la sienne : le chef des Aurors avaient mystérieusement reçu une lettre anonyme les informant de cette méthode d'apprentissage, et une arrestation-éclair avait eu lieu dans la journée. Seule l'influence de Dumbledore avait pu éloigner cette affaire de la scène publique, pour ne pas effrayer les parents et ternir sa réputation.

« Comment ? Mais je n'ai jamais été informée de cela ! explosa Mrs Weasley en faisant honneur à sa réputation. Ginny, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?

– J'ai entendu parler de cette affaire, répondit Tonks, mais je ne savais pas que des élèves si jeunes avaient été impliqués. En tout cas, tout le monde a reçu l'interdiction formelle d'en parler à qui que ce soit, et les responsables ont été envoyés à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Très bien, ça explique comment vous avez reconnu les effets du maléfice, et pourquoi vous êtes sortie. Que s'est-il passé ensuite, Miss Weasley ?

– J'ai repris mes esprits dans une petite clairière, et le loup-garou était là. Il… il avait l'air de sourire, mais ce n'est pas possible, non ? Il s'est approché de moi en grognant, et j'ai reculé, mais je me suis bientôt cogné contre une sorte de barrière, et le loup a continué à avancer. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai hurlé, et il m'a sauté dessus. J'ai… roulé sur le côté, mais il m'a quand même griffé. Je… je crois qu'il jouait avec moi, parce qu'il m'a foncé dessus plusieurs fois, mais m'a seulement griffé sans me mordre. A un moment, je me suis jetée par terre encore une fois, et j'ai atterri sur ma baguette.

– Vous aviez votre baguette depuis le début ? s'étonna l'Auror métamorphe.

– Non, je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée là.

– Quand je suis entré dans ta chambre pour voir où tu étais, j'ai vu une chouette blanche s'envoler avec un bout de bois dans les serres, les éclaira Mr Weasley. Je n'y ai pas fait attention sur le moment, mais peut-être que c'était ta baguette ?

– Comment une chouette aurait-elle pu savoir que vous en auriez besoin ?

– Hedwige a toujours été plus intelligente que la moyenne, lâcha Harry sans même y penser. »

Il se jura de donner l'équivalent d'une vie entière de céréales à sa chouette quand il la reverrait. Il intercepta le regard intrigué de Tonks, comme si elle ne croyait pas qu'il puisse écrire à quelqu'un comme Ginny, avant qu'elle ne demande à la blessée ce qu'elle avait fait, une fois armée.

« Je lui ai lancé un sort d'Explosion, mais je l'ai raté. Cette fois-ci, j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose avait changé, quand il m'a foncé dessus, et j'ai lancé le premier sort qui m'est venu à l'esprit, je lui ai mis le feu.

– Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui lui as mis le feu ? coupa Daphné, abasourdie, en regardant Harry les yeux écarquillés.

– Euh, oui. C'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, alors je lui ai lancée un Incendio.

– Un Incendio ne crée pas de flammes vertes, contredit Tonks qui regardait aussi Harry comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Je sais très bien quel sort a été utilisé, mais je voudrais bien savoir comment vous avez appris un maléfice pareil.

– Maléfice ? s'étrangla Mrs Weasley avant que sa fille n'ait pu s'expliquer elle-même. Vous n'êtes pas en train d'accuser ma fille de quelque chose, j'espère ?

– Bien sûr que non, je voulais juste…

– Il vaut mieux, parce que ma petite Ginny est une victime, pas une mage noire, et je ne permettrai pas qu'elle se fasse insulter de la sorte ! »

Le caractère surprotecteur de la mère Weasley avait le mérite d'éviter à Harry d'avoir à s'expliquer sur le fait que Ginny sache lancer le Dragon, mais il n'empêchait que Harry aurait rapidement craqué s'il l'avait eue comme parente. Elle commençait déjà à l'agacer, et il n'était en sa présence que depuis moins de dix minutes. En même temps, se dit-il après-coup, vu les parents qu'il avait, il n'était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour critiquer…

« Certes, accepta Tonks, sans cesser de jauger Harry du regard. Ensuite, que s'est-il passé, Miss Weasley ? Comment se fait-il que nous vous ayons retrouvée en feu, si c'est vous qui avez lancé le sort ?

– Le loup est devenu fou de douleur, il faisait des grands gestes en essayant de me toucher. Il titubait, mais il a finalement réussi à me frapper et je suis tombée sur une pierre par terre, et je ne me souviens de rien après ça.

– Est-ce que le loup-garou vous a mordu, Miss Weasley ? demanda doucement Tonks.

– Je… je ne sais pas. Pas tant que j'étais réveillée, mais je ne vois pas ce qui l'en aurait empêché quand je me suis évanouie. »

Elle n'avait pas tort, réalisa Harry avec effroi. Il n'y avait presque aucune chance qu'elle soit toujours complètement humaine après s'être retrouvée dans cette situation. Il serra les poings, sentant la fureur monter en lui, sans prêter la moindre attention à la famille de Ginny qui montraient de diverses manières leur choc devant son annonce. Mais sa colère ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir. Si c'était bien Greyback qui avait attaqué Ginny, ce qui semblait confirmé par le fait que le loup-garou se contrôlait dans une certaine mesure suffisamment pour jouer avec sa proie avant de la mordre, il devait avoir un complice.

Harry connaissait Greyback de réputation, et tout le monde savait qu'il était aussi sauvage et dangereux qu'inepte en magie. Si l'Impérium devait être à sa portée, il n'était en revanche certainement pas capable de mettre en place des barrières de protection. Et quand il aurait des noms, ces types allaient payer. Très cher. Tonks devait être arrivée à la même conclusion, étant donné sa prochaine question :

« Est-ce que vous avez vu quelqu'un d'autre aux alentours de la clairière ?

– Non, enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui se passait dans la forêt, j'étais plus préoccupée par le loup-garou qui essayait de me tuer, rétorqua la blessée.

– Je comprends tout-à-fait, mais il fallait que je demande.

– Où est Greyback ? demanda sèchement Harry en se tournant vers l'Auror. »

Sa rage bouillonnait toujours en lui, et ça se ressentait dans son ton. Il sonnait prêt à étriper sur place le premier à croiser sa route.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Potter.

– Tu sais pertinemment que je peux avoir cette info dans l'heure si je contacte les bonnes personnes, alors fais-moi plaisir et épargne-moi cet ennui.

– Je sais surtout que tu ne peux plus sortir l'excuse de ton père n'importe quelle raison, maintenant, donc tu bluffes, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

– Réfléchis un peu, Harry, intervint Daphné. Il a été touché de plein fouet par le Dragon, donc s'il n'est pas dans la salle de soin pour les grands brûlés, il est soit mort, soit en cellule. Et honnêtement, je doute qu'il ait survécu.

– Et vous avez parfaitement raison, jeune femme, Mr Greyback est décédé dans la salle d'opération il y a quelques minutes. »

L'ensemble de l'assemblée sursauta et se retourna vers l'entrée. La personne à qui appartenait la voix lasse qu'ils avaient entendue était un homme dans la cinquantaine, brun et portant une barbe de trois jours. Il semblait particulièrement épuisé et sa robe vert pâle de guérisseur était froissée, comme s'il avait dormi sans la retirer.

« Ignacio Prince, guérisseur en chef. C'est moi qui m'occupe des patients de cette salle. Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas être venu plus tôt, j'ai eu une nuit particulièrement chargée.

– Guérisseur, comment va Ginny ? lui demanda Mrs Weasley. Est-ce qu'elle a été…

– Votre fille a été touchée par de la magie noire extrêmement puissante, coupa le guérisseur. Le maléfice provoque des brûlures pratiquement impossibles à guérir, car infestées de magie noire.

– Oui, enfin ça, c'est quand on ne connait pas le contresort, rétorqua Harry avec mauvaise humeur. On vous a demandé…

– Pardonnez-moi, jeune homme, mais vous ne seriez pas en train de prétendre que vous en savez plus que moi sur le maléfice du Dragon, j'espère ? Cela fait plus de quinze ans que je suis affecté dans ce service et que je l'étudie, et je peux vous garantir qu'on ne lui connait aucun contresort. Si c'était le cas, le jeune Théodore Nott aurait survécu.

– Vous voulez dire que Ginny… pâlit le père Weasley, dont Harry avait presque oublié la présence, depuis le temps où il était resté silencieux. »

Le Serpentard vit du coin de l'œil que son épouse s'était évanouie, rattrapée de justesse par celui de ses fils qui devait être l'aîné, étant donné que c'était le seul qu'il n'avait jamais vu à Poudlard. Au moins, maintenant elle allait se taire, même si c'était dommage qu'il ait fallu qu'un guérisseur lui dise que sa fille souffrait d'une blessure supposée incurable pour lui fermer son clapet.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, se reprit Prince en voyant l'effet que venaient d'avoir ses paroles. Les jours de votre fille ne sont pas en danger, les brûlures ne sont pas assez profondes pour cela. En revanche, elles resteront sans doute toujours douloureuses, et vous ne pourrez jamais utiliser vos capacités aussi bien qu'auparavant.

– C'est ça, rentrez-lui dans la tête qu'elle ne sera pas joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, et puis quoi, encore ? railla Harry. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il suffit de jeter le contresort pour guérir les plaies. Ça fait quinze fois qu'on vous demande si le loup l'a…

– Écoutez-moi, jeune homme, je ne sais pas pour qui…

– Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter, vieux débris, interrompit Harry, craquant finalement. Vous commencez à sérieusement me taper sur les nerfs à me couper quand je parle ! Je suis Harry Potter, donc évidemment que j'en sais plus que vous sur le Dragon et son contresort ! Alors vous la fermez et vous répondez à ma question : est-ce que, oui ou non, cette pourriture de Greyback a mordu Ginny ? »

C'était peut-être la révélation que ce qu'il prenait pour un gamin lambda devant lui connaissait un sort qu'il avait cherché sans succès une bonne partie de sa vie. Ou alors, c'était le visage enragé dudit gamin, qui venait de le remettre à sa place en bonne et due forme. Peut-être même que c'était à cause du vase en verre sur la fenêtre qui s'était bruyamment craquelé quand Harry n'avait plus réussi à se contrôler. En tout cas, tout ce que savait Harry, c'était que la seule réponse du guérisseur à sa tirade fut de le fixer du regard, les yeux exorbités, pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lâcher d'une voix blanche :

« Si… s'il l'a mordue ? Mais pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? Vous avez un contresort pour ça aussi ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour se calmer. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à se convaincre qu'étriper un guérisseur en plein milieu d'un hôpital était une mauvaise idée. Sans regarder son interlocuteur, il déclara :

« Si je n'ai pas de réponse dans les cinq secondes, je vous montre le genre de contresort que j'utilise contre la stupidité, ça vous tente ? »


	54. Dragon VS loup VS Potter, qui gagne ?

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqués sont à moi.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole !**

**Goten Askil a désormais une page facebook (on n'arrête pas la mégalo !)**

**Liens sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau long chapitre, et la réponse que vous attendez tous ! Bonne lecture !

RàR anonyme : Merci à yonmi, Gab, La Prof, les trois Guest, Volta, Hinata Uzumaki, pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 54 : Dragon VS loup VS Potter, qui gagne ?**

« Si je n'ai pas de réponse dans les cinq secondes, je vous montre le genre de contresort que j'utilise contre la stupidité, ça vous tente ? »

Ignacio Prince était peut-être –sans doute, si vous demandiez l'avis de Harry– un imbécile imbu de sa personne, mais même lui avait compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier un Potter qui avait ce regard là. Il hocha donc la tête et répondit docilement :

« Non, Miss Weasley n'a pas été mordue. C'est tant mieux, d'ailleurs, parce que la magie de la lycanthropie aurait pu réagir avec la magie du Dragon, et les deux phénomènes se seraient mutuellement amplifiés, comme cela a été le cas… »

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus ses élucubrations. Son soulagement devant l'annonce que Ginny n'était pas devenue une louve-garou avait fait naître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, et il pouvait à présent se concentrer sur la guérison de ses brûlures. Enfin, dès qu'il se serait débarrassé de l'autre idiot, bien sûr, il ne faudrait pas qu'il aille raconter à tout le monde qu'il avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

« Très bonne nouvelle, déclara-t-il sans se soucier de ce que racontait à présent le guérisseur. Bon boulot, dans ce cas, Ginny, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on bat Greyback en un contre un.

– Vous avez dit qu'il est… mort ? fit-elle en se tournant vers Prince, le sourire qu'elle arborait elle-même s'évanouissant en même temps qu'elle parlait.

– C'était lui ou toi, tu n'avais pas le choix, Ginny, la rassura Harry.

– Potter a raison, dans un cas comme celui-ci, il n'y aura aucune poursuite, confirma Tonks. Je vous recontacterai si jamais j'ai encore besoin de vous, Miss Weasley. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Potter, viens avec moi, j'ai quelques questions à te poser sur ton implication dans cette affaire.

– D'accord, je passerai au ministère en retournant à l'école.

– Non, tu viens _tout de suite_. »

Harry échangea un regard avec l'Auror et soupira légèrement en voyant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Il acquiesça donc d'un signe de tête et se détourna des Weasley qui discutaient tous ensemble, partageant leur joie qu'aucun des leurs n'ait été mordu par un loup-garou. Ginny était la seule à ne pas avoir l'air heureuse, en fait, mais il supposa que c'était à cause du choc. Harry fit comprendre à Daphné qu'il revenait d'ici peu et lança en direction de Prince, qui avait semblait-il récupéré de son choc et était à présent occupé à expliquer au père Weasley qu'il ne le croyait pas quand il disait avoir un contresort :

« Hé, vous. Appelez une infirmière et arrangez-vous pour enlever les bandages de Ginny, et la pommade qu'il y a en-dessous, tant que vous y êtes.

– Quoi ? Et pourquoi ça, je vous prie ? s'insurgea-t-il.

– Parce que je pourrais le faire d'un simple _Evanesco_, mais elle risquerait de se retrouver dans une tenue, disons, inadéquate, et même si je n'ai rien contre, je ne pense pas que sa famille apprécierait.

– Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir dans mon propre service !

– Comme vous voudrez, conclut Harry d'un ton lourd de menaces. »

Il quitta ensuite la pièce sans écouter la réponse, dont il n'avait de toute façon strictement rien à faire. Si l'autre crétin préférait qu'il ramène Ginny à Poudlard avant de la guérir, c'était son problème. Dès la porte passée, il interpela la première infirmière qui passait, et lui dit du ton le plus innocent dont il était capable –Cloé réussissait ça bien mieux que lui, mais il était quand même plutôt doué– que le guérisseur Prince avait demandé une infirmière dans cette salle. Tonks, qui l'avait suivi, le regarda faire un sourcil levé, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle l'entraîna dans un autre couloir un peu moins fréquenté et commença immédiatement d'un ton professionnel :

« Potter, quelles sont tes relations avec Ginny Weasley ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu es jalouse ?

– C'est pour les besoins de l'enquête. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle a été blessée par un maléfice notoirement connu pour n'être lancé que par des membres de ta famille, donc a priori, tous ceux qui portent le nom de Potter sont suspects. Question de procédure. »

Harry était parfaitement au courant, bien sûr, mais il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour laisser passer une occasion de flirter.

« C'est une amie, répondit-il donc.

– Une amie, c'est tout ?

– Là, je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es jalouse, Nymphadora. Lupin est si peu satisfaisant que ça ?

– Réponds, Potter, insista-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard pour l'emploi de son prénom.

– Oui, juste une amie.

– Elle a dit avoir lancé elle-même le maléfice du Dragon. Comment l'a-t-elle appris ?

– Je lui ai donné des cours, éluda-t-il.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Elle m'a demandé de lui apprendre à se battre en duel, donc je lui ai appris quelques trucs.

– Et pourquoi est-ce que Miss Weasley t'a demandé ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Comment tous ceux qui étaient présents pendant mon duel avec Nott le savent, ce malade passait la moitié de son temps à la menacer, et l'autre moitié à menacer ma sœur qui se trouve être la filleule de Ginny. Ça me parait une raison plus que suffisante.

– D'accord. Que faisait ta chouette sur place ?

– Elle livrait une lettre. De la part de Cloé, si tu veux tout savoir. C'est bientôt fini ? Parce que j'ai autre chose à faire.

– Encore une question. Je compte la poser aussi aux Weasley quand ils se seront un peu remis du choc, mais est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle elle a été attaquée ?

– Peut-être parce que Greyback voulait un casse-croûte de minuit ? »

Il trouvait beaucoup plus facile de plaisanter sur ce sujet maintenant qu'il était certain que Ginny était hors de danger.

« Arrête de te faire passer pour plus bête que tu ne l'es. Tu sais parfaitement qui est Greyback, et la seule chose qui me fait dire que tu ne connais pas ses complices, c'est que tu n'es pas encore parti te venger. Alors réponds-moi : as-tu la moindre idée de qui a pu l'engager ?

– Non, je ne vois pas. Et c'est bien pour ça que je voulais que tu me dises où il était.

– Là où plus personne ne pourra plus lui poser de questions, malheureusement, fit-elle avec un air sombre. Je te conseille de ne pas te mêler de tout ça, Potter. Laisse les Aurors faire leur travail et occupe-toi de consoler ta petite amie, ça vaudra beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde.

– Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'arrêter qui que ce soit, je te rassure. Et pour ton information, je n'ai pas de petite amie à consoler en ce moment, donc si ton petit loup ne te convient pas… acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

– Étant donné que nous allons nous marier cet été, je me passerai de tes services, merci bien, répliqua l'Auror. Bonne journée, Potter, il se trouve que j'ai du travail.

– Ouais, salut, Nymphadora. »

Elle s'éloigna en lui lançant un dernier regard furieux, et Harry retourna dans la chambre pour constater que l'infirmière qu'il avait piégée pour entrer n'était plus là, même s'il ne l'avait pas vue sortir –elle ne devait pas l'avoir vu non plus, sinon il supposait qu'elle lui aurait reproché de l'avoir baladée comme ça. McGonagall aussi était partie, laissant probablement aux parents Weasley le soin de ramener leur progéniture à l'école. La grande majorité des frères Weasley était en train de cuisiner Daphné et son petit copain, tandis que Ginny et Cloé parlaient avec bonne humeur avec Granger et la blonde, probablement à cause du ventre proéminent de cette dernière, que Harry venait de remarquer. Les parents Weasley, eux, avaient une discussion semblait-il houleuse avec Prince :

« Puisque je vous dis qu'il est impossible de guérir ces brûlures ! se défendait-il avec exaspération. Ce maléfice existe depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années, ne croyez-vous pas que si un contresort avait existé, un guérisseur ou l'autre l'aurait découvert ?

– Bien sûr que non, puisqu'utiliser ce contresort serait contraire à votre code de déontologie, répondit tranquillement Harry en arrivant derrière eux.

– Comment ça, contraire à notre code ? Mais c'est stupide, mon travail est justement de soigner les brûlures ! »

Harry faillit lui répondre que le contresort relevait de la magie noire, mais se retint à temps. Il était entouré d'une bonne dizaine d'imb… de Gryffondor qui considéraient que magie noire était synonyme de "maléfice pour psychopathe dangereux". Il valait donc mieux garder ce détail sous silence un peu plus longtemps histoire de ne pas faire de scandale.

« Parce que les lois sont faites par un tas de crétins qui n'y connaissent rien, les éclaira-t-il donc à la place.

– Les experts du ministère savent ce qu'ils font, rétorqua vertement Percy Weasley –surnommé le Préf-erceval selon certaines sources proches de sa famille–, défendant comme on pouvait s'y attendre son employeur. Les seuls sorts classés comme interdits sont ceux considérés comme noirs.

– Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Weasley. Les sorts que le ministère interdit sont considérés comme noirs parce qu'ils sont interdits, nuance.

– Vous êtes en train de dire que ce prétendu contresort est de la magie noire ? suspecta Prince.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, contra Harry. J'ai dit que les idiots du ministère ont interdit ce genre de sorts, et donc qu'ils le classaient dans la catégorie des sorts noirs. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils ne comprennent rien à la magie.

– Les experts…

– Oui, on sait ce que tu penses des experts du ministère, Perce, le coupa son frère William. Est-ce que, oui ou non, tu peux soigner Ginny, Potter ?

– Ça fait environ vingt-cinq fois que je vous dis que je peux enlever les traces de magie noire qui empêchent les soins classiques de marcher, oui. Donc si vous voulez bien enlever ces foutus bandages, je pourrai faire ce pour quoi je suis venu.

– Miss Weasley est ma patiente, je ne laisserai pas un gamin qui se prend pour un génie lui lancer un sort interdit ! protesta Prince.

– Et vous allez faire quoi pour m'en empêcher ? Vous ne pouvez forcer personne à être soigné dans cet hôpital, donc rien n'oblige Ginny à rester une seconde de plus ici alors que vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle. Elle peut parfaitement aller où elle veut, en particulier à un endroit où vous allez me foutre la paix, et me laisser lancer ce contresort.

– Encore faudrait-il qu'elle le veuille, insinua le guérisseur, se raccrochant aux branches qu'il pouvait. Et je suis certain qu'elle a plus confiance en un guérisseur qualifié qu'en un gamin n'ayant pas encore passé ses Aspics. N'est-ce-pas, Miss Weasley ?

– Vous me demandez si j'ai plus confiance en vous ou en Harry en ce qui concerne le maléfice du Dragon ? répéta-t-elle, ne semblant pas en revenir. Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

– Vous voyez, Potter ? fit fièrement Prince. Fin de la discussion. J'en suis navré, Miss Weasley, mais il n'existe aucun…

– Évidemment que je préfère Harry ! coupa Ginny avec force. Enfin, je veux dire que j'ai plus confiance en lui ! »

Bien qu'elle ait ajouté la seconde phrase presque avant d'avoir fini la première, Harry ne put se retenir de sourire en entendant le lapsus. En face de lui, Prince semblait comme frappé par la foudre, sans que Harry ne puisse déterminer s'il avait l'air moins stupide que le Goyle moyen. Ça ne devait pas être tous les jours qu'il se faisait désavouer de la sorte par une de ses patientes.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Ginny, cingla cependant la mère Weasley, ôtant du même coup son sourire à l'héritier Potter. Le guérisseur Prince est un professionnel, bien sûr que nous allons faire comme il dit. Ce soir doit être dangereux, s'il est interdit.

– Mais c'est pas possible, ils le font tous exprès, ou quoi ? marmonna Harry. »

Pendant que Ginny et sa mère se disputaient pour savoir qui avait droit de parole pour décider si Harry pouvait ou non utiliser son contresort –il était vaguement accusé d'avoir ensorcelé Ginny pour qu'elle fasse confiance à "un horrible mage noir"–, Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire. De toute évidence, il n'allait pas pouvoir soigner Ginny ici, il y avait trop de perturbateurs. En plus, l'autre imbécile en blouse verte serait bien capable de s'attribuer tout le mérite. Il allait donc être obligé d'emmener Ginny ailleurs, ce qui risquait de s'avérer compliqué si toute sa famille prenait ça pour un enlèvement. Il allait encore devoir la jouer fine…

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on n'a pas la journée, intervint-il d'une voix forte. Ce n'est pas que je me fiche de votre avis, Mrs Weasley, mais… je m'en fiche. Donc Ginny, est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que je te lance ce contresort ?

– Mais évidemment. Tu crois peut-être que j'ai envie de rester brûlée toute ma vie ?

– Bien dit, continua-t-il sans faire attention aux protestations. Tu es donc d'accord pour venir autre part avec moi, étant donné qu'apparemment, personne ne veut me laisser faire ici ?

– Oui, et par pitié, arrête de me poser des questions stupides.

– Parfait, sourit Harry. Donc vous êtes tous témoins qu'elle vient d'accepter, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Elle n'a pas les idées claires !

– Oui, oui, on est témoins, Potter, acquiesça Georges –ou en tout cas, le jumeau qui ne tenait pas la main de Daphné, on ne savait jamais avec eux–, coupant sa mère. »

Les jumeaux avaient l'air relativement intéressés par ce qu'il préparait, tout comme la blonde qui accompagnait l'aîné Weasley, d'ailleurs. Il n'eut donc aucun mal à imaginer le visage déçu qu'ils arborèrent sûrement quand il tourna les talons pour quitter la salle.

« Alors ne t'en fais pas, Ginny, je m'occupe de tout, lança-t-il en sortant, son sourire se faisant carnassier. »

Ça lui faisait mal, mais pour une fois il pouvait remercier Nott pour son idée. Il quitta la salle et entra dans la première salle de stockage déserte qu'il put trouver. Évidemment, il n'y avait que de la literie, pas de potions, il y avait donc peu de chances que quelqu'un ne tombe sur lui tout de suite.

« Misti, appela-t-il sans faire trop de bruit.

– Oui, Maître Harry ? répondit son elfe en apparaissant dans un "pop" retentissant.

– Est-ce tu pourrais transplaner à la maison en m'emmenant avec toi ?

– Bien sûr, Maître Harry, si le maître l'ordonne. Où Misti doit-elle emmener le maître ?

– Chez moi, pas au manoir. Tu n'as qu'à me déposer dans le salon.

– Bien, Maître Harry. »

Misti prit ensuite le bras de Harry et transplana immédiatement. Après l'habituelle sensation d'étouffement, il se retrouva dans son salon, pour l'instant passablement dénudé –il n'y avait qu'un canapé et une table basse devant la cheminée–, très satisfait que cela ait fonctionné. Il se tourna vers son elfe, qui attendait patiemment ses nouveaux ordres :

« Tu pourrais emmener quelqu'un d'autre que moi en transplanant ?

– Seulement si la personne le sait et est d'accord, Misti ne peut pas transporter quelqu'un qui ne le veut pas, fit-elle en baissant la tête, craignant sans doute de le décevoir.

– Et si la personne est dans un lit ?

– Misti peut aussi amener le lit.

– Parfait ! »

Harry fit apparaitre d'un sortilège de quoi écrire un minimum et rédigea une petite note demandant à Ginny si elle voulait bien que son elfe l'emmène. Il donna ensuite ses instructions à Misti et parcourut le petit couloir jusque dans la chambre d'amis en attendant. Le reste de sa maison était pour l'instant tout aussi dépouillé que son salon : préférant parer au plus pressé, il s'était jusqu'ici contenté de meubler sa chambre et celle de Cloé. Ils auraient bien le temps de faire ce qu'il fallait pour le reste pendant l'été, et en plus sa sœur serait présente et pourrait choisir.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand Misti réapparut avec un nouveau craquement encore plus retentissant que les précédents. Et pour cause, elle était revenue avec rien de moins que le lit d'hôpital de Ginny tout entier, son occupante toujours à l'intérieur tenant le parchemin que Harry lui avait écrit. Ginny lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur en arrivant, mais Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas outre-mesure. Transplaner dans son état, en traversant deux couches de protections anti-transplanage qui plus est, ne devait forcément pas faire que du bien.

« Tu es dingue, Harry. Me faire sortir de Ste Mangouste comme ça, sous les yeux de mes parents… La prochaine fois que ma mère te voit, elle va t'étriper, c'est sûr, déclara-t-elle, ayant quand même l'air passablement amusée par la situation.

– Si tu veux mon avis, elle va surtout me remercier en voyant que tu seras guérie. Bon, maintenant dis-moi exactement où est-ce que tu penses être brûlée, Ginny, entama-t-il immédiatement.

– Un peu partout sur le haut du corps, je crois que c'est là que Greyback m'est tombé dessus. Après, je pense que je m'en suis bien tirée au niveau des jambes, donc ce sera déjà ça.

– Bien. Le mieux, ce serait qu'on t'enlève tes bandages et les potions qu'ils t'ont sans doute mis sur les blessures. Ça te fera sans doute beaucoup plus mal, mais il faut que j'aie accès aux brûlures.

– Euh, Harry ? Je n'ai rien, en-dessous des bandages, répondit-elle d'une voix timide. »

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Harry n'y avait pas pensé. Réfléchissant rapidement, il finit par hausser les épaules –de toute façon, ce n'était pas lui que ça dérangeait pour commencer.

« Si tu veux, Misti peut t'aider à les enlever. Après, ne t'inquiète pas, ça devrait aller assez vite. Misti, aide Ginny à enlever ses pansements et ses médicaments. Fais attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

– Bi… bien, Maître Harry, fit l'elfe d'une voix essoufflée. »

Harry la regarda un instant d'un air intrigué avant qu'un léger toussotement de la part de Ginny ne lui rappelle qu'il était censé s'éloigner, et qu'il ne quitte la chambre d'amis un moment. Il aurait dû se douter que faire transplaner plusieurs fois d'affilée Misti dans des lieux protégés, et en transportant des charges de plus en plus lourdes en plus, la fatiguerait grandement. Il devrait se rappeler de lui dire d'aller se reposer ensuite. Quand elle revint lui annoncer que Ginny était prête, il ne la renvoya donc pas au manoir, mais lui conseilla d'attendre dans le coin, au cas où il aurait encore besoin d'elle.

Revenant auprès de Ginny, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir en la voyant allongée là. Comme il l'avait demandé, elle avait retiré les bandes qui recouvraient auparavant la moitié supérieure de son corps, et baissé ses couvertures jusqu'à sa taille. Misti devait avoir fait apparaitre la petite serviette pour cacher pudiquement sa poitrine, mais cela n'empêchait pas Ginny d'être absolument sublime. Elle était également rouge de honte, ce qui ne gâchait rien, de son point de vue. À moins que ce ne soit à cause de la peau embrasée qui recouvrait son visage.

« Harry, s'il-te-plait, dépêche-toi, gémit-elle d'une voix serrée par la douleur. Ça fait un mal de chien, sans potion.

– Je sais. »

Sa réponse était totalement inutile, il le savait, mais il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé de voir des filles aussi sexys que Ginny à moitié nues devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse en profiter. Il s'approcha quand même du lit où elle était pour voir de plus près où, exactement, elle avait besoin de soins.

Le résultat n'était pas fameux : de grosses plaques rouge vif s'étalaient sur ses bras, son visage, et à peu près tout ce qu'il voyait au-dessus de son nombril. Et encore, c'était sans compter les trois grosses estafilades qui courraient de son épaule gauche à sa hanche droite, ou encore les quelques autres traces de griffures sur ses flancs et le côté droit de sa tête. Harry se souvint que Ginny avait dit s'être fait griffer plusieurs fois par Greyback, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les coupures ne s'étaient pas refermées le moins du monde, même si elles ne saignaient heureusement plus.

« C'est normal si ça pique un peu au début, mais ça devrait quand bien faire diminuer la douleur après coup.

– Alors vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Génial, après s'être fait agresser et traiter de mage noir pendant plus d'une heure parce qu'il voulait la soigner, maintenant il allait se faire agresser parce qu'il ne le faisait pas assez vite. Choisissant de ne pas relever, Harry pointa sa baguette sur le bras droit de Ginny et murmura la formule du contresort en la passant sur toute la longueur de la brûlure. Il s'occupa ensuite de l'autre bras, puis du visage de Ginny. Extérieurement, elle avait toujours l'air d'avoir passé la nuit dans une cheminée allumée, mais son expression de douleur s'était un peu atténuée.

Il respira donc un bon coup –mine de rien, ce n'était pas de tout repos d'aspirer autant de magie noire pour l'empêcher de ronger la chair– avant de se remettre au travail sur le ventre et les épaules de Ginny. Quand ce fut fait, il hésita une seconde en s'apercevant que Ginny semblait endormie –ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, au vu de la nuit qu'elle avait passée. Il pouvait simplement retirer la petite serviette, s'occuper tranquillement des dernières blessures de Ginny, et s'en aller sans qu'elle n'en sache rien. Ce n'était peut-être pas très éthique, mais il pourrait être tranquille en la soignant –et prendre son temps pour l'admirer, aussi.

« Ça y est, tu as terminé ? l'interrompit-elle dans ses pensées, le faisant presque sursauter. »

Bon, au moins, ça réglait son problème de moralité quant à ce qu'il devait faire.

« Presque, il ne reste plus que les brûlures, comment dire, sous ta serviette.

– Oh, fit-elle en rougissant –cette fois, il était sûr que ce n'était pas une impression due aux plaies. Il faut absolument que tu les voies pour les soigner, je suppose ?

– Oui, sinon ce sera difficile de pointer ma baguette dessus.

– Tu sais, elles ne me font pas si mal, tu n'es pas obligé de…

– Ginny, si on les laisse comme ça, la magie va continuer à te ronger jusqu'aux os, donc en gros soigner toutes les autres n'aura servi à rien.

– Prince a dit que j'étais hors de danger, pourtant…

– À part le fait que ce type soit un parfait crétin, il voulait dire qu'en te donnant des potions et des pommades tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, il pouvait empêcher la brûlure de s'étendre. Si tu étais atteinte plus profondément, ce ne serait pas possible. »

Ginny déglutit visiblement, enregistrant le fait que si Harry ne la soignait pas, elle était bonne pour passer quotidiennement à l'infirmerie puis, plus tard, à l'hôpital, sous peine de finir brûlée de l'intérieur. Pour autant, il était visible qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas se montrer seins nus à Harry si elle avait le choix.

« Et si on faisait comme l'autre jour, quand j'ai refermé tes coupures ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Tu fermes les yeux, je guide ta main et tu lances le sort ?

– Ça pourrait marcher, acquiesça-t-il à contrecœur. Mais dans ce cas, passe bien sur toute la brûlure, pas trop vite, comme j'ai fait pour les autres. Si on laisse une petite trace, ça continuera à faire effet.

– Ce sort a vraiment l'air d'être une saleté à soigner.

– C'est bien pour ça qu'on ne laisse pas le secret sortir de la famille, on ne veut pas voir quelqu'un nous le renvoyer un jour. Tu es sûre que tu veux essayer en dirigeant ma baguette ? Ce n'est pas le mieux, pour être efficace.

– Oui, je préfère. Désolé, tu ne pourras pas te rincer l'œil plus que tu ne le fais déjà, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur, signe qu'elle souffrait beaucoup moins que juste après qu'elle ait retiré ses bandages. »

Harry ne répondit rien et demanda à son elfe de lui mettre un bandeau devant les yeux afin de ne plus rien voir. Il aurait de loin préféré voir ce qu'il faisait –et sur quoi il le faisait, également– mais bon, ce n'était pas lui qui décidait, apparemment. Il sentit Ginny lui prendre la main qui tenait la baguette et se laissa faire, même si c'était plutôt contre son instinct premier. Quand elle lui dit être prête, il prononça la formule du contresort et sentit sa main bouger lentement, tout en maintenant sa concentration pour ne pas arrêter le sort. Quand ce fut terminé, il put retirer le bandeau de ses yeux, Ginny ayant remis la serviette pour cacher sa poitrine.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Ginny. Enfin, je veux dire, une fois que tu m'auras laissé remettre la blouse de Ste Mangouste. Il va falloir que je retourne à l'hôpital un jour ou l'autre, non ?

– Je te le déconseille. Quand ils vont s'apercevoir qu'il n'y a plus rien qui empêche les soins classiques de marcher sur toi, tu risques de finir en rat de laboratoire. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles voir Pomfresh à Poudlard, si tu veux mon avis. Il y a moins de chances qu'elle fasse une crise, elle ne doit pas savoir quel sortilège t'a touchée au départ.

– En fait, je disais plus d'aller à Ste Mangouste pour rendre le lit que tu as emprunté. Pourquoi tu veux que j'aille à l'infirmerie ? Tu m'as soignée, non ?

– Pas tout-à-fait, corrigea Harry. J'ai juste retiré le maléfice qui empêchait les potions classiques de marcher, c'est tout. Maintenant, on peut te guérir comme si tu t'étais brûlée normalement.

– Va pour l'infirmerie, alors. Je me débrouillerai pour ramener mes affaires au château, je suppose. On est où, ici, au fait ?

– Chez moi. Ne fais pas attention à la déco, on s'en occupera cet été avec Cloé.

– Tu as une maison à toi ? s'étonna Ginny. Je croyais que tu habitais dans un manoir ?

– C'est le cas, mais il y a juste le petit problème que mon père y habite aussi, en ce moment, donc il a bien fallu que je trouve un autre endroit.

– Je comprends. Ça ne nous aurait pas dérangé que Cloé revienne au Terrier, tu sais.

– Et tu vas me faire croire que j'aurais aussi été le bienvenu, peut-être ? répondit-il, amusé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je ne pense pas que j'apprécierais l'ambiance au manoir si j'y retournais, donc Cloé n'est pas la seule à avoir besoin d'une nouvelle adresse.

– Oh. Désolé.

– Pas la peine, tu n'y es pour rien, haussa-t-il les épaules. Allez, habille-toi, on va essayer de ne pas trop tarder.

– J'arrive. »

Harry retourna dans le salon en attendant que Ginny remette la chemise de nuit des patients de Ste Mangouste. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Misti, qui était restée l'aider au cas où. Ginny avançait lentement en jetant des regards tout autour d'elle –admirant probablement la décoration inexistante– et en grimaçant de temps à autres, signe qu'elle avait toujours un peu mal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du lit ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'inclinait ironiquement pour lui indiquer la sortie.

– Je le renverrai demain, ce n'est pas mon style.

– Tu m'étonnes. On rentre comment ?

– On transplane. Sauf si tu as peur de venir dans mes bras ? sourit Harry.

– Le jour où j'aurai peur de toi, Potter, fais-moi plaisir et mets-moi une bonne gifle pour me réveiller, répliqua-t-elle en se plaçant entre ses bras tendus. »

Harry en profita bien sûr pour la serrer contre lui quelques instants avant de transplaner dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard. Cependant, quand ils furent arrivés, ce fut Ginny qui le retint.

« Ginny ? Ça va ?

– Merci, Harry. Pour tout, murmura-t-elle.

– Bah ! J'aurais été déçu si tu n'avais pas pu jouer au Quidditch. Qui est-ce que j'aurais pris comme poursuiveur, sinon ?

– Je ne parlais pas que de ça. Je parlais des cours de duel. Et d'être sorti sans autorisation de l'école pour venir me voir.

– De rien, tu sais bien que je suis incapable de résister à une occasion d'enfreindre le règlement.

– En tout cas, je suis bien contente que tu ne sois Préfet-en-Chef que quand ça t'arrange, sourit-elle en s'écartant. Bon, pourquoi on n'est pas arrivés juste devant le portail ? C'est long à remonter, à pied, jusqu'au château.

– On ne rentre pas par la grande porte. Je n'ai pas envie de supporter Rusard tout le trajet, merci bien. On va prendre le passage secret sous Honeydukes, plutôt.

– Quel passage secret ?

– Tu verras. »

Ce ne fut pas simple de se rendre à la cave avec le magasin presque vide, mais ils finirent par s'y introduire sans se faire voir. Ils traversèrent le passage secret en silence et Harry ouvrit la statue pour sortir, assez content comme à chaque fois d'en avoir fini avec la longue montée À peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils passaient la porte de l'infirmerie, surprenant au passage Pomfresh. Après lui avoir servi un énorme mensonge selon lequel Ginny avait eu l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital, mais qu'elle avait commis l'erreur de prendre une douche, faisant partir toute la pommade, l'infirmière accepta de soigner les brûlures de la jeune femme, à la seule condition de la garder pour la nuit.

« Dis, Harry, tu peux me rendre un service ? demanda Ginny quand Pomfresh fut retournée dans son bureau –non sans ajouter ses habituelles menaces si Harry venait à s'éterniser, ou quelques insinuations sur ce qu'ils ne devaient pas faire seuls dans cette pièce.

– Dis toujours.

– Tu pourrais prévenir Ron que je suis là et que je vais bien ? Avec un peu de chance, ça évitera à mes parents de demander aux Aurors de me chercher aux quatre coins du pays.

– D'accord. Allez, il faut que j'y aille, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, ou l'autre cinglée va me jeter dehors à coup de sortilèges. À demain, Ginny. »

Harry la quitta et se mit en route en direction de sa chambre pour récupérer la Carte du Maraudeur. Il n'avait pas hâte du tout de voir la réaction de Weasley quand il lui confirmerait qu'il venait de passer les dernières heures seul en compagnie de sa sœur. Il apparut cependant que Harry n'aurait pas besoin de l'artefact pour le trouver : tous les élèves qui étaient allés voir Ginny à l'hôpital étaient à présent rassemblés dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef. Et vu ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il tombait bien…

-~~AP~~-

Quand Harry sortit de la chambre d'hôpital en disant qu'il s'occupait de tout, je sus immédiatement qu'il allait faire quelque chose de radical. Un seul regard échangé avec Daphné m'apprit qu'elle était arrivée à la même conclusion et que, comme moi, elle attendait avec impatience ce que mon frère avait préparé, alors que ceux qui le connaissaient moins bien ne comprenaient pas son départ.

« Très bien, maintenant que ce perturbateur est parti, commença le guérisseur d'un ton satisfait, je vais pouvoir vous laisser sans crainte, jeune fille. Une infirmière changera vos pansements après votre déjeuner.

– Vous voulez dire que vous n'allez même pas _essayer_ de la soigner ? s'horrifia Ron.

– Désolé jeune homme, mais on ne peut pas plus soigner les brûlures causées par ce maléfice que les blessures qu'a infligées le loup-garou. On ne peut que soulager la douleur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'imaginait le jeune Potter en prétendant le contraire tout-à-l'heure, mais c'était un mensonge éhonté. Très bien, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai du travail. »

Et il s'en alla, comme ça. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Harry n'était pas un menteur ! S'il disait qu'il connaissait le moyen de soigner Ginny, je le croyais.

« Bravo, maman, j'espère que tu es contente de toi ? lança Ginny. Grâce à toi, je vais garder ces brûlures pendant une éternité !

– Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, jeune fille ! Comment peux-tu écouter ce garçon ? De la magie noire, non mais vraiment !

– Je ne connais pas beaucoup Potter, mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille faire du mal à Ginny, le défendit celui des jumeaux qui tenait la main de Daphné.

– Évidemment, on voit bien qu'il est amoureux, ajouta Fleur. Il n'empêche, en France, on n'interdirait jamais un sortilège qui peut soigner d'aussi horribles blessures. »

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu réagir à ce que venait de dire la future maman, nous fûmes interrompus par un craquement sonore marquant l'apparition d'une elfe que je connaissais bien.

« Misti ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Misti doit donner cette lettre à la Miss dans le grand lit, répondit l'elfe de mon frère en tendant un parchemin vers Ginny.

– De qui est-ce que ça vient, Ginny ? fit sa mère d'un air suspicieux. »

Ginny ne répondit pas, trop occupée à déplier le parchemin pour le lire. Je vis un sourire s'étendre sur son visage pendant qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture, et quand elle eut terminé, elle se tourna vers sa mère.

« Alors, Ginny, de qui était-ce ? demanda encore cette dernière.

– Oh, c'était juste… Aïe, maman, ça me fait mal quand tu es assise là, grimaça-t-elle soudain en portant la main à sa hanche.

– Oh, je suis désolée, ma chérie, je n'ai pas fait exprès, s'écria Mrs Weasley en se levant brusquement du lit où elle était installée aux pieds de Ginny.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, maman. Misti, je suis d'accord. »

Je ne compris pas cette dernière phrase, mais dès que ma marraine eut terminé, Misti agrippa le montant du lit le plus proche d'elle et… disparut dans un craquement tonitruant en emportant le lit d'hôpital, et Ginny avec. Il y eut un long moment de flottement où tout le monde se demanda ce qui s'était passé avant que la mère de Ginny ne pousse un hurlement d'horreur assourdissant. Pratiquement au même instant, Daphné fut prise d'une crise de toux assez forte pour la plier en deux, mais pas pour couvrir les cris de Mrs Weasley :

« Où est ma fille ? Arthur, appelle les Aurors, cet elfe a kidnappé Ginny !

– Molly, calme-toi, essaya son mari.

– C'était l'elfe des Potter, je l'ai reconnu ! Il l'a enlevée pour utiliser de la magie noire sur elle, il faut absolument le retrouver !

– Maman, tu as entendu Ginny, elle a dit elle-même à l'elfe qu'elle était d'accord, la raisonna Bill.

– Elle n'est pas elle-même, il doit lui avoir jeté un sort pour la manipuler.

– Mais arrêtez de parler de Harry comme ça ! éclatai-je. Ce n'est pas un criminel, tout ce qu'il veut c'est soigner Ginny et personne ne veut le laisser faire. Vous devriez être contents qu'elle aille mieux, au lieu de lui en vouloir ! »

N'en pouvant plus de les entendre critiquer mon frère, et encore moins alors qu'il voulait juste aider, je sortis de la chambre d'hôpital et m'appuyai contre le mur dans le couloir. Je m'en voulais d'avoir crié comme ça sur Mrs Weasley, elle avait été tellement gentille avec moi à Noël. Seulement, je n'avais pas supporté d'insinuer toutes ces choses sur Harry. Cela faisait un moment que je voulais réagir –depuis qu'elle avait commencé à donner raison au guérisseur Prince, en fait–, mais d'entendre encore une fois qu'il aurait ensorcelé Ginny pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait exploser le chaudron.

« Cloé, est-ce que ça va ? entendis-je, et je reconnus la voix de la meilleure amie de Harry.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répondis-je plus vivement que je n'aurais voulu, sans tourner la tête pour la regarder.

– On t'a déjà dit que tu avais le même caractère que ton frère ?

– Merci.

– Ce n'était pas un compliment. Je n'y suis pour rien si Molly Weasley est trop butée pour comprendre que ton frère a raison. Je sais bien qu'il serait incapable de toucher un cheveu de Ginny même s'il le voulait.

– C'est vrai. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, m'excusai-je.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Viens, on rentre au château.

– Non, je préfère attendre que Harry revienne, il va finir par ramener Ginny.

– Si tu veux mon avis, il ne reviendra pas ici après avoir voler un lit à l'hôpital, surtout avec l'accueil qu'il recevrait, me dit-elle. Si Ginny a besoin d'un guérisseur, il l'emmènera directement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

– Si tu le dis. »

À ce moment, je vis un guérisseur rentrer précipitamment, accompagné de plusieurs infirmières. Ils croisèrent les jumeaux, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, qui sortaient justement en même temps.

« Bon, les autres sont occupés à expliquer aux guérisseurs où est passée Ginny, on va en profiter pour vous ramener à l'école, dit un des jumeaux. Tu viens, ma belle ? Et toi, aussi, Cloé, bien sûr.

– On est parfaitement capable de rentrer tous seuls, Fred, ronchonna Ron. Mais je continue de dire qu'on ferait mieux de rester là et d'attendre que Ginny revienne.

– Crois-moi, Weas… Ronald, Harry la ramènera directement au château, assura Daphné. On y va, Fred ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être là si tes parents font venir les Aurors.

– Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ? répliqua vivement Ron. Ça m'étonne, venant d'une Serpentard. »

Georges mit une grande claque derrière la tête de son petit frère et l'emporta vers la sortie en compagnie de Hermione. Fred coula un regard embarrassé à Daphné, qui semblait se retenir de sourire, en nous faisant signe de partir.

« Désolé pour lui. Il finira par s'y habituer, il est encore sous le choc, je suppose.

– Oh, ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude avec lui. En plus, je ne lui en veux pas trop, il doit s'inquiéter pour votre sœur.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi, elle est avec Harry, repris-je.

– Pour sa santé, elle n'a rien à craindre, c'est sûr, mais on peut avoir peur pour autre chose en les laissant seuls tous les deux, ricana Daphné.

– Fais attention à ce que tu dis de ma sœur devant une petite fille, toi, et viens, il faut qu'on y aille, répliqua son petit ami en ouvrant la porte du hall d'entrée.

– Je ne suis pas une petite fille ! me plaignis-je en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. »

Nous rejoignîmes les deux autres, et Georges demanda immédiatement à son jumeau où est-ce qu'il fallait nous déposer.

« Eh bien, à l'entrée, pourquoi aller ailleurs ? répondit tout de suite Hermione.

– En fait, je me demandais comment on allait passer le portail si on arrivait par là.

– Le professeur McGonagall les aura prévenus de notre arrivée, il y aura quelqu'un pour nous attendre, raisonna la Préfète-en-Chef. Et puis de toute façon, où veux-tu aller d'autre pour retourner au château ? »

Personne n'avait d'autre idée, même si je vis les jumeaux échanger un bref regard avant d'acquiescer. Je préférai ne pas parler du passage secret que j'avais utilisé la fois où j'étais sortie avec Harry pour aller voir la maison de Godric's Hollow. Je ne savais pas qui était au courant de son existence, mais connaissant Harry, il n'aurait pas voulu que je révèle à Hermione qu'il pouvait quitter le château comme il le voulait. Je m'accrochai donc à un bras de Georges pour transplaner, alors que Fred prenait Daphné dans les siens et que Ron et Hermione partaient de leur propre initiative.

Je vacillai légèrement en arrivant, mais Georges me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe. J'avais déjà transplané des dizaines de fois, mais je ne m'y habituais toujours pas. En tout cas, nous étions arrivés devant les grilles de Poudlard, évidemment fermées. Contrairement à ce que pensait Hermione, personne ne nous attendait. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger Fred et Daphné, trop occupés à s'embrasser pour le remarquer.

« Tu t'étais trompée, Hermione, fit remarquer Georges en me lâchant. Et Fred, ça te dérangerait d'arrêter deux secondes ? Il y a des gens mineurs ici. Et pire, il y a des célibataires, alors merci de ne pas afficher ton bonheur de gars casé, s'il-te-plait.

– Trouve-toi quelqu'un, alors, au lieu de te plaindre, rétorqua Daphné. De toute façon, on ne peut pas entrer, alors autant s'occuper, non ?

– Pas de problème, pour ça, le professeur Black nous a appris a envoyé un message par Patronus en début d'année, intervint Hermione. J'ai prévenu le professeur McGonagall, quelqu'un ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

– Tu vois Georges, on a le temps, lança Fred avant de recommencer à "s'occuper". »

Son jumeau secoua la tête d'un air dépité, mais ne fit pas d'autre commentaire. Je discutai un peu avec Ron, Hermione et lui en attendant, et nous ne tardâmes pas à voir arriver une silhouette rusée qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Rusard. Bien entendu, Fred et Georges ne purent entrer, et nous ne fûmes donc que quatre à devoir subir les récriminations du concierge sur le chemin remontant au château. Heureusement pour nous, il nous quitta dans le hall, et nous partîmes vers l'infirmerie, sauf Daphné qui, à ma surprise, descendit dans les cachots.

« Où tu vas, Daphné ? Tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie ?

– Ça ne sert à rien. Si Ginny y est, Pomfresh ne nous laissera pas entrer, et si elle n'y est pas, c'est inutile d'y aller. Non, je vais voir directement Harry, et il est soit dans la salle commune, soit dans sa chambre.

– Pas bête. Je vais aller l'attendre là-haut, alors. À plus tard, Daphné !

– Au revoir. »

Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas attendu pendant que je discutais avec l'amie de mon frère, je remontai donc seule jusqu'au tableau cachant l'entrée des appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, et m'installai dans un canapé en attendant. Après quelques minutes, j'étais en train de me demander ce que je pouvais bien trouver à faire quand Ron et Hermione entrèrent, suivis presque aussitôt par Daphné qui revenait de sa salle commune.

« Vous êtes là aussi ? Bon, donc apparemment ils ne sont pas encore arrivés. Vous ne m'en voulez pas, j'attends directement à l'intérieur.

– Une minute, Greengrass ! la rappela Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Fred ?

– Ron, le prévint sa petite amie.

– Non pas que ça te regarde, Weasley, mais je sors avec lui. D'autres questions aussi intelligentes ?

– Oui. Depuis quand et qu'est-ce que tu cherches en faisant ça ?

– À peu près depuis le premier de l'an, et franchement, tu ne veux pas que je te donne des détails.

– Le premier de l'an ? n'en revint pas Ron. Vous êtes ensemble depuis si longtemps, et je n'en savais rien ?

– Écoute, mon grand, si tu as un problème avec le fait que je sorte avec Fred, il va falloir que tu voies ça avec lui. Après, si tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi il ne t'a rien dit, peut-être que c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir la réaction que tu as en ce moment.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Ron, tenta de s'immiscer Hermione.

– Je veux dire qu'il serait peut-être temps de grandir et de te rendre compte que tous les Serpentard ne sont pas pourris par nature ! Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, c'est grâce à un _Serpentard_ que ta sœur n'est pas un loup-garou, ou pire, à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Ce fut cet instant que choisirent le tableau pour pivoter et Harry pour passer le seuil. Il souriait, mais avait l'air totalement épuisé, ce qui ne s'arrangea pas quand il nous vit tous réunis.

« Alors, Daphné, des problèmes avec ton beau-frère ? ricana-t-il.

– Ça va, je gère, haussa-t-elle les épaules. Comment va ta petite amie ?

– J'en ai pas en ce moment. Weasley, ta sœur m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle va bien, qu'elle attend à l'infirmerie, et que ce serait pas mal si tu empêchais ta mère de me mettre les Aurors sur le dos.

– À l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? paniqua Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

– Tu es sourd, ou quoi ? Je viens de te dire qu'elle va bien. Elle est allée soigner ses brûlures, si tu veux savoir.

– Je croyais que c'était pour le faire que tu l'avais emmenée ?

– C'est trop compliqué pour que je t'explique, donc va plutôt lui demander directement. Et n'oublie pas d'écrire à ta mère au passage.

– Il vaut mieux pour toi qu'elle n'ait rien d'autre, menaça Ron en sortant, suivi de Hermione.

– Sa parano ne s'arrange pas, à celui-là. Vous n'allez pas voir Ginny, toutes les deux ?

– Pomfresh va sûrement nous mettre dehors, haussai-je les épaules.

– Sans doute, et c'est à toi que je voulais parler, Harry, ajouta Daphné avec un petit sourire mesquin. Alors comme ça, il n'y a pas que les Potter de sang qui peuvent lancer le Dragon, hein ? »


	55. Trois semaines et pas un mot en réponse

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqués sont à moi.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole !**

**Goten Askil a désormais une page facebook (on n'arrête pas la mégalo !)**

**Liens sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! Les observateurs auront remarqué qu'il y a désormais une couverture pour cette fic (la petite image à côté du titre), et que j'ai changé d'avatar. Pour info, mon nouvel avatar est tel que j'imagine le blason de la famille Potter dans cette fic. Vous en pensez quoi ? Bon, pour en revenir à l'histoire elle-même, voici enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez tant (et je pèse mes mots ^^), alors trêve de blabla et bonne lecture !

RàR anonyme : Merci à toto32000 pour sa review et ses encouragements.

**Chapitre 55 : Trois semaines et pas un mot en réponse**

« Alors comme ça il n'y a pas que les Potter de sang qui peuvent lancer le Dragon, hein ? fit Daphné d'un air sournois.

– Bien entendu que non, c'est juste qu'on est les seuls à savoir comment faire. Mais avec un bon prof, c'est possible. Autrement dit, si tu connais un Potter disposé à te l'apprendre, il n'y a aucun problème.

– D'accord. Pourquoi tu lui as appris quelque chose d'aussi… radical ?

– Ginny m'a demandé de lui apprendre à se défendre, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. C'est le meilleur moyen que je connais.

– Tu crois que je pourrai l'apprendre, un jour, Harry ? lui demanda timidement Cloé.

– Évidemment que je vais te l'apprendre, mais dans quelques années. En attendant, il va falloir me prouver que tu sais te débrouiller avec ta baguette.

– Hé ! J'ai plus que quatre-vingt pour cent de bonnes réponses dans toutes les matières, à part en métamorphose, et j'ai toujours eu tout bon en Défense !

– J'espère bien, tu es ma sœur, quand même, répondit Harry en lui faisant un grand sourire. »

Il savait déjà que Cloé se débrouillait plutôt bien au niveau scolaire, mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle était aussi performante. Elle devait être la meilleure élève de son année, et il ne sentait pas qu'un peu fier de constater sa réussite.

« Harry, tu sais comment vont réagir la plupart des gens en apprenant qu'une Weasley sait lancer un sort jusque là réservé à la famille Potter ? demanda Daphné.

– Ils vont encore s'imaginer qu'on sort ensemble, je suppose. Rien de nouveau, quoi.

– Je dirais plutôt que tout le monde va comprendre que tu as l'intention de la faire rentrer dans la famille, si tu veux mon avis.

– Ce qui est totalement faux, répliqua fermement Harry. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais quelle heure il est, exactement ? Je commence à avoir faim.

– Il est presque midi, l'éclaira sa sœur, je vais retourner à la salle commune avant d'aller manger. Au fait, Harry, je pourrai être témoin à votre mariage ? »

Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers elle qu'elle refermait déjà le tableau derrière elle en éclatant de rire, suivi en cela par Daphné.

« Je crois que je vais devoir me contenter d'être demoiselle d'honneur, alors. Tant pis, je m'en remettrai avec le temps, renchérit-elle avec un soupir à fendre le cœur très bien imité. »

Un peu plus, et elle essuierait une larme…

« Bon, tu viens, on va manger, au lieu de raconter des idioties.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire dans ta chambre, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé directement à la salle commune ?

– Je voulais prendre la Carte du Maraudeur pour chercher Weasley, expliqua Harry.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, ta petite amie t'avait donné un message pour son frère. Depuis quand tu es soumis au point de jouer au hibou ?

– Soumis ? Moi ?!

– Oh, non, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas le bon mot, se reprit Daphné avec un sourire machiavélique alors qu'ils passaient la porte de la Grande Salle. On dit "amoureux" dans ton cas, c'est vrai. »

Harry se figea sur place, hésitant à en croire ses oreilles. Alors, celle-là, on ne la lui avait pas encore faite. On avait déjà inventé que Ginny lui plaisait –ce qui n'était pas totalement faux–, qu'il voulait sortir avec elle –là encore, c'était plus récent mais il y avait des fondements–, même qu'il comptait l'épouser –d'où ça venait, déjà, cette idiotie, il n'en savait rien–, mais qu'il soit amoureux, ça, il y avait jusqu'ici échappé. Inutile de dire que ça ne lui avait pas manqué, loin de là.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de raconter des imbécilités pareilles ?

– Arrête de faire semblant, Harry. Tu es raide dingue d'elle et tu le sais, sinon tu n'aurais pas fait la moitié de ce que tu as fait pour elle aujourd'hui. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais risquer Azkaban pour qui que ce soit d'autre que pour ta sœur. Rien qu'à voir la réaction que tu as eue en apprenant qu'elle avait été attaquée par Greyback, c'est évident. Bon sang, tu lui as même enseigné le Dragon, si ce n'est pas une preuve, ça !

– Justement, tu te trompes, Daphné, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose pour Drago ou pour toi, objecta Harry en recommençant à avancer vers sa table.

– Non, pour Drago ou moi, tu aurais attendu qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour nous soigner discrètement. Quitte à prendre le risque que les blessures se soient aggravées entre-temps. Pas la peine de nier, Harry, je te connais. Même ta sœur s'en est rendu compte !

– Ah, vous voilà enfin ! les interrompit Drago quand ils s'assirent à côté de lui. Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Ste Mangouste ? »

Harry bénit son meilleur ami et sauta sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet. Il raconta donc tout à Drago, expliquant du même coup à Daphné ce qu'il avait fait après avoir quitté la chambre de Ginny. Il remarqua parfaitement le sourire qu'ils eurent tous les deux quand il leur dit qu'il avait fallu que Ginny retire ses bandages pour qu'il puisse utiliser son contresort.

« Alors, Harry, c'est aussi bien que ça en a l'air, là-dessous ? demanda Drago.

– Franchement, tu crois vraiment que c'est mon genre de profiter de la situation comme ça ? J'avais autre chose à foutre, je te signale ! s'énerva Harry.

– C'est bon calme-toi, je suppose que tu l'as soignée sans regarder où elle était blessée, après tout. Et Harry, oui, c'est ton genre d'en profiter pour te rincer l'œil. »

Harry ne répondit pas et ne dit d'ailleurs plus rien pendant le reste du repas, malgré les différentes relances de ses amis. Il avait la désagréable impression que s'il parlait, ce serait pour leur dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Ils commençaient sérieusement à devenir insupportables. Après manger, ils passèrent tous les trois une bonne partie de l'après-midi à réviser, motivés en cela par Daphné, et le reste à aller jouer un peu au Quidditch. Le soir, après le dîner, Harry ouvrit la Salle-sur-Demande et resta un moment à la fête avant de s'éclipser discrètement, se rendant à l'infirmerie. Ou plutôt, "s'infiltrant" dans l'infirmerie aurait été un terme plus exact.

Il s'approcha du lit de Ginny, le seul occupé de l'infirmerie. Il fut déçu de voir qu'elle semblait endormie, mais pas excessivement étonné, maintenant qu'il y pensait : puisque les visites n'étaient plus autorisées à cette heure, en théorie, il ne restait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire à la jeune femme, d'autant plus que ses affaires étaient toujours chez elle. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, décidé à revenir le lendemain avant qu'elle ne parte, quand elle se tourna dans son sommeil. Elle ouvrit ensuite les yeux, et sursauta violemment en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule :

« Harry ? Tu m'as fait peur, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– À ton avis ? Je suis venu voir comment tu vas, bien sûr.

– Tu es bien placé pour savoir que mes brûlures vont parfaitement bien, sourit-elle en se redressant dans son lit. Regarde, Madame Pomfresh m'a même enlevé tous mes bandages. Je pourrais sortir, mais elle insiste pour me garder toute la nuit.

– Je ne parlais pas de ça, répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur une chaise qui trainait à côté du lit. »

Ginny perdit immédiatement son sourire et Harry vit qu'il avait deviné juste : elle était encore profondément choquée par ce qui lui était arrivé la veille.

« Comment tu fais, Harry ?

– Pour quoi ?

– Je veux dire, hésita-t-elle, toi aussi tu as…, tu as… tué quelqu'un. »

C'était donc ça le problème, songea Harry. Il aurait dû s'en douter, il savait parfaitement qu'elle était beaucoup plus sensible qu'il ne le serait jamais, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas bien difficile.

« Ginny, tu n'avais pas le choix, c'était toi ou lui. Je connais Greyback de réputation, et crois-moi, Ginny, tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher.

– Mais…

– Tu m'as demandé comment je faisais, coupa Harry. Eh bien à chaque fois que je me sens coupable, je me rappelle de ce qui se serait passé si Nott était toujours là.

– Et qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ?

– Pas difficile à imaginer, il a passé la moitié du duel à me raconter ce qu'il comptait faire à Cloé. Et à toi, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

– Ne me fais pas de dessin, ce n'est pas la peine, frissonna-t-elle, avant que les larmes commencent à couler de ses yeux. Mais pour Greyback, il ne serait rien arrivé, je serais juste devenue un loup-garou, je…

– Ça, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Toutes les victimes de Greyback ne sont pas retrouvées mordues, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ginny, je te l'ai dit, tu n'avais pas le choix.

– Si, j'aurais pu le stupéfixer, ou…

– Arrête, Ginny, tu sais très bien qu'un loup-garou transformé est aussi dur à immobiliser magiquement qu'un troll. Il fallait bien un sort aussi puissant que le Dragon pour qu'il le sente passer. Et un Dragon très réussi, à mon avis.

– Ne le prends pas comme ça, Harry, il est mort ! Et c'est uniquement à cause de moi ! »

Elle éclata ensuite en sanglots, et Harry n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle sur son lit et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle essaya instantanément de se dérober, mais il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Tu peux me pousser autant que tu veux, Ginny, je ne te laisserai pas. Et si Greyback est mort, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il a décidé de t'attaquer, mais de la sienne. Pas de ta faute non plus si Ste Mangouste ne sait pas soigner le Dragon, ou si le sort a mal réagi avec la lycanthropie. Ça, ce serait plutôt le Potter qui a inventé ce maléfice qui est responsable. Toi, tout ce que tu as fait, c'est te défendre alors que tu risquais de mourir, Ginny. Alors rentre-toi ça dans le crâne : tu n'as rien fait de mal.

– Comment peux-tu encore accepter de me parler après ce que j'ai fait ?

– Peut-être parce que je suis exactement pareil ? Comme tu l'as dit tout-à-l'heure, j'ai déjà tué quelqu'un. Et c'était parfaitement volontaire, contrairement à toi hier, Ginny. S'il y a quelqu'un qui a une raison d'avoir mauvaise conscience, ici, c'est moi.

– Tu faisais ça uniquement pour protéger Cloé, ce n'est pas pareil.

– Et toi, tu as fait ça pour te protéger toi, sans même savoir à quel point tu allais le blesser. Explique-moi en quoi c'est différent, vas-y. »

Ginny ne dut rien trouver à répondre, et Harry continua à la bercer alors qu'elle se calmait progressivement. Les pleurs de la jeune femme finirent par s'estomper complètement, mais Harry ne cessa pas pour autant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, vaguement conscient qu'elle ne dormait pas, vue la façon dont il l'entendait respirer.

« Est-ce que ça t'arrive de rêver de… de ton duel, Harry ? chuchota-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

– Non, répondit-il sincèrement. Par contre, de ce qui serait arrivé si jamais il était revenu…

– Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour Cloé, pas vrai ?

– Bien sûr, c'est ma petite sœur, acquiesça-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Dis, tu te rappelles la fois où tu m'as dit qu'il serait temps de me rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas que Cloé qui tient à moi ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

– Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

– Parce que ça marche dans l'autre sens, aussi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

– Qu'il serait temps que _tu_ te rendes compte qu'il existe d'autres personnes que Cloé auxquelles je tiens, lâcha-t-il.

– Écoute, Harry, je…

– Non, je ne suis pas venu pour te demander une réponse en avance. Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'il m'arrive aussi d'être supportable avec des gens autres que Cloé, c'est tout.

– J'étais déjà au courant, Harry, sourit-elle en s'écartant un peu de lui.

– Il y a des fois, j'ai un doute. »

Quand il croisa son regard, Harry ne put résister à la tentation et se pencha pour déposer une bise sur ses lèvres en lui soufflant un "bonne nuit". Il se leva ensuite pour partir, avant qu'elle ne réalise vraiment ce qu'il avait fait et qu'elle ne se décide de lui mettre une gifle –ou de lui jeter un sort, il en avait fait l'expérience et c'était rarement plus agréable. Aussi, quand elle le rappela juste quand il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, il s'attendit au pire :

« Oui ? répondit-il sans se retourner.

– Merci d'être passé me voir, j'avais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un.

– À ton service, jolie Ginny. À demain.

– Oui, à demain, Harry. »

-~~O~~-

« Alors, Harry, où tu étais passé ? lui demanda Daphné dès son retour à la Salle-sur-Demande.

– J'étais passé voir ma sœur, j'avais un truc ou deux à lui dire.

– Vraiment ? La même sœur qui s'est encore débrouillée pour s'incruster ici depuis une bonne heure et demie ? fit-elle innocemment.

– QUOI ? s'étrangla Harry en regardant tout autour de la salle. Où est-elle ? Elle m'avait juré qu'elle ne mettrait plus les pieds ici. Si je l'attrape, celle-là…

– Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit fait avoir par un coup comme ça, entendit-il la voix amusée de Drago derrière lui.

– Et dire que je croyais que Harry Potter était intelligent, renchérit une autre voix, plus jeune. »

Harry réalisa alors qu'il s'était fait piéger et maudit sa paranoïa, à chaque fois que sa sœur était concernée. Bon sang, ce n'était simplement pas possible de se faire avoir comme un bleu comme ça !

« Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais vu Cloé ? demanda-t-il quand même confirmation en se tournant vers ses amis.

– Bien sûr que non, et si tu avais vraiment été avec elle tout ce temps, tu n'en aurais jamais douté.

– Alors dis-nous, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, à ta petite Weasley ? s'enquit Drago.

– J'espère que vous n'avez pas parlé, en plus, parce qu'avec ta réputation, j'aurais cru que tu durerais plus longtemps que ça, lança Astoria. Ou alors, Daphné exagérait quand elle parlait de tes performances.

– Je te demande pardon ? Mais tu peux vérifier ses dires quand tu veux, Greengrass, quand tu veux. Tu verras ce qu'elles valent, mes "performances".

– Vous le dites, si on vous dérange, avec Daphné, intervint Drago en plaçant sa main sur les épaules de sa petite amie d'un air possessif. »

Harry foudroya encore un peu du regard la jeune Greengrass pour la forme, puis détourna les yeux sous peine d'éclater de rire. Drago avait pioché un sacré morceau, en tout cas, il n'y avait pas que physiquement que Harry l'avait fait gagner au change en le débarrassant de Parkinson.

« Alors, Harry, raconte nous.

– Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, Ginny s'en veut d'avoir débarrassé le monde de Fenrir Greyback.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses du fait d'avoir une tueuse sanguinaire comme petite amie ? plaisanta à moitié Drago.

– Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, mais j'aurais fait exactement la même chose si j'en avais eu l'occasion. Je lui aurais simplement laissé le temps de me dire le nom de son complice.

– Celui ou celle qui a jeté l'Impérium à Weasley ? comprit Daphné. Les Aurors n'ont aucune piste ?

– Non, ça fait des années que le Bureau des Aurors essaie de les coincer. Mais crois-moi, si jamais j'apprends qui étaient ces types, même Azkaban ne les protégera pas.

– Dites, on pourrait parler d'autre chose ? fit Astoria, mal à l'aise. C'est censé être une fête, pas un dîner d'Aurors en herbe.

– Désolé de t'apprendre que contrairement à l'opinion la plus répandue, tu ne sors pas seulement avec le plus grand dragueur de l'école, ma belle, mais avec un gars capable d'être sérieux de temps en temps, se vanta Drago.

– Deuxième plus grand dragueur, vieux, corrigea Harry, seulement deuxième.

– J'attends toujours que tu prouves que tu peux réussir là où j'ai échoué, pour ça. »

Ça, Drago, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, se dit Harry, sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage.

-~~O~~-

Le lendemain, Harry arriva plus tôt qu'à son habitude dans la Grande Salle, pour un dimanche –autrement dit, le petit déjeuner y était encore servi, même si on devait approcher de la fin du service. Il eut cependant à peine le temps de préparer ses toasts que Dumbledore s'arrêtait près de lui :

« Mr Potter, voulez-vous bien venir dans mon bureau, maintenant si possible ? invita-t-il, son ton ne laissant aucun doute à son Préfet-en-Chef sur la latitude qu'il avait dans ce choix.

– Très bien, je vous suis, directeur. »

Dumbledore voulait probablement _encore_ le voir pour savoir s'il avançait dans l'organisation de sa soirée de fin d'année. Harry avait vu Goldstein et Susan à ce sujet la veille, et leur avait demandé de passer le voir dans la semaine pour qu'ils puissent commencer à y réfléchir. Au pire, si Dumbledore voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il avait prévu, il n'aurait qu'à inventer sur place. Le vieux fou n'en serait que plus surpris, ça lui apprendrait à essayer de piéger Harry Potter. Il en était là de ses pensées quand il entra dans le bureau directorial à la suite de l'actuel résident, et qu'il se figea sur le seuil.

Il y avait foule dans le bureau exigu, ce qui contredisait sa première idée sur la raison qui avait conduit Dumbledore à le convoquer. Harry vit d'abord Tonks, qui était cette fois en compagnie de son collègue Shacklebolt, avant de remarquer le guérisseur Prince, l'idiot qui avait essayé d'empêcher Harry de soigner Ginny. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs présente et lui sourit nerveusement en le voyant, tandis que les parents Weasley discutaient avec McGonagall, dos à la porte. Vue l'assemblée, Harry crut deviner la raison de sa présence, et finalement il aurait préféré se faire harcelé à propos du festin de fin d'année.

« Salut, Ginny ! entama-t-il avec une joie feinte. Comment tu vas depuis hier ?

– Très bien depuis que mes brûlures sont guéries, sourit-elle en regardant Prince d'un air sournois.

– Messieurs les Aurors, arrêtez ce jeune homme, il a enlevé ma patiente pour lui lancer des sorts interdits ! se plaignit immédiatement ce dernier.

– Allons, allons, que tout le monde se calme ! intervint puissamment Dumbledore. Maintenant que toutes les personnes concernées sont présentes, nous allons tirer tout cela au clair. Auror Shacklebolt, à vous l'honneur.

– Bien, commença le susnommé de sa voix profonde caractéristique. Nous sommes ici à la suite de l'hospitalisation de Miss Weasley et de son départ… peu conventionnel de Ste Mangouste. Miss Weasley, avez-vous à un moment ou à un autre été emmenée quelque part contre votre volonté ?

– Bien sûr que non, j'ai accepté une bonne dizaine de fois d'aller avec Harry avant de partir.

– Ton père et moi t'avions interdit de partir ! la sermonna sa mère avant de se tourner vers les Aurors. Elle est encore mineure, il n'avait aucun droit de l'enlever sans notre permission !

– C'est marrant, je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu Mr Weasley interdire quoi que ce soit, fit pensivement remarquer Harry. »

Cela provoqua un nouvel accès de cris de la part de la matriarche, tantôt à son encontre, tantôt à l'intention de son mari qui tentait de la calmer. Il eut le temps d'échanger un sourire amusé avec Ginny avant que Dumbledore ne provoque un grand bruit d'explosion pour ramener le silence.

« Légalement, si Mr Potter avait l'accord préalable de Miss Weasley, il n'a rien fait de mal. Oui, même si elle est encore mineure, Molly, ajouta Shacklebolt d'une voix un peu plus forte pour couper aux protestations.

– Mais…

– Arrête, maman, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais le remercier, plutôt ? Regarde-moi, je n'ai plus rien, même pas un pansement ! Si j'étais restée à l'hôpital, je serais restée une momie le reste de ma vie, alors je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu reproches à Harry.

– Il vaut mieux ça qu'utiliser la magie noire ! insista encore sa mère, butée jusqu'au bout.

– Je vous demande pardon ? intervint Tonks qui n'avait rien avant cela. Qui a utilisé de la magie noire ?

– Lui, accusa Prince en montrant Harry du doigt. Il a avoué lui-même que son prétendu contresort relevait de la magie noire.

– Vraiment ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit ça, c'est bizarre. »

Harry se doutait que son mensonge risquait fortement de ne pas passer avec autant de témoins capables de le percer à jour, mais au moins ça allait les faire tous discuter un moment pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les Weasley seraient assez stupides pour porter plainte contre lui après qu'il ait sauvé la vie de leur fille. Heureusement pour eux qu'il avait toujours une dette envers eux pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour Cloé, sinon il ne savait pas ce qu'il leur aurait fait.

« Comment ? N'essayez pas de mentir, jeune homme, je vous ai entendu moi-même !

– Vous avez dû mal entendre, je parlais du sort avec lequel Ginny a été touchée, mentit Harry sans hésiter, pas de celui avec lequel je l'ai soignée. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je peux y aller, maintenant qu'il est clair que je n'ai rien fait d'illégal ?

– Bien entendu, vous pouvez partir tous les deux, vous et Miss Weasley.

– Minute, jeune homme, l'arrêta le guérisseur. Puisqu'apparemment Miss Weasley est réellement guérie, je vous somme de me dire ce que vous avez fait. Ce sort est peut-être interdit, mais je pourrai en créer un autre qui soit autorisé et qui ait les mêmes effets, si je pouvais l'étudier.

– Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais il faudrait pour ça que vous connaissiez le Dragon en profondeur, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas.

– Excusez-moi, mais je suis un expert reconnu dans ce domaine ! J'ai travaillé sur toutes les victimes de ce maléfice ces vingt dernières années, j'ai lu absolument tous les livres où il n'est ne serait-ce que mentionné ! Personne ne connait mieux ce maléfice que moi ! »

En entendant cela, Harry ne put s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire. Franchement, ce type devait être complètement cinglé pour dire une ineptie pareille en présence d'un Potter. Eh bien il allait apprendre qui étaient "l'expert reconnu" dans cette pièce, foi de Harry Potter.

« Vous pouvez avoir lu autant de livres que vous voulez, il n'y en a qu'un qui explique en détails le fonctionnement du maléfice du Dragon.

– Vraiment, Mr Potter ? s'étonna le directeur. J'ignorais qu'un tel ouvrage existait. Comment s'intitule-t-il, si ce n'est pas trop demander ?

– _Le Journal d'un Sorcier trahi_, par Aymeric Potter. Ne le cherchez pas dans aucune librairie, c'est une édition unique, qui se trouve être en ma possession.

– Oh, oh, voilà un nom que je n'ai pas entendu depuis bien longtemps ! Alors comme ça, tu as enfin trouvé son journal, Potter ? Est-ce que tu l'as lu en entier ? »

Tous sursautèrent en se tournant vers l'étagère d'où provenait cette voix. Même Dumbledore resta ensuite abasourdi en constatant qu'elle n'appartenait à nul autre que du Choixpeau magique, que Harry n'avait entendu s'exprimer en dehors de la Répartition –en même temps, il faisait de son mieux pour venir dans ce bureau le moins possible, donc ceci expliquait peut-être cela.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça regarde un vieux chapeau racorni, rétorqua Harry avec insolence.

– Même un vieux chapeau racorni disposant de tous les souvenirs de la vie de Godric Gryffondor ? Il me les a offerts quand lui et les autres fondateurs m'ont doté d'un cerveau et du don de Légilimancie, mais tu connais déjà l'histoire, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Harry tiqua à cela, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer ouvertement sa surprise ou son appréhension. Le Choixpeau n'allait quand même pas révéler son ascendance ici, comme ça ? Harry voulait que cette vérité sorte quand il l'aurait décidé, pas avant. Et surtout, il voulait être là pour voir l'horreur envahir le visage de son père quand il l'entendrait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, héritier d'Aymeric, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi, poursuivit le Choixpeau. Cependant, j'ai très envie d'avoir une longue discussion avec toi, je suis certain que cela s'avérerait… intéressant.

– Peut-être un autre jour, alors, dit fermement Harry, je n'en ai ni le temps ni l'envie pour l'instant. En tout cas, Prince, tout ça pour dire que vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je vous montre ce contresort.

– Aurors, il est en train de retenir des informations qui peuvent potentiellement sauver des vies ! se récria le guérisseur. Il doit bien exister une loi qui interdit ça !

– Malheureusement pas à ma connaissance, répondit Tonks, même si d'un point de vue moral, c'est totalement abject de laisser des gens mourir quand on sait comment les sauver. »

Elle avait bien entendu dit cela en lançant un regard noir à Harry, qui s'en moquait royalement. La personne qui le ferait culpabiliser n'était pas encore née, et il y avait peu de chances qu'elle naisse un jour.

« Voyons les choses de ce point de vue : le maléfice du Dragon est fait pour tuer, pas la peine de se leurrer là-dessus. Et comme les seuls à le connaître, ou presque, sont des Potter, ceux qui le reçoivent sont logiquement des ennemis de la famille. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je voudrais soigner des ennemis de ma famille ?

– Tu as dit " presque", Potter, fit-elle remarquer. Qu'est-ce que tu en penserais si quelqu'un n'ayant rien à voir avec ta famille apprenait ce sort et blessait quelqu'un avec ?

– Aucun risque. En un millénaire d'existence, il n'y a eu qu'une personne n'étant pas de ma famille qui a appris à le lancer, et elle est dans cette pièce en ce moment. Et pourtant, Ginny est loin d'être la première à avoir essayé, je vous le garantis. Arrêtez d'essayer de me convaincre, rien ne m'oblige à apprendre ce contresort à qui que ce soit, et je n'en ai pas l'intention.

– Mais… commença à protester Prince.

– Bonne journée à vous tous, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai plus intéressant à faire que de me faire traiter de mage noir pas des gens qui ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. Au revoir. »

Il se retourna et passa la porte avant que quiconque n'ait pu le retenir, profitant du fait qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment éloigné de l'entrée pour sortir sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher. Il n'avait aucune envie de continuer une conversation sur le Dragon avec ces personnes, surtout en présence du Choixpeau Magique. Qui savait ce que pouvait raconter le vieil artefact à propos d'Aymeric ? Il avait bien dit que le secret de son ascendance ne risquait rien, mais Dumbledore était suffisamment retors pour lui soutirer des informations qu'il préférerait garder secrètes.

Harry marcha d'un pas vif, réfléchissant à un moyen de trouver les responsables de l'attaque sur Ginny. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'y penser la veille, mais maintenant qu'il était complètement débarrassé de son inquiétude pour Ginny, il pouvait réfléchir clairement. Depuis le temps qu'il entendait son père s'en plaindre, il savait parfaitement que Greyback et sa petite bande n'auraient jamais pris le risque de s'attaquer à Ginny sans une bonne raison. Ou plus exactement, quelques dizaines de milliers de bonnes grosses raisons dorées.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé dans la salle commune de ses appartements, alors qu'il faisait mentalement la liste des gens suffisamment riches qui étaient susceptibles de rentrer en contact avec Greyback, et d'avoir une raison d'en vouloir à Ginny à ce point. Harry eut un ricanement de dérision en ayant cette pensée, de qui se moquait-il ? Il n'y avait aucune chance que Ginny, ni aucun Weasley d'ailleurs, ne se soit fait un ennemi aussi puissant. Ce qui amenait donc logiquement la question suivante : lequel, parmi ses riches et puissants ennemis personnels, lui en voulait assez pour engager Greyback afin de s'en prendre à une de ses amies ?

« Ah, Harry, je savais bien que tu serais là ! entendit-il venant de l'entrée. »

Il tourna les yeux pour voir Ginny entrer et porter une main à sa poitrine en grimaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Ça te brûle encore ?

– Non, ce n'est rien, juste les grosses griffures de loup-garou qui me lancent de temps en temps. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que ça passerait d'ici quelques semaines, même si je garderai sans doute les marques.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand je suis parti ?

– Pas grand-chose, haussa-t-elle les épaules en s'asseyant en face de lui. Prince a encore un peu râlé après toi, mais il est vite parti en voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Après, les Aurors ont dit qu'ils voulaient nous poser des questions séparément, donc mes parents sont partis avec l'un deux, et l'Auror Tonks m'a posé quelques questions dans le bureau. Quand elle m'a enfin laissé, je suis venue directement ici.

– Elle voulait savoir quoi ?

– Si je n'avais rien oublié, si je me rappelais d'autre chose depuis hier. Ah, et un truc bizarre, aussi : elle m'a demandé si je connaissais quelqu'un qui m'en voulait au point d'essayer de me tuer. C'était comme si elle cherchait qui m'avait attaquée, mais c'est idiot, non ?

– Bizarre, comme tu dis, répondit pensivement Harry. »

Au moins, il avait la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait : le Bureau des Aurors n'était pas dupe et recherchait bien celui qui avait payé Greyback. Avec un peu de chance, la mort du chef rendrait les complices plus faciles à coincer, mais il en doutait.

« Bon, je ne sais pas pour toi, changea-t-il de sujet d'un ton plus enjoué, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce matin, à cause de Dumbledore. On y va ?

– Excellente idée, ça m'occupera l'esprit, accepta-t-elle en se levant. Par contre, on doit être juste pour le début du déjeuner. J'en profiterai pour montrer à Ron que je suis sortie.

– Oui, fais ça. Et si tu pouvais lui faire gentiment remarquer que tu es encore entière et qu'il n'y a pas besoin de mobiliser la moitié du Bureau des Aurors, ce ne serait pas de refus.

– Ah, oui, désolée pour ça, mais je ne crois pas que Ron y soit pour quelque chose, cette fois.

– Vraiment ? douta-t-il. Je pense plutôt qu'il serait capable de n'importe quoi pour essayer de m'attirer des ennuis.

– Je ne sais pas, il est… bizarre, en ce moment.

– Bizarre dans quel sens ?

– Eh bien, ne le prends pas mal, mais ça doit faire plusieurs semaines qu'il ne t'insulte plus quand on parle de toi, y compris quand Cloé n'est pas dans les parages. Je l'ai même entendu te faire compliment, l'autre jour ! D'accord, c'était à propos du Quidditch, mais quand même, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? »

Harry mit quelques instants à enregistrer ce que son amie venait de dire. Weasley, le complimenter ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec le rouquin. Ils s'étaient pour ainsi dire haïs mutuellement dès le premier jour d'école et leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, alors que Harry parcourait le train à la recherche de gens convenables avec qui passer du temps. Weasley n'avait apparemment pas apprécié qu'il lui demande pourquoi il portait les vêtements de sa petite sœur –vues les chevilles qui dépassaient du pantalon du rouquin, le doute était légitime– et cela avait posé les bases de leur relation à Poudlard.

À moins que ce ne soit parce que Harry, contrairement à lui, avait réussi à teindre son rat en jaune du premier coup, et qu'il avait _malencontreusement_ oublié de le faire revenir à la normale ? Quoiqu'il en soit, leur animosité mutuelle n'avait jamais faibli, même à la fin de l'année dernière, quand Harry avait empêché Zabini de s'en prendre à lui et à Granger. Si c'était possible, le fait d'avoir une dette envers lui avait encore plus dégoûté Weasley, donc qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de ne plus profiter de la moindre occasion pour l'enfoncer ?

« Si tu veux mon avis, ou bien ton frère est encore plus cinglé que je le croyais, et crois-moi, c'est difficile, ou bien il a décidé de suivre ses tendances féminines et il veut lui aussi sortir avec moi, plaisanta-t-il. À part ça, je ne vois pas.

– Idiot, sourit-elle, en lui frappant légèrement l'épaule. Allez, viens manger, au lieu de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi. »

–~~O~~–

Afin d'avoir la paix, Ginny décida de ne pas retourner chez elle, y faisant seulement un bref passage pour récupérer ses affaires. En tout cas, c'était la raison qu'elle avait donné à Harry, tandis que la plupart des gens croyaient que c'était pour des raisons médicales. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas un égo surdéveloppé, ou il aurait pu penser qu'elle était restée uniquement pour lui, surtout au vu du temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble pendant la seconde semaine de vacances. En fait, pratiquement tous les soirs, elle s'invitait dans son appartement, tout comme Drago et les deux sœurs Greengrass.

Officiellement, Drago venait juste pour pouvoir retrouver sa petite amie en-dehors d'une de leurs salles communes respectives, mais il arrivait fréquemment à Harry d'en douter. À chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard narquois de son meilleur ami, pour être précis. Si on ajoutait Daphné, Astoria et Cloé, Ginny était la seule personne à qui Harry parlait régulièrement qui n'avait pas ce petit sourire en coin qu'il détestait totalement quand ce n'était pas lui qui l'arborait. Ce qui, quand on connaissait leurs raisons, n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Ces rencontres journalières eurent au moins le mérite de confirmer à Harry ce qu'il savait déjà : que Ginny allait à coup sûr accepter dès qu'elle se serait décidée à arrêter de le faire languir. Si ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu à propos de son frère était vrai, elle n'avait même pas à s'inquiéter de sa réaction, mais il craignait quand même qu'elle soit capable d'inventer une nouvelle excuse pour repousser l'inévitable. Cette fois, il n'était pas certain de l'écouter, et il n'avait pas envie de devoir parlementer pour sortir avec elle –il était Harry Potter, il avait une fierté quand même !

Comme il avait promis de la laisser en paix jusqu'à la fin des vacances, il s'appliqua donc à retenir les petites remarques à double sens qu'il sortait d'habitude, restant parfaitement amical avec elle –ce qui était complètement contre-nature, mais bon, un Potter digne de ce nom tenait toujours ses promesses. De toute façon, même sans cela, il se serait retenu de lui reparler de la possibilité de sortir ensemble avec un tel public, et ils ne purent discuter seul-à-seule avant le dernier vendredi des vacances, lors de leur petit cours de duel.

Harry avait décidé, contrairement à la fois dernière, de lui donner quelques conseils en même temps qu'ils échangeaient des sorts, ce soir là, et Ginny l'écoutait la plupart du temps. Elle n'était toujours pas d'un niveau suffisant pour l'inquiéter, mais il commençait à devoir se concentrer pour ne pas se faire toucher –bon, s'il était un peu honnête, ça faisait un moment qu'il en avait besoin, mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Quoiqu'il en soit, dire qu'il était fier de ce qu'il lui avait appris aurait été un bel euphémisme.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle à un moment avant de lui envoyer un Chauve-Furies plus puissant que la moyenne.

– Rien, je me disais simplement que j'allais bien rire quand tu ridiculiserais ton frère pendant le tournoi de duel du cours de Défense.

– Il faut encore que je tombe contre lui, ce n'est pas gagné.

– Avec un peu de chance, les adversaires seront désignés par ordre alphabétique. Ne t'arrête pas de bouger, ce sera plus simple d'esquiver si tu es déjà en mouvement, répéta-t-il pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois en envoyant un sort de stupéfixion aisément Dévié.

– Pas la peine d'esquiver quand je reçois des sorts aussi simples. Ignianguis !

– Aguamenti ! répliqua-t-il automatiquement, visant le jet de flammes qui venait vers lui quasiment en ligne droite. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, Ginny n'arrêta pas son sort, et il en résulta donc un affrontement de puissance pure entre eux, les deux sorts élémentaires se rencontrant et s'annulant parfaitement, provoquant un épais nuage de vapeur. Harry ne voyait plus d'elle qu'une silhouette floue à travers le brouillard, mais il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, sachant en termes de pouvoir magique brut, son entraînement précoce lui avait donné de bien plus grandes réserves qu'à Ginny. Elle dut également s'en rendre compte, parce qu'elle finit tout de même par arrêter le Serpent de Feu, ce en quoi il s'apprête aussitôt à l'imiter.

« Aïe ! hurla-t-il en ressentant un violent choc dans son bras droit, manquant de peu lui faire lâcher sa baguette. »

Reconnaissant le maléfice qu'elle avait utilisé, il eut tout juste le temps de changer sa baguette de main avant de devoir se défendre contre la volée de maléfices envoyée dans sa direction. Harry était loin d'être aussi doué de la main gauche, mais son bras droit serait encore agité de spasmes incontrôlables pendant quelques minutes au moins, et il devrait donc se débrouiller. Se servir de son propre sort de Fontaine pour le toucher avec un maléfice de Foudre, c'était tordu à souhait, et il en aurait sans doute été particulièrement satisfait s'il n'était pas aussi occupé à donner tout ce qu'il avait pour ne pas perdre la face.

Heureusement pour lui, la réussite de son petit tour avait rendu Ginny légèrement suffisante, et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il puisse récupérer l'usage de son bras droit après seulement deux ou trois minutes. Après cela, Harry cessa de se retenir et ceci, combiné à la fatigue qui commençait à se faire ressentir, fut suffisant pour rapidement désarmer Ginny. Il mit ensuite un point d'honneur à l'immobiliser d'un Incarcerem bien placé avant de lui dire que leur entraînement était terminé et de lui rendre sa baguette.

« Tu étais obligé de faire ça ? J'avais déjà perdu ma baguette, je te signale.

– Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu étais complètement battue. Le but de ce duel était de te faire travailler ton esquive, je te rappelle.

– Ouais, bon. Il n'empêche que tu ne peux plus dire que je suis au même niveau que tous les autres, maintenant, rétorqua-t-elle fièrement. Je parie que tu ne t'attendais pas à recevoir ce Faldra, pas vrai ?

– C'est vrai que c'était plutôt bien trouvé, admit-il. Mais tu aurais dû garder ça pour le tournoi, parce que si tu tombes contre moi, laisse-moi te dire que je ne ferai pas avoir deux fois par le même tour de passe-passe.

– J'en aurais bien trouvé un nouveau à ce moment là, si j'en ai besoin.

– Arrête tout de suite de frimer. Je te signale que je viens de te battre de la main gauche, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

– Faux, on était à égalité quand tu utilisais ta mauvaise main, corrigea-t-elle en souriant de plus en plus largement. Tu m'as battue avec ta main habituelle.

– Un détail, balaya-t-il. Plus sérieusement, c'était presque bon, ce soir, Ginny. Encore un peu et tu n'auras plus besoin que je te donne ces cours. Tu commences à comprendre les grandes règles.

– Vraiment, je commence ? Parfait, alors j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que donnera notre duel dans le petit tournoi du professeur Black.

– Tu as l'air bien certaine qu'on se rencontrera à un moment.

– Eh bien, à moins que tu te débrouilles pour perdre un match, on sera bien forcés d'arriver l'un contre l'autre, au pire en finale. »

Elle n'avait pas tort, se dit Harry en réalisant qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'un autre élève que lui ne la batte avec le niveau qu'elle avait actuellement, à moins qu'elle ne devienne vraiment trop sûre d'elle. D'accord, il était maintenant de notoriété publique qu'il lui avait donné des cours, mais peu de gens, selon lui, s'attendrait à de tels progrès. Même lui avait failli être pris par surprise tout-à-l'heure, et il lui avait appris presque tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était dire…

« On verra bien. J'espère pour toi que tu ne perdras pas avant que j'ai eu le temps de te montrer comment ça fait quand je suis sérieux. Parce que si tu continues comme ça, il va falloir que je monte au niveau que j'avais en deuxième année, ça me changerait !

– Crétin, répondit Ginny en lui frappant "amicalement" l'épaule.

– Bon, si c'est comme ça que tu me remercies, moi, je m'en vais. On se reverra demain à la soirée, je suppose ?

– Oui, sans doute. »

Harry s'éloigna vers la sortie sans remarquer en apparence le ton hésitant qu'avait son amie, mais comme il s'y attendait, elle le rattrapa avant qu'il ne passe la porte :

« Attends une minute, Harry. Je peux te parler ?

– Bien sûr, de quoi ? »

Il avait une petite idée de ce dont elle voulait l'entretenir, mais malgré sa propre impatience, il comptait se venger un peu. Ginny le faisait poireauter depuis trois semaines, alors elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il facilite la tâche à présent qu'elle s'était enfin décidée à lui répondre. Il fut particulièrement surpris et déçu –même s'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre dans ce dernier cas– quand elle lui donna la raison de son appel :

« De la soirée de fin d'année que tu nous a demandé d'organiser, avec Bones et Goldstein. Je voulais t'en parler cette semaine, mais je ne savais pas si Malefoy et Greengrass étaient au courant, comme tu as dit que tu voulais que ça reste un secret.

– Tu as bien fait. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

– Pourquoi tu as voulu notre aide à tous les trois ? Tu serais largement capable de tout faire tout seul, non ?

– Évidemment, répondit Harry comme s'il trouvait insultant qu'on puisse imaginer le contraire. Mais j'aime bien avoir un peu de temps libre parfois. En plus, ça fera plaisir à Dumby que toutes les maisons participent.

– A mon avis, il avait une autre idée, sinon il ne l'aurait pas demandé à toi tout seul pour commencer.

– Je crois qu'il voulait m'occuper tellement que je n'aurais plus le temps de m'entraîner pour le duel contre Nott, et que ça me forcerait à annuler.

– C'est idiot, fit-elle abruptement remarquer, même sans nous demander de l'aide, tu avais largement le temps de t'occuper de tout après le duel, donc ça ne servait à rien.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une bonne idée. Il doit se faire vieux, pour inventer des trucs pareils.

– Ou alors, tu as mal compris ses intentions, et ce n'était qu'un hasard qu'il te demande ça pendant que tu te préparais pour le duel.

– Peut-être, haussa-t-il les épaules sans grand intérêt. »

Honnêtement, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire des machinations tordues de son directeur. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'empêcher de régler ses comptes avec Nott, et n'avait pas essayé de contrecarrer ses plans concernant Cloé, donc du point de vue de Harry, tout lui convenait. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le tableau marquant l'entrée des quartiers des Préfets-en-Chef, il s'avisa que Ginny avait fait un sacré détour juste pour lui demander une banalité pareille. Juste quand il se rendait compte de cette bizarrerie, Ginny lui demanda brusquement :

« Harry, demain, est-ce que tu accepterais de venir à la soirée ?

– Hein ? Évidemment, c'est un peu moi qui l'organise, je te rappelle ! rit-il de bon cœur, se demandant ce qu'elle entendait par là.

– Non, je veux dire… avec moi ? »

Harry se retourna pour la regarder en face, et put donc admirer de près le rougissement qui s'étendait sur son visage alors qu'elle détournait timidement le regard. Il fit exprès de ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir, retenant son instinct premier qui se rapprocherait plus de lui sauter dessus :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, exactement ? Tu veux que je te tienne la main depuis la salle commune des Gryffondor pour pas que tu te perdes ? »

Elle respira profondément une unique fois avant de relever la tête vers lui, toujours aussi rouge mais le regard déterminé. Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus largement en lui rendant son baiser.

* * *

Je prends les paris, est-ce que vous pensez qu'il y aura un duel entre Harry et Ginny pendant le tournoi de DCFM ? Et si oui, quel en sera le résultat ?

Et puis n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de la couverture de la fic : est-ce que le blason est comme vous l'imaginiez ?

A la prochaine pour la suite !

Goten Askil


	56. Confiance et nouveau dragon

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqués sont à moi.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole !**

**Goten Askil a désormais une page facebook (on n'arrête pas la mégalo !)**

**Liens sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! Alors, j'ai compté 273 "Enfin !", 418 "C'est pas trop tôt", et seulement un petit millier de menaces de mort si jamais Harry et Ginny en venaient à se séparer avant la fin de la fic, j'en déduis donc que le dernier chapitre vous a plu ^^ Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, celui-là est particulièrement guimauveux (ce qui est en bonne partie pourquoi il a mis aussi longtemps à arriver), mais je vous rassure, ça ne durera pas. Normalement. Bonne lecture à tous !

RàR anonyme : Merci à ep, Guest (les deux) et Talanthyr pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 56 : Confiance et nouveau dragon**

Quand Ginny se sépara finalement de lui, Harry avait toujours un large sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Ce dernier se fit légèrement moqueur quand il demanda :

« Est-ce que je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?

– Ça dépend de quelle question tu posais ? le taquina-t-elle.

– Je viens de te demander s'il fallait que je te tienne la main pour que tu trouves la salle Harry Potter.

– Tout le monde va croire qu'on sort ensemble si tu fais ça.

– Ils auraient tort ? quémanda-t-il en la serrant contre lui, n'appréciant pas beaucoup l'emploi du verbe "croire" dans cette phrase.

– Tu veux vraiment que tout le monde le sache ?

– Très franchement, pour une raison que j'ignore, la moitié de ce château en est déjà persuadée, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

– Tu n'as pas tort, sourit-elle en plaçant ses bras sur les épaules du Préfet-en-Chef. On n'aura qu'à leur donner confirmation demain soir.

– Demain _soir _? Mais ça veut dire que tu veux que je passe une journée entière en faisant semblant d'être célibataire ! se récria-t-il. Tu as une idée d'à quel point j'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas te sauter dessus ces dernières semaines ?

– Justement, une toute petite journée en plus, ça ne change pas grand-chose, non ? »

Non seulement elle prenait une voix suppliante, mais en plus elle trouvait le moyen de faire une moue de chien battu qui n'était pas sans rappeler la forme animale de Sirius –en beaucoup plus séduisant, cela allait sans dire. Se laissant convaincre, Harry déclara donc à contrecœur :

« Très bien, comme tu voudras. Par contre, il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner. Je conseille de payer par avance pour ce genre d'affronts.

– Et tu crois qu'il faudra quoi pour qu'on soit quittes ? murmura-t-elle, le visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

– Je te dirai quand ce sera assez, répondit-il sur le même ton avant de prendre possession des lèvres de la rouquine. »

Harry passa le tableau, seul, plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, mais sans avoir prononcé un seul mot autre que "Bonne nuit". Et même si, justement, Ginny avait insisté pour qu'il passe la nuit seul, il avait tout de même un large sourire plaqué sur le visage –sourire qu'il aurait qualifié de pathétiquement idiot s'il l'avait vu, soit dit en passant. S'il avait encore besoin d'une preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé leur précédent baiser, il n'avait à présent plus aucun doute : Ginny embrassait définitivement aussi bien qu'il s'en rappelait.

-~~O~~-

Le lendemain matin, Harry devait lutter pour garder un visage neutre quand il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. D'accord, il était toujours légèrement agacé de ne pas pouvoir passer la plus grande partie de sa journée à rattraper le retard pris ces deux dernières semaines, mais tant que le manque ne se faisait pas trop sentir, il restait de plutôt bonne humeur.

« Salut Drago, bonjour les Greengrass, salua-t-il en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle. »

Les deux filles lui répondirent avec un signe de tête poli, mais Drago resta silencieux, se contentant de le fixer en fronçant les sourcils. Harry mit à profit des années passées à jouer la comédie pour paraître étonné en demandant à son meilleur ami, alors qu'intérieurement il avait un mauvais pressentiment :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, vieux ? Les pancakes ne sont pas à ton goût ?

– Bof, comme d'habitude. Ça s'est bien passé, l'entraînement de la belette numéro 7 ?

– Bof, comme d'habitude, imita Harry. Elle est de moins en moins irrécupérable, si tu veux savoir.

– Ce n'est pas une façon de parler de ta petite amie, Harry. Surtout maintenant que vous sortez _enfin_ ensemble.

– Ah bon, plus que la semaine dernière ? fit le Préfet-en-Chef en prenant l'air blasé. »

Intérieurement, cependant, il maudissait son meilleur ami d'être si bien capable de le lire. Comment le blondinet avait-il deviné ? Drago avait réussi à intéresser les deux sœurs Greengrass, qui ne leur portaient jusque là qu'une attention limitée.

« Toutes nos petites plaisanteries mises à part, Harry, je connais la tête que tu faisais en arrivant tout-à-l'heure. Salazar sait que je t'ai assez vu après que tu aies une nouvelle copine pour reconnaître quand c'est le cas. Et comme tu as passé la soirée avec la Weaslette…

– D'accord, tu as gagné, j'ai une nouvelle copine, lâcha Harry. Hier soir j'ai enfin décidé de t'écouter et de passer la nuit avec Granger. Et ne t'attends pas à la voir venir ici, elle compte faire une surprise à Weasley mâle en le plaquant ce soir devant tout le monde. Tu es content ? »

Drago resta un bon moment bouche bée devant lui, avant de se tourner d'un air absent vers Astoria, laquelle éclata de rire en voyant sa tête. Cela sembla le sortir légèrement de sa torpeur et il s'exclama à l'intention de Harry, qui avait commencé à manger avec irritation :

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que je ne vais pas _réellement_ devoir supporter cette imbuvable Je-Sais-Tout ?

– Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'auras qu'à bien regarder ce soir, le spectacle devrait en valoir la peine, bluffa Harry.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois tombé si bas. Au moins, la petite Weasley est canon ! Mais Granger… ne me dis pas que tu sors vraiment avec ce castor?

– Je crois que je vais vous laisser, lança froidement Astoria. À ce soir, Daphné, Potter. »

Elle partit ensuite brusquement sans un regard pour son petit ami, qui se tourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

– Malefoy, lança Daphné d'une voix dangereusement calme, si tu n'es pas parti t'excuser dans les trois secondes, tu peux dire adieu à la simple idée d'avoir un jour une descendance. »

Drago parut alors remarquer le regard assassin qu'il recevait de sa part, et partit précipitamment à la suite d'Astoria. Harry avait du mal à se retenir de sourire, tant par amusement que par soulagement que la conversation ait changé de sujet. Il se tourna vers sa voisine pour constater avec une certaine surprise qu'elle avait tranquillement repris son repas, toute colère à l'encontre d'un certain futur beau-frère évanouie.

« C'est drôle, Daphné, à te voir maintenant, on jurerait que tu n'en veux pas du tout à Drago d'avoir fait de la peine à ta sœur.

– Il fallait bien le motiver pour qu'il aille lui parler, sinon il va tellement attendre qu'Astoria va finir par vraiment mal le prendre. Après, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu surjoué, il ne méritait peut-être pas ça.

– Si ta sœur ne s'habitue pas aux remarques de Drago, ça ne va pas coller longtemps, entre eux, fit remarquer Harry.

– Je sais, soupira-t-elle, je lui en toucherai deux mots, un de ces jours. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas encore félicité pour ton mensonge de tout-à-l'heure. Je crois que tu as choqué Malefoy à vie.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est un mensonge ?

– Harry, Granger représente exactement tout ce que tu détestes chez un être humain. Et puis franchement, elle, plaquer quelqu'un en public en plein milieu d'une soirée ? Ne me fais pas rire, s'il-te-plait. Je n'en reviens pas que Drago ait avalé un bobard pareil.

– Comme tu as dit, il était sans doute trop choqué pour réfléchir au fait que c'est une histoire complètement impossible, haussa-t-il les épaules en abandonnant son mensonge improvisé.

– Ça doit être ça. Et puisque tu lui as dit qu'il y aurait du spectacle ce soir, je suppose que ça veut dire que tu rendras officielle ta nouvelle petite amie pendant la soirée, je me trompe ?

– Parce que tu le crois quand même quand il dit que j'ai une copine ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour arriver à ma propre conclusion. C'est juste que Malefoy a mis plus de temps que moi à remarquer que tu es _toujours_ de bonne humeur le samedi matin.

– Évidemment, c'est le weekend, répliqua Harry tout en sachant pertinemment que Daphné ne tiendrait aucun compte de sa pseudo-explication. »

La jeune femme choisit de ne pas commenter –du moins pas autrement qu'avec un regard moqueur– et ils quittèrent bientôt la Grande Salle pour passer toute la matinée en révisions diverses, au grand dam de Harry qui, non sans en avoir besoin, était certain que ses diplômes ne lui serviraient jamais à rien. Les joueurs de Quidditch avaient peut-être une carrière relativement courte, mais ils gagnaient suffisamment d'argent pour ne pas avoir à travailler quand elle était terminée. Et même dans le cas où il s'ennuierait pendant sa retraite sportive, son nom serait certainement suffisant pour le faire rentrer où il voulait.

Ils retrouvèrent le futur couple Malefoy, réconcilié, au déjeuner, avant que l'équipe de Serpentard ne se dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch. Le dernier match de la saison aurait lieu seulement deux semaines plus tard, et Harry avait donc multiplié les entraînements autant qu'il lui était possible compte tenu de son emploi du temps chaotique. Il avait même obtenu de Rogue qu'il repousse ses retenues avec lui de quelques heures pour pouvoir jouer le mardi, ce qui représentait un véritable exploit quand on savait l'animosité existant entre le sombre professeur et lui.

Drago le regardait toujours bizarrement, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à faire travailler son équipe –ou plutôt à la martyriser, si on les écoutait. En toute modestie, il se demandait comment il serait possible qu'ils ne gagnent pas, à condition que personne ne se blesse. Il envisageait d'ailleurs de conseiller à Julia de ne pas aller en Potions jusqu'au match, mais craignait que ce ne soit pas très apprécié par son directeur de maison. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry était de passablement bonne humeur quand il alla au dîner, et encore plus un peu plus tard alors qu'il allait ouvrir la Salle-sur-Demande après s'être changé.

-~~O~~-

« Bon, tu ne m'en veux pas, mon vieux, mais j'ai deux ou trois choses à faire du côté des Gryffondor, annonça Harry. »

Son meilleur ami eut un regard horrifié tandis que Harry se retenait à grand peine de rire. Il venait de repérer Granger qui discutait avec les deux Weasley, ce qui était exactement l'occasion qu'il cherchait. Drago n'allait pas tarder à se rendre compte qu'il s'était moqué de lui –dès qu'il reconnaitrait la fille avec qui il allait danser, en fait– mais en attendant, Harry comptait bien faire durer la supercherie le plus longtemps possible. Et si Drago avait une attaque entre-temps, ce serait bien fait pour lui, pour toutes les fois où il avait été insupportable à propos de Ginny cette année.

« Salut les griffies ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. J'espère que vous vous amusez bien ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? l'accueillit Weasley d'un ton las –encore une nouveauté le concernant.

– Inviter la deuxième plus jolie fille du château à danser.

– Et tu crois que lui dire qu'elle n'est que deuxième va lui donner envie d'accepter ? nargua Ginny.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu es jalouse de ta filleule, Ginny ? répliqua-t-il. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais sembla changer d'avis en secouant la tête :

« D'accord, tu m'as eue, cette fois.

– Content de te l'entendre dire. Alors, tu viens danser, oui ou non ?

– Pourquoi pas, après tout ? »

Harry l'emmena donc sur la piste de danse non sans remarquer le regard suspicieux de Granger, ou sans entendre le commentaire éclairé de Weasley, qui comprenait avec un –voire plusieurs– temps de retard :

« Attends, mais il ne vient pas de dire qu'il trouvait que sa sœur et Ginny étaient les deux plus jolies filles de l'école ?

– Tu en as mis d'un temps, pour venir me chercher, se plaignit Ginny en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Harry. Un peu plus, et c'est moi qui allais t'inviter directement.

– C'était simplement pour faire marcher Drago un peu plus longtemps. Il m'a agacé, ce matin, alors je lui ai dit que Granger allait plaquer ton frère pour moi ce soir.

– Tu lui as fait croire que tu sortais avec Hermione ? répéta-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Et il t'a cru ?

– Il faut croire que son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas très bien ce matin. Mais bon, maintenant je n'ai plus le choix, je vais devoir lui confirmer que c'était une blague.

– Faire comprendre quelque chose d'un peu subtil à Malefoy ? Je te plains, quelle corvée ! plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire.

– Je ne trouve pas que ce soit une corvée, et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'être subtil. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire en se penchant vers elle, sans cesser de danser. Il l'embrassa doucement mais longtemps, leur baiser durant presque la totalité du slow qu'ils dansaient. Quand ils se séparèrent, passablement essoufflés tous les deux, Harry avait parfaitement remarqué qu'on entendait plus la moindre conversation dans la Salle-sur-Demande, le silence ambiant n'était troublé que par la musique –beaucoup plus rapide à présent que leur danse.

« Les gens vont s'imaginer qu'on sort ensemble, si tu fais ça, Harry, murmura la rouquine.

– Seulement imaginer ? Il va falloir que je continue, alors, répondit-il sur le même ton avant de prendre à nouveau possession de ses lèvres. »

Leur embrassade fut cette fois bien plus passionnée, et Harry aurait certainement cherché à la déshabiller sur place s'ils n'avaient pas été dans une salle remplis d'élèves –dont une partie non négligeable les fixait avec jalousie.

« Heureusement que je m'étais coiffée avant de venir, fit remarquer Ginny après qu'ils se furent légèrement écartés pour respirer. Mes cheveux n'ont sans doute jamais été aussi emmêlés que maintenant que tu as mis les mains dedans.

– Tu n'avais qu'à faire comme moi et t'abstenir, j'avais prévu le coup.

– Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu es incapable de les faire tenir droits ?

– Ils étaient parfaitement droits avant que tu ne t'en mêles, signala Harry.

– Si tu considères que je m'en suis mêlé à ta naissance, ça doit être vrai, parce que je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu une seule fois avec une coiffure digne de ce nom depuis que je suis à Poudlard.

– Alors comme ça, tu passais déjà ton temps à me regarder avant ? sourit-il. Je savais que tu as toujours été folle de moi.

– Mais tu vas arrêter de raconter des idioties plus grosses que toi, oui ? Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais profité d'une des nombreuses occasions que j'ai eues de te rendre fou, en début d'année ? Tu te rappelles, quand tu sortais déjà avec Daphné mais que ça ne t'empêchait pas de m'inviter un jour sur deux pour prendre un râteau ?

– Certes. Donc si je comprends bien, tu es finalement tombé sous mon charme à ce moment là. J'aurais dû m'en douter, personne ne peut me résister.

– Idiot, rit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer une petite bise sur ses lèvres. Tu penses vraiment que c'est en me proposant de coucher avec toi toutes les deux phrases que je suis tom… que tu as commencé à m'intéresser ?

– Vraiment, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu t'es décidée ?

– Idiot, répéta-t-elle avec, cette fois, un léger froncement de sourcils et une tape légère sur l'épaule. C'est si difficile de comprendre que je te préfère largement quand tu n'essaies pas de faire ton intéressant ?

– Comment ça, j'essaie ? J'ai besoin de me forcer pour être intéressant, moi ?

– Tu ne changeras jamais, hein ?

– Bien sûr que non, confirma-t-il en la rapprochant encore de lui. C'est comme ça qu'on m'aime, non ?

– C'est malgré ça qu'on te supporte, tu veux dire. »

Harry eut un brusque sentiment de déjà-vu, mais il n'y fit pas attention. De toute façon, il fut pendant un certain temps beaucoup trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait de sa langue pour réellement penser à autre chose. Son cerveau s'était momentanément mis en pause, et il ne fit provisoirement que fonctionner à l'instinct.

« Harry, tu réalises qu'on a changé de chanson ? fit remarquer Ginny après un –très– bon moment.

– Oui, trois ou quatre fois, et alors ?

– Alors, on danse toujours un slow et c'est du rock qui passe. De quoi on a l'air, à ton avis ?

– De deux personnes qui sortent ensemble et qui en profitent, je dirais, fit mine de réfléchir Harry. Ça tombe bien, puisque c'est exactement ce qu'on est !

– Quand même, on est en plein milieu et pas du tout dans le rythme, on empêche les gens de danser en restant là.

– Très franchement, je m'en fiche complètement, mais on peut toujours aller s'asseoir et boire un verre, si ça te dérange. »

En quittant la piste de danse pour rejoindre l'un des canapés sur le côté, Harry s'aperçut qu'ils étaient de nouveau le centre d'attention de pas mal de gens, même si cette fois, la plupart se montraient plus discrets dans leur espionnage. Ils s'assirent sans s'occuper des autres et Harry appela son elfe pour qu'elle leur amène quelque chose à boire. Ils eurent à peine le temps de commencer à discuter avant d'être interpelés une première fois par les amis de Harry.

« C'est marrant, Harry, commença Drago dès qu'il fut à portée de voix, j'ai comme l'impression que Granger a changé de tête depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

– En bien, j'espère ? rétorqua son meilleur ami.

– Je ne me prononcerai pas là-dessus, je ne regarde pas les filles avec je ne sors pas, moi.

– Et tu n'as pas intérêt, renchérit la jeune Greengrass. Merci de vous être décidés, tous les deux, un peu plus et j'aurais perdu dix gallions.

– Dix gallions ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, Greengrass, menaça Ginny, plissant les yeux sur la Serdaigle.

– Oh, ça dépend de ce que tu crois. Ma chère petite sœur avait juste parié que vous seriez officiellement ensemble avant la fin des vacances. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit qu'elle avait perdu.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Daphné ? Les cours ne reprennent que dans deux jours, donc j'ai gagné !

– Techniquement, on n'est plus en vacances mais en weekend, intervint alors Harry, autant amusé par l'échange entre les deux sœurs que par l'air renfrogné de sa petite amie.

– Exact ! conclut Daphné. C'est Fred qui va être content, lui qui perd tout le temps ses paris sur sa sœur !

– QUOI ? Mon propre frère fait des paris sur le temps que je reste célibataire ?

– Pas exactement : vous lui avez fait perdre cinq paris d'affilée, avec le temps que vous avez mis pour rendre votre couple officiel. Ce serait plutôt à lui de t'en vouloir, quand on y réfléchit bien.

– Il va me le payer ! explosa Ginny. Préviens-le : la prochaine fois que je l'ai en face de moi, il reçoit le pire Chauve-Furies de l'histoire de la sorcellerie ! »

Harry ne put s'en empêcher plus longtemps et éclata de rire, récoltant immédiatement un regard assassin de la rousse en colère. Un autre que lui en aurait sans doute été intimidé, mais il se pencha pour déposer une petite bise sur les lèvres de sa petite amie avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Je t'ai déjà dit l'effet que tu me fais quand tu es en colère ? »

-~~O~~-

Le mercredi suivant, Harry arriva en cours de Défense… frustré, c'était le mot. Une semaine qu'il sortait avec Ginny Weasley, probablement sur le podium des filles les mieux faites de cette fichue école, et toujours rien. Oh, bien sûr, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils ne se retrouvent pour mutuellement vérifier le fonctionnement de leur langue, mais quand venait le moment où Ginny trouvait une excuse pour s'éclipser, il en venait presque à regretter qu'elle embrasse si bien. Il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme le genre de fille à se jeter dans son lit à la première occasion, mais quand même.

Harry pensait avoir une bonne idée de ce qui retenait la jeune femme, et il pouvait difficilement l'en blâmer, mais il espérait qu'elle commencerait rapidement à lui faire confiance dans ce domaine, parce que dans le cas contraire, il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait se retenir avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il ne la forcerait jamais à quoi que ce soit, évidemment, mais il était à peu près certain que Ginny le prendrait très mal, a posteriori, s'il la convainquait de se laisser aller dans le feu de l'action. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de vérifier cette théorie, mais il s'impatientait.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! entama Sirius en entrant dans sa salle de cours, le sortant de ses pensées avec une bonne humeur qui laissait présager qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes ennuis que Harry. Comme vous le savez, j'ai organisé un petit tournoi de duel pour ce trimestre avec les sixièmes années pour vous préparer à la partie pratique de vos Aspics. Tous les cours du jeudi après-midi y seront consacrés jusqu'à environ la fin du mois de mai. Comme vous êtes une soixantaine à participer, il faudra que nous arrivions à disputer une petite quinzaine de duels par après-midi, ce qui voudra dire des duels limités à quinze minutes et nous laissera une dernière séance pour la finale et le match pour la troisième place. Les duels auront lieu dans la Grande Salle pour avoir plus de place, et tout le monde sera le bienvenu pour y assister. Ceux qui ne concourent pas et ne veulent pas regarder leurs camarades seront dispensés de cours. Maintenant, pour ce qui est du règlement… »

Sirius continua encore un bon quart d'heure à expliquer que tous les sorts étaient autorisés, qu'il serait seul juge pour décider du vainqueur d'un duel si celui-ci arrivait à la fin de la limite de temps, et que chaque victoire rapporterait dix points pour la maison, avec un bonus de dix points pour les finalistes. Il donna ensuite le tirage du premier tour, et Harry apprit donc qu'il ouvrirait le tournoi contre Ernie Macmillan, et que Ginny devrait se débarrasser de Parkinson. Il vit distinctement le Poufsouffle pâlir en lui coulant un regard appréhensif, mais Parkinson ne semblait pas réaliser la correction qu'elle allait recevoir.

« Je n'ai pas fait attention, vous tombez contre qui ? demanda Harry à ses amis alors qu'ils étaient censés réviser quelques sorts de duel.

– Owen, répondit Drago d'un ton un peu morose alors que Daphné souriait d'un air mauvais.

– Vous allez rire. Mon premier duel est contre Ron Weasley.

– Sérieux ? Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, ce serait dommage de blesser votre beau-frère, prévint Drago.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je vais essayer de le laisser entier. Et toi, Harry, qui est le malchanceux ?

– Macmillan. Ce sera le premier duel de demain.

– Et sans doute le plus court, compléta-t-elle.

– Très bien tout le monde ! les interrompit le professeur. Apparemment, vous avez gardé de bonnes bases pour ce qui est du duel, donc j'aimerais voir si vous vous rappelez de ce qu'on a fait en tout début d'année. Vous allez tous passer individuellement et me faire le meilleur Patronus dont vous soyez capable. Allez, Miss Bones, vous n'avez qu'à commencer. »

Harry continua de parler du tournoi avec ses amis en regardant les autres lancer des Patronus, beaucoup devant s'y reprendre à deux ou trois fois avant d'y arriver. Ni lui ni Sirius n'en furent étonnés, le sortilège étant probablement le plus difficile qu'ils avaient appris cette année, toutes matières confondues. Quand ce fut enfin son tour, il s'avança en face de son parrain, visualisa intérieurement le sourire de sa petite rouquine préférée et prononça la formule, regardant le cerf habituel faire le tour de la salle.

Sauf que ce n'était pas un cerf. À la grande stupéfaction du Préfet-en-Chef, ce fut un reptile au corps massif qui sortit de sa baguette, avant de déployer des ailes membraneuses et de s'envoler, cherchant du regard la menace qu'il était fait pour détruire. Ne voyant ni Détraqueur ni Moremplis, il disparut, non sans avoir au préalable salué celui qui l'avait lancé d'un mouvement de tête. Harry resta immobile, la baguette levée, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi, par Salazar, son Patronus était-il devenu un dragon ?

« Professeur, pourquoi est-ce que le Patronus de Potter a changé ? demanda Granger, qui devait être la seule de la classe à se rappeler de la forme habituelle de son Patronus. C'était un cerf en début d'année.

– Eh bien, comme vous l'a sûrement expliqué Rogue l'an dernier, le Patronus d'un sorcier représente ce en quoi il place sa confiance, ce à quoi il se fie le plus. Sans doute que cette confiance a changé pendant cette année, dans le cas de Mr Potter. »

Cela, ajouté à la sonnerie de fin de cours, fit sortir Harry de ses pensées, et il répondit vivement en levant des yeux colériques vers son parrain :

« Je n'ai jamais fait confiance à aucun cerf dans ma vie.

– Très bien tout le monde, vous pouvez y aller, révisez bien et bonne chance à ceux qui commencent le tournoi demain. Et toi, Harry, reprit-il à voix basse, tu lui as confié ta sœur pendant près de douze ans, alors ne me fais pas croire que tu ne lui as jamais fait confiance. »

Harry ne répondit rien, principalement parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait répondre à cela. Autant qu'il refuse d'accepter l'idée qu'il avait apprécié son père pendant des années, malgré le comportement de ce dernier avec sa sœur, il savait au plus profond de lui que c'était vrai. Comme le disait Sirius, il n'aurait jamais permis que Cloé reste avec un homme en qui il n'avait pas confiance. Ce qui ne changeait absolument pas le fait que James Potter avait trahi cette confiance, et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour la récupérer.

Ses amis eurent le bon goût de ne pas lui poser de questions à propos de ce changement, même s'ils remarquèrent sûrement son air soucieux pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Ils avaient dû expliquer ce qui s'était passé à Ginny, parce qu'elle non plus n'y fit pas allusion pendant le déjeuner. Les autres cours lui changèrent un peu les idées, puisque les révisions intensives occupaient la quasi-totalité des séances, et ni Chourave ni Rogue ne leur laissèrent un moment de répit. Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent tous comme d'habitude dans le salon des Préfets-en-chef, mais les Greengrass et Drago partirent assez rapidement, prétendument pour aller réviser.

« Alors, Harry, si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse depuis ce matin ?

– Rien d'important, ne t'en fais pas, éluda-t-il. Tu as appris contre qui tu allais disputer ton premier duel ?

– Oui, Parkinson, mais ne change pas de sujet. C'est cette histoire de Patronus ? Daphné et Drago m'en ont un peu parlé ce midi, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si grave.

– Il n'y a rien de grave, c'est juste la discussion qu'il y a eu après qui m'énerve. »

Harry lui raconta ensuite l'explication que Sirius avait donnée pour le changement de forme de son Patronus, et surtout la conclusion logique qui en découlait.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu sais, répondit-elle prudemment. Après tout, même s'il est horrible avec Cloé, il ne t'a jamais rien fait directement, donc tu n'as jamais eu de raison de le détester. C'est ton père, c'est normal que tu tiennes à lui, au fond de toi.

– Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas normal ! Il a toujours traité Cloé comme une moins que rien alors qu'il avait juré…

– Qu'il avait juré quoi ? tiqua Ginny. Harry, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne répondit pas. »

Harry s'en voulut instantanément d'avoir laissé échapper ce qu'il avait dit. Ce secret là ne concernait absolument que lui, et il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le raconter à qui que ce fût, et encore moins à quelqu'un susceptible de le répéter à Cloé. Sa sœur n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. La connaissant, elle serait capable de se sentir coupable alors qu'elle n'y était strictement pour rien dans son choix.

« Ce n'est pas important, Ginny, mentit-il.

– Non, c'est juste la vraie raison pour laquelle tu en veux à ton père, et donc c'est pour ça que tu as broyé du noir toute la journée. Et en plus, ça concerne ma filleule, je te rappelle, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer.

– Si j'avais su que tu me ferais du chantage à la moindre occasion, j'aurais réfléchi plus longtemps avant de marquer ton nom sur cette déclaration d'adoption.

– Oui, mais tu ne le savais pas, donc maintenant tout ce que tu peux faire c'est assumer. Allez, je suis sûre que tu te sentiras mieux si tu en parles. Et en plus, si ça concerne vraiment Cloé, j'ai le droit de le savoir. »

Harry soupira intérieurement, elle n'avait pas totalement tort quand elle disait que ce qui concernait Cloé la regardait aussi, mais il n'avait aucune envie de raconter les circonstances dans lesquelles son père avait juré cela. En même temps, réalisa-t-il, rien ne l'obligeait à tout lui dire…

« Si tu dois vraiment savoir, quand Cloé est née, mon père a juré qu'il nous traiterait de la même façon, qu'il ne ferait aucune différence entre nous juste parce que Cloé n'était pas l'héritière. Il a commencé à m'entraîner et à m'apprendre ce que j'avais besoin de savoir pour reprendre les rênes de la famille alors qu'il laissait presque toujours Cloé avec les elfes, quand Mère ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle à cause de son travail. Et moi, je ne lui ai jamais rappelé sa parole, j'ai laissé faire comme si de rien n'était. Cloé devrait me détester pour ce qui s'est passé à cette époque !

– Arrête, Harry, tu avais cinq ans ! Comment tu veux que Cloé puisse t'en vouloir avec tout ce que tu as fait pour elle ? »

"Et encore, elle n'en connaît pas la moitié, renchérit une petite voix rassurante au fond de lui."

« Tu as peut-être raison, mais dans tous les cas, ça ne change rien. Un Potter digne de ce nom tient toujours ses promesses, donc je n'ai jamais eu aucune raison d'avoir confiance en James Potter.

– Ça n'en reste pas moins ton père, Harry, insista Ginny d'une voix douce, et si je me rappelle bien, il s'est toujours occupé de toi. Je ne te dis pas que ça en fait quelqu'un de bien, juste que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir si tu ne lui en as pas toujours voulu autant que maintenant. C'est derrière toi, maintenant. »

Harry ne répondit rien, mais fut légèrement rassuré de ce que Ginny lui disait. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir accordé de l'affection à son père, mais les arguments de sa petite amie avaient du sens. Même si son cerveau tout entier lui hurlait depuis des années que son père était une ordure, il était en un sens logique qu'il continuât de se fier à celui qui lui apprenait presque tout ce qu'il savait.

« Et si on changeait de sujet ? proposa-t-il avec un léger sourire qui était moins forcé que les autres qu'il avait affichés depuis le déjeuner.

– À une seule condition. Je veux que tu me promettes que la prochaine fois que quelque chose te donne cette tête là pendant une journée, tu m'en parleras. Et avant que tu le dises, je sais très bien qu'il y a des choses que tu veux garder pour toi. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me faire confiance.

– Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi que je promette de te faire confiance ?

– Parce qu'on sort ensemble, ça me parait évident. Et puis aussi parce qu'après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, j'aimerais bien pouvoir te renvoyer l'ascenseur. C'est la moindre des choses, non ? expliqua-t-elle d'un ton légèrement timide sur la fin.

– Tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai pas fait pour que tu me doives quoi que ce soit.

– Pourquoi tu l'as fait, alors ? s'enquit Ginny en s'approchant de lui.

– Tu aimes tellement te l'entendre dire ? Parce que je tiens à toi, Ginny Weasley. Tu entends ? Je. Tiens. À. Toi. »

Alors qu'il prenait sa petite amie dans ses bras, il ponctua chaque mot de sa dernière phrase d'un baiser sur ses lèvres, et l'embrassa franchement –et plus longuement– ensuite. Ils ne s'interrompirent qu'en entendant une horloge sonner minuit quelque part dans le château, et que Ginny le repoussa juste assez pour pouvoir respirer et lui parler :

« J'ai encore raté le couvre-feu, il va falloir que j'y aille si je ne veux pas me prendre une dizaine de retenues de la part de Rusard.

– Alors tu n'as qu'à rester là. Tu seras certaine de ne pas te faire avoir, comme ça.

– Harry…

– Je sais, Ginny, interrompit-il aussi doucement qu'il le put. Tu te souviens, l'autre jour, quand tu me disais que tu étais bien dans mes bras ? Eh bien je trouve aussi, et c'est tout ce que je te demande. Contrairement à ce que Drago raconte sans arrêt, je ne suis pas aussi obsédé que lui, tu sais. »

D'accord, la dernière phrase était peut-être un peu exagérée si on considérait qu'il passait rarement cinq minutes en compagnie de Ginny sans avoir envie de lui sauter dessus, mais ça eut au moins le mérite de la faire sourire –juste une fraction de seconde, mais c'était déjà ça. Au moins, elle avait gardé ce côté Gryffondor : ne jamais rater une occasion de se moquer de Drago Malefoy.

« Je ne sais pas Harry, j'ai… j'ai peur. Je sais que je n'ai aucune bonne raison à te donner, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

– Et ce n'est pas typique des Gryffondor de foncer sans faire attention à ce qui les effraie ? »

Harry décida que ce serait son dernier argument pour la soirée, étant donné que Ginny était déjà passablement secouée par tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. En plus, même lui admettait volontiers que faire du pseudo-chantage affectif sur le courage des rouge-et-or était un coup bas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir sur la confiance pour définitivement justifier sa réputation d'être prêt à tout pour atteindre son but –réputation totalement imméritée, bien entendu. Ginny parut réfléchir un bon moment, et finit par inspirer profondément, comme pour rassembler ses forces.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. C'est arrivé il y a plus de quatre mois, et _il_ est parti. Il faut que j'arrête de laisser ça m'empêcher de vivre. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je risquais quelque chose avec toi. Je veux dire, si je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi, qui est-ce qu'il me reste ? »

Harry ne l'interrompit pas pour lui dire qu'elle prêchait un convaincu, puisqu'il était évident que la seule personne que Ginny voulait convaincre était elle-même. Quand elle arrêta sa tirade pour reprendre son souffle, en revanche, il la fit gentiment taire en l'embrassant, ce qu'elle ne parut pas refuser. Il l'emmena ensuite en direction de sa chambre en essayant de ne pas en faire une grosse affaire pour éviter de déclencher une crise de panique –ce dont certaines des réactions de sa petite amie s'étaient rapprochées, cette dernière semaine.

« Je peux… emprunter ta salle de bain, Harry ? demanda-t-elle timidement en s'éloignant légèrement de lui.

– Bien sûr. Fais comme chez toi. »

Harry s'allongea ensuite sur un côté de son lit, se décidant rapidement pour garder son uniforme sur lui. Ginny l'avait déjà vu sans plusieurs fois, mais il préférait y aller lentement. Il se demanda brièvement depuis quand il prenait autant de précautions juste pour une fille, mais balaya ces pensées quand Ginny revint dans sa chambre, l'air plus nerveuse qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle s'assit sans le regarder de l'autre côté du lit, et elle était si différente de la jeune femme qu'il avait appris à apprécier en début d'année qu'il aurait volontiers ressuscité Nott pour le simple plaisir de le faire de nouveau agoniser.

Ginny finit par s'allonger à côté de lui en lui tournant le dos, et il voyait qu'elle tremblait. Il s'approcha et l'étreignit, lui murmurant doucement des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et qu'elle se tourne vers lui, les yeux rougis et les joues détrempées.

« Sers-moi fort, Harry, s'il-te-plait, chuchota-t-elle. »

Il ne fut que trop content de s'exécuter, pressant le dos de sa petite amie contre son torse à lui en prenant bien garde à ne pas mettre sa main autre part que sur le ventre de la rouquine. Il la sentit mettre ses propres mains sur la sienne, emmêlant ses doigts aux siens. Se penchant par-dessus son épaule, il lui murmura un "bonne nuit" avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle lui répondit à voix basse et il continua de la serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, en espérant tout de même que la rouquine réussirait à l'imiter assez rapidement.

-~~O~~-

Quand Harry Potter se réveilla le lendemain matin, il remarqua rapidement plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, Ginny avait bel et bien réussi à s'endormir, s'il devait en juger par sa respiration profonde et régulière. Ensuite, la même jeune femme était toujours pelotonnée au creux de ses bras, serrait toujours sa main contre elle comme un doudou, et paraissait même plus détendue que quand il s'était endormi. Enfin, et c'était un peu plus problématique, lui-même ne pouvait _pas_ être considéré comme _détendu_, au contraire même. Si Ginny se réveillait dans ces conditions, il serait plus difficile de prétendre à l'avenir qu'il n'était pas aussi obsédé que Drago. _Beaucoup_ plus difficile.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et déterminant qu'il avait encore pas mal de temps avant le petit déjeuner, il décida d'aller prendre une douche avant de réveiller sa petite amie, le temps de calmer son léger problème. Ce ne fut pas simple de retirer sa main de la prise de la rousse –qui serrait relativement fort– mais il finit par y arriver, et quand il revint dans sa chambre, un peu plus frais et dispos qu'auparavant, il constata que Ginny dormait toujours. Il s'assit au bord de son lit et en profita pour admirer sa petite amie, qui n'avait pas mis de temps à s'étaler et à prendre ses aises dans son lit.

Voir les traces de larmes séchées qu'il y avait encore sur ses joues ranima ses envies de meurtre envers un certain Serpentard qui avait autrefois compté parmi ses meilleurs amis, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les similitudes entre sa sœur et sa petite amie. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il avait autant envie de les protéger et de les voir sourire l'une que l'autre à chaque fois qu'il les voyait. Avec quand même une différence notable : il n'avait jamais eu envie de réveiller Cloé en l'embrassant, contrairement à ce qu'il se retenait difficilement de faire à ce moment.

« Ginny, dit-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux. Il va falloir te lever si tu ne veux pas rater ton premier cours.

– Hmm. M'en fous,… dors, marmonna-t-elle. »

Harry ricana et se pencha, cédant à son envie de départ et posant ses lèvres de sa petite amie. Il se retira juste quand elle commença à répondre, et la gourmanda pour la motiver à se lever :

« Peut-être que si tu es gentille, tu en auras d'autre, mais il faudrait que je sois sûr que tu ne dors plus pour ça, Ginny.

– Rabat-joie, fit-elle mine de se plaindre en ouvrant quand même les yeux. Tu sais, je pourrais presque m'habituer à me réveiller comme ça.

– Mais tu peux t'habituer autant que tu veux, Ginny. Ma porte t'est encore plus ouverte maintenant qu'elle ne l'était avant. Je dois en déduire que tu as bien dormi ?

– Oui, et ça faisait longtemps. Quelle heure il est ?

– Sept heures moins cinq. Pourquoi, tu es pressée de partir ? taquina-t-il.

– Non, mais il faut que j'aille me changer, je ne peux pas arriver en Sortilèges avec un uniforme tout froissé.

– Si tu le dis. Comment tu vas expliquer que tu n'étais pas dans ton dortoir ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça change ? haussa-t-elle les épaules. Je peux dire n'importe quoi, ils s'imagineront toujours la même chose. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois de l'année que je ne passe pas la nuit à la tour. Les autres filles ont fini par s'y habituer.

– Bon cours, alors. À cet après-midi. Ne sois pas en retard, le premier duel ne durera pas longtemps.

– À tout-à-l'heure, vantard. »

Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la regarder partir, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait hâte d'être à la fin du déjeuner, ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête de Parkinson quand elle comprendrait qu'elle allait se faire humilier par une Gryffondor de sixième année. Il décida de se recoucher en attendant de devoir aller en Métamorphose, il pourrait toujours aller faire un tour aux cuisines pour avoir un petit déjeuner plus tard s'il avait faim.

Quatre heures plus tard, il entrait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis, après un cours passé à réviser la Métamorphose humaine. Il fit un petit signe de la main à sa sœur et sa petite amie et mangea rapidement, faisant des pronostics sur les différents duels qui auraient lieu après sa victoire. Celui entre Drago et Owen devrait être particulièrement intéressant, et quand Parkinson s'excusa par avance d'abîmer Ginny, il se contenta de lui sourire d'un air amusé.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Pansy, je te promets que je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu touches Ginny avec un sort.

– Mr Potter, je peux vous dire un mot ? demanda son parrain derrière lui.

– Bien sûr, professeur. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

– Le tournoi va bientôt commencer, et j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'avoir une arène digne de ce nom. Si vous voulez bien me donner un petit coup de main.

– Avec grand plaisir. Je m'en occupe. »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le mur derrière la table de Gryffondor. En voyant comment certains le regardaient, il décida de prendre la précaution de jeter un petit sortilège de silence autour de lui avant d'annoncer qu'il était l'héritier de Godric. Il faudrait qu'il pense à le révéler à ses amis d'ailleurs. Comme la dernière fois, il y eut un léger délai, comme si le château cherchait à vérifier son identité, avant que les murs ne commencent à s'écarter pour former des gradins. Il y eut quelques exclamations de surprise, mais qui moururent quand les responsables se furent aperçus que les tables ne bougeaient pas.

« Si vous avez du temps libre cet après-midi, je vous conseille de passer voir par ici, je suis certain qu'il va y avoir des duels intéressants. Par contre, ne soyez pas en retard, ils ne vont pas tous durer un quart d'heure entier. Hein, MacMillan ? »


	57. Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqués sont à moi.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole !**

**Goten Askil a désormais une page facebook (on n'arrête pas la mégalo !)**

**Liens sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews, en particulier Samos39, pour la numéro 700 ! Bonne lecture à tous !

RàR anonyme : Merci à medall, pour sa reviews et ses encouragements.

**Chapitre 57 : Retrouvailles**

« Si vous avez du temps libre cet après-midi, je vous conseille de passer voir par ici, je suis certain qu'il va y avoir des duels intéressants. Par contre, ne soyez pas en retard, ils ne vont pas tous durer un quart d'heure entier. Hein, MacMillan ?

– Dis, Cloé, tu crois qu'un jour, ton frère va arrêter de provoquer tout le monde sans raison ?

– Bien sûr que si, il a une raison, répondis-je en me tournant vers Emily.

– Et c'est quoi, alors ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais m'interrompis en me rendant que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais dire. Au final, ce fut Ginny, assise pas très loin de nous, qui nous éclaira :

« La plupart du temps, il fait ça pour déconcentrer ses adversaires. Mais là, comme je ne pense qu'il soit physiquement capable de penser avoir besoin de ça pour battre MacMillan, à mon avis c'est juste pour se faire remarquer.

– Et pourquoi il aime autant se faire remarquer ? demanda encore ma meilleure amie. Les Serpentard ne sont pas censés aimer rester dans l'ombre et tirer les ficelles à distance ?

– Oh, il sait faire ça aussi, quand il n'a pas le choix, intervins-je, mais il n'aime pas ça. Il adore que tout le monde le sache quand il fait quelque chose, surtout si ça peut impressionner les gens.

– Exactement. Dites, vous ne devriez pas aller en cours, vous ? Si le professeur Black veut commencer le premier duel, ça veut dire que les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer.

– On a deux heures de libre le jeudi après-midi, donc on a le temps.

– En parlant de ça, dit Dawn, parlant pour la première fois de la conversation, ça vous dit de rester un peu pour regarder quelques duels ? Je sais qu'on va à la bibliothèque d'habitude, mais on aura bien le temps de faire nos devoirs ce weekend, non ? En plus, on pourra peut-être apprendre des choses.

– Et puis surtout, contrairement à ce weekend, aujourd'hui tu pourras regarder _quelqu'un_ se battre en duel, pas vrai Dawn ? insinua Emily à voix basse. »

Pas assez basse, apparemment, parce que même moi qui était de l'autre côté de la table l'entendis parfaitement. Dawn devint instantanément écarlate et jeta un regard noir à notre amie alors que Ginny se mettait à rire doucement. Emily parut horrifiée en l'entendant, comme si elle ne se rappelait que maintenant de qui elle parlait en taquinant Dawn, et qui était en ce moment à côté de nous.

« Alors comme ça, il y a quelqu'un qui te plait, Dawn ? demanda-t-elle. Je le connais ? S'il a un duel cet après-midi, il doit être au moins en sixième année, non ? Si tu me dis qui c'est, je pourrais peut-être lui glisser un mot en passant, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

D'accord, là ça devenait vraiment embarrassant, et à mon avis Dawn devait regretter d'avoir proposer de regarder les duels, maintenant. En même temps, maintenant qu'elle y était, elle pouvait aussi bien parler de Harry. Avec un peu de chance, Ginny prendrait ça pour une blague et lâcherait l'affaire. Heureusement pour elle, cependant, Sirius prit la parole à ce moment, et nous nous tournâmes vers lui, espérant que ma marraine oublie cette conversation. Je m'aperçus alors que la plupart des élèves et des professeurs avaient quitté la salle, ne laissant pratiquement plus que des sixièmes et septièmes années. Et nous trois.

« Bien, maintenant que les autres élèves ont rejoint leurs salles de cours, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Mr Potter, Mr MacMillan, restez dans l'arène. Tous les autres, allez dans les tribunes, que les elfes de maison puissent enlever les tables. »

Le professeur Dumbledore le faisait lui-même d'un coup de baguette, mais peut-être que seul le directeur en avait le droit. Nous allâmes nous installer toutes les trois pas très loin d'où Sirius était assis, voulant avoir la meilleure vue.

« Petit rappel des règles. Le premier à perdre sa baguette ou à tomber inconscient a perdu. N'utilisez pas de magie non approuvée pas le Ministère, et si vous en utilisez, arrangez-vous pour que ça ne se voit pas. Je plaisante, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il après avoir laissé quelques rires. Vous vous saluez, je compte jusqu'à trois, et vous avez un quart d'heure pour vous départager. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, c'est moi qui choisis le vainqueur, compris ?

– Oui, professeur, répondirent à l'unisson les deux septièmes années.

– Bien, alors saluez ! Un, deux, trois, c'est parti ! »

Si j'avais dû parler du duel de Harry, tout ce que j'aurais pu dire était que je n'étais pas certaine qu'il ait duré plus longtemps que le décompte de Sirius. Dès que ça avait commencé, Harry avait lancé une série de sortilèges, MacMillan avait créé un bouclier, le bouclier s'était brisé au troisième sort, MacMillan avait reçu les deux suivants et était tombé par terre, ficelé et évanoui. Au total, ça devait avoir duré trois secondes, peut-être quatre. Je n'avais même pas pu commencer à encourager mon frère.

« Mr Potter passe au deuxième tour, clama Sirius, qui n'avait même pas pu s'asseoir. Dix points pour Serpentard. Vous pouvez réveiller MacMillan, Potter ? Boot et Thomas, vous êtes les prochains, alors descendez sur l'arène ! »

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait libéré son adversaire de ses sorts et était monté dans les tribunes, rejoint par Ginny qui l'attendait juste à l'entrée. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle n'était plus avec nous, mais en même temps, ça paraissait logique qu'elle ait préféré aller voir son petit ami. Ils s'embrassèrent légèrement, et je détournai les yeux rapidement, dégoutée. Ils étaient obligés de faire ça devant tout le monde ?

« Pauvre MacMillan, j'espère pour lui que ce tournoi n'est pas noté, commenta Emily. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de bouger !

– Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de note, c'est juste un entraînement pour leurs Aspics, répondis-je. Au moins, il aura appris une chose sur le duel.

– Quoi donc ?

– Quand on veut gagner un duel, on s'arrange qu'il ne soit pas contre un Potter, lança quelqu'un derrière moi.

– Harry ! Tu aurais au moins pu faire un effort et le laisser lancer un sort !

– Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna-t-il, l'air sincèrement surpris, en me faisant la bise.

– Pour qu'elle puisse faire semblant de hurler de peur et qu'on puisse voir ta tête. Elle s'est entraînée toute la soirée, hier, pour être crédible. Les deuxièmes années commençaient à en avoir un peu marre. »

Je foudroyai Dawn du regard et fit de mon mieux pour nier devant Harry, alors que les trois autres éclataient de rire autour de nous. Parfait, elle voulait jouer à ça, eh bien moi aussi je savais faire des coups bas.

« Allez, Harry, c'était juste une petite blague idiote…

– Il y a trois secondes, tu disais qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi.

– Tu ne veux pas plutôt nous parler du duel ? _Dawn_ espérait vraiment que tu nous donnerais des conseils, comme on veut gagner au club de duel, l'an prochain. »

Ce fut au tour de mon amie de me rendre mon regard assassin tout en rougissant violemment, mais je fis mine de ne pas remarquer en faisant la moue pour convaincre Harry. Il n'avait jamais été capable d'y résister.

« Ils ne sont pas intéressants, tout ce qu'ils sont capables de faire c'est recracher les sorts de base qu'il y a dans le bouquin sans aucune créativité. Tiens, regarde, ce crétin de Thomas va essayer pour la troisième fois de toucher Boot avec un maléfice de Croche-Pied, et pour la troisième fois il va le rater. »

Harry avait accepté de nous décrire les duels, mais je n'étais plus tellement sûre que ce soit vraiment utile pour nous. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à critiquer vertement tous les autres, et apparemment, aucun des duels suivants n'avait le moindre intérêt selon lui. C'était à se demander pourquoi il les regardait. Tout ce que j'avais pu tirer de vraiment utile, c'était que tous ceux qui étaient déjà passés avaient pour défaut récurrent de ne pas savoir esquiver.

« Bien, bravo Bones, dix points pour Poufsouffle. Malefoy et Harper, à vous de jouer ! lança Sirius, qui s'ennuyait définitivement, à présent.

– Ah, ça va peut-être enfin devenir intéressant, marmonna Harry.

– Sympa pour Colin, marmonna Emily dont le frère venait de perdre.

– Parce que ce sont des Serpentard ou parce que voir deux amis s'envoyer des sorts t'amuse ?

– Parce qu'ils sont tous les deux Poursuiveurs dans la même équipe depuis deux ans. Ils se connaissent par cœur, donc là il va falloir qu'ils soient vraiment créatifs pour surprendre l'autre.

– Malefoy a un avantage, fit remarquer Ginny. Il est en septième année, donc il connait forcément plus de sorts surprenants que Harper.

– Et c'est pour ça qu'il va gagner, mais le duel devrait être intéressant à regarder quand même. »

Et évidemment, pour changer, Harry avait raison : le duel des deux Serpentard fut le plus amusant que nous avions vu jusque là, et de très loin. Il commença bizarrement, surtout pour Drago : alors que Harper l'attaquait tout de suite, le meilleur ami de Harry pointa sa baguette vers lui-même sans rien dire avant de faire un pas de côté, évitant de peu le sortilège.

« Risqué, Malefoy, mais pas bête du tout, marmonna mon frère.

– Quel sort il vient de lancer ? demandai-je.

– Charme Supersensoriel. En deux mots, il entend mieux qu'une chauve-souris, voit mieux qu'un faucon et ça lui donne en plus des réflexes légèrement meilleurs. Il devrait être capable de reconnaître les sorts d'Owen juste en regardant les mouvements de baguette.

– Malefoy sait lancer ce sort ? s'étonna Ginny. Je croyais qu'il était trop difficile pour être enseigné à Poudlard ?

– Il l'est. C'est le sort que les Aurors utilisent pour être sûr de ne rien rater sur une scène de crime, et ils ne l'apprennent que pendant leur troisième année de formation. Ne me demande pas comment Drago a réussi à apprendre ce truc, je n'en sais rien.

– Tu sais le lancer, Harry ? m'enquis-je. »

Il se renfrogna sans répondre, et j'échangeai un regard amusé avec Ginny avant de me reconcentrer sur le duel en cours. Les deux garçons se lançaient des sorts rapidement, et on aurait dit qu'ils étaient à égalité, mais après quelques minutes, je me rendis compte que Drago avait l'avantage, qu'il n'avait presque pas besoin d'utiliser la magie pour éviter les sorts de l'autre. Si j'avais bien compris ce qu'avait dit Harry, il devait utiliser ses nouveaux réflexes pour se mettre hors du chemin des sorts avant même qu'ils n'aient été complètement lancés.

« Je ne vois pas comment Drago pourrait perdre, avec ce sort, conclus-je à voix haute. S'il peut savoir quel sort tu lances et où tu le lances avant que tu l'aies terminé, comment tu fais pour le toucher ?

– Oh, ce n'est pas infaillible, il y a plein de moyens de contourner son petit tour de passe-passe. Mais vu qu'Owen n'a pas reconnu le Charme, il a peu de chances d'y arriver.

– Quel moyen, par exemple ? s'enquit Ginny.

– Ne crois pas que je vais te dire comment battre mon meilleur ami si facilement. Tu vas devoir réfléchir toute seule, pour une fois. En plus, s'il montre ça dès le premier match, c'est soit que c'est un crétin, soit qu'il a un autre tour en réserve.

– Je penche pour le crétin, répliqua Ginny, et je me désintéressai de leur conversation.

– Vous croyez que ça vaut le coup de chercher ce sort là pour nous ? demandai-je à mes amies. »

Après tout, c'était surtout pour trouver des sorts intéressants qu'on était venues voir ces duels, non ?

« Je crois qu'on peut trouver plus facile pour commencer, Cloé. Par contre, on peut chercher s'il n'y a pas d'autres sortilèges qui peuvent être utiles, sans forcément être attendus pendant un duel. Comme ça, on battra facilement cet idiot de Zeller au club de duel, l'an prochain ! »

Évidemment, Emily en avait encore après David Zeller, songeai-je en soupirant. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi il était aussi désagréable avec nous, celui-là, il m'avait paru plutôt sympathique dans le Poudlard Express, mais nous étions totalement incapables de nous entendre avec lui. Surtout Emily, depuis qu'il l'avait battue dans une session du club de duel à peu près deux semaines auparavant. Elle avait juré de lui faire payer –et rééditait sa promesse chaque fois qu'il lui jetait un regard moqueur, c'est-à-dire chaque fois qu'il se croisait– et ne cessait de nous harceler pour qu'on cherche de nouveaux sorts.

Pour en revenir au duel des deux Serpentard, qui approchait de sa fin, Harper était à présent sur la défensive et ne parvenait plus à lancer autre-chose que des boucliers. Finalement, son bouclier céda et il évita un sort de justesse uniquement pour en recevoir un autre, que Drago avait envoyé comme s'il savait où serait Harper un instant plus tard. Harper s'écroula, évanoui, et toux ceux qui regardaient encore applaudirent, nous y compris. Il fallait dire que c'était à peu près le premier duel qu'on voyait qui soit à la fois disputé et avec un minimum de talent.

« Bien, bravo, Malefoy. On devrait avoir un peu d'action, parce que le prochain duel programmé oppose Pansy Parkinson à Ginevra Weasley ! Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de descendre… »

Sirius ne fit aucun autre commentaire pouvant indiquer que ce duel n'était pas comme les autres pour lui, mais j'entendais bien à sa voix qu'il était plus intéressé par celui-là que par n'importe quel autre. Je me demandais pourquoi.

« Bonne chance, Ginny, encouragea Harry, ne les éblouis pas trop, gardes-en un peu pour tes prochains adversaires.

– Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'intention de te battre toi, en finale ou avant, et je ne peux pas vraiment faire ça si je perds contre Parkinson.

– Tu crois que ça va aller pour Ginny ? demandai-je alors que ma marraine descendait pour rejoindre son adversaire. Elle est contre une septième année.

– Elle va gagner sans aucun problème, fais-moi confiance. La seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est comment elle va décider de finir ce duel.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– En deux mots, si elle va faire semblant de ne pas être largement au-dessus du niveau des autres sixièmes années, ou si elle va se donner à fond. Si elle est maline, elle ne va pas montrer tout son talent dès le premier duel, mais c'est quand même une Gryffondor, donc on ne sait jamais.

– Hé ! le réprimandai-je en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Je te rappelle que le meilleur duelliste de tous les temps était un Gryffondor, au cas où tu aurais oublié.

– Déjà, je ne sais pas si on peut le considérer comme _un_ Gryffondor, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il ait étudié à Poudlard…

– Si Godric n'était pas un Gryffondor, je me demande qui peut en être, coupai-je.

– Et ensuite, je pense pouvoir affirmer que je suis devenu meilleur que lui. »

Nous nous tournâmes toutes les trois vers lui, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il venait de sortir. Et d'un ton naturel, comme si ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, en plus ! Parce que c'était forcément une plaisanterie, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Attends, je crois que j'ai mal entendu, fit lentement Emily. C'est moi ou tu viens de dire que tu étais meilleur que Godric Gryffondor.

– C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. C'est vrai qu'il était génial, mais je sais tout de son style et de ce qu'il était capable de faire, donc je suis persuadé que si on pouvait s'affronter aujourd'hui, je le battrais. Mais vous devriez vous retourner, vous ne voulez pas rater la victoire de Ginny. _Là_, vous allez voir de vrais sorts de duel. »

Je ne dis plus rien, mais intérieurement je me demandais si Harry n'était pas tombé sur la tête. Pas concernant ce qu'il disait sur Ginny, non, Harry aurait été bien plus inquiet que ça s'il avait eu le moindre doute, et s'il y avait bien un sujet sur lequel on pouvait se fier à l'opinion de Harry, c'était les duels. Mais quand même, aller raconter qu'il était devenu meilleur que Godric Gryffondor, personne n'avait jamais osé le faire, même les plus mégalomanes de notre famille –et il y en avait eu. Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de tout savoir de son style ? Ça faisait plus de mille ans, donc comment Harry aurait-il pu avoir des informations sur sa façon de se battre en duel ?

« Regarde bien le duel de Ginny, et passe me voir ce soir, chuchota Harry dans mon oreille. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Je m'apprêtai à lui demander de quoi il parlait, mais il mit deux doigts sur ma bouche pour me faire taire et fit un signe de tête en direction de l'arène.

-~~AP~~-

Cloé se retourna vers l'arène pour regarder le duel de Ginny, mais pas avant de lui avoir lançé un long regard intrigué, ce qu'il savait signifier qu'elle était à deux doigts de le harceler de questions. Heureusement, elle s'en abstint, et il put ainsi regarder distraitement Ginny écraser Parkinson en savourant l'effet qu'il venait de faire. La plupart des gens l'auraient sans doute pris pour fou en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire, mais honnêtement, il était sûrement l'être vivant –ce qui excluait le Choixpeau magique– en sachant le plus à propos du style et des capacités de Godric Gryffondor, grâce au _Journal_, donc il défiait qui que ce soit de lui prouver le contraire.

« Harry, comment ça se fait que l'autre fille vise aussi mal ? lui demanda sa sœur. »

Il réalisa alors que le duel avait commencé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, perdu qu'il était dans ses considérations sur son ancêtre. Il se concentra un peu et remarqua que, comme l'avait signalé Cloé, tous les sorts de Parkinson semblaient passer à côté de Ginny sans qu'elle ne fasse autre chose que sourire d'un air moqueur. En regardant plus attentivement, il vit ce qu'elle faisait, et faillit éclater de rire. Il devait vraiment déteindre sur sa petite amie, pour qu'elle rabaisse son adversaire comme ça !

« Si tu regardes bien, tu verras qu'elle bouge légèrement sa baguette à chaque fois qu'un sort l'approche. Ça s'appelle le maléfice de Déviation, et c'est au programme de septième année.

– Comment elle le connait, alors ?

– Les sixièmes années avec un cerveau ont intérêt à avoir fait des recherches en plus de leurs cours pour se préparer au tournoi, à mon avis. »

Cloé hocha la tête, et Ginny choisit ce moment pour commencer à attaquer, alors qu'il était visible que l'ex-fiancée de Drago était passablement énervée. Pourtant, de là où elle était, elle devait bien s'être aperçue de ce que faisait Ginny, non ? Il faudrait être vraiment stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte que son propre sort se mettait brusquement à tourner au milieu du chemin. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry approuva mentalement en constatant que la rouquine avait choisi de commencer par son sort préféré, qu'elle était plutôt connue pour lancer à la perfection, et ne dévoilait donc pas tout son talent dès le premier duel.

« Maléfice de Chauve-Furies, informa-t-il avant que les premières années le lui demandent, même si Ginny avait prononcé l'incantation et qu'il aurait donc pu les laisser chercher. Ça fait sortir des bestioles pleines de griffes du nez de celui qui est touché. Vous ne le verrez jamais en cours, celui-là, c'est certain.

– Il est difficile à apprendre ? s'enquit la petite Crivey en écrivant toujours sur le bout de parchemin qu'elle remplissait depuis qu'il était arrivé.

– Pas trop. Vous devriez demander à Ginny, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un le lancer aussi bien.

– Même toi ? taquina sa sœur.

– Quelqu'un n'étant pas génial à la base, je veux dire. »

Il ignora complètement le roulement d'yeux de sa sœur et pronostiqua intérieurement que le duel durerait encore environ vingt secondes, à ce rythme. Ginny n'utilisait que le Chauve-Furies, ou presque, mais étant donné que chaque sort annihilait les boucliers hâtivement lancés de Parkinson, celle-ci n'allait plus tenir longtemps. De temps en temps, elle réussissait à placer une timide contre-attaque, mais Ginny se contentait de faire un pas de côté en continuant de la bombarder. C'était une tactique digne d'une Serpentard : n'utiliser que de la force brute pour faire croire qu'elle ne savait pas faire preuve de ruse. Harry se serait jeté des fleurs si c'était lui qui lui avait conseillé ça. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, il devrait se contenter de la féliciter longuement à la fin de son duel. Et peut-être un peu le soir-même, aussi, s'il avait de la chance.

Comme il s'en doutait, Parkinson ne tarda pas à fatiguer et finit par recevoir un Chauve-Furies en pleine poitrine, ce qui dut lui couper le souffle en plus de l'effet habituel du maléfice, vu la puissance que Ginny mettait dans ses sorts. Heureusement pour la Serpentard, Ginny se dépêcha de lui lancer un _Expelliarmus_, mettant fin à son calvaire. Harry croisa son regard satisfait et fit signe à sa petite amie de le rejoindre à la sortie de l'arène. Il se leva en se tournant vers sa sœur :

« Allez, moi j'y vais, les gamines. Essayez de ne pas oublier que vous avez un cours dans dix minutes.

– Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna la petite brune.

– Peut-être que j'ai appris votre emploi du temps par cœur, qui sait ? Ou peut-être que je vous ai entendues en parler tout-à-l'heure. Je vous laisse choisir, à plus ! »

Quand Harry arriva, il fit un grand spectacle de prendre Ginny dans ses bras et de l'embrasser pour la féliciter. Il ne sépara ses lèvres de celles de la rouquine que quand le manque d'oxygène se fit vraiment sentir, content que la seule figure "d'autorité" présente dans la salle soit son parrain. N'importe quel autre professeur l'aurait envoyé en retenue depuis longtemps, mais le jour où Sirius l'empêcherait d'embrasser qui que ce soit était loin d'être arrivé.

« Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour ? proposa-t-il. On doit avoir tout l'après-midi pour nous, il me semble.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire de tout ce temps ? fit-elle avec un sourire séducteur qui lui donna instantanément plusieurs très intéressantes idées de réponse.

– Tout ce que voulez, mais par pitié, prenez une chambre ! les interrompit un certain blond bien connu. »

Harry releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son soi-disant meilleur ami.

« Tu sais quoi, Malefoy ? Ça ne te regarde pas, mais tu as parfaitement raison, on va y aller. Salut, vieux, remets-toi de ta défaite !

– Hé ! J'ai gagné, je te signale !

– Je parlais de celle de la semaine prochaine ! lança une dernière fois Harry en quittant la Grande Salle.

– Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? s'enquit Ginny quand ils furent seuls dans les couloirs. Contre qui il tombe, au prochain tour ?

– Aucune idée, mais ça le fera cogiter un peu.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de mon duel ?

– Que je sors avec une grosse brute qui n'a l'air de ne connaître qu'un seul sort dépassant le niveau d'un troisième année et qui a eu de la chance que son adversaire vise aussi mal, répondit-il, moqueur. Et dire que je me suis fatigué à t'apprendre plein de sorts, et tout ça pour ça !

– Parfait. Et plus sérieusement ?

– Il faudrait être aveugle ou attardé pour ne pas avoir remarqué les maléfices de Déviation, et aucun débutant n'est capable d'esquiver aussi facilement en envoyant des sorts puissants comme tes Chauve-Furies à cette cadence. Dans l'ensemble, c'était très bien joué de ne montrer qu'un sort que tout le monde sait que tu maîtrises, mais ceux qui savent quoi regarder seront largement sur leurs gardes s'ils tombent contre toi.

– Et à ton avis, qui rentre dans cette catégorie, dans les élèves ?

– Aucun que j'ai vu combattre aujourd'hui, en tout cas, à part peut-être Drago. Et encore, il faudrait qu'il ait pris la peine de s'intéresser à un autre duel que le sien.

– Et tu ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée d'espionner les autres avant de tomber contre eux ? demanda Ginny alors qu'ils arrivaient au quatrième étage.

– Pas comme si j'en avais besoin. En plus, c'est plus drôle d'y aller sans savoir ce qu'ils valent. Ça met un peu de piment, tu ne crois pas ?

– Parle pour toi. Tout le monde n'est pas un soi-disant génie imbattable.

– C'est vrai, il y a que moi, admit modestement Harry. Mais bon, tu as vu les autres duels, toi aussi, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'inquiètes !

– Tu as raison. On est obligés de continuer à parler de duels ? Parce que tant qu'à ne pas les regarder…

– Et de quoi tu veux parler, alors ?

– Qui t'a dit que je voulais parler ? le détrompa-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour l'embrasser. »

-~~O~~-

Harry et Ginny n'avaient rien raté de particulier dans les duels qui s'étaient déroulés après qu'ils soient partis. D'après le tableau affiché le vendredi sur la porte de la classe de Sirius, il n'y avait pas eu de grosse surprise dans cette moitié de premier tour. La plupart des sixièmes années avaient logiquement perdu contre des adversaires plus âgés, et ceux que Harry savait être relativement doués avaient gagné. Harry doutait donc que ce soit à cause de cela si son parrain lui demanda de venir le voir le lendemain après les cours. Il expliqua donc à Ginny qu'il serait en retard à leur session hebdomadaire.

« Merci d'être venu, Harry, l'accueillit Sirius.

– Pas comme si j'avais le choix, tu m'as convoqué.

– Oui, et ça risque de ne pas te plaire. Je sais de source sûre que Dumbledore a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour le retarder, mais Tonks veut t'interroger à propos de l'affaire Greyback. Elle compte venir te chercher demain au déjeuner pour t'interroger.

– Elle m'a déjà posé des questions à l'hôpital, fit remarquer Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Elle veut m'arrêter, ou quoi ?

– Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle cherche juste à savoir qui pourrait avoir envie d'engager des tueurs à gages pour attaquer ta petite amie.

– Et tu lui as bien sûr rappelé qu'on ne sortait pas ensemble à cette époque ?

– Je t'en prie, Harry, balaya Sirius, le monde entier, ou en tout cas tous ceux qui lisent la _Gazette_, savaient très bien depuis longtemps à quel point tu tiens à elle. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non, je ne peux pas te dire de quoi exactement elle veut te parler. Déjà, je ne suis pas vraiment censé te prévenir.

– Je vois. Tu n'as pas d'autres nouvelles de l'enquête, je suppose ?

– Tu plaisantes ? Je suis en congé depuis près d'un an, il n'y a que sur le papier que je suis encore un Auror, encore moins l'Adjoint au Commandant. Désolé, Harry, mais je ne peux rien d'autre pour toi.

– Pas grave. Si je peux aider la justice de mon pays ! lança Harry, ironique. »

Intérieurement, l'esprit de Harry filait à toute vitesse. Si les Aurors voulaient le voir à propos de cette affaire ça pouvait être pour deux raisons : soit on le soupçonnait d'avoir engagé Greyback –et il en doutait fortement–, soit Tonks voulait encore lui demander s'il savait qui l'avait fait. Et si on l'interrogeait lui, et avec ce que venait de dire Sirius…

« Sinon, pour changer de sujet, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé du duel de ta petite amie, hier ? lui demanda Sirius, le sortant efficacement de ses pensées. J'ai trouvé son style intéressant, pour tout te dire.

– À part le Chauve-Furies, pas tellement.

– Je te parle de son style, pas des sorts qu'elle connait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à ce style ?

– Oh, je ne sais pas, voyons voir, fit-il mine de réfléchir. Une défense passive constituée de maléfices de Déviation parfaitement exécutés, histoire d'humilier un peu l'adversaire. Et quand elle passe à l'attaque, juste de l'esquive et des sorts précis surchargés de pouvoir. C'est simple, il ne manquait qu'un ou deux sorts élémentaires et c'était toi tout craché !

– Personne ne se bat comme moi, Sirius. Si Ginny tombe contre moi pendant le tournoi, tu verras bien.

– Oui, je suis sûr que ce serait un duel intéressant à regarder. Allez, va la rejoindre, ta rouquine, et bonne chance pour demain.

– Il n'y a que les perdants qui ont besoin de chance, Sirius. Et les Potter ne perdent pas. »

Le lendemain, samedi, Harry devait être le seul élève –enfin, avec Ginny qu'il avait prévenu après sa discussion avec Sirius– à ne pas être totalement abasourdi par l'entrée d'une jeune femme en robe d'Auror dans la Grande Salle en plein milieu du repas de midi, accompagnée de Rusard. Fait intéressant, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à venir directement vers la table de Serpentard, après un simple salut à l'intention du directeur.

« Mr Potter, je vais vous demander de me suivre, lui souffla-t-elle à voix basse quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

– Pourquoi donc ? joua-t-il calmement l'ignorant.

– J'ai quelques questions à vous poser concernant l'attaque subie par Miss Weasley le dix-sept avril dernier. Et j'aimerais autant le faire dans un endroit un peu plus discret.

– Désolé, Nymphadora, j'ai une petite amie, maintenant. Mais bon, je veux bien venir dans un endroit discret, si tu insistes, corrigea-t-il devant son regard furieux. »

Il se leva et ils sortirent tous les deux sous les murmures de la population étudiante, et l'Auror lui indiqua une salle de classe inutilisée pas très loin du hall d'entrée. Ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre du bureau professoral, même si Tonks paraissait réellement mal-à-l'aise d'être assise là. Harry attendit patiemment qu'elle se remette de ses émotions, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

« Ça fait un bout de temps que je voulais te parler, Potter. Le professeur Dumbledore a utilisé tous les moyens à sa disposition pour retarder cette rencontre.

– Très aimable à lui. Je suis content de savoir à quel point il me fait confiance. Maintenant que tu es là, autant ne pas perdre de temps. L'enquête avance ?

– Les détails sont confidentiels et tu le sais, Potter. En plus, c'est moi qui pose les questions. On va recommencer dès le début. Quelles sont tes relations avec Ginny Weasley ?

– C'est ma petite amie.

– Tiens, ce n'est plus "juste une amie" ? s'étonna l'Auror.

– Non, on sort ensemble depuis vendredi dernier. Quel rapport ?

– Ça reste à voir. Est-ce que tu te connais des ennemis ?

– Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait attaquer, rappela Harry.

– D'accord, jouons cartes sur table, Potter. Tu sais comme moi que Greyback a été payé, sans doute très cher, pour attaquer Miss Weasley. Il n'y a pas trente-six raisons pour envoyer un loup-garou psychopathe à une fille de seize ans : sa famille, ou ses amis. Et comme j'ai déjà fait le tour de tous les potentiels ennemis des Weasley, c'est toi que je viens voir.

– Les Weasley, des ennemis ? La seule chose qu'ils ont fait pour s'attirer des ennuis, c'est d'héberger Cloé à Noël.

– Si tu accuses ton père, commença Tonks.

– Non, même lui a trop de morale pour engager un type comme Greyback. Par contre, un idiot qui voudrait se mettre dans ses bonnes grâces… Vous avez enquêté sur tous ses principaux soutiens ?

– Je te l'ai dit, c'est confidentiel. Je répète ma question : est-ce que tu te connais des ennemis ?

– Si tu me suis dans ma chambre, on peut rajouter Remus Lupin à la liste, tu crois ? plaisanta-t-il en réfléchissant.

– Je croyais que tu avais une petite amie, Potter ?

– C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Il faudrait ajouter Ginny aussi à la liste. Ah, mais c'est vrai, c'est pour son attaque à elle que tu es venue, donc…

– Ferme-la ! coupa Tonks. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, j'essaie de trouver qui a engagé un loup-garou pour mordre ta petite amie ! Alors tu arrêtes tes idioties, et tu réponds sérieusement à la question !

– Si on ne peut plus s'amuser… D'accord, alors voyons voir quels ennemis un pauvre petit étudiant modèle comme moi peut avoir. Pas mal de gens détestent sûrement les Potter par principe, ton patron te donnera la liste. En même temps, les mêmes idiots dont je te parlais tout-à-l'heure peuvent avoir voulu me punir de l'adoption de Cloé. Il faut rajouter tous les jaloux qui m'en veulent pour une raison ou une autre d'être sorti avec telle ou telle fille.

– C'est drôle, tu ne parles pas de ceux qui ont pu vouloir venger Théodore Nott.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi, haussa-t-il les épaules. Ses amis sont aussi les miens, il n'a pas de frères ou de sœurs, sa mère est morte, son père à Azkaban.

– Bien sûr que non, Aaron Nott n'a été condamné qu'à du sursis pendant son procès.

– Quoi ? Mais c'était quand, je l'aurais remarqué s'il y avait eu un jugement aussi stupide !

– Le onze mars, si je me rappelle bien, lui apprit Tonks. Pour être exact, Nott a aussi reçu une condamnation ferme, mais elle avait déjà été couverte avant le procès. Il faut dire, attendre six mois avant de le juger, le Magenmagot s'est surpassé…

– Tu veux dire qu'Aaron Nott a été libéré avec tout ce que mon père lui a mis sur le dos ? Et que la première chose qu'il a appris après être sorti, c'est que je venais de gagner mon duel avec son fils ? Tu me demandes encore si j'ai des ennemis ?

– Avant que tu poses la question, oui, ça a été une des premières personnes sur qui j'ai fait des recherches. Mr Nott a quitté le pays juste après l'enterrement de son fils, pour rejoindre de la famille en Italie. Il est hors de cause. »

Harry s'était levé et mis à faire les cent pas presque sans s'en apercevoir, plongé dans ses pensées. Parti en Italie, mais bien sûr ! Nott père était celui qui avait payé Greyback, ça ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris au Magenmagot de le relâcher, pour commencer ? Il semblerait que son plan pour discréditer son père ait eu un défaut, finalement, à moins que ce ne soit simplement que Nott avait encore suffisamment de relations pour se sortir lui-même d'Azkaban… Quoiqu'il en soit, il serait beaucoup plus difficile à atteindre maintenant qu'il était à l'étranger, surtout si les Aurors le considéraient comme innocent.

« Tu ne vois personne d'autre, Potter ? Théo Nott n'avait pas d'amis assez proches pour vouloir se venger de toi ? Une petite amie, peut-être ?

– Ses amis sont aussi les miens, ou ont beaucoup trop peur de la famille Potter pour tenter quelque chose. Et de toute façon, n'importe quel élève de cette école savait parfaitement que je ne sortais pas avec Ginny à ce moment-là, peu importe ce que racontait la _Gazette_. La plupart pensait qu'on se détestait. »

Avec la quantité de gens qui venaient aux soirées, et tout ce qu'ils avaient pu raconter en-dehors de la Salle-sur-Demande, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré de dire "la plupart", se corrigea-t-il intérieurement, mais au moins tout le monde était témoin qu'il avait eu d'autres petites amies après l'article sur l'adoption de Cloé.

« Je répète, une petite amie de connue ?

– J'ai passé le plus clair de cette année à planifier sa mort, tu crois vraiment que c'est à moi qu'il est allé raconter s'il sortait avec quelqu'un ? Essaie de voir Owen Harper, ou Pansy Parkinson, tu auras peut-être un peu plus de chance.

– Et tu n'as même pas d'avis personnel ? nargua-t-elle. Ça m'étonne de toi.

– Mon avis personnel, c'est que quand une fille voit Nott à côté de moi, elle ne choisit pas cette ordure.

– Toujours aussi modeste. Une dernière chose, Potter. Je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais laisse les Aurors faire leur travail.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse d'autre ? questionna-t-il d'un ton absent, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions.

– Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, Potter, et plus encore, tu es au cœur de cette affaire. Je ne doute pas que tu serais capable de comprendre qui est derrière tout ça. Ne m'oblige pas te mettre dans la même cellule que lui pour t'être vengé toi-même.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, aucun risque. Si je trouve la personne qui a engagé Greyback, je te garantis qu'il ne mettra pas un pied à Azkaban.

– C'est bien ce que je craignais, soupira-t-elle. Potter, je t'ai prévenu, si tu essaies de te venger seul, je ne te raterai pas.

– Bien reçu, Nymphadora. Je m'assurerai que tu n'aies aucune raison de me viser, pour être certain que tu ne me rates pas. »

Harry tint très calmement le regard furieux de l'Auror, se demandant vaguement si c'était parce qu'il annonçait clairement son intention d'aller contre la loi en toute impunité, ou juste parce qu'il ignorait encore une fois sa haine de son prénom de naissance. Quoiqu'il en soit, après un moment à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux sans dire un mot, l'Auror finit par se lever et partir, marmonnant à peine un "à bientôt" à son intention.

Harry resta un long moment à réfléchir avant de repartir. Même s'il savait que Tonks était une Auror très douée –probablement la meilleure de sa génération, d'après ce qu'il en savait de son père et de son parrain–, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle disait que Nott senior était hors de cause qu'il la croyait sur parole. Même s'il était vraiment en Italie, rien ne l'empêchait d'avoir payé Greyback en avance. Ou d'avoir demandé à quelqu'un de le faire à sa place. Et ça, c'était en partant du principe qu'il n'avait pas trompé son monde en faisant seulement semblant d'être parti à l'étranger.

C'était peine perdue, Harry n'en savait pas assez sur Aaron Nott pour être certain de comment il s'y était pris. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Drago –voire qu'il rappelle à Lucius qu'il avait un service de retard, ce qui serait peut-être plus efficace. Ayant un nouvel objectif à suivre, Harry quitta la classe où l'avait emmené Tonks et retourna dans la Grande Salle pour ce qui lui restait de déjeuner. Il en profita pour raconter sa discussion à ses amis, et leur faire part de ses conclusions.

« Tu es un peu idiot, Harry, je trouve, lui lança Daphné après cinq minutes de tirade contre les Nott en général et les deux qu'il connaissait en particulier. Parce que je connais quelqu'un d'autre qui peut t'en vouloir.

– Qui ça ?

– Blaise Zabini, évidemment ! Tu as oublié que tu l'as menacé de mort et forcé à quitter Poudlard ? La mère de Zabini n'est pas anglaise et son père mort depuis un bout de temps, l'enlever de Poudlard c'est quasiment l'expulser de Grande-Bretagne.

– Zabini n'a pas le cran de s'en prendre à moi de près ou de loin, balaya Harry.

– Tu savais que la grand-mère de Théo était née Zabini ? lâcha Drago.

– Quoi ?!

– Oui, ça doit être une cousine de la grand-mère de Blaise, ou un truc du genre. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te le dire, mais si le vieil Aaron est parti en Italie, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit allé rendre visite à la famille de sa mère.

– Tu es en train de me dire que le père du salaud que j'ai tué est de la famille du salaud que j'ai viré de Poudlard ?

– Viré d'Angleterre, Harry, je t'ai dit, corrigea Daphné. Les Aurors doivent sûrement le savoir, mais comme personne ne sait que les Zabini ont quelque chose à te reprocher, ils n'auront pas fait le rapprochement. Si tu leur racontes ce que tu as fait à Blaise…

– Hors de question. Je vais régler ça à ma façon.

– Et tu vas faire quoi ? Aller en Italie et tous les provoquer en duel ? Sois réaliste, Harry, pour une fois, tu ne peux pas tout faire tout seul. Retourne voir cette Auror, raconte-lui ce qui s'est passé et laisse-la faire son travail.

– Et après, fit Harry avec humeur, je vais tranquillement faire une petite sieste en attendant de lire dans le journal que les Aurors ne peuvent rien faire tant que Nott reste en Italie ? Désolé, mais ce n'est pas mon genre.

– En fait, je pensais plus à protéger ta petite amie jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de risque que quelqu'un d'autre reprenne où Greyback s'est arrêté. »

Harry s'arrêta immédiatement de parler et fixa sa meilleure amie, l'évidence l'écrasant soudain. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Si Aaron Nott, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, avait été jusqu'à s'acheter les services de Fenrir Greyback pour le faire souffrir, il n'allait pas s'arrêter après un seul échec –de toutes façons, les Nott devaient être habitués aux échecs cuisants depuis le temps. Autrement dit, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Ginny ne se fasse à nouveau attaquer. Daphné avait raison, il ne pouvait pas attendre de pouvoir se rendre lui-même en Italie, ce qui avait été sa première idée.

« Elle est à Poudlard, elle ne risque rien.

– Bien sûr, parce que tu ne t'amuses pas à faire des allers-retours à Londres depuis le début de l'année. Si tu en es capable, Harry, tu n'es pas le seul, arrête de te surestimer. Si tu veux mon avis, quand tu iras voir les Aurors, demande leur aussi une protection rapprochée pour Ginny.

– D'accord, tu as gagné, abandonna-t-il. Tu peux me dire depuis quand tu t'inquiètes autant pour elle ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne pouvais pas la voir en peinture.

– Comme dirait Malefoy, j'aimerais bien que la première réunion de famille ne soit pas pour l'enterrement de ma belle-sœur. Et puis bon, vu comment tu tiens à elle, on est bien obligés de s'attacher un peu, au bout d'un moment.

– Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, confirma le blond. Si je veux être témoin à ton mariage, il faut bien que je me force à supporter la mariée, tu ne crois pas ?

– Je vous laisse à votre délire, j'ai un petit passage à faire à Londres. Essayez de ne pas faire trop de bêtises sans moi. »

Harry quitta définitivement la Grande Salle, cette fois, avec la ferme intention d'aller directement voir si Tonks était revenue à son bureau, ne pensant pas à la forte possibilité de croiser son père au Ministère. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si la loi avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, non ? D'accord, Dumbledore avait réussi à faire passer une loi annulant l'immunité lors d'un duel officiel, mais l'effet ne s'étendait pas rétroactivement, heureusement pour lui. Et comme à sa connaissance il n'avait rien fait de plus illicite que de quitter l'école sans attendre de recevoir l'autorisation…

Ne voulant pas inquiéter Ginny ou Cloé si jamais elles le cherchaient dans l'après-midi, il laissa un mot à leur intention sur sa table de nuit avant de rejoindre le passage de la sorcière borgne. Ensuite, il transplana directement dans l'atrium du Ministère et se dépêcha d'enregistrer sa baguette avant de prendre l'ascenseur le plus proche jusqu'au deuxième niveau. Arrivé dans la grande pièce pleine de boxes qu'il connaissait bien pour y avoir passé de nombreuses journées en compagnie de son père ou de son parrain, Harry fut immédiatement abordé par une des dernières personnes à qui il voulait parler pour le moment –ou même en règle générale.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, mon _cher_ traître de fils ? »


	58. Tu avais juré !

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqués sont à moi.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole !**

**Goten Askil a désormais une page facebook (on n'arrête pas la mégalo !)**

**Liens sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! Au programme aujourd'hui, des Potter, des Aurors, des duels, une Ginny et du Quidditch, tout ce qu'on aime, alors bonne lecture à tous ! Vous verrez que l'ambiance change légèrement entre le début et la fin du chapitre ^^

RàR anonyme : Merci à Guest (les deux), ep, pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 58 : Tu avais juré !**

Harry se figea en voyant son père en face de lui, comme un miroir brusquement apparu à l'entrée du bureau des Aurors.

Sauf que la plupart du temps, les miroirs ne le fixaient pas d'un regard glacial avec des yeux noisette comme seule différence, ou presque. Les miroirs ne restaient pas non plus les bras croisés devant lui, attendant impatiemment de recevoir une réponse de la part de leur "traître de fils", en général. Contrairement à l'homme en face de lui.

« Alors, Harry, tu ne réponds pas ? Tu n'es pas censé être à Poudlard, aujourd'hui ? C'est drôle, je ne me rappelle pas de t'avoir signé une autorisation pour partir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Ça parait étonnant, mais je suis venu parler à un Auror. Si vous voulez bien vous pousser, j'ai des choses importantes à lui dire.

– La seule affaire qui te concerne, c'est celle de Tonks, et elle était à Poudlard ce midi pour t'interroger, justement, et elle est revenue il y a dix minutes. Donc, comme j'ai l'impression que tu te payes ma tête, tu vas me suivre dans mon bureau pour mettre tout ça au clair. Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

– Alors j'ai une bonne idée : et si j'allais voir directement Tonks et lui dire ce que j'ai oublié tout-à-l'heure, proposa Harry presque sans sarcasme, ça vous fera gagner du temps.

– Non, je ne crois pas. Ça fait un moment que j'avais envie de te parler. J'ai été très déçu que tu ne répondes pas à ma dernière lettre.

– J'ai dû arrêter de "lire" après la première phrase, les Beuglantes ont tendance à me faire cet effet.

– Dommage, répondit James en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. C'est fou ce qu'on peut lire comme bêtises dans la _Gazette_, j'aurais bien voulu avoir ton avis sur certaines choses.

– Ne faites pas semblant, Père. Vous avez déjà utilisé tous vos nombreux contacts pour vérifier jusqu'à la moindre virgule qui était écrite dans la _Gazette_. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire, exactement ? »

James Potter s'installa calmement dans son fauteuil et invita son fils à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil des visiteurs, mais Harry préféra rester debout. Il était beaucoup trop nerveux pour faire quelque chose d'aussi calme que d'être assis, d'autant plus que la simple présence de son père suffisait à l'énerver –sans même parler du temps que celui-ci lui faisait perdre et qui était potentiellement dangereux pour sa petite amie. Et si l'Auror pensait l'intimider avec ses yeux glaciaux et fixes, il se trompait lourdement.

« Comment Ginny Weasley a-t-elle appris le maléfice du Dragon ?

– Très simple. Je lui ai enseigné.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour qu'elle ait un bon moyen d'allumer des bougies colorées dans le noir, sourit Harry. La lumière verte, il parait que c'est très à la mode à Gryffondor, en ce moment.

– Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Réponds à ma question, pour quelle raison as-tu appris un maléfice de cette envergure à Ginevra Weasley ?

– J'ai une bonne raison de répondre, Auror Potter ? Parce que je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un hibou à envoyer à Cicérus Crane. La dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, il m'a demandé des nouvelles de sa petite-fille.

– Puisqu'apparemment tu ne considères pas l'autorité paternelle comme une bonne raison, je suis bien obligé de te dire que non, lâcha James avec dégoût. Mais ne crois pas que tu t'en tireras aussi facilement après avoir dévoilé un secret de famille à la première petite garce traîtresse à son sang qui écarte les cuisses pour toi. »

L'ennui avec les gens comme James Potter, c'était qu'ils savaient presque instinctivement sur quels boutons appuyer pour mettre quelqu'un hors de lui. Le _gros_ ennui quand on connaissait ce genre de gens personnellement, c'était qu'ils n'avaient même plus besoin de leur instinct pour le savoir, et qu'ils en abusaient allègrement. Et efficacement.

« Simplement pour information, Père, déclara-t-il lentement sans la moindre once de la fausse joie qu'il manifestait auparavant. La dernière personne à avoir prononcé les mots "traîtresse à son sang" en ma présence s'appelait Théodore Nott.

– C'est une menace, Harry ?

– Bien sûr que non. Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que les Potter font rarement des menaces. Je rappelais simplement certains faits qui vous avaient peut-être échappé. Maintenant, si vous avez terminé, j'ai promis à l'Auror Tonks de la contacter si j'avais du nouveau, et un autre fait qui vous a échappé, c'est que les Potter _dignes de ce nom_ tiennent toujours leurs promesses. Au revoir, Auror Potter.

– Ça te va bien, de parler de promesses, Harry ! Tu avais juré de ne jamais dévier, de toujours faire honneur à la famille Potter ! Tu me fais honte ! Si tu n'étais pas majeur, je t'expulserais de ma famille comme ta traîtresse de sœur ! »

Harry devait activement se concentrer pour ne pas littéralement exploser de fureur –pour l'instant, les effets de sa rage se limitaient à quelques craquelures sur l'encrier sur le bureau de son père. Rappeler _cette_ discussion, parler de l'honneur des Potter, et insulter Cloé ? Franchement, est-ce que James Potter essayait de mourir de sa main ? Parce que si c'était le cas, il s'y prenait plutôt bien. Il tremblait de rage quand il tourna le dos à son père pour partir, mais n'en eut pas le temps quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Ironie du sort, il s'agissait justement de la personne que Harry était venue voir :

« Commandant, je voulais vous voir pour… désolée de déranger, s'interrompit-elle lentement en voyant Harry, je vais peut-être repasser plus tard ?

– Pas la peine, Tonks, répondit son chef, la voix toujours furieuse. Mr Potter ici présent était justement venu te parler de la meurtrière qui lui sert de petite amie. Fais-moi plaisir et enlève ce petit traître de ma vue.

– Ce sera avec grand plaisir, Auror Potter. J'espère vraiment ne plus jamais entendre parler de vous. »

Harry retourna ensuite dans la salle principale sans attendre ni de réponse, ni Tonks. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais haï personne autant que son père en ce moment, il n'était même pas certain d'avoir plus détesté Théo. Quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, sa baguette était à moitié dégainée avant qu'il ne reconnaisse Tonks. Elle paraissait trop plongée dans ses pensées pour lui en tenir rigueur et lui fit simplement signe de la suivre. Respirant un grand coup pour se calmer, Harry éloigna sa main de la poche où était rangée son arme.

« Je préfère rester debout, merci, lança-t-il, tendu, quand elle lui proposa de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

– Comme tu voudras. J'espère quand même que tu sais que ce serait une mauvaise idée de sortir ta baguette ici, même en étant provoqué.

– Je suis au courant, sinon tu serais en train de ramasser ton patron à la petite cuillère, en ce moment. »

Cette perspective alléchante était très loin d'avoir quitté l'esprit de Harry, soit dit en passant.

« Bref. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici alors que j'étais encore en train de poser des questions il y a une heure ? recentra l'Auror.

– Mes amis m'ont rappelé quelqu'un à qui je n'avais pas pensé. Blaise Zabini.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, à celui-là ?

– Rien d'immérité, si tu veux savoir, clarifia d'avance Harry. Je l'ai juste prévenu que s'il revenait à Poudlard cette année, il pouvait organiser son enterrement. Il a choisi de se faire transférer à Durmstrang.

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

– Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'apparemment Poudlard était à peu près sa seule raison de rester en Angleterre, et donc qu'il ne peut pas vraiment revenir.

– Je t'ai demandé…

– Et en plus, tu savais que la mère d'Aaron Nott était née Zabini ? coupa Harry. C'est chez eux qu'il est parti, c'est ça ? »

Tonks s'interrompit et chercha dans un dossier sur son bureau –étonnamment bien rangé pour ce que Harry savait de son caractère– quelques minutes avant de relever le regard vers lui, réfléchissant visiblement. Elle finit par arriver à une conclusion et soupira avant de parler :

« Teodora Zabini Nott, la nièce d'un vieux noble italien qui est encore indéboulonnable de leur ministère à plus de cent dix ans. Tu t'es aussi mis à dos quelqu'un de sa famille ? Tu le fais exprès, de t'attirer des ennuis avec des gens aussi puissants ?

– Tu m'excuseras, je ne choisis pas vraiment ceux qui s'attaquent à ma sœur, lâcha-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Potter ?

– Rien qui te regarde.

– Je suis Auror, donc _tout_ me regarde, rétorqua-t-elle. Écoute, si je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait, je ne peux pas faire mon travail et estimer s'il est impliqué ou pas.

– Toi aussi, écoute, Tonks. Tu sais très bien que j'ai le niveau d'un aspirant Auror de deuxième année, alors fais confiance à mon jugement, pour une fois. Zabini a fait une connerie, je lui ai fait payer au prix fort. Il n'a pas assez de cran pour se venger lui-même, mais si Nott leur demande un coup de main, il ne va pas se priver.

– Très bien, Potter, comme tu voudras. Tu as dit qu'il s'appelait Blaise Zabini, c'est ça ? Je ferai des recherches sur lui.

– Va voir Karsov, à Poudlard, ils étaient amis à Durmstrang. Et, hésita-t-il, il y a autre chose, aussi.

– Quoi, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui te déteste et qui fait mystérieusement partie de la famille de mon principal suspect ?

– Non, même si à ce niveau là je me demande plutôt qui ne me déteste _pas_ dans cette fichue famille. »

Il avait beau avoir dit ça sur un ton ironique, ça n'en restait pas moins vrai. C'était à croire que Harry avait réellement un don pour s'attirer les foudres des puissants de ce monde, ce qui, ayant longtemps été lui-même en position de les faire lui manger dans la main, était particulièrement frustrant. Se rappelant ce qu'il voulait réellement demander à Tonks, il reprit rapidement son sérieux :

« Mais non, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Je voulais te demander ce que le bureau des Aurors compte faire pour protéger Ginny. Si on a engagé Greyback, et qu'il a raté son coup, il y a de bonnes chances pour que d'autres pros en aient après elle.

– Poudlard est un endroit sûr, et j'espère bien qu'on aura coffré le commanditaire quand elle rentrera chez elle pendant les grandes vacances.

– Bien sûr, personne ne rentre ou ne sort de Poudlard sans se faire remarquer, nargua Harry en se pointant lui-même du doigt.

– D'accord, je verrai ce que je peux faire, mais tu dois savoir que le Ministère n'a pas énormément de pouvoir à l'école. Sinon, je serais sans doute déjà au courant de cette histoire avec Zabini depuis un moment. Autre chose que je peux faire pour toi ?

– Non, ça ira. Ou plutôt si, maintenant que j'y pense. Il y a un moyen légal pour que James Potter ne puisse plus jamais approcher, parler, ou ennuyer de n'importe quelle façon ma sœur ?

– Tu n'as légalement pas de sœur, donc non. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, ce n'est pas non plus possible pour ta fille adoptive. Il faut une bonne raison pour interdire quelque chose au directeur du bureau des Aurors.

– Et le fait que ce soit une ordure dangereuse n'est pas une assez bonne raison, je suppose ? marmonna Harry.

– Potter, si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, va t'en avant que je sois obligée d'empêcher mon patron et son fils de s'entretuer en plein milieu de ce bureau.

– Si on décidait de faire ça, Nymphadora, ni toi ni personne ne serais capable de nous en empêcher. »

Il ne dit plus un mot en sortant du Ministère, se contentant d'adresser un regard à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et la haine à son père quand il le croisa de nouveau près de l'ascenseur. Il savait très bien que si jamais les baguettes étaient un jour tirées entre lui et son père, ce qu'il avait dit se vérifierait : personne n'aurait le niveau pour se mettre entre eux. Et même Harry ne savait pas comment ça pourrait se finir dans ce cas là. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous les deux des modèles de patience et de restriction, songea-t-il sombrement en transplanant depuis l'atrium.

La première chose que fit Harry une fois dans le passage secret sous Honeydukes fut de se demander comment il ferait pour tuer Ginny. Après tout, il était lui-même plutôt doué –quand ce n'était pas purement génial– dans plusieurs domaines, donc tout plan germant dans sa tête avait des chances de ne pas paraître stupide aux yeux d'un éventuel assassin payé par Nott. En espérant que ce dernier avait attendu la mort de Greyback avant de mettre quelqu'un d'autre sur le coup, Harry avait quand même deux semaines de planification de retard, donc il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Le plus simple serait bien sûr de s'introduire dans la tour de Gryffondor, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile, et d'ensorceler Ginny dans son sommeil, mais cela supposait d'être une femme : il était impossible de tromper les sorts des fondateurs en ce qui concernait la protection de la "vertu" des élèves féminins, et Harry savait pour avoir déjà essayé que les fenêtres des dortoirs de Serdaigle ne s'ouvraient pas. Il ne pouvait que supposer que celles de Gryffondor étaient similairement condamnées. Une autre manière sûre de se débarrasser de Ginny consistait à appliquer la vieille technique des Maraudeurs et verser subtilement une potion dans son verre ou son assiette. En choisissant bien la substance, on pouvait s'assurer qu'aucun antidote ne serait apporté à temps, même si la présence d'un phénix dans l'école limitait les possibilités.

Dans les deux cas, le principal "avantage" était qu'il était presque impossible de s'en prémunir sans que Ginny ne devienne aussi paranoïaque que le vieux Fol'Œil –ce que Harry préférait éviter si possible. Il devrait donc trouver un moyen de contrecarrer ce genre de plans sans l'alerter, et ça ne risquait pas de lui faciliter la tâche. Réfléchissant rapidement, Harry arriva à une conclusion simple : ce dont Ginny avait besoin, c'était d'une sorte de garde du corps qui resterait avec elle nuit et jour et testerait tout ce qu'elle avalait, le tout sans que Ginny elle-même ne le remarque. Rien de plus facile.

Qui accepterait de le faire, pour commencer ? Harry ne connaissait personne de suffisamment peu occupé pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir le temps de faire tout ça, alors l'envie, ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser. Harry supposait que si Tonks le prenait au sérieux, il serait sûrement possible qu'un Auror écope du travail, mais il y avait peu de chances que ça arrive sans une horrible quantité de papiers, dont au moins un demanderait l'autorisation de Ginny ou de ses parents. Autant pour la discrétion… Si Harry ne pouvait pas compter sur la voie officielle, il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul, comme d'habitude. Mais comment ?

La question lui tourna dans la tête pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, mais il se força à penser à autre chose quand Cloé vint le voir à un moment. Elle s'était inquiétée de le voir se faire emmener par une Auror, et comme elle avait quitté la Grande Salle assez tôt, elle ne l'avait pas vue revenir et avait cru qu'il s'était fait arrêté. Harry dut passer la deuxième moitié de son après-midi à la rassurer et à la convaincre qu'il n'avait pas d'ennuis avec la loi et que même si ça avait été le cas, alors non, elle n'y était pour rien. Est-ce que les Gryffondor étaient _tous_ aussi prompts à s'accuser de tous les maux de la Terre ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, la discussion avec sa sœur, aussi épuisante eût-elle été, avait permis à Harry de reposer un peu son cerveau et de réussir à penser à autre chose qu'au dernier plan qu'il devait mettre en place. Si l'efficacité d'un tel résultat pouvait être discutée, au moins cela lui éviterait de subir une migraine infernale toute la soirée. Il était donc presque de bonne humeur quand il ouvrit la Salle Harry Potter ce soir-là, un peu avant l'heure de rendez-vous général. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bar pour vérifier que Misti était bien en train de préparer les boissons –il n'était pas très sûr de comment c'était possible qu'elle soit déjà là à faire ça avant qu'il n'ouvre la salle, mais bon, la Salle-sur-Demande ne cessait jamais de l'impressionner– quand il réalisa brusquement quelque chose.

Avant d'avoir pu agir –ni même vérifier que son idée marcherait–, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et les premiers invités entrèrent. En l'occurrence, le fameux trio de Gryffondor dont Harry s'était tant moqué les années précédentes avait décidé de venir à l'heure, pour une fois. En voyant le sourire de sa petite amie quand elle le vit, il n'eut aucun mal à deviner pourquoi ils avaient moins de retard. Harry prit un malin plaisir à l'embrasser à pleine bouche en sachant que Weasley mâle était juste à côté.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas seulement la présence de mon frère qui me vaut autant d'enthousiasme ? sourit Ginny, les joues légèrement plus roses que quelques instants auparavant.

– Aucun rapport. Tu crois qu'il se retiendra combien de temps avant de nous dire d'aller faire ça ailleurs ?

– Tu es irrécupérable, Harry.

– Et toi, alors, tu es quoi ? rétorqua-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que je ferais n'importe quoi pour agacer Weasley, ou c'est juste que tu veux que je te répète encore une fois que j'aime bien t'embrasser ?

– Un peu des deux, sans doute. Je ne suis toujours pas certaine que tu aies une vraie limite en ce qui concerne mon frère.

– Eh bien pour ton information, j'en ai une. Et j'_adore_ t'embrasser encore plus que j'adore le provoquer, donc pourquoi je me priverais ?

– Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te priver, sourit-elle d'un air coquin. »

Ce n'était pas que Ginny était nymphomane –au contraire, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé qu'elle le soit un peu plus– mais une des choses que Harry appréciait vraiment chez elle était qu'elle était rarement contre un baiser. Il avait déjà remarqué cela –plus exactement, il s'était déjà moqué d'elle à ce sujet– quand elle était avec ses anciens petits amis, mais il préférait définitivement quand c'était avec lui qu'elle le faisait. Du coup, c'était peut-être l'entraînement qui faisait ça, mais elle était plus que douée dans ce domaine. Malgré tout, ils trouvèrent quand même le temps de discuter de tout et de rien pendant que la salle se remplissait, Ginny se retenant visiblement de lui demander des nouvelles de son interrogatoire.

« Bon, finit-elle par déclarer quand le brouhaha ambiant leur assura suffisamment de discrétion, qu'est-ce que te voulait l'Auror Tonks, alors ?

– Juste me poser deux-trois questions sur Greyback. Je ne risque pas de me faire jeter à Azkaban, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

– Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi elle continue d'enquêter ? C'est fini, il est… enfin, il n'attaquera plus personne, non ? »

Harry, de deux doigts, l'empêcha de baisser la tête comme elle en avait l'intention tout en répondant :

« Aucune idée, c'est possible qu'elle cherche encore d'éventuels complices, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est moi qu'elle vient voir. J'avais toujours su qu'elle craquait pour moi quand elle était Auror débutante, mais quand même, à ce niveau là c'est presque du harcèlement.

– Idiot, sourit Ginny en lui donnant une légère tape sur le bras. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

– La même chose que la dernière fois : que je ne connaissais personne de suffisamment cinglé pour travailler volontairement avec un loup-garou dont le but dans la vie est de mordre le plus de gens possible, et qu'il y avait sûrement plus d'infos dans les cinq rouleaux de parchemin que le Bureau des Aurors doit avoir sur lui.

– Et tu crois qu'elle va te laisser tranquille, maintenant ?

– J'espère. Je lui ai bien précisé que j'étais fidèle, donc elle n'a plus de raisons de chercher à me voir, plaisanta-t-il.

– Idiot. En tout cas, j'espère que c'est bien fini, cette fois, parce que je n'ai vraiment plus envie d'y penser. »

Harry ne répondit rien, se disant qu'il aurait bien de la chance si cette histoire était "vraiment finie". Ils ne reparlèrent plus d'Aurors, de loups-garous, et encore moins de tueurs à gages pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Harry insista moins qu'il n'aurait pu, tard dans la nuit –ou plus exactement tôt le matin–, pour que Ginny reste avec lui et la laissa retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Quand tout le monde fut reparti –y compris ses deux meilleurs amis, qui devaient sûrement s'attendre à ce qu'il ne reste pas seul–, Harry retourna voir Misti, toujours derrière le bar à ranger et nettoyer.

« Que peut faire Misti, Maître Harry ? demanda-t-elle avec déférence en le voyant arriver.

– Est-ce que tu serais capable de reconnaître des potions dans un verre ?

– Oui, Maître Harry. Les elfes de maison savent toujours quand leur maître boit une potion magique.

– Et tu pourrais faire la même chose pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi ou Cloé ? s'informa Harry.

– Qui ça, Maître Harry ? »

Harry arqua un sourcil, se demandant en quoi ça pouvait influer. Il savait que la magie elfique marchait différemment pour leur maître, mais à part ça il était presque certain qu'ils traitaient tous les autres êtres humains de la même façon. Bah, tant que Misti faisait son travail, il se moquait un peu du fonctionnement de sa magie.

« Ginny Weasley. Il faudrait que tu la surveilles pour vérifier que personne ne lui fait boire de potions dangereuses sans qu'elle le sache. Tu peux faire ça discrètement, sans qu'elle te voie ?

– Misti pense que oui, Maître Harry.

– Tu penses ou tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait.

– Misti n'est pas sûre de savoir ce que le Maître veut dire quand il dit "potion dangereuse", Misti demande pardon, Maître.

– Les poisons, évidemment. Des potions de confusion, aussi, ou tout ce qui lui ferait faire des choses. Les somnifères, les philtres d'amour. À peu près toutes les potions possibles, à part ce que lui donne Pomfresh. À mon avis, elle doit être du genre à vérifier ses potions cinq fois par jour, elle ne donnerait pas n'importe quoi à ses précieux patients. Tu peux faire ça, oui ou non ?

– Misti pense que… Oui, Maître Harry, Misti peut le faire, se reprit-elle en voyant son regard.

– Bien. Donc maintenant, tu vas rester au château. Je veux que tu restes sans arrêt avec Ginny, et si quelqu'un a mis quelque chose dans ce qu'elle mange ou boit, tu fais disparaître le plat empoisonné sans te faire voir. La nuit, je veux que tu fasses tout ce que tu peux pour que personne ne puisse approcher d'elle quand elle dort. Sauf si elle est dans ma chambre, évidemment. Tu as compris ?

– Oui, Maître Harry. Miss Weasly ne doit pas boire de potion, et il n'y a que Maître Harry qui peut aller avec elle quand elle dort.

– Exactement. Tu pourras dormir le matin, entre le petit déjeuner et le repas de midi. Le reste du temps, tu ne lâches pas Ginny d'une semelle. Vas-y, commence maintenant. »

L'elfe s'inclina et transplana avec un "pop" beaucoup plus discret que celui d'un sorcier. Harry espérait vraiment que Daphné avait mal deviné et que Misti n'aurait jamais besoin d'intervenir, parce qu'il savait que son plan était loin d'être parfait.

-~~O~~-

Ce n'était sans doute pas grâce à Misti, puisqu'elle lui avait dit ne pas encore avoir eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit quand il l'avait convoquée, mais une bonne partie de la semaine suivante se passa sans que Ginny ne soit particulièrement menacée. Autrement dit, quand Harry sortit de sa douche et la vit encore endormie dans son lit, le jeudi suivant son petit voyage chez les Aurors, il commençait à s'autoriser à relâcher un peu la pression qu'il se faisait lui-même subir. Le fait que Ginny ait passé pour la première fois la nuit dans ses bras sans qu'il ne la sente secouée de pleurs silencieux en s'endormant jouait également un certain rôle.

« Ginny, réveille-toi, murmura-t-il en embrassant la jeune femme. Flitwick va m'étriper si je t'empêche d'être à l'heure en cours.

– Hmm, pas envie.

– Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie que Flitwick m'étripe, donc debout, fainéante. Ce serait une bonne idée que tu manges un morceau avant d'aller en cours, tu ne crois pas ?

– Sans doute, mais seulement si tu viens manger avec moi, bailla-t-elle en se redressant enfin pour s'étirer. »

La vue qui résulta de cette action pour Harry aurait suffi à le faire accepter à peu près n'importe quoi, même s'il n'était en l'occurrence pas contre manger en compagnie de sa petite amie au départ. Disons simplement que l'air décoiffé que chacun a en venant de se réveiller allait particulièrement bien à Ginny, le pire étant qu'elle ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir.

« Avec grand plaisir, accepta Harry quand il eut réussi à retrouver suffisamment ses esprits pour parler. Je suppose qu'il faut passer à ta tour pour que tu te changes avant ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je me dépêche. On se retrouve à l'entrée de la salle commune. »

Et en effet, elle sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la sortie, au point que Harry doutait qu'elle ait vraiment été aussi endormie qu'elle le lui avait fait croire. Il la suivit plus lentement, et n'attendit pas plus de dix minutes sous l'œil méfiant du portrait de la Grosse Dame en rose avant de voir Ginny ressortir, les cheveux encore un peu humide. Soit elle avait couru comme si sa vie en dépendait en venant, soit elle était beaucoup plus rapide que la moyenne des filles à faire sa toilette.

« Déjà ? Tu m'impressionnes, je croyais en avoir au moins pour une demi-heure de plus.

– Si tu veux, je peux y retourner, je n'aurais qu'à dire au professeur Flitwick que tu ne voulais pas que je sorte de la douche, taquina-t-elle, rougissant légèrement en s'apercevant du double-sens que pouvait avoir sa phrase.

– J'adorerais être là pour voir la tête de Flitwick si tu lui disais ça.

– Rêve toujours.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ginny, il faut que tu arrêtes cette obsession pour que je rêve de toi, répliqua-t-il.

– Parce que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre, quand tu rêves ?

– Ce n'est pas la question. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusque dans la Grande Salle, où Ginny posa la question fatidique :

« Alors, on s'assoit où ?

– Je n'ai jamais mangé à la table de Gryffondor, haussa-t-il les épaules. »

Et comme ça, la seule de leurs petites amies cumulées, à Drago et lui, à avoir été invitée à leur table resterait Astoria –à part les filles de Serpentard, évidemment. Avec un peu de chances, il éviterait ainsi un autre discours de la part de Daphné sur sa prétendue intention d'épouser Ginny. Même si honnêtement, il n'avait pas trop d'espoir.

« Je n'ai jamais mangé à ta table non plus, contra Ginny. Tu as peur que j'entende tout ce que les gros méchants serpents disent sur moi ?

– Non, mais depuis le temps que Cloé me harcèle pour que j'y aille, il est grand temps que je mange chez vous.

– Oh, comme tu veux, alors. »

Était-ce lui, ou est-ce que Ginny avait l'air déçue, subitement ? Il devait avoir rêvé, parce que son sourire lui paraissait sincère quand ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers les autres rouge-et-or. Évidemment, pour changer, les portes étaient fermées, et grincèrent quand ils les ouvrirent, et une bonne moitié de la Grande Salle se tourna vers eux. Le peu de murmures s'élevant quand les gens s'aperçurent d'où ils se dirigeaient tous les deux était un témoignage assez flagrant de tout ce qui avait changé pendant cette année scolaire. La plupart des élèves devait cependant juste penser qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps, parce que les regards qu'il reçut en s'asseyant n'étaient ni blasés, ni franchement accueillants.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être passé de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle ? plaisanta Ginny, aussi peu embarrassée que lui.

– Le paysage n'est plutôt pas mal dans le coin, mais à part ça, pas grand-chose pour l'instant. »

Comme il la fixait intensément dans les yeux en disant ça, il n'était pas bien compliqué de deviner de quel "paysage" il parlait, ce qui la fit légèrement rougir. Harry sourit en constatant l'effet qu'il avait toujours sur elle, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle soit la seule à avoir ce genre d'avantages sur lui.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses que le match de samedi va donner, à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle se servant du bacon.

– On va gagner, bien sûr. Les Poufsouffle ne tiennent même pas la comparaison.

– Oh, je ne sais pas, ils étaient plutôt bons contre nous, ils faisaient presque jeu égal et le score était serré. Et puis, ils vous ont battu, enfin, _écrasés_, l'an dernier.

– On n'avait pas la même équipe, grimaça Harry, qui n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné à Drago de ne pas être venu ce jour-là. Ils ont perdu contre Serdaigle et si tu te rappelles bien, on leur a mis la raclée du siècle. Je te parie qu'ils ne mettront pas un seul point avant que j'attrape le Vif.

– Frimeur. Mais admettons qu'on fasse ce pari. Si les Poufsouffle ne bisent pas Daisy samedi, tu retournes aux dortoirs de Serpentard et je réquisitionne ta chambre et ta douche de rêve jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

– D'accord. Si je gagne, on fait pareil, sauf que je ne bouge pas de chez moi.

– Tu veux dire…

– Que si je gagne ce pari, répondit Harry en baissant un peu la voix et en tendant la main, tu passes toutes tes nuits avec moi dans ma chambre jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

Ginny sembla hésiter un instant, son regard oscillant entre Harry qui la fixait dans les yeux et sa main tendue. Finalement, elle eut un grand sourire et lui saisit la main pour sceller leur pari, lançant fièrement :

« Pari tenu. Tu peux commencer à faire tes bagages, Potter. Ces jolis appartements sont pour ainsi dire déjà à moi.

– Ne prends pas trop d'affaires en faisant les tiens, mes placards sont déjà bien remplis. »

Ils continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Ginny doive aller en cours de Sortilèges, puis Harry partit chercher dans ses papiers pour connaître tous les moments de libres qu'avait la petite Julia Saven avant samedi. Il allait lui concocter un entraînement spécifique intensif s'il le fallait, mais elle n'encaisserait aucun but pendant ce match. Hors de question qu'il laisse passer une opportunité pareille.

-~~O~~-

L'après-midi même, Harry s'installa avec ses deux meilleurs amis dans les gradins de l'Arène de Poudlard, satisfait de s'être mis d'accord avec Julia pour une séance d'entraînement supplémentaire le lendemain après les cours. Il n'avait plus qu'à obtenir subtilement l'accord d'Owen pour venir donner un coup de main, et le tour serait joué. Vu le talent naturel de cette gamine, le risque qu'elle prenne un but était dès le départ quasi-nul, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'être prudent.

« C'est à moi, annonça Daphné après deux ou trois duels aussi "intéressants" que ceux que Harry avait décortiqué pour sa sœur la semaine précédente. Dites bonne chance à Weasley, il en aura besoin.

– Et depuis quand on donne à Weasley ce dont il a besoin ? rétorqua Harry avec un sourire.

– Depuis que vous sortez avec ses frères et sœurs. On fera ce que tu dis, Daphné, on n'arrêtera de l'encourager que quand il t'aura fait mordre la poussière.

– Merci, Drago, ça me va droit au cœur. »

Quand elle s'éloigna en levant les yeux au ciel –son agacement apparent étant démenti par son petit sourire amusé–, Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami, prenant soin d'afficher un air inquiet :

« Je m'inquiéterai si j'étais toi, Drago. Tu sors avec sa sœur, je te rappelle. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'elle pourrait raconter à Astoria pour faire de ta vie un enfer.

– Rien que je ne pourrais pas régler en deux sorts trois potions.

– Tu te rappelles de Warrington en cinquième année ? Je ne sais toujours pas s'il s'est décidé à aller à Ste Mangouste pour faire disparaître les furoncles que Daphné lui a fait pousser dans le…

– Ça va, je me rappelle, coupa le blond avec une grimace montrant clairement que oui, il se rappelait. De toute façon, tu crois vraiment que je me serais rabaissé à supporter Weasley ? »

Quelle qu'en soit la raison, Drago ne dit effectivement rien quand les deux duellistes mirent le pied sur l'arène et se saluèrent. Bien lui en prit, d'ailleurs, parce que le combat fut beaucoup plus serré que ce à quoi les Serpentard s'attendaient, et il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Harry que Daphné aurait très mal pris si ses amis avaient supporté un adversaire lui donnant du mal.

Parce qu'il fallait bien admettre, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, que Weasley lui donnait du mal, et même plus que ça. Contrairement à la quasi-totalité des autres élèves, Weasley essayait –avec un certain succès, pour dire vrai– d'esquiver avant de lancer bêtement un charme du Bouclier, ce qui lui laissait la possibilité de contre-attaquer assez vite pour gêner Daphné. Ses sorts n'étaient pas très impressionnants, mais on pouvait au moins dire qu'il savait à peu près viser, et comme Daphné n'était pas une duelliste exceptionnelle pour commencer, Weasley prenait lentement mais sûrement l'avantage.

« Là, Harry, tu me déçois, finit par dire Drago, la voix légèrement dégoûtée. Sa sœur, je comprends, mais comment tu as pu entraîner Weasley ?

– Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire de donner des cours à ce crétin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné une idée aussi stupide, pour commencer ?

– Il se bat comme toi et sa sœur !

– Je te demande pardon ? répliqua Harry à voix basse, plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

– Bon, d'accord, j'exagère un peu, mais ce n'est pas toi qui racontes sans arrêt que la meilleure défense, c'est l'esquive ?

– Si, mais je peux te garantir que je n'y suis pour rien s'il a compris ça tout seul. »

Pris d'un doute, Harry se tourna brusquement vers l'endroit où Ginny était assise avec des amies à elle, mais l'air surpris et un peu impressionné qu'elle arborait en regardant son frère le convainquit qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans le nouveau talent de ce crétin. Rassuré, il se reconcentra sur l'arène à temps pour voir sa meilleure amie se faire toucher par un sort de Découpe passablement vicieux au niveau du genou, avant de recevoir un éclair de Stupéfixion pendant qu'elle était à terre. Il fronça les sourcils alors que plusieurs Serpentard sifflaient assez fort pour couvrir l'annonce de Sirius.

« Quelle ordure ! s'exclama Drago. J'espère que je tomberai contre lui au prochain tour, celui-là !

– Ne t'en fais pas, je suis à peu près certain que tu ne pourras rien lui faire de pire que son frère. Viens, Daphné va sûrement aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie, autant aller la voir. »

Malgré ce qu'il disait, Harry était tout autant en colère que Drago, qui souriait à présent d'un air mauvais. Rien dans les règles de ce tournoi n'interdisait le sort de Découpe, et il n'y avait de toute façon aucun risque en le lançant à cette hauteur, mais il n'empêchait que c'était le premier sort réellement offensif qui avait été lancé pendant que Harry regardait, et que c'était sa meilleure amie qui l'avait reçu. Que ce soit par manque de talent ou par peur de blesser, les autres s'étaient bornés à utiliser des sorts immobilisants, ou des petits maléfices agaçants. Était-ce possible que Harry puisse au moins se distraire pendant un autre duel que celui qu'il mènerait inévitablement contre Ginny ?

« Je vous interdis de lui faire quoi que ce soit, tous les deux, furent les premiers mots que Daphné prononça quand ils arrivèrent pour lui prêter une épaule et l'aider à boiter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. J'ai perdu à la régulière, il a juste été meilleur que moi. »

C'était tellement contraire à tout ce que Harry connaissait de Daphné de parler de "régulière" qu'il n'y crut pas une seconde. Mais comme aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de toucher à son Weasley _personnellement_ en-dehors de l'arène de duel, ils n'eurent aucun mal à lui promettre ce qu'elle voulait. Elle les regarda tour à tour suspicieusement pendant quelques instants, mais ne fit pas de commentaire puisqu'ils arrivaient dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh.

« D'ailleurs, je ne te remercie pas, Harry. Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de toi qu'il est aussi bon.

– Oh non, pas toi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à croire que je vais aider Weasley, sérieusement ?

– Et tu crois que tu faisais quoi, ces sept dernières années, à lui lancer des sorts dans les couloirs ? rétorqua Daphné. Parce que je ne suis peut-être pas une experte, mais j'ai trouvé assez clair qu'il faisait de son mieux pour t'imiter. »

Harry fut trop choqué pour répondre, rien que l'idée d'avoir malgré lui contribué à améliorer Weasley le rendait malade. Il fut heureusement dispensé de dire quoi que ce soit par Pomfresh qui les mit dehors, Drago et lui, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir l'air renfrogné en attendant sa meilleure amie. Rien que pour l'avoir mis de mauvaise humeur, Harry allait s'assurer d'exagérer l'état de Daphné dans la lettre qu'il enverrait à Fred Weasley.

-~~O~~-

Deux jours plus tard, Daphné était de nouveau parfaitement sur pied en entrant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Bon, pour être exact, Pomfresh avait soigné cette coupure en l'espace de deux minutes, mais l'important était que l'équipe de Harry était au sommet de sa forme pour leur dernier match de la saison contre les Poufsouffle, qui eux allaient tenter de sauver ce qui leur restait d'honneur en ne finissant pas derniers. Le ciel était juste assez nuageux pour empêcher le soleil de les aveugler, et l'entraînement surprise de la veille lui avait une nouvelle fois montré que sa gardienne de but avait un don. En d'autres termes, les circonstances étaient parfaites pour qu'il gagne son pari.

« Je veux un match exemplaire ! aboya Bibine, comme à son habitude, pendant qu'il serrait la main du capitaine de Poufsouffle.

– Ça tombe bien, parce que moi aussi, répliqua-t-il avec hochement de tête en direction de sa gardienne et de ses batteurs. »

Il ne leur avait pas dit pourquoi, mais il leur avait bien fait comprendre la veille qu'il ne voulait pas encaisser un seul point. Autrement dit, Crabbe et Saven avaient pour ordre de tirer à vue sur tout ce qui portait une robe jaune, avec ou sans Souaffle, et quel que soit le risque pour leurs coéquipiers. Chacun d'eux était suffisamment doué pour éviter un Cognard. Si Julia faisait ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux –être un mur– Harry aurait bientôt une nouvelle colocataire.

Il fixa son regard sur le Vif d'Or, juste au moment où Bibine relâchait les balles magiques. La petite boule dorée était pratiquement impossible à suivre à l'œil nu, mais il fit de son mieux pour distinguer au moins la direction dans laquelle elle partait, occultant tout le reste. Ainsi, quand Bibine siffla, il décolla en trombe en direction des buts de Poufsouffle, provoquant quelques jurons et cris d'alarme parmi les jaunes et noirs, entre lesquels il avait dû slalomer pour passer. La plupart des joueurs décollaient droit et attendaient un peu pour prendre de la vitesse, il devait donc être étonnant de voir quelqu'un risquer la collision de la sorte.

Harry balaya du regard toute la zone où il pensait avoir vu le Vif aller, en vain. La balle avait disparu, et il reprit donc une vitesse de vol classique avec un juron de déception, montant au-dessus du jeu des Poursuiveurs pour avoir plus de terrain en vue. Extérieurement, il avait repris un jeu normal, mais quiconque le connaissait bien aurait remarqué que son regard était beaucoup plus intense et concentré que d'habitude pendant que ses yeux bougeaient d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Il écoutait de temps en temps le commentaire d'Ackerley, pour s'assurer que les buts de son équipe restaient inviolables, histoire de savoir s'il devait changer de tactique.

En effet, s'il s'avérait que Poufsouffle marquait et que son pari était donc perdu, Harry passerait à son second objectif de la journée : avoir la meilleure différence de points possible pour rendre la tâche des Gryffondor plus compliquée pour leur dernier match. Mais bon, en attendant, il était prêt à limiter l'avance de Serpentard si ça signifiait gagner son pari et avoir Ginny toute à lui pour le reste de l'année.

Avec les verts et argent jouant la défensive à l'extrême –ce qui ne tarda pas à se remarquer–, le match fut sans aucun doute moins intéressant qu'il aurait pu l'être, jusqu'au moment où Harry aperçut un petit éclat doré littéralement à l'autre bout du terrain, une dizaine de mètres en-dessous de Summerby, l'attrapeur adverse. Le Poufsouffle devait avoir dans les quarante mètres d'avance, même un Éclair de Feu ne serait pas suffisant pour le rattraper s'il voyait le Vif, donc Harry allait devoir feinter. Après tout, Summerby ne s'était-il pas déjà fait avoir une fois par Cloé pendant le match précédent ?

Il accéléra donc à pleine vitesse tout droit vers son adversaire, oscillant parfois un peu pour faire croire qu'il suivait les mouvements hasardeux du Vif d'Or. Il jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil à la petite balle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne disparaissait pas à nouveau, mais il dut se reconcentrer sur ce qui se passait devant lui pour éviter la collision. Il savait que Summerby n'aurait sûrement pas assez de cran pour s'empêcher de dévier avant la fin, mais il ne comptait pas prendre le risque que son adversaire tourne trop tard parce qu'il avait sous-estimé la vitesse de l'Éclair de Feu.

Presque au dernier moment, alors que Summerby remontait, Harry obliqua très légèrement vers le bas, faisant en même temps un tonneau pour être certain de ne pas le percuter. Quand il ressortit de son mouvement, il fut content de retrouver rapidement la trace du Vif d'Or et accéléra encore dans sa direction, même s'il n'avait pratiquement pas perdu de vitesse dans la manœuvre. Le temps que Summerby comprenne qu'il s'était encore fait feinter de la même façon et fasse demi-tour –son capitaine lui hurlant de se dépêcher–, Harry, Vif en main, se tournait déjà vers le tableau d'affichage. Ce ne fut que quand il vit le "0" à côté de l'écusson de Poufsouffle qu'il s'autorisa à rejoindre les cris de joie de sa maison.

Il apparut un peu plus tard qu'une telle humiliation n'était pas arrivée à Poudlard depuis près de cinquante ans –et que la dernière fois, ça avait été Serpentard, mais celui qui fit ce commentaire partit promptement en voyant les regards de la maison au serpent– et la fête qui s'ensuivit dans les cachots fut mémorable. Personne dans le château ne revit un vert et argent avant le dîner, et la plupart, Drago y compris, ne marchaient pas très droit quand ils montèrent à la Grande Salle. Comme il restait un match avant la fin de la saison, le titre n'était pas encore acquis, mais beaucoup à Serpentard le considéraient comme tel.

Il faudrait en effet que Gryffondor gagne par plus de trois cent dix points d'écart pour remporter la Coupe –ou que Serdaigle inscrive six cent soixante points de plus que les lions, mais même les plus acharnés de cette maison n'osaient pas en rêver. Ça restait toujours possible, mais Serdaigle ne se laisserait sans doute pas faire s'ils ne voulaient arriver à la dernière place –et aussi parce que deux défaites aussi larges dans la même année, c'était presque aussi honteux que le match que venaient de perdre les Poufsouffle.

-~~AP~~-

J'arrivai dans la Grande Salle un peu agacée. Oh, bien sûr, j'étais contente pour Harry, les Serpentard avaient vraiment fait un bon match et il méritait bien la fête qu'il y avait eu dans les cachots, d'après la rumeur. Mais je venais de passer la moitié de l'après-midi à écouter Ron répéter toutes les cinq minutes que le match contre Serdaigle allait être le plus important de la saison et que mon rôle serait crucial, _et cetera_, _et cetera_…

« Et n'oublie pas, Cloé, disait-il encore en marchant à côté de moi, il faudra attendre qu'on mène de cent soixante-dix points avant d'attraper le Vif, sinon on ne gagnera pas la Coupe. »

Franchement, s'il était aussi insupportable maintenant, je n'osais imaginer ce que ça donnerait dans la semaine avant le match. Je m'assis finalement en face de Dawn et Emily, heureusement assez loin de Ron, mais je craignais presque de le voir se déplacer en me voyant partie. S'il faisait ça, je me levais pour aller manger à la table de Serpentard, peu importe que mon frère et ses amis ne soient pas encore remontés et que la moitié de leur maison soit encore absente. D'ailleurs, ce ne serait même plus un problème, parce que tous les Serpentard manquants entrèrent alors que je finissais mon entrée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emily me prévint que mon cauchemar se réalisait et que Ron s'approchait à nouveau. Je leur dis rapidement au revoir et me préparai à me lever quand la voix de Drago s'éleva dans toute la Grande Salle :

« Voilà pourquoi, les Serpentard chantent avec joie, Potter est notre roi ! »

On entendait clairement qu'il avait bu, mais cela n'empêcha pas sa maison de reprendre graduellement avec lui :

Potter est vraiment l'plus adroit,

Avec lui, le Vif ne s'enfuira pas,

Voilà pourquoi les Serpentard chantent avec joie,

Potter est notre roi !

À ce moment, presque tous les verts et argent chantaient à s'en casser la voix, et les paroles résonnaient de façon tonitruante dans la Grande Salle. En jetant un coup d'œil à la table des enseignants, je vis le professeur McGonagall implorer le directeur de les arrêter, mais apparemment il n'en avait pas envie, vu qu'il battait la mesure avec sa baguette.

Saven est si forte que Poufsouffle en pleure

Avec elle, même Gryffondor tremble de peur,

Voilà pourquoi les Serpentard reprennent en cœur,

Saven est la meilleure !

Et ainsi de suite pour chaque joueur de leur équipe. Le professeur Dumbledore ne les arrêta que quand ils commencèrent à entamer un couplet par "Weasley est vraiment maladroit", mais leur table resta ensuite plus bruyante que je ne l'avais jamais entendue. Enfin, au moins Ron ne pensait plus à venir me harceler.

* * *

Pour information, "biser Daisy" est une expression d'argot sorcier qu'on utilise quand une équipe de Quidditch perd un match avec le total édifiant de 0 points au compteur. On raconte que cela remonte à l'an 1515, quand l'équipe des Bangers de Banchory a perdu 430 à 0 contre l'Orgueil de Portree. Daisy Dodderidge, fondatrice du Chaudron Baveur, aurait eu tellement pitié d'eux qu'elle leur aurait offert une troisième mi-temps gratuite. Toute l'équipe se serait alors levée pour l'embrasser en remerciement. L'histoire ne dit pas si les trente-trois matches consécutifs sans marquer un point que l'équipe a ensuite enchaînés ont un rapport ou non…

Évidemment, cette expression non officielle, comme l'histoire dont elle découle, est sortie tout droit du fond de mon cerveau ^^. À bientôt pour la suite !

Goten Askil


	59. Rien d'important

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqués sont à moi.

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole !**

**Goten Askil a désormais une page Facebook (on n'arrête pas la mégalo !)**

**Liens sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! La première scène est spécialement dédicacée à **mikamic** qui en a eu l'excellente idée. ^^ Oh, et ça y est, certains d'entre vous vont avoir la réponse qu'ils attendaient le plus dans ma fic (et ils vont sûrement être déçus, mais bon). Pour ce qui est de la question que je lis dans tous vos esprits ("Mais c'est cette quoi fréquence de publication de M**DE ?!"), ben si vous trouvez la réponse, merci de me la donner, j'irai passer un savon au responsable. En tout cas, **désolé du retard** et bonne lecture à tous !

PS : Petit rappel : c'est bien un M écrit en-dessous du résumé à côté du mot rated. Ce n'est pas une erreur, donc a priori, il y a une raison.

RàR anonyme : Merci à ep, braled, Lydia, titi6666 et sniper44 pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 59 : Rien d'important**

Le lendemain de la victoire écrasante de Serpentard, j'eus probablement la surprise de ma vie en descendant pour la cession hebdomadaire du club de duel. Emily, Dawn et moi étions en train de discuter en marchant entre les deux escaliers du premier étage quand nous entendîmes quelqu'un chantonner dans le couloir devant nous. Dawn nous fit signe de nous taire pour mieux écouter, et il apparut que c'était la chanson que les Serpentard avaient inventée, même si je ne reconnaissais pas la voix –et qu'il chantait plutôt faux, il fallait l'admettre.

« Les Serpentard ne s'arrangent pas, lança Emily en se retenant visiblement de rire, même Malefoy chantait mieux hier soir ! »

La personne qui était dans le couloir s'interrompit immédiatement, et je jetai un regard horrifié à ma meilleure amie en m'apercevant qu'il devait l'avoir entendue. Elle haussa les épaules, toujours très amusée, et recommença à marcher. Au même instant, le professeur Rogue tourna l'angle du couloir et se figea en nous voyant. Chacun eut une réaction différente en comprenant exactement ce qui venait de se passer, j'écarquillai les yeux, Dawn eut un hoquet d'horreur en mettant les mains devant sa bouche, Emily éclata finalement de rire et le professeur Rogue… rougit ?

« Est-ce ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Miss Crivey ? demanda le Maître des Potions d'une voix glaciale. »

Le problème, c'était que les explications d'Emily se perdirent complètement au milieu de son fou rire, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur du professeur. Au final, j'essayai tant bien que mal de la sortir d'affaire :

« Euh, il faut l'excuser, professeur, elle est, euh…, stressée à cause de…

– Taisez-vous, Potter, n'aggravez pas votre cas. Crivey, expliquez-vous.

– C'est vous… chantiez "Potter… notre roi", … trop drôle, haleta Emily.

– Je ne sais pas quel sortilège vous avez reçu pour délirer comme ça, Crivey, mais vous deviez vous entraîner à des sorts interdits par le règlement. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor, et retenue pour vous trois demain soir, dans mon bureau.

– Mais monsieur, protestai-je alors qu'Emily se calmait enfin.

– Tous les soirs de la semaine, et si j'entends dire que vous continuez d'entendre des voix, vous n'aurez plus un soir de libre avant vos Aspics. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, jeunes filles ?

– Oui, monsieur, grommela Dawn devant son air menaçant. »

Il partit de son côté, sa cape tournoyant derrière lui, et nous reprîmes notre chemin, regardant derrière nous de temps en temps pour être bien sûres qu'il n'était plus à portée d'oreille.

« Désolée, les filles, c'est de ma faute si vous êtes en retenue, finit par dire Emily dans le hall d'entrée.

– Ce n'est pas grave, il aurait pris n'importe quel prétexte pour nous enlever des points juste pour se venger qu'on l'ait entendu.

– N'empêche… C'est vrai qu'il ne sait pas chanter, conclut Dawn. »

Ce fut ainsi que nous entrâmes dans la grande salle de classe réservée au club de Duel en éclatant de rire, certains des élèves présents se tournant vers nous. Il était vrai que le professeur chantait _vraiment_ faux. Comme d'habitude, Sirius –enfin, le professeur Black– passa un quart d'heure à nous expliquer le fonctionnement d'un sort –cette fois, c'était le sortilège du Croche-Pied– avant de nous demander de nous répartir en binôme. Je faisais alternativement équipe avec mes deux meilleures amies depuis l'ouverture du club de duel, parce qu'apparemment aucun autre élève n'avait envie d'échanger des sorts avec quelqu'un s'appelant Potter. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je me sente flattée ou dépitée. En tout cas, j'eus cette fois une surprise.

« Potter ! On se met ensemble, ou tu as peur d'être contre quelqu'un d'autre que tes copines ? lança un garçon à notre droite.

– Zeller, reconnus-je en me tournant vers lui. Comme tu veux, si tu tiens tant que ça à perdre. »

Emily lui lança un regard haineux, l'air de regretter de ne pas pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Elle se tourna vers moi et me chuchota de l'écraser avant de s'éloigner un peu avec Dawn. Sirius s'assura que tout le monde avait bien un partenaire et nous rappela de nous saluer, et qu'il restait à disposition si nous avions la moindre question. Je fis un simple signe de tête, comme Sirius le conseillait, mais Zeller s'inclina tout bas et se redressa avec un sourire narquois. Mais il se fichait de moi, ma parole ! réalisai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, s'il croyait pouvoir se moquer de Cloé Potter comme ça ! Sirius avait à peine fini de dire "Allez-y !" que je lançais déjà un sort de Crache-Limaces.

C'était un des sorts les plus méchants que Sirius nous avait montrés, mais mon adversaire exécuta un charme de Bouclier et s'en tira donc indemne, en profitant pour répliquer d'un maléfice du Saucisson. Je me défendis de la même façon, tout en me le reprochant intérieurement. Combien de fois Harry avait-il critiqué les élèves de son année pour avoir lancé des boucliers au lieu de simplement esquiver, l'autre jour ? Je fis de mon mieux pour appliquer son conseil alors que nous continuions d'échanger des sortilèges, me rendant rapidement compte que mon frère avait raison : c'était vraiment plus facile pour riposter rapidement.

Malheureusement, ça ne suffisait pas pour prendre Zeller de vitesse, et en plus je commençais à avoir la bouche sèche à force de crier des sortilèges en sautant dans tous les sens pour éviter ceux qu'il m'envoyait en réponse. En plus, ça durait depuis plus longtemps qu'habituellement avec Dawn ou Emily, mais je ne voulais surtout pas que Sirius nous arrête maintenant. Hors de question de faire une pause avant d'avoir mis cet imbécile à terre !

« Tu es vraiment nulle, en fait, Potter ! lança Zeller. Ton frère doit avoir honte de toi !

– Vas-y, Cloé, ne l'écoute pas ! »

L'encouragement d'Emily me passa totalement au-dessus de la tête. Je n'enregistrai pas tout de suite ce que mon adversaire m'avait dit, mais quand je le fis, j'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur. Que… de quel droit il parlait de Harry comme ça ?!

« Procumbo Solo ! cria-t-il avant de continuer ses provocations. C'est vrai, quoi, lui c'est _soi-disant_ le meilleur de l'école et toi, tu n'es même pas fichue d'éviter un petit maléfice ! Expelliarmus ! »

Je roulai sur le côté pour éviter son sort de Désarmement, m'en voulant de m'être fait toucher par le Croche-Pied qui avait précédé.

« La ferme ! Petrificus Totalus ! Incendio ! Locomotor Mortis ! Flipendo ! »

Dans ma colère, je jetais tous les sorts qu'on avait appris trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de riposter, mais son simple charme du Bouclier le protégeait quand même, ce qui m'énervait encore plus. En désespoir de cause, je hurlai la formule du maléfice dont Harry m'avait parlé, et que nous avions juste eu le temps de chercher à la bibliothèque :

« FURIOPTERA ! »

Je retombai à genoux par terre, à bout de souffle et mes jambes soudain incapables de me soutenir, alors qu'un éclair violet jaillissait de ma baguette. À ma grande surprise –et à celle de Zeller, qui semblait prêt à éclater de rire en me voyant tomber, le charme du Bouclier qu'il avait devant lui n'eut aucun effet et le sort le toucha en pleine poitrine. Il tomba en arrière sous le choc et ne tarda pas à crier en portant ses deux mains à son visage, sa baguette tombant par terre, oubliée.

« Ah ! Enlève-moi ça, Potter ! Ça fait mal !

– Finite Incantatem, lança une voix calme sur le côté. »

Ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis compte que plusieurs personnes, dont Sir… le professeur Black, s'étaient apparemment arrêtées pour nous regarder. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui venait d'annuler le maléfice que j'avais lancé. Emily et Dawn se précipitèrent vers moi pour m'aider à me relever et me féliciter.

« Comme Miss Potter vient de le montrer, continua-t-il d'un ton professoral, un des désavantages du charme du Bouclier est qu'il peut disparaître sans prévenir quand il reçoit un sortilège trop puissant. D'ailleurs, ce superbe maléfice de Chauve-Furies mérite bien dix points pour Gryffondor. Je crois que ça va suffire pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez y aller. Miss Potter et Mr Zeller, restez en arrière, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Oups, j'espérai que je n'aurais pas d'ennuis pour avoir lancer ce sort. Harry nous avait bien dit que personne ne nous l'enseignerait à Poudlard, donc peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû l'utiliser ? Cependant, en voyant les petites griffures sur le visage de Zeller et surtout son air furieux quand je croisai son regard, je ne pus retenir un petit sourire. Même si j'étais punie, ça valait largement le coup pour rabattre le caquet de cet imbécile.

« Très joli duel, pour des premières années, tous les deux. À la réflexion, vous avez aussi mérité cinq points pour Poufsouffle, Mr Zeller. Par contre, je vous demanderais de ne plus vous mettre ensemble pour les prochaines séances. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous blessiez par excès d'enthousiasme. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je vous conseille d'aller à l'infirmerie pour ces égratignures, Mr Zeller. Si vous vous dépêchez, vous serez revenu juste à l'heure pour le déjeuner.

– Oui, monsieur, grommela-t-il en s'éloignant.

– Tu devrais peut-être aller y faire un tour aussi, Cloé.

– C'est bon, je ne suis pas blessée, répondis-je, un peu surprise qu'il me tutoie.

– Tu me parais encore un peu jeune pour lancer des maléfices aussi puissants. Pas étonnant que ça t'ait coupé les jambes. Attends que ton corps soit habitué à utiliser plus de magie. Surtout que tu n'avais pas l'air de vraiment maîtriser ce sort, je me trompe ?

– Non, rougis-je légèrement d'embarras, mais il m'avait vraiment énervée à se moquer de Harry et moi. »

Sirius me fixa un moment, l'air pensif, et je détournai les yeux, mal-à-l'aise. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment été proches, et il ne m'avait quasiment pas adressé la parole de l'année en-dehors des cours, mais il semblait toujours s'entendre assez bien avec Harry, donc je ne savais pas comment réagir avec lui. C'était quand même le meilleur ami de James Potter, après tout !

« Tel frère, telle sœur, je suppose, finit-il par dire en secouant la tête avec un sourire désabusé. N'écoute pas ce qu'a dit ce gamin. Je suis absolument certain que Harry sera vraiment fier de toi quand il apprendra ce que tu as fait ce matin. Fais quand même attention avec ce genre de sorts. Bonne journée, Cloé.

– Euh, vous aussi, professeur Black. »

Je retrouvai Emily et Dawn dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard pour le déjeuner, avec beaucoup plus de monde que le matin. Les Serpentard avaient même l'air d'être revenus dans leur état normal, contrairement à la veille.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? me demanda Emily quand je fus assise.

– Rien de spécial, juste nous dire qu'il ne fallait plus que je me mette avec Zeller pendant le club de Duel.

– Dommage. Tu aurais vu sa tête quand il a vu que son bouclier n'avait pas tenu ! Ce sort est génial !

– Il avait l'air d'avoir mal, n'empêche, fit quand même remarquer Dawn.

– Non, c'était juste des égratignures. Par contre, il est vraiment fatiguant, ce sort. Sirius m'a dit qu'il fallait peut-être attendre encore un peu avant de le lancer. On est trop jeunes apparemment.

– Mouais. Ton frère n'avait pas dit que Ginny le lançait bien ? On pourrait peut-être lui demander ?

– D'accord. On peut aller la voir maintenant, décida Dawn. Elle est assise où ? »

-~~AP~~-

Harry répondit instinctivement au baiser dès l'instant où il sentit les lèvres de sa petite amie. Il adorait les rêves dans ce genre là, même s'ils le faisaient se réveiller dans une situation plutôt embarrassante. Heureusement pour lui que Ginny dormait toujours tard. Hé, mais depuis quand les rêves s'arrêtaient pour respirer ? En tout cas, _ses_ rêves n'avaient jamais fait ça. Entrouvrant un œil, il croisa brièvement un regard marron malicieux qu'il connaissait bien avant de le refermer avec un soupir satisfait.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu dors tout le temps aussi tard. C'est pas mal, comme réveil.

– N'est-ce-pas ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais si paresseuse que ça ?

– Franchement, oui. Pourquoi tu es déjà levée, d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas souvent que tu te réveilles avant moi.

– Il faut que je retourne faire acte de présence à mon dortoir, répondit-elle, l'air un peu déçue. Je voulais juste te dire bonjour avant d'y aller, tu peux te rendormir si tu veux.

– Et pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ici ? Tu m'as bien dit hier soir qu'une fille de ton année t'avait vue faire tes affaires et que tout le monde serait probablement déjà au courant, non ? Tu n'essaierais pas de te défiler, par hasard ?

– Bien sûr que non, mais bon, il vaut mieux que je sois là quand Ron l'apprendra, ou il va faire une scène terrible.

– Il le sait déjà, il a essayé de me faire peur hier soir, haussa-t-il les épaules –ou ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus proche allongé avec sa petite amie à moitié sur lui.

– Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça !

– Je croyais que tu l'avais croisé avant, comme il était au courant. En tout cas, tu n'as plus d'excuse pour partir, maintenant, donc arrête d'essayer de te relever et reviens dormir.

– Si tu insistes, obtempéra Ginny en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de se serrer contre lui. »

Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça, Harry ne sachant même pas vraiment s'il s'était rendormi ou non. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait rester des années sans bouger, sa petite amie respirant profondément dans ses bras. Malheureusement, son parrain semblait en avoir décidé autrement, vu comme il martela la porte de sa chambre. Pourquoi fallait-il que les professeurs connaissent le mot de passe des appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, déjà ?

« Harry, j'ai deux mots à te dire, ouvre !

– Qui c'est ? demanda Ginny en se redressant légèrement.

– Sirius, enfin, le professeur Black. Ne t'inquiète pas, il croira que je dors si je ne lui réponds pas. »

Au moment où il disait cela, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Sirius Black toujours aussi exubérant et immature que jamais, apparemment.

« Bon, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, donc j'entre. Tant pis pour ta grasse mat… Oh, bonjour, Miss Weasley, se reprit-il avec un grand sourire que Harry n'apprécia pas le moins du monde. »

Ginny avait poussé un petit cri de surprise quand la porte s'était ouverte et avait violemment remonté la couverture par-dessus sa tête. Le sourire du professeur de Défense ne fit que s'en élargir :

« Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir ce que cette jeune fille est en train de faire, là-dessous ?

– Sirius, sors d'ici, c'est un conseil !

– Oh, mais il ne faut pas te sentir gêné comme ça, filleul, c'est naturel de faire certaines expériences à ton…

– DÉGAGE ! hurla le Préfet-en-Chef. »

Harry ne savait pas si c'était son haussement de ton ou le fait qu'il ait saisi sa baguette magique sur sa table de nuit, mais Sirius fit demi-tour, lui disant quand même qu'il l'attendait cinq minutes plus tard dans la salle commune des Préfets. Il sentait presque la rougeur sur le visage de Ginny plaqué contre sa poitrine, et il attendit que la porte se soit refermée avant de repousser la couverture pour la voir. Comme il s'y attendait, elle gémit misérablement en s'enfonçant encore plus, mais ça ne suffisait pas à cacher qu'elle était d'un rouge presque aussi vif que ses cheveux. Son crétin de parrain allait payer pour ce coup tordu, foi de Potter.

« Allez viens, Ginny, il vaut mieux t'habiller au cas où il aurait l'idée de revenir.

– Non, je vais rester là et me cacher dans ta salle de bain, et je sortirai peut-être dans un an ou deux.

– Ne t'en fais pas, il aura oublié d'ici trois jours. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il va le regretter.

– Alors c'est quoi, un rite de passage pour toutes tes petites amies ? répliqua-t-elle vertement. Ton parrain vient voir et te dit après coup laquelle est le mieux à sa place dans ton lit ?

– Hé, tu peux te calmer deux minutes, s'il-te-plait ? Je n'y suis pour rien s'il n'a aucun savoir-vivre.

– Excuse-moi, c'est juste, comment tu veux que je le regarde en face au prochain cours ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'osera pas te faire une remarque, tenta-t-il en vain de la rassurer.

– Oui, comme il n'a pas osé entrer en croyant que tu dormais.

– Oui, bon, tu marques un point, il est encore plus bête que je croyais. Mais dans tous les cas, il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il me voulait. Tu veux venir avec moi, ou tu préfères rester cachée là en attendant qu'il soit parti ?

– Vas-y, j'en profiterai pour me rhabiller. N'oublie pas de venir me chercher avant d'aller manger.

– Tu ne crois quand même pas que je pourrais t'oublier, si ? taquina-t-il en l'embrassant sur les lèvres avant de se lever pour enfiler une robe d'uniforme à la va-vite. Par contre, tu n'es pas obligée de te changer, je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit, mais j'aime beaucoup ta chemise de nuit.

– Si tu te dépêches, tu auras peut-être le temps de recommencer. Pour la centième fois.

– C'est tout ? Il va falloir que…

– Bon, Harry, tu viens ou il faut que je retourne te chercher ? entendit-il à travers la porte. »

Cela suffit, mystérieusement, à quelque peu casser l'ambiance qui avait réussi à s'installer dans la chambre de Harry, et il sortit avec un soupir, sans oublier de prendre sa baguette au passage. Au moindre commentaire déplacé –c'est-à-dire, au moindre commentaire tout court, vu l'humeur où était Harry–, ce vieil imbécile de Patmol allait se rappeler exactement de pourquoi _personne_ ne mettait plus un pied dans sa chambre au Manoir. Il avait toujours sa baguette à la main quand il passa la porte, et il dut presque se retenir pour ne pas jeter de sort à Sirius quand il vit l'air hilare de son parrain.

« Je te préviens, un seul commentaire, et tu regretteras les jours où je me contentais de te donner une robe rose en cadeau. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

– Ne le prends pas comme ça, Harry, c'est mon travail de parrain de…

– Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? coupa-t-il impatiemment.

– Bon d'accord, j'arrête. Je voulais juste te prévenir de faire attention aux sorts que tu apprends à ta sœur. Je sais qu'elle est douée pour son âge, mais il y a quand même des limites.

– Quel sort elle a lancé ? interrogea Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lance des sorts un dimanche matin, d'ailleurs ?

– Elle vient au club de Duel. Ce matin elle était contre un autre petit gars de première année, on aurait dit toi en fille. Par contre, quand il l'a énervée à se cacher derrière son charme de Bouclier, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de lui envoyer un Chauve-Furies.

– Quoi ?

– Un maléfice de Chauve-Furies, confirma Sirius. Plutôt bien réussi d'ailleurs, l'autre gamin était couvert de traces de griffures. Mais c'est trop puissant pour elle, elle s'est écroulée de fatigue en le lançant.

– Elle a brisé un bouclier avec un Chauve-Furies ? C'est bien ma sœur, ça ! Il faudra que je la félicite.

– Il faudra surtout que tu arrêtes de lui apprendre des sorts trop difficiles pour elle, répliqua l'adulte d'un ton étonnamment sec. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ça peut être dangereux pour elle et pour sa magie ?

– Hé, pour commencer ce n'est pas moi qui lui aie appris ce sort, donc je n'y suis pour rien. Et puis ensuite, c'est ma sœur, pas n'importe quel gamin incompétent. Réserve tes avertissements pour les autres avortons.

– Ce n'est pas toi, vraiment ? douta Sirius avant de poursuivre d'un ton étonnamment sérieux. Quoiqu'il en soit, fais quand même attention à ce qu'elle fait, je suis sérieux quand je te dis qu'elle prend des risques en s'épuisant magiquement alors qu'elle est encore aussi jeune. Sur ce, je vais aller manger, bonne journée, Harry.

– Oui, c'est ça.

– Au fait, lâcha le professeur en s'arrêtant, la main sur le bord du tableau, prêt à pousser, ce maléfice est une spécialité de ta petite amie, non ? Enfin, si on peut encore appeler ça une petite amie, vu comment vous aviez l'air proches tout-à-l'heure. »

Sirius s'était dépêché de sortir en riant avant que le sort envoyé par Harry ne l'atteigne, et heureusement que la métamorphose humaine n'avait pas d'effet sur le cadre d'un tableau, sinon Harry aurait pu avoir du mal à sortir. En tout cas, son parrain allait regretter toute sa vie de l'avoir provoqué, décida-t-il en retournant dans sa chambre. La vue qui l'attendait en entrant faillit lui faire oublier ses idées de vengeance. Comme il l'avait précisé à maintes reprises, la chemise de nuit que Ginny avait ramenée dans ses valises, sans nullement être vulgaire ou réellement révélatrice, était quand même beaucoup plus agréable à la vue –et au toucher– que les uniformes de l'école. Et il parlait d'expérience.

« Hé, tu pourrais frapper ! l'accueillit Ginny, qui s'était levée pour choisir comment elle allait s'habiller.

– C'est chez moi, à la base, je te rappelle, répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant. Si je ne peux même plus rentrer comme je veux…

– Et je suis quoi, moi, alors ? Une voisine de palier ?

– Je dirais plutôt une colocataire longue durée.

– Longue durée ? répéta-t-elle en souriant.

– Oui, ton gage tient jusqu'à la fin de l'année, tu te rappelles ? Deux mois, c'est long ! »

Il lui sembla que Ginny eut brièvement l'air déçu, mais il avait dû se tromper, car elle recommença immédiatement à sourire en se décollant légèrement de lui pour prendre quelques vêtements dans l'armoire.

« Tu peux te changer ici, tu sais, taquina-t-il quand elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer. »

Ginny se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en continuant son chemin, et prit bien soin de fermer la porte derrière elle et un petit bruit de verrou signala qu'elle avait lancé un sort de blocage. Harry aurait presque pu être vexé qu'elle ait si peu confiance en lui s'il n'avait pas effectivement été tenté d'entrer en douce en prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose. Ginny ressortit environ un quart d'heure plus tard, ce qu'il trouva particulièrement abusif pour simplement s'habiller un jour de week-end.

« Tu n'as qu'à essayer, un jour, de démêler et de coiffer des cheveux qui t'arrivent à la taille ! répliqua-t-elle quand il lui fit la remarque. Oui, ne me regarde pas comme ça, il y a des gens qui connaissent le sens du mot "coiffer", contrairement à toi.

– Tu ne te plaignais pas trop, hier, quand tu gardais une main dans mes cheveux pendant tout le temps où on dansait.

– Ça n'a rien à voir. À chaque fois que je te vois, ça me démange de trouver un moyen de les aplatir. Tu crois qu'une bonne dose de Glu Perpétuelle marcherait ?

– Approche-toi de moi avec ce truc, et je te rase, rétorqua Harry d'un ton faussement menaçant.

– Arrête, j'ai peur. Au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu viens manger ? Je commence à avoir faim. »

Ils auraient volontiers continué à discuter comme le jeune couple qu'ils formaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés dans la Grande Salle, mais ils furent malheureusement interrompus par l'autre personne qui habitait dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef.

« Ginny ? s'exclama Granger dès qu'ils passèrent le seuil de la chambre de Harry. Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit ici !

– En fait, ton petit copain ne t'a peut-être rien dit, Granger, mais Ginny _habite_ ici, à présent. Tu devrais être contente, maintenant les Gryffondor sont en supériorité numérique.

– Harry, arrête, chuchota Ginny en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Écoute, Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

– Explique-toi, alors, parce que j'ai du mal à imaginer ce que ça pourrait être, dans ce cas !

– On a fait un pari, Harry et moi. Si Serpentard prenait un but pendant le match d'hier, Harry me cédait sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mais comme Harry a gagné son pari…

– Je ne lui laisse que la moitié de ma chambre, et je garde l'autre, termina Harry à sa place. Et comme ça on est tous les deux gagnants ! »

Granger ne fit pas attention à son intervention, elle se contenta de fixer Ginny, l'air d'hésiter entre la déception et la colère :

« Tu veux dire que tu as parié ta _virginité_…

– Hermione ! protesta Ginny, soudain écarlate.

– … sur une vulgaire histoire de Quidditch ?! Et avec Potter, en plus ! continua de hurler la Préfète-en-Chef. Mais c'est quoi, ton problème à la fin ? Depuis le début de l'année, tu passes des nuits dans la chambre de Potter, même quand il sort avec d'autres filles ! J'espérais au moins que dire à Rusard que tu n'étais pas dans ton dortoir te ferait réfléchir, mais apparemment pas ! Et maintenant tu t'installes carrément ici ? Ça ne te suffit pas que la moitié de l'école te considère comme une traînée, il faut en plus que…

– _Silencio_. »

Granger continua d'agiter les lèvres encore un moment avant de s'apercevoir que plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Harry n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Nott avait fait suffisamment de mal à l'estime que Ginny avait d'elle-même sans que sa soi-disant meilleure amie vienne en rajouter. D'ailleurs, c'était une preuve du choc ressenti par sa petite amie qu'elle ne lui reproche pas d'avoir jeté un sort à Granger. Elle restait les yeux fixés sur la Préfète-en-Chef, qui sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et rougissait à présent de honte, après la colère. Ginny finit par déglutir péniblement et se tourna vers le portrait :

« Tu viens, Harry ?

– Attends, j'ai…

– S'il-te-plaît, Harry, insista-t-elle. »

Quelque chose dans son regard convainquit le jeune Potter de ne pas passer tout de suite le savon qu'il voulait à Granger –agrémenté de quelques hurlements et de sortilèges peu agréables, s'il avait son mot à dire. Il se contenta donc de lui jeter un regard d'avertissement avant de suivre sa petite amie –oubliant malencontreusement de rendre sa voix à Granger.

« Ça va, Ginny ? demanda-t-il stupidement dès que le portrait fut refermé derrière eux.

– Bien sûr. La petite amie de mon frère vient de me dire que je suis une traînée et elle n'est même pas la seule à le penser, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

– Désolé, question stupide. Ne l'écoute pas, Ginny, personne ne pense ça de toi.

– Ah oui ? Et toutes les filles qui me demandent combien de fois par jour je suis obligée d'écarter les jambes pour sortir avec toi, elles pensent quoi, alors ? répliqua-t-elle sans le regarder.

– Elles sont jalouses parce qu'elles sont incapables de trouver quelqu'un autrement. Et de toute façon, si les gens sont assez stupides pour croire des débilités pareilles, ils ne valent pas le coup que tu perdes ton temps à penser à eux.

– Mais ils ont raison, non ? Hermione a raison, même quand je sortais avec Colin, je lui mentais quand même toutes les semaines pour venir te voir. Je ne suis vraiment qu'une… »

Harry la fit taire en l'embrassant, ce qui lui sembla être la manière la plus efficace, puisqu'il n'avait pas envie de lui jeter le même sortilège qu'à Granger. Bon, compte tenu de la conversation actuelle, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de faire, mais c'était de toute façon plus agréable. Ensuite, il serra Ginny contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Écoute-moi bien, Ginny, parce que je n'ai pas envie de le répéter. Tu n'es pas une traînée. Fais-moi confiance, je n'aurais jamais demandé à une traînée d'être la marraine de Cloé. Une traînée ne serait pas séparée de Crivey parce qu'elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui. Et surtout, une traînée ne passerait pas la nuit dans les bras de son petit ami en gardant des vêtements sur elle. Surtout quand le petit ami en question est aussi canon que moi.

– Idiot, répondit-elle en ricanant légèrement à la dernière remarque.

– Non, c'est ce que tu racontes qui est idiot. Allez, oublie ça et viens manger.

– Dis, tu veux bien que j'aille manger avec toi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de croiser Hermione. »

Harry hésita un instant avant d'accepter, eût égard aux conclusions qu'allaient sans doute faire les autres Serpentard s'il invitait une "ennemie" comme Ginny à leur table. Mais comme il venait de lui dire, ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord pouvaient aller se faire cuire une bouse de dragon. En plus,…

« Bien sûr. On peut même aller aux cuisines, si tu veux être vraiment tranquille.

– Pourquoi, honte de t'afficher avec moi ?

– Je disais ça où tu ne serais pas d'humeur à subir les remarques de Drago et des autres, mais tu peux l'interpréter comme tu veux, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

– Au contraire, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée d'aller me moquer un peu de Malefoy. Rien de tel pour me mettre de meilleure humeur ! »

Harry trouvait son sourire un peu trop mince pour être complètement sincère, mais ne dit rien. Il était vrai qu'avec les deux sœurs Greengrass dans les parages, Drago était souvent la cible de pas mal de piques amicales, donc son potentiel d'amusement était relativement élevé pour une Gryffondor. Ils repartirent donc vers la Grande Salle, sans que Ginny ne quitte vraiment ses bras pour autant, la tête appuyée sur son épaule.

« Ça y est, tu te décides enfin à nous amener ta petite amie, Harry ? les accueillit Drago quand ils s'installèrent à la table des Serpentard, arquant un sourcil en voyant le regard d'avertissement de Harry. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, c'est toujours ta petite amie, pas encore ta fiancée, non ?

– Hein ? se récria Ginny en rougissant. C'est quoi, cette histoire ? »

Harry dut se retenir à grand-peine de grogner de mécontentement. Évidemment, ça aurait été trop demander que Drago comprenne tout seul qu'il ne voulait simplement pas qu'il y ait de remarques trop proches de ce que venait de dire Granger ? Son crétin de meilleur ami _devait_ se sentir obligé d'en déduire une nouvelle fois qu'il comptait épouser Ginny et en faire la remarque. Comment est-ce qu'il était censé répondre à ça sans paraître vexant, au juste ?

« Laisse tomber, Drago a cette espèce d'obsession comme quoi quand on reste avec une fille plus de deux jours, c'est forcément qu'on veut se marier, tenta-t-il de limiter les dégâts.

– Absolument pas. C'est juste que tu n'as jamais invité une fille d'une autre maison à notre table. Donc ça doit être plus sérieux que d'habitude.

– Tu insinues qu'il était sérieux avec Bobbin ? répliqua Ginny. Je me rappelle que Cloé n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre parce qu'elle ne voulait pas déranger Harry en venant.

– Non, Bobbin n'a jamais vraiment attendu une invitation pour venir, balaya le blond. Elle faisait pareil quand on était ensemble. Mais il suffit de regarder : à part elle, la seule qu'on ait invité, Harry ou moi, c'est Astoria.

– Tu as l'air d'oublier ma sœur et ses deux copines, rappela Harry. Ou alors, je veux aussi épouser la petite Crivey, d'après toi ?

– Bien sûr que non, les trois gamines ne comptent pas, tu ne sors avec aucune, encore heureux.

– Si je comprends bien, de toutes les filles qui sont venues, je suis la seule qui compte, résuma Ginny. Tu peux m'expliquer ta logique, Malefoy, parce que j'ai un peu de mal à tout saisir toute seule ?

– Laisse tomber, il ne connaît pas le sens du mot "logique", répondit Astoria avec un sourire légèrement narquois.

– C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Au fait, je ne savais pas que vous étiez fiancés, depuis quand ? »

Pendant tout le repas, Ginny discuta avec bonne humeur avec eux, si bien qu'un observateur extérieur aurait pu croire qu'elle avait passé toute sa scolarité en leur compagnie. L'impression était renforcée par le fait qu'elle savait placer des piques dont un Serpentard n'aurait pas eu honte. Et pourtant, Harry voyait clairement qu'elle ne parvenait pas totalement à se changer les idées, parce que son sourire était loin d'être aussi éclatant que celui qu'elle avait d'habitude. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'en inquiéter, parce que leur conversation fut bientôt interrompue par la venue de trois gamines de premières années.

« Salut, tout le monde, commença Cloé en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny.

– Oh non, pas encore d'autres Gryffondor ! se lamenta comiquement Drago. Vous êtes au courant qu'il y a une table là-bas avec une bannière qui ressemble étrangement à l'écusson sur votre robe ?

– Oui, et encore plus loin il y en a une avec un aigle, ajouta Astoria. Je devrais peut-être y aller…

– Certainement pas, toi tu restes ici, répliqua-t-il en passant son bras autour de la taille de la bleu-et-bronze pour l'empêcher de se lever. »

Le jeune Malefoy, étrangement, ne fit plus aucun commentaire sur la présence des Gryffondor à leur table.

« Au fait, Cloé, Sirius m'a parlé de toi, tout-à-l'heure, se rappela Harry en prenant l'air sévère.

– Ah bon ? fit-elle avec une innocence bien imitée. Et il t'a dit quoi ?

– Il paraît que tu t'amuses à apprendre des sorts hors programme et à écraser d'autres premières années avec pendant le club de duel, c'est vrai ? continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, luttant pour ne pas éclater de rire.

– Ben c'est-à-dire que…

– Il l'avait mérité ! intervint la petite Crivey, Emily si Harry se rappelait bien. Il n'arrête pas de nous chercher depuis le début de l'année.

– Et c'est une raison pour lui balancer un Chauve-Furies ?

– Lui qui fait la morale à quelqu'un, on aura tout vu, entendit-il Drago marmonner en face de lui.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment fait exprès, mais il m'énervait à se cacher derrière son bouclier en se moquant de moi. Et comme tu m'avais dit l'autre jour que c'était un sort assez puissant, je me suis dit que ça marcherait peut-être…

– Et tu as bien fait, sourit finalement le Préfet-en-chef, prenant un ton considérablement plus chaleureux. Il devait être très réussi pour réussir à détruire un bouclier.

– C'est vrai, tu n'es pas en colère ?

– Parce que tu es capable de lancer un sort que la moitié des troisièmes années de l'école ne connaissent pas ? Tu rigoles, je suis fier de toi, au contraire ! Mais fais quand même attention, il paraît que ça peut être dangereux de trop te fatiguer avant que ta magie ne soit complètement développée.

– Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes, toi, fit-elle remarquer en souriant après avoir entendu son frère lui qu'il était fier d'elle.

– Ça doit être parce que je suis un génie, c'est tout.

– Oui, ou alors tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Dis Ginny, tu pourrais m'apprendre à le lancer sans tomber par terre après ? »

Harry se retint avec un sourire de signaler que Ginny n'était peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour ça, étant donné qu'elle-même avait effectué plusieurs essais sans parvenir à rester consciente en lançant le Dragon. D'accord, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir entre le Dragon et le Chauve-Furies, surtout en termes de puissance, mais le commentaire lui semblait assez bien placé, ou du moins il l'aurait semblé si Harry n'avait pas été enclin à ménager la sensibilité de sa petite amie après la dispute avec Granger. À la place, il préféra discuter avec ses amis de Serpentard, découvrant par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas si simple de manger de la main gauche, surtout quand une certaine personne insistait pour tenir la droite sous la table.

-~~O~~-

« Salut petite sœur, salut vous deux. Vous êtes au courant que le couvre-feu est passé depuis trois heures ? demanda le Préfet-en-chef, plus surpris que sa sœur n'ait pas pris sa cape d'Invisibilité que de la voir se balader au premier étage en pleine nuit. »

Après tout, combien de fois Drago et lui avaient-ils été explorer le château, surtout pendant leur première année ? Le plus étonnant était peut-être que ce ne soit que la première fois que Harry croisait sa sœur et ses amies en sortant d'une de ses retenues.

« Harry ! sursauta Cloé. Tu pourrais prévenir avant d'apparaître comme ça, tu nous as fait peur !

– Ce serait beaucoup moins drôle. Alors, je dois vous mettre une retenue ou pas ?

– Non merci, on en sort et on en a encore toute la semaine.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? s'enquit-il. »

Il fallait quand même faire une belle entorse au règlement pour mériter une semaine entière de colles. En plus, la plupart du temps une punition pareille s'accompagnait d'une grosse perte de points, et il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Gryffondor dégringoler dans la Coupe des Quatre Maisons récemment.

« Le professeur Rogue…

– Chut, Cloé, on va avoir des ennuis si on en parle ! l'interrompit la petite Crivey.

– C'est bon, c'est Harry, il ne va pas aller nous dénoncer. Et puis, ça le regarde, en plus.

– Qu'est-ce qui me regarde ? insista Harry, qui n'appréciait qu'à moitié de ne pas comprendre de quoi les premières années parlaient.

– Dimanche, on a croisé le professeur Rogue et il était en train de chanter "Potter est notre roi" dans un couloir.

– Il massacrait la chanson, tu veux dire, corrigea Ackerley. Pas étonnant qu'Emily ait éclaté de rire.

– Vous l'avez entendu _chanter_ et tout ce que vous avez trouvé à faire, c'est de vous foutre de lui ? n'en revint pas Harry, impressionné presque malgré lui par le culot de ces gamines.

– Hé ! Il était dans un autre couloir, je ne l'avais pas vu, comment j'étais censée deviner que ce n'était pas un élève ? se défendit la blonde en rougissant.

– En tout cas, conclut Cloé, il n'a pas aimé, il nous a mises en retenue toute la semaine et il nous a interdit d'en parler. »

À bien y réfléchir, elles avaient presque eu de la chance de ne rien recevoir de pire, quand on connaissait le caractère de Rogue et sa légendaire adoration des Gryffondor.

« Allez, je vous laisse ici, dit-il quand ils eurent atteint le quatrième étage. Essayez de ne pas vous perdre ! »

Les trois rouge-et-or continuèrent de monter alors que Harry allait vers son dortoir, mais il avait à peine parcouru deux couloirs que sa sœur le rattrapa en courant :

« J'ai failli oublier, je voulais te parler de quelque chose ! Tu sais, le livre que tu m'as prêté. Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

– En fait, son propriétaire est mort sans héritier, et c'est le service d'Arthur Weasley, au Ministère, qui a récupéré le livre. Il a reconnu la bague quand il m'a vu avec à Noël, et il me l'a donné.

– Aymeric n'arrête pas de dire qu'il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que personne d'autre qu'un Gryffondor de la famille ne le lise, mais ça n'a pas dû marcher, si tu as pu, non ?

– Il faut croire. À vrai dire, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai pu prendre la bague dans le coffre de la famille. Peut-être que l'enchantement s'est dissipé avec le temps, haussa-t-il les épaules.

– En tout cas, je suis contente que tu me l'aies donné et que je puisse le lire. Aymeric connaissait plein de passages secrets dans la tour. Tu savais qu'il y a un tunnel qui va de notre salle commune directement au bureau de Godric Gryffondor ? Il n'explique pas très bien où il est, donc je ne l'ai as encore trouvé, mais tu crois qu'il y a encore des affaires à lui là-dedans ? »

Harry laissa sa sœur raconter tout ce qu'elle avait appris en lisant le _Journal_, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, il se rappelait avoir lu ce passage au début de l'histoire et ne pas y avoir fait attention. D'une part, si l'entrée était dans la salle commune des griffies, même en admettant qu'elle n'ait jamais été fermée, il y avait peu de chances que ça lui serve à grand-chose, et d'autre part à l'époque il ne connaissait pas encore son lien avec Gryffondor, donc il ne s'intéressait pas tellement au fondateur de la maison de sa sœur. En plus, contrairement à ce que pensait Cloé, il ne risquait pas de rester quelque chose d'utile après tous les siècles qui s'étaient écoulés.

« Dis, Harry, reprit Cloé d'un ton différent quand ils passèrent le tableau menant à ses appartements, à qui tu as dit qu'on descendait de Godric Gryffondor ? »

Son frère jeta un bref regard autour de lui pour vérifier que Granger n'était pas là pour entendre ce que Cloé venait de dire. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à enseigner le concept de discrétion aux Gryffondor de sa connaissance, un de ces jours, ou ça allait finir par lui retomber dessus.

« Personne.

– Tu ne veux pas que les gens le sachent ? Pourquoi ?

– Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je veux être sûr d'être là quand James Potter l'apprendra. Je veux voir la tête qu'il fera quand il se rendra compte à quel point il s'est trompé.

– Tu veux dire, quand il aura réalisé qu'il n'a pas arrêté de se moquer des Gryffondor alors qu'on est les descendants de Godric ? Tu as raison, sourit Cloé après un instant de réflexion, ce sera bien fait pour lui ! »

Était-ce seulement une impression, ou déteignait-il sur sa sœur au point qu'elle en était contente de voir leur père souffrir ? Enfin, la plupart des gens auraient considéré comme malsain qu'une enfant si jeune en vienne à haïr quelqu'un, mais il préférait ça plutôt que la voir pleurer à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait James Potter. Si c'était ce qui lui permettait de se remettre de la cruauté de leur géniteur, Harry n'avait rien à y redire.

« Donc on est d'accord, on attend de l'avoir en face de nous pour le dire à tout le monde ? répéta Harry. De toute façon, ça ne change rien, ce n'est pas comme si on allait hériter du château de Poudlard ou quelque chose du genre !

– Tu es sûr ? Si ça se trouve, on est les seuls à être descendants d'un fondateur !

– Ne t'enflamme pas. C'est vrai qu'avec la manie de la famille de n'avoir qu'un enfant, on doit sûrement être les seuls arrières-arrières-petits-enfants de Gryffondor, mais les trois autres ont dû avoir une famille aussi. Pour commencer, je sais que quand Serpentard est parti, il a emmené son fils avec lui.

– Ah, dommage.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'une gamine comme toi aurait fait d'un si grand château, hein ? plaisanta Harry.

– Je ne sais pas, mais tu imagines ? Ce serait encore mieux que d'être directeur, si le château était à nous, non ?

– Je suis le Préfet-en-Chef et tu es ma petite sœur, le château est déjà à nous. C'est juste que tout le monde ne sait pas qu'on fait ce qu'on veut ici, et crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça.

– Si tu le dis. Allez, il vaut mieux que j'aille me coucher, sinon je ne pourrai plus dire que je reviens de retenue, décida Cloé en se levant du fauteuil où elle s'était installée en face de son frère.

– Tiens, tu ne me supplies plus de te laisser dormir ici, maintenant ?

– Bien sûr que non. Je ne veux pas te déranger quand tu es avec Ginny.

– Comment tu sais ça, toi ? fronça-t-il les sourcils.

– Tout le monde le sait à Gryffondor, les gens ne parlent que de ça depuis ce weekend. On m'a même demandé si je savais quand vous allez vous marier.

– Cloé…

– Oui, oui, je sais, ils disent n'importe quoi, interrompit-elle avec un grand sourire espiègle. N'oublie pas de m'inviter, quand même ! Bonne nuit, Harry !

– C'est ça, bonne nuit, petite sœur. »

Alors que la première année repartait vers sa salle commune, Harry, légèrement dépité, allait lui aussi se coucher dans sa chambre. Il en venait presque à douter que ses amis lui foutent la paix si Ginny et lui se séparaient. En entrant, il sourit en apercevant la crinière rousse de Ginny dépasser au niveau de ses oreillers, une vue qui était devenue plutôt courante depuis le dernier match de Quidditch.

« Qu'est-ce que faisait Cloé dehors aussi tard ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre qui ne trompa nullement Harry.

– Elle avait une retenue avec ses deux copines. Tu écoutes aux portes, maintenant ?

– Vous n'étiez pas vraiment discrets, en même temps. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien que je ne vais pas m'amuser à aller le raconter à tout le monde. »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander de quoi elle parlait.

« Je sais.

– N'empêche, on dit toujours que tous les Potter sont Serpentard de père en fils, c'est incroyable d'imaginer qu'en fait…

– Crois-moi, j'étais encore plus étonné que toi quand je l'ai appris, soupira Harry en se déshabillant pour la nuit.

– Je m'en doute. Tu l'as appris comment ? s'enquit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

– C'est une longue histoire et je suis franchement crevé ce soir. Redemande-moi ça demain, d'accord ?

– Non, c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas m'en parler. C'est vos affaires de famille, après tout, fit-elle d'un ton étrange.

– Non, ça ne me dérange pas, la rassura-t-il en s'allongeant à côté d'elle. Je compte bien le dire à mes amis avant le reste du monde.

– Et tu me comptes dans tes amis ?

– Bien sûr. Tu en doutais encore ?

– Je croyais que j'étais ta petite amie, non ? »

Harry se redressa légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux, espérant qu'elle savait pourquoi il tenait plus à elle en tant qu'amie qu'en tant que petite copine –même s'il adorait vraiment sa façon d'embrasser. Après tout, il avait plus d'ex que de vrais amis, c'était donc logique –en tout cas pour lui– qu'il accorde plus d'importance aux seconds. Il l'avait déjà dit à Ginny mais il recommença, ne voulant pas qu'elle pense que ses commentaires signifiaient qu'il ne l'appréciait pas ou qu'il ne voulait plus sortir avec elle.

« Oui, je te connais, Harry, je sais bien que tu n'en as rien à faire des filles avec qui tu sors, répondit d'un ton presque las.

– Ginny, rassure-moi, tu ne penses pas vraiment que je n'en ai rien à faire de toi ? Parce que c'est faux, je tiens à toi, comme amie _et_ comme petite amie. Sinon je n'aurais pas envie de t'embrasser à chaque fois que je te vois.

– Harry, essaya-t-elle d'intervenir. »

Il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et la bâillonna d'un baiser. Ginny n'eut pas l'air contre, vu la façon dont elle répondit, et Harry en profita pour savourer le goût des lèvres de sa petite amie un moment avant de descendre lui embrasser le cou, tout en appréciant une nouvelle fois la texture de sa chemise de nuit. Ginny poussa un léger gémissement quand il passa la langue sur sa carotide, baissant légèrement la main pour lui caresser la cuisse.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire pour que tu me crois quand je te dis que je tiens à toi, Ginny ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

– Je te crois, c'est juste que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que je suis juste une amie comme les autres, alors…

– Non, coupa-t-il en se relevant légèrement pour la regarder en face. Si tu étais "juste une amie", je ne serais pas dans le même lit que toi en ce moment. Et je ne serais pas en train de t'embrasser en me demandant le meilleur moyen de te faire retirer cette chemise de nuit.

– Harry, rougit-elle –alors qu'elle était déjà passablement écarlate.

– Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais ce ne sont pas des choses que je fais avec des amies comme les autres, finit-il avec un sourire avant de recommencer à l'embrasser avec encore plus de ferveur.

– Mmh. Il faudrait que… tu me laisses bouger… une minute, articula-t-elle difficilement.

– Pourquoi, tu veux aller quelque part ?

– Tu ne voulais pas que j'enlève ma chemise de nuit ? »

Harry se redressa, hésitant à en croire ses oreilles. Il eut l'impression de lire la réponse dans les yeux de sa petite amie, mais posa quand même la question, sachant qu'elle comprendrait qu'il parlait de bien plus qu'un simple vêtement :

« Tu es sûre ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle fit glisser les fines bretelles de ses épaules avant de les enlever complètement. Harry ne tarda pas à faire suivre le reste de la nuisette et admira enfin le corps dénudé de sa petite amie.

« Tu es magnifique, susurra-t-il en l'embrassant à peu près partout où il pouvait poser les lèvres.

– Harry, s'il-te-plaît, soupira-t-elle. »

Il comprit ce que voulait Ginny sans qu'elle eut besoin de terminer et se déplaça encore un peu plus au sud. Ça lui était sorti de la tête une minute dans l'enthousiasme du moment, mais il se rappela qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas qu'il touche à sa poitrine, même s'il ne pouvait qu'en deviner la raison. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il était largement capable de se faire plaisir et de lui faire plaisir sans ça. Comme il le montra pendant un long moment après ça.

« Wow, souffla-t-il en roulant sur le côté quand ils eurent terminé, c'était…

– Génial, répondit Ginny sur le même ton en l'embrassant –moins vigoureusement que quelques instants auparavant.

– Ouais, comme tu dis.

– Il faudra qu'on recommence.

– Oui, il faudra. À demain, ma belle, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

– Bonne nuit. Je… je t'aime, Harry, ajouta-t-elle en un murmure après quelques instants. »

Il faillit répondre "Moi aussi" par réflexe avant de s'en empêcher. Il n'avait jamais menti à qui que ce soit à ce sujet –ce qui faisait que Cloé était la seule à qui il avait adressé ces mots en particulier– et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer maintenant. Même pour faire plaisir à sa petite amie.

« Tu dis quoi ? fit-il à la place d'une voix ensommeillée.

– Rien d'important, mentit-elle après un moment en se serrant contre lui. À demain, Harry. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il faisait croire, Harry mit encore un long moment avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

Eh non, pas de lemon. Désolé, bande de pervers ^^

À la prochaine !

Goten Askil


	60. Je te les confie, Malefoy

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqués sont à moi (et j'y tiens, vous ne les aurez pas).

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole !**

**Goten Askil a désormais une page Facebook (on n'arrête pas la mégalo !)**

**Liens sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! Mes chapitres s'allongent presque à vue d'œil, je vais finir par atteindre les 10 000 mots ^^. Au programme dans celui-ci : une discussion sentimentale comme tout le monde les adore (/ironie), une nouvelle journée du tournoi de duel (ben oui, faut bien que ça avance, ces idioties), quelques tensions _mineures_ et une petite surprise ''spéciale Goten'' rien que pour vous (juste histoire de vous inquiéter par avance : je **jubile** déjà de vos réactions ^^). Bref, cette fois c'est officiel, on attaque la dernière ligne droite de l'histoire, donc bonne lecture à tous !

RàR anonyme : Merci à titi6666, sniper44 et Hinata Uzumaki pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements. Toute petite précision, Hinata, je suis un gars, donc je ne peux pas être cohérentE ^^ Mais merci quand même =p

**Chapitre 60 : Je te les confie, Malefoy**

Quand le réveil de Ginny, qu'elle avait amené avec elle, sonna le lendemain matin, Harry eut profondément envie de détruire le maudit machin. Il était réveillé depuis quelques minutes, et maintenant il ne pourrait plus admirer la très jolie jeune femme qui dormait à côté de lui. C'était en tant que tel une raison suffisante pour condamner à l'annihilation tous les réveils de la planète, de son point de vue.

« Il n'y a pas dire, je préfère quand c'est toi qui me réveille, marmonna Ginny en éteignant l'engin avant de s'étirer un peu.

– Désolé, j'étais trop occupé à te regarder dormir pour me souvenir qu'il fallait arrêter ce truc.

– Et tu aimes ce que tu voyais ?

– Beaucoup, sourit Harry en se penchant pour dire bonjour comme il se devait à sa petite amie.

– Attends, Harry, pas maintenant, il faut vraiment qu'on se lève. »

La façon dont elle se déroba n'échappa pas à Harry, et ne l'étonna pas qu'un peu considérant ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Il était à peu près certain d'avoir entendu le mot "génial" sortir de la bouche de Ginny –où était-ce "merveilleux" ?– donc il ne pensait pas qu'elle ait détesté au point de ne plus le laisser l'embrasser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ginny ?

– Rien, c'est juste qu'on va être en retard si on ne se prépare pas maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? Je vais prendre ma douche la première, tu auras le temps de prendre la tienne pendant que je me coifferai, comme ça.

– On peut aussi se doucher tous les deux, si tu es vraiment pressée d'aller en cours, répondit-il, intrigué. Ou alors, tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a, au lieu de chercher à m'éviter.

– C'est juste… j'ai encore un peu mal après hier soir, c'est tout, avoua-t-elle, rouge de honte, en baissant les yeux.

– Oh. »

C'était tout ? Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la plaque pour ça, si ?

« Je suis parfaitement capable d'être avec toi dans une douche sans forcément te sauter dessus, tu sais.

– Oui, mais…

– Bon, évidemment, si c'est toi qui fais le premier pas, je ne risque pas de refuser, mais quand même, il ne faut pas me confondre avec Drago.

– Je sais, mais…

– Comment ça, tu sais ? interrompit-il, faussement soupçonneux. Tu n'es jamais sortie avec lui, que je sache, ou alors… J'en étais sûr ! C'est pour ça que tu as mis autant de temps à admettre que tu es dingue de moi, tu sortais en cachette avec lui, c'est ça ? »

Ginny réussit enfin à le faire taire en l'embrassant, comme Harry attendait qu'elle le fasse depuis qu'il avait commencé à lancer ses inepties sur l'héritier Malefoy.

« Tu ne peux pas arrêter cinq minutes de dire des bêtises, idiot ?

– Si, mais pas quand tu en sors des pires. Ça la ferait mal d'être le seul sérieux de nous deux, tu ne crois pas ?

– Si tu le dis, sourit-elle un peu timidement, comprenant apparemment à quel point il trouvait ses peurs précédentes stupides.

– Allez viens, on va vraiment finir par être en retard si on ne va pas prendre cette douche. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient ensemble sous le jet d'eau chaude, et Harry hésitait à poser une question qui pouvait amener une conversation gênante. Mais en sortant, il se décida : s'il ne pouvait pas parler de sexe avec sa petite amie, franchement, où allait le monde ?

« Dis Ginny, je ne crois pas que c'était ta première fois, si ?

– Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? répondit-elle, mal-à-l'aise. Tu es jaloux ?

– Bien sûr que non. Mais tu m'as dit que ça t'avait fait mal, donc j'ai un doute.

– Oh. Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… enfin, ça faisait longtemps, c'est pour ça.

Logique. Ça faisait près d'un an qu'elle avait laissé tomber Dean Thomas –d'après les rumeurs les plus répandues– avant l'agression de Nott, et elle n'avait pas été vraiment d'humeur à ça depuis. De toute façon, Harry avait assez peu de doute sur la virginité de Ginny avant lui. Non seulement il s'en serait aperçu la veille, mais en plus, d'après son expérience avec d'autres filles dont il avait effectivement été le premier, Ginny aurait sans doute beaucoup moins apprécié, dans le cas contraire.

« Donc si je comprends bien, il va falloir te réhabituer à… avoir fréquemment ce genre d'activités à nouveau ? taquina-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

– Harry, tu te rends compte qu'il y a moins d'une demi-heure, tu essayais de me faire croire que tu pouvais te retenir de me sauter dessus ?

– Je peux me retenir. C'est juste que je n'en ai pas envie.

– Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, Harry, sourit-elle en l'embrassant légèrement. Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller, ou on n'aura pas le temps de manger.

– À tes ordres, ô belle colocataire. »

Un peu plus tard, ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle pour aller manger dans leurs maisons respectives –Harry s'amusait beaucoup de l'enthousiasme des autres habitantes de l'ancien dortoir de Ginny à redevenir ses meilleures copines depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Ginny ne passait effectivement pas _tous_ ses repas avec les Serpentard, notamment pour éviter à son frère le dangereux périple que représentait la traversée de la Grande Salle quand il voulait lui parler du dernier match de Quidditch de la saison, ce qu'il faisait d'après elle beaucoup plus souvent que nécessaire.

« Alors, Potter, passé une bonne nuit ? l'accueillit Drago.

– Meilleure que la tienne, je parie, répondit-il. »

Ils avaient le même échange pratiquement chaque matin depuis que Harry sortait avec Ginny, ça n'avait donc rien d'étrange. Pourtant, quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix dut lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, parce que le blond lui jeta un regard soupçonneux très particulier.

« Ça a l'air, continua-t-il lentement.

– Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ce commentaire, lança Astoria d'un ton acerbe.

– Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, Asti, on n'était même pas ensemble hier soir, c'est pour ça.

– Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, ou je te garantis qu'on ne sera plus jamais ensemble le soir, menaça la jeune Serdaigle en faisant ricaner Harry.

– C'est moi que tu traitais de soumis, l'autre jour, Daphné ?

– Non, Malefoy est un soumis. Toi tu es amoureux, c'est différent. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'abnégation dans l'absurdité, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Daphné venait de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait entendu juste avant de s'endormir la veille, et il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il n'avait pas exactement envie de quitter Ginny tout de suite –surtout après la nuit qu'il avait passé–, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir en la faisant croire à des sentiments qui n'étaient pas là, quoiqu'en disent ses amis de Serpentard. Bon sang, il savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas sortir avec une fille après qu'elle soit devenue une amie ! Au moins, quand la fille avec qui il sortait n'était rien pour lui, il n'hésitait pas à la laisser tomber si elle devenait trop sentimentale –ce qui était une des raisons pour lesquelles ses ex lui en voulaient souvent.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry ? s'enquit Daphné devant son absence de réponse.

– Rien, se reprit-il, je suis juste dépité par ce que tu viens de dire. Tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça, depuis le temps.

– Je crois surtout que _tu_ devrais te connaître mieux que ça, Potter.

– Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu prétentieux de penser que tu me connais mieux que je me connais moi-même, Daphné ? Je suis dans ma tête vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Tu peux en dire autant ?

– Harry, répliqua son amie avec condescendance, il suffit de te regarder cinq minutes pour s'apercevoir que tu es raide dingue de cette fille. Essaie de t'en rendre compte avant de faire une bêtise.

– Quel genre de bêtises ? répondit-il, curieux malgré lui.

– Le genre qui te changerait en célibataire dépressif.

– Arrête, il en faut plus que ça pour me faire déprimer, Daphné.

– On verra bien si ça t'arrive, n'en démordit-elle pas. Ce que je ne te souhaite pas, au passage. »

Les Serpentard furent ensuite distraits par des rires qui s'élevaient la table de Gryffondor. Ils virent tous Ron Weasley alternativement se transformer en différentes races de serpents et reprendre son apparence quelques instants, même si quelque chose devait changer à chaque fois, parce que les éclats de rire de ses voisins redoublaient même quand il redevenait humain. Harry vit ses soupçons confirmés quand le grand rouquin se tourna finalement vers eux, l'air désorienté et en colère, et que Daphné lui fit un grand sourire avec un geste de la main. Apparemment, Fred Weasley avait enfin eu vent du duel entre son frère et Daphné, et avait décidé de faire savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

-~~O~~-

Heureusement pour lui, Ginny n'eut pas la mauvaise idée de reparler de ses sentiments pour lui dans la journée, et il en déduisit que ce qu'elle avait dit n'était qu'une conséquence de l'état dans lequel l'avait laissée le sexe qui avait précédé. Cela ne l'avançait toujours pas sur ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Ginny si l'envie lui prenait de recommencer, mais le rassura légèrement jusqu'au moment à la fin du déjeuner où, par habitude, il se leva pour faire apparaître l'arène de Poudlard. Il lança comme les semaines précédentes un sortilège de silence autour de lui pour éviter que des tordus aimant améliorer leur acuité sensorielle comme Drago n'apprennent par hasard son ascendance, et se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor, adressant un clin d'œil à Ginny en passant.

Alors qu'il venait de tapoter la brique abritant l'enchantement métamorphosant la salle, il fut surpris d'entendre la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir en grinçant –surpris qu'elle s'ouvre, pas qu'elle grince– et laisser entrer nul autre qu'unex-candidat au poste de ministre, actuel directeur du Bureau des Aurors et accessoirement, son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? se demanda ce dernier en remarquant à peine que l'attention des élèves restant venait de décupler devant la perspective d'assister à un nouvel épisode dans le drame familial des Potter.

« Auror Potter, quel surprise de vous voir, salua Dumbledore. Que nous vaut le plaisir ?

– Sirius m'a dit qu'il y avait un tournoi de duel, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être intéressant de voir ce que vaut la prochaine génération.

– Vous êtes juste à l'heure, en ce cas. Votre fils allait justement nous faire profiter de la si belle arène qu'il a redécouverte. »

Harry ne crut pas un mot de l'explication de son père. Non seulement le visage de Sirius lui disait clairement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir son meilleur ami et patron arriver, mais en plus le sourire que James arborait n'était pas celui de quelqu'un simplement venu rendre une visite de courtoisie, ou s'occuper pendant une après-midi désœuvrée. Mais peu lui importait, au final, songea Harry. Tant pis pour son intention de parler à ses amis avant, l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Annulant d'un geste le sort de silence autour de lui, il se jeta au contraire le Sonorus pour être certain que tout le monde l'entende clairement :

« Au passage, professeur, je pense qu'il est grand temps que je vous montre comment on fait. Vous voyez cette armure ? Vous comptez trois briques à gauche, deux briques vers le haut à partir de la pointe du casque, et vous la tapotez quatre fois de votre baguette. Quand elle se met à briller, il n'y a plus qu'à demander, expliqua-t-il en souriant avant de conclure, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Moi, Harry Potter, héritier par le sang et la magie de Lord Godric Gryffondor, je demande l'ouverture de l'arène de Poudlard ! »

Le silence qui suivit, pendant le petit moment où la Salle ne bougea pas, fut simplement troublé par un cri de surprise très mal feint venant de la table de Gryffondor. Harry jeta un coup d'œil pour voir Cloé lever la main loin aussi de sa têtes pour que tout le monde voie la bague d'Aymeric étinceler, la magie de Godric, qui avait aidé son gendre à la créer, réagissant toujours avec l'arène. Harry se retourna en souriant à son père, constatant avec satisfaction que celui-ci était livide en comprenant la réaction du bijou. James se reprit juste assez pour s'exclamer, une once de terreur dans la voix :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry ? Toi, héritier de Gryffondor ? C'est absurde ! Complètement abs… »

Il fut interrompu par le grondement qui accompagnait toujours la transformation de la Grande Salle. Les murs s'écartèrent en formant des gradins, et les élèves étaient toujours aussi stupéfiés quand le silence revint. Harry n'eut donc aucun mal à se faire entendre même en retirant le Mégaphone :

« Absurde, Père ? Moi, j'ai l'impression que le château trouve ça tout-à-fait raisonnable. Vous devriez demander au Choixpeau Magique ce qu'il en pense, comme c'est le seul cerveau qui était déjà en activité à l'époque. En plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'il a tous les souvenirs de Godric, il pourra donc vous raconter l'histoire d'Aymeric Potter. »

Harry savoura le choc et l'horreur sur le visage de son père sans même s'apercevoir que des conversations surexcitées avaient éclaté un peu partout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son père avait décidé de venir voir des duels aussi faiblards –bon, Sirius n'avait pas encore donné le tirage du second tour, donc il y avait encore une chance qu'il tombe contre Ginny, mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver– mais en tout cas, Harry était extrêmement satisfait d'avoir pu lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle devant tout Poudlard. La plus grande honte de sa vie sous les yeux d'une génération complète de jeunes sorciers et de leurs professeurs. Il avait eu raison, la tête que faisait son père en ce moment était absolument jouissive. Que la vengeance était douce après ce qu'il avait fait subir à Cloé !

« Tu mens… lança James semblant essayer de s'en convaincre plus qu'autre-chose. Les Potter ont toujours été à Serpentard, si nous descendons d'un fondateur ça ne peut être que Salazar !

– Si ça vous amuse de le croire. J'adorerais vous raconter l'histoire de notre famille, mais je crois qu'on a un tournoi de duel à mener.

– Tu as raison, Harry, intervint Sirius, probablement pour calmer les esprits. D'ailleurs, tu participes au premier duel, contre Jordan Dorny. Tous les autres, soit vous avez un cours, soit vous montez dans les gradins. Aujourd'hui, j'impose à tous les sixièmes et septièmes années de rester regarder les duels de vos camarades. »

Harry se rendit alors compte que Sirius avait profité du temps qu'il avait passé à discuter avec son père pour faire disparaître les tables, et les élèves ne participant pas –certains septièmes années n'ayant pas passé le premier tour, ou d'autres comme Cloé et ses amies qui n'avaient pas cours– s'étaient déjà approchées des gradins, et tous les autres ne tardèrent plus à les suivre. Bientôt, il ne restait sur le sol de la Grande Salle que Harry, un Serdaigle de sixième année qui semblait ne pas en croire sa malchance, James Potter toujours sous le choc, et Sirius qui essayait de convaincre son meilleur ami de l'accompagner dans la petite loge de l'arbitre tout en haut des gradins.

« Ça a l'air de t'amuser de trahir ton sang comme ta sœur avant toi, persifla l'aîné des trois Potter présents à voix basse, mais tu ne riras pas longtemps, Harry.

– Vous n'avez peut-être pas tout compris, mais on peut presque dire que Cloé est la seule de la famille à être fidèle à son sang, comme vous dites. Ça vous fait quoi, de savoir que dès demain, tout le monde saura à quel point vous vous êtes trompé toute votre vie ?

– Un jour pas si lointain, tu retomberas de ton piédestal, Harry. Ce jour-là je serai là pour te regarder t'écraser, et crois-moi, j'en profiterai. »

L'Auror se retourna ensuite sans attendre de réponse pour suivre Sirius, et Harry arqua un sourcil en notant l'emploi du futur. Son père préparait quelque chose, et il se sentait assez sûr de lui pour venir prévenir Harry qu'il était sur le point de l'attaquer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Rien que ça était une raison suffisante pour que Harry se tienne sur ses gardes, mais il avait le temps d'y repenser, décida-t-il en haussant les épaules pour lui-même.

« Bon, vous êtes prêts, tous les deux ? Parfait, alors saluez-vous ! Trois, deux, un, allez-y ! »

-~~O~~-

L'après-midi de duels se déroula après ça sans trop de surprises, du moins pour ce que Harry regarda quand il n'était pas trop occupé à discuter avec ses amis ou à embrasser Ginny. Son duel à lui avait, si c'était possible, été expédié encore plus vite que le précédent. Dorny avait eu la bonne idée d'attaquer d'entrée, puisque MacMillan avait prouvé que la défense ne marchait pas sur Harry. Manque de chance pour lui, contrairement à Harry, il n'était pas capable de lancer un sort en restant assez lucide pour éviter ceux qui venaient vers lui. Après qu'il fut stupéfixé, Harry avait donc pris place dans les tribunes avec Ginny, n'ayant pas envie d'affronter tout de suite ses amis qui lui en voudraient sûrement de ne pas voir été mis au courant avant le commun des mortels.

Peu après ce premier duel, Drago fut appelé pour encore affronter un sixième année, qui ne put pas faire grand-chose contre le charme Supersensoriel. Le fait le plus marquant de ce duel fut peut-être l'attention que Ginny lui porta, et qui montrait clairement qu'elle considérait Drago comme un des adversaires à battre pour atteindre la finale. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son adversaire du jour, d'ailleurs. Quand Sirius appela Ginny et Melinda Bobbin, Harry lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Fais-moi plaisir, mets leur en plein la vue.

– Contre Bobbin ? Je ne vais pas me priver ! »

Évidemment, contre une fille du niveau de Bobbin –comment avait-elle gagné son premier duel, exactement ?– Ginny eut du mal à montrer l'étendue de son talent, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier d'elle quand il la vit appliquer tout ce qu'il lui avait appris depuis le début du trimestre tout en jouant visiblement avec Bobbin. Le duel, ou plutôt la démonstration, ne dura sans doute pas plus de cinq minutes, mais Ginny trouva tout de même le temps de montrer qu'elle ne savait pas lancer _que_ le maléfice de Chauve-Furies. Elle termina malgré tout le duel avec, son sort passant complètement au travers du bouclier faiblard de la Poufsouffle. Vu le regard de James Potter, il n'appréciait pas vraiment de voir la confirmation des rumeurs comme quoi son fils donnait des cours de duel à quelqu'un n'étant pas de la famille.

Ginny était revenue à côté de lui avec un grand sourire, et ajouté à la façon dont ses cheveux collaient un peu à son front avec toute cette activité, il n'eut pas d'autre envie que l'embrasser pendant un bon moment. Quand ils recommencèrent à s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, après que Harry lui eut expliqué ce qu'il avait pensé de sa prestation, le duel en cours était probablement un des plus disputés depuis le début du tournoi, entre Granger et Karsov, le nouveau étant arrivé de Durmstrang après les vacances de Noël.

L'opposition de style était flagrante, quand on s'y connaissait : là où Granger utilisait des enchantements qu'elle avait sans doute exhumés de quelque obscur bouquin de la bibliothèque et qui ne semblaient pas toujours être des sortilèges de duel conventionnels, Karsov ne lançait que des maléfices classiques, comptant sur sa puissance pour user la Préfète-en-Chef. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas non plus dire que le russe agissait comme une brute sans talent : Harry n'avait pratiquement jamais vu quelqu'un lancer des sorts d'Apparition aussi rapidement pour s'en servir comme bouclier. C'était la défense la plus générique qui soit, et contre quelqu'un comme Granger qui pouvait à tout moment sortir un sort totalement inconnu, c'était plutôt une bonne idée.

Harry aurait préféré, à sa place, se contenter d'éviter de se faire toucher, mais c'était un style qui était assez particulier. Vu le physique d'asperge de Karsov, il ne devait pas être très habitué à faire du sport, donc courir partout ne devait pas l'attirer plus que ça. En plus, sa vitesse d'exécution rendait sa tactique particulièrement efficace, même si Harry connaissait un ou deux bons moyens de passer outre. Le Serpent de Feu, notamment, était suffisamment maniable pour contourner les obstacles et atteindre Karsov, ce qui aurait perturbé son rythme. Évidemment, jamais Granger n'aurait l'idée d'utiliser un sort un tant soit peu dangereux dans une compétition amicale, même si le russe ne se privait pas.

« Ils sont plutôt bons, tu ne trouves pas ? s'enquit Ginny.

– Karsov n'est pas mauvais, ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'il fait un duel. La seule stratégie de Granger, c'est que son adversaire fasse l'erreur d'utiliser un bouclier qui ne soit pas capable d'arrêter les sorts qu'elle a dénichés. Même si elle ne perd pas et que Sirius doit les départager, jamais il ne lui donnera la victoire. Elle n'a aucune chance.

– Tu es sûr ? Ce gars pourrait aussi faire une erreur, rater sa métamorphose ou réagir un peu trop tard. Ou alors, il doit bien exister un sort qui passe au travers des obstacles, non ?

– Peut-être, admit-il, mais à mon avis il faudrait savoir de quoi est fait l'obstacle en question. Et c'est absolument impossible que Karsov soit capable de donner une nature à ses apparitions à cette vitesse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Ginny était en sixième année, elle n'avait donc pas pu voir la théorie derrière les sortilèges d'Apparition et ne savait pas que dans un premier temps, la matière qui apparaissait n'avait rien de défini. Il lui expliqua distraitement le principe en continuant de regarder le duel qui se déroulait devant lui. Granger s'était apparemment rendue compte que ce qu'elle faisait ne menait à rien, parce qu'elle changea de tactique et se mit elle aussi à utiliser la conjuration. C'était risqué, compte tenu du temps que ça mettait à être mis en œuvre, mais il y avait de l'idée. Cependant, malheureusement pour elle, il était clair qu'elle était moins douée quand elle devait se presser, parce que son premier essai ne fut pas vraiment concluant. Un berger allemand était une bonne idée, mais seulement à la condition que ce ne soit pas un chiot. Désarçonnée par son semi-échec, elle ne put rien faire contre le maléfice du Saucisson qui vint vers elle.

« Dommage pour vous, Miss Granger, annonça Sirius, c'était un beau duel mais c'est Mr Karsov qui l'emporte. Mr Karsov, si vous voulez bien annuler le sortilège que vous avez lancé, c'est au tour de…

– Il est fort, ce Karsov, tu ne trouves pas ? commenta à nouveau Ginny. Je ne te demande pas si tu penses pouvoir le battre, mais tu le classes combien, pour l'instant ?

– Ce n'est pas évident de comparer le niveau des gens sans qu'ils ne soient l'un contre l'autre, ça dépend beaucoup du style de leur adversaire. Mais de ce que j'ai vu pour l'instant, à part nous deux, je ne vois que Drago pour réellement lui poser un problème. »

S'il était tout-à-fait honnête, il mentionnerait aussi le fait que Ron Weasley lui avait paru plutôt bon contre Daphné, mais jamais il n'accorderait à voix haute une qualité à ce type –c'était déjà un exploit qu'il le fasse dans l'intimité de sa propre tête. Granger aurait certainement pu aller plus loin, vu la médiocrité ambiante, mais elle était clairement un cran en-dessous. Elle n'avait pas l'instinct d'un duelliste. Il y avait peut-être d'autres personnes susceptibles de valoir quelque chose dans ce tournoi, mais Harry ne les avait pas encore vues en action.

« Tu crois que je suis meilleure que lui ? s'étonna Ginny.

– Ne fais pas ta modeste. Je suis probablement le seul élève de l'école à pouvoir te battre et en plus, il faut que je monte à mon niveau de deuxième année, c'est dire si les autres n'ont aucune chance.

– Idiot. »

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans évènement notable, ce qui confirma à Harry son pronostic en ce qui concernait les cinq meilleurs participants au tournoi. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le tirage amène plus d'un match digne d'intérêt avant les demi-finales, ou il risquait de s'ennuyer gravement. Il descendit ensuite pour rendre son apparence normale à la Grande Salle, remarquant que son père était discrètement parti à la fin des duels, et se demanda comment il allait passer son temps en attendant l'heure du repas, Ginny étant allée travailler avec des amies de sixième année. Il pensa à raconter l'histoire familiale à Drago et Daphné, mais Ginny ne connaissait toujours pas les détails, donc autant tout faire d'un seul coup.

Quand il vit que les Serpentard étaient retournés dans leur salle commune sans l'attendre, il comprit le message implicite comme quoi ils lui en voulaient toujours et décida qu'il serait plus sage de sa part d'aller faire un tour sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il avait déjà expérimenté la colère froide de Daphné ou l'indifférence dédaigneuse de Drago quand ils étaient vexés, et il n'avait aucune envie de subir les deux en même temps. En remontant au château une heure plus tard, il croisa Cloé qui descendait, elle, pour son entraînement, et en profita pour lui demander de passer le voir le soir-même. Comme ça la concernait, ce ne serait pas un mal qu'elle soit là.

« J'aurais bien voulu, mais on est en retenue avec Emily et Dawn, grimaça-t-elle en réponse.

– Moi aussi, ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as qu'à passer après.

– Est-ce que les filles peuvent venir aussi ? Elles m'ont posé plein de questions, et comme je n'ai pas fini de lire, je ne savais pas tout.

– Si tu veux, haussa-t-il les épaules, mais on va finir par manquer de place. »

Ce n'était pas peu dire. Entre les Potter et leurs amis respectifs, sans compter que Drago allait sûrement amener Astoria –Harry se demandait parfois s'il ne l'emmenait pas aux toilettes en ce moment, vu comme ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre–, ce n'était plus un fauteuil qu'il allait devoir métamorphoser, c'était un salon tout entier ! Ou alors, il trouverait un moyen de se débarrasser de Granger pour profiter de sa salle commune qui était plus adaptée à une telle réception. Oui, ce serait une bonne idée, et en plus ça embêterait sa collègue, ce qui était toujours un bonus plus qu'appréciable. Après un repas très silencieux –"tendu" aurait été plus proche de la réalité– Harry annonça donc à ses deux meilleurs amis :

« Vous pourrez passer aux appartements des Préfets-en-Chef vers dix heures, après ma retenue ? Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

– Il est tant que tu t'en rendes compte, Potter. Ou est-ce qu'il faut t'appeler Lord Gryffondor, maintenant ? répliqua Daphné d'un ton sarcastique.

– Harry serait parfait, soupira-t-il.

– Je peux venir aussi, ou tu ne préfères pas ? demanda Astoria, qui devait être la seule du groupe à ne pas avoir l'air de chercher quelle torture il méritait le plus quand elle le regardait.

– De toute façon, Drago te raconterait tout dès qu'il le pourrait, alors autant gagner du temps.

– Bonne réponse, grommela le Malefoy en question. »

Sentant l'hostilité à son égard monter graduellement, Harry préféra se lever et aller en retenue. McGonagall le lâcha un peu en avance après l'avoir regardé étrangement tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans son bureau, et il descendit donc aux cachots chercher ses amis et les accompagner chez lui. Passé le portrait du lion ailé et du serpent, il les invita à s'asseoir pendant qu'il allait chercher la Carte du Maraudeur. Il voulait vérifier que Granger ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il allait dire, ça ne concernait en rien cette idiote. Il apparut que les quatre Gryffondor qui devaient venir étaient déjà en train de l'attendre dans sa chambre, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner.

« Salut, Harry, l'accueillit sa sœur.

– Re-bonjour. Vous êtes déjà sorties ?

– On a eu de la chance, le professeur Rogue avait un empêchement et nous a laissées avec Rusard. On s'est dépêchées de nettoyer le couloir, pour ne pas être en retard.

– Ce n'était pas la peine. Venez plutôt dans la salle commune, on n'a pas assez de place ici, leur demanda-t-il en prenant la Carte dans son tiroir. »

Un bref coup d'œil lui apprit que Granger était toujours dans sa salle commune, et il sortit donc derrière les quatre filles. Harry vit clairement sur le visage de Drago qu'il se retenait pour ne pas lancer de remarque graveleuse, et il doutait fortement que ce fût pour ménager la sensibilité des premières années. Si son meilleur ami en était à hésiter à faire des blagues obscènes, il devait vraiment lui en vouloir. Daphné, elle, se contenta d'arquer un sourcil devant la présence des petites filles.

« Crache le morceau, Harry, attaqua Drago à la seconde où tout le monde fut assis –un peu serrés, mais en mettant Ginny et Astoria sur les genoux de leur petit ami respectif, il y avait de la place pour tous. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire, tout-à-l'heure ?

– Attends une minute, interrompit Daphné avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Weasley, est-ce que tu étais au courant ?

– J'ai entendu Harry et Cloé en discuter il y a deux jours. Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'avait pas l'intention de me raconter cette histoire avant vous, répondit la concernée d'un ton amer.

– Me rassurer ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils en tournant les yeux vers Harry. Potter, tu es encore plus stupide que je le pensais. Maintenant, comme disait Malefoy, crache le morceau, on a assez attendu. »

Harry préféra ne pas faire remarquer que c'était en partie à cause d'elle qu'ils avaient perdu du temps. Vu l'humeur massacrante de la jeune femme, c'était déjà assez étonnant qu'il n'ait pas été la cible d'un maléfice. Il commença donc son récit :

« Ça commence quand le premier sorcier de la famille, Aymeric Potter, a été réparti à Gryffondor. Il excellait dans les deux matières que Godric enseignait, le Duel et la Guérison, donc il est rapidement devenu son élève préféré. Deux ans après son arrivée à Poudlard, la fille de Gryffondor a été répartie à Serdaigle.

– Serdaigle ? coupa Drago. Même pas dans la maison de son père ?

– Non. Apparemment grandir dans une école avec pour seule distraction de lire les parchemins de la bibliothèque la prédisposait à être à Serdaigle. »

Il continua ensuite en résumant le plus brièvement possible la scolarité d'Aymeric, se concentrant sur les détails qui importaient et pas sur ce qui relevait de l'histoire familiale. Quand il en arriva à la naissance du désaccord entre Dorian Potter et ses parents, il avait la gorge sèche à force de parler. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'insister un peu sur la grandeur de son ancêtre, et le récit de ses nombreux exploits prenait quand même du temps.

« Si je comprends bien, déclara lentement Daphné qui s'était un peu calmée, à cause d'un seul crétin égocentrique qui a déclaré la guerre à son grand-père, tous les Potter se sont retrouvés à ignorer qui ils étaient et à détester les Gryffondor par principe juste pour perpétuer la tradition ?

– C'est un assez bon résumé, oui. C'est tellement bête que ça en ferait presque pitié, quand on y pense.

– Comment ça se fait que personne n'ait jamais découvert ça avant toi ? demanda l'unique Serdaigle de la salle. Beaucoup d'historiens se sont intéressés aux fondateurs, il devait sûrement y avoir des traces du nom de leur descendance, non ?

– Il n'y avait pas tant de sorciers que ça à l'époque, et pas de Gazette pour étaler la vie de tout le monde en première page, plaisanta-t-il. Et Dorian a tout fait pour effacer les traces, le livre d'Aymeric devait un des rares qu'il n'a pas pu trouver.

- Et comment ça se fait que tu sois le seul à avoir pu le lire ? continua-t-elle.

- Il est ensorcelé, il faut tenir la bague qui va avec pour pouvoir le lire. La bague que Cloé a à la main, en fait.

- C'est pour ça que tu as montré à ton père qu'elle brillait, comprit Ginny. »

Harry répondit ensuite à plusieurs questions, se sentant presque comme un professeur qui venait de faire un cours intéressant. Ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable, d'autant plus qu'il se sentait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise devant le regard que fixait sur lui son meilleur ami. Son silence ne lui ressemblait tout simplement pas. Daphné non plus ne disait pas grand-chose, mais chez elle c'était déjà plus habituel. Finalement, même les copines de Cloé furent à court d'interrogations, et retournèrent à leur salle commune. Cloé les accompagna pour des raisons purement logistiques : le couvre-feu pour les premières et deuxièmes années était passé depuis longtemps et elles avaient besoin de la cape d'Invisibilité pour ne pas se faire prendre.

« Depuis quand ? demanda abruptement Drago, rompant le silence qui s'était installé depuis le départ des plus jeunes.

– Ben, je te l'ai dit, à peu près depuis la fondation de Poudlard, donc…

– Non, depuis quand tu le sais ? »

C'était la question que Harry redoutait le plus, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Enfin, repousser l'échéance ne rendrait pas la réaction de ses amis plus douce.

« J'ai reçu le Journal d'Aymeric début février et j'ai terminé l'histoire quand j'étais à l'infirmerie après mon duel contre Nott.

– Donc au mieux, ça fait deux mois que tu sais tout, résuma froidement Drago, les poings serrés d'après ce que pouvait voir Harry. Tu as une raison pour avoir gardé ça secret avant aujourd'hui, ou c'est juste qu'on n'est pas assez importants pour le savoir ?

– Drago, calme-toi, tempéra la jeune fille assise sur les genoux du blond.

– Je voulais attendre de voir la tête de mon père quand il l'apprendrait, et…

– Ah oui, je l'oubliais, celui-là, coupa Drago sans prendre en compte la tentative de sa fiancée. Savoir que tu me considères au même niveau que ton père, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

– Arrête, tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

– Ah ouais ? Et comment je saurais ça ? Tu as toujours adoré les secrets, mais cette année c'était pire que tout ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit avant le premier de l'an que tu gardais le contact avec ta sœur.

– Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, il fallait que je garde ça secret ! se défendit Harry qui commençait lui aussi à s'échauffer. Et c'était une affaire de famille, ça ne te concernait pas.

– Oui, tellement secret que même _Granger_ était au courant avant moi, cingla l'héritier Malefoy avec dégoût. Et quand tu rencontres mon père en douce pour me faire changer de fiancée, je suppose que ça ne me concerne pas ?

– C'est toi qui m'avais demandé un coup de main !

– Et pour Blaise et Théo ? Ça ne me regardait pas non plus, sans doute, que deux de mes meilleurs amis, deux gars que j'ai pratiquement toujours connus, soient des violeurs et des assassins ?

– Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Malefoy, prévint Harry d'une voix glaciale. »

Il n'avait pas raté la crispation de Ginny sur ses genoux, et ne voulait pas que la conversation dévie vers elle plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Il pouvait accepter les critiques de Drago qui résonnaient encore dans l'air –à vrai dire, il les avait peut-être méritées– mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre prenne des coups au passage. Surtout pas Ginny, et surtout pas pour cette raison-là. Drago jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, parut se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas que tous les deux, et fit un effort visible pour se calmer. Personne d'autre ne semblait vouloir intervenir dans leur "discussion". C'était peut-être pour le mieux, mais le silence en devenait oppressant.

« Le pire, c'est sûrement que j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois le descendant de Godric ou de Salazar. Tu pourrais être le fils caché de Merlin et Morgane que ça ne changerait rien à ce que je pense de toi. Franchement, tu croyais quoi ? Que j'irais me plaindre à Dumby pour te virer de Serpentard et t'envoyer chez les griffies ? Ça fait sept ans qu'on se connait, Harry, on en a passé six dans le même dortoir, et tu crois toujours que je traîne avec toi à cause de ton nom de famille ?

– Je comptais vous le dire, je n'ai juste jamais trouvé un moment. Et tout-à-l'heure l'occasion était trop belle de lui sortir en pleine face.

– Ne te fous pas de moi. Tu as bien réussi à trouver le temps de comploter avec mon père, si tu avais vraiment voulu nous le dire, tu aurais trouvé un moment pour le faire depuis très longtemps. »

Ce n'était pas si faux, pourquoi au juste est-ce qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne ? Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie il avait honte de sa naissance ? Non, il se fichait royalement de qui étaient ses ancêtres tant que ça ne lui servait à rien –et c'était le nom Potter, pas Gryffondor, qui lui apportait sa renommée. S'il devait avoir honte de quelque chose, c'était plutôt d'avoir entretenu à son insu la haine entre sa famille et les rouge-et-or. Était-ce, comme le prétendait Drago, parce qu'il était incapable de vivre sans avoir des secrets à garder, à dissimuler ? Ou était-ce simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui encore, il avait du mal à accepter qu'il avait vécu sa vie, qu'il avait basé ses moindres faits et gestes sur un mensonge ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago ? Des excuses ? Tu n'en auras pas, parce que tu sais très bien que si c'était à refaire, je le referais exactement pareil. J'avais trop à perdre pour faire autrement.

– Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ta foutue fierté, répondit amèrement Drago en se levant, entraînant Astoria avec lui. Tu veux que je te dise, Harry ? Je m'en fous. Je peux dire ce que je veux, tu continueras à faire ce que tu veux, alors c'est pas la peine de discuter. J'aurais dû me rendre compte, depuis le temps, que mon meilleur ami est lâche au point d'avoir peur de me parler pour pas me vexer. »

Il partit sans un mot de plus, et Astoria se précipita derrière lui en adressant quand même un regard d'excuse au Préfet-en-Chef. Harry, lui, essayait toujours de digérer tout ce qui avait été dit, chaque mot de Drago lui faisant plus mal que le précédent.

« Il n'a pas complètement tort, tu sais, Harry, parla enfin Daphné en se levant elle aussi. Il s'est trompé sur une seule chose : tu es tout sauf un lâche. Tu es juste un monumental crétin qui a passé tellement de temps à convaincre tout le monde que tu n'avais pas de cœur que tu as fini par le croire aussi. Et tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu fais souffrir tes amis quand tu agis comme… comme ton père en fait. Bonne nuit, Weasley. »

Elle partit elle aussi, laissant Harry seul avec sa petite amie toujours assise sur ses genoux. Ginny se contenta de passer les bras autour de son cou et de le serrer contre elle, mais ce fut à peine s'il s'en aperçut.

« Si tu veux aussi me dire ce que tu penses de moi avant de partir, tu peux y aller, lança-t-il d'une voix atone.

– Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pense de toi. Je n'ai qu'une question : est-ce que c'est toi qui lui a dit pour Nott, ou il a deviné ? »

Harry considéra mentir un instant, avant de décider qu'il pourrait peut-être commencer à faire preuve d'un minimum de franchise avec elle. Et honnêtement, il n'avait de toute façon pas la force de faire autrement :

« Je leur ai dit. À Daphné le lendemain du jour où il t'a attaquée, je n'étais pas en état d'inventer un mensonge. Et à Drago au premier de l'An, quand il m'a demandé ce que j'avais contre Nott. Il a raison, il avait le droit de savoir que son presque-frère est… était un cinglé. »

Ginny ne dit rien, mais Harry se prépara à un nouveau coup au moral quand il la sentit se lever un instant plus tard. Il faillit ne pas en croire ses yeux quand elle lui tendit la main, comme pour l'aider à se lever.

« Tu viens ? Hermione ne va pas tarder à revenir, je suppose que tu ne veux pas qu'elle te trouve comme ça, si ? Et pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? Je suis ta colocataire jusqu'à la fin de l'année, tu te rappelles ? C'était notre pari, je ne peux pas partir avant.

– Peut-être que tu devrais.

– Seulement si tu ne veux plus de moi. Je… je t'aime, Harry, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber juste parce que je pense que tu as tort. »

D'accord, donc elle le disait aussi quand ils ne venaient pas de coucher ensemble. Cette fois, au moins, Harry savait ce qu'il pouvait répondre sans mentir :

« Merci, Ginny. »

-~~O~~-

Le lendemain, Harry et Ginny venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, Harry n'ayant pratiquement pas dormi, et avaient presque rejoint Daphné à la table de Serpentard –Drago et Astoria étaient à l'autre bout de la table– quand le grincement habituel des portes se fit de nouveau entendre. Il n'y aurait sans doute pas fait attention en temps normal, mais il vit les yeux écarquillés de sa meilleure amie et se retourna, un mauvais pressentiment le tenaillant soudain. Face à lui, accompagné par Rusard, précédant une brigade d'intervention au complet –soit dix Aurors en tenue de combat, rien de moins– et ayant l'air de posséder tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, James Potter approchait, son regard noisette brûlant fixé sur lui.

« Harry Potter, cracha son père comme si ça lui écorchait la gorge d'admettre qu'ils partageaient un nom de famille –ce qui était probablement le cas–, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

– Vraiment ? Et pour quel motif ? »

Qu'est-ce que son père avait encore été inventer ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'illégal –enfin, rien puisse être retracé jusqu'à lui, en tout cas–, alors pourquoi James souriait-il comme ça ? Et pourquoi Tonks, qui faisait partie de l'escouade entière d'Aurors venus l'interpeler –à croire que certaines personnes avaient peur de lui en un contre un–, avait-elle l'air aussi dégoutée ?

« Vous êtes accusé de tentative de meurtre.

– Si vous parlez de Théo Nott, ce n'était pas une tentative et ce que j'ai fait était parfaitement légal.

– Non, contredit James, son sourire s'élargissant, je veux parler de Ginevra Weasley.

– QUOI ?! »

Ce cri du cœur avait jailli de la gorge d'une bonne moitié de la population étudiante, résonnant dans le silence qu'avait provoqué l'initiale mention d'une accusation de meurtre, les moins vocaux n'étant pas Ron Weasley et Drago, mais Harry les entendit à peine, choqué au point d'en rester bouche bée. Il s'était attendu à coup tordu de son père depuis qu'il l'avait vu entrer dans la Grande Salle derrière Rusard, mais ça dépassait tout ce qu'il redoutait… Comment les autres Aurors pouvaient-ils trouver ça rien de moins qu'absurde ?

« Auror Potter, tenta d'intervenir Dumbledore, je vous prierai de bien vouloir respecter les procédures et ne pas jeter d'accusations hasardeuses à tort et à travers. Surtout quand elles concernent deux de mes élèves.

– Oh, mais ça n'a rien d'hasardeux, professeur. Miss Weasley a été touchée par un puissant sortilège de magie noire que Mr Potter ici présent est connu pour lancer à la perfection, comme il ne s'en cache pas puisqu'il assassine des élèves avec sous votre nez. Sauf votre respect, monsieur le directeur, ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois.

– Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, c'est moi qui aie lancé ce sort ! le défendit Ginny, qui lui écrasait la main. C'est ce que je vous ai dit, et vous avez dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de poursuites, en plus !

– Ginny, tais-toi, lança Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

Son père avait de toute évidence préparé son coup, et ça n'aurait servi à rien de faire tomber sa petite amie avec lui. Au moins, il eut l'effet escompté et la jeune Gryffondor se tut immédiatement, ayant l'air blessée par son ton de voix. Le choc était graduellement remplacé par la colère dans son esprit, et s'il n'y prenait pas garde, il finirait par faire exploser quelque chose par inadvertance. Après la soirée précédente, il était déjà à bout de nerfs, et en face d'un bataillon d'Auror comprenant son père, dans la même pièce que Dumbledore et Sirius, il n'était pas dit que ce soit une bonne idée de provoquer un combat, même pour lui.

« Oui, nous avons déjà déterminé qu'il aimait apprendre des maléfices à ses amis, rétorqua dédaigneusement James toujours sans quitter son fils des yeux une seconde. Très malin, quand on y pense, c'était un excellent moyen de se débarrasser en même temps de sa cible et du monstre qu'il avait payé pour s'en occuper.

– Auror Potter, je pense qu'il faudrait continuer cette discussion en privé. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau…

– Que _j'ai_ payé ? contra Harry en plissant les yeux sans faire attention au directeur.

– Ce ne sera pas la peine, professeur. Il n'y a pas de discussion à avoir. Nous avons le témoignage du gobelin responsable des finances de Mr Potter et la preuve que les gallions ayant servi au paiement du contrat signé à l'encontre de Miss Weasley venaient directement d'un coffre à son nom. »

Quelque part à la table des Serpentard, un verre explosa. Puis un autre, alors que Harry assimilait ce que venait de dire son père, et ce que ça signifiait. Harpag allait le regretter quand il lui mettrait la main dessus, mais ce n'était pas le plus urgent. Personne n'aurait pu le piéger comme ça sans l'aide d'un Potter et ça voulait dire que James Potter était tombé encore plus bas qu'il ne le croyait. S'allier avec ceux qui avaient engagé Greyback… Ça lui faisait pitié presque autant que ça le dégoûtait. Ou du moins, ça lui aurait fait pitié s'il n'avait pas été en train de lutter pour garder sa magie sous contrôle et ne pas se laisser aveugler par la rage.

« Bien sûr, et personne n'a remarqué que c'est le même gobelin qui s'occupe de vous, n'est-ce-pas ? railla-t-il. Et le connaissant, ça n'a pas dû être si difficile de le convaincre d'inventer cette histoire.

– Malheureusement pour votre théorie du complot, j'étais en congé quand l'Auror Tonks est allée interroger le gobelin en question. Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir, puisque je suis venu ici-même regarder le tournoi de duel. »

Voilà qui expliquait au moins la présence du chef des Aurors à Poudlard la veille. Harry commençait à comprendre son plan : il s'arrangeait avec Harpag pour ouvrir un faux coffre à son nom et payer Greyback, il laissait assez de preuve pour qu'une Auror douée comme Tonks ne manque pas de les voir, et quand il apprenait qu'elle allait enquêter à Gringotts, il quittait le bureau pour être certain de rester totalement étranger à l'affaire. Harry était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il s'était fait piéger en beauté.

« Bon, assez discuté. Potter, veuillez céder votre baguette à l'Auror Dawlish. Sans geste brusque, bien entendu. »

Harry n'accorda pas même un coup d'œil à l'idiot qui s'approchait de lui avant de dégainer aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Sa baguette magique était pointée directement sur Tonks, poignée en avant, sans que quiconque ait eu le temps de sortir son arme. Seul son père et un autre Auror avaient la main à mi-chemin de leur poche, mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas profité de cet avantage ne les empêcha pas de tous le menacer de leur arme avec un temps de retard. Dans le silence assourdissant de la Grande Salle, tenu en joue par dix des meilleurs Aurors du Bureau, toujours sans quitter des yeux son père et alors que Tonks lui enlevait sa seule arme des mains, Harry Potter… sourit.

« Oups, c'était peut-être un peu brusque pour vous. Vous vous ramollissez, Père.

– Un traître à son sang dans ton genre n'a aucun droit de m'appeler comme ça ! s'empourpra le plus âgé des deux Potter. Dawlish, passe les menottes à ce petit plaisantin.

– Auror Dawlish, attendez une minute, en tant que directeur de cette école…

– Le beau-père d'Asti m'en doit toujours une, murmura Harry en espérant qu'une de ses deux amies l'entende en profitant du fait que Dumbledore lui faisait involontairement gagner quelques précieuses secondes.

– Pas de messes basses, Potter ! l'interpela un autre Auror.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Ginny, poursuivit-il à voix normale, il doit bien y avoir un ou deux Aurors capables de faire leur travail correctement, alors je ne serai pas parti longtemps.

– Ça suffit, professeur. Le Ministère est entièrement dans son droit et a ordonné l'arrestation de ce jeune homme. Dawlish, les menottes. Il y a une chambre à Azkaban qui n'attend que lui. »

Harry se sentit pâlir alors que Dawlish lui mettait de force les mains dans le dos pour les attacher. Il avait pensé être emmené dans une des cellules du Ministère en attendant son procès –ça, c'était dans le pire des cas, il espérait bien être libéré avant–, mais Azkaban, c'était une autre histoire. Et avec ces menottes forgées par des gobelins, même les runes de ses mains ne fonctionneraient pas, pour ce qu'il en savait, donc il pouvait rêver pour imaginer avoir la moindre défense contre les suceurs d'âmes. Enfin au moins, personne n'avait été assez stupide pour amener des Détraqueurs directement à Poudlard, c'était déjà une maigre consolation.

« Azkaban ? Mais vous êtes fou ! se récria Ginny en le retenant brusquement par l'épaule sans faire attention à l'Auror qui le faisait sortir. Harry n'a rien fait de mal, vous ne pouvez pas…

– Laisse tomber, Weasley, l'arrêté Daphné d'une voix qui laissait entendre que Harry n'était pas le seul à contenir son tempérament. On ne peut rien y faire, c'est trop tard, maintenant. »

Harry la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle jouait la comédie, parce qu'il aurait fallu beaucoup plus qu'un bataillon d'Auror et le témoignage d'un gobelin véreux pour faire abandonner Daphné Greengrass –combien de fois l'avait-elle empêché de baisser les bras lui-même, cette année ?– mais Ginny n'était pas dans le même cas, aussi prit-elle apparemment les paroles de la Serpentard pour gallion comptant.

« Comment ça, trop tard ? C'est censé être ton meilleur ami et tu le laisses tomber, Greengrass ?

– Ginny, s'il-te-plaît, intervint Harry pour éviter qu'elle fasse une scène maintenant ou qu'elle trouve le moyen de se faire arrêter elle aussi –c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin à l'heure actuelle. Ils finiront bien par comprendre qu'ils se sont plantés, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

– Mais…

– Écoute, si tu insistes ils seraient capables de t'emmener aussi, et ça ne servirait strictement à rien. Si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir, gagne ce fichu tournoi de duel et embrasse Cloé de ma part, d'accord ?

– D'accord, finit-elle par accepter. Mais tu as intérêt à revenir vite, tu m'entends ? Je… »

Pressentant ce qu'elle voulait dire, Harry la coupa d'un baiser qui fut plus court que ce qu'il aurait voulu à cause de la personne qui le tira assez violemment en arrière, vers la porte. Un coup d'œil rapide apprit à Harry que son père, apparemment, n'appréciait pas de voir une nouvelle preuve que son fils sortait avec une "traitresse à son sang". La baguette qu'il sentait enfoncée dans son dos était un indice assez probant.

« Regardez comme c'est touchant, nargua James Potter. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Bonne journée à vous, professeur.

– Je te les confie Malefoy, lança Harry par-dessus son épaule.

– De quoi tu parles, répondit le blond d'un ton inquiet, semblant comme Harry juger leur désaccord actuel mineur, à présent.

– Toutes les deux. Prends-en soin. Et ce ne sera pas la peine de trouver un remplaçant Préfet-en-Chef, directeur, continua-t-il sur un tout autre ton, toujours poussé vers la sortie par son père. Je ne serai pas parti longtemps.

– Vu son habitude d'oublier ses promesses, vous feriez mieux de chercher, professeur. Essayez de ne pas nommer un assassin, cette fois.

– S'il m'arrivait d'oublier mes promesses, Père, ce n'est pas un serpent que j'aurais sur la poitrine, persifla Harry, sans très bien savoir ce qui le poussa à lancer ça –probablement la rage qui bouillonnait toujours en lui sans trouver d'exutoire. »

James Potter ne formula jamais le sortilège qu'il sentit le frapper au creux des reins, mais la vive douleur qu'il sentit pendant l'instant précédent sa perte de connaissance lui assurait que le sort lancé n'était pas un simple éclair de Stupéfixion, contrairement à ce que devaient penser tous les spectateurs de la scène.

* * *

Juste une petite remarque pour vous rappeler que si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite =p

Allez, j'attends vos insultes, à la prochaine !

Goten Askil


	61. Vie et cauchemars de Harry Potter

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqués sont à moi (et j'y tiens, vous ne les aurez pas).

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole !**

**Goten Askil a désormais une page Facebook (on n'arrête pas la mégalo !)**

**Liens sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! Ce chapitre est spécial à plus d'un point de vue (oh le jeu de mots minable ^^) parce que vous aurez pas moins de 3 PDV différents, dont un, mathématiquement, JAMAIS VU dans cette fic (et qui devrait en ravir plus d'une, si je me fie à l'ambiance générale sur le site ^^) ainsi qu'un certain nombre de flashbacks (2, en fait, que vous reconnaitrez à leur écriture _caractéristique_). Je crois que vous allez vite comprendre la logique qui se cache derrière l'alternance des deux (oui, j'ai prononcé le mot "logique". Bonne lecture à tous !

RàR anonyme : Merci à Guest, kev'xD pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements. Guest : es runes de Harry, c'était son tour de passe-passe pour battre Nott même sans baguette : il s'est gravé une rune d'Invisibilité (assez puissante pour durer une petite minute) et ce qui s'apparente à un sort d'attraction pour sa baguette magique sur les paumes, et peut les utiliser s'il met du sang dessus.

Au fait, vous pensiez connaître Harry Potter ? Laissez-moi rire, et lisez plutôt le

**Chapitre 61 : Vie et cauchemars de Harry Potter**

Finalement, Azkaban, ce n'était pas si terrible qu'on le disait, quand on avait le Patronus d'un Auror à moins de deux mètres. En fait, quand on faisait abstraction du vent glacial qui balayait les couloirs de pierre nue et suintante, du brouillard permanent, du froid qui pénétrait jusque dans les os et du fait que c'était une prison, ce n'était jamais qu'une île privée où on pouvait prendre des vacances nourri et logé gratuitement pendant autant de temps qu'on le voulait.

Le problème venait du fait qu'on n'avait _pas_ un Patronus d'Auror à moins de deux mètres en permanence. Ce "privilège" était réservé aux nouveaux arrivants, ceux qui, comme Harry, venaient juste de gagner un séjour à durée indéterminée dans cette magnifique "île privée" du Ministère et qui avaient le grand bonheur de se demander s'il valait mieux se dépêcher de trouver la cellule à son nom pour être débarrassé de la compagnie de leur père, ou espérer ne jamais y arriver et rester sous la protection du sortilège.

« Et voilà, on y est, déclara l'Auror en charge de la surveillance d'Azkaban d'une voix trahissant un ennui profond. Prisonnier numéro 111-P-28-T-4 en attente de procès, sécurité moyenne.

– Merci, répondit James Potter tandis que la grille s'ouvrait toute seule. »

Il poussa ensuite brutalement Harry dans la petite pièce, et celui-ci eut du mal à garder son équilibre, ses mains étant toujours liées dans son dos par des menottes. Des menottes très intéressantes, comme l'avait expliqué un des Aurors qui l'avaient accompagné lors de la traversée en bateau –et qui attendaient patiemment en-dehors du brouillard que leur patron revienne. Apparemment, les enchantements des gobelins étaient toujours plus efficaces quand ils disposaient d'une faille, et celle de ces menottes était on ne peut plus simple : elles résistaient à n'importe quelle magie, sauf à un sort d'Explosion suffisamment puissant.

Évidemment, pour vouloir se libérer au point d'être prêt à s'arracher les deux bras, il fallait être désespéré… Si on ajoutait à cette résistance les runes qui couvraient l'intérieur des entraves et qui empêchaient tout flot de magie –ce qui, en d'autres termes, rendait un sorcier aussi incapable d'utiliser une baguette que le dernier des Cracmols–, il n'y avait pas besoin de se demander pourquoi leur inventeur les avait baptisées les Fers du Tartare : les avoir aux poignets équivalait à faire un petit tour en enfer.

« En sécurité moyenne, les prisonniers sont autorisés à avoir les mains libres, continua le gardien, Commandant Potter, toujours du même ton mort. Veuillez retirer les Fers du prisonnier.

– Si vous insistez. »

Harry dut se contenir pour ne pas frapper son père quand il eut les mains libres, mais résista à son instinct en voyant la baguette du gardien pointée sur lui. Il se contenta donc d'un regard haineux en remuant les bras pour les débarrasser de l'engourdissement qu'avaient provoqué les quelques heures passées à les garder dans son dos. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait passé inconscient, mais quand il s'était réveillé, il était dans un bateau entouré de trois Aurors et de son père, et la traversée lui avait paru interminable après ça.

« Numéro 111-P-28-T-4, veuillez écouter le règlement de la prison, il ne sera pas répété. »

C'était somme toute assez simple, comme règlement : interdiction de sortir de sa cellule sauf si le gardien venait le chercher –ça, il l'aurait deviné seul–, aucune visite autorisée –il serait emmené une unique fois au Ministère sous menottes pour rencontrer son avocat s'il en avait un–, interdiction de faire de la magie, on lui apporterait trois repas par jour qu'il n'était pas obligé de manger, et on lui demandait instamment de ne pas hurler trop fort pendant la nuit pour préserver le sommeil des gardiens. À part ça, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, y compris se suicider si l'envie lui prenait.

« Je vais à présent raccompagner le Commandant Potter. Avez-vous une question ?

– Si je veux envoyer une lettre, je fais comment ?

– Demandez la permission lors de l'apport d'un repas et le gardien examinera votre requête. Ensuite, vous lui donnerez les informations à transmettre, et il rédigera en ses termes une lettre que vous pourrez relire. Si c'est tout, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, numéro 111-P-28-T-4.

– C'est ça, bonne journée, Harry, et tâche de garder un minimum de santé mentale, tu en auras besoin pour ton procès.

– Allez vous faire foutre, Auror Potter. »

Harry fut initialement content de voir son père tourner le dos et s'éloigner, mais il déchanta rapidement en s'apercevant que le Patronus du gardien s'éloignait lui aussi. Le froid se fit soudain plus intense, mais ce ne fut pas la première chose qu'il remarqua. Non, la première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut les gémissements qu'il entendait au loin –tellement loin qu'il les savait appartenir au passé.

Des gémissements qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement comme étant ceux de sa petite sœur.

-~~AP~~-

« Dépêche-toi, Cloé, il ne va plus rien rester à manger.

– Hé, c'est pas de ma faute si Emily s'est levée en retard ! me défendis-je avec un soupçon de mauvaise foi. »

Il était vrai qu'Emily avait été la dernière à se lever, mais je n'étais pas réveillée depuis très longtemps quand elle avait elle aussi émergé. Mais bon, la veille, j'avais eu l'impression que la moitié des habitants de la tour de Gryffondor avaient décidé de venir me poser telle ou telle question sur Godric Gryffondor. Est-ce que j'étais vraiment son héritière, est-ce que le château était à moi, est-ce que je pouvais renvoyer des gens, est-ce que j'habitais ici pendant l'été, je n'en pouvais plus quand j'étais allée me coucher. Donc évidemment, le réveil de Dawn ne m'avait pas plus réveillée qu'Emily, et nous nous retrouvions à présent à courir pour aller à la Grande Salle.

Nous déboulâmes dans le Hall d'Entrée juste au moment où la porte qui menait au parc se fermait. Je me demandai brièvement qui pouvait aller dans le parc aussi tôt, mais je me dis que c'était sans doute un élève qui voulait arriver en avance en Botanique. Encore que j'avais cru entrevoir des cheveux roses, et personne à Poudlard n'irait en cours comme ça –les professeurs en auraient eu une attaque. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, les conversations s'interrompirent toutes d'un coup, comme d'habitude, et reprirent toutes ensemble, plus bruyantes que jamais.

« Je vais manger avec Harry, on se revoit tout-à-l'heure ! »

J'approchai de la table de Serpentard, et je m'aperçus immédiatement que quelque chose clochait en voyant la tête des amis de mon frère. Ils avaient tous l'air furieux, Ginny semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, et tous les autres Serpentard me regardaient approcher avec un air de pitié qui ne leur était pas coutumier. Je m'assis en laissant assez d'espace pour que Harry se mette entre moi et Ginny, comme il n'était pas encore arrivé, et me servit des œufs brouillés et du bacon en vitesse, avant que tout disparaisse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ginny ? Où est Harry ? C'est lui qui vous a mis en colère ?

– Tu étais où ces dix dernières minutes ? répondit Drago d'une voix tendue alors que Ginny se mordait la lèvre.

– En train de courir pour avoir quelque chose à manger, on s'est réveillées en retard. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ce fut Daphné qui m'expliqua, mais à partir du moment où j'entendis le mot "Azkaban", je n'enregistrai plus aucun son, même si je voyais toujours ses lèvres bouger. Harry avait été arrêté ? Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'illégal ! Et même s'il l'avait fait, il avait sûrement une bonne raison, il avait toujours une bonne raison pour tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir fait quelque chose d'assez grave pour être envoyé à Azkaban, il était trop gentil. Alors pourquoi quelqu'un l'envoyait-il là-bas ? Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ? murmurai-je. Il n'a rien fait.

– On sait, Cloé, mais il a été piégé, et il est accusé de…

– Daphné, il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas, interrompit Drago.

– Ne commence pas à faire ton Potter et à vouloir cacher des choses aux gens parce que c'est mieux pour eux, Malefoy, cingla la septième année. Si on ne lui dit pas, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera, de toute façon.

– Me dire quoi, de quoi il est accusé ? répétai-je, mon regard oscillant entre les deux Serpentard. Et qui est-ce qui l'a piégé ?

– Ton père l'accuse d'essayer de me tuer, répondit Ginny, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois. »

Le silence se fit immédiatement tout autour de moi, alors que j'étais une nouvelle fois sous le choc et que les larmes commençaient à couler. Comment… comment pouvait-on être bête au point de croire quelque chose d'aussi invraisemblable ?

« C'est pas vrai, il n'a pas fait ça. Il n'a rien fait ! criai-je soudain en m'essuyant rageusement les yeux.

– On sait…

– Ginny, il ne faut pas les écouter, Harry n'y est pour rien. J'en suis sûre ! Il t'adore, il ne te ferait jamais de mal !

– Je le sais bien, Cloé, me coupa ma marraine en mettant ses deux mains sur mes épaules. On sait tous que Harry n'y est pour rien, mais il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de le sortir de là.

– Comment ?

– Déjà, en allant discuter ailleurs, intervint Daphné. Si vous voulez mon avis, il y a beaucoup trop gens ici qui sont contents que Potter ne soit plus là, alors on ferait mieux de s'en aller. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la Grande Salle et réalisai que tous les regards que nous recevions n'étaient pas tous sympathiques –même si honnêtement, je supportais assez mal la pitié de gens qui ne me connaissaient pas. Il y eut même un garçon à Serpentard qui me fit un grand sourire ouvertement moqueur. Ce fut peut-être ça, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, qui me poussa à hurler :

« ARRÊTEZ ! Arrêtez de parler de Harry comme ça ! Il a été piégé, il n'a rien fait ! Mon frère n'est pas un criminel ! C'est mon frère, ce n'est pas un criminel, répétai-je plus bas, ne pouvant plus retenir mes pleurs.

– Votre attention, s'il-vous-plaît, se leva le professeur Dumbledore alors que je faisais ce que je pouvais pour ne pas pleurer dans les bras de Ginny. Je sais que ce qui s'est passé ce matin a dû choquer beaucoup d'entre vous, mais je vous serai gré de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Toutes les accusations qui ont été portées dans un sens comme dans l'autre ne sont que des spéculations. Je suis certain que vous êtes tous suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas importuner les personnes les plus touchées. À présent, je crois que vous devriez tous aller vous changer les idées en cours, cela ne pourra vous faire que le plus grand bien.

– Viens, Cloé, je t'accompagne en cours, me dit Ginny. On se retrouve après chez Harry ? ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des trois autres.

– Non, je viens avec vous !

– Hors de question, balaya Malefoy. Harry ne nous le pardonnerait jamais si on te laissait sécher les cours comme ça.

– Je m'en fiche, je veux savoir ce qui se passe, et je veux aider Harry !

– Tu crois vraiment que Harry _voudrait_ que tu sèches les cours pour lui ? Tu le connais, non, s'il était là il te dirait de te dépêcher d'aller rejoindre les autres gamins de première année et de le laisser faire. »

Je me mordis la lèvre à ça, Drago n'avait pas tort, c'était exactement le genre de choses que mon frère serait capable de dire. Ce n'était pas pour ça que je l'aurais écouté, cette fois.

« S'il était là, on ne se poserait pas la question, répondis-je quand même. Et si c'était à moi que ça arrivait, Harry serait déjà à mi-chemin d'Azkaban pour me faire sortir, alors je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire !

– Tu…

– Laisse tomber, Malefoy, elle est plus têtue que son frère quand elle s'y met, coupa Ginny, et crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose. Vous venez, je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit les derniers dans la Grande Salle et que les profs viennent nous demander ce qu'on attend. »

Je suivis le petit groupe que constituaient les plus fidèles amis de mon frère, faisant un petit signe de loin à Emily et Dawn pour leur faire comprendre que je ne les rejoindrais pas en cours. Ça faisait bizarre de rentrer dans la chambre de Harry sans qu'il soit là, et encore plus de ne pas le voir métamorphoser distraitement en entrant le fauteuil en lit-de-camp –ou inversement. Je m'assis quand même sur le lit, à côté de Ginny, alors que les trois autres se serraient en face de nous.

« Bon, comment on sort Harry d'Azkaban ? commença Drago. Je proposerais bien de le faire évader, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment m'y prendre.

– Je crois que le seul moyen, c'est de trouver qui est vraiment derrière tout ça, continua sa petite amie. Il faut faire le point de tout ce qu'on sait.

– Déjà, qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire d'argent qui a servi à payer Greyback ? interrogea Ginny.

– Tu veux dire qu'il… Bon sang, si on arrive à le sortir de prison je vais tuer ce crétin de Potter ! s'enflamma Drago.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

– Il y a que cet imbécile a "oublié" de te dire que Greyback est un tueur à gages, continua le blond.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Il veut dire que quand tu donnes un gros tas d'or et un nom à Fenrir Greyback et à sa bande de copains, tu attends la prochaine pleine lune et tu lis dans le journal que le nom en question a été ajouté soit à la rubrique nécrologique, soit au Registre des loups-garous, expliqua Daphné. Et la raison pour laquelle on dit que c'est un crétin, c'est parce qu'il y a peu de chances pour que quelqu'un d'assez déterminé pour engager Greyback s'arrête à son premier essai. »

Ça faisait beaucoup trop d'informations d'un seul coup, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part. Sans doute que James Potter en avait parfois parlé en rentrant du travail.

« Tu veux dire qu'il y a probablement des gens payés pour me… tuer, frissonna Ginny, en ce moment-même, et que Harry ne m'a rien dit ?

– Le connaissant, il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter. Et pas la peine de dire que c'est stupide, je suis entièrement d'accord.

– Ce n'est pas possible, si quelqu'un en voulait à Ginny, Harry aurait tout fait pour savoir qui c'était et l'en empêcher, intervins-je.

– Il avait des soupçons, mais aucune preuve, dit Drago.

– Eh bien il va falloir qu'on en trouve, et vite, lâcha Daphné, parce que si le vrai coupable n'est pas arrêté avant le procès de Potter, il est bon pour une condamnation à vie. Les Aurors ont trouvé quelqu'un, s'ils continuent de chercher ce sera seulement pour essayer de trouver de nouveaux faits contre Harry. »

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines en imaginant Harry restant pour toujours à Azkaban.

« Calmez-vous ! s'exclama Astoria en me sortant de mes pensées. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver ou de reprocher à Potter ce qu'il a dit ou non, vous pourrez régler ça avec lui si on arrive à le sortir de là. Qui est-ce qu'il soupçonnait, Drago ?

– Aaron Nott, mais d'après l'Auror à qui il a parlé, il est parti en Italie après la mort de Théo.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il est parti faire en Italie ? demanda Ginny.

– Sans doute demander de l'aide aux Zabini qui ont aussi une dent contre Harry. Ils ont de la famille en commun.

– Zabini, comme…

– Ouais, comme Blaise, confirma Drago d'un air sombre. »

Je baissai les yeux, sachant que c'était encore de ma faute si ces gens-là en voulaient à Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui apportais que des ennuis ?

« Pour ce que j'en sais, il en a parlé aux Aurors quand ils l'ont interrogé, continua le meilleur ami de Harry, et je me forçai à revenir à la conversation.

– Oui, mais s'il est en Italie, ça va être difficile de prouver qu'il a fait quelque chose, fit remarquer Daphné. Surtout si les Aurors ont décidé qu'il n'y était pour rien.

– C'est peut-être pour ça que Harry voulait l'aide de ton père, Malefoy, suggéra Ginny.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Juste avant que les Aurors l'emmènent, il a dit quelque chose du genre de "le beau-père d'Asti m'en doit une". Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, il murmurait et les Aurors discutaient avec Dumbledore juste à côté.

– Il est incroyable, ce gars, sourit Daphné. Un bataillon d'Aurors vient l'arrêter, et il trouve quand même le moyen d'échafauder un plan pour se sortir de là.

– Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que le père de Drago pourrait faire ? demandai-je.

– C'est un bon ami d'Aaron Nott, il doit savoir exactement où il est et le vieux Nott ne se méfierait pas s'il demandait à le voir. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de le piéger.

– Il ferait ça pour Harry, si c'est son ami ? doutai-je.

– Il le fera, assura Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Il faudra sans doute que j'aille lui demander moi-même, mais il le fera.

– Génial, au moins une chose qui a une chance de bien se passer. Comment on fait pour que les Aurors acceptent de s'occuper de lui ?

– Sir… le professeur Black voudra l'aider, c'est le parrain de Harry.

– C'est aussi le meilleur ami de votre père, contra Drago. Je ne pense pas qu'il faut prendre le risque.

– Non, Harry lui fait toujours confiance, j'en suis sûre ! »

J'aurais préféré qu'ils soient un peu plus optimistes, j'aurais eu l'impression de pouvoir un jour revoir mon frère ailleurs que dans une cellule d'Azkaban.

« Écoute, Cloé, même si le professeur Black est du côté de Harry, il est à Poudlard, en ce moment, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose, me dit Ginny. Par contre, j'ai déjà parlé à l'Auror Tonks, c'est celle qui m'a interrogée. Elle se disputait sans arrêt avec Harry, mais elle avait l'air sympa.

– Tonks ? grimaça Drago. Génial, mon père va adorer.

– Pourquoi, ils se connaissent ?

– Malheureusement oui. Il vaut mieux que j'aille le voir maintenant, ça risque de prendre du temps de le convaincre. Arrangez-vous pour que Tonks accepte d'interroger le vieux Nott sans en parler à son patron. Quelqu'un sait quand… »

Il fut interrompu par des coups à la porte qui surprirent tout le monde, moi y compris. Harry n'était plus au château et tout le monde le savait, alors qui est-ce qui pouvait bien venir le voir dans sa chambre ? Déjà, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui pouvaient rentrer dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, normalement, alors qui ?

« Ginny ? entendîmes-nous Ron appeler de l'autre côté de la porte. Je sais que tu es là, il faut que je te parle !

– Parfait, grommela Drago, il ne manquait plus que ce crétin.

– Tais-toi, Malefoy, rétorqua sèchement Ginny en se levant. Restez à l'écart de la porte, je m'en occupe. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ron ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant. Désolée, mais je suis un peu occupée, là.

– Je sais, je veux t'aider.

– M'aider à quoi ?

– À innocenter Potter. C'est bien ça que vous voulez faire, non ?

– Quoi ? fit Ginny, aussi interloquée que les amis de mon frère –les yeux de Daphné semblaient prêts à exploser.

– Tu n'es pas allée en cours, Malefoy non plus, et je suis sûr que Greengrass est aussi ici. Je sais très bien pourquoi.

– Pourquoi tu veux l'aider ? Tu le détestes. »

Ginny venait en gros de verbaliser les doutes de tout le monde. Ron était très gentil –sauf peut-être quand il m'expliquait pendant des heures quelque chose que je savais déjà comme si je n'avais jamais fait de Quidditch de ma vie, dans ces cas-là il était plus agaçant qu'autre chose– mais il ne pouvait pas voir Harry en peinture. Je me rappelais toujours douloureusement de la fête que l'équipe avait organisée quand mon frère s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Ron m'avait seulement félicitée pour ma performance, lui, mais j'avais bien vu qu'il n'était pas mécontent que Harry soit blessé au passage.

« Peut-être, mais je sais que tu tiens à lui. Et je ne suis pas idiot, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il ne te ferait jamais de mal.

– Si tu n'es pas idiot, tu fais bien semblant, Weasley, lança fortement Drago.

– Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Malefoy, répliqua Ron du tac-au-tac alors que Ginny le laissait entrer, je m'en fiche complètement. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu.

– De toute façon, même si tu voulais vraiment aider Harry, et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas, tu ne servirais à rien. Il va falloir un minimum de cervelle et un maximum de pouvoir politique pour le tirer de là. Pas de chance, tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre.

– Va te faire voir, Malefoy.

– Tu te trompes, Drago, Ronald peut nous faire gagner un peu de temps, intervint Daphné, qui regardait Ron d'un air pensif.

– Hein ? Bah, je suis en minorité, apparemment, mais quand ça tournera mal, je veux que ce soit bien clair que je n'ai aucune confiance en ce type. Moi j'y vais, si je veux avoir une chance de convaincre mon père avant qu'il aille manger avec le Ministre. »

Il se leva sans un mot de plus, soulevant Astoria qui était assise sur ses genoux pour la reposer sur le fauteuil avec un baiser. Je détournai les yeux, gênée. C'était moins dégoutant que quand c'était mon frère, mais pourquoi est-ce que tous les couples de l'école se sentaient obligés de tout le temps faire ça devant tout le monde ?

« En revenant, passe voir Crane, si tu peux, l'arrêta Daphné.

– Tu veux ma mort ? Je supporte encore moins ce type que Weasley, c'est dire. Personne d'autre ne peut y aller ?

– Malefoy, j'ai été déshéritée, les Weasley… sont des Weasley et Cloé a onze ans.

– Douze, corrigeai-je machinalement.

– Comment veux-tu qu'il nous prenne au sérieux ? termina Daphné sans faire attention à moi. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler longtemps, il suffit de lui dire de voir avec Harry pour ses honoraires.

– Je peux y aller, moi, alors, se proposa sa sœur. Il est de la famille de Cecilia Crane, non ? Elle est dans ma classe.

– Astoria…

– Non, Daphné. Moi aussi, j'en dois une à Potter. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré Drago et qu'on peut se parler comme on veut. »

Est-ce que tout le monde devait quelque chose à mon frère ? commençai-je à me demander alors que Drago emmenait sa petite amie. C'était à croire qu'ils avaient tous une bonne raison d'aider Harry même s'ils ne le voulaient pas : Mr Malefoy parce qu'il lui avait rendu je-ne-savais-quel service, Ron pour faire plaisir à Ginny, et maintenant Astoria. Le fait qu'il soit innocent et à Azkaban ne suffisait pas ?

« Ronald, c'est bien ton frère aîné qui travaille Gringotts, non ? lança Daphné d'un ton autoritaire.

– Oui, Bill, pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il faut en savoir plus sur ce coffre que Harry aurait soi-disant ouvert. Demande-lui tout ce que tu peux : comment on ouvre un coffre, comment les gobelins vérifient l'identité de la personne qui l'ouvre, et surtout comment on peut les tromper. Je voulais demander à Fred de le faire, mais ça ira plus vite si c'est toi.

– Tu ne crois pas que les Aurors savent déjà tout ça ? répondit Ron que je n'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux. »

Même quand il parlait de Quidditch, il était toujours en train de plaisanter, même quand il parlait de stratégies très complexes. Là, il faisait la même tête que quand j'avais été chez eux et qu'il jouait aux échecs : il avait l'air tellement concentré qu'on avait du mal à le reconnaître. Enfin, aux échecs, il était comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il sache qu'il avait gagné la partie, après il recommençait à se moquer de son adversaire et à plaisanter comme d'habitude. S'il réagissait pareil, j'avais hâte qu'il devienne comme ça, parce ça voudrait dire que Harry serait sorti d'affaire.

« Probablement, mais comme on n'est pas certains qu'ils vont continuer à chercher, et qu'en plus c'est le gobelin attitré des Potter qui s'en est occupé, il vaut mieux être sûr de la façon dont Harry a été piégé.

– Je pourrais aller voir Harpag, proposai-je, voulant me rendre utile. C'est mon gobelin aussi, après tout.

– Non Cloé, tu ne sors pas du château, refusa Ginny.

– Mais…

– Écoute, Cloé, tu n'as peut-être pas bien compris, me coupa Daphné, mais il y a des gens très dangereux qui sont prêts à tout pour faire du mal à Harry. Et comme ce gars est le meilleur duelliste du pays et qu'il est plus paranoïaque que Fol'Œil, le seul moyen qu'ils ont trouvé c'est de s'attaquer aux gens à qui il tient le plus. Ça veut dire toi et Ginny.

– Enfin, du pays, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, grommela Ron alors que je me rendais vraiment compte de ce que risquaient Harry et Ginny.

– Ronald, si j'exagère, tu peux me dire pourquoi James Potter a jugé avoir besoin d'un bataillon entier d'Aurors pour venir l'arrêter ce matin ? »

Ron referma la bouche d'un coup sec et parut lui aussi avoir une réalisation. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur, qui hocha la tête, confirmant ce à quoi ils devaient penser. Les voir se comprendre comme ça sans se parler me donna envie de pleurer, parce que ça me rappelait Harry. Harry pour qui je ne pouvais rien faire. Harry que je ne reverrais peut-être plus jamais si ses amis ne réussissaient pas à le sortir de là.

D'un coup, les sanglots que j'avais réussi à retenir depuis le matin sortirent. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de ne pas revoir mon frère.

-~~AP~~-

_« Salut, Harry ! le salua Drago. Il faudra qu'on se refasse une soirée comme ça cet été !_

– _Quand tu veux mon vieux ! Mais faudra que ce soit toi qui invites, contra Harry avec un hoquet alcoolisé. Mon père va râler quand il verra qu'on a fini son Whisky Pur Feu._

– _Ben je t'écrirai alors. A plus ! »_

_Drago s'éloigna du manoir Potter, marchant autant en zigzag que leurs amis partis devant. Harry ferma la porte, le sol tanguant également sous ses pieds, et il monta à sa chambre, se demandant pourquoi par Morgane il y avait autant d'escaliers entre le sol et le deuxième étage. Arrivé en haut, il reprit son souffle et tourna dans le couloir de gauche, se disant soudain que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller dire bonne nuit à sa sœur. En plus, il était saoul, et il la faisait toujours rire quand il était saoul. Il ne frappa pas à la porte –c'était sa sœur, après tout– et entra directement, sachant qu'elle allait râler contre lui, comme toujours._

_Mais elle ne râla pas, pour la bonne raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas. La vue qui accueillit Harry dans la chambre de sa sœur eut plus d'effet sur son esprit alcoolisé que l'aurait eu une douche de potion Dégriz'Vit glacée. Harry vit d'abord le regard terrorisé de Cloé, puis la main qui l'empêchait de crier, et celles de la petite fille qui essayait de se libérer. Vint ensuite la personne accrochée à cette main, qui ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Et enfin, il vit l'autre main, celle qui était dans le pantalon de pyjama de Cloé. De _sa _Cloé, de _sa_ petite sœur chérie. Sa petite sœur de _onze_ ans. Harry vit tout ça en moins d'une demi-seconde, mais il eut l'impression de se faire transpercer des heures par les yeux de Cloé._

_Sans même en être conscient, sa baguette magique était sortie de sa poche et un éclair –était-il rouge, bleu ou noir ?– en avait jailli et avait heurté le propriétaire des deux mains qu'il voulait arracher. Harry se précipita vers lui et frappa, frappa de toutes ses forces, jetant des sortilèges plus douloureux les uns que les autres pour faire payer ces mains qui avaient été là où personne n'aurait jamais le droit d'aller._

_Et soudain, ce son honni perça le brouillard de sa rage. Ce son qu'il avait entendu la première fois quand il avait cinq ans et que, à l'époque déjà, il ne pouvait pas supporter. Les pleurs de sa sœur._

_Sans savoir comment, il était agenouillé entre le lit de Cloé et le mur du fond, là où elle avait décidé de se recroqueviller en boule. L'autre n'était plus important, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était de ne plus entendre ces pleurs qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être contagieux. Pourquoi sinon aurait-il eu lui-même envie de verser des larmes ?_

_« Cloé, ma puce…_

– _Laisse-moi tranquille, Harry. Va-t'en._

– _Non, je ne te laisserai pas. Je ne te laisserai jamais. C'est fini._

– _Il a dit que tu étais d'accord, sanglota-t-elle._

– _Non, ce n'est pas vrai._

– _Que… que tu lui as dit de faire comme chez lui. Il a dit que tu étais d'accord ! hurla-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers lui, ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude si accusateurs et pleins de chagrin à la fois qu'il en eut presque un mouvement de recul. »_

Le souvenir s'estompa, ne laissant plus à Harry que l'impression persistante d'avoir reçu un énorme pieu en travers de la poitrine.

« J'ai pas dit ça, murmurait-il, j'ai jamais dit ça. »

Mais c'était faux, il avait effectivement invité ses amis à faire comme chez eux quand ils étaient arrivés.

« Je parlais des sièges, contredit-il faiblement la petite voix qu'il entendait et qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne. J'étais pas d'accord, je voulais pas ça. Pardon, Cloé… »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était dans sa cellule d'Azkaban, pas dans la chambre de sa sœur au manoir. De l'autre côté des barreaux, au bout d'un long couloir, il voyait une haute silhouette encapuchonnée s'éloigner, lui laissant un peu de répit au lieu de revivre encore l'agression de… Non, il devait faire un effort pour ne pas repenser à ses mauvais souvenirs consciemment, ou il allait empirer les choses. Il devait se concentrer sur la suite de ce souvenir, quand il avait remonté le moral de sa sœur, qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer, et qu'elle avait recommencé à lui faire confiance. Oui, réussit-il à penser avec un petit sourire, il fallait plus qu'Azkaban pour le faire douter de sa relation avec sa sœur.

Harry sentit une nouvelle vague de froid balayer cette pensée et ouvrit les yeux –qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir refermés– avec un sursaut. Pas moins de cinq Détraqueurs se pressaient devant sa cellule, les râles qui leur servaient de respiration s'entremêlant dans une cacophonie macabre. Une cacophonie qui ne l'empêchait pas, malgré tout, de réentendre le cri de sa sœur quand elle avait reçu la Beuglante de leur père.

_« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !_

– _Sale serpent ! lança une autre voix, tout aussi lointaine. »_

-~~AP~~-

Drago n'aimait pas la situation dans laquelle il était. D'aucuns auraient dit qu'il n'aimait pas grand-chose, mais la vérité était qu'il n'aimait _rien_ de la situation dans laquelle il était. Il méprisait la simple existence de Ronald Weasley, et pourtant il était apparemment obligé de coopérer avec lui. Il n'aimait pas devoir errer dans un passage secret qu'il n'avait pas emprunté depuis sa quatrième année pour aller voir son père, même si la présence de sa fiancée rendait ça légèrement plus appréciable. D'ailleurs il n'aimait pas non plus demander à Lucius de trahir un de ses amis.

Il détestait l'idée que son meilleur ami soit en ce moment même en train de croupir dans une cellule sordide et soit la proie des pires créatures que le monde ait jamais connues. Il détestait être probablement la dernière chance que Harry avait de se sortir de là indemne, parce que justement, c'était le truc de Harry, pas le sien, de sortir un plan d'on-ne-savait-où pour arranger les affaires de ses amis.

Et par-dessus tout, il se haïssait à chaque fois qu'il repensait au fait que la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec son meilleur ami, peut-être la dernière conversation qu'il aurait avec lui de toute sa vie s'il échouait, avait été la pire de leurs disputes. D'accord, Drago avait été plus blessé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par tous les mensonges et autres cachotteries de Harry cette année, mais de là à le traiter de lâche… Harry Potter, un lâche, on aurait tout entendu !

Drago se secoua mentalement en voyant la trappe menant à la cave de chez Honeydukes. Ça ne servait à rien de se fustiger ou de revenir sur le passé. En plus, Potter avait bien mérité un coup de fouet, il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes cette année, avec ses secrets. Drago avait peut-être été un peu loin, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir –personne ne pouvait deviner– que James Potter allait faire arrêter son propre fils avant qu'ils aient pu mettre les choses au clair. Rasséréné, Drago transplana depuis le tunnel, réapparaissant dans la cour à l'arrière du Chaudron Baveur, Astoria accrochée à son bras.

« Tu sais où c'est ? s'assura-t-il. Alors fais attention à toi.

– Toi aussi. Et n'oublie pas de revenir me chercher, on se rejoint ici.

– À tout-à-l'heure. »

Il l'embrassa légèrement –contrairement à Harry, il avait une pudeur dans les lieux publics, lui– et se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard devant la grille de son manoir, la tête tournant un peu après deux transplanages quasi-successifs. Il passa tout droit au travers, privilège du propriétaire des lieux, et remonta à grands pas l'allée, appelant son elfe de maison pour savoir où était son père.

« Maître Lucius est dans son bureau, Maître Drago, répondit Dobby avec déférence, devant courir pour rester à hauteur de Drago avec ses petites jambes.

– Va lui dire que j'arrive, et va laver cette taie d'oreiller, tu sens à deux mètres, lança Drago d'une voix sèche.

– Bien, Maître Drago. »

En temps normal, Drago aurait profité de l'excuse pour lui donner une punition, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il n'aimait pas son elfe, il avait toujours eu dans ses yeux globuleux une étincelle de rébellion anormale pour les membres de son espèce. Plus jeune, Drago aimait bien le martyriser en lui donnant des tâches et des délais impossibles pour ensuite avoir une bonne raison d'inventer de nouvelles punitions, mais le divertissement avait rapidement perdu de son attrait. Maintenant, il se contentait de rappeler son moindre écart au serviteur, sans nécessairement les provoquer lui-même.

La plupart du temps, en tout cas.

Arrivé au bureau de son père, Drago frappa deux fois et entra quand il y fut invité, satisfait que son père soit chez lui et pas en réunion. Il aurait détesté interrompre une rencontre avec le Ministre ou un autre fonctionnaire haut placé.

« Bonjour, Drago. N'es-tu pas censé être en cours à l'heure qu'il est ? Il m'avait semblé comprendre que tu avais une sorte d'examen en fin d'année.

– Salutations, Père. Vraiment navré de sécher, mais il y avait urgence. Tu sais ce qui arrive à Harry, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Oui, répondit simplement Lucius, sa posture changeant légèrement pour montrer qu'il écoutait pleinement et qu'il arrêtait le sarcasme.

– Il me semble que tu as une dette envers lui.

– C'est le cas, mais je ne vois pas bien ce que je peux faire pour lui. Je suis influent, mais même moi je ne peux pas aller contre le directeur du Bureau des Aurors. D'autant que les preuves sont accablantes, si les rumeurs que j'ai entendues sont correctes.

– Elles ne le sont pas, asséna Drago. Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien que cette arrestation n'est rien d'autre que James Potter qui se venge de tous les coups fourrés que lui a faits Harry ces derniers temps.

– Quand bien même ce serait le cas, je ne vois pas bien ce que je pourrais faire.

– Aider les Aurors à arrêter celui qui a vraiment payé Greyback.

– Développe, encouragea Lucius son ton prudent montrant qu'il avait une idée de ce que son fils allait demander et qu'il n'appréciait pas.

– Harry pense, et je suis plutôt d'accord, qu'Aaron Nott n'est pas étranger à cette affaire.

– Non, refusa catégoriquement l'aîné des Malefoy. Ne pose même pas la question.

– Père, c'est peut-être la seule occasion que tu auras de rembourser ta dette envers Harry.

– Non, Drago, quoi que Potter ait fait pour moi –et c'était pour toi qu'il l'a fait, je te rappelle– je ne vais pas trahir un vieil ami pour ses beaux yeux. »

Drago soupira, il s'était attendu à une telle réponse. La plupart des Sangs-Purs avaient un sens de l'honneur, mais les Potter étaient les seuls à l'avoir érigé en principe de vie : qui ignorait en effet "qu'un Potter tient toujours ses promesses" ? Lucius n'était pas différent de tous les autres, sa parole n'avait pas valeur de Serment Inviolable, même à ses yeux. Pour autant, Drago n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour abandonner au premier refus.

« Et pour les miens ? Est-ce que tu aiderais à arrêter un homme qui a essayé de tuer une de mes amies en faisant accuser mon meilleur ami ?

– Une de tes amies ? nota Lucius avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur. Depuis quand appelles-tu une Weasley "amie" ?

– Depuis que c'est une Weasley qui finira sans doute par s'appeler Potter un jour, ou peut-être depuis que ma future belle-sœur sort elle-même depuis six mois avec un Weasley. Peut-être même parce que depuis que je la connais, je me demande comment par Morgane le Choixpeau a pu l'envoyer ailleurs qu'à Serpentard, je n'en sais rien.

– Tu as vraiment une haute opinion de cette fille, commenta Lucius.

– Si tu veux que je te dise franchement, si elle n'avait pas des cheveux d'une couleur pareille, je serais prêt à parier qu'elle n'est pas vraiment née Weasley. En tout cas ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle ne mérite certainement pas de se faire envoyer un loup-garou sanguinaire pendant ses vacances.

– Je vois mal Aaron faire ça à une enfant comme tu le prétends.

– Même s'il avait voulu faire souffrir Harry pour venger Théo ? Sa sœur à Poudlard, c'était le meilleur moyen de l'atteindre. »

Drago ne mentionna pas l'implication probable de James Potter, qui escomptait sûrement, d'après Daphné, faire du même coup regretter à Harry son association avec les Weasley. Lucius n'aurait été que moins enclin à intervenir s'il savait qu'il allait directement contre le puissant Commandant Potter. Drago avait réussi à le faire au moins réfléchir, ce n'était pas le moment de le braquer.

« Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de permettre à une Auror encore capable de réfléchir d'interroger Mr Nott, continua-t-il. S'il n'y est pour rien, il sera libéré en un rien de temps. »

Et Harry ne sortirait sans doute jamais d'Azkaban, ajouta-t-il en pensée.

« Quelle Auror ? demanda Lucius, le faisant grimacer.

– C'est Nymphadora Tonks qui s'occupe de cette affaire. Cloé pense que Sirius Black soutient aussi Harry, mais je n'y crois pas trop.

– Merveilleux. Non seulement tu me demandes de livrer un excellent ami à la justice, mais en plus je suis censé coopérer avec la fille de cette _chère_ Andromeda. Sans parler du fait que ça me ferait prendre pleinement position en faveur du fils Potter, ce qui n'est pas très prudent en ce moment au Ministère, crois-moi.

– Personne n'est obligé de savoir que tu es impliqué, répondit immédiatement Drago à la dernière plainte. Tonks peut toujours garder ta participation secrète.

– Et Aaron peut tout aussi bien décider de le raconter à qui il veut quand il veut. Tout finit toujours par se savoir.

– Justement ! Tout le monde finira par savoir qu'Aaron Nott a essayé de tuer Ginny et que lui et James Potter ont inventé des preuves pour faire condamner Harry. Dans quel camp veux-tu être, quand ça sera rendu public ?

– Tu es bien naïf si tu penses qu'être innocent est une raison suffisante pour ne pas rester à Azkaban, cingla Lucius. Et même dans le cas contraire, il faudra peut-être des années pour que ça arrive et que Potter sorte. Plus personne ne s'intéressera plus à cette histoire.

– À part toutes les personnes qui auront tout fait pendant ces années pour libérer Harry, moi le premier. À part tous ceux qui auront été à l'enterrement de Ginny Weasley parce que Nott aura payé quelqu'un d'autre pour finir le boulot de Greyback. Et à part Harry. Je te garantis qu'il n'oubliera pas, et quand il sortira, ceux qui ont aidé son père auront intérêt à bien se cacher.

– Tu me menaces, Fils ? interrogea Lucius en fronçant les sourcils, son ton montant pour la première fois de la conversation.

– Non, je te préviens simplement. Quand Harry sortira d'Azkaban, et il sortira, tu peux en être sûr, tous ceux qui ont de près ou de loin aidé à blesser Ginny Weasley vont le payer au prix fort, et je ne suis pas assez fou pour essayer de l'en empêcher.

– Tu le choisis lui plutôt que ton père.

– Seulement si tu choisis Nott plutôt que ton fils, contra Drago. On peut aussi être du même côté, tous les deux. »

Drago n'avait plus d'arguments à poser, donc ça ne servait plus à rien de continuer à discuter indéfiniment. Contrairement à Harry, il aimait sincèrement son père et n'avait aucune envie de commencer une guerre contre lui, mais il savait que si tout se passait comme ils venaient de le supposer, il faudrait être suicidaire pour se mettre entre Harry et sa vengeance, et il n'était pas suicidaire. Les deux Malefoy se fixèrent du regard pendant un long moment, Drago essayant de faire comprendre à son père que son choix n'avait strictement rien de personnel.

« Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix, Drago, accepta finalement le patriarche. J'écrirai à ta cousine, mais elle a intérêt à me montrer le respect qui m'est dû, ou elle pourra oublier ma collaboration.

– Merci, Père, sourit Drago, son soulagement clairement audible.

– Ne t'attends pas à un miracle. Si comme tu le dis c'est James Potter qui a piégé son fils, ce ne sera pas si simple de le tirer d'affaire.

– Je ne m'en fais pas. Harry a plus d'amis que son père le croit. Sans doute plus qu'il ne le croit lui-même en fait, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même en repensant à Weasley.

– Si tu le dis. Tu ferais bien de retourner à Poudlard, je ne voudrais pas être convoqué pour expliquer pourquoi mon fils quitte le château au lieu de préparer ses Aspics.

– Connaissant Dumbledore, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il me donnerait une retenue s'il s'en apercevait, mais il vaut mieux ne pas prendre le risque. Mère est là ? Je vais quand même lui dire bonjour avant de partir.

– Non, elle rend visite à sa sœur aujourd'hui. »

Il ne précisa pas laquelle : chacun d'eux savait pertinemment que si les deux sœurs de Narcissa avaient été susceptibles de recevoir sa visite, Lucius aurait eu moins de problèmes à collaborer avec cette Auror en particulier.

« Tant pis. Embrasse-la de ma part. Bonne journée, Père, et encore merci. Je ne t'aurais pas demandé ça si j'avais le choix.

– Je sais, Drago. Je sais… »

-~~AP~~-

_« Je dois parler au Ministre, Harry. Occupe-toi un peu pendant ce temps._

– _Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, Père ?_

– _Non, c'est une affaire privée. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir les autres enfants, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu as sept ans, il est temps que tu fasses connaissance avec d'autres personnes de ton âge._

– _Oui, Père. »_

_Harry regarda Père s'éloigner avec un peu d'appréhension. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait à une réception réunissant les Aurors, mais d'habitude il y avait aussi Cloé, donc il ne s'éloignait pas beaucoup de sa famille. Ce soir, elle était malade, et Mère était restée au manoir pour s'occuper d'elle, et il ne savait donc pas vraiment que faire de sa soirée. Il aurait préféré s'occuper de sa sœur aussi et discuter de Runes avec Mère –il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle disait, mais il adorait l'écouter en parler–, mais Père n'avait pas voulu. Voyant un groupe d'enfants qui n'avaient pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux que lui, il s'approcha, espérant faire connaissance._

_« Eh, regarde, commenta l'un d'eux en le voyant approcher c'est le gamin qui passe tout son temps dans les jupes de sa mère avec sa sœur._

– _Qui ça ? Ah oui, le nain, répondit un autre, tellement grand et large que Harry cru voir un troll. »_

_En tout cas, il était aussi laid que les photos qu'il y avait dans les livres du manoir._

_« À ton avis, Terence, c'est le fils de qui ? ajouta-t-il en bousculant Harry._

– _Mon père est… commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par un coup derrière la tête de la part de l'autre garçon, le dénommé Terence._

– _Hé, on ne coupe pas la parole, le nain. Aucune notion de politesse, à tous les coups c'est le fils d'un secrétaire qu'on a invité par pitié. Ses parents n'ont même pas d'elfe pour garder sa sœur ! »_

_Harry devait se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer de douleur, tant de la bousculade qui lui avait fait mal au bras que du coup qui lui avait fait voir des étoiles un peu partout. Il avait sept ans, il n'était plus un bébé pour pleurer. Il serra ses petits poings en entendant les autres continuer à insulter sa famille, décidant finalement d'intervenir._

_« C'est pas vrai ! Mon père, c'est James Potter, et il n'est pas secrétaire, il est chef des Aurors adjoint !_

– _Menteur. Mon père m'a parlé de Mr Potter, et si son fils était un nain pleurnichard comme toi, il en aurait honte ! »_

_Le verre que Terence avait à la main explosa bruyamment, mais étrangement, Harry ne reçut aucun débris de verre alors qu'il était juste à côté. Il était toujours en colère qu'on ait dit que Père avait honte de lui, mais il se calma quand celui-ci posa la main sur son épaule. Le garçon-troll le regardait d'un air effrayé et parla très vite à Père :_

_« C'est lui, Mr Potter, il a fait exploser le verre de Terence ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie, et en plus il dit que c'est votre fils !_

– _C'est vrai, Harry ? interrogea Père. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur les explosions ?_

– _De ne pas le faire, Père, répondit-il en baissant les yeux._

– _Lève la tête ! Tu es un Potter, arrête d'agir comme un vulgaire gamin timide. »_

_Harry se redressa brusquement et comprit clairement, en voyant le regard des autres enfants, qu'ils le croyaient maintenant, et qu'ils étaient effrayés. À partir de ce moment, plus personne ne se moqua de lui. Par contre, c'était peut-être drôle un moment de voir des garçons plus vieux que lui avoir peur de lui, mais il aurait bien voulu qu'on lui parle aussi. À chaque fois qu'un des enfants lui tournait le dos en le regardant les yeux écarquillés, il sentait une boule dans sa gorge. Et à la fin de la soirée, quand son père vint le chercher, la boule était tellement grande qu'il ne pouvait pas parler sans avoir envie de pleurer. Et il était un Potter, il ne pleurait pas. C'était Père qui l'avait dit._

Une nouvelle fois –il ne les comptait plus-, Harry s'arracha à un souvenir particulièrement désagréable. Ici, à Azkaban, il avait du mal à se rappeler qu'il avait fini par se venger de Terence Higgs, qui avait été le préfet à _essayer_ de le prendre de haut à son arrivée à Poudlard et qui lui avait permis de poser d'entrée les règles du jeu à Serpentard. Il avait aussi du mal à se souvenir qu'il avait fini par trouver des amis qui n'avaient pas peur de lui. Des amis qui faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le sortir de là, il le savait. Des amis qui lui en voulaient à mort de leur avoir caché des choses, se souvint-il également. Regardant le couloir, il ne fut pas surpris, après cette pensée défaitiste, de voir une silhouette encapuchonnée devant sa cellule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez, à revenir sans arrêt ici ? éclata-t-il avec le peu d'énergie qu'il pouvait encore rassembler. Vous ne pouvez pas aller vampiriser quelqu'un d'autre non ? »

Il reçut pour toute réponse le râle habituel, accompagné de l'arrivée d'une seconde silhouette jumelle de la première, et il fut pris de frissons incontrôlables –ce qui n'arrangeait pas la sensation de vide de son estomac.

_« Tu agis… comme ton père, lui disait Daphné._

_– Sale serpent ! renchérissait la même voix qu'avant, qu'il était toujours incapable d'identifier._

_– Mon meilleur ami est lâche, achevait Drago._

_– Sale serpent ! »_

* * *

Wow, j'ai l'impression d'avoir montré les Malefoy sous un jour positif pendant les trois quarts du chapitre, ça fait franchement bizarre Oo

Plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé pour ce chapitre, à chaque fois que j'allumais mon ordi j'écrivais un ou deux milliers de mots ^^ Si bien qu'il était terminé en une semaine. Ne vous enflammez pas, il y a peu de chances que je réédite l'exploit sur le suivant (c'est pour ça que j'ai attendu un peu avant de publier).

Enfin bref, le prochain chapitre, on remet ça et on a la suite de l'enquête et du séjour de Harry sur "l'île privée du Ministère". Vous ne vous attendiez quand même pas à ce qu'il ne passe qu'un seul chapitre là-bas, j'espère ? =) A plus, chers lecteurs !

Goten Askil, qui en aurait presque mal aux mains de taper (c'est qu'il était plus habitué, le pauvre ^^)


	62. Tu es à Azkaban, petit

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqués sont à moi (et j'y tiens, vous ne les aurez pas).

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole !**

**Goten Askil a désormais une page Facebook (on n'arrête pas la mégalo !)**

**Liens sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !**

**Note de l'auteur **: Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews, en particulier à **Dumby95** pour la numéro 800 ! Une petite précision : les alternances flashbacks / PDV des amis de Harry ne sont pas forcément en ordre chronologique. En d'autres termes, tous les passages à Azkaban ne sont pas forcément tous arrivés le premier jour de son emprisonnement.

Bonne lecture à tous !

RàR anonyme : Merci à kev'xD, Polskabi, hiro-sempai pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 62 : Tu es à Azkaban, petit**

Quand Cloé avait soudainement éclaté en sanglots, Daphné avait préféré laisser Ginny s'en occuper, elle-même aurait de toute façon eu trop de mal à trouver des mots optimistes à dire à la petite fille. Elle aurait aimé être assez naïve pour croire que les gentils gagnaient toujours, mais elle ne l'était pas.

« Et toi, Greengrass, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant ce temps ? lui demanda Weas… Ronald à voix assez basse pour que sa sœur ne l'entende pas. »

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'habitue à appeler les frères de Fred par leur prénom, ça deviendrait rapidement embarrassant si elle appelait tout le monde "Weasley" quand elle rencontrerait toute sa famille. Ce n'était pas trop difficile pour Ginny, mais celui-là en particulier lui demandait des efforts.

« Je vais avec ta sœur parler aux Aurors.

– Tu viens de dire que c'était trop dangereux pour Cloé de quitter le château, fronça-t-il les sourcils. C'est encore pire pour Ginny !

– C'est pour ça que je vais avec elle et qu'on va emprunter la cape d'Invisibilité de Cloé.

– Et pourquoi il faut qu'elle y aille, au juste ? Tu ne pourrais pas te débrouiller toute seule ?

– Parce que c'est elle qui connait une Auror susceptible d'aider Harry, répondit-elle, exaspérée. Et franchement, tu as peut-être envie d'essayer de la convaincre de rester ici à se tourner les pouces en laissant les grandes personnes faire tout le travail, mais pas moi. Et on n'a pas le temps de discuter. »

Pour être honnête, Daphné n'était pas très à l'aise non plus à l'idée d'emmener la plus jeune des Weasley jusqu'au bureau des Aurors, qui devait être un des endroits les plus dangereux pour elle en ce moment. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix : si elle obligeait Ginny à rester au château, la première chose que ferait la Gryffondor serait de partir en douce.

« Le temps d'écrire à Bill, et je viens avec vous.

– Hors de question ! À quoi ça servirait qu'elle soit invisible, si tu es juste à côté ? Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, on ne va pas s'amuser à provoquer les Aurors chez eux.

– S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, Greengrass…

– Tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux, ce sera toujours plus agréable que la vengeance de Harry, coupa sincèrement Daphné. »

Il n'avait pas l'air content, mais il parut se rendre compte qu'elle avait raison, parce qu'il hocha brusquement la tête et partit sans un mot de plus. Il jeta simplement un dernier regard à sa sœur, toujours occupée à consoler Cloé, avant de fermer la porte. Daphné se tourna elle aussi vers les deux jeunes Gryffondor, se disant distraitement qu'elle allait finir par devenir insupportable avec Astoria, à fréquenter autant de grands frères surprotecteurs. Merlin savait que Potter seul avait déjà une influence suffisamment mauvaise sur elle.

« Cloé, appela-t-elle doucement en s'approchant quand elle eut l'impression que la première année s'était un peu calmée. Est-ce qu'on peut t'emprunter ta cape d'Invisibilité ? On en aura besoin pour aller voir les Aurors.

– Si vous voulez. Au moins comme ça j'aurais l'impression de servir à quelque chose.

– Ne dis pas ça, Cloé, l'interrompit Ginny. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas sortir du château que tu ne peux pas aider ton frère d'ici.

– C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

– Commence par aller voir Dawn et Emily, elles doivent s'inquiéter pour toi.

– Et ensuite, après les cours, ajouta Daphné dans une subite inspiration, vous pouvez aller chercher à la bibliothèque pour voir ce qu'il y a sur Gringotts. Il y aura peut-être des détails que Bill Weasley ne connait pas.

– D'accord, on fera ça. Je vais chercher ma cape, je reviens tout de suite ! sourit Cloé en retrouvant un peu d'enthousiasme.

– Tu crois qu'elles trouveront quelque chose ? demanda Ginny, dubitative, une fois qu'elle fut partie.

– Pas la moindre chance, mais ça devrait l'occuper un moment. »

La rouquine hocha la tête et elles attendirent toutes les deux en silence que la fille Potter revienne. Ce n'était pas que Daphné était timide ou avait peur de prendre la parole, c'était juste qu'elle n'avait rien de particulier à dire. Comme elle n'était pas du genre à parler dans le simple but de faire la conversation, elle préférait se taire et réfléchir en silence à la façon dont James Potter s'y était prise pour piéger son fils. Il y avait largement matière à se creuser la tête.

« Pourquoi tu veux la cape de Cloé ? demanda soudainement Ginny. Et d'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu vas ?

– Je viens avec toi au Ministère, et la cape est pour toi. Si tu croyais débarquer au Bureau des Aurors comme une fleur, oublie. Ce serait faire un cadeau de Noël en avance à James Potter.

– D'accord pour la cape, mais pourquoi tu veux venir avec moi ? Je suis assez grande pour parler à l'Auror Tonks toute seule.

– Sûrement, mais avoir un point de vue Serpentard ne peut pas faire de mal dans des cas comme celui-ci.

– Si tu le dis. »

Et en plus, elle était sûrement une des personnes qui avaient le plus réfléchi à cette affaire depuis l'attaque de Greyback, Harry mis à part. Non seulement elle était indirectement concernée de par ses associations avec Harry et les Weasley, mais en plus elle avait pensé que ça lui ferait un bon entraînement considérant la carrière qu'elle avait choisie. À ce moment-là, elle avait été très loin de penser que cette réflexion s'avérerait peut-être vitale pour son meilleur ami. Cloé revint peu après, tendant la cape à sa camarade de maison dès qu'elle fut entrée.

Elles rappelèrent une dernière fois à la petite fille d'aller en cours avant de se précipiter à la bibliothèque –ce qui était parfaitement hypocrite, puisqu'elles comptaient toutes les deux sécher une bonne partie de la journée– et prirent le passage secret que Harry avait emprunté en l'emmenant à Ste Mangouste. En revanche, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit à partir duquel on pouvait transplaner, et ne voulait pas risquer de se heurter par erreur aux protections de Poudlard, donc elle comptait bien aller au bout du tunnel.

« Tu sais faire un transplanage d'escorte, j'espère, Daphné ?

– Je n'en ai jamais fait, mais techniquement c'est la même chose que normalement. Pourquoi, tu ne te rappelles déjà plus des trois "D" ?

– Je ne suis jamais allée aux leçons, expliqua Ginny d'une voix hésitante. Elles ont commencées juste après les vacances de Noël, et je n'étais pas vraiment… je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. »

Daphné ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle savait que c'était stupide et que c'était sûrement encore la mauvaise influence de Potter qui lui jouait des tours, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable que Nott ait fini par faire ce qu'il avait fait. Comme Harry et tous les autres Serpentard, elle n'avait jamais pris son "projet" au sérieux, mais si elle l'avait fait, peut-être que tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Et qu'elle ne serait pas en route vers la métaphorique gueule du loup pour sortir son meilleur ami de prison.

« Daphné, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

– Essaye toujours, répondit-elle prudemment, mais je ne te garantis pas que je te répondrai.

– Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es amoureuse de mon frère ?

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Daphné avait parfaitement remarqué l'hésitation de l'autre jeune fille, comme si elle avait eu l'intention de demander autre chose avant de se raviser. Daphné avait une idée de ce que ça pouvait être, mais dans le doute elle préférait laisser Ginny y venir elle-même. Et puis ce n'était parce qu'elle était parfaitement à l'aise avec ce qu'elle ressentait qu'elle avait forcément _envie_ d'en parler à tort et à travers.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble, non ? Ça se voit que… ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dit ça, mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il tient à toi, et je ne voudrais pas que tu le fasses souffrir, voilà.

– Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Fred sait très bien ce que je ressens pour lui, tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

– Ah. Tant mieux, répondit la rouquine d'un ton plat. C'est bien, si… tout est clair entre vous.

– C'est un garçon, Ginny, pour que les choses soient claires pour lui, il n'y a pas le choix, il faut tout lui expliquer clairement et attendre que ça arrive au cerveau. Si tu veux qu'il devine tout seul, tu seras morte de vieillesse avant.

– On parle bien de Fred et toi, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Je ne sais pas. De qui tu crois que je parle, toi ? »

Daphné avait du mal à se retenir de rire, mais elle espérait que Ginny comprendrait le double-sens. Avec un peu de chance, ça ferait réfléchir Harry. Le pauvre garçon en avait désespérément besoin, de son point de vue.

« Je lui _ai_ dit, lâcha Ginny à voix basse.

– Pardon ?

– Que je l'aimais. Je lui ai dit. Hier.

– Et qu'est qu'il a répondu ? fit lentement la Serpentard.

– Rien. C'était juste après qu'il se soit disputé avec vous, il m'a juste remercié de rester avec lui et de ne pas le laisser tomber. Donc tu vois, je lui ai bien expliqué clairement, et il n'a pas réagi, c'est bien qu'il n'en a rien à faire de moi.

– Tu es idiote, ou tu le fais exprès, Weasley ? fit calmement Daphné. »

Et pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas calme du tout. Cette dernière remarque de la Gryffondor était tellement injuste que Daphné avait envie de la gifler.

« Même ton crétin de frère s'est rendu compte que Harry était fou de toi, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Si tu veux une longue déclaration, tu peux attendre, ce n'est juste pas son genre. Harry est le genre de personne à parler avec des actes, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en étais pas rendue compte. Si tu veux savoir ce qu'il pense de toi, regarde ce qu'il fait pour toi.

– Je sais, c'est juste que… il est tout le temps en train de dire qu'il tient plus à ses amis qu'aux filles avec qui il sort. Ce qu'il a fait pour moi, il l'aurait aussi fait si Malefoy ou toi avaient été à ma place, et il aurait fait encore plus si ça avait été Cloé. »

La dernière partie avait été murmurée sur un ton tel que Daphné comprit tout de suite mieux le problème, et elle dut lutter contre l'envie de retourner au château et de laisser ce crétin de Potter se débrouiller tout seul. Pourquoi, par Merlin, Morgane et tous les autres, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit à elle de jouer les conseillères de couple avec Ginny Weasley ? Et puis ce satané tunnel ne pouvait-il pas se terminer, qu'elles transplanent ?

« Est-ce que, à ton avis, Fred pourrait être heureux avec une fille qui n'accepte pas de passer après Georges ?

– Je ne veux pas passer avant Cloé ! se défendit la rouquine.

– J'en ai marre de parler des Potter, je veux parler de Fred et moi, là. Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'il suffirait que Georges le lui demande pour que Fred me laisse tomber ?

– Il ne ferait jamais ça.

– Qu'il a juste à claquer des doigts pour que Fred arrive, même s'il est en plein rendez-vous avec moi ? Que si Georges a besoin de lui, Fred ne pensera même pas à ma réaction avant de foncer lui donner un coup de main ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que je ne serais toujours que deuxième pour Fred ? termina Daphné, plus secouée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru par tout ce qu'elle venait de dire.

– Ce n'est pas pareil, ils sont jumeaux. Fred t'adore, il…

– Je sais. L'important c'est qu'il pense de moi, pas vrai, pas ce qu'il pense de Georges. L'important, c'est qu'il m'aime moi, pas qu'il aime son frère encore plus. C'est bien ça que tu voulais me dire, non ?

– Quelque chose dans ce genre-là, oui, marmonna la Gryffondor, tête baissée.

– Contente qu'on soit d'accord.

– Pour Cloé, oui, mais il n'empêche qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour toi ou pour Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne suis pas juste une amie de plus pour lui ? »

Au moins maintenant Ginny posait directement ses questions, songea Daphné, il n'y avait plus besoin de deviner ce qu'elle voulait entendre pour discuter avec elle. Malgré tout, elle aurait bien aimé avoir cinq petites minutes pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions après tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle savait tout ça et qu'elle y survivait que ça devait forcément lui plaire. Ni qu'elle en parlait souvent.

« Si tu étais juste une amie de plus, tu n'aurais pas officiellement emménagé dans sa chambre depuis deux semaines.

– Ça n'est absolument pas officiel !

– Bien sûr, et tout le monde au château n'est pas au courant, peut-être ? railla Daphné. Vu la tendance, en ce moment, je suis étonnée qu'il n'y ait pas encore eu d'article dans la Gazette.

– De toute façon, toi aussi tu es sortie avec lui, ça ne change rien, répondit Ginny pour changer de sujet.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, à la fin ? Qu'il est amoureux de toi ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne le croiras que si c'est lui qui te le dit en personne, et pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il se rende compte que lui aussi a un cœur. »

Daphné aurait pu ajouter beaucoup de choses sur ce qu'elle savait, ou pensait avoir deviné, de l'enfance de Harry. Elle aurait pu parler du fait qu'il n'avait probablement jamais aimé qui que ce soit d'autre que son père ou sa petite sœur –et quand on voyait où le premier l'avait mené, on comprenait mieux qu'il hésite autant à se rapprocher des gens. Elle aurait pu dire tout cela et bien d'autres choses, mais elles étaient arrivées devant une volée de marches, et elle était à présent certaine de pouvoir transplaner sans danger.

« Allez, Ginny, on peut discuter autant qu'on veut, ça ne sert à rien si on ne le fait pas sortir de prison avant.

– Tu le penses vraiment ? Qu'il est amoureux de moi ?

– Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander.

– C'est toi qui le connais le mieux.

– Moi ? Oh non, tu es loin du compte, contredit Daphné avec un petit rire amusé. C'est Drago qui le connait le mieux. Il sait toujours au premier coup d'œil ce que Harry pense.

– Il avait l'air plutôt surpris au premier de l'An, pourtant.

– Ça c'est parce qu'il est très rare que Harry mente directement. Drago ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il le fasse au sujet de sa sœur.

– Oui, il préfère ne rien dire du tout, répondit Ginny, légèrement amère.

– La plupart du temps. Tu es prête ?

– Oui. Merci pour ce que tu m'as dit. Je crois que j'avais besoin de l'entendre. »

Ce n'était pas ça qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, selon Daphné, mais il faudrait bien que ça suffise pour l'instant. Elle ne comptait pas s'avancer plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait sur ce que pensait Potter. Ils seraient bien capables de venir le lui reprocher plus tard.

« Mets la cape et accroche-toi à mon bras. Surtout, ne me lâche pas en cours de route, je n'ai pas envie de devoir t'emmener à Ste Mangouste parce que tu t'es désartibulée.

– C'est sympa de me mettre en confiance. »

-~~AP~~-

_Harry ne faisait pas vraiment attention à la Répartition. Drago avait entendu dire que le père de Weasley allait être renvoyé parce qu'il avait une voiture –un machin moldu dont sa mère lui avait vaguement parlé– trafiquée pour pouvoir voler et se rendre invisible. Lucius Malefoy faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour au moins qu'il ait une grosse amende à cause de ça, sachant qu'il ne serait jamais capable de la payer._

_« Tu imagines ? murmurait le blond pour pas que les professeurs l'entendent. Cet idiot travaille au Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu, s'il faisait correctement son boulot il devrait s'envoyer lui-même en prison !_

– _Il devrait y aller avec le reste de sa famille. Au moins là-bas ils auraient une chambre chacun, ajouta Théo en faisant rire sous cape tous leurs voisins de table._

– _Gryffondor ! cria le Choixpeau magique. »_

_Encore hilare, Harry leva les yeux pour voir qui était le nouvel avorton qu'ils allaient pouvoir "accueillir", mais il eut un tel choc qu'il faillit s'étrangler. La petite fille –minuscule, en fait– qui se dirigeait vers la table de Gryffondor avec un sourire soulagé… Ces cheveux roux, ça ne pouvait pas être… Et l'écusson de Gryffondor qui venait d'apparaître sur sa robe d'uniforme, c'était exactement comme l'Épouvantard que Père lui avait montré cet été._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? Tu as vu une voitule volante ? demanda Drago, faisant de nouveau rire tout le monde, tandis que Dumbledore se levait._

– _Rien. C'était qui, la dernière à se faire répartir ?_

– _La rouquine ? Une Weasley, Ginetta, je crois, ou quelque chose comme ça, l'informa Théo en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?_

– _C'est "Ginevra", corrigea Daphné pas très loin d'eux, comme la reine Guenièvre. En plus, son père s'appelle Arthur, je trouve ça dégoûtant. »_

_Les autres rirent de nouveau, Crabbe et Goyle avec un temps de retard, n'ayant sans doute pas compris. Daphné ne faisait pas souvent de blagues, mais quand ça arrivait, elles faisaient souvent mouche. Harry, cependant, n'avait toujours pas quitté la petite rouquine des yeux, toujours sous le choc. Il ne cessait de se dire que ce n'était pas Cloé, mais au fond de lui il était terrorisé. Drago ne tarda pas à s'en apercevoir :_

_« Bah alors, Harry, pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? »_

_Est-ce qu'il pouvait dire la vérité ? Non, Père avait dit de ne jamais dire à personne de quoi on avait peur, de ne jamais révéler ses faiblesses, même à ses amis. Il devait mentir. Il fit de son mieux pour se détourner de Weasley fille en répondant :_

_« J'ai une idée pour nous venger de Weasley. On pourrait rendre la vie impossible à sa sœur, il serait obligé de venir s'excuser à genoux. »_

_Alors que les autres riaient à nouveau, approuvant l'idée, il risqua un nouveau coup d'œil à la table des rouge-et-or et sentit un regain d'effroi quand il vit la petite fille rire avec ses voisins de table. Une voix dans sa tête lui disait que Cloé était perdue, que jamais plus il ne pourrait protéger sa petite sœur. Tous les Gryffondor le détestaient, ils le feraient payer à Cloé. Son Épouvantard était devenu réalité._

Harry émergea épuisé, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage après avoir une nouvelle fois revu la Répartition de Ginny, le jour où il l'avait au départ prise pour sa sœur. Étrangement, il ne revivait pas le souvenir de sa sœur étant véritablement envoyée à Gryffondor, peut-être parce qu'il avait été moins choqué, plus décidé et mieux préparé en septième année qu'en deuxième. En tout cas, il ne pouvait empêcher la même terreur que quand il avait douze ans de le consumer, tout en sachant qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur que sa sœur aille à Gryffondor à présent.

_« Vraiment ? dit une voix dans sa tête. Mais tu n'es plus avec elle, tu crois vraiment qu'il y a quelqu'un pour la défendre ?_

– Plus besoin de moi, murmura Harry à la voix. Il y a Drago, et Daphné.

– _Lâche…_

_–_ _Comme ton père…_

– Et elle est l'héritière de Gryffondor… ils ne lui feront rien… l'héritière… feront rien… Elle est…

– _Sale serpent ! répéta, plus fort que jamais, la voix que Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à identifier. »_

Comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait cette voix le traiter de sale serpent, Harry sombra dans l'inconscience, ne voyant pas la demi-douzaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées qui se pressaient à l'entrée de sa cellule.

-~~AP~~-

« Miss Potter, je voudrais vous dire un mot.

– Tu veux qu'on t'attende, Cloé ?

– Non, c'est bon, répondis-je à Emily en essayant de sourire. Je vous rejoints à la bibliothèque. »

Je ne savais pas si ça valait vraiment la peine de continuer à chercher dans les livres, même si c'était ce que nous avait demandé Daphné. Ça faisait cinq jours que nous épluchions tout ce que nous pouvions trouver sur la banque et les gobelins, et nous avions toujours eu plus d'informations dans une seule lettre du frère de Ron. Préférant ne pas repenser à mon impuissance à aider mon frère –sinon, j'allais encore éclater en sanglots, pour la centième fois depuis le vendredi précédent–, je rangeai lentement mes affaires et traînai les pieds vers le bureau de Sirius, la tête basse. J'avais l'impression –et c'était une impression assez proche de la réalité– d'avoir passé toute la semaine à marcher en regardant mes pieds.

Je n'arrivais simplement pas me motiver pour quoi que ce soit depuis que Harry avait été arrêté. J'allais en cours parce qu'il le fallait et encore, heureusement que mes amies me rappelaient de me lever la plupart du temps.

« Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ?

– Oui. Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît, Cloé. Comment vas-tu ?

– Très bien. Mon frère est en prison, personne ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, et tout le monde s'en fiche. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas bien. »

Nous nous retrouvions toujours tous les soirs avec les amis de Harry dans sa chambre pour discuter de ce que nous pouvions faire, mais ça se résumait à pas grand-chose. Ginny et Daphné avaient été voir les Aurors et cette Tonks leur avait dit qu'elle le croyait innocent et qu'elle continuait d'enquêter, mais elle leur avait interdit de s'en mêler. Apparemment, Mr Malefoy avait parlé avec elle, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre pour arrêter cet Aaron Nott. Elle avait même dit qu'il ne restait qu'à peine plus d'une semaine avant le procès de Harry, ils ne pouvaient pas juste travailler ensemble et se disputer après ?

« Excuse-moi, c'est une question stupide. Bien sûr que ça ne va pas bien. Ça ne doit pas être facile sans Harry, il…

– Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, professeur ? coupai-je avec insolence, mais c'était le seul moyen de ne pas pleurer devant lui.

– Oui. Le professeur Dumbledore fera sans doute une annonce générale au dîner tout-à-l'heure, mais je voulais t'en parler en personne. Veux-tu aller au procès de Harry, vendredi prochain ?

– Bien sûr que oui ! Je veux revoir Harry, même si… c'est la…

– Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, Cloé, j'en suis sûr, essaya de me rassurer Sirius. Harry a plus d'un sort dans sa baguette, il va trouver un moyen de s'en tirer.

– Je sais qu'il va sortir, je veux juste… »

Je m'interrompis pour respirer un grand coup, ne voulant pas craquer. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre à pleurer ici, en plein milieu d'une salle de classe devant un professeur, même si c'était aussi le parrain de mon frère.

« S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire, Cloé, n'importe quoi.

– Fais sortir Harry, marmonnai-je en le tutoyant sans le faire exprès pour la première fois depuis les dernières vacances d'été.

– Écoute, Cloé, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis plus vraiment Auror pour l'instant. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour lui, je l'aurais déjà fait, crois-moi, mais à part signer des papiers en tant qu'adjoint au Commandant, il n'y a pas grand-chose. »

Daphné et Ginny n'avaient pas parlé de quelque chose comme une autorisation pour utiliser du Véritaserum que l'Auror Tonks ne pouvait pas avoir ? Peut-être que Sirius pouvait aider avec ça ? Mais tout le monde m'avait dit de ne pas lui demander d'aide, qu'ils ne savaient pas dans quel camp il était et que c'était trop risqué. Oui, mais si c'était la seule chance de Harry ? Rah, qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse ? Qu'est-ce que Harry aurait fait à ma place ?

« Ça va Cloé ? Tu as l'air bizarre, tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie.

– Non, merci, je vais bien, refusai-je en prenant ma décision. Siri… professeur Black, l'Auror Tonks continue d'enquêter pour aider Harry, je crois.

– Tonks ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, ils se sont toujours bien entendus avec Harry. »

"Bien entendus" ? Étrange, j'avais plutôt eu l'impression qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, quand je les avais entendus discuter à l'hôpital.

« Elle a peut-être besoin d'aide. Vous devriez lui demander.

– Je le ferai. Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il y a quelqu'un au bureau des Aurors qui peut prouver l'innocence de ton frère, c'est Tonks. C'est sans doute la meilleure Auror à être entrée au Ministère depuis ton père et moi. Harry va s'en sortir, Cloé. »

Il aurait sans doute réussi à me remonter un peu le moral si je n'avais pas eu l'impression qu'il essayait surtout de se convaincre lui-même, mais je hochai quand même la tête en remerciement avant de prendre congé. J'espérai ne pas avoir fait une bêtise en demandant de l'aide à Sirius, mais au moins j'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose pour aider mon frère, même si ce n'était pas important. Et j'avais compris une chose un peu plus tôt : à ma place, Harry aurait suivi son instinct, même si ses amis lui avaient conseillé le contraire.

Je me tournai vers la bibliothèque pour rejoindre mes amies avant de me rappeler brusquement que j'avais une retenue avec les amis de mon frère. Grâce à l'intervention du professeur Dumbledore, nous n'en avions reçu qu'une seule, mais mes oreilles bourdonnaient encore du savon que nous avait passé le professeur McGonagall, à Ginny et moi, pour avoir "oublié" d'aller en cours le vendredi matin précédent. Elle avait insisté pour qu'en plus de notre retenue, nous écrivions une lettre d'excuse à chacun des professeurs dont nous avions manqué le cours, et que nous les remettions en mains propres.

En tout cas, je me mis à courir vers le bureau de Rusard, puisque c'était lui qui devait superviser notre punition. Je me demandais quel couloir il allait nous faire nettoyer, cette fois-ci.

-~~AP~~-

Harry se réveilla et eut l'impression de ne pas avoir eu l'esprit aussi clair depuis une éternité. Depuis qu'il était dans cette cellule –il passait tellement de temps inconscient qu'il aurait été incapable de dire si ça faisait un jour ou un an–, il avait l'impression d'avoir revécu tous les pires moments de sa vie en boucle une bonne centaine de fois. L'agression de sa sœur par Zabini, celle de Ginny, toutes les insultes qu'il avait lancées à Cloé, sa brève chute de balai lors du match Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle… Et à chaque fois ou presque, la voix de Ginny qui le traitait de "sale serpent" –il venait de se rendre compte à qui elle appartenait. Harry frissonna et regarda autour de lui, craignant de voir des Détraqueurs, mais il n'en était rien. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il arrivait à réfléchir sans replonger dans son passé.

Il remarqua un plateau-repas à l'entrée de sa cellule et se jeta dessus, ne se rappelant pas exactement quand il avait mangé pour la dernière fois. Vu la douleur qu'il venait de remarquer dans son estomac, ça devait remonter à un certain temps. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas nourri –il lui semblait voir le même genre de plateau presque à chaque fois qu'il était réveillé–, mais comme il passait la majeure partie de son temps inconscient, il avait du mal à en profiter. De la même façon, les rares fois où il avait pu dormir sans que ce soit provoqué par la présence d'un gardien, il avait fait de tels cauchemars qu'il en venait presque à regretter ses vrais souvenirs. Au moins il ne pouvait pas se_ rappeler_ Ginny déchiquetée par Greyback, puisque ce n'était pas arrivé…

« Prisonnier 111-P-28-T-4, éloigne-toi de la porte et garde les mains bien en évidence. »

Harry releva les yeux et s'aperçut que pendant qu'il vidait le plateau-repas, l'Auror de garde s'était approché. Il y avait un autre Auror et deux Détraqueurs avec lui, mais leur effet était annulé par le Patronus sur l'épaule du gardien –un écureuil, s'il voyait bien. Ce ne devait aussi pas être le même gardien que celui qui avait accompagné son père, celui-ci paraissait moins formel que le précédent.

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix à la fois rauque et faible après avoir principalement servi à crier pendant… un certain temps.

– Tu as reçu l'autorisation de rencontrer un avocat dans les locaux du Ministère. Je vais donc entrer et te mettre les menottes, puis on va t'accompagner à l'entrée d'où tu partiras en bateau. Je te conseille de ne pas essayer de t'enfuir. À la moindre tentative d'évasion, mon collègue a l'autorisation pour user de tous les moyens pour t'empêcher de partir. Y compris létaux. C'est dans ton intérêt de coopérer. »

Harry pensait la même chose, donc il recula pacifiquement en levant les mains devant lui. Si jamais il se débrouillait pour prendre la baguette de celui qui entra pour lui mettre les Fers du Tartare, un Auror et deux Détraqueurs seraient loin d'être suffisants pour l'arrêter. Heureusement pour eux qu'il n'avait aucune intention de se retrouver avec tous les Aurors du pays ayant ordre de tirer à vue sur lui. Il laissa le gardien lui enserrer les poignets dans les menottes ensorcelées, puis suivit les deux Aurors vers la sortie. Il avait espéré pouvoir rester à proximité du Patronus, mais apparemment il n'aurait droit qu'aux mains glaciales des Détraqueurs pour le pousser hors d'Azkaban. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas en très grande forme quand il monta dans le bateau qui devait le ramener sur la côte.

« Ça va, Potter, tu tiens le coup ? lui demanda l'Auror la plus proche de lui. »

En tournant la tête, il vit que c'était Tonks qui était venue le chercher, ce qui lui fit plaisir. Au-delà du fait qu'elle était honnête et plutôt jolie, il avait commencé à s'entraîner avec des Aurors à peu près au moment où elle était entrée au Bureau, donc il la croisait depuis longtemps au Ministère. Et peut-être que Harry n'avait pas réussi à sortir avec elle, mais ils s'entendaient quand même relativement bien.

« Comme un charme, répondit-il faiblement. J'ai jamais été en aussi grande forme.

– Tant mieux, tu en auras besoin.

– Pourquoi, je croyais que j'allais voir un avocat ? Un crétin fourni par les Aurors, je suppose ?

– On peut dire ça comme ça, fit Tonks d'un ton léger. Un certain Me Crane, tu connais ?

– Tu es sérieuse ? Il fait dans la charité, maintenant ?

– Apparemment, c'est une amie à toi qui l'a contacté. Une des nombreux amis qui ont décidé de te sortir du pétrin dans lequel tu t'es fourré. Tu as de la chance, Potter.

– Oui, je suis le type le plus chanceux d'Angleterre, répliqua sombrement Harry.

– Tonks, c'est un prisonnier à transférer, pas un vieux copain avec qui discuter, réprimanda l'autre Auror, celui qui était monté chercher Harry.

– Peut-être, Williamson, mais comme c'est moi l'Auror la plus gradée ici, c'est moi qui décide.

– À tes ordres, Tonks. »

Ils ne dirent plus un mot de tout le trajet en bateau, ce qui convenait bien à Harry. Une fois qu'ils eurent accosté, les deux Aurors le prirent chacun par un bras –Williamson le serrant beaucoup plus fort que Tonks– et ils transplanèrent à l'aire d'arrivée du Ministère. Une dizaine de minutes et quelques paperasseries plus tard, Harry était dans une des salles d'interrogatoire du Ministère, en compagnie de Cicérus Crane.

« Bon, vous connaissez la musique, Me Crane. Quand vous voudrez partir, vous toquez à la porte et vous attendez qu'un Auror ouvre. Jusque là, vous êtes entre vous, personne n'entre et personne ne sort. Profitez-en, il n'est pas dit que vous aurez l'occasion de vous revoir avant le procès. À tout-à-l'heure, salua Tonks en fermant la porte.

– Eh bien, eh bien, Mr Potter, je vous ai connu en meilleure forme.

– On est quel jour ?

– Jeudi. Votre procès aura lieu vendredi prochain à dix heures très exactement. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors parlons des choses importantes.

– Exact. Quelles preuves ont-ils ?

– Voyons, Mr Potter, rit l'avocat, je parle de choses importantes. Mes honoraires, par exemple.

– Qu'est-ce que vous aviez convenu avec la personne qui vous a engagé pour moi ?

– La jeune Miss Greengrass et moi-même nous sommes mis d'accord sur un prix de base de cinq cents gallions. C'est sans prendre en compte le tarif horaire pour les rencontres comme la présente, bien entendu. Je prends habituellement trois cents gallions de l'heure pour ce genre d'affaires.

– Votre tarif est de cent gallions, mais je vais vous faire une offre à prendre ou à laisser : trois cents de l'heure si vous voulez, et cinq mille gallions si nous gagnons le procès. Maintenant, on passe aux choses vraiment importantes. »

C'était pire qu'exorbitant et même Harry aurait dû hésiter à dépenser une telle somme, mais d'un autre côté ça motiverait Crane à vraiment travailler au maximum de ses considérables capacités. Il avait beau être un pourri de la pire espèce, il n'en restait pas moins le meilleur avocat du pays. Bien entendu, il n'y avait aucune garantie que cela suffise à acheter sa "loyauté" –s'il connaissait même le sens de ce mot– mais au moins, James Potter devrait sérieusement ouvrir son porte-monnaie s'il voulait vraiment s'assurer de la non-défense de Harry.

« J'aime beaucoup faire affaire avec vous, Mr Potter. Vous vouliez connaître leurs preuves, si je ne m'abuse ? Ils n'ont pas grand-chose, au final, mais ce ne sera pas simple à réfuter. Les Aurors ont retrouvé la trace de l'or ayant servi à payer les tueurs à gages pour s'en prendre à cette pauvre Miss Weasley. Il vient d'un coffre ouvert le vingt-quatre mars dernier au nom de Harry James Potter, cinquante mille gallions déposés dès l'ouverture. Le gobelin responsable de vos finances, un dénommé Harpag, a juré sur son honneur que c'était bien vous qu'il avait rencontré au moment de l'ouverture, ce qui constitue la principale preuve à charge. Le deux avril, une femme que les Aurors ont identifiée comme étant Amalia Vespina, une complice connue de Mr Greyback, est allée à Gringotts et a retiré la moitié de la somme, ce qui confirme le rôle de cet argent. Les Aurors disposent également du témoignage du guérisseur Ignacio Prince qui certifie que vous avez kidnappé Miss Weasley contre la volonté de ses parents et du personnel soignant et que vous avez utilisé de la magie noire sur elle.

– Ginny était d'accord, les Aurors Tonks et Shacklebolt sont déjà venus à Poudlard pour s'occuper de ça.

– J'en ai pris note, mais mentionné de la bonne façon, cela n'améliorera pas votre image auprès des membres du Magenmagot. Voilà pour le dossier monté contre vous.

– À part le témoignage du gobelin, ils n'ont rien contre moi, remarqua Harry. Comment on l'invalide ?

– Si vous pouvez prouver que vous n'étiez pas à Gringotts ce jour là, je vous sors d'Azkaban en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "absence de preuves".

– Le vingt-quatre mars… je n'étais pas à l'infirmerie ? C'était quel jour ?

– Un mardi, et j'ai déjà vérifié : vous étiez sorti et d'après l'emploi du temps de votre classe, vous aviez l'après-midi libre de cours.

– Et j'ai dû passer toute la journée dans ma chambre à rattraper mon retard, donc je n'ai pas d'alibi, marmonna Harry. Donc rien de ce côté-là. Qui aurait pu se faire passer pour moi et ouvrir ce coffre ?

– N'importe qui pouvant se procurer du Polynectar ainsi qu'une partie de votre corps. Ce qui, considérant votre présence dans un établissement public, est loin d'être difficile, je vous l'assure. »

James Potter n'avait pas besoin de s'introduire à Poudlard pour ça, il lui suffisait de récupérer un cheveu sur l'oreiller d'Harry au manoir. Si Gringotts ne faisait rien pour vérifier l'identité des gens qui venaient les voir, cette piste là non plus ne menait nulle part. L'ennui, c'était qu'il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, des pistes.

« Et l'or ? demanda-t-il encore en sentant le désespoir commencer à le gagner. On sait où il était avant de se retrouver déposé dans ce coffre ?

– Les Aurors n'ont pas cherché si loin, mais d'après ma propre enquête il n'y a pas eu de retrait correspondant dans le mois précédent. Celui qui a ouvert ce coffre est prudent, il a dû s'y prendre à plusieurs fois.

– Concentrez-vous sur Aaron Nott et les Zabini. Et mon père, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

– Ce ne sera pas simple, il faudra la collaboration de la branche italienne de Gringotts et ce ne sont pas les gobelins les plus ouverts d'Europe. »

Vu comme le gobelin de base était "ouvert", ça voulait tout dire. Harry ferma les yeux en cherchant un autre angle sous lequel considérer la question, ce qui n'était pas le plus simple. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Des flashes de ce qu'il voyait à Azkaban ne cessaient de lui revenir devant les yeux.

« Magnifique. Et vous avez une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer, ou vous êtes juste venu vous assurer que je paierai vos honoraires ?

– Il faut bien vivre, Mr Potter. Je vous présentais simplement le dossier qui a été monté contre vous. Force est d'admettre que la personne qui a décidé de vous faire porter le chapeau n'a pas agi sans préparation. À moins de trouver et de confondre le véritable coupable, il sera très difficile de prouver votre innocence.

– Je suppose donc que vous concentrez tous vos efforts pour trouver ce coupable ?

– En effet. Je ne désespère pas de retrouver la trace de l'or utilisé pour payer Mr Greyback, mais il y a peu de chances que ça aboutissent avant le procès. Une semaine, c'est très court. Malgré tout, si votre amie a raison, il se peut que certains Aurors continuent de chercher sans se satisfaire des conclusions faciles qui contentent leurs collègues.

– Qui ? s'enquit Harry.

– Miss Greengrass n'a pas voulu me donner de nom, mais il semblerait que vos amis aient une sorte de plan. Comme je vous le disais, je n'en sais malheureusement pas plus. Vous comprenez bien qu'il ne serait guère judicieux de ma part de demander directement à nos amis les Aurors qui parmi eux continue de travailler sur ce dossier.

– Pas la peine de me demander, je ne sais pas non plus qui c'est. »

Et même s'il en avait une idée, il n'allait pas donner d'informations aussi sensibles à quelqu'un d'aussi peu fiable que Crane. Il n'avait aucune confiance en l'avocat, et de toute façon il était encore assez lucide pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas en état de jouer serré avec des gens comme ça après une semaine à Azkaban. Ça ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir de s'en remettre complètement à quelqu'un d'autre, mais il préférait quand même compter sur Drago et Daphné plutôt que risquer de faire une erreur.

« Dans ce cas, je pense que nous avons terminé aujourd'hui. À moins qu'il y ait autre chose dont vous souhaitiez me faire part ? Un message à passer, peut-être ? Je sais que les procédures à Azkaban peuvent s'avérer longues et fastidieuses.

– Non merci. »

S'il voulait rassurer quelqu'un, il doutait fortement que donner un message à transmettre à un homme comme Crane réussisse.

« Ou plutôt si, changea-t-il d'avis. Dites à mon père qu'il va me payer ce qu'il a fait. Ce sera peut-être le jour-même du procès, ce sera peut-être quand je sortirai de prison après ma condamnation, ou peut-être même que ce sera seulement si je m'évade, mais vous pouvez lui donner ma parole de Potter qu'il va me le payer.

– Très bien, je transmettrai le message si vous insistez, fit Crane avec un sourire figé. Autre chose, Mr Potter ?

– Non, ça ira. Bonne journée, Me Crane.

– Oui, bonne journée à vous aussi, Mr Potter. »

Crane se leva et alla frapper à la porte. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit de l'extérieur et Crane repartit. Tonks entra à la place, la baguette sortie sans l'en menacer. Elle avait plus confiance en lui que ce que la plupart de ses collègues auraient considéré comme sain d'esprit.

« Allez, viens, Potter, il faut que je te ramène.

– Ce n'est pas négociable, je suppose ?

– Non, désolée. Tu n'en as plus que pour une semaine, Potter. Je suis certaine que tu seras jugé innocent.

– C'est toi qui es en charge de l'affaire, ce n'est pas plutôt ton travail de t'assurer que je sois condamné ?

– Mon travail, c'est de m'assurer que les _coupables_ sont condamnés, corrigea Tonks à voix basse. »

Voilà qui confirmait à Harry ce qu'il avait deviné quand Crane lui avait dit que ses amis avaient pris contact avec des Aurors qui continuaient à chercher. Tonks avait le bon sens de ne pas le dire tout haut au milieu du Ministère, mais Harry était à présent certain que c'était elle qui enquêtait pour le disculper. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, d'ailleurs : Tonks était une des meilleurs, et surtout elle avait encore le sens de la justice typique des jeunes Aurors –avant qu'ils ne deviennent désabusés par le système. C'était une des rares Aurors du Département qu'il connaissait et qui avaient une chance de pouvoir prouver qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Williamson les rejoignit sur le chemin, et saisit de nouveau le bras de Harry pour le ramener à Azkaban. Le trajet fut identique à l'aller, à ceci près que ce fut Tonks qui l'accompagna des quais de la prison jusqu'à sa cellule avec l'Auror de garde et les deux Détraqueurs d'escorte.

« Génial, ils m'avaient manqué, ceux-là. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé trois heures sans mes nouveaux copains.

– C'est bizarre, commenta Tonks en fronçant les sourcils à l'intention de son collègue, tu ne devrais pas en voir aussi souvent. Vu son classement de sécurité il ne devrait pas avoir de garde attitrée devant sa cellule.

– Il n'en a pas. Il semblerait que les Détraqueurs l'apprécient particulièrement. On ne peut pas empêcher les patrouilleurs d'aller où ils veulent, et ils veulent venir à côté de sa cellule.

– Et qu'est-ce qui les attirent, à votre avis ?

– La même chose qui les attire chez tous les nouveaux, haussa-t-il les épaules en faisant tressauter l'écureuil argenté qui y était perché. Ils croient tous qu'on se sent mieux en se forçant à penser à des trucs positifs alors que c'est ce que préfèrent les Détraqueurs.

– Alors quoi ? La bonne solution c'est de revivre ses pires souvenirs tout seul pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de venir ? répliqua sarcastiquement Harry.

– Il est marrant, lui, rit l'Auror de garde en ouvrant la cellule de Harry. Tu es à Azkaban, petit, tu crois vraiment qu'il y a une "bonne solution" ? »

-~~AP~~-

« Et voilà pour le dernier qualifié, bravo Mr Weasley. On a le temps de faire une petite pause pour laisser nos quatre demi-finalistes souffler un peu. La première demi-finale aura lieu dans un quart d'heure et opposera Drago Malefoy et Ginny Weasley. »

Merveilleux, songea Drago. Il savait qu'il aurait dû faire exprès de perdre avant de tomber sur un os. Mais Dorny avait duré moins de trois secondes contre Harry, s'il s'était laissé éliminer contre lui, il n'en aurait jamais entendu la fin. Et le tour suivant, il avait eu Seamus Finnigan comme adversaire… La simple idée de perdre contre lui débectait Drago. Et maintenant, il tombait contre Ginny. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que ce soit une des pires adversaires qu'on puisse trouver, si par miracle il réussissait à gagner, Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Le pire étant que s'il faisait exprès de perdre et que Harry en entendait parler, il serait capable de lui reprocher d'avoir insulté sa petite amie ou quelque chose du genre. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas tomber sur Karsov, perdre après un duel correct, et en finir avec ce tournoi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout se complique dans la vie de Drago Malefoy ?

« Je te plains, Drago, lui dit Daphné d'un ton léger. Mais je te conseille d'y aller à fond. C'est peu probable, mais si jamais tu gagnais, tu n'aurais que la rancune de Harry à encaisser, et encore. Fais semblant, et les deux vont te tomber dessus.

– Je sais, soupira Drago. Encore que je serais content que Harry m'en veuille, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Ça voudrait dire qu'il est sorti d'Azkaban. »

L'attente était doucement en train de tuer la plupart des amis de Harry. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas eu de nouvelle depuis leurs sorties de la semaine précédente, à ceci près que Weasley avait reçu la réponse de son frère et que ça n'apportait rien : les gobelins n'activaient pas leurs considérables défenses magiques quand on _amenait_ de l'or, donc n'importe qui avait pu se faire passer pour Harry. Personne ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Harry de là où ils étaient, et l'impuissance commençait sérieusement à peser à Drago. En plus, il ne s'appelait pas Potter, lui, il ne lui suffisait pas de cinq minutes sur un balai ou d'un duel pour oublier tout ce qui lui pourrissait la vie.

C'était décidé, ce soir il passait la nuit dans la Salle-sur-Demande avec Astoria.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago, il sortira, assura Daphné pour la cinquantième fois, comme si le répéter pouvait augmenter les chances que ça se produise. Ne serait-ce que pour venir se moquer de ta défaite contre sa petite amie.

– C'est l'heure ! appela Sirius Black. Mr Malefoy, Miss Weasley, veuillez descendre dans l'arène, s'il-vous-plait. »

Ça faisait déjà un quart d'heure ? Génial, comme temps de préparation, il aurait à peine eu le temps de reprendre son souffle s'il en avait eu besoin. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait eu deux duels relativement faciles plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Ginny avait eu plus de mal contre Goldstein au tour précédent. Avec un peu de chance elle serait fatiguée. Il pouvait toujours rêver, se dit-il en la voyant l'attendre dans l'arène, l'air aussi fraîche et dispose que si elle sortait de la douche –façon de parler, bien sûr, il ne l'avait jamais vue au sortir de la douche et c'était bien dommage.

De qui se moquait-il ? Cette fille s'entraînait toutes les semaines avec un gars capable de se battre en duel pendant plus d'une heure et demie contre deux baguettes en même temps et de toujours être capable de lancer le maléfice du Dragon après. Un gars qui n'hésitait pas une seconde à provoquer une _dizaine_ d'Aurors en sortant sa baguette et en leur lançant en pleine figure qu'ils étaient trop lents pour lui ! Si Ginny avait ne serait-ce que le dixième de l'endurance ou du talent de son petit copain –et Drago pressentait qu'elle avait un peu plus que ça–, ce n'étaient pas deux duels scolaires qui allaient la fatiguer.

« Trois, deux, un, c'est parti, allez-y ! lança Sirius. »

Drago commença comme il avait entamé tous ses duels depuis le début du tournoi : en faisant un pas de côté pour avoir le temps de se lancer un Charme Supersensoriel. Il ne remercierait jamais assez l'intuition qu'il avait eue le jour où il avait décidé d'apprendre ce sort. La tête que Harry avait fait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu le lancer était absolument impayable. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut obligé de s'interrompre pour se jeter à terre, car Ginny semblait avoir anticipé son mouvement.

« Franchement, Malefoy, tu fais la même chose à chacun de tes duels et tu croyais que j'allais me faire avoir ? nargua-t-elle en lui envoyant un nouveau sortilège.

– Tu te moques, en plus ? Potter a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

Drago dut créer trois boucliers d'affilée pour arrêter les trois maléfices de Chauve-Furies lancés en rapide succession. Note pour plus tard : Harry était toujours un sujet sensible. Il eut de la chance qu'elle soit obligée de ralentir la cadence, parce qu'il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps à ce rythme. Enfin, ralentir, c'était vite dit : elle était toujours beaucoup trop rapide pour lui. Drago trouvait à peine le temps de contrattaquer pour que Ginny puisse montrer qu'elle savait aussi esquiver, alors s'appliquer le Charme allait être difficile. Heureusement, il avait prévu quelque chose pour ce cas de figure. Il tourna sur lui-même pour lancer un Bouclier Complet –qui avait inventé un mouvement aussi ridicule pour lancer un sort, au juste ?– et profita qu'il soit momentanément protégé pour utiliser le Charme.

« Alors ça, c'est petit, Malefoy. Tu ne peux vraiment pas combattre avec des sens normaux ?

– Contre une Potter, faudrait être suicidaire, tu ne crois pas ? répondit-il après avoir lancé son sort. »

Avec son acuité sensorielle accrue, il vit distinctement Ginny tressaillir et sourit intérieurement. Méthode Serpentard numéro une : déstabilisation de l'adversaire. Ce ne serait pas de trop, sachant que Black avait prévenu qu'il considérait le Bouclier Complet comme "contraire à l'esprit du tournoi", et qu'en cas d'égalité il désignerait ceux qui l'utilisaient comme perdants. Drago n'avait pas le choix : il était obligé de désarmer Ginny s'il voulait aller en finale. Ou alors, il pouvait essayer de tenir jusqu'à la fin du temps imparti et avoir la satisfaction de ne pas avoir perdu _dans l'arène_ contre celle qui allait probablement remporter le tournoi. Oui, ça pouvait être une bonne idée, ça.

Drago se servit ensuite de sa vue améliorée et de ses meilleurs réflexes pour s'assurer de ne pas recevoir de sorts, ce qui était malgré tout moins facile qu'il ne le paraissait. D'accord, il voyait tellement bien les mouvements de baguette de Ginny qu'il arrivait à deviner ce qu'elle allait lancer et où, mais ça ne lui donnait qu'une avance limitée dans la mesure où elle hurlait les formules. Et en plus, les cris amplifiés par son sort lui donnèrent rapidement mal à la tête. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il devait devenir un peu _trop_ doué avec le Charme Supersensoriel, parce que la façon dont les cris de Ginny lui cassaient littéralement les oreilles n'était simplement pas normale.

« Ignianguis ! tonna-t-elle au bout d'un moment, faisant jaillir un longue langue de feu de sa baguette. »

Ginny ne dirigeait pas les flammes directement vers lui, mais leur éclat était suffisant pour lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Il devait éteindre ces flammes, ou il allait devenir aveugle à cause d'une vue de trop bonne qualité. Drago n'aimait pas ce genre d'ironie, donc il lança le sortilège de fontaine le plus puissant qu'il put en direction de la rouquine. Au minimum, le jet d'eau atténuerait la lumière des flammes. En plus, la vapeur qui se dégagea à la rencontre des deux sorts protégeait encore un peu plus ses yeux. Il fallait juste qu'ils restent comme ça quelques instants, le temps que l'image rémanente disparaisse de sa vision. Et s'il pouvait gagner un peu de temps pour augmenter ses chances de tenir jusqu'à la fin du quart d'heure, ce ne serait pas de refus.

Drago eut cet espoir un total d'au moins trente secondes. À peu près le temps qu'il fallut à Ginny pour arrêter son Serpent de Feu, et à lui pour décider d'éteindre son jet d'eau –cette partie fut rapide avec ses nouveaux réflexes– et… pour recevoir un tel choc au bras droit qu'il en poussa un cri dont il ne fut pas particulièrement fier en lâchant sa baguette.

« Accio baguette de Malefoy ! entendit-il une demi-seconde plus tard. »

Il vit sans rien pouvoir faire sa baguette s'éloigner dans le brouillard avant même qu'elle ait touché le sol. Son bras était toujours parcouru de crispations aléatoires et ne lui servait pratiquement plus à rien. Et en plus de ça, il voyait toujours des flashes du Serpent de Feu et il avait l'impression qu'Orsino Thruston jouait de la batterie dans son crâne –incroyable à quel point de simples cris pouvaient être douloureux quand ils étaient amplifiés au maximum.

« Et nous avons notre première finaliste ! annonça Black. Félicitations Miss Weasley, très beau duel. Mr Malefoy, je vous conseille d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour être sûr que vous n'êtes pas trop amoché.

– Tu n'as pas trop mal aux oreilles, j'espère, Malefoy ? s'exclama encore Ginny en s'approchant de lui pour lui rendre sa baguette.

– Si, donc ce n'est plus la peine de hurler, merci, grimaça-t-il.

– Oh, pardon. Sourdinam. »

Drago avait déjà annulé le charme qui était placé sur lui quand il enregistra ce qu'elle venait de dire, et il se tourna vers elle les yeux écarquillés pour faire face à un sourire moqueur. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il avait eu l'impression d'entendre un stade de Quidditch entier lui crier des maléfices ? Le sortilège du Mégaphone ?

Mais quelle garce !

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Pour information, Orsino Thruston est le batteur des Bizarr' Sisters, donc son nom n'est pas totalement sorti au hasard. A bientôt pour la suite !

Goten Askil


	63. Le lion incandescent

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqués sont à moi (et j'y tiens, vous ne les aurez pas).

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole !**

**Goten Askil a désormais une page Facebook (on n'arrête pas la mégalo !)**

**Liens sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !**

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! Bon, ben j'ai repris les cours et les mauvaises habitudes en termes de délais, on dirait ^^. Non, dj3ssii3, ce n'est pas la peine d'en remettre une couche, je suis déjà en train de me prosterner à genoux devant mon ordi pour me faire pardonner (ou du moins vous pouvez essayer de m'imaginer en train de le faire, ça devrait vous faire rire un peu). Encore **désolé du retard **et bonne lecture à tous ! Un gros chapitre sans Harry pour cette fois.

RàR anonyme : Merci à Cedrima, Guest et Titi6666 pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 63 : Le lion incandescent**

Le déjeuner du mardi se passa exactement comme prévu. Comme elles l'avaient planifié par lettres interposées pendant le weekend, l'Auror Tonks entra dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes après les derniers élèves. Daphné avait fait mine de grignoter quelque chose au cas où un Serpentard l'espionnerait, mais elle profita du fait que l'attention de tout le monde ou presque dans la Salle soit concentrée sur la nouvelle arrivée pour se faufiler discrètement vers la sortie.

« Fais attention à toi, lui glissa Astoria à voix basse. »

Une fois hors de la vue des autres, Daphné se dépêcha d'aller chercher la cape d'Invisibilité des Potter dans la chambre de Harry, là où elle avait demandé à Cloé de la laisser tant que son frère était en prison. Il aurait été plus pratique pour elle de l'avoir emmenée dans son dortoir, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que cette gourde de Parkinson tombe dessus par hasard. De là, Daphné se retint de courir en allant vers le passage secret d'Honeydukes, puis en parcourant le tunnel. Même si elle était pressée, le chemin était long avant de pouvoir transplaner, ça ne servait donc à rien de s'épuiser à courir pour ne gagner que quelques minutes qui ne changeraient rien au fait que Tonks et la personne qu'elle était venue chercher seraient arrivées bien avant elle.

Un long moment plus tard, elle arriva en vue des marches remontant au magasin de friandises et enfila en vitesse la cape avant de transplaner et de réapparaître dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur. C'était un des rares endroits sur le Chemin de Traverse où il y avait peu de chances d'avoir un passant curieux qui se demanderait pourquoi il avait entendu un transplanage sans voir personne se matérialiser. Toujours invisible, elle attendit –presque– patiemment que quelqu'un vienne et ouvre le passage vers la rue sorcière, toujours pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Les quelques minutes avant qu'une famille surchargée de paquets ne fassent justement cela lui parurent une heure, aussi elle se hâta ensuite en direction du petit restaurant que l'Auror Tonks avait indiqué, un peu à l'écart de la rue principale.

Elle fit extrêmement attention à ne se cogner dans personne sur le chemin, mais il n'y avait pas trop de monde, beaucoup de gens étant sans doute en train de manger à cette heure, pas de faire leurs courses. Elle arriva finalement au _Cerf Pendu_ et se faufila à l'intérieur, prenant bien garde à ne pas croiser un des serveurs qui faisaient des allers-retours en faisant léviter les commandes des clients assis en terrasse. Daphné savait que les personnes avec qui elle avait rendez-vous se seraient installées tout au fond du restaurant, pas en pleine vue de tous les passants –à quoi aurait-il servi, sinon, de cacher le fait qu'elle venait parler à Tonks ? Repérant de loin l'éclat flamboyant caractéristique des cheveux des Weasley, Daphné s'assit silencieusement à côté de Ginny, elle-même en face de l'Auror.

« …la paperasse est un calvaire, disait celle-ci. Le trajet s'est bien passé ? »

Elle avait ajouté cette dernière phrase en jetant un petit regard approximativement dans la direction de Daphné. Apparemment, ou bien les Aurors étaient plus doués que ce que laissait entendre Harry quand il en parlait, ou bien elle avait été moins discrète que ce qu'elle avait cru. Elle se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne regardait dans sa direction et retira rapidement la cape, faisant sursauter Ginny qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« Pas mal, oui, même si c'est plus difficile que je croyais de marcher là-dessous. Vous ne trouvez pas que les cheveux roses, ce n'est pas pratique quand on veut être discrète ?

– C'est ce que je préfère, mais vous avez peut-être raison, haussa-t-elle les épaules pendant que sa chevelure se teintait en brun plus classique. »

C'était à peu près aussi dépourvu de subtilité qu'il était humainement possible pour une Serpentard, mais c'était ce qu'elles avaient décidé toutes les deux pour mutuellement vérifier leur identité. Les Métamorphomages étaient suffisamment rares pour qu'il soit raisonnable de penser que personne ne se faisait passer pour Tonks. Normalement, Ginny s'en était déjà assurée, mais on ne pouvait pas être trop prudente dans leur situation.

« Ah, je vois que votre amie est arrivée, mesdames, commenta un serveur en apparaissant si brusquement qu'il aurait pu transplaner. Voulez-vous un apéritif ou préférez-vous commander tout de suite ?

– Je retourne travailler cet après-midi, donc directement à manger pour moi, refusa Tonks, imitée juste après par les deux plus jeunes femmes. »

Elles demandèrent simplement un plat du jour chacune et le serveur s'éloigna vers les cuisines, les laissant libres de discuter en attendant :

« Alors, Auror Tonks, pourquoi vous nous avez demandé de venir ? entama directement Ginny avec tout le tact inhérent à sa condition de Gryffondor.

– Soyons claires, c'est vous qui avez insisté pour être tenues au courant des avancées de l'enquête. Si j'avais le choix, vous seriez restées sagement en sécurité au château, surtout vous, Miss Weasley. »

Si Daphné avait eu son mot à dire, ça se serait passé de la même façon, mais laisser la rouquine hors du coup était impossible. Et pourtant, le danger était bien réel : pour faire sortir une élève de Poudlard, même juste pour quelques heures, Tonks avait eu besoin de l'autorisation expresse de son supérieur hiérarchique –à savoir James Potter. Autrement dit, il était plus que probable que les personnes en ayant après Ginny aient su qu'elle allait quitter l'école avant même que Tonks n'ait passé le portail. Le risque aurait conduit la plupart des gens à abandonner l'idée de sortir, mais Ginny avait simplement haussé les épaules en disant qu'ils n'auraient sans doute pas le temps d'organiser quelque chose de vraiment dangereux.

Elle avait ajouté en riant qu'en plus s'ils essayaient, ça montrerait bien que James Potter était impliqué, mais Daphné avait l'impression qu'elle ne plaisantait pas totalement en disant cela. Ce n'était pas un mauvais plan en soi de lancer un appât, mais il faudrait être complètement cinglée pour se proposer sans prévenir personne. Prendre un risque pareil pour son petit ami… Daphné aurait presque pu trouver ça attendrissant si ça n'avait pas été aussi stupidement _Gryffondor_.

« Nous sommes là, maintenant, répliqua-t-elle, alors autant tout nous raconter. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Vous avez réussi à vous mettre d'accord avec Lucius Malefoy ?

– Oui, il a réussi à se retenir de m'insulter suffisamment longtemps pour que nous puissions monter un plan. Il a contacté Aaron Nott pour lui demander de venir en Angleterre, là où je pourrai l'arrêter pour l'interroger.

– C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? fit Ginny avec un espoir que Daphné n'osait pas partager, vu la tête de l'Auror.

– Si on veut. Le problème, c'est qu'Aaron Nott prétend ne pas pouvoir quitter l'Italie avant vendredi matin. C'est-à-dire le jour du procès. Même si tout se passe bien et que je réussis à l'emmener pour être interrogé, ce sera juste pour que je puisse le faire avant que Potter soit condamné.

– Et Malefoy ne peut pas insister pour le faire venir plus tôt ?

– Ce serait suspect, répondit Daphné à la place de Tonks. Nott doit déjà se douter de quelque chose pour être aussi prudent avec son vieil ami Lucius.

– C'est ce que je pense aussi. Si on insiste trop, tout ce qu'on gagnera c'est de mettre le vieux Nott encore plus sur ses gardes et de risquer qu'il reste tout simplement en Italie jusqu'à la fin du procès. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sera fixées qu'au dernier moment, donc si Potter se trompe et que Nott n'a rien à voir là-dedans… »

Personne ne termina la pensée de l'Auror. Chacune d'entre elles savaient très bien ce qui se passerait : Harry serait condamné pour tentative de meurtre avec probablement une charge supplémentaire pour avoir été en contact avec un tueur à gages connu. Dans le pire des cas, il pourrait même être du même coup puni pour tous les pots-de-vin qu'il avait sans aucun doute versé dans "l'affaire Cloé". Personne n'avait besoin de le dire à voix haute pour savoir dans quel état il ressortirait d'Azkaban après une condamnation pareille –s'il ressortait.

« Ça ne sert à rien de penser à ça, essaya Daphné. Partons du principe que le plan va marcher et que Nott sera là au procès, après que Lucius ait malencontreusement confondu une choppe de Biéraubeurre avec du Véritaserum.

– Il n'y aura pas besoin de ça, en fin de compte, sourit enfin Tonks. Regardez ce que j'ai reçu la semaine dernière. »

Elle sortit un parchemin à l'air officiel en regardant autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne les espionnait, et leur tendit sans un mot. Daphné vit immédiatement l'emblème du Ministère dans le coin en haut à gauche, ainsi qu'un sceau qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite à côté de la signature, ce qui lui confirma l'importance du document. Au milieu de toutes les absurdités administratives habituelles –comportant, entre autres, les numéros et date de tous les décrets et conventions qui faisaient que ce parchemin était légal–, une seule phrase avait vraiment un sens :

_Le Département des Aurors accorde donc à l'Auror Senior Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks l'autorisation d'utiliser la potion connue sous le nom de "Véritaserum" sur la personne de Aaron Teignous Nott dans le cadre de son enquête. L'administration devra se faire sous le contrôle d'un membre accrédité du Magenmagot et ne devra concerner…_

Le texte continuait en détaillant toutes les réglementations que Tonks devrait suivre, comme si ce n'était pas son travail de les connaître et de les faire appliquer. Le document était signé Sirius Orion Black et le sceau que Daphné n'avait pas immédiatement identifié comportait la devise des Black, "Toujours Pur", ôtant ainsi tout doute concernant l'authenticité de l'autorisation.

« Mais c'est parfait ! s'exclama Ginny, avant de reprendre en baissant un peu la voix. Pardon, mais c'est une excellente nouvelle, non ? Juste, comment le professeur Black est-il au courant, je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour dire que c'était trop risque de le contacter ?

– Je n'ai rien fait de mon côté, je croyais que vous lui aviez parlé après que je vous ai dit avoir besoin d'une autorisation. J'ai reçu ça samedi, sans aucune autre précision.

– Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait ce pouvoir-là, comme il est à Poudlard, en ce moment, répondit Daphné. Le sceau est bien vrai ?

– Bien sûr, c'est la première chose que j'ai vérifiée. En tout cas, on ne va pas s'en plaindre. Au moins comme ça, si Nott est vraiment impliqué, il ne pourra pas s'en tirer. »

Elles se turent immédiatement, parce que leur serveur venait de revenir avec leurs plats –de simples rosbifs aux pommes de terre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classiques– qu'il déposa devant elles. Daphné venait juste de couper son premier morceau de viande quand Ginny lança une exclamation surprise. Se tournant vers elle, la Serpentard eut la surprise de remarquer que le plat de son amie avait simplement disparu, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sauce.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda immédiatement Tonks alors que plusieurs autres clients tournaient leur attention vers elles.

– Je ne sais pas, j'avais à peine pris ma fourchette que tout a disparu !

– Je suis vraiment confus, Miss, s'excusa le serveur en reprenant l'assiette désormais propre. Permettez-moi de revenir dans un instant avec un nouveau plat. Vous ne paierez aucun supplément, bien entendu.

– J'espère bien, marmonna Ginny alors que l'autre repartait précipitamment en direction des cuisines, je n'ai rien touché. »

Daphné décida d'attendre avant de manger, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, même si elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire disparaître un banal rosbif comme ça ? De toute évidence, seul un sortilège pouvait faire ça, mais qui irait enlever son déjeuner à une adolescente ?

« Bizarre, il n'y a même pas de mendiant dans la rue, donc ce n'est pas un affamé qui vous a volé votre repas, fit remarquer Tonks, qui semblait être en avance sur le raisonnement de Daphné. En plus, si quelqu'un voulait manger, il aurait pris l'assiette avec, non ?

– Il a peut-être raté son sort ? proposa Ginny. En tout cas, j'aimerais bien qu'il se dépêche, j'ai faim, moi.

– Voilà, Miss ! annonça le serveur en revenant, transpirant d'avoir couru, un plat lévitant juste devant lui. Encore désolé pour le désagrément ! Je suis sûr que… s'interrompit-il en tendant l'assiette à Ginny. »

La rouquine avait à peine touché le plat, cette fois, avant que la nourriture s'évanouisse dans les airs.

« Vous voyez, je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est Fred et Georges qui vous ont payé pour me faire une blague, c'est ça ? C'est bon maintenant, vous avez bien rigolé donc j'aimerais bien manger !

– Mais non, Miss, enfin, je ne sais pas ce qui ce qui se passe. »

L'autre continuait de bredouiller des excuses en promettant qu'il allait trouver ce qui clochait avec le plat de Ginny, mais Daphné l'avait vu tressaillir très nettement quand elle avait suggéré qu'il se soit fait payer. C'était peut-être juste un hasard et il était simplement vexé qu'on mette son honnêteté en doute, mais Daphné n'aimait pas ce genre de coïncidence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'Auror Tonks pour voir ce qu'elle en pensait, mais celle-ci était occupée à agiter sa baguette au-dessus de sa propre assiette, qu'elle n'avait pas non plus eu le temps de commencer. Elle fit la même chose avec le plat de Daphné, et sourit en regardant le "pauvre" employé. Daphné réprima un frisson : elle pensait que Harry était le seul à pouvoir paraître aussi froid en souriant.

« Vous n'avez qu'à prendre mon assiette, Miss Weasley, dit Tonks. Le jeune homme ne ferait pas une aussi mauvaise farce à une Auror, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Bien… bien sûr que non, madame ! se récria le serveur. Je reviens tout de suite avec votre plat ! »

Il repartit une nouvelle fois en courant vers la cuisine, cette fois suivi du regard par un certain nombre de clients du restaurant. Apparemment, l'éclat de Ginny quand sa deuxième assiette avait disparu avait attiré pas mal d'attention, et Daphné ne serait pas très étonnée que le _Cerf Pendu_ gagne une mauvaise réputation après ce midi. Pendant ce temps, Ginny tenta de saisir l'assiette de l'Auror, et fut visiblement soulagée d'y arriver. Qui que ce soit qui ait fait cette "blague", Ginny était clairement la seule visée –ce qui ne rassurait pas Daphné le moins du monde.

« Ton petit copain va me le payer, Greengrass, promit la rouquine en commençant à manger avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas très poli, Tonks n'ayant, du coup, plus d'assiette. Oh, désolée, je n'y pensais plus.

– Pas grave. Vous pouvez commencer, d'ailleurs, je pense qu'il va se presser de revenir. »

En effet, moins de deux minutes plus tard, le serveur revenait avec une nouvelle assiette et toute une flopée d'excuses à l'attention de Ginny –il lui proposa entre autres un bon pour un repas gratuit quand elle le voudrait, en plus de bien entendu ne pas lui faire payer celui-ci, mais elle avait assez vu ce restaurant pour le reste de sa vie. Pendant que Tonks lançait de nouveau un sortilège sur son plat, Daphné se demanda si le serveur n'allait pas mourir d'apoplexie devant elles : il avait le teint écarlate, trépignait en jetant des coups d'œil tout autour de lui, et transpirait comme s'il avait la grippe du dragon. Il allait peut-être être renvoyé quand son patron saurait ce qui était arrivé à ses clients, mais même ça ne justifiait pas une telle crise de stress, songea Daphné en le regardant s'éloigner.

« C'est quoi le sort que vous avez lancé sur votre viande ? demanda Ginny quand elles furent de nouveau seules.

– Un simple Révélasort de Scarpin. J'avais un doute, mais il n'y a aucun poison dans ce qu'il nous a servi. Il semblerait que ce soit juste une mauvaise farce, c'est tout.

– Si ça avait été empoisonné, quel aurait été l'intérêt de le faire disparaître ? objecta Daphné.

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit l'Auror en fronçant les sourcils, et c'est bien ça qui m'agace. J'ai l'impression de manquer quelque chose dans cette histoire. Je peux vous garantir que dès que je vous aurai déposées à Poudlard, je vais revenir ici et interroger ce gars pour lui faire cracher tout ce qu'il sait.

– Vous êtes sûre que c'est si important ? Ce serait bien le genre de Fred et Georges de me jouer un tour comme celui-là. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

– J'espère que vous avez raison, Miss Weasley. Vraiment. »

C'était l'explication logique, selon Daphné, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter que ce soit la bonne. Quelque chose dans le comportement du serveur lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Peut-être –elle l'espérait– que c'était juste Harry qui déteignait sur elle et qu'elle était simplement paranoïaque, mais elle serait définitivement plus rassurée quand elle serait rentrée au château –ou plus exactement quand _Ginny_ serait rentrée au château.

« Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Harry ? s'enquit encore Ginny après un moment.

– Je l'ai croisé jeudi dernier quand il a eu rendez-vous avec son avocat, mais je ne l'ai vu que quelques minutes à l'aller et au retour.

– Et il avait l'air d'aller comment ?

– Pas trop mal considérant les circonstances. Il marchait tout seul sans trop de mal et il était aussi sarcastique que d'habitude, donc je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire, répondit Tonks d'un ton un peu trop sombre pour les nouvelles qu'elle rapportait.

– Mais ? fit Daphné d'un ton hésitant, craignant la réponse.

– D'après les Aurors de garde à la prison, il se force à penser à des souvenirs positifs même en sachant que ça attire les Détraqueurs vers lui. Il préfère risquer sa santé mentale que de laisser ces monstruosités lui rappeler quelques mauvais souvenirs. C'est bien son genre, ça : continuer de lutter jusqu'au bout, quitte à s'écrouler complètement.

– Vous dites ça comme si vous le connaissiez, dit Daphné en remarquant que l'Auror avait l'air inquiète pour lui –et pour éviter de trop s'apitoyer sur ce qu'elle avait dit.

– Bien sûr que je le connais. Les Aurors instructeurs nous collaient toujours ensemble pendant les séances de duel, quand j'étais encore en formation. Même à onze ans, il préférait se casser un bras à l'entraînement que risquer de perdre.

– Il n'a pas changé, glissa Ginny avec une espèce de petit sourire triste.

– J'ai vu ça. En tout cas, je ne sais pas pour vous, mes je n'ai pas très envie de tester le dessert ici, donc je vous propose de vous ramener à Poudlard.

– Attendez, refusa Ginny. Comment ça va se passer pendant le procès ?

– On en parlera sur le chemin. »

Elles partirent sur ces mots, laissant simplement l'argent nécessaire pour _deux_ plats du jour sur la table, sans une Noise de plus –si Daphné s'était écoutée, elles auraient négocié pour se faire entièrement offrir tout ce qu'elles avaient pris comme compensation, mais c'était un des inconvénients de fréquenter des Gryffondor. Elle remit la cape d'Invisibilité pendant que personne ne regardait, et aux yeux de tous, deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le _Cerf Pendu_ pour marcher assez rapidement vers la cour du Chaudron d'où elles transplaneraient. Daphné devait faire très attention pour suivre la conversation tout en évitant de se cogner dans quelqu'un, donc elle préféra ne pas dire grand-chose. Inutile d'attirer l'attention plus qu'elles ne l'avaient déjà fait.

« Le procès commencera à dix heures pile, et j'espère que je serai en train d'amener Aaron Nott à ce moment-là, mais il est toujours possible que je ne puisse venir plus tard. Je ne devrais probablement pas vous dire ça, mais si je ne suis pas arrivée dites à Crane de faire de son mieux pour gagner du temps, il est très bon pour ça.

– Vous croyez qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? douta Ginny.

– Probablement pas, mais vous voyez une autre possibilité ? »

La question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose, aussi l'Auror fit signe à Ginny de lui prendre le bras, et Daphné lui dit au revoir avant de disparaître de son côté, transplanant dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard. Elle aurait pu essayer de se glisser par le portail en même temps que les deux autres, mais elle était pratiquement certaine que l'entrée principale ne laisserait pas quelqu'un d'invisible entrer dans l'école. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tous ces discours comme quoi Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr du monde n'étaient vraiment que les délires d'un vieillard avide de publicité.

-~~AP~~-

Ginny descendit dans l'arène de duel en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas penser à ce qui allait arriver le lendemain matin. Harry lui avait demandé avant de partir de gagner ce tournoi de sa part, et de toute façon elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui avant son procès, donc il fallait qu'elle arrête d'appréhender et qu'elle se concentre pour battre Vladimir Karsov. Pour ramener ses pensées à la finale qu'elle était sur le point de disputer, elle se rappela tout ce qu'elle savait sur son adversaire. Il était doué en conjuration, très doué même parce que Harry lui-même avait été impressionné par sa vitesse d'exécution contre Hermione, même s'il ne l'avait pas avoué.

Pour avoir appris du professeur McGonagall que les sortilèges d'Apparition drainaient une bonne quantité d'énergie, elle avait également déduit qu'il devait avoir de bonnes réserves de magie, donc elle ne devait pas compter sur l'avoir à l'usure. En plus, il avait été au bout du temps limite contre Ron lors de sa demi-finale, et c'était après avoir mené deux autres duels dans l'après-midi. Pour finir, elle savait de source sûre –Hermione le lui avait dit pour se réconcilier– que Durmstrang donnait effectivement des cours de Duel dès la première année, et de Magie Noire après leur équivalent des Buses, donc il devait avoir bien plus d'expérience qu'elle. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle était prête à parier qu'il n'avait pas eu un aussi bon professeur qu'elle.

Ron et Malefoy avaient déjà disputé le duel pour la troisième place juste avant, et ils avaient trouvé le moyen de faire match nul, ce qui était particulièrement rare dans un duel de sorciers. Après un bon quart d'heure de combat équilibré, l'avantage passant successivement de l'un à l'autre, ils s'étaient envoyés en même temps un sort de Stupéfixion, et aucun n'avait réussi à l'éviter. Quand ils s'étaient réveillés, Malefoy avait été le premier à pointer "l'extraordinaire coup de chance" de son adversaire en apprenant le résultat du duel, et il avait fallu un peu de temps pour les empêcher de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Les connaissant, ils devaient encore être en train de se provoquer dans les tribunes.

« Dommage que Potterrr ne soit pas là, j'aurrrais bien voulu l'affrrronter dans l'arrrène, l'accueillit Karsov quand elle le croisa à l'entrée, ramenant ses pensées sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. »

Il avait l'air sincère, pas de dire ça exprès pour la perturber, mais elle n'apprécia quand même pas qu'il rajoute du sel sur la plaie qu'était l'absence de Harry pour elle. Aussi, son ton fut légèrement acide quand elle répliqua en s'éloignant d'un pas brusque :

« Tant pis pour toi, il faudra te contenter de perdre contre moi.

– On verrrra. Je t'ai bien rrregarrrdée, tu es meilleurrre que ton frrrèrrre, mais je crrrois que je suis encorrre plus doué.

– On verra, dit-elle à son tour. »

Bizarrement, elle supportait beaucoup moins bien son assurance que celle de ses amis de Serpentard. Là où Harry ou même Malefoy l'auraient amusée, entendre le russe dire aussi naturellement qu'il se voyait déjà gagnant ne fit que l'agacer. Il l'avait regardée dans les tours précédents ? Tant mieux pour lui, il n'en serait que plus surpris quand elle utiliserait les tours qu'elle avait prévu de garder pour quand elle tomberait contre son petit ami. C'était si elle avait besoin de ça pour le battre, bien sûr.

« Miss Weasley, Mr Karsov, êtes-vous prêts ? annonça le professeur Black quand ils furent tous les deux en place. Je vous rappelle les règles : vous pouvez utiliser tous les sorts légaux que vous voulez, à condition que votre opposant soit sorti de l'infirmerie avant le dîner. Comme pour la petite finale, il n'y aura pas de limite de temps, donc pour gagner il vous faudra désarmer votre adversaire, le rendre inconscient, ou le forcer à abandonner. Des questions ? Non ? Alors saluez-vous ! Attention, trois, deux, un, commencez !

– Furioptera ! cria Ginny à l'instant même où Karsov lançait silencieusement un sort bleu. »

Elle commença à se déplacer sur la droite en lançant un Stupéfix informulé, espérant gagner un peu de temps sur lui pendant qu'il faisait apparaître un bouclier, mais il la surprit en trouvant quand même le temps de riposter tout en interceptant le sort de Stupéfixion. Décidément, il était vraiment rapide avec ses conjurations, heureusement qu'elle avait cherché des moyens de passer outre quand elle s'entraînait. Elle cria de nouveau un maléfice de Chauve-Furies en lançant sans un mot et presque en même temps des sortilèges de Lame d'Air que Harry lui avait appris –son faible pour les sorts élémentaux avait un peu déteint sur elle, même s'ils étaient plus fatigants que la moyenne.

Les distorsions de l'air qu'ils provoquaient étaient difficiles à voir, donc elle espérait qu'il ne se défendrait pas, mais apparemment elle avait une nouvelle fois sous-estimé la qualité de la défense de Karsov. Il réussit même à lui envoyer un sort qu'elle ne put esquiver parce qu'elle l'avait vu trop tard. Ginny le Dévia au dernier moment, mais il lui frôla quand même le bras gauche. Le mouvement d'air lui donna l'impression qu'un Cognard venait de lui passer au ras du corps, et elle se jura de ne surtout pas encaisser ce sort en particulier. Un instant plus tard, Karsov arrêta à sa manière habituelle trois sorts différents qu'elle avait lancés à la suite et vers trois parties du corps distinctes.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, en évitant un nouveau sort de Cognard –l'éclair était particulièrement rapide, ce qui le rendait difficile à éviter ou à Dévier– que Ginny décida qu'elle en avait assez de sa défense parfaite et qu'elle appliqua sa première idée pour le contrer. Elle lança un maléfice de Foudre dans l'unique but de lui faire faire un nouveau bouclier, et ajouta immédiatement après un sort d'Expulsion. Elle eut le regret de constater que la foudre se dissipa instantanément au contact de la matière indéterminée qui composait ses conjurations, mais Karsov reçut quand même en pleine figure son propre bouclier avec toute la vitesse d'un sort d'Expulsion à pleine puissance –à bout portant. Elle espérait qu'il soit suffisamment désorienté pour que ses prochains sortilèges fassent mouche.

Ginny déchanta rapidement en recevant cette fois le Cognard en plein ventre, ce qui lui coupa efficacement le souffle –il faudrait qu'elle pense à demander à Harry s'il connaissait ce maléfice, parce que ça vaudrait le coup d'avoir un bon bouclier sous la main juste pour celui-là. Elle réussit ensuite de justesse à éviter l'enchaînement de sortilèges qui suivit, mais elle reçut quand même au moins un sort de Découpe dans les jambes avant que la douleur dans son ventre ne s'estompe légèrement, lui permettant de recommencer à respirer presque normalement. Ayant enfin le loisir de regarder le visage son opposant, elle remarqua que son petit tour avec le sort d'Expulsion devait avoir cassé le nez du russe et qu'il saignait abondamment. Et vu son air renfrogné, ce devait être la raison pour laquelle les sorts qu'elle recevait étaient beaucoup plus sérieux qu'à ses duels précédents.

Pour autant, même si tous les deux commencèrent à utiliser des maléfices qui n'auraient pas été totalement hors de propos pendant le combat de Harry contre Nott, ils prenaient garde à ne pas viser de parties "critiques" du corps pour être sûr de ne pas se blesser –le sort que Ginny avait reçu dans l'estomac devait être le plus proche d'une zone vitale qui avait été lancé. Le nombre de possibilités à sa disposition était donc sensiblement réduit si elle voulait utiliser quelque chose d'efficace qui ne risque pas de la disqualifier. Ginny ne voyait donc plus beaucoup de solutions pour essayer de passer outre l'impressionnante défense de Karsov, puisqu'il était désormais sur ses gardes en ce qui concernait les éventuels sorts d'Expulsion.

« Ignianguis ! cria-t-elle en se concentrant pour ne pas brûler vif son adversaire. »

Ginny n'avait pas trop d'espoir de pouvoir réutiliser la combinaison gagnante de sa demi-finale contre Drago avec le maléfice de Foudre, même si elle ne s'en priverait pas si l'occasion se présentait. Cependant, le Serpent de Feu était le seul sortilège qu'elle connaissait dont elle pouvait modifier la course après l'avoir lancé, et ce serait donc sans doute un bon moyen de contourner les conjurations du russe. En contrepartie, les flammes n'étaient pas très rapides, comparées à un sort, et étaient relativement simples à éviter, mais Karsov n'avait pas paru particulièrement doué pour l'esquive. Elle fit de son mieux pour garder sa concentration sur ses flammes tout en évitant les sorts et les jets d'eau que lui envoyait son opposant –ce qui, quoiqu'en aurait prétendu Harry, n'était pas si simple.

Elle réussit à mettre plusieurs fois le feu à la robe d'uniforme de Karsov, même s'il l'éteignit immédiatement à chaque fois, et il fut forcé de courir pour ne pas être totalement incinéré. Après avoir presque fait le tour de l'arène, et alors qu'il semblait sérieusement commencer à fatiguer, il s'arrêta et fit un mouvement extrêmement compliqué avec sa baguette, marmonnant quelque chose à voix basse. Ginny vit l'occasion de terminer le duel et visa le bras qui tenait sa baguette, mais il le leva brutalement en hurlant une formule qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue :

« Pyrrrignum demonio ! »

Aussitôt, une sorte de grande bête flamboyante, d'un feu bien plus vif et apparemment plus chaud que le Serpent de Feu, sortit de sa baguette et se précipita vers le sort de Ginny. Dès que les deux flammes entrèrent, Ginny sentit son sort tirer plus de magie de ses réserves alors que la bête –qui ressemblait vaguement à un lion incandescent– semblait l'absorber sans difficulté. Elle reconnut la sensation à chaque fois que deux sorts de nature opposée entraient en conflit, sauf que cette fois ils ne s'annulaient pas : c'était presque comme si elle aidait à alimenter le sort de Karsov. Pour éviter de vider totalement ses réserves, Ginny coupa tout de suite le Serpent et lança à la place un _Aguamenti_. À sa grande surprise, en revanche, le jet d'eau s'évapora avant même de toucher le lion, alors que la bête tournait lentement ses yeux de feu vers elle.

« Ça ne serrrt à rrrien. Le Feudeymon est trrrop chaud pourrr êtrrre éteint avec de l'eau. Tu ferrrais mieux d'abandonner, tu ne pourrrras pas te prrrotéger et les brrrûlurrres sont trrrès doulourrreuses. »

Sympa de la prévenir, songea-t-elle. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce… Feudeymon, mais le fait que le sort de la Fontaine ait aussi peu d'effet ne lui disait qui vaille. De plus, Karsov ne semblait pas contrôler son lion si bien que ça, parce que la bête trépignait et avait l'air de se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Le seul avantage était qu'au moins, Karsov ne pouvait pas lancer d'autres sorts pendant ce temps, donc elle en profita pour lui envoyer un sortilège de Stupéfixion sans perdre de vue la bestiole. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il esquive, mais il se contenta d'un petit geste de sa baguette, et la créature bondit brusquement pour intercepter l'éclair. Évidemment, ça aurait été trop demander que le félin s'évanouisse.

« Je te l'ai dit, tu ferrrais mieux d'abandonner. Je te laisse dix secondes avant de t'attaquer. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, vexée. Pour qui se prenait-il, à lui donner un ultimatum comme s'il était absolument impensable qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que lui poser le plus minime des problèmes ? D'accord, son sortilège avait l'air aussi efficace en attaque qu'en défense, mais il n'était pas le seul à connaître un puissant maléfice de feu. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas lui donner une forme de monstre ou le contrôler assez précisément pour servir de bouclier, mais le Dragon pouvait absorber n'importe quelle flamme, Harry avait été catégorique. C'était un aussi bon moment qu'un autre pour tester cette affirmation.

« Terrrminé. Je t'aurrrais prrrévenue, fit Karsov d'un ton presque désolé, alors que le lion sautait sur elle.

– Pyrodraconis ! hurla Ginny en s'assurant de viser l'animal enflammé, pas le septième année qui se cachait derrière. »

Elle sentit de nouveau cette traction sur sa magie quand les deux puissants sortilèges se heurtèrent, mais cette fois le Feudeymon parut perdre en intensité. En fait, elle eut l'impression que le lion rejetait la tête en arrière, gueule ouverte, et elle était intimement convaincue que s'il avait pu, il aurait hurlé de douleur. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à son adversaire pour être sûre qu'il ne comptait pas se retirer de l'opposition de puissance, mais Karsov paraissait décidé à aller au bout de leur affrontement. Elle se concentra donc pour ne pas brûler toute son énergie trop vite –sans mauvais jeu de mots– tout en maintenant quand même l'intensité de son maléfice. La grimace d'effort sur le visage du russe lui confirma que c'était une bonne idée.

Après ce qui lui paru comme un long moment mais n'était en fait sûrement que quelques dizaines de secondes, Ginny sentit soudain disparaître la résistance que représentait le Feudeymon, et annula immédiatement le Dragon pour se tenir prête à une éventuelle contrattaque. Elle tourna sa baguette vers son adversaire, le sort de Stupéfixion déjà lancé avant de voir qu'il était tombé à genoux. Ce ne fut que quand il fut touché et qu'il s'écroula qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait elle-même les jambes flageolantes et qu'elle posa un genou à terre, à bout de souffle.

« Eh bien je crois que nous avons une gagnante ! annonça le professeur Black. Mr Weasley, arrêtez de chercher à finir votre duel avec Mr Malefoy et allez réanimer Mr Karsov, s'il-vous-plaît. Je crois que votre sœur n'a plus assez de forces.

– Je vais très bien ! essaya de crier Ginny, mais il apparut qu'elle avait le souffle trop court pour cela, ce qui ne fit que prouver que le professeur Black avait raison. »

Ron s'exécuta et laissa ensuite Karsov dans les mains de ses amis de Poufsouffle pour aller aider sa sœur à se relever. Ginny, étant la personne fière qu'elle était, ignora la main qu'il lui tendit et se remit toute seule sur ses pieds, même si elle prit ensuite librement appui sur lui pour rester debout. Elle n'était pas dans le même état que le jour où elle avait lancé le Dragon pour la première fois, mais ça commençait à s'en approcher.

« Bravo, Ginny ! la félicita-t-il. Tu étais incroyable, même Potter n'aurait pas fait mieux que toi ! »

Elle en doutait fortement, mais ne dit rien. L'adrénaline de la finale n'était pas encore retombée, mais elle soupçonnait que quand ce serait le cas, elle repenserait à nouveau à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son petit ami, et elle préférait repousser le plus possible ce moment. D'un autre côté, peut-être également qu'elle se rendrait compte alors qu'elle avait gagné, et qu'elle était désormais sur le papier la "meilleure" duelliste de l'école.

« Tout le monde, écoutez bien, appela Black en descendant lui aussi dans l'arène. Vous allez tous me faire un mètre de parchemin sur ce que ce tournoi vous a appris sur le duel. Miss Weasley sera la seule dispensée, les autres me rendront ça jeudi prochain pour les septièmes années, le lundi suivant pour les sixièmes. Vous pouvez y aller. Miss Weasley, Mr Karsov, venez avec moi, je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie.

– Je vais aller avec Ginny, professeur, elle…

– C'est bon, Ron, coupa-t-elle en se détachant de lui. Je peux marcher toute seule, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il était hors de question qu'elle accepte son aide alors que Karsov se déplaçait sans personne pour lui servir de béquille. C'était elle qui avait gagné, elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse croire que c'était par un coup de chance. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la Grande Salle sous les regards des autres élèves, le professeur Black marchant entre eux deux. Ginny se demanda distraitement si c'était pour être prêt au cas où l'un d'eux aurait un malaise, ou si c'était pour les empêcher de continuer à se jeter des sorts. Elle ne savait pas pour le russe, mais en ce qui la concernait elle en avait eu assez pour la journée.

« Vous avez tous les deux pris un énorme risque en utilisant de la magie noire, déclara le professeur alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier du hall d'entrée. Contrairement à Durmstrang, ce genre de maléfices est fortement déconseillé à Poudlard, Mr Karsov. Quant à vous, Miss Weasley, je pensais que vous saviez que le Dragon n'est pas quelque chose qu'on utilise dans un duel scolaire.

– Je ne l'ai pas lancé vers lui, se défendit-elle faiblement en se sentant quand même coupable.

– Ce n'est pas une raison, jeune fille. L'usage de ce type de sortilèges est extrêmement très surveillé par le Ministère, et je n'ai pas besoin de vous apprendre que ce n'est pas particulièrement le moment pour vous de vous faire remarquer. »

Ginny baissa la tête, penaude, en réalisant que certains Aurors devaient à peine avoir besoin d'un prétexte pour l'arrêter et la mettre à disposition de James Potter.

« Parrrdon, prrrofesseurrr, intervint Karsov, mais elle n'avait pas vrrraiment le choix. Je me suis emporrrté avec le Feudeymon, et elle n'avait pas d'autrrre moyen de se défendrrre. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait… comment vous dites, déjà… une parrrade à ce sorrrt, ajouta-t-il presque pour lui-même.

– La seule raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai pas disqualifié est que vous étiez deux à dépasser la limite. Nous sommes arrivés, allez voir l'infirmière, tous les deux, et rappelez-vous que c'est la dernière fois que je tolère ce genre de maléfices. Et, Miss Weasley, rappela-t-il avant qu'elle n'entre derrière le russe.

– Oui ?

– Soyez au bureau du directeur demain matin à neuf heures précises, nous irons au Ministère par la Cheminette. J'ai déjà prévenu Drago Malefoy et les sœurs Greengrass, je peux vous laisser le soin de le dire à Cloé ?

– Oui, je m'en chargerai, acquiesça-t-elle.

– Merci. Malgré ce que j'ai dit tout-à-l'heure, vous pouvez être fière de vous, Miss Weasley. Rares sont les sorciers qui seraient capables d'atteindre ce niveau en duel en aussi peu de temps, même en suivant les cours de gens aussi doués que Harry ou moi-même. Je plaindrais le professeur que vous aurez l'an prochain. Bonne journée, Miss Weasley, et n'oubliez pas d'aller vous faire soigner. Je n'ai pas envie de voir la réaction de mon filleul si vous avez trouvé le moyen de vous blesser pendant qu'il n'était pas là. »

-~~AP~~-

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Cloé, tout va bien se passer, essaya de me rassurer Emily.

– Si tu le dis, marmonnai-je en faisant de mon mieux pour ignorer les murmures dans la Grande Salle. »

Je m'installai en face de Ginny, mais refusai de me servir quoi que ce soit. Non seulement j'avais l'estomac noué, mais en plus je n'avais pas envie de salir ma belle robe de cérémonie, que Misti était allée chercher la veille au soir. C'était le même genre que celle de Harry, une robe noire relativement simple, ornée du blason de la famille –un dragon argenté–, serrée sur le haut du corps et qui s'évasait en dessous d'une ceinture à boucle en argent. Je n'étais pas très sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de la mettre, mais Drago m'avait assurée qu'il valait mieux ne pas venir en uniforme de Poudlard et que porter des vêtements officiels ne pouvaient qu'aider Harry en montrant au Magenmagot qu'il avait le soutien de certaines familles importantes. Je ne voyais pas bien ce que ça pouvait changer de dire que je soutenais mon frère, mais bon.

« Tu devrais manger, Cloé, me dit ma marraine, qui avait elle aussi sorti sa plus belle tenue. Ça va être une longue matinée avant le déjeuner.

– Je n'ai pas faim. Et en plus, je ne peux rien faire avec ces manches ! me plaignis-je en relevant les bras pour dégager un peu mes mains.

– Tu veux que je te donne la becquée ? Allez Cloé, une bouchée pour ta copine Dawn.

– Fiche-moi la paix, Dawn. »

Finalement, j'acceptai d'avaler une ou deux bouchées d'œufs brouillés –en me servant moi-même, bien entendu– avant de me lever et de sortir de la Grande Salle avec Ginny. Nous retrouvâmes Drago et Daphné à l'entrée et nous montâmes tous les quatre dans les étages. Quand le professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé la date du procès de Harry, il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait trop d'élèves qui se déplacent au Ministère, et donc que seuls les proches de Harry auraient le droit d'y aller. Je savais que plusieurs autres personnes avaient été voir le directeur pour lui demander de les autoriser à nous accompagner –dont Ron, Emily, Dawn ou Owen Harper de l'équipe de Serpentard–, mais il avait refusé en disant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas assez mon frère pour ça. Même Hermione n'avait pas pu, alors qu'elle était aussi Préfète-en-Chef.

« Pourquoi il n'y a pas d'émeraudes sur la tienne, Cloé ? demanda Daphné.

– Normalement notre blason est toujours comme ça, avec les yeux jaunes, c'est Harry qui a rajouté les siennes. Je lui avais demandé de me faire la même chose, mais il m'avait dit qu'il attendrait que j'en aie besoin. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour trouver les émeraudes, de toute façon.

– Tu veux dire que ce sont de vraies pierres, pas juste des décorations ? s'étonna Ginny.

– C'est Harry, tu es encore surprise de ce qu'il peut faire pour se faire remarquer ? s'amusa Drago. »

Plus rien ne fut dit avant que nous arrivions à la gargouille dissimulant l'entrée du bureau du professeur Dumbledore, où Sirius nous attendait dans son uniforme d'Auror. Il nous fit simplement signe de le suivre en donnant le mot de passe. Nous montâmes dans le bureau et Sirius entra sans frapper, rapidement suivi des deux Serpentard. J'échangeai un regard avec Ginny, un peu surprise de leur impolitesse, avant de les suivre.

« Le directeur est déjà parti, il devait y aller en avance en tant que Président-sorcier du Magenmagot, expliqua le professeur de Défense. On ferait bien de partir maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas rester debout dans le fond. L'adresse est "Ministère de la Magie", on arrivera directement dans le hall du Ministère, et je vous accompagnerai à la salle d'audience de là-bas. Ne vous éloignez pas des cheminées tous seuls, comme vous n'avez pas de badge de visiteur.

– Pourquoi on ne passe en prendre un, alors ? demandai-je.

– Parce qu'il faudrait transplaner à l'extérieur et que ça prendrait trop de temps. Approche-toi, Cloé, on va y aller en premier.

– Je sais prendre la poudre de Cheminette toute seule ! »

Si Sirius avait été juste un peu moins grand, je lui aurais sans doute arraché le pot de poudre pour y aller toute seule, mais je dus le laisser me prendre par le bras pour rentrer dans l'âtre. Je fermai les yeux quand les flammes nous engouffrèrent pour ne pas avoir trop mal au cœur pendant le trajet et tendit la jambe en me sentant ralentir. Quand j'avais sept ans, Harry avait passé des heures à me faire faire des allers-retours entre la cheminée de notre salon et celle de chez Sirius jusqu'à que je sente à coup sûr le bon moment pour ne pas m'étaler par terre en arrivant et avoir juste l'air de marcher d'une pièce à l'autre. D'après lui, ne pas savoir utiliser une cheminée était le meilleur moyen pour être la risée d'une assemblée avant même d'avoir dit un mot, et une Potter n'était la risée de personne.

Quelques instants après notre entrée, Ginny sortit de l'âtre juste à côté de nous, et une petite minute plus tard Daphné et Drago nous rejoignirent –ils devaient avoir atterri de l'autre côté de l'atrium. Sirius nous emmena vers un petit bureau où un sorcier mal rasé qu'il salua en l'appelant Éric posa nos baguettes sur une espèce de petite balance à un plateau. Si c'était son seul travail alors qu'il suffisait de demander aux gens les caractéristiques de leur baguette, je comprenais qu'il ait l'air aussi grognon et ennuyé. Après avoir "appris" que j'avais une baguette de mélèze avec une plume de phénix, je suivis les autres vers les ascenseurs, un peu gênée que Sirius garde constamment sa main sur mon épaule. Je n'étais plus une gamine !

Il n'y avait personne dans la cabine, ce qui était une chance parce qu'il ne restait déjà pas beaucoup de place avec nous cinq. Sirius appuya sur le bouton du niveau dix, et je sentis mon stress se multiplier par cent quand une voix glacée annonça "Département des Mystères". On y était, d'ici quelques minutes le procès qui devait décider de l'avenir de mon frère allait avoir lieu, et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de regarder sans rien faire en espérant qu'il pourrait rentrer avec moi à la fin, et pas retourner en prison. Je traversai le couloir lugubre avec les autres, songeant distraitement que Maman n'avait pas de chance de travailler ici, et descendis les marches menant au niveau inférieur.

« Bonjour, Patmol. Tu n'en as pas assez de faire le garde d'enfant, depuis le temps ? »

Je me figeai instantanément en reconnaissant la voix, avant même de voir qui attendait en bas de l'escalier, et j'aurais reculé par réflexe sans la main de Sirius. C'était bien la dernière personne que j'avais envie de croiser aujourd'hui, et j'avais espéré ne le voir que de loin, tout en sachant que c'était peu probable.

« James, Dawlish, salua Sirius avec un signe de tête. Désolé mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de discuter, j'accompagnais justement un témoin important jusqu'à la salle d'audience.

– Je vois, fit James Potter en perdant son sourire. Dans ce cas je vais te laisser à ton importante mission. Il faut que j'aille chercher un criminel dans sa cellule.

– Harry n'est pas un criminel ! lançai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

– Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, gamine. Tu fais déjà suffisamment honte au blason sur ta robe comme ça, pas la peine en plus de parler.

– Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! s'exclama Ginny.

– Vous avez raison, Mr Potter, Cloé ne devrait pas porter cette robe, coupa Daphné, me faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise. En tant que dernière héritière de Lord Gryffondor, c'est presque insultant qu'elle ne porte pas les couleurs qui lui reviennent de droit. »

Elle avait ajouté ça avec un clin d'œil dans ma direction, et ne paraissait pas remarquer le regard assassin que lui envoyait mon p… _géniteur_.

« Tu es la déshéritée des Greengrass, c'est ça ? Pauvre Richard, il aurait dû s'apercevoir plus tôt que sa fille est juste bonne à écarter les cuisses pour un Weasley.

– James, tu devrais partir, intervint froidement Sirius avant que Daphné n'ait pu répondre. Insulter des écolières ne te servira pas grand-chose, et tu as quelqu'un à aller chercher avant qu'on puisse en finir avec cette parodie de procès, je crois ?

– Excuse-moi, _Black_, j'avais cru voir mon meilleur ami au milieu de cette bande de traîtres à leur sang, mais apparemment je me trompais. Viens, Dawlish, il n'y a aucune raison de nous mettre en retard.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, Daphné, déclara Drago après que les deux Aurors soient partis. Tu t'es fait un ennemi.

– Tu sais aussi bien que si tout se passe comme on le veut, ça n'aura plus aucune importance après aujourd'hui.

– Et si ça ne se passe pas comme prévu ?

– J'aurais de toute façon été dans le collimateur des Aurors puisque j'aurais fait tout mon possible pour faire évader Harry d'Azkaban, répliqua Daphné.

– Tant mieux. Au moins on est d'accord.

– Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Venez, il faut que nous y allions, fit sombrement Sirius.

– On doit avoir un peu de temps, s'il ne part chercher Harry que maintenant, non ? opinai-je.

– Nous, oui, mais il faut que le Magenmagot vérifie l'identité de Miss Weasley avant le début du procès, puisqu'elle témoigne. »

Nous passâmes une porte quelques mètres plus loin et entrâmes dans une grande salle circulaire et haute de plafond. On aurait dit une sorte d'amphithéâtre romain, avec un fauteuil muni de chaînes et une chaise à dossier droit situés au centre de l'estrade. Le haut des gradins était rempli de sorciers et de sorcières en robe pourpre avec un "M" brodé sur la poitrine, et que je savais être les membres du Magenmagot –autrement dit les gens qu'il fallait convaincre de l'innocence de Harry. Il y avait un certain nombre de personnes habillées normalement sur les rangs un peu plus bas, et je reconnus maman au bout d'une des rangées. Sirius nous chuchota d'aller nous asseoir avant d'emmener Ginny en direction d'un Auror accompagné d'un membre du Magenmagot qui attendaient au tout premier rang. Je m'assis juste à côté de maman et la laissai me serrer dans ses bras pendant que Drago et Daphné s'installaient de l'autre côté.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, je suis sûre que c'est une erreur et que Harry n'y est pour rien, me dit-elle à l'oreille.

– Bien sûr qu'il n'y est pour rien ! m'exclamai-je, scandalisée qu'on puisse ne serait-ce que penser le contraire. »

Je me rendis compte à ce moment seulement que je n'avais même pas prévenu maman de ce qui s'était vraiment passé, donc elle ne devait pas savoir qui avait piégé Harry, ou que nous avions fait de notre mieux pour l'aider à sortir de là. Je fis de mon mieux pour lui expliquer tout ce que je savais, aidée de temps en temps par les amis de mon frère, alors que pas mal de personnes entraient et s'installaient sur les places du bas. La salle était pleine quand la porte s'ouvrit et je frissonnai en voyant les grandes créatures encapuchonnées qui tenaient Harry par les bras, précédées de James Potter et de l'autre Auror que nous avions croisé dans le couloir en arrivant. Harry fut presque jeté sur le fauteuil et les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras, avant que les créatures –les Détraqueurs, compris-je– ne quittent la salle.

« Silence dans la salle ! clama le professeur Dumbledore, assis au milieu du rang le plus haut. Maintenant que l'accusé est arrivé, nous allons pouvoir commencer le procès de Mr Harry James Potter, accusé de tentative de meurtre sur la sorcière de premier cycle Ginevra Molly Weasley, d'association avec un criminel connu et recherché, ainsi que d'enlèvement d'une sorcière de premier cycle. L'accusé sera interrogé par Amelia Susan Bones, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Président-sorcier du Magenmagot et James Charlus Potter, directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Il sera représenté par Me Cicérus Tullien Crane. Greffier d'audience…

– Si vous permettez mon interruption, votre honneur, coupa en se levant un homme assez vieux assis tout en bas, j'aimerais demander au Commandant Potter d'abandonner son droit à interroger mon client. Comme chacun l'a déjà remarqué, ils partagent un lien de parenté qui ne peut que mettre en péril l'impartialité avec laquelle mon client doit être jugé par cette noble assemblée. Je jugerais à la fois plus logique et plus efficace qu'il soit remplacé par l'Auror en charge de l'affaire qui nous occupe.

– Votre requête a été prise en compte, Maître, répondit le directeur. Malheureusement, l'Auror Tonks, puisque c'est d'elle dont il s'agit, est dans l'impossibilité d'être présente pour l'instant, son intervention étant requise pour une autre mission pour le Bureau des Aurors.

– Intervention qui a sans doute été commandée par le Commandant Potter lui-même. Loin de moi l'idée de suggérer un quelconque complot contre mon client, mais délayer l'audience jusqu'à ce que toutes les parties prenantes puissent être présentes me paraît être la meilleure conduite à tenir.

– Votre requête sera soumise au vote du Magenmagot. Ceux en faveur de reporter le début de l'audience ? »

Je sentis soudain mes bras s'alourdir comme pour m'enlever toute idée de les lever, tandis qu'une ou deux personnes en robe pourpre levaient la main. Quand le professeur Dumbledore demanda ensuite qui était pour commencer le procès tout de suite, tous les autres votèrent.

« La requête de Me Crane est donc rejetée, nous allons poursuivre l'audience immédiatement. Comme je le disais, le greffier d'audience sera…

– Bande de vieillards paresseux, râla Drago. Ça aurait été trop demander qu'ils acceptent de revenir dans une heure maintenant qu'ils sont là.

– Au moins on est sûrs que Crane a compris qu'il fallait gagner du temps. Soit il est naturellement agaçant, soit Ginny lui a fait passer le message et il a décidé de faire de son mieux pour aider Harry.

– Bien, maintenant que les formalités ont été remplies, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Êtes-vous bien Harry James Potter, domicilié au Manoir Potter, près de Rudry, Pays de Galles ?

– C'est bien moi, même si je ne mettrai plus les pieds au manoir tant que mon père y habitera. Et avant d'aller plus loin, je veux qu'une chose soit bien claire : une fois que j'aurai été innocenté, vous avez intérêt à mettre celui qui m'a piégé à Azkaban pour le reste de sa vie, parce qu'à la minute où je le croise en-dehors de prison, je vous jure que je le tue. »

* * *

Une petite note de fin de chapitre pour plusieurs infos plus ou moins importantes :

- si je suis mon plan (ce qui n'est pas gagné, je vous l'accorde), il reste désormais **2 chapitres (peut-être 3) et un épilogue**, donc on touche à la fin de l'histoire (enfin, diront certains), ce qui m'amène au deuxième point :

- si vous allez voir sur mon profil, vous verrez d'une part qu'il a fait peau neuve (j'ai un peu moins l'air schizophrène, normalement) et d'autre part que j'ai mis un sondage concernant la fic que vous préférez lire après celle-ci, puisqu'il se trouve que quelques idées ont foisonné dans mon cerveau tordu. J'arrête tout de suite les plus paranos/impatients : dans tous les cas je finirai l'âme des Potter avant, comme je l'ai dit à maintes reprises. Donc voilà, vous seriez sympa de **voter au sondage**, voire même de m'envoyer un petit MP pour détailler votre choix, histoire que je sache ce qui a le plus de chances de plaire.

- je ne promets rien pour le délai avant le prochain chapitre (et comme vous ne vous attendiez de toute façon pas à ce que je publie vite parce qu'à la longue vous me connaissez, tout va presque bien)

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, donc à bientôt pour la suite !

Goten Askil


	64. Digne de ce nom

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqués sont à moi (et j'y tiens, vous ne les aurez pas).

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole !**

**Goten Askil a désormais une page Facebook (on n'arrête pas la mégalo !)**

**Liens sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !**

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut tout le monde, et merci pour vos reviews ! Pour ceux que ça interesse, j'ai pour l'instant 16 votants au sondage, et c'est le Cadeau du Rat qui est en tête. Aujourd'hui, on a le droit au procès d'un certain Harry Potter, qui va prendre tout le chapitre (encore un looong chapitre, d'ailleurs). Bonne lecture à tous !

RàR anonyme : Merci à Paola pour sa review et ses encouragements. Voilà la suite, et en ce qui concerne le sondage, oui, on ne peut voter qu'une fois, mais il me semble qu'il faut se connecter pour voter.

**Chapitre 64 : Digne de ce nom**

_« … une fois que j'aurais été innocenté, vous avez intérêt à mettre celui qui m'a piégé à Azkaban pour le reste de sa vie, parce qu'à la minute où je le croise en-dehors de prison, je vous jure que je le tue. »_

Harry ne retint pas un sourire moqueur en voyant toute l'assemblée exploser en commentaires après sa provocation. Azkaban avait peut-être un peu abimé sa vivacité d'esprit –sans parler du fait que deux Détraqueurs et son père lui aient servi de gardes du corps sur tout le trajet–, mais il était encore capable de reconnaître une tentative de gagner du temps quand il en voyait une, et lui aussi pouvait ralentir une procédure. Et de toute façon, même si Crane se montrait énervant simplement par principe, plus le temps passait et plus son esprit s'éclaircissait, donc attendre lui semblait une excellente idée.

« Silence dans la salle ! tonna de nouveau Dumbledore. Silence ou je fais évacuer ! L'accusé est prié de désormais limiter ses interventions aux questions qui lui seront posées. Est-ce bien compris ?

– Oui, monsieur.

– Bien, poursuivons. Avez-vous bien compris les charges qui pèsent sur vous ?

– Oui, répéta Harry d'un ton presque ennuyé.

– Qu'avez-vous à répondre à ces accusations ?

– Que c'est un énorme tas de stupidités. Je plaide innocent.

– Bien. Pour que chacun ici puisse avoir une meilleure idée des évènements qui nous occupent, je demande à l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt de venir témoigner. »

Harry se tourna machinalement vers la zone où les témoins attendaient, et ses yeux se fixèrent automatiquement sur la petite rouquine assise au premier rang, qu'il avait presque inconsciemment évité de regarder depuis qu'il était arrivé. Bien que ce ne soit absolument pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées, la première chose qu'il se dit fut qu'elle était vraiment magnifique quand elle le fixait avec ses yeux déterminés comme maintenant. Un bref instant, en la voyant ses cheveux détachés flottant dans son dos, il faillit oublier où ils étaient. Malheureusement, l'instant ne dura pas plus que le temps qu'il lui fallut pour essayer de se lever pour aller la voir, et sentir les chaînes se resserrer sur ses bras en réponse.

« Veuillez décliner votre identité, s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Dumbledore au grand Auror s'étant pendant ce temps assis à côté de Harry.

– Auror Sénior Kingsley Shacklebolt, Commandant adjoint du Bureau des Aurors par intérim.

– Êtes-vous l'Auror en charge directe de cette affaire ?

– Non, il s'agit de ma collègue l'Auror Sénior Tonks qui ne peut pas être présente dans l'immédiat. Elle m'a fait savoir qu'elle comptait bien venir avant la fin du procès si vous souhaitez lui poser des questions.

– Elle n'est pas là pour l'instant, donc nous vous écoutons.

– Très bien. Je faisais partie de l'équipe envoyée à Loutry Ste Chaspoule le dix-sept avril dernier suite à l'appel à l'aide de Mr Arthur Weasley. Nous avons suivi les cris humains et animaux jusqu'à une clairière protégée des intrusions par de puissants enchantements. Quand nous avons pu les passer, nous avons découvert le corps inconscient d'un loup-garou transformé, qui s'est plus tard avéré être celui de Fenrir Greyback, criminel recherché. Il était recouvert de flammes vertes que nous avons eu grand mal à éteindre et écrasait une jeune fille que Mr Weasley a immédiatement identifié comme sa fille Ginevra. Nous l'avons dégagée et avons emmené en urgence Miss Weasley et Mr Greyback à Ste Mangouste, après nous être assurés que Mr Greyback ne serait pas un danger pour les guérisseurs.

– Qu'avez-vous découvert par la suite ? interrogea Dumbledore, même si personne ne devait ignorer tout ça, de l'avis de Harry.

– Miss Weasley nous a confirmé que c'était elle qui avait mis le feu à Greyback en utilisant le maléfice du Dragon. Elle nous a également appris que…

– Étant donné qu'elle est présente en tant que témoin, coupa James Potter, autant la laisser raconter elle-même ce qu'elle a à dire. Qu'a donné la suite de votre enquête ?

– Fenrir Greyback est un tueur à gages connu de nos services et agissant toujours en groupe. Pour identifier le commanditaire de cette attaque, nous avons rapidement contacté la banque Gringotts pour connaître les récents mouvements de fond correspondant aux prix habituels de Greyback et sa bande. Nous avons pu déterminer que la somme avait été déposée dans un coffre à clé ouvert environ un mois avant l'attaque au nom de Mr Harry Potter.

– Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté immédiatement, dans ce cas ?

– Il est de notoriété publique que Mr Potter et Miss Weasley sont de proches amis, nous avons donc commencé par soupçonner que quelqu'un avait voulu le piéger, répondit calmement Shacklebolt. Après de longues négociations avec la banque, l'Auror Tonks a été autorisée à avoir une entrevue avec le gobelin dénommé Harpag, conseiller financier exclusif de la famille Potter et donc, de Harry Potter. Durant la discussion, il a certifié sur son honneur que c'était bien Mr Potter qui avait ouvert ce coffre et y avait transféré l'or ayant servi à payer les assassins. »

Il y eut quelques éclats de voix alors que beaucoup de membres du Magenmagot apprenaient seulement maintenant ce qui constituait la preuve la plus accablante contre lui. Harry fit de son mieux pour rester impassible et ne pas réagir aux insultes que certains lui jetaient, ou aux quelques impatients qui réclamaient qu'on l'enferme immédiatement. Incroyable à quel point le Sang-Pur moyen pouvait mépriser les gobelins, tout en leur faisant suffisamment confiance pour les croire aveuglément dès qu'ils parlaient d'honneur.

« Silence dans la salle ! exigea Dumbledore. Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter sur votre enquête, Auror Shacklebolt ?

– Non, votre honneur, mais peut-être que Tonks aura quelque chose à dire quand elle arrivera.

– Nous verrons en temps utile. Me Crane, si vous avez des questions, invita le vieux mage.

– Vous êtes Auror depuis presque quinze ans, si je ne m'abuse ? commença l'avocat en se levant.

– Vous êtes bien informé.

– Un homme aussi expérimenté que vous doit connaître les procédures de sécurité de Gringotts comme le fond de sa poche, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Elles sont bien documentées dans nos archives comme dans celles du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, en effet.

– Pouvez-vous nous dire dans ce cas comment un gobelin aurait pu faire pour s'assurer qu'il avait affaire à mon client et pas, disons, à un sorcier mal intentionné ayant bu du Polynectar ?

– Les gobelins n'activent pas leurs défenses quand on vient déposer de l'argent, il aurait donc fallu que ce gobelin remarque un problème dans le comportement de Mr Potter.

– Si je comprends bien, clarifia Crane d'une voix forte, il suffirait d'une petite potion et un bon acteur aurait pu piéger mon client ?

– C'est une possibilité, en effet.

– Merci. Par curiosité, le bureau des Aurors a-t-il enquêté sur la provenance de l'or qui a été déposé dans ce coffre ?

– Oui, mais il a été déposé entièrement en liquide, et nous n'avons trouvé aucun retrait correspondant dans les deux mois précédents.

– Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que quelqu'un de suffisamment stupide pour ouvrir un coffre en son nom propre ait la prudence de retirer en plusieurs fois la somme voulue, plutôt que simplement faire un virement depuis son coffre personnel ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je sens personnellement une très forte odeur de coup monté.

– Moi je sens surtout un criminel qui essaie de brouiller les pistes de façon très habile, contra Père. Harpag est le gobelin attitré de l'accusé, il aurait fait la différence avec quelqu'un se faisant passer pour lui.

– Nous cherchons donc quelqu'un qui connait plutôt bien mon client, conclut Crane d'un ton mielleux à souhait. J'en ai pour ma part terminé avec ce témoin, votre honneur, ajouta-t-il avant que James ne réplique. »

Harry devait reconnaître que Crane savait justifier ses honoraires quand il le voulait. Avec seulement deux questions et quelques commentaires bien placés, il avait jeté le doute sur la principale preuve des Aurors et avait du même coup sous-entendu que Père n'était pas étranger à l'affaire. Il ne l'avait pas dit clairement, bien sûr, mais ceux qui savaient écouter ne pouvaient se tromper quand il parlait de quelqu'un connaissant assez bien Harry pour tromper Harpag. Peut-être que Harry avait bien fait de promettre autant d'or en cas de victoire, tout compte fait.

« Très bien. Si personne n'a plus de questions pour le témoin, il peut retourner à sa place. Merci à vous, Auror Shacklebolt. Je vais demander à présent au guérisseur Ignacio Prince de s'avancer. »

L'interrogatoire de l'incompétent qui avait brièvement essayé de soigner Ginny n'apporta rien auquel Harry ne s'était pas attendu, et il eut du mal à tenir sa langue. Prince se contenta de répéter encore et encore que Harry avait emmené Ginny sans le consentement de l'hôpital ou des tuteurs légaux de la patiente, et en retour Crane pointa son impuissance à la guérir et le fait que Ginny elle-même avait donné son accord. Harry apprit même qu'une étude du Département des Mystères avait prouvé qu'il était impossible pour un elfe de maison d'emmener quelqu'un par transplanage contre sa volonté. Autant dire que la discussion perdit rapidement de son intérêt.

« Merci messieurs, je pense que ce sera tout, les interrompit Dumbledore après un moment, même lui ayant l'air las, au son de sa voix. Mr Prince, vous pouvez…

– Une minute, coupa Père. Comment qualifieriez-vous le comportement de Miss Weasley quand elle était en présence de Mr Potter ?

– Totalement déraisonnable. Avoir plus confiance en un jeune délinquant qu'en un guérisseur qualifié, honnêtement !

– Il s'est avéré qu'elle n'avait pas tort, n'est-ce-pas, rappela distraitement Crane.

– Une telle confiance est étrange, en effet, continua le chef des Aurors. Vous avez dit que ses parents étaient contre l'intervention de l'accusé, comment ont-ils réagi ? »

À quoi jouait James Potter ? se demanda Harry avec un froncement de sourcils. D'une part, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui les amenait ici, mais en plus ils avaient déjà établi qu'on ne pouvait pas retenir de charges d'enlèvement contre lui. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Tonks et Shacklebolt avaient déjà balayé ces accusations quand ils étaient venus à Poudlard, donc il était même étrange que ce soit encore mentionné aujourd'hui. Ce qui le ramenait à sa première question : que manigançait son père, encore ?

« Plutôt mal. Juste avant que Potter ne s'en aille chercher son elfe pour kidnapper ma patiente, il me semble avoir entendu Mrs Weasley avoir peur que sa fille ait été ensorcelée, et que ce soit pour cette raison qu'elle refusait de m'écouter. À mon avis, elle se laissait simplement aveugler par les promesses d'un beau parleur.

– Vous avez sûrement raison, la pauvre devait encore être sous le choc. Merci à vous, guérisseur, ce sera tout. »

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Son père avait l'air beaucoup trop content lui, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à son avocat pendant que Prince retournait s'asseoir, il vit que Crane ne semblait pas perturbé outre mesure, donc Harry se força à se calmer. Peut-être que James voulait simplement insister sur le fait qu'il avait emmené Ginny au mépris de la volonté de sa mère alors qu'elle est encore mineure.

« Bien. Le Ministère ayant présenté tous les témoins qu'il souhaitait, c'est à présent à votre tour, Maître Crane.

– Dans ce cas, je demanderai à Miss Weasley de venir devant nous. »

Revoir Ginny lui fit légèrement moins d'effet que la première fois où il avait croisé son regard au début du procès, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une nouvelle fois à quel point il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il se secoua mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il trouva momentanément étrange que son père n'ait pas lui-même convoqué la jeune femme, parce que la victime en personne venant en tant que témoin de la défense, c'était en soi un atout pour Harry avant même qu'elle ait ouvert la bouche.

« Ginny Weasley, se présenta-t-elle à la demande de Dumbledore, je suis en sixième année à Poudlard.

– Pouvez-vous nous donner votre version de ce qui s'est passé le soir du dix-sept avril dernier ? entama Crane. »

Ginny prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer son récit d'une voix claire et forte :

« J'étais chez moi pour les vacances de Pâques. Je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit en me sentant toute légère, comme si rien ne pouvait m'inquiéter, et une petite voix me disait de partir faire un tour en forêt sans prendre ma baguette. Je ne pouvais pas penser à une seule raison de ne pas le faire, donc je suis sortie. C'était exactement comme les cours de Défense décrivent l'Impérium. J'ai repris mes esprits dans une clairière pas très loin de chez moi, et il y avait un loup-garou qui semblait m'attendre. Il a passé un moment à me donner des coups de griffe et à jouer avec moi. Je suis tombée et je me suis rendue compte que ma baguette était par terre juste à côté de moi. Mon père m'a dit plus tard qu'il avait vu la chouette de Harry partir de ma chambre avec ma baguette dans le bec.

– Est-ce que vous avez vu l'oiseau vous-même ? s'enquit Père.

– Non, je…

– Alors contentez-vous de parler de ce que vous avez vu personnellement. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vos spéculations. »

Harry la vit distinctement ravaler une réplique acerbe alors qu'elle continuait. Il espérait que son père finisse par perdre le peu de sympathie que les juges pouvaient avoir pour lui, à force de s'en prendre à Ginny comme ça, mais il redoutait que James ait une idée derrière la tête.

« Quand j'ai récupéré ma baguette, j'ai essayé de le stupéfixer mais ça a juste servi à l'énerver encore plus. Il m'a foncé dessus une dernière fois, et j'ai lancé le sort le plus puissant auquel j'ai pensé : le maléfice du Dragon que Harry m'avait appris. Greyback est devenu comme fou de douleur en donnant des coups de patte partout, il a réussi à me toucher et je me suis évanouie en tombant sur une pierre. Je me suis réveillée à Ste Mangouste.

– Merci Miss Weasley, je pense parler au nom de tout le monde ici en vous disant que vous avez rendu un fier service au monde sorcier. Simplement pour clarifier une accusation encore plus absurde que les autres, quand Mr Potter vous a fait sortir de l'hôpital, avez-vous à un seul instant été contrainte de faire quoi que ce soit contre votre volonté ?

– Bien sûr que non. J'ai dit au moins trois fois à Harry que je voulais aller avec lui s'il pouvait me soigner, et il n'a rien fait d'autre que de guérir mes brûlures et me ramener à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

– Bien. Je pense que nous pouvons d'ores et déjà oublier les accusations d'enlèvement à l'encontre de mon client, qu'en pensez-vous, votre honneur ? proposa Crane.

– Comme vous le savez très bien, Me Crane, le Magenmagot votera en ce qui concerne toutes les charges à la fin de ce procès.

– C'est vrai, votre honneur, merci de rafraichir ma mémoire défaillante. Miss Weasley, pardonnez d'avance mes futures incursions dans votre vie privée, mais l'Auror Shacklebolt a tout-à-l'heure parlé de "notoriété publique" concernant votre relation avec Mr Potter. Voudriez-vous bien confirmer pour nous quelques rumeurs à ce sujet ?

– Si ça peut vous faire oublier ces stupides accusations, rétorqua Ginny.

– Pour commencer, est-il exact de dire que Mr Potter vous donne des cours de duel depuis plusieurs mois ?

– Oui, une fois par semaine depuis les vacances de Noël, environ.

– Combien de personnes sont présentes lors de ces sessions ?

– Seulement nous deux.

– Donc vous étiez seule en compagnie de mon client une fois par semaine en train de vous entraîner à lancer des sortilèges de l'acabit du maléfice du Dragon, et ce sans aucune surveillance, résuma Crane. Avez-vous déjà été blessée par accident à une de ces occasions ?

– Jamais. Je me suis évanouie de fatigue la première fois que j'ai lancé le Dragon, mais c'est tout.

– Et qu'a fait Mr Potter ?

– Il m'a emmenée là où je pourrais dormir tranquille, répondit Ginny en rougissant légèrement.

– Merci. Confirmez-vous cette autre rumeur selon laquelle vous auriez récemment emménagé dans la chambre de Mr Potter ? Chambre, pour ceux dans la salle qui l'ignoreraient, qui lui a été attribuée en vertu de ses fonctions de Préfet-en-Chef. »

Si le visage de Ginny s'était échauffé à la question précédente, il était maintenant totalement en train de cuire. Crane venait publiquement d'annoncer qu'elle passait toutes ses nuits avec lui dans un endroit où elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller, qui plus est en présence de Dumbledore –qui ne pourrait sans doute pas continuer à fermer les yeux– et de la mère Weasley. Harry n'avait pas vu cette dernière –jeté sur son siège par deux Détraqueurs, il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de scruter le public– mais elle était la plus probable coupable du "Ginny !" indigné qui avait été lancé après la dernière question de l'avocat. Crane voulait peut-être juste insister sur le fait que Harry n'avait aucune raison de vouloir la mort de Ginny, mais ça n'allait certainement pas faire que du bien à la réputation de la jeune femme.

Il n'empêchait, Harry aurait bien voulu connaître les sources de Crane, parce qu'apparemment rien ne tout cela n'avait été préparé à l'avance entre lui et Ginny, donc il doutait que ce soit un de ses amis qui l'aient prévenu.

« Hum, toussota Ginny pour reprendre un semblant de contenance et faire taire ceux qui riaient de son embarras. Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai perdu un pari, et c'était l'enjeu. On est… colocataires depuis le dernier match de Quidditch.

– Le neuf mai dernier, c'est bien ça ?

– Je crois, oui.

– Environ une semaine avant son arrestation, donc. Je vous remercie, Miss Weasley, je n'ai plus de question pour vous.

– Je peux y aller ?

– Attendez un peu, Miss Weasley, la rappela Dumbledore. Les juges ont peut-être des questions à vous poser à leur tour. Pour ma part je n'ai rien à ajouter. Commandant Potter, Madame Bones ?

– J'ai sous les yeux le rapport sur votre rencontre avec l'Auror Tonks à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, entama directement le père de Harry. Vous avez déclaré avoir déjà reçu l'Impérium auparavant et avoir, je cite, "jeté un regard effrayé à Harry Potter" avant de le laisser prétendre que vous aviez été une victime de l'affaire du faux Alastor Maugrey, il y a trois ans. J'ai suivi ce dossier de près, et une seule classe était concernée, celle de quatrième année. Maintenant, je me trompe peut-être dans mes calculs, mais n'étiez-vous pas en troisième année, à l'époque ?

– Si, je…

– Pourquoi avoir menti à l'Auror Tonks, dans ce cas ? enchaîna-t-il sans laisser le temps à Ginny de continuer.

– Je proteste, votre honneur ! intervint Crane. Miss Weasley est une victime dans cette affaire, le Commandant Potter n'a pas à la harceler de la sorte.

– Je voulais simplement quelques éclaircissements pour que Miss Weasley soit sûre de ce qu'elle dit. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se trompe involontairement.

– Pour ma part, j'aimerais également entendre la réponse de Miss Weasley, renchérit sèchement Amelia Bones en redressant son célèbre monocle. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ait été sous le choc le lendemain de son agression, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. »

Harry vit distinctement sa petite amie déglutir difficilement et maudit intérieurement son père. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas les circonstances exactes dans lesquelles Ginny avait été touchée, mais il était évident qu'il voulait la discréditer, puisqu'elle défendait Harry. Et en la traitant de menteuse devant le Magenmagot, il risquait bien d'y arriver.

« Je n'ai pas corrigé Harry quand il a parlé du professeur Maugrey parce que je ne voulais pas parler de la fois où on m'avait lancé l'Impérium.

– Pourquoi cela ? Y a-t-il un rapport avec Mr Potter ? s'enquit Bones.

– Évidemment qu'il y a un rapport, pourquoi sinon le regarder d'un air gêné ?

– Peut-être le Commandant Potter voudrait-il témoigner à la place de Miss Weasley ? proposa Crane d'un air las.

– Cessez immédiatement ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Auror Potter, Me Crane, nous ne sommes pas dans un couloir de Poudlard, alors laissez le témoin répondre sans les influencer et sans commentaires intempestifs ou je vous fais expulser de la salle ! À vous, maintenant, Miss Weasley : dites-nous dans quelles circonstances vous avez été soumise à l'Imperium, et quand.

– Je suis vraiment obligée ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec Greyback.

– Oui, Miss Weasley. Compte tenu des commentaires extérieurs, nous devons éclaircir ce problème avant de continuer.

– Très bien, si vous insistez. C'était une semaine avant les vacances de Noël. J'étais sur le chemin pour descendre manger avec Ron et Hermione quand j'ai été touchée. J'ai été forcée d'aller dans une salle de classe vide et de jeter ma baguette et quand je me suis réveillée, il souriait en pointant sa baguette sur moi.

– Qui est ce "il", Miss Weasley ? demanda Bones non sans douceur.

– Théodore Nott. »

La salle explosa de nouveaux en commentaires divers et variés malgré les rappels à l'ordre de Dumbledore, mais cette fois Harry ne se sentit pas satisfait par le gain de temps. Il regardait Ginny en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir lui prendre la main pour lui apporter son soutien. Il savait que s'il essayait de lui parler, ce serait forcément mal interprété par les juges comme une tentative d'intimidation. Il préféra donc essayer de croiser le regard de Dumbledore, espérant qu'il serait possible d'arrêter cette partie de l'interrogatoire avant que Ginny n'ait à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là.

« S'il-vous-plait ! Puisque le jeune homme concerné est malheureusement décédé, je juge inutile de poursuivre sur le sujet. Je tiens seulement à présenter à Miss Weasley les excuses officielles du personnel de l'école Poudlard pour avoir permis à ces événements d'arriver. Quelqu'un a-t-il d'autres questions pour le témoin ?

– Je ne suis pas d'accord, votre honneur, objecta sans surprise James Potter. Le jeune Mr Nott est décédé de la main de l'accusé, et même si ce n'était pas un acte répréhensible vis-à-vis de la loi, il me semble que c'est lié à notre affaire. Si le témoin a une dette envers l'accusé, nous pouvons mettre en doute sa sincérité et son témoignage.

– C'est inadmissible ! s'insurgea Crane au milieu des commentaires en tout genre et des appels à l'ordre –ignorés, pour une fois– de Dumbledore. L'Auror Potter semble à deux doigts d'accuser Miss Weasley de complicité dans une tentative sur sa propre vie ! Je ne saurais que lui conseiller de freiner sa consommation de potion de Babillage ! »

Son insulte directe eut le mérite de ramener le calme dans la salle assez vite, plusieurs membres du Magenmagot se moquant allègrement de leur collègue, mais le regard de Harry ne quitta pas un instant le visage calme de James Potter. Beaucoup trop calme pour être honnête, en fait, surtout après qu'un avocat l'ait publiquement accusé d'inventer des accusations. Son petit demi-sourire amusé hurlait "tu ne vas pas savoir ce qui va te frapper !" à Harry.

« Contrairement à ce que pense Me Crane, ma façon de penser est totalement raisonnable, comme vous pourrez l'entendre si vous me laissez continuer.

– J'ai d'ores et déjà décidé de ne pas poursuivre à propos de Théodore Nott. Posez les questions que vous souhaitez, mais uniquement en ce qui concerne l'affaire qui nous amène aujourd'hui.

– Et Me Crane a d'ores et déjà commencé à poser des questions sur la relation entre l'accusé et le témoin, je ne vois donc aucune raison de ne pas approfondir sur le sujet. Miss Weasley, quelle est votre relation avec l'accusé ? ajouta-t-il quand personne ne le contredit. »

Harry jura intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, Crane avait introduit un précédent permettant à son père de poser les questions qu'il voulait. Il ne voyait pas bien ce que ça pouvait lui apporter, mais de toute évidence James avait un plan, et aucun plan de James ne pouvait augurer de quoi que ce soit de positif pour lui.

« C'est mon petit ami.

– D'après les notes de l'Auror Tonks, il semblerait que cet état de fait soit postérieur à votre agression. Ne trouvez-vous pas que c'est une étrange coïncidence ?

– Ce n'est pas tout-à-fait vrai. Harry m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui des semaines plus tôt, répliqua-t-elle avec un calme qui impressionna Harry –il aurait été beaucoup plus sec dans la même situation.

– Je vois. Serait-il faux de dire que jusqu'au mois de septembre dernier, vous et l'accusé vous détestiez violemment ?

– Je… C'est vrai qu'on ne s'appréciait pas vraiment avant de…

– C'est un euphémisme, coupa James. D'après vos dossiers scolaires respectifs, il s'est rarement passé un mois sans que les baguettes ne soient tirées au moins une fois entre vous. Et maintenant vous venez devant un tribunal pour le défendre alors qu'il est accusé d'avoir tenté de vous faire tuer. Qu'est-ce qui a causé ce changement d'opinion ?

– Je proteste, votre honneur, cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec notre affaire ! Nous sommes ici pour innocenter mon client, pas pour que James Potter surveille les fréquentations de son fils !

– Le fait que la victime et l'accusé en soient venus aux armes à plusieurs reprises dans le passé me parait au contraire tout-à-fait en rapport avec notre affaire.

– C'est de l'histoire ancienne, essaya de minimiser Ginny. On s'est expliqués et il n'y a plus aucun problème.

– Vous vous êtes expliqués, bien entendu. Dites-moi, Miss Weasley, quand avez-vous pour la dernière fois été dépistée contre les philtres d'Amour ?

– Quoi ? cria Ginny par-dessus les commentaires. C'est encore plus idiot que le reste ! Pourquoi est-ce que Harry me donnerait un philtre d'Amour s'il voulait me tuer ensuite ? Il faudrait…

– Contentez-vous de répondre à la question, jeune fille, la réprimanda Père. Avez-vous, oui ou non, été dépistée contre ce genre de potions ? »

Harry était soulagé que sa petite amie ne croie pas un mot de l'accusation de son père, mais cela ne diminuait en rien la fureur qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de ce dernier. Il avait les poings serrés et trouvait presque étonnant, dans un coin encore raisonnable de son esprit, que rien ne soit en train d'exploser dans la salle.

« Non, admit finalement Ginny à contrecœur, personne n'a jamais fait le test. Mais quelqu'un s'en serait aperçu, si on m'avait donné un philtre d'Amour !

– Pas forcément. Vous semblez ignorer que certaines potions ont un effet si lent qu'elles peuvent mettre plusieurs mois avant que la différence soit réellement notable. Pendant ce temps-là, la victime change progressivement d'avis sur celui qui l'a droguée, tandis qu'elle s'éloigne de ses véritables connaissances. Et tout cela en étant persuadée qu'elle agit de son propre chef. »

Bon sang, mais d'où est-ce qu'il tenait ses informations ? se demanda furieusement Harry alors que Ginny se mordait la lèvre sans répondre. Il ne savait pas s'il était vrai que les philtres d'Amour puissent avoir cet effet, mais James venait exactement de décrire ce qui était arrivé à Ginny cette année –à l'exception du fait qu'il n'avait jamais donné aucune potion à la rouquine, mais c'était peut-être la dernière chose qui importait à ce moment précis. À vrai dire, peu importait également si Ginny croyait ou non qu'il l'avait droguée : la tête qu'elle faisait, ainsi que l'impossibilité de nier sans l'ombre d'un doute l'accusation de James, suffisait à provoquer des murmures accusateurs dans les rangs du Magenmagot.

« Avec votre permission, votre honneur, continua Père après avoir laissé à chacun le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire, j'aimerais ajouter l'emploi d'une potion interdite à la liste des charges qui pèsent sur l'accusé.

– Dans ce cas, j'exige de parler à mon client, répliqua Crane du tac-au-tac. Je demande également à bénéficier du droit d'interroger de nouveau les témoins que je jugerai nécessaires pour faire face à une nouvelle accusation.

– Accordé, Maître. Miss Weasley, vous pouvez retourner à votre place en attendant d'être de nouveau appelée si le besoin s'en fait sentir. »

Elle voulait visiblement faire une remarque, mais finit par aller se rasseoir, l'air déconfit, tandis que Crane venait à côté de Harry et créait une bulle de silence à sens unique –ils entendraient toutes les consignes données par les juges, mais ceux-ci ne pourraient pas écouter leur discussion confidentielle.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas parlé de votre passif avec Miss Weasley ? entama directement l'avocat d'un ton acerbe.

– Comment j'étais censé savoir qu'il allait inventer un truc pareil ? Je suis accusé d'avoir voulu la tuer, à la base, pas de l'avoir mise dans mon lit ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

– Ce qui aurait changé, jeune homme, c'est que c'est en tant que témoin de la défense que Miss Weasley s'est présentée aujourd'hui, et que je ne l'aurais certainement pas faite témoigner si j'avais su que vous aviez passé des années à la martyriser !

– Eh, il ne faut pas exagérer, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment blessée, se défendit Harry. Et de toute façon, on ne peut rien y changer. Je suppose que ce n'est pas possible de faire ce foutu test maintenant pour que tout le monde soit sûr que je ne lui ai rien donné ?

– Bien sûr que non, il faudrait au moins une journée pour que les résultats reviennent de Ste Mangouste. D'ordinaire, les guérisseurs pratiquent ce genre de tests d'office sur tous leurs patients, mais il semblerait qu'ils n'en aient pas eu le temps quand Miss Weasley y a fait un séjour. Je m'avoue passablement étonné que votre père n'ait pas encore parlé de ce détail. Il a pourtant été particulièrement inventif jusqu'ici pour retourner tout ce que vous avez fait pour Miss Weasley contre vous. »

À ce niveau-là, Harry n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir de "l'oubli" de son père, il attendait presque de voir comment ça allait encore lui retomber dessus…

« Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle votre amie m'a demandé en arrivant de faire de mon possible pour gagner du temps ?

– Non, je ne leur ai pas parlé depuis que j'ai été arrêté donc je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont préparé. Mais s'ils vous ont demandé ça, il doit y avoir une raison. Combien on peut rester discuter avant que le procès ne reprenne.

– Ça dépendra des juges, mais je préférerais que cette pause ne dure pas. Pendant ce temps, ils restent tous sur l'impression donnée par votre père, et si nous attendons trop, ils auront tous pris leur décision et le plan de vos amis n'aura plus aucune espèce d'importance.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, alors ? demanda Harry en cherchant une raison de garder espoir.

– Il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à rappeler un des témoins, ils n'ont rien à nous apprendre. La seule solution est de vous interroger vous, mais vous devez être prêt à un contre-interrogatoire agressif de votre père. Faites durer vos réponses, c'est le seul conseil que je peux vous donner. »

Sans un mot de plus, Crane s'éloigna en supprimant son sort de Silence. Donner champ libre à James Potter pour faire enrager et torturer mentalement son fils ? Oui, une excellente idée pour gagner du temps, parce qu'il y avait quelques petites choses qui pouvaient être dites en public qui risquaient de ne pas faire réagir l'audience en faveur du chef des Aurors.

« L'audience reprend ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Me Crane, souhaitez-vous interroger quelqu'un ?

– Oui. Je souhaiterais poser quelques questions à mon client, Mr Harry Potter.

– Tiens donc, aurait-il enfin décidé d'avouer ?

– Désolé, Cornedrue, j'ai passé l'âge de mentir pour couvrir les bêtises de Papa, répliqua Harry d'un ton acerbe tout-à-fait contraire à son sourire angélique –mais parfaitement en accord avec le regard avec lequel il transperçait James Potter. »

Ce dernier perdit instantanément son sourire moqueur et ses yeux lancèrent brièvement des éclairs avant qu'il ne reprenne un air impassible. Harry crut entendre un léger ricanement venant de là où étaient assis ses amis, mais il ne voulait pas détourner les yeux de son duel visuel. Il n'allait peut-être pas réussir à se sortir d'Azkaban, mais il n'irait pas tout seul, parole de Potter.

« Messrs Potter, je vous prierai de garder vos querelles de famille hors de cette cour, elles n'ont rien à y faire, les réprimanda Dumbledore.

– Oh, ne vous faites pas plus stupide que vous ne l'êtes, directeur. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que la seule et unique raison d'être de ce procès est de permettre à James Potter de se venger de moi pour lui avoir fait perdre les élections.

– Non, Mr Potter, la raison d'être de ce procès est d'élucider l'agression qu'a subie Miss Weasley, rien d'autre. Je vous prierai de cesser de changer de sujet. »

Dumbledore pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il avait dit ce qu'il voulait dire –pour le moment. Il espérait que Crane serait assez malin pour poser les questions les plus larges possibles, parce que si son père voulait lancer des accusations sans preuves pour faire douter les juges, lui aussi en était capable.

« Mr Potter, commença l'avocat. Vous venez de dire "Cornedrue, j'ai"… »

Il fut interrompu par le fracas de la porte de la salle qui s'ouvrit à la volée, s'écrasant contre le mur. Les Aurors présents dans la salle bondirent sur leurs pieds en sortant leurs baguettes, mais cela ne parut pas inquiéter la personne qui entra, tirant derrière elle un homme cagoulé et enroulé dans des cordes.

« Désolée du retard, annonça-t-elle calmement. J'avais prévu d'arriver plus tôt, mais j'ai dû faire un tour à l'infirmerie après avoir attrapé celui-là. J'ai honte d'avouer qu'il m'avait un peu amochée. »

Ce ne fut qu'en l'entendant parler que Harry reconnut Tonks. Il fallait dire qu'entre ses cheveux longs et d'un brun des plus classiques, son visage changé et le fait qu'elle était habillée en moldue et pas avec un de ses habituels t-shirts estampillés "Bizarr' Sisters", elle n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la Tonks que Harry connaissait.

« Voulez-vous bien nous dire à qui nous avons l'honneur, Ms ? accueillit Dumbledore, au bénéfice du reste l'assistance, parce qu'il l'avait sûrement reconnue lui-même.

– Pardon ? Oh, c'est vrai, excusez-moi, répondit-elle en contractant son visage, ce qui lui rendit progressivement son visage habituel –et ses cheveux roses. Auror Tonks, en charge de cette affaire. Et lui, là, c'est Aaron Nott, récemment revenu d'Italie. Je pense qu'il a des choses intéressantes à vous dire. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna immédiatement vers l'endroit où il savait que Drago et Daphné étaient assis. Il vit ainsi son meilleur ami lever le pouce dans sa direction, tandis que Daphné arborait un grand sourire, visiblement soulagée. C'était donc pour ça qu'ils avaient voulu que Crane gagne du temps ? Pour que Tonks ait le temps de ramener le vrai coupable ? C'était très bien, mais jamais il n'allait avouer de lui-même. James avait un peu pâli, mais il avait toujours l'air confiant :

« Je ne vois pas bien ce que Mr Nott a à voir là-dedans, Auror Tonks. De plus, nous en avions pratiquement terminé avec ce procès, et je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que chacun ici avait déjà pris sa décision.

– Navrée, Commandant, mais il se trouve que j'ai une autorisation pour interroger cet homme sous Véritaserum, mais il faut un membre du Magenmagot soit présent pour ça. Comme ils sont tous là, autant le faire maintenant, vous n'aurez qu'à reprendre le cours du procès quand j'aurai terminé. »

Tonks sortit un parchemin soigneusement roulé d'une poche intérieure de son manteau et le tendit au greffier d'audience pour qu'il vérifie son authenticité, puis alla attacher Nott sur la chaise des témoins avant de lui découvrir la tête. Le regard de haine qu'il jetait à Harry lui donnait une petite idée des mots qu'il essayait d'articuler –sans succès, il devait avoir reçu un sort de Mutisme. Quand le greffier annonça d'une voix forte que tout était en ordre et que Tonks était en droit d'utiliser d'administrer le sérum de vérité, James ne perdit pas de temps avant de clamer :

« Bien, puisque nous n'avons pas le choix, il va nous falloir sacrifier un membre de notre assemblée pour l'interrogatoire de Mr Nott pendant que le procès continue. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

– Vous avez raison, Auror Potter, acquiesça Crane, à la grande surprise de Harry. J'allais justement demander à mon client s'il soupçonnait quelqu'un en particulier de l'avoir piégé ?

– Aaron Nott, justement, sourit Harry en louant mentalement la fourberie de l'avocat. Comme l'a très justement fait remarquer mon père tout-à-l'heure, j'ai tué son fils après qu'il ait attaqué Ginny, alors Aaron doit avoir très envie de nous le faire payer à tous les deux.

– Merci Mr Potter. Cela vous suffit-il pour que Mr Nott comparaisse devant le Magenmagot, votre honneur ?

– Les témoignages sous Véritaserum ne sont pas admis en tribunal, protesta James.

– Ce n'est pas tout-à-fait exact. À cause de l'existence d'une minorité de sorciers immunisés à la potion, les déclarations _d'innocence_ sont ignorées. Des aveux sous potion sont parfaitement recevables. »

Le ton mielleux de Crane était parfait, et Harry vit parfaitement son père devenir livide de rage, alors que lui-même s'autorisait enfin à se décontracter et à s'asseoir plus confortablement dans le siège, malgré les chaînes qui lui enserraient toujours les bras. Dumbledore accepta immédiatement la requête de Crane, et Tonks se mit au travail. Apparemment ses amis avaient pensé à tout, et si Harry ne s'était pas trompé en soupçonnant Nott père –et la tête de James l'amenait à penser que ce n'était pas le cas–, il était pratiquement déjà tiré d'affaire. Tonks força Nott à ouvrir la bouche pour y verser quelques gouttes de potion, puis retira le sort qui l'empêchait de parler. Nott avait à présent le regard légèrement vitreux, et Tonks n'avait plus qu'à lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il savait.

« Parlez bien fort pour que tout le monde vous entende et déclinez votre identité.

– Aaron Teignous Nott. J'étais directeur du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques avant d'être injustement envoyé à Azkaban.

– Avez-vous quelque chose à voir avec l'attaque de Miss Ginny Weasley par Fenrir Greyback le dix-sept avril dernier ?

– Oui.

– Racontez-nous tout ce que vous savez à ce propos, cria presque Tonks pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme de commentaires qui s'étaient élevés à la dernière réponse. »

Harry garda les yeux fixés sur son père alors que Nott commençait à parler. Il se demandait à quel moment le nom de James apparaîtrait dans l'histoire, et quelle serait sa réaction quand ce serait le cas. Il n'aimait pas être là, à portée de sort, sans pouvoir ni bouger ni se défendre, et être obligé de faire confiance à ces vieux croûtons du Magenmagot et à ces incompétents d'Auror pour le protéger si James décidait de l'attaquer en voyant que la voie légale ne donnait rien.

« Quand je suis sorti d'Azkaban, j'ai immédiatement appris que mon fils luttait contre la mort après son duel contre Potter. J'ai passé presque tout mon temps avec lui à Ste Mangouste, à me mettre au courant de ce qui s'était passé pendant mon incarcération. Théo reprenait parfois brièvement conscience, mais il ne pouvait pratiquement pas parler. Quand les guérisseurs me dirent qu'ils n'avaient plus d'espoir, je décidai de me venger de Potter. Il m'avait enlevé ce que j'avais de plus cher, ce n'était que justice qu'il subisse la même chose. Pendant un de ses moments d'éveil, Théo réussit à me faire comprendre que les deux cibles qui le feraient le plus souffrir étaient sa sœur –qu'il avait entre-temps adoptée– et sa petite amie.

– Et donc vous avouez que c'est vous qui avez engagé Fenrir Greyback pour qu'il s'en prenne à Miss Weasley ?

– Non, pas directement. Je me suis adressé au _Squelette Trinqueur_, un pub de l'Allée des Embrûmes, et c'est le barman qui a transmis les cibles à Greyback, expliqua Nott d'un ton morne.

– _Les_ cibles ? nota Tonks. Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

– Ses instructions étaient d'assassiner la première des deux filles à qui il aurait accès. Si Weasley n'était pas rentrée chez elle pendant les vacances, il aurait sans doute attaqué la petite Potter pendant l'été. Il a toujours eu une préférence pour les enfants. »

La salle explosa de nouveau en commentaires après cette remarque lancée d'une voix où on entendait presque une pointe de sadisme, malgré le ton monocorde induit par la potion. Harry, lui, se sentit pâlir en réalisant ce qui aurait pu se passer, et vérifia par réflexe où était sa sœur –à savoir, à moitié étouffée par l'étreinte de leur mère– avant de tourner un regard de plus en plus haineux et furieux vers son père. Il tremblait littéralement de fureur devant le visage impassible de James. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un flash du cauchemar qu'il avait fait à Azkaban, où il imaginait Greyback en train de mordre Ginny, sauf que cette fois c'étaient les cheveux légèrement plus sombres de sa sœur qu'il voyait dépasser de sous le loup-garou.

« Connaissez-vous le nom d'autres personnes impliquées dans cette attaque ? Des complices de Greyback, par exemple ?

– Oui et non.

– Il faudrait savoir : vous en connaissez, ou pas ? s'agaça Harry toujours sans cesser de surveiller son père.

– Mr Potter, ce n'est pas à vous de poser les questions, ici ! cingla Amelia Bones, toujours aussi intransigeante avec les règlements.

– Je connais d'autres personnes impliquées, mais pas de complices de Greyback.

– Qui ça, et quel était son rôle ? interrogea Tonks.

– James Potter devait s'assurer que son fils serait tenu responsable. »

Cette fois, ce ne furent pas des murmures qui s'élevèrent un peu partout dans la salle, mais une véritable cacophonie d'exclamations indignées, alors que tous ou presque se tournaient vers James pour observer sa réaction. Il ne s'abaissa même pas à jouer une comédie de surprise et se contenta de se lever et de lancer d'un ton légèrement dédaigneux :

« Ne soyez pas ridicules, il est évident que le Véritaserum ne fait pas effet sur lui, pour qu'il dise de telles absurdités. Je propose donc à chacun d'oublier l'intégralité de ce témoignage.

– Si la potion n'a pas d'effet, pourquoi Mr Nott s'est-il lui-même accusé ? Il aurait été bien plus simple pour lui de prétendre ne rien savoir, objecta Crane.

– Qui peut savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un criminel ? Peut-être que l'accusé l'a grassement payé pour le faire innocenter, qui sait ?

– Pour le faire volontairement passer sa vie à Azkaban, c'est sûr qu'il aurait fallu allonger la monnaie, persifla Harry, moqueur.

– Mr Potter, c'est votre dernier avertissement, le réprimanda Bones. Si vous prenez encore la parole sans permission, nous serons dans l'obligation de vous faire taire magiquement.

– Très bien, mais vous n'avez qu'à lui demander quelque chose de vérifiable, si vous voulez prouver qu'il dit la vérité. De qui vient l'argent qu'ils ont… »

Harry continua une seconde de bouger les lèvres avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait reçu un sort de Mutisme sans s'en rendre compte. Il vit Tonks rengainer sa baguette avec un petit sourire amusé –elle n'était pas la seule, d'après les quelques rires nerveux.

« Ça fait une éternité que je voulais faire ça, commenta-t-elle à voix basse. Mr Nott, pouvez-vous nous expliquer en détail comment vous avez organisé le paiement ?

– Nous avons partagé la somme en trois et Potter s'est rendu à Gringotts en ayant bu du Polynectar. Il avait trouvé un cheveu de son fils dans sa chambre à Poudlard.

– Qui a participé au paiement ? Oh, et quand vous dites Potter, n'oubliez pas de préciser duquel vous parlez.

– J'ai payé la majeure partie avec Ascanio Zabini, mon cousin issu de germain. James Potter a payé le reste.

– Comment Zabini s'est-il retrouvé impliqué là-dedans ? continua à interroger Tonks.

– Quand je n'étais pas au chevet de Théo, je faisais les préparatifs pour me rendre dans la famille de ma mère, en Italie. C'est là-bas que j'ai expliqué la situation à Ascanio, et quand il a entendu qui avait fait du mal à Théo, il a décidé de m'aider. Apparemment, son neveu a dû quitter Poudlard à cause de Harry Potter.

– Encore une ligne à ajouter à la liste des accusations envers l'accusé, à ce que je vois, commenta James. Si une petite partie de ce témoignage est véridique, j'entends.

– Je ne pense pas, non, refusa Dumbledore. C'est une affaire qui a déjà été portée à ma connaissance, et pour laquelle Mr Potter a déjà été sanctionné. Un dossier classé en interne par Poudlard qui ne concerne pas cette cour, en somme.

– J'adorerais avoir plus de détails, professeur, mais nous avons bien d'autres choses à faire aujourd'hui, conclut Madame Bones d'un ton sans appel. Mr Nott, qu'est-ce que James Potter était censé faire selon vous pour induire cette cour en erreur ?

– Il s'est fait passer pour son fils en ouvrant le coffre servant à payer Greyback, et il m'a dit avoir retiré l'argent du coffre familial, auquel son fils a accès. Il est intervenu personnellement pour que les gobelins de Gringotts se montrent coopératifs avec les Aurors et s'assurer qu'ils remontent jusqu'à Harry Potter. Il a aussi lancé un sortilège de Confusion au gobelin en ouvrant le coffre pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas du déguisement. Et enfin, il devait tout faire pour discréditer Harry Potter et les témoins de la défense pendant le procès.

– Comment devait-il s'y prendre ?

– Il devait commencer par ôter toute importance au témoignage de Weasley en suggérant qu'elle était soumise à un philtre d'Amour. Si ça ne suffisait pas, il devait accuser la fille adoptive de Harry Potter d'avoir été une complice. D'après James, c'était un moyen sûr pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, et qu'il se discrédite de lui-même devant la cour. »

Au moins sur ce point, son père avait eu entièrement raison : Harry était à deux doigts de perdre la tête. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il ait payé un loup-garou pour s'en prendre à sa petite sœur et à sa petite amie, il fallait en plus qu'il fasse de son mieux pour les humilier en public ! Si le Magenmagot commettait l'erreur de ne pas condamner James, ce serait presque avec joie que Harry retournerait à Azkaban –mais pour meurtre, cette fois, pas seulement tentative.

« James Potter m'avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un Auror puisse ne serait-ce que penser à enquêter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut croire que ce qu'on dit sur la parole d'un Potter est bien une légende, conclut amèrement Nott.

– Pas pour tous, heureusement, répondit son complice. Mais si mon fils vous a promis quoi que ce soit en échange de ce mensonge, là vous pouvez vous inquiétez. »

Harry eut soudainement une idée qu'il aurait en temps normal jugée particulièrement stupide, parce qu'elle impliquait de révéler quelque chose qu'il avait caché à tout le monde toute sa vie, y compris à Cloé et à ses amis. Mais avant il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ce sort de Mutisme. Il essaya d'attirer l'attention de Tonks en s'agitant sur son siège et en ouvrant la bouche pour faire comprendre qu'il voulait parler, mais ce fut Crane qui le repéra le premier :

« Votre honneur, mon client semble avoir quelque chose à dire.

– Veuillez retirer le sortilège, Auror Tonks, commanda Dumbledore. Je pense que Mr Potter a compris la leçon.

– Vous avez raison, Nott, persifla Harry dès qu'il le put, certaines personnes semblent avoir oublié ce que ça veut dire d'être un Potter. Mais je vous rassure, un Potter _digne de ce nom_ tient toujours ses promesses.

– Comment oses-tu parler comme ça après ce que tu as fait, misérable petit traître à ton sang ? »

Harry aussi savait attaquer là où il fallait pour faire perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs à son père. En l'occurrence, l'honneur familial était une cible plus qu'adéquate.

« Pourquoi vous ne parlez pas d'une autre promesse que nous nous sommes faite, Père ? Vous devez vous en rappeler, puisque c'est à cause de cette promesse qu'ont eu lieu tous les incidents avec Ginny dont vous parliez tout-à-l'heure. Cette promesse que vous avez bafouée pendant onze ans en traitant Cloé comme une moins que rien et encore plus quand vous l'avez Reniée ! Cette promesse que j'ai tenue et qui fait que je suis à Serpentard, moi, Harry Potter, l'héritier par le sang et la magie de Lord Godric Gryffondor ! »

L'information avait certainement dû filtrer pendant les deux semaines où il avait été en prison, parce qu'il y eut beaucoup moins de réaction que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre.

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir un jour fait une telle promesse, lança froidement James.

– Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? répéta Harry, ces simples mots faisant monter sa rage de seconde en seconde. Vous voulez dire que vous avez oublié ce jour du premier de l'An quand j'avais cinq ans, où vous avez essayé de me rassurer en m'assurant que je serai toujours le fils favori ? Je vous ai pratiquement supplié de ne pas faire de différence pour Cloé, et vous avez juré de la traiter comme moi tant que je resterai le parfait petit héritier de Serpentard. Vous m'avez fait faire un Serment Inviolable pour être sûr que _je_ m'en rappelle, alors NE VENEZ PAS ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE VOUS AVEZ OUBLIÉ ! »

Presque sans surprise, un pied du fauteuil sur lequel était attaché Harry explosa, le faisant tanguer, alors que la chaîne qui retenait son bras droit se fissurait légèrement. Harry s'en aperçut à peine, concentré qu'il était sur son père et son intense de désir de le voir _lui_ devenir la cible d'un accès de magie involontaire.

« Mr Potter, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous calmer et de reprendre le contrôle de votre magie, réprimanda fermement Madame Bones alors que plusieurs Aurors levaient leur baguette sur lui. La simple idée de faire faire un Serment Inviolable à un enfant de cinq ans me fait vomir, mais ce n'est pas le problème qui nous occupe aujourd'hui.

– Allons, Amelia, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez la dernière invention de ce mythomane ? Dites aussi que c'est moi qui ai payé Greyback, tant que vous y êtes !

– Cela suffit ! intervint Dumbledore d'une voix forte. Je veux de l'ordre dans ma salle de tribunal ! Commandant Potter, je ne veux plus entendre un mot sortir de votre bouche sans que vous y ayez été invité. Auror Tonks, avez-vous d'autres questions à poser à Mr Nott ?

– Juste une. Mr Nott, pouvez-vous nous dire combien chacun de vous trois avez payé ?

– Ascanio et moi avons payé quarante-cinq mille gallions chacun. James Potter a apporté dix mille gallions.

– Merci. Je n'ai plus de questions pour lui, professeur. J'ai ce qu'il me faut, je peux y aller ? Je dois vérifier ce qu'il a dit avec Gringotts au plus vite.

– Vous pouvez disposer, Auror Tonks.

– Un instant, votre honneur ! l'arrêta Crane. Puisque c'est vous qui avez mené cette enquête, et en prenant en considération votre expérience, Auror Tonks, pensez-vous sincèrement que mon client soit coupable ?

– Harry Potter est un petit crétin insolent et imbu de lui-même, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec un tel sens de l'honneur. Donc non, je ne pense pas qu'il y soit pour quoi que ce soit. Et je ne sais pas ce que c'est que cette histoire de philtre d'Amour, mais il est beaucoup trop arrogant pour en utiliser un. Ce serait comme admettre une défaite pour lui, et il n'en est simplement pas capable. »

Harry décida de prendre ce quelle venait de dire pour un compliment.

« Merci, Auror Tonks. N'oubliez pas d'informer au plus vite le Magenmagot quand vous saurez si Mr Nott a dit la vérité ou non. Je pense que ce procès a assez duré. Est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette noble assemblée a encore quelque chose à ajouter ? Non ? Alors nous allons passer au vote. Concernant la charge d'enlèvement d'une sorcière de premier cycle, qui est pour une condamnation ?

– Si je peux me permettre, votre honneur, retenir une charge contre mon client revient exactement à retenir toutes les autres. Peut-être pourrions gagner un peu de temps et réaliser un vote unique, qu'en pensez-vous ?

– Personne n'a d'objection ? Alors nous n'effectuerons qu'un seul vote. Je rappelle les charges : tentative de meurtre sur une sorcière de premier cycle, association avec un criminel connu et recherché, enlèvement d'une sorcière de premier cycle et utilisation frauduleuse et répétée d'un philtre d'Amour, toujours sur une sorcière de premier cycle. Ceux en faveur d'une condamnation ? »

Harry eut l'impression que la moitié des membres du Magenmagot levaient la main, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de compter, Dumbledore demanda qui était pour abandonner les charges. C'était peut-être à cause du stress, mais il aurait été bien incapable de dire s'il avait gagné ou nom. Il ne devait pas être le seul à rester dans le doute, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun applaudissement ni aucune huée dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Après un instant de réflexion, Dumbledore prit de nouveau la parole :

« Nous nous trouvons dans un cas rare de litige, avec vingt-quatre voix pour une condamnation, autant pour un acquittement, et sept membres ne se sont pas prononcés. L'usage dans ce cas veut que ce soit moi, en tant que Président-Sorcier, qui conclue le jugement. En l'occurrence, je décide que…

– Pardonnez-moi, votre honneur, mais je ne pense pas que nous soyons dans un cas classique, l'interrompit Madame Bones, qui n'avait pas voté. Il me parait évident que l'indécision de cette assemblée est la conséquence directe de l'attente des informations que doit nous apporter l'Auror Tonks. Je trouverais logique de reporter notre décision jusqu'à ce que nous les ayons reçues.

– Ne soyez pas ridicule, Amelia, cela pourrait prendre plusieurs jours pour les gobelins coopèrent. La plupart des gens constituant cette cour sont trop occupés pour attendre.

– Je vous conseille de vous taire, Auror Potter, cingla-t-elle. Je m'apprêtais à suggérer que vous et votre fils soyez tous les deux détenus dans une cellule du Ministère en attendant le retour de l'Auror Tonks, parce que s'il s'avère que ce qu'a dit Mr Nott est la vérité, je peux vous garantir que vous serez le prochain à vous asseoir à la place des accusés.

– L'Auror Potter me semble particulièrement nerveux à l'idée de recevoir une réponse de Gringotts, fit remarquer Crane. Vous devriez vous rendre à l'évidence, Mr Potter, vous ne pourrez pas faire condamner votre fils. Votre plan a échoué, vous avez perdu, James.

– Il n'y avait pas de plan, seulement des preuves. Et un Potter ne perd pas, Crane.

– Ce doit être vrai pour… comment disait votre fils, déjà ? Ah oui, un Potter _digne de ce nom_. »

Harry, malgré la distance, vit distinctement son père serrer les poings, et félicita mentalement son avocat pour avoir visé aussi juste. James était littéralement livide, et apparemment il n'y avait plus aucun moyen qu'il s'en tire : soit Dumbledore tranchait, et Harry était sûr qu'il ne le renverrait pas à Azkaban, soit la décision était repoussée et il fallait attendre quelques jours au Ministère, mais dans tous les cas, l'histoire se conclurait par son acquittement et la condamnation de son père. Harry eut un sourire et petit ricanement moqueur qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Il aurait préféré avoir son père au bout de sa baguette, mais la vengeance était quand même douce.

« Tu peux rire, Harry. Mais je ne tomberai pas tout seul. »

Tout se passa ensuite extrêmement vite : James sortit sa baguette, un sort fut crié, plusieurs personnes hurlèrent son prénom, et il perdit son sourire. Toujours retenu par les chaînes de son siège, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en regardant l'éclair vert aveuglant voler vers lui, accompagné d'un bruit d'ouragan.

* * *

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, mon hypothèse à propos du Véritaserum est qu'une petite quantité de personnes y est totalement immunisée à la naissance, sans qu'on sache le détecter, ou qu'on sache pourquoi. Le Magenmagot en faisait allègrement boire aux accusés pendant les procès jusqu'à ce qu'un type pris en flagrant délit continue de nier, même sous potion. Depuis, ils considèrent qu'un accusé qui clame son innocence sous potion n'est pas une preuve suffisante. Comme ils jugent inconcevable de s'envoyer soi-même à Azkaban alors qu'on n'a rien fait, les aveux sont par contre toujours recevables. C'est la seule raison que j'ai trouvée pour qu'on ne fasse pas boire automatiquement du sérum de vérité à tout le monde à chaque procès, au lieu de s'embêter à les interroger.

Désolé pour le cliffhanger ^^ Mais bon, je suis sûr que vous allez me pardonner (enfin, en fait non, mais j'espère). À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera le dernier ou l'avant-dernier (celui-là était étrangement plus long que prévu, donc quelques scènes se sont décalées) avant l'épilogue. Allez-y doucement sur les tomates (virtuelles ou non) !

Goten Askil

**PS : N'oubliez pas de voter sur mon profil !**


	65. Ne viens pas te plaindre

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Seuls le scénario, Cloé, et quelques autres persos que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqués sont à moi (et j'y tiens, vous ne les aurez pas).

**Venez tous sur le Forum Francophone ! On commente, on papote, on rigole !**

**Goten Askil a désormais une page Facebook (on n'arrête pas la mégalo !)**

**Liens sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas !**

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut tout le monde, bonne année 2014 et merci pour vos reviews ! Dalmir, je tiens à préciser que j'avais déjà décidé de la première scène avant de lire ta review. Désolé du retard, j'ai été très occupé pendant le mois de décembre. Très joyeuses fêtes à tous, j'espère que ça se passe bien pour vous. En tout cas, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de la fic, bonne lecture à tous !

RàR anonyme : Merci à Robinpf01, eric, Paola, pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements.

**Chapitre 65 : Ne viens pas te plaindre**

_James sortit sa baguette, un sort fut crié, plusieurs personnes hurlèrent son prénom, et il perdit son sourire. Toujours retenu par les chaînes de son siège, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en regardant l'éclair vert aveuglant voler vers lui, accompagné d'un bruit d'ouragan._

Harry eut l'impression de voir le sort approcher au ralenti, alors qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre que la lumière verte qui l'éblouissait de plus en plus. Il crut entendre plusieurs voix lancer un Charme du Bouclier, mais il savait que ça ne pouvait servir à rien. Comme presque toujours dans les moments critiques, son cerveau fonctionna en accéléré pour chercher une solution, et la conclusion à laquelle il arriva n'était pas brillante : le sort était dirigé vers son torse, donc il n'avait aucune chance de se tordre hors de la trajectoire, ce qui faisait que sa seule chance était d'une manière ou d'une autre de briser les chaînes déjà fissurées qui le retenaient. Il passa donc le bref moment qui sépara cette conclusion de l'impact du sort de Mort à essayer sans succès de rompre ses liens, et ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux quand la lumière fut trop forte.

Étrangement, il se mit à penser à Cloé et au fait qu'elle était autant en danger que Ginny, puis à Ginny elle-même qui avait continué à avoir confiance en lui même après avoir reçu en pleine figure l'hypothèse du philtre d'Amour. Il en était presque déçu de ne pas avoir eu de réponse à lui donner quand elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Et finalement, ne sentant rien de particulier, Harry se dit que ce n'était pas si mal, de mourir, surtout que l'histoire de voir défiler sa vie devant ses yeux était fausse –il y avait des choses dans sa vie qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas revoir. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva dans un lieu souterrain et haut de plafond, enchaîné sur un fauteuil à dos droit et entouré par une foule de spectateurs assis dans des gradins.

Un lieu qui ressemblait étrangement à la salle de tribunal où il était censé être mort, en fait.

À la réflexion, il y avait une différence de taille : la salle où il était à présent sombrait actuellement dans le désordre le plus total. Membres du Magenmagot comme du public s'étaient levés et s'invectivaient les uns les autres, beaucoup ayant même sorti leur baguette. Au dernier rang, Albus Dumbledore et James Potter étaient plongés dans une duel si intense que personne ne semblait vouloir prendre le risque de s'interposer, hormis Madame Bones qui faisait de son mieux pour protéger ceux qui les entouraient des sorts perdus.

Plus bas, Ginny avait elle aussi sorti sa baguette –il était pratiquement certain qu'elle était une des personnes qu'il avait entendues crier un Charme du Bouclier– et un Auror était en train, apparemment, de la retenir de descendre le rejoindre. De l'autre côté, Mère avait craqué et fondu en larmes dans les bras de sa fille, Cloé elle-même ne comprenant de toute évidence rien à ce qui se passait. Drago et Daphné se disputaient pour une raison qu'il ignorait, la baguette à la main, même s'ils ne la pointaient pas l'un vers l'autre. Tout cela était bien beau, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il n'avait rien senti : quoiqu'il puisse penser de lui, son père n'était pas faible au point que son Avada n'ait absolument _aucun_ effet. C'est à ce moment que Harry baissa les yeux et vit, étendu devant lui, le corps d'une créature qu'il connaissait bien :

« Misti ? murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui… ? »

Avant même d'avoir fini de formuler sa question, il comprit. Il avait ordonné à son elfe de suivre Ginny partout, donc elle devait être entrée en compagnie de sa petite amie, et avoir transplané devant lui quand elle avait vu qu'il était en danger. Il était encore en vie parce qu'une elfe de maison, une créature qu'il avait toujours considéré au mieux comme une esclave, avait reçu le sort de son propre père à sa place. Tout ce que Harry voulait à l'instant, c'était qu'on le détache et qu'on lui rende sa baguette magique pour pouvoir aller se battre lui aussi. Malheureusement, les seuls que Harry pensaient avoir l'autorité suffisante étaient Dumbledore et Madame Bones, et ils étaient toujours occupés à essayer d'arrêter James. Il fut donc très surpris de sentir les chaînes se dérouler et libérer ses bras.

« Je pense que personne ne m'en voudra si je te détache maintenant, se justifia Sirius en s'approchant. James aurait difficilement pu faire des aveux plus clairs, et je préfère que tu puisses bouger, au cas où.

– Merci parrain. Tu n'aurais pas ma baguette, par hasard ?

– Désolé, elle doit être rangée dans le bureau de Tonks.

– Génial, grommela Harry en se levant. »

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître pour quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais affronté, James faisait plus que résister aux assauts conjoints de Dumbledore et Bones. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que le vainqueur de Grindelwald soit meilleur que ça, mais après tout, il n'avait pas eu d'occasion de se battre depuis plus de cinquante ans, alors que James continuait de mettre ses talents à profit presque quotidiennement. Quant à Bones, elle avait beau avoir été la meilleure Auror de sa génération, elle ne faisait simplement pas le poids devant un Potter. Sans Dumbledore, James en aurait disposé en moins de trente secondes, et c'était précisément pour cette raison que Harry voulait une baguette. Il devait être le seul dans la salle à pouvoir battre son père.

Le tout était de savoir qui lui ferait assez confiance pour lui prêter son arme alors qu'il était très possible d'en avoir besoin dans un futur proche –dès la fin du duel ayant lieu au dernier rang, en fait. Les yeux de Harry allèrent automatiquement vers ses amis et sa famille, et il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

« Écoute-moi, Harry. Tu vas sortir discrètement de la salle et je viendrai te chercher dans le couloir quand on aura arrêté de James. Avec autant d'Aurors présents en plus de Dumbledore, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps. »

À sa voix, on entendait clairement que Sirius lui-même ne croyait pas en ce qu'il disait. Harry arqua un sourcil dans sa direction pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de son plan, et se dirigea vers les gradins comme il avait décidé.

« Ne sois pas stupide, tu viens de passer deux semaines à Azkaban. Tu n'espères quand même pas être en état de te battre contre James avec une baguette qui n'est pas la tienne ?

– J'ai toujours plus de chance d'y arriver que n'importe qui d'autre, Sirius. Avec les autres Aurors, occupe-toi plutôt de protéger les vieux croûtons. »

Il ne regarda pas son parrain pour vérifier qu'il faisait ce qu'il lui avait dit, et n'en avait de toute façon pas grand-chose à faire. L'esprit tout entier de Harry était déjà concentré sur la mission qu'il venait de se donner. Il alla donc à grands pas vers sa sœur, mais sa mère se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Oh, Harry, mon chéri, tu es sain et sauf. J'ai eu tellement peur !

– Plus tard, Mère, répondit-il en la repoussant légèrement. Tu peux me prêter ta baguette, Cloé ? Je vais en avoir besoin cinq minutes.

– Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?

– Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? s'inquiéta sa mère. »

Harry croisa son regard si semblable au sien –même si celui de sa mère avait encore une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée dans le miroir– et vit qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ses intentions. Il prit doucement la baguette que lui tendait sa sœur, parfaitement conscient et pas peu fier du degré de confiance aveugle que ce simple geste impliquait.

« Ce que j'aurais dû faire une bonne centaine de fois ces dix dernières années, marmonna-t-il quand même en se tournant vers ses amis. Veillez sur elle, d'accord ?

– Compte sur nous, Harry. Bonne chance.

– Je vous ai déjà dit que la chance, c'est pour les perdants. »

Harry s'éloigna un peu de ses amis pour être sûr qu'ils ne recevraient pas de sorts perdus et leva la baguette qui paraissait toujours un peu étrange dans sa main. Il n'avait pas l'intention de prévenir son père qu'il rejoignait la bagarre, bien au contraire : s'il pouvait profiter d'une ouverture créée par Dumbledore et finir rapidement le combat, il ne s'en priverait pas. Harry se concentra et lança un maléfice de Foudre droit sur James Potter alors que celui-ci se défendait contre une nouvelle attaque du directeur de Poudlard –Harry ne voyait plus Amelia Bones, il ne pouvait donc que supposer qu'elle avait été incapacitée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il grimaça aussitôt : il pouvait pratiquement _sentir_ la faiblesse relative de son sort. Même à deux contre un, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Et en effet, bien que Harry ait lancé son sort dans un angle mort de son père, celui-ci n'eut aucun mal apparent à faire un petit bond en arrière pour l'éviter sans même cesser d'affronter Dumbledore. C'était frustrant de le voir aussi à l'aise : les rangs supérieurs de la salle de tribunal avaient été dégagés par les Aurors, donc Harry et Dumbledore, placés à angle droit par rapport à James et à deux hauteurs différentes, étaient théoriquement dans une position idéale pour affronter un adversaire seul. Plus resserrés, il aurait pu les avoir tous les deux d'un seul coup, et plus écartés, James aurait pu Dévier les maléfices de l'un sur l'autre sans aucun effort de sa part. Et pourtant, même dans la position où ils étaient, James ne semblait pas avoir de mal à se défendre contre leurs assauts conjugués.

Malgré tout ce que cette ordure avait fait, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son talent, et il se détestait pour ça. James esquivait sans relâche les sorts élémentaux, faisait exploser les conjurations et les objets enchantés par Dumbledore, et trouvait quand même le moyen de Dévier leurs sortilèges classiques pour les mettre en difficulté. D'accord, Harry n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais être aussi impuissant en s'associant avec le légendaire Albus Dumbledore avait quand même quelque chose de frustrant. Un maléfice de Lacération envoyé par James passa tellement loin de lui que Harry fut tenté de se moquer, avant d'entendre Drago crier un charme de Bouclier. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il comprit que James avait profité de leur duel pour attaquer Cloé en traître et vit rouge.

« Pyrodraconis ! hurla-t-il, de colère. »

Ce qui sortit de sa baguette aurait plus mérité le nom de Lézard que de Dragon, mais força quand même Harry à poser un genou à terre, la tête lui tournant momentanément. Il n'était vraiment pas en état de mener un duel de ce niveau, et il aurait sans doute été balayé en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire s'il avait été seul contre James. Il le savait parfaitement, et c'était peut-être ça qui lui faisait le plus mal dans cette situation. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que James s'imagine un seul instant pouvoir lever la main sur Cloé. Quitte à ce que Harry en meure d'épuisement.

Il sauta ses pieds et enchaîna une nouvelle série de sorts élémentaux et de maléfices noirs au maximum de sa puissance, espérant qu'entre ça et les attaques de Dumbledore, James serait trop occupé pour penser à s'en prendre aux autres personnes de la salle. En effet, le Commandant des Aurors resta sur la défensive pendant un moment, mais ne semblait pas plus en difficulté que ça. Harry en était à espérer que les Aurors de la salle interviennent –en vain, il le savait, parce que leur procédure considérait qu'être à plus de trois sur un même adversaire offrait trop d'opportunité de les faire se toucher l'un l'autre– quand, soudainement, James s'écroula, inconscient. Les derniers sorts lancés lui passèrent au-dessus de la tête, et Harry cligna des yeux sans comprendre alors qu'un grand silence s'installait dans la salle.

Sirius apparut brusquement de nulle part, mit la baguette de son meilleur ami dans sa poche, et passa les poignets de James dans des menottes –des Fers du Tartare, reconnut Harry. Il se demanda s'il avait manqué le scintillement consécutif au Désillusionnement, mais avant d'avoir pu conclure à ce propos, il sentit un léger impact dans son dos et il ne vit plus rien.

-~~O~~-

Quand il revint à lui, il était de retour sur le fauteuil des accusés –même si les chaînes ne s'étaient pas ré-enroulées autour de ses bras– et les membres du Magenmagot et du public étaient revenus à leur place, à l'exception de James qui n'était nulle part en vue.

« Votre attention à tous ! entama Amelia Bones, qui s'était apparemment bien remise. Il est grand temps de mettre un terme à ce procès. Vous avez tous été témoins des agissements de James Potter, ex-Commandant des Aurors, et je pense raisonnable de les considérer comme un aveu des accusations qui ont été portées envers lui pendant le procès, et donc une preuve de l'innocence de son fils Harry Potter. Ceux qui sont en faveur d'abandonner toutes les charges qui pèsent sur Harry Potter ? »

À cela, tous les juges levèrent la main, sans exception, et Bones ne demanda que pour la forme si certains votaient pour sa condamnation.

« Les charges sont donc abandonnées. Vous pouvez partir, Mr Potter, avec toutes les excuses du Ministère de la Magie. »

Harry se leva et dut se retenir au siège pour ne pas tomber, pris d'un vertige. Il se demanda si c'était bel et bien d'épuisement qu'il s'était évanoui, après avoir trop tiré sur des réserves atrophiées au sortir d'Azkaban. Quand les points noirs qui parsemaient sa vision s'estompèrent, il releva la tête et défia du regard les sorciers qui venaient d'être témoins de son moment de faiblesse :

« Je peux récupérer ma baguette, dans ce cas ? Et celle de ma sœur, tant qu'on y est.

– La baguette magique de votre sœur lui a déjà été rendue, Mr Potter, l'informa Dumbledore. Et je suis sûr que l'Auror Black se fera un plaisir de vous accompagner pour récupérer la vôtre.

– Avant cela, j'aimerais demander à cette noble assemblée de voter une dernière fois, intervint Bones. Puisque James Potter a été pris en flagrant délit d'usage d'un Impardonnable devant vous tous, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'organiser un nouveau procès. Ceux en faveur d'une condamnation à vie en quartier de haute sécurité à Azkaban ?

– Voyons, Amelia, ne nous montrons pas trop hâtifs, interrompit le directeur de Poudlard. Même Mr Potter est en droit de se défendre des accusations portées contre lui.

– Et existe-t-il une défense qui justifierait, excuserait ou même expliquerait à vos yeux de lancer le sortilège de la Mort sur son propre fils devant le Magenmagot au grand complet ? Moi non plus, professeur, ajouta-t-elle devant le silence résigné de Dumbledore. Encore une fois, ceux partisans d'une condamnation ? »

Presque tous levèrent à nouveau la main, et seules trois ou quatre personnes isolées se firent huer par le public –et fortement insultés par Ginny– en votant l'innocence de James. Entendre le langage fleuri de sa petite amie amena un sourire sur le visage de Harry, et quand il se tourna pour la regarder il se mit à marcher vers elle sans même prendre consciemment la décision. Quand elle s'en aperçut et malgré la main de sa mère qui la retenait, Ginny se précipita en bas des gradins pour se jeter dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, ayant pratiquement oublié à quel point ça lui semblait naturel d'avoir la jeune femme contre lui.

« Tu ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça, tu entends ? murmura-t-elle.

– Promis, je n'essaierai plus de me battre en duel jusqu'à l'épuisement en sortant juste d'Azkaban et avec une baguette qui ne m'aime pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils en relevant la tête pour le regarder. Tu ne t'es pas évanoui, c'est cet imbécile d'Auror, Dawlish, qui t'a stupéfixé.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, après ?

– Pas grand-chose. Le professeur Black a fait sortir ton père de la salle pendant que les autres Aurors ramenaient tout le monde à leur place. Dawlish t'a remmené sur le siège des accusés sans te réveiller, mais dès que Madame Bones a été réveillée, elle lui a crié qu'il était stupide de toujours te considérer comme un accusé. Elle lui a ordonné de rendre sa baguette à Cloé et de te réveiller, et la suite tu dois la connaître. »

Si Harry mettait la main sur ce crétin de Dawlish, il en prendrait pour son grade. Il avait toujours su que sa compétence en tant qu'Auror n'égalait que son absence totale d'initiative vis-à-vis des règlements et des procédures, mais là ça allait loin, quand même. Pour un peu, l'imbécile aurait été capable de venir aider James Potter juste parce que c'était son supérieur hiérarchique. Lamentable.

« Mr Potter, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aurais une dernière question à vous poser. »

Harry se retourna à contrecœur et vit que c'était Amelia Bones qui venait de lui parler. Il remarqua également que la plupart des gens qui avaient assisté au procès étaient partis pendant qu'il retrouvait Ginny. Il n'y avait plus que sa famille, ses amis –qui attendaient à quelques pas de lui, pour une raison qui lui échappait–, Crane, la mère de Ginny et deux Aurors qui attendaient près de la porte, sans doute chargés de vérifier que personne ne restait. Dumbledore lui jetait un dernier regard perçant avant de partir lui aussi.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Rien d'inquiétant pour vous, rassura-t-elle en remarquant son ton défensif. J'aurais simplement voulu savoir ce que vous pouviez me dire de l'elfe qui vous a sauvé. »

Le regard de Harry se tourna automatiquement sur le corps de Misti, toujours étendue au même endroit, signe que personne ne s'était préoccupé de la déplacer, et il eut l'impression que quelque chose lui comprimait légèrement la poitrine. C'était la raison d'être d'une elfe de maison de faire passer la vie de son maître avant la sienne, donc il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir attristé de la mort de Misti, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle avait simplement fait son devoir.

« C'est mon elfe. Enfin, c'était la nôtre avec Cloé.

– Et comment a-t-elle pu entrer ici ? Les sorts anti-transplanage sont censés être efficaces même pour les créatures magiques.

– Je ne pensais pas que Nott en resterait là après l'échec de Greyback, donc je lui avais demandé de suivre Ginny pour vérifier que personne n'essayait de l'empoisonner, révéla-t-il en provoquant une exclamation de surprise chez sa petite amie. Elle a dû rentrer en même temps qu'elle.

– Je vois, merci Mr Potter. Je voulais également vous dire que selon toute probabilité, l'arrestation des commanditaires devrait annuler le contrat qui pèse sur Miss Weasley et Miss Potter.

– "Devrait" ? releva Mère.

– On ne peut malheureusement être réellement sûrs de rien avec des criminels aussi dérangés, mais soyez assurés que le Département de la Justice Magique va redoubler d'efforts pour les arrêter avant qu'ils ne fassent du mal à qui que ce soit. »

Harry reconnut cette promesse pour ce que c'était, à savoir du baratin de politicien, mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Il avait encore une requête pour Bones.

« Encore une fois, Mr Potter, reprit-elle, je vous présente toutes mes excuses, en mon nom et en celui du Ministère de la Magie.

– Merci. Madame Bones, rappela-t-il, quand est-ce que mon père sera transféré à Azkaban ?

– Probablement en fin de journée, il restera détenu dans une cellule du Ministère sous bonne garde jusque là. Pourquoi ?

– Je veux lui parler.

– Harry, je ne crois pas…

– Je veux lui parler, insista-t-il fermement en coupant sa mère. Je n'ai pas encore récupéré ma baguette et il porte des menottes qui l'empêchent de faire de la magie. Collez-moi autant d'Aurors que vous voulez en surveillance, mais je veux lui parler en face-à-face. »

Harry ne décolla pas les yeux de son interlocutrice alors que sa mère essayait encore de le dissuader.

« J'ai quelques papiers à remplir pour que ce soit possible. Venez me voir cet après-midi dans mon bureau et je vous répondrai. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous.

– Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demanda Ginny quand la directrice de Département se fut éloignée. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue que quelqu'un avait payé Greyback et qu'il y en avait peut-être d'autres ? Tu ne crois pas que je méritais de savoir qu'on essayait de me tuer ?

– Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Ça n'aurait rien changé pour un tueur à gages que tu passes ta vie à regarder par-dessus ton épaule. Comme dirait Drago, je suis assez parano pour deux.

– Il n'empêche que j'avais le droit de savoir, Harry. Arrête de toujours vouloir tout faire tout seul. »

Harry fut soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas plus que cela, à moins qu'elle n'ait simplement pas envie de faire de scène au cœur du Ministère et avec autant de témoins –dont leurs mères à tous les deux, même si ça ne dérangeait nullement Harry. Il préféra donc profiter de l'instant tant qu'il durait et serrer sa petite amie contre lui en lui murmurant des excuses. Son autre bras passa naturellement autour des épaules de Cloé quand elle s'approcha et il resta un bon moment à savourer son retour avec ses deux rouquines préférées.

« Je suis réellement navré d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, croyez-le bien, Mr Potter, mais concernant mes honoraires, je pense avoir mérité un petit supplément. »

-~~O~~-

Harry fut pris d'un doute au moment d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule de son père. Après le départ de Crane, les deux Aurors qui étaient restés leur avaient demandé de partir, le corps de Misti étant envoyé au manoir Potter pour que Harry puisse en faire ce qu'il voulait. Harry avait récupéré sa baguette, puis il avait exigé que ses amis lui racontent tout ce qui s'était passé en son absence, et comme ça menaçait de prendre du temps, ils avaient été manger sur le Chemin de Traverse –en insistant pour vérifier que chaque plat était dépourvu de poison après que Daphné lui eut raconté ce qui s'était passé au _Cerf Pendu_. Sirius avait ensuite raccompagné les autres élèves à Poudlard alors que Harry retournait au Ministère pour parler à Bones. À présent, il était revenu au dixième niveau, Shacklebolt et Bones elle-même attendaient derrière lui après avoir retiré les sorts de protection de la porte, et il se demandait si, finalement, c'était une si bonne idée que ça d'aller _lui_ parler.

« Si vous comptez entrer, Potter, faites-le maintenant. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais beaucoup mieux à faire de ma journée. »

Harry hocha la tête à destination de Bones –une réaction courtoise et polie qui le surprit plus qu'autre chose– avant de se décider à tourner la poignée. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il en avait besoin. L'intérieur n'était pas très différent de la cellule qu'il avait occupé à Azkaban, l'oppression due aux gardiens en moins. Son père portait toujours les Fers du Tartare et était assis, immobile, sur la couchette. Harry fut satisfait de voir qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire charger par un cerf furieux, et se dit qu'il devrait penser à prévenir les Aurors de la capacité de James Potter.

« Pourquoi ? fut le seul mot qu'il prononça, certain que son père comprendrait exactement ce qu'il voulait savoir.

– Tu as le culot de me demander pourquoi ? répliqua haineusement James. Tu as déshonoré la famille Potter en fricotant avec des Gryffondor alors que tu avais promis le contraire, il fallait bien que quelqu'un te le fasse payer !

– Arrêtez ça, nous ne sommes que tous les deux, là. Vous savez pertinemment que cette promesse n'était valable que tant que vous traitiez Cloé comme votre fille. Et vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que la renier !

– Parce que tu me l'as suggéré ! Ou tu as oublié que c'est toi qui as passé ton temps à te plaindre d'elle dans tes lettres ! Tu m'as empêché de la retirer de Poudlard alors que j'aurais pu lui enseigner au Manoir et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

– Mais bien sûr, prenez-moi pour un idiot ! cria Harry, perdant lui aussi le contrôle de ses nerfs. Vous vous seriez contenté de lui apprendre le minimum avant de la marier à un vieux Sang-Pur sur le continent pour vous en débarrasser ! Vous avez toujours considéré Cloé comme une erreur, un simple moyen de gagner une nouvelle alliance sans trop d'efforts !

– Évidemment que c'était une erreur, je n'ai jamais voulu d'autre enfant mais ta mère a soi-disant oublié de prendre sa potion ! Un Sang-Pur qui se respecte n'a besoin que d'un héritier, un deuxième enfant ne fait que diviser l'héritage. En plus c'était une fille, donc tu serais le seul à faire perdurer le nom Potter ! C'est pour ça, pour _toi_, que je t'ai favorisé ! »

Harry reçut cette dernière phrase comme un coup direct en pleine figure. Il le savait au fond de lui –l'avait toujours su–, mais s'entendre dire en face que c'était lui la cause principale du comportement de son père envers Cloé… Et James n'avait pas fini, il semblait avoir décidé de cracher tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver de plus blessant maintenant qu'il était clair que Harry avait perdu.

« Tu te rappelles, avant sa naissance, quand tu pleurais à chaque fois que Lily t'expliquait pourquoi son ventre avait grossi parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'un bébé vienne te voler tes parents ? Tu nous as suppliés de ne pas avoir Cloé, et si tu te rappelles bien je t'ai répondu que tu serais toujours le seul et unique héritier Potter ! Alors ne viens pas te plaindre maintenant ! »

Harry se rappelait effectivement qu'il n'avait été qu'un gamin capricieux avant la naissance de Cloé, mais il se souvenait aussi que c'était sur le ton de la plaisanterie que James avait dit cela. Et il se souvenait parfaitement du Premier de l'An qui avait suivi, à peine plus d'une semaine après la naissance de sa sœur, quand ses parents étaient allés à une réception au Ministère et qu'il avait eu la charge de sa petite sœur. Il avait eu l'intention de l'ignorer, comme il le faisait depuis qu'il l'avait vue à Ste Mangouste, mais quand elle l'avait réveillé en pleurant pour la cinquième fois, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'aller la chercher dans son berceau.

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant les larmes dans les yeux verts de ce petit bout de chair –des yeux qui avaient été bleus dans la journée, Mère avait dit que c'était normal quand Père avait demandé en riant de qui ils venaient. Et quand elle l'avait finalement remarqué et qu'elle lui avait offert un grand sourire édenté… C'était le lendemain que Harry, changeant totalement d'avis, avait supplié son père de ne jamais le favoriser et de tout faire pour rendre sa petite princesse heureuse. C'était le lendemain qu'il avait juré d'incarner toute sa vie l'idéal de l'héritier au Sang-Pur de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Potter. C'était le lendemain, en somme, que les douze années suivantes de sa vie avaient été décidées.

« J'ai tout fait pour tenir ma promesse, dit-il sombrement en sortant de ses souvenirs. J'ai suivi tous vos cours. J'étais le meilleur duelliste de Poudlard avant même d'y entrer. Je n'ai jamais prononcé ne serait-ce qu'un mot gentil à un Gryffondor ou à un sang impur à part Mère. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas écouter à chaque fois qu'elle me parlait des moldus. Je n'ai jamais laissé le temps au Choixpeau de réfléchir à m'envoyer autre part qu'à Serpentard. J'ai remporté tous les prix, toutes les distinctions pour moi et pour ma maison. Tout ce que je demandais en échange, c'était que Cloé soit aimée. Alors ne viens pas te plaindre maintenant ! imita-t-il en tutoyant son père pour la première fois de sa vie. J'espère que tu mettras de longues années à crever dans ton trou à Azkaban, _James_, cracha-t-il avec tout le dégoût dont il était capable. »

Harry ne fit pas attention aux dernières insultes lancées par son père et ressortit par où il était rentré. Il quitta la Ministère à grands pas et transplana dès qu'il eut mis un pied dans l'atrium, réapparaissant au portail de Poudlard, comme il ne pouvait pas emprunter le passage secret de chez Honeydukes sans sa cape d'Invisibilité. Ce fut seulement à ce moment, en recevant un coup de vent au visage, qu'il s'aperçut des quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Il les essuya rageusement, furieux que des employés du Ministère aient peut-être été témoins de cet instant de faiblesse, et envoya son Patronus directement à Rusard. Il aurait sans doute droit à des remarques désagréables, mais pas suffisamment personnelles pour qu'il ait besoin d'y répondre.

Quand il remit les pieds dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, tous ses espoirs de pouvoir simplement _penser_ au calme s'envolèrent. Dumbledore l'attendait.

« Ah, content de vous revoir, Mr Potter. Le château était un peu orphelin sans son Préfet-en-Chef masculin.

– Merci, directeur. Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? fit Harry d'un ton las.

– Plusieurs choses, en fait. Pour commencer, les dates officielles de vos Aspics ont été arrêtées, ils auront lieu la semaine du quinze juin, et vous recevrez un emploi du temps plus précis la semaine précédente. »

Harry hocha la tête en silence, ses amis lui avaient déjà raconté ça mais il se disait que laisser Dumbledore parler tout seul lui ferait gagner du temps au final.

« Autre chose : vous avez manqué deux semaines de vos retenues…

– Vous plaisantez ? n'en revint-il pas. Vous voulez quoi, que je les rattrape pendant les vacances d'été ?

– Vos professeurs et moi-même ont convenu que votre incarcération était largement suffisante pour compenser votre punition. Vous serez donc heureux d'apprendre que toutes vos soirées vous appartiennent de nouveau.

– Tant mieux. Quoi d'autre ?

– Les elfes de maison de l'école m'ont dit que vos appartements étaient particulièrement bien tenus pendant votre absence, je ne peux donc que vous encourager à garder les mêmes, hum, habitudes. »

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, comprenant qu'il recevait par là la bénédiction de son directeur pour partager sa chambre avec Ginny. Il aurait continué à le faire même si ça lui avait été interdit, mais bon, c'était toujours bon de rester dans la légalité de temps à autres.

« Pour finir, Mr Potter, j'espère que vous trouverez le temps d'organiser la soirée de fin d'année entre les rattrapages de vos différents cours. Je n'attends rien de moins qu'une soirée exceptionnelle de votre part.

– J'avais déjà préparé la majorité de ce dont j'aurais besoin avant de partir, donc ça devrait aller.

– Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon retour à Poudlard. Oh, et je ne sais pas si on vous en a parlé, mais le tournoi de duel a été magnifiquement remporté par Miss Weasley. Très belle démonstration du maléfice du Dragon, si j'ose dire. »

Harry fut un peu surpris de ce dernier commentaire, alors que Dumbledore passait le tableau pour partir. Ginny lui avait dit avoir gagné la finale contre Karsov, mais n'était pas rentrée dans les détails, donc il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle estime avoir besoin du Dragon. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande. Il faudrait aussi qu'il écrive à Myron Wagtail et qu'il parle à Goldstein, Susan et Ginny à propos de la soirée de fin d'année. Et c'était sans compter les cours qu'il devait rattraper pendant les deux semaines qui le séparaient de ses examens, les explications qu'il devait à la plupart des gens qu'il appréciait ou la décision de ce qu'il ferait pour Misti –il ne se sentait pas de rajouter sa tête à la collection des Black. Il allait probablement avoir à peine le temps de manger et dormir jusqu'aux vacances.

Harry poussa un soupir fatigué. Puis il eut un grand sourire en allant faire une sieste. C'était bon d'être libre.

-~~O~~-

Dans les jours qui suivirent son retour à Poudlard, Harry n'eut pas vraiment le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que ses cours. Heureusement pour lui, la plupart des professeurs avaient concentré leurs leçons sur des révisions et il était plus qu'à jour en Runes et en Défense, mais cela ne l'aidait pas pour ses autres cours. En Botanique et en Potions, notamment, le rythme n'avait pas du tout baissé et Harry passait donc souvent les dernières heures de ses journées à rattraper son retard. Il aurait pu dire que vu la carrière qu'il avait choisie, il se fichait de ses Aspics, au fond, mais sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de prendre le risque d'échouer dans une de ses matières.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il était actuellement assis à son bureau en train de travailler plutôt qu'allongé dans le lit derrière lui en compagnie de sa petite amie. Ça, et le fait qu'il savait qu'il ne dormirait qu'une ou deux heures avant d'être réveillé par un cauchemar. Il parvenait la plupart du temps à se rendormir ensuite, mais il lui était déjà arrivé de réveiller Ginny deux fois depuis son retour, et il n'était pas pressé de recommencer. Autant dire que ça n'aidait ni la qualité ni la quantité de sommeil qu'il réussissait tant bien que mal à glaner.

« Tu devrais venir dormir, Harry, tu es épuisé.

– Je sais, mais il faut que je finisse ça. Il me manque encore cinq centimètres, expliqua-t-il en maudissant intérieurement Rogue.

– Tu auras le temps de le faire demain, argua Ginny en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Tu as passé toute la semaine à travailler et tu vas réussir tes Aspics les doigts dans le nez, Rogue n'a pas le droit de te demander plus.

– Les doigts dans le nez ? répéta Harry, intrigué.

– Une expression moldue que mon père n'arrête pas de répéter. Tu y arriverais les mains attachées dans le dos, si tu préfères.

– Évidemment que je vais avoir mes Aspics ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de donner à Rogue une raison de me donner de nouvelles retenues pour remplacer celles qui ont été supprimées.

– Je te l'ai dit, tu auras le temps de le faire demain, et tu iras sûrement plus vite après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Par contre, demain matin, je serai en Sortilèges, donc tu ne pourras pas profiter de ta génialissime petite amie, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix tentatrice. »

Harry sourit en sentant sa motivation pour les Potions s'évaporer rapidement : Rogue ne pourrait jamais lutter contre une sublime jeune femme en chemise de nuit, après tout.

« Une bonne nuit de sommeil ? Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, mais tu as sans doute raison.

– Tes cauchemars, c'est ça ? »

Harry perdit son sourire alors que Ginny s'asseyait sur ses genoux. Il avait voulu dire qu'il trouverait sûrement quelque chose de plus intéressant que dormir s'il allait au lit, maintenant, mais apparemment elle avait compris autre chose –et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était faux, malheureusement.

« C'est normal après avoir passé deux semaines là-bas. Tu n'as pas de raison de cacher que tu dors mal.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, Ginny.

– Je suis sûre que ça te ferait du bien. Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, tu ne peux pas tout gérer tout seul. »

S'il y avait bien un sujet sur lequel Harry n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'ouvrir à qui que ce soit, c'était ses cauchemars. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer, puisqu'il ne faisait que rêver du passé ? Il s'était attendu à ce que ses amis le fassent parler après son procès, mais pas de son passage à Azkaban. Plutôt du fait que dans sa colère contre son père, il ait laissé échapper que c'était pour tenir une promesse qu'il était allé à Serpentard. Il aurait cru que Drago, surtout, lui reprocherait de nouveau de ne pas lui faire confiance et l'accuserait d'avoir fait semblant d'être son ami toutes ces années, mais rien. Il avait l'impression que ses amis évitaient expressément le sujet, comme s'ils avaient peur de la réponse. Leur silence lui pesait plus que les doutes qu'il était sûr qu'ils avaient.

« Harry, ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça, alors laisse-moi t'aider. S'il-te-plaît, supplia presque Ginny.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que pendant deux semaines à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux c'était pour revivre les pires moments de ma vie ? Que quand j'arrivais enfin à m'endormir, je rêvais de l'attaque de Greyback, sauf que personne ne t'amenait ta baguette ? Ou à revoir ton agression et celle de Cloé ? »

Une fois qu'il eut commencé, Harry lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait revu à Azkaban sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sans pouvoir détourner son regard de celui de Ginny. Chaque cauchemar, chaque souvenir, chaque invention qui l'avaient hanté pendant son emprisonnement.

« Et à chaque fois, tout le temps, j'entendais cette voix qui me traitait de sale serpent, sans me rappeler qui c'était, acheva-t-il à voix basse, presque pour lui-même.

– Je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça, Harry, je te jure que je ne l'ai jamais pensé, intervint-elle pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler.

– Je sais.

– Et il ne nous est rien arrivé, au final. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Harry, et tu es arrivé à temps pour sauver Cloé aussi. Et plus personne ne te juge sur ton nom de famille. C'est fini, tout ça.

– Je le sais, c'est pas pour ça que ça m'empêche d'en rêver ! répliqua-t-il avec humeur.

– Tu le sais, mais peut-être que tu avais besoin que quelqu'un d'autre te le dise pour vraiment le comprendre ? C'est toi qui m'a appris que ça faisait du bien de parler. Pour une fois que je peux te rembourser ma dette…

– Tu ne me dois rien, Ginny, au contraire. D'ailleurs, comment tu peux être sûre que je ne te donne pas encore un philtre d'amour ?

– Facile, tu ne m'en as jamais donné, répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Ce n'est pas ton genre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'est peut-être la potion qui te fait penser ça.

– Je te fais confiance, Harry, il faut plus qu'une accusation désespérée de ton père pour me faire douter de toi. Je sais ce que je ressens, et je sais que ce n'est pas à cause d'une potion.

– Si tu demandais à Ste Mangouste, il pourrait toujours faire ce test et tu n'aurais plus aucun doute, proposa-t-il quand même, formulant ce qu'il pensait depuis le procès.

– Harry, l'arrêta-t-elle. Ma mère n'a pas arrêté de me dire la même chose toute la semaine, alors je vais te répéter ce que je lui ai dit : je n'ai _pas_ de doute. »

Elle l'embrassa pour bien marquer ce qu'elle disait, et après tout ce qu'il venait de raconter, Harry n'était pas vraiment contre une distraction de ses démons. Il lui rendit donc son baiser avec intérêts en la serrant contre lui, toute idée de travailler ses cours de Potions oubliée.

« Je viens d'avoir une idée pour que tu dormes mieux, dit Ginny quand ils se séparèrent.

– Et c'est quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ginny l'entraîna vers le lit et Harry se laissa allonger, sa petite amie assise à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Elle entreprit ensuite de recommencer à l'embrasser avec plus d'enthousiasme encore que quelques secondes auparavant. Trop d'enthousiasme pour que Harry garde vraiment le contrôle de ses actes.

« Ginny, ce n'est pas vraiment que je n'aime pas ce que tu fais, au contraire, mais tu peux me dire ce que c'était que ton idée, avant que je ne sois plus en état de me rappeler autre chose ? »

La rouquine se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, et toute notion de retenue ou de contrôle s'évanouit. Quand une fille aussi sublime suggère de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à être trop épuisé pour rêver, on ne se pose pas de question.

-~~AP~~-

« Désolée, je suis en retard, s'excusa Ginny, écarlate, en déboulant dans le vestiaire.

– Le match commence dans cinq minutes ! On peut savoir ce que tu faisais ? la gronda son frère. »

La réponse que Ginny marmonna fut étouffée par la robe de Quidditch qu'elle essayait d'enfiler, et Ron continua de lui reprocher son retard, à mon grand soulagement. Non pas que j'apprécie beaucoup que ma marraine se fasse remonter les bretelles, mais le capitaine avait auparavant été occupé à me rappeler pour deux-cent-cinquantième fois qu'il ne fallait pas que j'attrape le Vif avant que nous n'ayons au moins cent-soixante-dix points d'avance, ou nous ne gagnerions pas la coupe. Comme si j'avais pu l'oublier alors qu'il passait son temps à me le répéter depuis le match de Serpentard !

« C'est bon, Ron, j'ai compris ! répondit enfin Ginny. J'étais en retard parce que mon petit ami me souhaitait bonne chance, et non, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de jouer à mon meilleur niveau ! On peut y aller, maintenant, ou tu veux retarder le début du match ?

– C'est bon. Vous avez bien retenu votre rôle, vous autres ? Jimmy et Ritchie, défendez si vous pouvez, mais votre travail est principalement d'empêcher Quirke d'attraper le Vif avant qu'on ait suffisamment d'avance. Cloé, c'est pareil, fais de ton mieux pour le ralentir. Ginny, Demelza et Dean, vous mettez le plus de buts possible le plus vite que vous pouvez. Compris, tout le monde ?

– Oui capitaine, scandâmes-nous en cœur.

– Alors on y va à fond et on gagne ! »

Ron disait toujours ça avant les matches, c'était peut-être une sorte de phrase porte-bonheur pour lui. En tout cas, j'étais certaine de l'entendre marmonner quelque chose comme "Encore la faute de Potter" en s'éloignant. Je levai les yeux au ciel : décidément, Ron n'arrêterait jamais de se méfier injustement de Harry. Je suivis le reste de l'équipe sur le terrain, et nous rejoignîmes les Serdaigle qui étaient déjà en place et nous attendaient. Je m'arrêtai à côté de mon adversaire du jour, qui n'avait pas plus d'expérience que moi, n'étant qu'en deuxième année. Il n'était pas très grand, et devait être assez rapide sur son Brossdur 13.

« Raphael Quirke, ravi de te rencontrer, Potter, salua-t-il en me tendant la main avec un sourire.

– Cloé Potter, répondis-je inutilement en la lui serrant.

– Autant te le dire tout de suite, ce n'est pas parce que ton frère est le type le plus effrayant de l'école que je vais te laisser gagner. Je me suis amélioré depuis qu'il m'a écrasé.

– Harry n'est pas effrayant. Sauf quand on me bat au Quidditch, ajoutai-je en passant, pour plaisanter. »

Il éclata de rire, et je lui rendis son sourire avant de décoller au signal de Madame Bibine. Je me concentrai immédiatement sur ma tâche il était peut-être sympa mais il était hors de question que je le laisse me battre. J'entrepris donc de le suivre comme son ombre pour être prête à le gêner si jamais il voyait Vif avant moi, gardant un œil sur le score pour savoir quand j'aurai le droit de partir en chasse de mon côté.

« Alors, Cloé, il te plait tant que ça, Quirke ? se moqua Ritchie quand je le croisai après une dizaine de minutes –alors qu'il venait justement d'envoyer un Cognard gratuit à l'autre attrapeur.

– Tais-toi et concentre-toi sur le match ! rétorquai-je en rougissant malgré moi. »

Pourquoi il faisait une suggestion aussi stupide ? Il savait que je n'avais pas d'autre choix pour le surveiller, pourtant ! En plus, il ferait vraiment mieux de s'appliquer sur son jeu plutôt que de plaisanter, parce que le match ne se passait pas vraiment comme nous le voulions. Nous menions dix à zéro, mais le match était plutôt équilibré et surtout, un seul but avait été marqué. Si ça continuait comme ça, il ferait nuit avant que nous n'en ayons dix-sept d'avance, et c'était à condition que je ne fasse pas d'erreur.

Le match continua comme ça pendant longtemps, nous avions une légère avance, mais jamais de plus de deux ou trois buts, malgré un match excellent de Ginny –elle marquait presque tous nos points. Je regardais machinalement autour du terrain en espérant voir un éclat doré, mais franchement, je m'ennuyais à devoir surtout surveiller mon adversaire. Comme nous volions juste à côté l'un de l'autre, je devais parfois moi aussi éviter les Cognards que lui envoyaient Jimmy et Ritchie, mais à part ça je n'avais pratiquement rien à faire.

Le score était de cent à quatre-vingt pour nous quand je trouvai le Vif d'Or –ou plutôt quand il passa à l'endroit où je regardais. Mon cœur se mit immédiatement à battre plus vite alors que je jetais un coup d'œil à Quirke pour voir s'il l'avait aussi remarqué, mais le Serdaigle cherchait pour l'instant de l'autre côté. Le problème, c'était que le Vif n'était pas très mobile et donc presque impossible à rater longtemps, et même si Quirke ne le voyait pas, il y aurait bien quelqu'un d'autre dans son équipe pour le faire. Prenant rapidement ma décision, je partis à pleine vitesse dans la direction opposée, vers le panneau d'affichage des score, en espérant que la boule dorée en profiterait pour disparaître à nouveau.

Cependant, après m'avoir suivie sur à peine dix mètres, Quirke fit demi-tour et vola vers la zone générale où était le Vif. Il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir vu lui-même, juste d'aller à l'opposé de moi, mais comment avait-il deviné que je feintais ? En désespoir de cause, je fis également volte-face, décidée à l'empêcher de faire de qu'il voulait, à tous prix. J'avais beau monter un balai de classe mondiale, il avait pas mal d'avance sur moi, et quand je le rattrapai enfin il avait repéré le Vif et nous volâmes donc épaule contre épaule, moi essayant de le faire dévier au maximum de sa trajectoire. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de jouer aussi physiquement, mais si je voulais lui faire perdre du temps sans attraper moi-même le Vif –ce que tous mes réflexes me hurlaient de faire depuis tout-à-l'heure–, je n'avais pas le choix.

Le problème, c'était que comme dans tout duel d'attrapeur, nous nous rapprochions tous les deux du Vif, même si celui-ci avait enfin décidé d'essayer de s'échapper. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour le ralentir, ou c'était fichu pour Gryffondor –soit pour le match, soit pour la Coupe. Le Vif descendit brusquement, ce qui permit à la fois de lui faire reprendre un peu d'avance sur nous, et de nous rapprocher du sol. Il repartit à l'horizontale alors que nous étions à environ deux mètres du sol, et je sus que c'était ma chance. Alors que Quirke prenait un peu d'élan pour me mettre un coup d'épaule, je me dérobai en descendant un peu, mes pieds touchant pratiquement l'herber, ce qui le déséquilibra et me permit de placer une accélération. Tout ça avait donné encore un peu d'avance au Vif, m'empêchant de le toucher, mais ce n'était de toute façon pas mon intention. Inspirant un grand coup pour me préparer, je vérifiai que j'étais toujours exactement entre la petite balle et Quirke, et je freinai à fond en me retournant face à lui.

Nous étions si proches l'un de l'autre qu'il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus que pousser un cri de surprise avant de me rentrer dedans. Son balai me heurta en plein dans l'estomac et le choc nous fit tomber tous les deux au sol. Emportés par son élan, nous roulâmes sur plusieurs mètres avant de nous immobiliser, gémissant de douleur. J'entendis un coup de sifflet plus haut, mais je ne fis pas vraiment attention à la faute que je venais de commettre –le Boutenchoc était flagrant, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'apercevoir que j'avais fait exprès de provoquer la collision–, l'important était que le vif avait à nouveau disparu.

« Mais t'es complètement malade, Potter ! se plaignit Quirke en s'asseyant avec une grimace. »

Je préférai ne pas répondre, j'étais trop occupée à essayer de respirer pour ça.

« Ça va, Cloé ? me demanda Ritchie en se posant à côté de moi.

– Oui, haletai-je, t'en fais pas.

– T'es cinglée, t'aurais pu te tuer !

– Mais non, on était… à peine à deux mètres. Aucun risque.

– En tout cas, c'était super bien joué, même s'il y a pénalty pour eux ! me félicita-t-il.

– Ron va l'arrêter. Par contre, la prochaine fois que Quirke est après le Vif, je préfère que vous lui envoyiez un Cognard bien placé. J'ai pas tellement envie de refaire le même coup.

– Tu étais trop près, pas moyen de l'avoir sans te toucher aussi.

– Je sais éviter un Cognard, Ritchie, soupirai-je en me relevant. Le plus important c'est de l'empêcher d'attrape le Vif d'Or.

– Comme tu voudras. Ça va aller ?

– C'est ce que je voudrais savoir aussi, Miss Potter, lança Madame Bibine depuis son balai. Pouvez-vous toujours voler ?

– Aucun problème, professeur ! Fais-moi confiance, Ritchie. »

Je repris mon balai, décollai sans attendre sa réponse et recommençai à suivre Quirke, alors que Ron me faisait mentir en encaissant un neuvième but sur le pénalty. Après ça, le match reprit à l'identique, même si j'avais l'impression qu'encore moins de buts furent marqués. Je réessayai deux fois d'induire Quirke en erreur –j'effectuai même une feinte de Wronski pour tenter de le mettre hors course–, mais il ne me suivit pas, allant à chaque fois exactement à l'opposé, alors qu'il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne prenait pas. Le match durait depuis plus de trois heures quand Ron demanda un temps mort. Le score était de cent-quarante à cent-trente pour nous et le public commençait franchement à s'impatienter. Certaines personnes semblaient même quitter le stade avant la fin du match, oubliant qu'ils rateraient du même coup la remise de la coupe.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ron ? m'inquiétai-je en voyant sa tête d'enterrement.

– À ce train-là, on n'arrivera jamais à avoir assez d'avance pour gagner la coupe, dit-il d'un air morne.

– J'aimerais bien t'y voir, Ron, répliqua sa sœur. Leur gardien est super bon, il arrête plus de trois tirs sur quatre. Jimmy, Ritchie, vous croyez que ce serait possible de le mettre K.-O. ?

– J'ai essayé, il préfère laisser complètement les anneaux et prendre un but que se faire toucher. Et leurs deux Batteurs le défendent, on ne peut pas lui envoyer un Cognard à chaque tir, désolé.

– On ne te reproche rien, Jimmy, calma Ron. Ginny, Dean, Demelza, vous croyez pouvoir trouver la faille d'ici peu ? Ils doivent bien commencer à fatiguer !

– Nous aussi, on fatigue, Ron ! se plaignit Dean. On n'a jamais fait un match aussi long, c'est à peine si j'arrive à lever le bras pour tirer !

– Tu veux quoi, qu'on laisse tomber la coupe ?

– Ne vous énervez pas, tous les deux, ça ne sert à rien. Ron, on a le même niveau qu'eux, on pourrait continuer des heures comme ça qu'on n'aurait jamais dix-sept buts d'avance. Et Cloé ne pourra pas arrêter Quirke éternellement, elle est déjà blessée.

– Je vais bien ! intervins-je. Je peux continuer !

– On sait, Cloé, mais pas nous. Excuse-moi, Dean, tu as raison, et toi aussi Ginny. C'est fichu pour la coupe, on est tous épuisés. Cloé, la prochaine fois que tu vois le Vif, attrape-le. En attendant faites de votre mieux pour rester devant, vous autres.

– Mais, Ron ? Tu veux vraiment laisser la coupe aux Serpentard ? n'en revins-je pas.

– On n'a plus le choix. On ne réussira pas à la gagner, de toute façon, alors ça ne sert à rien de continuer à faire durer le match.

– En plus, Ron doit mourir de faim, ça fait trois heures qu'il a fini son petit déjeuner, conclut Ginny. »

Il y eut quelques rires, mais je vis la même chose sur tous les visages de l'équipe : l'épuisement, et le désir d'en finir au plus vite avec ce match. Ça m'embêtait de devoir admettre la défaite comme ça, mais je me rendis à l'évidence, j'étais apparemment la seule à être encore en forme, et c'était surtout parce que j'avais passé tout le match à suivre mon vis-à-vis sans rien faire. Je hochai la tête, et tout le monde décolla de nouveau, Ron faisant signe à Madame Bibine que nous pouvions reprendre le match. Cette fois-ci, je partis de mon côté pour rechercher le Vif, surveillant juste Quirke du coin de l'œil, au cas où il le verrait le premier. À mon avis, ça avait peu de chances d'arriver, étant donné qu'en trois heures de match il n'avait jamais vu l'ombre d'une aile de Vif.

Même la petite balle dorée devait en avoir assez de se cacher, parce qu'il fallut que cinq minutes pour que je la distingue à nouveau au pied des buts de Serdaigle. Je fonçai directement dessus, cette fois –de toute façon feinter ne servait à rien alors à quoi bon ? Quirke comprit je-ne-savais-comment que j'étais sérieuse, cette fois, mais j'avais trop d'avance. Le Vif essaya de s'enfuir en remontant à hauteur du jeu, m'obligeant à slalomer entre les joueurs, mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre un Éclair de Feu lancé à pleine vitesse sans concurrence. Surtout quand la personne sur l'Éclair de Feu s'appelait Potter. La balle fit la moitié d'un tour de terrain avant que je mette la main dessus, et la moitié du stade explosa de joie.

C'était sûrement la première fois que les Serpentard applaudissaient autant après une victoire de Gryffondor. Et quand quelques minutes plus tard le professeur Dumbledore invita les Serpentard à descendre sur le terrain pour remettre la coupe dans les mains de mon frère ivre de joie, je n'essayai même pas de m'empêcher de frapper dans mes mains moi aussi.

* * *

Salut tout le monde, et une nouvelle fois, joyeuses fêtes à tous !

Tout d'abord, concernant ce chapitre : je sais que beaucoup seront déçus de ne pas voir de duel long et équilibré entre Harry et son père, mais ce n'était pas possible pour trois raisons. D'une part Harry avait passé deux semaines avec des Détraqueurs sur le dos, donc il était très loin d'être à son top niveau. D'autre part, il n'utilisait pas sa baguette, donc même s'il avait été à fond, ses sorts auraient été moins puissants que d'habitude. Et enfin, ils étaient au milieu d'une foule qui contenait plusieurs Aurors, des officiels du Ministère et Dumbledore, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait laissé un type seul prendre des risques alors que d'autres sorciers parfaitement compétents étaient disponibles (je vous laisse en déduire ce que je pense de la dernière scène des Reliques de la Mort).

Ensuite, pour le chapitre suivant. Ce sera le dernier avant l'épilogue, c'est maintenant définitif. Donc il reste le chapitre 66 "Adieux", l'épilogue, et c'en sera fini de l'âme des Potter. Les résultats du sondage seront visibles quand l'épilogue sera paru, et le resteront jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle fic voie le jour (ça va prendre du temps, je vous préviens).

En attendant, à la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à prendre un peu de temps pour me laisser un commentaire gentil (ou pas) !

Goten Askil


End file.
